Sous la coupe de Rogue
by khalya
Summary: Harry est adopté par Severus Rogue. La vie ne semble pas prendre un tournant agréable pour notre héro. Mais il va faire une rencontre qui va lui révéler une autre face de son nouveau père.
1. Chapter 1

- _sauf le respect que je vous dois Albus, vous avez perdu l'esprit !_

_- c'est ce que dit la gazette du sorcier_, répondit le directeur, les yeux pétillants de malice

Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel

- _La gazette est un ramassis d'incapable à la solde d'un ministre imbécile. S'ils préfèrent tous vous ridiculiser plutôt que d'admettre le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, grand bien leur fasse. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec la raison de ma présence ici_.

Albus ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

- _Severus, vous savez que la presse s'attaque aussi à Harry. Sa famille moldue a refusé de le prendre en charge à nouveau. Même si je les y contraignais, la protection du sang de sa mère lui a été retirée._

- _Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas avec Black, dans ce cas_, cracha Rogue

- _Sirius est toujours recherché. Harry a besoin de stabilité et avant que vous ne me citiez la moitié des familles sorcières, il a besoin à la fois de quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour le protéger efficacement et de quelqu'un qui voit en lui un adolescent normal et non le héros du monde sorcier à ne contrarier sous aucun prétexte_.

- _Et bien sur, je serais le seul à remplir ces conditions_, remarqua sarcastiquement Severus.

Albus eut un petit rire amusé.

- _Vous êtes également celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance_

- _La flatterie ne donnera rien, Albus, de plus vous oubliez un détail._

_- Lequel ?_

_- Potter et moi ne pouvons pas nous voir !_

_- Voyons Severus,_ protesta Albus sur un léger ton de reproche, _l'animosité qui vous liait à James n'a plus de raison d'être... Harry n'a qu'une ressemblance physique avec son père. Et l'hostilité que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre est de votre fait. Cet enfant n'avait aucun a priori vous concernant._

Severus s'abstint de toute réponse. Parfaitement conscient d'être dans son tort, il détourna la conversation.

- _Et Black ?_

_- Et bien_ ? demanda innocemment Dumbledore

- _Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Albus, on ne parle pas de baby-sitting là, on parle d'adoption, d'adoption définitive. Bon sang_, cria t il en se levant, _vous croyez que Black va accepter de me voir avoir tout pouvoir sur son précieux filleul ? Il connaît pourtant mes principes d'éducation ! Je ne m'en suis jamais caché !_

_- Sirius a déjà accepté, Severus_.

Sous le choc, le froid maître des potions retomba assis sur son fauteuil.

- _Mais... mais... Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai su le convaincre que j'agissais dans l'intérêt de Harry et, que ma décision étant irrévocable, il faciliterait grandement les choses en n'opposant pas une résistance aussi pénible qu'inutile_

Au nom d'Harry, Rogue eut un sursaut

- _Et Potter ? Il va passer d'une vie tranquille et sans contrainte à une éducation stricte et sous ma coupe sans opposer de résistance peut être ?_

_- Vous pourriez être surprit. Harry a cruellement manqué de soin et d'affection tout au long de ces années. Regardez les enfants Weasley, Molly est une mère implacable mais ils ne l'échangeraient pas contre toute la tranquillité du monde. Alors dans un premier temps, il se rebellera sûrement. A vous de vous montrer ferme et de lui faire comprendre que ceci n'est pas une punition, et que vous ne représenterez pas uniquement l'autorité mais aussi l'aide et le soutien_.

Rogue s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, le regard maussade.  
Aide et soutien ? Au fils Potter ? Et pourquoi pas des câlins et des histoires le soir avant de dormir, tant qu'on y était ?

- _Albus, soyons sérieux, voulez vous ? Je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les enfants !_

_- Allons, allons, votre classe reste toujours sous un contrôle absolu !_

_- Terroriser des élèves est bien plus facile que d'en élever un seul._

_- Je suis sur que vous vous en sortirez à merveille_.

Rogue lui jeta un regard absolument glacial.

- _Je fais un père désastreux, Albus. Enfin, regardez-moi ! Je ne suis pas fait pour ça _!

Albus se leva et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Severus tout en plongeant ses yeux bleus pétillants dans le regard sombre de son protégé.

- _vous avez vraiment toute ma confiance Severus_

Rogue soupira, ce n'était pas loyal comme technique... Il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à Dumbledore quand celui-ci lui rappelait la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui envers et contre tous.  
Une fois encore, il allait céder aux caprices de ce vieil enquiquineur.

- _Très bien_, grogna t il en passant une main sur son visage, _où dois-je signer _?

Albus fit apparaître quelques parchemins et papiers moldus devant son professeur de potion.  
Severus vit au premier coup d'œil que les signatures Vernon Dursley et Petunia Evans épouse Dursley étaient déjà apposées sur les documents.  
Il signa à l'emplacement qui lui était réservé sous le sourire de Dumbledore.

C'était fait.  
Aux yeux du monde sorcier comme du monde moldu, il était désormais le père officiel d'Harry Potter.

- _et Potter ?_

- _Severus_, reprocha amicalement Dumbledore, _il va falloir cesser d'appeler cet enfant Potter_

Rogue le fusilla du regard et considéra un instant la possibilité de céder à ses instincts de mangemorts et de tuer le vieux directeur.  
Mais, voyant que son regard glacial n'avait absolument aucun effet sur Dumbledore, il se résigna à céder du terrain.

- _Bien. Et Harry ? Quand allez-vous lui parler de cette nouvelle situation ?_

_- Il le sait déjà_

_- Quoi ? Mais comment ? Quand ?_

_- Mon cher Severus, je lis en vous comme dans un livre_.

Rogue croisa les bras, furieux d'être aussi prévisible aux yeux de son mentor.  
Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes en silence, puis, la curiosité l'emportant sur le ressentiment, il le brisa.

- _et comment a-t-il prit la nouvelle ?_

_- plutôt bien._

_- Développez Albus_

_- Que voulez vous savoir Severus, _soupira Dumbledore, _il n'a pas hurlé que c'était hors de question, il ne s'est pas énervé. Il a semblé ...résigné. Il a juste dit que vous n'accepteriez jamais._

_- Donc il n'a pas réagit car il pense que tout ceci ne se concrétisera pas_.

Albus ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air vexé de Rogue.  
Il jugea qu'il valait mieux s'abstenir d'expliquer au professeur qu'Harry n'avait accepté cette adoption que parce que Sirius le lui avait demandé en lui assurant que ça ne changerait rien entre eux.

La cohabitation serait difficile, certes, mais il était persuadé qu'elle serait, sur le long terme, bénéfique à ses deux protégés.  
Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un qui se soucis de lui, et pas parce qu'il était le survivant.  
Et Severus avait besoin de se sentir utile et de faire ses preuves en tant que père. Et de cesser de culpabiliser de n'avoir pu empêcher la mort des Potter.

- _Très bien_, soupira Rogue, _où est Pot... Harry _?

.

OoO

.

Harry jeta une pierre dans l'eau.  
Il savait qu'il était tard, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être au bord du lac à cette heure ci, mais pour tout dire, il s'en fichait.  
Que pouvait on lui faire ?  
Lui retirer des points ?  
Les vacances étaient commencées depuis deux jours.  
Ils ne pouvaient rien lui faire.  
De toute façon il s'en fichait. Voldemort était de retour. Il était revenu et il avait tué Cédric.  
Et lui, il s'était juste enfui. Quel héros...

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'on ne le croyait pas, on le faisait passer pour un fou ou pire encore pour un mythomane.

Il jeta rageusement un autre caillou dans l'eau.

Et les Dursley qui ne voulaient plus de lui.  
Pas qu'il n'ait jamais été heureux avec eux, mais le 4 Privet Drive avait toujours été son foyer. Plus maintenant. Personne ne voulait s'encombrer d'un gamin qui attirait les ennuis comme un pot de miel attire les ours.

Il lança un autre caillou.

Et cette histoire avec Rogue.  
L'adopter ? Sa vie n'était elle pas assez désastreuse comme ça ? Ou alors c'était sa punition pour avoir laissé Cédric mourir.  
Même Sirius voulait qu'il aille avec Rogue. Même Sirius, c'était tout dire. Oh il lui avait promit qu'ils continueraient à se voir et même plus qu'avant, mais il ne voulait pas s'encombrer de lui.  
Si Sirius lui-même pensait qu'il méritait une telle punition...

Il soupira.  
Hermione et Ron ne se doutait de rien. Ils ignoraient que les Dursley ne voulaient plus de lui. Ils croyaient qu'il allait prendre un autre moyen de transport que le Poudlard Express, par sécurité.  
Ils étaient à présent dans leurs familles, eux, avec des gens qui les aimaient.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées noires.  
Il n'allait tout de même pas reprocher à ses amis d'avoir des parents et une famille aimante.

Un bruit de pas le sortit brutalement de ses pensées.  
Il bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, sa baguette tendue devant lui.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

Rogue fit un simple mouvement de la main et détourna le sortilège. Harry déglutit péniblement.

- _oups_, pensa t il, _il va me crucifier sur place._

Mais Rogue se contenta de le regarder sans mot dire.  
Harry le dévisagea un instant et son cœur manqua un battement. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement.  
Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait.  
Rogue avait accepté.

Son maître des potions sembla pousser un très léger soupir avant de s'adresser à lui.

- _Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. _

Obéissant à la demande implicite, Harry ramassa sa cape et suivit Rogue jusqu'à son bureau dans les cachots.  
Durant le trajet d'une dizaine de minutes, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Harry marchait à quelques pas derrière son professeur qui semblait furieux. Si, comme s'en doutait Harry, il avait accepté l'adoption, il ne l'avait pas fait de gaîté de cœur.

Rogue ouvrit la porte de son bureau et indiqua d'un geste sec à Harry de prendre place dans un fauteuil.  
Il s'installa à sa propre place et inspira profondément, les yeux fermés.  
Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Ca s'annonçait mal. Il sentait qu'il avait intérêt à désamorcer la situation et vite.

- _je suis désolé monsieur._

Rogue rouvrit les yeux et fixa Harry. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, il soupira

- _pourquoi ?_

La voix grave et posée de Rogue, dénuée de toute colère, fit sursauter Harry

- _et bien_, bafouilla t il, _je suppose que vous avez accepté le...la..._

_- L'adoption ?_

_- Oui_

_- En effet._

Harry baissa la tête. Il le savait mais l'entendre dire était quelque peu perturbant.

- _Harry _?

Il sursauta de nouveau. Harry ? Rogue ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. Il hurlait Potter, la plupart du temps.

- _Pourquoi es tu désolé _?

Harry cilla devant le tutoiement, mais il supposait que, maintenant que Rogue l'avait adopté, c'était normal.  
Après tout il n'était plus un simple professeur pour Harry. Il réalisa que le professeur attendait toujours une réponse.

- _Parce qu'on vous a forcé à m'adopter alors que vous me détestez, et pour être allé au bord du lac alors qu'il faisait nuit,_ énonça Harry à voix basse, la tête baissée.

« _Et pour avoir laissé Voldemort revenir et tuer Cédric,_ pensa t il amèrement. »

Rogue l'observa en silence un moment.

- _bien_, répondit il, _alors reprenons dans l'ordre. Le professeur Dumbledore ne m'a pas obligé à t'adopter. Il m'a convaincu. Ensuite, je ne te déteste pas. Tu m'agaces profondément avec ta manie de chercher les ennuis..._

_- Je ne cherche pas les ennuis_, coupa Harry, les dents serrées, _ils me trouvent tous seuls_ !

Rogue ne releva pas l'interruption. Il ne reprendrait pas l'éducation du garçon ce soir. Mais son insolence devrait cesser.

- _Mais,_ reprit il en tentant de ne pas laisser son irritation transparaître dans sa voix, _je suis sur qu'en faisant des efforts, tous les deux, nous pourrons dépasser cela. Ensuite, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que tu sois allé au bord du lac. Tu es en parfaite sécurité à Poudlard et aucun couvre feu ne t'avait été notifié_.

Rogue se tut un instant. Devait il poursuivre ? Ou attendre pour parler des pensées qu'il avait capté chez Harry à un moment plus propice et dans un lieu plus chaleureux ? Il se décida pour un compromis.

- _Quand au retour du seigneur des ténèbres, je te garanti que tu ne pouvais rien faire._

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Rogue le fit taire d'un geste de la main.

- _Le sujet est difficile et je préfère qu'on en parle plus tard. Dès que nous serons rentrés au manoir, nous pourrons avoir cette conversation si tu le désires._

_- D'accord_, souffla Harry

Rogue observa un instant le jeune homme assis en face de lui. Il allait aborder le passage déplaisant.

- _Harry, je voudrais mettre au clair certaines choses avec toi._

_- Oui monsieur_

_- Père._

_- Je vous demande pardon_, s'étrangla Harry

- _Je suis désormais ton père et c'est ainsi que tu dois me nommer. C'est un minimum de respect à mon avis._

Harry pâlit brusquement et Rogue se fit la réflexion qu'il était peut être allé un peu trop vite. Le gamin était déjà perturbé et cela faisait peut être un peu trop pour lui.  
Mais d'un autre coté, il avait des principes d'éducation stricts ; principes qui pouvaient paraître archaïques, voire cruels pour certaines familles « modernes » et laxistes comme les Weasley, mais qu'il refusait d'abandonner. Et le respect en faisait partie.

- _Harry en m'appelant père, tu ne renie pas James Potter. Il sera toujours ton père. Disons que je prends le relais._

Harry acquiesça.

- _Je m'appelle toujours Potter, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Oui_, le rassura Rogue, _tu ajouteras juste Rogue à la suite de Potter sur les documents officiels. Mais au quotidien, tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser._

- _Merci,_ souffla Harry

- _Bien, reprenons. Il y a donc certaines règles que je veux impérativement que tu suives. Et je serais intransigeant la dessus. Désobéis et tu le regretteras amèrement. Je te les enseignerais au moment voulu, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je ne te punirais jamais pour des erreurs que tu pourrais commettre car je ne t'aurais pas prévenu d'une règle. Mais il y en a deux que je veux que tu retiennes dès à présent_

- _Je vous écoute_, répondit Harry d'une voix éteinte

- _Alors, tout d'abord, je ne veux plus jamais que tu me coupes la parole comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Ni à aucun autre adulte d'ailleurs_.

- _Oui_, répondit Harry, se disant qu'il n'était pas en position de protester.

- _Ensuite, tu devras toujours me demander la permission avant d'aller quelque part. Que ce soit pour sortir de table, aller te promener, te retirer dans ta chambre... et ce en toute circonstance. Je ne tolérerais pas que tu me désobéisses sur ce point._

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement sec de la tête, les dents serrées.  
Il brûlait d'envie d'envoyer promener Rogue, ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait, mais les paroles de Sirius lui revenaient en mémoire, comme un signal d'alarme qui l'incita à se taire.

- _Harry,_ lui avait dit son parrain, _malgré l'inimitié qui me lie à Rogue, je sais qu'il ne te fera pas souffrir. Mais il est sévère et intransigeant. Il croit aux principes d'éducation traditionnels. Ne lui désobéis pas, Harry ou il te corrigera sans pitié_.

L'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sirius l'avait convaincu de la réalité de la chose.  
Il savait que Dumbledore n'avait pas laissé le choix à son parrain, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que celui-ci ne s'était pas beaucoup battu pour l'avoir.  
Et puis il se connaissait, il savait que, tôt ou tard, il s'opposerait à Rogue.  
Mais pour l'heure, il était inutile de le provoquer inutilement alors que l'encre de son adoption n'avait pas encore séchée.

Rogue se leva brusquement, interrompant les pensées d'Harry.

- _Tes affaires sont prêtes ?_

_- Non monsieur_

Rogue haussa un sourcil

- _Non père,_ se reprit Harry, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir plus de difficulté à prononcer ce mot.

- _Va les préparer. Nous partons après la réunion des professeurs. Tu as deux heures pour faire ta malle._

_- Je serais prêt._

_- Parfait_

Rogue se leva et indiqua la sortie à Harry.  
Celui-ci regagna son dortoir, légèrement soulagé.  
Peut être que ça ne serait pas aussi horrible qu'il l'avait imaginé, entre lui et Rogue.  
Même si ça ne serait pas facile...  
Pas facile du tout...

.

OoO

.

Les elfes de maison avaient emporté sa malle depuis quelques minutes.  
Harry était descendu dans la salle commune des Griffondor avec l'intention d'attendre l'heure du départ en lisant un livre sur le Quidditch.  
C'était sans compter les nuits sans sommeil qu'il avait accumulé depuis le retour de l'avada kedavriseur fou, qui s'invitait chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux dans son esprit.  
Il s'endormit.

Voldemort entra dans la salle commune, baguette à la main. Il sourit sinistrement. Il tendit la main et saisit le poignet d'Harry, lui meurtrissant cruellement les chairs. Celui-ci tenta de se débattre, mais la poigne de Voldemort était trop ferme.  
Le monstre leva lentement sa baguette.

- _endoloris _!

Harry hurla de toute la force de ses poumons.

- _Harry !_

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul si violent qu'il se sentit basculer en arrière avec son fauteuil.  
Seule la main de Rogue, refermée sur son poignet, lui évita la chute.  
Il jeta un regard à la pendule et sursauta en constatant qu'il avait une demi heure de retard.

- _calme toi_, dit Rogue calmement, qui avait parfaitement compris le cheminement de pensée de son fils adoptif,_ tu faisais un cauchemar, rien d'autre_.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire, s'attendant à la remontrance qui allait suivre

- _si tu es prêt_, reprit Rogue, _nous pouvons y aller_

_- oui monsieur_, balbutia Harry

- _père,_ le reprit le maître des potions, d'une voix ferme mais dénuée de colère.

- _Pardon_

_- Allons y_

Rogue sortit de la salle Harry courant presque derrière lui pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

- _nous partons depuis pré au lard_, lui indiqua Rogue

- _Monsieur ? euh je veux dire père ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je peux faire quelques achats ?_

_- Où ça ?_

_- Chez Honeyduke_.

La première réaction de Rogue fut de refuser sèchement mais il se ravisa en se rappelant les conditions de vie du jeune homme chez sa famille moldue. Dumbledore lui avait parlé du placard et des privations de nourriture.

- _très bien. Mais soit raisonnable_

_- promis_

Quand Harry sortit du magasin, Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que le jeune homme et lui n'avaient pas la même définition du terme raisonnable.

- _comment allons nous chez vous ?_

_- en transplanant_

_- mais..._

_- Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas transplaner. Accroche toi à mon bras et ne me lâche surtout pas._

Harry saisit le bras de son nouveau père et se cramponna de toutes ses forces, un peu inquiet malgré tout.  
Il eut le sentiment d'être compressé de toute part et il resserra sa prise en fermant les yeux.  
Si angoissante qu'elle fut, la sensation d'oppressement ne dura pas.

Rogue et Harry réapparurent devant la grille d'un manoir qui sembla immense à Harry en comparaison à Privet Drive.  
Le manoir était sur quatre étages et entouré d'un grand parc.

- _on ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur du manoir_, expliqua Rogue. _Seul les membres de la famille et Dumbledore peuvent transplaner sur le perron. _  
_Dès demain, j'aurais fait le nécessaire pour que les protections te reconnaissent. _  
_Mais pour le moment je vais commencer par te présenter aux elfes et te faire visiter le manoir._

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure du professeur de potion. Aussitôt trois petits elfes de maison apparurent.

- _voici Harry Potter-Rogue, je l'ai adopté, il est donc votre nouveau jeune maître. _  
_Harry voici Kookie qui s'occupe de la maison, Backer qui est mon elfe personnel et Alima qui ne m'appartient pas vraiment mais qui est très serviable. _  
_D'ailleurs il te faudra un elfe personnel._

_- Winky_, murmura Harry

- _Pardon ?_

_- Winky. C'était l'elfe de Monsieur Croupton, il l'a libéré et elle travaille à Poudlard maintenant comme Dobby. Mais elle est vraiment très malheureuse d'être libre et Dobby m'a dit qu'elle pleurait toutes les nuits en disant qu'aucune famille ne voudrait plus jamais d'elle._

_- J'irais la voir si Albus est d'accord. Viens je vais te faire visiter. Cette porte à gauche mène à la cuisine. C'est le domaine de Kookie. A droite nous avons le salon_.

Rogue ouvrit la porte du salon. La décoration était la même que dans la salle commune des serpentard mais l'ambiance était plus chaleureuse, les lumières vertes étant remplacées par de simples chandelles.

Une partie de la pièce était occupée par une table en marbre noir pouvant accueillir une douzaine de personnes.  
L'autre partie contenait un canapé et deux fauteuils regroupés autour de la cheminée. De part et d'autre de celle-ci il y avait deux portes.

- _La porte de droite, c'est mon bureau. Tout comme ma chambre ou mon laboratoire, je t'interdis formellement d'y entrer en mon absence, mais tu peux, bien sur, venir m'y chercher si tu désires me parler. A gauche c'est la bibliothèque. Tu pourras y faire tes devoirs_.

Harry suivit Rogue dans la pièce et resta la bouche ouverte, il y avait des centaines de livres.

- _Hermione en crèverait de jalousie _!

Rogue se retint de justesse de sourire.

- _allez, viens !_

Ils retournèrent dans le hall. Rogue lui désigna les deux portes entourant l'escalier.

- _a gauche, c'est la porte qui mène à mon laboratoire. A droite c'est celle qui mène à la cave._

Ils montèrent à l'étage.

- _Cette porte en face des escaliers, c'est ma chambre. A droite ce sera la tienne. Quand à celle de gauche, n'y mets jamais les pieds, tu t'attirerais les pires ennuis de la terre. Compris ?_

_- Oui,_ répondit précipitamment Harry

- _Bien, entrons dans ta chambre_.

A peine eut il pénétré dans la pièce, qu'Harry comprit pourquoi il n'y avait que trois chambre à cet étage.  
Ils venaient d'entrer dans un salon meublé d'un bureau, d'une bibliothèque, qu'une armoire et d'un canapé. Une porte à gauche conduisait à une chambre où trônait un immense lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire et une commode et une porte à droit conduisait à une salle de bain.  
Mais ce qui frappa le plus Harry, ce fut l'absence de couleur. Tout, absolument tout, était crème ou ivoire.

- _il est un peu tard aujourd'hui, mais dès demain Backer viendras t'aider._

_- M'aider ?_

_- Comme tu peux le voir, tu es en terrain neutre. Demain tu personnaliseras ta chambre. Couleur, décoration, rideaux, tu fais ce que tu veux._

_- C'est une chambre magnifique. Merci beaucoup... père_.

Rogue hocha la tête.

- _il ne tient qu'à toi qu'elle le soit. _

_Le troisième étage comporte six chambres avec salle de bain. Le quatrième est un grenier. Il y a aussi les chambres des elfes. _  
_La visite s'arrête donc là. _  
_Je te laisse te détendre. En temps normal les repas sont à 8h, 13h et 20h. Je ne tolère aucun retard. Chacun d'eux seront sévèrement sanctionnés. _  
_Lorsque nous revenons de Poudlard, le repas est à 23h. Soit donc en bas dans une demi heure. Crois moi, tu n'apprécierais pas que je vienne te chercher. _  
_Tu as une pendule sur la cheminée_.

Rogue sortit, le laissant seul. Harry déglutit. Sévèrement sanctionné ? Sanctionné comment ? Il avait le sentiment qu'on ne parlait pas là de travail supplémentaire, de corvées ménagère ou autre choses du même style.  
Il avait le désagréable pressentiment que rien ne serait facile. Rogue était exigent et il avait tous les droits sur lui.  
Il décida de prendre une douche rapide, de se changer et descendre immédiatement au salon.

Il se savait peu ponctuel et il n'avait pas envie de voir quel genre de punition pouvait lui infliger Rogue dès le premier jour.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou à tous. Je poste rapidemment parce que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance... mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions... mdr, je n'en ai que 7!  
Comme tout le monde le sait les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc etc... je ne vais pas le répeter à chaque chapitre, je trouve ça ridicule. Franchement qui me croirait si je disais qu'ils étaient à moi? Et qui ne connais pas assez bien l'univers Hp pour savoir qui existe dans les livres et qui n'existe pas?  
Sinon pleins de grands merci et applaudissements à ma béta chérie d'amour que j'aime de tout mon coeur j'ai nommée **Octo**! Que je harcèle tous les soirs sur MSN à grand renfort de: Peeeerrrrrssssssssoooooonnnneeeeee auuuuu moooooonnnnnddddddeeeeuuuhhhh ne connaiiiit maaaa peiiiinnneuh. Peeeerrrrrssssssssoooooonnnneeeeee auuuuu moooooonnnnnddddddeeeeuuuhhhh ne m'aiiiiiimmmmmmmeuh... hum! enfin bref elle a l'habitude!_

_voila j'ai fini mon délire existentiel (ou existenciel? je sais plus... existenssiel? yerk non... bon prenez celui que vous voulez) et je vous laisse lire!_

_Ah oui et au fait merci pour vos reviews passée et à venir!!_

_enjoy_

* * *

Un quart d'heure avant l'heure du repas, Rogue descendit au salon, un livre à la main.  
Il eut un mouvement de surprise en voyant Harry, assis sur un des fauteuils, fixant les flammes d'un air absent.

- _Je ne pensais pas vivre assez vieux pour te voir être en avance_, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Harry eut un léger sursaut mais ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. (Rogue eut toutefois le temps d'y lire un peu de peur.

« P_arfait_, pensa t il, ses menaces avaient eu l'impact désiré. La peur était un excellent aide mémoire. »

Kookie entra dans le salon, l'air épanoui. Le petit elfe de maison adorait les vacances durant lesquelles il avait plein de choses à faire. Il mit la table en un clin d'œil. Harry remarqua que celle-ci était dressée pour trois personnes mais il n'osa pas poser de question.  
Rogue s'installa dans le second fauteuil et ouvrit son livre.  
23h sonnèrent. Rogue continua à lire.  
A 23h30, alors qu'Harry se faisait la réflexion qu'il était bien la peine de lui ordonner d'être au salon à 23h tapantes, Rogue ferma son livre d'un geste sec et se leva.

- _Passons à table_, dit il sévèrement

Harry déglutit avec difficulté en entendant le ton de Rogue. Se pouvait il qu'il ait capté ses pensées ?

- _Dépêches-toi Harry ! Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps _!

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- _Comme si c'était moi qui avait lu pendant trois quart d'heure_, marmonna t il

Rogue leva les yeux sur lui.

- _Je te demande pardon _?

Harry ne répondit pas. Rogue frappa violemment du plat de la main sur la table.

- _J'attends une réponse ! Je ne tolèrerais pas l'insolence !_

_- Je n'ai pas été insolent _! s'énerva Harry, oubliant toute prudence, _vous êtes injuste _!

Rogue se leva lentement.

- _Monte immédiatement dans ta chambre._

_- Comme c'est pratique_, cracha Harry

Rogue sembla un instant sur le point de se mettre à hurler, mais il reprit immédiatement contenance. Il se rassit pour entamer son repas.

- _Tu vas te rendre dans ta chambre et méditer sur la raison qui va te conduire à recevoir une bonne correction._

Harry devint livide. Toute sa colère retomba immédiatement pour faire place à la peur.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Tu m'as parfaitement compris_

_- Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !_

_- Oh, mais si. Je suis ton père, j'ai tous les droits ! Et je peux t'assurer qu'après ça, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me parler sur ce ton ! et maintenant monte _!

Harry obéit, terrorisé. Il monta les escaliers et s'assit sur la dernière marche, incapable d'aller plus loin.  
Il fondit en larmes. Il paniquait complètement.  
Bien qu'il ait servi de punching ball à Dudley et sa bande pendant des années, il n'avait jamais reçu de réelle correction, de la part d'un adulte ayant autorité sur lui, contre qui il ne pouvait pas se défendre. La perspective d'en recevoir une de Rogue le terrifiait.

Il savait qu'il devait aller dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il aggravait son cas en restant assis ainsi sur les marches d'escalier, mais il ne pouvait pas rejoindre sa chambre en sachant ce qui l'y attendrait.

- _Sirius_, murmura t il

Si seulement il pouvait joindre son parrain...

Il entendit soudain la voix de Rogue. Celui-ci remerciait Kookie pour le repas et lui demandait de lui servir le café d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, ayant une chose à faire avant.

Harry se leva d'un bond, tremblant de peur. C'était lui la « chose à faire ».  
Complètement paniqué, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de gauche et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée sur lui qu'il mesura la portée de son geste.  
Il avait délibérément désobéit et il était dans la pièce interdite.

- _Il va me massacrer_, murmura t il

Quoi qu'il fasse, il aggraverait son cas. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il entendait déjà Rogue monter les escaliers. Il allait être fou furieux.  
Quelques instants plus tard, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Rogue lui parvient.

- _Harry, ton attitude est puérile. Tu viens d'aggraver ta punition ! Tu as cinq minutes pour revenir dans ta chambre. Si tu m'obliges à fouiller chaque pièce de ce manoir pour te remettre la main dessus, crois moi, tu le regretteras_

Harry avala péniblement sa salive. Il savait qu'il aurait du obéir mais il ne pouvait pas.  
Il réalisa que s'il restait planté comme ça, en face de la porte, Rogue n'aurait aucun mal à le trouver.  
Il ouvrit la porte de gauche sans regarder autour de lui et resta bouche bée.  
Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans l'océan. Tout, des meubles à la décoration en passant par la lumière, rappelait le fond des eaux.

Il s'assit entre le lit et le mur, se dissimulant derrière les coraux.  
Il resta ainsi plus d'une heure, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir été découvert. Rogue n'avait pas pénétré dans la pièce et aucun elfe de maison ne semblait avoir été chargé de le retrouver.

A cet instant il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et son cœur rata un battement lui faisant frôler la crise cardiaque  
- _Je suis mort_, se dit il en retenant son souffle

La porte séparant le salon de la chambre s'ouvrit à son tour.  
Harry ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres.

- _Sors d'ici_, ordonna une voix...féminine ?

Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux et tenta de distinguer la personne se tenant devant lui à travers les ramures de corail.  
Il entraperçu à peine une jeune femme brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

- _Tu dois être Harry ? C'est bien ça ? Sors de là ! Qui t'as autorisé à entrer ici ?_

Harry se leva lentement, faisant face à une jeune femme sophistiquée, manucurée, pas un seul cheveu de travers, qui réattaqua aussitôt les hostilités.

- _J'attends des explications ! Allez ! Parle !_

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et la voix de Rogue s'éleva.

- _Tu es là ?_

_- J'arrive _! cria t elle

Elle jeta un regard à Harry. Il avait très nettement pali.

- _Tu as dix secondes pour me convaincre_

_- Il va me battre_, souffla Harry d'une voix éteinte, épuisé et découragé.

- _Et alors_, répliqua la jeune femme en croisa les bras.

Gêné, se sentant ridicule, Harry baissa les yeux, au bord des larmes. La jeune femme le regarda quelques instants, puis, levant les yeux au ciel, elle retourna dans son salon pour ouvrir la porte.  
Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit, essayant vainement de calmer ses tremblements.  
Il tendit l'oreille en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- _Si tu es venu me dire que Marc veut me parler, c'est inutile ! Je ne veux pas le voir !_

_- Je cherche Harry_

_- Pourquoi ? Tu l'as perdu ?_

_- Je ne le chercherais pas sinon_

_- Pas vu ! C'est tout ?_

_- Le repas était à 23h…_

_- J'avais un rendez vous._

Rogue grogna mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- _Je peux aller prendre une douche à présent ?_

_- Je t'en prie. Je vais aller boire un café puis je reprendrais mes recherches_.

Harry n'en revenait pas, elle l'avait couvert !  
Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Il faudrait bien qu'il affronte Rogue à un moment ou un autre. Il sentit un sanglot lui serrer la poitrine. Il avait eu trop de bouleversement en trop peu de jours.  
De plus, il était déconcerté. Tout avait bien commencé entre le professeur et lui. Comment la situation avait elle pu dégénérer à ce point pour une simple remarque ?  
Les larmes roulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues.  
La jeune femme revint dans la chambre et s'assit face à Harry, sur le tabouret de sa coiffeuse, les jambes parfaitement croisées.

- Tu as un sursis. Le temps de me convaincre de t'aider, ou de te livrer.

Harry lui raconta tout en détail, depuis son arrivée au manoir. Il n'omit rien, pas même le ton qu'il avait employé lorsqu'il s'était énervé.  
Elle l'écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre. Puis elle soupira légèrement.

- _Je crois que tout est de ma faute... C'est moi qu'il attendait, mais j'avais un rendez vous et je n'ai pas jugé utile de prévenir. Tu étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment._

_- Quand je dis que les ennuis me trouvent tous seuls_, marmonna Harry

- _Oui, mais en désobéissant, tu t'es enferré. Même s'il admet avoir été injuste au départ, il ne tolérera pas ta désobéissance et il te punira pour cela. Mais je veux bien essayer de le calmer d'abord, d'atténuer ta punition_.

Harry hocha la tête, le souffle court. La peur revenait rapidement. La jeune femme se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant.

- _Allez, ne fais pas cette tête et détend toi. Ce n'est pas un monstre. Et même si je n'arrive pas à t'éviter une correction, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. D'après ce que je sais tu as connu pire. Alors calme toi_.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte

- _Tu peux attendre ici si tu veux, ou dans mon salon. Il ne rentre jamais ici, quelque soit les circonstances._

_- Attendez ! _l'arrêta Harry alors qu'elle allait sortir, _je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes_

_- Je suis Démi. Je suis ta grande sœur_, lança t elle avant de sortir.

Harry se blotti sur le lit de Demi. Il était abasourdit. Rogue avait une fille. Et vu son âge, il avait du l'avoir très jeune, peut être même avant de quitter Poudlard.  
Il repensa à la jeune femme. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas qui. En tout cas, elle avait la chance de ne pas avoir le nez de Rogue !Elle avait ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux mais le reste devait lui venir de sa mère. Qui était elle ? L'avait il déjà vue ? Même en photo ? Cela expliquerait la fugace impression de déjà vu qu'il ressentait en la voyant.

Harry soupira, il se sentait vraiment épuisé et il était toujours aussi angoissé à l'idée de se retrouver face à Rogue.  
Il se demandait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire Démi pour calmer le professeur.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Démi descendit au salon. Rogue était installé dans son fauteuil, l'air contrarié, une tasse fumante entre les mains.  
La jeune femme s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil et lui prit sans cérémonie la tasse des mains avant d'y tremper les lèvres.

- _Erk_, grimaça t elle, _c'est du sucre au café _?

- _Personne ne t'oblige à le boire_

_- Encore heureux ! Déjà que je suis au régime !_

_- Quoi_ ? Rétorqua Rogue avec un sourire en coin, _tu as pris 120 grammes depuis Noël et tu n'arrive pas à les perdre ?_

_- Plutôt 85 kg dont j'ai du mal à me débarrasser..._

_- Marc..._

_- Marc _!

Kookie apparu à leur coté et tendit une tasse fumante, contenant un liquide entre le jaunâtre et le verdâtre, à Démi.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur _? demanda Rogue

- _Une tisane purifiante_

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.  
Ils restèrent silencieux ainsi quelques minutes avant que Démi ne trouble le calme qui venait de s'installer.

- _As-tu au moins conscience d'être en tort _?

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir.

- _Où est il ?_

_- Dans ma chambre..._

_- Et il est encore en vie_, s'étonna t il en haussant un sourcil

- _J'ai eu pitié de lui_, rétorqua t elle en haussant les épaules

Le silence retomba quelques instants

- _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir prévenu de mon absence._

_- C'est faux_

_- Bon ok_, admit elle après une seconde de réflexion, _je ne suis absolument pas désolée. N'empêche que tu es en tort._

_- Il a été insolent_

_- C'est un adolescent..._

_- Tu as quoi ? Un quart d'heure de plus que lui ?_

_- Presque 4 ans_, répliqua t elle vexée, _arrête d'essayer de te rajeunir _!

Rogue termina son café et se leva. Il tendit la main à Démi pour l'inviter à le suivre.

- _Fais le sortir de ta chambre_

_- Non._

_- Non ?_

_- Non. Tu es injuste ! Tu étais furieux contre moi et tu t'en es pris à lui parce qu'il était là._

_- Il m'a désobéit !_

_- Et il a eu tort. Je suis la première à l'admettre. Mais il a paniqué. Tu ne pourrais pas faire l'effort d'être plus... je sais pas moi... pas humain, ne demandons pas l'impossible, mais tolérant _?

Rogue lui jeta un regard oblique.

- _J'ai déjà joué la carte du père tolérant et compréhensif. Quand on voit ce que ça a donné..._

Démi leva les yeux au ciel en lui tirant la langue.

- _Ecoute, punis le pour avoir désobéi si passer l'éponge te perturbe à ce point... Mais ne le frappe pas._

_- Tu vas me harceler jusqu'à ce que je cède ?_

_- Y'a de fortes chances... il est vraiment terrorisé._

_- Très bien, Madame Johnson, tu gagnes_.

Ils montèrent à l'étage. Tout en précisant qu'il s'agissait d'un cas extraordinaire et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas s'y habituer, Démi laissa son père entrer dans son salon privé.  
Elle lui désigna un canapé et lui ordonna d'attendre là, sans bouger, sans fouiller, sans rien toucher, le temps qu'elle parle à Harry.  
Tout en se demandant vaguement à qui était ce manoir et qui était le maître dans cette demeure, Rogue s'installa dans le fauteuil, dédaignant le canapé, pour bien montrer qu'il était seul maître de ses actes.

Démi entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière elle.  
En attendant la poignée tourner, le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Démi lui fit signe de se taire et jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce.

- _Bien, j'ai parlé à père._

_- Alors_ ? demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix

- _Il ne va pas te frapper. Tu seras punis pour avoir désobéi, mais pas de cette façon là_.

Harry sembla respirer aussitôt plus librement et retrouver des couleurs.

- _Merci_, souffla t il

Démi lui sourit distraitement en sortant divers produits des tiroirs de sa commode.

- _Bien... dehors maintenant_.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Aussitôt il se figea, incapable d'ouvrir, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement... Rogue attendait derrière la porte.  
Il jeta un regard suppliant vers Démi. Celle-ci soupira, exaspérée, et, ouvrant la porte, elle sortit la première.

- _Bon, réglons ça de suite, que je puisse faire en sorte de rester jolie, ce qui prend du temps, vu mes gènes. Père, quelle est la punition d'Harry ?_

_- Je lui donnerais un travail scolaire, probablement de potion_, répondit Rogue, sans relever la remarque acide sur les gènes.

- _Tu te sens mieux_, demanda t elle d'un ton plus doux à Harry, qui hocha la tête. _Parfait_, reprit elle, son ton redevenant coupant, _fichez le camp à présent_.

Les deux sorciers obéirent. Une fois dans le couloir, Rogue, sans un mot, sans même un regard pour Harry, s'engouffra dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.  
Harry alla jusqu'à sa propre porte. La main sur la poignée, il hésita. Il jeta un regard sur la porte de Rogue.  
Il hésita encore.

- _Tu es un gryffondor_, se rappela t il

Il alla se planter devant la porte de Rogue et, avant de perdre tout son courage, il frappa.  
Il entendit les pas de Rogue se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit sur le maître des potions. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Harry.

- _Pardon_, souffla le jeune homme dans un murmure à peine audible, en se mordant les lèvres.

Rogue le fixa un moment sans rien dire, puis, conscient du courage qu'il avait fallut à Harry pour venir taper à sa porte et prononcer ce simple mot, il s'écarta et l'invita à entrer s'un geste de la main.

- _Assied toi_, dit il calmement

Harry obéit en avalant sa salive avec difficulté, ce dont Rogue s'aperçu.

- _Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé _? demanda t il

Harry hocha la tête mais il semblait incapable d'entamer lui-même cette conversation.

- _Bien_, attaqua Rogue, _je crois qu'on peut dire que les choses ont un peu dégénérées entre nous ce soir._

_- C'est ma faute_, souffla Harry

- _Ah. Et pourquoi ça ?_

_- Je me suis énervé. Quand je ne comprends pas un truc, j'ai tendance à devenir agressif. _

_- J'ai vu ça oui. Mais d'un autre coté, je me suis emporté un peu vite, pour une réflexion plus ironique qu'insolente. Et que tu me répondes puis que tu me désobéisses n'a rien arrangé. J'aurais souhaité que tu rencontres Démi dans d'autres circonstances._

_- Quel âge a-t-elle _? demanda Harry, heureux de changer de sujet

- _18 ans_, répondit Rogue, qui n'était pas dupe et n'avait aucune intention de se laisser distraire, _tu pourras faire plus amplement connaissance avec elle demain, après ta punition_.

Harry pâlit brusquement.

- _e t'ai dit que je ne t'infligerais pas de correction pour cette fois_, le rassura Rogue. _Je tiens toujours mes promesses, mais ne t'attend pas à ce que cette clémence se renouvelle. Cela finira par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Cela peut te sembler cruel, mais c'est une punition efficace et rapide, qui permet de passer immédiatement à autre chose_.

Harry hocha la tête, pas du tout convaincu, la gorge serrée. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter la situation.  
Rogue l'observa un moment. Il savait que son fils allait avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler ce fait.

- _Va te coucher, Harry, il est très tard et le petit déjeuner est à 8h demain matin._

_- Oui, bonne nuit père_

_- Bonne nuit Harry_

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, perturbé et effrayé. Il se connaissait, il était incapable de garder son calme et de tenir sa langue... Il se demandait combien de temps il tiendrait avant de s'attirer des ennuis... et aussi à quel point fâcher Rogue pouvait se révéler douloureux... il tremblait rien que d'y penser.

Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il devait écrire à Ron et à Hermione. Tout leur dire... leur expliquer...  
Et plus que tout, il devait écrire à Sirius... Il avait besoin de lui, de ses conseils... Plus que de lui écrire, il avait besoin de le voir. Coûte que coûte.  
Personne ne l'empêcherait de voir son parrain, décida t il avant de se laisser aller contre les coussins.  
Epuisé par les derniers évènements, il s'endormit comme une masse sitôt la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de sa chambre : 7h48. Il referma les yeux... et les rouvrit aussitôt. 12 minutes ! Il n'avait que 12 minutes devant lui !  
Ayant prit une douche la veille au soir, il se contenta d'une toilette de chat et s'habilla descendit en courant et pénétra dans le salon, le souffle court, à l'instant même où l'imposante horloge du hall sonnait 8h.  
Seul Rogue était déjà attablé. Il leva les yeux sur Harry et fronça les sourcils.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue _? demanda t il sévèrement

Harry regarda ses vêtements : un jean et un t-shirt, vieux et trop grands ayant appartenus à Dudley.

- _Je n'ai rien d'autre_, murmura t il

- _Quoi _? claqua la voix de Rogue, plus surprit que furieux.

Après que Harry lui eut expliqué que ses moldus ne lui avait jamais rien donné qui n'ait déjà été usé jusqu'à la corde par leur propre fils, Rogue l'autorisa à s'asseoir et à se servir.

- _Cet après midi, nous irons t'acheter des vêtements moldus convenables_, décida t il

- _Je n'ai pas d'argent moldu_, souffla Harry

- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas à toi de payer tes vêtements._

_- Merci_, murmura Harry en se servant du jus de citrouille.

Il jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil à l'horloge : 8h15 puis à la place libre au bout de la table. Où était donc Démi ? L'obligation de ponctualité ne s'appliquait elle qu'à lui ?  
Les regards furieux de Rogue sur la chaise inoccupée lui confirmèrent que cette règle valait pour tous.  
A 8h20 précise, la jeune femme entra dans le salon, visiblement aussi furieuse que son géniteur.

- _Je vis un drame affreux_, gémit elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise sans saluer qui que ce soit

- _Laisse moi deviner_, lâcha Rogue sarcastiquement, _tu t'es cassé un ongle ?_

_- Non_, grogna Démi en s'appropriant le jus de citrouille de Harry, _Marc est revenu sur sa décision : il refuse le divorce._

_- Ah. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent_, répondit son père, philosophe

- _Cet infâme petit crapaud _! s'emporta la jeune femme, _quand je pense que je lui ai donné les meilleures années de ma vie !_

_- Tu n'es mariée que depuis neuf mois_, soupira Rogue

Sa fille se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en s'adressant à Harry.

- _Remarque que le premier n'avait tenu que 6 mois..._

_- Oui ben comme quoi tout augmente et pas que le prix des chaudrons_, grogna Démi en rendant son verre vide à Harry.

Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
Sa sœur perdit soudain toute agressivité.

- _Père ?_

_- Non_ ! répondit Rogue du tac au tac

Démi se leva aussitôt et passa ses bras autour du cou de son père

- _papa... papa_... fit elle soudain câline

- _Je n'ai pas le temps_, répondit il d'un ton sec, _je dois faire une évaluation complète d'Harry en potion, ce qui, à mon sens, sera une punition pour moi autant que pour lui._

_- Oui mais..._

_- Et cet après midi je dois l'accompagner du coté moldu_

Démi fronça les sourcils

- _Je ne peux pas lui parler ! Je ne veux pas lui parler ! Si je l'ai en face de moi, le ton va monter et un avada est si vite parti !_

_- Démi_, avertit Rogue d'une voix sourde

- _Et puis_, continua t elle en se rasseyant à sa place, _je suis trop occupée ! La publication est dans deux jours. Deux jours ! et rien n'est prêt _!

Rogue ne répondit rien. Harry, curieux, prit son courage à deux mains et demanda

- _Quelle publication ?_

_- Oh _! s'exclama Démi en se redressant sur sa chaise. _LA__ publication _!

- _ça ne l'intéresse pas_, intervint Rogue sévèrement

- _bien sur que si puisqu'il demande !_

_- parce qu'il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait_, rétorqua t il

- _ben je suis la rédactrice en chef de fashion sorcière mag'_, poursuivit elle sans lui accorder plus d'attention

- _Démi_, gronda Rogue sur un ton d'avertissement

- _Et deux fois par an, nous publions les tendances de la mode pour la saison à venir_, continua t elle

- _Démi_, insista Rogue

- _On publie en juillet pour automne/hiver et en janvier pour printemps/été..._

_- Dementia ! _hurla Rogue, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. _Bien_, reprit il sous le regard noir de sa fille, _je vais à mon laboratoire. Rejoins moi dès que tu te seras tiré des griffes de cette harpie,_ signifia t il a Harry qui s'empressa d'acquiescer.

Rogue jeta sa serviette sur la table et sortit d'un pas vif.

- _A quelle heure iras tu parler à Marc _? lui cria Démi alors qu'il s'éloignait

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Boudeuse, la jeune femme grignota pensivement une tartine soutirée à l'assiette d'Harry en cherchant un moyen de convaincre sa tête de mule de père de parler à sa tête de mule d'ex futur ex mari.

- _Dementia _? demanda la voix moqueuse d'Harry, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle lui fit une grimace éloquente

- _A chaque fois que je m'en plains, il me rappelle qu'il était encore à Poudlard à ma naissance et que par conséquent il n'a pas été consulté sur le choix de mon prénom. Il ajoute que lui m'aurais prénommé Cassandre et que je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à mon idiote de mère pour qui la démence n'a plus aucun secret, fin de citation_.

Harry se retint de rire, ne voulant pas vexer sa sœur, figure infiniment plus sympathique dans ce manoir que le maître des lieux.

- _c'est qui ta mère _?

Il aurait pu jurer voir Démi se raidir imperceptiblement mais aussitôt elle lui adressa un chaleureux sourire.

- _Laisse tomber. Tu ne connais pas... moi non plus d'ailleurs... Bon_, poursuivie t elle en se levant, _je vais me changer et je file au bureau... tu devrais le rejoindre au labo. Bonne chance. Tu as toute ma compassion, je suis nulle en potion _!

Harry eut un sourire crispé. Il se souvenait parfaitement que Rogue avait décidé de le punir et il se demandait ce qui l'attendait.

- _quand je dis que j'attire les ennuis_, marmonna t il en retournant dans le hall.

Il ouvrit la porte menant au labo, descendit les marches et tapa à la seconde porte.

- _entre_

Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans la réplique exacte des cachots de Rogue à Poudlard.  
Rogue lui jeta un regard rapide en triant ses bocaux.

_- tu préfères commencer par la théorie ou par la pratique ?_

Harry jeta un regard désespéré à la table de travail où étaient posés cote à cote une pile de parchemins et un chaudron. Voila qui s'appelait avoir à choisir entre le dragon et le sombral.  
Ne recevant aucune réponse, Rogue releva les yeux de ses bocaux pour regarder Harry. L'air accablé qu'affichait le garçon l'amusa et l'agaça en même temps.

- _je me doute que tu préféreras travailler la défense contre les forces du mal, mais je veux savoir où tu en es réellement en potion. C'est une épreuve de buse après tout._

_- Comment ça réellement_, demanda Harry

- _Et bien quand tu te concentres et quand Miss Granger n'est pas là pour te souffler les réponses._

Harry rougit mais n'osa pas répliquer.

- _bien_, reprit Rogue, _tu as ici la marche à suivre et les ingrédients et ici un questionnaire de 50 questions. Je reviens dans trois heures. Tu devras avoir terminé_.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et laissa Harry seul dans le laboratoire. Il soupira et ouvrit le questionnaire. Il se rappela un des nombreux conseils d'Hermione.

- _Ne perd pas de temps. Saute les questions où tu n'es pas capable de donner immédiatement la réponse. Une fois que tu as répondu à toutes les questions que tu connaissais, tu reprends du début et tu essais de répondre aux autres._

_- Bon_, se dit il, _essayons la technique d'Hermione_

Une demi heure plus tard, il avait répondu à 10 questions.  
Instituant une variante à la technique d'Hermione, il laissa le questionnaire de coté et, s'approchant du chaudron, il décida d'attaquer la potion.

Au bout de deux heures, il commença à paniquer. Au lieu de la couleur jaune poussin indiqué dans la recette, sa potion avait une couleur oscillant entre le vert sale et le jaune pas propre.

Rogue allait le tuer. Il avait répondu à 10 questions sur 50 et il avait raté sa potion. La totale.

Il commença à se sentir furieux. Il détestait les potions. Ce n'est pas parce que Rogue avait subitement décidé de l'adopter qu'il allait s'y intéresser.  
Il s'assit sur un banc, bien décidé à ne plus rien toucher jusqu'au retour du fou furieux qui lui servait dorénavant de père.  
Une demi heure plus tard, Rogue, réglé comme un coucou suisse, entra dans le laboratoire. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry assit sans rien faire.

- _tu as terminé _?

Harry détourna les yeux sans répondre. Rogue fronça davantage les sourcils.  
Il jeta un regard à la potion et leva les yeux au ciel. Pour être ratée, elle était ratée ! C'était pourtant une des potions les plus simples qu'il avait trouvé.

Sans un mot il s'assit sur un coin de la table et entreprit de feuilleter la pile de parchemins. Incrédule, il recommença du début à deux reprises. Ce satané gamin n'avait pas répondu au quart des questions !

Il leva un regard noir sur Harry

- _tu te moques de moi _?

L'adolescent fit non de la tête, sans desserrer les dents

- _la plupart des questions sont de première année_, reprit Rogue sévèrement, _tu as intérêt à te reprendre car tu ne mettras pas le nez dehors tant que tu n'auras pas correctement rempli ce parchemin !_

_- Quoi _? explosa Harry, sortant de son mutisme, _vous êtes malade ? Je ne vais pas passer mon été à faire des potions ! Je suis nul en potion et ça m'est parfaitement égal. Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler dans ce domaine ! ce n'est pas parce que je vis avec vous que je vais être comme vous ! Je n'ai aucune intention de devenir sinistre, aigri et graisseux !_

Rogue, les bras croisés, le regardait.

- _Tu as fini ? bien_, poursuivit il sans attendre de réponse, _monte dans ta chambre. Je vais te laisser le temps de te calmer, puis je monterais te voir. Hors de ma vue._

Harry sortit du laboratoire en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces. Il fit de même avec toutes les portes qui eurent le malheur de croiser sa route.


	3. Chapter 3

**bon, bla bla bla, sur les perso, bla bla bla sur le reste.. Et un bisou à Octo à qui je casse allégrement les pieds avec mon histoire et mes caprices!**

**enjoy**

* * *

Si les meubles pouvaient parler, nul doute qu'ils auraient protesté avec véhémence.  
Entre les portes qui gémissaient dans leurs gonds, encore vibrantes d'indignation, d'avoir été claquées avec une violence rare, et la pendule posée sur la cheminée, qui, après une gracieuse arabesque, avait fini sa course, et ses jours, contre le mur, les meubles avaient en effet du souci à se faire.  
La pauvre pendule, après avoir littéralement explosé contre le mur, vit ses restes piétinés et éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

La victime suivante de ce déferlement de violence fut un pauvre coussin, innocent de tout crime, qui, après avoir été bourré d'une vingtaine de coups de poing, se retrouva éventé d'un coup d'ouvre lettre.

A attaque, riposte immédiate, il se vengea en recouvrant son agresseur d'une multitude de minuscules plumes blanches.  
L'électricité statique ayant décidé de prendre parti, les plumes s'accrochèrent à leur proie comme des arapèdes à leur rocher.

Harry secoua violemment la tête pour faire tomber les plumes et, délaissant les coussins, il tourna sa colère contre la chaise du bureau qu'il envoya valser à travers la pièce de quelques coups de pied rageurs et bien placés.

- _Des potions _! hurla t il, fou de rage. _Voldemort est revenu, Cédric est mort, et tout ce qui intéresse cet espèce de sadique, c'est mon niveau en potion ? Mais on s'en fiche des potions ! Qu'il m'apprenne à me battre l'ex mangemort s'il veut vraiment se rendre utile _!

Harry donna encore quelques coups de pied dans la bibliothèque, dont il fit tomber au passage la moitié des livres, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, adossé au mur, épuisé.

Croisant les bras sur ses genoux, il y posa la tête et ferma les yeux, cherchant à retrouver son calme.

- _Tu es calmé _?

Harry sursauta et leva vivement la tête. Il n'avait pas entendu Rogue entrer dans la pièce. Depuis quand était il là, adossé à la porte, les bras croisés ?  
Harry détourna le regard, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- _Bien, alors disons que oui_.

Le ton de Rogue, froid et sec, était bien plus angoissant qu'une explosion de colère. Il ramassa la chaise, la redressa et s'assit, face à Harry.

- _Si tu cherchais les ennuis, félicitation... tu les as trouvés _!

Harry serra les dents mais ne répondit pas.

- _Il est dommage que, parce que tu es incapable de te contrôler, tu ais réduis à néant les efforts de Dementia pour adoucir ta punition_.

Harry s'obstina dans le silence mais il se raidit imperceptiblement.

- _Je ne tolère pas l'insolence. Sous quelque forme que ce soit. Tu es suffisamment âgé pour être capable de t'exprimer sans t'emporter_.

Toujours aucune réponse. Ni le moindre regard.  
Décidé à le faire réagir, Rogue posa sans un mot la cane qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table basse, dans le champ de vision d'Harry.  
Celui-ci leva vivement la tête

- _Qu'est ce que_...

- _A ton avis ? Je t'avais prévenu. La clémence, ici, ne se renouvelle pas_.

- _Vous n'avez pas le droit _!

- _Tiens donc ? il se trouve qu'au contraire c'est mon droit le plus strict _!

- _Non_, murmura Harry

- _Je ne te donne pas le choix, Harry. C'est ça ou ma ceinture. Mais tu n'y échapperas pas._

- _Pas ça_, murmura t il

- _Très bien_, dit Rogue en se levant tout en dégageant sa ceinture des passants, _va dans ta chambre_.

Dans un état second, Harry obéit. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller.  
Rogue entra à son tour. Il observa Harry tout en enroulant la ceinture autour de sa main.  
Contrairement à ce que pensait probablement le jeune homme, il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
Mais Harry devait bien comprendre que ses actions avaient des conséquences, aussi désagréables soient elles, et qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours s'en sortir grâce à son statut de survivant.  
Il s'approcha d'Harry, hésita à lui ordonner de se lever et de prendre appui sur le mur, ou encore d'ôter son T-shirt.  
Puis il se dit que cette première expérience serait suffisamment pénible pour l'adolescent sans en rajouter.

Sans attendre davantage, il débuta la correction.  
Il sentit très vite Harry se raidir et l'entendit étouffer des gémissements de douleur dans son oreiller. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il devina, par le mouvement des épaules du jeune homme, que ce dernier pleurait. Il poursuivit la punition une ou deux minutes supplémentaire avant de rattacher sa ceinture.

- _J'espère que cette leçon te suffira. Tu es privé de repas aujourd'hui. Je te conseille fortement de réfléchir et de méditer dur tout ça_.

Harry ne répondit pas. Mais, à sa façon de crisper les poings sur l'oreiller, Rogue devina qu'il entendait très bien ce qu'on lui disait.

- _Harry, il ne tient qu'à toi que ta vie soit agréable. Je suis un père exigeant et sévère, je ne le nie pas, mais avec un peu de bonne volonté de ta part, tout peut très bien se passer entre nous._

Sur sa tirade, Rogue sortit des appartements d'Harry pour redescendre au salon.  
Dès qu'il entendit la porte de son salon se refermer sur son père adoptif, Harry relâcha la pression et éclata en sanglots.

Rogue alla déjeuner seul, Dementia ne rentrant jamais dans la journée.  
Une fois son repas achevé, il alla s'enfermer dans son laboratoire et n'en ressorti qu'à l'heure du dîner.

Comme à son habitude, Dementia arriva en retard. Il avait définitivement raté quelque chose dans l'éducation de cette gamine. Il avait commencé à s'en douter quand elle s'était mariée, le jour même de ses 17 ans, sans qu'il n'ait rien vu venir.

Avec son flegme habituel, Demi s'assit et attaqua son repas : poisson bouilli et légumes vapeurs. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. En général les femmes se mettaient au régime en prévision des beaux jours ; sa fille, elle, faisait rimer régime avec instance de divorce... soit deux fois par an...

- _Harry est malade _? demanda t elle en versant du citron sur son poisson

- _Pourquoi mets tu autant de citron _?

- _Ca brûle les graisses_...

- _C'est ça... et puis ça s'attaquera aux os_...

- _Pfff... alors il est malade _?

- _Non_, répondit il su un ton à décourager quiconque de continuer la conversation

Quiconque... sauf sa fille évidemment... Chaque jour, Severus se demandait s'il avait bien fait de la faire élever loin de lui et de ne pas la faire entrer à Poudlard. Ne la voir qu'une fois par semaine, pour lui apporter des présents ou l'emmener faire des courses n'avait pas contribué à consolider son autorité.  
Culpabilité et autorité paternelle n'allaient absolument pas ensemble...

- _Où est il _? insista t elle

- _Qui ça _?

- _Grindelwald _!

- _Dans sa chambre_.

- _Sérieux ? Grindelwald _?

Rogue soupira

- _Harry _!

- _Non moi c'est Demi... D'ailleurs, il est où Harry _?

Devant l'absurdité de la conversation, Rogue craqua et éclata d'un rire nerveux.  
Dementia le fixa, un sourcil légèrement arqué. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, retrouvant son sérieux aussi vite qu'il l'avait perdu.

- _Harry est dans sa chambre_.

- _Ca s'est mal passé _?

- _Dementia_, soupira Rogue, _tu me fatigues_...

- _Et je n'ai même pas encore commencé à parler de Marc et de la conversation que tu dois avoir avec lui_... marmonna la jeune femme

Rogue se leva brusquement.

- _Pas que ta vie ne m'intéresse pas, bien au contraire, mais j'ai une potion importante à terminer..._

Il s'éloigna vers son laboratoire mais ne pu qu'entendre le menteur ! sonore de Dementia suivi du ricanement de l'elfe personnel de celle-ci.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. Même les elfes s'y mettaient à présent.  
La jeune femme termina tranquillement son repas, puis, connaissant son père comme s'il l'avait faite, elle prépara un club sandwich au jambon et un verre de lait.  
Elle monta à l'étage et alla directement taper à la porte d'Harry.  
Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle hésita un court instant entre aller enquiquiner son père pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et entrer chez Harry.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle poussa la porte...  
Elle avisa aussitôt la cane sur la table basse ainsi que l'état de la pièce.

- _Ah d'accord_, murmura t elle

Elle posa l'assiette et le verre et alla taper à la porte de la chambre. Elle entra sans attendre de réponse.  
Un instant, elle crut la pièce vide et resta déconcertée. Puis elle remarqua la silhouette d'Harry, prostré contre le mur, secoué de sanglots silencieux.  
Son cœur fondit instantanément.

Elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lit, à coté de l'endroit où se tenait Harry.

- _Eh _! dit elle doucement, _tu as combattu un troll des montagne dans ton salon _?

Harry sursauta et releva la tête vers elle. Ses yeux, rougis et gonflés, témoignaient du nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à sangloter.

- _Non_, murmura t il

- _Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé _?

Harry haussa les épaules et eut une grimace de douleur

- _Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler _?

- _Pas vraiment_, soupira t il

- _Bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as faim _?

Harry hocha la tête.

- _Alors viens dans le salon, je t'ai apporté un sandwich_.

Harry hésita une seconde, se rappelant très bien être privé de repas. Mais la faim était trop tenace. Il grimaça en se levant.  
Dementia pressa doucement son épaule dans un geste de réconfort.

- _ça va aller _?

- _ça fait mal_, murmura Harry

- _ça va passer_...

En s'asseyant sur le canapé, Harry jeta un regard effrayé sur la cane. Dementia haussa un sourcil interrogateur et il secoua la tête.

- _Non, sa ceinture_.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et poussa l'assiette et le verre vers lui

- _Mange_.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte. Aussitôt Harry se raidit.

- _Où tu vas _?

- _Je vais chercher de quoi travailler et je reviens si tu veux_.

Harry hocha la tête. Dementia s'absenta juste le temps de récupérer quelques dossiers puis elle s'installa sur le canapé à coté d'Harry.  
Elle étudia ses notes une bonne heure avant que le jeune homme ne finisse par s'endormir, la tête sur ses genoux.  
Demi posa les dossiers et resta un moment à caresser distraitement les cheveux de l'adolescent.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se dégagea doucement et, prenant la cane, elle sortit discrètement de la chambre et prit la direction du laboratoire.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Dementia hésitait devant la porte menant au laboratoire paternel.  
Devait elle lui faire avaler sa cane immédiatement ?  
A la réflexion, non. Elle attendrait d'abord qu'il ait parlé à Marc. Un peu d'esprit pratique n'avait jamais tué personne.  
Elle se contenta donc d'entrer dans le laboratoire et, sans un mot, posa la cane en travers des parchemins de son père.  
Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- _C'était mesquin, ça !_

_- Mesquin _? grimaça t il

- _Oui, mesquin. Tu n'as jamais utilisé ce truc là de toute ta vie_...

Il haussa les épaules, le regard noir.

- _Ecoute maman... oh, pardon, avec ton attitude j'ai failli vous confondre_...

Rogue lui lança un regard venimeux.

- _Qui parlait de mesquinerie _?

Dementia fit une moue boudeuse, étudiée pour paraître nonchalante, et le silence retomba. Rogue se replongeant dans sa potion. Bien qu'il préférât avaler un seau de veracrasse moisis plutôt que de l'avouer à quiconque, la comparaison de sa fille lui faisait mal.  
Et puis elle était horripilante, elle ne disait rien, ne faisait rien d'autre que de jouer avec une mèche de cheveux et pourtant elle arrivait à le faire se sentir minable.

- _Et si je me teignais en blonde ?_

_- Et tu te feras adopter par les Malefoy parce que tu ne remettras pas les pieds ici_... grogna t il

- _T'as déjà dit ça quand j'ai épousé Marc... ou alors quand j'ai épousé John ? je sais plus_...

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il parlait de toute façon dans le vent avec elle. Il se demandait bien de qui elle pouvait tirer... Il n'était pas comme ça, et pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, sa mère ne l'était pas non plus.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil discret. Le menton posé dans sa main, l'air songeur et profondément ennuyé, elle attendait.  
Distraitement elle commença à jouer avec le pot de poudre d'écorce de saule.  
Fronçant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif, elle tendit la main pour en vider le contenu dans le chaudron bouillonnant.  
Rapide comme l'éclair et bénissant intérieurement ses réflexes de mangemort, Rogue saisit le poignet de sa fille avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.

Dementia haussa les sourcils.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Ne touche plus à rien Démi_, soupira Rogue

Dementia croisa les bras et se réfugia dans un silence buté, produisant à intervalle régulier des soupirs mélodramatiques.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus était prêt à la payer, la renvoyer en France, l'étriper ou tout simplement à céder...

- _Dans quel état est il ?_

_- Dans l'état où tu l'as laissé_.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. Pour a peine quatre minutes et demi de correction... on n'allait quand même pas l'envoyer à Azkaban pour ça...  
Dementia a qui l'expression paternelle n'avait pas échappé, fronça les sourcils.

- _Je veux dire moralement_

Ah. Sur ce coup là, effectivement, il était mal barré. Non parce que sa fille aurait pu faire comme lui, des études de potions, quoi que à la réflexion, il ne valait peut être mieux pas... ou alors des études de botanique. Elle adorait les fleurs...  
Mais non, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple. Non, à la place, et sans aucune considération pour la santé mentale paternelle, elle avait choisit de faire des études de psychomage.  
Bien sur, frivole et papillon comme elle l'était, et aussi parce qu'elle s'était mariée à 17 ans, elle n'avait pas rendu sa thèse et n'avait donc pas son diplôme.  
Elle avait trouvé un poste de Mme détresse à sorcière hebdo et avait finit par se retrouver rédactrice en chef, laissant éclater son coté sophistiqué, superficiel et bêcheuse qu'elle adorait accentuer pour rendre chèvre tout son entourage. Et à coté de cela, elle avait juré de le rendre fou avec de la psychologie digne des trois balais.

Il hésita un instant. Devait il poursuivre cette conversation ? Ou se taire et prendre le risque qu'elle réalise soudain qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté de parler à Marc ? Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre son futur ex gendre.  
Marc était sympathique, intelligent, cultivé, il n'avait jamais trompé sa fille, ne l'avait jamais battue, n'avait probablement jamais élevé la voix contre elle (ce qui prouvait bien que ce garçon était un saint), bon il était cracmol, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Le premier mari de sa fille était un moldu... le prochain serait peut être un sorcier...  
Non ce qui le dérangeait c'était de devoir convaincre ce garçon de l'inutilité de son refus de divorcer, puisque Dementia finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.  
Non, définitivement, la discussion promettait d'être pénible. Il se résigna donc à détourner l'attention de sa fille grâce à sa seconde option.

- _Bon, et comment est il moralement ?_

_- Effondré ? Terrorisé ? un cas classique... Sa famille ne l'aimait pas et le négligeait... on lui offre un père sur un plateau et il est encore plus malheureux qu'avant..._

_- Je ne l'ai pas non plus massacré Dementia, n'exagère pas_

_- Disons que tu n'as pas contribué à rétablir son équilibre émotionnel..._

Et allez ! Psychologie ! Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?  
Dementia avait reposé son menton sur ses mains croisées et elle le regardait en silence.

- T_u sais_, reprit elle, _ce n'est pas tant que tu l'ai puni qui me gène..._

_- Ah..._

_- Ne crois pas pour autant que je t'approuve..._

_- Loin de moi cette idée_, riposta t il sarcastique

- _Non ce qui me gène, c'est de un la privation de nourriture, soit dit en passant je l'ai obligé à avaler un sandwich, et de deux le fait que tu n'aies même pas prit la peine d'aller le voir pour discuter avec lui..._

_- Discuter de quoi, Merlin _! s'emporta Rogue, _et quel sandwich _!?

Dementia s'arrêta net de parler et croisa les bras d'un air buté.

- _Si tu cries, je refuse de poursuivre cette discussion !_

_- Merci Merlin_

Le silence retomba. Mais Rogue ne se faisait aucune illusion. Et il avait bien raison.

- _Cela dit, quand tu as accepté de t'occuper de ce garçon, je suppose que ton but n'était pas de le rendre le plus malheureux possible_...

Il la regarda. Elle lui sourit d'un air satisfait. Il leva les yeux au ciel. C'était comme ça depuis qu'elle avait comprit que son petit sourire en coin pouvait lui obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait... soit depuis qu'elle avait trois ans et demi.  
Il la regarda à nouveau.

- _Si je vais le voir, tu fais disparaître ce sourire exaspérant de ton visage ?_

_- Au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine_ !

C'était mieux que rien.

- _Puis-je au moins terminer cette potion ?_

_- Mais je t'en prie_

_- Tu comptes rester assise ici à me regarder ?_

_- Je te dérange_, demanda t elle d'une toute petite voix, _on ne s'est pas vu pendant 10 mois, je pensais que tu aurais envie de passer un peu de temps avec moi..._

Rogue releva vivement la tête. Elle allait lui faire le coup des larmes ? Il n'arrivait jamais à savoir si elle était réellement malheureuse ou si elle jouait la comédie dans ses cas là.

- _Oui bien sur que j'ai envie de te voir, reste si tu veux, mais ne touche à rien, par pitié..._

_- ça va... _répondit elle vexée, à_ t'entendre je ne fais que des catastrophes..._

_- Je paye encore pour la réfection du laboratoire de Beauxbatons !_

Dementia se mit à rire et Severus daigna sourire.  
Il travailla en silence pendant une bonne heure, tandis que Dementia étudiait une brochure et prenait des notes sur un parchemin.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil discret sur la brochure. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il s'agissait de la brochure du service examen de Sainte-Mangouste. Dementia envisageait donc de reprendre sa thèse et de présenter son examen.  
Elle avait 18 ans lorsqu'elle avait abandonné et depuis il n'avait de cesse d'espérer qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux et qu'elle passerait son diplôme.  
Libre à elle ensuite de rester rédactrice en chef ou d'entrer à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais ce diplôme en poche, il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire pour son avenir.

Au bout de dix minutes de silence supplémentaire, Dementia commença à taper avec ses ongles parfaitement manucurés sur le plan de travail du laboratoire.  
Encore 10 minutes et Rogue craqua.

- _Dementia !_

_- Oui ?_

_- J'en ai encore pour 15 minutes et je monte voir Harry_

_- D'accord_, répondit elle en cessant immédiatement son travail de sape sur les nerfs de son père.

Il soupira, sa fille était vraiment mais alors vraiment insupportable. Il se demandait bien où elle avait apprit à faire tout cela.  
Il n'était pas comme ça, n'en déplaise aux mauvaises langues.  
Sa mère non plus. Elle ne demandait qu'une fois, si on répondait non, elle frappait... elle n'était pas un brin manipulatrice.  
Mais Dementia faisait de la manipulation et de la culpabilisation une discipline olympique.

15 minutes plus tard, comme promis, il reboucha la dernière fiole de potion et, remettant le rangement à plus tard, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry, Dementia sur ses talons.  
Il s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers et se tourna vers elle.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je viens avec toi._

_- Dementia..._

_- Promis je ne dirais rien ! Mais il sera moins sur la défensive si je suis présente..._

Rogue ne répondit pas et reprit son ascension. Elle était horripilante quand elle avait raison.  
Arrivé devant la porte d'Harry, elle trottina pour passer devant lui et tapa à la porte.

- _Harry ? C'est Demi. Papa... aie_, protesta t elle en prenant une claque de son père sur le haut de la tête, _je veux dire père veut te parler un instant, on peut entrer _?

Pas de réponse

- _Il doit encore dormir_, expliqua Dementia en ouvrant la porte.

Mais Harry n'était plus sur le canapé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain. Personne.  
Rogue et elle échangèrent un regard. Pris d'un soupçon, Rogue ouvrit l'armoire. L'éclair de feu d'Harry avait disparut, ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité.

- _Papa _! appela Dementia, qui était entré dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

Il la rejoint et regarda, interrogateur son air inquiet.

- _Qu'y a-t-il _?

Au moment même où il posait la question, il posa les yeux sur ce qui avait affolé sa fille.  
La fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry était grande ouverte.  
Dementia se pencha par la fenêtre.

- _Il faudrait vraiment revoir la sécurité du manoir _!

Rogue lui jeta un regard froid

- _Personne ne peut y entrer_, signala t il

- _Oui mais on en sort comme on veut._

Severus grimaça. Il essayait de rester calme mais il sentait la colère monter en lui. Comment avait il osé ? Et comment pouvait il être aussi stupide ? S'enfuir ainsi, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dehors ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour quelques coups de ceinture ?

Quand il allait lui remettre la main dessus, ce satané gamin allait comprendre le sens du mot correction !

- _Bon, on fait quoi_, demanda Demi, le tirant de ses pensées

- _Toi ? Rien. Tu en as assez fait comme ça !_

_- Quoi,_ protesta t elle indignée, _c'est la meilleure ! Tu oserais prétendre que c'est de ma faute ?_

Severus grogna mais ne répondit pas. Il gagna sa chambre, Demi sur ses talons.  
Il lui claqua la porte au nez et se changea rapidement.  
Il sortit de la pièce et lança à la jeune femme

- _Il a du aller se plaindre chez Black ou chez Molly, je vais le chercher !_

_- je viens avec toi !_

_- Non_

_- Tu as confondu ça avec une question_, riposta t elle

- _Très bien ! mais je te préviens, il est inutile de m'exhorter à la clémence !_

_- Si on commençait par le retrouver avant de prévoir de le tuer _? répliqua Démi sarcastiquement.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et sortit dans le jardin afin de transplaner chez les Weasley.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Sirius faisait les cents pas dans son salon. Il fallait combien d'heures à cet espèce de débris d'elfe de maison pour préparer un café ?  
Ce n'était quand même pas une demande extravagante, si ? Un simple café ?  
Et il ne voyait pas pourquoi Kreatur avait marmonné : « manquait plus que ça ». Etait ce une allusion à peine voilée sur son humeur un peu massacrante ?  
Il avait quand même de quoi être de mauvaise humeur, non ?  
Son filleul ! Le fils de James ! Obligé de donner du « père » à Servilus !  
C'était le bouquet. Si jamais cet espèce de rat d'égout avait le malheur de faire quoi que ce soit à Harry, il le démembrerait !  
Dès que Dumbledore aurait le dos tourné !  
N'était il pas censé être un horrible assassin ?

- _Kreatur _! hurla t il soudain, _mon café _!

Aussitôt, le portrait de sa mère se mit à vociférer. Allons bon, il l'avait oublié celle la !  
A peine Kreatur, qui d'ailleurs réagissait très vite lorsqu'il l'avait décidé, avait il réussit à refermer les lourds rideaux sur le portrait de l'honorable Mme Black, que des coups à faire trembler les murs furent tapés à la porte.  
Pendant que sa mère se remettait à hurler, Sirius, soupirant, alla ouvrir.

_._

_OoO_

_._

- _Comment ça, il n'est pas là ? tu te moque de moi Black ?_

_- J'ai l'air,_ répliqua Sirius sur le même ton

Dementia échangea un regard avec Kreattur. Ca faisait bien 10 minutes que les deux vieux ennemis répétaient inlassablement les mêmes phrases.

- _Bon. Se décida t elle à intervenir, ce n'est pas en vous sautant à la gorge qu'on va retrouver Harry !_

_- Si tu avais commencé par te mêler de tes affaires, toi_, hurla Rogue

- _Et toi_, riposta Dementia, _si tu n'avais pas commencé par te conduire comme un... un..._

_- Sinistre crétin_ ? proposa Sirius

- _J'avais en tête un vocabulaire nettement plus imagé_, marmonna la jeune femme, _mais oui, c'est l'idée générale..._

_- Et bien voila, tu gagnes du temps cette fois ci, tu as déjà trouvé ton futur ex mari_, siffla Rogue

A sa grande surprise, et son immense indignation, au lieu de protestations véhémentes, il vit Sirius afficher un sourire amusé et Dementia s'empourprer en détournant le regard.  
Il ne manquait plus que ça !  
Tournant sèchement les talons, il sortit en claquant violement la porte.

- _Il a une imagination débordante_, souffla Demi, tendis que Kreattur se précipitait vers le portrait

- _Oui_, acquiesça Sirius

- _Je devrais peut être le suivre…_

Sans oser se regarder dans les yeux, ils partirent brusquement dans des directions opposées.  
Dementia rattrapa son père.

- _Il est inquiet pour Harry voila tout_

Rogue se contenta de grogner.

- _J'ai une idée_, souffla la jeune femme

- _Dis toujours_

_- Hedwige est restée au manoir. Elle le trouvera où qu'il soit._

_- Et tu crois qu'il suffit de le lui demander pour que ce sale gosse revienne _?

Dementia leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être borné quand il l'avait décidé !

- _Avec un peu de bonne volonté_... avança t elle

- _Si tu attends que je passe l'éponge_...

Dementia soupira. Cette idée ne l'avait même pas effleurée. Elle savait très bien que son père avait raison. Pour une fois.

- _On fait quoi dans ce cas _?

Rogue réfléchis un instant.

- _On rentre ! Je contacte Dumbledore _!

Demi haussa les épaules. Elle se demandait comment elle allait tirer Harry du guêpier dans lequel il s'était fourré.  
Son père allait le mettre en pièce.  
Elle n'avait aucune chance de convaincre son père et d'éviter à Harry une punition que, il fallait bien l'avouer, il n'avait pas vraiment volé.

Peut être le professeur Dumbledore parviendrait il à calmer Severus. Il trouvait toujours les mots pour l'apaiser. Et puis, lui serait sans aucun doute capable de localiser Harry en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire tisane purificatrice.

A peine arrivé au manoir, Rogue jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et y plongea la tête en criant : « bureau d'Albus Dumbledore ! »

- _Severus _? demanda le vieil homme en levant la tête

- _J'ai un problème Albus, Harry a disparu_

_- Que s'est il passé, Severus_

_- Nous avons eu une altercation et je l'ai puni. Il s'est sauvé Albus_

Albus se leva et lissa sa barbe d'un air songeur.

- _Etes vous allé chez Sirius ?_

_- il n'y est pas, ni chez les Weasley._

_- Miss Granger ?_

_- Elle passe l'été chez les Weasley._

_- Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, je vais le retrouver et je vous le ramène. Restez chez vous, et dites de ma part à Dementia que je l'attends le 1er Septembre_.

Severus acquiesça et éteint le feu d'un geste.  
Il alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Comme à son habitude, Demi vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, sur le bras du fauteuil. Il passa machinalement un bras autour d'elle.

- _Il va le retrouver_

_- Hmmm. Dis donc, qu'est ce qu'il a voulut dire par j'attends Dementia le 1er Septembre ?_

_- Oh._

_- Alors _?

Dementia soupira. De toute façon, il le saurait tôt ou tard.

- _Bon, je vais passer ma thèse. Ne jubile pas ! Dumbledore me laisse vivre à Poudlard et utiliser la bibliothèque. Et en échange, j'aiderais Mme Pince_.

Severus sourit.

- _Quel sera le thème de ta thèse ?_

_- Je ne suis pas encore sure. Quelque chose en rapport avec les adolescents... peut être l'impact d'une éducation trop sévère sur un état émotionnel déjà fragilisé..._

_- Je suis mort de rire_...

Dementia ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous le regard noir de son père.  
Elle finit par se lever en époussetant sa robe

- _Bon, je vais travailler dans la bibliothèque... N'oublie pas de prévenir Sirius quand Dumbledore aura retrouvé Harry !_

_- Black_, grogna Severus

Dementia se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et claqua la porte de la bibliothèque tandis que Rogue s'abîmait dans la contemplation du feu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un!  
Ma Beta adorée planche sur les chapitre 7 et 8 au moment où je vous parle. Donc ça avance, ça avance...  
Puisque j'y suis, je cherche des dessinateurs car je voudrais illustrer mes fics sur mes blogs... Si quelqu'un est bon en dessin, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire... Je vous donnerais mon adresse mail en mp... Pitié que quelqu'un réponde... Je suis nulle, archi nulle en dessin... et encore c'est un euphémisme.  
donc voila, place au chapitre**

**enjoy**

* * *

- _Merci madame_, dit Harry en prenant un cookie

- _Bon_, lui dit son camarade une fois que sa mère fut sortie de la chambre. _J'ai compris pourquoi tu as foutu le camp. Mais pourquoi ici ?_

_- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me retrouve trop vite. Chez Ron ou Hermione on m'aurait repéré et chez des sorciers..._

_- Ils auraient prévenus Dumbledore. Compris ! C'est quand même un sale coup ! Rogue ! T'as pas de chance vieux !_

_- Ouais tu l'as dis._

_- Enfin, tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux..._

_- Merci Dean_.

On tapa à la porte et madame Thomas entra.

- _Nous allons passer à table. Harry, ta cousine ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu restes ici ?_

_- Non, madame_, répondit Harry, se sentant un peu coupable de mentir à la si gentille maman de Dean, _quand elle a su qu'un des mes amis habitait ici, c'est elle qui me l'a proposé. Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sur._

_- Pas du tout. Allez ! A table _!

Pendant le repas, la famille Thomas discutait et riait. Dean se chamaillait avec sa sœur et chacun d'eux essayait de convaincre Harry de prendre son parti. La différence entre cette ambiance et celle du manoir Rogue était flagrante.

Apres le repas, les garçons allèrent louer un film au vidéo club et passèrent la soirée devant la télé, aux grandes protestations de Cheryl, la sœur de Dean, qui voulait regarder les vidéo-clip.  
En fin de soirée, alors que les garçons allaient se coucher, on tapa à la porte.  
Mme Thomas alla ouvrir et quelques minutes plus tard, elle tapa à son tour à la porte de la chambre.

- _Harry ? Le professeur Dumbledore veut te voir_.

Harry et Dean échangèrent un regard mais la présence de Mme Thomas ne leur permettait pas de réagir. Ils allèrent dans le salon. Dès qu'il les vit, Dumbledore se leva.

- _Ah ! Mr Thomas ! Harry ! Désolé de mettre un terme à votre soirée, mais Harry doit rentrer avec moi._

Résigné, Harry prit ses affaires, remercia les parents de Dean et salua son camarade.

_- J'aurais essayé,_ murmura t il

_-Ecris-moi, _réponditDean avec un sourire compatissant

Il suivit le professeur à l'extérieur.

_- Nous allons trouver un endroit tranquille pour transplaner._

_- Vous me ramenez là bas ?_

Dumbledore ne répondit pas.

_- Et si je ne veux pas ?_

_- Je crains que tu n'ais pas le choix Harry._

Harry n'insista pas. A quoi bon argumenter ? Il se doutait que le directeur savait parfaitement qu'elle était la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir, et, s'il le ramenait là bas sans état d'âme, il ne comptait pas s'humilier davantage en se plaignant.

Dumbledore tendis le bras et saisit celui d'Harry. Une seconde plus tard, ils étaient devant le manoir Rogue.  
Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Dumbledore le précéda dans le manoir et se dirigea vers le salon sans hésitation.

_- Mon cher Severus, vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose ?_

Aussitôt Rogue se leva brusquement, manquant faire tomber Dementia du bras du fauteuil.  
Celle-ci se précipita sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras.

_- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?_

_- Ca va,_ répondit Harry en rendant son étreinte à sa sœur.

Mais par-dessus l'épaule de Dementia, il ne quittait pas Rogue des yeux. Celui-ci, bien trop calme, observait Harry.  
Partagé entre le soulagement et la fureur, il tentait de conserver son sang froid.  
Quand il vit le maître des potions faire un pas en avant, il se raidit dans les bras de Demi.

Celle-ci s'écarta de lui et regarda Dumbledore.

_- Monsieur le Directeur, vous allez bien prendre un thé au citron..._

Severus fronça les sourcils, elle l'avait coincé. La politesse exigeait sa présence.

_- Toi, dans ta chambre,_ cracha t il a Harry

Dementia le poussa en avant, l'incitant à obéir et appela Kookie pour réclamer du thé.  
Dès que celui-ci fut servi, elle se leva.

_- Veuillez m'excuser, je vais rapidement écrire un mot à Sirius pour le rassurer. Vous ne partez pas Albus !_

Et avant que qui que ce soit n'ai eu une chance de protester, elle disparut dans le bureau de son père.

_- Dementia aurait elle peur de vos réactions ?_

Severus grogna.

_- Si elle croit lui sauver la mise..._

_- Peut être qu'une bonne discussion serait plus profitable qu'une démonstration d'autorité..._

Rogue jeta un regard noir vers son mentor.

_- Mais vous êtes seul juge,_ conclu le vieil homme.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Dementia prit un morceau de parchemin et entreprit d'écrire un court message à Sirius.

_Sirius,_

_Une brève missive pour vous rassurer. Harry est rentré au manoir sain et sauf. Je vous tiendrais au courant de la suite des évènements. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille sur lui._

_Amicalement_

_Dementia Rogue_

Elle ressortit du bureau et poussa un sifflement aigu qui fit grimacer son père. Une chouette noire arriva presque immédiatement.

_- Nexus, va porter ça à Sirius Black, 12 square Grimaud, Londres._

L'oiseau à peine envolé, elle reprit sa place, perchée sur l'accoudoir.

Dumbledore sourit et se leva.

_- Oh, _s'exclama Dementia_, vous partez déjà ?_

_- Arrête ça tout de suite,_ gronda Rogue d'un ton sec

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle ne répliqua rien, mais se mura dans un silence buté.  
Dumbledore parti, Rogue se rassit un instant, le visage dans les mains. Il inspira à fond et expira plusieurs fois d'affilés avant de se lever et de se rendre dans son bureau.  
Il en ressortit aussitôt, sa cane à la main.

Dementia se leva précipitamment et lui barra le passage.

_- Tu devrais d'abord te calmer..._

_- Je suis parfaitement calme, Dementia_

_- Oh,_ répondit elle, sarcastique_, tu vas le massacrer calmement ?_

_- C'est l'idée..._

Dementia ferma les yeux et inspira profondément ;

_- Oh je t'en prie Demi, je ne vais pas le tuer. Tu réagis comme si j'étais un monstre sans cœur._

Dementia fronça les sourcils

_- Je n'ai rien prétendu de tel. Mais ton cœur est enfermé dans une coque si épaisse qu'il faut un certain temps et une sacrée énergie pour l'atteindre._

Rogue lui lança un regard venimeux avant de poser le regard sur sa cane. Dementia croisa les bras, une lueur de défi signifiant « essaie un peu pour voir » dans les yeux.

_- Bien essayé,_ murmura Rogue avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la chambre d'Harry

Dementia se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil de Rogue, découragée.

_- Désolée Harry, j'aurais essayé,_ souffla t elle

Un hibou tapa à la fenêtre du salon. Dementia lui ouvrit et prit le courrier. Il était assez épais et était adressé à Harry.

_- ça lui remontera le moral,_ se dit elle

Vingt minutes après être monté à l'étage, Rogue réapparut et alla immédiatement s'enfermer dans son laboratoire en claquant la porte.

Dementia hésita un quart de seconde. Elle saisit la lettre et se rendit à la chambre d'Harry.

Elle le trouva allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Elle s'assit à coté de lui.

_- Ce n'était pas très malin, tu sais_

Il ne répondit pas. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque. Elle le sentit hypertendu.

_- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ça te détendrait._

Il secoua la tête_._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne peux pas bouger,_ murmura t il,_ j'ai trop mal_

Il avait la voix enrouée. Soit il avait pleuré, soit il avait crié... soit les deux, se dit Dementia.

_- Tu veux bien me laisser voir ?_

Il hésita une seconde et acquiesça. Dementia souleva son Tshirt et regarda son dos. Il était rouge et quelques marques étaient en train de bleuir. Aucune coupure n'était visible. Son père avait été sévère mais il avait manifestement retenu son bras.

_- ça va aller,_ lui murmura t elle_, mais prend une douche, je te promets que ça te soulagera._

Il se redressa avec difficulté en grimaçant et en se mordant les lèvres. Dementia l'aida de son mieux et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de salle de bain.  
Dix minutes plus tard, il ressortit et s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé.

_- ça fait du bien,_ dit il

_- Je te l'avais dis._

Elle nota ses yeux rougis mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_- Au fait,_ sourit elle_, un hibou t'a apporté ça_

Elle lui tendit la lettre.  
Il la saisit en souriant tristement et la décacheta.

_Salut vieux,_

_Comme tu t'en doutes, je suis sous le choc. Rogue t'as adopté ! Cet espèce de sale bâtard graisseux, sadique et névrosé ! Je comprend que tu te soit barré ! Et t'inquiète, je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas venu chez moi. _  
_Tu aurais vu ma mère. Elle était furax quand Rogue lui a dit que tu avais mis les voiles !_  
_Je ne sais pas si on t'a retrouvé mais je t'écris quand même._  
_On va essayer de faire que tu viennes nous voir ou que nous on puisse venir chez toi. Maman va demander à Rogue._  
_Tiens le coup vieux !_

_Ron_

Harry sourit. Ron avait vraiment fait un effort. Sa lettre était plus longue que d'habitude. Il changea de position et son dos endoloris le fit grimacer. Dementia lui caressa la joue. Il lui tendit la lettre de Ron, impulsivement.  
Pendant qu'elle lisait, il l'observa.  
Définitivement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle avait la couleur des yeux et des cheveux de Rogue. Son teint pale aussi, mais plus diaphane et nettement moins cireux.  
Mais il y avait autre chose... La forme des yeux, le nez...  
Il secoua la tête. Il ne voyait pas.

Il déplia le second parchemin que contenait la lettre et sourit face à l'écriture soignée d'Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es rentré sain et sauf._  
_Harry, quand le professeur Rogue est venu voir si tu étais là, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Te savoir dehors, quelque part, avec Voldemort et ses mangemorts qui rodent... Tu as vraiment été inconscient..._

_Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi cette histoire d'adoption avec le professeur Rogue. Mais si le professeur Dumbledore a voulut ça, c'est pour ton bien, tu t'en doutes !_  
_Je t'assure Harry, si tu fais quelques efforts tout devrait bien se passer._  
_Quand il est venu chez les Weasley, il n'était pas seulement furieux, il était inquiet, vraiment inquiet..._

_J'espère qu'il ne te punira pas trop sévèrement et qu'il acceptera de nous laisser nous voir._  
_Madame Weasley a dit qu'elle allait négocier pour ça._  
_Je suis sure qu'il finira par accepter._

_Harry je t'en prie, fait attention à toi et ne te remet pas en danger._

_A bientôt_

_Affectueusement_

_Hermione_

_Ps : as-tu fait tes devoirs de vacances ? Je les ai terminés, Ginny les as bien commencés mais les garçons n'ont encore rien fait._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et tendis la lettre à Dementia. Celle-ci la parcourut rapidement avant de sourire._- Elle a l'air pleine de bon sens cette petite..._

_- Tu crois qu'il sera d'accord ?_ demanda Harry

- _Là, maintenant, tout de suite, non aucune chance. Mais ton anniversaire est dans un peu plus de deux semaines. D'ici là je suis sure de le convaincre d'inviter tes amis quelques jours... Rien que pour ne plus m'entendre me plaindre_...

Harry acquiesça en souriant. Mort de fatigue, il se laissa glisser contre Demi.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, les faisant sursauter. Dementia se redressa légèrement, le regard noir.

- _Tu sais le rectangle en bois, il est fait pour taper dessus..._

_- Dehors _!

Avec un cri indigné, Dementia se leva. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry et lui murmura :

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_...

Facile à dire se dit Harry en regardant Demi fermer la porte derrière elle avec une pointe d'angoisse.  
Rogue suivit Dementia du regard avant de reporter son attention sur Harry.

- _Je suis calmé_, annonça t il en s'installant dans le fauteuil en face du jeune homme, _on peut discuter à présent_.

Harry préféra rester silencieux. Rogue soupira.

- _Ecoute, tout a l'heure je ne t'ai rien expliqué. J'étais furieux et je t'ai puni en me contentant de hurler et de me concentrer pour ne pas te tuer pour de bon. Mais c'était vraiment stupide de t'enfuir comme ça_.

Au prix d'un immense effort sur lui-même, Harry ne répondit pas.

- _Tu t'es mis en danger. Et pire encore, Harry, tu as mis la famille de ton ami en danger. Une famille moldue, qui aurait été incapable de se défendre en cas d'attaque_.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde faire courir le moindre danger aux Thomas.

- _Je n'avais pas pensé à ça_, murmura t il.

- _Je m'en doute. Mais bon, comme je te l'ai dit à Poudlard, en ce qui me concerne, tu as été puni, la page est tournée. Je sais qu'il est tard mais je ne vais pas t'envoyer au lit sur un mauvais épisode. Tu peux rester à ruminer dans ta chambre si ça te chante, mais je préférerais que tu viennes passer un moment en bas avec nous_.

Sur ces paroles, Rogue se leva et sortit de la chambre.  
Harry médita un moment. Toute sa fatigue s'était envolée, il n'arriverait jamais à dormir avec la tension qu'il ressentait. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre dans un climat hostile en permanence. Ce n'était pas les Dursley... Rogue était aussi à Poudlard.  
Il repensa aux conseils d'Hermione. Rogue avait fait un pas en avant. Peut être devait il en faire un aussi ?

Harry soupira. Il ramassa ses affaires de DCFM et de potion pour se donner contenance. Il passa devant Rogue et Demi qui jouaient aux échecs dans le salon et alla s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque. Il tourna en rond un moment, cherchant une bonne excuse et le bon moment pour aborder Rogue. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon.

- _Echec et mat _!

Dementia se leva, très digne et monta sans un mot dans sa chambre.

- _Mauvaise joueuse _! lui cria Rogue

Harry hésita et puis, se rappelant qu'il était un Gryffondor, il se lança

- _Père _?

Rogue se tourna vers lui

- _Oui _?

L'absence de colère dans la voix ou le regard de Rogue lui confirma que pour le professeur l'affaire était close et l'incita à continuer.

- _Euh vous pouvez m'aider ? Pour mes devoirs. Juste jeter un coup d'œil_.

Rogue acquiesça, ne répondant pas qu'à son avis on ne faisait pas ses devoirs à 22h45 mais il se doutait qu'Harry n'avait pas trouvé d'autre prétexte pour lui parler.  
Il suivit Harry dans la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme lui tendit le brouillon de son devoir de DCFM.  
Severus le lut en silence puis il s'assit à la table à coté d'Harry.

- _Je peux _? demanda t il en désignant une plume.

- _Allez y_

Rogue fit quelques annotations dans la marge.

- _Ce n'est pas mal. Avec Lupin tu aurais optimal._

_- Et avec vous _? demanda Harry

Rogue réfléchis un instant.

- _Disons effort exceptionnel. Tu ne développes pas assez tes réponses_.

Harry hocha la tête et mit le devoir de coté. Il le recopierait plus tard. Puis il tendit un second parchemin à Rogue.

- _Ah_, soupira celui-ci, _potions. Harry qu'est ce qui coince en potion _?

- _Le prof_, répondit machinalement Harry avant de se mordre les lèvres.

- _Oui, bon, et à part le prof _? demanda Rogue ne levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Je ne sais pas_, murmura Harry les yeux baissés.

- _Je ne peux rien pour toi pour la théorie. C'est du par cœur. Il suffit d'apprendre. Je peux te conseiller des livres pour faire tes devoirs. Mais si tu veux je peux t'entraîner pour la pratique_.

Harry ne semblait pas du tout convaincu, Rogue ne put retenir un sourire.

- _Je promets de ne pas crier, ni me mettre en colère..._

_- Bon, d'accord_, murmura Harry

- _Bien, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il est tard. Va te coucher. _

_- Oui père_.

Harry monta à sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, à plat ventre. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Rogue. Il l'avait battu deux fois en moins de 72 heures et se montrait à présent amical avec lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue était si sévère avec lui alors qu'il était manifeste que Dementia n'avait pas du tout reçu la même éducation.  
L'animosité qui liait Rogue à son père et à Sirius y était elle pour quelque chose.

La fatigue engendrée par les évènements de la journée lui tomba dessus et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par une main qui le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Dementia.

- _Allez debout marmotte ! Il est 10h !_

_- Quoi ?! Il n'a rien dit ?_

_- Ne t'affole pas. Il a juste dit que tu mangerais mieux à midi. Mais si tu veux que je t'emmène voir Sirius, c'est maintenant _!

Harry bondit de son lit et étouffa un gémissement. La douleur était plus intense que la veille.  
1/4 d'heure plus tard, il était prêt et transplanait avec Dementia.  
A peine eut-il passé la porte du 12 square Grimaud, qu'il se jeta dans les bras de Sirius.

- _ç__a va _? lui demanda son parrain en le serrant contre lui

- _Maintenant oui_

_._

_OoO_

_._

_- __Et vous auriez fait quoi vous ?_

_- Pas ça en tout cas_, répondit sèchement Sirius

Il tendit une fiole à Harry.

- _Bois ça. __ç__a fera disparaître la douleur_.

Harry eut une hésitation qui n'échappa pas à Sirius. Il se tourna vers Dementia, furieux.

- _Vous trouvez normal qu'il refuse de se soigner ?_

_- Ah, ne vous en prenez pas à moi Sirius_, protesta Dementia

Harry lui jeta un regard. Dementia soupira.

- _Tu as encore mal ?_

_- Bien sur qu'il a mal, vous avez vu ce que Servilus lui a fait _! s'énerva Sirius

Dementia lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur Harry. Celui ci hocha la tête.

- _Alors bois cette fichue potion._

_- Oui mais..._

_- Il te l'a expressément interdit ?_

_- Non_

_- Ben il avait qu'à le faire _!

Sirius eut un sourire amusé. Harry avala la potion en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- _Au cas où il s'en apercevrait, je lui dirais qu'on t'a obligé à la boire_.

Harry grogna et se recala contre Sirius.

- _pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ici_, demanda ce dernier.

- _Ca parait évident_, marmonna Dementia

- _Je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve_

_- Tu crois que je t'aurais livré ?_

_- Oh ça va_, protesta Demi, _on parle de mon père là, pas de Vous-Savez-Qui..._

_- Au moins je pourrais lancer un avada sur Voldemort sans m'attirer les foudres de Dumbledore _!

Dementia eut un sursaut.

- _Ne prononcez pas son nom _!

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas.

- _Bon_, reprit il en se tournant a nouveau vers Harry, à_ part ses méthodes d'éducation plus que discutables, comment ça ce passe ? Avec Servilus ?_

_- Severus_ ! Grinça Dementia. _Il triche aux échecs_.

Harry fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable et Demi croisa les bras, vexée. Sirius souriait sans toutefois comprendre l'hilarité de son filleul. Quand celui-ci se fut expliqué, Sirius jeta un regard amusé à la jeune femme.

- _Oui bon_, râla t elle, _je dois passer au bureau. Je reviens te chercher à temps pour le repas. Si on est en retard il risque d'en faire une syncope_.

Harry hocha la tête, heureux de passer un moment seul avec son parrain.

Pendant qu'il reprenait leur discussion, Dementia transplanait, certes dans un bureau, mais pas le sien.  
Elle s'assit face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

- T_u as fini par venir_, déclara t il en croisant les mains sur ses papiers.

- _Comme si j'avais eu le choix... Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?_

_- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis... je t'accorde toujours le divorce. Mais tu n'as pas rempli correctement certains papiers et j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu._

_- Ton humour me sidère_, marmonna Dementia, _qu'est ce que j'ai oublié ?_

_- Le nom des parents_

_- Et tu ne pouvais pas le remplir à ma place ?_

_- Ton père oui, mais je ne connais même pas le nom de ta mère_.

Dementia lui arracha des mains les papiers qu'il lui tendait et inscrit les deux noms aux emplacements réservés avant de se lever.  
Marc tendit la main pour les saisir et lu ce qu'elle avait inscrit. Il releva brusquement la tête.

- _Tu plaisantes ?_

_- J'en ai l'air _? Répondit elle sombrement. _C'est bon ? Tout est en règle _?

Marc hocha machinalement la tête. Dementia sortit du bureau sans rien ajouter.

Il ne chercha pas à la retenir.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Tandis que Dementia enterrait son second mariage, Harry profitait du bonheur d'avoir Sirius pour lui seul sans la présence envahissante de ses amis, ni celle angoissante de Rogue.  
Sirius lui parla beaucoup de James, semblant craindre tout à coup, que l'adoption d'Harry fasse oublier à celui-ci ses réelles origines.

L'heure d'absence de Dementia passa à une vitesse effrayante. Bien qu'Harry n'ai pas osé confier à Sirius la peur que lui inspirait Rogue, de peur d'engendrer une réaction violente de ce dernier envers le maître des potions, et malgré tout le désir qu'il avait que tous oublient son existence et qu'ils le laisse vivre simplement heureux dans la maison de son parrain, il se sentit apaisé d'avoir pu parler de tout et de rien avec ce dernier.

Quand Dementia arriva, avec 10 minutes de retard, il se leva à regret.  
Celle-ci s'aperçu aussitôt de son air abattu.

- _Ne fait pas cette tête, on reviendra_.

Sirius le serra contre lui, puis il le relâcha et le poussa doucement vers Dementia. Ils sortirent dans la ruelle, dépassèrent les barrières de protection et transplanèrent pour réapparaître dans le jardin du manoir Rogue.

Harry entra d'un pas vif, conscient de leurs 15 minutes de retard.

- _Pourquoi tu cours _? protesta Dementia en le suivant dans le hall.

- _On est en retard !_

_- Mais non_

Harry se figea à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Rogue, semblant plus que contrarié avait déjà entamé son repas.

- _Père_, balbutia le jeune homme, _je suis vraiment désolé...je_...

Rogue le fit taire en levant une main.

- _Assied toi et mange, Harry. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas fautif, une horloge elle-même prend du retard en présence de Dementia_.

Celle-ci s'assit en haussant les épaules et disparut presque aussitôt derrière la gazette du sorcier.

- _Où étiez vous_, s'enquit Rogue

- _Chez Sirius_, répondit Harry en priant Merlin que son père ne se mette pas en colère.

Mais Rogue ne releva pas. Tout au plus jeta t il un regard indéfinissable vers sa fille, qui ne releva pas la tête de son journal.

- _J'ai reçu un courrier aujourd'hui. Un courrier te concernant._

_- De Poudlard _? demanda Harry

- _Non. De Madame Weasley_.

Harry leva la tête, soudain intéressé.

- _A compter de demain, tu verras régulièrement tes amis Ron et Hermione. Ici plutôt qu'au terrier, le manoir comporte plus de protection. Dementia jouera les hôtesses, j'ai beaucoup de travail dans mon laboratoire_

_- Merci beaucoup père_, répondit Harry sincèrement heureux à la perspective de passer du temps avec ses amis

- _Hmmm_, grogna Rogue, _Mme Weasley est très persuasive_.

Il jeta immédiatement un regard noir à Dementia dont le journal semblait soudain agité par une brise malgré l'absence de courant d'air dans le manoir.

- _Quand est ce que je vais les voir ?_

_- Et bien, nous recevrons Mr Weasley et Miss Granger demain. Mme Weasley nous invite à dîner après demain. J'ai décliné l'invitation_...

Harry baissa la tête sans répondre déçut, mais la releva vivement en entendant la suite du discours de Rogue

- ..._ en ce qui me concerne... Tu iras avec Dementia._

_- Pas de problème_, croassa Dementia, toujours bien à l'abri derrière son journal.

Rogue lui lança un regard acéré. Intrigué par le soudain silence, Dementia abaissa un peu son journal pour regarder par-dessus celui-ci. Dès qu'elle eut croisé le regard de son père, elle replongea immédiatement à l'abri du quotidien qui s'agita de plus belle sous le fou rire silencieux de sa propriétaire.

Renonçant à protester de quelque manière que ce soit, Rogue décida de l'ignorer purement et simplement et se tourna vers Harry.

- _J'ai beaucoup de travail cet après midi. Je serais dans mon laboratoire. Je voudrais que tu fasses ton devoir de métamorphose et une partie de ton devoir de potion. Disons, 5 questions. Puis tu viendras me voir pour que je le corrige. Si tu as travaillé sérieusement, j'ai bien dis __si__, tu pourras aller jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin. J'ai un jeu de balles ensorcelé quelque part, ce n'est pas aussi bien que de jouer en équipe mais c'est assez divertissant_.

Le regard d'Harry s'illumina et il courut chercher ses affaires avant de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque.

Trois heures plus tard il tapait à la porte du laboratoire.

- _Tu as fini ?_

_- Oui père_

Rogue lu le devoir de métamorphose et le rendit à Harry sans commentaire. Il lu ensuite les questions choisies par Harry dans le devoir de potion.

- _Bon, ce n'est pas encore ça, mais il y a des efforts notables. Tu as utilisé le livre que je t'ai conseillé ?_

_- Oui, père_

_- Bien, tu peux aller jouer dans le parc. Kookie va te porter les balles. Au fait dès la semaine prochaine, Winky deviendra ton elfe personnel. Est il nécessaire de préciser qu'elle est ravie ?_

_- Merci, père_

Harry courut à l'extérieur et resta sur son balai jusqu'à ce que Kookie l'appelle pour le repas.  
Dementia ne se montra pas de la soirée.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Harry put constater que Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante, aussi n'osa t il pas faire le moindre commentaire.

- _As-tu vu ta sœur ?_

_- Non père, elle ne s'est pas réveillée ?_

_- Elle n'est pas rentrée_, répondit sèchement Rogue

Harry décela de l'inquiétude chez son père et en ces temps troublés, l'absence de Dementia, qui, si elle les avait habitués à ses retards chroniques, passait tout de même chacune de ses nuits au manoir, avait en effet de quoi soulever quelques questions et générer les pires inquiétudes.


	5. Chapter 5

Dementia s'étira de tout son long et se pencha hors du lit pour regarder l'heure : 10h30. Ah... quand même... Son père avait du noter son absence...  
Pas plus perturbée que ça à cette perspective qui aurait fait frémir Harry de terreur, elle bailla sans faire un geste pour se lever.  
Un bras musclé l'attira contre le corps encore chaud qui se trouvait à ses cotés.

- _Bien dormi ?_

_- Hmmm oui_, ronronna t elle

- _Tu as vu l'heure ? Tu ne devrais pas rentrer ?_

_- Tu es en train de me fiche à la porte !_

_- Non_, répondit l'homme avec un petit rire, _je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis voila tout._

_- Hmm des ennuis, j'en ai déjà... peu importe_

Elle se tourna vers son partenaire et commença à l'embrasser, doucement d'abord, puis plus fougueusement.  
Très vite, il répondit à son étreinte et elle sut qu'elle aurait encore un peu plus de retard.

45 minutes plus tard, appuyée sur le torse de son compagnon, elle suivait d'un doigt léger les tatouages de ce dernier. Elle rit doucement, lui faisant hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

- _Je me disais que le proverbe moldu est tout à fait exact..._

_- Quel proverbe_ ? demanda t il

- _Les ex taulard font vraiment des merveilles au lit _!

Il éclata de rire. Il redevint toutefois sérieux très vite.

- _Je ne suis pas sur qu'on ait eu une bonne idée..._

_- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre il y a cinq minutes_

_- Je suis sérieux Demi, j'ai le même âge que ton père._

_- Ce qui fait en fait moins de vingt ans d'écart. _

_- Moui....vu sous cet angle..._

_- On s'en fiche, non ? Ce qui compte c'est qu'on s'amuse bien. Je sors d'un divorce pénible et toi on ne peut pas dire que la vie t'ai fait des cadeaux, alors pourquoi est ce qu'on va aller se pendre la tête ? La vie est courte._

_- C'est ta philosophie ?_

_- C'est ma philosophie, oui._

_- Toi et ta philosophie allez me manquer quand tu seras à Poudlard._

_- Sirius, je ne suis pas une élève j'en sortirais autant que je le voudrais._

_- Tu prendras soin d'Harry_

_- Tu sais bien que oui_

_- Servilus... pardon, Rogue a tendance à être d'une sévérité un peu extrême..._

_- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter... Donne-moi plutôt une bonne raison de rester un peu plus longtemps_...

Sirius gémit d'un air mélodramatique avant de prendre un air faussement résigné et de la faire basculer sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus d'elle, prêt à honorer sa réputation d'ex tombeur de Poudlard et d'ex taulard.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Harry n'osait pas poser de question à son père. Dementia n'était toujours pas rentrée, ni n'avait donné de signe de vie. Le déjeuner s'était déroulé dans la même ambiance lugubre que le petit déjeuner.  
Hermione et Ron n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Du moins Rogue n'avait pas annulé leur venue.  
Assis sur son lit, Harry lisait son livre de DCFM. Un coup bref fut tapé à sa porte et Rogue entra.

- _Demi est rentrée _? demanda Harry

- _Non, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je veux te parler de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Tes amis vont venir, comme prévu. Mais les règles ne changent pas. Tu me demande la permission pour aller où que ce soit, vous ne sortez pas du parc et tu n'oublie ni de me nommer père, ni de me manifester le respect que tu me dois._

_- Oui père._

_- Amis ou pas, je n'hésiterais pas à te corriger, même devant eux_.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté en acquiesçant. Il savait que Rogue était sérieux. Qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à l'humilier devant Ron et Hermione. Où était Dementia quand on avait besoin d'elle ?  
Il se jura de garder son calme, de ne pas s'emporter et surtout, surtout, de ne pas répondre à Rogue, sous aucun prétexte.  
Satisfait de la réaction de son fils, Rogue redescendit au laboratoire, afin de méditer sur les différentes tortures qu'il pourrait faire subir à cette saleté de gamine une fois qu'il lui aurait remis la main dessus.

A 14h précise, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent. Harry s'empressa d'aller leur ouvrir.  
Il fut aussitôt envahit sous une touffe de cheveux bruns qui lui donnait des coups tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

- _Hermione ? Calme-toi... Je vais très bien..._

_- Tu étais où ? _

_- Chez Dean_.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Hermione sur le coté avant de serrer brièvement son ami dans ses bras.

- _ç__a va vieux ?_

_- Oui, je suis content de vous voir._

_- Où est le professeur Rogue _? demanda Hermione

- _Dans son labo..._

_- On devrait aller le saluer, viens Ronald_

_- Euh Hermione... Je ne sais pas... il n'est pas de bonne humeur_, protesta Harry

- _C'est la moindre des politesses Harry_

Soupirant, Harry alla taper à la porte du laboratoire, suivi de ses amis.

- _Entrez_, répondit Rogue d'un ton sec

Harry ouvrit lentement la porte.

- _Père ? _

_- Dementia est rentrée ?_

_- Euh, non père. Hermione et Ron voulaient juste vous saluer et je voulais vous demander l'autorisation d'aller dans le parc_

_- Jeunes gens_, les salua Rogue avec un signe de tête en réponses à leurs timide « bonjour professeur », _oui vous pouvez aller dans le parc_, dit il en se tournant vers Harry, _mais viens me prévenir en cas de problème_.

Harry hocha machinalement la tête, s'attirant un regard noir de Severus

- _Oui père_, s'empressa t il de répondre avant de refermer la porte.

Les trois amis se rendirent dans le parc, après un détour par la bibliothèque où Hermione, la bouche ouverte, avait choisit un livre pour s'occuper lorsque les garçons joueraient au Quidditch.  
Pour l'heure, ils s'installèrent contre un arbre pour discuter des derniers évènements.

- _Père_, demanda Ron un sourcil levé

- _Je n'ai pas le choix Ron_

_- Oui je m'en doute, mais ça fait bizarre. Tu vas devoir l'appeler comme ça en cours aussi ?_

_- Je sais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé. Et je n'ose pas lui demander._

_- Pourquoi ? Au pire il t'enverra balader_, répliqua Hermione

Harry leva les yeux sur elle sans répondre. Ils comprirent instantanément que le pire, chez Rogue, était bien pire que les mots.

- _Putain de merde_, jura Ron entre ses dents, s'attirant un regard noir d'Hermione.

- _Bon, on parle de quelque chose de moins morbide_, demanda Harry, un sourire crispé aux lèvres

- _Bien sur_, s'empressa de répondre Hermione

Ron acquiesça mais son regard était très clair. Il disait à Harry : si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas, je suis là.

- _Harry_, demanda Hermione, _c'est qui Dementia _?

Harry eut un vrai sourire.

- _Quelqu'un qui ne va pas tarder à avoir les pires ennuis de la terre. C'est la fille de Rogue._

_- Rogue a une fille ? Qui a été assez folle pour lui faire une gamine _? railla Ron

- _Je ne sais pas, c'est un secret encore mieux gardé que la pierre philosophale. Cela dit elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus._

_- Et elle est où_ ? demanda Ron

- _C'est toute la question_, répondit Harry, soudain inquiet, _elle n'est pas rentrée au manoir hier soir. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé._

_- Arrivé quoi à qui _? demanda une voix enjouée derrière eux.

Les trois amis sursautèrent et se penchèrent pour regarder derrière l'arbre.

- _Tu vas te faire assassiner_, remarqua Harry avec un sourire soulagé.

- _Il a remarqué mon retard ? _

_- Si tu tiens à la vie, ne lui parle pas de retard_, se moqua le jeune homme. _Quand on est en retard quelque part, on y vient quand même._

_- Présente moi tes amis au lieu de dire des bêtises_, s'amusa la jeune femme en se laissant tomber à coté d'Hermione.

- _Ron et Hermione, je vous présente Dementia, ma future défunte sœur_.

Dementia lui fit une grimace. Ils discutèrent un moment. Puis les garçons firent une partie de Quidditch, laissant les filles entre elles.  
Un orage d'été éclata, les obligeant à rentrer précipitamment.  
Harry et Ron entamèrent une partie d'échec, tandis qu'Hermione se blottissait dans un fauteuil avec son livre.  
La porte du labo claqua et les pas de Rogue retentirent dans le couloir.

- _Aie_, commenta Harry

Severus entra dans le salon et eu un mince sourire en les voyant installés.

- _Je venais voir si tout allait bien. Excellent choix Miss Granger_, dit il en voyant le titre du livre d'Hermione

- _Salut pa'_, claironna Dementia du coin de la pièce où elle buvait son thé.

Rogue sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

- _Tu vas bien ?_

_- Evidemment_

_- Tu n'as rien ?_

_- Que voudrais tu que j'aie ?_

_- A part des ennuis_, chuchota Harry avec une pointe d'angoisse, nettement moins amusé maintenant que la réalité les rattrapait, s'attirant un regard froid de Rogue et un moqueur de Dementia

- _Bien... Labo... tout de suite _!

Dementia haussa les épaules et se dirigea calmement vers le labo de son père sous le regard inquiet et effrayé d'Harry.  
Rogue lui emboîta le pas et la porte du labo claqua sur eux.

Dementia se pencha sur le bord du bureau. Elle eut le bon goût de prendre un air désolé.  
Rogue claqua la porte du labo de toutes ses forces avant de poser une main dessus et de fermer les yeux.

- _Tu es en colère_, fit remarquer Dementia

- _Crois tu _? répliqua t il sèchement

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard dur.

- _J'attends tes explications_

_- Je suis passée voir Marc_

_- Toute la nuit ? Tu me prends pour un cracmol ?_

_- Ne hausse pas le ton_, protesta t elle sur un ton froid

- _J'attends une réponse_, cria Rogue

- _Je ne suis pas Harry ! Tu ne m'impressionnes pas !_

_- Réponds !_

_- Il voulait le nom de ma mère _! Hurla Dementia

Rogue referma la bouche, ravalant sa fureur devant le regard flamboyant de sa fille.

- _Oh_

_- Oui, oh, papa ! Et dès qu'il a vu le nom : surprise ! Il m'a laissé partir... comme les autres !_

_- Demi_

_- Combien encore ? Combien d'hommes vont prendre la fuite ? Combien d'écoles vont me refuser ? hein ? Combien de portes vont se fermer devant moi ?_

_- Dementia !_

_- Non, vas y, dis moi, combien de temps vais-je vivre avec toi parce qu'on refuse de me vendre quoi que ce soit du moment que l'on sait quel sang coule dans mes veines ?_

_- Ca ne te donne pas le droit de disparaître en me laissant me faire un sang d'encre._

_- J'ai 19 ans passés. Je me suis mariée deux fois. J'ai pris mes responsabilités ! Quand as-tu pris les tiennes ? C'était responsable de me laisser venir au monde ?_

_- Je ne te permets pas_...

Dementia le repoussa violement sur le coté et sortit du laboratoire, Rogue à sa suite. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, où se trouvaient toujours, Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- _Alima _!

Le petit elfe apparut aussitôt.

- _Oui maîtresse Demi ?_

_- Soit un amour et prépare moi quelques affaires, apporte les moi où tu sais et emballe les autres pour les envoyer à Poudlard_.

Alima disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Dementia raviva le feu d'un geste de sa baguette et ouvrit un pot sur la cheminée. Elle jeta un peu de poudre dans l'âtre et les flammes devinrent vertes.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais _? demanda Rogue

- _Je ne suis plus une enfant à surveiller, papa. J'ai grandi sans que tu t'en aperçoives. Je suis désolée si tu te sens coupable de ne pas avoir été assez présent pour m'élever mais ta culpabilité n'est pas mon problème._

_- Et que comptes tu faire_

_- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Tu vois je te préviens. Je ne rentre pas ce soir. Ni demain. Ni probablement les autres jours. On se verra à Poudlard dans un mois_ !

Avant de laisser qui que ce soit émettre une objection, elle entra dans la cheminée et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

- _Chaudron baveur _!

Elle disparut dans un tourbillon. Les flammes vertes vacillèrent un instant puis le feu reprit sa couleur orangée.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce. Harry, blanc comme un linge regardait alternativement Rogue et la cheminée comme s'il attendait que Demi réapparaisse et éclate de rire en disant qu'elle les avait bien eu.  
Ron et Hermione fixaient le sol sans rien dire.  
Rogue sembla soudain sortir de sa torpeur et leur jeta un regard froid.

- _Fichez moi le camps de là. Allez dans la bibliothèque ou dans ta chambre Harry._

_- D'accord_, murmura celui-ci en se levant

Rogue le saisit par le bras et le retourna face à lui, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

- _D'accord ?_

_- Père ! D'accord père ! pardon _!

Le maître des potion le propulsa vers les escaliers et se servi rageusement un whisky pur feu avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil.

Les trois adolescents allèrent se réfugier dans la chambre d'Harry.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione brisa le silence

- _Fais moi voir ton bras Harry_.

Le jeune homme remonta la manche de son pull en grimaçant. Malgré l'épaisseur des vêtements, une marque rouge barrait son bras et on pouvait voir qu'elle commençait déjà à former un bleu.

- _Il a une sacrée poigne_, murmura Ron

- _Va mouiller ça avec de l'eau froide Ronald_, dit Hermione en lui tendant un T-shirt propre.

Ron s'exécuta aussitôt. Hermione pressa doucement la main de Harry en signe de réconfort.  
Dès que Ron fut revenu avec le linge mouillé, elle l'appliqua sur le bras d'Harry. La fraîcheur soulagea immédiatement la douleur.

- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé _? demanda Hermione

- _J'ai oublié de l'appeler père_, soupira Harry

- _Non, je veux dire avec Dementia. Comment ils en sont arrivés à se hurler dessus ? Et à ce que Dementia s'en aille ?_

_- Je sais pas._

_- Et on s'en moque_, s'écria Ron, _bon sang Hermione ! Il s'en est prit à Harry ! Physiquement ! Et pour rien, parce qu'il n'a pas eu le dernier mot avec sa fille ! Harry il faut prévenir Dumbledore._

_- Dumbledore ne fera rien Ron_

_- Tu n'en sais rien._

_- Il est déjà au courant. Et il ne fait rien. Il m'a ramené ici après ma fuite alors qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui allait m'arriver_...

Ron et Hermione restèrent sans voix.

- _Et Sirius _? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix

- _Il est au courant aussi_.

Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras.

- I_l va se calmer, Harry. J'en suis sure. Tout va bien se passer._

_- Et puis vieux, ma mère a déjà décrété que tu devais rester chez nous souvent, elle va en parler à Rogue. Ne t'inquiète pas_.

Harry leur sourit.

- _Je ne m'inquiète pas ! Mais je me demande où est Dementia._

_- Elle à du aller chez une amie_, tenta de le rassurer Hermione. _Ou prendre une chambre au chaudron baveur_.

Harry acquiesça d'un air songeur, sans perdre totalement son regard inquiet.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Sirius ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec une Dementia trempée comme une soupe.

- _Oh ! Une poule mouillée _!

Sa tentative de plaisanterie tomba à plat quand il vit les yeux de Dementia.

- _Tu as pleuré_.

Ce n'était pas une question. Dementia ne chercha pas à le détromper.

- _C'est Harry ?_

_- Non, il va bien_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Je me suis disputée avec mon père_.

Sirius du se mordre l'intérieur des joues à s'en faire pleurer pour ne pas rétorquer qu'à son avis il était impossible de ne pas se disputer avec Rogue.  
Après tout on parlait d'un type égocentrique, égoïste, plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire, qui croyait avoir toujours raison...  
Il retira sa veste à la jeune femme.

- _Tu vas commencer par te sécher et boire quelque chose de chaud. Je vais demander à Kreatur de te préparer une chambre. Bien que si j'ai mon mot à dire, tu seras très bien dans la mienne_...

Dementia esquissa un demi sourire. Sirius aboya quelques ordres à Kreatur qui s'exécuta en grommelant comme à son habitude.  
Sirius conduisit la jeune femme à la cuisine, l'assit d'autorité a coté du poêle allumé et lui servit un chocolat chaud en deux coups de baguette.  
Dementia regarda le contenu de sa tasse d'un air septique sans le porter à ses lèvres.

- _C'est bourré de calories ton truc_

_- Bois Demi_, soupira Sirius

Avec une grimace éloquente, Dementia avala une gorgée du chocolat.

- _Sirius..._

_- Ta chambre sera bientôt prête, tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit_

_- On s'est disputé assez violement. J'étais en colère que Marc ait accepté le divorce sans broncher._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais_, demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils

- _Si, répondit Demi, mais pas comme ça. Pas parce que je le dégoûte..._

_- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?_

_- Marc a appris quelque chose. Quelque chose me concernant. Et dès qu'il l'a su, il n'a plus rien voulut avoir à faire avec moi._

_- Tu te fais des idées Demi._

_- Je ne peux pas rester ici sans..._

_- Sans quoi_ ?

Dementia sembla réfléchir quelques instant et prendre une décision. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- _Il faut que je te parle Sirius_... A propos de mes origines

- _Je suis au courant_

_- Je sais que ça vas te faire un choc mais... quoi ?_

_- Demi_, soupira Sirius, _je suis de la même promo que ton père et je me souviens parfaitement du jour où elle a débarqué dans la grande salle pour te coller dans les bras de Rogue. Tu es resté une semaine à Poudlard. La seule semaine de notre scolarité où on lui a fichu la paix. On avait presque pitié de lui... Tu avais une de ces endurances dans les hurlements..._

_- Donc tu savais_

_- Oui_

_- Et ça ne te fait rien_

_- Non_

Dementia resta silencieuse un moment, digérant l'information. Elle aurait du s'en douter... Tous ceux qui étaient à Poudlard à cette époque devaient être au courant de l'affaire.

- _Alors_, intervient Sirius, _la tirant de ses réflexions, que vas-tu faire ?_

_- Tout de suite ? Dormir. Demain Harry est invité à déjeuner chez les Weasley et mon père m'a cédé sa place. Ensuite j'irais passer une semaine en France chez maman Isa et oncle Charlus._

_- Le couple qui t'a élevée ?_

_- Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ignores ?_

_- Que veux tu, je suis un génie _!

Le génie se prit un coussin en travers de la figure.

Le lendemain, Dementia transplana au manoir. Harry faisait ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque.

- _Salut _!

Il fit un bond spectaculaire et se tourna vivement vers elle.

- _Tu es revenue !_

_- Non, je passe juste te prendre pour aller déjeuner chez les Weasley, comme prévu_

_- Je ne sais pas s'il sera d'accord_, murmura Harry en baissant la tête, _il n'est pas de très bonne humeur._

_- Va le chercher s'il te plaît_.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers le laboratoire avec l'air d'un condamné se rendant à son exécution.  
Il frappa doucement à la porte.

- _Entre !_

_- Père, Demi est venue me chercher pour le repas chez les Weasley_.

Rogue interrompit son travail et monta au salon, suivit d'Harry.

- _Où étais tu ?_

_- Peu importe. Veux tu que j'accompagne Harry du coté moldu cet après midi ?_

_- Volontiers. L'argent moldu est dans mon bureau._

_- Bien. Alors nous y allons. Au fait, je pars en France ce soir._

_- J'aurais du m'en douter_, marmonna Rogue, _j'aurais de la chance si je ne reçois pas une beuglante d'Isabelle. Quant à toi_, dit-il à Harry soudain sévère, _tiens toi correctement et obéis à ta sœur si tu ne veux pas être à nouveau puni_.

Harry hocha la tête. Rogue fit un pas en avant et le jeune homme recula précipitamment contre Demi.

- _Père. Oui père_, s'empressa t il de répondre.

Dementia fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle récupéra l'argent moldu et entraîna Harry dehors pour transplaner à quelques centaines de mètres du terrier.

- _ç__a va Harry ?_

_- Hmmm_, marmonna le jeune homme

- _A ce point _?

Harry haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- _Tu étais où _? demanda t il

Dementia hésita une seconde

- _Tu peux garder un secret ?_

_- Bien sur_, s'indigna t il

- _Chez Sirius._

_- Non !?_

_- Si_.

Harry retrouva instantanément le sourire. Son parrain et Demi ! C'était génial. Rogue en ferait une attaque s'il l'apprenait. Et s'il faisait une attaque, Demi aurait sa garde. Et il vivrait avec Sirius... Il secoua la tête, il se laissait emporter par son imagination... Rogue n'était pas encore mort...

- _Donc tu vas rester chez lui_, réalisa t il soudain, _tu ne rentres pas au manoir _?

- _Non, je vais une semaine en France. Ensuite une semaine à new York voir des créateurs de mode pour le journal. Ensuite il ne restera que 15 jours avant la rentrée des professeurs, on se retrouvera à Poudlard. Je viendrais pour ton anniversaire la semaine prochaine, avant de partir à New York_.

Harry sourit. Apres tout, Rogue allait bien finir par se calmer et il suffisait qu'il se tienne tranquille. Peut être s'il lui demandait de l'aide pour son devoir de métamorphose...

Dementia le tira de ses pensées en lui signalant qu'ils arrivaient au terrier.  
Ils avaient à peine mit un pied dans la cours que Mme Weasley sortit de sa cuisine et se précipita sur Harry comme un missile à tête chercheuse.  
Elle le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

_- Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui madame._

_- Tu es sur ? Il te nourrit suffisamment ?_

_- Oui madame,_ répondit Harry tandis que Demi dissimulait son fou rire derrière une soudaine quinte de toux.

Madame Weasley se tourna vers la jeune femme, le visage soudain vide de toute expression.

- _Dementia, bonjour._

_- Bonjour, madame Weasley_

Harry fronça les sourcils. Madame Weasley, d'ordinaire si avenante avec tout le monde, était aussi froide avec Demi qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Hermione l'année précédente lorsqu'elle avait cru les horreurs de la gazette.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions à Demi, Ron et Hermione lui avaient sauté dessus.

- _Tu vas bien Harry_, demanda Hermione dès qu'ils furent seuls

- _Oui_, la rassura t il, _tout va bien_

Il mourrait d'envie de leur raconter pour Demi et Sirius, mais il n'osait pas le faire sans l'accord de la principale concernée.

A table, Dementia proposa à Ron et Hermione de les accompagner du coté moldu. Hermione envoya un hibou à ses parents pour leur demander l'autorisation.  
Mrs Weasley refusa tout net que Ron les accompagne. Les protestations du jeune homme et les supplications de Harry et Hermione n'y changèrent rien.

En fin d'après midi, Dementia donna le signal du départ et Harry et Hermione, qui avait reçu une réponse positive, se préparèrent à partir.

- _je te ramènerais des trucs moldus_, promis Hermione à Ron qui boudait et refusait d'adresser la parole à sa mère.

Dementia les fit transplaner au chaudron baveur et ils sortirent dans le Londres moldu.

- _Bon, on cherche des jeans, des T-shirts, des pulls... où on va _? demanda Demi

- _A Londres, le meilleurs endroit pour ça, c'est Harrods, c'est sur Bromptom Road_, décréta Hermione.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils entraient dans le complexe de magasins.

- _Bon, chacun sa vie et rendez vous ici dans une heure_, décida Demi

Harry, qui avait craint que les filles ne le conseillent sur ses achats fut soulagé de voir tout le monde s'éparpiller.  
Une heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient devant les caisses.  
C'est sans surprise qu'Harry constata qu'Hermione avait acheté des livres, mais aussi un cardigan pour elle-même et une écharpe et un assortiment de friandises pour Ron.  
Harry avait prit 4 jeans, 6 Tshirts, 3 chemises, 2 pulls et des sous vêtements.  
Enfin Dementia avait acheté une robe et un manteau pour elle-même, deux jeans et trois chemises pour homme et un livre intitulé « je suis grognon mais je me soigne ».  
Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- _Un cadeau pour papa_, expliqua t elle

Harry pali très nettement, ayant l'impression que cette histoire allait encore lui retomber dessus.

- _Jolies chemises_, se contenta t il de dire

- _C'est pour Sirius, il peut difficilement aller faire les boutiques_...

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Hermione articula silencieusement « _Sirius et Demi _? »  
« _Je t'expliquerais _» répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Dementia paya les achats, malgré les protestations d'Hermione, et ils reprirent la direction du chaudron baveur.

- _Quelqu'un a besoin de quelque chose sur le chemin de traverse ?_

_- Non,_ répondirent en cœur Harry et Hermione.

Dementia ramena d'abord Hermione puis transplana chez Sirius avec harry.

- _Tiens Black ! De quoi ressembler à quelque chose_, lança malicieusement Dementia en jetant le paquet à Sirius.

Ce dernier sourit en l'embrassant avant de se tourner vers harry.

- _Alors ? Il y a eu carnage au manoir Rogue ?_

_- Et attends de voir le livre_, soupira Harry

Sirius piqua un vrai fou rire en lisant le titre et se désespéra de ne pouvoir voir la tête qu'allait faire son vieil ennemi.  
Après une bonne heure, Dementia embrassa une dernière fois Sirius.

- _A dans une semaine !_

_- Amuse-toi bien_.

De retour au manoir, elle offrit le livre à son père et s'empressa de fiche le camp avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir.  
Apres avoir lu le titre, Rogue jeta un regard froid à Harry qui leva les deux mains en signe de défense.

- _J'ai essayé de la dissuader _!

Rogue haussa les épaules et jeta le livre sur le canapé.

- _Tu as trouvé ce dont tu avais besoin ?_

_- Oui père, merci_.

Harry hésita une seconde.

- _Père ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Demi a proposé à Ron et Hermione de nous accompagner mais madame Weasley a refusé de laisser Ron venir. Et elle était bizarre avec elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle a contre Demi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Harry_

Et Harry eut à cet instant la certitude que son père lui mentait.

- _Montes ranger tes affaires_, ordonna Rogue qui sembla soudain bien plus âgé et fatigué que ses 34 ans.


	6. Chapter 6

Dementia toussa en sortant de la cheminée. Aussitôt une petite femme replète, qui ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau à la fée Pimprenelle, essuya ses mains sur son torchon et se précipita vers elle.

- _Demi, ma chérie !_

_- Maman Isa !_

_- Charlus ! Chéri ! Dementia est arrivée _!

Un homme de haute taille entra nonchalamment dans la petite cuisine et embrassa Demi sur le front.  
Celle-ci eut un sourire attendri. Charlus était aussi grand et sec que Isabelle était petite et dodue.  
Sa mère adoptive avait des cheveux blonds avec beaucoup de gris, ce qui leur donnait une couleur indéfinissable. A presque 60 ans, elle avait de l'énergie à revendre, se mêlait de tout, et n'hésitait pas à houspiller son entourage.  
Charlus était d'un calme à toute épreuve. Il avait pour ambition de finir ses jours tranquillement en s'occupant de son jardin. Un peu plus âgé que sa femme, il était également la discrétion même et malgré sa haute taille, il semblait souvent plus petit que son épouse lorsqu'elle piquait une de ses légendaires colères. Mais Charlus était sous ses dehors calme, bien plus sévère qu'isabelle. Là où un sourire calmait aussitôt la dame, Dementia n'avait pas pu éviter les punitions de Charlus quand elle devenait trop insupportable.  
Demi était persuadée qu'elle avait sous les yeux la copie conforme de ce que serait le couple Weasley dans une vingtaine d'années.

- _Alors_, reprit Isabelle d'un air inquisiteur, _que nous vaut ta soudaine visite ?_

_- Isabelle est ravie de te voir cela dit _intervient Charlus avec un sourire

- _Quoi _? demanda la concernée, _mais bien évidemment que je suis ravie de la voir ! Bon alors _?

Dementia eut un soupir. Elle n'y couperait pas... Elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé du salon, une tasse de thé à la main et entreprit de raconter à sa mère adoptive les derniers évènements.  
Elle parla de l'adoption de Harry (_pauvre petit commenta Isabelle_), de son divorce et de la réaction de Marc (_toujours su que ce garçon était trop gentil pour être honnête_), de sa liaison avec Sirius (_enfin ma chérie mais il a 34 ans !_) et de sa réaction à lui quand à l'identité de sa mère (_les hommes plus âgé sont toujours plus intelligent, je te l'ai toujours dit_), enfin elle lui parla de l'attitude à son égard de Mme Weasley, qui était bien plus blessante qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

Isabelle eut un soupir en échangeant un regard avec son époux. Dementia avait toujours été plus ou moins à l'abri de se genre de réaction en France.

- _Je l'avais bien dit ma chérie, tu aurais mieux fait de venir revivre ici quand tu t'es séparé de Matthieu_

_- Marc, maman Isa_

_- C'est du pareil au même... Toujours est il que tu n'aurais jamais du retourner vivre chez l'espère de râleur professionnel qu'est devenu ton père_.

Dementia se raidi à l'évocation de son père. Elle lui en voulait toujours. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à l'œil d'aigle d'Isabelle qui leva aussitôt un sourcil impérieux.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Rien_, soupira Demi

- _Dementia !_

_- On s'est disputé et j'ai quitté le manoir, là _!

Charlus se racla la gorge une fois et Dementia inspira à fond pour se calmer. La seule chose qui avait toujours poussé le mari d'Isabelle à la gronder, voire à la punir était quand elle manquait de respect à sa mère adoptive.

- _Désolée_, marmonna t elle

Isabelle réfléchit quelques instants puis elle reprit son interrogatoire

- _Que s'est il passé ?_

_- Rien, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée, à cause de la réaction de Marc. Après avoir raccompagné Harry, j'ai vu que j'avais oublié mon agenda chez son parrain. Je suis donc allé le chercher. Sirius et moi avons commencé à discuter. On parlait d'Harry, de la sévérité de mon père à son égard et du moyen d'arrondir les angles entre eux..._

_- Continue,_ l'encouragea Isabelle

- _Et bien de tasse de thé en tasse de thé, la conversation a dévié sur d'autres sujets, mon travail, son passé... Quand on en est venu à parler de nous, on s'est rapproché et puis je ne sais pas comment on s'est embrassé. Finalement j'ai passé la nuit chez lui._

_- Dès le premier soir_ ? s'indigna Charlus

- _Oui bon, toujours est-il que je n'ai pas prévenu papa que je ne rentrais pas. Et le lendemain il m'a fait une vraie scène, j'ai répondu, on en est venus à se hurler dessus, j'ai prit mes affaires et je suis repartie chez Sirius._

_- Il s'est inquiété, voila tout_, déclara Charlus

- _Enfin chéri, Dementia n'est plus une gamine, elle a 19 ans ou presque. C'est une adulte, Severus ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Ooooohhhhh.... Je vais lui envoyer une de ces beuglantes !!!! Il va entendre parler du pays ! Crier sur ma petite chérie ! Non mais quel toupet ! Quand je pense que c'était un garçon si timide ! Je me suis même demandé comment un garçon si calme et si studieux avait pu s'approcher suffisamment d'une fille comme elle pour la mettre enceinte_...

Demi eut un sourire, Isabelle ne changerait jamais. Toutefois elle pu réussir à la convaincre de ne pas envoyer de Beuglante à Rogue car si elle faisait une chose pareille, non seulement elle-même mettrait des années à se réconcilier avec son père, mais en plus la mauvaise humeur que celui-ci développerait se répercuterait sur Harry. Isabelle en convint, ce pauvre petit n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui attire des ennuis.  
Charlus se leva pour retourner à son jardin et laisser les femmes papoter entre elles. Mais il ne se priva pas de faire savoir à Dementia que si elle lui avait parlé, à lui, sur ce ton, il lui aurait immédiatement collé une fessée. 19 ans ou pas 19 ans.  
Dementia fit une grimace, vexée. Le pire, c'est qu'il était sérieux, la dernière qu'elle avait reçue, c'était à 16 ans, quand elle avait fait exploser le laboratoire de l'école. Son père n'avait plus ou moins rien dit, Isabelle avait accusé le professeur d'incompétence et Charlus avait calmement attendu le soir. Quand Dementia était sortie de l'infirmerie qui voulait être sure qu'elle n'avait rien et était rentrée passer la fin de la semaine chez elle pour se remettre de ses émotions, il était monté la voir.  
Sous ses questions on ne peut plus précises, elle avait bien été obligée d'avouer qu'elle n'écoutait pas le professeur, qu'elle s'amusait avec ses amies et que si elle n'avait pas essayé de piquer les notes de sa copine, elle n'aurait pas renversé un pot entier d'œil de triton dans son chaudron, et que rien ne serait arrivé.  
Ces aveux forcés lui avaient valu de dormir sur le ventre pendant deux jours. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à renouveler l'expérience.

Isabelle jeta un regard noir à son mari et marmonna quelque chose sur cette inqualifiable solidarité masculine, et que si quelqu'un devait se faire botter les fesses, ce n'était sûrement pas sa parfaite petite fille, mais bien l'espèce de caractère de Troll qui lui servait de père.

Après avoir discuté de tout et de rien, les deux femmes décidèrent de faire des cookies à la mode moldue.

- _Tu restes longtemps _? demanda isabelle

- _Une semaine. Le week end prochain, c'est l'anniversaire de Harry, j'ai promis d'y être. Et ensuite je pars une semaine à New York pour le boulot._

_- Tu vaux tellement mieux que ce boulot_

_- Maman Isa tu sais bien qu'on ne m'en offrira pas d'autre._

_- En Angleterre peut être, mais en France... ou aux Etats-Unis..._

_- J'y réfléchirais. Je vais passer ma thèse_, reprit elle après un moment de silence

Isabelle eut un grand sourire mais s'abstient de toute remarque. Severus avait déjà du exaspérer Dementia avec un sourire satisfait et des commentaires sarcastiques.  
Les filles finirent leur cookies et les laissèrent cuire pendant que Zara, la très vieille elfe rangeait la cuisine.

La semaine passa lentement et paisiblement. Charlus emmena Dementia pécher, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Isabelle tenta une fois de plus, sans succès, de la convaincre d'apprendre à tricoter. Ils passèrent une journée entière dans une grande ville, et Dementia en profita pour acheter un cadeau à Harry et des spécialités françaises à Sirius.

Et surtout, elle se reposa. Pas de stress, pas d'inquiétude, son divorce suivait son cours... elle pouvait préparer tranquillement son séjour à New York et réfléchir à son sujet de thèse.  
Quoi que le sujet qu'elle avait donné à son père pour plaisanter était très intéressant...mais elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry apprécierait de servir de cobaye...  
Elle allait plutôt se pencher sur la rivalité des maisons. Comment cette rivalité se transmettait par delà les générations.

A la fin de la semaine, Dementia se prépara à partir. Elle allait d'abord passer par chez Sirius, avant de regagner le manoir.

Elle embrassa Charlus et Isabelle et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre.

- _Chaudron Ba_veur !

Elle transplana ensuite devant le square Grimmaud.

- _Sirius ? C'est moi _!

Elle entra dans la cuisine et se figea. Sirius n'était pas seul. Le professeur Dumbledore était installé à table et souriait de son habituel air amusé.

- _Bonjour Dementia._

_- Professeur_, balbutia t elle

- _Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je partais juste_ment...

Demi le regarda partir sans un mot. Sirius lui sourit, lui assurant que Dumbledore ne les trahirait pas et qu'ils avaient donc tout deux encore quelques années à vivre. Dementia ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant son père mourir d'une crise cardiaque en apprenant la nouvelle de leur liaison, et revenir immédiatement en esprit frappeur pour poursuivre Sirius avec un bâton.  
Elle raconta ses vacances à son homme retardant le moment où elle devrait affronter son père. Elle ne voulait quand même pas trop tarder. Harry serait surexcité à l'idée de recevoir ses amis et il risquait d'énerver le maître des lieux. Elle préférait être présente pour essayer d'arrondir les angles.

Au bout d'une heure, elle récupéra son cadeau, prit celui de Sirius, jeta une poignée de poudra dans la cheminée et avança dans les flammes en criant

_- Manoir Rogue _!

Dementia toussa désespérément en sortant de la cheminée.

Quelqu'un lui rappelait pourquoi elle n'avait pas transplané ? Elle était couverte de suie à présent ! Son ensemble était fichu !

- _Ca t'apprendra à t'habiller en blanc_ ! fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos.

Héroïquement, elle résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie de lui tirer la langue.

A priori, il avait décidé de faire comme si leur dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. Parfait ! Elle était très douée à ce jeu là ! Elle avait du être une autruche dans une autre vie.

- _Où est le héro du jour_ ? demanda t elle nonchalamment

Le regard de son père se durcit instantanément.

- _S'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui : dans sa chambre_ !

Dementia plissa les yeux

- _Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?_

_- Rien._

_- Papa !_

_- Rien du tout ! Et Merlin m'est témoin que j'ai eu du mal_ !

Dementia fit une grimace signifiant clairement : il faut toujours que tu exagère !

- _Il a été infernal toute la matinée_, se défendit Rogue

- _Il n'a jamais pu faire la moindre fête d'anniversaire. C'est un peu normal qu'il soit surexcité, non ?_

_- Et c'est bien pour ça que je ne l'ai pas puni…_

Dementia émit un reniflement septique et se dirigea vers les escaliers vers la chambre de son frère.  
Elle entra sans frapper, décidée à lui flanquer la frousse, mais en fut pour ses frais : la chambre était vide.

Ah bon… apparemment il ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour lui.

Elle entra dans sa propre chambre et se figea. Harry dormait sur le canapé. Ca devenait une manie ! On la prenait pour le département de coopération et négociations magiques internationales pour la paix ? Elle hésita à le réveiller.  
Puis elle se dit qu'Harry avait du se réveiller très tôt le matin même et qu'il valait mieux le laisser dormir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.  
Ainsi il ne risquerait pas d'énerver son père et il serait en pleine forme pour accueillir ses invités dès 14h.  
Elle s'installa sur son lit avec un bouquin et essaya de se détendre.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, elle se résigna en soupirant à aller réveiller Harry. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait patienté encore un bon quart d'heure, mais Harry faisait une vraie phobie du retard… Ce gamin allait finir par être complètement névrosé à force de vivre avec son cher père.

Elle s'accroupie devant le canapé et secoua brusquement le jeune homme

- _Bouh_ !

Harry fit un bond formidable.

-_ Faut pas être cardiaque avec toi_, lui reprocha t il avant de lui sourire, _je suis content de te voir_

- _Ca t'apprendra à squatter ma chambre_ ! répliqua t elle avec un sourire moqueur, _qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé en bas ? Il a l'air de mauvais poil… et puis si tu te planques dans ma chambre…_

_- Rien_, répondit Harry en soupirant, _il parait que je suis épuisant et que je lui ai fait prendre 10 ans depuis le petit déjeuner. Il m'a expédié dans ma chambre avec ordre de n'en sortir que calmé ou alors pas avant le déjeuner._

_- Il aime pas trop l'agitation_… expliqua Dementia

-_ J'avais remarqué… ça va être gai cet après midi_… soupira t il

- _Mais non, il va s'enfermer dans son labo. Je suis la pour vous surveiller, il ne va pas demander son reste_ ! le tranquillisa t elle

Harry sourit et se leva. Il passa prendre une douche rapide et se changer dans sa chambre et descendit en poussa Demi devant lui.

- _Mais non_, lui dit il en entrant dans la salle à manger, sans remarquer que Rogue était déjà installé, _je te promets que l'on ébruitera pas que tu étais à l'heure pour le repas, ta réputation ne risque rien_.

Il fila s'asseoir sous le cri faussement indigné de Dementia et le ricanement moqueur de son père qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Mais Rogue ne sembla pas décidé à remettre sur le tapis la scène du matin et Harry se détendit progressivement.  
Dementia expédia le repas à toute vitesse tout en mettant les choses au clair avec son père.

-_ Donc tu resteras dans ton labo sans venir mettre ton énorme nez dans la fête d'Harry ?_

_- Veux tu bien laisser la taille de mon nez tranquille ?_

_- Alors ?_

_- Je ne sortirais pas de mon laboratoire avant 18h,_ concéda t il

Dementia hocha la tête, visiblement satisfaite et se tourna vers Harry. Elle lui fit répéter la liste de ses amis qui avaient répondus positivement à son invitation pour l'après midi ; vérifia avec les elfes que tout était prêt puis enchaîna sur le repas du soir qui serait plus familial, au grand désespoir de Rogue.  
La famille Weasley au complet serait présente, Remus et Sirius également, ainsi qu'Hermione et cette insupportable maladroite de Nimphadora Tonks.  
La soirée promettait d'être longue, gémit il intérieurement. Mais paradoxalement, l'idée de priver Harry de cet événement ne l'avait même pas effleuré.

Vers 13h50, il battit en retraite dans son laboratoire. 10 minutes plus tard, les premiers invités, les jumelles Patil en l'occurrence, arrivèrent. Elle furent suivies de près par Dean Thomas, Seamus Finigan, Neville Longdubat, Lavande Brown, Luna L et une dizaine d'autres camarades.  
Les enfants Weasley, accompagnés d'Hermione, arrivèrent bons derniers… par la faute des garçons à en juger par le degré d'exaspération d'Hermione et Ginny.

Dementia agita sa baguette vers le sonographe et la musique des bizzar' sisters envahit le manoir.  
Harry jeta un regard inquiet vers la porte du labo. Rogue n'aimait pas le bruit. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Demi, celle-ci haussa les épaule et articula silencieusement quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

- _Il a jeté un sort de silence !_

Harry hocha la tête d'un air soulagé, juste avant de s'écrouler à moitié sous le poids de Seamus qui lui avait sauté sur le dos.  
Vers 16h, Demi fit apporter les gâteaux et Harry ouvrit ses cadeaux, sauf ceux d'Hermione, Ron, Fred, George et Ginny, qu'il préférait ouvrir dans la soirée.

Vers 18h, les invités partirent souhaitant encore un joyeux anniversaire à Harry et se lançant des « à dans un mois » enthousiastes les uns les autres.

A 18h05 précises, Rogue émergea de son laboratoire.

- _Les fauves sont partis_ ? demanda t il d'une voix moqueuse

- _Oui père_ répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, profitant du fait qu'il tournait le dos au maître des potions.

Il reçut dans la seconde qui suivi un coussin sur la tête.

-_ Je t'ai vu_ !

Harry sourit sans répondre et Rogue rejoignit Dementia dans la cuisine.

- _C'était quoi ça ?_ demanda Ron

- _Le prof de potion à de l'humour_, s'étrangla Georges

- _Il a prit une potion d'allégresse_, renchérit Fred.

- _Non_, expliqua Harry, _il a parié 30 gallions avec Demi qu'il ne serait pas désagréable de la soirée._

_- C'est déloyal,_ se moqua Hermione, _Dementia est sure de gagner…_

_- Ma sœur a besoin d'un nouvel ensemble_, répliqua Harry, _le dernier a mal supporter le voyage par cheminée_.

Ses amis échangèrent un sourire amusé à l'emploi du mot « sœur » qu'Harry utilisait à la moindre occasion.  
Les invités de la soirée ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

Les premiers à passer la porte furent Madame et Monsieur Weasley. A peine arrivée, Molly se jeta sur Harry le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

- _Bon anniversaire mon chéri, tu vas bien, tu n'as besoin de rien, tout se passe bien avec Severus, tu manges assez, tu dors bien_ ?

Habitué, Harry se contenta d'hocher vigoureusement la tête à chacune des questions de Madame Weasley et, après avoir serré la main d'Arthur, il alla chercher son père dans la cuisine.

- _Père ?_

_- Hmmm ?_

_- Les Weasley sont arrivés._

_- Ah. Alors tu manges bien ? Je ne te traumatise pas trop ?_ demanda Rogue d'un ton sarcastique

Harry sourit d'un air gêné en haussant les épaules

- _On ne la refera pas_…

Rogue eut un sourire bref avant de se recomposer un visage impassible pour aller saluer les nouveaux arrivants.  
Nymphadora arriva ensuite et renversa la petite console de l'entrée en saluant Rogue.  
A la surprise des adultes et sous le sourire moqueur des enfants, il retint tout commentaire désobligeant et se contenta de saluer sobrement son ancienne élève.  
Enfin Remus arriva accompagné d'un grand chien noir muselé et tenu en laisse.

Rogue fut prit d'une quinte de toux tandis que tout le monde éclatait de rire faisant grogner le chien.  
Remus, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, lui ôta la muselière et la chaîne. A peine libéré, l'animagus reprit sa forme humaine, l'air vexé.

_- C'était vraiment nécessaire ?_

_- C'est la loi,_ rétorqua Remus,_ tu avais envie de te faire arrêter par un auror et emmener au contrôle des animaux domestiques pouvant représenter un danger pour la communauté magique ?_

Sirius bougonna quelque chose d'inaudible et serra son filleul dans ses bras

_- Tout va bien ?_ lui murmura t il a l'oreille

Harry le rassura d'un sourire sincère.  
Dementia vint saluer tout le monde et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire en la voyant saluer Sirius comme un quasi étranger.

Ils passèrent à table et au bout de seulement quelques minutes, une dispute éclata entre Sirius et Dementia. L'un reprochant à l'autre de ne pas prendre suffisamment soin d'Harry, l'autre rétorquant qu'il était vrai qu'un criminel en fuite avait des conseils à donner en la matière.

Hermione secoua la tête, indignée et se pencha vers Harry.

_- Ta sœur est une tricheuse !_

_- Je sais,_ sourit Harry amusé

-_ Non mais vraiment, c'est quoi ce cirque avec Sirius, elle sait bien que Rogue va finir par s'énerver_ !

Ce qui ne rata pas… après une remarque acide de Sirius sur le passé amoureux de la jeune femme, Severus lui balança une remarque mordante dont il avait le secret sur le ton le plus froid qu'il put prendre.  
Il y eut un grand silence et Dementia éclata de rire en tendant la main à Sirius qui s'empressa de la serrer solennellement.

_- Merci de votre participation cher collègue_

_- Tu as triché,_ s'insurgea Rogue qui commençait à comprendre qu'il avait été victime d'un coup monté

_- ça t'apprendra à te moquer de la couleur de mes tailleurs_, riposta Demi avec un grand sourire et en tendant la main

En grommelant qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir inculqué de telles valeurs à sa progéniture, Rogue lui tendit trente gallions.  
Harry était mort de rire mais essayait de le cacher, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son père maintenant que le pari n'était plus un garant de sa bonne humeur.

_- Maintenant les cadeaux_, s'exclama Demi

Harry ouvrit les nombreux cadeaux qui apparurent sur la table. Il découvrit ainsi : des produits de Honeydukes et Zonko, de la part des enfants Weasley, un appareil photo magique d'Hermione, un appeau imitant le cri de la licorne qui lui avait été envoyé par Hagrid, un Scrutoscope de poche de Remus, Un miroir à double face, permettant de communiqué avec celui qui possédait le second exemplaire de Sirius, et tout un tas de fondants maison de la part de mr et mme Weasley.

Puis Dementia lui tendis son propre cadeau qui se trouva être une tente magique pour trois personnes. Cadeau qui enchanta Harry qui s'était bien promit d'aller un jour camper avec Ron et Hermione et de posséder l'un de ces merveilleux objet.

Enfin, à la surprise générale, Rogue tendis également un paquet à Harry. Il contenait trois ouvrages : Sorts et contre sorts (ensorcelez vos amis et stupéfiez vos ennemis avec les sortilèges de Crâne chauve, Jambenconton, Langue de plomb et bien d'autres encore) par le Professeur Vindictus Viridian, livre qu'Harry avait repéré depuis sa première année mais qu'on ne lui avait jamais permis d'acheter et Il volait comme un fou de Kennilworthy Whisp, livre sur une star du quidditch qu'il n'avait jamais réussis à trouver. Enfin le troisième ouvrage était en réalité un tout petit album photo contenant de nombreuses photographies moldues et magiques de Lily Evans.

La gorge serrée, Harry remercia Rogue.

- _Ta mère et moi avons été de grands amis_, commenta sobrement le sorcier, _quant à ce livre, je te demanderais d'en faire un usage raisonnable, ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir fait confiance._

Harry acquiesça, et Dementia fit un sourire éclatant à son père.

- _Et pitié ne le prête pas à ta sœur_, s'empressa de rajouter Rogue déclenchant un fou rire général.

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que les invités se retirèrent et que Harry alla se coucher. Il s'endormit, l'album serré contre son cœur avec une reconnaissance qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé éprouver un jour pour Rogue.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'anniversaire de Harry.  
Une Winky éperdue de reconnaissance était arrivée quatre jours plus tôt et Harry avait enfin pu redécorer ses appartements.  
Il avait commencé par changer la couleur des murs de sa chambre en bleu pale et la moquette en bleu foncé.  
Il avait fait placer des rideaux en voile blanc transparent autour du lit ainsi qu'aux fenêtres.  
Il avait ensuite accroché aux murs quelques affiches de Quidditch ainsi que des photos de ses parents.

Dans son salon, Harry s'était contenté d'accrocher aux murs des photos de lui et Sirius et de lui, Ron et Hermione. Il avait laissé les couleurs d'origine mais n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'accrocher une bannière de Griffondor au dessus de la cheminée et de déposer un plaid aux couleurs de sa maison sur le canapé.

En fin d'après midi, Rogue était venu voir le résultat des efforts de Winky. Il avait eut l'air satisfait de la nouvelle décoration et avait avoué qu'il avait craint de retrouver la chambre transformée en tanière de Gryffondor.

La liste des fournitures pour la nouvelle année était arrivée la veille. Rogue avait grimacé et froncé les sourcils en lisant le livre demandé en défense contre les forces du mal, mais avait refusé de faire le moindre commentaire, se contentant de dire à Harry que le livre de potion était déjà dans la bibliothèque du manoir et qu'il iraient acheter le reste dans la semaine.

Dementia était retourner vivre chez Sirius, bien que la dispute avec son père ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.  
Harry la soupçonnait de s'entêter par principe puisqu'elle avait dit à son père le jour de la dispute qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant leur départ pour Poudlard.  
Elle avait prétendu vivre chez une amie du journal et ne pas pouvoir lui faire faux bond puisqu'elle payait sa part du loyer et que la prochaine colocataire de son amie n'arriverait qu'en septembre.  
Rogue semblait s'être contenté de cette explication. En tout cas, il n'avait pas posé de questions.

_._

_OoO_

_._

En ce Lundi 14 Août, 23h45, Harry luttait contre le sommeil.  
Ainsi qu'il le faisait depuis trois jours.  
Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir et il se sentait devenir de plus en plus agressif. Il avait enguirlandé Winky, qui avait pleuré le reste de la journée, avait envoyé balader Hedwige qui voulait l'obliger à répondre à une lettre de Ron… et bien sur il avait fini par se disputer avec Rogue.

Harry effleura doucement sa joue douloureuse en soupirant. La dispute avait commencé bêtement, il avait répondu sur un ton un peu trop sec à son père et celui-ci avait haussé le ton.  
Au lieu de se calmer et de faire des excuses, Harry avait monté le ton à son tour et était devenu carrément insolent, reprochant à Rogue de s'immiscer dans sa vie privé, de ne rien comprendre, et de n'être bon qu'à être le chien-chien de Dumbledore.  
La gifle l'avait prit par surprise et l'avait jeté au sol.  
Les dents serrées, contenant difficilement sa rage, Rogue n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot :

- _disparaît_ !

Ce qu'il s'était empressé de faire.  
Puis, dans sa chambre, il avait attendu, avec une anxiété croissante, que Rogue monte le rejoindre.  
Mais celui-ci n'était pas venu.  
Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'allait pas recevoir de correction exemplaire pour son attitude.  
Il passa avec lassitude une main sur son visage. Il était tellement fatigué. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas pensé, quasiment pas, de tout l'été.  
Peut être était ce la rentrée qui approchait à grand pas qui avait tout déclenché.  
Toujours était il qu'il ne supportait plus de voir le visage de Cédric, les yeux grand ouvert, figés de surprise, étendu sur le sol, et d'entendre ce rire ; ce rire dément… C'était d'abord celui de Queudvert pour se transformer en celui de Voldemort.

Il ne voulait pas revivre cela encore et encore… il ne voulait pas dormir.

Mais comme chaque nuit, il s'assoupit, vaincu par la fatigue.  
Et comme chaque nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut, en nage, tremblant de tous ses membres, à peine deux heures plus tard.

Il jeta un regard sur son horloge : 2h10 du matin.  
Le manoir était silencieux. Les elfes de maison eux même devaient dormir.  
Harry hésita une seconde puis décida de descendre à la cuisine boire un jus d'orange. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser glisser à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Il descendit rapidement et silencieusement les escaliers, aussi furtif qu'une ombre, héritage des années passées chez les Dursley.  
Une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, il avala un comprimé de vitamine C qu'il avait retrouvé au fond de sa malle (merci les moldus !) avec un grand verre de jus d'orange, qu'il termina d'un trait.  
Il se resservit aussitôt et commença à boire plus lentement son deuxième verre.

- _Si tu me reparles de somnambulisme, je ne réponds plus de mes actes_.

Harry se raidit brusquement au son de cette voix chargée de colère. Bon sang, mais il ne dormait jamais ?

- _il me semble t'avoir parlé_ ! claqua à nouveau la voix.

Harry ne se retourna pas. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son père tout de suite.

- _Très bien, tu l'auras voulu_ !

Avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement, il se sentit saisi par le col et traîné hors de la cuisine jusqu'au bureau de Rogue.  
Là, son père le projeta contre le bureau et lui ordonna durement

-_ regarde moi_ !

Harry ne bougea pas. Il se mis à trembler, autant de froid, loin du feu de la cuisine, que de peur. Mais il était paralysé. Il n'arrivait pas à obéir. Son rêve lui revenait par vague. Pourtant il ne dormait pas, il était sur qu'il ne dormait pas.  
Rogue hors de lui le retourna brutalement face à lui.

- _Arrête de me prendre pour un cracmol_ !

Il se figea en voyant le regard de son fils. Fronçant les sourcils, il posa sur son bureau la ceinture qu'il avait débouclé, bien décidé à appliquer une bonne correction à l'insupportable gamin… qui semblait plus misérable et perdu qu'insupportable à cet instant précis.  
Le maintenant par les épaules, il le poussa avec plus de douceur vers le fauteuil en cuir noir de son bureau, l'assit, et, encadrant son visage de ses mains pour le forcer à regarder dans sa direction, il s'accroupi devant l'adolescent.

- _Harry_ ?

Harry murmura quelque chose d'imperceptible.

- _quoi_ ?

- _J'ai tellement sommeil_, murmura le jeune homme.

- _Et qu'est ce qui t'empêche de dormir_ ? demanda le sorcier

- _Il est là. Dans mes rêves. Toutes les nuits. Tout le temps_.

Rogue soupira et se traita intérieurement de tous les noms. Comment avait il pu ne pas comprendre le changement d'attitude d'Harry ?  
Son irritabilité permanente, ses réactions brusque, ses absences régulières… Tout en lui indiquait le manque de sommeil… et il n'avait rien vu.

Il se redressa et alla chercher une potion dans son coffre. Une potion qu'il utilisait du temps de son espionnage pour Dumbledore, lorsqu'il devait faire un rapport complet après avoir passé une nuit blanche auprès des mangemorts.  
Il fit avaler la potion à Harry et attendit qu'elle fasse son effet.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il put voir les pupilles de l'adolescent se dilater légèrement, son regard devenir plus clair. Regard qui se posa aussitôt sur la ceinture de cuir posée devant lui. Un éclair de peur lui traversa les yeux et il déglutit avec difficulté.

Rogue soupira et se redressa.

- _Viens, allons dans le salon veux tu_ ?

Harry obéit en silence, visiblement tendu. Rogue récupéra et rattacha ostensiblement sa ceinture, pour bien faire comprendre à son fils qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.  
Il lui désigne le canapé du salon et s'assit en face de lui, dans un fauteuil.

- _Depuis quand as-tu ces cauchemars ?_ demanda calmement Rogue

- _Trois ou quatre jours. Dès que je m'endors, je retourne dans ce cimetière._

_- Et qu'est ce que tu y vois ?_

_- Mes parents… enfin je veux dire…_

_- Tes parents, oui._ Reprit Rogue d'une voix ferme. _Ils seront toujours tes parents, Harry et tu as le droit de les nommer comme tel_.

Harry acquiesça lentement. Rogue l'encouragea d'un geste à continuer.

- _et il y a Cédric_…

Harry déglutit, la gorge soudain serrée. Il craignait de ne pouvoir continuer dès qu'il aurait prononcé le nom de son ennemi mais il sentit soudain que la potion lui éclaississait l'esprit, lui donnait la force de continuer.

- _et il y avait Voldemort_

Il vit Rogue tressaillir et serrer les lèvres de mécontentement mais le sorcier ne dit rien, le laissant raconter son rêve sans l'interrompre.

- _Voldemort il riait… il me remerciait… pour l'avoir fait revenir. Et Cédric était allongé là, par terre, et il avait l'air si surprit… et son esprit volait au dessus de son corps. ; et il me regardait avec une telle colère… et mes parents avaient l'air tellement déçus par moi… comme si je ne valait pas la peine du sacrifice qu'ils avaient fait…_

_- Harry !_ l'interrompit Rogue d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Harry s'arrêta net et leva des yeux inquiets vers lui. Rogue se maudit, il avait voulu stopper la vague de culpabilité qui menaçait de submerger le garçon, mais il n'avait pas voulu l'effrayer.

- _Harry_, reprit il plus doucement

- _Pardon_, bredouilla le garçon, _pardon père pardon, je suis désolé_

L'adolescent paraissait au bord des larmes. Ou au bord de la crise de panique. Rogue ne savait plus trop s'il s'excusait pour s'être levé au milieu de la nuit, pour la dispute de la veille ou pour les événements du cimetière.

- _Harry, écoute moi. Je connais le rituel que Pettigrew a utilisé. Les os du père, la chair du serviteur, le sang de l'ennemi… Le rituel aurait marché… avec ou sans toi_…

Harry releva brusquement la tête

- _oui, ils t ont choisis pour le symbole, mais tu n'es pas le seul ennemi de Voldemort… Les trois quarts des familles de sorciers sont opposés à lui. Tous ne se battront pas… Mais il n'avait que l'embarras du choix. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ça aurait été un autre…_

_- mais il a tué Cédric et je l'ai laissé faire._

_- Tu avais 14 ans Harry. C'est un miracle que tu sois vivant. Un avada va très vite. Une bulle de protection n'a aucun effet sur ce sort. La seule façon d'éviter un avada, c'est de réussir a éviter le rayon. Tu as prévenu Cédric, tu lui as dit de partir. Mais Cédric était un adulte, il avait 17 ans. Il est resté. Et il est mort. C'est un drame. Mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Toi tu t'es battu contre un puissant sorcier, adulte et aguerri et tu es rentré. Et tu n'as pas abandonné le corps de Cédric, tu l'as ramené à sa famille. Peu de sorcier l'aurait fait._

_- Oui mais…_

_- Harry,_ l'interrompis Rogue, _Le professeur Dippet est mort en 56, l'affaire de la mort de Mimi l'a anéantit. Il est mort l'année suivante. Dumbledore est devenu Directeur cette année là et Voldemort avait 17 ans. 17 ans en 1956. Il a 56 ans aujourd'hui. Soit 42 années de pratique de la magie de plus que toi. Et même si tu retires les 13 années où il a erré sous forme d'esprit, cela fait tout de même presque trente ans de pratique de plus que toi. Comment voulais tu t'opposer à son retour ?_

_- Il n'était pas encore revenu_

_- Mais Pettigrew était là. Et sous ses airs de rongeur, c'est également un sorcier aguerrit. Harry, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Crois moi. Ai-je pour habitude de mentir pour soulager la conscience des gens ?_

Harry secoua la tête.

_- Ecoute,_ soupira Rogue, _demain je mettrais des alarmes sur ta chambre. Je viendrais te réveiller dès que tu feras un cauchemar. Et ce aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Pour ce soir, tu vas prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve_.

Harry acquiesça et se leva. A mi chemin des escaliers il se tourna vers Rogue qui le suivait.

- _père, pour hier…_

_- nous allons mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Disons que tu as utilisé ton joker_.

Il lui fourra une potion dans les mains et le poussa fermement vers sa chambre.  
Soulagé de savoir qu'il ne serait pas puni, Harry ôta ses lunettes, s'assis sur le lit et avala la potion. Il se laissa tomber en arrière. Il dormait avant même d'avoir touché l'oreiller.


	7. Chapter 7

Un hurlement s'éleva dans le manoir au même moment qu'une sonnerie stridente résonnait dans la chambre du maitre des lieux.

- _j'ai entendu_, grogna ce dernier en faisant taire la sonnerie d'un geste sec.

Il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre d'Harry pour la 5ème fois depuis le début de la semaine.  
Le garçon se débattait violement dans son lit, le corps tordu dans un angle improbable.  
Comme les fois précédentes, Severus posa les mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent et l'immobilisé fermement. Dans le même temps, il cria sèchement le nom du garçon.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se raidit aussitôt.  
Bien, se dit Rogue, étape 1, à savoir tirer Harry du sommeil, réussie. A présent il fallait l'aider à reprendre contact avec la réalité, car, bien que réveillé, il se trouvait encore au prises avec son cauchemar.

- _Harry, regarde-moi_ !

Pour toute réponse, Harry se cambra violement, cherchant à échapper à la poigne ferme du professeur.  
Rogue eut un soupir frustré. S'il avait été certain qu'en giflant le garçon, il aurait pu le ramener immédiatement à la raison, nul doute qu'il aurait employé ce moyen sans tarder.  
Mais il était persuadé que le garçon-qui-avait-survécu-et-depuis-ne-faisait-jamais-rien-comme-les-autres réagirait mal à ce traitement.  
Il continua donc à parler fermement à Harry, jusqu'à ce que sa voix se fraye un passage dans l'esprit embrumé du garçon.

- _Harry ! C'est moi ! réveille-toi. Regarde-moi_.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, Harry tressaillis et ses yeux verts se fixèrent aux siens.

- _où est ce que…_

_- dans ta chambre_, répondit Rogue toujours aussi ferme mais d'une voix calme, _en sécurité_.

Harry chercha à se redresser et Rogue l'aida à s'asseoir. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, visiblement soulagé, avant de se rembrunir.

- _je suis désolé_, murmura t il l'air anxieux

- _De quoi es tu exactement désolé cette fois ci_, demanda ironiquement Severus

- _De vous avoir réveillé_, répondit Harry les yeux baissés

Décidément cet enfant était hermétique à son humour.

- _Merlin, Harry_, soupira le maitre des potions

- _Père !_ répliqua précipitamment l'adolescent, _de vous avoir réveillé père._

_- Stop ! _s'exclama Severus en posant les mains sur les épaules du garçon, prêt à le secouer comme un prunier pour lui faire entrer ce qu'il allait lui dire dans le crane.

Harry recula légèrement afin de le dévisager, le regard interrogateur.

- _cesse de t'excuser_, expliqua Severus, _tu n'as rien fait de mal._

_- Je vous ai réveillé, _s'entêta Harry

- _Je vais finir par croire que les corrections te manquent_, s'amusa Rogue

- _Je… quoi ?_

_- On dirait que tu essais de me convaincre de te punir… s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir…_

Harry déglutit difficilement, Rogue était il sérieux ou pas ? Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec. Voila qu'il allait encore s'excuser !  
Severus soupira.

- _Sérieusement, Harry. Je préfère me lever 100 fois plutôt que savoir que tu te prive de sommeil ou que tu te gave de potion sans rêves. Les cauchemars vont s'espacer et disparaître. Il te faut juste un peu de temps. Cela ne me dérange pas de venir autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Ca ne me met pas en colère contre toi, je t'assure. Essais de te rendormir, il reste près de 6h avant le petit déjeuner_.

Harry obéit sans discuter. Il était épuisé. Ses cauchemars lui donnaient à chaque fois l'impression d'avoir fourni un effort physique. Ou de revivre l'épreuve du Doloris. Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même à Dumbledore. Ni à Sirius. Ni à Dementia. Peut être devrait il en parler à Rogue ? Apres tout en tant qu'ancien serviteur du serpent, il avait déjà du en prendre quelques uns des Doloris !  
Il se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers et se rendormi aussitôt.  
Rogue lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste machinal, qu'il suspendit sitôt qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il etait en train de faire. Il recula précipitamment, remerciant Merlin que Dementia ne soit pas là pour le voir, il aurait subit ses sarcasmes sur l'attachement jusqu'à la fin de l'année.  
Il replaça les alarmes sur Harry et retourna dans sa propre chambre, en espérant avoir droit à plusieurs heures de sommeil.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec une impression tenace de danger imminent.  
Il resta un instant désorienté. Un nouveau rêve avec Voldemort dans le rôle titre l'avait il tiré brutalement du sommeil, se demanda t il ?  
Non… Il n'avait plus fait ce rêve affreux depuis plusieurs nuits.  
Comme le lui avait promis son père, après une première semaine éprouvante, les cauchemars avaient diminués, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Pendant une bonne semaine, Son père était venu dans sa chambre toutes les nuits, parfois plusieurs fois par nuit, pour le tiré du sommeil, le calmer, le rassurer et l'aider à se rendormir. Puis il n'avait eu à venir que trois ou quatre fois la semaine suivante, deux fois la troisième, et pas du tout cette semaine là.  
Harry réalisa soudain que, pour la première fois, il avait pensé à Rogue comme à « son père ». Il le nommait certes ainsi depuis le début de son adoption, mais il ne lui avait jamais reconnu instinctivement ce titre.  
Les choses avaient vraiment changées entre eux, en seulement deux mois…

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, le faisant sursauter.

- _Harry_ !

Ouh là ! Le maître des lieux avait l'air irrité.  
Harry se leva immédiatement, n'ayant aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres du maitre des potions.  
Dans sa précipitation, il se cogna violement à sa malle, qui trainait au milieu de son salon.  
La douleur l'aida à faire la lumière dans son esprit : la rentrée ! C'était aujourd'hui ! Et le danger imminent qui planait au dessus de sa tête, c'était Dementia, qui devait le conduire à la gare tandis que leur père transplanerait directement à Pré au Lard.

-_ oh misère_, gémit il, _je vais rater le train, à tous les coups_ !

Il descendit les marches menant au hall en boitillant. Rogue l'attendait près de la porte du salon. Le professeur leva un sourcil interrogatif en voyant la démarche hésitante du garçon.

- _je me suis battu avec une malle. Elle a gagnée_.

Rogue eu un rictus moqueur et Harry argumenta, sans se démonter.

- _On sous-estime grandement le pouvoir néfaste des malles ! Il faudrait les rajouter au programme de défense contre les forces du mal_ !

Le maitre des potions eut un sourire tout en secouant la tête devant la mauvaise fois d'Harry. Sans doute commençait-il à déteindre sur lui ! C'est Minerva qui allait être contente !  
Sans faire part à son fils de ses pensées, il se contenta de désigner l'étage du menton et de demander

- _tu as parlé à Winky ?_

_- parlé ? de quoi ?_

_- De ce qu'elle va faire pendant que tu seras à Poudlard_, soupira Rogue, _Je t'ai dis de décider toi-même, soit elle reste ici avec les kookie, soit elle vient à Poudlard où elle aidera en cuisine._

_- Baker et Alima vont où ?_ demanda Harry

- _Baker reste avec moi, évidemment. Et Alima, je ne sais pas, probablement qu'elle viendra à Poudlard avec Demi. Mais à la différence de ta sœur et de moi-même, tu ne pourras pas te servit de Winky lorsque tu es à Poudlard. Pas de favoritisme._

_- Je sais,_ protesta Harry, _mais Kookie ne va pas s'ennuyer ?_

_- Elle a l'habitude et je crois qu'elle a hâte qu'on débarrasse tous le plancher pour la laisser un peu tranquille_ !

- _Alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser Winky venir à Poudlard, j'ai peur qu'elle s'imagine que je ne veux plus d'elle si je la laisse ici. Je lui expliquerais bien qu'elle peut venir me voir de temps en temps mais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander des choses tant qu'on est à Poudlard._

_- Bien. Va lui expliquer tout cela et rejoins moi dans mon bureau, j'ai à te parler._

-_ Oui père_.

Un peu inquiet, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis, Harry appela Winky. Que voulait lui dire Rogue ? En général les discussions formelles n'étaient jamais très agréable avec lui et pouvait même devenir douloureuses, grimaça le jeune homme au souvenir des deux corrections qu'il avait reçues.  
Il expliqua rapidement la situation à la petite elfe, lui demandant tout de même si elle voulait rester avec Kookie en l'assurant que cela ne le dérangeait pas.  
Winky rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles de l'honneur que lui faisait son jeune maitre en lui donnant le choix, puis elle avoua à Harry qu'elle avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard pour revoir tous ceux qui l'avaient mise à l'écart en la traitant d'elfe perdue, qui ne retrouverait jamais de famille car elle avait été renvoyée. Elle avait hâte de prendre sa petite revanche !  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'enthousiasme débordant de Winky et, il lui assura qu'il viendrait lui même dans les cuisines lui donner un ordre si cela pouvait l'aider à avoir son heure de gloire.  
Il lui demanda ensuite d'aller finir ses bagages, et d'aller trouver Demi où elle savait pour la supplier en son nom de ne pas être en retard.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il prit la direction du bureau de son père. Il hésita un instant devant la lourde porte de bois, puis, soupirant, il cogna au battant.  
La voix calme de Rogue, dénuée de toute trace de colère ou de sarcasme lui répondit.

- _entre Harry._

Sans un mot Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de son père, se répétant comme un mantra : « je n'ai rien fais de mal, je n'ai rien fait de mal… »  
Severus leva les yeux sur lui et ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant l'air misérable et terrorisé qu'affichait son fils.

-_ Aurais tu fais quelque chose que j'ignore ?_

Harry eut un léger sursaut et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

- _bien_, reprit Severus, _alors détend toi, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te punir ou te disputer_.

Le soulagement d'Harry fut visible immédiatement.

- _Je t'ai fait venir_, continua Rogue, _pour discuter avec toi de l'année à venir. Tu es à présent fils de professeur, ce qui implique que tu dois changer d'attitude sur certains points._

Harry se renfrogna mais ne protesta pas.

-_ Je ne suis pas un adepte acharné des punitions corporelles, mais tu te doutes bien que je n'hésiterais pas à y recourir si besoin est_.

Le jeune homme tressaillis mais il ne détourna pas les yeux et hocha sèchement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit. Attitude typiquement gryffodoresque !

- _bien_, poursuivit Rogue, _en ce qui concerne les notes, j'exige et j'insiste bien sur ce point : j'exige, un minimum de E. Je peux tolérer des notes plus basse en divination, ajouta t il avec dédain, mais seulement en divination. Toute note inférieure dans une autre matière te vaudra des heures d'études surveillées_.

Harry hocha la tête d'un mouvement hésitant et il était clair qu'il avait légèrement pali. Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'appuyer à son bureau, face à Harry.

- _Harry, tu es tout à fait capable d'obtenir ces notes. Même en potion. Si tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, tu ne dois pas hésiter à venir me voir. Si tu as une mauvaise note après une nuit difficile ou parce que tu es malade, je comprendrais. Je t'indique la règle, mais je laisse la place pour l'exception. Bien, ceci étant dit, passons à ta tendance plus que nette à avoir une conception très large du mot couvre feu. Je ne veux plus t'attraper à te promener dans les couloirs la nuit, sinon Merlin m'est témoin que tu auras mal à la main à force d'écrire des lignes._

Harry eut une grimace mais s'abstient, une fois de plus, de faire le moindre commentaire. D'une part, cela n'aurait très probablement servi à rien, et, d'autre part, Rogue était assez mauvais pour lui donner un aperçu de ces punitions sitôt arrivés à Poudlard, pour le principe.

- _En ce qui concerne les escapades extérieures, que ce soit dans la forêt interdite ou dans le parc, ou en dehors de Poudlard, ainsi que tout manquement de respect à un adulte, ce sont deux choses qui te conduiront à une bonne correction. Tout comme la moindre bagarre._

_- Les trois quarts du temps c'est Malefoy qui attaque le premier_, protesta Harry, indigné, _je ne fais que me défendre !_

_- Si tu utilise un protego, je veux bien l'admettre. Mais utilise le moindre sortilège offensif, y compris un expelliarmus et sois bien certain que tu n'échapperas pas à ta punition. Je te punirais en privé, sans faire allusion à ce qui t'attend devant tes camarades. Mais, abstiens toi de venir à l'une de mes convocations, et je te corrigerais doublement, et ce au milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Tout est il parfaitement clair ?_

_- Oui père, _répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

- _Parfait, je vais transplaner à Pré au Lard. Je dois assister à une réunion de professeur avant l'arrivée des élèves. Dementia te conduira au train et le prendra avec toi. Si jamais vous le ratez, étant donné la capacité à la ponctualité plus que réduite de ta sœur, envoie moi un hibou. Avant de transplaner où que ce soit !_

_- D'accord, père,_ répondit Harry d'un air absent.

En fait, ce n'est pas que le jeune homme n'écoutait pas Rogue, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa surprise. Dementia ? Prendre le train ? Ne devait-elle pas juste le conduire à la gare ?

- _elle va travailler à la bibliothèque avec Mme pince tout en préparant sa thèse,_ répondit Rogue à la question muette d'Harry.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire radieux. Dementia à Poudlard… L'année scolaire en présence de Rogue lui semblait soudain moins menaçante. Bien sur, il ne savait pas encore comment allaient réagir les élèves et les professeurs, et cela l'inquiétait un peu.  
De plus il n'avait toujours pas demandé à son père comment il allait devoir l'appeler pendant les cours. Il imaginait déjà la tête de et ses ricanements s'il appelait son père Professeur et se faisait réprimander en public.  
Peut être Hermione avait elle raison, il ne faisait rien de mal en demandant et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que le professeur Rogue se mette en colère. Normalement…  
Il regarda son père se lever et sortir du placard sa lourde cape noire. Il le regarda l'enfiler et se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Il réalisa soudain que Rogue allait partir sur le champ, et que s'il ne posait pas sa question maintenant, il ne savait pas trop quand est ce qu'il aurait l'occasion de la lui poser.  
Il se leva à son tour et couru après Rogue, qu'il rattrapa à la porte d'entrée.

- _Père ! Attendez !_

_- Oui ?_ demanda Rogue, la main sur la poignée de la porte

- _Je voulais vous demander… euh… c'est-à-dire_… bafouilla Harry, ne sachant pas comment formuler sa phrase pour qu'elle ne soit pas perçue comme insolente.

- _Quoi Harry ? S'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe dit le comme ça vient, je ne me formaliserais pas de la tournure de ta phrase_, promit Rogue

- _Ok_, soupira Harry, rassemblant tout son courage, _comment je dois vous appeler ? En cours je veux dire !_

_- Ah._

Rogue referma la porte qu'il avait entrouverte et alla s'asseoir sur l'escalier, invitant d'un geste de la main Harry à le rejoindre.

- _alors voila_, commença t il quand Harry se fut installé près de lui, _moi personnellement, je trouverais ridicule de t'appeler Monsieur Potter comme avant. Je t'appellerais par ton prénom et te tutoierais, comme je le fais en dehors de l'école. Quant à toi, et bien, je crois que c'est à toi de voir. Te sentiras tu plus à l'aise en m'appelant professeur ? ou en m'appelant père ? Essais les deux et fais ton choix. Mais tes amis de Gryffondor savent déjà pour ton adoption et l'ont dans l'ensemble plutôt bien prit, bien qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu lors de ton anniversaire. Quant aux autres élèves…je ne peux pas anticiper leurs réactions. Mais tu peux m'appeler comme avant, Harry, ou m'appeler Père, je ne me mettrais pas en colère. Tu es rassuré_ ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- _Dans ce cas, je m'en vais. Tiens-toi prêt, ta sœur risque d'arriver à la dernière minute ! A tout à l'heure._

_- A tout à l'heure père_.

Son père parti, Harry appela Winky et lui demanda si elle avait vu Dementia. La petite elfe lui assura que Miss Dementia avait promis d'être à l'heure et que « monsieur le parrain de maitre Harry » avait promis de l'expédier au manoir Rogue dans les temps.  
A moitié rassuré, Harry la remercia, ce qui fit encore rougir Winky jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et lui demanda d'apporter ses affaires dans le hall.  
Puis il alla soudoyer Kookie dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner tardif, que l'elfe, qui avait déjà reçu la permission de Severus à ce sujet, s'empressa de lui servir.  
A 10h30, Dementia, vexée comme un pou, arriva par cheminette. Sirius l'avait mise manu militari dans la cheminée avant de prononcer lui-même la destination.  
Harry eut un sourire moqueur qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher en lui expliquant que non, ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en elle, mais que, et elle devait bien l'admettre, sa conception du temps qui passe n'était pas tout à fait en adéquation avec le reste du monde.  
Dementia grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, s'installa pour boire une tisane et ouvrit un magazine. Magazine qu'Harry referma immédiatement en lui rappelant qu'elle aurait largement le temps de lire dans le train.  
Apres une véritable crise de nerfs de l'adolescent, ils arrivèrent par transplanage aux environs de la gare, 10 minutes avant le départ du train.

La sonnerie du départ retentit, à l'instant même où Harry, qui n'avait jamais frôlé de si près la crise cardiaque, montait dans le wagon à la suite des bagages et de Dementia.  
Il ne mit que quelques minutes à trouver le compartiment où s'étaient entassés ses amis.

- _Harry_, s'exclama Hermione, soulagée, _j'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu as faillis rater le train !_

_- Et pourquoi à ton avis_, grommela Harry en désignant sa sœur du menton.

Dementia lui fit une grimace très adulte et Hermione eut un petit rire. Ensuite, elle et Ron, qui, à la grande surprise d'Harry, était lui aussi préfet, partirent à la réunion des préfets dans un autre compartiment en promettant de revenir le plus vite possible.  
Dementia ficha le camp tout aussi vite, le laissant seul avec Luna et Neville.

- _alors_, demanda Neville, l'air embarrassé, _comment ça se passe avec le professeur Rogue ? J'ai été étonné qu'on ne le voie pas nous hurler dessus à ton anniversaire !_

_- Dementia l'avait quasiment enfermé dans son labo_, sourit Harry

-_ Et il n'est pas… trop… dur avec toi_ ? Intervint Dean, qui venait d'entrer et qui se souvenait parfaitement de la fugue d'Harry

- _Non, ca va. Ca va mieux en tout cas, je ne dit pas que c'est génial tous les jours mais… j'ai plus l'impression d'avoir un père assez sévère que d'être juste sous la responsabilité du pire prof de Poudlard qui me déteste._

_- C'est déjà ça,_ murmura son camarade.

- _Et au fait_, intervint de nouveau Neville, _qu'est ce que Dementia fait dans le train_ ?

Harry sourit énigmatiquement et fit taire ses camarades en leur racontant que Rogue lui avait promis une correction exemplaire s'il vendait la mèche. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, Rogue ne lui avait rien interdit, il lui avait juste demandé de ne pas crier dans tout le train que Dementia Rogue serait la nouvelle aide bibliothécaire.

Il entama une partie de bataille explosive avec Dean, tandis que Neville cajolait sa plante et que Luna lisait une fois de plus son exemplaire du chicaneur à l'envers.  
Il perdait sa troisième partie quand Ron et Hermione revinrent, furieux, pour leur apprendre que Malefoy et Parkinson étaient préfets de Serpentard.

Cela n'étonna pas trop Harry, qui s'y attendait, car, même si les deux Serpentard étaient ignobles avec tous ceux qu'ils jugeaient indignes de leur rang, ils étaient tout de même de très bons élèves.  
Pansy tout comme Hermione, ne se faisait pas vraiment remarquer des profs par son comportement et Malefoy était le second de leur promotion, derrière Hermione, bien entendu.  
Il était donc logique, à ses yeux, qu'ils aient été tous deux nommés préfets.

Ron entama une partie d'échec contre Dean, seul de la tour Gryffondor à être capable de lui tenir tête à ce jeu, et Harry s'installa confortablement pour écouter Hermione et Luna se lancer dans un débat sur l'existence des Ronflack Cornus.  
Harry regarda l'heure et soupira, ils étaient loin d'être arrivés, et il avait faim. Hors, pour la première fois de sa scolarité, il n'avait pas un gallion en poche. En effet, tous ses frais étaient couverts par Rogue et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de passer à Gringott.

-_ Je vais chercher Dementia_, déclara t il en se levant

- _Pourquoi,_ s'étonna Hermione

- _Parce que j'ai faim, que le chariot de friandise passe dans une demi-heure, et que c'est elle qui a les gallions_

Il sortit du compartiment sous les sourires amusés par son ton boudeur. Il chercha compartiment par compartiment et allait renoncer en se demandant si Demi n'avait pas transplané hors du train (on ne peut pas transplaner dans le Poudlard express, aurait martelé Hermione) quand, passant devant un compartiment aux rideaux tirés, il entendit la voix de sa sœur.

Il allait entrer sans frapper quand il entendit la voix qui répondait à la blague de Dementia : Malefoy !  
Il hésita une seconde avant de taper sèchement deux coups sur la vitre.

- _entrez_, fit la voix de Draco.

Il ouvrit la porte et se sentit aussitôt dévisagé par Malefoy, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe et Zabini.

- _tiens Potter, tu t'es perdu_ ?

Conscient que son adoption n'était pas encore connue du grand public, Harry jeta un regard froid à son ennemi avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

-_ tu peux me passer 5 gallions, le chariot va passer et je ne suis pas allé à Gringott_.

Dementia sortit une bourse pleine de son sac à main et la lui lança ;

- _moi oui, tiens, c'est à toi._

_- Merci, tu m'excuseras mais l'air est irrespirable ici_…

Avant même que la jeune femme ou un des Serpentard ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, il referma la porte et repris le chemin de son propre compartiment.  
Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il entendit ladite porte se rouvrir un peu violement.  
Il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui le dévisageaient d'un air mauvais.

-_ Alors Saint Potter ? On en est réduit à demander la charité ?_

_- T'occupe Malefoy_, répliqua Harry les dents serrées

Malefoy fit un signe sec à ses acolytes, leur signifiant de ne pas s'approcher et avança vers Harry, arrivé tout près de lui, il lui souffla

- _Je ne sais pas où tu as rencontré Demi mais je te conseille d'oublier qu'elle existe. Elle n'est pas de ton rang ! Elle est bien trop bien pour s'abaisser à adresser la parole à un ami des sang-de-bourbes et des traitres à leur sang_.

Harry repoussa violement Malefoy, qui serait tombé à la renverse si ses deux amis n'avaient pas été à quelques pas de lui et ne l'avaient rattrapé au dernier moment. Puis, oubliant les menaces de Rogue, sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences, il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur le Serpentard qui s'empressa d'en faire autant.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se lancer Merlin sait quel sortilège, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et une Dementia outrée en sortie.

-_ Draco Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? Tu me laisse en tête à tête avec cette idiote de parkinson et cet obsédé de Zabini pour aller faire mumuse dans le couloir ? On se croirait dans un jardin de gnomes ! Reviens ! Allez tout le monde dans son compartiment_ !

Les deux garçons hésitèrent mais ne bougèrent ni l'un ni l'autre

- _Allez_ ! ordonna Dementia en fronçant les sourcils, _ne m'obligez pas à me plaindre au professeur Rogue à peine arrivée à Poudlard_.

Draco tourna la tête vers elle et ne vit donc pas Harry pâlir nettement. Celui-ci se reprit juste à temps alors que le Serpentard se tournait à nouveau vers lui.

- _oui_, dit il de sa voix trainante, _tu as raison Dementia, il n'en vaut pas la peine_.

Puis, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et l'entraina vers leur compartiment suivit des deux gorilles.

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aie abandonnée comme ça, sans explication ! Non mais tu n'as pas été élevé avec les moldus ! Attend un peu que j'envoie un hibou à ton père ! tu vas voir !_

_- Mais Demi, je_…

La suite de la phrase de Malefoy se perdit dans le fracas de la porte qui se refermait.  
Harry respira profondément pour se calmer et retourna d'un pas rageur rejoindre ses amis.

- _qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Harry_, demanda Ron en le voyant ouvrir la porte à toute volée.

- _Dementia est au fond du train_

_- Et alors…_

_- Avec Malefoy et sa bande !_

_- Quoi,_ s'affola Ron, _mais elle est dingue !_

_- Enfin_, tempera Hermione, _Rogue est le directeur de Serpentard et un ami des parents de Malefoy, il a déjà du la rencontrer. Et puis, Dementia est tout à fait capable de se défendre contre des adolescents tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Evidemment,_ grogna Harry, _ce n'est pas la question_.

En voyant son regard buté, Hermione se douta qu'il ne dirait pas qu'elle était la question. Elle soupçonnait Harry d'être tout simplement jaloux. Il avait eut Dementia pour lui tout seul un temps, puis elle avait déménagé chez Sirius, là où lui-même rêvait de vivre, alors qu'il devait rester chez Rogue, et à présent, il se rendait compte qu'il devait partager sa sœur.  
Hermione secoua doucement la tête mais s'abstient de tout commentaire. Elle avait le sentiment qu'Harry prendrait très mal son analyse d la situation.  
Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence buté d'Harry qui ne bougea que deux fois : une fois pour acheter des friandises et une fois pour enfiler sa robe de sorcier.

Quand le train stoppa, il se dirigea vers une diligence et aller grimper dedans quand une main le tira en arrière, manquant de le faire tomber.

- _allez-y,_ cria Dementia au groupe, _on prendra la suivante. Désolée si je t'ai fait mal_, ajouta t elle à l'intention d'Harry l'air aussi désolée qu'un mangemort qui aurait écrasé une coccinelle.*

Harry lui jeta un regard digne de Rogue, qui n'eut pas plus l'air de l'émouvoir que la version originale et monta dans une diligence vide.

- _bon allez, il y a 15 minutes de trajet entre ici et le château : accouche, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_- Rien_, grogna Harry

- _Tu ressemble à papa quand tu fais ça_, siffla t elle, arrachant un hoquet indigné au jeune homme qui refusa toutefois de répondre.

Dementia leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Bon sang de Gobelin alcoolique, est ce que ce gamin réfléchissait parfois avant d'agir ?

- _tu imagine la réaction de papa si tu t'étais battu avant même d'arriver à Poudlard ? Tu sais ce qu'il fera s'il entend parler de cette altercation ? s'il sait que tu as sorti ta baguette au milieu du couloir ?_

Harry tressailli mais continua à opposer un silence buté à sa sœur.  
Dementia eut un soupir, elle savait parfaitement ce qui ennuyait Harry.

- _tu passes avant lui, tu sais !_

_- pardon ?_

_- Malefoy_, expliqua Demi, _je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit, papa est un ami du sien. Je ne le voyais pas souvent mais assez pour qu'il vienne me saluer lorsqu'il me voit. Mais tu es plus important que lui. C'est... Il est une connaissance. Tu es mon frère. Harry, papa t'a adopté, c'est définitif. Ca veut dire que je ne vais pas disparaître comme ca. Même si tu finis par le souhaiter très fort !_

Harry sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait cet été, elle avait disparut.

- _je sais_, soupira Dementia, l'air cette fois ci réellement désolée, _je n'aurais pas du partir en sachant à quel point les choses étaient tendues entre toi et papa. Mais il m'a tellement énervée. Non… en fait j'étais déjà énervée et il a empiré les choses._

_- Vous vous êtes disputés pour quoi ?_

_- Oh,_ répondit Dementia avec un geste de la main, _rien d'important_

La diligence ralentit avant de s'arrêter tout à fait devant le château. Harry n'insista pas. Dementia ne lui dirait rien. Il retourna auprès de ses amis tandis qu'elle se rendait auprès de Rusard qui s'empressa de la guider jusqu'à la grande salle, ou étaient déjà réunis les professeurs, à l'exception de Minerva McGonagall qui, comme chaque année, accueillait les petits nouveaux.  
Harry alla rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondor juste à temps pour le début de la répartition.  
Il remarqua que la plupart des élèves regardaient avec curiosité la table des professeurs, où, outre Dementia, il y avait une autre nouvelle tête. Une minuscule sorcière, enflée comme un crapaud buffle et recouverte d'un tissu pelucheux rose criard qui devait être une robe.

- _J'ai déjà vu Hermione habillée en rose, mais ça faisait pas cet effet là_, chuchota Ron à Harry

- _Pareil pour Demi_.

Les deux garçons reportèrent leur attention sur Dumbledore qui s'était levé.

- _j'espère qu'il ne va pas annoncé que Rogue t'a adopté_, murmura Hermione

- _pourquoi_, demanda Harry

- _parce que je veux voir la tête que va faire Malefoy la prochaine fois qu'il va insulter ton père_…

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour s'arrêter net en voyant le regard désapprobateur de Rogue posé sur lui.  
Dumbledore sourit d'un air bienveillant et commença son discours de début d'année.

- _Mes chers enfants, une nouvelle année commence. Nous accueillons cette année deux nouveaux membres du personnel. Tout d'abord Mme Dementia Rogue-Johnson, qui, tout en préparant sa thèse de psychomagie, va seconder notre très chère Mme pince à la bibliothèque. Vous pourrez vous adresser à elle pour toute aide concernant la recherche de livres. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil._

Dementia se leva et adressa un sourire distrait à la foule des élèves. Les tables de poufsoufle et Serdaigle applaudirent poliment, mais sans entrain. La table de Serpentard, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le patronyme de la jeune femme, applaudit bruyamment, imité par une partie de la table des gryffondor, à savoir ceux qui connaissaient les liens qui unissaient Dementia à Harry. Il y eu également quelques applaudissement fervents de jeunes sorcières qui lisaient le magazine de Dementia.

Dumbledore laissa les applaudissements durer quelques instants avant de lever la main pour réclamer le silence.

- _Et je vous demande également de faire un bon accueil à Mme Dolores Ombrage, sous secrétaire d'état, qui nous fait l'honneur d'avoir accepté le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal cette année_.

Les applaudissements cette fois ci, furent seulement polis, à toutes les tables. Personne ne savait rien de cette Mme Ombrage et sa nomination au poste de défense n'intéressait que moyennement les élèves. Après tout, ne changeaient ils pas de professeur tous les ans ?

Hermione nota néanmoins que Dumbledore avait perdu l'éclat pétillant qui ne quittait d'ordinaire jamais ses yeux et que Minerva McGonagall fixait sa nouvelle collègue avec un air des plus pincé.

-_ Avant de vous laissez prendre part au festin, je tiens à informer nos nouveaux élèves, et aussi à rappeler à certains anciens,_ (Harry sentit les regards de Rogue, Dementia, McGonagall et Dumbledore se poser sur lui), que _la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique, interdite, et que la liste des objets interdit se trouve dans le bureau de Mr Rusard. De plus, je tiens à…_

_- Hum hum_

Dumbledore eut un instant de flottement, cherchant visiblement quel était ce bruit qui l'avait interrompu. Il comprit soudain que ce bruit venait de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui demandait la parole. Galant, il s'effaça sans un mot, laissant la place à la minuscule sorcière.

- _bonjour les enfants_

Les « enfants » se regardèrent d'un air goguenard sans répondre. Ombrage fronça le nez d'un air vexé.

- _Je ne tolèrerai pas le moindre manque d'éducation dans l'enceinte de cette école. Vous êtes la fierté de la communauté sorcière, notre avenir, vous vous devez de montrer votre politesse en toutes circonstances_

Elle regarda les élèves d'un air sévère et ceux-ci, sentant qu'elle ne bougerait pas de là tant qu'ils ne lui donneraient pas satisfaction marmonnèrent un bonjour sans aucune conviction. Elle parut s'en contenter.

- _mes très chers enfants_, dit elle d'une horripilante petite voix pointue qui fit même grimacer Dementia, _nous traversons une période, que certains affabulateurs aimerait voir basculer dans le chaos. Vous ne devez pas vous laissez effrayer par des menteurs pathologiques en mal d'attention_.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que la moitié de l'école avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

- _Vous ne devez pas hésiter à venir me trouver si quelqu'un essais de vous effrayer, continua le crapaud déguisé en marshmallow. Je suis là pour vous aider. Et, comme le souhaite le ministre, je suis également là pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans notre merveilleuse école. Les cours doivent vous être dispensés avec la même attention que l'on prend pour s'occuper de ses Chats. c'est seulement ainsi que vous progresserez pour atteindre la perfection seulement le progrès est un bienfait, mais le progrès n'ayant d'autre but que de changer les choses sans se préoccuper de savoir si ces changements sont bénéfiques, n'est pas un réel progrès. Ensemble, nous rendront sa grandeur à Poudlard. Mais je ne peux rien faire sans votre aide_ !

Ombrage laissa échapper un petit rire perlé et retourna s'asseoir.  
Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et lança d'un ton faussement joyeux

- _Bon appétit_ !

Les plats apparurent immédiatement sur les tables. Harry se servit machinalement et croisa le regard d'Hermione qui avait l'air aussi sombre que Rogue dans ses mauvais jours.

- _quoi_ ? demanda t il

- _oh rien_, répliqua t elle, _le nouveau professeur vient juste de nous expliquer qu'elle était à la solde du ministre, qu'elle comptait faire main basse sur Poudlard et que chacun de nous devait dénoncer quiconque aurait l'audace d'évoquer le retour de vous-savez-qui. Ah et j'oubliais : tu es bien entendu un menteur qui ne cherche qu'à tirer profit du malheureux accident qui a couté la vie à Cédric Digorry pour attirer l'attention sur lui !_

Harry écarquilla les yeux sans répondre. Ron avala sa bouchée et regarda Hermione les yeux ronds.

- _Hermione ! Comment tu fais pour ne jamais entendre la même chose que les autres ?_

_- Parce que j'écoute ce que les mots veulent dire une fois mis ensembles, et non pas juste leur son_, répondit Hermione sèchement avant d'entamer son repas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione, tirant derrière elle un Ron bougon, rassembla les premières années afin de leur montrer le trajet vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry hésita un instant, puis, sentant dans son dos le regard sévère de son père, il leur emboita le pas.  
Juste avant de quitter la salle, il se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour essayer de capter le regard rassurant de Demi. Il nota que le nouveau professeur de défense le fixait, d'un regard ouvertement hostile, et que Rogue avait les yeux pleins d'avertissements.  
Il soupira et après un rapide sourire échangé avec sa sœur, il quitta la grande salle.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, confortablement installé avec ses amis devant la cheminée de la salle commune, Harry savourait le fait d'être enfin de retour à Poudlard.

Mais il devait s'avouer que ce début d'année n'avait pas la même saveur de liberté que les autres. En effet tous ses amis savaient qu'ils devraient à un moment ou à un autre rendre des comptes à leurs parents, mais lui serait le seul qui aurait à affronter son père dans l'enceinte même du château. Il ne pourrait lui cacher aucune réprimande, aucune mauvaise note, aucun écart de comportement.

Oui, l'année allait être très différente des précédentes

* * *

* Expression piquée dans le premier chapitre de la merveilleuse fic d'Arcadiane: Chiche! j'ai essayé de vous la mettre en lien, mais rien à faire... Vous la trouverez dans mes favoris!


	8. Chapter 8

_bon, je galère trop a essayé de publier régulierement les chapitres que j'ai déjà... Alors je vous poste mes deux derniers chapitres d'avance... Ensuite, je posterais en même temps que sur mon blog.... le chapitre 10 est en cours d'écriture...._

* * *

- _Harry, tu triches_, protesta Hermione, _l'As de trèfle est déjà passé._

_- On joue avec deux jeux de cartes,_ répliqua le jeune homme

- _Et j'ai le deuxième dans mon jeu ! _

_- Ca va, ca va, la manche ne compte pas_, bougonna Harry en récupérant toutes les cartes sous le regard moqueur de Ron

Il redistribua le jeu en poussant des soupirs mélodramatiques et en marmonnant sur le manque total de confiance dont faisait preuve la jeune sorcière à son égard. A juste titre, certes, mais là n'était pas la question.  
Il grimaça en découvrant son jeu, mais le regard suspicieux d'Hermione fixé sur lui le dissuada de modifier magiquement la valeur de ses cartes.

Le couvre feu avait retenti depuis vingt minutes, mais, le premier septembre tombant cette année un vendredi, ils n'avaient aucun cours le lendemain et n'étaient donc pas tenus de se coucher à une heure raisonnable.

Ils avaient donc entamé une partie de huit américain, après en avoir expliqué les règles à Ron qui ne connaissait pas ce jeu moldu. Hermione avait par ailleurs fait l'acquisition de deux jeux de plateformes : le Monopoly version sorcière et le jeu : en route pour les ASPICS, sorte de trivial poursuit, proposant des questions de botanique, de potion, de métamorphose, de sortilège, etc… et de Quidditch, bien évidemment, et permettant aux joueurs de rajouter chaque année un lot de cartes correspondant à leur année d'étude. Hermione espérait pouvoir faire réviser les garçons de façon ludique grâce à ce jeu.

Pour l'heure, la jeune sorcière sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez alors que l'As de carreaux passait pour la troisième fois sous son nez, de la main de Ron. Elle hésita entre faire plaisir aux garçons en faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, ou piquer une colère monstrueuse avant de les planter là pour monter lire dans son dortoir.

Alors qu'Hermione allait se laisser tenter par la seconde solution, des coups secs furent tapés contre le portrait de la grosse dame. Dean Thomas, qui passait devant ouvrit machinalement le passage et eu un mouvement de recul.

-_ Merci Monsieur Thomas_.

Le professeur Rogue entra dans la salle commune et scanna la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Harry, qui avait très nettement pali au son de la voix de Rogue, s'était figé dans son fauteuil, tentant la technique du : si je ne bouge pas peut être qu'il ne me verra pas. Technique qui, bien que tout à fait adéquate face à un scrout à pétard, était totalement inutile face à son père.

- _Harry suis moi, je voudrais te parler_.

La phrase, bien que parfaitement polie et dites d'un ton calme, jeta un froid sur la salle commune. Rogue était manifestement en colère. Son regard ne trompait personne et tous s'inquiétaient pour Harry. Ce dernier se leva lentement, conscient des regards posés sur lui mais sachant qu'il ne devait surtout pas provoquer son père.  
Voyant que le jeune homme lui emboitait le pas, Rogue tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la salle commune des Griffondors.  
Harry accéléra pour ne pas être distancé par le pas rapide de Rogue en priant pour que celui-ci ne prenne pas la direction des cachots.

Apres quelques centaines de mètres, le professeur ouvrit une salle de classe inutilisées d'un coup de baguette et y entra, faisant signe à Harry de le suivre. Il claqua la porte sur eux et la verrouilla magiquement avant de lancer un « assurdiato » qui fit trembler le jeune sorcier.  
Il s'appuya ensuite nonchalamment contre un bureau et croisa les bras.

- _Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi, père ?_ demanda doucement Harry, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre et espérant ne pas déclencher une explosion de colère.

- _Alors, qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris quand je t'ai interdit de te battre ? Quelle partie de "tu recevras une bonne correction " n'as-tu pas intégré ?_

Il était donc au courant pour le train. Qui le lui avait dit ? Malefoy ? Non. Il ne se serait pas vanté d'avoir sortit sa baguette en plein Poudlard Express. Dementia ? Elle ne l'aurait pas trahi, sachant ce qu'il risquait… Apres tout il y avait eu des témoins, toutes années confondues, qui en avaient peut être parlé entre eux… Et son père laissait ses oreilles trainer un peu partout.

- _J'attends_, siffla Rogue et Harry sursauta réalisant soudain qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question.

-_ C'est_…

Il s'arrêta net. C'est lui qui a commencé. Voila ce qu'il allait dire. Mais ca ne serait pas une excuse aux yeux de Rogue. Juste un aveu. Et puis si son père poussait l'interrogatoire plus avant, il saurait vite qu'il avait sortit sa baguette en premier. Malefoy ne l'avait pas menacé. Juste insulté. Une fois de plus. Plus il repassait la scène dans sa tête et plus il se disait qu'il allait dormir sur le ventre cette nuit… s'il dormait…

- _Harry_, claqua la voix de Rogue alors que son propriétaire commençait à perdre patience.

- _On ne s'est pas battu,_ protesta faiblement le jeune homme en dernier recours, _on a sorti nos baguette, c'est vrai, mais on ne s'est pas battu._

_- Malefoy s'est étalé tout seul dans le train ?_

- _Il n'est pas tombé, ses crétins d'amis l'ont rattra_… protesta Harry qui s'interrompit brusquement en réalisant qu'il était tombé dans le piège comme un première année.

Rogue haussa un sourcil moqueur devant l'air déconfit de son fils. Il saisit une chaise et s'assit.

- _Bien. Tu as cinq minutes._

_- Pardon ?_ demanda Harry

- _Tu as cinq minutes pour me convaincre que tu ne mérites pas que je détache ma ceinture et que je fasse en sorte que cette conversation reste gravée sur ton dos, à défaut de l'être dans ta tête, pendant une bonne semaine._

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- _Très éloquent_, commenta Rogue d'un ton froid. _Trois minutes_.

Harry sentit la panique l'envahir. Ses explications ne convaincraient pas Rogue il le savait.  
Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Malefoy lui avait interdit d'approcher Dementia ? Quand il l'avait rabaissé, une fois de plus ?

- _Temps écoulé_ ! Siffla Rogue en se levant et en portant les mains à sa ceinture.

- _Non_, gémit Harry en reculant vers la porte, _non, s'il vous plait, je suis désolé._

_- Oh tu vas l'être crois moi_

- _Je vous en pris… professeur… père…_

- _Alors parle, par Salazar ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! tu crois vraiment que tu as quelque chose à perdre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé,_ cria Harry en perdant son sang froid. _J'en sais rien ! Je voulais juste que Dementia me donne un peu d'argent pour acheter à manger. Ca ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais pu aller à Gringott prendre un peu de mon or !_

_- Que t'as dit Malefoy ?_ demanda Rogue à nouveau sans relever l'allusion à Gringotts.

- _Rien, rien qui ne justifie que je désobéisse, je sais_, répliqua Harry d'un ton découragé.

Rogue soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de punir Harry sitôt arrivés à Poudlard, et, après l'été chaotique qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il ne pensait pas que l'adolescent lui aurait désobéi ainsi sans aucune raison. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dans la salle commune des serpentard, les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas battus. Ils avaient dégainé leurs baguettes mais Dementia était intervenu. Cette peste s'était bien gardée de lui raconter ce passage de leur voyage.  
Il avait interrogé Malefoy qui, sans surprise, lui avait dit que Potter s'était jeté sur lui comme un hippogriffe qu'on aurait regardé de travers sans aucune raison.  
Il avait passé l'éponge en prévenant le jeune préfet qu'il ne tolérerait pas ce genre de comportement dans Poudlard.  
Il n'était pas stupide. Le "sans raison" invoqué par Malefoy le laissait plus que perplexe et il voulait la version de Harry.

Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus par Dementia mais la jeune femme avait évoqué le « cinquième » et avait disparut avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer qu'ils n'étaient pas américains et qu'ils n'étaient pas moldu et que le cinquième amendement ne pouvait donc pas être invoqué dans le cas présent.  
Il se rassit et tendit une main à son fils.

- _Harry, viens ici_

Le jeune sorcier eut un instant d'hésitation puis il avança doucement, tendu, prêt à reculer prestement en cas de menace.  
D'un mouvement souple de la baguette, Rogue fit approcher une autre chaise.

-_ Assied toi. S'il te plait_.

Livide, l'adolescent obéit.

- _Dis moi ce que t'as dit Malefoy. Je crois t'avoir prouvé ces dernières semaines que je n'allais pas te punir physiquement à tord et à travers sans écouter tes explications. Tu as encore une chance d'y échapper Harry, alors saisit la_.

Harry eut un soupir et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- _Pardon_ ? demanda Rogue, _je sais que j'ai l'ouïe fine mais là je t'avouerais n'avoir rien compris à ton marmonnement._

_- Il m'a interdit de parler à Dementia._

- _Tiens donc_, commenta Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

-_ Il a dit que je ne valais rien, que je devais demander la charité et que Dementia ne s'abaisserais pas à parler à un ami des sang de bourbe._

_- Je vois. Je ne pense pas que ce sois une excuse suffisante Harry. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Draco t'insulte_…

Harry se crispa et baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de son père.

- _Toutefois, j'ai passé l'éponge sur le comportement de Draco et il ne serait pas juste de ne pas faire de même pour toi sachant que tu as été provoqué. Tu n'as pas jeté de sort après tout, bien que je pense que seule l'intervention de Dementia a pu l'éviter et tu n'étais pas dans l'enceinte du château. Mais ça ne doit plus se reproduire Harry. Je ne plaisante pas. La prochaine fois, je ne te demanderais même pas d'explication. On est bien d'accord._

L'adolescent hocha nerveusement la tête. Rogue se leva et épousseta sa robe d'un mouvement de baguette avant de déverrouiller la porte et d'annuler le charme de silence.

- _Je te raccompagne à ta salle commune, viens_.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Arrivé devant la porte, Harry murmura le mot de passe et la grosse dame ouvrit le passage sans un mot, rendue silencieuse par la présence d'un professeur. Rogue s'appuya dans l'encadrement et retint Harry par le bras.

- _Si Malefoy t'ennuie un peu trop, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me le dire._

_- Je ne suis pas un corbeau !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Euh, je veux dire que je ne dénonce pas…_

_- Tu t'es plaint à Dementia chaque fois que je te regardais de travers_, s'exclama Rogue, indigné.

- _C'est pas pareil_… bougonna le jeune homme

- _Bon parfait, débrouille toi ! Mais sans bagarre, c'est bien clair ?_

_- Oui,_ répliqua sèchement Harry de mauvaise humeur

- _Oui qui_, gronda Rogue en montant le ton

-_ Oui professeur_, répondit angéliquement l'adolescent qui n'avait pas oublié la permission reçue avant de quitter le manoir.

Rogue s'en souvenait aussi parfaitement et leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'était coincé tout seul et il ne pouvait rien dire. Il hocha la tête d'un geste sec et tourna les talons, laissant enfin le soin à la grosse dame de refermer le portrait derrière lui.

Aussitôt Hermione se précipita vers lui, tandis que les conversations de la salle commune étaient réduites au minimum.

- _Harry ça va_ ?

Harry désigna ses camarades d'un signe de tête et entraina Hermione et Ron dans son dortoir, où se trouvaient déjà Neville et Dean.

- _Harry ? tout va bien, demanda ce dernier._

_- Oui,_ répondit le jeune sorcier en souriant, _j'ai eu droit à la méga leçon de morale avec menace d'écartèlement à la clef en cas de récidive… mais ça va. _

_- Le professeur Rogue ne t'as rien fait ?_ insista Neville, incrédule.

- _Non, juré. Il n'est pas stupide. Il sait que Malefoy n'est pas blanc comme neige dans l'affaire._

_- Parce que ça le dérange d'habitude_ ? grommela Ron

- _C'est différent Ron,_ intervint Hermione, _Harry est son fils maintenant, il va passer avant Malefoy. Ou du moins à égalité_, se reprit elle en voyant les regards franchement septiques de ses camarades, Harry comprit.

-_ Et puis j'imagine la réaction de Dementia si Harry est puni et pas Malefoy_… ricana Ron

Harry sourit au souvenir de la menace de sa sœur dans le train à l'égard de Malefoy. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas une menace en l'air et que la jeune femme allait réellement écrire au père de Malefoy pour se plaindre du comportement de ce dernier.  
Ils décidèrent tous les cinq d'un commun accord de ne pas redescendre dans la salle commune afin de ne pas exposer inutilement Harry au regard des autres élèves. Hermione descendit chercher le jeu de carte et les deux jeux de plateformes et revint s'installer dans le dortoir des garçons pour continuer les parties.

La jeune fille abandonna ses amis un peu avant minuit pour rejoindre Lavande et Parvati dans son dortoir.

Harry, Ron, Dean, Neville et Seamus qui avait finit par rejoindre également le dortoir, jouèrent pendant encore une bonne heure à la bataille explosive avant de capituler et de céder au sommeil.  
Le lendemain matin un Ron et un Harry fatigués suivirent en grommelant une Hermione parfaitement réveillée qui leur faisait la morale sur leurs habitudes de sommeil qu'ils allaient devoir changer s'ils voulaient réussir les BUSES.

Encore à moitié endormis, les garçons se gardèrent bien de protester qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore reprit les cours et ils ne purent retenir un frisson d'horreur quand la jeune fille annonça qu'elle préparerait un planning de travail sitôt qu'ils auraient leur emploi du temps.  
Ils s'installèrent à la table des gryffondor pour prendre le petit déjeuner tandis que le professeur McGonagall distribuait lesdits emplois du temps.

- _Eh ! On a plein de temps libre_ ! s'exclama Ron ravi avant que Harry ne puisse lui faire signe de la mettre en veilleuse.

- _Ca nous laissera plein de temps pour faire nos devoirs et réviser_ ! déclara fermement Hermione.

Ron se rembrunit et retrouva un semblant de sourire quand la jeune fille ajouta.

- _Je vais faire mon planning de suite. Je ferais les votre dès que j'aurais tes horaires d'entrainement de quidditch, Harry. Je vais demander à Angelina. Ron, je te laisserais le même temps libre qu'Harry, je suppose que tu voudras assister aux entrainements_.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent s'éloigner avec un sourire résigné. L'idée de protester ne les avait même pas effleurés. Et Harry savait qu'il aurait de toute façon besoin de l'aide et de l'organisation de la jeune fille pour réussir à maintenir le niveau scolaire qu'exigeait Rogue.

En parlant de Rogue… Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et vit Rogue et Dementia en pleine discussion, visiblement assez agitée. Il croisa le regard de son père qui lui fit un signe de tête. Aucune colère, aucun ressentiment n'était visible dans ses yeux et cela soulagea quelque peu le jeune homme.

Dementia lui fit un sourire et lui tira la langue avant de se lever et de se diriger vers eux, profitant de leur présence pour échapper à une conversation dans laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à avoir le dernier mot sur l'utilité de rendre le cours de potion facultatif dès la première année.

Elle s'assit à la table à coté de Ron et en face d'Harry, à la place laissée libre par Hermione. Avant même de saluer qui que ce soit la jeune femme s'empressa de clarifier les choses avec son frère.

- _C'était pas moi !_

_- Pas toi quoi_, demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils

-_ Je ne t'ai pas dénoncé à papa pour le train !_

_- Je sais._

- _Il te l'a dit_, demanda la jeune femme incrédule

- _Penses-tu_ ! sourit Harry, _mais je ne te voyais pas me mettre dans une situation pareille. Je pense qu'il a tout simplement entendu des serpentards en parler dans leur salle commune et que Malefoy aura donné sa version des faits. Tu sais celle dans laquelle il est innocent et sage et que je suis le vilain Harry Potter qui cherche toujours à faire du mal à bébé Malefoy._

Dementia et Ron éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Harry se servait innocemment du jus de citrouille.

-_ Au fait_, reprit il avidement,_ tu as écris au père de Malefoy ?_

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi_, protesta Harry visiblement déçu

- _Parce que qu'à coté de Lucius Malefoy, papa est un amour de patience et de tolérance. Si je dis à Lucius que son fils m'a manqué de respect, et vu la correction qu'il recevra, je devrais expliquer à papa qui a sorti sa baguette en premier… dans un souci de justice, bien sûr_…

Harry jeta un regard noir à sa sœur qui lui sourit d'un air angélique. Il haussa les épaules. Très bien, ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il aurait la certitude que Malefoy allait avoir les pires ennuis.

- _Bon_, s'exclama Ron, changeant de sujet, _il fait beau. Si on allait au bord du lac ?_

_- Bonne idée, _approuva Harry. _Tu viens avec nous Demi ?_

_- Peux pas_, râla la jeune femme, _Mme Pince veut me montrer le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque. Je lui ai bien dit que le premier cracmol venu saurait faire fonctionner une bibliothèque mais je crois qu'elle l'a mal prit…_

_- T'inquiète,_ soupira Ron en désignant discrètement Hermione qui revenait, _on a la même_.

Les garçons ricanèrent sous le regard soupçonneux d'Hermione qui refusa catégoriquement de les suivre au bord du lac, ayant ses emplois du temps à fignoler, et voulant demander à Mme Pince la permission de lire un peu dans la bibliothèque avant que celle-ci ne soit envahie d'élèves.  
Harry et Ron haussèrent les épaules et prirent la direction du lac sous le regard envieux de Dementia qui, après un regard noir vers son père qui affichait un demi-sourire moqueur, emboita le pas à Hermione en trainant les pieds.

Les garçons, quant à eux, étaient arrivés au bord du lac et s'étaient confortablement installés pour discuter sans « oreille féminine potentiellement sur-émotive » dans les parages, pour reprendre les termes de Ron.

- _Alors_ ? Demanda le rouquin en s'allongeant dans l'herbe

-_ Alors quoi_, répliqua prudemment Harry.

-_ Harry, je t'en prie, pas à moi_, soupira Ron, _quand Rogue est entré dans notre salle commune hier soir tu étais aussi nerveux que Miss Teigne entourée de loup garous. Alors je suis inquiet_…

- _Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet_, riposta Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme

Ron se redressa vivement, apparemment indigné de la réponse de son ami.

- _Aucune raison d'être inquiet ? Moi je trouve que quand je te vois trembler comme une feuille en présence de Rogue alors que tu as combattu Quirell en première année, le Basilic en deuxième, Pettigrow en troisième et tu-sais-qui en personne l'année dernière, après avoir au passage fait la course avec un Magyar et fait trempette avec des strangulots, je trouve qu'au contraire j'ai d'excellentes raisons d'être inquiet. Bon sang Harry, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

- _Rien_, assura Harry, _rien que tu ne sais déjà. Sérieusement_, ajouta t il devant l'air septique de Ron. _Mais il m'a interdit de me battre, il a juré que si je me battais, il me flanquerait une autre correction et j'ai un peu perdu mon sang froid avec Malefoy dans le train. Tu parle de ce qui est arrivé, mais j'étais dans le feu de l'action, et crois moi ça fait une sacrée différence. Là je dois juste rester passif et immobile en serrant les dents en en attendant qu'il décide d'arrêter de frapper._

_- Il ne t'a frappé que deux fois n'est ce pas ? Tu me le dirais sinon ?_

_- Oui, promis Ron, je te le dirais_.

Ron soupira mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se laisser retomber en arrière, se servant de sa cape comme coussin.

- _Mouais, en tout cas, ca va être mortel cette année…_

_- Pourquoi tu dis ca_ ? demanda Harry, perplexe

- _Ben si on ne peut plus faire nos sorties nocturnes, nos blagues… et en plus si j'ai bien compris, va falloir bosser… je veux dire plus que d'habitude… ca va être gai…_

_- Oui bon, je vais pas non plus devenir un deuxième Hermione_ !

Ron eut un nouveau soupir pour toute réponse. Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta rageusement quelques cailloux dans l'eau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amis détalaient comme des lapins en direction du château, poursuivis par un jet d'objet divers jetés hargneusement dans leur direction par un tentacule vengeur.

- _Bien visé Harry_ ! rouspéta Ron

- _J'ai pas visé_ !

Ils arrivèrent, essoufflés, sur les marches du château où ils s'écroulèrent, mort de rire.

- _Qu'est ce qu'on fait_, demanda Ron, lorsqu'ils eurent réussis, non sans mal, à reprendre leur calme, _on retourne dans la salle commune, vu que tu nous à fait expulser des abords du lac…_

_- J'y suis pour rien s'il a mauvais caractère ! En plus comment je pouvais deviner qu'il était au bord comme ca ?_

_- En fait je crois que c'est « elle »_

_- Ah ben voila, tout s'explique…_

Et les deux garçons repartirent dans leur fou rire en remerciant Merlin qu'Hermione ne soit pas là pour les entendre.  
Lorsque leur crise se fut suffisamment calmée pour leur permettre de marcher droit, ils reprirent le chemin de la salle commune pour y disputer une partie d'échec.  
La journée passa à toute vitesse, de même que celle du lendemain. Avant même de le réaliser, ils étaient dimanche soir. Hermione profitait allègrement de la présence de Dementia pour squatter la bibliothèque, encore fermée aux élèves. Mme Pince fermait les yeux sur cette petite entorse au règlement. Elle appréciait en effet particulièrement Hermione, cette élève si respectueuse de ses chers ouvrages.

Les garçons ne l'avaient donc quasiment pas vu du week-end ce que n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer Ron à grand renfort de « les cours n'ont même pas encore commencés »…

Harry avait méticuleusement évité de se retrouver en tête à tête avec son père, n'ayant aucune envie de réentendre les consignes et menace pour l'année à venir et, à son grand soulagement, Rogue n'avait pas cherché non plus à lui imposer une nouvelle fois cette conversation.

Le dimanche soir, Hermione les rejoignit dans la salle commune et un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle leur tandis leurs emplois du temps, revus et complétés par ses soins.

- _Allez-y, râlez_…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard navré mais se retinrent de protester. A quoi bon ? Protester ne ferait que lancer Hermione dans l'un de ses interminable discours sur la nécessité de commencer à travailler dès le début de l'année pour réussir ses examens en particulier l'année des BUSES.

Ils se contentèrent de ranger de concert l'emploi du temps plié en quatre au fond de leur poche sans y jeter un coup d'œil, défiant Hermione du regard.  
Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel devant la puérilité de leur réaction mais se arda bien de faire le moindre commentaire même si l'envie la démangeait de leur expliquer précisément en quoi cette année était primordiale.

Au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de se pelotonner dans son fauteuil et de regarder les garçons finir leur partie d'échecs, qu'Harry perdit tout comme il avait perdu les quatre précédentes.  
Elle accepta ensuite de faire une partie de Monopoly sorcier.

- _Une seule_, précisa t elle, _demain les cours reprennent, il ne faut pas se coucher trop tard !_

_- Oh pitié, Mione,_ protesta Ron en préparant le plateau de jeu,_ ne recommence pas !_

- _Ronald !_

_- Sérieux Mione, laisse tomber !_ intervint Harry

- _Harry !_

_- Non écoute, on fait une partie et après promit on va se coucher, ok ?_

Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et lança le dé.  
Une demi-heure plus tard, la partie s'achevait sur la victoire de Ron qui avait plumé ses deux adversaires et qui à présent contrôlait les deux tiers du plateau.  
Hermione rangea soigneusement son jeu puis, souhaitant bonne nuit à ses amis, monta dans son dortoir.  
Moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle était redescendue et fouillait frénétiquement dans son sac.

- _Ça ne va pas Mione_ ? demanda Harry

- _Non_, gémit la jeune fille, _j'ai sortit mon journal intime à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure pour attraper un parchemin et j'étais sure que je l'avais rangé, mais je crois que…_

La jeune fille s'interrompit en se mordillant les lèvres et soudain, elle retourna le contenu de son sac sur le sol.

- _Hermione_ ? tenta Ron

- _J'ai du l'oublier là bas_, gémit la jeune fille au bord des larmes, _il est relié de cuir, j'ai dû le confondre avec un livre et le remettre sur le chariot avec les autres. Si jamais quelqu'un le trouve ! Merlin si jamais un serpentard le trouve !_

_- Y'a quoi dans ce journal ?_ demanda Harry

- _Tout ! Absolument tout ! Mes peurs, mes désirs, tout ce qui me concerne est consigné dedans ! Je ne l'ai même pas protégé par un sort ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi négligente !_

_- Ok ok, ne t'affole pas_, répliqua Harry, _tu dis que tu l'as laissé à la bibliothèque ?_

_- Oui,_ répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix

- _Bon_, _elle est fermée aux élèves, donc personne ne l'aura trouvé. Sauf Mme Pince ou Demi et ni l'une ni l'autre ne le liront_.

- _Mais si personne ne l'a trouvé, ou si Demi l'a rangé avec les autres ? J'ai laissé les livre en pile par matière, elle n'aura pas forcement regardé les livres un par un avant de les ranger !_

_- Calme toi Mione,_ tenta Ron, _on va trouver une solution ! Tu pourrais y aller demain avant les cours ?_

_- La bibliothèque n'ouvre qu'à 9h le lundi Ron ! Et les Serpentar n'ont pas cours de 9h à 10h, nous si !_ Répliqua Hermione de plus en plus hystérique.

- _Bon_, déclara Harry, _il ne reste qu'une solution_

Il se leva et monta rapidement dans son dortoir pour en redescendre quelques minutes plus tard, deux objets bien connus du trio à la main.  
Hermione secoua la tête.

- _Harry non ! Pas le premier jour ! Et le professeur Rogue te tuerait !_

_- Il n'en saura rien, Mione ! Tu veux qu'un serpentard trouve ton journal ?_

_- Non, _murmura la jeune sorcière

- _Bien, Demi doit être encore à la bibliothèque_.

Harry tendis la cape d'invisibilité à Ron et pointa sa baguette sur la carte qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ !

Il regarda silencieusement le plan du château se dessiner sous ses yeux puis il observa les points qui se déplaçaient.

- _Ok. Demi est à la bibliothèque. Rusard est au 7ème étage. Miss Teigne est dans les toilettes des filles du 4ème. Mon père est dans ses appartements. La voie est libre_.

Ron hésita une seconde avant de tenter maladroitement.

- _Tu n'as rien à prouver Harry. On peut y aller sans toi tu sais_.

Pour toute réponse, Harry saisit la cape d'invisibilité et la jeta sur eux.

- _Arrête de dire des âneries Ron, allons chercher ce fichu bouquin_ !


	9. Chapter 9

- _Aie ! Ron !_

_- Désolé Mione…_

_- Vous allez la fermer_ ? grogna Harry

- _Désolés Harry_, murmurèrent Ron et Hermione

La cape les recouvraient à peine tous les trois et ils ne cessaient de se marcher sur les pieds.  
Tous les trois mètres, Harry vérifiait la carte des maraudeurs.

Demi était toujours à la bibliothèque et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en bouger. Elle était immobile et Harry l'imaginait sans mal, assise à l'une des tables, écrivant dans son bloc moldu, ou plongée dans un livre, cherchant un point confirmant ses théories pour avancer dans sa thèse…  
Rusard était loin d'eux avec son horrible Miss Teigne.  
Quand à Rogue, il semblait se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentard, soit dans la direction opposée à la leur.

Récupérer ce journal allait être un jeu d'enfant.

Ils descendirent silencieusement les deux premiers étages menant à la tour des Gryffondor et durent patienter un moment le temps que les escaliers reviennent à leur place.

- _tout est toujours ok Harry_, chuchota Ron

- _je regarde… lumos_ !

Harry scruta attentivement la carte. Rogue était dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Rusard courrait après Peeves à l'autre bout du château et Miss Teigne patrouillait dans un couloir.

- _Miss Teigne et Rusard se sont encore séparés_, soupira Harry

- _L'un d'eux vient vers nous_ ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix

- _Non, pas pour le moment, Rusard a du souci à se faire avec Peeves et Miss Teigne farfouille dans les coins du premier étage de la tour nord. Allez ! on continue_ !

L'escalier étant enfin décidé à rester tranquille, ils descendirent trois étages de plus. Ils devaient à présent traverser tout le couloir du deuxième étage, afin de sortir de la tour et de rejoindre les escaliers menant au grand hall.  
Absolument silencieusement, le trio se dirigea lentement le long du couloir glacé, priant pour ne pas rencontrer Mimi Geignarde, le fantôme hantant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage qui avait un faible certain pour Harry.  
La jeune fille était en effet peu réputée pour sa discrétion et Harry n'était pas certain à 100% d'être protégé du regard du fantôme par la cape d'invisibilité. Il lui semblait bien que Nick quasi sans tête pouvait voir a travers la cape de son père et si celui-ci le pouvait, Mimi le pouvait sans doute également.  
La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était qu'elle se mette à hululer que personne ne l'aimait si Harry devait lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas le temps de roucouler avec elle dans les couloirs.  
Harry attendit d'avoir dépassé les toilettes maudites d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres et d'être arrivés au niveau des escaliers pour consulter à nouveau la carte des maraudeurs.  
Son regard se porta d'abord sur les cachots afin de vérifier que Rogue y était toujours. Celui-ci semblait être retourné dans la salle de potion.  
Puis il regarda autour de leurs trois noms collés les uns aux autres en haut des escaliers et son cœur manqua un battement.

- _merde_, murmura t il

- _langage Harry_, protesta machinalement Hermione

- _quoi_, demanda simultanément Ron

- _Miss teigne… elle est en train de monter les escaliers, elle arrive droit sur nous_

_- Oh Merlin_, gémit Hermione

Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la carte.

- _ok, pas de panique, venez_…

Suivant le mouvement impulsé par Harry, ils longèrent le couloir du deuxième étage jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose, là, ils remontèrent au troisième étage et avancèrent jusqu'à la tour nord.

- _voila_, sourit Harry,_ il n'y a plus qu'a redescendre au rez de chaussé, on passe devant l'infirmerie et on y sera._

_- Ok,_ soupira Ron, _venez allons y, j'ai hâte d'être à nouveau dans la salle commune_ !

Harry acquiesça sans répondre ne voulant faire culpabiliser Hermione davantage qu'elle ne devait déjà être en train de le faire.  
Paniqué par la présence de Miss Teigne si proche d'eux, Harry avait omis de vérifier la position d'Argus Rusard. Il n'avait donc pas vu que le vieux cracmol avait été, pendant quelques secondes, tout proche d'eux.  
Le concierge avait entendu des chuchotements mais il n'avait pas réussit à en trouver l'origine. Persuadé, à juste titre, que des élèves enfreignait le règlement, il se mit en quête du professeur responsable des rondes de nuits.  
Il croisa le dit professeur dans les escaliers menant au Hall d'entré tandis que celui-ci remontait des cachots.

-_ professeur Rogue_, haleta t il, _des élèves rodent dans les couloirs…_

_- En êtes vous sur ?_ demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils

- _J'ai entendu leurs chuchotements mais je n'ai pas réussi à les voir_

Rogue soupira de manière inaudible : des rodeurs dans les couloirs ? Des rodeurs invisibles dans les couloirs ?

- _Harry_, grogna t il pour lui-même.

Sans un regard pour Rusard, il prit vivement la direction des cuisines, persuadés que c'était là que son fils se rendait.  
A mi chemin il hésita… Et si Harry avait eu un autre cauchemar ? Peut être se rendait il tout simplement à l'infirmerie… il fit aussitôt demi tour et fonça vers le domaine d Mme Pomfresh.  
Harry, Hermione et Ron allait atteindre l'infirmerie quand Harry les stoppa d'un geste. Il alluma sa baguette et jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte.

- _Harry_ ? demanda Hermione en voyant son ami pâlir brusquement

Ron arracha la carte des mains tremblantes d'Harry et regarda lui-même ce qui avait effrayé son meilleur ami.

- _merde_, grommela t il

- _quoi_ ? insista Hermione, sans s'attarder sur le langage du rouquin

- _Rogue arrive vitesse maximum_

_- Prenez la cape et filez_, siffla Harry

-_ Quoi ? Non, Harry_ ! protesta Ron

- _On a pas le choix, il sera la dans quelques minutes, on n'est pas assez rapide à trois sous cette cape. Prenez la cape et la carte, moi je file à la bibliothèque. Je récupérerais ton journal et je demanderais à Dementia de me couvrir._

_- Mais Harry…_ tenta Hermione

- _Pas le temps de discuter ! Filez_ ! Ordonna Harry en sortant de sous la protection de la cape avant de se mettre à courir vers la bibliotheque.

Espérant que Ron et Hermione avaient eu le temps de ficher le camp, Harry se glissa dans le domaine de madame pince et colla son oreille contre le battant.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit le pas rapide de son père passer devant son refuge et entrer dans l'infirmerie.  
Il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans les rayonnages, à la recherche de Dementia.  
Il la trouva debout dur une chaise, en train d'essayer d'attraper un livre rangé tout en haut des étagères, dans la section histoire.

- _Dementia_ ?

La jeune femme sursauta et manqua de tomber de son perchoir.

- _Harry ! Tu es fou, tu as failli me faire tuer ! Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?_

_- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, faut que tu m'aide, père va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre._

_- Mais…_

-_ Demi s'il te plait_…

Demi dévisagea l'adolescent qui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire et le souffle court, il avait le regard de celui qui venait de faire une énorme bêtise. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle avait bien fait de quitter la France, de divorcer et de venir vivre à Poudlard… mais elle ne put résister bien longtemps au regard implorant d'Harry

- _Ok_, capitula Dementia, _briefe moi rapidement_

- _Hermione a oublié un truc important ici, son journal, je suis venu le chercher mais père est dans le coin, il va venir ici, c'est certain_…

Tout en parlant, Harry fouillait dans la pile de livre posés sur le chariot de rangement. Il mit la main sur le journal d'Hermione au moment même où la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Demi le poussa à une table et lui souffla :

- _Reproche-moi l'heure et suis-moi_ !

Harry acquiesça et haussa le ton

- _Dementia ! tu ne veux pas accélérer_ ?

- _J'ai presque fini,_ répondit la jeune femme

- _Ca fait une heure que tu dis ca ! J'aurais mieux fais de rentrer tout seul_.

- _Le couvre feu avait sonné ! Tu te serais fait prendre_ !

- _Peut être mais je serais en train de dormir là, pas de t'attendre_, grogna Harry, priant silencieusement pour que leur mise en scène marche

- _J'ai vraiment presque fini_ ! promit-elle

Dans l'ombre Severus leva les yeux au ciel… combien de fois avait il déjà entendu cette promesse ? "J'ai presque fini" et "j'arrive" étaient les deux phrases clef de Dementia. Phrases qui étaient en soi des mensonges. Il s'avança dans les rayonnages et jeta un coup d'œil sur son fils.  
Harry, assis a une table, la tête posé sur les bras, suivait Dementia d'un regard noir et avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de s'endormir sur place. A deux doigts… si ce n'était son regard un peu trop brillant et son souffle un peu trop court.  
Severus sortit de l'ombre et interpella Harry

- _Ca commence bien ! Les cours reprennent demain matin et tu enfreins déjà le règlement_ !

Harry sursauta et manqua tomber de sa chaise, le tout manquant un peu trop de naturel pour être crédible, mais Rogue ne fit aucune remarque.

- _Je…_

_- Ah tu ne vas pas t'y mettre hein_ ? l'interrompit Dementia, nettement plus crédible que son frère, _j'ai dis et je confirme, j'ai presque fini !_

_- Ce qui ne répond pas à la question : qu'est ce qu'Harry fiche ici ?_

_- Il fallait qu'on discute…_ répliqua Demi d'un ton sec, _et on n'a pas vraiment regardé l'heure. Quand le couvre feu à sonné, Harry voulait retourner à sa salle commune en courant mais je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux que je le raccompagne. J'allais le faire d'un instant à l'autre_…

Il fallut a Severus toutes ses années d'espionnage et de maitrise de soi pour ne pas se laisser submerger par un fou rire bien compréhensible : d'un instant a l'autre avait pour Dementia la même signification que la saint Glinglin des moldus.  
Le maitre de potion se contenta de soupirer de manière audible avant de secouer la tête.

-_ Harry reprend les cours demain Dementia, Et tu ne souhaites pas bâcler ton travail pour terminer plus rapidement. Je vais le raccompagner moi-même_.

Sans rien ajouter il fit un signe de tête pour intimer à Harry de le suivre et tourna les talons. Harry s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas après avoir fait un clin d'œil rapide à sa sœur : Rogue avait marché ! Et le journal d'Hermione était en sécurité au fond de sa poche.  
Dementia leva les yeux au ciel après avoir entendu la lourde porte se refermer sur les deux hommes de la famille. Voila qu'elle passait encore pour l'écervelée de service ! Comme si elle avait pour habitude d'être toujours en retard !

Attendez un peu qu'elle raconte ça à Sirius… Quoi que, réflexion faite, Sirius semblait partager la croyance populaire qui voulait de Dementia Rogue Parker Johnson soit totalement incapable d'utiliser une montre. Ce sale cabot était capable de se moquer d'elle ! Elle résolue de ne rien dire et se remit dans un soupir à ranger les livres sur les étagères.

Dans le couloir, Harry peinait à maintenir l'allure de Rogue. Ils croisèrent Rusard qui sembla cruellement déçu lorsque Rogue lui affirma qu'Harry n'était pas le rodeur qu'il avait entendu puisque celui-ci n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque de la soirée.

Hormis les quelques mots échangés avec le concierge, Severus ne prononça pas un mot de tout le trajet jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor.

Arrivé devant la Grosse Dame, Harry contourna son père pour se placer devant le tableau. Il allait prononcer le mot de passe quand il se sentit saisi par le bras et plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. La main gauche appuyée sur le mur, juste a coté de son visage lui interdisait toute tentative de fuite. Rogue saisi alors son menton de la main droite pour le forcer à la regarder.

- _Est-ce que tu me prends réellement pour un imbécile ?_

_- Je…_

- _Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre, je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement. Arrête d'essayer de jouer au plus malin Harry parce que tu vas réussir à t'attirer des ennuis plus gros que toi. Puisque tu veux jouer au plus fort, je durcis ma position ! Les escapades nocturnes dans le château te vaudront également une correction puisque la perspective de copier des lignes ne te garde pas dans ta salle commune. Je me fiche totalement d'être obligé de te flanquer une raclée chaque jour de l'année si cela doit te contraindre à obéir ! tu te fatigueras avant moi ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? ou est ce que je dois commencer à te corriger tout de suite ?_

_- Non… je veux dire oui… j'ai compris…_

_- Tu en es sur ? Je devrais peut etre m'en assurer…_

_- Non ! c'est promis ! Je resterais dans ma salle commune_ !

-_ Bien… et maintenant disparaît_ !

Rogue le propulsa vers le tableau en le tenant pas le col de pull et attendit qu'Harry soit entré dans la salle commune pour regagner ses quartiers.  
Harry entra presque en courant dans la salle quasiment déserte des Gryffondor. Il s'appuya au mur pour reprendre ses esprits et calmer les battements de son cœur.

- _Harry_ ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix

Il leva un regard noir sur elle, hésitant un instant à étriper purement et simplement sa meilleure amie. Puis il se ravisa et lui adressa un petit sourire. Apres tout, il était le seul à blâmer ; Ron lui avait proposé de rester là, de ne pas s'exposer inutilement à une punition et il avait voulu jouer au brave, montrer qu'il se fichait totalement des règles de Rogue… et il avait échoué lamentablement.

- _Tiens_, dit il en sortant le journal de sa poche, _mais je te préviens si tu l'oublie encore une fois j'irais personnellement l'offrir a Malefoy !_

_- Oh merci Harry ! Merci merci merci ! Je ferais attention c'est promis!!! Allons-nous coucher! Demain on a métamorphose juste après la botanique et MacGo nous tuera si on s'endort sur la table !_

Les garçons secouèrent la tête et montèrent à leur dortoir. Harry raconta rapidement à Ron ce qui s'était passé, sans omettre les menaces de son père mais lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Hermione.

- _Sinon_, argumenta t il, _il faudra que je lui présente une autorisation écrite de Rogue pour respirer_.

Ron eut un sourire sans joie et alla se coucher sans répondre. Harry soupira, maudissant intérieurement Rogue et Dumbledore d'être venu mettre leur grain de sel dans sa vie.  
Il se coucha à son tour et s'endormit aussitôt.

_._

_OoO_

_._

- _Très bien, vous allez à présent me changer cette plume en merle…La formule est au tableau… Allez-y_ !

Harry eut un soupir et se frotta les yeux avant de remettre ses lunettes et de tenter la métamorphose.  
A ses cotés, Ron semblait également se demander ce qu'il fichait là.

- _Très bien Miss Granger ! Vous avez compris le principe. Maintenant essayer de nous faire un merle plutôt qu'un pigeon_.

Harry et Ron jetèrent dans un bel ensemble un regard absolument noir à leur amie. Hermione avait dormi aussi peu qu'eux. Alors comment se faisait il qu'elle ait l'air de sortir d'une cure de sommeil alors qu'eux deux avaient l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des semaines ?  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Ron haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste avant de retourner à sa plume.  
Harry fit de même bien qu'il lui semblait impossible de se concentrer.

- _Psitt ! hey ! Potter_ !

Harry essaya d'ignorer le bruit persistant, se demandant pourquoi MacGonagall n'intervenait pas, puis il craqua et se tourna vers celui qui l'appelait…

- _Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?_

_- Tu crois que vous partagerez la même chambre à Sainte Mangouste avec le vieux Dumby ?_

_- Quoi ?_ grogna Harry

Malefoy déplia un morceau de journal et en montra le contenu à Harry. Une photo d'Harry, l'air hagard, prise l'an passé à la sortie du labyrinthe s'étalait en première page. Le titre « Dumbledore a-t-il contaminé de sa folie le jeune Potter ? » clignotait agressivement au dessus de son image s'effondrant sur le sol et criant silencieusement.  
Harry se détourna, bien décidé à ne pas provoquer de bagarre, il avait assez d'ennuis comme ça avec son père. Il serra les dents en entendant le ricanement moqueur de Malefoy dans son dos et la seconde suivant il avait devant lui un petit tas de plumes fumantes et nauséabondes.  
Le professeur MacGonagall accourut vers lui.

-_ Je crois que vous avez mis un peu trop d'intensité dans votre sort Monsieur Potter. Essayer de vous concentrer un peu plus._

_- Oui, professeur_, soupira t il

A ce moment précis un sifflement joyeux se fit entendre et toute la classe vit un merle s'envoler de la table d'Hermione pour aller se percher sur l'armoire au fond de la salle.

- _Bien Miss Granger, s'écria le professeur, 20 points pour Gryffondor pour cette métamorphose parfaitement réussie et en un temps record ! Les autres vous vous entrainerez pour le cours d'après demain. Et vous me ferez tous trente centimètres de parchemins sur les règles de métamorphoses animales. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide ! N'oubliez pas que vous présentez vos BUSEs à la fin de l'année et j'attends de chacun de vous une réussite parfaite à l'examen de métamorphose_.

Les élèves sortirent en silence du cours.  
A peine arrivé au bout du couloir, Ron soupira.

- _Je sens qu'on va en entendre parler toute l'année ! On a déjà eu droit au speech sur les BUSEs en botanique tout à l'heure, maintenant pareil en métamorphose… ca va être pareil dans toutes les matières ?_

_- C'est normal Ron, c'est une année cruciale ! Les BUSEs sont l'examen le plus important de notre scolarité, encore plus important que les ASPICs. Les professeurs veulent juste être certain que tout le monde a bien compris a quel point il est important pour notre avenir de réussir ce passage._

_- Pour moi ca veut surtout dire une chose : on va crouler sous les devoirs ! _grogna Ron, têtu.

Avant qu'Hermione ne réponde, Harry s'empressa de leur rappeler qu'ils avaient cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec Ombrage et qu'ils feraient bien de se dépêcher.

- _Vous avouerez quand même,_ insista Ron, _que notre emploi du temps craint aujourd'hui ! métamorphose, défense et potion… rien que ca…_

_- Au moins ce sont des cours simples… on aurait pu avoir double cours de défense et double cours de potion…_

_- Mouais _grogna Ron, bien décidé à ne pas se dérider.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de défense juste avant Ombrage et s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles.  
Le professeur Ombrage remonta lentement l'allée jusqu'au bureau professoral, dévisageant patiemment les élèves.  
Elle s'arrêta au niveau de Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils

- _Votre nom jeune homme ? _

_- Draco Malefoy_

_- Oh_, répondit elle avec un sourire, ses traits se détendant immédiatement, _je me disais bien que votre visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Vous ressemblez de façon étonnante à votre père. Lucius est un excellent ami._

Elle reprit son chemin sous le sourire satisfait de Malefoy qui se rengorgeait. Elle s'arrêta également devant Harry et le dévisagea quelques secondes, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et reprit son chemin jusqu'à son bureau ou elle s'assit majestueusement.

- _Bien, bonjour les enfants_

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- _J'ai dis bonjour les enfants,_ répéta t elle d'un ton sec, _je ne tolérerais pas l'impolitesse._

_- Bonjour professeur,_ marmonnèrent les gryffondors

Leur manque d'enthousiasme passa inaperçu sous les voix claires et hautes des Serpentard.

-_ Puisque nous n'avons qu'une heure devant nous, nous allons consacrer ce cours à l'exposition des règles. Les règles, mes enfants, permettentde devenir des adultes responsables. Vous savez déjà qu'à la fin de cette année scolaire, vous passerez un examen capital, communément appelé les BUSEs, ce qui signifie Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. De votre succès à ces examens dépendra votre avenir_.

Ron frappa son front sur le bureau.  
Le professeur Ombrage marqua un temps d'arrêt, balayant la salle des yeux.

- _Les nouvelles directives du ministère sont de vous permettre de réussir ces examens en toute sécurité. Et nous allons nous y employer. Je serais très désappointée, l'année prochaine, si certains d'entre vous n'ont pas au moins un Effort Exceptionnel à leur examen de défense._

_- L'année prochaine_, intervint Dean Thomas, _mais les professeurs ne reste qu'un an en défense, le poste est maudit_.

- _Ttt ttt ttt! Dans ma classe, M. Thomas, on lève la main avant de prendre la parole. Cette histoire de malédiction est une superstition et j'ai bien l'intention de vous le prouver en étant toujours là l'année prochaine. Les divers professeurs que vous avez eus ne sont restés qu'une seule année car ils n'étaient pas compétents… un loup-garou… une vedette de magazine… un mangemort déguisé…seul le regretté professeur Quirell a laissé un grand vide dans cette école…_

_- C'est sur qu'il nous manque le professeur Quirell !_ Intervint Harry d'une voix moqueuse, _c'était un bon professeur ! Je me demande pourquoi il est parti ? Ah oui ! Il avait Voldemort collé à l'arrière de la tête !_

_- Votre main M. Potter ! Une règle simple que je viens d'énoncer ! Pour en revenir aux cours, nous allons étudier la théorie de chacun des sortilèges qui pourra vous être demandé aux BUSEs, si vous étudiez bien la théorie, vous pourrez exécuter parfaitement le sort lors de l'examen._

Parvati Patil leva la main

- _Oui Miss ?_

_- Patil…Vous voulez dire qu'on ne va pas pratiquer ces sorts pendant l'année_?

- _Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Le ministère estime que la théorie est suffisante afin de garantir le niveau de sécurité que l'on est en droit d'espérer dans une école_.

Les élèves s'entreregardèrent.

- _Mais_, commença Harry

- _Votre main ! M. Potter_…

Harry soupira de façon audible et leva immédiatement la main. Dolorès Ombrage le regarda un instant avant de se détourner de lui et de reprendre son discours.

- _Je disais donc…_

_- Comment va t on se défendre_ ? la coupa rageusement Harry

- _Votre main ! Je vais tout de même vous répondre M. Potter. Vous défendre ? Auriez-vous peur d'être attaqué dans l'enceinte de notre école ?_

_- Si on considère que j'ai failli me faire bouffer par un basilic il y a deux ans… Et ma main était levée…_

_- Ne soyez pas insolent ! Quant à cette histoire Monsieur Potter, elle a été étudiée par notre ministère. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas trouvé assez de preuve pour garder le coupable derrière les barreaux._

_- C'est vrai que le ministère est réputé pour chercher des preuves,_ riposta amèrement Harry.

- _Mais,_ continua Ombrage sans relever l'intervention, _je peux vous assurer que cette école est de nouveau sure et que vous ne risquez absolument rien._

_- Et dehors ?_ s'énerva Harry

- _Dehors ? mais il n'y a aucun danger dehors, M. Potter_

_- Non,_ répliqua ironiquement Harry, _juste Voldemort_.

La majorité de la classe eut un long frisson à l'instar du professeur.  
Dolores Ombrage se leva lentement les yeux fixés sur Harry et contourna son bureau pour se retrouver face à la classe. Un sourire hypocrite se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- _Mes enfants, que les choses soient bien claires dans vos esprits. Certaines personnes, en mal de publicité et de célébrité, se sont servies du drame affreux qu'à été la mort accidentelle de Mr Diggory pour vous faire croire des sornettes. Il n'y a aucun mage noir qui vous attend à l'extérieur. Il n'y a aucun groupe armé et occulte qui pourrait chercher à vous nuire._

_- Ben tiens,_ siffla Harry, exaspéré, malgré les coups de coude que lui donnait Hermione

-_ Je ne tolérerais pas l'insolence Monsieur Potter_, piailla Ombrage d'une voix suraigüe

Elle toussota pour reprendre contenance et repris de sa voix douce de grand mère.

- _Mes enfants, si qui que ce soit s'amuse à vous effrayer en vous promettant milles dangers, vous ne devez surtout pas vous laisser impressionner. Vous devez venir immédiatement m'en parler et je mettrais un terme à cette mascarade macabre._

_- Votre comportement est criminel, _s'emporta Harry, _vous leur faites croire que tout va bien et quand ils vont sortir ils vont se retrouver plongé au milieu de la guerre sans y être préparés ! Pourquoi vous ne les emmenez pas vous-même à Voldemort !?_

_- Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est mort Monsieur Potter ! Il n'est revenu que dans votre esprit dérangé et dans les manigances d'un vieux fou pour s'emparer du pouvoir !_

_- Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Il est revenu ! Il a tué Cédric ! J'étais là ! Je l'ai vu !_

Ombrage sembla sur le point d'exploser de fureur mais elle se contint. Elle retourna posément derrière son bureau et s'assit. Elle croisa les mains et appuya délicatement son menton sur celles-ci.

Puis elle fit un sourire serein et calmement annonça :

- _Retenue, monsieur Potter_.


	10. Chapter 10

A la fin du plus pénible cours de défense contre les forces du mal depuis celui où Rogue avait remplacé Remus en 3ème année, les élèves de 5ème année se précipitèrent avec soulagement vers la sortie.

- _Mr Potter, un instant je vous prie._

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet et Harry se tourna vers ombrage, les dents serrées.

- _J'ai cours de potions._

_- Cela ne prendra qu'une minute. Asseyez-vous Mr Potter._

Sous le regard impérieux du professeur de défense, Hermione et Ron sortirent de la salle et prirent la direction des cachots tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait à contre cœur.

- _Mr Potter, je ne tolérerais en aucun cas que vous perturbiez mon cours avec des contes digne de Breedle le Barde._

_- Ce ne sont pas des contes ! Je vous répète que je l'ai vu._

_- Silence !_ Cria la minuscule sorcière d'une voix suraigüe avant de toussoter pour reprendre contenance. _Mr Potter, nous savons tous les deux quelle est la vérité. Vous viendrez en retenue tous les soirs à 20h._

_- Combien de temps ? Professeur,_ ajouta t il à contrecœur sous le regard perçant de la sorcière.

- _Nous allons commencer par une semaine, Mr Potter, espérons que ce sera suffisant. Vous pouvez disposer_.

Harry, toujours furieux, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil absent à sa montre magique, cadeau d'Hermione au Noel de leur troisième année, et grogna : il avait près de 10 minutes de retard au cours de potion. Le temps de descendre dans les cachots et son regard avoisinerait les 20 minutes.  
Serrant les dents, il se tourna vers le bureau professoral.

- _Professeur, je pourrais avoir un mot pour mon retard ? Pour le professeur Rogue._

_- Je ne pense pas._

_- Quoi ? Mais je vais avoir près de 20 minutes de retard !_

_- Vous devriez donc vous dépêcher_, conclu Ombrage en se servant une tasse de thé d'un service qu'elle venait de faire apparaître.

Harry resta quelques instants interdit par la mesquinerie du crapaud rose. Puis il secoua la tête et sortit de la salle en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces avant de prendre le chemin des cachots au pas de course.  
Il songea bien un instant à sécher purement et simplement le cours de potion mais il repoussa cette idée. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Encore plus maintenant que Rogue avait tous les droits sur lui.

Au tournant précédant le grand Hall, Harry fit un splendide dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé et réussis in extremis à stopper son élan avant de percuter le professeur McGonagall.

- _Vous vous croyez sur un terrain de Quidditch, Monsieur Potter_ ? siffla sévèrement le professeur de métamorphose.

- _Non… pardon… retard…potion…_articula tant bien que mal Harry en tentant de reprendre son souffle

- _Allez filez_, soupira la sorcière en s'écartant,_ vous m'expliquerez plus tard. Nous allons dire que je n'ai rien vu_…

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux d'Harry qui détala aussitôt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les oreilles résonant encore des imprécations d'Argus Rusard, pour qui il n'avait pas prit la peine de ralentir, il tentait de reprendre un minimum son souffle avant d'entrer en cours. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grogna : 24 minutes de retard. Il allait se faire crucifier sur place.  
Il inspira à fond et frappa à la porte. Le ton sur lequel la terreur des cachots l'invita à entrer lui donna envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais il décida de faire honneur au légendaire courage de sa maison et entra dans la salle de potion.

- _Tiens, Monsieur Potter, vous nous faits l'honneur de votre présence_ ?

Harry avait l'intention de ne pas répondre ou de se contenter d'un sobre : « J'ai été retenu par le professeur Ombrage », mais il croisa le regard moqueur de Malefoy et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- _On était inquiet_ ? siffla t il

- _Je vous demande pardon, jeune homme_ ? rétorqua Rogue d'un ton glacial

- _Tiens, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade du vouvoiement…_

_- Tu commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs Harry !_

Harry s'assit posément et, imitant le ton glacial de son vis-à-vis, cracha :

- _Nous devrions peut être régler nos compte en famille, père_.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi inquiète pour son ami, Hermione aurait surement apprécié à sa juste valeur la réaction de Malefoy.  
Son rictus s'était intensifié lors de la première réponse d'Harry, pour se figer lorsque Rogue était passé au tutoiement tandis qu'il verdissait légèrement. Enfin il avait faillit mourir étouffé en avalant de travers sa propre salive aux mots « famille » et « père » et ne dut son salut qu'aux claques vigoureuses que Goyle lui avait asséné dans le dos, manquant de lui déboiter l'épaule au passage.

Oui, le spectacle aurait sans aucun doute plut à Hermione si celle-ci n'avait pas eu les yeux fixé sur Severus Rogue, constatant, non sans inquiétude, la fureur qui envahissait le regard onyx.  
Harry, lui, avait bien conscience d'avoir dépassé les bornes, mais il se disait que la tête de Malefoy en valait la peine, et qu'il devrait de toute façon payer pour la retenue avec Ombrage et que Rogue ne pourrait pas le tuer deux fois.

Au pire, il pourrait toujours s'enfuir et se réfugier auprès de Voldemort en lui demandant de lui apposer la marque des ténèbres. Ou de le tuer sans douleur. Sans trop de douleur. A la réflexion… mauvais plan… Rogue n'était quand même pas pire que Voldemort… quoi que, lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Le cours se termina très vite, les élèves n'osant faire le moindre bruit et Rogue ruminant à son bureau sans faire ses habituels commentaires.  
Lorsque la cloche libératrice résonna, Harry se dirigea lentement et prudemment vers la porte. Voyant que Rogue, qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui, ne faisait pas un geste pour le retenir, il quitta la salle des potions sans demander son reste.  
Hermione et Ron lui emboitèrent le pas en silence.  
Le trio ne s'autorisa à respirer qu'une fois dans le parc.

- _Aie, Mione_, soupira Harry un quart de seconde avant que la main de la jeune fille n'entre en contact avec l'arrière de sa tête

- _AIE_ ! protesta t il avec plus de conviction au coup que Ron lui assena sur le bras, _Ca va pas non_ ?

-_ C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question_, siffla Ron visiblement furieux. _Hermione_, reprit il d'une voix plus calme en se tournant vers leur amie, _ça t'ennuierais de nous laisser seuls ?_

_- Non, bien sur que non,_ répondit immédiatement la jeune fille, _je vais passer à la bibliothèque… on se retrouve dans la grande salle ?_

_- Ok, merci_.

Ron la suivit du regard et attendit qu'elle soit retournée à l'abri de la grande bâtisse avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry, le regard s'assombrissant immédiatement.

- _On peut savoir ce qu'il te passe par la tête ?_

_- De quoi tu parles Ron_, soupira Harry

- _De quoi je parle ? Hier soir tu insiste pour nous accompagne alors que tu sais très bien qu'on aurait pu y aller sans toi ! Et ne me sort pas le couplet du : c'est ma cape, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me la prête. En plus tu savais qu'on irait plus vite à deux. Ensuite ce matin, tu attaques presque Ombrage. Et maintenant tu provoques Rogue ?! Qu'est ce que tu cherches à prouver Harry !_

Harry détourna la tête, le regard buté.  
Ron serra les dents, se retenant de noyer une bonne fois pour toute son meilleur ami dans le lac noir.

- _Harry… Même moi je me tiendrais à carreaux si ma mère était à Poudlard. Et pourtant tu sais comme moi qu'elle hurle beaucoup mais qu'elle ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi… Mais Rogue en revanche…_

_- Ecoute, _le coupa Harry rageusement, _je ne vais pas devenir docile et silencieux juste parce que Rogue a la main leste. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, vu ?!_

Et sur ce, il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la grande salle. Ron secoua la tête et s'engagea sur le sentier à sa suite en marmonnant « a d'autre… ».

Arrivé à la grande salle, ils s'assirent aux cotés d'Hermione, arrivée avant eux. Harry se servit d'un air furieux et Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet et impuissant.  
Les deux amis remarquèrent, non sans inquiétude l'absence du professeur de potion à la table des professeurs.

.

OoO

.

Severus Rogue se rendait à la salle des professeurs, pestant dans sa barbe inexistante sur le caractère insupportable de son fils adoptif. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit à ce sale gosse, se demandait il… Il essayait de faire des efforts et en récompense il se faisait prendre pour un idiot. Déjà il avait résisté à l'envie de l'étriper quand cet abominable gamin avait cru pouvoir lui faire croire qu'il ne rodait pas dans les couloirs…

- _Je t'en ficherais des bibliothèques_, marmonna t il

Avait-il vraiment cru pouvoir s'en sortir avec sa petite mise en scène ? Bon sang ! Il s'occupait de Serpentard ! Il était capable de voir quand on lui mentait !

-_ j'aurais du sévir immédiatement_, grogna t il pour lui-même, se disant que cela aurait eu au moins le mérite de le soulager !

Apres tout il était un ancien mangemort partial, injuste et cruel, non ?  
Quand à l'autre peste, il prévoyait de l'envoyer dans un avenir proche préparer sa thèse au fin fond de la Sibérie, elle, son elfe, ses tailleurs hautes coutures, son régime et sa nymphomanie compris ! Mais il réglerait ses comptes avec son héritière en temps et en heure… et de préférence quand elle ne s'y attendrait pas, ce qui lui donnerait une chance d'avoir le dernier mot !

Il poussa la porte de la salle des professeurs peut être un peu trop violement, manquant de se prendre le rebond dans la figue et faisant sursauter Dolores Ombrage qui buvait une tasse de thé au coin du feu. La sorcière épongea sa robe avec un mouchoir en dentelle en jetant un regard courroucé au nouvel arrivant.  
En constatant qui venait de faire ainsi irruption dans la salle de repos des professeurs de manière aussi cavalière, un sourire mauvais flotta sur ses lèvres.  
Le dit nouvel arrivant continuait à marmonner en se servant rageusement une tasse de thé.

-_ Et s'il croit s'en sortir comme ça après la scène qu'il vient de me faire… aurait du l'étriper sur place tiens… Dumbledore ou pas Dumbledore…_

Dolores essaya d'entendre ce que marmottait le professeur de potion mais elle y renonça rapidement. Elle se contenta de se lever et de se planter derrière Severus, à distance raisonnable et de s'éclaircir la gorge, action qui n'eut aucun effet, quel qu'il soit sur son collègue.

- _Professeur Rogue_, se résigna t elle a appeler

- _Quoi_, aboya le susnommé en faisant volte face

Dolores fronça les sourcils et Severus marmonna quelque chose qui pouvait, avec beaucoup d'imagination, passer pour des excuses.

- _Que voulez vous, professeur Ombrage._

_- J'ai appris par Cornelius, je veux dire par Monsieur le Premier Ministre que vous aviez adopté Harry Potter pendant les vacances_

_- En effet…_

_- Un enfant gravement perturbé si vous voulez mon avis_

Severus fit appel à tout son self control pour ne pas répondre qu'effectivement non, il se passerait plus que volontiers de son avis et qu'il lui demanderait son avis à propos de la santé mentale d'Harry lorsqu'il demanderait conseil à Sybille Trelawney en matière de divination. Il inspira à fond et s contenta de répondre froidement :

- _il est vrai que tout s'est décidé très vite et qu'Harry a pu être quelque peu… déstabilisé par notre récent changement de situation_.

- _Cela va s'en dire_, répliqua le professeur Ombrage en lâchant un de ses petits rires qui avait le don d'exaspérer Severus et de lui faire amèrement regretter d'avoir quitté les rangs des mangemorts. _Toutefois je ne pense pas qu'un traitement de faveur soit indiqué… Cela ne ferait sans doute que le perturber davantage…_

_- Probablement,_ grogna Severus en se demandant à quoi diable cette femme pouvait bien faire allusion.

- _Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'une tolérance excessive n'est pas rendre service à cet enfant_…

Tolérance ? Excessive ? Rogue failli se retourner pour voir à qui cette femme stupide s'adressait… On pouvait certes l'accuser d'être cassant, sévère, froid, intransigeant, dur, exigeant, impitoyable, strict, implacable, parfois méchant, très certainement partial, probablement injuste, à la rigueur rancunier mais on ne pouvait surement pas l'accuser de tolérance excessive…

- _qu'entendez vous par là_, grinça t il

- _Je sais que vous faites de votre mieux et que gérer un adolescent n'est pas chose aisé_…répondit Dolores d'un ton doucereux et compatissant

Prenant sur lui pour ne pas la scotcher au mur d'un sort bien placé, Severus soupira et demanda :

- _et si vous en veniez au fait ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Flitwik entrouvrit la porte de la salle des professeurs dans l'intention bien naturelle de s'installer au coin du feu une tasse de bon thé entre les mains. Il referma précipitamment la porte et s'enfuit de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes au rugissement qui s'échappa de la porte entrouverte :

_- IL A FAIT QUOI !!!!!!!!!!_

.

OoO

.

_- Harry_, commença Hermione avec douceur après avoir signifié discrètement à Ron de les laisser seuls.

- _Quoi_, grogna Harry en posant un regard absolument noir sur son amie

- _Pas de ça avec moi, Harry James Potter_, siffla la jeune fille sévèrement avant de soupirer et de se rapprocher d'Harry sur le canapé, _et si tu me disais ce qui ne vas pas ?_

_- Tu veux dire à part Voldemort qui essaie de me tuer chaque dernière semaine de juin depuis 4 ans ?_

_- Oui,_ sourit tristement Hermione, _à part ça_…

Harry lui jeta un regard oblique avant de soupirer en secouant la tête.

- _Harry_, soupira à son tour la jeune sorcière, _tu vas finir par t'attirer de vrais ennuis… Déjà ta retenue avec Ombrage et maintenant cette scène avec Rogue…_

_- Ah tu ne va pas t'y mettre_, explosa Harry, _qu'est ce que je devais faire ? Dire à Ombrage que j'avais mentit et que Voldemort n'était pas revenu ?_

_- Non mais…_

- _Alors quoi ! Ca allait bien finir par arriver !_

_- Harry calme toi, tu aurais pu ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu tu ne crois pas_…

Harry se contenta de grogner furieusement… Hermione soupira.

- _Je sais que Ron n'a pas de tact… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit exactement mais ce qu'il voulait dire c'est qu'on s'inquiète pour toi Harry et pas seulement parce que tu as le plus grand des mages noir à tes trousses…_

_- C'est pourtant le plus angoissant…_

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder fixement. Harry fut capable de soutenir son regard une bonne minute avant de devoir baisser les yeux. Non, hors de question ! Il n'avouerait pas qu'il avait peur de Rogue. Il avait affronté Voldemort bon sang ! Il aurait donné cher pour que Sirius soit là.  
Des coups énergiques furent frappés au portrait et Hermione se leva à contrecœur cessant de fixer Harry, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

- _J'y vais_, soupira t elle.

Elle fit pivoter le tableau pour se trouver nez à nez avec son professeur de potion, à l'évidence hors de lui.  
Sans un regard pour Hermione, Severus entra dans la salle commune et la scanna rapidement du regard. Ses yeux noirs furieux trouvèrent immédiatement Harry et il cracha :

- _toi tu me suis, immédiatement_ !

Avant de tourner les talons sans attendre de voir si Harry obéissait.  
Celui-ci, blanc comme un linge, déglutit avec difficulté et emboita lentement le pas à son père.  
Ron descendit en courant de son dortoir, attiré par le cri de Rogue tandis qu'Hermione, livide, refermait le portrait.

- _qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_- Je crois que cette fois, Harry a vraiment de gros ennuis_…

Ron hésita une seconde et ajouta d'une voix incertaine

- _on devrait peut être prévenir Sirius, Hermione_…

Hermione hésita un instant puis murmura :

- _non Ron, Sirius viendrait immédiatement et avec Ombrage au château, c'est bien trop risqué…_

_- Dementia alors ?_

Hermione hésita encore, le regard tourné vers le portrait, se mordillant les lèvres avant d'acquiescer gravement.

- _Dementia_…

.

OoO

.

Pendant que Ron et Hermione, angoissés prenaient la direction de la bibliothèque, Harry tentait de suivre Rogue sans se faire semer dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
Fou de rage, Rogue marchait à grandes enjambées en direction des cachots. Ombrage l'avait carrément accusé d'être incapable de gérer son fils, elle avait ajouté perfidement qu'elle comprenait tout à fait qu'il était difficile de sévir et qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à se faire manipuler par ses enfants, que cela arrivait à tout le monde, et qu'elle était heureuse de le mettre en garde.

Elle l'avait ridiculisé… encore heureux qu'ils aient été seuls dans la salle des professeurs… Et le pire de l'affaire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment tort se dit il en énumérant mentalement les faits qu'il reprochait à Harry : la bagarre dans le train, son attitude insolente, son escapade nocturne et la mise en scène qui en avait découlé, son attitude dans la classe d'Ombrage, la scène de la classe de potion…

Arrivé à deux couloirs de ses appartements, il jeta un regard en arrière et vit qu'Harry peinait à maintenir le rythme.  
Il fit demi-tour brusquement et, empoignant l'adolescent par le bras, il l'entraina sans ménagement à sa suite, lui arrachant un glapissement de surprise et l'obligeant à accélérer le pas.  
Il ne ralentit pas en atteignant le portait gardant l'accès de son appartement, se contentant de siffler le mot de passe et de jeter Harry à travers l'ouverture.  
Celui-ci ne parvient pas à garder l'équilibre lorsque son père le propulsa à travers le trou du portrait et il s'étala de tout son long dans le salon aux couleurs de Serpentard.  
Il se releva immédiatement et fit volte face afin de faire face à son père, reculant instinctivement de quelques pas devant la fureur qui déformait les traits de l'homme en face de lui.

- _J'ai été bien trop gentil avec toi_, siffla Rogue, le regard plus noir que jamais

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui mais se contint : gentil ? Rogue trouvait qu'il avait été gentil ? Ils ne devaient pas avoir la même notion de la gentillesse…

- _Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écouté Dementia ! Si cette petite idiote avait une quelconque capacité à énoncer une parole sensée, ça se saurait,_ poursuivit Rogue, plus pour lui-même que pour le jeune homme.

Harry serra les dents Dementia était loin d'être idiote, elle était peut être égocentrique, mais elle n'était pas stupide… Et puis elle, elle était réellement gentille… Elle avait accepté Harry dans sa vie sans sourciller et le traitait comme s'il s'était agit de son véritable frère…

- _ne dites pas ça_, grinça t il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, _ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes incapable de la comprendre qu'elle n'est pas aussi intelligente que vous… elle l'est même plus ! Elle est humaine elle au moins !_

A ces mots, Rogue franchit la distance qui les séparait et lui assena une gifle brutale qui le jeta au sol.  
Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Harry porta la main à sa lèvre. La peur remplaça la surprise dans ses yeux quand il vit du sang sur ses doigts. La violence de l'impact lui avait fendu la lèvre.  
Rogue se pencha et le releva sans ménagement en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise.

- _Si tu crois pouvoir me ridiculiser et t'en tirer à bon compte, tu te fais des illusions_, hurla le sorcier.

D'un mouvement brusque, il ouvrit la porte à gauche du canapé et jeta Harry à l'intérieur avant de retourner vers son bureau dans un coin du salon.  
Le jeune sorcier eut juste le temps de réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son père avant que la voix dure de ce dernier ne retentisse.

-_ Je vais définitivement te faire passer l'envie de me prendre pour un imbécile_.

Harry se retourna brusquement et blêmit en découvrant son père, qui avait ôté sa cape, sur le pas de la porte, une fine canne noire dans les mains.

- _ôte ta chemise !_

_- je suis désolé !_

_- oh oui tu vas l'être ! obéi !!!_

Harry recula en secouant la tête.

- _Harry_… répéta Rogue, menaçant.

- _Vous avez dit que vous ne le feriez pas…vous…vous_

_- Quand ai-je dis une chose pareille_, cracha Rogue en croisant les bras.

- _Vous m'avez donné le choix !_

_- Une fois ! Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu auras toujours le choix ! Maintenant obéi !_

_- Non_, gémit Harry, _père… s'il vous plait…_

_- Tu aggraves ton cas Harry_, siffla Rogue

- _Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit en potion et…_

_- Silence ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre_ !

Rogue fit un geste sec de la baguette et la chemise d'Harry se déchira, tombant au sol en une multitude de morceaux inutiles.  
Harry continua à reculer en secouant la tête, multipliant les « je suis désolé », n'arrivant pas à croire que son père se mette en colère de la sorte pour une simple insolence en cours de potion mais Rogue était trop furieux pour écouter ses excuses.

Saisissant le jeune sorcier par le bras, il le jeta en travers du lit et, dans le même mouvement il abattit violement sa canne en travers du dos d'Harry, lui arrachant un hurlement.  
Le maintenant fermement par la nuque pour l'empêcher de se débattre et sans écouter les supplications du jeune sorcier, il leva le bras et recommença.

Au bout de seulement trois coups, Harry éclata en sanglots, cessant tout mouvement et se contentant de supplier d'une voix enroué, persuadé que Rogue allait lui briser les os.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, la canne n'était pas totalement rigide, elle épousait parfaitement les courbes de son dos, rendant la douleur intolérable. Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que quelque chose pouvait être plus douloureux que les coups de ceintures mais il se rendait compte avec horreur que les deux dernières corrections qu'il avait reçues pouvaient s'apparenter à des caresses en comparaison de celle qu'il était en train de subir.  
Harry n'avait qu'une envie : appeler Sirius de toute la force de ses poumons en espérant, contre toute logique, que celui-ci l'entendrait et viendrait arrêter Rogue.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir dit à Ron qu'il n'avait pas peur de son père, de lui avoir dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. S'il lui avait dit la vérité, Ron aurait sans doute couru chercher quelqu'un, n'importe qui, qui pourrait faire cesser la punition qui lui semblait durer depuis des heures.

Rogue poursuivit la correction jusqu'à ce que la canne entame légèrement la peau en deux ou trois endroits.  
Harry avait reçut une trentaine de coups et respirait laborieusement, ses pleurs hystériques mêlés de cris ayant laissé la places à des sanglots plus profonds.  
Severus jeta la canne sur le lit et tourna les talons sans un mot.

Au moment où il atteignait la porte, un chuchotement l'arrêta. Il fit volte face les yeux plissés et se figea.  
Harry s'était laissé glisser dans l'espace étroit existant entre le lit et le mur et s'était recroquevillé là, gémissant le nom de Sirius.  
Le maître des potions parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa et tournant les talons une nouvelle fois, il sortit, laissant Harry, tremblant de tous ses membres, seul dans la pièce.

.

OoO

.

De leur coté, Ron et Hermione étaient allé chercher Dementia à la bibliothèque, en vain. Remonter en courant à la tour des Gryffondor pour prendre la carte des maraudeurs et localiser ainsi la jeune femme leur avaient fait perdre de précieuses minutes. Ron n'avait pu retenir une exclamation angoissée en voyant le nom d'Harry côtoyant celui de Rogue dans les cachots.  
Hermione avait repéré Dementia dans les serres et ils étaient repartit en courant sans prendre le temps de passer leurs capes.

Ils déboulèrent dans la serre comme des fusées, faisant sursauter le professeur Chourave et Dementia qui buvaient une tasse de thé en observant les chamailleries des lochifères étoilées, nouvelles race de fleurs dont le professeur de botanique était très fière.  
Hermione s'excusa rapidement auprès du professeur avant de se tourner vers Dementia.

- _Harry a des ennuis !_

_- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait_ ? soupira Dementia, supposant que son frère avait encore été attrapé par un professeur en train de se disputer avec Malefoy.

Hermione lui résuma rapidement la situation, lui racontant à quel point le professeur Rogue lui avait paru furieux lorsqu'il était venu chercher Harry.  
Le professeur Chourave intervint en expliquant que Filius (le professeur Flitwick souffla Hermione à Ron) avait entendu Severus se disputer avec Dolores (Ombrage expliqua Hermione en réponse au regard interrogateur de Ron) à propos de quelques chose qu'avait fait quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas nommé.

- _Harry_, soupira Hermione, _il a reçut une retenue du professeur ombrage parce qu'il a refusé de dire que Vous savez qui n'était pas revenu et qu'il avait mentit._

_- On avait pensé à prévenir…_

_- Le professeur Dumbledore,_ le coupa brusquement Hermione avec un regard noir avant que Ron ne dise une bêtise, _mais on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux te prévenir toi._

- _Ils sont partis il y a longtemps_, demanda Dementia en se levant

- _Il y a un bout de temps_, répondit sombrement Ron

- _Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Pomona…_

_- Allez, allez mon petit, faites de votre mieux pour réconcilier vos deux hommes_ ! sourit le professeur de botanique, inconsciente de ce que craignaient vraiment les trois jeunes gens.

Dementia sortit de la serre, suivit par les deux amis.

- _bon ils sont où_ ?

Ron sortit rapidement la carte et regarda du coté des cachots. Harry était seul dans la pièce. Rogue était dans la salle des professeurs, déserte à cette heure ci. Il fit par de ses constatations aux deux jeunes filles.

- _Tant mieux_, soupira Dementia en se mettant à courir, _je préfère voir Harry sans mon père dans les parages_.

Malgré sa curiosité, elle ne posa aucune question sur la mystérieuse carte, se concentrant sur des considérations plus urgentes.  
Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à atteindre les cachots, courant à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château, à la grande fureur d'Argus Rusard, qui n'avait rien pu dire étant donné que les deux étudiants étaient accompagné d'un membre du personnel.  
Arrivés devant la porte des appartements de son père, Dementia donna un mot de passe compliqué. Le maitre de potion représenté sur le tableau soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en libérant le passage:

- _C'était presque cela, Miss Rogue, vous vous rapprochez de la bonne prononciation_

Dementia ne prit même pas la peine de répondre par un des noms d'oiseau dont elle affublait le portrait habituellement.

- _venez_, lança t elle à Ron et Hermione qui hésitèrent.

- _Demi_, commença Hermione

- _Pas le temps, entrez ou restez dehors, je me dépêche_.

Avant que les deux jeunes gens n'aient pu prendre une quelconque décision, le portrait se referma devant leur nez tandis que son propriétaire les regardait d'un air goguenard.  
Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard furieux et s'assirent devant le portrait, attendant Dementia. Hermione se mordait les lèvres, rongée par l'inquiétude. Ron tendit la main et enserra celle de la jeune fille dans ses longs doigts.

Dans l'appartement, Dementia remarqua aussitôt que la porte de la chambre de son père, qui était toujours hermétiquement close, était entrouverte.  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce et scruta la pénombre, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle repéra Harry en même temps qu'elle entendit les faibles gémissements qu'il émettait.

Elle l'approcha lentement de peur de l'effrayer, se mordant les lèvres en constatant l'état du jeune homme : les fines coupures qui saignaient, les traces qui commençaient à bleuir, la rougeur de son dos, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et ses gémissements désespérés ne comportant qu'un seul et unique mot : Sirius.

- _Merlin, Harry_, souffla t elle en s'agenouillant à ses cotés.

Le jeune sorcier eut un mouvement de recul quand elle effleura ses cheveux d'un geste tendre.

- _Harry_, répéta t elle avec douceur sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux. _Ouvre les yeux… regarde moi_.

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry sembla réaliser que sa présence n'était pas menaçante et se laissa glisser vers elle. Dementia l'embrassa doucement sur le front sur le bleu qui se formait déjà, là où Harry, sans s'en rendre compte, s'était cogné lorsque Rogue l'avait giflé.

- _Je veux Sirius_, supplia Harry dans un souffle.

- _Viens d'abord t'allonger dans ma chambre_, chuchota Dementia.

La douleur se raviva lorsqu'il se leva et les larmes affluèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Il se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit de Dementia, dans la pièce faisant face à la chambre de Rogue. Celle-ci resta allongée à coté de lui de longues minutes, le laissant se calmer petit à petit. Quand sa respiration se fit plus calme et que son cœur se remit à battre normalement, elle se redressa.

- _je vais rassurer Ron et Hermione, ils doivent attendre dans le couloir_

_- je ne veux pas les voir !_

_- Harry,_ s'exclama Dementia, choquée.

- _Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça, s'il te plait,_ murmura Harry d'un air suppliant.

-_ Très bien_

La jeune femme rassura du mieux qu'elle pouvait les deux amis de son frère compte tenue de sa fureur qui n'était que trop visible dans ses yeux.  
Elle leur expliqua qu'Harry était installé dans sa chambre et qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Qu'ils le verraient probablement le soir même dans leur salle commune et que tout allait bien.  
Ron et Hermione remontèrent à la tour Gryffondor, pas convaincus par les explications de Dementia, remerciant Merlin de ne pas avoir cours de l'après midi, ce qui allait permettre à Harry de se reposer d'ici sa retenue qui aurait lieu en début de soirée.  
Dementia retourna auprès d'Harry et s'assit près de lui.

- _S'il te plait Demi…_

_- Quoi ? Que veux tu ?_

_- Sirius_

Dementia soupira…Sirius allait faire un carnage… et se mettre en danger…mais elle ne pouvait refuser ce réconfort à Harry. Elle savait que la seule et unique personne qui serait capable de détecter la présence de Sirius dans les murs de Poudlard serait Dumbledore et que ce dernier ne dirait rien.

- _je vais l'appeler. Repose toi._

Elle jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et cria :

- _12 square grimmaud !_

Elle passa la tête dans la cheminée et appela :

-_ Sirius ? Kreattur_ ?

- _Demi_ ?

Sirius s'approcha en souriant de la cheminée et son sourire se figea en voyant l'expression de sa maitresse.

- _qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Promet moi que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré !_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Sirius jure moi que quoi que je te dise, tu ne prendras aucun risque ! Harry et moi avons trop besoin de toi !_

_- Tu m'inquiètes Dementia._

_- Sirius !_

_- Très bien, je garderais mon calme, quoi que tu dises._

-_ Je veux un serment sorcier !_

Sirius se rembrunit. Un serment sorcier ne se faisait pas à la légère. C'était donc sérieux.

- _Je jure solennellement sur ma vie et ma magie que je ne ferais rien pouvant m'exposer à un danger quel qu'il soit à la suite de ce que tu me révèleras._

Dementia sourit tristement, satisfaite.

- _Sirius, il faut que tu viennes à Poudlard. Immédiatement. C'est Harry_…

Sirius se figea et hocha la tête avant de sortir du square Grimmaud en courant.  
Dementia expliqua rapidement qu'elle allait chercher Sirius et qu'elle revenait immédiatement.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, elle faisait pénétrer un chien noir dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son père.

A peine entré, Sirius se transforma.

- _ou est-il ?_

_- Dans ma chambre. Garde ton calme Sirius_…

En voyant Harry Sirius serrant les dents, se retenant à grand peine de courir égorger Rogue sur le champ. Dementia avait eu raison d'exiger un serment sorcier !  
Il s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son filleul.

- _Harry_ ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en se mordant les lèvres. Il croisa le regard inquiet de son parrain et éclatant en sanglots en se jetant dans ses bras.

- _ou es ton père Dementia ?_ Demanda t il furieusement en serrant Harry contre lui.

- _Occupe-toi d'Harry. Restez dans ma chambre. Seul Dumbledore peut entrer ici. Le reste… Je m'en charge…_ conclue t elle froidement.

Laissant les deux hommes entre eux, elle sortit des appartements et se rendit à la grande salle où elle savait trouver son père. En effet celui-ci venait de commencer son repas, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation de Minerva, Pomona et Filius.  
Se retenant de lui jeter l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, elle se planta face à lui, le regard noir.  
Il leva les yeux vers elle sans un mot.

- _fier de toi_, siffla t elle

- _Ne te mêle pas de ca_, répondit-il calmement

- _Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te défigurer, de prélever tes organes pour en faire des ingrédients à potion avant de jeter tes restes dans la forêt interdite_, répondit-elle en haussant suffisamment le ton pour que la grande salle devienne totalement silencieuse.

- _Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment_, répliqua Rogue sans montrer le choc qu'il ressentait devant la froideur de sa fille et ses menaces plus qu'imaginatives.

- _Comment as-tu pu faire ça_, siffla Dementia d'une voix stridente

- _Dementia_ !

- _Quoi tu n'aime pas te faire remarquer ? Fallait réfléchir avant ! tu crois connaître l'humiliation ? tu n'as encore rien vu Rogue_ !

Rogue se leva et saisissant sa fille par le bras, il l'entraina vers la salle des professeurs, déserte à cette heure. Il la poussa à l'intérieur et verrouilla magiquement la porte derrière eux.

- _ne me refait jamais ce coup là_ ! cracha t il

- _tu as conscience que je suis à deux doigts de te sauter à la gorge ?_

_- Dement…_

_- Rien,_ coupa t elle furieusement, _rien tu entends ne justifie ce que tu viens de faire ! tu me dégoute ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse avoir le moindre gène en commun avec toi ! tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle !_

Rogue n'eut pas besoin de demander qui était « elle » et blêmit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais renonça devant la fureur de Dementia.

-_ Tu mériterais que je te livre à Sirius ! Ou pire ! A Molly ! Ton attitude était tout sauf digne d'un père_ !

Le rictus moqueur qui avait commencé à naitre sur les lèvres de Rogue à la mention de Sirius disparut au nom de Molly. Seigneur, elle allait l'écorcher vif…et elle aurait sans doute raison…

- _Je sais,_ souffla t il

- _Tu n'es qu'un…. Pardon ?_

_- J'ai dis je sais_, soupira Rogue

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et fit signe à Dementia de prendre place à son tour.

- _Demi, je t'assure que j'ai regretté ma décision dès l'instant ou ma colère est retombée, c'est-à-dire dès que j'ai vu l'état dans lequel était Harry. J'ai voulu lui parler mais j'ai renoncé, ça n'aurait probablement fait que l'effrayer davantage_

_- Probablement oui_, confirma Dementia

- _Je lui parlerais… plus tard… fais lui boire ceci_, continua t il en lui tendant une potion, _ça diminuera la douleur_.

Dementia acquiesça et rangea la potion dans sa poche.

-_ je vais retourner près de lui_, dit-elle sans préciser que Sirius s'y trouvait déjà.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, Sirius tenait toujours son filleul dans ses bras et celui-ci avait cessé de pleurer. Elle tendit la potion à Sirius qui l'identifia à l'odeur avant de la faire boire à Harry. Celui se détendit immédiatement.

- _Harry c'est l'heure de ta retenue. Tu te sens capable d'y aller_ ?

- _Oui_, souffla Harry d'une voix faible,_ je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir_…

Il embrassa Sirius une dernière fois et se serra contre Dementia avant de sortir et de prendre la direction de la salle de défense.

Restés seul Sirius leva un regard noir vers Dementia.

- _ou as-tu trouvé cette potion ?_

_- il me l'a donné pour H_arry

Sirius eu un rire froid.

- _Servilus aurait il des remords ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… il dit que oui… Il ne vaut pas mieux qu'elle… Tu parles d'une famille_…

Sirius tendit les bras et recueilli Dementia sur ses genoux, la serrant étroitement contre lui.

- _Tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux Dementia._

_- Tu crois ?_

_- J'en suis sur_…

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, un chien noir s'éloignait de Poudlard.

.

OoO

.

Harry toqua à la porte de la salle de défense et entra après y avoir été invité. Le professeur Ombrage eut un sourire satisfait au vu des yeux rougis, de la lèvre fendue et du bleu ornant le front de son élève.

- _Bien Monsieur Potter, vous allez me faire des lignes. Vous trouverez ici un parchemin et une plume. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'encre. Ecrivez : je ne dois pas dire de mensonge._

_- Combien de fois_, demanda Harry d'une voix résignée

- _Nous verrons cela_…

Harry commença à écrire et comprit aussitôt pourquoi il n'aurait pas besoin d'encre lorsque les mots qu'il écrivait en rouge vif sur le parchemin se gravèrent sur le dos de sa main gauche.  
Bien résolu à ne pas satisfaire le professeur, il serra les dents et continua à écrire sans proférer la moindre plainte.  
Le professeur ombrage s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Et Harry continua d'écrire…


	11. Chapter 11

Vers 22h, Ombrage libéra Harry sur un:

- _Vous devriez allez vous coucher, Mr Potter. Je ne voudrais pas que vous ratiez notre rendez vous demain soir. 20h Mr Potter…20h_…

Harry prit le chemin de sa salle commune sans un mot, les dents serrées. La potion avait cessé de faire de l'effet et la douleur l'assaillait par vague.  
Il atteignit péniblement la salle commune, vide à l'exception de Ron et Hermione.  
Celle-ci fit un bond en avant pour se précipité le serrer dans ses bras mais Ron la retint vivement par le bras.

- _Tu tiens le coup Harry_ ? demanda-t-il sobrement

Le jeune homme hocha vaguement la tête.

- _Qu'est ce que le professeur Ombrage t'as fait faire_, ajouta Hermione, prenant conscience que Ron ne voulait pas obliger Harry à s'étendre sur ce qui s'était passé avec Rogue.

Harry haussa les épaules précautionneusement et fit le geste d'écrire quelques lignes, provoquant un froncement de sourcil simultané chez ses amis.  
Pendant près d'une heure, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tentant de faire parler Harry en vain, celui-ci se contentant de hocher la tête ou d'émettre une sorte de grognement sourd.  
Ils finirent par renoncer et, sur les conseils d'Hermione montèrent se coucher.  
Ron regarda Harry s'allonger lentement sur le ventre, une bouffée de haine envers Rogue lui serrant la poitrine, avant de se coucher à son tour.

Le lendemain, Harry refusa d'un signe d'aller à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et Hermione se dévoua pour aller chercher des toasts et des fruits pour eux trois.  
Le premier cours de la journée était potion et ils prirent la direction des cachots. A mi-chemin Harry stoppa net.  
Hermione se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.

- _Harry ? on va être en retard…_

_- Peux pas_… souffla le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ron la prit de vitesse, prenant sa décision en un éclair

- _Ok. Retourne te coucher. Tu en as besoin. Je lui dirais que tu ne te sentais pas bien_.

Harry tourna aussitôt les talons et fila sans demander son reste. Hermione soupira et suivit Ron qui avait reprit sa route vers les cachots sans l'attendre.  
Rogue entra dans la salle quelques minutes après eux et s'aperçu immédiatement de l'absence du Gryffondor.

- _Où est Harry_, demanda-t-il froidement

- _Il a fait des cauchemars toute la nuit_, répondit Ron

-_ Il tenait à peine debout ce matin_, ajouta Hermione avec aplomb, _on lui a dit de se recoucher_.

Rogue hocha la tête sans autre commentaire et commença son cours.  
Harry rejoins ses amis deux heures plus tard, en botanique, et enchaina le reste de la journée et sa retenue sans prononcer une parole.

Le lendemain, Harry refusa à nouveau de se rendre en potion ou à la grande salle.  
Rogue ne demanda rien.

.

OoO

.

Au bout de trois jours, il fut évident pour tout le château que Dementia Rogue était furieuse. Malgré le fait que la grande majorité des élèves ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre le père et le fils, il fut tout aussi évident que le responsable de cette fureur était leur professeur de potion et que, non seulement Dementia était extrêmement rancunière, mais qu'elle avait fait appel à une sorte de solidarité féminine qui faisait que, des elfes de maison à la directrice adjointe en passant par Miss Teigne, toutes les femmes de Poudlard, à l'exception notable de Dolores Ombrage, couvaient le maitre des potions de regards absolument noirs et de commentaires bien peu flatteurs (voire de feulements furieux pour la représentante féline).

Le matin du troisième jour suivant le dérapage entre Rogue et Harry, Dementia vint prendre son petit déjeuner avec un sourire mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres.

Elle grimaça en constatant l'absence d'Harry bien qu'elle sache que Ron et Hermione lui apportait à manger à la tour Gryffondor. Elle avait tenté de convaincre le jeune homme de venir manger avec ses camarades mais il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui répondre. Rien d'étonnant à ca, lui apprirent Ron et Hermione, Harry semblait bien décidé à ne parler que le minimum syndical, parfois moins si on le laissait faire.

Les hiboux postaux commencèrent à arriver.

Rogue prit machinalement la gazette du sorcier, une fois de plus assemblée à l'envers (la responsable des abonnements était une ancienne collègue de travail de Dementia), qui avait été à moitié jeté dans son porridge (le hibou postal était une femelle) et se figea en apercevant l'enveloppe rouge brillant qui se trouvait en dessous.  
Sachant d'expérience qu'il ne servait à rien de ne pas ouvrir ce genre d'envoi et remarquant que l'enveloppe commençait à pulser, comme animé d'une volonté propre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la beuglante.

Celle-ci sauta de ces mains et s'éleva au niveau de son visage tandis que la voix magiquement amplifiées de Molly Weasley s'éleva, faisant du même coup sursauter les rouquins de la table Gryffondor :

« **Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous ayez osé faire une chose pareille!**

**Avez-vous définitivement perdu l'esprit ? Les vapeurs de potions ont-elles enfin réussi à vous rendre bon pour le 4****eme**** étage de Sainte-Mangouste ?**

**Je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse de toute ma vie !**

**Pas même quand Fred et Georges ont pendu Mr Rusard par les pieds au milieu du Grand Hall !**

**Pas même quand Ron a volé la voiture de son père pour rejoindre Poudlard !!!!!!!**

**Je vous préviens, faites ne serais ce que hausser un sourcil en direction de ce pauvre enfant et vous aurez affaire à moi ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ???!!!!!**

**Quand à vous Albus, laisse-moi terminer Arthur !, Inutile de vous cacher derrière Minerva !!!**

**Il faudra que nous ayons une petite conversation au sujet de vos idées loufoques ! Il n'y a pas idée, quoi « Molly ! » ??!!!! Il n'y a pas idée d'être aussi irresponsable à votre âge !!! Vous aviez abusé des bonbons au citron ? Ou faut il vraiment que l'on se fasse du souci pour l'avenir de la communauté sorcière ???? »**

La lettre s'enflamma dès que la voix furieuse de Mme Weasley se tut. Rogue leva un regard meurtrier vers la grande salle, défiant quiconque de rire.

A la table des Gryffondor, George murmura :

- _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Harry et Rogue pour que maman se mette dans cet état ?_

_- Harry vous en parlera s'il le souhaite_, répliqua Hermione fermement.

Elle avait l'air si sombre, qu'une fois n'est pas coutume, les jumeaux n'insistèrent pas.

-_ En tout cas_, poursuivit Fred, _ca fait du bien de l'entendre hurler sur quelqu'un d'autre que nous_ !

Les enfants Weasley et leurs amis échangèrent des sourires discrets.

A la table des professeurs, Dementia avait réussi à contenir son rire et à rester impassible. Rogue avait un visage fermé et remerciait Merlin d'être physiquement incapable de rougir. Il se répétait intérieurement que ce n'était rien, qu'il avait vécu bien pire, que recevoir une beuglante et être réprimandé comme un enfant devant la totalité de l'école n'était pas pire que de recevoir un Doloris pleine puissance d'un seigneur des ténèbres fou de rage, ce qui lui était arrivé à plusieurs reprises.  
Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, un hibou grand duc apparut et lâcha une enveloppe rouge sous son nez. Ce fut trop pour Dementia qui commença à étouffer son fou rire dans sa serviette, planquée derrière Hagrid.  
Rogue eut un profond soupir, et, se disant qu'au point ou il en était cela ne pouvait guère être pire, il ouvrit la seconde beuglante d'un coup de baguette.

Aussitôt une voix vibrante d'indignation s'éleva, faisant passer celle de Madame Weasley pour une douce brise d'été :

**« Severus Tobias Rogue !!!!**

**Je suis indignée !!!! Quand ma petite Demi m'a raconté ce que tu avais osé faire, j'ai cru que c'était une farce de mauvais goût !**

**Cette pauvre Mme Potter doit se retourner dans sa tombe !!**

**Est-ce que tu aurais apprécié que l'on traite Dementia ainsi ???**

**Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu entends par : ce n'est pas une question pertinente, Charlus ?**

**Bien. Je reformule : Est-ce que tu aurais apprécié que ton père réagisse ainsi quand tu as mis cette pauvre gamine enceinte alors que tu n'étais même pas sorti de l'école ? **

**Hein quoi ? C'est ce qu'il … hmmm, veux tu bien me laisser terminer ça et aller voir dans le jardin si j'y suis Charlus ? **

**Je disais donc… Ah oui ! Parce que Monsieur Rogue n'est pas blanc comme neige, si je me rappelle bien ! Monsieur Rogue était un maitre de l'insolence avant de devenir un fichu maitre des potions ! Mais Monsieur Rogue ne supporte pas que quoi que ce soit échappe à son contrôle, n'est ce pas ??!!!! **

**Qu'est ce que tu t'imagines ?? Que t'acharner ainsi sur ce pauvre garçon va compenser le fait que ta propre fille se fiche de toi comme de son premier flirt, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !**

**Oh pardon, Dementia chérie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…**

**Pour en revenir à toi Severus, je suis déçue ! Extrêmement déçue ! Tu as de la chance que la bienséance m'empêche de sérieusement m'énerver !**

**Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Attend un peu que je te mette la main dessus, et 35 ans ou pas 35 ans, tu vas le sentir passer »**

Dementia n'arrivait plus à calmer son fou rire, qui s'était interrompu le temps de lui laisser pousser un « hey ! » indigné à la mention de son premier flirt.  
Severus avait verdi au fur et à mesure de la beuglante et semblait maintenant sur le point de se sentir mal.

Elle adorait le tempérament de sa mère adoptive, et son culot aussi, qui la poussait à dire, après avoir hurlé pendant de longues minutes : tu as de la chance que je reste calme !  
Elle imaginait bien Isabelle, debout devant la plume à beuglante, hurler son texte à pleine voix, les mains sur les hanches, tandis que Charlus essayait désespérément de la calmer et se faisait jeter hors de la cuisine à coup de torchon à vaisselle.  
Elle avait hâte de voir la confrontation de ses deux là… quoi que à la réflexion, elle irait peut être à la pêche avec Charlus pendant ce temps là !

Dementia allait se lever pour quitter la grande salle quand une chouette noire entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea droit vers Severus, une lettre rouge dans les serres.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Encore une ? Mais elle ne s'était plainte qu'à Molly Weasley et à Isabelle… Une angoisse la saisit… Sirius n'était pas fou au point de s'être exposé ainsi ? Non impossible, il avait fait un serment sorcier… Mais n'y avait il pas un moyen de le contourner ? Sirius était un maitre dans l'art de contourner les règlements… il avait peut être formulé son serment de façon à se laisser une marche de manœuvre…

Elle regarda son père ouvrir d'une main tremblante (pour un œil expert) la nouvelle beuglante, tandis qu'il faisait vraisemblablement le projet d'émigrer en antarctique.

Contrairement aux deux beuglantes précédentes, ce fut une voix calme et froide qui s'éleva, chargée de colère contenue, faisant frissonner les élèves qui n'avait jamais entendu Remus Lupin, leur ancien professeur de défense parler de cette façon, avec une voix aussi chargée de menaces.

**« Severus,**

**J'ai longuement hésité entre venir te voir, t'envoyer une simple lettre ou t'expédier une beuglante. Si je me suis décidé pour cette dernière ce n'est pas pour t'humilier mais pour deux raisons : **

**La première est que je veux être sur que tu vas écouter jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à te dire et il est bien trop facile de jeter une lettre au feu.**

**La seconde est que je préfère ne pas t'avoir en face de moi avant que la pleine lune ne soit passée, je pourrais bien ne pas réussir à me contrôler.**

**Severus, je suis le premier à admettre que parfois Harry mérite qu'on le remette à sa place, et je ne cherche pas à dénier ton autorité mais j'estime qu'il y a d'autres manières de punir un adolescent.**

**Harry m'a toujours témoigné le plus parfait respect et la plus parfaite obéissance et je n'ai jamais levé la main sur lui… la voix peut être, une fois, mais la main, jamais. **

**Qu'elle sera la prochaine étape ? Quelle sera ta réaction le jour où il décidera que te dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur vaut bien une correction ? Tu feras quoi ? Tu le priveras de nourriture et d'eau en plus que de le battre ? Tu lui jetteras un doloris ? **

**Tes méthodes sont dignes d'un mangemort, pas d'un père ! Et ne me sort pas le couplet du mimétisme, nous connaissons tous deux une personne victime d'un père extrêmement violent et qui ne lèverait jamais la main sur un enfant, ni un adolescent… **

**Ma condition ne m'a jamais permis de prendre soin d'Harry. Pas comme je l'aurais souhaité en tous cas.**

**Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je resterais silencieux et spectateur devant ce que tu appelle une méthode d'éducation.**

**Alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, Severus. Ecoute le bien et surtout retiens le. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent et tu le sais. Mais si jamais j'apprends, et crois moi je l'apprendrais, que tu as perdu ton sang froid de la sorte une fois de plus, tu regretteras que James t'aie sorti à temps de ce fichu tunnel il y a 20 ans !**

**En ce qui concerne Harry, c'était ton premier et dernier dérapage.**

**Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de précisions. »**

Bouche bée, Dementia se rassit lourdement. Le petit serpent ! L'infâme petit serpent ! Il avait contourné le serment en laissant à Remus le soin de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur pour deux. Elle savait son père suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que derrière Remus, l'ombre de Black se profilait.  
Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas prit la peine de la prévenir ! Et si elle avait décidé de ne pas venir à la grande salle ? Elle aurait raté ça ?? Il allait l'entendre !

A la fin de son repas, son père se leva et quitta dignement la grande salle. Si ca n'avait été son teint livide, on aurait pu croire que rien ne s'était passé.  
En le voyant jeter un regard à la table des gryffondor avant de sortir, Dementia s'inquiéta. Et s'il était suffisamment furieux pour demander des comptes à Harry ? Elle se leva immédiatement pour suivre le professeur de potion quand Dumbledore la devança, lui faisant signe de rester assise.  
Apres lui avoir adressé un sourire rassurant, il emboita le pas de son protégé.  
Il le rattrapa sans difficulté malgré la foulée rapide de Severus qui avait prit le chemin des cachots.

- _Severus, puis je vous parler ?_

Malgré l'air éternellement bienveillant du directeur Severus soupira.

- _Bien sur Albus._

_- Allons à votre bureau, je crois qu'il est plus près que le mien_.

Les deux sorciers n'échangèrent pas une parole avant d'être confortablement installé dans les appartements de Severus qui jouxtaient son bureau.

- _Je sais que vous êtes furieux Albus_, commença Rogue

- _Furieux ? Non_, répondit Albus en soupirant légèrement, _j'ai fait un choix Severus. Je ne me crois pas autoriser à vous dire comment élever Harry. Il est votre fils à présent et vous seul avez le droit de décider comment le traiter_.

Severus ne répondit pas, connaissant suffisamment le directeur pour savoir que rien n'était jamais aussi simple avec lui.

- _Non je ne suis pas furieux, Severus, je suis simplement déçu de voir que vous semblez être incapable de faire table rase du passé. Que vous vous sentiez humilié pour des choses aussi insignifiantes que l'insolence d'un adolescent_.

La culpabilisation. Evidemment. La culpabilisation était la marque de fabrique du directeur… Et malgré toutes ces années…cela marchait encore…

- _Je crois que Dementia arr_ive, sourit le directeur, _je vais donc vous laisser… Gardez votre calme Severus… Même si la loi est de votre coté concernant Harry, je suis sur que Dementia rêverait de pouvoir vous traduire devant le mangemagot_.

Dumbledore sortit sans laisser à Severus le loisir de répondre. Quelques minutes après, Dementia entra à son tour et s'assit dans le fauteuil faisant face à son père. Celui-ci leva un regard noir sur la jeune femme sans mot dire et celle-ci déglutit.

- _Tu l'as bien cherché_, murmura t elle.

Rogue continua à la fixer sans un mot.

- _Je t'en veux toujours tu sais…_

_- Pourquoi ?_

La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler de fureur

- _Pourquoi ????_

_- Oui,_ reprit Rogue sèchement, _pourquoi m'en veux-tu ? Pour Harry ?_

_- Evidemment._

_- Parce que je l'ai battu ? Ou parce qu'il attire mon attention ?_

Dementia ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- _Tu m'en veux de m'être montré violent avec lui ? Ou de ne pas m'être occupé de toi ?_

_- Ne sois pas ridicule. Me confier à Isa et Charlus a été ta meilleure décision me concernant. Mais Harry…_

_- Donc nous parlons bien d'Harry ? Parce que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière Dementia, je peux discuter d'Harry, mais il est inutile que nous discutions de toi._

_- Oui papa, nous parlons d'Harry… Harry qui n'est pas venu à la grande salle depuis trois jours… Harry qui ne parle plus Merlin seul sait pourquoi…_

_- Et qui refuse de venir en potion…_

_- Et ça t'étonne ?_

Rogue grogna…

- _On est quel jour ?_

_- Jeudi…_

_- Il finit à 15h non ?_

_- Je crois, pourquoi ?_

_- J'irais le voir_

Dementia se renfrogna. Mauvaise idée…

-_ Il va paniquer…_

_- Et bien il paniquera_… répondit fermement Rogue

La jeune femme savait bien qu'elle ne ferait pas changer d'avis son père. Elle essaya de le convaincre de la laisser assister à l'entretien mais il resta campé sur ses positions. S'il voulait rassurer Harry, il devait être seul avec lui… Sinon ce dernier continuerait de se croire en danger dès lors qu'il serait en présence de Rogue sans la présence protectrice d'un tiers.

.

OoO

.

- _Rien_…

Ron releva brusquement la tête de son jeu d'échec.

- _Comment ça rien ?_

_- Rien du tout… aucun recours…_

_- Tu as mal cherché Hermione_ !

La jeune sorcière lui jeta un regard outré. Mal cherché ? Elle ? Elle faisait les recherches à la bibliothèque depuis sa première année et n'avait jamais « mal cherché »

-_ Il n'y a rien Ron ! J'ai vérifié deux fois !_ s'énerva t elle

- _Moins fort_, gronda Ron, en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'escalier qui menait au dortoir, _Harry va t'entendre !_

_- Désolée… Il n'y a rien… Aucune loi n'interdit aux parents de punir physiquement leurs enfants. Ils doivent juste veiller à ne laisser aucun handicap physique et ne doivent pas utiliser d'impardonnable._

_- Et c'est tout ?_ répliqua Ron, indigné

- _C'est tout_… soupira Hermione, _il serait vraiment temps que les sorciers s'inspirent des moldus en ce qui concerne la protection de l'enfance…On ne peut rien faire, Ron, la loi est du coté de Rogue._

_- C'est pas croyable… Alors on doit rester là sans rien dire…_

_- Je n'ai pas l'impression que Dementia garde la langue dans sa poche_, sourit tristement Hermione

- _Quand je pense à la tête de Rogue quand il a reçu les beuglantes ! C'était qui la deuxième ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Mais Rogue avait l'air furieux_… soupira Hermione, _pourvu qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Harry_…

Ron acquiesça sombrement. Depuis la rentrée, il passait son temps à s'inquiéter pour Harry. Harry qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, qui provoquait Malefoy, qui tenait tête à Rogue, qui se disputait avec Ombrage…  
Il savait bien qu'une telle scène allait finir par avoir lieu… Et encore, il ne savait pas à quel point le professeur des potions avait blessé son meilleur ami, celui refusant catégoriquement de leur parler.  
Dementia leur avait juste dit qu'Harry avait besoin de repos, qu'il irait directement à sa retenue après et qu'elle allait rester près de lui.  
A son air gêné, Ron et Hermione avaient compris qu'Harry ne voulait pas les voir. Et connaissant Harry, lui qui ne détestait rien de plus que de voir la pitié dans les yeux de ses amis, s'il refusait de les voir, c'est que Rogue n'y avait sans doute pas été de main morte.  
En rajoutant à cela que sa mère avait osé envoyer une beuglante à Rogue et hurler par la même occasion sur Dumbledore, sans parlé de la colère froide de Remus Lupin, Ron avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être mort d'inquiétude.

Mais Ron ne voulait pas contraindre Harry à parler. Cela ne ferait que le mettre mal à l'aise. Si Harry voulait se confier, à lui ou à Hermione, il savait où les trouver.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le dortoir et décida de donner une nouvelle chance à Harry de se confier.

- _Mione ?_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Mione_, répliqua machinalement Hermione avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant le sourire moqueur de Ron

-_ Je monte voir si Harry veut faire une partie d'échec… peut être que…_

_- Si vous êtes entre hommes il se confiera_… termina la jeune fille avec un sourire._ Ok, je vais attaquer mon devoir de potion. Tu diras à Harry que je lui rédigerais l'introduction s'il le veut_…

Ron hocha la tête et monta rejoindre son ami tandis que la jeune fille ouvrait ses livres et sortait ses notes.  
Harry accepta d'un sourire la partie d'échec mais Ron comprit très vite que son ami ne décrocherait pas un mot.

-_ Hermione a dit qu'elle te ferait l'intro du devoir de potion_

_- Ok_, marmonna Harry

- _Ai-je des raisons d'être jaloux ?_

Harry releva brusquement la tête d'un air incrédule.

-_ Toi et Herm ?_ murmura t il

- _Pas encore_, grimaça le rouquin, _mais j'aimerais bien_

_- ça serait cool,_ sourit Harry

Sa voix ne dépassait pas le murmure mais il alignait quelques mots. Ron n'en regrettait pas sa confidence.  
Pendant que les garçons échangeaient des banalités à voix basse, le murmure continu d'Harry étant contagieux, Hermione se plongeait dans un livre à la recherche des propriétés de la Branchiflore.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte et Hermione se le va pour ouvrir toujours plongée dans son livre.

- _Originaire du bassin méditerranéen, cette plante aquatique ressemble à un enchevêtrement de queues de rats grises et gluantes_, dit Hermione à haute voix tout en actionnant l'ouverture du portrait. _Lorsqu'on l'ingurgite, elle donne à la personne des branchies pour respirer sous l'eau ainsi que des mains et pieds palmés pour nager. Les effets de la Branchiflore durent environ une heure. C'est pourquoi_, demanda t elle sans relever les yeux avant de se remettre à marmonner. _Les effets de la branchiflore ont été découverts une première fois par…_

_- Un livre très utile,_ commenta une voix grave et moqueuse faisant relever brusquement la tête à Hermione.

-_ Oh professeur…_

_- Harry est il dans les parages ?_

_- Il… est…dans son dortoir…_

_- Bien allez me le cherchez Miss Granger_.

Hermione hésita une seconde.

- _Eh bien, Miss Granger_, reprit le professeur Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, _est ce que le nombre d'informations que vous ingurgitez a enfin réussit à causer un trouble auditif ?_

_- Euh… non…professeur_, se ressaisit Hermione…_je vais le chercher_.

Le professeur Rogue croisa les bras et lui fit signe de se dépêcher.  
Hermione monta dignement les marches menant au dortoir des garçons, refusant de se mettre à courir sous le regard froid de son professeur de potion.  
Elle soupira avant de taper à la porte du dortoir, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais, mais voulant retarder le moment où elle annoncerait à Harry que son père voulait le voir.  
Ron lui cria d'entrer. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et se força à sourire.

- _Harry_, dit-elle avec douceur, _le professeur Rogue t'attend en bas_.

Harry eut un sursaut si violent qu'il faillit tomber du lit tandis que Ron se rembrunissait.  
Hermione tenta maladroitement de rassurer son meilleur ami.

- _Il à l'air calme tu sais. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air en colère_.

Harry hocha la tête sans pouvoir faire disparaître l'affolement dans ses yeux.  
Ron le retint par le bras au moment où il allait sortir.

- _Vieux, tu veux qu'on aille chercher Dementia_ ?

Harry sembla hésiter puis il secoua négativement la tête avant de descendre les escaliers.

Rogue était toujours devant le portrait, les bras croisés, fusillant du regard tout élève qui passait dans son champ de vision. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Harry, son regard s'adoucit et aucune trace de colère ne fut visible, mais Harry se méfiait, il savait son père tout à fait capable de masquer ses sentiments.

-_ Harry, je souhaiterais te parler_, dit le sorcier d'une voix parfaitement calme, _suis moi_.

Contrairement à la fois précédente, il attendit qu'Harry se soit mis en mouvement pour tourner les talons, comme s'il craignait que le jeune homme refuse de le suivre.  
Harry suivait Rogue comme un zombie, se rendant compte avec une peur croissante qu'ils se dirigeaient droits vers les appartements que celui-ci partageait avec Dementia.  
Arrivés devant la porte des appartements, Rogue s'effaça sur le coté.

- _Entre_.

Bien que réalisant que son entrée était plus digne que la précédente, Harry ne put s'empêcher de trembler quand Rogue ferma la porte à clef derrière eux.  
Il regarda avec appréhension le sorcier retirer sa cape et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.

- _Assieds-toi Harry_, ordonna Rogue d'une voix calme

Incapable de désobéir à un ordre direct et se sentant dans la peau d'un elfe de maison Harry s'assit, ou plutôt se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la porte d'entrée. Il intima à ses mains de cesser de trembler et ne fut pas étonné qu'elles refusent obstinément de lui obéir.  
Il se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, ravivant la douleur de sa lèvre fendue.  
Rogue l'observa un moment en silence avant de se lever brusquement, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez l'adolescent.

- _As-tu encore mal ?_

Harry hésita avant de secouer prudemment la tête négativement. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-_ Ne me mens pas_.

Nerveux, Harry acquiesça, se demandant ce qu'allait faire Rogue maintenant qu'il l'avait prit en flagrant délit de mensonge.

- _Beaucoup_ ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

- _Serait-ce trop te demander de faire des phrases audibles_ ?

Harry ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux. Rogue eut un soupir imperceptible. Il s'y prenait mal et il le savait pertinemment.  
Il se rassit et tenta une nouvelle approche.

- _Harry, regarde-moi_.

Il attendit que le regard vert soit rivé au sien pour poursuivre.

- _Je suis désolé. Pour ce qui s'est passé. Entendons nous bien, tu méritais une punition. Apres ton insolence envers moi, à plusieurs reprises, ton escapade nocturne et ta retenue dès le premier jour… Mais… j'ai bien conscience d'avoir été trop sévère… bien trop sévère…_

Il vit nettement Harry déglutir et se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait le jeune homme, ignorant délibérément son mouvement instinctif de protection.

-_ Ecoute Harry… Ca ne se reproduira plus. Je ne veux pas dire que tu ne seras plus jamais en position de recevoir une bonne correction mais je te promets que je ne perdrais plus mon sang froid de la sorte… et si cela arrivait, je t'autorise à me repousser avec la magie_.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc et il secoua frénétiquement la tête. Jamais il n'oserait faire une chose pareille, ce serait signer son arrêt de mort.

- _Harry, une fois calmé je te promets que je ne te sanctionnerais pas pour cela. Sauf évidement si je n'étais pas hors de moi et que tu as juste cherché à éviter une punition méritée._

Rogue espérait que cette autorisation détende Harry même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait sans aucune peine contrer toutes les attaques de son fils. Cela dit, comme il n'avait aucune intention de perdre à ce point tout sens commun, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en informer Harry.

- _Harry… Tu ne peux pas continuer à sécher ainsi le cours de potion_…

Harry se raidit brusquement. Ils y étaient. C'était donc pour ça qu'il l'avait fait venir. Pour le punir de son absence en cours. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas cette fois.

Severus soupira. Il n'avait pas besoin de legilimentie pour savoir à quoi pensait Harry.

- _Harry… Je comprends parfaitement ce qui t'as poussé à éviter mon cours et je n'ai pas l'intention de te punir pour cela. Tu as raté trois heures de cours. Tu viendras ici Samedi de 14h à 16h et dimanche matin de 10h à 11h et je te ferais rattraper. Sans cri, sans énervement_, ajouta t il devant le regard inquiet du garçon.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours sans un mot. Severus sentait l'agacement le gagner. Pourquoi cet entêté de gamin refusait il de parler ? Il se rappelait lui avoir intimé le silence mais il doutait que cela ait provoqué un mutisme chez l'adolescent.  
Si Harry refusait toujours de parler dans quelques jours, il devrait avoir une autre discussion avec lui à ce propos. Inutile de bousculer le gamin pour le moment décida t il.

- _Bon je vais te chercher une potion contre la douleur. Et une autre à passer sur ton dos. Je suppose que tu préfère que ton ami Ron s'en charge plutôt que moi ? Ou Demi_ ?

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête.

- _Bien. Attend moi là_.

Severus se dirigea vers sa réserve quand il se figea soudain. Merlin, quel imbécile, se dit il. Il fit demi-tour et revint s'accroupir devant Harry.

- _Harry… est ce que tu as mal à la gorge_ ?

Le jeune garçon hésita et acquiesça sans croiser le regard du maitre des potions.

- _C'est pour ca que tu refuses de parler_ ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

-_ D'accord, je vais trouver ce qu'il faut_.

Il reprit le chemin de la réserve en se maudissant. Comment avait il pu oublier les hurlements qu'avait poussé Harry ce soir là ?  
Il choisit trois flacons dans sa réserve et les rapporta au jeune homme.

- _Avale celle-ci, contre la douleur_.

Harry obéit sans discuter et se détendit immédiatement. La douleur lancinante dans son dos, tout comme celle de sa main, qu'il dissimulait aux regards grâce aux manches un peu trop longues de son pull, s'étaient envolées.

- _Et celle-ci c'est pour ta gorge. Avale la maintenant. Mais tu ne ressentiras les effets que demain. Et ceci c'est pour ton dos._

Il regarda Harry ranger soigneusement le flacon dans sa poche avant d'ajouter :

- _Tu peux y aller_.

L'adolescent ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita vers la porte, constatant que la clef était dans la serrure.  
Rogue le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte.

- _Harry, je sais que je m'y suis mal prit. J'en ai conscience. Mais la dernière chose que je veux c'est que tu aies peur de moi. Je suis ton père… je veux que tu te sentes libre de venir me voir, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit…_

Un instant, Harry fut sur le point de confier à Rogue le contenu des retenues avec Ombrage mais il se ravisa. Son père avait peut être l'intention de ne plus le punir aussi sévèrement, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pas assez pour lui confier une chose pareille. Et puis, il s'était toujours débrouillé sans personne. Il serrerait les dents. Ombrage n'aurait pas le plaisir de l'avoir forcé à se plaindre à papa. Il grimaça intérieurement à cette appellation.

Rogue voulait mettre en place le statut Quo. Parfait… Mais ça n'irait pas plus loin que cela.


	12. Chapter 12

- _Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive_, demanda Ron à une Hermione échevelée et essoufflée.

- _J'avais un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque._

_- Ah,_ répondit Harry, blasé, _les deux gargouilles à l'entrée essaient toujours d'embrasser ceux qui passent la porte ?_

_- Oui,_ soupira Hermione. _Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passe_.

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules d'un air détaché. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi la moitié du château était devenu fou et ils s'en fichaient.  
Harry tendit la main pour bouger sa tour et Ron la lui attrapa au vol, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- _Harry, concentres toi un peu. Si tu bouge cette tour tu...quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as à la main ?_

_- Rien_, répondit Harry un peu trop vite en retirant précipitamment sa main.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent en soupirant. Hermione vint s'asseoir prés d'Harry et lui donna un coup d'épaule amical.

- _Ne sois pas bête. Fais voir_…

Harry hésita puis, conscient qu'Hermione ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas satisfaite, il tendit la main vers elle sans croiser son regard.  
La jeune fille passa légèrement les doigts sur la blessure rouge vif avant de lire l'inscription à voix haute. Ron devint livide en l'entendant.

- _Tu dois le dire à Dumbledore, Harry_, décréta Hermione d'un ton sec.

- _Il s'en fiche ! Regarde, il laisse Rogue faire ce qu'il veut…sans réagir…_

_- Ce n'est pas pareil Harry. Dumbledore est coincé par la loi… mais là tu dois…_

_- Ca ne sert à rien je te dis,_ la coupa Harry

- _Tu dois le dire à Rogue,_ intervint soudain Ron

-_ Pardon ?_

_- Il n'appréciera pas ce genre de punition. Merde Harry, elle n'a rien à faire dans un collège ! T'imagines qu'elle peut faire ça à des première année ? Si les parents l'apprennent…_

_- Je ne dirais rien à Rogue !_

_- A Dementia alors ?_ insista Hermione

-_ J'ai dit non_, répliqua Harry fermement.

La jeune fille sembla sur le point d'insister mais Ron lui fit signe d'abandonner. Elle ouvrit un livre sur les capacités magiques des plantes communes tandis que les garçons reprenaient leur partie.

- _Qu'elle heure est il_ ? demanda Ron au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes

- _11h30_, répondit distraitement Hermione

- _J'ai faim._

_- Tu as toujours faim Ronald_

_- Arrête de m'appeler Ronald_

_- C'est ton prénom il me semble_

_- On dirait ma mère_

_- Ta mère étant une femme remarquable, tu m'en vois flattée_, siffla Hermione qui n'avait pas l'air flattée du tout.

-_ En quoi le fait que j'ai faim te dérange ?_

_- Ca ne me dérange pas._

_- Alors pourquoi tu râle ?_

_- Euh… on peut peut-être descendre à la grande salle_, intervint timidement Harry, sans oser ajouter que lui aussi avait faim.

Hermione le fusilla du regard mais ne releva pas. Elle se leva dignement et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame sans attendre les garçons qui se hâtèrent derrière elle.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent deux élèves qui se plaignaient de Peeves qui, selon eux, utilisait des bombe à eau enchantées qui poursuivaient leur cible jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à leur exploser sur le crane. Il n'y avait apparemment aucun moyen de leur échapper.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- _C'est bizarre_

_- De quoi_, demanda Harry

- _Peeves est un esprit… Il ne peut pas enchanter quoi que ce soit…_

_- Un élève l'aura aidé_… grommela Ron

- _C'est un sort bien trop complexe_

_- Je vois mal un professeur aider Peeves_, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Hermione hocha la tête ; Ron avait raison, pas un professeur n'aurait donné à l'insupportable esprit frappeur une possibilité de se rendre encore plus insupportable.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à la grande salle et s'attablèrent avec satisfaction. Harry se servit un verre de jus de citrouille et le porta à ses lèvres tout en jetant un coup d'œil discret vers la table des professeurs au moment même ou Dementia faisait son entrée.  
Le choc lui fait recracher sa gorgée sur Seamus qui avait le malheur d'être assis en face de lui.  
Le regard de Severus Rogue lorsqu'il découvrit l'accoutrement de sa fille fit instantanément tomber un silence total sur la grande salle.

- _Au nom de Merlin qu'est ce que c'est que ça_ ? siffla le professeur de potion

- _C'est Halloween_ ! rétorqua Dementia

-_ Demain !_

_- Je prends de l'avance_…

Rogue soupira.

- _Et tu es censée être déguisée en quoi ?_

_- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je suis un fantôme_, annonça la jeune femme provoquant quelques rires incrédules et amusés dans la grande salle.

- _Oh_, répondit Rogue sarcastiquement en croisant les bras, _et le fantôme de quoi exactement ?_

_- La fée clochette._

_- La fée quoi ?_ s'étrangla Rogue

- _La fée clochette. C'est une petite fée qui suit Peter Pan. Tu sais dans le dessin animé de Walt Disney ! Tu sais pas du tout de quoi je parle_, constata t elle. _Enfin bref, j'arrivais pas à me décider entre fantôme et la fée clochette, alors j'ai fais un mix_…expliqua t elle avant de tournoyer sur elle-même pour se faire admirer par le professeur Dumbledore.

Son déguisement était pour le moins minimaliste. Elle avait reproduit la robe portée par Clochette dans le dessin animé qu'elle avait vu avec son premier mari. Elle s'était ensuite appliqué un sort la rendant pale et argentée. Une paire d'ailes légère et scintillante complétait le costume qui ne laissait pas grand place à l'imagination.

Rogue fit un mouvement sec de sa baguette et Dementia se retrouva entortillée dans un drap de la meme façon qu'une momie dans ses bandelettes, ses yeux fusillant son père à travers les deux trous percés dans le tissu.

- _Voila_, se moqua ce dernier, _ça c'est un fantôme._

_- Je suis certaine que le baron sanglant adorera ta conception de la tenue fantomatique…_

_- Tenue fantomatique ? Ca se dit ça ?_

_- Enlève-moi ce drap ! Professeur Dumbledore !!!_

Le directeur eut un sourire amusé et indulgent en libérant Dementia de sa prison de tissus sous le regard froid de Severus et celui, outré, de Dolores Ombrage.  
Hermione secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

- _Ta sœur est vraiment géniale, vieux ! Complètement cinglée, mais géniale_ !

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui n'impressionna pas le rouquin le moins du monde.  
Hermione lui envoya un morceau de pain en pleine tête et se leva en tirant Harry par le bras.

- _Allez ! on a cours de métamorphose_…

Une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient assis dans la salle de Minerva McGonagall, penchés sur des côtelettes qu'ils tentaient de transformer en agneau sous les bon conseils d'Hermione qui venait de réussi et de faire remporter 20 points à Gryffondor

Un grand bruit métallique les fit sursauter. Un autre suivi, puis un autre, et encore un autre.  
Le bruit devint rapidement un boucan indescriptible.  
La voix de Peeves s'éleva au dessus du vacarme :

- _En avant ! Formation Tortue !! Non, Cheval ! Voila ! Allez_ !

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

-_ Oh par la sainte barbe d'al…hmm Merlin_, laissa t elle échapper

Les élèves se penchèrent pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de leur professeur en laissant échapper des cris de surprise.  
La quasi-totalité des armures s'étaient animées et paradaient en formation militaire sous les ordres d'un Peeves ravi et déchainé.

- _Ne cherchez plus qui a enchanté les bombes à eau de Peeves_, grommela Harry

- _Tu crois_, demanda Ron

- _Ca fait beaucoup de coïncidences. C'est la seule qui fête déjà Halloween_ !

Hermione eut l'air horrifiée qu'un membre du corps enseignant se prête à ces extravagances. McGonagall déclara qu'il était impossible de travailler efficacement dans ces conditions et les libéra.

- _J'envisageais de dormir à l'appart ce soir_, continua Harry en sortant de la salle de métamorphose, _mais tout bien considéré…_

_- Tu envisageais quoi ?_ s'étrangla Ron

- _Ben j'espérais obtenir un peu d'aide pour le devoir de défense…histoire d'éviter une nouvelle retenue_…

Hermione lui jetèrent un regard compatissant. En effet, les retenues pleuvaient sur Harry pour les prétextes les plus futiles.  
La première fois ou il avait été puni après la retenue qui avait déclenchée la colère de Rogue, il avait été terrorisé. Mais son père n'avait rien dit. Il lui avait simplement recommandé de faire profil bas et de tenter d'être le plus irréprochable possible.  
Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il passait la moitié de ses soirées en retenue et, sans l'essence de Murlap que lui fournissait Hermione, la douleur émanant de sa main gauche aurait été intolérable.  
Malgré l'insistance de la jeune fille, il refusait toujours catégoriquement de se plaindre à Rogue de la nature des punitions d'Ombrage.

Ses sentiments étaient partagés.  
Il avait peur de la réaction de Rogue.

Il craignait d'une part que son père ne s'en prenne à Ombrage, qui faisait adopter par le ministre édit sur édit pour prendre de plus en plus le contrôle de Poudlard.

Paradoxalement, il avait peur que Rogue lui dise qu'il ne pouvait rien faire…ou qu'il ne voulait rien faire.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter un nouveau rejet.

Ron semblait l'avoir comprit et, s'il traitait Ombrage de tous les noms dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il n'essayait pas de convaincre Harry de parler à qui que ce soit.  
Par contre Hermione… Elle harcelait Harry dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion…et dès que Ron avait le dos tourné.  
C'était le nouveau sujet de dispute entre eux.  
Bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment besoin d'un nouveau sujet…

.

OoO

.

La journée précédent Halloween fut la pire journée qu'ait connu Poudlard depuis l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets.  
Pas un encrier ne pouvait être ouvert sans que n'en jaillissent des étincelles et des jets d'encre maculant le visage des infortunés élèves les ayant ouvert, pas une robe ne gardait le bon écusson, pas un couloir ne résonnait des ordres contradictoires de Peeves et du fracas des armures.  
Les cachots étaient plus particulièrement touchés, les fantômes n'ayant que moyennement apprécié la conception de Rogue concernant la tenue réglementaire des spectres…  
De plus le baron sanglant faisait une cour effrénée à Dementia, le déguisement de cette dernière lui ayant donné un avant gout de la possible après vie de la jeune femme.  
Il en résultait que le ténébreux et sinistre fantôme de serpentard ne supportait pas la moindre critique, ni même la moindre réflexion a l'égard de Demi, et qu'il réquisitionnait Peeves pour châtier les impudents qui osaient s'en prendre à l'objet de ses pensées.  
Et pendant que Peeves poursuivait les condamnés avec ses bombes à eau ensorcelées, les armures n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et s'éparpillaient dans le château.  
Il fallait ensuite une bonne heure à l'esprit frappeur pour les rassembler de nouveau à grand renfort de hurlements hystériques.  
Avec la complicité de son prétendant fantomatique, qui avait détourné habilement l'attention du maitre des potions, Dementia avait enchanté la porte de la salle de son père qui s'était retrouvé affublé, sitôt la porte franchie, d'une longue barbe blanche et fournie que n'aurait pas reniée Dumbledore et d'une robe d'un blanc aussi éclatant que ses robes étaient habituellement sombres, parsemée de vifs d'or, qu'aurait adoré Gilderoy Lockart.

Le hurlement de fureur de Rogue avait retentit presque aussitôt.

- _Dementia_ !

Le château tout entier, à l'exception notable de la principale concernée, en avait tremblé jusque dans ses fondations.

Au grand amusement de la grande majorité des élèves et de la totalité des professeurs, Severus avait ensuite passé la journée à expliquer à un Albus faussement vexé qu'il n'avait pas une seconde pensé à lui lorsqu'il avait sommé sa fille de lui ôter ce « _déguisement de vieillard ridicule qu'aucun homme un tant soit peu censé n'oserait porter en public_ » rajoutant même qu'une robe aussi voyante était affligeante de mauvais gout, indigne d'une personne respectable et tout juste bonne a servir de chiffon a tableau noir et encore, au risque de traumatiser ledit tableau noir.

Albus portant lui-même fièrement une robe d'un bleu clair éclatant presque blanc parsemé de scintillantes étoiles argentées, il avait pu sans trop de mal se prétendre blessé dans son orgueil par les propos de son maitre des potions.

Dementia ne s'était pas arrêté la. Suivant les (mauvais) conseils de Sirius, elle s'était employée, malgré les protestations véhémentes et discordante de cette dernière, à déguiser Miss Teigne en vampire (canine, cape et aile de chauve souris comprise) à l'aide d'un sort compliqué que même Flitwick n'avait pu (ou voulut) défaire.  
A l'immense indignation de Rusard et à la joie des élèves, il fut très vite évident que Miss Teigne resterait ainsi jusqu'à Halloween. La fouineuse étant affublé également d'un collier pourvu de multiples clochettes, elle devenait aussi inoffensive que le professeur Binns dans la surveillance des élèves.

C'est avec un immense soulagement général (et peut être une pointe d'appréhension) que les élèves comme les professeurs virent arriver le festin d'halloween.

Pour la première fois en deux jours, le sucre et le sel n'avaient pas été intervertis, il n'y avait pas de piment dans les gâteaux, les craies ne sortirent pas des salles de classe pour attaquer les élèves et aucun poulet rôti ne fut transformé en poulet vivant et mécontent poursuivant l'élève sur le point d'y planter sa fourchette de coups de bec vengeurs.

Mais les armures firent une impressionnante et très réelle reconstitution d'une grande bataille gobeline tandis que les fantômes se surpassaient pour effrayer les élèves et que Dementia était plus scintillante que jamais.

La veille, Harry avait finalement prit son courage à deux mains et été allé à l'appartement de Rogue et celui-ci l'avait aidé à faire un devoir de défense absolument plat et sans intérêt mais irréprochable d'un point de vue théorique.  
Au cours suivant, le professeur Ombrage avait semblée furieuse de ne pas avoir de motif pour le mettre une fois de plus en retenue. Elle l'avait ensuite provoqué pendant toute la durée du cours dans l'espoir évident de le faire sortir de ses gonds.  
Harry sortit de la salle de défense avec dans la bouche le gout métallique de son propre sang qui avait finit par couler à force qu'il se morde la langue, mais il avait tenu bon. Il n'avait pas répondu aux provocations d'Ombrage.  
La main d'Hermione, posée discrètement sur son genou, ainsi que le regard à la fois inquiet et furieux de Ron qu'il devinait posé sur lui, l'avait grandement aidé à conserver son calme.

Malgré Ombrage, et une fois la « menace-Dementia » comme l'appelait Harry, passée, ou comme disait Severus, une fois cette « _insupportable gamine probablement élevée dans les bois calmée_ », la fin de la semaine s'écoula tranquillement.

Malgré la fraicheur de l'air, le week-end s'annonçait ensoleillé et, une fois les ardeurs scolaires d'Hermione fermement maitrisées par Ron qui lui avait affirmé qu'Harry n'avait pas « _en plus besoin de ça_ », le trio envisageait une fin de semaine calme, reposante et réparatrice.

.

OoO

.

Voltaire a écrit : « _les_ _rivières ne se précipitent pas plus vite dans la mer que les hommes dans l'erreur_. »

Hermione en étudiante parfaite et curieuse de tout, pourvue de parents très férus de littérature étrangère, avait déjà lu Voltaire et avait déjà lu cette citation.  
Pourtant c'est sans aucune appréhension qu'elle se leva le vendredi matin pour le dernier jour de court de la semaine avant de passer un week-end de détente en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.  
Comme à son habitude, elle se leva, profita d'être la première levée pour investir la salle de bain, s'habilla soigneusement, tenta de se coiffer le mieux possible en maudissant de toute son âme les gènes maternels et alla tambouriner à la porte des garçons en leur criant qu'ils avaient dix minutes pour la rejoindre à la salle commune ou qu'elle irait petit déjeuner sans eux.  
Comme toujours depuis leur première année, ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune 15 minutes après la menace d'Hermione, bougonnant mais rassuré de voir, qu'une fois encore, elle n'avait pas mis sa menace a exécution et les avait attendu.  
Ils se rendirent ensuite à la grande salle en plaisantant, comme ils le faisaient tous les matins.

- _Il faut que tu le dises au professeur Rogue, Harry_, attaqua Hermione à peine installée à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner, comme elle le faisait chaque matin depuis qu'elle avait découvert les blessures recouvrant la main de son ami.

- _Change de disque Hermione_, grogna Harry provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez ses deux camarades bien que pour des raisons totalement différentes

- _Harry_, soupira Hermione

- _Quel disque_ ? demanda Ron

- _C'est une expression moldue_, expliqua Harry en ignorant délibérément Hermione qui secoua la tête d'un air mécontent mais n'insista pas.

Ron hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son premier amour, à savoir le petit déjeuner.  
Hermione regarda fixement Harry quelques secondes avant de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille et de baisser les yeux sur son propre petit déjeuner signifiant ainsi au jeune homme qu'elle capitulait ce matin encore. Mais Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion, elle reviendrait à la charge, comme toujours depuis qu'elle connaissait le contenu des punitions d'Ombrage.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre et les premiers hiboux firent leur entrée. Les premiers exemplaires de la gazette furent distribués et des cris de surprise et de peur retentirent.  
Hermione arracha quasiment son propre exemplaire des serres du pauvre hibou qui venait de se poser devant elle et parcouru l'article principal en palissant brusquement à la lecture des gros titres.

- _Oh Merlin_, gémit elle

- _Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a,_ demanda Harry

Livide la jeune fille lui tendit la gazette qu'il étala aussitôt devant lui afin de permettre à Ron de lire en même temps que lui.

**« EVASION MASSIVE A AZKABAN**

**12 Mangemorts arrivent à déjouer la vigilance des détraqueurs »**

- _Oh bordel_, grogna Harry, provoquant une grimace désapprobatrice chez Hermione.

Il survola rapidement les photos des évadés pour lire l'article qui suivait.  
Un passage lui sauta aux yeux :

« _Il est fort à parier que les douze évadés ont du rejoindre leur ancien compagnon de cellule, le mangemort Sirius Black. Nous soupçonnons Black de s'entourer des plus fideles serviteurs de vous-savez-qui afin de reprendre l'œuvre noire de son défunt maitre_. »

Une impression étrange au creux de l'estomac, Harry serra les dents pour ne pas exploser.  
Un bruit de verre brisé retentit à la table des professeurs. Harry se tourna vivement pour découvrir Dementia, livide, la main qui venait de lâcher son verre sur le sol pressée contre son cœur, tendit qu'elle parcourrait l'article.  
Rogue posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme qui sursauta comme s'il l'avait brulé. Elle se leva brusquement et sortit en courant de la grande salle, oubliant d'emprunter le passage réservé aux professeurs.

Harry se leva et lui emboita le pas en criant à ses deux amis :

-_ Je vous retrouve en potion_ !

Il poursuivit Dementia sur quelques couloirs avant qu'elle ne s'engouffre dans les toilettes des filles les plus proches. Sans hésiter, il entra à sa suite. Il l'entendit vomir dans la première cabine et attendit sans un mot.  
Elle sortit rapidement et se rinça la bouche avant de s'asperger le visage, toujours livide. Harry lui tendis une serviette en papier et attendit pour parler que sa sœur reprennent quelque peu le contrôle de ses émotions.

- _Ca va_, demanda t il finalement

- _Oui…Non_, gémit la jeune femme

- _Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour Sirius…_

_- Evidemment que je m'inquiète pour Sirius_, répondit Dementia d'un ton agressif.

Harry tiqua devant la façon qu'avait de lui parler Dementia, elle qui était toujours très douce envers lui. Il lui prit le journal des mains et l'ouvrit à la page de l'article complet.

- _Demi, ca ne change rien… Sirius n'est pas plus en danger qu'il ne l'était avant_…

Il relut une fois de plus l'article.

- _C'est vraiment un tissus de connerie… les mangemorts se regroupent autour de Black… N'importe quoi… A les entendre, Voldemort n'est pas revenu et Sirius est le nouveau…_

Harry s'interrompit brusquement. La sensation désagréable au creux de son estomac revint, plus précise. Il leva les yeux sur le visage livide de sa sœur. Il regarda à nouveau le journal. Ses yeux refirent plusieurs fois l'aller retour entre Dementia et le journal tandis qu'il comprenait enfin.

- _Ô Merlin…._


	13. Chapter 13

_Désolée pour le retard, j'ai de gros problèmes d'Internet à la maison. Apres trois semaines dépanne réseau, ce n'est toujours pas réparé. Je ne peux me connecter que du cyber (qui prend l'autorun de ma clef usb pour un virus) et du bureau (mais brièvement) don j'ai un peu de mal a me mettre sur fanfiction pour publier correctement un chapitre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cette situation va durer, mais j'essais de faire au mieux. En tout cas je l'ai déjà dis et je le répète : Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic ! (J'ai d'ailleurs le plan ficelé jusqu'à la fin de la première partie (soit environ 25 chapitres)_

_Je rapelle que j'ai un travail a temps plein, une maison, un mari et une famille et que donc j'écris quand je peux. Les reflexion du genre: on attend toujours! ca fait un mois... ne me ferons pas écrire plus vite. *Je fais ce que je peux!_

* * *

_- Oh Merlin..._

-_ Respire Harry_

_- Oh Merlin..._

Dementia tendit la main vers Harry qui eut un mouvement de recul. Sa sœur se mordit la lèvre, blessée.

_- Harry..._

- _Sirius est au courant_ ?la coupa t il brusquement

Incapable de répondre, Demi hocha la tête.

_- Et c'est pour ça que Mme Weasley ne t'aime pas ! Tout le monde le savait ! Tout le monde sauf moi !_,

- _Ton entrée dans la famille a été chaotique. Je n'ai pas voulut te perturber davantage_, c_e n'était pas si important..._souffla Demi

La cloche annonçant le début des cours retentit à l'instant même ou Harry explosa.

_- Pas si important ? PAS SI IMPORTANT !!!?? TU ES LA FILLE DE BELLATRIX LESTRANGE !!! CELLE QUI A OFFERT UN ALLER SIMPLE POUR SAINTE MANGOUSTE AUX PARENTS D'UN DE MES MEILLEURS AMIS !!!!!!_

- _Je sais_...murmura Demi, _je te dirais tout ce que je sais Harry, tout ce que tu veux savoir... Mais calmes toi..._

- _ME CALMER ???? TU ES LA FILLE D'UNE PUTAIN DE MANGEMORT ET TU ME DEMANDE DE ME CALMER_ !!!!

- _Harry...va en cours... reviens après... je te promets que je te raconterais tout. Ombrage t'as dans le collimateur...Elle s'est fait nommer grande inquisitrice par Fudge... Tu ne peux pas te permettre de rater des cours !_

Harry la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir en claquant la porte tandis que Dementia s'effondrait contre la porte de la plus proche cabine, l'estomac toujours douloureux.  
Le jeune homme descendit dans les cachots, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la salle des potions, il avait quinze bonnes minutes de retard.  
Il passa sa main sur son visage comme pour essayer d'en effacer la pâleur et entra en oubliant de frapper.

- _20 points en moins pour Gryffondor_, annonça sèchement Rogue sans regarder Harry.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir sans croiser le regard interrogateur de ses amis. Merlin, comment allait il pouvoir regarder de nouveau Neville dans les yeux sachant qui était la mère de sa sœur... Il comprenait à présent pourquoi elle lui semblait familière. Ce n'était pas tant la ressemblance évidente avec Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'il avait aperçu dans la pensine de Dumbledore l'année précédente avant que le vieux sorcier ne lui explique qui elle était, ce qu'elle avait fait et ses liens familiaux avec Sirius et les Malefoy... Non, ce qui l'avait dérangé chez Demi était un souvenir plus ancien... l'été précédent... La coupe du monde... Cette forme des yeux... ce nez droit... cette façon de relever la tête hautainement quand quelque chose la contrariait... comment avez t il pu oublier chez qui il avait rencontré ces détails ? Comment avait il pu ne pas comprendre en revenant à Poudlard et en croisant un autre sorcier qui avait ces même yeux ? Il les avait vu l'un a coté de l'autre ! La différence de couleur l'avait elle aveuglé à ce point ?  
Harry secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de Narcissa Malefoy qui se superposait à celle de Dementia... Cela lui paraissait tellement évident à présent...

Il réussit à rester silencieux quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de craquer et de cracher, en faisant sursauter la salle

- _Quand aviez-vous l'intention de me le dire ?_

Rogue lui jeta un regard froid en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, tandis que la colère d'Harry se réveillait.

- _Arrêtez de me regarder comme ca et répondez-moi _!!!

Rogue se leva brusquement et fit un mouvement sec de sa baguette, inscrivant une série de question sur l'un des tableaux noirs de la salle.

- _Sortez un parchemin_, ordonna t il, _vous avez une heure ! Toi,_ ajouta t il en désignant son fils, _bureau, immédiatement _!

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec Rogue depuis que celui-ci l'avait...  
Le maitre des potions interrompit ses pensées en le saisissant par le bras et en l'entrainant sans ménagement vers la porte donnant accès à son bureau.  
Quand Severus entra à sa suite, ferma la porte sur eux et posa un sortilège d'insonorisation, Harry devint livide et eu un brusque mouvement de recul. Rogue leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de te frapper Harry_...

Sa voix était bien moins sèche à présent qu'ils étaient seuls. Il dirigea Harry vers le canapé au fond de la pièce et le fit asseoir avant de prendre place sur une chaise face à lui.

- _Respire profondément Harry... Merlin tu n'es pas loin de la crise de panique. Que se passe t il ? _

- _Vous m'avez menti_...

- _Je t'ai menti ?_

_- Dementia...vous...Sirius... tout le monde_...

- _Oh_, murmura Rogue en comprenant, _je ne t'ai pas mentit Harry. Je ne t'ai pas fais part d'une information qui ne te concernait pas et qui n'avait pas d'importance._

- _Pas d'importance_, coupa Harry, incrédule.

Ils s'étaient donné le mot ? Trouvaient ils vraiment le fait que sa sœur soit la fille de la plus grande supportrice de celui qui voulait le tuer depuis sa naissance n'avait aucune importance ?  
Et bien il n'était pas d'accord ! C'était important ! Il avait le droit de savoir un truc pareil ! C'était comme s'il n'avait su que le professeur de potion portait la marque des ténèbres qu'après l'adoption !

- _Non_, retenti la voix grave de Rogue, _ce n'était pas important. Cela ne change rien à qui est Demi, à sa personnalité... Elle n'a quasiment pas connu sa mère, Harry... Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a élevée._

- _Mais_..., gémit Harry

- _Non. Nous en parlerons plus tard... tout à l'heure... après les cours... Et avec Dementia._

_- Je crois que je vais être malade_

Immédiatement Rogue le saisit par le bras et le poussa dans un petit cabinet de toilette comportant des toilettes et un lavabo.  
Harry eut tout juste le temps de se pencher par-dessus la vasque avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac ...  
Il sentit la présence de Rogue derrière lui tandis qu'il se relevait et se rinçait la bouche au lavabo, avant que ce dernier ne lui pose une main sur le front.

- _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive_, grogna Harry

- _Rien_, soupira Rogue, _ce n'est que de la contrariété. Dementia a toujours eu le même genre de réaction dès que quelque chose la bouleverse_...

Il s'éloigna pour fouiller dans son armoire et lui tendit une fiole avant de le pousser fermement vers le canapé.

- _Avale ca, reprend toi et reviens en cours. J'enlève le sort d'insonorisation,_ prévint-il avant de sortir.

Resté seul, Harry renifla le contenu de la fiole d'un air dégouté. Une nouvelle nausée le prit, et, se disant que le remède ne pouvait pas être pire que le mal, il avala la potion d'une traite.  
La nausée s'accentua un instant au gout infect et il cru qu'il allait vomir de nouveau. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, la potion fit effet et les hauts le cœur disparurent.  
Harry s'assit au bureau de son père avec l'intention de se remettre quelques minutes avant de retourner dans la salle de cours. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur le bureau et s'endormi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur qui venait voir ce qui le retenait. Il eut un soupir mi agacé, mi inquiet en constatant que le jeune homme dormait. Il caressa un instant l'idée de le réveiller d'une taloche derrière la tête mais se ravisa et retourna dans la salle de classe sans un mot.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet. Au bout de l'heure impartie, Rogue passa dans les rangs pour récupérer les parchemins. Au niveau de Ron et Hermione, il marqua un arrêt.

- _Monsieur Weasley, veuillez aller chercher Harry dans mon bureau._.

- _Oui professeur_

Angoissé de ce qu'il allait trouver, Ron entra dans l'antre de son professeur de potion et se sentit immensément soulagé en constatant qu'Harry était simplement endormi.  
Il s'approcha de son ami et le secoua légèrement.

- _Eh ! Vieux _!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

- _quoi ! quoi ???_...

- _Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ??_

_- Je te raconterais plus tard_

Il se frotta les yeux et suivi Ron dans la salle de potion. Rogue leva un sourcil en direction de son fils.

- _Tu te sens mieux _?

Harry hocha la tête. Rogue reprit son cours tout en gardant un œil discret sur le chaudron du jeune homme, soupçonnant que ce dernier aurait plus que du mal à se concentrer au vue des circonstances. Toutefois, grâce aux bons soins et à la vigilance d'Hermione, aucune catastrophe ne fut à déplorer.

A la fin du cours, Harry ne bougea pas, se constatant d'informer Ron et Hermione qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard.  
Une fois les élèves partis, un silence pesant s'installa. Harry posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés tandis que Rogue s'abîmait dans ses pensées.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Demi passa la porte.

- _Allons dans nos appartement_, soupira Rogue qui se serait bien passé de la conversation à venir.

Tout en reconnaissant à Harry le droit de savoir de quoi il retournait, il devait avouer qu'il avait espéré n'avoir jamais à expliquer les circonstances de la naissance de Dementia. Ni a Harry, ni à sa fille. Heureuse dans sa famille nourricière, la jeune fille n'avait jamais demandé à en savoir davantage sur sa mère biologique que les maigres souvenirs qu'elle en conservait. Adolescente, elle avait consulté au ministère les minutes du procès de Bellatrix et, horrifiée, n'avait plus jamais voulut parler d'elle, ce qui avait bien arrangé Rogue.  
Bellatrix étant bien au chaud (métaphoriquement parlant, Azkaban n'étant pas réputé pour la qualité de son confort) en prison, il n'y avait plus pensé. L'évasion de cette dernière remettait toutes ses illusions en cause.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Harry maintenant volontairement une distance de plusieurs mètres entre les deux adultes et lui.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre les quartiers du maître de potion. Rogue s'installa dans son fauteuil tandis que ses enfants prenaient place dans le canapé, aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'il était possible de l'être.

- _Comment procède t on _? demanda Rogue d'un ton las, _As-tu des questions ?_

- _Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais plus_...soupira Harry

- _Et si_, intervint Dementia, _et si tu racontais l'histoire en entier ? Sans interruption ? On posera nos questions ensuite._

- _On_ ?s'étonna Harry

- _Il me manque certains éléments à moi aussi_, répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

Rogue se servit un grand verre de whisky-pur-feu et en bu quelques gorgées avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de commencer son récit.

- _Je crois que pour que vous compreniez ce qu'il s'est passé, je dois retracer le contexte de l'époque. Nous étions en 1976 et le seigneur des ténèbres faisait de plus en plus parler de lui. Il était au centre des conversations. Tout le monde craignait pour la vie de sa famille. Que ce soit les enfants de moldus, les sangs mêlés, les sangs purs... aucune famille n'était à l'abri des représailles.  
Nous étions en sécurité à Poudlard, mais nous savions bien que, une fois dehors, nous serions plongés au cœur de la tourmente.  
J'avais quinze ans, je venais de passer mes BUSEs. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire mais cette année là encore plus que les précédentes. Apres une dispute mémorable, je m'étais irrémédiablement brouillé avec ma seule amie.  
J'étais sans cesse en conflit avec Black et Potter_.

Harry se redressa à l'annonce du nom de son père et de son parrain. Rogue balaya d'un geste de la main ce passage de sa vie et avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky-pur-feu en essayant de rassembler ses idées et ses souvenirs, dans l'espoir de fournir un récit qui ne soit pas trop décousu.

- _Grace à une dérogation spéciale d'Albus, j'avais pu passer un examen de potion me donnant le premier des trois degré nécessaires pour obtenir le titre de maitre de potion. On m'avait consacré un article dans un magazine de potions qui était bien entendu passé totalement inaperçu. Du moins le croyais-je. C'était en tout cas probablement le cas pour 99% des élèves.  
Le soir je faisais mes devoirs et préparais le second degré de ma maitrise de potion dans un coin discret de la salle commune d'où je pouvais observer à loisirs.  
Un groupe en particulier m'intéressait. Quelques élèves qui se pressaient autour du préfet-en-chef, Lucius Malefoy et de son meilleur ami Rodolphus Lestrange. Tout le monde savait qu'ils seraient tous les deux marqués à la fin de l'année et cela forçait le respect de tous les serpentard. Albus le savait aussi, bien entendu, mais sans preuve, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient donc le petit groupe de dirigeant de Serpentard, possédant de nombreux admirateurs, mais restant entre eux. Hormis Lucius et Rodolphus, il y avait quelques 6ème année, essentiellement McNair et Dolohov, ainsi que Rabastan Lestrange, le frère de Rodolphus et Narcissa Black, la petite amie de Lucius qu'il trainait partout avec lui.  
Et il y avait Bellatrix..._

Rogue s'interrompit un instant. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Dementia était silencieuse comme une carpe et Harry avait l'air d'un strangulot hors de l'eau.

- _Bellatrix,_ reprit Rogue songeur, _elle était également en 7ème année et elle était...comment dire...époustouflante. Un sens de l'humour décapant, un rire à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, un caractère impossible... Ce n'était vraiment pas un cadeau. Elle était sans cesse en train de livrer de violent combat verbaux avec Lucius. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était promise à Rodolphus mais ils ne s'affichaient pas ensemble. Je la trouvais talentueuse, enivrante et terriblement belle. Bien sur, elle ne posait jamais les yeux sur le pauvre 5ème année que j'étais et je n'avais jamais eu le cran de lui adresser la parole.  
Il ne restait que quinze jours avant la fin de l'année.  
Avec le recul, je réalise qu'au moins un élève avait lu cet article et en avait parlé à qui de droit._

- _Voldemort_, murmura Harry

Deux tressaillements, suivis de deux regards noirs lui répondirent.  
Harry se tassa dans son coin du canapé avec un petit geste d'excuse. Rogue soupira et reprit son récit.

- _Enfin bref, 15 jours avant la fin de l'année, donc, Lucius vint me voir. Il me fit un long discours alambiqué sur mes capacités qui ne devaient pas être mises au service de n'importe qui, sur l'honneur des serpentard, sur le pouvoir, le respect, la puissance... Il était extrêmement convaincant, mais je n'avais aucune envie de servir qui que ce soit. Je rêvais de reconnaissance, mais je ne voyais nulle gloire à vivre à genoux. Je me contentais de dire à Lucius que je réfléchirais et sortis de la salle commune non sans voir Bellatrix fusiller Lucius du regard.  
Dehors, comme à l'accoutumée, une violente altercation ne tarda pas à m'opposer à Black et Potter. Je ne me souviens même plus quel en était le sujet. Je venais de réussir à désarmer Black quand Potter, après un magnifique vol plané, atterrit dans le lac.  
Je fis volte face pour voir Bellatrix tourner les talons après avoir rangé sa baguette.  
Le soir même, elle vint s'asseoir près de moi, dans la salle commune déserte. Nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot, chacun plongé dans un livre.  
Enfin, elle se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir. Juste avant de sortir, elle murmura : bonne nuit Severus.  
Je n'en dormis pas de la nuit.  
Le lendemain, elle me questionna sur le livre que je lisais. Le surlendemain, prétextant qu'elle avait froid, elle se blottit contre moi.  
Ca allait trop vite. Bien trop vite pour être réel.  
Mais j'avais 15 ans, j'étais amoureux, Poudlard ne serait bientôt qu'un souvenir pour Bella.  
Je n'ai rien vu venir._

Rogue se leva et se resservi un verre. Il se demanda vaguement s'il faisait bien de tout raconter puis il réalisa que si Bella prenait contact avec Dementia, elle ne serait pas tendre dans ses propos.  
Il se rassit dans le fauteuil et bu une gorgée du liquide ambrée avant d'entamer l'avant dernière partie de son récit.

- _On s'est embrassés tous les soirs pendant quelques jours avant que l'année ne s'achève. Trois jours après mon retour chez moi, j'ai recul un hibou de Bella me disant que sa sœur et ses parents étaient partis chez sa tante et qu'elle aimerait me voir. Ma mère était ravie et avant d'avoir pu dire Veritaserum, j'étais chez les Black. Et deux jours plus tard, j'étais dans son lit._

Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux et Rogue eut un demi sourire moqueur.

- _ça a duré une bonne semaine avant que ses parents n'annoncent leur retour.  
Elle est revenue me voir quinze jours plus tard. Elle avait un air étrange, presque gêné. Et puis elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. C'était effrayant. Je n'avais que 15 ans, j'étais à Poudlard. Elle en avait 17 et était sur le point de se marier. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me demandait rien, que je devais finir mes études. Puis avant de partir elle m'a annoncé que la naissance était prévue pour fin février, début mars au plus tard._

- _Quoi ? Mais je suis née fin mars_, protesta Dementia.

- _Je sais. Même pour naitre tu étais en retard _!

Lorsque le fou rire nerveux d'Harry se calma et que Dementia cessa de bouder, Severus continua.

- _Inutile de s'attarder sur la grossesse et l'accouchement, je n'étais pas présent. J'étais à Poudlard et je recevais régulièrement des lettres, dans lesquelles elle me rappelait qu'elle ne me demandait rien mais ou elle me décrivait pas le détail tout ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis le premier coup de pied qu'elle avait ressentit jusqu'aux rêves qu'elle faisait, dans lesquels une petite fille brune enfilait des perles_.

Harry eut un mouvement de sourcil étonné et Rogue expliqua.

- _Il est très fréquent que les sorcières aient des rêves qui leur dévoilent le sexe de l'enfant. Je n'avais peut être pas revu Bella depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, mais je savais déjà que bientôt j'aurais une petite fille. Elle m'a écris pour m'annoncer la naissance. Et même si le prénom choisi m'a fait grimacer, je ne pouvais pas lâcher la photo des yeux. J'ai même cassé le nez de Black à la méthode moldue quand il a essayé de me la prendre. J'ai décidé que je t'appellerais Demi_, ajouta t il en regardant sa fille, _ca me paraissait moins bizarre. Quelques semaine après ta naissance, elle est venue à Poudlard, au milieu du dîner et t'a collé dans mes bras. C'était la première fois que je te voyais en vrai. Elle m'a annoncé qu'elle devait se marier et qu'il fallait que je te garde quelques temps. Puis elle a disparut. Narcissa t'a arraché à moi pour te faire des câlins jusqu'à ce que tu réalises que ta mère n'était plus là. Tu as prit une grande inspiration et tu as hurlé. Narcissa t'a recollé dans mes bras et tu t'es calmé.  
Mais je ne pouvais pas te poser une seconde. Tu refusais que je te lâche et tu hurlais à plein poumon si j'avais le malheur de te déposer dans ton berceau. J'ai passé quasiment une semaine avec toi vissé dans mes bras.  
Puis Bella est revenue. Quand tu l'as vu tu as ris pour la première fois.  
Elle m'a promis que je te reverrais bientôt si je le désirais.  
Quelques temps après, je lui ais écrit pour lui demander de t'amener à pré au lard, le week end suivant.  
Elle est venue seule.  
Quand je lui aie demandé ou tu étais elle m'a dis qu'elle voulait me parler d'abord. Elle m'a emmené dans un endroit isolé et a dévoiler sa marque_.

Rogue frotta machinalement sa propre marque.

- _Elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Soit je m'engageais dès ma sortie de Poudlard et Dementia Black devenait Dementia Rogue ; soit je refusais et elle t'emmenait, Rodolphus te reconnaitrais et serait officiellement devenu ton père._

- _Alors tu l'as fait_...murmura Demi

- _Demi, j'ai regretté beaucoup de chose dans ma vie. Mais jamais je n'ai regretté de te reconnaître et ce malgré les conséquences._

- _Bon et ensuite,_ coupa sèchement Harry, s'attirant un regard surprit de sa sœur et un plus sévère de Rogue qui termina néanmoins son histoire.

- _Quand j'ai enfin été marqué, Bellatrix a commencé à faire plus de mission sur le terrain puisque je restais dans le laboratoire et que tu restais avec moi. Puis, Draco est né et tu passais tes journées avec Narcissa, enchantée d'avoir affaire à une poupée vivante. Seize mois plus tard, Harry tu as défais le seigneur des ténèbres et peu de temps après, Bella a été arrêtée. Albus m'a disculpé en révélant mon rôle d'espion. Il m'a offert le poste de professeur de potion et j'ai passé un été horrible à essayer de convaincre une fillette de cinq ans vraiment très têtue qu'elle allait adorer vivre avec Charlus et Isabelle._

- _Je ne voulais pas_ ?

- _Tu voulais ta mère. Tu ne la voyais pas beaucoup, et jamais dans son rôle de mangemort. Tu étais bien trop jeune pour qu'elle ait commencé à te monter la tête. Tu ne la voyais en fait que pour ton bain et aller te coucher. Tu n'avais pas conscience de qui elle était vraiment. Elle est peu être folle et sanguinaire mais elle s'est comportée en simple maman avec toi._

_- Je peux partir_ ? demanda brusquement Harry

Rogue fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça et regarda fixement Harry filer sans demander son reste.

- _Je n'étais qu'un appât alors_, murmura Demi

- _Je me serais engagée de toute façon. Pour elle. Elle le savait. Elle t'a gardée parce qu'elle le voulait._

Dementia hocha vaguement la tête.

- _J'ai besoin de digérer tout ca. Je crois que je vais aller dormir_.

Demi se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle marqua un arrêt à la porte.

- _Papa_.

- _Oui ?_

_- Tu crois que tante Cissy sait ou est maman ?_

_- Probablement. Lucius le sait forcement et il est fort possible qu'il l'ait révélé à son épouse_

Dementia hésita de nouveau

- _Papa ?_.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Tu regrette d'avoir adopté Harry ?_

_- Non. Absolument pas_.

- _Tu devrais peut être le lui dire_

Sans attendre de réponse, Dementia disparut dans sa chambre. Rogue resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle avait disparut la jeune femme. Les choses étaient toujours tendues entre Harry et lui. Il ne pensait pas que le gamin soit vraiment intéressé par le fait qu'il regrette ou non l'adoption. Peut être devrait il essayer de parler avec son fils...  
Il soupira en s'adossant au fauteuil. Il n'avait rien d'un psychomage. Parler de discipline, d'autorité, de règles, là oui, il était dans son élément. Mais le coté affectif... Il n'avait témoigné son affection à sa fille qu'en de très rares occasions et presque jamais depuis qu'elle était adolescente.

Merlin...Il avait eu besoin de plus de deux verres de whisky pur feu pour aller au bout de son récit. Il regarda la bouteille et se dit que vu les circonstances, il pouvait s'autoriser un troisième verre.  
Demi devait déjà dormir.  
Harry devait être dans sa salle commune. Il lui parlerait plus tard. Rien ne pressait.

.

OoO

.

- _T'es pas sérieux_, dit Neville d'une voix blanche.

- _Si_, soupira Harry

- _Mais elle est gentille !_

- _C'est parce qu'elle ne la connaît pas_ , dit doucement Hermione, _la cruauté n'est pas génétique, c'est une question d'éducation. Dementia ne se rappelle probablement plus du tout de sa mère._

- _En tout cas, elle est dans un sale état_, expliqua Harry, _elle est bouleversée et terrorisée. Mais maintenant que cette folle est dehors il fallait que je vous le dise. Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez et surtout pas toi, Nev', si elle lui envoyait une beuglante ou si ca faisait la une de la gazette_...

Hermione et Ron hochèrent solennellement la tête. Neville se leva en chancelant légèrement.

- _Merci Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que ta sœur n'y ait pour rien dans cette histoire. Mais il faut que j'écrive à ma grand-mère_.

Harry hocha la tête et serra la main que lui tendait son ami, soulagé que celui-ci prenne la chose de cette façon. Il n'était pas sur que, dans les même circonstances, il aurait réagit aussi bien.

- _Tu as bien fait de le lui dire Harry_, murmura Hermione. _Il aurait pu réagir violement s'il l'avait apprit autrement._

Harry hocha la tête.  
Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Hermione regarda fixement Ron sans dire un mot. Le rouquin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et se leva pour aller ouvrir.  
Le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce, l'air sombre.

- _Harry, on peut parler ?_

- _Euh... oui_, répondit Harry surprit.

- _Dementia imitant à la perfection la marmotte dans nos quartiers, je te propose d'aller dans mon bureau._

- _Ok_.

Harry se leva et emboita le pas à son père. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans le bureau jouxtant la salle de potion.

- _Alors, tu m'expliques _? demanda Rogue

- _Vous expliquer quoi_, demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils

- _Ta réaction... tes interruptions... le fait que tu sois agacé par l'histoire de Demi..._...

- _Je n'étais pas agacé !_

_- C'était drôlement bien imité ! Presque aussi bien que l'imitation de Demi du lapin blanc d'Alice_

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux à l'évocation de la littérature moldue et Rogue eut un sourire amusé.

- _Alors _?

Harry soupira

- _Ce n'est rien... et ça n'a rien à voir avec Demi... ou avec la folle furieuse qui lui sert de mère..._

- _Admirable description, monsieur Potter_, sourit Rogue, _plus sérieusement Harry, quelque chose t'as dérangé, c'est évident..._

- _Rien..._

_- Harry..._

_- Ce n'est rien, d'accord... c'est stupide... je voudrais juste un père moi aussi_

_- Je suis ton père Harry_

Harry haussa un sourcil

- _Harry_, soupira Rogue, _je vois ou tu veux en venir... Personne ne peut te rendre ton enfance... Ni moi, ni Black... Mais je crois que tu idéalises beaucoup trop ma relation avec Demi. Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais été un père comme l'a été Potter ou comme l'a probablement été Arthur Weasley. Ta sœur a passé les premières années de sa vie au milieu des mangemorts et en compagnie du bloc de glace qui se fait appeler Narcissa Malefoy. Enfin le bloc de glace qu'elle est devenue après son mariage...Crois moi quand je te dis que tout n'a pas été câlin et complicité. Elle était plutôt isolée. Je me contentais de la surveiller d'un œil en préparant mes potions et je crois qu'elle a toujours eu une relation plus approfondie avec son hibou en peluche qu'avec sa mère ou moi_.

Harry hocha la tête et demanda à son père s'il pouvait se retirer. Il n'avait aucune intention de se confier et se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise à discuter ainsi avec le maitre des potions.  
Rogue hocha la tête. Au moment où Harry allait franchir la porte, la voix de Rogue retentit.

- _Je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de le préciser, mais à l'évidence j'étais dans l'erreur. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir adopté, Harry. Bien au contraire. Je suis ce que je suis. Mais je suis content de t'avoir pour fils_.

Harry sourit.

- _Merci._

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit. Sur le chemin qui le ramenait à sa salle commune, il ne put faire disparaître son sourire. Le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait apprit la filiation maternelle de sa sœur venait de disparaître.


	14. Chapter 14

_Désolée pour le délai, j'ai eu un mega blocage pour amorcer ce chapitre. J'ai du mal avec les chapitres dit de transition, meme s'ils sont necessaires à l'histoire. Cela dit j'ai bouclé le plan de la fic jusqu'à la moitié de la troisieme et derniere partie. Ce qui fait que j'ai donc 26 chapitre prévus pour la partie 1, 24 pour la partie 2, et j'ai deja fignolé le plan des 6 premiers chapitres de la partie 3 qui devrait en compter egalement 24. plus un epilogue._

_Faite une ovation a Octo qui en plus de supporter mon sale caractere a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record (je lui ai envoyé à 18h, du boulot et elle me l'a renvoyé à 21h!_

* * *

Harry se servit un bol de chocolat chaud et beurra un toast avant de mordre dedans de bon cœur.  
Une ombre se profila derrière lui et il sursauta en entendant la voix grave de Rogue.

- _Par le plus grand des hasards, aurais tu aperçu ta sœur ce matin_ ?

Harry prit volontairement le temps d'avaler sa bouchée et de la faire descendre avec une gorgée de jus de citrouille avant de répondre

- _Non, père_.

Rogue le regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais sans animosité. Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, devenant en un clin d'œil l'incarnation même de l'innocence.

- _Tu ne diras rien_, gronda Rogue

- _Je ne sais rien_, protesta Harry avec un manque flagrant de sincérité.

Rogue le jaugea quelques seconde et tourna sèchement les talons pour aller prendre son propre repas.

- _Pourquoi il la cherche_, demanda Ron

- _Sais pas…_

_- Mais tu sais où elle est_, insista Hermione

- _Ça oui, elle est allée porter des trucs chez Sniffle._

_- Pourquoi tu as rien dit à Rogue_ ? demanda Ron

- _Parce qu'elle fait nettement plus peur que lui_, sourit le jeune homme. _Et parce qu'elle va essayer de le convaincre de me laisser passer noël au square._

_- C'est génial,_ s'enthousiasma Ron, _on y passe tous le réveillon !_

_- Vraiment Ron,_ soupira Hermione agacée.

- _Mais quoi ?_

_- Comme ça si le professeur Rogue dit non, Harry déprimera encore plus !_

_- Mais pourquoi il dirait non ?_

_- On ne sait jamais !_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se garda bien d'intervenir dans la nouvelle dispute de ses amis.

- _Entre Demi et ma mère_, insista Ron, _tu crois vraiment qu'il va prendre le risque de dire non ?_

_- On ne sait jamais, _répéta Hermione, butée.

Ron secoua la tête mais abandonna la partie. Il se contenta d'échanger un regard avec Harry. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ron n'avait pas tort cela dit, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Rogue lui refuse le droit d'aller chez Sirius, d'autant plus qu'il était le premier à dire que les vacances allaient être l'occasion pour Harry de s'éloigner un peu de Poudlard…et d'Ombrage…et comme le professeur ne quittait pas l'établissement pendant les vacances de noël… il ne voyait pas d'autre solution que de le laisser aller là où tous ses amis se retrouveraient.

Une heure plus tard, Harry accompagna Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la gare de pré au lard. Ron lui souffla un à bientôt sous le regard soupçonneux d'Hermione qui promit d'écrire à Harry si celui-ci ne les rejoignait pas très vite pour le réveillon.  
Harry retourna dans le château, à présent désert, la présence d'Ombrage ayant fait fuir tous ceux qui restaient habituellement pour les vacances.  
En parlant de la vieille mégère, se dit Harry, la voila qui rapplique.  
En effet, la sorcière fonçait droit sur Harry, les sourcils froncés en une expression désapprobatrice.

- _Que faites vous là Monsieur Potter ?_

_- Rien, madame,_ répondit il en se forcant à la politesse, _je viens d'accompagner mes amis à la gare et je suis revenu aussitôt._

_- A la gare, _siffla Ombrage, _vous etes donc sortis du château sans permission ?_

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre une voix froide s'éleva.

-_ Harry avait ma permission Dolores._

_- Severus,_ minauda t elle, _Mr Potter restant au château pour les vacances, il doit se plier au règlement, le favoriser en tant que fils de professeur ne serait pas très juste._

_- Je peux vous assurer que Harry n'a aucun bénéfice à tirer de son statut_, répondit Rogue sur un ton polaire, _toutefois je suis d'accord avec vous sur le principe._

La sorcière eut un sourire mauvais en direction d'Harry qui s'était figé aux mots de son père.

- _Cependant, Harry ne passe pas les vacances ici. Son départ est quelque peu différé, certes, mais il n'est pas inscrit sur les listes des étudiants restant. En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a pas un seul étudiant restant au château cette année. Toujours est il que je dois terminer de corriger quelques copies et préparer diverses choses, ensuite Harry et moi quitteront le château pour les vacances._

_- Oh, _répondit la sorcière ne sachant que dire.

Elle brulait de punir Harry mais ne pouvait trouver de raisons valables. Cela ne la gênait pas d'ordinaire, mais punir le garçon devant son propre père alors qu'il n'avait manifestement rien fait était au dessus de ses capacités. Elle misa sur la sévérité du maitre des potions dans l'espoir de gâcher les vacances du jeune homme.

- _Avant votre départ Severus, il faudrait que je vous parle_, minauda t elle avant de lancer un regard lourd de sous entendu à Harry

- _Et bien j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, allons en salle des professeurs. Harry, va dans mon bure_au, ordonna t il, _je te rejoins_.

Harry se rendit dans le bureau de Rogue en tremblant de tous ses membres. Ainsi il allait au manoir pour les vacances. Et comme Demi allait faire en sorte de passer ses vacances avec Sirius, il serait seul avec son père. Et connaissant Ombrage, celui-ci serait certainement furieux contre lui…Et…. Harry ferma les yeux découragé et posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés sur le bureau.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir brusquement. Il leva un regard inquiet vers son père qui s'installa en face de lui et le fixa sans mot dire.

-_ A ce qu'il parait_, dit enfin Rogue après quelques minutes de silence, _tu es insolent, irrespectueux et un élément définitivement perturbateur de cette école. Dolores suggère que j'emploie les vacances à te remettre dans le droit chemin à, comment à t elle dit… oui… à la force du poignet_.

Harry resta silencieux et baissa les yeux en déglutissant.

- _Je ne suis pas stupide tu sais_, reprit son père sur un ton plus léger

Harry leva vivement la tête et croisa le regard légèrement amusé de l'homme en face de lui.

- _Je sais que tu es insolent. Mais je ne t'ai jamais entendu réellement manquer de respect à tes professeurs. De toute façon, si tu le faisais, après que Minerva te sois tombé dessus, il ne resterait pas assez de toi pour que j'envisage de " te remettre dans le droit chemin_ "

Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

- _Quand à être un élément perturbateur de l'école, je dois dire que c'est quelque peu exagéré. Surtout en comparaison avec ces fléaux ambulants que sont les jumeaux Weasley_.

Harry retint difficilement son rire.

- _Bien_, poursuivi Rogue, _à présent que tu sais que je ne suis pas en colère et que tu peux donc te détendre, parlons des vacances_.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil, attentif.

- _Dans deux jours, nous rejoindrons le manoir et, officiellement nous n'en bougerons pas. Le manoir étant protégé, je préfère que le ministère croie que tu y es enfermé. Demi te conduira chez ton parrain. Je ne sais pas de quoi Mme Weasley l'a menacé mais je suis…disons convié… au repas du réveillon. Je vous rejoindrais là bas le soir du réveillon. Tu y passeras en revanche la totalité de tes vacances et tu ne rentreras au manoir que la veille de la rentrée. Pendant mon absence je compte sur la présence de Lupin pour te tenir à l'écart des ennuis. Ne fais rien que je n'approuverais pas et garde à l'esprit que tout se sait un jour._

Harry acquiesça vivement ; la menace était claire. Mais il était ravi ! Il allait passer les vacances avec son parrain et ses amis. Même la présence de Rogue le soir de Noël n'entamait pas son optimisme.

-_ Pendant ces deux jours, je souhaiterais que mon bureau devienne ta seconde maison et que tu te plonge dans tes devoirs. Ainsi tu seras tranquille pour le reste des vacances et tu resteras hors du chemin de Dolorès Ombrage._

_- Je vais avoir besoin de livres… je pourrais pas aller dans la bibliothèque ?_

_- La bibliothèque est fermée pour les vacances, vu qu'aucun élève n'est resté à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans un endroit accessible à Dolores. Si c'est ma présence qui te gène, tu peux aller t'installer dans mes appartements._

_- Non pas du tout…je…_

_- Harry,_ le coupa Rogue avec un vague sourire, _crois-moi, je ne m'en formaliserais pas. J'ai moi-même horreur de me sentir observé lorsque je travaille._

Harry haussa un sourcil septique, se disant qu'il était un peu normal que des élèves regarde le professeur pendant un cours. Comprenant ses pensées, Rogue précisa.

- _Je veux dire lorsque je prépare des potions ou que j'effectue des travaux de recherche ou de correction. Il est évident que je ne parle pas de la partie enseignement de mon travail._

Harry hocha la tête et se rendit à son dortoir pour y prendre ses livres et ses notes. Il redescendit ensuite dans les cachots.

- _Monsieur Potter_ !

Il soupira et se tourna vers le professeur Ombrage.

- _Oui professeur ?_

_- Que faites vous là ?_

_- Je vais faire mes devoirs._

_- Retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir._

_- Mon père m'a demandé d'aller les faire dans ses appartements._

_- Cessez de mentir effronté !_

_- Je ne mens pas,_ répondit il, les dents serrées.

Il vit Ombrage plisser les yeux et se dit qu'il était bon pour une nouvelle retenue. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et soupira de soulagement en reconnaissant la démarche de Rogue. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de le voir.  
Celui fronça les sourcil en le voyant en compagnie d'Ombrage.

- _Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller te mettre au travail_, dit il d'un ton sec

- _Mais le professeur Ombrage_… commença Harry qui s'arrêta net sous le regard sévère de son père

- _File,_ siffla celui-ci, _et ne crois pas t'en tirer à bon compte, j'arrive_

Harry ne demanda pas son reste et détala. Il donna, essoufflé, le mot de passe au portrait qui lui jeta un regard soupçonneux avant de se décider à libérer le passage. Le cœur battant il posa ses cours sur la table et sursauta quand une porte claqua derrière lui.

- _Salut_, claironna Dementia

Elle regarda Harry et soupira

- _Quoi encore_ ?

Avant qu'Harry ne réponde, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Severus et Dementia plissa les yeux en constatant le mouvement de recul de son frère. Toutefois avant qu'elle n'envisage de montrer les dents, son père prit la parole.

- _Harry ?_

_- Pourquoi vous m'avez crié dessus comme ca ? C'est elle qui m'est tombé dessus alors que je venais ici !_

_- Harry,_ soupira Rogue, _je voulais juste qu'elle pense que ses paroles avaient portées et qu'elle avait réussie à me rendre furieux contre toi. Je pensais que tu avais compris_.

Harry hocha prudemment la tête, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. C'était une mise en scène ; il aurait dû le comprendre.  
Dementia décida qu'il était urgent de détendre l'atmosphère.

- _Ok, bon, on va à pré au lard_

_- Pardon ?_ demanda Rogue

- _Oui. On va à pré au lard. J'ai des courses à terminer. Harry doit s'occuper de ses achats de Noël et toi aussi tu as des courses à faire si je ne m'abuse. Alors on va à pré au lard, on se donne deux heures pour les courses et on va boire une bierreaubeurre aux trois balais._

_- Vous n'avez pas…_ commença Rogue

- _N'essaie même pas de te défiler_, siffla Demi, _c'est Noël, alors on va faire une sortie en famille ! Tu peux bien passer une heure avec tes enfants sans tomber malade non ?_

_- Très bien_, capitula Rogue, qui détestait quand Demi montait ainsi dans les aigus. _Allons-y_ !

Harry ravi, remonta en courant à la tour Gryffondor pour y chercher la bourse que lui avait remis sa sœur au début de l'année et se changer. Il enfila un jean et un pull et prit sa cape de poudlard. Il, redescendit tout aussi vite pour retrouver sa sœur et son père qui l'attendait dans le Hall.

- _C'est pas trop tôt_, grogne Demi

- _J'avais la moitié du château à traverser moi_, protesta Harry.

- _Tiens_, intervint Rogue en lui tendant une bourse, _je suis passé à Gringotts le week-end dernier pour te retirer un peu d'argent sur ton compte. Je me suis dis que tu n'aurais peut être pas le temps d'y aller et que tu risquais de manquer de liquide pour tes achats de Noël._

_- On est parti,_ lança joyeusement Dementia.

Une fois arrivés au village, les trois sorciers se séparèrent. Harry se rendit en premier à la librairie, où il avait commandé par hibou un livre pour Hermione. Il regarda autour de lui et se dit qu'il pouvait toujours regarder ici pour essayer de trouver un cadeau à son père.

- _Vous avez besoin d'autre chose_ ? demanda le vendeur

- _J'aurais voulu trouver un livre pour mon père, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui prendre._

_- Quel genre de livres aime t il ?_

_- C'est le professeur Rogue_, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme en constatant que le vendeur n'avait que quelques années de plus que lui.

- _Ah_, répondit celui ci en souriant, _alors je vais peut être pouvoir vous aider. Le professeur Rogue me demande de lui mettre de coté toutes les nouveautés en matière de potions et de défense. Ce que je fais bien sur immédiatement. J'ai reçu deux livres, un en potion et un en défense. Ils ne seront mis en vente qu'après Noël, mais pour le fils de mon ancien directeur de maison, je peux faire une exception…_

_- Vous étiez à Serpentard ?_

_- Oui. Et vous_

_- Gryffondor._

L'homme se mit à rire.

- _Ça doit être amusant au quotidien_.

Harry se contenta de soupirer, accentuant le rire du vendeur, qui l'invita à la suivre dans l'arrière boutique. Il regarda les livres en question : un épais recueil de potions intitulé : les équivalences des ingrédients oubliés ; et un livre de défense, tout aussi épais, intitulé : sorts de protections évolués et contre sorts de magie noire.

- _Ok, je prends les deux_, décida Harry, _mon père va passer, vous pouvez lui parler du livre de défense, je l'achète pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais si vous pouvez lui cacher l'existence du livre de potion…._

_- Pas de problème, de toute façon je lui le seul au courant pour ces livres. Je suis sure qu'il sera ravi. Donc ces deux livres plus le livre que vous aviez commandé, cela fait 75 Gallions_.

Harry régla ses achats et sortit de la boutique après avoir chaleureusement remercié le vendeur. Il passa ensuite au magasin de quidditch pour prendre à Ron un livre retraçant l'histoire des Canon de Chudley ainsi que leur plus grands match, puis au magasin de fille, comme l'appelait Ron, où il acheta un collier pour Demi et un ensemble de pinces multicolores pour Ginny (sur les conseils avisés d'Hermione qui savait que ce coffret faisait envie à la rouquine tout comme un nécessaire de maquillage qu'elle lui avait elle-même acheté), il se rendit ensuite au magasin de farce et attrape pour faire un stock pour les jumeaux Weasley avant de faire un crochet par Honeydukes pour acheter quelques friandises pour Ron et lui-même.

Il jeta enfin un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait une vingtaine de minutes pour trouver quelque chose à offrir à Madame Weasley, qui avait toujours été si gentille avec lui et à Sirius. Pour Monsieur Weasley, il avait l'intention de faire un tour dans Londres pour lui acheter un assortiment d'outils moldus.

Il refit le tour de pré au lard et tomba sur une toute petite boutique qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Elle s'appelait le royaume de la ménagère. Décidé à trouver quelque chose pour Madame Weasley, il entra. Il fut immédiatement attiré par un ensemble de plat et cocottes qui interrompaient la cuisson d'eux même quand le plat était cuit. Il se rappelait que Ginny avait dit à Ron que leur mère aurait adoré cela mais que c'était bien trop cher pour eux. Ils lui avaient donc offert pour leur part des livres de cuisines. Il regarda le prix de l'ensemble qui comprenait 2 moules à gâteaux, un plat à gratin, une cocotte et deux poêles : 20 gallions. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, l'affection de madame weasley valait largement le prix du cadeau.

- _Bon Sirius maintenant_, soupira Harry en décidant de refaire un tour du village

Il faisait pour la seconde fois l'inventaire des différentes boutiques et allait se résigner à se contenter de mettre un gros nœud rouge au sommet du crâne de Dementia quand il croisa son père qui semblait avoir terminé ses achats et se dirigeait vers les trois balais.

- _Quel regard désespéré_, se moqua Rogue

- _Je ne trouve rien pour Sirius_, se lamenta Harry

Rogue retint de justesse une remarque acerbe sur l'ex prisonnier. Ce n'était sans doute pas le moment, Harry exploserait à la moindre remarque.

- _Et bien, je crois savoir que Black est un fin amateur de liqueur et de whisky. Il y a une boutique derrière la tête de sanglier qui vend des coffrets assez intéressants._

_- J'ai vu, mais l'entrée est interdite au moins de 17 ans._

_- Et bien, dans la mesure où je suis avec toi, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Ta sœur étant sans cesse en retard, je pense que nous pouvons nous permettre d'y aller dès maintenant._

Harry eut un large sourire, soulagé d'avoir trouvé une piste pour le cadeau de son parrain. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et Rogue s'adressa au vendeur.

-_ Bonjour, ce jeune homme souhaiterait offrir un coffret de liqueurs à son oncle. Pourriez-vous le renseigner ? J'attends là_, ajouta t-il a l'attention d'Harry

- _Oui, merci père_

Le vendeur lui présenta différents coffrets, lui expliquant que toutes les liqueurs présentes dans le magasin pouvaient y être associées. Harry tomba en admiration devant un coffret comprenant une bouteille et deux verres sur lesquels un cerf était ciselé. L'ensemble était absolument somptueux. Harry demanda à son père s'il pensait que la crème de whisky pourrait faire l'affaire et Rogue acquiesça. Il avait passé assez de temps au QG pour avoir entendu Sirius se plaindre à plusieurs reprises de ne pas pouvoir se rendre chez un marchand de liqueur. Il savait que l'ancien prisonnier avait toujours été très friand de crème de whisky et de liqueur de pomme. Le tout coûtait près de 27 gallions et il grimaça mais il s'abstient de tout commentaire.

Ravi, Harry remercia son père pour on aide et lui emboita le pas vers les trois balais. Ils avaient pres de 10 minutes de retard mais Dementia n'était pas encore arrivée.  
Elle pénétra dans l'auberge quelques minutes après eux.

- _Tu as tout trouvé_ ? demanda t elle à Harry

- _Oui, père a tout réduit il y a un instant_

_- Donc je n'ai aucune chance d'y jeter un coup d'œil_, marmonna t elle faussement boudeuse

- _Et non_ !

Dementia éclata de rire et fit signe à la serveuse que Mme Rosemerta avait embauché depuis quelques semaines.

- _Au fait, père, pourquoi avoir dit que je voulais un cadeau pour mon oncle ?_

_- Parce qui ne sait pas que le parrain de Harry Potter est Sirius Black depuis l'évasion de ce dernier ? Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque_.

Harry hocha la tête, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas contredit son père dans le magasin.  
La serveuse s'approcha d'eux pour prendre leur commande. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Rogue elle se figea et balbutia.

- _Qu'est ce … euh… qu…que puis je vous…. Off…euh vous servir ?_

_- Un café pour moi,_ répondit Rogue, _un thé au citron ?_ demanda t il à sa fille, _un thé au citron,_ confirma t il des qu'elle acquiesça, _et une bierreaubeurre_, termina t il connaissant déjà le choix d'Harry

La jeune femme hocha vivement la tête avant de reculer précipitamment en embronchant la chaise de la table d'à coté.

- _Elle n'est pas si maladroite d'habitude_, murmura Dementia, songeuse, _et puis elle parle plus que ça aussi_…

Quelques minutes après, la jeune femme revint et posa précipitamment les commandes sur la table, manquant de renverser le thé brûlant sur le chemisier en soie de Demi en observant Severus à la dérobée. Puis elle posa le café devant Rogue en détournant les yeux et en rougissant.

- _Merci_

Ce simple mot eu pour effet de faire complètement s'empourprer la serveuse.  
Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Severus la suivit discrètement du regard, un vague sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il l'avait cru car Demi et Harry échangèrent un regard incrédule avant de se mettre à ricaner de concert.  
Rogue leur jeta un regard sévère avant de boire son café.  
Dementia et Harry échangeaient des regards malicieux que le maître de potion faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de l'établissement, Dementia était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie à force de retenir ses éclats de rires.  
Sur le chemin du retour, elle entama une chanson de bar, en chantant très faux, sous le regard amusé d'Harry et celui agacé de son père.

- _Eh ! Toi ! Jolie serveuse !  
Donne-moi la clef pour m'envoler  
A l'ombre de tes grands yeux bleus  
Merlin, j'suis foutu… j'suis amoureux !_

_- C'est fini oui ?_ Gronda Rogue, arrête de te donner en spectacle. _Et puis c'est " eh ! Toi ! jolie danseuse "_

_- J'adapte,_ répliqua Demi du tac au tac

- _Et elle a les yeux noisette_, marmonna Rogue

- _Ouh ! il a remarqué_, couina Demi provocant le rire d'Harry

- _Mais c'est pas vrai, il y avait quoi dans ton thé ?_

_- Va savoir, elle te regardait tellement qu'elle a peut être confondu l'eau et l'eau de vie…_

_- N'importe quoi !_

_- Allez ! Avoue qu'elle te plait !_

_- Dementia ça suffit_, gronda Severus d'une voix sèche.

Demi leva les mains en signe de reddition, mais elle garda un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Arrivés au château, elle prit la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid a qui elle voulait demander de jeter un coup d'œil sur son hibou qui lui semblait fatigué. Avant de partir elle déclara très vite.

- _Au fait, elle s'appelle Evaeliane, Elle a 29 ou 30 ans, elle est célibataire et elle bosse tous les jours aux trois balais de 11h à 17h_.

Et elle s'empressa de fuir avant que son père ne réponde quoi que ce soit. Celui ci tourna son regard noir vers Harry, haussant un sourcil dans un défi de prononcer le moindre mot. Le jeune homme fit un sourire innocent et dit sur un ton neutre.

- _Vous avez trouvé des choses intéressantes à pré au lard_ ?

Rogue soupira et eu un demi-sourire amusé.

- _Fiche-moi le camp, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ta sœur_ !

Harry éclata de rire et détala à son tour dans la même direction que Dementia, abandonnant ses paquets à son père. Celui ci leva les yeux au ciel et appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il ramène les nombreux sacs dans ses appartements.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Demi et Harry remontèrent vers le château. Harry déglutit en voyant Ombrage qui se dirigeait vers eux mais celle ci ne leur accorda pas un regard ; Sans doute la présence de Dementia avait elle dissuadé la sorcière de s'en prendre à Harry.

Harry demanda à Dobby d'aller lui chercher son sac dans la tour Gryffondor, n'ayant aucune envie de monter une fois de plus les sept étages qui le séparaient de la tour.  
Ils rejoignirent les appartements de Rogue en silence. Celui ci s'étonna de la soudaine passivité de son fils et Dementia lui expliqua qu'ils avaient croisé Dolorès ombrage et que, bien qu'elle n'eut rien dit, Harry avait aussitôt perdu sa bonne humeur.

- _Très bien_, soupira Severus, _Et si vous partiez aujourd'hui ? Je rentrerais moi-même demain. Harry si tu veux aller dès aujourd'hui chez Black, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Si tu préfère finir tes devoirs tranquillement à la maison et y aller demain soir comme prévu, c'est faisable aussi._

_- Je crois que je vais faire mes devoirs avant d'y aller, ne serait ce que pour clouer le bec à Hermione_, sourit Harry

- _Très bien, tu es d'accord Demi ?_

_- Oui,_ sourit cette dernière, _j'ai hâte de partir d'ici j'avoue. Cette Dolorès est vraiment imbuvable. Et Mme Pince croit que je vais passer les vacances ici à l'aider pour l'inventaire, alors je préfère fuir tant qu'il est encore temps _!

Rogue eut un sourire moqueur et donna son accord pour un départ immédiat. Demi prit tous les paquets contenant ses achats réduits ainsi que ceux d'Harry. Son père refusa catégoriquement de lui confier ses propres achats. Puis il les accompagna jusqu'à la grille de Poudlard. Ils croisèrent à nouveau le professeur ombrage qui planta son regard hostile dans celui d'Harry qui se serra instinctivement contre sa sœur.  
Demi passa son bras autour de lui et, tenant fermement la malle contenant leurs affaires de l'autre, elle les fit transplaner devant les grilles du manoir Rogue.

- _Va te rafraîchir_, ordonna t elle a Harry, _Je préviens Kookie que nous sommes rentrés, et j'appelle Sirius pour lui confirmer que nous venons demain._

Harry sourit et monta dans sa chambre. Il se sentit soulagé d'avoir quitté Poudlard pour la première fois de sa vie et la perspective d'aller chez son parrain le lendemain soir lui conférait la motivation nécessaire pour expédier la tonne de devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient donnés.

Harry passa la fin d'après midi à faire ses devoirs de métamorphose, de sortilège et d'astronomie. Apres le repas, Dementia le laissa veiller et l'aida à faire ses devoirs de botanique, d'histoire de la magie et de soin aux créatures magiques. Il ne lui restait plus que le devoir de potion et celui de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il ferait le lendemain avec l'aide de son père. Le devoir de divination consistant à tenir un journal de ses rêves, il avait devant lui deux semaines de pure liberté.


	15. Chapter 15

-_ Dementia…_

_- Je suis prête Harry_

_- ça fait une demi-heure que tu me dis ca_, marmonna le jeune homme, frustré en retournant s'asseoir dans les escaliers.

C'est là que Rogue le trouva, vingt minutes plus tard, l'air totalement désespéré.

-_ Harry ?_

_- Oui père ?_ soupira le jeune homme

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe_ ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry haussa les épaules et désigna la chambre de sa sœur d'un air accusateur. Rogue sourit, sachant à quel point la notion du temps de sa fille pouvait être exaspérante.

- _Allez viens_, décida t il soudain, _je t'emmène_.

Les yeux agrandis par la surprise, Harry suivit son père hors du manoir jusqu'à la limite des barrières anti transplanage. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le square Grimmaud.

Rogue frappa sèchement à la porte et Sirius ne tarda pas à ouvrir.

- _Rogue ? Que fais-tu là ?_

_- Je t'amène ton filleul avant qu'il ne décide d'étriper Dementia. Je te laisse_, ajouta t il en se tournant vers Harry. _A dans quelques jours. Amuse-toi bien et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : tout se sait un jour._

_- Oui, promis. Merci père._

Il attendit que Rogue ait transplané à nouveau pour se couler dans les bras de Sirius qui le serra contre lui.

- _Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, je suis content d'être là. Dementia ne devrait pas tarder mais j'en avais marre d'attendre et lui il en avait marre de me voir assis dans les escaliers je crois_.

Sirius étouffa un rire et conduisit Harry dans la cuisine ou les enfants Weasley faisaient leurs devoirs sous l'œil implacable de leur mère. Hermione était parmi eux et secouait la tête chaque fois qu'un de ses camarades soupirait.

- _Oh Harry_, s'exclama la matriarche de la famille de rouquin, _comment vas-tu mon chéri ?_

_- Bien Madame Weasley, très bien._

_- Tu es sur ? tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui, promis._

_- Harry, _intervint Hermione, dès que madame Weasley relâcha son ami, _on fait nos devoirs, tu te joins à nous ?_

_- Non merci_

_- Harry,_ gronda la jeune fille

- _Je les ai finis hier…_

_- Quoi ?_

Harry éclata de rire devant l'air mi soupçonneux mi admiratif de son amie et lui expliqua que son père avait vérifié ses devoirs pour qu'il puisse avoir deux semaines de pure tranquillité. Toutefois il accepta aussitôt d'aider Ron pour le devoir de défense et s'installa à la table avec ses amis.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione avait terminé la moitié de ses devoirs, Ron avait bouclé son devoir de défense et celui de botanique et les jumeaux et Ginny avaient également bien avancés.  
Hermione ne se prononça pas pour les jumeaux et sa meilleure amie mais elle certifia a madame Weasley que Ron et elle aurait fini leurs devoirs le lendemain s'ils travaillaient deux heures au lieu d'une. Ron grommela un peu, mais Harry lui promit de travailler avec lui et lui rappela qu'ensuite il serait libre.

Ils venaient à peine de ranger leurs affaires que Dementia entra dans la cuisine, l'air contrarié.

- _Tu aurais pu m'attendre_, siffla-t-elle à Harry

- _C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant une heure et demie_, protesta le jeune homme indigné.

- _J'avais presque fini !_

_- Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure que je suis là_ !

Dementia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avisa le regard moqueur de Sirius, debout à l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle tira la langue à Harry et quitta dignement la cuisine pour se réfugier dans les bras de son amant qui l'attendait dans les escaliers.

- _Pourquoi tout le monde se ligue contre moi dès qu'il s'agit de l'heure_, gémit elle

-_ Parce qu'on a pas du tout la même notion du temps. Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme…_

_- J'espère que tu mentais mieux à Poudlard_ !

Sirius éclata de rire et l'embrassa rapidement. Mme Weasley fronça les sourcils en les voyant. Il faudrait qu'elle dise deux mot à Sirius se dit elle, cette petite avait la moitié de son âge… Et elle soupçonnait que Severus n'avait pas été mis au courant de leur petite aventure… Le jour où il s'en rendrait compte… cela ferait du bruit… et s'il apprenait que tout le monde était au courant sauf lui, il serait d'autant plus furieux… encore une histoire qui risquait de retomber sur ce pauvre Harry… Oh oui, Sirius allait l'entendre… Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil sur le couple et sourit… ils étaient drôlement mignons tout de même… et attendrissant… elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu Sirius aussi heureux… peut être se contenterait elle de l'exhorter à la prudence…

Molly secoua la tête, finalement amusée, et tendit quelques cartons de décoration aux enfants avec ordre de ficher le camp de sa cuisine et d'aller rendre l'endroit digne du réveillon.

Remus Lupin était en train de lire dans le salon mais il accepta volontiers d'abandonner son livre pour aider les enfants. Pendant que les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione commençaient à déballer les décorations, il attira Harry à l'écart.

- _Tout va bien Harry ?_

_- Oui prof…. Euh Remus_, se reprit Harry à qui Remus avait déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler par son prénom.

- _Tu es sur ?_

_- Oui… il vous a dit ?_

_- Dit quoi ?_

_- Je suis sous votre responsabilité en son absence. Il vous demandera si je vous ai bien obéis._

_- Tu ne m'a jamais désobéis Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui et de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire un rapport…_

_- Il dit que tout se sait un jour…_

_- Harry, _soupira Remus, _cesse de t'inquiéter, il y a peu de chance que tu fasses quoi que ce soit de répréhensible_.

Harry hocha la tête et commença à retourner auprès de ses amis.

- _Harry_, le rappela Remus, _si ca ne va pas, si Severus te mène la vie dure, je veux que tu me préviennes, d'accord ? Je ne te donnerais pas forcement raison, mais je l'empêcherais de te faire du mal_.

Harry aurait voulu répondre à Remus de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ait besoin de son intervention, mais une petite voix au fond de lui lui souffla de se rappeler de la correction que lui avait fait infliger Ombrage. Aussi il se contenta de sourire faiblement à son ancien professeur.

- _D'accord. Merci_.

Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione et cette dernière lui colla des bougies dans les mains afin de décorer le sapin tandis qu'elle-même disposait les branches de houx et les guirlandes de lierre dans toute la maison. Elle alla ensuite accrocher le bouquet de gui au dessus de l'entrée de la cuisine puis elle leva la tête pour voir s'il était bien fixé. Les jumeaux qui descendaient de leur chambre, avisèrent Hermione, plantée ainsi sous le gui et l'embrassèrent ensemble, chacun sur une joue, sans prévenir. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise et Molly chassa les garçons à coup de torchon. Hermione et elle se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Les enfants passèrent les trois jours suivants à décorer la maison et à aider Madame Weasley à préparer le réveillon de Noel.

Enfin le jour J arriva. Severus, le seul invité à ne pas résider au square, devait arriver en fin d'après midi. Il avait prévenu qu'il rentrerait dormir chez lui mais qu'il reviendrait en début de matinée le lendemain pour offrir ses cadeaux à sa fille et à Harry.  
Il arriva comme promis à 17h pile, soit une heure avant le diner.

- _Tu as été sage_ ? demanda t-il à Harry sitôt la porte franchie.

- _Oui, je suis prêt à le jurer sous veritaserum_, jura le jeune homme en souriant.

- _Ca ne sera pas utile,_ sourit Severus, lisant la sincérité dans les yeux de son fils.

Il salua Madame Weasley et Remus et hocha la tête en direction de Sirius. Dementia jouait aux cartes avec Hermione et les jumeaux étaient en train d'expliquer à Ron comment choisir les pétards surprises de façon à avoir les plus beaux cadeaux. Arthur Weasley était toujours au ministère et ne devait pas tarder à rentrer. Molly prévint les enfants que le diner serait servi des que leur père serait la.

Tout en discutant avec Remus, Rogue s'était déplacé pour laisser passer Molly et s'était retrouvé à son insu sous le gui. Dementia passa à coté de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, lui laissant la marque de son rouge à lèvre.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il te prend_, grimaça le maitre des potions en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour ôter la trace rouge.

Pour toute réponse, Demi pointa le menton en direction du gui et Rogue s'empressa de se décaler sous les sourires amusés de l'assistance.

Arthur arriva à 18h, et Molly ordonna à tout le monde de passer dans la cuisine. Elle commença à servir le diner, secondée par Hermione et Ginny. Harry voulut également proposer ses services mais elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir à coté de son père et de se contenter de manger. Quand à Dementia, elle lui répondit d'un air moqueur qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas l'épuiser plus que nécessaire, et que la jeune femme aurait sans doute besoin de toutes ses forces. Demi pâlit légèrement avant de se mettre à rougir comme une pivoine sous le regard impassible de Sirius. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, pensant que sa fille avait un rendez vous galant en fin de soirée. Heureusement pour le couple, Severus avait depuis longtemps déclaré qu'il ne voulait rien savoir sur les petits amis de sa fille tant qu'elle ne se mariait pas. Il avait ajouté que s'il devait rencontrer tous ses flirt, il n'aurait plus le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et que se contenter de rencontrer ses époux lui assurerait au moins ses week end de libres.

Le repas était succulent. Molly s'était surpassée. La table croulait littéralement sous les plats. La traditionnelle soupière de soupe d'huitre fut prise d'assaut. Molly avait disposé tous les plats sur la table, chacun accompagné d'un sort permettant de le garder à la température idéale. A coté de la soupe d'huitre, au centre de la table, de trouvait l'énorme dinde rôtie et sa sauce d'airelle. Des plats de saumons et de truite fumés étaient disposés à gauche de la table, ceux de pomme de terre et de marron à droite. Sur les fourneaux attendaient les puddings de noël, accompagnés des fameux fondants de Molly.

Ron ne savait plus où donner des yeux de la tête.

Sirius sortit ses meilleures bouteilles de vin, pour les adultes, précisa t il et de la bierreaubeurre et du jus de citrouille pour les enfants. Il avait également préparé du vin chaud aux épices pour accompagner le dessert et promis aux enfants qu'ils auraient droit à un verre.

Harry quêta l'approbation de Rogue qui se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un demi-sourire.  
Le repas se poursuivit joyeusement. Sirius vida à lui seul la moitié des bouteilles présente sur la table, et Ron la moitié des plateaux de fondants.

Avant de partir, Rogue tendit une fiole à Harry.

- _Fais boire ceci à ton ami, cela lui évitera une indigestion_.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Et obéit immédiatement à l'ordre de monter au lit.  
Rogue tendit une fiole à Sirius qui la prit en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Anti gueule de bois…_

_- En quel honneur_, demanda Sirius, méfiant.

- _Je n'ai pas envie que le noël d'Harry soit assombrit par ton humeur de demain_…

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander depuis quand le bonheur d'Harry lui importait mais il se ravisa et se contenta de remercier son ennemi d'un signe de tête.  
Une fois Rogue partit, il monta à sa chambre où il trouva Dementia, vêtu d'un peignoir de soie rouge et vert.

- _On dirait un lutin_, sourit Sirius en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- _Il y a un certain cadeau que je ne pouvais pas te laisser ouvrir en public_, répondit la jeune femme en se mettant à genoux sur le lit.

Le peignoir mal fermé s'entrouvrit, laissant apercevoir un corset rouge et un porte jarretelle assortit.

- _Alors,_ ronronna Dementia, _tu viens ouvrir ton paquet ?_

Sirius déglutit et lança un charme de silence sur la chambre.

.

OoO

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, désorienté, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le tirer du sommeil. Alors qu'il allait refermer les yeux, n'arrivant pas à déterminer l'origine de son réveil, un coussin lui arriva en pleine figure. Il s'assit brusquement, l'air indigné face à l'éclat de rire de Dementia.

- _Tu viens ? Papa est arrivé il y a un quart d'heure. On t'attend pour ouvrir les cadeaux !_

_- Vas-y, je passe à la salle de bain et je descends._

Dementia s'évapora en chantonnant et Harry fonça se préparer. Dix minutes plus tard, il avait rejoint tout le petit groupe au salon.

- _Comment procède-t-on ?_ demanda Sirius

- _Chacun distribue ses cadeaux à ses destinataires_, décida Demi, _quand tout le monde est servi, on peut ouvrir_.

Harry récupéra les cadeaux qu'il avait achetés et fit sa distribution. D'abord Ron et Hermione, bien entendu, puis les jumeaux et Ginny, ensuite Demi, il tendit un paquet à chacun des parents Weasley qui s'exclamèrent chacun un « il ne fallait pas voyons », puis il remit son paquet à Remus qui le remercia d'un sourire chaleureux. Il tendit d'une main hésitante son paquet à Severus qui afficha un air surprit.

-_ Merci Harry._

_- Attendez de voir ce que c'est pour me remercier_, sourit timidement Harry, _je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire._

_- Je n'en doute pas une seconde._

Enfin, il se dirigea vers Sirius et lui tendit son dernier paquet. Il s'installa sur le sol, à coté de son parrain ou chacune des personnes présentes avait déposé un paquet à son intention.

- _D'abord les adultes_, déclara Dementia, ravie de faire attendre les jeunes.

Elle ouvrit le premier paquet qui lui venait de ses parents nourriciers et leva les yeux au ciel devant la jolie horloge murale finement ciselée que contenait le paquet. Marc, son ex mari lui avait envoyé un très joli foulard de soir et un mot dans lequel il expliquait qu'il avait commandé cet article à paris avant leur divorce et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne le lui offrirait pas. Dementia jeta un coup d'œil discret à Sirius qui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Lui-même lui avait offert, la veille, une magnifique robe de haute couture (avec la participation de Remus dans le rôle du coursier), mais, leur relation étant toujours étrangère à Severus, il n'avait pas pu la lui offrir publiquement. Elle ouvrit ensuite le paquet de Harry et en sortit un jolie pendentif représentant un hippocampe en nacre.

- _Oh Harry, c'est magnifique._

_- Ca te plaît ?_

_- Bien sur que ca me plait, comment tu as su que j'adorais toutes les représentations de la mer ?_

_- Avec le temps qu'il passe planqué dans ta chambre, tu ose demander ca ?_ demanda Rogue sur un ton amusé, faisant référence à la décoration marine de la pièce

Dementia sourit et ouvrit le dernier paquet, celui de son père. Elle eut un soupir mélodramatique et en retira une fine montre d'argent.

- _Je dois prendre ça comment ? Chercherais t on à me faire passer un message ?_

Elle éclata de rire et embrassa son père.

- _Merci papa, elle est vraiment magnifique_.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Leurs enfants s'étaient cotisés pour offrir des livres de cuisine familiale à leur mère et des gants en peau de nargal (une espèce de lézard géant, plus commun que le dragon) pour leur père. Monsieur Weasley fut ravi de la boite à outil moldus complète qu'Harry lui avait acheté et Madame Weasley éclata en sanglots en le serrant dans ses bras en découvrant l'ensemble de plats.

Dementia, autoproclamée organisatrice de l'ouverture des cadeaux, désigna ensuite Sirius comme prochaine victime.

Celui-ci ayant déjà eu son cadeau de la part de Dementia, à savoir des chemises en soie, ouvrit le paquet de Remus. Il fut ravi de découvrir un roman policier moldu. Peu de personne savaient que Sirius affectionnait particulièrement ce genre de littérature. Il ouvrit ensuite le paquet d'Harry et resta bouche bée.

- _Harry…waow! Comment tu as… je veux dire comme tu es mineur je…._

_- T'inquiète, je n'ai pas mentit sur mon âge ni rien_, le rassura Harry, _je ne suis pas allé seul à la boutique_, expliqua t il en remerciant Severus d'un sourire.

Sirius fut surprit d'apprendre que son pire ennemi avait aidé Harry à se procurer un cadeau pour lui mais il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il se contenta de serrer Harry dans ses bras en le remerciant chaleureusement.

A son tour, Remus ouvrit ses propres paquets. Il avait reçu un petit paquet contenant un pull magnifique mais il refusa de dire qui le lui avait offert. Severus remarqua non sans amusement la légère rougeur qui avait envahit les joues du loup garou. Sirius lui avait pour sa part offert une cape chaude et solide pour remplacer celle presque en lambeaux que portait son ami. Remus n'avait jamais voulu accepter la charité de la part de Sirius mais il ne pouvait dire non à un cadeau de noël. Cette fois ci, c'était Dementia qui avait servi de coursier à l'ancien prisonnier et la griffe de la jeune rédactrice en chef était reconnaissable dans le choix du vêtement.  
Enfin il ouvrit le paquet d'Harry et resta sans voix.

- _Sorts de protections évolués et contre sorts de magie noire_, lut il en déglutissant,_ Harry… il ne sort que le mois prochain… Même les aurors ne l'ont pas encore…_

Il serra le jeune homme contre lui en le remerciant. Harry lui souffla qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ces derniers temps, c'était bien la moindre des choses.

Enfin le dernier adulte présent, Severus, ouvrit ses propres paquets. Dementia lui avait offert un ensemble de chaudron et de mélangeur à potion construit dans un alliage particulier nécessaire à la confection de certaines potions rares et délicates. Il ouvrit ensuite le paquet de son fils, et à l'instar de Remus, resta sans voix quelques secondes.

-_ Les équivalences des ingrédients oubliés_… _Harry, c'est un merveilleux cadeau, je te remercie profondément_.

Les deux sorciers n'en étaient pas encore à se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais chacune des personnes présentes pu constater que les remerciements de Rogue avaient touchés Harry en plein cœur, tout comme l'homme était touché du cadeau de son fils.

- _Comment as-tu trouvé ces liv_res, murmura Remus, impressionné.

- _Il a soudoyé un serpentard,_ sourit Rogue avant d'expliquer que l'un de ses anciens élèves lui vendait certains ouvrages avant qu'ils ne soient sur le marché. Il avait lui même acquit le livre de défense lors de leur sortie à pré au lard, mais le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas encore reçut le livre de potions.

Après que chacun des adulte eut encore une fois remerciés ceux qui leur avait offert des présents et que Dementia eut, sans succès, tenté de voir le nom de l'expéditeur de celui…ou celle, qui avait envoyé le pull à Remus, ce fut le tour des enfants d'ouvrir leurs présents.  
Ils ouvrirent d'abord simultanément les présents qu'ils s'étaient fait les uns aux autres.

Hermione se montra ravie du parfum que lui offrirent Ron et Ginny ainsi que du livre que lui avait offert Harry, intitulé _Nouvelle Théorie de la numérologie_, elle apprécia l'encre qui changeait de couleur et la plume à papote que lui avaient offert les jumeaux.

Ginny poussa un piaillement perçant avant de se jeter au cou d'Hermione pour la remercier du coffret de maquillage. Trop loin d'Harry pour lui infliger le même traitement elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts en lui disant qu'elle ne se coifferait désormais qu'avec les pinces qu'il lui avait achetées. Les jumeaux lui avaient offert un boursoufflet qu'elle prénomma Arnold, ravie d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Ron, lui, lui avait trouvé une affiche originale des Harpies de Holyhead, l'équipe de Quidditch préférée de la jeune fille.

Les jumeaux avaient reçu des produits de chez Zonko de la part de tous, même d'Hermione qui avait fait un gros effort sur elle-même à l'occasion de noël.

Ron adora littéralement le livre retraçant l'histoire des Canon de Chudley ainsi que leur plus grands match que lui offrit Harry ainsi que le sac de friandises qui l'accompagnait ; ses frères, fideles à eux même, lui avait également offert des produits Zonko, et Hermione et Ginny s'étaient associées pour lui offrir un casque de protection de gardien ainsi que les gants assortis, en l'honneur de la place de gardien qu'il venait de décrocher au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Harry remercia chaleureusement Hermione pour le _livre __Sorts oubliés et très utiles dans la vie quotidienne_ et les jumeaux et Ginny pour le _petit précis des sorts défensifs qui peuvent sauver la vie_. Il eut un grand sourire complice avec Ron en découvrant la boite géante de dragées de Bertie crochue et de chocogrenouille que lui avait offert son ami.

Ils entreprirent ensuite d'ouvrir les cadeaux des adultes. Ils remercièrent tous en cœur les Weasley pour le traditionnel pull de Noel. Pendant que ses amis ouvraient les présents de leurs parents respectifs, Harry ouvrit le paquet enveloppé dans un papier rouge scintillant couvert de petit lion rugissant qui ne pouvait venir que de Demi. A peine le papier écarté, le jeune homme rougit comme une tomate bien mure et referma précipitamment le paquet.

- _Hmmm…merci Demi… c'est... euh… intéressant._

_- C'est quoi_, s'enquit Remus, souriant.

- _Rien… rien du tout_… marmonna Harry en essayant de glisser le paquet sous les emballages des cadeaux déjà défaits.

Mais c'était sans compter la curiosité légendaire de Sirius qui s'empara du paquet avant même qu'Harry n'eut une chance de protester. Il lut le titre du livre et éclata de rire. Lorsqu'il eut plus ou moins réussit à se calmer, il lut le titre à voix haute.

- _Sexualité et techniques de drague expliquées aux adolescents !_ _par Dementia Rogue_

- _Quoi_ ? s'exclama Rogue, _tu as perdu la raison ?_

_- Ben quoi,_ s'enquit la jeune femme avec un sourire angélique. _Il faut bien faire partager son expérience aux jeunes_…

Harry arracha le livre des mains de Sirius et le rangea précipitamment dans son emballage en balbutiant des remerciements. Il saisit le premier paquet à sa portée et l'ouvrit frénétiquement.

- _Guide de l'apprenti auror… Merci Remus, vraiment, vous croyez vraiment que j'arriverais à être auror ?_

_- Sans aucun doute mais je te conseille de lire ce livre au plus vite._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que mon vieil ami Kingsley Shakelbot, qui est l'actuel directeur des aurors a accepté de te faire faire un stage de trois jours avant que tu retourne à Poudlard. A toi et à tes deux amis._

Harry resta bouche bée quelques minutes.

- _Je pourrais_ ? demanda t il à son père

- _Evidemment, Remus m'en avait parlé_.

Harry se jeta dans les bras de Remus et le serra contre lui

- _Oh merci merci merci !_

_- Ravi de voir que ce modeste cadeau te plait, _répondit l'ancien professeur en souriant.

Ron et Hermione, associé au cadeau, s'empressèrent de remercier également leur ancien professeur de défense.

Harry attrapa le dernier paquet, celui de Sirius. Il découvrit un sorte de gros livre relié de cuir, ou l'on avait gravé à l'aide d'une baguette sur la couverture : _les meilleures blagues de maraudeurs, suivis des plus belles baffes de James, écrit et illustré par Sirius black avec la participation de Remus Lupin_. La gorge serrée, il l'ouvrit délicatement et contempla l'écriture régulière et aristocratique de Sirius. De nombreuses photos illustraient le récit des blagues et des anecdotes retracées par l'ancien maraudeur.

-_ Les plus belles baffes_, demanda Harry, intrigués.

- _Oh oui_, s'esclaffa Sirius, _avant que ta mère n'accepte enfin de sortir avec lui, Remus, Peter et moi avions prit l'habitude de parier sur combien de baffes elle allait envoyer à James dans la journée, ou sur combien de temps il réussirait à lui parler avant de s'en prendre une. Il inventait sans cesse des scénarios complètement tordus, censé la rendre folle de lui et qui se soldaient immanquablement par une grande baffe._

_- Oui, _intervient Rogue, _elle pleurait de rire en me racontant les dernières inventions de Potter pour la séduire. Elle n'était même pas furieuse, mais elle était persuadée que cet idiot serait très déçu si elle s'abstenait de lui mettre sa main dans la figure_.

Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

- _Pour les blagues_, reprit Sirius lorsqu'il eut reprit son calme, _je n'ai pas mis les blagues qui, avec le recul, n'avaient rien de drôles. Tu peux lire sans crainte_.

En disant ses mots, il avait jeté un regard rapide vers Severus, qui, comprenant l'allusion, le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

-_ Merci Sirius, c'est très beaux, et toutes ses photos de papa et maman…merci beaucoup_…

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

- _Mon cadeau ne pouvait pas s'emballer Harry_, dit il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Harry le remercia en la prenant. Il ouvrit et se figea. Incapable de parler il la tendit à Ron qui saisit le parchemin et lut le contenu à voix haute.

- _Kevin Xorcelton, capitaine des Falmouth Falcons, est heureux d'inviter Messieurs Harry Potter – Rogue et Ronald Weasley à assister à leur entrainement de quidditch en vu de la demi finale de la coupe d'Angleterre. Waow ! Professeur ! Comment vous avez fait ça ?_

_- Il se trouve que Monsieur Xorcelton est entré à poudlard en 1981 et a été répartit à Serpentard. Je suis entré à poudlard en temps que professeur de potion et directeur de maison cette même année._

_- Père,_ murmura Harry, _merci…merci infiniment._

_- Je suis heureux que cela te fasse plaisir. Je dois avouer que l'idée m'est venue lorsque Lupin m'a parlé de ce fameux stage_.

- _C'est le meilleur Noel que j'ai jamais eu._

_- Tu m'en vois ravi Harry, je trouve moi aussi que ce noël est plus que satisfaisant_.

Il fut décidé que Harry, Hermione et Ron iraient faire leur stage d'auror dans la semaine, et que Rogue viendrait chercher Ron et Harry le week end précédent la rentrée pour les conduire à l'entrainement de la célèbre équipe de Quidditch. Il reconduirait ensuite directement les jeunes garçons à Poudlard.  
Sur ces arrangements, Rogue prit congé et rentra dans son manoir tandis que les enfants parlaient avec enthousiasme des différents cadeaux reçus en se goinfrant des fondants que Mme Weasley leur avait servis.

_._

_OoO_

_._

Dementia s'étira de tout son long. Le trio était avec Lupin et l'ami de celui-ci. Les Weasley avaient embarqué le reste de leur marmaille pour une promenade sur le chemin de traverse. Et Sirius et elle étaient enfin…Sirius et elle !  
Enfin pour le moment ils étaient surtout elle et elle, Sirius étant en train d'expérimenter ce qu'il appelait le repos du guerrier.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

- _Oui_, demanda Dementia, sachant que seul Kreattur était présent dans la maison

En effet le vieil elfe entrouvrit la porte et se faufila dans la pièce, un gros paquet entre les mains.

- _Miss Dementia ? Le hibou du père de Miss Dementia a apporté ceci pour Miss._

_- Merci Kreattur._

L'elfe posa le paquet volumineux sur le lit et s'inclina avant de sortir. Elle secoua la tête amusée. Kreattur abreuvait d'injure tous ceux qui passaient dans la maison sauf elle. Elle savait qu'il rêvait d'appartenir à Bellatrix plutôt qu'à Sirius et le fait qu'elle soit sa fille la plaçait sur un véritable piédestal aux yeux de l'elfe. De même, le portrait de la mère de Sirius ne lui hurlait jamais dessus. Cela changerait sans doute si elle lui avouait n'avoir aucun rapport avec sa mère et ne pas chercher à en avoir.

Elle attrapa la lettre accrochée sur le dessus du paquet. L'écriture fine de son père s'étalait sur l'enveloppe. Elle décacheta la missive et lut les quelques mots qui la composait.

_Demi, _

_Tu as reçut ce paquet ce matin. Il a passé les barrières de protection sans encombre, je suppose donc qu'il ne contient aucune vengeance sinistre d'un pauvre garçon éconduit par tes soins. _

Dementia leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Econduit par mes soins, éconduit pas mes soins, non mais pour qui il essais de me faire passer_, marmonna-t-elle en coupant la ficelle qui maintenait le paquet fermé.

Une enveloppe s'en échappa. Dementia était écrite dessus d'une écriture fine qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Un tissu noir composait la totalité du paquet. Elle le déploya. Il s'agissait d'une cape, comportant une capuche pointue. Cette cape lui rappelait quelque chose mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit et elle saisit l'enveloppe qu'elle déchira littéralement pour en sortir la missive.

_Dementia,_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement de temps, tellement d'années à rattraper… la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu allais avoir 5 ans. Et tu vas bientôt en avoir 19.  
__Je ne t'en veux pas pour les erreurs que tu as commises. Je sais qu'elles ne sont dues qu'aux manquements dans ton éducation. Ton père a manqué à tous ses devoirs. Si seulement je n'avais pas fait la bêtise de le laisser te reconnaître, tu aurais vécu avec ma sœur. Mais tu es si jeune, tu peux encore apprendre les règles qui régissent nos vies.  
__Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a demandé de t'envoyer ses hommages. Tu te rends compte ! Ce sont ses propres mots : ses hommages. Si tu savais comme j'étais fière !  
__Je t'envoie une cape. Elle te servira un jour, j'en suis persuadée. C'est la première cape que l'on m'a remise lorsque j'ai rejoins le cercle intérieur. J'ai décidée de te l'offrir, j'espère que tu comprends la signification de ce présent.  
__Mais le plus important des cadeaux que je t'offre, c'est de réparer tes erreurs. Je ne te reproche rien. Je sais que bientôt tu seras parfaite, des que j'aurais la possibilité de t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir. J'ai pu me procurer un exemplaire de ton magasine dans lequel il y avait une grande photo de toi. Tu es si belle. Tu ressemble étonnamment à ta tante Narcissa.  
__J'espère te voir très bientôt, ma chérie. Sois sure que je ne t'oublie pas._

_Maman._

Dementia caressa doucement l'écriture, s'attardant sur le dernier mot.

- _Maman_, murmura t elle

Ce mot éveillait d'étrange sentiment en elle. Une boule dans la gorge, une envie de pleurer. Un manque… elle aimait Isa comme une mère et l'avait toujours appelée maman Isa ; mais jamais maman tout court. Et Isa avait toujours signé ses lettre Isabelle, jamais maman. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait une maman quelque part. Elle s'était toujours imaginé que Bellatrix serait froide et hautaine, la tolérant plutôt que l'aimant et exigeant qu'elle l'appelle mère. Elle n'était plus sure de rien aujourd'hui.

La lettre en elle-même la troublait. Il était très clair que sa mère souhaitait la voir rejoindre le mage noir.

- _Jamais_, se dit-elle farouchement. _Je suis désolée, maman, mais tu m'en demandes trop_.

Elle se demandait ce que sa mère voulait dire par « je répare tes erreurs ». Elle haussa les épaules et ramassa l'enveloppe et le papier cadeaux dans l'intention de les jeter. Elle réalisa aussitôt qu'il y avait autre chose dans l'enveloppe. Elle posa le papier déchiré et ouvrit plus largement l'enveloppe pour en tirer une photographie. Au dos de celle-ci, sa mère avait écrit Joyeux Noel. Dementia retourna le cliché et poussa un cri.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et vit immédiatement Dementia, pale comme une morte, les yeux fixée sur une photo qu'elle tenait d'une main tremblante.

- _Demi? mon cœur_ ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Il se leva et lui prit doucement le cliché des mains. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture caractéristique de Bellatrix et retourna la photo. Il eut un sursaut en voyant qu'elle représentait un homme. Allongé sur le dos. Les yeux grands ouverts. Son visage s'était figé dans la mort sur une expression de terreur et de souffrance.

- _Demi_ ?

La jeune femme ne réagit pas plus que la fois précédente.

- _Dementia ? Chérie ? Tu connais cet homme_ ?

Dementia tourna vers lui un regard perdu et remplis de larmes.

- _C'est Jason. Jason Parker… C'est mon premier mari_.


	16. Chapter 16

Apres plusieurs minutes à serrer contre lui une Dementia en pleurs, Sirius se résigna à prendre les choses en main. Il entraina la jeune femme avec lui sous la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude.  
La température de l'eau détendit légèrement Dementia qui cessa de trembler ais qui se laissa faire sans autre réaction que de continuer à pleurer.  
Sirius les sécha d'un coup de baguette et enfila un jean et une chemise tandis que Demi se pelotonnait dans un fauteuil, enroulée dans une serviette.

Elle ne réagit pas davantage quand Sirius lui passa une robe noire qu'il était allé dénicher la chambre de la jeune femme.

Elle ne le suivit pas du regard quand il s'empara des « cadeaux » et de la lettre de Bellatrix et les descendit dans le salon.

Elle n'eut pas davantage de réaction quand son amant la souleva dans ses bras et la descendit à son tour pour l'installer sur le canapé.

Sirius s'accroupi devant elle et chercha en vain à croiser son regard. Elle avait cessé de pleurer depuis plusieurs minutes mais son regard n'accrochait pas les yeux de l'ancien maraudeur.  
Sirius dégagea les cheveux du visage de Demi.

- _Chérie_ ?

Dementia ne répondit pas. Sirius soupira et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.  
Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée et cria :

- _Manoir Rogue_ !

Severus n'était nulle part en vue. Avec sa délicatesse légendaire, Sirius appela d'une voix de stentor :

- _Oh ! Rogue_ !

Il appela deux fois supplémentaires avant que Severus, le regard noir, ne remonte de son laboratoire.

- _Arrête de hurler, Black !_

_- Faut que tu viennes._

_- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?_

_- Bellatrix a prit contact avec Demi._

_- Quoi _?! réagit aussitôt Rogue qui avait pali, _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Elle va bien ?_

_- Dépêche-toi de venir,_ répondit Sirius d'un air sombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus était dans le hall des Black et, tenant d'une main la cape qu'avait envoyée Bellatrix, il parcourrait rapidement la missive qu'il tenait dans l'autre. A la fin de sa lecture, Sirius, sans un mot, lui tendit le cliché.

- _Je l'ai entendu crier. Elle avait ça dans les mains_… mentit l'animagus.

Rogue soupira en reconnaissant la victime.

- _Ou est-elle ?_

_- Dans le salon_.

Rogue fourra la cape, la lettre et la photo dans les mains de Sirius et passa rapidement dans le salon. Dementia leva les yeux vers lui et éclata en sanglots tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui.

- _Isa avait raison_, gémit elle, _je n'aurais jamais du épouser Jason_.

Rogue nota que Dementia, pour la première fois depuis 13 ans, avait appelé sa mère nourricière par son prénom et non maman Isa comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contenta de serrer sa fille un peu plus étroitement dans ses bras tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son cou.  
Quand les sanglots de Demi devinrent un peu moins hystériques, il sortit une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêves qu'il avait prit soin d'apporter et la présenta aux lèvres de la jeune femme qui avala le liquide sans même regarder de quoi il s'agissait.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps se détendit comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon.  
Rogue caressa distraitement les longs cheveux noirs de sa fille avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

- _Où est sa chambre_ ?

Sirius le précéda jusqu'à la chambre censée accueillir Demi pour les vacances de Noel et Rogue la déposa sur le lit de bois sombre qui n'avait en fait jamais accueillis la jeune femme.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon en silence, pour ne pas éveiller le portrait de Walburga Black.

-_ Elle devrait dormir plusieurs heures si elle n'est pas dérangée_, annonça Rogue. _Concernant ceci_, ajouta t il en jetant un coup d'œil méprisant et écœuré aux « présents » de Bella, _il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire si ce n'est informer Albus_.

Sirius acquiesça. Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus fatigué, précédé par trois adolescents ravis dont un surexcité qui sauta littéralement sur Sirius.

- _C'était génial_, s'exclama t il, _tu n'imagine même pas tout ce qu'on a vu !_

_- Harry, doucement_, tenta dans succès l'animagus

- _Les salles d'entrainement, et une plaine où ont lieu des exercices pratiques en conditions réelles ! On va en faire un !_

_- Harry, parle moins fort…_

_- Et on a même assisté à un cours de défense de 1ère année de formation ! Tu imagine_ ! Continua Harry sans tenir compte de la demande de son parrain.

Sirius ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour essayer une nouvelle fois de calmer l'adolescent mais Rogue le prit de vitesse.

- _Harry_ !

La voix claqua comme un coup de fouet, bien que Severus n'ait pas crié, et Harry se calma instantanément, se tournant vers son père, le regard voilé de crainte.  
Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils mais, avant qu'ils ne disent quoi que ce soit, Rogue reprit d'un ton plus posé.

- _Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je suis ravi que cette première journée ait été à la hauteur de tes espérances mais je voudrais que tu modère ton enthousiasme. Tu peux tout nous raconter sans crier. Ta sœur est légèrement souffrante et je voudrais éviter qu'elle ne soit réveillée._

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a,_ s'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.

-_ Rien de grave, je t'expliquerais plus tard_, le rassura Rogue, _mais il serait bien qu'elle dorme encore quelques heures_.

Harry hocha la tête sans insister, supposant que c'était la présence de Ron et Hermione qui empêchait son père de lui raconter ce qui arrivait à Dementia. Rogue s'assit dans un fauteuil et fis signe à Harry de l'imiter avant de l'encourager, d'un sourire à reprendre son récit. Harry n'hésita pas et entreprit à nouveau d'une voix plus calme mais toujours aussi enthousiaste, de raconter par le détail comment s'était passé cette première journée dans la peau d'un apprenti auror.

Dans sa chambre, Demi s'était réveillée au son de la voix surexcitée d'Harry. Elle entendit les tentatives de Sirius de le calmer et l'intervention de son père ce qui la convainquit de rester dans sa chambre un moment.  
Mais au bout de dix minutes, sa patience émoussée, elle sortit de son refuge et descendit au salon.  
Son entrée dans la pièce fut saluée d'une crispation soudaine des mains de l'animagus sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour s'empêcher de s'élancer vers elle, ainsi que d'un regard glacial de son père envers Harry.  
Voyant le jeune homme déglutir avec difficulté, elle désamorça la situation d'un mensonge.

- _Alima m'a réveillée. Elle sait que si je dors plus longtemps, je ne fermerais pas l'œil de la nuit_.

Elle s'assit à coté de son père et sourit au trio de Gryffondor.

- _Vous êtes rentrés il y a longtemps ? Vous vous êtes éclatés_ ?

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire.

- _Tu vas mieux ? Parait que t'es malade_…

- _Juste une migraine_, mentit Dementia

Elle avisa la cape, la photo est la lettre, jetées pèle mêle sur le buffet et appela brusquement Alima. Sitôt celle-ci apparue, elle lui fourra les objets dans les mains.

- _Fais moi disparaître tout ça !_

_- Oui maitresse_

Alima s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se figer et de se tourner vers sa maitresse, l'air interrogateur.

- _Oui maitresse_, répéta t elle plus doucement avant de finalement disparaître.

Dementia eut l'air soulagée et retourna se blottir contre son père.

- _Tu as été koala dans une vie antérieure_ ? grommela Severus tandis que la jeune femme s'enroulait autour de son bras en posant la tête sur son épaule.

_- Tais toi_, soupira Demi en resserrant sa prise. _Harry ? Continue à raconter_ !

Le jeune homme hésita une fraction de seconde avant de reprendre son récit là ou il l'avait laissé.  
Dementia se détendit peu à peu et se détacha petit à petit de son père tout en participant à la conversation.  
Deux étages plus haut, une petite elfe rangeait soigneusement une cape noire et une lettre dans un coffre en bois tandis qu'une photo finissait de se consumer dans la cheminée.

.

Oo

.

Dementia et Harry étaient installés dans le canapé du salon des appartements du professeur de potion.  
Les cours avaient repris depuis seulement deux semaines mais Dolores Ombrage avait déjà porté un coup fatal à Harry en lui interdisant définitivement le Quidditch.  
Ron avait pu conserver sa place de gardien et Ginny remplaçait Harry de son mieux, mais les espoirs de gagner la coupe s'éloignaient à vu d'œil.

Hermione, de son coté, ne levait plus le nez de ses livres en prévision des BUSES.

En conséquence de quoi, Harry était livré à lui-même 2heures, trois fois par semaine. Il venait donc passer du temps avec sa sœur et ils se livraient d'acharnées combats de batailles explosives.

- _Où es père_ ? demanda Harry, _il devait jeter un coup d'œil à mon devoir de défense…_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas prendre trop de risques en tentant : dans son labo ?_

_- Ouais d'accord, question stupide_, marmonna Harry en jetant sa reine de cœur malgré les regards courroucée de celle-ci.

Dementia eut un sourire ravi lorsque les cartes explosèrent lui faisant remporter sa troisième partie.  
Rogue entra à ce moment précis, une caisse de potion entre les mains, qu'il posa sur la table au centre de la pièce.

- _Où tu vas_, demanda Demi, curieuse, en voyant son père enfiler ses gants.

- _Je sors_

_- Mais où ?_

_- Dehors_, répondit il sèchement en enfilant sa cape.

- _Mais dehors où_ ? insista Dementia

-_ Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne le sais pas_ !

Et Rogue sortit sans un mot de plus laissant une Dementia extrêmement frustrée derrière lui. Quelque chose ne collait pas, elle en était sure. Mais quoi…  
Elle accepta machinalement une nouvelle partie de bataille tout en continuant à se creuser la tête pour trouver le détail qui l'avait interpellée…  
Ce n'était pas le ton sec, ni son refus de répondre…elle avait l'habitude… ce n'était pas les potions… ni les gants…ni…

- _J'ai trouvé_, cria t elle en jetant les cartes devant elles ce qui eut pour effet de les faire exploser, faisant pousser un cri de surprise à Harry

- _T'as trouvé quoi_ ? marmonna t il

- _Papa !_

_- Et bien ?_

_- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ?_

_- Euh attend… il était sarcastique, sec, de mauvaise humeur, il sortait du laboratoire… non, rien d'anormal…_

_- Sa cape…_

_- Quoi sa cape ?_

_- Tu fais exprès,_ demanda la jeune femme en croisant les bras d'un air vexé.

- _Exprès de quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait sa cape ? C'était une cape noire, comme d'habitude…_

_- Elle était neuve…_

_- Possible…et alors ?_

_- Papa n'a pas acheté de cape neuve depuis des lustres, il n'en achète que si l'ancienne est abimée et l'ancienne était en excellent état ! en plus, à première vue, c'était au moins une cape qui vient de la section masculine de chez Gaichiffon et même sous la menace papa n'y mettra jamais les pieds !_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de justesse de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas blâmer son père sur ce coup là.

- _Bon, ok et tu en conclues quoi ?_

_- Quelqu'un lui a donc offert une cape… pas pour noël, on l'aurait vu avant… pour son anniversaire surement…_

_- ça se tient_, marmonna Harry en souriant, commençant à voir ou voulait en venir sa sœur. _N'empêche…c'est un beau cadeau une cape…_

_- Oui et c'est pas donné…_

_- Il faut vraiment vouloir faire plaisir…_

_- Ou encore vouloir impressionner la personne à qui tu l'offre_… ajouta Dementia

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent quelques secondes d'un air malicieux avant de s'exclamer d'une seule voix :

- _Il a une petite amie_ !!!!

.

Oo

.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Severus constata que Demi se doutait de quelque chose et la jeune femme put à son tour constater que son père se doutait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.  
S'ensuivit une réaction que quiconque aurait pu prévoir : Severus se mit à éviter obstinément le chemin de sa fille, laquelle s'efforçait de coincer son père à chaque angle de couloir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry se rendit jusqu'au bureau paternel en maudissant sa sœur et sa curiosité maladive. Son cours avec Ombrage était pour la première heure le lendemain et il n'avait pas réussit à croiser Rogue de la semaine.  
Il soupira et frappa à la porte mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il soupira de nouveau, exaspéré, il savait que l'homme était là, mais celui-ci avait l'air bien décidé à jouer les absents.

Par acquis de conscience, il jeta un œil sur la carte des maraudeurs où s'il put confirmer ses doutes quand à la présence de son père dans son bureau, deux autres étiquettes le figèrent d'angoisse.

Rusard arrivait par la gauche et Ombrage par la droite. Il lui restait environ 10 minutes avant le couvre feu mais il savait que cela n'empêcherait pas son professeur de défense de le punir à nouveaux sous prétexte qu'il n'aurait pas eu le temps, en 10 minutes de rejoindre son dortoir.  
Il avait déjà eu une retenu la veille et, si la douleur de sa main s'était estompé grâce aux bons soins d'Hermione, il se sentait épuisé. Ombrage ne l'avait relâché qu'aux alentour de 2h du matin et il avait dû veiller jusqu'à 4h pour finir ses devoirs pour Mcgonnagal et pour son père. Il avait dû ensuite se lever à 7h45 pour courir à son premier cours sans avoir le temps de déjeuner.  
Il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter une retenue ce soir encore. Il frappa de nouveau et appela son père d'une voix désespérée aussi fort qu'il put l'oser sans attirer l'attention des deux adultes.

Au moment où le professeur Ombrage tourna le coin du couloir et avant qu'elle n'ait pu siffler un « monsieur » Potter furieux, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le visage fermé de Severus.  
Il cracha un « entre » à congeler un iceberg et claqua la porte non sans avoir eu le temps de constater l'air ravi de Dolores.  
Il secoua la tête d'un air dégouté. Cette femme commençait sérieusement à l'énerver à s'acharner ainsi sur Harry. S'il n'était pas contre les punitions méritées, il commençait à en avoir plus que marre de voir son fils épuisé pour cause de retenue.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Dolores menaçait de renvoi quiconque la contrariait et il savait que son apparente adhésion à l'attitude de cet abominable crapaud protégeait un peu Harry. Pas assez, probablement, mais s'il n'était pas là, Harry aurait passé chaque minute de temps libre en retenue.  
Il se tourna vers Harry, qui le regardait d'un air craintif, et il décida sur le champ de ne pas lui reprocher de venir le trouver si près du couvre feu, le garçon semblait toujours avoir du mal à identifier correctement ses expressions. Un seul regard noir et il pensait déjà avoir signé son arrêt de mort.  
Il espérait toutefois que l'adolescent avait une raison valable de se promener dans le château à cette heure tardive sans quoi ses craintes, infondée jusque là, pourrait bien se réaliser.

- _Que veux-tu_, demanda Severus de la voix la plus neutre possible, _j'espère que tu n'es pas mandaté par ta sœur_, ajouta t il d'un ton soupçonneux.

- _Non_, sourit Harry, _je venais pour mon devoir de défense, c'est pour demain et on n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de se voir_…

Rogue prit le parchemin sans relever le reproche contenu dans la voix de son fils. Il prit une plume, de l'encre rouge et s'assit à son bureau pour annoter et corriger le devoir.

- _N'empêche_, murmura le jeune homme avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

- _Oui_, marmonna Rogue sans lever les yeux

- _Pourquoi vous ne dites pas à Demi ce qu'elle veut savoir ? Elle vous ficherait la paix… ou pas_, ajouta-t-il en voyant le haussement de sourcil septique de Severus.

- _Je préfère garder ma vie privée… privée justement._

_- Je peux comprendre ça,_ soupira Harry, _mais elle ne vous lâchera pas._

_- ça l'occupera_, répliqua Rogue avec un rictus moqueur, _ainsi peut être éviterons-nous un troisième mariage… Je commence à me lasser de la conduire à l'autel dans l'espoir de la refiler définitivement à un pauvre garçon qui ne sait pas dans quoi il s'engage._

_- Troisième mariage ?_ demanda Harry en souriant de la dernière remarque de son père.

- _Oui, j'ai cru comprendre, à Noel, après une allusion de Molly Weasley sur son besoin de prendre des forces, que Dementia fréquentait à nouveau quelqu'un, bien que j'aie eu, moi, le tact de ne pas poser de questions_.

Harry grimaça un sourire. « S'il savait » se dit il. Sans doute Voldemort deviendrait le cadet de leurs soucis… Son père ferait un massacre… Harry et Dumbledore compris… juste parce qu'ils savaient et n'avaient rien dit…

-_ Je te ramène,_ décida soudain Rogue, _je doute qu'un mot t'évite des ennuis avec « la grande inquisitrice_ » (Harry nota le ton mi moqueur mi méprisant de son père mais se garda du moindre commentaire) _Ton devoir est correct. Recopie le en intégrant les quelques modifications que j'y ai apporté et tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes._

Harry suivit en silence son père dans les couloirs. Il était épuisé.  
Il fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin poser sa tête sur l'oreiller.

.

Oo

.

Le lendemain, au terme d'un cours aussi pénible qu'à l'ordinaire, Harry sortit de la salle de défense, la mine sombre.

- _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment_, grommela t il

- _Pourquoi_ ? demanda Hermione, _j'ai lu ton devoir, il est parfait, d'un point de vue académique._

_- J'ai pas aimé le regard d'Ombrage, c'est tout…_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'elle se risquera à te donner une retenue. Il faut qu'elle garde un minimum de crédibilité_

_- Vu qu'elle peut virer quiconque la contrarie, garder de la crédibilité doit être le cadet de ses soucis_.

Hermione soupira mais n'insista pas. Ils prirent la direction des serres. Botanique et soins aux créatures magiques… le reste de la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mal…

Le lendemain, Ombrage rendit les devoirs corrigés.  
Harry soupira en voyant un T griffonné rageusement dans le coin supérieur droit de la copie.

- _Un problème, monsieur Potter_ ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

-_ Non professeur_, répondit le jeune homme en serrant les dents.

A la fin du cours, il sortit en trombe sans attendre Ron et Hermione qui, après avoir échangés un regard inquiet, se précipitèrent à sa suite.

Dolores Ombrage rangea son bureau, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Elle sortit l'emploi du temps des professeurs et vérifia celui de Severus Rogue.  
Constatant que l'homme n'avait pas cours, elle prit la direction du bureau de ce dernier, bien décidée à le pousser, une fois encore, à administrer une solide correction à son fils.

Severus était en train de corriger les copies des deuxième années avec un désespoir croissant : était-il vraiment présent en cours ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ? Parce que ces copies le faisaient douter de la présence d'un professeur à proximité de ces élèves…

Il entendit deux coups secs tapés contre la porte et cria un « entrez » excédé. Il étouffa un soupir imperceptible et l'image d'un mini lui massacrant allégrement une mini Ombrage en lui assenant de grands coups de recueil de ses fichus décrets lui effleura l'esprit. Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'image dérangeante et esquissa un rictus poli.

- _Que puis-je pour vous Dolores ?_

_- Votre fils continue de se moquer de moi Severus_

_- Que voulez vous dire ?_

_- Et bien il continue à me regarder de cet air effronté, cette politesse exagérée en me parlant est insultante…et ses devoirs… ils sont bâclés… quand il les rend bien sur_…

Severus fronça les sourcils, furieux. Dolores Ombrage retint un sourire, interprétant, à tort, cette réaction comme du à l'attitude d'Harry.

- _Je vérifie pourtant chacun de ses devoirs, et les lui fait recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient au moins le niveau d'Acceptable. A moins qu'Harry ne recopie volontairement de mauvais devoirs dans le but d'avoir de mauvaises notes_, ajouta t il, faussement songeur… _je lui ai bien précisé pourtant que si ses notes sont inférieures à Acceptable lors du prochain bilan bimensuel, je le punirais très sévèrement_.

Dolores eut un instant d'hésitation, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le père du garçon vérifie les devoirs de ce dernier. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, bien sur, mais si elle tenait à le conserver comme allié, et être ainsi bien sure que le gamin recevait son compte de correction, elle ne devait pas le convaincre d'injustice.

-_ Et bien_, se rattrapa t elle,_ le contenu en soit n'est pas si mal… Mais ils sont si mal écrits que je m'abime les yeux à les déchiffrer. J'ai vu les devoirs du garçon dans d'autres matières et son écriture est correcte, ce qui me pousse à penser qu'il écrit volontairement sans application dans ma classe._

_- Très bien_, répondit Severus en se levant, signifiant ainsi la fin de l'entretien, _à partir d'aujourd'hui, Harry écrira donc ses devoirs sous mon contrôle. Je vous garanti qu'ils seront lisibles. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais faire une pause dans mes corrections et aller régler quelques comptes avec mon fils_.

Dolores acquiesça et sortit du bureau pour remonter vers le hall, à moitié satisfaite. Le gamin allait probablement être sévèrement corrigé mais elle devrait le noter plus justement à l'avenir. Cela lui gâchait un peu son plaisir.

Elle vit la fille du professeur de potion passer d'un air pressé dans le couloir, l'air contrariée, à la suite d'une Mme Pince affairée. Elle eut un petit rictus amusée, son idée de remaniement du classement de la bibliothèque avait enchantée la vieille chouette et elle avait eu pour effet non négligeable d'occuper suffisamment la jeune femme pour la tenir à l'écart de son frère. Elle n'avait rien contre Dementia Rogue, mais celle-ci, comme toutes les grandes sœurs, prenait trop souvent fait et cause pour Harry à son gout.  
Elle ne pouvait pas renvoyer la jeune femme sans s'aliéner le professeur Rogue et de toute façon, celle-ci n'était qu'un grain de sable dans sa machine parfaitement huilée.

Severus savait parfaitement où trouver son fils. Il se dirigea donc sans hésitation vers le lac. Il repéra de loin le trio de gryffondor en même temps qu'il constatait du coin de l'œil que Dolores l'observait depuis le parvis du château.  
Il se composa donc un visage furieux et avança à grand pas vers Harry.  
Hermione le vit la première et pali sensiblement. Harry et Ron, voyant ses yeux s'agrandir, se retournèrent brusquement et Harry déglutit : qu'avait-il encore fait, se demanda-t-il

- _Je ne suis pas en colère_, prévint Severus en arrivant à leur hauteur, _le professeur Ombrage nous observe_.

Harry hocha la tête, hésitant.

- _Je sais que tu as eu une note désastreuse. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur_, précisa-t-il en voyant l'air inquiet de son fils. _Je sais parfaitement ce que valait ton devoir. Elle a prétendu que ton écriture était volontairement abominable et que cela expliquait ta note. Je lui ais donc assuré que tu rédigerais tes devoirs sous mon contrôle, ce qui devrait t'assurer des notes plus justes à l'avenir. D'autre part, Dolores reste persuadée qu'elle m'a rendu furieux contre toi et que je vais t'infliger une correction pour ton attitude. Tu vas donc me suivre dans mes appartements pour y faire tes devoirs et, par Merlin, essaies d'avoir l'air anéanti, afin qu'elle ne doute pas de ce qu'elle croit devoir se produire_…

Harry ramassa ses affaires, pâle comme un prisonnier d'Azkaban en présence de détraqueurs.

- _Harry_, reprit Rogue, pas sur que son fils avait bien saisi l'affaire, _tu ne viens avec moi que pour faire tes devoirs. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te blesser de quelque manière que ce soit…_

_- Je sais père_, murmura Harry

Severus soupira devant l'air peu convaincu de son fils, mais n'insista pas, le gamin verrait bien qu'il ne serait pas puni et son air désespéré l'arrangeait. Il conforterait Ombrage dans ses croyances. Tant qu'elle pensait qu'il battait régulièrement Harry, elle lui ficherait plus ou moins la paix.  
Deux heures plus tard, Harry retournait à la tour gryffondor, son parchemin de défense soigneusement roulé dans son sac.  
De son coté Severus s'installa dans son fauteuil pour lire le dernier mensuel de potion magazine, qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de compulser. Il se remettrait aux corrections de copie après le diner se promit-il. Pour l'heure il savourait le calme de l'appartement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée le faisant pousser un soupir résigné.

- _J'ai trouvé_, piailla Dementia

Severus grimaça mais s'abstient prudemment de toute réponse.

- _Papa ! Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'entendre ! J'ai trouvé !!_

_- Quoi donc ? Un nouveau vernis à ongle dans une couleur improbable ? Un rouge à lèvre introuvable ? Un nouveau tailleur que tu ne mettras que trois fois ? Un neurone peut être ? Non… ne soyons pas trop optimiste…_

_- Ca y est ? Tu as fini ?_ demanda Demi qui avait croisé les bras. _Donc, disais-je, j'ai trouvé…_

_- Eclaire ma lanterne…_

_- Je sais avec qui tu sors !_

_- Dementia,_ demanda Rogue d'un air subitement inquiet, _tu devrais cesser de mettre du blush, à l'évidence cela n'est pas très bon pour le cerveau…_

_- Oh tu peux nier… J'ai des preuves !_

_- En fait tu dois directement le sniffer… Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te laisser trainer dans le monde des moldus_…

- _C'est fini oui ? J'ai fais le calcul ! Il y a la cape neuve, l'air plus détendu, les lettres mystérieuses que tu envoies_, énuméra-t-elle en comptant sur ses doigts, _le soin gommant aux extraits de noyau d'abricot…_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Bon d'accord, ça c'est moi, mais je te serais infiniment reconnaissante si tu voulais bien m'en racheter la prochaine fois que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard…_

_- Dementia…_

_- Et les sorties !! Les sorties mon cher père ! Tu détestes sortir ! Tu es limite agoraphobe !_

_- Je ne suis pas agoraphobe ! Je suis crétinophobe, nuance…_

_- N'empêche qu'en ce moment tu es plus souvent dehors que dedans… et bizarrement toujours après 17 heures… et dis moi ? Qui à Pré-au-Lard, fini de travailler a 17h ?_

- _La moitié du village…_

_- Oh tu peux faire de l'esprit… Je sais qui c'est ou presque mais j'aurais ma confirmation_ !

Et Dementia parti en chantonnant après avoir envoyé un baiser moqueur à son père. Severus se renfonça dans son fauteuil, son magazine oublié. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi n'avait il pas utilisé de sort de contraception ? Cette gamine était une plaie. Elle allait probablement filer droit à Pré-au-Lard et lancer une enquête digne des aurors pour retrouver celle qu'il voyait depuis quelques temps.  
Et puis après, se dit il, il faudra bien qu'elle le sache un jour ou l'autre…  
Moui…. Si ça pouvait être l'autre…

.

Oo

.

Trois heures plus tard, attablé à la table du diner, Severus jetait des regards noirs à la place vide de sa fille. Où était cette saleté de gamine insupportable ?  
Continuait-elle à le ridiculiser devant tout Pré-au-Lard?

Il eut la réponse quelques minutes plus tard quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et que sa fille fit son entrée, oubliant une fois de plus d'utiliser la porte des professeurs.  
Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et se pencha vers Harry.

- _Evaelianne._

_- Pardon_ ? sursauta le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver

- _Papa et Evaelianne…assis sous le gui_, chantonna t elle

Harry se tourna brusquement vers son père, avant de devenir rouge comme une pivoine.

- _Elle a bonne influence sur lui… J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans ses affaires…_

_- Fouiller_, intervint Hermione en souriant, _ça s'appelle fouiller !_

_- Oui voila…_répondit Demi avec un sourire amusé, _donc j'ai fouillé_…, dit elle en appuyant sur ce dernier mot

- _Voila_, sourit Hermione

-_ … dans ses affaires_, continua la jeune femme, _et il a acheté plein de nouvelles chemises, et pas que des noires… Sous ses capes austères notre papa adoré est en train de se transformer en vrai tombeur… il lui manque plus que les lunettes noires_…

S'en fut trop pour Harry, l'image de son père, lunette noire et chemise bleu ciel entrouverte, un sourire de dragueur du dimanche aux lèvres le fit éclater de rire.  
Severus, conscient d'être le centre de la conversation de ses enfants, se leva brusquement. Il se dirigea vers la table de gryffondor et saisi Demi par le bras pour l'entrainer avec lui.

- _Suis nous_, lança-t-il à Harry. _Immédiatement_, rugit-il en voyant l'hésitation du gamin.

Celui-ci déglutit et se précipita à la suite de son père.  
Le trajet se fit en silence, perturbé seulement par le fou rire de Dementia. Severus fit entrer ses deux enfants dans ses appartements et claque la porte avant de jeter un sort de silence.

- _J'écoute_, siffla-t-il

- _Elle… toi… lunettes_… tenta d'expliquer Dementia, sans arriver à retrouver son calme.

- _Ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un seau d'eau_, menaça Severus

La jeune femme respira profondément et fini par réussir à se calmer.

- _Je lui ai parlé._

_- A qui ?_

_- Ben Evaelianne_

Severus eut un soupir.

- _Je l'adore. Elle est super gentille. Peut être un peu trop douce pour un vieil hippogriffe mal luné comme toi. Mais elle aura peut être une influence appréciable sur ton caractère_.

Un gloussement se fit entendre derrière eux et ils se retournèrent. Harry se mordait les lèvres désespérément, pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il déglutit en voyant le regard noir de son père et se calma instantanément.

- _Vas-y rigole_, siffla Severus, _on verra si tu fais le malin quand elle décidera de se mêler de TA vie amoureuse_.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux catastrophé et Severus eut un sourire satisfait.

- _Et ne t'inquiète pas, si je me décide à flanquer une bonne correction à quelqu'un ce soir, tu n'es pas sur ma liste_.

Demi eut un rire amusé et Harry se demanda comment elle pouvait plaisanter avec cette menace. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas être terrifiée ? La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et il se détendit quelque peu. Il ne risquait rien, et les menaces de Rogue envers Demi semblait être écrite sur le sable : vite dites et vite effacées.  
Le sourire lui revint et il éclata franchement de rire quand son père lui jeta un coussin à la tête en réaction.

Un peu plus tard, Dementia le raccompagna à la tour Gryffondor après avoir promis solennellement à son père qu'elle ne l'ennuierait plus avec Evaelianne.

- _Je voulais juste que tu sache que je sais_… sourit elle.

Au sourire amusé d'Harry, Rogue répondit dans un souffle.

-_ Amuse-toi bien… ton tour viendra_ !

Harry remonta à la tour le cœur léger. Son père avait une petite amie. Il était donc plus détendu et moins sévère. La vie allait être plus douce pour lui, du moins il l'espérait. Il songea vaguement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander conseil à Rogue pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Dementia qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il se promit de lui en parler le lendemain avant de se faire sauter dessus par Ron et Hermione à qui il promit de raconter toute l'histoire devant une partit de Monopoly sorcier.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chéri,_

_C'est moi. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_Je t'aime._

_Hello,_

_Qui ça moi ? J'écris._

_Egalement._

_S._

_Comment ça : « qui ça moi » ? Tu en as beaucoup qui t'écrivent sur du parchemin parfumé à la rose et qui te disent « je t'aime » ? Et à qui tu réponds également ?_

_Je vois bien que tu écris. Mais quand tu n'écris pas, que fais-tu ?_

_Demi._

_Aie ! Grillé ! Je plaisante. J'étais en train de redonner un air humain au salon du premier. Et toi ?_

_S._

_Je m'ennuie_

_D._

_Sans blague. Tu as réussis à échapper aux griffes de Mme Pince ? Je suis impressionné._

_S._

_Mais non, justement, c'est bien pour ça que je m'ennuie._

_D._

_Ecoute amour, travaille un peu sur ta thèse. Le hibou commence à nettement tirer la tronche. Il a essayé de me pincer quand j'ai décroché ta dernière lettre. A ce soir._

_S._

_Pas envie. Tu trouve que le hibou tire la tronche ? Je te raconte même pas celle de Mme Pince. On aurait pu penser qu'entre vieille chouette et vieux hibou ils auraient appréciés la présence l'un de l'autre…_

_Tu ne veux pas discuter encore un peu ?_

_D._

_Ce serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai des tonnes de choses à préparer. Et contrairement à toi, je n'arrive pas à obtenir quoi que ce soit de correct de Kreattur. _

_Va donc enquiquiner Harry ou faire des misères à ton père, ça te fera passer le temps._

_S._

_Ils sont en cours ! Bon à défaut d'autre chose, je vais travailler un peu. A dans deux heures mon amour._

_D._

_Ok. Je t'aime. A tout à l'heure. Travaille bien._

_S._

_Mon cœur ?_

_D._

_Quoi ?_

_S._

_Je m'ennuie_

_D._

_Ca devient ridicule Dementia. Tu peux venir dès à présent si tu veux. Je t'aime._

_S._

_Ps : le hibou m'a pincé._

Dementia eut un sourire contrit en lisant la dernière ligne de la missive de Sirius. Elle essaya de flatter doucement la tête du hibou qui se déroba d'un air furieux.

- Vas-y file, dit-elle en lui donnant des biscuits qui trainaient dans sa poche, destinés à l'origine à Nexus, la chouette noire de son père.

Le vieux hibou ne demanda pas son reste et s'enfuis, un gros morceau de biscuit dans le bec.

Voila, ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela de se faire pardonner d'un vieux hibou grincheux. Sirius n'avait vraiment aucune technique… Quoi que, il était vrai qu'elle avait des années de pratique avec son père…

Elle rassembla ses affaires discrètement et se glissa hors de la bibliothèque des que Mme Pince eut le dos tourné avant de filer vers pré au lard, afin de transplaner devant square Grimmaud.

Kreattur, qui vint ouvrir la porte peu de temps après qu'elle eut tapé, perdit instantanément son air renfrogné en la voyant.

Elle salua poliment le portrait de sa grand-tante qui cessa de hurler dès qu'il la vit.

La vieille femme était en effet persuadée que Dementia œuvrait dans l'ombre pour « ramener son vaurien de fils dans le droit chemin ».

Dementia n'avait rien fait pour la convaincre du contraire et avait convaincu Sirius de tenir sa langue. Walburga avait ordonné à Kreattur de veiller particulièrement sur la jeune femme ce que le vieil elfe s'était empressé de faire, ravi d'être au service de la « jeune demoiselle de Miss Bellatrix », à l'indignation conjuguée de Sirius et d'Alima.

Le premier était vexé que l'elfe se dévoue à la fille de sa cousine, alors que lui-même, pourtant son maitre légitime, n'arrivait pas à obtenir une simple tasse de café bien chaud.

Quand à Alima, elle était profondément choquée de voir un elfe étranger s'immiscer ainsi dans le bien être de sa maitresse dont elle se jugeait seule responsable. Il avait fallut toute la tendresse de sa maitresse pour que la petite elfe comprenne qu'elle restait la seule à compter pour elle.

Kreattur s'inclina profondément devant elle, ce qui ressemblait à un sourire étirant les coins de sa bouche.

- Miss Dementia, dit il, vos affaires ont été portées dans votre chambre. Le maitre, ajouta-t-il avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait mettre dans ce simple mot, vous attend dans le salon du premier étage.

- Merci Kreattur. Apporte-moi du thé au jasmin.

L'elfe s'inclina à nouveau et se retira. Dementia monta d'un pas joyeux l'étage qui la séparait de Sirius. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte faisant sursauter l'animagus. Il se retourna furieux vers l'intrus et se détendit instantanément en voyant sa maitresse.

- Eh ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant une bonne demi-heure ? Tu as amadoué Mme Pince ?

- J'ai fuis lâchement pendant qu'elle rangeait des livres dans la réserve, répondit Dementia avec un petit rire.

Sirius éclata de rire puis, sans prévenir il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Dementia dû se raccrocher à son bras, légèrement désorientée.

- Bon anniversaire, souffla t il

- Merci, répondit elle avec un sourire radieux avant de se rembrunir, je me fais vieille…

- Vieille ? s'étouffa Sirius, Merlin Demi, tu viens d'avoir 19 ans ! Qu'est ce que je devrais dire !

- Tu n'es pas vieux…

- J'ai 35 ans, soupira t il en lui caressant les cheveux, je me fais l'effet d'un monstre… tu es si jeune… si belle…et moi…

- Sirius ! gronda Dementia

- Quoi ?

- Tu as encore réfléchi !! Tu sais pourtant que ça ne te réussit pas !

Sirius eut un sourire amusé.

- Pardon. Tu as raison, je ne recommencerais plus…

Apres tout, Dementia était adulte, se dit-il, adulte et deux fois mariée et divorcée tandis que lui croupissait à Azkaban, sans doute était elle plus rodée au jeu de l'amour que lui.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers la porte.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? Il est allé le cherché en Chine ce thé ?

- Il ne te l'apportera pas

- Pardon ?

- C'est impressionnant à quel point Kreattur peut être coopératif quand il s'agit de te faire plaisir, soupira Sirius, un brin vexé

- Je ne comprends rien à rien, constata Dementia

- Viens.

La prenant pas la main, il la guida jusqu'à l'ancienne salle à manger de la famille Black, restaurée et brillant de milles feux. Au centre de la pièce, l'imposante table de marbre avait été remplacée par une table ronde conçue pour deux personnes, en marbre également, sur laquelle un diner aux chandelles avait été dressé.

- Il est un peu tôt, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de la jeune femme émerveillée, mais nous pourrons prendre tout notre temps.

.

Oo

.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, Severus Rogue cherchait en vain son cauchemar personnel. Il venait de faire de long en large tous les endroits susceptibles d'accueillir sa fille, sans résultat. Elle semblait s'être purement et simplement volatilisée.

Il avait espéré la voir arriver à la grande salle pour le diner, en retard comme à son habitude, et avait donc attendu toute la journée pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et lui offrir son cadeau. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Et le temps qu'il réalise qu'elle ne ferait pas son apparition au repas, Harry avait disparut également.

Il restait plus de deux heures avant le couvre feu et il espérait que son fils croiserait son chemin et pourrait le renseigner.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer l'adolescent qui prenait la direction de la cabane d'Hagrid avec ses deux compagnons.

- Harry !

Le trio s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

- Puis je te voir un instant ?

Le jeune homme fit signe à ses amis se continuer sans lui et s'approcha.

- Oui père ?

- As-tu vu ta sœur ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ta sœur, répéta Severus, fronça les sourcils en constatant que la voix de son fils avait prit une demi-octave.

- Dementia ?

- Tu en as une autre ?

- Euh non… je ne crois pas… A moins que vous ne m'ayez caché quelque chose…

- Alors, insista Severus, bien décidé à ne pas répondre

- Alors quoi ?

- As-tu vu Dementia ?

- Non.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, Harry ne savait vraiment pas mentir, s'en était affligeant.

- Tu ne la pas vu depuis quand ?

- Oh… looooongtemps… répondit l'adolescent avec un geste vague de la main

- Harry, grogna Severus, ça suffit…Où es…

- Hein, cria soudain le jeune homme en regardant vers la cabane d'Hagrid, Quoi ? Oui j'arrive Hedwige. Euh…désolé…euh…une urgence… bafouilla-t-il avant de détaler sans demander son reste.

Severus le regarda partir sans faire un geste pour le retenir. Sans doute Dementia avait elle exigé de son frère qu'il garde secrètes ses allées et venues. Il n'allait pas obliger le jeune homme à trahir la confiance de sa sœur. Mais celle-ci ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Qu'elle disparaisse le jour de son anniversaire, il pouvait le comprendre, bien qu'il aurait apprécié qu'elle lui dise qu'elle comptait sortir. Il savait qu'elle avait des amies, des relations de travail, une multitude de prétendants probablement, avec qui elle avait sans doute envie de passer son anniversaire, mais obliger son frère à mentir, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

.

Oo

.

Bien loin de ces récriminations paternelles, Dementia était en train de siroter une coupe de champagne, lovée dans les bras de Sirius.

- Tu veux reprendre des fraises ?

- Non. Je suis calée. Mais je me demande où Kreattur a pû trouver des fraises en mars…

- Je te l'ai dit, dès qu'il s'agit de toi, il est d'une ingéniosité diabolique.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? se moqua la jeune femme

- Jaloux ? Moi ? s'offusqua l'animagus avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

- J'ai dû mal interpréter tes remarques acides, sourit Demi

- Voila…

Elle se serra contre lui sans répondre, un léger sourire aux lèvres et se laissa bercer par la respiration de son amant.

Il la tint serrée contre lui pendant un moment, observant d'un air absent les reflets des flammes sur son verre de whisky pur feu.

Il se redressa soudain, entrainant Dementia avec lui et la tirant de la douce torpeur dans laquelle elle se laissait glisser.

- Allez ! Cadeaux !

- Oh cadeaux ? sourit Demi, soudain parfaitement réveillée

Sirius se dégagea de l'étreinte de Demi et alla chercher deux paquets dans la pièce adjacente.

Il posa le plus grand en équilibre sur le guéridon et lui tendit le plus petit, de la taille d'un manuel scolaire.

Dementia le tourna dans tous les sens, le secoua légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres…

Elle détacha méticuleusement le papier, sous le regard impatient de Sirius qui avait plutôt tendance à arracher les papiers cadeaux.

- Demi, tu compte garder le papier ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme se contenta de tirer un bout de langue tout en continuant à ouvrir son paquet. Au bout de quatre longues minutes, elle finit en fin de dégager du paquet un écrin recouvert de velours noir.

Elle ouvrit immédiatement l'écrin, (il y avait des limites à la patience qu'elle pouvait déployer pour taquiner Sirius), et resta bouche bée.

- Merlin, Sirius…

- Faudrait savoir, bougonna l'animagus faussement vexé, c'est Merlin ou c'est Sirius ?

- Sirius c'est un Silverio Hidalgo… ça coute une fortune ! Tu es fou !

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent…

Dementia se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de lui tendre la magnifique parure d'or blanc sertie d'émeraudes pour qu'il la lui attache sur la nuque.

- C'est un présent bien serpentard, monsieur Black, se moqua tendrement la jeune femme en caressant doucement le collier.

- C'est voulu. J'essaie d'amadouer ton père et ça n'aurait pas servi mes intérêts de t'offrir des rubis.

- Mon père ? Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir la dedans ?

- Ce qui nous amène au second cadeau.

Il lui déposa doucement le gros paquet sur les genoux, l'équilibrant au mieux pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal. En effet, l'objet était assez lourd. Elle l'observa sous toute les coutures, perplexe, sans réussir à déterminer ce qu'il pouvait bien renfermer. Elle jeta un regard discret à Sirius et remarque l'air tendu et presque angoissé de son amant.

Elle finie par se décider à ôter le papier cadeau et resta perplexe devant ce qu'il renfermait.

- Je ne suis pas sure de comprendre…

- C'est un tiroir.

- Un tiroir ?

- Oui, pour ranger des affaires, tu sais chemise de nuit, sous vêtement, et autre…

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un tiroir Sirius… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- Ce tiroir est particulier, l'interrompit l'animagus, il se trouve qu'il va parfaitement dans ma commode.

- Sirius…dit Dementia d'une voix étranglée

L'ancien maraudeur prit une grande inspiration.

- Viens vivre ici, Demi. Je veux dire officiellement. Emménage avec moi…

Il plongea avec hésitation ses yeux gris dans ceux noirs de sa compagne et fut soulagé de voir que, malgré les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux, elle souriait.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle

- ça veut dire oui, chuchota-t-il

Il n'osait pas parler plus fort de peur de se réveiller, car il rêvait, n'est ce pas ?

- ça veut dire que j'en serais ravie. Mais qu'il va falloir être encore un peu patient.

- Patient ?

- Oui, sourit la jeune femme, Entre Harry et papa les choses commencent à s'arranger… Je ne veux pas tout gâcher, si papa apprend qu'Harry était au courant pour nous… Alors je propose qu'on laisse Harry passer ses buses tranquillement. Apres les examens, on pourrait dire à papa pour nous. Et puis après, cet été, j'emménagerais. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Que tu as raison, comme toujours, répondit Sirius avec un sourire amusé, que j'ai hâte d'y être…

- Bientôt mon amour. On doit juste patienter jusqu'à cet été…

- Après, je te séquestre pour un temps indéterminé.

- Je ne crierais pas bien fort !

- J'espère que si !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Dementia s'installa à califourchon sur les jambes de l'ancien prisonnier afin de lui montrer, à sa façon, toute sa reconnaissance et toute son impatience quand à leur prochaine vie commune.

.

Oo

.

- Un meurtre Albus, je vais commettre un meurtre !

- Il faut toujours que vous exagériez mon garçon…

- Qui donc projetez vous d'assassiner, Severus ?

La voix mielleuse de Dolores fit sursauter les deux hommes et Severus se fustigea mentalement. Quel genre d'espion était-il pour ne pas avoir entendu cette horrible bonne femme approcher ? Un ex-espion pas content du tout, lui souffla une petite voix.

Il constata soudain que le professeur Ombrage attendait sa réponse.

- La petite horreur que j'ai engendrée, grinça t il

- Je n'ai rien contre votre fille, c'est une jeune femme charmante au demeurant, mais elle me semble toutefois totalement incapable de tout sens commun, s'empressa de répondre Dolores, pensant, à tort, comme elle pu le constater au vu du regard glacial que posa Severus sur elle à ces mots, qu'abonder dans son sens lui assurerait une confiance accrue du maitre des potions.

Elle toussota pour se donner contenance et s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Je veux dire qu'elle a trop tendance à vouloir protéger son frère malgré les insolences répétées dont il fait preuve. Mais elle est si jeune que c'est bien compréhensible.

Severus grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de s'excuser sous le prétexte fallacieux d'une potion sur le feu et de tourner les talons.

Dolores ne s'attarda pas, elle n'aimait pas du tout rester en présence d'Albus, elle avait toujours l'impression que le vieil homme lisait au plus profond de son âme.

A noter, se dit-elle, ne jamais critiquer la fille Rogue devant son père. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de se rapprocher de la jeune femme ? Sans son soutien indéfectible, ce morveux de Potter se retrouverait dans une situation pour le moins désagréable.

Elle se dépêcha d'arriver dans son bureau et sorti le dossier de Dementia. Etude à Beaubatton, rédactrice d'un magazine de mode, en fin d'étude de psychomage… Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la date de naissance de la jeune femme, elle eut un sourire satisfait, voila qui lui serait utile pour engager la conversation…

.

Oo

.

Dementia chantait. Fort, soupira Alima. Faux, ajouta Kreattur. Sirius lui, n'avait pas d'opinion sur la question. Ou s'il en avait une, il la gardait pour lui, soucieux de ne pas briser cet instant magique durant lequel il voyait la femme de sa vie prévoir divers aménagement dans la vieille maison.

Et il soupçonnait que signifier à la jeune femme que lorsqu'elle chantait, elle avait en tout point la voix de sa mère, ne lui apporterait que des ennuis.

Une Dementia en colère était une vraie plaie. Albus lui avait raconté qu'elle avait monté toute la population féminine (féminine, pas seulement humaine) contre son père quelques mois plus tôt. Alors certes, il n'en démordrait pas, Servilus le méritait amplement, après ce qu'il avait osé faire à Harry, mais tout de même, l'idée faisait froid dans le dos.

Il avait donc avancé le prétexte absolument pas convaincant de devoir trier les affaires présentes dans sa chambre pour la rendre habitable pour eux deux, et s'était lâchement enfui comme le digne héritier d'une famille de serpentard qu'il était. Oublié le côté Gryffondor ! Rangé dans un coin en attendant des jours meilleurs.

Ce fut l'occasion pour lui de constater que chaque son prononcé un peu fort dans la cuisine, se répercutait sans difficulté dans les chambres. A noter pour la prochaine réunion, se dit il.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il entendit les pas de la jeune femme dans les escaliers, et s'empressa de descendre.

- J'ai un truc à faire au salon, marmonna-t-il en la croisant.

Elle le toisa d'un air ironique avant de reprendre son ascension en marmonnant

- C'est ça oui, et le dragon il met la patacitrouille…

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle reprenait à tue-tête « un chaudron plein de passion » de Celestina Moldubec

- Oh, viens, viens remuer mon chaudron, Et si tu t'y prends comme il faut, Je te ferai bouillir une grande passion, Pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chaud…

Sirius caressa un instant l'idée de contre-attaquer en entonnant à plein poumon « De bon matin, j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe » mais il abandonna. Les elfes en feraient une crise de nerfs, et ils soutiendraient Dementia quand elle essaierait de l'assassiner…

Il s'installa dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée et constata avec satisfaction qu'il n'entendait plus les braillements de Demi.

Il se saisit de la gazette du sorcier et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec.

- Alors, que ne se passe t il pas dans le monde selon Fudge, grogna-t-il

Il lisait depuis quelques minutes quand un tapotement insistant à la fenêtre le fit interrompre sa lecture. Il leva les yeux machinalement et se figea devant le magnifique Hibou grand duc noir qui attendait derrière la vitre.

- Buckminster… Merlin non…

Il se leva et laissa entrer l'animal.

- Tu es encore vivant toi? Ca te fait quoi? 17? 18 ans? Plus même… Et elle t'utilise encore…

Il détacha fébrilement le courrier de la patte du hibou et lui désigna la fenêtre.

- Allez file! Je n'ai rien pour toi, ta maitresse te donnera quelque chose quand tu rentreras…

Il regarda le hibou s'éloigner à tire d'aile, avant de baisser les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'il avait entre les mains. _Dementia Rogue. _L'écriture soignée de Bellatrix s'étalait sur celle-ci.

Il regarda vers l'étage en soupirant. Quel que soit le contenu de la lettre, il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Devait-il l'ouvrir lui-même? Devait-il lui cacher l'arrivée de la lettre et la remettre à Albus?

Non, décida-t-il. S'il s'était agit de lui, il aurait préféré être au courant, quelque soient les circonstances.

- Dementia!

- Oui?

- Tu peux descendre s'il te plait?

La jeune femme s'empressa de le rejoindre. Il lui prit les mains et la fit asseoir avant de lui tendre le courrier sans un mot.

Elle pali brusquement en reconnaissant l'écriture.

- C'est arrivé quand, demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- A l'instant.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Il su qu'il avait prit la bonne décision, quelques soient les horreurs que pouvait annoncer Bellatrix, Dementia n'aurait pas supporté d'être mise à l'écart.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule?

- Non! Oh non, surtout pas…

Dementia prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le courrier. Elle lu rapidement le court message qui s'y trouvait. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Sirius vint s'accroupir devant elle.

- Chaton?

- Il était censé être protégé… Albus disait qu'il serait protégé…

- De qui est ce que tu parles Demi?

Sans répondre, la jeune femme lui tendit le courrier.

_" Mon ange,_

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire pour tes (déjà) dix neuf ans. En cadeau je t'ai racheté une vertu...te voila comme neuve mon ange, et tes erreurs de jeunesses ne sont qu'un lointain souvenir._

_A très bientôt, j'en suis sure._

_Maman"_

Sachant d'avance ce que représentait la photo, Sirius la retourna à contre cœur. Comme il s'y attendait, le corps de Marc, les yeux grands ouverts, figés par la mort, lui sauta aux yeux.

Dementia leva les yeux vers lui. Contrairement à la fois précédente, elle n'était pas en état de choc, elle était furieuse.

- A quoi ca rime? Elle va assassiner chaque personne avec qui j'ai couché? Combien d'autres personnes sont en danger? Toi? Chacun des types avec qui j'ai passé une soirée depuis que j'ai 15 ans? Ou seulement ceux avec qui j'ai passé la nuit?

- Non, je pense que seuls tes maris la gênaient. Quand à moi, elle se ferait un plaisir de me tuer. Avec ou sans toi…

- Marc devait être sous protection Sirius! Albus avait dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien!

Dementia se leva et fit venir sa cape d'un coup de baguette.

- Je rentre à Poudlard. Je dois voir Dumbledore! Je veux qu'il s'explique! Je te contacte par cheminée dès que possible.

- Très bien. Je t'aime.

Dementia l'embrassa et se précipita dehors afin de transplaner. Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, essayant de se convaincre que tout irait bien, et qu'il ne devait voir aucun sens caché au fait que pour la première fois, Dementia n'avait pas répondu "je t'aime" avant de partir.


	18. Chapter 18

- _Ma chère Dementia…_

- _Ah non Albus! Ne recommencez pas! Je vous préviens que si vous me proposez encore un bonbon au citron je vous les fais tous avaler par les narines! Emballage et boite en carton compris!_

Albus referma la bouche en soupirant, il n'avait jamais vu Dementia aussi hors d'elle. Pas même lorsque Severus s'était laissé emporter et avait corrigé Harry si violement.  
Oh elle avait été furieuse…mais d'une colère froide, certainement plus dangereuse que celle qui l'animait à présent.

Là, elle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Elle était arrivée comme une furie dans son bureau, l'accusant de tous les maux de la terre et lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de sortir sa boite de bonbon au citron, elle avait explosé, laissant sa voix monter en flèche dans les aigus.

- _Dementia_… tenta t il à nouveau

- _Protégé! Connaissez-vous la signification de ce mot_?

- _Et bien…_

- _C'était une question rhétorique! Je vous faisais confiance Albus! « Il ne risque rien…Tout les moyens seront mis en œuvre pour le protéger! » Ce sont vos mots! C'est ce que vous appelez protéger??_ Hurla-t-elle en jetant une photographie sur le bureau du vieux sorcier.

Le directeur prit lentement la photo et l'étudia attentivement avant de pousser un imperceptible soupir las. Bellatrix Lestrange avait fait une nouvelle victime au nom de la pureté du sang.  
Il comprenait la colère de la jeune femme et lui-même était inquiet. Fudge n'était-il pas capable d'accuser Dementia d'avoir fait assassiner son mari, plutôt que d'admettre le danger qui pesait sur le monde sorcier?  
La jeune femme avait bien plus à gagner, financièrement parlant, à être veuve, qu'à être divorcée…  
Non, se reprit-il, car attirer l'attention sur Marc les obligerait à trouver une explication valable pour Jason Parker. Or des dizaines d'amie de Dementia, des dizaines de relation de travail qui avaient connu le couple, pouvait témoigner que Jason et Dementia s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord et en bon terme. De plus la mort du jeune homme ne profitait pas à Dementia puisqu'il avait fais un testament en faveur d'une nièce.  
Non, se répéta-t-il, accuser la jeune femme attirerais bien trop d'ennuis au ministre. Il parlerait sans doute de crime isolé… s'il en parlait.

- _Dementia, je sais que vous êtes furieuse,_ essaya t-il à nouveau

- _Furieuse_? Le coupa la jeune femme, une note d'hystérie dans la voix. _Non, je ne suis pas furieuse. Je suis au delà de furieuse! Et surtout j'aimerais comprendre! Comprendre pourquoi, alors que vous m'aviez certifié que tout se passerait bien, que vous vous occupiez de tout, ma mère a pu atteindre Marc._

_- J'avais effectivement affecté deux membres de l'ordre du phœnix à la surveillance de votre ex-mari. Deux membres qui se relayaient sans cesse, jour et nuit._

_- Alors qu'est ce qu'ils ont fichu? Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'une autre mort alors je suppose qu'ils vont bien! Ils ont déserté? C'est ça?_

Le visage de Dementia s'éclaira d'une lueur de compréhension et elle darda sur Dumbledore un regard suspicieux.

- _De grâce, Albus, ne me dites pas que vous aviez affecté Mondingus Fletcher à cette surveillance?_

_- Bien sur que non_, soupira Dumbledore

- _Alors qui_? Hurla Dementia, perdant patience et manquant de faire sursauter le vieil homme qui ne du son impassibilité qu'à de nombreuses années de pratique.

Albus se demanda un instant s'il était bien prudent de poursuivre la discussion. Il présageait que la jeune femme n'allait pas du tout apprécier le tour que prendrait cette conversation et il n'était pas plus enclin à subir les foudres de la furie qui arpentait son bureau depuis plus d'un quart d'heure que les remontrances de Mme Weasley.

- _Albus?_

_- Dementia… écoutez…_

_- Quoi? Vous avez l'air aussi coupable qu'un nifleur surprit dans le coffre d'un gobelin._

_- Personne ne surveillait Marc ce soir là…_

_- Pardon?_

Le ton dangereusement calme de la jeune femme le fit brièvement penser à Severus.  
Il soupira de nouveau et se décida enfin à révéler la vérité.

- _Et bien, il se trouve que Marc a refusé que cette surveillance continue. Il a jugé qu'elle était inutile et qu'elle nuisait à la réputation de son… cabanet?_

_- Cabinet…_

_- Je n'ai jamais bien compris quel était son métier._

_- Il était gestionnaire de portefe… oh on s'en fiche! Qu'est ce que vous entendez par Marc a refusé? Il était au courant qu'il était surveillé?_

_- Et bien j'ai pensé…_

_- Vous avez pensé? Vous lui avez demandé son avis? C'est l'acide citrique qui vous liquéfie le cerveau???!!!_

Si Albus fut choqué des insinuations de Dementia, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de reposer doucement la photo sur son bureau et d'essuyer ses lunettes d'un air las.

- _Je pensais sincèrement que si Marc était au courant du danger qui planait sur sa tête, il se montrerait d'autant plus prudent. Il semblerait que j'ai été dans l'erreur et vous m'en voyez profondément désolé._

_- Vous êtes désolé,_ murmura Dementia. _Vous êtes désolé_, répéta-t-elle plus fort. _DESOLE!!! Je m'insurge quand j'entends certain élève vous surnommer le vieux débris glucosé mais je commence à me demander si effectivement le glucose n'est pas en train de causer des dégâts irréversibles sur vos capacités de réflexion! Est-ce que vous avez définitivement perdu tout sens commun? Vous êtes_…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement, interrompant Dementia dans sa diatribe. Les professeurs Rogue, MacGonagall et Ombrage se tenaient sur le palier, une réunion professorale tant prévu dans le bureau du directeur moins d'une demi-heure plus tard.

- _Je savais bien que j'avais reconnu ta voix douce et mélodieuse_, ironisa Rogue d'une voix parfaitement calme bien que ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'appréciait que très moyennement de trouver son héritière en train de hurler sur le directeur comme une marchande de vin de l'allée des embrumes.  
L'héritière en question lui jeta un regard peu amène signifiant à peu de chose près: il ne manquait plus que lui!  
Le duel de regard noir fut interrompu par la question que posa le professeur McGonagall

- _Que se passe t il Albus?_

_- Oui_, ironisa Dementia, _que se passe-t-il donc Albus?_

_- Dementia ça suffit_, intervint Rogue, sa voix claquant aussi durement que s'il s'était adressé à Harry.

- _Marc est mort_

Un silence pesant tomba aussitôt sur le bureau directorial.

- _Pardon_? Murmura Rogue

Devant le silence de Dementia qui luttait contre les larmes, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- _Il semblerait que la folie meurtrière de Bellatrix Lestrange ait de nouveau fait une victime visant directement Dementia._

_- Oh ma pauvre chérie,_ piailla Dolores Ombrage avant que quiconque n'ai eu une chance de placer un mot.

Elle fondit sur Dementia comme un veracrasse sur de la salade et la prit autoritairement dans ses bras avant de l'entrainer avec elle en clamant que "cette enfant" avait besoin de calme et de repos. Trop bouleversée pour réfléchir, Dementia la suivit docilement jusqu'à son bureau.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était enfoncée dans un fauteuil pelucheux, une tasse fumante de thé au jasmin sans sucre entre les mains.  
Dolores Ombrage était assise à ses coté et lui tapotait la main d'un air affecté.

- _Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le moment ma chère, mais je tenais à vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire._

_- Merci professeur_, murmura Dementia distraitement

- _Oh non, pas de professeur entre nous, vous n'êtes pas une élève! Appelez-moi Dolores, j'insiste._

_- Très bien, Dolores._

_- Voila qui est bien mieux. Allez mon petit avalez moi ce thé_.

Dementia avala quelques gorgées du breuvage parfumé dans lequel le professeur avait versé un peu de potion calmante.

- _Oh Merlin_, gémit elle, _Je voulais être divorcée, pas veuve._

_- On ne choisit malheureusement pas sa famille_, soupira Dolores, _j'ai moi-même un grand oncle que je préférerais ne pas avoir._

_- Il assassine aussi tout votre entourage_, ironisa Dementia

- _Oh non, Merlin merci, il se contente d'être insupportable. Votre mère est très dangereuse, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle a rejoint les rangs de Sirius Black, ce qui n'a pas du arranger sa folie. Mais le ministère est près du but et ces deux criminels, ainsi que leurs complices, seront bientôt de retour à Azkaban_.

Dementia leva brusquement la tête au nom de Sirius. Bien heureusement, Dolores Ombrage interpréta sa réaction comme l'espoir que toute cette "vilaine affaire" comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, serait bientôt terminée, et se contenta de lui tapoter à nouveau la main.

- _Enfin_, reprit Dolores en poussant un soupir exagéré,_ il est vrai que le ministère aurait probablement déjà réglé ce désagrément si l'on ne persistait pas à faire circuler des rumeurs absurdes sur le retour improbable du mage noir._

Demi hésita une seconde puis décida de ne pas relever l'allusion à Harry, jouant les idiotes plutôt que de s'aliéner le professeur.  
Elle se contenta donc de tremper à nouveau les lèvres dans son thé en veillant à ce que ses mains tremblent suffisamment pour que la grande inquisitrice la croit trop bouleversée pour avoir cette discussion.

- _Enfin_, reprit Ombrage, _il n'est pas temps de parler de cela. Vous êtes tous si jeunes. Aucun de vous n'a eu le malheur de se trouver à proximité du seigneur des ténèbres et c'est grâce à cela que les élucubrations du jeune Potter ne créent pas un vent de panique dans cette école._

_- Je l'ai vu, _murmura Dementia

- _Je vous demande pardon_? Piailla Dolores

- _Le mage noir… je l'ai vu… Il y a si longtemps…je devais avoir 3 ans… Je m'étais perdue… Je cherchais ma mère… je ne me souviens plus bien…_

_- Quelle horreur,_ soupira Ombrage, _vous avez dû être terrifiée…si jeune… il faut vous reposer mon enfant… La bibliothèque attendra et vous avez été suffisamment éprouvée pour aujourd'hui… allez vous étendre dans votre chambre._

_- Vous avez raison prof… euh… Dolores… Je vais aller me reposer… Merci pour le thé_…

Dementia prit congé, un léger sourire moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle avait joué à la perfection le traumatisme de sa rencontre avec Voldemort (ce qui était loin de refléter la vérité, étant trop jeune à l'époque pour mesurer la menace que représentait cet homme) et elle était sure que Dolores Ombrage, qui cherchait visiblement à l'attirer dans son "camp", ne l'ennuierait plus de sitôt.  
La jeune femme prit le chemin de ses appartements en priant Merlin, Morgane et tous les saints de ne pas croiser le chemin de son père.

Elle arriva sans encombre jusqu'aux cachots et prononça approximativement le mot de passe qui commandait l'ouverture du portrait. Le maitre de potion soupira et secoua la tête en libérant le passage, renonçant à tenter d'obtenir la bonne prononciation.  
Dementia soupira d'aise en pénétrant dans ses appartements et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de sa chambre, ravie d'avoir réussie à échapper à son père.

Son soulagement fut de courte durée. Au moment même où elle posait la main sur la poignée de sa porte, une voix retentit derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

- _Je n'ai que très moyennement apprécié ton attitude envers Albus_.

La jeune femme se retourna vivement et constata que son père était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil. Le fait qu'il n'avait ni livre, ni verre d'alcool ou tasse de café entre les mains la conforta dans l'idée qu'il l'attendait.

- _Et moi je n'ai que très moyennement apprécié de recevoir la photo du corps de mon mari._

_- C'est à ta mère que tu dois t'en prendre!_

_- Oh tu as raison… attend je lui passe un coup de cheminée pour lui hurler dessus_!

Rogue secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Passons… Où étais-tu?_

_- Dans le bureau de Dolores… Cette horrible bonne femme tente de se faire copine avec moi. Quand elle a commencé à parler de Harry j'ai cru que j'allais la…_

_- Je ne parle pas de cela,_ coupa sèchement son père, _je te parle de la journée d'hier et d'une partie de cette nuit…_

_- Oh… Des amies avaient organisées quelque chose pour mon anniversaire…_

_- Des amies? Et bien sûr le hibou de ta mère savait exactement où te trouver…_

_- Je… Et bien oui, nous étions chez Zoé… sans doute a-t-il fait toutes les adresses où j'ai l'habitude de me rendre_…

Rogue plissa les yeux en observant la jeune femme qui rougissait légèrement, tentant de donner un air convaincant à ses explications.

Dementia avait toujours su mentir sans sourciller et la voir ainsi se débattre dans ses explications était quelques choses de totalement inédit. Ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, si l'on en croyait les allusions de Molly Weasley le soir de Noel.

- _Oh Merlin pitié_, siffla-t-il, _ne me dis pas qu'il y en a encore un autre?_

_- Un autre quoi, _souffla Demi

- _Je n'apprécie pas trop de voir ma fille prendre le même chemin que Séphinise Zabini, qui n'a jamais eu le temps de reboutonner sa jupe_…

Dementia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussi sec. Que pouvait-elle dire? Evoquer Sirius maintenant, ce serait mettre le feu aux poudres. Et il était vrai que son comportement amoureux n'avait jamais été conforme aux principes paternels.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une défense. Severus se leva et déposa un petit paquet plat et carré sur le guéridon qui les séparait.

- _Bon anniversaire_, dit-il d'un ton sec avant de sortir.

Dementia regarda fixement la porte par laquelle avait disparu son père pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de prendre doucement le paquet et de l'ouvrir.  
Elle resta figée devant le contenu de la boité que recouvrait le sobre papier cadeau noir. Il s'agissait des partitions originales de chants du 18eme siècle accompagnés au piano.  
Dementia adorait la musique, elle jouait du piano depuis de nombreuses années et avait elle-même composé quelques mélodies à ses heures perdues durant son adolescence.

Elle alla chercher une boite en bois dans sa chambre afin de ranger les partitions que venait de lui offrir son père. Elle feuilleta distraitement les liasses de partitions avant de sortir quelques feuillets, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Il s'agissait d'une chanson qu'elle avait écrite peu de temps après son mariage avec Jason, et la dispute qui en avait découlé entre son père et elle, la plongeant dans un état dépressif durant plusieurs jours. C'etait sur les conseils de Jason qu'elle avait extériorisé ses sentiments en composant cette chanson.

Elle s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil et se replongea dans ses souvenirs tout en fredonnant les paroles qu'elle avait écrites deux ans plus tôt.

- _Les yeux de mon père, les miens cherchaient ma mère_…

_**Flash back**_

_Le hibou s'éleva de quelques centimètres et Dementia battit des mains, ravie._

_- Tu as vu papa?_

_- C'est très bien, chérie, répondit distraitement le jeune homme de 19 ans, plongé dans la transcription de vieilles recettes de poisons._

_L'enfant fronça le nez de mécontentement en constatant que son père n'avait même pas levé les yeux de ses parchemins. Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que Dementia Rogue détestait, c'etait qu'on l'ignore… et encore plus quand elle venait de réussir à faire voler sa peluche quelques secondes. _

_C'était bien la preuve qu'elle pouvait avoir une baguette, non?_

_Mais papa avait été catégorique: on ne pouvait pas avoir de baguette à trois ans!_

_La fillette jeta un regard noir à l'homme, puis, attrapant son hibou en peluche par une aile, elle se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire._

_- Papa, je vais faire pipi, mentit-elle._

_Son père hocha vaguement la tête. Dementia poussa la lourde porte et se glissa à l'extérieur, se retrouvant dans un lourd couloir noir, seulement éclairé de quelques bougies._

_Elle déglutit et serra sa peluche contre elle._

_- N'aies pas peur Héphaïstos. Viens, on va chercher maman. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes d'errance dans cette partie inconnue du manoir, l'enfant poussa une porte et se figea net, apeurée. Elle n'avait certes pas prévue de tomber nez à nez avec un grand serpent et commençait à regretter son escapade. _

_- Que cherches-tu, fillette ?_

_Dementia sursauta. Elle n'avait pas vu qu'il y avait ce grand monsieur tout en noir dans un coin du salon. Il fit un geste de la main et le serpent glissa dans l'ombre, loin de d'elle. _

_- Et bien? Insista-t-il_

_- Maman, murmura Dementia, intimidée._

_Il la dévisagea quelques minutes._

_- Tu es la fille de Bella._

_Dementia hocha la tête, elle se rappelait que papa, oncle Lucius et tante Cissy appelaient sa mère ainsi. Grand-mère, elle l'appelait toujours Be – la - trisse._

_- Que veux tu à ta mère, s'enquit l'homme._

_- J'ai réussis à faire voler Héphaïstos, murmura l'enfant en montrant sa peluche, papa est occupé alors je voulais montrer à maman._

_- Elle est en mission…elle travaille, précisa-t-il devant l'air perplexe de l'enfant._

_La fillette eut l'air déçu mais n'émit aucune protestation._

_- Et si tu me montrais, proposa le sorcier, curieux de voir si la gamine était effectivement capable de contrôler un tant soit peu sa magie._

_Ravie, Dementia s'empressa de faire une démonstration. _

_Severus, qui était partie à la recherche de sa fille dès qu'il avait constaté qu'elle ne revenait pas des toilettes après dix minutes d'absences, fut réexpédié dans son laboratoire. Le lord lui signifiant que lui et sa nouvelle amie allaient attendre Bellatrix ensemble. _

_Bien obligé d'obéir, Severus se retira, cachant son inquiétude._

_Quand Bellatrix revint, quelques heures plus tard, elle eut la surprise et l'immense satisfaction de trouver sa fille en compagnie de son maitre. Elle irradia littéralement de bonheur quand celui-ci leur demanda à elle et à son époux ainsi qu'à Lucius de s'asseoir et de regarder la surprise que la fillette leur avait préparée._

_Enfin, elle manqua s'évanouir de bonheur quand le lord leur ordonna de faire leur rapport de mission et écouta celui-ci en gardant Dementia installée sur ses genoux, jouant avec une reproduction en tissus de Nagini qu'il avait conjuré pour elle._

_Ses serviteurs et l'enfant partis, Voldemort s'autorisa un sourire pensif. Cette enfant faisait honneur à sa mère. Trois ans et déjà capable de contrôler sa magie. Très peu, certes, et très brièvement, mais c'était un début. _

_Il allait garder un œil sur cette fillette._

_Le soir dans son lit, Dementia sa blottit sous les couvertures._

_Maman et papa s'étaient disputés. Longtemps…_

_Le lendemain, papa lui annonça qu'elle passerait désormais ses journées avec tante Cissy qui allait avoir un bébé en juin. Elle ne rentrerait que pour dormir._

_Dementia ne revit jamais le monsieur en noir._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Dementia secoua la tête pour chasser l'impression de malaise qui la saisissait quand elle rependait à sa brève rencontre avec Voldemort. C'était étrange. Elle arrivait à penser son nom, mais pas à le prononcer.

Elle tourna la page de sa partition et fredonna à nouveau, attaquant la deuxième partie du couplet.

- _Je me souviens de ces nuits noires, de sa main fraiche sur mon front de cauchemar…_

_**Flash back**_

_Dementia avait envie de pleurer. Elle s'était réveillée en hurlant cette nuit, en proie à un terrible cauchemar. Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir exactement du contenu de son rêve. Elle ne se rappelait que d'un rire angoissant et des hurlements d'un homme. Elle était brulante de fièvre et avait appelé sa mère de toute la force de ses poumons._

_Bien entendu, celle-ci n'était pas venue. Maman ne venait jamais quand elle faisait des cauchemars._

_La porte s'était bientôt ouverte sur son père. Lui il venait toujours; Et même si Dementia réclamait encore et encore sa maman, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et il continuait à venir. Il lui faisait boire un liquide amer suivit d'un jus de fruit. Et elle se rendormait._

_Mais pas cette fois; Cette fois, papa avait posé sa main froide sur son front. Il lui avait demandé d'un air inquiet si elle avait mal à la tête. Puis il l'avait enroulé dans une couverture et il l'avait emmené à Sainte Mangouste._

_A présent, Dementia était seule assise dans un petit lit blanc. Papa avait dit qu'il allait remplir des papiers et qu'il revenait tout de suite._

_La porte s'ouvrit et une jolie jeune femme rousse entra. Elle avait un gros ventre. Moins gros que celui de tante Cissy qui devait avoir son bébé dans seulement deux mois. _

_- Tu vas avoir un bébé madame? Demanda la fillette_

_- Oui, sourit la jeune femme, il va naitre à la fin du mois de juillet._

_- Ma tante Cissy aussi, murmura Dementia, elle a dit que je pourrais l'aider à s'occuper de lui._

_- Je suis sure que tu es une grande fille. C'est pour ca qu'il faut bien te soigner pour pouvoir t'occuper de ton cousin dès qu'il arrivera._

_Dementia hocha la tête. C'est aussi ce que disait papa._

_- Comment tu t'appelle?_

_- Demi_

_- C'est très joli. Demi comment?_

_- Rogue. _

_La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt et s'empara des papiers qui étaient accrochés au pied de son lit. _

_- Je vois, murmura-t-elle. Moi je suis le docteur Lily. Je vais te soigner, tu veux bien?_

_Dementia hocha la tête et resta bien immobile comme le lui demandait la jolie doctoresse tandis que celle-ci faisait courir sa baguette le long de son corps._

_Un jeune homme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pendant l'examen mais le docteur Lily lui fit signe d'attendre dehors._

_- Bien, sourit Lily, ce n'est pas grave. Ce que tu as ma chérie, c'est la dragoncelle. Tous les petits enfants l'attrapent. _

_Dementia fronça le nez, prête à pleurer._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta Lily en souriant. Tu vas être très fatiguée pendant quelques jours. Tu vas beaucoup dormir. Tu vas avoir plein de petits boutons mais je vais te donner une lotion à passer dessus et ils ne te démangeront pas. Et tu vas avoir un peu mal à la gorge, comme si tu avais crié très très fort. Mais ce qui est chouette, c'est que tu vas avoir le droit de manger plein de glace. Tu aime la glace?_

_- Oui…la pistache…_

_- On devrait pouvoir trouver ça…_

_Une certaine agitation se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la chambre et Lily fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Des éclats de voix parvinrent aussitôt à Demi._

_- Je répète, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici Servilus!_

_- je me trouve à Sainte Mangouste, dans la section pédiatrie et j'ai une fille de trois ans. Ton cerveau atrophié serait-il capable d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent Potter?_

_- Ca suffit! Gronda le docteur Lily. James! Il y a des enfants malades ici!_

_- Comment va Demi, demanda sèchement Severus en tournant ostensiblement le dos à l'ancien gryffondor._

_- Elle va bien, la dragoncelle… je vais lui porter les potions nécessaires._

_James Potter fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner à son ennemi de parler sur un autre ton à sa femme quand un "papa" pathétique retenti à l'intérieur de la chambre._

_Severus entra sans un regard pour son ennemi et son ancienne amie et prit place au chevet de la fillette._

_- Je suis là ma chérie._

_Dementia fit un petit signe de la main au docteur Lily qui lui fit comprendre par signe qu'elle allait lui chercher une grosse glace. Fatiguée, elle serra contre elle la main de son père et ferma les yeux._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Dementia sourit en se souvenant de la Dragoncelle. Elle avait toujours été une mauvaise malade et avait passé ses journées à chouiner tant que son père était dans les parages. Et elle avait tant mangé de glace qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de devoir également être soignée pour indigestion.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur les portées, puis sur les paroles déchiffrant avec peine les pattes de mouches qu'elle osait appeler écriture à l'époque.

Un phrase lui sauta aux yeux, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux tandis que de nouveaux souvenirs affluaient.

- _Est-ce aimer moins son père, que de chercher à plaire._

_**Flash back**_

_Dementia jetait pèle mêle ses vêtement dans une valise, ignorant les coups que sa mère adoptive martelait à la porte de sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques minutes devant elle avant que celle-ci, ou son père qu'Isa avait appelé, ne fasse sauter son verrou d'un alohomora bien placé. Charlus lui avait courageusement prit la poudre d'escampette, déclarant que Dementia était majeure et qu'elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait. _

_Mais Isa était dans tous ses états et elle avait appelé Severus par cheminée dès que Demi avait tourné les talons pour aller rassembler ses affaires, lui expliquant l'affaire, une note d'hystérie dans la voix, et l'intimant de les rejoindre sur le champ._

_Les coups sur la porte se firent plus puissants et avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur son père._

_- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces sornettes? Demanda t il, le regard noir._

_- Quelles sornettes, répondit Dementia en réduisant prestement sa valise avant de la fourrer dans sa poche._

_- Isabelle vient de me dire que tu t'en vas et que tu pars avec ce moldu rencontré je ne sais o?_

_- Je sors avec Jason depuis bientôt deux ans, papa. Et puis je ne part pas avec un quelconque moldu, je vais vivre avec mon mari, c'est plutôt naturel non?_

_- Je te demande pardon?_

_- Oui, répliqua la jeune fille en pointant le menton, Jason et moi nous nous sommes mariés il y a trois heures._

_Severus mit un temps à digérer l'information tandis qu'Isa poussait un petit cri choqué derrière lui._

_- Et bien ce n'et pas un problème. Nous allons faire annuler ce simulacre de mariage; Tu ne va nulle part. Tu va entrer au collège supérieur et faire tes études de psychomagie comme prévu._

_- J'ai bien l'intention de finir mes études! Mais je ne vais pas faire annuler mon mariage!_

_- Tu feras ce que je te dis! Tu n'es qu'une enfant!_

_- J'ai 17 ans! Je ferais ce qu'il me chante! De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix!_

_- Chez les moldus, tu es mineure et comme tu n'as surement pas fais un mariage sorcier, sans quoi il apparaitrait sur l'arbre généalogique familial, ce qui n'est pas le cas…_

_- __ç__a ne changera rien! Je pars quand même! De quel droit tu me dis ce que je dois faire! Tu ne sais rien de moi! Je ne sais même pas si tu es mon vrai père._

_Le bruit de la gifle résonna dans la petite pièce, figeant net toutes les personnes présentes. Severus lui-même semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Dementia le bouscula pour sortir de la chambre et dévala en courant les escaliers. Elle aurait pu transplaner de là ou elle était, mais, depuis un an qu'elle avait son permis de transplanage, qui se passait à 16 ans en France, elle avait prit l'habitude d'entendre Isa répéter inlassablement: on ne transplane pas à l'intérieur._

_Comme elle atteignit le pas de la porte, elle entendit la voix froide de son père derrière elle._

_- Si tu passe le pas de cette porte, tu ne reviendras pas. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'es plus ma fille._

_Elle lui jeta un regard noir, ignorant les protestations étouffées d'Isa, toujours dans les escaliers et transplana._

_**Fin du flash back**_

Dementia cessa de fredonner. Il leur avait fallut plus de 6 mois pour se réconcilier. Son père avait refusé de lui parler pendant toute la durée de son mariage avec Jason. Elle se demandait souvent s'il aurait continué à lui en vouloir si elle n'avait pas divorcé.  
Il avait moins mal prit l'annonce de son mariage avec Marc, acceptant même de la conduire à l'autel pour la cérémonie, une fois de plus exclusivement moldu, Marc étant un cracmol qui avait renoncé au monde de la magie après le rejet dont il avait été victime de la part de sa famille.  
Dementia jeta un coup d'œil intrigué au portrait. Il lui semblait avoir entendu frapper. Sans doute un effet de son imagination, se dit elle en remettant les feuillets dans le coffret.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle relevait la tête vers la porte. Cette fois-ci, elle avait bien entendu frapper!  
Elle se leva et alla actionner le portrait.

- _Draco? Depuis quand tu frappe à la porte?_

_- Depuis que parrain a changé le mot de passe pour un mot imprononçable et que le portrait n'a pas avec moi la patience qu'il a avec toi._

_- Fais le remplacer par le tableau des nymphes du troisième pendant 10 jours et il devient d'une patience d'ange_…

Draco eut un sourire narquois et alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils du salon.

- _Qu'est ce que tu chantais tout à l'heure? Je t'ai entendu à travers le portrait_, expliqua-t-il devant son regard interrogateur.

- _Oh, rien, un vieux truc que j'ai écrit après mon premier mariage._

_- Ah oui… le moldu_… grogna le jeune homme d'un air méprisant

Dementia saisit un coussin et le lança sur son cousin, le regard noir. Draco fit un vague geste d'excuse et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil après avoir accepté la bierreaubeurre que Dementia était allée cherchée dans le bar personnel de son père.

- _Alors?_

_- Alors quoi_? Demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

- _Tu fais la tête de quelqu'un qui a un problème._

_- Pas du tout!_

_- Je t'en prie Draco, tu n'as jamais su mentir, tu fais la même tête que le jour ou tu avais soutenu à ton père que c'était moi qui avais cassé le carreau de la fenêtre de son bureau avec sa canne._

_- J'avais 5 ans,_ protesta Draco, _et c'était toi qui l'avais cassé!_

_- Et qui oncle Lucius a cru?_

_- oui bon, tu as toujours été une horrible menteuse sans scrupule, c'est pas nouveau… Mais en l'occurrence, je n'ai rien qui cloche_.

Dementia s'installa en face de son cousin et planta son regard dans le sien sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco, mal à l'aise, commença à s'agiter.  
Dementia eut un sourire narquois et continua à le regarder sans un mot.

- _Dem' arrête de me regarder comme ca, je te dis que je n'ai rien…_

_- Alors pourquoi tu transpire_?

Draco porta machinalement la main a son front avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était fais avoir comme un débutant.

- _Ca va_, grogna-t-il, _je suis un peu fatigué, ce n'est rien d'important_.

Devant le regard insistant de sa cousine, il soupira.

-_ Je me pose pas mal de questions…_

_- Des questions_? Dementia changea de position, cessant son harcèlement visuel pour écouter plus attentivement son cousin.

- _Tu sais, le Maitre, la Cause…_

_- Et bien?_

_- Je ne suis pas stupide… Je sais que parrain a changé de camp… On ne parle que de ça chez les mangemorts… Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas des nôtres… les murmures de couloir prétendent que ce n'est qu'une question de temps…_

_- Quels murmures?_

_- Tante Bella est très optimiste quant à ton futur engagement_…

Dementia leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Elle a vraiment été trop en contact avec les détraqueurs celle la_… grogna t-elle.

- _Le fait est que la santé mentale ne fait pas parti de ses priorités,_ répondit Draco avec un haussement d'épaule.

Dementia se leva et passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- _Et qu'est ce qui t'inquiète Draco? Mon hypothétique engagement? Ou le tien_?

Draco eut un soupir.

- _Je ne suis pas sûr d'être taillé pour ça…_

_- Mais tu crois en cette cause?_

_- Oui… évidemment… Je pense que les moldus n'ont pas leur place dans notre monde. Mais_…

Dementia revint s'asseoir près du jeune homme.

- _Mais quoi?_

_- Je me demande si tous ces carnages sont absolument nécessaires…_

_- C'est un fait Draco, si tu rejoins Ses rangs, il te demandera de tuer, de torturer… et plus encore…_

_- Je ne crois pas avoir le choix, Dem'. Ni Lui, ni mon père ne me le laisseront._

_- Tu n'as que 15 ans Dray. Quoi qu'il arrive, le mage noir ne prend pas d'enfants dans ses rangs. Personne ne te demandera rien tant que tu seras encore scolarisé_.

Draco termina sa bierreaubeurre et se leva lentement. Il arrangea rapidement sa tenue, effaçant les faux plis d'une main experte. Puis il se dirigea vers le portrait. Juste avant d'en actionner l'ouverture, il se tourna vers Dementia.

- _Tu crois que je peux devenir un tueur en moins de deux ans?_

Sans attendre la réponse de sa cousine, il sortit, la laissant songeuse et plus qu'inquiète quand à l'avenir du jeune homme qui s'annonçait plus que sombre.


	19. Chapter 19

**bon ben voila enfin le chapitre 19. Il m'en a fait baver ce chapitre je vous le dit. J'ai eu plus d'une fois envie de tout foutre en l'air. Il fait 27 pages et j'espère vraiment que vous allez l'aimer parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a aller jusqu'au bout, pas parce que je n'avais pas d'idée, mais parce que je n'arrivais pas, justement, à aller assez lentement. Mes idées voulaient sortir, mais trop vite... Plusieurs fois je me suis rendu compte que le passage était incohérent, parce que une tonne d'info étaient tout simplement restées dans ma tête de linotte...**

**Alors je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre!**

**Un merci particulier à Mistycal qui s'est improvisée beta-correctrice sur ce chapitre, tant pour les conseils en cours d'écriture que pour la correction des mes innombrables fautes d'orthographe... N'hésitez pas à aller lire ses écrits, vous ne serez pas déçus!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Ron Weasley scruta la pénombre, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller à…2h15 du matin, constata-t-il en jetant un regard sur l'horloge. Un gémissement à sa droite attira son attention et il se leva d'un bond pour se précipiter au chevet d'Harry.  
Celui ci était en nage et s'agitait, visiblement en proie à un cauchemar.

Ron secoua fermement son ami.

- _Harry ! Réveille-toi_ !

Il lui fallut le secouer presque 10 minutes pour réussir à l'extirper de son mauvais rêve. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander par quel miracle Seamus, Dean et Neville continuaient de ronfler.  
Bien que semblant parfaitement réveillé, Harry continuait de trembler comme une feuille.  
Craignant de finir par réveiller leurs camarades s'ils restaient dans le dortoir et sachant qu'Harry détestait que quiconque le voit dans cet état, Ron le tira hors de son lit et l'entraîna sans un mot vers la salle commune après avoir saisit deux couvertures et leurs baguettes.  
Il poussa doucement Harry dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée et le recouvrit des deux couvertures avant de raviver le feu mourant d'un coup de baguette.

- _Harry, comment tu te sens_ ? demanda t il dans un murmure inquiet.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête sans répondre, tremblant toujours malgré les couvertures et la chaleur qui commençait à se dégager de la cheminée.  
Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Ron se retourna vivement, se sentant soulagé de découvrir Hermione, emmitouflée dans une chaude robe de chambre bleue, sur la première marche des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

- _Vous avez vu l'heure_ ? Gronda t elle, furieuse.

- _Harry n'est pas bien_, expliqua rapidement Ron, _je ne voulais pas réveiller les autres. Désolé si on a fait du bruit._

_- Non, _répondit Hermione, calmée, _je ne dormais pas, c'est pour ça que je vous ai entendu descendre_.

Elle vint s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil où se tenait recroquevillé son deuxième meilleur ami et posa sa main sur son front. Harry tressaillit au contact de sa main fraîche et essaya de reculer pour se dérober à son contact. Hermione n'insista pas et retira sa main. Elle savait de toute façon ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

- _Il est brûlant_, soupira-t-elle en retournant vers Ron, _il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie._

_- Non,_ gémit Harry derrière eux.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard las et la jeune fille retourna s'agenouiller devant son ami.

- _Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais il faut vraiment que Mme Pomfresh t'examines. Ron et moi on t'aidera à marcher_.

Mais le jeune homme secoua obstinément la tête, refusant catégoriquement de bouger.

- _Pourquoi_ ? demanda Ron, bien qu'il se doutât de la réponse

- _Interdit_, souffla Harry dans un gémissement douloureux.

Ron eut un soupir agacé, voilà, c'était fait, cet immonde bâtard des cachots avait traumatisé son meilleur ami. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir une remarque acerbe. Harry n'avait pas besoin de cela.

Hermione se tordait les mains, visiblement inquiète.

- _On devrait aller chercher McGo_, souffla Ron, _s'il est accompagné d'un professeur, Rogue ne dira rien_.

- _Elle n'est pas là_, répondit Hermione, _elle a dit à tous les préfets qu'elle ne serait pas au château cette nuit et qu'il faudrait voir un autre directeur de maison en cas de problème._

_- On fait quoi alors ? On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça !_

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes puis elle se leva d'un bond et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers menant vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle en redescendit quelques secondes plus tard, la carte des maraudeurs à la main.

- _La dernière fois qu'on a voulu éviter Rogue avec ça_, rappela Ron, on _a faillit se faire prendre._

_- T'en fais pas pour moi_, marmonna la jeune fille, _veille sur Harry_, lança-t-elle avant de passer le portrait en courant.

S'orientant rapidement avec la carte, elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre le professeur de potions qui arpentait les couloirs du cinquième étage.

- _Professeur Rogue_ ! appela-t-elle dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

- _Miss Granger_, gronda-t-il, _j'espère que vous avez une excellente explication quant à votre présence hors des dortoirs au milieu de la nuit_.

- _Harry ne va pas bien,_ articula-t-elle difficilement, essoufflée par sa course, _il a de la fièvre et il refuse d'aller à l'infirmerie… Parce que vous lui aviez interdit de sortir de notre dortoir la nuit,_ précisa-t-elle en voyant le professeur froncer les sourcils d'un air mécontent. _Je crois qu'il est trop malade pour réfléchir correctement._

Sans un mot, le professeur de potions tourna sèchement les talons et prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Ron faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant leur professeur honnis débouler dans leur salle commune et si Harry avait été dans un meilleur état, nul doute que lui, aurait réellement fait un arrêt.

Sans un mot pour quiconque, Rogue s'approcha rapidement de son fils et posa une main sur son front. Ron lui expliqua d'une voix tremblante le mal qu'il avait eu à réveiller Harry d'un simple cauchemar et se rappela que son ami avait plaqué la main sur sa cicatrice alors qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé.

Rogue hocha la tête et d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, il fit léviter Harry vers le portrait.

- _Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, retournez vous coucher_.

Après avoir échangé un regard inquiet, les deux adolescents se retirèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs avec la ferme intention de se rendre à l'infirmerie aux premières heures du jour.

.

Oo

.

Harry se réveilla et resta un instant désorienté. Il ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, constata-t-il. Il ne se rappelait de rien. Ou plutôt si, il se rappelait d'images : Une maison en feu, la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel, des yeux rouges…et ce rire….  
Une attaque, réalisa-t-il, une attaque avait eu lieu ! Il devait prévenir Dumbledore. Il se débattit dans les draps pour se lever.

- _Du calme_, fit une voix froide à ses cotés, le faisant sursauter.

Rogue.

Il se sentit pâlir. Il n'était pas dans son lit alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Etait-il sorti de la tour sans s'en rendre compte ? Son père ne le croirait jamais. Allait-il le punir de nouveau ?  
Severus put lire les sentiments qui animaient son fils tant les émotions étaient visibles sur le visage de l'adolescent.  
Il tira la chaise près du lit et s'assit avant de poser une main sur le front d'Harry.

- _Bien, la fièvre semble être tombée. Tu as fait une belle peur à tes amis. Assez pour que Miss Granger vienne me chercher en pleine nuit car tu refusais de sortir de ta salle commune._

Harry baissa la tête sans répondre.

- _Nous devrons avoir une petite conversation sur les cas où tu peux sortir de ta salle commune quelle que soit l'heure. Avoir besoin de te rendre à l'infirmerie en fait partie_.

Il observa un instant l'adolescent avant de reprendre.

- _Je ne suis pas en colère, cesse donc de trembler_.

Rogue hésita un instant sur la manière d'aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.

- _Harry… Mr Weasley m'a dit que tu semblais souffrir de ta cicatrice. Est-ce que ton cauchemar avait un rapport avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres_?

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Son rêve était de plus en plus flou.

Il garda les yeux fermés pour essayer de ne pas perdre sa concentration et commença à décrire la maison qu'il avait vue, surplombée de la marque des ténèbres, le serpent qui attaquait face à lui, ce qui devait marquer le moment où il s'était mis à crier. Il retint à grand peine un frisson glacé en repensant à l'énorme gueule de l'animal plongeant vers lui, crochets en avant.  
Il s'abstient cependant de raconter à son père l'ambiance, l'atmosphère malsaine qu'il avait presque pu palper.

Il garda aussi sous silence certains détails, bien qu'il fût incapable d'expliquer de manière cohérente pourquoi il cachait ainsi des informations à Rogue. Il était sûr que ce dernier serait furieux s'il apprenait qu'Harry ne disait pas toute la vérité sur ses rêves.  
Il l'accuserait probablement d'inconscience, peut être même de mensonge délibéré et il le punirait sans doute sévèrement.

D'un autre coté, se rassura le garçon, il n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'apprendre quoi que ce soit.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et sursauta légèrement en croisant le regard soucieux de Rogue.

- _C'est tout ce dont tu te rappelles_ ? demanda l'homme calmement.

- _Oui père_, répondit le jeune homme en espérant être suffisamment convaincant pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son père.

Rogue hocha légèrement la tête et vérifia une dernière fois la température d'Harry avant de se lever.

- _Bien, si jamais tu devais te souvenir de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. Tous les renseignements que tu pourrais nous fournir peuvent être primordiaux_.

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement mal à l'aise, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Severus s'éloigna pour parler quelques minutes à Madame Pomfresh qui hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation à ce que lui disait le professeur. Elle vint ensuite vérifier l'état d'Harry et l'informa qu'elle le gardait la matinée en observation.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et retrouva le sourire en se rappelant que la matinée devait être en grande partie consacrée à la défense contre les forces du mal. Deux heures de moins en compagnie du professeur Ombrage ne lui feraient sans doute pas de mal.

Quelques instants plus tard Dementia fit irruption dans l'infirmerie, demandant des nouvelles d'Harry à Mme Pomfresh entre deux bâillements.  
Rassurée sur l'état de son frère, elle vint s'asseoir un moment auprès de lui mais ne le questionna pas sur ses cauchemars au grand soulagement du jeune homme.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Ron et Hermione entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle et Demi se leva en bâillant de plus belle.

-_ Bon, voilà, tu n'es plus tout seul. Je vais aller boire un thé et je reviendrais tout à l'heure quand tes amis seront en cours_.

Harry lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui s'accentua quand sa sœur lui fit un clin d'œil en affirmant avoir « plein de choses » à lui raconter.

A peine Dementia avait-elle quitté l'infirmerie, suivie par Madame Pomfresh qui allait petit déjeuner, son unique patient n'ayant pas réellement besoin de sa présence, que Ron et Hermione commencèrent à mitrailler Harry de questions.  
Celui-ci attendit que la première vague se tarisse puis il refit une fois de plus le résumé de son cauchemar.  
Bien sur, il n'hésita pas une seconde à raconter à ses deux amis ce qu'il avait caché à Rogue.

- _Une ambiance malsaine_ ? répéta Hermione, _avec Vous-Savez-Qui dans les parages, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est plutôt le fait que tu aies vu tout ça. S'il s'avère que tu n'ais pas fait un simple cauchemar… si tu avais eu des sortes de…visions…_

_- De visions ?_ La coupa Ron, _tu le prends pour Trelawney ou quoi ?_

_- Ne soit pas ridicule Ronald, je veux dire que…_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Ronald, Mione,_ riposta Ron en insistant sur le diminutif qu'il utilisait pour son amie.

- _Eh oh_ ! Intervint Harry avant qu'Hermione ne riposte à son tour. _Des visions ? Pourquoi j'aurais des visions ?_

_- Ta cicatrice vient d'un sort. La baguette de Tu-Sais-Qui est la jumelle de la tienne, je veux dire que tout ceci a peut-être créé une sorte de lien entre vous._

_- Et comment je me débarrasse de ça ?_

_- Tu ne vas quand même pas la croire ?_ protesta Ron, _c'est ridicule ! Tu ne peux pas avoir des visions de Tu-Sais-Qui !_

_- Le fait est_, soupira l'adolescent, _que j'ai ressenti quelque chose de bizarre. Ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Voldemort s'amuse ! Croyez-moi, il était vraiment content._

Ron et Hermione ne répondirent pas. Toutefois, lorsqu'Harry les prévint qu'il n'avait pas raconté cette partie du rêve à son père, la jeune femme marqua clairement son mécontentement. Elle finit par promettre de ne rien dire, sur l'insistance d'Harry, mais, alors que Ron l'entraînait pour aller en cours, elle ne quitta pas Harry de son regard désapprobateur.  
Resté seul, Harry soupira. Il comprenait le point de vue d'Hermione. Vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas tout dire à Rogue, Dumbledore et Dementia. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais il n'arrivait pas à leur dire qu'il ressentait les émotions de Voldemort.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit à nouveau sur sa sœur, qui, le sourire aux lèvres vint s'installer sans cérémonie sur le bord de son lit.

- _Devine ce que ce dingue m'a demandé_ !

.

Oo

.

- _Alors c'est vraiment arrivé_, murmura Rogue en regardant les clichés étalés devant lui.

- _J'en ai peur_, répondit Dumbledore d'un air songeur. _Vous dites qu'Harry a rêvé de cette maison_ ?

Son vis à vis hocha sèchement la tête. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait pensé qu'Harry avait eu une sorte de rêve prémonitoire. Quelque chose de ce genre. Mais si le jeune homme se mettait à rêver de choses ayant déjà eu lieu, cela signifiait qu'il avait un lien direct avec l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La question qui se posait était : Celui-ci lui envoyait-il volontairement ces visions ? Ou était-il inconscient de ce lien ?

- _Harry ne m'a pas tout dit._

_- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?_ demanda Dumbledore surprit.

- _Il n'a jamais su mentir correctement pour commencer. Il avait un air de plus en plus coupable en me racontant son rêve. Je me demande ce qu'il a pu vouloir me cacher, et pourquoi._

_- Peut être a-t-il craint de vous contrarier_, insinua perfidement le vieil homme, s'attirant un regard noir de son subordonné.

-_ Ce gamin prend tout ce que je lui dis un peu trop au pied de la lettre._

_- Il a apprit à craindre vos réactions_, répondit le directeur sans pouvoir cacher le ton accusateur de sa voix.

Severus ne répondit pas. Il savait que son directeur pensait à son dérapage et il savait que le vieil homme avait raison de lui en vouloir. Il n'était pas prêt de l'admettre, mais il reconnaissait intérieurement ses torts.

- _Que devons nous faire_ ? dit-il, autant pour changer de sujet que pour connaître réellement les intentions du directeur.

Celui-ci se leva et caressa doucement Fumseck d'une main tandis qu'il lissait pensivement sa barbe de l'autre.

- _Nous devons à tout prix empêcher Harry d'avoir de nouvelles visions. Je pense que la cicatrice infligée par Voldemort il y a 14 ans, lie irrémédiablement leurs deux esprits. Et bien que Tom l'ignore probablement, il ne tardera pas à s'en rendre compte et il pourra utiliser cette situation à son avantage. Harry risque d'être blessé. De multiples façons._

_- Comment peut-on empêcher cela ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de briser ce lien_, répliqua Rogue nerveusement.

-_ Il y a un moyen mon cher Severus. Vous devez apprendre l'occlumencie à Harry. Et ce, le plus vite possible._

_- L'occlumencie ? Mais Albus il s'agit d'une matière qui demande une extrême concentration. Harry n'arrive même pas à se concentrer pendant la durée d'un cours, comment pourrait-il atteindre un niveau d'occlumencie suffisant pour se protéger contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

_- Vous êtes un expert en la matière, Severus. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen. Vous devez commencer au plus vite. Dès ce soir si vous le pouvez._

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et tourna les talons. Comme il arrivait à la porte du bureau directorial, il entendit la voix de son mentor derrière lui.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de vous préciser que ceci ne doit pas s'ébruiter Severus._

_- Bien sur que non, Albus,_ répondit sèchement le professeur, se retenant à grand peine de signifier au directeur qu'il aurait pu, effectivement, s'abstenir de préciser une chose aussi évidente.

- _Puis je vous demander comment vous allez pourvoir justifier les séances d'Harry devant Dolorès_ ?

Severus haussa les épaules.

-_ Je trouverai._

Sans laisser au vieux sorcier le loisir de répondre, il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers de son pas rapide avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

Dans son bureau, Albus se rassit dans son fauteuil et caressa distraitement le phœnix qui était venu se percher sur l'accoudoir.

- _C'est bien ce que je craignais, Fumseck, les choses sont en train de s'accélérer et je crains qu'elles ne deviennent de plus en plus difficiles pour le jeune Harry. J'aurais voulu que tout ceci arrive plus tard, qu'Harry ait le temps de grandir un peu avant de devoir affronter son destin. Peut-être ai-je eu tort. Peut-être aurai-je dû le placer chez Severus dès le début et lui demander de le former magiquement. Peut-être ai-je eu tort de vouloir qu'il grandisse loin de cette célébrité. Il aurait été mieux préparé s'il avait toujours connu l'ampleur de son destin_.

Albus ferma les yeux quelques instants et ressembla soudain à un vieillard. Ce qu'il était sans aucun doute mais que personne ne réalisait. Il inspira profondément puis se leva dans l'intention d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs, afin de voir si tout se passait bien.  
L'instant était passé. Quiconque aurait vu Dumbledore à présent, n'aurait pu que ressentir la puissance qui se dégageait du directeur.  
Ce n'était plus un vieillard, veillant avec bienveillance sur un panel d'adolescents.  
C'était un chef de guerre, qui amenait doucement un enfant à risquer sa vie pour le bien de la communauté sorcière.

Merlin qu'il se haïssait.

.

Oo

.

Harry n'avait jamais spécialement apprécié l'infirmerie. Il y passait bien trop de temps à son goût. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas mécontent. Il ne souffrait pas, il échappait à deux heures d'Ombrage et sa sœur lui tenait compagnie, ayant sauté sur le prétexte pour échapper à la bibliothécaire et sa frénésie de rangement.  
Ils étaient en train de tirer des plans sur la comète sur le futur emménagement de Demi chez Sirius, un sort de silence précautionneusement lancé autour d'eux, quand Rogue entra dans la pièce.

Dementia leva aussitôt le charme.

- _Mme Pomfresh trouvait qu'on faisait trop de bruit_, expliqua-t-elle.

Rogue hocha vaguement la tête. Peu importait au fond. Il avait d'autres hippogriffes à parquer que le pourquoi du comment des cachotteries de deux adolescents. Et même la pire des tortures ne le forcerait pas à accorder le titre d'adulte à sa fille.

- _Harry_, dit-il en s'asseyant, _j'ai parlé de ton cauchemar avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il pense, comme moi, qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple cauchemar cette fois. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de visions dues à ton lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_- Vous voulez dire que ce que j'ai vu était vrai?_ Demanda Harry en se redressant brusquement.

- _Effectivement._

_- Et Voldemort? Il sait que je l'espionne_?

Rogue serra les dents au nom de son ancien maître, mais il ne releva pas, se souvenant que Harry ne prononçait pas son nom par provocation mais parce qu'il n'avait jamais été élevé, lui, dans cette peur là.  
Dementia, elle, n'eut pas son sang froid. Après avoir poussé un cri étranglé au nom honni, elle saisit un coussin sur le lit voisin et l'abattit sur la tête de son frère qui en perdit ses lunettes.

- _Ne dit pas son nom_!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en remettant ses lunettes et marmonna de vagues excuses.

- _Non_, reprit Severus, ignorant l'interruption, _je ne pense pas qu'il le sache. Pas encore. Mais il va finir par s'en rendre compte et là, il pourrait trouver le moyen de te faire souffrir à travers le lien._

_- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?_

_- As-tu déjà entendu parler de la légilimencie et de l'occlumencie?_

_- Non._

_- Quoi_, intervint Demi, _mais vous êtes tous fous! Il est bien trop jeune pour ca!_

_- Il n'a pas le choix Dementia,_ répondit Severus d'un ton sec. _La légilimencie, c'est l'art de pénétrer l'esprit d'autrui pour y prendre connaissance des pensées et des souvenirs._

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- _Il veut dire lire dans les pensées_, intervint une fois de plus Demi en jetant un air de défi à son père.

Severus s'apprêtait à protester avec véhémence mais il aperçut l'air soulagé de Harry.

- _Si on veut_, soupira-t-il, _disons que c'est une définition simplifiée à l'extrême. Et l'occlumencie, qui est la discipline qui nous intéresse, c'est à l'inverse, l'art d'empêcher quiconque d'accéder à ton esprit. Albus pense qu'il est urgent que je t'enseigne cette discipline. Comme ta sœur l'a laissé entendre, c'est un art ardu, j'espère donc te voir y mettre toute ta volonté et toute ta concentration. Suis-je clair?_

_- Oui père,_ répondit Harry en déglutissant.

- _Bien. Tu viendras dans mon bureau ce soir à 19h. Nous commencerons_.

Sans attendre de réponse et avec un regard mauvais vers Dementia qui le lui rendit sans sourciller, Severus se leva et quitta l'infirmerie.

- _Il ne risque pas de tout découvrir pour Sirius et toi?_ S'inquiéta Harry.

- _Non, on a prévu le coup sachant papa prêt à utiliser la légilimencie pour savoir ce qu'il n'a pas à savoir. On a utilisé un sort de protection semblable au sort fidelitas. A moins qu'il ne nous voie directement ou que l'un de nous deux le lui dise volontairement, il ne peut obtenir cette information ni par toi, ni par Albus, ni par veritaserum, ni par légilimencie_.

La jeune femme se leva à son tour.

- _Bon je vais aller faire acte de présence à la bibliothèque. Bon courage pour cet après midi_.

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura pour elle-même en sortant de l'infirmerie: " et bonne chance pour ce soir".

Harry se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Qu'est ce qu'il lui tombait encore dessus? Et après on osait l'accuser de chercher les ennuis??? Qui cherchait qui?

.

Oo

.

A 19h moins le quart, Harry prit la direction des cachots. Il frappa nerveusement à la porte de l'antre paternelle.

- _Entre_, résonna l'habituel ton sec.

Il pénétra dans le bureau et se laissa tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui désigna Severus.

- _Bien_, attaqua le sorcier, _je vais essayer de pénétrer ton esprit pour prendre connaissance de tes souvenirs et tu devras faire barrage à mon intrusion._

- _Je dois faire ça comment_? Hasarda Harry.

- _Avec ton esprit. Dresse une barrière pour me repousser_.

Harry essaya de se représenter une barrière autour de son esprit, en vain, il ne comprenait pas du tout comment il devait s'y prendre.  
Rogue se leva et sortit sa baguette.

- _Allons-y. Ne perdons pas de temps! Prêt?_

Harry hésita à protester qu'il n'avait rien comprit mais Rogue ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme et cria:

- _Legilimens!_

Aussitôt, et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, son esprit fut envahit par un flot d'images.

_" - Tue l'autre_.  
_- Avada Kedavra_.  
_Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, Cédric s'effondra en arrière, mort."  
_

_"- Garçon! Je t'avais dis de repeindre la clôture!  
__Harry, âgé d'environ 12 ans, évita de justesse le manche du râteau avec lequel son oncle avait essayé de le frapper, et détala vers le fond du jardin, dans le vain espoir de se cacher_."

_" - Expelliarmus!  
__Rogue détourna le sortilège d'un simple signe de la main. L'angoisse se saisit brusquement d'Harry.  
__- Oups, il va me crucifier sur place_. _"  
_

_" – Les rêves qui sommeillent dans nos cœurs, au creux de la nuit, habillent nos chagrins de bonheur, dans le doux secret de l'oubli…  
__Harry tendit sa petite main et attrapa une mèche de cheveux roux avant de la tirer vers lui avec enthousiasme.  
__- Aie! Non petit démon! On fait dodo à présent, murmura Lily sans pouvoir retenir un sourire tendre et amusé.  
__Elle déposa Harry dans son lit après avoir dégagé ses cheveux du petit poing serré et, assise à coté de lui, recommença à fredonner.  
__- Ecoute ton rêve et demain, le soleil brillera toujours,…hmmm hmmmhmmm, le rêve d'une vie, c'est l'amour_._"  
_

Aussi brusquement qu'il y était entré, Harry sortit du souvenir et ne put retenir un "non" étranglé.  
Rogue se tenait devant lui, l'air toujours aussi sévère mais aussi quelque peu...troublé…

- _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça_? Demanda Harry ce qui sembla sortir Rogue de sa stupeur.

- _ça_, répondit-il sèchement, _c'était un premier essai d'occlumencie complètement raté._

_- Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de maman,_ murmura Harry.

- _Quelques souvenirs enfouis, Harry_, se radoucit légèrement Rogue, _trop enfouis pour que tu en aies eu conscience. Si tu veux nous essaierons de les faire remonter à la surface plus tard. Mais pour l'instant je veux que tu te concentres! Fais barrage. Interdis-moi l'accès à ton esprit! Allez! On y retourne!_

Il plongea son regard noir dans les yeux verts d'Harry et enchaîna sans attendre:

- _Un deux trois Legilimens_!

_" - Potter!  
__Harry, épuisé, se traina vers l'entrée du 4 privet Drive  
__- Oui oncle Vernon?  
__Trop fatigué il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la taloche qui, bien que légère, le fit tituber.  
__- Je t'avais dit de nettoyer le hall! Hurla Vernon.  
__- Je l'ai fait, protesta Harry.  
__Son oncle le saisit par le col et le jeta au sol, le nez sur les empreintes boueuses qui parsemaient le carrelage. Dudley…pensa amèrement l'adolescent.  
__- Trois jours de plus sans manger! Ca t'apprendra à tirer au flanc et à mentir! Nettoie moi ça!  
__Découragé, affamé et épuisé Harry prit une serpillère et recommença son travail."  
_

_" _**_- _**_Sors d'ici**, **ordonna une voix féminine.__  
Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux et tenta de distinguer la personne se tenant devant lui à travers les ramures de corail. Il entraperçu à peine une jeune femme brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans."  
_

**_" _**_- __Attendez !l'arrêta Harry alors qu'elle allait sortir,__je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes_  
_- Je suis Démi. Je suis ta grande sœur_**,**_ lança-t-elle avant de sortir."  
_

" - Ron, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans cette coupe!  
- Ecarte-toi de mon chemin Harry, je ne plaisante pas!  
Ron le bouscula et s'éloigna en compagnie de Seamus et de Dean. Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge."

**_"_**_- Si tu me reparles de somnambulisme, je ne réponds plus de mes actes.  
Harry se raidit brusquement au son de cette voix chargée de colère.  
- Il me semble t'avoir parlé ! claqua à nouveau la voix."  
_

_" -Bon sang Cornedrue, si Lily nous chope, je donne pas cher de notre peau!  
__- Shhht tais toi et surveille, grogna James.  
__- Je surveille, je surveille.  
__Harry eut un rire joyeux tandis que son père faisait avancer le balai jouet sur lequel il l'avait assis. Tenant fermement l'enfant d'une main et le balai de l'autre, il avait décidé qu'Harry, âgé de 13 mois, était bien assez grand pour apprendre à voler.  
__- La voie est toujours dégagée? Demanda-t-il.  
__- Ouais ouais, grommela Sirius, plaqué au coin de la maison et jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers le fond du jardin où Lily étendait les draps en chantonnant.  
__- Et si Remus arrive? Demanda soudain l'héritier des Black_.  
_- Et bien quoi Remus, répondit distraitement James en augmentant légèrement la vitesse du balai qu'il faisait tourner autour de lui-même.  
__- Il est à la solde de Lily!  
__- Tu veux bien arrêter de parler de ma femme comme d'un parrain de la mafia?  
__- C'est quoi ça?  
__- C'est moldu, je te montrerai!  
__Sirius se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire amusé.  
__- Il est doué!  
__- Surveille!  
__- _ç_a va, ça va, de toute façon, il vaut mieux arrêter, si on se fait prendre, on est mal!  
__- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, gronda une voix derrière eux.  
__Les deux maraudeurs se retournèrent et déglutirent.  
__- James pose ce balai et donne moi Harry…  
__- C'est mon fils, se défendit James dans un sursaut d'autorité paternelle_.  
_- Tu préfères que j'appelle Lily? Gronda Remus_.  
_Aussitôt James lâcha le balai et tendit Harry, toujours secoué de rires joyeux, au plus sérieux des maraudeurs qui, sur un dernier regard désapprobateur l'emmena vers la maison."  
_

Encore une fois Harry fut brutalement sorti de ses souvenirs. Cette fois ci, il tituba et tomba sur les genoux.  
Rogue, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, le fixait d'un air furieux.

- _Tu ne fais aucun effort,_ cracha-t-il, _tu me laisses aller où je veux, tu n'essaies même pas de me repousser_!

- _Je n'y arrive pas_! Protesta Harry.

- _Tu n'essaies pas_!

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Il voulait garder les souvenirs qu'il venait de retrouver et ne pas les gâcher par une nouvelle dispute avec son nouveau père.  
Celui soupira, agacé.

- _Fiche moi le camp! Il est évidement que je perds mon temps! Tu vas vider ton esprit chaque soir avant de t'endormir! Et gare à toi si tu ne travailles pas! Je le saurais! Prochain cours après demain à 19h! Dehors_!

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'empressa de ficher le camp. Le couvre feu étant moins d'une demi-heure, il se dépêcha de remonter à la tour des Gryffondors, peu enclin à croiser encore une fois le chemin d'Ombrage.  
Il entra dans la salle commune et constata avec surprise que sa sœur était installée auprès de Ron et d'Hermione et semblait l'attendre.

- _Salut_, lança-t-elle joyeusement, _alors? Ca s'est passé comment_?

Elle croisa le regard sombre de son frère et soupira.

- _A ce point?_

_- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il attend de moi,_ expliqua Harry, _il hurle mais il n'explique rien._

_- Pourquoi ca ne m'étonne pas,_ grogna Dementia avant de se lever.

Elle se recoiffa machinalement avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux déjà en pétard d'Harry.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, il était surement fatigué. Au prochain cours, explique lui avant même de commencer que tu ne comprends pas comment procéder. Et tout s'arrangera j'en suis persuadée. J'essaierais de trainer dans les parages si ça peut te rassurer_.

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. La présence de Demi à proximité l'aiderait sans nul doute à garder son calme et au cas, très probable, où ce serait Rogue qui perdrait son sang froid, il préférait savoir que Demi pourrait intervenir.  
La jeune femme lui conseilla de ne pas bouger de sa salle commune, lui rappelant qu'elle ne passait pas la nuit à Poudlard.

- _Embrasse Sirius pour moi, si tu trouve le temps entre autre chose_, se moqua Harry.

- _Il va falloir qu'on te case toi aussi_, riposta la jeune femme avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle commune sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de protester.

- _Elle est folle_, murmura ce dernier, accablé, en fixant le portrait par lequel venait de disparaître sa sœur.

Il se tourna vers ses amis et remarqua aussitôt qu'ils tentaient, sans grand succès, de réprimer leur fou rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel et grogna:

- _Je vais me coucher_!

Il grimpa 4 à 4 les marches menant à son dortoir tandis que Ron et Hermione éclataient de rire.

.

Oo

.

- _Harry!_

_- Hermione?_

_- Tu veux bien accélérer? On va finir par arriver en retard… Et je suis sure que tu ne veux pas arriver en retard au cours du professeur Ombrage_!

Harry soupira mais allongea le pas, conscient qu'Hermione avait, une fois de plus, raison. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la salle de défense parmi les derniers. Le professeur Ombrage constata avec satisfaction qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'ordonner à la classe de ranger leur baguette, pas un élève n'ayant prit la peine d'en sortir une. Ils avaient tous, en revanche, Potter compris, sortit une plume, du parchemin et le livre ridicule qu'elle leur faisait étudier.

- _Chapitre 12 jeunes gens. Vous lisez une première fois en silence. Puis vous le copierez trois fois pour bien le retenir. En silence_!

Chaque étudiant s'exécuta. Y compris Potter. Lui qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de soupirer, de souffler, de lever les yeux au ciel, en bref de lui montrer par tous les moyens à quel point il méprisait son enseignement, gardait les yeux baissés sur son manuel et obtempérait en silence.  
Dolores observa les élèves studieusement penchés sur leur parchemin et savoura quelques secondes le seul bruit de la plume grattant le papier et celui des pages tournées.

- _Je suis ravie de voir, monsieur Potter, que vous vous êtes décidé à rentrer dans le rang_.

La mâchoire de l'adolescent se contracta mais il ne répondit pas.

- _Je vois que les retenues avec votre père portent leurs fruits_…

Harry releva brusquement la tête et s'exclama

- _Quoi_?

Ombrage se racla sévèrement la gorge et Harry se reprit à contre cœur.

- _Excusez-moi, je voulais dire: qu'avez-vous dit professeur?_

_- Les retenues… avec votre père… enfin Monsieur Potter, pensiez-vous vraiment que votre père n'allait pas m'en parler? Les enfants désobéissants doivent être punis et Severus pense qu'il est de son devoir de le faire afin que vos professeurs ne perdent pas leur temps libre avec vous_.

Ombrage eut un petit rire satisfait et remonta sur son estrade. Harry recommença à écrire, la mâchoire toujours contractée, appuyant si fort sur la plume qu'il transperça le parchemin en plusieurs endroits.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de se remettre, eux aussi, au travail.

.

Oo

.

Harry frappa deux coups secs et entra sans attendre la réponse de son père. Celui ci haussa un sourcil désapprobateur mais ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de désigner la chaise placée au milieu de la pièce.

Harry s'installa sans un mot. Il était furieux. Furieux contre Dumbledore de l'avoir fait adopter par Rogue, furieux contre Sirius de ne pas s'y être opposé, furieux contre Ombrage de l'avoir une fois de plus humilié devant ses camarades et plus que tout, furieux contre Rogue de n'avoir pas inventé une autre histoire que d'hypothétiques retenues pour justifier les séances d'occlumencie. La seule qui échappait un tant soit peu à sa colère était Dementia…et encore…après tout elle allait bien l'abandonner pour aller vivre avec SON parrain, non ? Quant à ses amis… qu'ils restent donc avec leurs petites familles parfaites et qu'ils lui fichent la paix… Il se savait injuste, mais en vouloir à la terre entière le soulageait de sa colère en quelque sorte.

- _Bien_, commença Rogue, qui avait remarqué l'état d'esprit de l'adolescent, _j'espère que tu as fait tes exercices, nous allons pouvoir commencer_…

Harry se souvint vaguement que Dementia lui avait conseillé de faire part à Rogue de ses difficultés avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, mais il était bien trop furieux pour lui parler. Aussi, se contenta t il de hocher la tête.

- _A trois_, reprit Rogue, implacable, _un, deux, trois, Legilimens_ !

_"- Sur le toit ? gronda l'oncle Vernon  
__- Oui, confirma le directeur de l'école primaire. Il prétend ne pas savoir comment il s'est retrouvé là haut. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser un élève prendre de tels risques, vous le comprenez…  
__- Parfaitement.  
__L'oncle Vernon serra la main du directeur et indiqua d'un signe de tête aux garçons de se diriger vers la voiture. Arrivé devant celle ci, il laissa d'abord monter Dudley avant de lancer une taloche bien placée derrière la tête de son neveu.  
__- Trois jours sans manger, annonça-t-il, corvées doublées ce week end !  
__Sans rien ajouter, il le poussa à son tour dans l'habitacle et démarra, souriant d'un air indulgent en voyant dans le rétroviseur, Dudley bourrer son cousin de coups de poing.__ "  
_

_"_**- **_Cet infâme petit crapaud! s'emporta la jeune femme,__quand je pense que je lui ai donné les meilleures années de ma vie !_  
_- Tu n'es mariée que depuis neuf mois_, _soupira Rogue_  
_Sa fille se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel en s'adressant à Harry._  
- _Remarque que le premier n'avait tenu que 6 mois..._  
_- Oui ben comme quoi tout augmente et pas que le prix des chaudrons, grogna Démi en rendant son verre vide à Harry.__ "  
_

La connexion s'interrompit. Surprit que tout s'arrête si vite, Harry leva un regard incertain vers son père et eut un mouvement de recul en le découvrant fou de rage.

- _Je n'ai même pas besoin de forcer_ ! hurla le sorcier.

- _Je n'y arrive pas_, murmura Harry

- _Il est évident que tu n'as pas fait les exercices que je t'ai demandés_ !

Le sorcier avança de quelques pas vers l'adolescent qui recula précipitamment.

-_ Je dois faire quoi ? Hein ? Dis-moi Harry ? Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Je dois te punir ? Te flaquer la correction que tu mérites_ ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta net, il sentait la colère monter en lui et il savait que s'il perdait son sang froid, il donnait une raison à Rogue de le punir. En même temps s'affola-t-il, il semblait évident que le professeur de potion n'allait pas tardait à le punir quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse.  
Alors que Severus allait se remettre à hurler, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit précipitamment et Demi se glissa à l'intérieur.

-_ Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend_, siffla-t-elle, _papa on t'entend depuis le bout du couloir ! Les sorts de silence, tu connais_ ?

Sans laisser le temps à son père de répondre, et avisant le regard effrayé d'Harry, elle ajouta :

- _Il vaut mieux arrêter là. Dans l'état de nerfs où vous êtes, vous n'arriverez à rien._

_- Ta sœur a raison,_ concéda Rogue de mauvaise grâce, _revient après demain même heure. Et cette fois, fais tes exercices ! Dehors_ !

Dementia tendit une main vers son frère l'incitant à la suivre et l'entraina jusqu'aux appartements de son père, plus précisément dans sa chambre qu'elle verrouilla d'un sort bien placé.

- _Respire Harry_.

L'adolescent essuya les larmes de rage qui perlaient de ses yeux d'un geste brusque.

- _Je voudrais voir Sirius_, soupira-t-il.

Dementia eut un instant d'hésitation puis passa une main dans les cheveux en bataille de l'adolescent.

- _Et bien… Les vacances de pâques commencent dans quelques jours… Tu voudrais aller les passer chez Sirius? Tes amis ont prévu de rester au château, non?_

_- Ca ne les dérangera pas_, affirma Harry. _Mais je pourrais? Je veux dire il voudra?_

_- Je vais lui demander ce soir, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de lui laisser vraiment le choix. Avec Ombrage au château, il préférera de toute façon te savoir ailleurs._

_- Je voulais dire Sirius_, murmura Harry.

Dementia fronça les sourcils.

- _Je ne prendrais même pas la peine de répondre a une question aussi stupide,_ répliqua-t-elle, la douceur de sa voix démentant ses paroles, _Sirius veut toujours de toi, c'est évident._

_- Il veut peut-être rester seul avec toi._

_- Chéri, quand tu es à l'école on a plein d'occasion d'être seuls, et de toute façon si Sirius devait faire un choix entre toi et moi, il ne réfléchirait pas un quart de seconde… Ce serait toi…ça sera toujours toi_.

Elle regarda la pendule.

- _Allez tu as encore largement le temps de remonter à ton dortoir. Reposes toi. Et surtout ne te prend pas la tête. Je vais arranger ça avec papa_.

Harry lui fit un sourire fatigué et sortit rapidement de l'appartement avant de risquer de croiser son père.  
Resté seule, Dementia se demandait si elle devait parler à Sirius des angoisses d'Harry concernant leurs relations. D'un coté qui mieux que l'animagus pourrait rassurer l'adolescent? D'un autre coté, elle savait que Sirius serait profondément blessé de savoir qu'Harry entretenait de tel doute sur les sentiments de son parrain à son égard. Elle résolut de discuter à ce sujet avec l'adolescent une nouvelle fois avant d'en faire part à Sirius, peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'un moment de fatigue, une réaction peut-être aussi à la colère de son père, Harry ne pensait surement pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit, se convainquit-elle.  
La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur son père et juste avant que celui ne la referme sur un "oui oui" agacé, elle put entendre le portrait qui se plaignait.

- _Je compte sur vous! Elle ne fait vraiment aucun effort et vous conviendrez qu'il est particulièrement pénible de l'entendre écorcher à tout bout de champs les noms magnifiques que comporte le panel d'ingrédients de…_

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans le claquement de la porte et elle fit un petit sourire contrit à son père. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en marmonnant un "ça lui passera" indifférent avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil face à sa fille et de commander du thé à Baker qui s'exécuta aussitôt.

-_ Papa?_

_- C'est ce que prétendent les bruits de couloir_, répondit-il distraitement tout en ouvrant le dernier numéro de son mensuel de potion.

- _Je me disais qu'il serait peut être bien d'éloigner Harry du château pendant les vacances_.

Rogue reposa son magazine et leva ses yeux noirs vers Dementia sans répondre. Encouragée par son silence, la jeune femme poursuivit:

- _Avec madame je-vois-la-vie-en-rose-mais-y'a-que-moi dans le coin, je crois qu'il a besoin de souffler un peu._

_- Tu penses rentrer au manoir avec lui?_

_- Je pensais le laisser aller chez Sirius_.

Rogue se renfrogna en s'exclamant

- _Encore!_

_- Comment ca encore? La dernière fois c'était pour Noël. Et je pense que Harry sera plus disposé à reprendre correctement les cours… tous les cours… s'il peut passer du temps avec son parrain. Je pourrais en toucher deux mots à Sirius pour qu'il lui parle._

_- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce sac à puces pour élever mon fils!_

_- Mais ton fils a besoin du sac à puces!_

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Très bien, si tu penses que c'est important, je l'y conduirai samedi matin. De toute façon je suis bien d'accord sur le fait qu'il vaut mieux qu'Harry quitte le château. Je ne peux pas moi-même m'absenter, étant donné que plusieurs élèves de serpentard ont décidé de ne pas rentrer chez eux pour les vacances… Quant à toi, est-ce une impression, ou on ne va pas beaucoup te voir?_

_- J'ai délaissée pas mal d'amies ces derniers temps_, répondit évasivement Dementia avant de se lever et de souhaiter bonne nuit a son père avant qu'il ne décide de pousser plus loin son interrogatoire.

.

Oo

.

- _Demain je te conduirais chez ton parrain_, annonça Rogue alors qu'Harry venait de déposer son sac dans un coin du bureau pour leur troisième leçon d'occlumencie.

Le jeune homme hocha vaguement la tête sans répondre. Il était ravi d'aller chez Sirius mais il le savait déjà, Dementia l'avait coincé entre deux couloirs pour le lui annoncer. Et il en voulait encore trop à Rogue et à ses méthodes d'enseignement pour faire un quelconque effort.  
Il vit du coin de l'œil son père lui jeter un regard sévère mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il savait que ce n'était pas très malin de le provoquer ainsi mais c'était plus fort que lui.

- _Très bien_, déclara Rogue, _voyons si tu te décides à faire quelque chose de convenable aujourd'hui._

Harry soupira de manière parfaitement audible, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à son père, et sortit sa baguette.

- _Legilimens_!

_**"-** Tu te moques de moi _?_  
L'adolescent fit non de la tête, sans desserrer les dents__  
- __La plupart des questions sont de première année, reprit Rogue sévèrement_, _tu as intérêt à te reprendre car tu ne mettras pas le nez dehors tant que tu n'auras pas correctement rempli ce parchemin !_  
_- Quoi? explosa Harry, sortant de son mutisme_, _vous êtes malade ? Je ne vais pas passer mon été à faire des potions ! Je suis nul en potion et ça m'est parfaitement égal. Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler dans ce domaine ! Ce n'est pas parce que je vis avec vous que je vais être comme vous ! Je n'ai aucune intention de devenir sinistre, aigri et graisseux !"__  
_

"- _Bon, lui dit son camarade une fois que sa mère fut sortie de la chambre. __J'ai compris pourquoi tu as foutu le camp. Mais pourquoi ici ?_  
_- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me retrouve trop vite. Chez Ron ou Hermione on m'aurait repéré et chez des sorciers..._  
_- Ils auraient prévenus Dumbledore. Compris ! C'est quand même un sale coup ! Rogue ! T'as pas de chance vieux !_  
_- Ouais tu l'as dis."__  
_

_"Harry repoussa violement Malefoy, qui serait tombé à la renverse si ses deux amis n'avaient pas été à quelques pas de lui et ne l'avaient rattrapé au dernier moment. Puis, oubliant les menaces de Rogue, sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences, il dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur le Serpentard qui s'empressa d'en faire autant."  
_

_"- Harry… Même moi je me tiendrais à carreaux si ma mère était à Poudlard. Et pourtant tu sais comme moi qu'elle hurle beaucoup mais qu'elle ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi… Mais Rogue en revanche…  
__- Ecoute, le coupa Harry rageusement, je ne vais pas devenir docile et silencieux juste parce que Rogue a la main leste. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, vu ?!"  
_

_"- Tout va bien Harry ?  
__- Oui prof…. Euh Remus, se reprit Harry à qui Remus avait déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler par son prénom.  
__- Tu es sur ?  
__- Oui… il vous a dit ?  
__- Dit quoi ?  
__- Je suis sous votre responsabilité en son absence. Il vous demandera si je vous ai bien obéis.  
__- Tu ne m'a jamais désobéis Harry, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui et de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire un rapport…"  
_

_"- J'ai trouvé, cria-t-elle en jetant les cartes devant elles ce qui eut pour effet de les faire exploser, faisant pousser un cri de surprise à Harry  
__- T'as trouvé quoi ? marmonna-t- il  
__- Papa !  
__- Et bien ?  
__- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'étrange ?  
__- Euh attend… il était sarcastique, sec, de mauvaise humeur, il sortait du laboratoire… non, rien d'anormal…"  
_

Rogue leva le sort d'un mouvement de la baguette et toisa froidement l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

-_ Je vois que quand le chat n'est pas là_…

Harry détourna le regard en haussant les épaules. Severus fronça les sourcils en l'entendant murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à : "Il s'attendait à quoi?"

- _Je te demande pardon_? Siffla Rogue.

Ce gamin commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

- _Rien_, cracha Harry.

- _Répète_, aboya Rogue, faisant sursauter l'adolescent.

Furieux d'avoir eut une telle réaction, celui-ci répondit sèchement, commençant à perdre son sang froid:

- _Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Vous croyiez quoi, que parce que Dumbledore m'oblige à vivre sous le même toit que vous j'allais faire comme si je vous avais toujours apprécié? Ou respecté?_ Ajouta-t-il plus bas.

- _Tu commences à m'énerver Harry_! Cria Rogue qui commençait effectivement à perdre patience. _J'ai été gentil avec toi malgré l'évident manque de travail dont tu as fait preuve mais ne me pousse pas à bout!_

_- Bien entendu! C'est de ma faute! Tous les élèves sont nuls en potion, et moi je suis nul en occlumencie mais tout est de notre faute! Ce n'est pas du tout parce que vous êtes le plus mauvais prof de Poudlard! Même Lockhart était un bon prof à coté de vous_!

Severus pâlit légèrement sous l'insulte.

- _ça suffit Harry_, cracha-t-il, _je ne tolérerais pas l'insolence gratuite! Je te conseille de te calmer immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve._

_- Ben tiens,_ riposta Harry, hors de lui, _c'est quand même vachement pratique hein? A la moindre critique, hop, on donne un ordre! ça doit aider à se regarder dans la glace! Quoi que vous n'êtes plus à ça près!_

Rogue resta un quart de seconde interdit; il serra les dents pour empêcher la colère qui l'envahissait de prendre totalement le contrôle de ses actes. Il déboucla sa ceinture d'un geste sec et la plia en deux.

- _Très bien… Puisque c'est ce que tu cherches_…

Harry eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'il palissait légèrement.

- _Quoi? Un problème? Pour reprendre tes termes: tu t'attendais à quoi?_

_- Je…_

_- Pourquoi recules-tu? Tu n'as pas peur de moi n'est ce pas? Finissons-en! Retire-moi ce T-shirt!_

Harry resta interdit quelques secondes, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Rogue retourne ainsi ses souvenirs contre lui.

-_ Harry je ne me répèterais pas,_ menaça Rogue, faisant un pas en avant.

Harry, toujours furieux, arracha son T-shirt, plus qu'il ne l'ôta et le jeta à terre en lançant à son père un regard de défi.  
Rogue désigna le bureau d'un geste sec.

- _Prend appuie la dessus_!

Harry releva la tête mais ne bougea pas. Severus franchit la distance qui les séparait en deux pas et gifla violement l'adolescent qui chancela et serait tombé si le maitre des potions ne l'avait pas saisi par le bras dans la foulée pour le propulser contre le bureau.**  
**

- _J'ai dis: prend appuie_!

Harry se redressa légèrement, prenant effectivement appuie sur le bureau où la poussée de son père l'avait presque jeté à plat ventre. Il entendit Rogue s'approcher et il serra les dents tout en crispant sa prise sur le rebord du meuble.  
Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, le premier coup le fit sursauter. Il réussit néanmoins à ne pas gémir. Il tint bon pendant quelques dizaines de secondes avant qu'un coup plus sec que les autres ne lui arrache un grognement sourd. Rogue le saisit alors par l'épaule et le força à se retourner.

- _Ca t'a suffit ? Ou tu en veux d'autres ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que je disais_... murmura Harry en grinçant des dents. _Vous êtes incapable de vous faire respecter alors vous frappez !! Vous avez fait que ça depuis que vous m'avez adopté, parce que vous ne savez rien faire d'autre ! Demi a eu de la chance d'être débarrassée de vous pendant 12 ans._

_- Parfait_, cracha Rogue, _tu l'auras voulu_.

Il le retourna fermement face au bureau et abattit la ceinture encore et encore, plus sèchement qu'au début. Il était bien décidé à ne pas céder, ne pouvant tolérer l'insolence dont avait fait preuve l'adolescent, qui, il en était persuadé, n'était pas décidé à reconnaître ses torts ou même à montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.  
En effet, ce n'est qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard qu'Harry craqua et éclata en sanglots, signifiant par la même à son père que la punition avait atteint son but. Rogue lui donna une dizaine de coups supplémentaires avant de le relever sèchement.

- _Rhabille-toi! Dementia te portera tes affaires chez Black! Je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps avec toi, j'ai mieux à faire demain que te servir de chauffeur!_

Harry ne protesta pas, pas même pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas dit au revoir à ses amis. Ce n'était surement pas le moment. Il savait que Ron et Hermione comprendraient s'il se contentait de leur envoyer un mot. Il grimaça en remettant son T-shirt; le contact du tissu sur son dos étant douloureux.

Sans un regard pour lui, Rogue sortit du bureau et Harry se hâta en silence derrière lui jusqu'à sortir du château, au delà des barrières anti transplanage.  
Aussitôt son père lui saisit brutalement l'épaule et transplana dans la ruelle non loin du square Grimmaud. Toujours de son pas vif, il rejoignit la maison de Sirius et frappa sèchement à la porte.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius ouvrait, visiblement étonné.

- _Rogue? Harry? Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain midi_, déclara-t-il en ouvrant les bras à son filleul.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux rougis de l'adolescent mais avant qu'il ne puisse en faire la remarque, Rogue prit la parole.

- _J'ai à faire demain. Voila pourquoi je te le mène aujourd'hui. Fais tes exercices d'occlumencie_, ordonna-t-il a Harry d'un ton sec, _nous reprendrons les cours dès la rentrée._

_- Pourquoi?_ Cracha Harry, faisant sursauter Sirius qui ne l'avait jamais entendu s'exprimer ainsi. _Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez foutu d'enseigner quelque chose!_

_- Harry!_ Protesta l'animagus.

Rogue ignora Sirius et levant la main, gifla sèchement l'adolescent. Celui porta la main à sa joue et riposta.

- _Vous ne voulez pas m'en mettre une autre pour la route? Ca ne va pas vous manquer de ne pas me frapper pendant quinze jours_?

Furieux, Rogue fit un pas en avant, faisant sursauter Harry qui était moins sur de lui qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Il leva la main à nouveau mais Sirius s'interposa.

- _ça suffit! Rogue tu ferais mieux d'y aller_.

Rogue soutint un instant le regard ferme mais pour une fois dénué d'agressivité de son meilleur ennemi. Il y lut de la détermination mais aussi de l'incompréhension et de la réprobation. A l'évidence, Black n'avait pas apprécié l'attitude de son filleul. Rogue ne se faisait toutefois aucune illusion. Il gèlerait en enfer avant que Sirius ne sévisse avec le garçon, mais peut être éviterait-il de saper complètement son autorité… ce qui était mieux que rien.

Il était de toute façon d'accord avec l'animagus, il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille avant de perdre complètement son sang froid, ce qui finirait probablement par le pousser à en venir aux mains (ou à la baguette) avec l'ancien prisonnier. Pas qu'il eut peur de Black, mais Harry risquait d'être prit entre deux feux, et il ne voulait pas en arriver la.

Deux semaines de coupure, comme disait Dementia, serait sans doute plus que bénéfique pour eux deux. Il salua sèchement Sirius et se retira, sans un regard pour son fils.  
Sirius referma la porte, plus perturbé par l'attitude de son filleul qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

- _Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit_? Demanda-t-il calmement à l'adolescent.

- _Tu ne va pas t'y mettre_, grogna ce dernier.

- _Harry_, répondit-il sur le même ton, faisant un pas vers le garçon avant de se figer net, devant le mouvement de recul instinctif de ce dernier.

- _Harry_, reprit-il doucement, _tu ne penses tout de même pas que je_…

Sirius se tut, incapable de finir sa phrase. Harry eut un profond soupir en passant ses mains sur son visage avant de relever la tête et d'esquisser un sourire triste.

- _Non, bien sur que non. Sirius je suis désolé, c'était stupide de reculer mais_…

- _D'accord, d'accord_, le coupa l'animagus avant de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. _Et si on allait s'installer dans le salon? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que voulait dire tout ce cirque? Parce que personnellement je suis aussi largué que quand Demi me parle de mode_.

Harry eut un petit rire qui sonna faux et prit la direction du salon. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel dans une prière muette à James.

- _Et je dois faire quoi là? Bon sang, mais où est Lunard quand on a besoin de lui? C'est lui la voix de la raison! Lui qui arrive à faire des reproches sans blesser qui que ce soit…_

Il soupira encore et emboita le pas à son filleul.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry lui avait tout raconté et, bien que Sirius détestait avoir à l'admettre, Rogue n'avait pas eu tout à fait tort. La méthode ne lui plaisait définitivement pas mais il devait bien avouer que si Harry avait été sous sa garde et lui avait parlé ainsi, il se serait retrouvé consigné dans sa chambre avec interdiction de ne serait-ce que jeter un coup d'œil vers son balai. Une gifle peut-être, s'il avait vraiment perdu son calme.

Sirius était contre les châtiments corporels, il en avait bien trop souffert durant son adolescence rebelle pour pouvoir les cautionner et encore moins les appliquer. Il mourrait d'envie de donner une potion anti douleur à Harry mais il se retint, se disant qu'il donnerait ainsi l'impression d'approuver l'attitude insolente du jeune homme, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Il se résolut d'attendre l'heure du coucher. Ainsi Harry assumerait les conséquences de ses actes mais n'aurait pas à souffrir inutilement durant plusieurs jours.

Maudissant encore une fois Remus d'être absent, Sirius prit une grande inspiration pour entamer LE sermon du parrain mécontent.

- _Harry_…

Mais quand les yeux verts, où subsistaient encore quelques traces de larmes, se levèrent vers lui, reflétant l'incertitude qui habitait le garçon, il ne put se résoudre à le blâmer. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien ce que signifiait être seul contre un homme ayant toute autorité, sans aucun espoir de s'échapper, ni personne pour vous soutenir…

_"__ Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Trois semaines. Plus que trois semaines avant de retourner à Poudlard, de retrouver les maraudeurs, de retrouver James. James… son ami, son frère. Il n'avait pourtant pas pu se résoudre à lui raconter ce qu'il se passait derrière les portes closes de la noble maison des Black. Il savait que James serait horrifié, furieux, même fou de rage… Il le plaindrait, il ferait des plans absurdes pour le tirer de la, il s'inquiéterait… et au final, rien ne changerait, parce que malgré toute la volonté de James, malgré tout l'amour fraternel qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre, malgré le caractère de leader qui caractérisait si bien le gryffondor, il ne pouvait rien contre la loi. Et la loi disait que Sirius appartenait à Orion Black pendant encore une année entière. Il fêtait son anniversaire le 25 aout. Il lui restait donc encore trois mois à passer entres les griffes de son père… 2 semaines a noël, deux semaines à pâques, deux mois d'été…sans compter les trois semaines qui le séparait de la rentrée de Poudlard._

_Alors il n'avait rien dit. Il suffisait largement que James sache qu'il n'aimait pas passer les vacances dans sa famille. Il n'avait pas besoin de détails._

_-Sirius ! aboya son père en rentrant dans sa chambre, le faisant sursauter._

_-Oui, père ?répondit Sirius d'un ton résigné._

_-Habille-toi, nous sommes conviés chez les Lestranges._

_Orion Black sortit aussitôt son ordre lancé. Il ne doutait pas une seconde de l'obéissance immédiate de son fils._

_Sirius poussa un profond soupir avant de se préparer et de descendre rejoindre ses parents dans le hall. Son père l'avait bien averti, il était hors de question que Sirius leur fasse honte. Il paierait très cher la moindre incartade._

_Mais Sirius était Sirius. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir vivement quand sa cousine, cette pimbêche de Bellatrix lui avait fait une remarque sur ses fréquentations. Il avait riposté en se servant de la rumeur qui disait que la jeune femme était enceinte… alors qu'elle n'était pas encore mariée avec Rodolphus Lestrange et que tout le monde savait que celui-ci prenait très à cœur le respect de la tradition qui voulait qu'on ne touche pas sa future épouse avant la nuit de noce… Bellatrix allait donc ramener un petit bâtard dans la noble maison des Lestrange, s'était-il enquit avec un sourire moqueur, faisant s'étouffer de rage la jolie brune. Il n'avait pas tardé à s'emporter et à dire très clairement ce qu'il pensait des idées de sa famille sur le sang pur._

_Livide de rage, son père s'était excusé en son nom et l'avait fait transplaner chez eux, directement dans son bureau, apanage du maître des lieux. Il lui avait hurlé de monter immédiatement dans sa chambre._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'y avait rejoint, ouvrant si violement la porte que celle-ci avait manqué sortir de ses gonds._

_- Enlève ta robe, ordonna-t-il, les dents serrées pour ne pas exploser de rage._

_Sirius s'exécuta, restant torse-nu devant son père. _

_-Donne-moi ta ceinture._

_-Non._

_Il ne s'abaisserait pas à ça. Son père fut devant lui en deux pas, et le gifla violemment. Sirius essaya de se débattre, mais son père le plaqua contre le mur d'un coup de baguette, et lui enleva sa ceinture. Puis il le retourna, lui plaquant le visage contre le mur._

_-Pose tes mains sur le mur !_

_Il obéit, la baguette pressée contre sa nuque ne lui laissant aucune alternative, et sentit deux secondes plus tard la boucle de la ceinture percuter son dos de plein fouet. Sirius mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas crier. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, inlassablement. Mais ce ne fut que quand, cédant à la douleur, un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres que son père cessa de frapper._

_-Ca te fait mal ?_

_Sirius tomba à genoux, submergé par la douleur, mais ne répondit pas. Son père ne pourrait pas le forcer à répondre._

_Celui-ci le considéra un instant avant de poursuivre._

_- Il est plus que temps que je te reprenne en main._

_D'un Accio informulé, il fit venir un livre et une canne torsadée de cuir noir. Il __lui jeta le livre que Sirius attrapa machinalement au vol._

_- Tu as une heure pour m'apprendre ça par cœur. Et je te conseille d'être incollable quand je reviendrai._

_Il ressortit, et Sirius lut le titre du livre : __Les secrets de la magie noire.__ Il jeta le livre sur son lit. Peu importe les menaces de son père, il refusait catégoriquement d'ouvrir ce livre. _

_Une heure après, son père revint._

_-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en as retenu ?_

_-Rien. Je ne l'ouvrirais pas. _

_Son père l'agrippa par la nuque et le jeta contre le mur, l'assommant à moitié, avant de saisir la canne. Il suffit de moins d'une dizaine de coups sur son dos déjà endolori pour lui arracher des gémissements de douleur._

_- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant ton retour à Poudlard. Tu n'auras pour tout repas que du pain, de l'eau et un bol de soupe. Et je reviendrais tous les matins pour une nouvelle séance. Jusqu'à ce que tu te décide à revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. _

_Il fixa la canne au dessus du lit de son fils d'un mouvement sec de sa baguette._

_- Pour que tu n'oublie pas._

_Orion black sortit enfin de la chambre. Sirius se releva péniblement en se tenant au mur, laissant échapper les larmes qu'il retenait depuis déjà plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Il chancela jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber à plat ventre en gémissant._

_- Plus que trois semaines, se répéta t il, plus que trois semaines…"  
_

Sirius secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs et leva les yeux vers Harry qui le regardait d'un air incertain. Sirius réalisa qu'il devait avoir un air sombre, aussi sombre que celui de Rogue, et qu'Harry se méprenait probablement sur ses sentiments.

Il soupira et tendis un bras vers l'adolescent.

- _Allez viens là… On va essayer de se détendre un peu en attendant ta furie de frangine_…

Harry se laissa glisser contre lui en soupirant de soulagement. Sirius n'était pas furieux contre lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

.

Oo

.

Les quinze jours de vacances passèrent comme un éclair. Dès le premier soir, Harry écrivit une longue lettre d'explication à ses amis, sans préciser qu'il avait été corrigé. Il savait que cela ne ferait que les inquiéter inutilement. Dementia lui avait fait un long sermon sur son attitude sous le regard légèrement moqueur de Sirius avant d'accepter de transmettre la missive.

Le lendemain c'est Remus qui l'avait pris à part pour lui demander de se calmer. Curieusement, Harry ne s'était pas sentit agressé, comme avec Rogue. Il avait expliqué à Remus combien les cours d'occlumencie lui pesaient et combien il ressentait ce besoin d'être agressif avec son père.

- _Et bien retiens toi_, avait rétorqué son ancien professeur.

Puis il lui avait promis qu'il essaierait de lui trouver un livre sur le sujet, mais qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à des miracles. Il n'existait que très peu d'ouvrages traitant de l'occlumencie et ils n'étaient pas de son niveau.  
Dementia allait et venait comme à son habitude, ne rentrant généralement que le soir, ce qui permettait à Harry et Sirius de passer de très longs moments en tête à tête. Sirius n'avait pu se résoudre à faire à Harry les reproches qu'il savait devoir faire, malgré les remarques plus ou moins acides de Remus et Dementia qui lui reprochait de leur laisser le mauvais rôle.

Très vite le moment du départ arriva et Harry dut se résoudre à lâcher Sirius qu'il tenait étroitement serré contre lui.

- _Sirius_, murmura l'adolescent.

- _Quoi?_

_- Tu crois qu'il est encore fâché_?

Sirius soupira.

- _Je ne sais pas Harry… essaies de faire profil bas. Ne lui réponds pas inutilement. Et tout se passera bien_.

Sirius serra une dernière fois Harry contre lui et le poussa en douceur vers Dementia qui l'attendait pour le faire transplaner à Poudlard.


	20. Chapter 20

Dementia laissa Harry dans le hall devant la grande salle. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Harry retint un sourire amusé devant l'air désespéré qu'affichait la jeune femme en se rendant vers le lieu de son supplice.  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel et prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor. A son grand soulagement il ne croisa ni le professeur Ombrage, ni Rusard, ni aucun Serpentard. Il rencontra quelques Serdaigle qui le saluèrent, Cho Chang qui s'empourpra en lui souriant timidement puis encore quelques élèves qu'il vit à peine, l'esprit toujours focalisé sur la belle asiatique.  
Il entra enfin dans la salle commune et lança son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

- _Tiens un revenant..._

Il sursauta au son de la voix familière de Ron.

- _Salut... bonnes vacances_ ? demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- _Si on excepte les lamentations d'Hermione sur le pourquoi du comment tu es parti en vacances sans prendre la peine de nous dire au revoir..._

_- Je vous ai envoyé une lettre pour vous expliquer_, protesta Harry, indigné.

- _Oui_, railla Ron, _trois lignes qui n'expliquent rien_.

Le rouquin sortit un parchemin plié de sa poche arrière et lu le contenu à voix haute.

« _Salut les gars_, »

- _D'ailleurs,_ commenta Ron, _Hermione a vachement apprécié le « les gars »..._

« _Désolé de ne pas passer vous dire au revoir mais mon père sera trop occupé demain pour me mener chez Sirius, il m'y a donc déposé ce soir. Passez de bonnes vacances, on se revoit à la rentrée_. »

- _Je la voyais nettement plus longue_, marmonna Harry.

Ron leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami, soudain bien plus sérieux.

- _En temps normal je me serais juste dit que j'allais te botter les fesses des que je te mettrais la main dessus pour t'être tiré sans prendre la peine d'écrire un mot décent ou de passer dire au revoir, mais étant donné les circonstances..._

_- Les circonstances..._ grogna Harry qui sentit sa gorge s'assécher.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Il savait que Ron ne le jugerait pas, pas plus qu'Hermione d'ailleurs, et même s'il avait conscience d'être allé bien trop loin dans l'insolence avec son père, il était sur que ses amis ne lui jetteraient pas la pierre.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à Ron qu'il avait reçu une nouvelle correction et que celle ci avait été pire que les précédentes. Pas tant en terme de douleur, car la correction à la canne qu'avait provoqué Ombrage avait été bien plus douloureuse, mais il savait qu'il avait déçu Sirius et Dementia. Même si, contrairement à la jeune femme, l'animagus ne lui avait fait aucun reproche, il avait vu le regard de son parrain lorsque celui ci avait congédié Rogue.

Il soupira imperceptiblement mais cela n'échappa pas à son ami.

- _Harry_ ? demanda t il d'une voix tendue, _Est ce qu'il t'a..._

_- Ron_, coupa l'adolescent ; _je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous écrire une lettre plus longue, mais tout va bien ok_ ?

Son ok sonnait plus comme une demande désespérée que comme une affirmation mais Ron acquiesça. Si Harry ne voulait pas en parler, il ne le forcerait pas.  
Hermione entra et ses sourcils se froncèrent en apercevant Harry. Se transformant aussitôt en missile à tête chercheuse, elle fonça vers le jeune homme. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et intercepta la jeune femme. Elle lui lança un regard noir et il secoua la tête. Hermione soupira mais capitula immédiatement.

- _Prêts à reprendre_ ? Se contenta-t-elle de demander avec un sourire un peu forcé.

- _Pas vraiment_, répondirent les garçons en cœur, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher un fou rire qui détendit enfin l'atmosphère.

Harry monta relativement tôt à son dortoir contrairement à ses habitudes. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait sommeil, mais il voulait éviter qu'Hermione ne trouve le courage de l'interroger. Il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas face à ses deux amis.  
Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à ne parler à personne et à faire semblant de dormir. A force de simuler le sommeil, il finit par s'endormir pour de bon.  
Le lendemain matin, le trio enchaîna la matinée et le repas de midi sans croiser le professeur Rogue. Harry fixa quelques secondes la place vide à la table des professeurs avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sa conversation avec Ron.

A 14h, Hermione dut littéralement les traîner vers le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Harry, surtout, traînait les pieds, ne cessant de répéter qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Hermione lui répondait qu'il se faisait des idées tout en le tirant derrière elle. Ron lui, était frappé du même pressentiment qu'Harry mais Hermione lui lança un regard noir, lui interdisant de faire part de ses angoisses à voix haute. Elle avait le même pressentiment que les garçons mais comme elle savait bien qu'il était inenvisageable qu'Harry se mette à sécher les cours de défense dès qu'il avait le sentiment que quelque chose pouvait mal se passer. Elle préférait de loin essayer de l'aider à rester calme plutôt que de le paniquer encore plus en abondant dans son sens.

Les garçons s'assirent à contrecœur au fond de la salle de défense tandis qu'Hermione prenait place derrière eux, aux cotés de Neville. Le professeur Ombrage fit son entrée quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Bonjour les enfants !_

_- Bonjour professeur_, répondit l'ensemble de la classe d'un ton morne.

La replète petite sorcière darda un regard froid sur Harry et dit d'une voix faussement enjouée.

- _Je n'ai rien entendu Monsieur Potter..._

_- Bonjour professeur_, répondit Harry à contrecœur après avoir reçu un coup de pied discret de Ron.

La sorcière le fixa quelques secondes, les yeux plissés, avant de faire demi-tour vers son estrade.

- _Ca commence fort_, murmura Ron, récoltant un regard inquiet de son ami.

- _Silence_ ! ordonna Ombrage, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier, _vous pouvez fermer vos livres et ranger vos baguettes. Nous devons aujourd'hui parler des BUSEs et, bien sur de ce j'appelle l'après-BUSEs_.

Elle contourna son bureau d'un pas tranquille et s'assit sur sa chaise avant de reprendre.

- _Je n'accepterai dans ma classe l'année prochaine que les personnes qui auront obtenu un optimal à leurs buses. Certaines personnes ayant obtenues un effort exceptionnel pourront être acceptées sur étude de leur dossier scolaire. Qui dans cette classe a l'intention de conserver cette matière pour les aspics_ ?

Plus de la moitié des élèves levèrent la main. Ombrage émit un petit rire perlé et s'exclama.

- _Monsieur Potter ? Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous continuer cette matière ?_

_- Un aspic en défense est nécessaire pour devenir auror, professeur_, répondit Harry en serrant les dents pour ne pas s'énerver.

- _Auror ? Les élèves aurors sont choisis par le ministre, monsieur Potter, et croyez-moi, connaissant votre propension au mensonge et à l'insubordination, jamais Mr le ministre ne validera votre candidature._

_- J'espère bien que cet incompétent ne sera plus ministre le jour ou je postulerais pour l'école d'auror_, siffla Harry, perdant patience et arrachant une exclamation horrifiée à Hermione dans son dos tandis que le professeur verdissait de rage.

- _Comment osez-vous, Potter ? Ce n'est plus de l'insolence, c'est de la trahison !_

_- Fudge est un politicien,_ riposta sèchement Harry, _un politicien qui risque bien de ne pas être réélu des que les gens se rendront compte qu'il ne fait rien d'autre que nier l'évidence ! Espérer qu'un autre sera élu à sa place n'a rien à voir avec une trahison !_

_- Taisez-vous _! couina Ombrage, manifestement hors d'elle, _je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de votre bouche ! Plus un seul mensonge ! Plus une seule calomnie ! Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir Monsieur Potter ! Et tous les soirs de la semaine ! A 18h !_

_- Il y a le repas à 18h professeur_, murmura Hermione.

- _Taisez-vous Miss Granger. 18h Potter ! Prenez tous vos livres ! Chapitre 10 à 12_ !

Devant la fureur évidente de leur professeur, aucun élève n'osa protester de quelque manière que ce soit et tous ouvrirent leur livre au chapitre indiqué.  
A la fin de l'heure, elle leur fit signe de sortir d'un geste sec.

Harry s'éloigna a grand pas dans le couloir, furieux et inquiet. Dementia, qui était en train de discuter avec le professeur Flitwick sur le pas de sa classe, leva un sourcil interrogateur vers lui.

- _Retenue !_

_- Encore_ ! s'exclama la jeune femme. _Qu'est ce que tu as encore fais ?_

_- Rien_, grogna Harry, _j'ai juste espéré que le ministre ne serait pas réélu, mais apparemment je n'ai pas plus le droit d'avoir une opinion ici qu'ailleurs._

_- Quelle heure ta retenue_ ? demanda Demi sans relever les accusations de l'adolescent.

- _18h._

_- A l'heure du repas ?_

_- Peu importe. Prévient père. J'étais censé avoir un cours demain soir mais bon… Ca va encore me retomber dessus._

_- Très bien,_ soupira Dementia, _j'irais le voir_.

Sans répondre, Harry s'engouffra dans la salle de sortilège et prit place, les dents serrées. Hermione et Ron le suivirent en soupirant.  
Il ne desserra pas les dents de tous le cours de sortilège, ni des deux heures d'histoire de la magie qui suivirent.

A 18h, il se rendit à la salle de défense se répétant en boucle l'ordre de rester calme pour ne pas envenimer les choses.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, le professeur Ombrage ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et désigna la table du menton.

- _Vous connaissez la chanson, Potter._

_- Que dois-je écrire, professeur ?_

_- Je ne dois pas manquer de respect à l'autorité_.

Harry ne répondit pas et commença à écrire, les dents serrés, le moins vite possible afin de ralentir au maximum l'écoulement de sang de sa main gauche.  
Ombrage ne le laissa partir qu'à minuit.  
Il remonta lentement à la salle commune, les dents serrées, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur.

Ron était seul dans la salle commune, endormis sur le canapé, où il avait visiblement tenté de l'attendre le plus longtemps possible. Hermione avait dû aller se coucher en élève sage qu'elle était mais Harry ne put retenir un sourire reconnaissant en voyant un bol d'essence de murlap posé sur la table basse à coté de Ron, ce qui prouvait qu'elle avait pensé à lui avant de renoncer à l'attendre plus longtemps.  
Il plongea la main dans le liquide jaunâtre avec un soupir de soulagement avant de sortir ses livres et une pile de parchemin et d'attaquer ses devoirs de métamorphose et de potion.

La journée du lendemain se passa dans le calme, Harry étant trop épuisé après une nuit presque blanche pour alimenter une quelconque conversation. Rogue ne lui adressa pas une parole pendant le cours de potion ce qui énerva et soulagea à la fois l'adolescent.

Le soir il se rendit à sa retenue, dormant a moitié et, sans attendre l'ordre de la sorcière, il saisit la plume enchantée et commença à écrire.  
A 19h, Ombrage l'interrompit, alors qu'il arrivait de plus en plus difficilement à retenir les larmes de douleur et de rage qui lui brûlaient les paupières.

- _Vous pouvez partir Monsieur Potter. Votre père vous attend dans son bureau pour discuter avec vous de cette nouvelle retenue... Je n'ai pas pu lui refuser le droit de sévir par lui même_...

Harry déglutit et prit la direction des cachots. Voilà, on y était, son père avait décidé de punir réellement pour l'attitude qu'il avait eue en présence de Sirius.  
Il se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il n'était pas sûr de réussir à supporter une nouvelle punition made in Rogue comme disait Seamus.  
Malgré la lenteur de sa démarche, il ne tarda pas à se retrouver devant la porte du bureau de son père et se résolut à frapper.

- _Entre_.

La voix de Rogue était sèche mais dénué d'agressivité. Harry entra dans le bureau et posa ses affaires sur une chaise, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil en coin au maitre des potions.  
Rogue s'appuya contre son bureau les bras croisés et leva un sourcil interrogateur vers Harry qui déglutit avec difficulté.

- _Si j'ai bien compris_, commença-t-il d'un ton sévère,_ tu ne voteras pas pour Fudge une fois majeur_...

Harry eut un mouvement de surprise et Rogue eu un demi sourire amusé. Il tendit le bras vers l'adolescent.

- _Approche_.

Méfiant, le jeune homme obéit, prêt toutefois à sauter en arrière si son père tentait de le frapper, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'éviter une punition ainsi.  
Mais Rogue se contenta de vérifier sa température en posant une main sur son front.

- _Tu as dormi cette nuit_ ?

Harry hésita avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- _Bon_, soupira Severus, _nous n'allons pas travailler très longtemps. Je sais que tu es fatigué et je te promets d'y aller doucement, mais je te préviens tout de suite que je ne veux pas revoir la même attitude qu'avant les vacances. Suis-je clair ?_

_- Oui père_, murmura Harry, tout de même soulagé de la tournure des événements.

- _Parfait. Nous allons travailler une petite demi-heure. Ensuite tu remonteras à ta salle commune pour te reposer. Je t'ai fais préparer un sandwich, tu pourras manger avant d'aller te coucher_.

Harry esquissa un sourire reconnaissant. Severus sortit sa baguette.

- _Allez. Respire à fond. Vide ton esprit. Un, deux, trois, légilimens_ !

" _- De la provocation gratuite ! Voilà ce que c'était, hurla Dementia.  
__Sirius, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, tapota légèrement l'épaule de son filleul avant de sortir de la pièce.  
__- Dégonflé, murmura la jeune femme, et toi, reprit elle d'un ton furieux, n'espère même pas ma compassion pour la raclée que tu viens de prendre, parce que j'aurais pu te la mettre moi même !  
__Harry détourna le regard, ses yeux se remplissant instantanément de larmes, faisant retomber immédiatement la colère de Demi.  
__- Harry, soupira-t-elle en tendant les bras, je sais que tu es fatigué, énervé et que l'apprentissage de l'occlumencie n'est pas facile, mais il faut vraiment que tu te contrôles.  
__L'adolescent hocha la tête avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et de la laisser le serrer contre elle._ "

" _- Harry, il va vraiment falloir que tu te calme.  
__- Je sais, Remus  
__- Tu ne pas continuer à provoquer Severus ainsi. Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Tu n'as jamais agi comme ça.  
__- Je suis désolé, répondit le jeune homme en détournant le regard.  
__- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire_ "

La connexion s'interrompit et Harry détourna immédiatement les yeux, mal à l'aise. Rogue secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- _Je pourrais parier que tu aurais préféré ne traiter qu'avec moi sur ce coup là_.

- _C'était vrai_, murmura Harry de manière à peine audible.

- _Quoi donc ?_

_- Que je suis désolé._

_- Si l'on considère qu'il s'agit là d'excuse, tu peux également considérer qu'elles sont acceptées_.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il ne put empêcher un bâillement, ce qui fit sourire Rogue.

- _Allez, une dernière fois et je te libère. Un, deux, trois, légilimens_ !

_"_ _Harry soupira en voyant un T griffonné rageusement dans le coin supérieur droit de la copie.  
__- Un problème, monsieur Potter ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix faussement mielleuse.  
__- Non professeur, répondit le jeune homme en serrant les dents_."

_" - Tu dois le dire à Dumbledore, Harry, décréta Hermione d'un ton sec.  
__- Il s'en fiche ! Regarde, il laisse Rogue faire ce qu'il veut…sans réagir…  
__- Ce n'est pas pareil Harry. Dumbledore est coincé par la loi… mais là tu dois…  
__- Ca ne sert à rien je te dis, la coupa Harry.  
__- Tu dois le dire à Rogue, intervint soudain Ron.  
__- Pardon ?"  
_

_" - Il faut que tu le dises au professeur Rogue, Harry, attaqua Hermione à peine installée à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner, comme elle le faisait chaque matin depuis qu'elle avait découvert les blessures recouvrant la main de son ami.  
__- Change de disque Hermione."  
_

- _Qu'est ce que tu dois dire à Rogue_, demanda le professeur en fronçant les sourcils, sitôt sortit de l'esprit d'Harry.

- _Rien_, répondit un peu trop précipitamment le jeune homme.

- _Harry…_

_- Rien du tout, je vous jure_, répéta l'adolescent avec un début de panique dans la voix.

Severus ne réfléchit qu'un quart de seconde avant de lever sa baguette et de crier.

- _Legilimens_!

" _- Bien Monsieur Potter, vous allez me faire des lignes. Vous trouverez ici un parchemin et une plume. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'encre. Ecrivez : je ne dois pas dire de mensonge.  
__- Combien de fois, demanda Harry d'une voix résignée.  
__- Nous verrons cela…  
__Harry commença à écrire et les mots qu'il écrivait en rouge vif sur le parchemin se gravèrent sur le dos de sa main gauche.  
__Il serra les dents et continua à écrire sans proférer la moindre plainte_."

Sans qu'Harry ne sache comment il avait fait, Rogue fut violemment expulsé de son esprit et dut reculer de trois pas pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

- _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça_, siffla t il, visiblement furieux.

- _Je... je sais pas_, balbutia Harry, se méprenant sur la colère de son père, _je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais, je vous jure._

_- Fais-moi voir ça_, ordonna Rogue, faisant un pas en avant.

Aussitôt, et sans réfléchir, Harry fit volte face et se précipita vers la porte, dans l'évidente intention de fuir sans demander son reste.  
Rogue le rattrapa en deux enjambées et le saisit par le bras.

- _Harry ça suffit, je ne plaisante pas et ça n'a rien d'un jeu, montre moi ça_.

L'adolescent commença à paniquer et se débattit proférant des excuses sans queue ni tête. Rogue le saisit par la nuque pour le calmer.

- _Harry! Harry, bon sang, arrête ! Calme-toi_ !

Il maintint la pression sur la nuque de l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que celui ci cesse de se débattre, plus par fatigue que parce qu'il avait retrouvé son calme. Il retourna le jeune homme face à lui, notant au passage les larmes contenues qui brillaient dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

- _Montre-moi_, répéta-t-il calmement.

Vaincu, Harry hocha la tête et tendit la main, celle-ci tremblant légèrement. Severus remonta la manche du pull et grimaça en voyant les fines coupures où les phrases « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges » et « je ne dois pas manquer de respect à l'autorité » se mélangeaient. Severus leva les yeux vers son fils qui évitait son regard en se mordant les lèvres.

- _Regarde-moi Harry_.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux un instant, comme pour retenir ses larmes et croisa enfin le regard de son père.

-_ Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?_

_- Depuis que... vous savez... la fois ou_...

Harry déglutit et lui jeta un air suppliant, n'ayant aucune envie de reparler de la sévère correction qu'il avait reçu au début de l'année. Rogue hocha la tête.

- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit_ ?

Harry détourna la tête sans répondre. Severus soupira. La réponse était évidente. Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il avait pensé que soit il se moquerait de lui en lui disant qu'il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, soit il se mettrait en colère.

- _Harry, je ne t'ai pas adopté uniquement pour user de mon autorité. Je suis également censé te protéger mais je ne peux rien faire si tu me caches des choses pareilles. Il est absolument hors de question que je laisse qui que ce soit, et encore moins cette vieille folle, te torturer de la sorte. Je ne veux plus que tu te rendes à la moindre retenue de sa part. Si elle te met à nouveau en retenue ou si elle te demande des explications, tu lui dis que tu obéis à mes ordres et tu t'en vas. D'accord ?_

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour parler. C'était un tel soulagement de savoir que quelqu'un savait. Quelqu'un qui allait s'occuper de tout.  
Rogue passa une main dans ses cheveux et pressa doucement la main sur sa nuque en signe de réconfort.

- _Monte te reposer. N'oublie pas ton sandwich. Je suppose que tu sais déjà que l'essence de murlap fait des merveilles_ ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- _Bien, alors va. Je m'occupe de tout_.

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et prit la direction de son dortoir, le sandwich entre les mains. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait hâte d'en parler à Ron et Hermione.

Resté seul, Severus inspira et expira à fond plusieurs fois. Une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment maître de lui même, il sortit des cachots et prit la direction du bureau de Dolores Ombrage.

.

Oo

.

- _Vous vous oubliez Severus_, fit Ombrage d'une voix mielleuse, _vous oubliez à qui vous parlez._

_- Je ne crois pas. Je m'adresse à un professeur qui torture un élève._

_- Le décret d'application n°23 stipule que les professeurs ne peuvent en aucun cas remettre en cause l'autorité de..._

_- Je ne suis pas la au titre de professeur Dolores, alors arrêtez vos simagrées. Je suis là en temps que parent d'élève_.

Il fit un pas en avant et la minuscule sorcière sembla se ratatiner davantage.

- _Si j'apprends que vous avez, de quelque manière que ce soit, à nouveau blessé mon fils, je vous jure que pas un ministre sur cette terre ne pourra vous protéger. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

Sans attendre la réponse de la « grande inquisitrice, Severus fit volte face et sortit avant de perdre son sang froid et de la coller au mur d'un sort de son invention. Il l'entendit piailler dans son dos un : « vous êtes mis à l'épreuve » rageur.

Il résolut d'écrire immédiatement au ministre et à Amelia Bones, la nouvelle présidente du mangenmagot, depuis qu'Albus en avait été évincé, afin de déposer une plainte officielle contre Dolores Ombrage, afin de couvrir ses arrières.

Il redescendit vers ses appartements et en ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant sursauter Dementia qui somnolait dans un fauteuil.

- _Tu étais au courant ?_ aboya-t-il.

- _Non_, protesta la jeune femme avant de froncer les sourcils, _attends.... au courant de quoi ?_

_- Harry !_

_- Quoi Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore passé_, soupira-t-elle.

Severus soupira et entreprit de raconter les derniers événements à sa fille, sans oublier sa récente mise à l'épreuve.

- _Tu me fais marcher_, s'exclama Demi en se redressant sur son siège.

- _J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?_

_- Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Au moins à moi, s'il avait peur de te parler._

_- Je ne sais pas Dementia. Je me plante une fois sur deux avec ce gamin. Toujours est-il qu'Ombrage sait désormais que Harry n'est pas seul._

_- Oui génial, maintenant tu vas te faire virer..._

_- Je n'ai jamais aimé enseigner,_ la provoqua-t- il, _et puis j'ai des économies..._

_- Et quand tu n'en auras plus ?_

_- Tu m'entretiendras... Ca vaudra pour..._

_- …Le laboratoire de Beauxbâtons que tu n'as toujours pas fini de payer, je sais_, soupira Dementia. _Bon, on ne pourra rien faire ce soir et je préfère laisser Harry tranquille. J'ai des copines qui m'attendent,_ mentit-elle, _je file._

Elle embrassa rapidement son père sur la joue et sortie avant qu'il ne décide de lui poser des questions.  
Elle monta immédiatement jusqu'au bureau de Dolores, tentant de contrôler sa fureur. Elle frappa sèchement à la porte et se força à attendre l'invitation à entrer qui ne tarda pas à retentir.

- _Bonsoir Dolores_, lança-t-elle sèchement en entrant dans le bureau.

- _Dementia, asseyez-vous très chère, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_- Me dire qu'elle mouche vous a piquée ? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?_

_- Tout ceci ne vous concerne pas, ma chère._

_- Il s'agit de mon frère !_

_- Depuis quoi ? Pas tout à fait un an ? Dementia, ne soyez pas ridicule !_

_- Peu importe depuis combien de temps il fait partie de la famille, le fait est qu'il en fait partie. Vous ne croyez pas qu'Harry a suffisamment souffert sans qu'une folle furieuse n'en fasse sa tête de turc ?_

_- Je ne vous permets pas, jeune fille !_

_- Me permettre ? Vous outrepassez vos fonctions Dolores ! Et vous le savez ! Je me demande ce que le ministre peut penser de cela. Je doute qu'il accepte de mettre en péril son précieux poste et c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer quand les parents apprendront vos méthodes. Ce que mon magazine se fera un plaisir de rapporter !_

_- Ca suffit,_ hurla Ombrage, perdant son sang froid. _Vous allez préparer vos affaires et quitter ce château ! Vous êtes renvoyée ! J'aurais du savoir que le sang qui coule dans vos veines ressortirait à un moment donné ! Vous pourrez faire savoir à votre père qu'il peut préparer ses paquets également. Je déclenche sa semaine de préavis ! Je ne veux plus voir un seul Rogue dans ce château_ !

Dementia se leva calmement et se dirigea vers la porte.

-_ Renvoyée ? Je ne pense pas... Vous devriez apprendre à mieux choisir vos adversaires, Dolores. Et croyez moi, dans le cas présent, vous ne faites pas le poids_ !

Dementia releva la tête et sortit dignement sans écouter les hurlements d'Ombrage, qui lui ordonnait de revenir immédiatement.  
Elle enfila la cape qu'elle avait gardée posé sur son bras pendant l'entretien et sortit rapidement du château. Elle se dépêcha de passer de l'autre coté des grilles et soupira à la pensée de sa soirée avec Sirius, qui tombait à l'eau. Elle était sure que l'animagus comprendrait mais cela ne lui remontait pas le moral. Elle sourit en se rappelant que bientôt, Sirius et elle vivraient ensemble et que ce genre de contretemps n'aurait alors plus aucune importance.  
Elle transplana, se concentrant sur sa nouvelle destination.

Elle remonta rapidement l'allée menant à l'imposante demeure qui se dressait devant elle et actionnant le lourd heurtoir de bronze en forme de serpent.  
Un petit elfe de maison à l'air épuisé vint aussitôt lui ouvrir.

- _Miss Dementia. Pilie est contente de voir Miss Dementia, Miss. Pilie va annoncer Miss Dementia_.

Le petit elfe n'eut pas le temps de remplir son office. Une voix claire s'éleva des escaliers de marbre.

- _Dementia, ma chérie, je suis si contente de te voir_.

Demi sourit et serra contre elle la femme qui lui ressemblait tant.

- _Tante Cissy ! Pardonne-moi de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Oncle Lucius est-il là ? J'ai un problème à lui soumettre._

_- Tu le trouveras dans son bureau._

_- Merci._

Dementia monta rapidement les marches et se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte close qui se trouvait en bout de couloir. Elle frappa deux coups rapides.

- _Quoi_ ? aboya une voix sèche.

- _Oncle Lucius_ ? demanda-t-elle en entra dans la pièce.

- _Dementia_, s'exclama-t-il en se levant avant de venir à sa rencontre et de poser un baiser sur son front.

- _Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, j'en ai peur. J'ai un gros problème et j'aurais voulu avoir des conseils._

_- Je t'écoute_, lui assura Lucius en désignant un fauteuil de cuir près de la cheminée avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil jumeaux de celui-ci.

.

Oo

.

- _Tu es sérieux ?_

_- Oui Hermione, pour la quatrième fois, oui je suis sérieux. Il a vu ce que me faisait Ombrage par legilimencie et il a vu rouge. Il m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout._

_- Il ne risque pas d'avoir des ennuis ? Je veux dire Ombrage peut renvoyer tous les professeurs, non ?_

_- Je ne sais pas,_ avoua Harry, _Je crois que... je crois qu'il serait capable de me retirer de Poudlard._

_- Dumbledore ne laisserait pas faire cela,_ protesta Hermione.

- _Il n'aurait pas le choix, Poudlard n'est pas obligatoire et Rogue a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut,_ répondit Ron en soupirant.

- _En plus il a les connaissances suffisantes pour me faire la classe._

_- Et il te laisserait sûrement revenir quand Ombrage partira_.

Harry secoua la tête en soupirant.

- _Vous avez conscience qu'on se fait des films pour rien ? Il a pas encore été viré, il ne m'a pas encore retiré de l'école. Alors si on faisait une partie de monopoly histoire que Ron ait son quart d'heure de gloire._

_- Hey _! protesta Ron tandis qu'Hermione se mettait à rire en se levant pour aller chercher le plateau de jeu.

.

Oo

.

Au petit déjeuner, le professeur Ombrage jetait des regards noirs au professeur Rogue. Son regard se noircit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit Dementia, splendide dans une robe vert d'eau au corset assez moulant et à la jupe asymétrique, très différente des robes noires ou bleues foncées qu'elle s'efforçait de porter à Poudlard.

La jeune femme s'assit et, sans un regard vers ses collègues, se servit une coupe de salade de fruit et un verre de thé.

- _Que faites vous ici, Miss Rogue_, grinça le professeur de défense.

- _Comme vous pouvez le constater, je prends mon petit déjeuner, Dolores._

_- Vous avez été renvoyée,_ piailla Ombrage, faisant se tourner de nombreuses têtes vers elle, _vous devriez avoir déjà quitté le château_.

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Quand Dementia avait elle été renvoyée ? Elle ne l'était pas la veille et elle ne l'avait quitté que pour aller retrouver ses amies, ou plus probablement son flirt du moment...  
Harry à la table des Gryffondor était devenu livide, constata-t-il. La perspective du départ de Demi devait le terrifier et le culpabiliser.

- _Vous devriez attendre le courrier, Dolores, ensuite nous discuterons de cela,_ dit calmement la jeune femme en se servant du thé.

- _Il n'y a rien à discuter, jeune fille. Vous aller quitter ce château immédiatement._

_- Attendons le courrier Dolores, croyez-moi, vous n'apprécieriez pas de vous donner en spectacle et il se trouve que plusieurs amies journalistes m'attendent à ce moment même aux grilles de Poudlard. Nous devons nous rendre à un séminaire ce matin_, lança-t-elle espièglement à Minerva McGonagall.

- _Espece de petite... hmmm... très bien, attendons le courrier si cela vous fais tellement plaisir, mais vous quitterez le château juste après._

_- Tout cela me semble parfait,_ répondit la jeune femme en faisant un clin d'œil confiant à Harry.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, un silence pesant tomba sur la grande salle. Dementia était la seule qui prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner tandis que la grande majorité des élèves et la quasi-totalité des professeurs restait en attente de la suite des évènements. Dolores Ombrage, elle, étouffait de rage et se contentait de fusiller la jeune femme du regard. Elle l'aurait bien fait jeter dehors mais elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de publicité.

Très vite le silence de la grande salle fut troublé par les bruissements d'ailes des dizaines de hiboux qui apportaient le courrier. Un immense grand duc d'un noir profond se posa devant la grande inquisitrice et leva une patte majestueuse pour lui permettre de décrocher la lettre qui y était accrochée.

- _Tiens, vous avez du courrier, Dolores_, s'exclama Dementia, exagérant une expression de surprise sur son visage.

La vieille sorcière lui jeta un regard acide et décacheta la lettre en crachant.

- _Je crois que le courrier vient d'arriver. Au revoir Miss Rogue_, conclu-t-elle.

Dementia se contenta de sourire en portant son verre de thé à ses lèvres.

Sur un dernier regard noir, Dolores déplia le parchemin et se rengorgea en reconnaissant l'écriture de Cornelius Fudge.

« _Dolores,_

_Je sors à l'instant d'un rendez-vous extrêmement pénible qui me pousse à vous poser la question suivante : Avez-vous perdu la tête ?_

_Vous venez de renvoyer Dementia Rogue ? Dementia Rogue !!_

_Avez-vous la moindre idée des dégâts que vous avez causés ? Cette jeune femme est l'unique nièce de Lucius Malefoy ! Il est venu me voir et laissez-moi vous dire qu'il était furieux !_

_Le renvoi de Dementia Rogue ne fait pas parti de vos attributions ! Elle ne fait pas partie du corps enseignant. Ce n'est qu'une aide bibliothécaire. Vous ne devez pas voir en elle une employée, mais une jeune femme qui aide la bibliothécaire tout en préparant sa thèse. Une jeune femme journaliste ! Et nièce d'un des plus importants donateurs de notre campagne.  
__Vous allez immédiatement lui signifier sa réintégration accompagnée de vos plus plates excuses. Et tachez d'être convaincante !_

_Je suis extrêmement déçu Dolores ! Lucius Malefoy parle de nous retirer son soutien financier ET politique ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la catastrophe que cela représente ?  
__Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas commis une erreur en vous faisant confiance._

_Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de plume ? Amelia Bones est venue me voir. Elle était elle aussi furieuse et voulait savoir si j'étais au courant. Elle m'a montré un courrier de Severus Rogue qui envisage de porter officiellement plainte contre vous au nom de son fils. Je vous ai demandé de museler le gamin, le mettre en retenue, le priver de quidditch, lui interdire les sorties à pré au lard… mais de la torture physique ? Sous le nez de son propre père ?  
__Une enquête va être menée, Dolores, les parents d'élèves seront prévenus et les élèves interrogés !_

_Je ne peux pas vous soutenir ! Vous avez accumulé les erreurs et les folies !  
__J'ai déjà assuré à Amelia que vous ne seriez pas à Poudlard l'année prochaine ! _

_Nous allons devoir parler de votre avenir au sein du ministère !_

_Cornelius Fudge  
__Ministre de la magie. »_

Toute la salle eut la surprise voir le visage du professeur de défense passer du rose au rouge avant de blanchir de plus en plus jusqu'à une lividité quasi cadavérique.

Sa lecture finit elle se tourna vers Dementia et balbutia :

- _Espèce de petite…. Petite… peste ! Vous…vous…vous m'avez court…court-circuitée ? Comment avez vous... comment ?_

_- Dois-je en déduire,_ claironna Demi d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue de tous, _que tonton a eu une petite conversation avec le ministre_ ?

La jeune femme finit tranquillement son thé avant de plonger un regard froid dans les yeux de sa collègue et de lâcher d'une voix polaire.

- _Je vous avez prévenu, Dolores, pour vous attaquer à moi, vous n'avez pas la carrure_.

A la table des professeurs, tous avaient un petit sourire amusé. Seul Rogue fronçait légèrement les sourcils depuis qu'il avait comprit que Malefoy avait été impliqué dans l'affaire.

Dans la salle, les élèves n'avaient pas tout compris mais ils étaient ravis de voir le professeur détesté aussi désemparée. Draco, lui avait compris, d'après les dires de Dementia, que son père était intervenu. Harry de son coté semblait plongé dans l'incertitude : Dementia restait ou partait ?

- _Vous pouvez rester à Poudlard, vous vous en doutez._

_- Et mon père_ ?

La question provoqua un certain remous. Personne, pas même le principal concerné, n'était au courant du renvoi du professeur de potion.

- _Sûrement pas_, piailla Dolores, sure de son droit, Je _maintiens le renvoi de votre père !_

_- Parfait,_ répliqua sèchement la jeune femme, _je pars donc aussi. Et je m'assurerais d'expliquer personnellement à Cornelius que votre proposition de réintégration s'accompagnait d'insultes si graves à mon encontre que je n'ai pas pu accepter._

_- Le ministre ne vous croira jamais !_

_- Tout le monde ici vous a entendu me qualifier de petite peste. Et la présence à mes coté de Lucius Malefoy vous ôtera toute chance de vous expliquer. Quand nous en aurons terminé avec vous, Cornelius ne vous recevra même plus_.

Dolores sembla sur le point de s'étouffer de rage mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva, drapée dans le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et lâcha d'une voix grinçante avant de sortir :

- _Très bien, vous restez ! Tous les deux_.

La salle explosa en une valve d'exclamations joyeuses, à l'annonce de l'annulation officielle du renvoi de Dementia. Bien que quelques Serpentard aient l'air sincèrement heureux de le voir rester, Severus n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à l'origine de l'explosion de joie des élèves. Dementia avisa la lettre de Cornelius, oubliée sur la table et s'en empara. Elle la parcourut et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle tendit sans un mot le parchemin à Albus qui le lut à son tour avant de le faire circuler parmi les professeurs.

Albus leva les bras et le silence se fit immédiatement.

- _Mes enfants, je suis navré que pas un de vous n'ait eu assez confiance en moi pour venir me dire le contenu des punitions que vous infligeait le professeur Ombrage. Je comprends toutefois les raisons de votre silence_, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. _Il apparaît, à la lecture de la lettre du ministre que celui ci ignorait cette pratique et a expressément interdit à Mme la sous-secrétaire d'état d'en faire usage. Vous êtes donc autorisé lors des retenues que vous pourriez avoir à effectuer sous sa garde, à refuser de vous prêter à cet exercice et à prévenir immédiatement un professeur. Je puis également vous apprendre que le ministre a relevé Mme Ombrage de ses fonctions pour l'année prochaine. Elle n'effectuera donc pas de second mandat à Poudlard._

Le directeur se rassit et termina son petit déjeuner tandis que les élèves acclamaient bruyamment la nouvelle.

- _Bien_, déclara Dementia en se levant, _puisque je ne suis plus renvoyée, je vais retourner dans l'antre de Mme Pince, l'aider pour … ooohhh, _gémit elle_, l'inventaire, j'avais oublié… Je ne me suis pas battue pour la bonne cause !_

Elle disparue en un tourbillon de volant avant que quiconque ne réponde. Son départ fut salué par les applaudissements de la totalité des élèves.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent en cours. Harry avait retrouvé le sourire. Ses ennuis étaient enfin terminés.

La journée se passa dans un calme parfait, les élèves étant trop heureux pour faire le moindre chahut et les professeurs étant plutôt enclin à la clémence.  
A 18h, Harry se rendit à la grande salle, expliquant à Hermione que Rogue lui avait demandé de ne plus se rendre aux retenues du crapaud. Il devait tout de même se dépêcher, expliqua-t-il, car il avait un cours d'occlumencie avec son père à 19h30.

A l'heure dite il descendit dans les cachots. Il se figea derrière la porte de son père, sans oser frapper ou entrer, des cris furieux s'échappant du bureau.

-_ Totalement inconsciente_, hurlait Rogue, _Tu es allée au manoir Malefoy ! Sans prévenir personne ?_

_- Tu n'insinues tout de même pas que tante Narcissa ou oncle Lucius m'auraient fait quoi que ce s_oit ? répliqua sèchement Dementia

- _Et qui te dis que tu ne serais pas tombé sur ta mère au détour d'un couloir ?_

_- Et bien j'aurais dit salut man' et puis voilà ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle va me lancer un avada ? Ou qu'elle va me trainer pied et poing liés aux pieds de Tu-sais-qui ? Il est évident qu'elle veut me convaincre d'épouser sa cause ! Me convaincre ! Pas me forcer !_

_- Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable !_

_- A qui la faute ? Rien ne t'empêchait de me parler d'elle !_ cracha Demi. _Et puis la question ne se pose pas ! Ombrage a perdu la tête et j'avais besoin d'oncle Lucius pour m'opposer à elle !_

_- Et les hiboux ? C'est pour les hippogriffes ?_

_- Une lettre n'aurait jamais suffit à le convaincre et tu le sais très bien ! Bon sang quel est le problème ? Je ne risquais rien et tu le sais !_

_- Le problème c'est que tu es redevable à Lucius ! C'est un pacte avec le diable que tu as passé !_

_- Ca suffit_, s'exclama la jeune femme qui commençait à perdre patience. _Je n'avais aucune envie de laisser Ombrage s'en tirer aussi facilement après ce qu'elle a fait a Harry ! Oncle Lucius avait les cartes en mains pour lui infliger une belle humiliation publique et en plus il ne l'aime pas. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire ! Tout comme toi, tu as décidé d'écrire à Amelia Bones pour déposer une plainte contre Ombrage !_

_- Ce n'est pas pareil_, protesta Severus.

- _Ben tiens !_

Dementia se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en croisant les bras.

- _Tu te fais trop de soucis, papa. Je suis une grande fille. Lucius a le sens de la famille quoi que tu en dises._

_- Je doute que Miss Tonks pense la même chose que toi_.

Dementia haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-_ Elle est, au même titre que toi, la nièce de Lucius ; crois-tu qu'il lèverait le petit doigt pour elle ? Andromeda est pourtant la sœur de Narcissa, tout comme Bella._

_- Elle a été renié il y a des années ! Il n'a jamais côtoyé Tonks !_

_- Andromeda a été reniée pour avoir épousé un moldu. Il me semble que tu as commis le même crime à leurs yeux_ !

Dementia haussa les épaules.

- _Je suppose que le fait que je les épouse et les largue tout aussi vite leur laisse penser qu'il ne s'agit que d'un jeu pour moi. Ou alors on peut considérer qu'oncle Lucius est très doué pour ignorer les faits qui ne l'arrangent pas._

_- Ne vas plus là-bas_… demanda Rogue d'une voix plus calme.

-_ Très bien_, concéda Demi, _je n'irais plus. Je les verrais au restaurant sur le chemin de traverse. Cela te convient-il ?_

_- Pas tout à fait, mais je m'en contenterai_.

La jeune femme se leva et épousseta sa robe.

-_ Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. J'ai rendez vous à 20h chez une amie_.

Severus jeta un regard sur la pendule qu indiquait 19h45 et fronça les sourcils. Harry était en retard.

Il raccompagna la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte et haussa un sourcil surprit en découvrant l'adolescent assis dans le couloir.

- _Je n'ai pas osé vous interrompre,_ expliqua Harry en se levant,_ la discussion avait l'air euh… mouvementée._

_- Tout va bien_, le rassura Demi avant de s'évaporer dans le couloir.

Harry haussa les épaules, pas tout à fait rassuré. Rogue avait l'air énervé, plus proche de tuer quelqu'un que du calme olympien qu'il affichait quand « tout allait bien » pour reprendre les termes de sa sœur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il le sentait très mal ce cours d'occlumencie.

- _On peut peut-être reporter à demain_, murmura-t-il.

- _Surement pas_, le rabroua sèchement son père, _allez, au boulot_.

« Ca commence bien » pensa l'adolescent en refermant la porte du bureau.

- _Bien_, reprit Severus toujours aussi sèchement, _ne perdons pas de temps. J'espère que tu as fait consciencieusement tes exercices_.

Sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'adolescent en prononçant la formule rituelle.

Surpris par l'attaque brusque, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de tenter de lever ses maigres barrières d'occlumencie et, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, les souvenirs envahirent son esprit.

« _Rogue ferma son livre d'un geste sec et se leva**.**  
_**_- _**_Passons à table**,** dit il sévèrement__  
Harry déglutit avec difficulté.__  
_**-** _Dépêches-toi Harry ! Nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps _!  
**- **_Comme si c'était moi qui avait lu pendant trois quart d'heure**,** marmonna-t-il.__  
Rogue leva les yeux sur lui.__  
**-** __Je te demande pardon?__»  
_

« **_- _**_Merci madame**,** dit Harry en prenant un cookie**.**__  
_**_- _**_Bon**,** lui dit son camarade une fois que sa mère fut sortie de la chambre**.** __J'ai compris pourquoi tu as foutu le camp. Mais pourquoi ici ?_  
_- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me retrouve trop vite. Chez Ron ou Hermione on m'aurait repéré et chez des sorciers..._  
_- Ils auraient prévenus Dumbledore. Compris ! C'est quand même un sale coup ! Rogue ! T'as pas de chance vieux !_  
_- Ouais tu l'as dis._  
_- Enfin, tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux..._  
_- Merci Dean_**.**  
_On tapa à la porte et madame Thomas entra**.**  
_**- **_Nous allons passer à table. Harry, ta cousine ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que tu restes ici ?_  
_- Non, madame_**,**_ répondit Harry**.** Quand elle a su qu'un des mes amis habitait ici, c'est elle qui me l'a proposé. Si ça ne vous dérange pas bien sur.__  
__- __Pas du tout. Allez ! A table!__»  
_

«_- Nous allons trouver un endroit tranquille pour transplaner._  
_- Vous me ramenez là bas ?  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas.  
- Et si je ne veux pas ?  
- Je crains que tu n'ais pas le choix Harry._»

Rogue interrompit la connexion et soupira d'un air agacé.

- _Tu te moques de moi ?_

_- Mais non_, protesta Harry, _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me protéger_ !

- _Oh bien sur_, cracha Severus, _nous allons envoyer un hibou au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que dirais-tu de : Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me prévenir préalablement à l'invasion de mon esprit, je vous en serais infiniment reconnaissant. Pourquoi ne pas prendre le thé un après midi afin de convenir des dates et heures qui nous arrangeront le mieux. Cordialement. Harry Potter. Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?_

_- Ce n'est pas drôle_, marmonna Harry.

- _Ah non ? Alors bon sang, fais un effort ! ! ! On y retourne ! Legilimens_ !

« _Hermione_ _appliqua un linge mouillé sur le bras d'Harry.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda t-elle.  
- J'ai oublié de l'appeler père, soupira Harry.  
_- _Non, je veux dire avec Dementia. Comment ils en sont arrivés à se hurler dessus ? Et à ce que Dementia s'en aille ?_  
_- Je sais pas._  
_- Et on s'en moque, s'écria Ron_, _bon sang Hermione ! Il s'en est prit à Harry ! Physiquement ! Et pour rien, parce qu'il n'a pas eu le dernier mot avec sa fille ! Harry il faut prévenir Dumbledore._  
_- Dumbledore ne fera rien Ron._  
_- Tu n'en sais rien._  
_- Il est déjà au courant. Et il ne fait rien. Il m'a ramené ici après ma fuite alors qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qui allait m'arriver_..._  
Ron et Hermione restèrent sans voix.__  
_- _Et Sirius? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.  
_- _Il est au courant aussi.  
Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras. __  
_- I_l va se calmer, Harry. J'en suis sure. Tout va bien se passer._  
_- Et puis vieux, ma mère a déjà décrété que tu devais rester chez nous souvent, elle va en parler à Rogue. Ne t'inquiète pas_. »

«- _Alors ? Demanda le rouquin en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.  
__- Alors quoi, répliqua prudemment Harry.  
__- Harry, je t'en prie, pas à moi, soupira Ron, quand Rogue est entré dans notre salle commune hier soir tu étais aussi nerveux que Miss Teigne entourée de loup garous. Alors je suis inquiet…  
__- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être inquiet, riposta Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme.  
__Ron se redressa vivement, apparemment indigné de la réponse de son ami.  
__- Aucune raison d'être inquiet ? Moi je trouve que quand je te vois trembler comme une feuille en présence de Rogue alors que tu as combattu Quirell en première année, le Basilic en deuxième, Pettigrow en troisième et tu-sais-qui en personne l'année dernière, après avoir au passage fait la course avec un Magyar et fait trempette avec des strangulots, je trouve qu'au contraire j'ai d'excellentes raisons d'être inquiet. Bon sang Harry, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
__- Rien, assura Harry, rien que tu ne sais déjà. Sérieusement, ajouta t il devant l'air septique de Ron. Mais il m'a interdit de me battre, il a juré que si je me battais, il me flanquerait une autre correction et j'ai un peu perdu mon sang froid avec Malefoy dans le train. Tu parle de ce qui est arrivé, mais j'étais dans le feu de l'action, et crois moi ça fait une sacrée différence. Là je dois juste rester passif et immobile en serrant les dents en en attendant qu'il décide d'arrêter de frapper.  
__- Il ne t'a frappé que deux fois n'est ce pas ? Tu me le dirais sinon ?  
__- Oui, promis Ron, je te le dirais.  
__Ron soupira mais ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se laisser retomber en arrière, se servant de sa cape comme coussin.  
__- Mouais, en tout cas, ca va être mortel cette année…  
__- Pourquoi tu dis ca ? demanda Harry, perplexe.  
__- Ben si on ne peut plus faire nos sorties nocturnes, nos blagues… et en plus si j'ai bien compris, va falloir bosser… je veux dire plus que d'habitude… ca va être gai…  
__- Oui bon, je vais pas non plus devenir un deuxième Hermione !»  
_

«_Harry stoppa net. Hermione se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncés.  
__- Harry ? on va être en retard…  
__- Peux pas… souffla le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.  
__Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ron la prit de vitesse, prenant sa décision en un éclair.  
__- ok. Retourne te coucher. Tu en as besoin. Je lui dirais que tu ne te sentais pas bien.  
__Harry tourna aussitôt les talons et fila sans demander son reste.»  
_

- _J'abandonne ! Je perds mon temps_, s'énerva Rogue, _Tu ne fiches rien !_

_- Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'essaie ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Vous ne m'expliquez rien ! Vous me hurlez dessus mais à part ça..._

_- Ca suffit Harry_ ! gronda Rogue, irrité par le ton qu'employait l'adolescent, _je ne peux pas t'expliquer mieux que ce que je l'ai fais ! Il faut que tu trouves un moyen personnel de me bloquer. L'esprit ne fonctionne pas comme une simple formule ! Tu dois trouver ta propre technique !_

_- Oui et bien je n'y arrive pas !_

_- Et bien il va falloir que tu te débrouilles ! Le seigneur des ténèbres n'attendra pas que tu sois prêt !_

_- Il s'appelle Voldemort !_ Hurla Harry. _Voldemort ! Voldemort ! Allez y dites-le ? Quoi vous n'êtes pas capable de prononcer un simple nom ? Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche._

La gifle le prit par surprise et le jeta au sol. Severus tremblait de rage. Il se pencha et le releva par le col de sa chemise.

- _Dehors ! Fous-moi le camp ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Tu ne viens plus ici, tu ne viens plus en potion, ca ne servira à rien, nous n'allons faire que des révisions, rien que tu ne puisses bosser dans ton coin avec un bouquin, tu ne mets plus les pieds à l'appartement... Jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Présente toi devant moi avant que je ne t'y autorise et je te jure que ou qu'on soit, devant qui que ce soit, je te remets la même correction qu'au début de l'année scolaire ! Et cette fois, je ne te soignerais pas ! Vu ?_

Terrorisé Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête. Rogue le propulsa dans le couloir et lui claqua la porte au nez.  
Sans demander son reste, l'adolescent, courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en sécurité dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Ron et Hermione furent choqués de la réaction du maitre des potions. Hermione surtout était outrée qu'il interdise le cours de potion à Harry, les BUSEs étant dans moins de deux semaines. Elle promit à Harry qu'elle l'aiderait à réviser une dernière fois pendant le week-end.

Après une longue partie de trivial poursuit sorcier, ce qui permit aux garçons de réviser sans s'en rendre compte et surtout de détendre Harry, le trio capitula et alla se coucher.  
Harry s'endormit presque aussitôt, épuisé physiquement et nerveusement.

Le rêve débuta de manière tout à fait normale.

Harry se trouvait dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Il reconnu l'étage du département des mystères. Il était passé par cet étage lorsqu'il avait fait son stage d'apprenti auror. Il reconnaissait sans peine le dallage noir.  
Il avançait le long du couloir et tout devenait de plus en plus sombre. Il n'y voyait qu'à trois pas. Il se trouva très vite nez à nez avec une porte. Il regarda par dessus son épaule, hésitant à la franchir et sursaute en voyant qu'un mur s'était dressé juste derrière lui, ne lui laissant d'autre alternative que de pousser la porte.

La pièce dans laquelle il entra était tout aussi sombre que le couloir. Cela ressemblait à une cave, il pouvait distinguer des étagères de bois sombre. Il perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche et se dirigea vers la source.

Il retint un cri de surprise en tombant nez à nez avec Sirius, le visage couvert de sang. Il retint son souffle, horrifié, contemplant le sang qui coulait sur le côté gauche du visage de son parrain.

- _Je suis la,_ cria Sirius, _viens m'aider_ !

- _Sirius_, gémit Harry.

La scène devint noire et soudain le visage de Voldemort envahit le champ de vision de l'adolescent.

- _Trop tard ! Tu arrives trop tard, Potter, comme toujours..._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il se trouvait dans son dortoir.  
Son rêve lui revint par vague et la nausée l'envahit. Il sauta hors de son lit et se précipita sur Ron qu'il secoua de toutes ses forces.  
Le rouquin ouvrit un œil vitreux et se redressa brutalement en voyant un Harry hystérique à son chevet.

- _Quoi ? Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Sirius,_ arriva à prononcer Harry d'une voix rauque. _Voldemort a Sirius_ !


	21. Chapter 21

**_Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, mais le texte n'est pas passé à la correction. Je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour me retourner entre la défection de ma béta et aujourd'hui. Ma copine à fini ses cours tard et je voulais à tout prix tenir ma promesse de publier ce mercredi et tous les 15 jours à compter d'aujourd'hui._**

**_J'espère que cela ne gênera pas votre lecture._**

**_A dans 15 jours!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Sans attendre la réponse de Ron, Harry dévala les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Le rouquin s'élança à sa suite et le rattrapa au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir le portrait.

- _Attend ! Harry, qu'est que tu fiches !_

_- Dumbledore ! Il faut prévenir Dumbledore,_ gémit Harry

- _mon vieux_, répondit Ron, _il est 3 heures du matin, le directeur n'est pas dans son bureau à cette heure ci. Il vaut mieux prévenir la vieille MacGo ou Rogue, ou Demi…_

Harry se raidit au nom de Rogue mais acquiesça à celui de Demi. Il remonta en courant à son dortoir, sans se soucier d'avoir réveillé en sursaut Seamus, Dean et Neville.

Pendant que Ron expliquait la situation à leurs camarades de dortoir, Harry étudiait frénétiquement la carte.

- _Y'a personne_, gémit il

- _comment ça y'a personne_ ?

Ron lui arracha la carte des mains et la parcourut à toute vitesse. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Ni Minerva MacGonagall, ni Albus Dumbledore, ni Demi ne semblaient être présents dans le château.

- _Rogue est dans ses quartiers_, constata t il

- _Je ne peux pas y aller._

_- quoi ?_

_- Il ne veut plus me voir. Il a dit que si j'y retournais il me battrait._

_- On n'a qu'à aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre !_

_- Et qui ? Tous ceux qui savent pour Sirius sont absents. Les autres le livreraient probablement au ministère._

_- pas sans en parler à Dumbledore_, objecta Ron

- _On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. On n'a pas le temps d'attendre._

_- Ecoute_, _allons voir Rogue. Je viendrais avec toi,_ ajouta t il en voyant Harry secouer la tête, _on lui expliquera la situation_.

- _Il ne nous écoutera pas. Il va me punir, m'enfermer et refuser d'écouter et Sirius restera en danger_…

Harry regarda sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit. Il n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde. Sirius était tout ce qu'il avait et il était à ses yeux bien plus un père que celui que la loi considérait comme tel.

-_ J'y vais._

_- hein_, sursauta Ron, _où ça ?_

- _au ministère. Je vais chercher Sirius._

_- Harry…_

_- non Ron, la seule façon de m'en empêcher ce serait d'aller prévenir Rogue. Et tu sais ce qu'il me fera_ ?

Ron hésita une seconde, scrutant le regard déterminé de son meilleur ami.

- _Je vais chercher Hermione,_ soupira t il

- _fais vite_, souffla Harry.

Protester ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, il savait Ron aussi têtu que lui, et il éprouvait un certain réconfort à l'idée de ne pas partir seul.

- _Harry ?_

_- oui Dean ?_

_- Ecoute, on n'a pas tout comprit, sur Sirius Black, le fait qu'il soit innocent et tout ça… mais on a confiance en toi mon vieux, alors on voudrait venir t'aider._

_- ça va être sûrement dangereux…_

_- Si tu sais qui est revenu_, répliqua sombrement Neville, _tout va devenir dangereux_…

Harry acquiesça et les remercia. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Ron, suivit de Parvati et Hermione.

- _Harry_, murmura la jeune femme, _tu es sur de vouloir y aller ? Je pourrais aller chercher Rogue toute seule_…

Harry secoua la tête. Et Hermione capitula. Elle venait d'avoir la même conversation avec Ron et ils en avaient conclu tous deux qu'Harry se mettrait en danger seul s'ils essayaient de prévenir son père. Ils préféraient de loin l'accompagner.

- _Parvati vient avec nous. Lavande est à l'infirmerie et Ron n'a pas réussi à réveiller toute la tour en hurlant Hermione du bas des escaliers_…

La remarque d'Hermione n'arracha même pas un rictus à Harry et Ron n'eut pas même le cœur de protester.

- _On est donc sept_, constata l'adolescent. _Comment on va là bas_ ?

- _Si on arrive à sortir de Poudlard sans se faire prendre, il suffira d'appeler le magicobus_, soupira Hermione.

Harry se pencha et saisit une bourse pleine d'or. Il regarda la carte et constata, sans surprise vue l'heure tardive, qu'il n'y avait plus ni préfet, ni professeur qui rodaient dans les couloirs du château. Le passage de la sorcière borgne était libre d'accès.

- _Venez, je sais comment rejoindre Pré au lard._

_- Harry !_

_- quoi !_

_- On se retrouve tous en bas dans cinq minutes. On ne va pas aller là bas en pyjama. Habillez-vous chaudement, pas de cape, ça risquerait de nous gêner._

Les filles se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir pour se changer tandis que les garçons s'habillaient rapidement.  
Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, après un dernier regard sur la carte des maraudeurs, le groupe d'adolescents sortis silencieusement et se dirigea vers le couloir où se trouvait le passage secret vers pré au lard.  
Ils n'eurent aucun mal à l'atteindre et se glissèrent silencieusement dans le passage, Harry fermant la marche, les yeux fixé sur la carte. Il ne rangea celle ci qu'une fois a l'abri du souterrain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, plus silencieux que jamais, les adolescents pénétrèrent dans la cave de honneyduke.

- _Comment on va sortir d'ici_, paniqua Harry à voix basse

- _alohomora_, souffla Hermione

- _tu es sure ?_

_- oui, le propriétaire habite au-dessus du magasin, ils ne pourront pas détecter le sort._

- _mais la trace ?_

_- Harry ! Fais-moi confiance. Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de comment fonctionne la trace maintenant ?_

_- non. Vas-y._

Hermione attendit que tout le monde soit sortit du magasin et referma soigneusement la porte, avant de lever sa baguette pour appeler le magicobus qui apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans un affreux craquement.

Ils se hâtèrent de monter et Harry leur fit signe d'aller au fond du bus.

-_ Salut Stan, 7 allers pour Londres, rue Gaterway s'il te plait._

_- Ca marche ! Alors ? On fait le mur._

_- Oui_, intervint Hermione, _avec Ombrage au château, on a besoin de décompresser._

_- pas moi qui critiquerais_, marmonna le jeune homme en empochant l'argent que lui tendait Harry en échange des billets.

Harry et Hermione rejoignirent le reste du groupe au fond du magicobus et se cramponnèrent de leur mieux tandis que ce dernier accélérait brusquement.

Le magicobus fit deux arrêts (l'un a Birmingham et l'autre à Liverpool) avant que Stan n'annonce :

- _prochain arrêt : Londres_

_- Ce doit être un dérivé du transplanage_, marmonna Hermione

- _on s'en fout_, grogna Ron

-_ Je me déstresse comme je peux_, siffla la jeune fille sans lever les yeux vers son ami

Sans prévenir, le magicobus pila net et les adolescents furent projetés au sol dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de pieds de chaises.

-_ Londres_, annonça calmement Stan, récoltant un regard noir des passagers.

Harry descendit le premier, suivit de tous ses camarades.

- _Amusez-vous bien_, lança Stan en jetant un regard d'envie à la discothèque devant laquelle il venait de déposer le groupe d'adolescent.

Harry lui fit un sourire factice et le groupe attendit que le magicobus disparaisse pour s'éloigner des abords de la discothèque.

- _Hermione? C'est loin d'ici?_

_- non, si Ron ne s'est pas trompé de rue, on est juste à coté._

_- non, je ne me suis pas trompé, _soupira Ron, _mon père m'a déjà emmené par l'entrée des visiteurs parce qu'il trouvait ca marrant. La rue a un nom bizarre, je ne l'aurais pas oublié_.

Hermione hocha la tête et indiqua un boulevard transversal à Harry. Le groupe d'adolescent s'y engagea et suivirent Ron et Hermione jusqu'à une cabine téléphonique.

- _C'est là._

_- la_? Demanda Harry d'un ton sec, _tu te fous de moi Ron?_

_- tu t'attendais à quoi_, riposta le rouquin, _à une pancarte: ministère de la magie, moldus fermez les yeux???_

Harry grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible tandis que Ron donnait une série de chiffre à Dean.

- _On ne rentrera pas tous dans la cabine. Harry, Hermione, Parvati et moi allons passer en premier ; Des qu'on est descendu, entrez dans la cabine et composez ces numéros. On vous attendra en bas_.

Dean acquiesça et Ron rejoignit Harry et les filles dans la cabine. Ils étaient un peu serrés mais les filles étaient petites et fines et Harry lui-même n'était pas bien grand.  
Ron tendis le bras par-dessus la tête de Parvati et composa les 6 numéros qui ouvraient le passage vers le ministère.  
A peine le numéro composé, la cabine descendit sous terre, tel un ascenseur, laissant à la surface une cabine identique. La descente fut brève et les quatre adolescents se retrouvèrent très vite dans le hall désert du ministère.

- _c'est bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas de garde_, murmura Harry

- _Des gardes ? Pourquoi faire ?_ demanda Ron. _C'est la nuit_…

Harry haussa un sourcil incrédule et jeta un regard à Hermione qui haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de débattre du manque de rigueur des sorciers en ce qui concernait la surveillance des bâtiments publics…

Dean, Neville et Seamus descendirent à leur tour.

- _Vous en avez mis du temps_ ! grogna Harry

- _On a du attendre qu'un groupe de moldu passent…et comme ils étaient bourrés, ça a prit un certain temps_, expliqua Neville.

-_ bon_, coupa Hermione avant qu'Harry ne réponde vertement à leur ami innocent, _où doit-on aller Harry_ ?

L'adolescent se mordit les lèvres d'un air nerveux.

- _Harry_, insista Hermione

- _Attend…Attend…Attend_, psalmodia l'adolescent en pressant ses doigts contre ses tempes. _Oui je sais_, s'écria t il. _Quand j'ai vu Sirius, il était dans une pièce très sombre, je ne distinguais rien d'autre… mais juste avant j'étais dans le hall avec le dallage noir. Celui ou on est passé pour le stage…_

_- Le département des mystères,_ affirma Ron

-_ Allons-y_

_- Essayons de ne pas faire de bruit_, chuchota Hermione, _inutile d'ameuter tous les mangemorts_.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent et s'élancèrent à la suite d'Harry et Ron. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à arriver au département des mystères. Harry avança prudemment le long du couloir sombre, l'oreille aux aguets.

- _C'est vraiment très silencieux,_ murmura anxieusement Neville

- _Ouais_, renchérit Seamus,_ ils ne devraient pas être si discrets… Ils sont censés être seuls…_

_- Ils sont peut être reparti_, hésita Dean, _après tout le temps qu'on arrive…_

_- La ferme_, grogna Harry, _ne songe même pas à avancer l'idée que Sirius puisse être mort._

_- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a dit_, tempera Hermione, _mais il faut être conscient qu'il y a un risque qu'ils soient partis….en emmenant Sirius_…

Harry lui jeta un regard en biais mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'accélérer le pas. Au fond du couloir se dressait une seule porte. Une porte d'un bois sombre, si sombre qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un trou ouvrant sur les ténèbres.  
Sans aucune prudence, Harry s'élança à travers l'ouverture, suivis précipitamment par ses camarades.  
Ils se trouvèrent aussitôt dans une pièce obscure. La porte derrière eux se referma et ils furent plongés dans une obscurité si profonde qu'il semblait que rien ne pourrait percer les ténèbres.  
Pas un bruit, excepté celui de leurs propres respirations saccadées, ne se faisait entendre.

La baguette tendue fermement devant lui, Harry fit quelques pas, se dégageant doucement de la pression d'Hermione sur son bras, ignorant la protestation étouffée de la jeune fille.

- _Sirius_ ? Murmura t il, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse

Pas de réponse.  
Il fit quelques pas en arrière, tendant une main derrière lui.

- _Hermione ?_

_- ici._

- _On n'y voit rien_, soupira Ron

- _Un lumos nous exposerait trop_, souffla Hermione, _autant se mettre un affiche : tirez ici !_

_- On sait_, souffla Seamus

Un bruissement de tissus se fit entendre, si discret que si Harry n'avait pas été à l'affut du moindre bruit, il ne l'aurait probablement pas remarqué.

- _Sirius_ ? répéta t il

La salle fut brutalement illuminée, obligeant les adolescents à plisser les yeux pour réadapter leur vue à la lumière soudaine.  
Harry se sentit pâlir. En face de lui se trouvait une dizaine de mangemorts, cagoulés et armés, frémissants d'impatience de ramener ce qui était pour eux une proie de choix devant leur maitre.

- _ou es Sirius_ ? Demanda l'adolescent d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre le plus ferme possible.

Il frissonna lorsque l'une des silhouettes encapuchonnées éclata d'un rire familier.

.

Oo

.

Sirius poussa un grognement de douleur en tentant de se relever. Il porta une main à son visage et grimaça en sentant sous ses doigts le liquide poisseux qui maculait son front.  
Il réussit à se mettre tant bien que mal sur ses jambes et se sentit chanceler.  
Il se rattrapa à ce qu'il crut identifier comme une étagère et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Une vive douleur lui vrilla le crane tandis qu'il sentait le sang lui couler dans les yeux.  
Il promena son regard autour de lui, tentant de percer l'obscurité, regrettant plus que tout l'absence de sa baguette.  
Depuis combien de temps était-il-là? Combien de temps avait il perdu connaissance?  
Dans l'obscurité complète, un rai de lumière attira son attention. Il semblait se trouver des kilomètres au dessus de lui.

- _Je suis là_, cria Sirius, pas certain que sa voix porterais jusqu'à ce qui semblait être la porte. _Viens m'aider_!

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Sirius eut un mouvement de recul qui faillit bien le réexpédier au tapis et dans les pommes.  
Il déglutit d'appréhension quand une silhouette familière se découpa dans le carré de lumière.

- _Espèce de crétin_!

La voix furieuse lui vrilla le cerveau et la lumière s'alluma. La jeune femme dévala les escaliers menant à la cave, sa baguette à la main.

- _fais voir_, ordonna t elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Sirius grimaça quand elle repoussa les cheveux et découvrit la plaie qui ornait son front.

-_ J'hésite entre te soigner ou t'achever_, siffla t elle, _il faut vraiment être stupide pour descendre dans la cave, dans cet escalier branlant, vermoulu et glissant, dans le noir, sans même prendre ta baguette pour éclairer ton chemin!! Tu aurais pu te tuer!_

_- Je cherchais les décorations de noël,_ avoua t il d'un air piteux

- _les décora_… s'étrangla Dementia. _Sirius! On est en juin!_

_- Je suis persuadé que Kreattur y a sciemment planqué ma montre à gousset_…

Dementia leva les yeux au ciel et soigna la blessure d'un coup de baguette furibond avant de se lever et de remonter à l'étage suivie par Sirius.

- _Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard. Je dois travailler un peu sur ma thèse_.

Elle ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Sirius la saisit par le bras et la retourna vers lui.

- _tu m'aimes?_

_- non_, grogna t elle d'un air furieux

Il la rapprocha de lui et murmura à son oreille:

- _tu es sure?_

_- o…oui_, protesta t elle d'un ton boudeur

Il l'embrassa, d'abord légèrement, puis plus profondément, la laissant essoufflée.

- _je repose la question: tu m'aimes?_

_- je te déteste,_ sourit elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour

-_ tu es sure_? Demanda t il en laissant descendre sa main plus bas que la décence ne l'y autorisait

- _Il faut que j'aille bosser_…murmura t elle

- _vas-y_, répondit-il sans pour autant retirer sa main.

- _Sir…Sirius…._

_- tu m'aimes?_

_- je t'aime…_

_- parfait…_répondit il d'un ton satisfait en se redressant. _Travaille bien ma chérie_…

Dementia ouvrit des yeux ronds…

- _salopard_!

Sirius éclata de rire et Demi ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- _trêve de plaisanterie: va bosser. Je t'aime_.

Dementia lui rendit son baiser en se serrant dans ses bras.

- _A demain mon amour_, murmura t elle avant de sortir et de transplaner à pré au lard.

Sirius eut un sourire vaguement amusé en contemplant la porte qui venait de se refermer. Cette fille allait le tuer. Il n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un comme ça, en permanence… Même son nom, il se plaisait à se le répéter en boucle: Demi…Dementia… Dementia Rogue… Sirius perdit instantanément le sourire. Il ne fallait pas pousser…

- _Rogue_, grogna t il, d'un air dégouté avant de sursauter en voyant la tête du dit Rogue apparaître soudain dans la cheminée

- _Black_?

- _Putain, Rogue, tu veux ma mort_? Demanda Sirius, une main posé sur sa poitrine. _Non ne répond pas_, grogna t il avant que son ennemi ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

-_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages, Black,_ siffla Rogue. _Je viens de recevoir ceci_.

Un morceau de parchemin s'envola a travers la cheminée et Sirius l'attrapa au vol pour le lire.

" _Professeur, Harry a vu VSQ détenir Sirius au ministère. On part là bas. Harry panique. Il ne veut rien entendre. Pas le temps de vous expliquer. Dépêchez-vous je vous en prie. HG_"

- _VSQ_? Demanda Sirius perplexe

- _Tu connais beaucoup de monde avec ces initiales la_? Grogna Rogue

Sirius se sentit pâlir.

- _Attend, Harry est parti au ministère parce qu'il croit que Voldemort me retient prisonnier_?

- _De toute évidence…_

_- Mais il va bien voir que le ministère est vide…_

_- Oui sauf si sa vision est un piège que lui a envoyé Voldemort._

_- Oh merlin… Il faut aller là bas_!

Rogue n'essaya même pas de convaincre Sirius qu'il était trop dangereux pour lui de se rendre au ministère ou il serait une cible à la fois pour les aurors et pour les mangemorts.

- _Prévient Lupin et Kingsley_, se contenta il de dire, _je contacte Dumbledore_.

Sirius acquiesça et sitôt que la communication avec Rogue fut coupée, il plongea la tête dans la cheminée en hurlant le nom de Remus.

.

Oo

.

Il connaissait ce rire. Il ne l'avait entendu qu'en de rares occasions, mais il était persuadé de savoir qui se cachait sous le masque et la capuche de mangemort.

"_Savoir c'est pouvoir_" répétait sans cesse Dementia lorsque Harry se plaignait de la voir toujours fouiner dans les affaires de Rogue.

Elle n'avait pas tort, se dit il, peut être le mangemort en face de lui serait il déstabilisé de voir qu'il connaissait parfaitement son identité.  
Cela lui donnerait un avantage dans la bataille qui n'allait pas tarder à se déclarer.  
Il leva fermement sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la silhouette en face de lui, aussitôt imité par ses camarades.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire Malefoy_?

Le rire s'étrangla légèrement dans la gorge de son vis-à-vis. Ainsi qu'Harry l'avait prévu, l'homme ne s'était pas attendu à être reconnu. Mais, au grand désappointement de l'adolescent, Lucius Malefoy reprit aussitôt contenance.  
Il se débarrassa de sa capuche d'un geste sec et fit disparaître son masque d'argent d'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette.

- _Bien vu Potter_, siffla t il avec un sourire froid, _je n'aurais donc pas à m'encombrer de cet uniforme inconfortable. Pour répondre à votre question, regardez donc autour de vous… N'avez-vous pas l'impression de vous trouver en… comment dire… mauvaise posture?_

Il fit un mouvement ample de sa canne, pour désigner l'ensemble des mangemorts se trouvant derrière lui, sans toutefois quitter Harry de son regard d'acier.

A sa gauche, une silhouette plus menue éclata d'un rire aigue et Harry grimaça. Lucius Malefoy lui fit un clin d'œil presque complice avant de réprimander sa partenaire d'un air paternel.

- _Voyons Bella, nous ne voulons rendre sourd personne, n'est ce pas_?

Il tira d'un air joueur sur la capuche noire, libérant une masse de cheveux noirs. La mangemort retira elle-même son masque d'un coup de baguette et jeta un regard amusé sur Harry. Un regard voilé de folie. De toute évidence, Azkaban n'avait pas amélioré la santé mentale de Bellatrix.

Harry sentit Neville se tendre derrière lui et il tendit instinctivement le bras pour empêcher son ami d'avancer, faisant redoubler le rire hystérique de la mangemorte.

- _Oooohhh ! Bébé Potter veut protéger bébé Longdubat ? Comme c'est mignon_ !

Harry lança un regard noir à la mère de sa sœur mais s'efforça de ne pas répondre à ses provocations.

Derrière lui, il devinait, plus qu'il ne le sentait, Neville trembler de rage. Il entendait un chuchotement continu en provenance d'Hermione sans savoir si elle récitait les propriété des ingrédients de potions qu'elle avait apprit depuis la première année, pour ne pas paniquer ou si elle exhortait Neville à garder son calme.

A sa gauche, Ron s'était porté à sa hauteur, refusant de laisser son meilleur ami seul en première ligne.

Parvati n'avait pas lâché Hermione depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le ministère, son angoisse la poussant à faire front avec la seule autre fille présente dans l'aventure.

Un peu en retrait, Seamus et Dean, baguettes prêtes à entrer en action, les traits tendus, ne quittaient pas les silhouettes sombres des yeux.

Lucius Malefoy observait tranquillement les adolescents, ne semblant pas le moins du monde se sentir menacé par les 7 baguettes pointées vers lui et ses acolytes. Avec son calme inébranlable, il aurait pu tout aussi bien se trouver dans le bureau du ministre, prêt à prendre le thé.

- _Potter,_ s'exclama t il soudain, comme s'il venait de penser à quelque chose, Il _n'est pas utile de blesser qui que ce soit, vous savez ?_

_- Ah non ? Vous renonceriez à un joli massacre?_ ironisa Harry

Lucius Malefoy eut un sourire poli tandis que Bellatrix éclatait à nouveau de son rire suraigu.

- _Venez avec nous, Potter_, continua l'aristocrate, _venez avec nous sans faire d'histoires et vos amis pourront partir sans dommages._

_- ben voyons_, marmonna Dean dans le dos d'Harry

- _On y croit_, cracha Seamus au même moment

- _Hors de question_, S'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix.

- _Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner Harry_, déclara Neville, dardant son regard noir sur les bourreaux de ses parents.

Parvati ne dit rien, mais Harry sentit sa main tremblante s'agripper à son pull. Il compris aussitôt que la jeune indienne était trop effrayée pour prononcer le moindre mot mais partageait toutefois l'avis de ses camarades.

- _Il me semble avoir parlé à Mr Potter_, siffla le mangemort sur le ton d'un professeur réprimandant des élèves turbulents. _Voulez vous être responsable de la mort de vos amis ?_

_- Ce n'est pas lui qui nous menace de sa baguette_, riposta Ron

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir et sa main se crispa sur sa baguette. Harry retint un sourire en entendant Hermione murmurer « _il ferait perdre son calme a n'importe qui_ ». Il reporta son attention sur le père de Draco et haussa les épaules avec une fausse désinvolture.

- _Je crois que nous allons décliner votre offre._

_- Tant pis pour vous Potter._

_- Il faut bien que vous bossiez un peu pour satisfaire votre maître. Voldemort n'est pas capable de faire ses courses lui même_ ?

Toutes les personnes présentes furent parcourues d'un long frisson à l'entente du nom interdit.

- _Comment ose tu_… murmura Bellatrix avant de se mettre a hurler comme une démente. _Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom_ ?

- _parce que lui, il ne pisse pas dans son froc_, hurla Neville, oubliant par la même occasion que lui même n'avait jamais réussit à le prononcer.

Bellatrix sembla sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque tellement son visage se congestionna de fureur. Repoussant violemment Lucius sur le coté, elle brandit sa baguette vers l'adolescent et hurla :

- _Endoloris !_

_- Protego_ !

Hermione avait réagit au quart de tour. Son protego explosa lorsque le doloris le frappa mais le sort d'Hermione avait ralentit le rayon d'une seconde. Une minuscule seconde qui suffit pourtant à Neville pour se jeter au sol.  
Folle de rage, Bellatrix se tourna vers Hermione.

- _Tu as osé, sale sang de bourbe ! Tu crois pouvoir contrer un de mes sorts et y survivre_ ?

Seules les années d'expérience au combat de Bellatrix, que la quinzaine d'année passée à Azkaban n'avait pas su émousser, lui permirent d'éviter de justesse l'Impedimenta que lui avait jeté Ron, qui n'avait pas supporté de la voir invectiver ainsi Hermione.

Ce le fut l'élément déclencheur. Autant pour une mission facile, rapide et sans accroc, aurait pu dire Lucius. Les sorts fusaient de tous les cotés ; les adolescents compensant par leur agilité et leur rapidité leur manque d'expérience.  
Aucun sort n'avait encore atteint sa cible, dans aucun des deux camps.

Tous les combattants avaient été éparpillés dans la bataille, au grand dam d'Harry qui aurait préféré que ses camarades et lui fassent front commun contre l'ennemi. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient ainsi plus vulnérables.  
Au fond de la salle, Ron combattait contre un mangemort probablement débutant qui ne faisait pas une brillante performance.  
L'adolescent roux vit du coin de l'œil Hermione recevoir un sort cuisant en plein ventre.  
Fou de rage, il lança un sort de saucissonnage sur la parodie de mangemort qui lui faisait face et courut au secours de sa bien-aimée.

Hermione se releva péniblement, en s'appuyant sur le bras de Ron qui venait d'envoyer, dans un sursaut d'énergie, son assaillant au tapis. Cote à cote, les deux adolescents reprirent le combat.

Plus loin à droite, Neville et Seamus se défendaient tant bien que mal contre une Bellatrix déchainée.  
Ils se contentaient de lancer des protego quasiment inutile, la mangemort envoyant doloris sur doloris dans leur direction et ne devaient leur salut qu'à leur capacité à plonger à terre au dernier moment pour éviter les rayons du sort.

De l'autre coté de la salle, Parvati se démenait comme un beau diable, donnant du fil à retordre au mangemort qui tentait de la maitriser. Se sachant tout juste moyenne en défense contre les forces du mal, elle faisait pleuvoir une pluie de petit sortilèges inoffensifs sur son adversaire, ce qui, bien que ne le blessant pas, lui compliquait sérieusement l'existence. Sort de chatouille, rictusempra, chauve-furie, sort d'allongement temporaire des cheveux, sort de maquillage… L'homme en face d'elle essayer de voir l'enquiquinante adolescente et tentait des incarcerem à l'aveuglette a travers la masse de cheveu qui ne cessait de pousser et l'aveuglait.

Non loin de la, Dean était en plus fâcheuse posture. Deux mangemorts l'avaient pris en tenaille et il lançait protego sur protego. Sa chance était que les mangemorts ne pouvait utiliser l'avada kedavra, seul sort faisant l'objet d'un repérage immédiat au sein du ministère, et qu'ils semblaient trop novice pour oser lancer un doloris. Toutefois l'envoi répété du sort de protection l'épuisait et il ne se faisait aucune illusion…Il ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps.

Enfin, près de la sortie, se tenait le combat le plus acharné. Harry faisait face à Lucius Malefoy qui avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence et de mondanité et avait à présent un regard orageux.  
Il ne supportait pas, mais alors pas du tout que cet arrogant adolescent lui tienne tête.

Il avait tenté de l'immobiliser par un incarcerem mais Potter avait riposté d'un protego suivit d'un expelliarmus qui avait bien faillis le désarmer. Il n'avait conservé sa baguette qu'in extremis avant de lancer un sortilège de brulure vers son adversaire. A sa grande contrariété, Potter s'était jeté au sol et le sortilège n'avait fait que l'effleurer, ne lui causant pas plus de désagrément qu'un sortilège cuisant de deuxième année. Par contre le sortilège de jambencotton l'avait atteint en pleine jambe et il avait perdu un temps précieux pour jeter le contre sort, laissant à Potter le loisir de reprendre à la fois son souffle et une distance de sécurité raisonnable

Malefoy commençait à perdre patience. Il était un mangemort que diable! Et père d'un adolescent! Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser tenir la dragée haute ainsi encore longtemps.

Harry sentait qu'il fatiguait. Ses sorts lui semblaient moins puissants. Il entendit vaguement Hermione pousser un cri, plus loin, et résista à l'envie de se tourner dans cette direction pour s'assurer que sa meilleure amie s'en sortait. Un instant d'inattention lui serait fatal. Malefoy ne laisserait passer aucune occasion, et s'il était encore debout après plusieurs minutes de combat, il ne le devait qu'à sa rapidité et sa jeunesse.  
Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion. A terme, l'expérience l'emporterait sur la rapidité; le savoir-faire sur la jeunesse.

Etait ce ainsi qu'allait finir le survivant? Qu'allait penser tous les gens? S'en voudraient ils de ne pas l'avoir cru alors qu'il clamait le retour de Voldemort? Où se contenteraient-ils de considérer le fait qu'Harry était mort en tombant dans un piège grossier? En voulant sauver un évadé d'Azkaban condamné pour meurtre qui plus est.

Le seul réconfort qu'il trouvait en cet instant était que selon toute vraisemblance Sirius n'avait jamais mis les pieds au ministère.

Il trébucha en évitant un sort et s'écroula sur le sol manquant de perdre sa baguette. Ce moment de flottement suffit largement à Malefoy pour reprendre l'avantage.  
Le mangemort aurait pu lui jeter un incarcerem et ordonner le repliement des troupes avant de transplaner avec son prisonnier auprès de son maitre mais il voulu avant donner une petite leçon à Potter pour lui avoir tenu tête.

- _Endoloris_!

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait des aiguilles dans tout le corps, qu'on le rouait de coup, qu'on le brulait avec une flamme, que son corps était congelé lentement… Il entendit quelqu'un hurler et eut envie de lui crier de se taire tant ce hurlement décuplait sa douleur avant de réaliser qu'il sortait de sa gorge.  
Il se cambra violement en arrière, se tordant sur le sol dans l'espoir d'en chasser la douleur.  
Il voulait supplier Malefoy d'arrêter.  
Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il ne se rappelait pas que le doloris faisait aussi mal. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre le contrôle de sa vessie et à s'humilier définitivement devant ses amis et ses ennemis.

- _Impedimenta_!

Malefoy fut soudain projeté en arrière, si violement qu'il heurta le mur, à près de 5 mètres de là.  
Harry sentit la douleur s'évaporer aussitôt, comme s'il un interrupteur avait été éteint. Il sentait confusément qu'il avait encore mal, mais plus autant. La douleur était diffuse, comme des dizaines de courbatures, ou comme lorsqu'il sortait d'une punition de Rogue.

- _Prend toi en à quelqu'un de ton âge_!

La voix était sèche et froide, bien loin de celle à laquelle il était habitué mais il la reconnu sans peine. Il se redressa et se retourna vivement.

Sirius.

Et derrière lui, son cœur en manqua un battement, son père…

.

Oo

.

Dementia s'étira, satisfaite. Elle venait de finir son plan de travail. Une bonne chose de faite, se dit elle.  
Elle reprit sa plume et lu la première ligne de son parchemin: Faire un plan de travail.  
Parfait, se rengorgea t elle en rayant cette première ligne. Elle raya aussitôt la ligne suivante: rayer les actions déjà effectuées.

Elle reposa le parchemin avec un sourire amusé. Elle avait déjà fais deux choses de prévues; Si cela ne méritait pas une petite pause avec un bon thé et le dernier numéro de My Fair Which, le magasine de mode américain que lui avait envoyé une de ses amies, elle ne s'appelait plus Dementia Rogue Parker Johnson!

Pensivement, elle griffonna dans la page des mots croisés: Dementia Rogue Parker Johnson Black. Mouais, grimaça t elle, un peu long… Carrément trop long même. Elle raya le nom et écrivit en dessous: Dementia Rogue Black… bof… Dementia Black Rogue… Elle grimaça… Ce n'était franchement pas génial et en plus elle était bonne pour entendre son père s'en plaindre jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle tenta Dementia Rogue épouse Black…Et pourquoi pas Madame Sirius Black se demanda t elle en pouffant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et arracha la page. Celle-ci se déchira à moitié dans la diagonale. Demi avait écrit dans tout les sens si bien qu'il ne resta que deux mots inscrit manuellement dans les restes intact de la grille de mot croisés: Dementia Black.

- _adjugé_, murmura t elle.

Au diable son père. Les femmes prenaient le nom de leur mari depuis la nuit des temps! Ce n'était pas parce que la loi ne l'y obligeait plus qu'elle devait s'en priver!

- _Dementia Black! Dementia Black!_ Chantonna t elle, ravie

Un tapotement insistant à la fenêtre attira son attention et elle s'empressa d'aller ouvrir au hibou qui attendait dehors.

- _salut facteur_ !

Le hibou lui lança un regard impassible, l'air aussi impénétrable à son humour que Severus. Demi leva les yeux au ciel et lui arracha quasiment la missive avant de le chasser d'un geste de la main.

- _Allez zou ! Pas de pourboire ! Ca t'apprendra à tirer une tête d'enterrement_.

Elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil de son père, celui dans lequel il lui avait expressément interdit de s'asseoir, près de la cheminée allumée. Il faisait encore frais dans les cachots.  
Elle décacheta le parchemin et l'ouvrit. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en reconnaissant l'écriture familière.

Elle hésita un instant à ne pas lire la lettre et à la remettre à son père, mais celui-ci était absent quand elle était revenu de chez Sirius et elle n'avait aucune idée de où il était, ni de quand il reviendrait.  
Elle était par contre sure d'une chose, malgré l'angoisse qui lui étreignait le cœur, elle ne supporterait pas de rester dans l'ignorance bien longtemps. Elle serait bien aller trouver Minerva pour qu'elle lise la lettre pour elle mais la vieille femme était allé rendre visite à une amie souffrante et ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain.

- _Allez ma vieille_, murmura t elle, _ne soit pas aussi trouillarde_!

Elle entama la lecture de la missive. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux descendaient le long du parchemin, ses joues, pourtant déjà pales, perdaient leur couleurs.  
Elle relu deux fois la missive avant de la froisser et de la jeter d'un geste rageur dans le feu mourant.  
Sans regarder la lettre se consumer, elle se leva et ouvrit le secrétaire paternel. Elle en sortit un bloc de parchemin, de l'encre et une plume et commença à écrire.  
Sa main se crispait malgré elle et plusieurs fois elle fut obligée de cesser d'écrire et de plier et déplier les doigts pour lutter contre les crampes. A deux reprises, elle manqua de transpercer le parchemin.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle cacheta la lettre et monta en courant à la volière. Essoufflée, elle regarda autour d'elle mais n'arriva pas à repérer Nexus dans la multitude d'oiseau présente. Elle siffla, en vain.  
Elle repéra Hedwige dans un coin, facilement reconnaissable, étant le seul oiseau présent à Poudlard à arborer la couleur blanche des chouettes lapones.  
Elle s'approcha de la chouette qui la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

- _Salut Hedwige_, sourit Demi, _J'ai une lettre à envoyer en France mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Nexus. Tu voudrais bien me rendre service_?

Hedwige leva aussitôt une patte, signifiant son accord pour emmener la lettre de la sœur de son maitre à bon port.  
Harry n'écrivait pas beaucoup de lettres et la petite chouette s'ennuyait. Les autres volatiles la tenaient à l'écart à cause de son éclatante blancheur et un peu de distraction était la bienvenue.  
Demi contempla la chouette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparut au loin et repris la direction des cachots.

Désœuvrée, elle s'amusa à mélanger tous les livres de la bibliothèque, savourant d'avance la tête que ferait son père lorsqu'il découvrirait que ses précieux ouvrages ne se trouvaient plus à la place qu'il leur avait alloués.  
Elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler sur sa thèse, ni de retourner à la bibliothèque aider Madame Pince.

Elle passa un coup de cheminée rapide à la rédaction du magazine pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème de dernière minute. Régla quelques menues disputes au sein de l'équipe et se retrouva tout aussi vite à se tourner les pouces dans son fauteuil. Elle tenta d'appeler Sirius, mais il ne répondit pas. Elle en conclu que Kreattur devait faire des courses et que Sirius devait prendre soin de Buck, toujours installé dans le grenier.

- _Je rappellerais plus tard_, murmura t elle

A défaut d'autre chose, elle se pencha dans la cheminée et cria:

- _bureau de Zoé Finnefois_!

Son amie leva la tête, une trace d'encre sur le nez, un crayon sur l'oreille, des chutes de tissus posés un peu partout autour d'elle, et lui fit un grand sourire.  
Demi ricana. Que diraient les sorcières qui s'arrachaient les modèles de son amie si elles apprenaient que la jeune styliste était aussi brouillonne et désordonnée ?  
Zoé riposta en jetant un mètre ruban dans la direction de son amie. Les deux filles entamèrent aussitôt une conversation passionnée sur les nouvelles tendances de la prochaine saison de la mode.

Soudain Dementia cessa de rire et prit un air grave.

- _Zoé… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Je crois que je vais me marier… Avec un sorcier_ !

Sachant que cette dernière précision impliquait qu'il n'y aurait plus de divorce, Zoé poussa un grand cri de joie et envoya valser tous ses croquis en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

- _ok, regarde un peu ta robe de mariée !_

_- Ma robe ? Quelle robe ? Je sais depuis seulement quelques jours que je vais peut être me marier_ !

- _Ma chérie, ça fait des lustres que j'attends que tu trouve celui qu'il te faut ! J'ai épuisé des dizaines de parchemins mais j'ai trouvé la robe parfaite ! Elle attendait seulement que tu te décide_.

Dementia resta quelques secondes interdite. Puis elle haussa les épaules et décida de se laisser gagner par l'enthousiasme de sa meilleure amie.

- _Allez fais voir_ !

.

Oo

.

Harry retint un gémissement en voyant Sirius heurter le mur derrière lui. Mais le maraudeur se releva aussitôt, lançant un sort dans la foulée et désarmant son adversaire.  
L'animagus jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à Harry qui protégeait Hermione, Parvati, Seamus et Dean, tous légèrement blessés, avec l'appuie de Ron et Neville.

Un peu plus loin, Rogue était en train de régler son compte à l'un des mangemorts n'ayant pas ôté sa cagoule, l'air de savoir parfaitement à qui il avait affaire.  
Il jetait des sorts dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler et l'adolescent soupçonna que son père se battait avec les armes de ses ennemis.

Maugrey et Tonks avaient fais prisonniers deux mangemorts et les attachèrent solidement avant de les trainer dans un coin et de se jeter de nouveau dans la bagarre.

Remus et Kingsley faisaient front contre trois mangemorts qui bien que débordant de férocité avaient du mal à viser juste et ne réussissaient pas à atteindre leurs cibles.

Lucius Malefoy avait reprit ses esprits et s'était aussitôt jeté sur Sirius de nouveau.

Bellatrix avait entamé un âpre combat contre Severus, enrageant de ne pas réussir à lui régler son compte une fois pour toute.

- _Tu vas crever sale traitre_, cracha t elle

- _Traitre_, ironisa t il, _je n'ai jamais cru en cette cause Bellatrix, je ne vous ai rejoins que parce que tu menaçais de m'enlever Demi_!

Bella faillit s'étouffer de rage, sachant pertinemment que Severus disait vrai. Il avait travaillé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il n'avait jamais cru en lui. D'ailleurs dès qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, il avait commencé par éloigner Dementia du manoir du Lord, puis il avait officiellement changé de camp.  
Poussée par la colère, Bellatrix lança un sort que Rogue n'eut pas le temps de contrer. Il fut projeté contre le mur et resta un instant sonné. Bellatrix leva sa baguette et cracha:

- _Avada…_

_- impedimenta_!

La mangemort vola sur plusieurs mètres mais réussie à ne pas lâcher son arme. Elle tourna ses yeux furieux vers la personne qui l'avait empêchée de mettre un terme à la vie de son ancien amant. Ses yeux se plissèrent de rage en découvrant Tonks, sa nièce maudite, la preuve vivante de la trahison d'Andromeda.

Rapide comme l'éclair elle pointa sa baguette et hurla:

- _Avada Kedavra_!

.

Oo

.

Sirius venait de mettre Lucius au tapis d'un expelliarmus bien placé. L'aristocrate blond était cette fois assommé pour un bon moment se dit il.

Il se tourna brièvement vers les adolescents, pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été blessés.

Il fit un clin d'œil complice à Harry. Au même moment il vit du coin de l'œil Tonks envoyer valser Bella dans les airs. Il s'avança pour prêter main forte à sa cousine mais il était trop loin pour avoir une chance d'arrêter Bellatrix. Voyant les intentions de la mangemort, il poussa la jeune femme au sol et leva sa baguette. Le sort qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il recevait de plein fouet le rayon vert en pleine poitrine.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Voilà enfin le chapitre 22. Encore désolée pour le retard!_**

**_Ce chapitre est le dernier de la première partie de SCR et donc de la cinquième année à Poudlard d'Harry._**

**_Dans 15 jours, mercredi 5 janvier et peut être la fois d'après(ce n'est pas parce que j'étais en retard que je vous décale les délais) vous n'aurez pas le premier chapitre de la partie 2 mais deux Os sur Dementia. Il seront publié ici sous le titre: brèves de Dementia Rogue._**

**_Mercredi prochain, comme prévu, le chapitre suivant de Two beds and a coffee machine. On approche de la fin! La traduction est terminée et j'ai déjà l'autorisation pour la traduction de la suivante, mais je vous en parlerai plus tard._**

**_Encore merci de me lire, merci de vos commentaires et encore une fois Joyeux Noel!!!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Personne, ou presque, ne vit tomber Sirius.  
Sa sortie fut à l'exact opposée de ce qu'avait toujours été sa vie. Il mourut sobrement, sans fioritures. Sa main laissa échapper sa baguette et il tomba à genoux sans un mot. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut pour Harry. Quant à Demi, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à elle, chaque fibre de son corps hurlait son nom.

Tonks se releva, à moitié sonnée, prête à invectiver violemment quiconque passerait à portée de voix. Ses protestations moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit le rayon vert qui lui était destiné frapper Sirius de plein fouet.  
Elle poussa un cri, oubliant de prendre une inspiration et ne produisant de fait qu'un grognement étranglé.

Harry tourna la tête vers Tonks, alarmé par le bruit incongru qu'elle produisit.  
Il regarda son visage figé d'horreur et machinalement, suivi le regard de la métamorphomage.  
Il regarda sans comprendre la baguette échapper de la main de Sirius tandis que l'homme tombait à genoux. Il eut la soudaine envie de secouer Tonks comme un prunier et de lui ordonner de ne pas rester figée ainsi.

C'était forcément une ruse. Sirius ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas quand il avait désespérément besoin de lui. Pas après avoir dit qu'il aimait Dementia.

Un rire aigu retentit. Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit, s'arrachant à la vision du corps immobile de son parrain et croisa les yeux fous de Bellatrix. Il y lu un mélange de joie et de regrets. Joie d'avoir blessé Harry sans doute. Regrets ? Pouvait-elle avoir des regrets ?

Une vague de haine le submergea et il sut qu'il pourrait, à cet instant précis, lancer un impardonnable. Il fit un pas vers la sorcière, bien décidé à lui régler son compte. Mais avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, il se retrouva ceinturé, bloqué. Il commença à se débattre, essayant d'échapper à l'étreinte de fer de Ron, mais le rouquin n'avait aucune intention de laisser son meilleur ami se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup.

Harry sentit les premières larmes affluer tandis qu'il se débattait de plus belle. Il sentit Hermione s'accrocher à son bras, le supplier de se calmer. Il voulut lui hurler dessus pour oser dire une chose pareille mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Des cris et des bruits de courses retentirent dans le couloir. Bellatrix s'arracha à contre cœur à son duel de regard avec le survivant et cria le signal de la retraite. Elle transplana elle-même en empoignant le bras de Lucius pour l'emmener avec elle. Deux autres mangemorts réussirent à s'échapper devant l'arrivée des aurors et du ministre Fudge, ridicule avec son bonnet de nuit qu'il avait oublié d'enlever dans sa précipitation.

Le ministre avait pali en reconnaissant le costume des mangemorts. Il prit un air perplexe en voyant au sol le cadavre du célèbre échappé d'Azkaban à coté duquel se trouvait une de ses aurors, en pleurs.

Remus s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'effondra devant le corps de son meilleur ami, une main devant son visage.

- _Mais…mais_…bredouilla Fudge, _je ne comprends pas…_

_- M'étonne pas_, marmonna Maugrey sans s'attarder dans l'environnement immédiat du ministre.

- _Monsieur le ministre_, intervint Kingsley, _nous venons d'avoir malheureusement la preuve du retour de vous-savez-qui. Les mangemorts qui ont attaqués le jeune Harry ont été très clairs sur l'identité de leur chef._

_- Mais… mais… _répondit très intelligemment le ministre. _Mais… ça là_, dit il en désignant Sirius, _c'est Sirius Black ! Et il est…_

_- Mort, monsieur le ministre,_ confirma Kingsley, _et toutes les personnes présentes peuvent vous assurer que Sirius Black a combattu vaillamment contre les mangemorts présents._

_- Mais il est de leur coté_, cria presque Fudge d'un air suppliant.

- _Ce point sera à élucider_, soupira Kingsley.

Il ordonna aux aurors d'emmener les prisonniers et convainquit le ministre de laisser partir les adolescents et leurs sauveurs. Dumbledore pourrait tout lui expliquer, insista-t-il pour abattre les dernières réserves de l'homme, mais certains des adolescents étaient blessés et avaient besoin de soins attentifs de Mme Pomfresh.

Toujours sous le choc, Fudge acquiesça, signifiant ainsi son accord.

Aussitôt, sans lui laisser le loisir de changer d'avis, Kingsley donna le signal du départ pour Poudlard. Il s'approcha de Parvati et souleva la jeune fille terrorisée dans ses bras avant de transplaner devant les grilles de l'école. Il fut très vite suivi par Remus et Tonks qui se soutenaient l'un l'autre, Rogue qui avait fait transplaner Hermione et Dean, un jeune auror qui avait été désigné par le ministre pour les accompagner et qui s'était chargé de Seamus et Neville et enfin Maugrey qui avait ramené Harry et Ron.

Sur un signe de Rogue, Kingsley, Maugrey et le jeune homme, suivis de Tonks accompagnèrent les adolescents à l'intérieur, vers la chaleur réconfortante de l'infirmerie.

Seul Remus, Rogue et Harry restèrent en arrière.  
Remus était figé, lourdement appuyé contre les grilles, incapable de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Severus fit un pas en direction d'Harry et l'adolescent eut un mouvement de recul, manquant de tomber à la renverse. Rogue le rattrapa par le bras et Harry leva instinctivement son bras valide pour se protéger.  
Remus observait la scène, trop choqué pour bouger.  
Severus ignora le mouvement effrayé de son fils et l'attrapa fermement par la nuque.

- _Je suis désolé Harry_, murmura-t-il.

- _Désolé_? Bredouilla l'adolescent, sans comprendre.

- _Pour Black… Harry, je suis profondément désolé._

_- Vous le détestiez._

_- mais tu l'aimais… Et il t'aimait… Peut importe que nous n'ayons jamais été amis. Sa mort ne me réjouit pas pour autant._

Harry détourna la tête, sentant les larmes se mettre à couler sur ses joues. Il aurait tout donné pour que Sirius soit là, avec eux, sain et sauf, quitte à recevoir une correction exemplaire de son père pour sa fugue. Car il savait bien que la seule et unique raison qui faisait que Rogue n'avait pas encore débouclé sa ceinture était la mort de Sirius.

La mort de Sirius…

Il avait beau se le répéter sans cesse, il avait beau repasser la scène encore et encore dans son esprit, rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à l'intégrer. Il ne cessait de se retourner vers les grilles de Poudlard, espérant toujours que Patmol allait apparaître, râlant et pestant qu'on ne l'ait pas attendu pour rentrer.  
Tonks réapparut sur le parvis du château. Elle avait les yeux rouges et ses cheveux avaient perdu leur éclat rose bonbon pour devenir d'un noir terne, assez semblable à ceux qu'avait eu Sirius lorsqu'il était sorti d'Azkaban.  
La jeune femme les chercha des yeux et les rejoignit rapidement. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Remus et murmura:

- _Chéri, viens, rentrons, il gèle ici… Viens à l'intérieur_…

Devant l'absence de réponse et de réaction de Remus, elle leva un regard incertain vers Rogue. Celui-ci raffermit sa prise sur la nuque de l'adolescent et donna une légère secousse à Lupin de l'autre main.

- _Miss Tonks a raison Lupin. Il faut rentrer_…

Il prit aussitôt la direction du château, entrainant Harry avec lui. L'adolescent se fit vaguement la réflexion qu'il savait à présent qui était la personne ayant offert le pull de noël à Remus mais la pensée lui échappa presque aussitôt. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et constata que Remus, toujours en état de choc, suivait docilement Tonks dans leur sillage.

- _Allons à l'infirmerie_, soupira Severus, _je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois blessé mais Demi va me vouer aux gémonies si j'ose te dispenser de contrôle médical._

Harry pila net, une chape de plomb tombant dans son estomac. Demi… Oh Merlin….Demi…

- _Je dois la voir_…murmura-t-il.

- _Tu la verras plus tard_, trancha Rogue.

- _Vous ne comprenez pas_, paniqua Harry, sa voix montant dans les aigus. _Il faut que je lui parle…il faut que je lui dise… Elle n'est pas au courant_…

Les yeux remplis d'incompréhension, Rogue resserra sa prise sur l'adolescent qui tenta de lui échapper. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues d'Harry tandis qu'il suppliait son père de le lâcher.

- _Papa ! Lâche-le immédiatement ! Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal_ !

La voix furieuse de Demi figea la scène entière. Harry baissa la tête, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Rogue la regarda d'un air indigné, prêt à protester qu'il ne cherchait pas à faire mal à Harry, bien au contraire. Remus sembla sortir de sa léthargie et leva les yeux vers la jeune femme.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Où vous étiez ?_

_- Demi_, murmura Harry, _c'est Sirius…_

Demi jeta un regard d'avertissement à Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de parler de Sirius devant leur père !

- _Sirius…il est…il a…_

_- Dementia_, intervint Remus d'une voix douce. _Il y a eu une bataille au ministère ce soir. Et Sirius…Sirius a donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'une autre personne._

Demi recula de quelques pas en secouant la tête.

- _Vous dites n'importe quoi… Sirius est à la maison ! Je l'ai quitté il y a à peine deux heures ! Il… Il s'est cogné la tête en descendant à la cave, sans baguette évidemment, il a promit de se reposer_ !

Rogue fronça les sourcils. Au nom de Merlin, que se passait-il ici ?

- _Dementia_, murmura Remus en posant une main sur le bras de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se dégagea violemment et recula encore.

- _C'est un mensonge ! Ou une erreur ! Il va bien ! Il va bien vous entendez ! Je… je viens d'essayer ma robe… on va se marier…_ ajouta t elle d'un air suppliant.

- _Quoi ? Dementia ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes_ ? gronda Rogue, visiblement perdu dans le trop grand nombre d'informations qui venaient de lui être révélées.

La voix de son père sembla sortir Demi de son semi état de choc. Elle regarda les yeux tristes de Remus, l'air dévasté d'Harry… Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et soudain, elle tourna les talons et partit en courant en direction des grilles de Poudlard.  
Harry éclata en sanglots lorsque Demi disparut au coin du couloir.

Rogue secoua la tête, essayant de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. Demi… Demi et Black ????? Ce sale cabot et sa petite fille ??? Mariage ??? Ô Merlin ! Il se passa une main sur le visage.

- _Qui était au courant_ ? Demanda-t-il à Remus

- _Les enfants, Tonks, Albus, moi… peut-être Molly…_

_- En somme tout le monde sauf moi_, grommela-t-il.

Il secoua encore une fois la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il s'accroupit près d'Harry et l'aida à se relever.

- _Viens… Oublions l'infirmerie. Tu n'es pas blessé. Allons dans mes appartements_…

Harry se laissa entrainer sans protestations vers les cachots. Il avait la tête vide et il se sentait incapable de la moindre réaction. Une seule pensée tournait et retournait dans sa tête : Sirius était mort.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte des appartements de Rogue, ils trouvèrent Baker en train de tenter vainement de consoler une Alima en larmes, assise par terre au beau milieu du salon.  
Severus haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son elfe personnel qui secoua la tête tristement.

- _Maitre Sirius est parti_, se lamentait la petite elfe. _Alima ne tiendra pas le voile de sa maitresse pour son mariage. Maitresse Demi ne fait que pleurer. Elle ne veut pas d'Alima auprès d'elle._

Severus jeta un regard étonné vers la chambre de sa fille. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'elle avait pris la direction des grilles du château.

- _Maitresse Demi a contacté l'elfe désagréable de Monsieur Sirius par cheminée, maitre,_ expliqua Baker. _Maitresse Demi lui a parlé quelques minutes avant de se mettre à pleurer et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en interdisant à Alima d'entrer ou de laisser entrer qui que ce soit_.

Severus s'approcha de la chambre de sa fille, dans l'intention de frapper à la porte et de lui intimer d'ouvrir. Il l'entendit sangloter à travers le battant de bois. Il leva la main pour frapper quand la voix de Baker suspendit son geste.

- _Oh maitre ! Le jeune maitre Harry est tout pâle_ !

Severus se retourna juste à temps pour voir Harry vomir sur le tapis sous le glapissement de Baker. Il s'avança vers l'adolescent qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- _Pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…_

_- Ce n'est rien Harry,_ soupira Rogue en l'aidant à se redresser._ Baker va nettoyer. Alima, peux-tu aider Harry à se nettoyer et à se changer pour la nuit ? Je vais appeler Winky pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui cette nuit. Va avec Alima,_ poursuivit-il à l'intention de l'adolescent,_ je vais te faire prendre de la potion de sommeil sans rêve pour cette nuit._

Hébété, nauséeux, Harry suivit l'elfe de sa sœur. Severus sortit une potion de sommeil sans rêve de son armoire avant d'appeler Winky par cheminée. Il expliqua rapidement la situation à la petite elfe qui se lamenta sur son pauvre maitre et la pauvre maitresse Demi. Dès que Severus lui eut dit ce qu'il attendait d'elle, Winky tranplana dans les quartiers du maitre de potions avant même que celui-ci ne se relève de la cheminée.

- _Winky va préparer le lit de maitre Harry. Où est maitre Harry ?_

_- Demi a rejeté l'affection d'Alima_, expliqua Severus avec diplomatie. _Pour consoler et occuper Alima je lui ai donc demandé d'aider Harry à se préparer pour la nuit._

Compatissante, Winky acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chambre du professeur, qui avait décidé d'abandonner les lieux à Harry pour une nuit, afin de préparer le coucher de son maitre adoré.

- _Pauvre maitre Harry_, soupira-t-elle à plusieurs reprises en se dandinant vers la pièce voisine, _pauvre…pauvre maitresse Demi…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry réapparut, toujours tiré par Alima, nettoyé et flottant dans un pyjama appartenant à Severus et grossièrement ajusté par la petite elfe. Rogue soupçonna qu'Alima n'avait pas voulu ennuyer Harry en lui demandant de se tenir droit et immobile le temps de faire un ajustement parfait.  
Ca irait pour une nuit décida-t-il.  
Il saisit la potion de sommeil sans rêve et la fit avaler à Harry qui, une fois de plus, obéit comme dans un état second, sans opposer de résistance.

Il chancela jusqu'au lit, soutenu d'une main ferme par son père. Il dormait avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller.  
Winky s'installa vaillamment sur une chaise à coté du lit, prête à bondir au moindre signe de détresse de l'adolescent.

Severus écarta les mèches rebelles encore humides du visage de son fils et sortit de la pièce. Il avisa immédiatement Alima, prostrée contre la porte de la chambre de Dementia. Il s'approcha de la petite elfe et la secoua légèrement.

- _Va te coucher Alima_. _Ta maitresse a besoin de rester seule mais elle t'appellera dès qu'elle aura besoin de toi._

_- Le maitre pense que la maitresse d'Alima fera encore appel à Alima_, demanda-t-elle, ses grands yeux brouillés de larmes.

- _Bien sûr_, assura Severus,_ mais va te coucher, elle n'aimerait pas que tu tombes malade_ !

La petite elfe quitta sa surveillance de la porte et alla se glisser sous le buffet, où Baker ronflait déjà comme un bienheureux. Elle se blottit contre l'autre elfe et sombra dans un sommeil agité ponctué de soupirs et de sanglots.

.

Oo

.

- _bon, on fait quoi ? On tape ?_

_- Je sais que le professeur Rogue est doué, Ronald, mais si on ne tape pas je ne vois guère comment il pourrait deviner notre présence._

Ron ne protesta pas devant le ton aigre de son amie. Hermione et lui avait passé la nuit dans la salle commune, attendant en vain le retour d'Harry. La jeune femme avait passé plus de la moitié de la nuit à sangloter dans ses bras au souvenir de la mort du parrain de leur meilleur ami. Elle avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement vers trois heures du matin. Lui n'avait pas eu cette chance, il avait passé la nuit à retourner encore et encore la soirée dans sa tête, se maudissant de ne pas être allé immédiatement dénoncer Harry à Rogue. Certes son meilleur ami lui en aurait sûrement voulu à mort mais au final… le prix à payer aurait été bien mince au regard de celui que devait payer son ami à présent.

Il tendit le bras, et avant que tout courage ne l'abandonne, il frappa quelques coups secs au portrait gardant les appartements du maitre des potions.  
Contrairement à son habitude, le potionniste peint ne leur lança ni remarque acide, ni regard soupçonneux. Il se contenta d'incliner la tête dans leur direction et de disparaître à l'intérieur du portrait, sans doute pour informer son maitre de l'identité des visiteurs.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, effectivement, le portrait coulissa devant le maitre des potions.

- _Monsieur Weasley, Miss Granger…_

_- Bonjour professeur_, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, _nous aurions aimé voir Harry_…

Le professeur soupira et s'écarta, invitant d'un geste les adolescents à entrer.

- _Chambre du fond_, se contenta-t-il de dire en désignant la porte en question.

Ron et Hermione le remercièrent à mi voix et se dirigèrent vers la pièce où se terrait leur meilleur ami.

-_ Oh et…Miss Granger ?_ les interrompit Severus. _10 points pour Gryffondor pour votre présence d'esprit_.

Hermione eut un sourire triste.

- _Merci professeur_…

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à taper à la porte pour annoncer leur présence à Harry, Ron lui chuchota:

- _C'est toi qui as prévenu le prof ? Tu nous as sauvés la vie Hermione !_

_- Je ne suis pas sure qu'Harry le prenne comme ca…_

_- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire_, confirma Ron en pressant affectueusement la main de son amie.

Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et frappa fermement à la porte de la chambre avant d'y entrer, suivie de Ron, sans attendre une éventuelle réponse.  
La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais ils devinèrent sans mal la forme prostrée d'Harry, recroquevillé au milieu du lit.

- _Harry_ ? Hésita Hermione.

- _Eh vieux_ ? Renchérit Ron.

Harry leva légèrement la tête sans répondre. Sans hésiter, Hermione grimpa sur le lit et se blottit contre son ami tandis que Ron venait s'asseoir de l'autre coté, lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans prononcer un mot, pendant de longues minutes. Harry soupira de soulagement en se laissant aller contre Hermione. Nul besoin de paroles entre eux, la présence réconfortante les uns des autres leur suffisait.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Hermione avisa une forme sombre, roulée en boule dans un fauteuil.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça_, chuchota-t-elle, comme craignant de briser le silence.

- _Winky_, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Elle _est restée à coté de moi toute la nuit, je lui ai dit de dormir un peu._

_- Harry… Je suis tellement désolée…_

_- Ce n'est pas ta faute Herm', tu nous as sauvé la vie… sans toi on y restait tous…_

_- Tu…_

_- Je me doute bien que miss-parfaite s'est débrouillée pour prévenir un adulte avant de partir…_

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- _Tu as agit au mieux Hermione_, continua-t-il… _Le seul à blâmer c'est moi. J'aurais dû écouter Ron quand il a voulu aller voir mon père… j'aurais dû essayer de joindre Sirius par cheminée… j'aurais dû…_

La voix d'Harry se brisa et les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- _Demi ne me pardonnera jamais… Et elle aura raison…_

_- Bien sur qu'elle te pardonnera_ ! S'offusqua Ron, _bon sang Harry tu n'as rien fait ! C'est cette espèce de dingue qui voulait tuer Tonks ! Personne n'a forcé Sirius à s'interposer ! Je veux dire, il était conscient des risques ! Mais il n'a jamais été du genre à rester au chaud en arrière pendant que d'autres se battaient ! Ce n'est pas ta faute !_

_- Ron a raison,_ renchérit Hermione avant de s'interrompre et de grimacer… _J'en reviens pas de dire ça…mais Ron a raison ! La seule coupable c'est cette bonne femme !_

La réaction d'Hermione arracha un demi-sourire à Harry. Celui-ci s'évanouit aussitôt mais il avait été là… Et cette seconde, cette toute petite seconde où l'adolescent avait réussi à sourire suffisait à Hermione…

On frappa à la porte et Severus entra.

- _Jeune gens… Je vais vous demander de partir à présent. J'aimerais qu'Harry se repose un peu et je pense qu'il vous rejoindra après le déjeuner_.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent et se levèrent aussitôt. Ron donna une grande claque dans le dos d'Harry et Hermione le serra dans ses bras. Puis les adolescents sortirent de la pièce, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur professeur.  
Rogue les raccompagna à la porte de ses quartiers et leur assura qu'Harry les rejoindrait à la salle commune dès qu'il s'en sentirait capable.  
Après avoir refermé la porte, l'ancien espion alla chercher une potion calmante dans son armoire dans l'intention de la confier à Harry. Il préférait en effet que le jeune homme l'ait sur lui en cas de besoin.

En passant devant la chambre de sa fille, il entendit les sanglots étouffés de celle-ci.

- _La maitresse a pleuré toute la nuit_, fit une petite voix derrière lui.

Il se tourna vers Alima qui se tordait les oreilles en sanglotant.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Alima,_ assura-t-il à la petite créature, _ça finira par passer_…

Il se releva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Dementia. Il ne la laisserait pas s'enfermer dans la dépression décida-t-il.  
Il frappa fermement à la porte de la chambre et écouta. Les sanglots étaient plus étouffés, sans doute la jeune femme avait-elle enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
Il s'apprêtait à signaler à sa progéniture qu'il était inutile de faire semblant d'être absente ou endormie et qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à lui ouvrir immédiatement la porte quand son attention fut détournée par les bruits en provenance de la salle de bain.  
Allons bon, se dit-il, voilà qu'Harry était de nouveau malade.  
À contrecœur, il abandonna l'idée de forcer la porte de Dementia et se dirigea vers la pièce où s'était réfugié Harry, saisissant une potion destinée à calmer les nausées au passage.  
La confrontation avec Dementia devrait attendre, Harry avait plus besoin de lui dans l'immédiat.

.

Oo

.

Dementia enfouit la tête sous l'oreiller et pour faire bonne mesure rabattit la couette par-dessus elle lorsqu'elle entendit les quelques coups frappés à sa porte.

Elle ne voulait voir personne. Personne excepté Sirius. Sirius qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Elle ne reverrait jamais ce demi-sourire en coin qui avait le don de l'exaspérer à chaque fois qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Elle ne reverrait jamais les clins d'œil qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire, à elle ou à Harry, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle ne se blottirait plus jamais contre lui, respirant à plein poumon le mélange de whisky et d'après rasage qui caractérisait si bien l'ancien prisonnier.

La magnifique robe créée par Zoé resterait à jamais dans l'armoire. Elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de la porter. Pas plus que les dessous affriolant que sa meilleure amie avait prévu pour sa nuit de noce.  
Il lui manquait tellement, se dit-elle en se remettant à pleurer. Pourtant ils n'auraient dû se voir que dans plusieurs heures… mais là elle savait que la séparation était définitive.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller puis elle se rendrait square Grimmaud et Sirius se ficherait allégrement d'elle pour avoir de telles pensées. Il l'accuserait sans doute, un sourire en coin, de chercher une échappatoire pour ne pas avoir à se marier et à enfin devoir se tenir tranquille. Elle lui lanceraitun coussin dans la figure et partirait bouder dans la cuisine. Kreattur jetterait des regards absolument noirs à Sirius quand il viendrait s'excuser. Elle ferait semblant de refuser de lui pardonner jusqu'à ce qu'il la chatouille…

Oui… c'était comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer… Elle allait se réveiller…

Un bruit sec à sa fenêtre la fit sursauter. Elle se releva brusquement et saisissant sa baguette lança un sort à l'aveuglette en direction de la vitre, faisant éclater celle-ci et manquant de réduire en cendre le hibou qui se trouvait derrière. Celui ne dû son salut qu'à ses reflexes et entra dans la pièce avec un hululement indigné.

- _Ce n'est pas le moment Buckminster_ ! Cracha Demi d'une voix rauque. _Fiche moi le camp_ !

Pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde, Buckminster se posa sur la table de nuit et leva une patte digne, tendant le message qu'il avait bien l'intention de délivrer à sa destinataire. Dementia haussa un sourcil, tentée de le laisser poireauter ainsi, histoire de voir combien de temps le volatile était capable de rester une patte en l'air. Mais au bout d'une minute à peine, le regard glacial eut raison de sa volonté et elle lui arracha la missive avant de le chasser à coup de coussin.

- _Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore_, marmonna-t-elle en décachetant la lettre.

Elle parcourut rapidement l'écriture fine et penchée qu'elle avait apprit à reconnaître. Elle fronça les sourcils et relut la lettre une fois…deux fois… dix fois…  
Elle se leva brusquement et déchira la lettre en autant de morceaux qu'elle put. Elle jeta rageusement ceux-ci dans la cheminée avant de se laisser retomber sur son lit et de rabattre une nouvelle fois la couette sur elle.

Dans l'âtre, les morceaux touchant les braises se consumèrent lentement. Quelques uns d'entre eux noircirent et se racornirent sans pour autant bruler.

.

Oo

.

-_ Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais_, demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

- _Je lis…_

_- Certes… mais tu ne fais que ça depuis deux jours…c'est…euh…inhabituel…_

_- Les BUSEs commencent demain Hermione. Et j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit._

_- Veux-tu que je t'aide ?_

_- Non merci._

Harry se replongea dans les notes d'Hermione sur les révoltes gobelines sans ajouter un mot. La jeune femme hésita un instant puis, soupirant, abandonna la partie et retourna à la table où elle aidait Ron à comprendre la théorie de certains sortilèges.  
Ron regarda vers Harry et haussa les épaules.

- _Laisse le tranquille Mione. Il viendra avec nous quand il se sentira prêt_.

Hermione hocha la tête en saisissant un gros livre de sortilège.

- _Tu as sans doute raison Ron, mais je n'aime pas le voir ainsi. Isolé… Il a l'air si malheureux…_

_- Il est malheureux…_

_- Je sais…mais…_

_- Allez reprenons… On ne peut rien faire pour lui dans l'immédiat_.

La jeune femme soupira. Ron avait raison.

.

Oo

.

- _On commence par quoi_, demanda Ron.

- _Défense… théorie pendant deux heures puis pratique. Et sortilège cet après midi_.

Le trio entra silencieusement dans la grande salle, reconvertie en salle d'examen. Le professeur Ombrage, maussade, faisait partie des surveillants de l'épreuve mais la présence de trois examinateurs du ministère l'empêchait de faire preuve de mauvaise foi.  
Dès que tous les étudiants furent installés, des copies apparurent magiquement sur les tables.

- _Vous avez deux heures_, déclara l'un des examinateurs en retournant l'immense sablier.

Harry se saisit de la copie et lut la première question: "_Donnez trois caractéristiques permettant d'identifier un loup garou_".

Il eut un sourire triste et commença à écrire.

.

Oo

.

Hermione soupira pour la cinquantième fois de la soirée. Le lendemain était le dernier jour des buses et comme chaque soir depuis le début des examens, Harry s'était installé sans un mot dans le fauteuil pour réviser.  
Elle était bien sûr ravie qu'il révise. Mais elle craignait que le jeune homme ne se serve de l'excuse des révisions pour se couper de tout contact avec ses camarades et ce besoin de solitude, s'il était normal au début, commençait à l'inquiéter.

Ron lui disait qu'elle faisait une montagne d'une taupinière. Qu'Harry allait mal, oui, et que c'était parfaitement normal. Qu'il avait besoin de solitude et qu'il était trop tôt pour parler de renfermement sur soi. Dans l'absolu, elle convenait que le rouquin avait raison. Mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
Pressentiment qui ne fit qu'augmenter quand Harry, peut après minuit, se leva pour aller se coucher, sans leur adresser la moindre parole.

Le lendemain, Harry parla peu avant l'examen de potion, et refusa de décortiquer les réponses qu'il avait donné une fois celui-ci terminé. Ron lui signifia qu'Harry refusait de se prêter à cet exercice depuis les premiers examens de leur première année. Hermione eut un sourire. Ron avait raison. Ce qui semblait devenir une habitude plutôt agaçante, se dit-elle.

.

Oo

.

Dementia faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle regarda sa montre une fois de plus.  
Elle s'allongea sur son lit, les bras en croix. Ses yeux la brulaient d'avoir trop pleuré. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait plus de larmes.  
Elle se leva brusquement et entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre après avoir écouté plusieurs minutes à travers le battant, à l'affut du moindre bruit.  
À cette heure ci, son père devait être en train de veiller au bon déroulement du repas dans la grande salle.  
Elle chuchota un 'Alima' pressé et referma la porte de sa chambre. La petite elfe apparut devant elle presque aussitôt et se jeta pratiquement sur elle, embrassant sa robe et se serrant contre ses jambes.  
Demi la laissa faire, honteuse de l'avoir laisser à l'écart pendant près d'une semaine.  
Quand la petite créature se calma, elle lui donna quelques instructions.

Alima s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol et s'exécuta en reniflant. Demi soupira, la petite elfe n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis l'annonce de la mort de Sirius. Elle le savait, l'ayant entendu sangloter derrière sa porte tous les jours et une grande partie des nuits.

Elle prit une cape dans son coffre et sortit dans le couloir. Discrète et silencieuse, elle sortit dans le parc de Poudlard et se faufila à travers les grilles qui menaient à Pré-au-lard.  
Elle s'éloigna rapidement pour sortir des protections anti-transplanage sans un regard pour le château qui, se découpant dans le coucher de soleil, avait presque un air menaçant.

Arrivée à Pré-au-lard, Demi eut un instant d'hésitation, si infime qu'il serait passé inaperçu pour quiconque aurait vu la jeune femme à cet instant. Mais personne n'était là pour la voir, l'annonce du retour de Voldemort avait déjà déclenché des mesures protectrices et la quasi-totalité des magasins étaient fermés.

Dementia jeta un regard inutile en direction du château, invisible depuis sa position, et transplana.

.

Oo

.

- _Albus, je voudrais bien comprendre_ !

Dumbledore soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre, reportant son attention sur le ministre qui semblait au bord de la syncope.

- _Vous avez compris l'essentiel, Cornelius. Voldemort est de retour. Ses fidèles se sont réunis autour de lui et il compte bien recommencer à semer la terreur. Mais nous ne nous laisserons pas faire_!

- _Albus, ne jouez pas les vieillards séniles ! Je vous parle de Lucius Malefoy ! Je l'ai vu ! Parmi les mangemorts ! Et Sirius Black ! Mort ! Et j'ai la désagréable impression que personne ne s'en est réjoui_ !

Albus soupira de nouveau et nettoya ses lunettes. Fumseck à ses coté, chantonnait tristement au nom de Sirius.

- _Cornelius, vous n'êtes pas le premier à être abusé par Lucius Malefoy. Moi-même_, mentit-il, _je n'avais aucune certitude mais le jeune Draco semble assez hostile aux enfants nés de moldus. Toute son attitude semble être provoquée par une éducation de plusieurs années. Ce qui m'a fait soupçonner son père de n'être pas aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'il le prétendait. Quant à accuser ouvertement Lucius Malefoy d'être un mangemort, il aurait fallut des preuves plus solides… On ne s'attaque pas à un Malefoy aussi facilement_.

- _Ils sont partis_! Grommela Fudge. _Leur manoir est désert. Il ne reste guère que leur fils…_

_- Cet enfant est innocent_, trancha sévèrement Albus, _je ne vous laisserez pas l'utiliser pour atteindre son père. Lucius Malefoy aura ce qu'il mérite en temps voulu !_

_- Très bien…très bien…_ grogna Cornelius. _Et pour Black_ ?

Albus secoua la tête tristement.

- _Il semblerait que notre société ait fait de grands torts à Sirius Black. Il a combattu les mangemorts avec acharnement. Et il a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de Nymphadora Tonks. Sa condamnation à Azkaban semble avoir été décidée de manière non seulement arbitraire mais également injuste._

_- Mais les Potter… Pettigrew…_

_- Justement, plusieurs témoignages semblent défendre la version selon laquelle Pettigrew était le vrai gardien du secret des Potter. Sirius Black aurait voulu les venger en recherchant Pettigrew. Mais vous connaissez la suite, il a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban… Pettigrew serait vivant… toujours d'après certains témoignages…_

Fudge se leva et s'essuya le front d'un mouchoir tiré de sa poche.

- _C'est une catastrophe, Albus… Cette histoire, le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui… Dolores qui a outrepassé ses fonctions… Je suis fini !_

_- Je ne pense pas_, tempéra Albus. _Vous pourriez ouvrir une enquête concernant Sirius Black. Ce n'est pas vous qui étiez ministre à l'époque de son incarcération et rien ne pouvait vous donner la moindre raison de douter de la justesse de cette décision. Dites publiquement qu'au vu d'élément nouveau, un doute sur la culpabilité de Sirius Black est apparu et que vous êtes bien décidé à tirer cette affaire au clair._

_- Est-ce bien raisonnable de remuer tout cela ? Cet homme est mort… quelle importance _?

- _Une bien plus grande importance que vous ne pouvez le penser… pour ceux qui restent…_

_- Très bien… Nous allons faire ça… Et pour Vous-Savez-Qui ?_

_- Vous avez déjà alerté la population. Pour le reste nous ne pouvons malheureusement que réagir au jour le jour_.

Fudge se leva, visiblement soulagé de ne pas avoir à prendre de décisions immédiates.

- _Je vais retourner au ministère. Nous nous verrons là bas Albus ? À la prochaine réunion du magenmagot ?_

_- Bien sûr._

Dès que le ministre eut passé la porte, Albus se tourna de nouveau vers le parc désert du château. S'il avait regardé dans la même direction quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'aurait pas pu rater la silhouette encapuchonnée de Dementia qui se faufilait à travers les grilles.  
Pour l'heure le vieil homme se demandait s'il avait prit les bonnes décisions. La guerre recommençait… et il n'avait plus d'espion dans le camp ennemi.

Il avançait en aveugle. Il regarda au delà des limites du château, se demandant où se cachait son ennemi et ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans son antre.

.

Oo

.

Dementia avança le long d'un couloir sombre. Devant elle, au bout du couloir, se trouvait une double porte de bois sombre sculpté, derrière laquelle elle devinait le bruit étouffé de conversations.  
Elle poussa les portes avec plus de force que nécessaire, les ouvrant en grand alors qu'elle avait songé se faufiler dans l'entrebâillement.  
Elle entra dans l'ancienne salle de bal, faisant taire toutes les conversations. La silhouette qui la suivait se faufila discrètement sur le coté.  
Demi remonta lentement l'allée centrale, douloureusement consciente des regards qui pesaient sur elle.

Arrivée au bout de la salle elle plongea dans une révérence parfaite. Elle frissonna, sans rien laisser paraître, en sentant le regard brûlant se poser sur elle.  
Dans le silence absolu qui planait sur la salle, une seule voix sifflante s'éleva.

- _Dementia Rogue… Bienvenue à la maison…_


	23. Chapter 23

**SOUS LA COUPE DE ROGUE**

**SECONDE PARTIE**

* * *

-_ Harry ? Tu viens manger_ ? demanda Hermione d'un air soucieux.

- _Pas faim_, répondit distraitement l'adolescent sans lever les yeux de son exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la main de Ron, sur son bras, l'en empêcha.

-_ Laisse-le. On lui ramènera des fruits._

_- Il ne peut pas se nourrir exclusivement de fruits !_

_- Ça ira pour l'instant. Allez viens, allons manger_.

Le rouquin poussa son amie vers la porte et adressa un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit faiblement avec reconnaissance. Dès que ses amis furent sortis, laissant la salle commune déserte, il referma le livre avec un soupir soulagé. Il espérait qu'Hermione ne lui pose jamais de questions sur ses lectures, car, mis à part les révisions des BUSEs, il n'avait ouvert de livres que pour se donner contenance. Il aurait été bien en peine d'en citer la moindre ligne.

Il n'avait envie de parler à personne. Sauf peut être Demi mais sa porte restait hermétiquement close depuis la mort de Sirius la semaine précédente.

Harry avait résolu de passer tranquillement ses BUSEs, ce qui avait l'avantage non négligeable de garder son esprit occupé, et de ne chercher à voir sa sœur qu'une fois les examens terminés.  
Très honnêtement, il devait avouer que les examens n'étaient qu'une excuse. Il appréhendait la confrontation avec Dementia, il tremblait d'entendre ses reproches, qu'il savait justifiés. Mais il n'avait plus trop d'excuse pour repousser cette entrevue, ayant passé la dernière épreuve la veille.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Rogue était sans nul doute à la grande salle, les couloirs devaient être déserts. Et personne ne serait témoin de son humiliation si sa sœur le jetait dehors.

Il enfila un pull trop grand, datant de l'époque des Dursley, et sortant de la salle commune, dévala les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots.  
Arrivé devant le portrait gardant les appartements de son père, il prononça avec difficulté le mot de passe. Le gardien de la porte ne fit pas de commentaire quant à la prononciation et ouvrit le passage.

Harry alla directement taper à la porte de Dementia. Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

- _Demi, c'est Harry. S'il te plaît! Il faut qu'on parle_ !

Devant l'absence de réponse, il finit par s'asseoir devant la porte, continuant à taper inlassablement.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, craignant que son père ne revienne, il se résigna, les larmes aux yeux, à remonter à sa salle commune sous le regard navré du maître des potions qui secoua la tête dans son portrait.

.

Oo

.

- _Dementia ne se joint pas à nous_ ? s'enquit Albus d'un air inquiet.

- _Non_, soupira Severus. _Elle refuse de parler à quiconque. Elle ne met pas le nez hors de sa chambre. Je pense qu'Alima doit faire apparaître à manger dans la pièce mais elle n'est toujours pas autorisée à voir sa maîtresse._

_- La perte qu'elle a subit est immense. Autant, si ce n'est plus, qu'Harry._

_- Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir !_

_- Ils étaient très discrets. Je crois savoir qu'ils avaient prévu de vous parler bientôt_.

Rogue émit un grognement avant de jeter un regard noir à la place restée vide à la table des Gryffondors.

- _J'ai envisagé de l'obliger à venir à table. Ce n'est pas bon qu'il s'isole ainsi. D'un autre côté..._

_- Vous vous êtes isolé bien plus longtemps que ça à la mort de votre amie Lily. De même lorsque vous avez réalisé que les sentiments de Bellatrix étaient feints_.

Severus jeta un regard chargé de reproche à son mentor. Avait-il réellement besoin de lui rappeler ceci ? Lui rappeler que la seule femme dont il était tombé amoureux dans sa vie s'était joué de lui ? Et que sa seule amie, sa « petite sœur » de cœur, avait été tuée par sa faute ?

Albus lui fit un sourire triste avant de se replonger dans sa part de tarte au citron.

Severus retint de justesse un énième soupir agacé. Un an et demi plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le métier de père puisse être plus angoissant qu'une réunion de mangemort. Harry était un étudiant insolent et désespérant en potion, comme tant d'autres, et sa fille était mariée, fantasque, imprévisible et aux abonnées absentes.

Aujourd'hui les deux avaient le cœur brisé et il s'inquiétait pour leur santé autant que pour leur moral.

Il allait devoir mettre les pieds dans le plat… Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses enfants dépérir. Il allait commencer par entrer dans la chambre de Dementia et à la sortir de son antre par le fond de son pantalon à 125 gallions.

Harry avait cours et il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait attendre quelques heures.

Fort de sa décision, le maître des potions se leva et prit la direction des cachots.

.

Oo

.

- _Elle dormait peut être_, hasarda Hermione._ Quand mon oncle est mort, ma tante a dormi pendant des jours et des jours._

_- Tu crois_, demanda Harry.

- _Je ne vois pas Dementia refuser de parler_, ajouta Ron, _si elle était fâchée et qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir, elle t'aurait hurlé dessus pour te mettre au courant. Elle a sûrement besoin de réaliser, d'être seule pour pleurer. Dans quelques jours elle viendra sûrement te trouver d'elle-même._

Hermione lui lança un regard admiratif, impressionnée de voir à quel point le rouquin avait pu mûrir en une année.

- _Oui, Ron a raison_, ajouta-t-elle, _les vacances commencent dans quelques jours. Dès que vous serez rentrés chez vous, la situation se débloquera._

Harry hocha la tête dans se départir de son air abattu.

- _Oh non_, gémit Hermione, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. _Je ne vais pas tenir le coup si ça recommence !_

_- Hermione_ ? Tenta Ron.

- _Qu'est qu'il y a_ ? Renchérit Harry d'un air inquiet.

- _J'ai encore avoué que Ron avait raison_ !

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis le rire nerveux d'Harry retentit. Ron commença à sourire, et amusé lança à Hermione :

- _Ça t'énerve hein Mione ?_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Mione, Ronald !_

_- Ne m'appelle pas Ronald, on dirait ma mère_ !

Harry n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice : mission accomplie. Même si la légèreté d'esprit d'Harry ne durerait pas, c'était tout de même une petite victoire.

Ils chahutèrent quelques instants puis Harry reprit l'histoire de Poudlard et retourna s'installer dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il restait une bonne demi-heure avant le prochain cours et il voulait être sur que personne ne vienne le déranger.

S'appliquant à paraître plongé dans sa lecture, il ne vit pas le regard inquiet et dépité qu'échangèrent ses amis.

.

Oo

.

Severus regarda d'un air plus que contrarié l'élève de Serpentard qui avait été prit par Rusard en train de jeter un sort à une première année de Poufsouffle, tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite le récit du déroulement des faits, que le vieux concierge se plaisait à détailler.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira : il n'aurait pas le temps d'aller voir Dementia avant la reprise des cours.

Il toisa d'un air sévère l'adolescent de treize ans et lui ordonna de se rendre en cours après lui avoir ôté 20 points. En entendant la réponse insolente qui fut marmonnée dans son dos, Rogue se dit qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus parler à sa fille le soir même.

- _Retenue dans mon bureau ce soir à 19h Monsieur Torrent_ !

Sans attendre la réaction de l'adolescent, il tourna les talons dans un tourbillonnement de cape et prit la direction de la salle de potion.

Contrarié, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, faisant sursauter les élèves. Voyant Harry se raidir, il lui pressa l'épaule d'un geste réconfortant avant d'annoncer aux élèves :

- _Aujourd'hui potion de régénérescence. Vous serez en binôme. J'ai fait les binômes_, précisa-t-il aussitôt, faisant cesser les négociations qui avaient débutées sitôt l'annonce faite et provoquant des soupirs.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards résignés. La quasi-totalité des professeurs leurs avaient fait des cours "spécial veille de vacances".

Ainsi le professeur Flitwick leur avait apprit un sort de séchage de serviettes de bain, ainsi qu'un sort de maquillage pour les jeunes filles. Le professeur MacGonagall leur avait montré comment transformer de simple coquillage en bijoux ou en outils, en les rendant aussi dur que l'acier ou aussi brillant que le nacre.

Il n'y avait guère qu'Ombrage qui leur avait donné comme à son habitude, bien que d'une voix plus éteinte qu'auparavant, de relire le dernier chapitre du livre de défense et Rogue, bien entendu, qui leur faisait suivre le programme jusqu'au bout.

Les binômes mélangeaient les maisons, ainsi Parvati hérita de Pansy, Seamus de Goyle, Dean de Crabbe, Hermione de Milicent Bullstrode et Ron de Malefoy.

Harry se retrouva, avec un certain soulagement, associé à Blaise Zabini.

Zabini avait un très bon niveau en potion et avait l'avantage supplémentaire de ne pas réellement participer à la guerre des maisons. Il était certes sang pur et fier de l'être mais n'en faisait pas étalage. Il accueillit Harry à sa table d'un simple hochement de tête et lui proposa de s'occuper des phases les plus délicates de la préparation tandis que le Gryffondor se chargerait des phases plus faciles. Ils travaillèrent en silence, sans la moindre dispute, contrairement à leurs camarades. Zabini ne parlait que pour rectifier les actions d'Harry, sans jamais l'agresser ni l'humilier. Juste de laconiques : « émince plus fin, Potter » ou « tourne un peu plus lentement…voilà, c'est bon. »

Le cours se déroula plus ou moins dans le calme, les disputes entre les binômes se déroulant à mi-voix pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du professeur.

Quand la cloche retentit, Harry eut un sourire en voyant leur potion parfaitement préparée. Zabini inscrivit leurs noms sur une étiquette et se leva pour aller déposer la fiole sur le bureau de Rogue.

Les élèves prirent le chemin du parc, leur second et dernier cours de la journée étant soin aux créatures magiques. Les Serpentards se regroupèrent et ralentirent l'allure, mettant un point d'honneur à arriver le plus tard possible au cours du demi-géant, qu'ils n'avaient jamais considéré comme un professeur.

Au contraire les gryffondors allongèrent le pas en discutant avec animation.

- _Heureusement que les notes ne comptent plus dans la moyenne_, ragea Hermione, _ma potion était tout juste passable ! C'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire avec cette idiote de Bullstrode qui a coupé les racines en deux parce qu'elle avait la flemme de les émincer finement et qui les a jeté dans le chaudron avant que ne je puisse l'en empêcher_ !

- _Ah te plains pas_, rouspéta Ron, _moi je me suis coltiné Malefoy ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me provoquer sur ma famille tout en m'empêchant de faire la moindre chose. Et quand il s'est trompé, il a dit à Rogue que j'avais volontairement jeté un mauvais ingrédient dans le chaudron. Heureusement que Neville a fait sauter son chaudron a ce moment là, parce que sinon mon compte était bon_ !

- _Il ne l'a pas cru une seconde_, jugea bon de préciser Harry. _Sinon tu l'aurais sentit passer, ce n'est pas le chaudron de Neville qui lui aurait fait oublier ça _!

- _Et Neville n'a pas fait sauter son chaudron, Ron, tu exagères, il l'a fait siffler c'est tout !_

_- Vu comme Rogue s'est empressé de réparer les dégâts, ce n'était qu'une question de seconde ! Et toi vieux ? Ça s'est passé comment avec Zabini ?_

- _Bien. Il m'a guidé et il s'est chargé des parties difficiles. On n'a pas parlé sauf pour la potion._

_- Oui pour un Serpentard, il est correct_, conclut Ron.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'enclos où Hagrid donnait cours. Hermione, Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet, connaissant la tendance d'Hagrid de prendre de dangereuses créatures pour d'innocentes peluches, mais leur inquiétude était sans fondement.

- _Bonjour les enfants_, commença le garde chasse sans attendre les Serpentards qui se renfrognèrent, _pour ce dernier cours de l'année j'ai pensé que nous pouvions étudier les Ethonan. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que c'est, avant que nous allions les voir ? Oui Hermione ?_

- _Les Ethonan sont une race de chevaux ailés. Ils sont plus courants en Grande Bretagne que leurs cousins, les Abraxans que l'on trouve plutôt en Europe de l'Est. Ils sont réputés pour être très fidèles, très affectueux et adorent le contact des humains._

_- C'est parfait. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Allons les voir_.

Les élèves lui emboîtèrent le pas, ravis, se demandant s'ils pourraient monter sur les magnifiques montures.

.

Oo

.

Severus regarda l'heure pour la cinquième fois de la soirée. Peut-être aurait-il dû déroger à ses principes et demander à Rusard de surveiller la retenue de Nelson Torrent mais il n'aimait pas s'en remettre au vieux concierge. Il gardait toujours les élèves soit trop longtemps, ne les laissant partir qu'après minuit, soit trop peu, les relâchant au bout d'une heure à peine parce qu'il en avait marre de les surveiller. Severus préférait donc de loin s'occuper de ses retenues lui-même. Encore une heure, décida-t-il en jetant un regard acéré vers l'adolescent qui récurait les chaudrons.

Quand l'horloge sonna 22h, nul n'aurait pu dire qui, de l'élève ou du professeur, était le plus soulagé que la retenue soit finie. Severus chassa l'adolescent d'un vague geste de la main et prit enfin le chemin des cachots.

Il n'était qu'à mi-chemin quand il vit Dumbledore arriver dans le sens inverse. Il eut une envie puérile de faire demi-tour et de se cacher dans un recoin en espérant que son supérieur ne l'ait pas vu.

- _Ah Severus_, s'exclama le vieil homme.

Trop tard. Il leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en voyant Albus hâter le pas vers lui comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines.

- _Alors Severus ? Une nouvelle retenue à surveiller_ ?

- _Que voulez-vous Albus ?_

_- Avez-vous parlé à Harry_ ? Soupira le directeur.

- _Pas encore, Albus. Je pensais avoir une conversation avec Dementia d'abord. Contrairement à elle, Harry est entouré et soutenu. Je pense qu'il sera plus à même d'accepter une conversation lorsque nous serons rentrés au manoir pour les vacances d'été._

_- Bien bien... Faites comme vous le sentez... suivez votre instinct, il est en général assez sûr. Mais je pense que vous ne devriez pas tarder à parler avec Harry._..

- _Bonne nuit Albus_.

Il contourna le directeur et accéléra le pas vers ses appartements, ne laissant pas le temps à Albus de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce vieux fou était si habitué à manipuler tout le monde qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenter de contrôler tous les aspects de la vie de ses subordonnés.

Il ne tarda pas à passer la porte de ses appartements. Il jeta un coup d'œil sceptique sur la porte, toujours fermée, de Dementia et après une hésitation**, **il traversa le salon et alla frapper quelques coups. Pas de réponses. Il n'insista pas. Rien d'étonnant, Demi avait toujours été une vraie marmotte.

Il retraversa le salon dans l'autre sens, prenant un traité de potion sur son bureau au passage, et s'engouffra dans sa chambre, bien décidé à faire le pied de grue dès la première heure le lendemain matin devant la chambre de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à sortir de la pièce pour se rendre aux toilettes.

.

Oo

.

- _Je vais me coucher !_

_- Il n'est que 21h_ ! protesta Hermione.

- _J'ai sommeil_, répondit sobrement Harry avant de monter quatre à quatre l'escalier menant à son dortoir.

Hermione le suivitdu regard, les sourcils froncés.

- _Ron..._

_- Je sais_.

Elle tourna son regard noir vers lui et il esquissa un sourire penaud.

- _Je suis inquiet aussi_.

Hermione lui retourna son sourire.

- _Il n'arrive pas à remonter la pente..._

_- C'est encore un peu tôt, Mione, il a perdu son père... ou presque._

_- Il a toujours son père... techniquement_...

- _Franchement Hermione, entre Rogue et Sirius..._

_- Oui bon d'accord... mais je ne sais pas comment aider Harry, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse l'aider... mais peut être que le professeur Rogue pourrait l'aider... je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus...et en plus j'ai froid_, déclara Hermione en se penchant pour saisir un plaid au couleur de sa maison.

Au moment où elle voulutattraper la couverture, elle rencontra la main de Ron qui avait eu la même idée qu'elle et qui avait tendu la main pour attraper le même plaid dans l'intention de le lui donner.

Ils lâchèrent tous deux l'étoffe en s'empourprant. Hermione détourna les yeux. Ron se ressaisit et prit le plaid avant de le déplier et de le lui tendre.

- _Merci_, murmura la jeune fille en s'enroulant dans la couverture.

- _De rien. Je... Je devrais peut-être monter rejoindre Harry. Je n'aime pas le laisser seul, même si on ne parle pas._

_- Oui tu as raison, et moi j'ai un livre à finir_...

Les deux adolescents se marmonnèrent un « bonne nuit » sans toutefois oser se regarder et s'enfuirent chacun de leur coté sans demander leur reste.

.

Oo

.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il constata fut l'absence de lumière. Il attrapa ses lunettes et sa montre et regarda l'heure : 5h. Il grimaça. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé aussi tôt un samedi matin, pas même chez les Dursley. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit dans la tour, hormis les ronflements étouffés de Seamus.

Il tenta de refermer les yeux, de se rendormir, en vain.

Il finit par se lever et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de passer un jean et un T-shirt. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et sortit de la salle commune.

Il était bien trop tôt pour que le petit déjeunersoit servià la grande salle aussi prit-il immédiatement la direction des cachots.

Il rasa les murs, espérant ne pas croiser Rusard ou Ombrage, les élèves n'étant pas censés se trouver hors des dortoirs avant 6h30. Il donna rapidement le mot de passe au portrait après avoir réveillé son occupant qui le fusilla du regard.

Il tapa à la porte de sa sœur, doucement, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller son père qui dormait de l'autre coté du salon.

- _Demi_, chuchota-t-il,_ tu dors_ ?

Aucune réponse.

- _Demi ? Je suis désolé_, gémit-il, la gorge serrée. _Je suis tellement désolé. Je te demande pardon. Demi, s'il te plait_...

La porte resta hermétiquement close malgré ses supplications. Sentant les larmes sur le point de couler et sachant que s'il se mettait à pleurer il ne pourrait que réveiller son père, il tourna les talons et sortit précipitamment des quartiers paternels.

Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans la tour mais rester dans le château multipliait les risques de se faire prendre et de s'attirer de nouveaux ennuis.

Avec un soupir, Harry se glissa par l'entrebâillement de la grande porte et se retrouva dans le parc. Il se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid, sachant que le demi-géant, même s'il devait le réveiller serait enchanté de le voir.

En arrivant à proximité de la cabane, il vit de la lumière à travers la fenêtre. Soulagé malgré tout de ne pas avoir à réveiller son ami, il tapa à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt et Hagrid haussa les sourcils avec surprise.

- _Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors en pleine nuit ? Entre vite, tu vas geler ! Les nuits sont encore fraiches_ !

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'adolescent qui se disait que le garde chasse était le roi de l'euphémisme. « Fraiche » ? Glaciale aurait été un mot plus approprié.

- _Le professeur Rogue sait que tu te promènes dehors en pleine nuit_ ? demanda Hagrid d'un air inquiet.

- _Je viens de me lever_, assura Harry,_ et je suis venu directement ici, je n'arrivais plus à dormir_.

- _Bon, dans ce cas_… grommela le géant, _allez, tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé, de la bierreaubeurre et je peux faire du chocolat._

_- Du chocolat ?_

_- Vendu !_

Hagrid sortit d'un placard un paquet de gâteaux et le posa sur la table.

- _Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire une fournée mais j'ai acheté ceux là. Je les aime bien mais je ne connais pas la recette. Ça ne vaut pas une fournée maison, cela dit._

_- Pas grave,_ s'empressa de le rassurer Harry, cachant son soulagement de ne pas devoir subir la cuisine de son ami, _ça m'ira très bien, merci Hagrid._

Hagrid posa une grande tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui et l'adolescent commença à déjeuner en silence. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le garde chasse, qui voyait bien à quel point le jeune homme était abattu, tenta une approche.

-_ Tu… hem… tu vas à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui ? Il y a bien une dernière sortie de prévue ?_

_- Oui, il y en a une, mais je ne sais pas si je vais y aller_.

- _Pourquoi pas ? Tu devrais aller faire une provision de friandises avant la fin de l'année, je ne pense pas que le professeur Rogue te laissera y retourner pour ça. Je t'en enverrai pendant l'été mais…_

_- Vous n'êtes pas obligé Hagrid_…

- _Ah mais j'en ai envie, Harry. Et je vais à Pré-au-lard cette après midi. On pourrait aller boire une bierreaubeurre avec Ron et Hermione. Vers 15h ?_

_- Si vous voulez. Ok._

Hagrid n'insista pas. La réponse d'Harry lui signifiait que l'adolescent sortirait du château. Cela lui suffisait.

- _Quelle heure est-il_ ? demanda Harry. _J'ai oublié ma montre dans le dortoir._

_- Il est… 7h10. Tu ne veux pas essayer de dormir un peu ?_

_- Non merci. J'ai prit un livre sur le quidditch. Je vais aller m'installer au bord du lac pour lire._

_- Bien…c'est bien… On se voit à Pré-au-lard à 15h, alors ? J'ai certaines choses à faire avant_.

- _15h. Ça marche ! Merci pour le petit déjeuner Hagrid_ !

Hagrid lui sourit en réponse et Harry sortit dans le parc. Le soleil s'était levé, et, s'il faisait encore frais, l'air s'était réchauffé. On pouvait compter sur une belle journée ensoleillée.

Harry se dirigea vers le lac et s'installa dans un coin isolé. Un tentacule soupçonneux sortit brièvement de l'eau et Harry craignit un instant que Iris, comme s'appelait apparemment la femelle calamar d'après certains elfes de maison, n'aie la rancune tenace et ne le vire des abords du lac. Mais la créature se contenta de se laisser dériver vers le centre du lac. Appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre massif, Harry s'absorba dans la lecture de son livre pendant près d'une heure.

Il finit toutefois par refermer l'ouvrage et resta perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible du lac, pensant et repensant aux actions qu'il aurait pu faire ou ne pas faire pour que Sirius soit encore parmi eux.

Au bout d'un long moment, il entendit des pas sur l'herbe. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la direction du bruit et vit Ron et Hermione approcher. Ron avait en main la carte du maraudeur. Il pointa sa baguette sur la carte et murmura quelques mots avant de la ranger dans sa poche.

Hermione arriva la première près de lui. Elle s'assit à ses cotés sans rien dire. Ron lui, s'installa sur le rocher derrière eux, à droite de l'arbre contre lequel était adossé Harry. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, l'adolescent passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et se décala légèrement pour sentir la jambe de Ron contre son dos.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Harry de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Ron et Hermione lui apportant leur présence réconfortante et silencieuse.

Aux alentours de 9h30, Hermione demanda d'une voix douce.

- _On va à Pré-au-lard ? C'est la dernière sortie. Je voudrais faire le plein pour l'été._

_- Oui_, acquiesça Harry après un moment de silence, _allons-y. Et Hagrid nous attendra à 15h aux trois balais pour boire un verre_.

Ron se leva et tendit la main à Harry qui s'en saisitpour se relever et relever Hermione avec lui. Il ne fit pas attention au rougissement d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci, emportée par l'élan, se rattrapa au bras de Ron pour ne pas tomber. Il ne vit pas d'avantage l'air gêné et empoté qu'afficha son meilleur ami.

Discutant de tout et de rien, mais à voix basse, comme pour ne pas briser la quiétude des lieux, le trio prit la direction du village.

.

Oo

.

Severus abaissa son journal et jeta un coup d'œil agacé vers la porte de la chambre de Demi. Cette gamine avait toujours eu une vessie d'une taille microscopique et là, alors qu'il voulait lui parler, elle passait plusieurs heures sans se faufiler au petit coin ?

Il reprit sa lecture en se traitant mentalement de lâche. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était assis dans un fauteuil, en face de la porte de Demi et qu'il attendait. Il se trouvait plein d'excellentes excuses pour ne pas se lever et aller assener quelques coups bien sentis dans le cadre de bois en ordonnant à son obstinée de fille de sortir immédiatement si elle ne voulait pas qu'il défonce la porte, ou pire, qu'il envoie chercher Isabelle !

La vérité était qu'il reculait le moment de se trouver face à la jeune femme. S'il n'avait pas terrorisé Harry pour une broutille, peut être que l'adolescent serait venu le trouver et que tout ceci aurait pu être évité.

Et puis que pouvait-il bien lui dire. Il n'avait jamais aimé Black. Ce type était un vrai poison ! Il pouvait faire l'effort de compatir au chagrin d'Harry sans trop de difficulté. Mais comment pouvait il faire semblant d'être désolé que ce… ce… ce pervers ne soit plus là pour mettre ses sales pattes d'échappé d'Azkaban sur sa petite fille ? Il avait 20 ans de plus qu'elle bon sang ! Ou presque ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé dans la caboche ?

Il eut une grimace en imaginant très bien ce qui avait dû lui passer par la tête… Bellatrix était peut être folle mais elle avait un corps magnifique et Dementia avait hérité de sa mère sur ce sujet là. Elle avait également les traits aristocratiques de Narcissa et ses yeux noirs à lui, seuls de ses traits qu'il appréciait.

D'accord… sa fille était belle…elle attirait le regard des hommes… mais ils pouvaient tout aussi bien l'admirer de loin non ?

Il caressa un instant l'idée de lui faire boire une forte potion de sommeil et de l'enfermer dans une chape de glace, loin des esprits mal tournés des jeunes premiers sur le retour !

Il se secoua, chassant ces pensées de son esprit, sachant pertinemment que s'il n'en laissait échapper qu'une, Demi le mettrait en pièce.

Il se leva et d'un pas décidé traversa le salon. Avant que son courage ne faiblisse, il tapa fermement à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Il frappa une seconde fois, plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Fronçant les sourcils, il frappa à nouveau, encore plus fort, manquant de meurtrir sa main.

- _Dementia Narcissa Rogue ! Je t'ordonne d'ouvrir cette porte, tu entends ? Je ne plaisante pas ! Je te préviens si tu n'as pas ouvert d'ici deux minutes, je la fais sauter, et tu passeras le reste de l'année sans porte_ !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il sortit sa baguette, maintenant furieux, quand un toussotement derrière lui l'interrompit.

Il se retourna vers l'origine du bruit, et avisa le maître des potions peint qui avait un air gêné qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- _Qui a-t-il Paracelse_ ?

- _Et bien, cela ne me regarde en rien et je me serais bien gardé d'intervenir mais…_

_- Mais_… insista Rogue, agacé.

- _Mais_, continua le portrait en désignant la porte de la chambre, _ce n'est pas qu'elle refuse de répondre… c'est qu'elle n'est pas là…_

_- Quoi ?_ S'énerva Severus. _Vous me voyez attendre depuis des heures et c'est maintenant que vous m'informez qu'elle est sortie ? Il y a longtemps ?_

_- Je dirais qu'elle est partie depuis environ trente-quatre heures… Elle a prit une cape_…

Severus inspira profondément et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas exploser et lancer un sort funeste sur le tableau.

- _Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que ma fille a quitté les lieux avant-hier soir aux alentours de 19h et qu'elle n'a pas reparu depuis._

_- Je n'ai pas vu son elfe non plus,_ rajouta le portrait avant de passer brusquement dans son autre tableau, de l'autre coté du passage.

Rogue n'insista pas. Sans plus aucune hésitation, il leva sa baguette et lança un alohomora sur la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci, privée des protections supplémentaires que lui avait appliquées Dementia, s'ouvrit immédiatement.

Severus embrassa du regard la spacieuse pièce parfaitement rangée. Le lit était fait. Aucun vêtement ne traînait sur le fauteuil ou le dossier de la chaise de bureau. Mais ce fut l'absence de produits de beauté sur le bureau qui attira l'œil du Serpentard. Dementia avait toujours eu tendance à entreposer des crèmes, parfum et autres fioles au milieu des parchemins et livres.

Il s'approcha du meuble et ouvrit les différents tiroirs, sachant d'avance qu'il les trouverait vides.

Il avisa des morceaux de papiers au sol et se pencha pour les ramasser. A l'évidence, il s'agissait de morceaux de lettre qui avaient dû rater la corbeille à papier, à présent vide.

Son cœur rata un battement quand il reconnu l'écriture fine de Bellatrix.

- _Rejoindre… Isa…protéger…sur la conscience…intelligente_…

Il eut un froncement de sourcil. Saleté de bonne femme se dit-il, s'il pouvait la tenir au bout de sa baguette…

Il avisa un bloc note moldu sur le bureau au milieu de livres visiblement empruntés à la bibliothèque. De toute évidence, Demi avait écrit sous l'emprise du chagrin ou de la colère, son stylo moldu avait presque transpercé le papier et les mots étaient visibles par endroits, imprimé dans la trame.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tenta de déchiffrer les quelques mots qui apparaissaient. Il arriva sans peine à lire la date. Il fut étonné de voir que la lettre remontait à plusieurs semaines, bien avant le fiasco du ministère.

Il fut tenté de reposer le bloc sans chercher plus loin, rien de ce qui était déchiffrable ici ne pourrait lui indiquer où était sa fille.

Mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il plissa les yeux, regrettant que la totalité de la lettre ne se soit pas imprimé dans le bloc.

- _Tante Nar_…

Ainsi, malgré ses mises en garde, cette insupportable gamine avait gardé contact avec les Malefoy. Il n'en était même pas étonné.

- _M'est égal… plus rien à perdre… France… Quitter l'Angleterre…mourrais si je le perds_…

Il soupira. Dementia semblait bien plus éprise de Black qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ainsi elle prévoyait de quitter le pays. Pensait-elle réellement pouvoir empêcher l'animagus de se battre ? Le convaincre de fuir ?

Il secoua la tête, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance à présent. Mais cela lui donnait une petite idée de la destination de sa fille. Elle venait de perdre son fiancé (il grimaça à cette idée), Bellatrix avait apparemment menacé Isabelle et la jeune fille semblait prévoir son retour en France depuis un certain temps.

Il semblait évident qu'elle soit retournée dans le giron maternel. À la fois pour prévenir sa mère adoptive du danger qu'elle courait et pour trouver du réconfort devant la perte qui la frappait.

Il songea qu'elle aurait pu prendre la peine de lui laisser un mot, à défaut de le prévenir de vive voix.

Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cheminée, bien décidé à avoir la conversation prévue avec sa progéniture, quand bien même il devrait le faire par cheminée interposée.

Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et s'agenouilla devant l'âtre pour rallumer le feu éteint depuis longtemps.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par un morceau de parchemin racorni. Il tendit le bras et dégagea le papier des cendres. Ce faisant il en dégagea un autre. Il putvoir d'autres morceaux, mais ceux-ci était trop brûlés pour pouvoir y déceler quoi que ce soit.

Cela ne fut pas utile. Son regard se posa sur les deux morceaux intacts et aussitôt il blêmitalors que les mots 'rendez-vous' et 'bon choix', tracés de l'écriture aristocratique de Bellatrix lui sautèrent aux yeux.

- _Oh Merlin… Merlin…non_…

.

Oo

.

Demi ouvrit un œil agacé et se releva légèrement de l'immense lit à baldaquin où elle s'était enfouie sous une dizaine de couvertures.

Les coups se firent entendre de nouveaux à la porte.

Elle chercha des yeux quelque chose d'assez lourd à lancer contre le panneau de bois afin de signifier son mécontentement à être dérangée mais elle dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle avait déjà tout jeté.

- _Quoi_ ? aboya-t-elle.

- _Dementia ? laisse moi entrer_…

La voix de sa mère. Encore. Apparemment les quinze premières fois ne lui avait pas suffit.

- _Fiche le camp !_

_- Dementia…_

_- Va nager avec les strangulots_ !

Elle entendit parfaitement le soupir mi-résigné, mi-exaspéré de sa mère. Sa mère… Les photos de son procès ne lui rendaient pas justice. Elle était belle. D'une beauté froide, pas comme Isa qui personnifiait la maman gâteau aussi bien que Mme Weasley, mais d'une beauté plus animée que Narcissa.

Narcissa était lisse… sans aucun défaut. Bellatrix avait un visage un peu trop émacié et des yeux un peu trop grands, mais elle était belle.

Et diabolique aussi ! Mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

- _Dementia…chérie…_

_- Ne m'appelle pas chérie_ !

Autre soupir.

- _Dementia…_

_- Va-t-en ! Tu n'as pas le fiancé de quelqu'un d'autre à aller tuer ? Je ne veux pas te parler ! Et en plus j'ai froid_ !

Dementia entendit un coup contre la porte et comprit que sa mère avait donné un coup pour évacuer sa frustration. Il lui sembla vaguement qu'elle ne devait pas énerver la mangemort car quelqu'un en souffrirait. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et replongea sous ses couvertures.

- _Je vais te faire porter une autre couverture…_ entendit-elle vaguement avant de se rendormir.

.

Oo

.

- _Quoi encore !_

_- Dementia c'est Rodolphus. Ouvre cette porte_.

- _Va faire une bise aux détraqueurs de ma part !_

_- Tu inquiètes ta mère !_

_- Tant mieux !_

Que croyait-il ? Qu'il lui suffisait de prendre une grosse voix ? Ou de la faire culpabiliser ? Son père avait essayé avant lui ! Son père… Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis… Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées…en vain. Elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu son père. Il avait refusé de la revoir quand elle s'était enfuie avec Jason. Et ensuite… elle avait divorcé… et… il y avait eu Marc… mais il n'avait pas assisté au mariage. Ou peut être que si mais il avait râlé… Elle ne savait plus. Et puis Marc était mort… Jason aussi… comment étaient-ils morts ? Elle était si fatiguée…

- _Laisse-moi tranquille_ ! Cria-t-elle.

Rodolphus n'insista pas.

Sans surprise, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut Narcissa qui se présenta devant sa porte.

Dementia fut moins sèche avec elle mais ne lui ouvrit pas la porte pour autant, l'accusant d'être envoyée par Bellatrix, ce qui était vrai.

Après le départ de la blonde aristocrate, le silence retomba enfin sur la chambre.

Dementia fit signe à Alima de la rejoindre, et, pelotonnée contre la petite elfe, elle se rendormit une fois de plus.

.

Oo

.

- _Que veux-tu Bellatrix_ ? demanda distraitement Voldemort, plongé dans la lecture d'un parchemin.

-_ Je me demandais…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Cela vous déplait-il que Dementia n'assiste à aucune réunion_ ?

- _Ta fille ne fait pas partie de mes soldats, Bellatrix. Narcissa n'assiste pas non plus aux réunions._

_- Oui mais…peut-être…_

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui ordonner de sortir de cette chambre_.

- _Oh_ ?

- _L'essentiel est fait. Elle nous a rejoint. C'est une décision capitale qu'elle a su prendre en femme accomplie. Tu peux être fière de ta fille. Elle se mêlera à nous dès qu'elle se sentira prête. Je n'interviendrai pas. Cela ne me serait d'aucune utilité pour le moment._

_- Bien Maître_.

- _Cela dit, je ne m'opposerais pas non plus à ta décision si tu choisis de faire exploser cette porte une bonne fois pour toute_.

Bellatrix s'inclina devant son maître et se retira. Le message était clair. Voldemort n'était pas intéressé par la situation et la laissait agir à sa guise, en d'autre terme, se débrouiller avec sa fille.

Soupirant, la mangemort prit la direction des appartements de sa sœur, qui résidait au manoir de Little Hangleton depuis l'attaque.

.

Oo

.

Demi se réveilla et constata aussitôt que le soir tombait. Alima s'était levée, et conformément aux souhaits de sa maitresse, elle n'avait ouvert les lourdes tentures de velours verts que lorsque la lumière naturelle avait été suffisamment tamisée. Pas qu'un soleil éclatant puisse la déranger, le manoir était plongé en permanence dans une sorte de brume due aux nombreux sortilèges de magie noire qui en protégeaient l'accès.

Demi se leva prudemment. Ses jambes étaient engourdies et son corps affaiblie par plusieurs jours de jeûne. Alima arrivait en général à lui faire manger et boire un peu de salade et quelques verres d'eau mais son estomac se révulsait dès qu'elle tentait des plats plus consistants.

Sa tête lui semblait lourde, comme si elle portait un casque de plomb. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle ne savait plus… et à vrai dire, elle se fichait bien de le savoir.

.

Oo

.

- _Elle a envoyé balader Rodolphus._

_- Elle a dû lui adresser trois mots depuis qu'elle est née, tu espérais qu'elle l'accueille à bras ouverts ?_

_- Ne soit pas moqueuse Cissy _!

Lucius leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en entendant sa belle sœur se plaindre. Et Demi refuse de me parler, et elle refuse de me voir, et elle ne sort pas de sa chambre… Bon sang, cette petite avait perdu son fiancé depuis seulement quelques semaines. Ne pouvait-elle pas la laisser en paix ?

Il admirait Narcissa d'écouter patiemment les récriminations de sa sœur sans montrer le moindre agacement.

- _Le pire, c'est qu'elle refuse même de me voir_, répéta encore une fois Bellatrix. _Elle refuse même de m'ouvrir la porte. Si seulement je l'avais élevée ! Si Severus ne l'avait pas envoyée Salazar sais où_ !

- _Oh pour l'amour de Merlin Bella_ ! S'énerva soudain la belle blonde, faisant sursauter son ainée et s'attirant un coup d'œil admiratif de son époux. _Où l'aurais-tu élevée ? Tu aurais monté une pouponnière à Azkaban ? Severus n'a éloigné Dementia qu'après ton incarcération. Il était seul et si jeune, qu'aurait-il pu bien faire avec une gamine de cet âge ?_

_- Il aurait pu te la confier !_

_- Je m'en sortais à peine avec Draco et Lucius passait ses journées et ses nuits au ministère pour t'éviter le baiser du détraqueur ! Et puis le problème n'est pas là et tu le sais parfaitement alors cesse de te conduire en petite fille gâtée, père n'est plus là pour céder à tes caprices_ !

Le choc rendit Bellatrix muette, tandis qu'elle regardait son impassible, naïve et effacée petite sœur se transformer en harpie. Dans son fauteuil, Lucius aurait volontiers applaudit son épouse des deux mains, s'il n'avait craint de se prendre un Doloris de plein fouet.

- _Le problème ne vient pas de son éducation. Demi ne t'en veux ni pour ton absence, ni pour ton engagement. Même si je l'avais élevée, dans la même situation, elle t'en voudrait tout autant…_

_- Éclaire-moi,_ grogna Bella.

- _Flute_ ! s'exclama la blonde, ce qui représentait le pire juron qu'elle se permettait de prononcer. _TU. AS. TUÉ. SON. FIANCÉ_. Articula-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à une retardée.

- _Ce traitre_…

- _Bella, cesse de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle l'aimait. Elle voulait l'épouser. Et tu l'as tué ! Et tu te demandes encore pourquoi elle refuse de te voir_ ?

Bellatrix rumina ces paroles quelques instants.

- _Ce n'est même pas lui que je visais_ !

Narcissa se tourna brusquement vers elle.

- _Pardon_ ?

- _Je visais cette idiote de sang mêlée qu'à engendrée Andromeda ! Et il a voulu jouer au héros évidemment ! Un parfait Gryffondor ! Il s'est prit l'avada que je destinais à cette petite garce._

_- C'était un accident ? _demanda Narcissa, sans s'arrêter au fait que sa sœur avait cherché à tuer leur nièce.

- _On peut dire ça oui. Et puis Merlin, c'était une bataille ! Un combat ! Il n'aurait pas hésité lui_ !

Narcissa ne releva pas mais elle était sûre que Sirius se serait contenté d'un Stupefix ou d'un Incarcerem. Elle échangea un regard avec Lucius qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- _Bon. Va faire ce que tu as à faire ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais essayer de parler de nouveau avec Demi_, soupira-t-elle.

.

Oo

.

Dementia jeta un regard noir à la porte de sa chambre avant de replonger à l'abri de ses couvertures, ignorant volontairement les coups frappés. Elle en avait plus que marre de hurler à tout un chacun de ficher le camp. Elle avait décidé de leur opposer dès à présent un parfait silence.

Les coups s'intensifièrent et elle redressa légèrement la tête, les sourcils froncés, incapable de se rendormir, se mordant la langue pour ne pas céder et tenir la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les coups cessèrent. Elle esquissa un sourire satisfait et replongea la tête dans l'oreiller.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sursautait violement tandis que sa porte explosait littéralement sous un Bombarda lancé sans aucune hésitation par son visiteur.

Elle se redressa en position assise, fusillant du regard l'intrus, qui, sans paraître le moins impressionné du monde, s'approcha pour lui arracher ses couvertures qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bien que vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un épais pull over rouge foncé appartenant à Sirius, Demi poussa un cri outré et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un geste protecteur.

- _Tu es fou ? J'aurais pu être toute nue !_

_- Oh ça suffit cette comédie_, gronda l'homme. _Tu as mis mon bureau à sac pendant des années en te baladant en petite culotte dans tout le manoir. Alors baisse d'un ton si tu ne veux pas que ma canne rencontre une partie de ton anatomie d'une manière qui ne te plaira définitivement pas _!

Dementia en resta la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater en sanglots. Lucius soupira et s'assit au bord du lit, attirant la jeune femme contre lui.

-_ Allons bon, ce ne sont quand même pas mes menaces en l'air qui te font cet effet là_ ?

Dementia émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le sanglot et le rire étranglé.

Lucius caressa ses longs cheveux noirs en s'adossant à la tête de lit.

- _Si ta mère nous trouve dans cette position, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau_, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, il sentit sa nièce se tendre.

- _Demi…_

_- Je ne veux pas parler d'elle_, se braqua aussitôt la jeune femme.

- _Et pourtant tu es ici…_

_- Oui parce que… euh… parce que_ …

Lucius haussa un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-moqueur et Dementia prit aussitôt un air penaud.

- _Ben je sais plus_, admit-elle.

- _Demi, c'était un accident_.

La jeune femme se détacha de lui brusquement et le dévisagea.

- _Dans le feu de la bataille_, expliqua patiemment le mangemort. _Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle visait. Elle a été aussi surprise que possible. Il a poussé quelqu'un de la trajectoire du sort. Elle n'aurait jamais jeté un sort mortel sur lui, même si elle le détestait._

_- Qu'est ce qui aurait pu l'en empêcher_ ?

- _Toi_.

Lucius se leva élégamment et répara la porte d'un mouvement souple de la baguette.

- _Tu ne peux pas t'enterrer dans cette chambre comme dans un tombeau. Tu fais du mal à ta mère. Tu te fais du mal. Elle n'a jamais voulu te faire souffrir Demi_.

Il vérifia que la porte était solidement remise en place et avant de sortir il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle :

- _Penses-y…_

.

Oo

.

Rodolphus et Bellatrix regagnaient leur chambre après une réunion informelle un peu tardive. Passant devant la chambre de sa fille, Bellatrix hésita.

Rodolphus s'arrêta en constatant que son épouse ne le suivait plus.

- _Trésor ?_

_- Je crois que je vais refaire une tentative_, marmonna Bella. _Part devant, je te rejoins plus tard._

Rodolphus haussa les épaules et continua sa route sans un mot.

Bellatrix frappa à la porte comme elle le faisait inlassablement depuis deux jours.

- _Dementia_ ?

Sans surprise, elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Elle frappa à nouveau, se disant qu'elle n'insisterait pas trop longtemps, afin d'éviter de braquer la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- _Chérie ? C'est maman_.

Brillant Bella, se dit-elle. Comme si elle ne t'avait pas reconnu !

Elle eut un soupir découragé en tapant une dernière fois.

Cette fois, elle entendit un bruit à l'intérieur.

La poignée de la porte tourna et le battant s'entrouvrit, révélant le visage pâle et amaigrit de Dementia.

- _Entre_…


	24. Chapter 24

_«Il y avait des cris, des hurlements. Des éclairs fusaient dans tous les coins.  
__L__'__éclair vert frappa Sirius en pleine poitrine. Il laissa échapper sa baguette et tomba à genoux, le regard déjà voilé. Demi poussa un hurlement. »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et réalisa que ce n'était pas Demi qui venait de hurler. C'était lui. En nage, il se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller. Demi était toujours présente dans ses cauchemars. Soit elle se contentait de hurler, comme ce soir, soit elle pleurait, soit elle l'accusait du meurtre de Sirius et le frappait ou lui lançait un Doloris. Une fois il l'avait vu au cotés de Voldemort, dans la tenue des mangemorts…  
Il regarda autour de lui. Le dortoir était vide, les élèves ayant pris le Poudlard express la veille.  
Le silence qui planait sur la chambre était oppressant. Il était si habitué aux marmonnements sans queue ni tête de Dean, aux ronflements légers de Seamus, que le calme soudain l'angoissait.

Lui devait rester au château encore plusieurs jours, le temps que les réunions de professeurs de fin d'année soient terminées. Ombrage avait discrètement quitté le château la veille dans l'après midi, à son grand soulagement. Il ne craignait donc plus de la croiser dans un couloir. Même si, depuis que Rogue avait porté plainte contre elle auprès du magenmagot, elle se contentait de lui lancer des regards noirs de loin, sans jamais lui adresser la parole.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'heure et, sans surprise, constata qu'il n'était pas encore 4h. Il prit la couverture de son lit ainsi que celle du lit de Ron et descendit s'installer sur le canapé de la salle commune.  
Le feu était allumé et l'atmosphère de la pièce était bien plus chaleureuse grâce à la lumière orangée qui s'en dégageait.  
Bien sur Harry savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il se rendorme mais il pouvait tout de même espérer plonger dans une sorte de somnolence.  
Il se mit de coté, les yeux fixés sur les flammes, essayant de vider son esprit comme il avait tenté d'apprendre en occlumencie. En vain. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour ça et ses pensées retournaient sans cesse vers Sirius ou vers Dementia.

C'était Minerva McGonagall qui était venu lui annoncer le départ de sa sœur et son probable point de chute. La vieille dame avait eu l'air certain que Dementia n'avait pas trahie. Qu'elle avait dû être forcée de partir et lui avait certifié que Severus était en train de chercher une solution pour délivrer la jeune femme.  
Tout le monde ne partageait pas sa vision optimiste des choses. Les bruits de couloirs, qui murmuraient depuis le début de l'année que l'affiliation de Dementia au mouvement mangemort n'était qu'une question de temps, s'étaient intensifiés dans les quelques jours précédent le départ des élèves. Beaucoup de Serpentard se rengorgeait, certains que la jeune femme leur montrait l'exemple à suivre.  
Les Poufsouffle ne s'était pas prononcés mais les Serdaigles murmuraient qu'on ne pouvait pas se battre éternellement contre ses gènes et que si Severus Rogue était un mangemort repenti, il n'en demeurait pas moins un mangemort. Et l'identité de sa mère étant ce qu'elle était, il ne faisait pas de doute pour eux que Dementia avait définitivement choisi son camp.  
Enfin, les Gryffondors étaient partagés. La plupart se taisaient, par égard pour Harry mais beaucoup pensaient comme les Serdaigles. Neville semblait tiraillé entre deux pensées. Il ne pouvait imaginer la jeune femme si gentille et bourrée d'humour rejoindre la femme qui avait massacré ses parents mais les faits étaient là : Dementia était auprès de Bellatrix.

- _J'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'a pas eu le choix, Harry_, avait-il murmuré sur le quai de Pré-au-lard, où l'adolescent avait accompagné ses amis.

Harry n'avait pas répondu. Valait-il mieux que Dementia soit prisonnière de ces monstres ? Ou qu'elle soit devenue l'un d'entre eux ?

- _Bonjour Harry Potter_.

La voix désincarnée le fit violement sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourit faiblement à Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui le dévisageait d'un ait circonspect.

- _Bonjour, Sir Nicholas_, dit-il, évitant l'usage du surnom que le fantôme, il le savait, avait en horreur.

- _C'est une heure bien matinale pour être déjà hors de votre dortoir, cher ami_, continua le spectre.

- _Je n'arrivais plus à dormir_, marmonna Harry, plongé dans la contemplation du feu.

-_ Auriez-vous des soucis_, répondit le fantôme d'un ton poli et détaché.

Harry ne peut retenir un regard noir. Tout le monde sans exception était au courant de la mort de Sirius et de la disparition de Demi. Et il osait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ? Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le fantôme soupira :

-_ Ce n'est pas que je ne compatis pas à votre chagrin et votre inquiétude. C'est que nous autre fantôme, du moment où, quelques semaines après notre mort, nous sommes revenus dans cet état, nous avons prit de la distance avec les préoccupations mortelles. Et au bout de quelques siècles, elles nous sont aussi étrangères que peuvent vous l'être les coutumes rituelles des chaporouges_.

Nick s'inclina légèrement, décollant comme à son habitude sa tête à moitié tranchée comme il l'eut fait d'un chapeau et prit congé à travers le mur.  
Harry hocha vaguement la tête, s'abîmant de nouveau dans la contemplation du feu. Toutefois, il ne tarda pas à froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose, dans ce que venait de dire Nick le dérangeait. Mais il ne savait pas quoi.  
Il commença à se repasser les paroles du fantôme dans tous les sens sans mettre le doigt sur le point qui l'avait interpellé.  
Soudain il ouvrit de grands yeux et se leva d'un bond, envoyant valser sa couverture. Il passa rapidement le portrait de la grosse Dame qui protesta bruyamment d'être traitée avec si peu d'égard, et courut dans les couloirs en appelant :

- _Sir Nicholas! Hé Sir Nicholas_!

Il rattrapa le fantôme deux étages plus bas. Nick l'avait attendu patiemment dès qu'il avait perçu ses appels, bien qu'Harry jugea qu'il aurait pu rebrousser chemin plutôt que de l'obliger à courir sur plusieurs étages.

- _Oui_ ? S'enquit poliment le spectre.

- _Je me demandais... Je ne veux pas être impoli mais..._

_- Je vous écoute..._

_- Euh... j'aurais voulu savoir comment vous êtes devenu un fantôme..._

_- Et bien... je suis mort._

_- Euh... oui... merci... ça je m'en doutais. Mais qu'est ce qui fait que certains deviennent des fantômes et pas d'autres ?_

_- Non._

_- Pardon?_

_- Croyez-moi, Harry Potter, s'il y a bien une personne que je n'imagine pas revenir sous forme de fantôme, c'est bien Sirius Black. Vous m'en voyez profondément désolé_.

Nick inclina très légèrement la tête avant de traverser le mur le plus proche, laissant Harry interdit dans le couloir.  
L'adolescent n'en revenait pas. Était-il si prévisible ?  
Et Nick n'avait pas été très clair. Pourquoi était-il si catégorique ?  
Harry sentit la fureur l'envahir. Non ! Il ne se contenterait pas de cette réponse ! Il lui suffisait de trouver un autre fantôme disposé à lui expliquer les choses et ensuite il ne lui resterait qu'à trouver comment retrouver Sirius.

Mais à qui demander ? Au professeur Binns ? À Mimi Geignarde ? Non, quand même pas...

Il haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas les fantômes qui manquaient à Poudlard... Et il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de chercher celui qui accepterait de répondre à ses questions.  
Il parcourut les couloirs au hasard, sentant l'exaspération monter au fil de ses pas. D'ordinaire on ne pouvait pas faire trois pas dans ce satané château sans tomber sur une forme floue et argentée, et maintenant qu'il avait besoin d'eux, il n'y en avait pas un à l'horizon. Il y a avait une réunion des spectres anonymes ou quoi ?

À proximité des appartements de son père, il aperçut la silhouette du baron sanglant et, après une hésitation due à l'aspect peu engageant du fantôme, il l'interpella :

- _Baron_ ?

- _Monsieur Potter... Le professeur Rogue est dans le bureau directorial je le crains._

_- En fait_... hésita Harry, _c'est vous que j'aurais voulu voir..._

_- Moi ? Que puis-je pour vous, monsieur Potter ? J'aurais pensé que vous vous tourneriez vers le fantôme de votre maison..._

_- Je l'ai fait. Mais ... enfin...je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse claire_.

Le fantôme de Serpentard eut un reniflement méprisant.

- _Je vous écoute._

_- Comment devient-on un fantôme_ ?

Le Baron soupira, secouant la tête, faisant osciller le chapeau à plume qu'il portait en permanence.

-_ Je suis au regret de vous faire une réponse similaire à celle qu'a dû vous faire mon homologue de Gryffondor. Monsieur Black est le moins susceptible de tous les élèves qui sont passés par cette école, de devenir un fantôme_.

Il lança à Harry un regard empreint de pitié qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais eu, ni de son vivant, ni depuis sa mort. Puis il se détourna et s'en fut.  
Harry resta immobile, des larmes de rage et de chagrin lui montant aux yeux. Une voix douce retentit soudain derrière lui.

- _Ah ces hommes. Vivants ou morts, ils refuseront toujours d'avouer leurs faiblesses_.

Harry sursauta et se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la dame grise, le mystérieux fantôme de Serdaigle.

- _Marchons ensemble_, sourit-elle. _Je répondrai à vos questions_.

Harry eut un sourire hésitant, remerciant d'un geste la gracieuse apparition.

- _Vous connaissez ma question madame : comment devient-on un fantôme ?_

_- Lorsqu'on meurt, et que l'on refuse cette mort par peur, par envie ou par colère, il arrive que l'âme ne trouve pas le chemin de l'au-delà._

_- Par peur ? Ou colère ? Je ne comprends pas..._

_- Et bien Nicholas a été exécuté par un parti politique concurrent au sien. C'est sa peur de mourir qui a fait qu'il n'a pas pu trouver le chemin. Le Baron, lui, a été poignardé par son frère._

_- Son propre frère ? _s'exclama Harry horrifié.

- _Oui. Ils aimaient la même femme mais le baron était l'aîné et pour emporter la demoiselle, le frère l'a tué. La colère du baron l'a empêché de trouver le repos._

_- Et vous ?_ Osa Harry timidement.

-_ Moi...c'est ma culpabilité qui m'a retenu ici._

_- Culpabilité ?_

_- Oui. J'étais la châtelaine d'un petit village. Mon époux fut tué lors d'une chasse et selon la tradition et les lois de mon époque, je devais épouser l'un de ses cousins. Mais j'aimais tant mon époux que je n'ai pu supporter l'idée d'appartenir à un autre. Le soir de mes noces, je me suis jetée du haut de la plus haute tour du château, causant ainsi le désespoir de ma mère, et le déshonneur de mon père. Je n'ai jamais pu trouver le chemin de l'au-delà, car je m'en voulais trop d'avoir laissé mon intérêt personnel l'emporter sur la plus élémentaire bienséance_.

Elle eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'air incrédule de l'adolescent.

-_ C'était une autre époque et d'autres mœurs_, expliqua-t-elle. _Enfin, c'est pour toutes les raisons que je vous ai expliquées, que Sirius Black ne pourrait jamais revenir. Parce que les sentiments de peur, de colère et d'envie lui étaient étrangers. Et que toute la culpabilité qu'il a pu ressentir n'avait pas lieu d'être et ne pouvait pas le retenir. Il a donné sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Tout le temps qu'il a passé près de vous ou près de Miss Rogue, il vous a tout donné, sans concession, sans demi-mesure. Et c'est pour cela qu'il a gagné sa place dans l'au-delà. Est-ce le paradis, ou est-ce autre chose... Je l'ignore. Mais je suis sûre que ce doit être un lieu merveilleux._

_- Il n'y a donc pas la moindre chance_, murmura Harry, la gorge serrée.

- _Non, mon jeune ami, je crains que non. J'en suis profondément navrée pour vous. Mais croyez-moi, notre place n'a rien d'enviable_.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, refoulant ses larmes.

- _Merci madame._

_- Je vous en prie Harry. Je serai toujours là pour vous écouter et pour vous conseiller si je le peux. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler. Je viendrai. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais je viendrai. Je m'appelle Alienor_.

Elle commença à s'éloigner et se retourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé, juste avant de franchir le mur.

- _Votre chagrin s'atténuera avec le temps mon ami. Croyez-moi. Et au final, tout finira par s'arranger. J'en suis persuadée_.

Elle disparut enfin. Harry resta un moment immobile dans le couloir avant de remonter lentement vers la tour de Gryffondor, tous ses espoirs détruits. Là, il s'enroula de nouveau dans la couverture, dédaignant le canapé pour s'installer à même le sol, le plus près possible du feu.

Et il pleura.

.

Oo

.

- _Passe-moi le sel._

_- Du sel ?_

_- Quoi ? Vous avez bien du sel ici, non ?_

_- Oui Dementia_, soupira Bellatrix, _on a du sel. Mais sur de la confiture ?_

_- Euh …oui…oublie… mauvaise idée._

Dementia croqua dans sa tartine, sans oser avouer à sa mère qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le petit déjeuner du jour se composait de confitures et de pain grillé et non d'œufs brouillés.

- _Qu'est ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui_, tenta à nouveau Bellatrix.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle tentait d'entamer une conversation avec sa fille, en vain. Elle n'obtenait que des monosyllabes en réponse. Une phrase ou deux dans le meilleur des cas. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si Dementia refusait de s'ouvrir un peu plus à elle ou si elle n'était définitivement pas du matin.

- _Dormir._

_- Tu ne fais que ça Dementia._

_- Une suggestion peut-être ? Passe-moi la confiture de fraise …_

_- Elle est devant toi... Je ne sais pas. Il y a des réunions. Tu pourrais y assister. Ou tu pourrais aller enquiquiner ta tante pour qu'elle t'apprenne à jouer du violon…Lucius dit que tu t'es toujours plainte de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'apprendre._

_- Je joue du piano._

_- Je sais que j'ai passé un long moment à Azkaban, mais rassure moi, il n'y a pas de loi qui t'empêche d'apprendre à jouer d'un autre instrument_?

Dementia leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant de faire une grimace très enfantine et haussa les épaules.

- _Je vais y réfléchir. Dis tu pourrais me prêter ta robe violette ? Si j'arrive à me procurer du tissu, j'aimerais bien essayer de m'en faire une._

_- Oui bien sûr_.

Dementia se resservit du thé et agita la théière en direction de sa mère en une question muette. Bella hocha la tête avec un sourire.  
La porte du salon s'ouvrit et Rodolphus entra.

- _Bonjour Mesdames_.

Il sourit à Dementia avant de se pencher vers Bellatrix pour l'embrasser. La mangemort retint de justesse son rire en voyant la jeune femme, dans le dos de Rodolphus, faire semblant de vomir.

- _Il reste de la confiture ?_

_- Non_, grogna Dementia avec une parfaite mauvaise foi en refermant ostensiblement le pot à moitié plein posé devant elle.

Rodolphus sembla un instant désarçonné et chercha le regard de son épouse qui trouva soudain très intéressante l'architecture des plafonds de la pièce.  
Après quelques tentatives toutes aussi infructueuses de conversation, il laissa tomber et, invoquant un rendez-vous avec un collègue avant la réunion, il s'enfuit sous l'air satisfait de sa belle-fille.  
Bellatrix étouffa un petit rire et protesta sans grande conviction :

- _Tu as été odieuse Dementia. Il ne t'a rien fait_.

Demi marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en terminant son thé.

- _Pardon ?_

_- Rien._

_- Dis_ ! Exigea Bella.

- _Rien je te dis. Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout._

_- Tu ne le connais pas Dementia. Comment peux-tu décréter que tu ne l'aimes pas ?_

_- Et bien on a qu'à dire que je te fais une crise d'adolescence tardive voilà ! Et si tu insistes, je pique ma crise sur le thème : pourquoi maman a quitté papa_ ?

Dementia haussa un sourcil narquois et Bellatrix éclata de rire.

- _Très bien ma chérie, déteste-le ! Ça me fera une oreille compatissante les jours où je trouverai qu'il n'a vraiment rien pour lui_ !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et se leva prestement.

- _J'ai réunion !_

_- Dans 20 minutes_, protesta Dementia. _Tu as largement le temps !_

_- Je me demande de qui tu tiens toi ! Je suis toujours à l'heure ! Et il faut reconnaître que ton père aussi_.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Lucius passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

-_ Vous n'avez pas vu passer Narcissa ? Je l'attends dans le hall depuis 20 minutes_ !

Les deux femmes secouèrent négativement la tête et l'aristocrate disparut comme il était venu.  
Bellatrix regarda la porte quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- _Bon. Très bien. En fait, je sais de qui tu tires_ …

Dementia sourit et Bella la laissa seule dans le salon, se rendant à sa réunion.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme se glissait silencieusement dans le couloir désert, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Elle hésita, se mordillant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'introduire en douce dans le bureau de son père pour lui piquer des gallions comme elle l'avait fait une fois à 12 ans pendant les vacances. Si elle se faisait prendre, elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec un sourire innocent et la promesse de ne pas recommencer. Sa mère la tuerait... si elle avait de la chance.  
Elle jeta un regard nerveux vers les escaliers. D'un coté le rez-de-chaussée, où se tenait la réunion, de l'autre les seconds et troisièmes étages. Au second, des chambres, comme au premier. Au troisième... les appartements privés de Voldemort.  
Elle n'était vraiment pas sûre qu'elle ait eu une bonne idée. Elle n'était pas très sûre non plus d'avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. D'un autre coté... elle devait le faire. Il fallait bien qu'elle fasse quelque chose... et la solution se trouvait là-haut.  
Elle se pencha par la rambarde et écouta les quelques bruits qui filtraient de la salle de réunion. Bien. Ils semblaient en avoir encore pour un moment. De toute façon, ils passaient leur temps en réunion.

Elle monta au second et se figea sur le pallier, en proie soudain à un doute : où était Naguini ? Elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver une seconde fois nez à nez avec le serpent, bien qu'elle ait gardé jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe en lambeau la poupée de chiffon à son effigie que le lord lui avait offert, plus de 15 ans auparavant.

- _Allez ma vieille_, se morigéna-t-elle, _un peu de courage_ !

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de changer d'avis, elle monta rapidement le dernier étage. Elle se retrouva dans un couloir sombre muni de trois portes. Elle ouvrit la plus proche des escaliers et entra dans un immense bureau.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, impressionnée. Elle avait imaginé une pièce sombre, sans fenêtre, avec des meubles austères, du noir partout... mais pas du tout. La pièce était éclairée par deux immenses fenêtres. Au centre trônait un immense bureau en acajou recouvert d'un sous main vert bouteille. Un Louis VI remarqua-t-elle. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui ne détestait pas tous les aspects de la vie moldue, quoi qu'il en dise.  
Cela dit les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries anciennes mais il n'y avait pas de livres, aucun document... Il ne devait pas les garder dans cette pièce.  
Elle ressortit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée.

La seconde porte qu'elle ouvrit était celle de gauche. Elle passa la tête prudemment dans l'entrebâillement et referma la porte aussitôt, les joues en feu. Elle en avait assez vu pour constater que ce n'était pas la bonne pièce. Elle avait entraperçu un immense lit à baldaquin et de drôles de chaines au mur... entre autres choses...  
Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'image de Voldemort en train de... d'utiliser ces instruments.

- _Yerk_, grimaça-t-elle.

Elle alla directement à la troisième porte et pénétra dans la dernière pièce : la bibliothèque.  
Elle resta la bouche ouverte, découragée avant même de commencer. Il y avait des milliers de livres. Des livres partout. Sur les rayonnages, sur des dessertes, en pile sur le sol... Elle n'aurait jamais le temps de tous les regarder.  
Son idée lui revint en tête et elle serra les dents. Pas question de laisser tomber. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait une heure environ. À elle de bien l'employer. Rassemblant son courage, elle commença à lire les titres sur le premier rayonnage.

.

Oo

.

Dementia lisait nerveusement un magazine, installée sur son lit. Elle était revenue dans sa chambre au moment même où Voldemort avait mis un terme à la réunion du matin. Puis elle avait déjeuné avec son oncle et sa tante. Avec sa tante plus exactement, car Lucius avait très vite prétexté un rendez-vous pour échapper aux bavardages des deux femmes. Puis, Dementia avait décliné la proposition de Narcissa de faire des compositions florale avec les quelques fleurs qui poussaient dans le jardin intérieur et s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre.

Personne ne lui avait parlé de son intrusion dans les quartiers du maitre, ce qui laissait à penser que personne n'avait découvert sa petite expédition. Mais elle était nerveuse, persuadée que quelqu'un savait tout. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit et quand on frappa à la porte, elle faillit littéralement faire une crise cardiaque.  
Elle se leva maladroitement et alla entrouvrir la porte et passa la tête par l'ouverture.

- _J'achète rien merci_.

Et elle claqua la porte, manquant d'éclater de rire en entendant un : « _hein_ ? » interloqué. Quelques secondes plus tard, son visiteur frappa de nouveau.

- _Hé Dem' ! Arrête de déconner ! Ouvre_ !

Demi eut un sourire. Une seule personne ici l'appelait Dem' et d'après sa voix il n'y avait rien de grave. Elle ouvrit donc de nouveau la porte et lui demanda d'un ton malicieux :

- _C'est pourquoi ?_

_- Le maitre veut te voir. Pas de panique_, dit-il aussitôt en la voyant se décomposer.

- _Pourquoi il veut me voir_ ? demanda-t-elle en enroulant une étole en soie noire que lui avait donné sa mère autour de ses épaules.

- _Ah je ne sais pas, mais il m'a dit d'aller te chercher tout de suite, et si tu n'accélères pas c'est moi qui vais me ramasser un doloris._

_- Ça va, ça va, j'arrive.._.

Il lui tendit élégamment le bras et lui fit un sourire charmeur avant de la conduire jusqu'à la grande salle.

- _Tu ne voudrais pas marcher plus vite ? On vient de se faire doubler par un escargot !_

_- C'est de famille ?_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- D'être crétin_.

Son compagnon poussa un soupir mélodramatique.

-_ Alors, petit a, je suis le meilleur des deux. Petit b, qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ? Il ne t'a rien fait !_

_- Ben qu'est ce qu'il te faut ! Il couche avec ma mère !_

_- Oui,_ admit Rabastan après un instant de réflexion. _C'est vrai que ça, ça fait peur_ !

Dementia éclata de rire, ne se calmant qu'une fois devant la salle de réunion. L'angoisse la reprit aussitôt et elle crispa sa main sur le bras de Rabastan qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il ouvrit la porte et la tira à l'intérieur, tandis qu'elle marmonnait qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger et qu'elle reviendrait après la réunion.

- _Bonjour Dementia_.

Elle s'inclina profondément devant Voldemort, tremblant tellement qu'elle faillit s'effondrer en faisant sa révérence.

- _Je suis content de voir que tu as enfin trouvé... le courage de sortir de ta chambre._

_- Euh... oui... merci monseigneur_.

Voldemort eut un sourire froid.

- _Cependant, je suppose qu'une jeune femme aussi dynamique doit s'ennuyer._

_- Oh non, pas du tout monseigneur._

_- On ne me trompe pas Dementia. Jamais_.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la jeune femme se contenta d'incliner la tête, morte de peur. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait.  
Le lord prit un livre sur la table et le tendit à la jeune femme.

- _Je pense que ce livre pourrait t'intéresser._

_- Merci monseigneur_, murmura Demi en s'avança pour prendre le livre.

Voldemort ne lâcha pas l'ouvrage et plongea son regard dans les yeux de Dementia.

- _Afin de t'apporter quelques distractions, ma bibliothèque personnelle te sera dorénavant ouverte. Tu sais où elle se trouve, je pense_.

Dementia hocha de nouveau la tête, rouge comme une pivoine, sentant tous les regards braqués sur elle. Voldemort eut un sourire moqueur.

- _Il ne sera plus nécessaire de te cacher..._

_- Merci, monseigneur_, murmura Dementia.

Sur un signe du lord, la jeune femme s'empressa de quitter la pièce, le cœur battant.  
Elle n'était jamais retournée aussi vite dans sa chambre.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'abri dans la relative protection de son antre, qu'elle osa prendre le temps de regarder le titre du livre que lui avait remis le Lord. Aussitôt son cœur rata un battement. Le souffle court elle relut les quelques mots écrits en noir sur la couverture grisâtre.

« _Contrôler la vie, défier la mort :  
__Les secrets de la résurrection_ »

.

Oo

.

Cornelius Fudge était contrarié.  
Bien sûr, beaucoup de choses allaient très bien dans sa vie. Il avait épousé son amour de jeunesse, et l'absence d'enfants dans leur foyer, loin de les désunir, avait renforcé leurs liens. Son salaire, combiné à la fortune personnelle de sa femme, riche héritière, leur permettait d'avoir une grande maison, confortable, plusieurs elfes de maison dévoués, une résidence secondaire en France... Ils passaient souvent l'été en Italie... Ils possédaient des actions dans plusieurs entreprises plus que prospères... ses robes étaient taillées sur mesure... il était respecté... et plus important de tout, il était ministre de la magie, la personnalité la plus importante de l'Angleterre sorcière.

Mais voilà, justement, il risquait de tout perdre.

La population était affolée. On lui reprochait de ne pas avoir réagit plus tôt, de ne pas avoir prit de mesures préventives, d'avoir caché la vérité.  
Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que ce grand manipulateur de Dumbledore et ce gamin visiblement perturbé disaient la vérité ?  
À présent tous savaient que Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour, et ses plus dangereux fidèles étaient de nouveau dans la nature.  
Et myrtille sur le pudding, il y avait cette histoire avec Dolores. Suivant l'exemple de Severus Rogue, plusieurs parents avaient dép  
osé plainte contre le sous-secrétaire pour, rien que ça, torture sur enfant ayant risqué d'entrainer une incapacité... Quand il pensait à la sévérité naturelle de Rogue, il était fou de rage contre son ancienne collaboratrice. Il aurait suffit qu'elle invente des prétextes, quels qu'ils soient : manque d'attention, rébellion, insolence... et Rogue se serait chargé de museler le gamin. Mais non, elle avait voulu faire du zèle. Et à présent, c'était sa tête à lui qui se trouvait sur le billot.

Et il ne parlait même pas de la trahison de Lucius Malefoy. Quoi que, s'il avait bien suivi l'histoire, cela ne datait pas d'hier.

Il retint un gémissement en repensant à toutes les subventions qu'avaient pu verser l'homme. De là à ce qu'on l'accuse d'être lui même sympathisant des mangemorts, il n'y avait qu'un pas.  
Et maintenant, il tournait en rond dans les couloirs de Poudlard.  
Il était venu dans le but de voir Dumbledore mais celui-ci était absent. La directrice adjointe, Minerva MacGonagall lui avait assuré qu'il devait revenir dans la journée et il avait décidé de l'attendre.

Il avait été un peu contrarié du ton condescendant qu'avait utilisé la vieille femme pour lui parler. Mais cela ne datait pas d'hier, elle utilisait ce ton avec lui depuis leur rencontre quand, petit élève de première année, il avait bousculé dans le couloir la préfète en chef qu'était alors la directrice adjointe. Sa nomination au poste de ministre n'avait jamais changé l'avis de MacGonagall à son sujet.

Fudge donna un coup de pied rageur dans le mur le plus proche et retint un couinement en se faisant mal.  
Il se tourna de tous les cotés pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait vu se ridiculiser ainsi et aperçut Harry qui traversait la cour intérieure sur laquelle débouchait le couloir.

- _Monsieur Potter_ ! Appela-t-il.

Harry ne semblant pas l'avoir entendu, il tint son chapeau melon d'une main et trottina à la suite de l'adolescent.

-_ Monsieur Potter_ !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et le ministre fut certain d'avoir entendu un soupir exaspéré. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué et prit un ton enjoué.

- _Monsieur Potter_ ! Répéta-t-il une fois de plus, légèrement essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour rattraper le jeune homme. _Comment allez-vous _?

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher une issue de secours avant de se résoudre à répondre d'une voix maussade.

- _Ça va._

_- Vous avez passé vos BUSEs je crois, tout s'est bien passé ?_

_- Oui_, répondit Harry sur un ton monocorde.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Fudge se dandinait sur place, cherchant une ouverture pour poursuivre la conversation sous de meilleures auspices, Harry se contentant de le couver d'un regard franchement hostile.

- _Et bien... et bien_... reprit l'homme en malmenant son chapeau nerveusement, _nous vivons des moments sombres..._

_- La faute à qui_, marmonna l'adolescent de manière presque inaudible.

Fudge lui lança un regard acéré mais ne releva pas. Il ne voulait pas se mettre l'adolescent à dos plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il n'arrivait pas comprendre comment cet adolescent insignifiant pouvait se montrer aussi inamical et désinvolte face à une personnalité telle que lui.  
Il était vraiment agaçant que le sorcier commun voue un tel culte à cet imbécile, encore plus depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu officiellement. Il aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde que ce sale gamin se soit fait tuer 14 ans plus tôt. Certes le mage noir aurait gagné en puissance mais après tout, il était un sang pur et composer avec un mage noir n'était qu'affaire de négociation... autrement plus facile et rentable que composer avec un gamin populaire un peu trop intègre pour son propre bien.

Il fronça les sourcils, une idée lui traversant l'esprit. Il savait parfaitement comment remonter sa cote de popularité. Restait à convaincre le gamin.

- _Monsieur Potter, tout le monde à présent sait que le retour du mage noir est une réalité et le monde sorcier compte sur vous. Vous l'avez vaincu une fois, les sorciers s'attendent à ce que vous nous débarrassiez de lui encore une fois._

- _Pardon_ ? S'étrangla Harry.

- _Oui je comprends parfaitement votre peur mais le peuple est fait ainsi. Il est évident aussi que le lord noir vous en veut personnellement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne serez pas seul._

_- Ça je le sais,_ riposta sèchement Harry.

- _Oui_, continua le ministre sans faire attention aux yeux de l'adolescent qui s'étaient assombris, _pour le bien commun, il serait bon que vous fassiez quelques déclarations dans la presse afin que le peuple puisse constater l'entente qui règne entre leurs dirigeants et leur... disons leur idole._

_- Certainement pas_, répliqua l'adolescent, les dents serrées, _je ne suis l'idole de personne et je ne ferai aucune déclaration qui pourrait laisser croire que j'approuve le ministère._

Fudge sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment osait-il ?

- _Monsieur Potter_, dit-il lentement, tentant de ne pas céder à la colère, _je vous assure qu'y mettre du vôtre est dans votre intérêt. Vous ne pouvez pas faire face seul au lord noir, quoi que le sorcier commun puisse penser, et le soutien du ministère..._

_- Le soutien du ministère_ ? Explosa Harry. _C'était le soutien du ministère qui m'a accusé de mentir ? Dolores Ombrage était là pour me soutenir ? C'est ça le genre d'aide que je peux attendre du ministère ? _Cria-t-il en mettant sous le nez du ministre sa main qui présentait toujours de fines cicatrices blanches.

Sans laisser le temps à Fudge de répondre quoi que ce soit, Harry tourna les talons et partit en direction de la tour Gryffondor, ne se mettant à courir qu'une fois sûr d'être hors de vue.  
Le ministre s'apprêtait à suivre l'adolescent quand un toussotement sec le fit se retourner. Minerva MacGonagall le toisait d'un air méprisant. Impossible toutefois de dire ce qu'elle avait entendu de la conversation.

- _Cornelius_, dit-elle sur un ton aussi froid que son regard, _Albus est rentré, il vous rejoint dans son bureau._

_- Oh bien... bien.._.

Reprenant contenance, Fudge vissa son chapeau ridicule sur le sommet de son crâne et partit d'un pas raide en direction du bureau directorial.

.

Oo

.

Dementia relisait pour la seconde fois depuis la veille le livre que lui avait remis Voldemort. Elle soupira. Elle ne comprenait rien. Ou plutôt si, que selon le livre il lui restait quatre jours pour comprendre le rituel si elle voulait ramener Sirius.

-_ Bon reprenons_, soupira-t-elle.

Il fallait une bonne vingtaine d'ingrédients tous plus rares et délicats les uns que les autres. Ce qui ne serait probablement pas un problème. Voldemort ne lui aurait pas donné ce livre s'il ne savait pas comment se procurer ce genre d'ingrédients. La difficulté résidait dans le rituel lui même.  
Seul quelqu'un de proche de Sirius pouvait l'accomplir. Mais que signifiait proche dans ce cas précis ? Si proche signifiait proche affectivement, il était clair qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour le faire. Mais si proche, signifiait... proche génétiquement, par exemple, c'était plus compliqué. Sa mère ou Narcissa étaient plus proche de lui qu'elle... et heureusement... ou encore s'il s'agissait de la personne la plus proche de lui au moment de sa mort.... elle ne savait plus.  
Sa mère n'était pas franchement emballée par le projet.  
Oh bien sûr, elle était plus que ravie de voir sa fille s'intéresser à la magie noire. Mais elle n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée de voir revenir Sirius. Elle trouvait que l'initiation de Dementia aurait pu passer par quelque chose de plus... productif...  
Dementia n'était donc pas sûre d'obtenir une aide quelconque de ce côté là.

En fait le seul qu'elle supportait dans ce manoir était Rabastan. Il la faisait rire même quand elle avait envie de pleurer. Il passait de l'humour noir aux plaisanteries salaces, sans oublier les blagues de pur gamin comme de mettre du sel dans son dessert ou de la vodka à la place de l'eau minérale.  
Lui l'aurait certainement aidé. Mais il était parti en mission en Irlande dès la fin de la réunion et le temps qu'il revienne, il serait trop tard pour le rituel.  
Elle résista à l'envie de jeter le livre par la fenêtre et se replongea dans la lecture, un début de migraine lui martelant les tempes, le désespoir l'envahissant peu à peu.

Aussi quand on frappa à la porte, le « _quoi_ ? » qu'elle piailla ne fut pas des plus engageant. Ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer pourquoi la porte resta close quelques secondes avant de s'entrouvrir légèrement.

- _Toc toc toc? Est-ce que je risque ma vie en entrant_ ?

- _Oh_, murmura Demi en rougissant, _non... non bien sur que non, entre tante Cissy..._

_- On aurait dit ton oncle quand il a quelque chose sur la conscience..._

_- Oncle Lucius a toujours quelque chose sur la conscience,_ se moqua Dementia.

Narcissa eut un petit rire et s'assit sur le tabouret de la coiffeuse. Elle s'appuya élégamment du coude sur le meuble, avec une nonchalance que Dementia tentait de copier depuis sa plus tendre enfance.  
La femme blonde regardait sans un mot sa nièce, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. La jeune femme s'était replongée dans sa lecture, les sourcils froncés de concentration. Narcissa la contempla en silence. Elle avait tellement grandi. Elle ressentait le même choc à chaque vacance en voyant Draco. À chaque fois elle s'attendait à voir arriver un petit garçon et elle voyait un adolescent. Et à bien y réfléchir, les deux jeunes gens avaient le même regard. Le regard de ceux qui croyaient n'avoir aucun avenir.  
Dementia était en deuil. Et Draco... c'était probablement une crise d'adolescence... Elle secoua la tête. Draco pouvait attendre...

- _Dementia..._

_- Oui ?_

_- Dementia chérie... qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_- Euh... je lis ?_

_- Demi..._

Dementia reposa son livre et leva des yeux étonnés devant le ton soudain plus sévère de sa tante.

- _Quoi ? Je lis... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état._

_- Dementia, qu'est ce que Sirius penserait de cela ?_

_- Sirius ne pense pas à grand chose là maintenant, et j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'il puisse recommencer à penser... si tant est qu'il sache ce que ça veut dire..._

_- Dementia ! Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse_.

Dementia ferma son livre et se leva brusquement, se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre. Vive comme l'éclair, Narcissa sortit sa baguette et claqua la porte que la jeune femme avait commencé à ouvrir.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?_

_- Il faut qu'on parle._

_- Tante Narcissa..._

_- Non. Tu te tais ! Et tu écoutes_.

Demi écarquilla les yeux et retourna sans un mot s'asseoir sur son lit. Jamais sa tante n'élevait la voix. C'était une première.  
Narcissa vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et lui prit les mains.

- _Je sais que la magie noire et tout ce qu'elle renferme peut être attrayante. Parfois effrayante mais pour l'essentiel hypnotique. Je sais que tu souffres. Je sais que tu cherches désespérément un moyen... ou je ne sais quoi_.

Dementia ne répondit pas mais une larme perla au coin de son œil.

- _Ma chérie. Je comprends l'attrait que la résurrection peut avoir. Mais ce n'est pas pour rien que cette pratique est classée comme magie noire. Si tu comprends le rituel, si tu es concentrée, tu ramèneras quelque chose en effet. Mais ce que tu ramèneras n'aura rien à voir avec Sirius. Ce sera quelque chose de sombre, de malsain et de contre-nature. Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas ça._

_- Je veux qu'il revienne,_ gémit Dementia, _j'ai besoin de lui._

_- Je sais ma chérie. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à supporter s'il arrivait quelque chose à Lucius. Mais tu dois te demander une chose._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Est-ce que Sirius voudrait revenir comme ça_ ?

La belle sorcière blonde se leva et embrassa sa nièce sur le front.

- _Je te laisse y réfléchir. Je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne décision. Et qu'elle quelle soit, ton oncle et moi nous te soutiendrons toujours_.

Narcissa sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.  
Restée seule, Dementia regarda fixement la couverture du livre de Voldemort. Elle serra l'ouvrage contre sa poitrine et alla se planter devant la glace en pied que Rabastan avait ramené pour elle, arguant que si elle ne pouvait plus s'admirer elle allait finir par oublier d'être désagréable et hautaine.  
Elle s'observa un moment, détaillant ses joues amaigries, ses yeux rougis, ses cheveux qui pendaient lamentablement autour de son visage en baguettes raides, tels qu'ils étaient depuis qu'elle les laissait sécher à l'air libre sans leur donner de volume.  
Elle sentit un sanglot irrépressible lui monter à la gorge.  
Le livre lui échappa, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol, les deux mains pressées sur son ventre et fondit en larmes.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un brouillard blanc et il chercha fébrilement ses lunettes à tâtons. Il les chaussa d'un geste nerveux et le brouillard se précisa, se révélant être des rideaux en voilage blanc. Sa chambre… il était dans sa chambre et non pas dans une cave inconnue avec des tas de choses rampantes qui avançaient vers lui.  
Il attrapa sa montre et regarda l'heure. 5h.  
Mordillant ses lèvres d'appréhension, il écouta les bruits du manoir. Silence. Il n'avait pas du crier. Quoi que ça n'aurait probablement rien changé.  
Les deux fois précédentes, Rogue ne s'était pas déplacé, pourquoi le ferait-il à la troisième ?  
L'homme ne lui avait pas adressé trois mots depuis leur retour au manoir. Il lui avait juste sifflé un « va ranger tes affaires » en arrivant, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, sans un regard.

Ils étaient rentrés depuis près de trois semaines. Les réunions professorales s'étaient prolongées jusqu'à la fin de la première semaine de juillet. La veille, Harry avaient reçu les présents de ses amis pour son anniversaire. Le traditionnel pull de Mme Weasley, rouge avec la silhouette d'un grand chien noir, lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Hermione et Ron lui avait offert un album photo plein à craquer et les jumeaux, associés à Ginny des friandises de chez Honeydukes. Remus lui avait fait parvenir un livre de défense et Hagrid un gâteau dur comme la pierre et un jeu de société sorcier. Il avait espéré jusqu'au bout recevoir des nouvelles de Dementia, mais le ciel était resté désespérément vide après le départ d'Errol.  
Rogue n'avait pas mentionné son anniversaire et Harry n'avait pas osé le lui rappeler.

Incapable de se rendormir, Harry se leva et se rendit dans son salon. Il jeta un regard morne à ses livres et ses parchemins. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire, c'était de se plonger dans ses devoirs de vacances. À quoi bon de toute façon, il ne savait même pas quels cours il pourrait suivre l'année suivante. Autant attendre les résultats des buses.

Il déglutit péniblement à cette idée. Les BUSEs… Il les avaient passées de manière tellement mécanique qu'il n'était pas sur de les avoir réussi. Même en défense, où il avait toujours excellé, et où il savait pertinemment avoir réussi la pratique, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été très clair en théorie.  
Ses chances d'être auror lui semblaient de plus en plus faibles. Sans parler de la réaction de Rogue qui risquait d'être plus que violente s'il ramenait des notes désastreuses.  
Il soupira; bien plus que la colère de Rogue, il craignait de devoir renoncer à son rêve. Il désirait être auror depuis que le faux Maugrey lui avait dit qu'il serait bon là dedans. Quand, après que la véritable identité de l'imposteur eut été révélée, il avait parlé de ses doutes à Sirius, celui-ci lui avait révélé que lorsqu'il avait été arrêté, James et lui venaient de terminer leurs trois années de formation et s'apprêtaient à être institués aurors. Le vrai Maugrey qui était alors arrivé au milieu de leur conversation lui avait dit que c'était probablement la seule chose sur laquelle ce (le mot qu'il avait prononcé alors avait été très imagé) de Croupton junior n'avait pas raconté de sornettes.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de Sirius. L'idée de le décevoir lui était insupportable. Même s'il n'était plus là, si le lieu dont lui avait parlé Aliénor existait bel et bien, peut être que son parrain pouvait savoir ce qu'il faisait et il ne voulait pas que Sirius ait honte de lui.

Sa gorge se dessécha soudain. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler Winky mais se ravisa. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, qu'il pense à autre chose qu'aux cauchemars qui le poursuivaient. Autant qu'il descende lui-même à la cuisine demander un verre de jus de citrouille à Kookie.

Il descendit sur la pointe des pieds. Il était resté plongé dans ses pensées bien plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait cru et il n'était pas loin de 6h. Mais même s'il se doutait que Rogue était sans aucun doute réveillé, et très probablement enfermé dans son labo, il préférait se faire discret.

Il arriva dans la cuisine sans encombre où il se sentit aussitôt examiné par trois paires d'yeux globuleux scrutateurs. Gêné, il bredouilla sa demande et Kookie posa immédiatement un grand verre de jus de citrouille sur le comptoir tandis que Baker poussait une chaise sous ses fesses. Winky le détailla de la tête au pied d'un air critique.

- _Le maitre ne va pas bien_, déclara-t-elle en nouant une grande serviette autour du cou d'Harry malgré le regard indigné de celui-ci, _pas bien du tout_, soupira-t-elle en tirant doucement sur une de ses oreilles d'un air désolé.

- _Ce n'est qu'un peu de fatigue Winky_, répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait convaincante.

Winky secoua la tête.

- _Pauvre…pauvre maitre Harry_.

Harry était désolé de voir la petite créature inquiète comme ça pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas trouver de mots pour la rassurer. Comment lui dire qu'il allait bien alors qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Entre la mort de Sirius et la trahison de Dementia, il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire… Il aurait voulu dormir pendant des années et ne se réveiller que lorsque les choses iraient mieux.

"_Mais les choses n'iront jamais mieux_, dit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Sirius est mort_."

Il termina son jus de citrouille avant que la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge ne l'empêche d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il regarda l'heure sur la lourde horloge qu'il apercevait dans le hall. Il était 6h30. Dans une demi heure le petit déjeuner serait servi, Rogue ayant décidé au début des vacances de l'avancer d'une heure.  
Harry retourna aux escaliers dans l'intention de remonter dans sa chambre, mais arrivé dans le hall il hésita. Il se sentait incapable de remonter à l'étage. Trop près de la chambre de Dementia où il n'avait plus désormais le droit d'entrer. Rogue lui avait bien signifié qu'il viendrait lui-même l'en sortir à coup de ceinture s'il s'avisait d'y mettre un orteil.  
Maintenant que la jeune femme était définitivement partie, il ne pouvait plus espérer trouver un lieu sécurisé et empli de quiétude dans cet endroit qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il avait été abandonné par sa sœur.

Il résolut d'attendre dans le hall, tournant en rond, son regard revenant sans cesse sur la porte menant au laboratoire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la boule dans sa gorge augmentait quand il pensait au fait qu'il avait dû affronter ses cauchemars sans que Rogue ne vienne une seule fois l'aider, comme il l'avait fait aux précédentes vacances.

Après presque une demi-heure d'hésitation quant à aller ou non voir son père, Harry sursauta en entendant la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir sur ce dernier.

- _Que fais-tu à trainer dans le couloir_, dit sèchement Rogue en passant dans la salle à manger sans attendre de réponse.

- _Rien_, murmura Harry en lui emboitant le pas.

Il s'assit à table, la tête basse. Comme les jours précédents, le déluge de reproches ne tarda pas.

- _Tiens-toi correctement _!

Puis quelques secondes plus tard :

- _Tu as un train à prendre _?

Et encore :

- _Tu veilleras à te vêtir correctement demain. Et tu me mettras cette horreur aux ordures !_

_- C'est un cadeau de Madame Weasley_, protesta faiblement Harry.

- _Je ne veux pas le savoir _!

Harry ne chercha pas à répondre. Il prit note mentalement de ranger son pull au fond de sa malle et de ne pas le remettre des vacances. De toute façon, il faisait assez chaud dans le manoir à partir de 10h pour s'en passer.  
Il tendit le bras pour prendre son verre de lait, mais, mal réveillé, il heurta le récipient qui se renversa. Rogue s'éloigna prestement de la table et répara les dégâts d'un coup de baguette avant de se tourner, furieux, vers l'adolescent.

- _Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?_

_- Je suis désolé ! Je suis fatigué !_

_- Tu n'as qu'à dormir la nuit au lieu de t'agiter en permanence !_

_- Je fais des cauchemars _! se révolta Harry devant l'injustice de son père.

- _Oh_, riposta sarcastiquement Rogue, _et quels cauchemars empêchent donc sa majesté de dormir _?

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment Rogue pouvait-il être aussi cruel ?

- _Sirius_, murmura-t-il.

- _Ah… ce très cher Black_, cracha Severus avec mépris. _Toujours en train de pleurer pour lui. Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire de tes journées et de tes nuits que de te lamenter ? _continua-t-il, sa voix enflant de plus en plus. _Si tu n'en avais pas fait qu'à ta tête, comme toujours_, hurla Rogue,_ rien ne serait arrivé !_

Harry recula, comme si son père l'avait frappé.

-_ Je… je n'ai pas… Sirius…_

_- Sirius _? demanda Rogue d'un air furieux. _Sirius_ ! Hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry, _mais qui se soucis de ce chien galeux ? Tu pleures cet imbécile incapable du moindre discernement alors que ta sœur est on ne sait où, entre les mains de Bellatrix, qui a dû depuis longtemps la présenter à son maitre !_

Harry sentit une vague de fureur incontrôlable monter en lui et, sans réfléchir se mit à son tour à hurler.

- _Et pourquoi je pleurerais pour elle ? Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir perdu Sirius ! Sauf qu'elle, elle a choisi la fuite. Elle a choisi !!!! Personne ne l'a forcé à partir ! Elle a trahi tout le monde ! Sirius lui il n'a pas eu le choix ! Il est mort ! Il n'est pas allé ramper devant Voldemort _!

Rogue le saisit violement par le col de son pull et le souleva presque du sol en le plaquant contre le mur de la salle à manger.

- _Va prendre tes affaires_, siffla-t-il, _tu pars chez tes insupportables rouquins. Dépêche-toi avant que je ne perde mon sang froid_.

Il le traina à travers la pièce et le jeta par la porte ouverte, en direction des escaliers.

- _Dépêche-toi avant que je ne te massacre_, hurla-t-il, tandis que l'adolescent montait quatre à quatre les marches.

Terrorisé, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre et jeta pèle mêle les vêtements qui lui passaient sous la main dans un sac à dos. Il libéra Hedwige par la fenêtre, l'envoyant chez Ron avant de redescendre aussi vite qu'il était monté.  
Rogue l'empoigna par le bras et le fit sortir sur le perron avant de transplaner devant le terrier.  
Là il le jeta au sol dans la cour et transplana de nouveau, sans un regard.

.

Oo

.

Dementia était confortablement installée dans le jardin d'hiver, quelques livres empruntés à la bibliothèque du Lord éparpillés autour d'elle.  
Elle avait trouvé beaucoup de documentation sur les fondateurs, sur l'histoire, sur les différentes créatures telles que les vampires, les loups-garous et les chimères. Bien qu'elle ait abandonné l'idée de tenter de ramener Sirius d'entre les morts, se rangeant aux arguments de sa tante sur la question, elle continuait de profiter de l'autorisation à utiliser la bibliothèque.

Elle avait croisé le Lord une fois ou deux et il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne poursuivait pas dans la voie qu'elle avait empruntée. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement le rituel, et qu'après réflexion, elle savait que Sirius refuserait de rester servir le Lord et qu'elle ne voulait pas partir de Little Hangleton, il était donc préférable pour elle de faire son deuil. Voldemort avait paru satisfait de sa réponse et c'était lui qui lui avait indiqué le rayonnage de la bibliothèque où elle pourrait trouver de quoi simplement se distraire.

Elle massa d'une main absente son estomac douloureux. Elle n'avait rien pu avaler depuis la veille. À chaque bouchée qu'elle tentait de prendre, son estomac se rebellait, lui donnant l'impression qu'une dizaine de lutins de Cornouailles dansaient la gigue dans ses entrailles.  
Avant de prendre un port-au-loin clandestin vers l'Italie, Narcissa lui avait donné des bâtons de réglisse à mâcher. C'était certes très bon, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir un effet très marqué. Elle retira son châle. Elle avait chaud. Pourtant la température n'était pas très élevée.

- _Génial_, se dit-elle, _tu parles d'un cadeau_…

Est-ce qu'au moins il y avait une unité de soin ici ? Elle ne se voyait pas vraiment aller à Sainte Mangouste, ni faire venir un médicomage à Little Hangleton. Y avait-il des médicomages parmi les mangemorts ?  
Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à cacher la vérité. De toute façon cela ne serait plus possible bien longtemps.  
Elle était si fatiguée… au point d'avoir failli s'endormir au milieu d'une conversation avec sa mère. Bellatrix l'avait regardé d'un air soupçonneux et elle avait eu l'intuition qu'elle ne pourrait pas berner la mangemort comme elle arrivait à déguiser la vérité à son père.  
Quelques coups furent tapés à la porte vitrée ouverte du jardin d'hiver.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu lis_, demanda Bellatrix.

- _Comment prolonger sa vie en mangeant le cœur de sa mère_, répondit Dementia d'un ton très sérieux.

-_ T'es mal barré dans ce cas_, répondit une voix sèche depuis le pas de la porte.

Bellatrix poussa un soupir exaspéré et sortit vivement du jardin d'hiver par une porte opposée à celle par laquelle son époux venait d'entrer.

- _Vous vous êtes disputés _? demanda Dementia, curieuse au point d'en oublier son animosité envers Rodolphus.

- _Tu sauras jeune fille qu'on ne se dispute pas avec Bellatrix. On subit ses humeurs…et sa mauvaise foi_, ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton dans l'espoir d'être entendu par son épouse.

Dementia haussa un sourcil sarcastique, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- _Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père quand tu fais cette tête là !_

_- À part le nez_, s'alarma Dementia.

- _Oui à part le nez, merlin merci._

_- Alors ? Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ma question sous prétexte qu'on a eu une conversation civilisée ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta femme _?

Rodolphus eut un soupir énervé et jeta un regard noir dans la direction qu'avait prise Bella.

- _Je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle sur un point logistique pendant la réunion._

_- Et c'est tout ?_ demanda Demi, visiblement interloquée. _Moi c'est 24h sur 24 que je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle._

_- Oui et bien tu es une exception_. Conclut-il en se levant. _Je vais aller la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne fiche le feu à toutes mes affaires. La dernière fois j'ai dû aller emprunter des robes à mon frère, et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, il est plus petit que moi._

_- Mais nettement plus mignon,_ riposta Demi du tac au tac. _Il rentre quand d'ailleurs ?_

_- Je sais pas. Bientôt sûrement_.

Rodolphus se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner vers Demi, pensif.

- _Tu as l'air épuisée. Tu devrais vraiment dormir plus_.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Dementia sortit fébrilement un miroir miniature de sa poche et s'observa. Si même ce crétin notoire avait remarqué quelque chose, c'est qu'elle ne devait vraiment pas être belle à voir.

- _J'ai l'air d'un détraqueur_, murmura-t-elle en contemplant son reflet.

Ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées, la faisant ressembler plus à sa mère qu'à sa tante Narcissa qui, bien que possédant un visage aux traits fins, n'était pas du tout émacié. Ses lèvres étaient gercées à force de mordillements. Elle avait des cernes presque violettes sous les yeux et ses cheveux pendaient lamentablement de chaque coté de son visage.

Elle soupira, si Zoé la voyait comme ça, elle lui ficherait une paire de claques. L'envie de voir son amie, sa sœur, sa jumelle la taraudait. Comme celle de voir Isa. Elle remarqua, et ses joues s'empourprèrent de honte, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à penser à Isabelle comme à Maman Isa. Comment avait elle pu remplacer aussi facilement celle qui l'avait élevé et lui avait donné tout son amour par celle qui lui avait préféré les tortures et les carnages ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement réussir à l'appeler Maman ? Et que faisait-elle ici d'abord ? Il fallait qu'elle écrive à Isa. Et à son père aussi. Elle le ferait avant de se coucher et utiliserait le hibou de son oncle pour envoyer ses lettres dès le lendemain matin.

- _Il parait que tu t'inquiètes pour ton apparence _?

Elle haussa un sourcil en direction de sa mère qui entrait, suivie d'un elfe portant un plateau sur lequel était disposé du thé et des biscuits.

- _Rodolphus t'as jeté en pâture pour éviter que je lui règle son compte_.

Dementia eut un ricanement sans joie.

- _Tiens_, dit sa mère en lui tendant une tasse.

- _Non. Je ne dors déjà pas beaucoup, si en plus je me gave de thé…_

_- Ce n'est pas du thé, Dementia. C'est de la tisane à la camomille_.

Vaincue, Demi tendit la main et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. La tisane était délicieuse, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Peu sucré, comme elle l'aimait.  
Elle se sentit presque aussitôt plus sereine et soupçonna sa mère d'avoir glissé quelques gouttes de potion calmante dans la tasse. Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent devant l'attention discrète de la femme assise en face d'elle. Elle prenait soin d'elle. À sa façon.

- _Maman ? Tu crois que tu pourrais m'avoir certaines choses ?_

_- Je peux toujours essayer._

_- C'est des fruits et légumes._

_- Aucun problème dans ce cas, les elfes font le marché sans se faire remarquer pour se genre de produits._

_- Il me faut des carottes, du concombre, du fenouil, des poireaux et des pommes de terre._

_- Tu veux faire un pot au feu ?_

_- Mais non. Pomme de terre pour les cernes, poireaux pour redonner de l'éclat à mes cheveux, fenouil, concombre et carotte pour le teint_.

Bellatrix eut un air dubitatif mais ne se risqua pas à engager une conversation sur ce genre de thème avec sa fille. Elle lui promit qu'elle aurait tout cela le lendemain à la condition expresse qu'elle aille se reposer.

- _Y'a pas deux jours tu me reprochais de ne faire que dormir._

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre_, protesta la mangemort en désignant la porte d'un geste autoritaire.

Demi n'insista pas. Elle sentait la fatigue l'envahir. Elle rassembla les livres éparpillés autour d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir envoyé un vague baiser à sa mère du bout des doigts.

Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre lui parut durer des heures. Elle posa les livres sur le bureau que sa mère lui avait fait porter de sa propre chambre et s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer. Alors qu'elle sombrait dans les limbes du sommeil, il lui sembla qu'elle oubliait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle s'était promit de faire…mais quoi ?

- _Peu importe_, murmura-t-elle, _j'y penserai demain_.

Elle ferma les yeux avant même que l'écho de ses mots de s'éteigne.  
Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Bellatrix, un vague sourire aux lèvres regarda la jeune fille endormie avant de faire un mouvement de baguette pour la recouvrir de son édredon. Puis, toujours souriante, elle referma la porte.

.

Oo

.

Les premières lueurs du jour trouvèrent Demi à genoux dans les toilettes. Elle s'était réveillée une heure plus tôt et les nausées l'avaient fait se précipiter dans la salle de bain.  
Il était hors de question qu'elle mette un pied dehors, décida-t-elle. Si sa mère la voyait dans cet état, elle se douterait immédiatement de quelque chose.  
Non, elle allait rester enfermée dans sa chambre jusqu'au retour de Rabastan ou celui de Narcissa. Rabastan saurait au moins lui dire s'il y avait un médicomage dans le coin et il le ferait sans poser de question. Narcissa arrangerait tout. Elle savait toujours quoi faire. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle était partit sans donner de date de retour. Elle lui avait certes promis de lui ramener des tissus pour se faire de nouvelles tenues, mais dans le cas présent, la mode était vraiment le cadet de ses soucis. Ce qui en soit démontrait la gravité de la situation.

Alima lui jetait des regards désolés depuis le coin de la chambre où Demi lui avait installé son nid. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa maîtresse et se tordait les mains de désespoir. Le maître père de Maîtresse Demi aurait certainement pu l'aider. Mais sa maîtresse lui avait interdit, le premier jour de leur arrivée dans ce vilain château tout délabré, de prendre contact avec qui que ce soit de leur ancienne vie, et lui avait même interdit de lui parler d'eux, quelque soit les circonstances. La petite elfe secoua la tête en se roulant en boule au centre de son édredon.

Deux heures plus tard, Demi était toujours assise dans la salle de bain, à même le sol. Les nausées avaient diminué mais elles revenaient en force dès que la jeune femme tentait le moindre mouvement.

Une vingtaine de minutes après l'heure théorique du petit déjeuner, elle entendit sans surprise Bellatrix taper à sa porte.

- _Dementia ? Je sais que l'heure et la ponctualité ne sont que de vagues notions pour toi, mais j'ai une réunion._

_- J'ai pas faim_, cria en retour Demi depuis son refuge.

- _Elle a pas faim_…commenta Bella d'un air interloqué, _ça fait vingt minutes que je l'attends et elle a pas faim. Dis donc,_ ajouta-t-elle plus fort, _je suis obligée de te parler à travers une porte close ?_

_- Oui _!

Bellatrix resta un instant silencieuse, surprise de la réponse.

- _Dementia !_

_- Va-t-en ! Je suis fatiguée et j'ai pas faim je te dis ! Laisse-moi tranquille !_

_- L'elfe ! Vient immédiatement m'ouvrir _!

- _Alima si tu ouvres cette porte, je te jure que je te donne un vêtement _!

La petite elfe poussa un couinement perçant et s'enfouie toute entière sous son édredon en tremblant.  
Dementia se mordit les lèvres, elle n'avait pas voulu effrayer la petite créature. Elle adorait Alima et il était évident qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle n'avait fait que réagir au quart de tour de peur que l'elfe, inquiète pour elle, n'obéisse à Bellatrix.

- _Dementia_, reprit sa mère derrière la porte, _qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Rien du tout,_ mentit Demi, _je suis fatiguée je te dis_.

Elle entendit distinctement la mangemort soupirer. Quelques instant plus tard, le nom de sa mère fut crié dans le couloir et elle perçut avec soulagement les pas de cette dernière s'éloigner. La réunion matinale des mangemorts n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Parfait, elle avait quatre bonnes heures de tranquillité devant elle. Mais elle ne pourrait pas tenir Bellatrix à l'écart bien longtemps, elle en avait parfaitement conscience.  
Elle se leva avec précaution, restant immobile quelques minutes, adossée au mur de la salle de bain, afin de voir si les nausées la reprenaient. Devant l'absence de malaise, elle s'autorisa quelques pas jusqu'au fauteuil placé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- _Alima_, murmura-t-elle, _tu peux aller me chercher mon thé au citron _?

Sans même sortir de sous son édredon, Alima s'exclama un « _oui maîtresse _» ravi et transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle déposait une tasse de thé sur la petite console qu'elle avait fait apparaître à coté de Demi, ainsi qu'une assiette de petits sablés et de fruits frais et secs.

- _je n'ai pas faim Alima._

_- Maîtresse Demi doit manger un peu. Pour lutter contre le mal au cœur. Léger. Pas beaucoup_.

Demi capitula et grignota quelques raisins secs, deux ou trois dattes et un quartier de pomme. Elle se sentit tout de suite bien mieux. Alima la recouvrit avec l'épais édredon qui était posé sur son lit et, sur un signe de sa maîtresse, elle s'installa, enchantée, sur les genoux de cette dernière. Elle se blottit contre la jeune femme qui l'entoura de ses bras. Et elles ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir toutes les deux.

Aux alentours de midi, Bellatrix revint taper à la porte de sa fille mais cette fois n'obtint pas la moindre réponse.  
Découragée par les sautes d'humeur de la jeune femme, elle partit rejoindre Rodolphus pour le déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Dementia. Le maître voulait la voir seul à seule, sitôt le repas terminé, pour planifier une attaque dont il voulait qu'elle prenne la tête.

Après le départ de son épouse, Rodolphus résolut de tenter sa chance. Après tout Dementia et lui avaient eu une conversation civilisée la veille et peut être que la jeune femme accepterait de lui parler. Il n'y croyait pas trop, mais pour Bella, il était prêt à essayer.  
Il monta au premier étage et se dirigea jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. Moins sûr de lui qu'il ne l'était en apparence, et maudissant l'absence de Rabastan qui aurait certainement réussi, lui, à approcher la jeune femme sans risquer sa vie, il frappa quelques coups à la porte.

Silence.

Il frappa à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres et il eut un sourire satisfait. Sourire qui s'effaça presque aussitôt, car, à la place de la jeune femme, ce fut une masse compacte d'eau aussi grosse qu'un cognard qui sortit de la pièce et lui explosa en pleine figure juste avant que la porte ne claque à nouveau.  
Trempé et frigorifié par la température de l'eau, il n'osa pas taper à nouveau et s'empressa de rejoindre le salon où Lucius devait être en train de siroter un whisky pur feu. Il se sécha d'un rapide mouvement de baguette avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, désignant d'un geste sec la carafe d'alcool à l'elfe de maison présent dans la pièce.

- _Un soucis _? demanda l'aristocrate en abaissant légèrement son journal.

- _Ta nièce est d'une humeur de gobelin ruiné ce matin._

_- Ah… ça lui arrive souvent_.

Rodolphus lui jeta un regard noir.

- _Bella le vit plutôt mal._

_- Bella a tendance à croire que tout tourne autour de sa petite personne. Dementia avait toute une vie avant de venir ici et de multiples raisons d'être déprimée et lunatique._

_- Je ne te savais pas si tolérant. Tu es bien moins compréhensif avec Draco._

_- Dementia est ma nièce et non ma fille. Et quand bien même elle le serait, elle resterait une fille. On est toujours plus sévère avec un garçon. Ce n'est peut être pas très juste, mais c'est ainsi_.

Rodolphus haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas d'enfants, Bellatrix avait été gravement blessée au début de leur engagement et malgré tous les soins qu'elle avait reçu des médicomages sympathisants à leur causes, elle ne pouvait plus concevoir. Rabastan était encore assez jeune pour se marier et avoir un fils mais si tel n'était pas le cas, Draco hériterait de leur fortune. Leur nom disparaîtrait, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était les biens que leur famille avait amassés.

- _Si seulement Narcissa était là_, soupira Rodolphus. _Elle est bien la seule à savoir composer avec cette furie_.

Lucius prit un air outré et se leva d'un bond.

- _Comme si j'avais besoin de ma femme pour gérer une crise de cette demoiselle _!

Rodolphus le regarda sortir de la pièce à grand pas, l'air décidé, et prendre la direction de la chambre de Dementia. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un sourire amusé. Chacun son tour de se heurter à cette peste.  
À quelques couloirs de là, Lucius tapa vigoureusement à la porte de sa nièce. Voyant la porte s'entrouvrir, il prévint d'un ton menaçant.

- _Gare à toi si cette porte s'ouvre pour autre chose que me laisser entrer_.

Une oreille pointa dans l'entrebâillement et la petite tête d'Alima ne tarda pas à apparaître en totalité.

- _Entrez Monsieur Lucius_.

L'aristocrate entra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, bien décidé à faire passer l'envie à son impossible nièce de se conduire en enfant gâtée. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il haussa un sourcil impérieux en direction d'Alima qui pleurnicha.

- _Maîtresse Demi est dans la salle de bain_.

Lucius traversa la pièce d'un pas vif et toqua à la porte séparant la chambre de la salle d'eau.

- _Es-tu décente _?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Mi-inquiet, mi-excédé, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il resta interdit une seconde. Dementia était recroquevillée, en larmes, entre le lavabo et les toilettes.

- _Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive_, laissa-t-il échapper.

Car si Demi avait souvent pleuré ces derniers temps, et à juste titre, elle ne s'était jamais trouvée dans un état si pitoyable. Sans un mot, il se pencha vers la jeune femme et la souleva dans ses bras, sentant ses sanglots redoubler tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou.  
Sans aucune chance de la décrocher de lui, il se contenta de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, la serrant contre lui en silence, la laissant se calmer.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les sanglots de Dementia s'espacèrent. Tout en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux, Lucius l'interrogea :

- _C'est Sirius ?_

_- Non_, murmura Dementia.

- _Ton père te manque_, demanda-t-il encore, cachant sa surprise que les larmes ne soient, cette fois, pas provoquée par l'animagus.

- _Non_, gémit Demi avant de se remettre à pleurer, _non, non, non. C'est une catastrophe._

_- Explique-moi, _soupira-t-il, _peut être puis-je t'aider ?_

_- Non, personne ne peut m'aider._

_- Tu as fait une bêtise ? Tu t'es encore introduit dans une pièce que tu n'avais pas à visiter ?_

_- Non !_

_- Alors quoi ?_

Dementia enfouit son visage dans sa chemise et marmonna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas entre deux sanglots.

- _Demi, je n'ai rien compris. Répète-moi ça_.

La jeune femme se détacha un peu de lui et ferma les yeux en détournant légèrement la tête avant de finalement lâcher :

- _Je suis enceinte_.

Lucius sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir.

- _C'est tout _?

Dementia leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement interloquée.

- _Dementia_, soupira-t-il, _si comme je le pense, tu es enceinte de Black, il n'y a pas lieu de te mettre dans cet état. C'était après tout un sang pur, et le dernier héritier d'une des plus anciennes familles d'Angleterre._

_- Mais…_

_- Il est évident que j'aurais préféré que tu fasses les choses dans l'ordre mais je ne me voile pas la face, ce genre de valeur ne veut plus rien dire de nos jours. Le mariage n'est plus aussi important aux yeux des jeunes de ton âge qu'à mon époque._

_- Maman…_

_- Devra s'y faire,_ trancha-t-il. _Je vais de ce pas demander à notre médicomage de venir t'examiner. Cesse de te mettre dans cet état,_ ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front, _tu vas avoir un bébé._

Il sortit aussitôt, sans doute à la recherche du médicomage. Restée seule, Dementia essuya ses larmes et caressa son ventre.

-_ Je vais avoir un bébé. Tu as entendu Sirius ? On va avoir un bébé_.


	26. Chapter 26

Dumbledore ôta ses lunettes dans un mouvement las. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noir débordant de fureur de son maître de potion.

- _Severus_, soupira-t-il, _je comprends votre inquiétude concernant Dementia. Mais rien ne nous laisse à penser qu'elle puisse être en danger._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut !_

_- Dans l'immédiat tout du moins. Dementia était fragile émotionnellement et l'est toujours. Ce qui nous donne un peu de temps. Pour le moment elle a besoin de sa mère auprès d'elle, quelques soient les intentions de cette dernière sur le long terme. Elle ne va donc pas chercher à quitter les mangemorts et pour l'instant cela la met en sécurité. Ce qui va nous laisser le temps d'établir un plan pour la récupérer._

_- Vous être un éternel optimiste, tout le monde le sait, Dumbledore. Mais j'apprécierais que vous ne jouiez pas avec la vie de ma fille._

_- Faites-moi confiance, Severus. Dementia ne risque rien à l'heure actuelle. Et nous la tirerons de là le moment venu. J'aimerais, vous vous en doutez, que nous parlions à présent de ce qui s'est passé avec Harry._

_- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Harry_, grommela Severus avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

- _J'ai reçu un hibou affolé et furieux de Molly Weasley qui me disait qu'elle avait trouvé ce matin Harry sanglotant à genoux au milieu de sa cour. Il lui a dit que vous l'aviez jeté là après l'avoir accusé d'avoir tué Sirius. Je n'ose pas vous imaginer aussi cruel_.

Bien que Dumbledore ait parlé d'un ton neutre, ne laissant transparaître ni déception, ni fureur, Severus se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard de son mentor.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait exagéré en accusant l'adolescent d'avoir provoqué la mort de son parrain. Mais il ne supportait plus de le voir pleurer un mort alors que sa sœur était enfermée au milieu des plus dangereux individus de leur monde, et quand Harry avait hurlé qu'il se fichait de Dementia, il avait manqué perdre son sang froid et lui administrer une correction digne de celle qui avait provoqué la colère de sa fille l'année précédente.

Il avait réussi à conserver juste assez de sang froid pour envoyer l'adolescent chez les Weasley avant de retourner dans son laboratoire.  
C'est sans surprise qu'il avait reçu un hibou d'Albus lui demandant de le rejoindre à Poudlard pour « discuter ».

- _Je pense que vous avez tort de blâmer Harry_, commença le directeur.

- _Je sais ce que j'ai à faire_, s'emporta Severus, que l'air bienveillant de Dumbledore énervait au plus haut point, en particulier ce matin. _Harry est un gamin insupportablement égoïste qui semble incapable de prendre en compte autre chose que ce qui le touche directement._

_- Severus_, protesta Dumbledore, _vous…_

_- Et_, le coupa Rogue, _puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler que la loi me donne toute latitude quant à l'éducation de mon fils. Aussi, à l'avenir, et malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous demanderai de ne plus intervenir dans nos rapports_.

Albus, choqué de voir son espion lui parler ainsi pour la première fois de sa vie, ouvrit la bouche pour plaider encore la cause d'Harry. Mais Severus leva une main impérieuse, tout en se levant de sa chaise.

- _Non Albus, vous couvez cet insupportable morveux depuis trop longtemps. Il est plus que temps que je le reprenne sérieusement en main. J'ai été bien trop gentil, suivant vos conseils et voilà le résultat _!

Severus se dirigea vivement vers la porte du bureau directorial sans écouter davantage le vieux sorcier. Il passa la porte d'un pas rageur, se retenant de justesse de la claquer derrière lui. Il s'éloigna vivement du château et transplana aussitôt.

Dans son bureau, Albus secoua la tête tristement en caressant Fumseck d'un air absent.

- _J'espère que Severus va se calmer_, dit-il à l'oiseau. _Je ne sais pas comment le jeune Harry pourrait combattre à la fois son chagrin et la colère de son père sans en subir certains dommages. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû le confier à Severus. Mais il est le plus sûr atout de ce jeune homme. Lui seul pourra lui donner la force d'aller au bout de son destin_.

Le vieil homme plongea dans ses pensées, sans cesser de caresser l'oiseau de feu qui chantait doucement.

.

Oo

.

- _Harry ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse un truc ? Mes parents seraient d'accord pour qu'on invite Dean, Seamus et Neville._

_- Ron mon anniversaire c'était il y a trois semaines. Je vois pas l'intérêt de faire quelque chose maintenant._

_- Mais enfin, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait laissé passer ton anniversaire sans rien faire, je n'arrive pas à croire que cet espèce de bâtard graisseux t'ai privé de ton anniversaire _!

Harry tressaillit au son peu glorieux du surnom utilisé par Ron au sujet de son père. Ron s'en aperçut et fronça les sourcils.

- _Regarde-toi, tu trembles en entendant quelqu'un l'insulter. Tu n'as rien dit, tu n'y es pour rien, mais tu es terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse savoir que je l'ai appelé comme ça._

_- Je ne suis pas..._

_- J'étais là Harry, j'étais là quand il t'as jeté au milieu de la cour. Et je t'ai vu avoir besoin de plus d'une semaine pour t'en remettre ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir le détester plus que quand il se contentait de favoriser les Serpentard mais là ça y est je ne le déteste pas, je le hais ! Profondément_.

Harry le regarda, la bouche légèrement ouverte devant la réaction de Ron. Oh bien sûr, Molly et Hermione avaient hurlé et tempêté contre Rogue, les jumeaux avaient promis de faire de sa vie un enfer, Ginny était partie s'entraîner à lancer des sorts de chauve furies. Merci Merlin la trace ne permettait pas de détecter qui faisait de la magie et la présence de plusieurs sorciers adultes la protégeait contre d'éventuelles poursuites judiciaires.

Mais Ron n'avait rien dit, rien de plus que son habituel : « ça va mec ? ». Harry ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction à retardement. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, ressemblant curieusement à un strangulot hors de l'eau.

- _Merci_, répondit il simplement.

Ron le regarda fixement avant d'hocher la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer sa diatribe mais la referma aussi sec en voyant Hermione qui arrivait en courant vers eux, des enveloppes à la main.

- _Oh oh, _se contenta-t-il de dire.

- _Quoi_, demanda Harry, surprit de l'air soudain paniqué de Ron.

- _Résultat des buses en approche _!

Harry pâlit brusquement. Ron lui fit un sourire confiant.

- _Ne t'affole pas, je suis sûr que tu as super bien réussi_.

Hermione les rejoins, essoufflée.

- _Je ne voulais pas les ouvrir toute seule_.

Elle leur tendit leurs enveloppes respectives et sans attendre décacheta la sienne sous les regards résignés des garçons. Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

- _Je pose la question en connaissant déjà la réponse_, prévint Ron, _tu as réussis ?_

_- Oui _! répondit joyeusement Hermione, ravie, _12 BUSEs , 12 O !_

_- Félicitation Hermione,_ sourit Harry. _J'étais sûr que tu y arriverais._

_- Et vous ? Vous ne regardez pas ?_

_- Commence toi_, décida Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et décacheta son enveloppe.

- _Eh, pas mal_, s'exclama-t-il, _O en soin aux créatures magiques, E en défense, botanique, métamorphose et zut, Potion ! A en astronomie et en sortilège. Par contre j'ai foiré la divination, carrément un T. Et l'histoire aussi, un D._

_- C'est vraiment très bien Ron ! _s'exclama Hermione, _et toi Harry _?

Harry ouvrit lentement son enveloppe. Il s'arrêta avant de sortir le parchemin. L'angoisse lui serrait le cœur. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche pour demander à Harry pourquoi il ne regardait pas ses résultats, Ron tendit la main, sans un mot. Un éclair de soulagement passa dans les yeux de l'adolescent et il donna le parchemin à son ami avant de fermer les yeux.

- _Vas-y, je suis prêt._

_- Alors... O en soin et en défense. E en astronomie, en sortilège, en botanique, en métamorphose et en potion, désolé mec. A en astronomie et en histoire. D en divination. Waow ! Pas mal du tout _!

Harry sourit, soulagé. Il ne pourrait certainement pas devenir auror, mais dans l'immédiat Sirius n'avait pas à avoir honte de lui et il échapperait à la colère de Rogue. Quoique sur ce dernier point, il ne pouvait jurer de rien.

Ron le tira de ses réflexions en s'exclamant :

- _Eh, ma mère nous espionne depuis la cuisine en espérant deviner nos notes ! Allons lui montrer avant qu'elle ne devienne dingue_.

Hermione et Harry acquiescèrent joyeusement avant de se précipiter vers la maison. Ron resta un instant interdit avant de se lancer à leur poursuite en hurlant :

-_ Bande de traîtres ! C'est ma mère ! C'est moi qui dois lui montrer en premier _!

Seuls les éclats de rire de ses amis lui répondirent.

.

Oo

.

Severus regarda le terrier qui se dressait devant lui avec un soupir. Il devait prendre sur lui, il devait rester calme. Il avait une forte envie d'envoyer un hibou aux Weasley et de leur demander de prendre en charge son fils jusqu'à son retour à Poudlard.  
Mais un sursaut de fierté l'envahit. C'était SON fils, il l'élevait comme il l'entendait. Et s'il le laissait à ces insupportables rouquins, il était sûr que tous les efforts qu'il avait fourni pour reprendre en main l'éducation du garçon serait réduit à néant.

Il inspira profondément et avança d'un pas vif vers l'entrée de la cuisine où il était certain de trouver Molly Weasley et, vu l'heure, probablement le reste de la famille.

Il tapa sèchement à la porte et entra sans attendre d'y être invité. Molly était en effet là, entourées de ses enfants, d'Hermione Granger et d'Harry. Lequel perdit instantanément ses couleurs en le voyant ainsi sur le perron. Il toisa les adolescents quelques instants avant d'ordonner sévèrement à son fils :

- _Va prendre tes affaires ! Nous allons passer au Chemin de Traverse acheter tes affaires, puis nous retournons à Poudlard_.

Harry déglutit devant le ton sévère de son père. Il eut un instant d'hésitation, ne sachant s'il devait vraiment se lever de table sans finir son repas. N'était-ce pas incroyablement impoli vis à vis de Madame Weasley ?

Severus le fixa d'un œil absolument noir avant de monter le ton.

- _Es-tu sûr de vouloir que je me répète _?

Harry déglutit de nouveau et se leva brusquement, jetant un regard d'excuse à Mme Weasley.  
Celle-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant et désigna les escaliers d'un signe de tête.

- _Va Harry, et vous allez donc l'aider à rassembler ses affaires_...

Sans avoir élevé la voix, elle obtint immédiatement l'obéissance des cinq adolescents présents.

Dès que ceux-ci eurent disparus dans les étages du terrier, Molly se tourna vers Severus qui se raidit imperceptiblement, s'attendant à une explosion de fureur de la redoutable matriarche. Mais celle-ci se contenta de s'asseoir et de lui faire signe de prendre place. Il obéit avec réticence. Molly servit deux tasses de thé et poussa un soupir.

- _Comment allez vous Severus ?_

_- Je suis en parfaite santé et je suis pressé_, répondit sèchement le maître de potion, jetant un regard agacé vers l'escalier.

- _Les ados_, continua Molly, sans tenir compte du ton polaire de son vis à vis, _ils peuvent vous rendre dingue. Des fois, j'ai envie d'en étrangler un et de faire envoyer les autres à Azkaban en les accusant du meurtre. Et quand on est inquiet cet agacement devient de plus en plus insupportable_.

- _Venez en au fait, Molly._

_- Je comprends votre inquiétude concernant votre fille mais en rendre Harry responsable ne vous la ramènera pas._

_- Votre sentiment concernant la non-responsabilité d'Harry concernant toute chose est connu de tous._

_- Severus, Harry n'est pas responsable des choix de votre fille. Vous ne pouvez pas..._

_- Je ne peux pas ? Oh mais c'est là que vous vous trompez Molly. Je peux. Je peux tout faire. J'élève mon fils comme je veux._

_- Severus..._

_- Oui, il va falloir vous y faire, Molly, il s'agit de mon fils et j'entends qu'il assume la conséquence de ses actions. Vous pouvez à loisirs lui répéter qu'il n'est responsable de rien et que je suis le méchant monstre de conte de fée qui n'existe que pour tourmenter le pauvre petit héros maltraité. Mais il vous faudra bien admettre ce point : à la fin de la journée, il rentrera avec moi. À vous de voir si les choses seront plus ou moins difficile pour lui_.

Il esquissa un rictus moqueur devant l'air horrifié de Molly qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Il termina d'un trait sa tasse de thé et se leva.

- _Harry_ !

Molly sursauta lorsqu'il cria et son cœur se serra en voyant Harry manquer de dégringoler les escaliers pour obéir plus rapidement à son père. Il se serra davantage en voyant la pâleur de l'adolescent .Et elle frôla carrément la syncope en voyant Rogue pousser rudement le jeune homme vers l'extérieur et transplaner avec lui sans un regard et sans lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir.

Ils réapparurent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Rogue jeta un regard à Harry et demanda sèchement :

- _Tes notes sont si désastreuses pour que tu évites si soigneusement de m'en parler _?

Harry sursauta et murmura :

- _Non_.

Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le tendit à Severus qui le lui arracha presque des mains et le parcourut rapidement.

Il le rendit à Harry sans commentaire. Celui-ci le rangea le cœur serré. De toute évidence, son père n'avait rien à redire sur ses notes mais bon sang, il avait eu un E en potion ! Un E ! Il avait espéré avoir droit à un commentaire positif. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Ils commencèrent à faire les achats de l'année dans un silence de mort. Toute l'excitation habituelle du chemin de traverse semblait avoir disparue. Le seul échange qu'il y eut fut lorsque Rogue posa le livre de potion sur le comptoir. Harry le regarda, confus.

- _Je n'ai eu que E, père._

_- Crois-tu que je ne sache pas lire _?

Harry baissa la tête, sans oser répondre.

- _Vu le faible nombre d'élève ayant obtenu un O aux BUSEs, j'ai examiné les sujets et j'en ai conclu que les épreuves théoriques comportaient beaucoup plus de questions délicates que les années précédentes. J'accepterai donc dans mon cours d'ASPIC des élèves ayant obtenu un E_.

Harry hocha la tête, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais déjà Rogue s'était détourné de lui. Harry retint un soupir et emboîta le pas à son père. Dès que les achats furent terminés, Rogue saisit le bras de l'adolescent et transplana à Poudlard. Il lâcha les paquets contenant les affaires achetées sur le sol, et s'en fut à grand pas. Sans un regard.

.

Oo

.

- _Aïe !_

_- Je ne l'ai pas touché ! Je ne l'ai pas touché !_

_- Bellatrix, range cette baguette et cesse de menacer ce médicomage_, tonna Lucius, _et toi_, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa nièce, _cesse de piailler, il n'a même pas commencé à t'examiner _!

Demi haussa les épaules et se rencognant dans son fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas envie que ce type à la tête de sombral la touche, de quelques manières que ce soit. Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte. Point. Pas besoin de dire de combien de semaine, de jours, d'heures ou de minutes ! Tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était une potion pour lutter contre la nausée qui soit compatible avec la grossesse. Et peut être des potions de bases contre la fatigue, le mal de tête... et la mauvaise humeur.  
Elle avait une très forte envie de taper sur ce type, qui, après réflexion, avait plutôt une tête de rongeur. Et Dementia avait toujours détesté les hamsters.

L'homme fit un pas en avant et Dementia remonta le bras de sa mère à l'horizontale, la faisant rebraquer sa baguette sur le médicomage.

Bellatrix la frappa sur la tête avec la baguette et le médicomage profita du court instant pendant lequel les deux femmes ne firent pas attention à lui pour lancer un discret charme de diagnostic.  
Sentant la douce chaleur caractéristique qui l'envahissait, Demi lui jeta un regard qui aurait pu faire fondre l'acier..

- _Elle va bien._

_- Bien sûr que je vais bien_, s'insurgea Demi, _et il a mis plus d'une heure pour nous faire cette révélation foudroyante ? Il a eu son diplôme dans une chocogrenouille ?_

_- Dementia calme toi_, tenta Bellatrix, _ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé._

_- Le bébé ? Maman tu n'y connais rien en bébé !_

_- As-tu au moins conscience d'être parfaitement incohérente ?_

_- J'ai le droit d'être incohérente ! C'est les hormones ! Je suis enceinte ! Je suis enceinte et j'ai pas de mari ! On se demande bien à qui la faute d'ailleurs ! Je suis une mère célibataire ! oh Merlin ! Je suis ma mère _!

Bellatrix fut prise d'une quinte de toux tandis que Lucius sortait précipitamment de la salle pour dissimuler le fou rire qui le gagnait. Il rejoint Rodolphus qui avait eu la même réaction une demi heure plus tôt quand Demi avait assené au pauvre médicomage un coup d'ombrelle, qu'elle avait sorti d'on ne savait où, sur le crâne, parce qu'elle « ne supportait plus qu'on la touche vu ce que lui avait fait la dernière personne qui l'avait touchée ».

Rodolphus en regrettait presque que ce crétin de Black ne soit plus de ce monde. Le voir se faire houspiller à longueur de journée par la jeune femme aurait été un spectacle des plus amusant.  
Le fou rire les reprit dès que Lucius eut raconté la dernière crise de Dementia.

Dans la pièce à coté, le médicomage s'était prudemment éloigné de Demi, se faisant intérieurement la réflexion qu'il préférait de loin soigner ses camarades mangemorts après un combat plutôt que de s'occuper d'une gamine trop gâtée shootée aux hormones.  
Il tendit deux fioles à Bellatrix.

- _Ce sont des fioles de renforcement de sang. Cela fortifiera le bébé sans pomper l'énergie de la future maman_.

Bella prit les fioles avec un hochement de tête.

- _Une à chaque repas. Je vais vous en faire apporter suffisamment pour les deux prochaines semaines._

_- Très bien._

_- Pourquoi vous parlez doucement _? siffla Demi, soupçonneuse, _pourquoi il te parle à toi ? Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas ? hein _?

Le médicomage sortit précipitamment de la pièce sans se retourner et Bella poussa un profond soupir. Merlin que ça allait être long.

.

Oo

.

Rodolphus remonta le long couloir sombre et s'arrêta devant une double porte en ébène. Il frappa quelques coups et la porte s'ouvrit, l'invitant à entrer.  
Il traversa le long salon jusqu'au fauteuil près de la fenêtre où Voldemort, ses longs doigts croisés sous son menton, semblait plongés dans ses pensées, les yeux mi-clos.

- _Maître_, murmura Rodolphus.

Voldemort n'eut même pas un tressaillement. Rodolphus eut une hésitation. Devait-il rebrousser chemin ? Mais le maître avait été très clair et Bellatrix allait de toute évidence être occupé un assez long moment. Et on ne faisait pas attendre le maitre.

- _Maitre_, reprit Rodolphus un peu plus fort, _vous m'aviez demandé de vous tenir informé_...

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers son servant.

- _Oui_ ?

Rodolphus posa un genou à terre en guise de salutation.

- _Vous aviez raison, maître, elle est enceinte_.

Le mage noir se redressa, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- _Enceinte_ ?

- _Oui maître_, répondit Rodolphus, étonné de l'intérêt que portait l'homme à la fille de son épouse.

- _De Sirius Black ?_

_- Oui maître._

_- Bien. Bellatrix doit être ravie. Elle a été trop longtemps séparé de sa fille et cela lui fera sans doute du bien de pouvoir se rattraper avec son petit fils. Que cette jeune femme reçoive les meilleurs soins ! Envoie-moi son médicomage, je veux lui parler. Tu peux y aller_.

Rodolphus s'inclina et sortit de la pièce tandis que Voldemort reprenait sa position de réflexion.

Il marqua un arrêt dès que la porte noire se fut refermée sur lui. Pourquoi Voldemort s'intéressait-il autant à la grossesse de Dementia ? Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

.

Oo

.

Réfugiée dans sa chambre, Dementia boudait, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle avait faim et mal au cœur. Nausées qui s'accentuaient dès qu'elle avait le malheur de manger quoi que ce soit.

- _Tu as vu ce que tu as fais _? grinça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil mauvais vers le plafond.

Un bébé. Elle. Elle avec un bébé… Alors qu'elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne tomberait enceinte que lorsque les plus grands créateurs feraient des robes de grossesses.  
Un bébé qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père. Y avait-il seulement des photos de Sirius ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prit de photo d'eux deux ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à immortaliser le moindre moment passé ensemble ?  
Alima posa silencieusement une tasse de camomille sur la petite console à côté de sa maîtresse.  
Madame la méchante sorcière mère de maîtresse Demi avait dit qu'il fallait que maîtresse Demi se repose et que la camomille devait l'y aider.  
Dementia remercia la petite elfe d'un sourire et bu quelques gorgées de sa tasse. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle fronça les sourcils : À quoi pensait-elle déjà ?

- _Zut de flûte_, marmonna-t-elle cherchant en vain à retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

Alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir, on frappa à la porte.

- _Oh c'est pas vrai, on peut vraiment pas réfléchir tranquille dans cette maison_, marmonna-t-elle en s'extirpant de son fauteuil.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, furieuse.

-_ Maman, maintenant ça suffit, tu vas me laisser dor_...

Elle s'arrêta net en constatant que ce n'était pas sa mère qui se trouvait devant la porte. Elle poussa un cri perçant qui aurait fait grogner Severus et se jeta dans les bras de Rabastan qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

- _Tu es rentré quand ?_

_- Il y a trois heures. Juste le temps de faire un long et fastidieux rapport au maître et d'échapper aux griffes de ta mère et me voilà..._

_- Viens _! Dit-elle en le tirant dans sa chambre, _on se gèle dans ce couloir_.

Rabastan entra et retira sa cape, qu'il posa sur le dossier du fauteuil que venait de quitter Dementia.

- _Alors_, dit-il d'un air soudain réprobateur, _il paraît que mademoiselle s'est conduite en vilaine fille _?

Dementia rougit et se mordilla les lèvres.

- _Ah... tu es au courant..._

_- Oui_, répondit-il sèchement, _et j'aime autant te dire que je suis extrêmement déçu ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'ais pas attendu pour avoir une vie sexuelle débridée ! Il faut toujours que je rate le coche moi _!

Dementia resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant d'aviser le sourire en coin moqueur de son ami.

- _Espèce de _...

Elle saisit un coussin et frappa l'homme à plusieurs reprises. Il se protégea le visage en éclatant de rire.

- _Vas-y profite je ne peux pas me défendre sans que ta mère me fasse la peau. Mais tu accoucheras un jour et ce jour là... je me vengerai !_

_- D'ici là t'auras oublié ! C'est à ton âge où on oublie plein de chose !_

_- À mon âge_, s'offusqua Rabastan, _dis donc petite peste, je n'ai que 36 ans !_

_- Ouais, un an de plus que mon père !_

_- Alors là tu m'as achevé !_

Demi éclata de rire. Rabastan avait un air vexé qui contrastait complètement avec l'air réprobateur qu'il affichait quelques minutes auparavant.  
Le mangemort haussa un sourcil moqueur. Voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué de remonter le moral de Dementia. Son imbécile de frère et sa tordue d'épouse ne savait pas y faire, c'était tout. D'ailleurs en parlant de son frère...  
Il prit place dans le fauteuil et tira sans cérémonie Dementia sur ses genoux.

-_ Alors il y a une chose qui s'est passé pendant mon absence et dont je meurs d'envie de connaître les détails._

_- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

_- Raconte-moi comment tu as arrosé mon frangin !_


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut à tous,**

**Voilà ce petit message pour vous informer d'un petit changement de programme. Je vais être hospitalisée quelques jours et donc je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de la fic.**

**Donc voilà comment cela va se passer :**

**Normalement vous auriez du avoir le chapitre 28 de SCR et le chapitre 6 de Saving Hermione le mercredi 14 avril. Hors je ne pourrais pas publier ce jour là.**

**Je publierais donc ces deux chapitres le mercredi 21 avril.**

**La semaine suivante, je publierais le chapitre 29 de SCR comme prévu initialement et le chapitre 7 de Saving Hermione. Vous n'aurez donc à attendre qu'une semaine entre les deux chapitres**

**Puis, sauf contre ordre, nous reprendrons le rythme de publication habituel.**

**Voilà, j'espère que cette organisation vous conviendra. Désolée de vous faire faux bond le 14/04.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harry jeta un regard maussade vers la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis le milieu de la matinée. Les trois derniers jours avaient été d'un ennui mortel. Il n'avait pas quitté la tour, de peur de croiser son père, bien que Winky lui ait assuré que les professeurs passaient leurs journées en réunion afin de fignoler les programmes des 7 niveaux d'études.  
Enfin, ses journées effroyablement longues étaient terminées. Le Poudlard express devait déjà être arrivé en gare de Pré-au-lard et les diligences n'allaient pas tarder.

Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis.

À travers le crépitement lancinant de la pluie il entendit bientôt le roulement des diligences et quelques minutes plus tard, il put voir les véhicules qui entraient dans la cour.  
Il s'avança jusqu'aux portes, avisant le professeur MacGonagall qui descendait l'escalier en vue d'accueillir les premières années, comme chaque année. Elle sourit brièvement à Harry qui eut tout juste le temps de lui rendre son sourire avant qu'une tornade brune ne lui saute dessus.

- _Oh Harry_, piailla Hermione, _comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis ? Que t'as dit le professeur Rogue pour tes BUSEs ? Il était content ? Parce que c'était vraiment très bien, hein ! Et comment ça s'est passé ici ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ? Et est-ce que tu..._

_- Hermione ! Hermione ! Respire !_ Soupira Ron, _et Merlin, lâche-le, tu vas l'étouffer _!

Hermione lâcha Harry d'un air penaud. Celui-ci eut un demi-sourire amusé et fit un signe de la tête vers la grande salle.

- _Venez, allons nous asseoir avant que McGo nous tue _!

Les trois amis allèrent gaiement rejoindre la table des gryffondors dans la grande salle. Assaillis par les salutations de leurs camarades, ils durent attendre que la répartition commence pour entamer une conversation à voix basse.

- _Harry, tu vas bien _? reprit Hermione, plus calmement qu'à son arrivée.

- _Je me suis ennuyé comme un épouvantard sur une ile déserte. Mais ça va._

_- Ton départ à été… brutal. On était inquiets._

_- Je me doute_, marmonna Harry,_ il faut que j'écrive à Mme Weasley pour lui dire que tout va bien, mais j'attendais que tout le monde soit rentré. J'ai évité de sortir de la tour ces trois derniers jours._

_- Le professeur Rogue était content de tes notes ?_

_- Il n'a rien dit._

_- Comment ça, il n'a rien dit_, s'insurgea Ron, _il t'a fait la guerre pour que tu aies de bonnes notes, tu récoltes deux O et plusieurs E et il ne dit rien ? C'est quoi ce délire ?_

Harry haussa les épaules, résigné.  
Hermione se mordilla les lèvres avant de demander d'une toute petite voix.

-_ Je suis désolée pour la BUSE de potion, Harry. Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu as une autre idée de carrière ? Parce que j'ai gardé toutes les brochures._

_- Au moins il n'aura plus besoin d'aller en potion, c'est toujours ça de pris_, affirma Ron.

- _Même pas_, leur annonça Harry. _Au vue du faible nombre d'élève qui ont eu la note requise, et vu, je cite, la difficulté inhabituelle de l'examen, il a décidé d'accepter en cours ceux qui ont eu un E. Donc je continue. Au moins j'aurais une chance d'être auror._

_- J'ai l'intention de continuer aussi,_ sourit Hermione.

Les deux amis tournèrent simultanément le regard vers Ron. Après quelques secondes de silence, Hermione donna un vigoureux coup de coude au rouquin qui sursauta et s'empressa de confirmer à son tour.

- _Euh, oui, moi aussi, naturellement, je reste avec toi Harry_.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire en se retenant de rire devant la mimique d'Hermione qui secouait la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Harry jeta un regard vers la table des professeurs. Son père ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Il était en grande conversation avec son collègue de défense.

- _Qui c'est lui_, demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

- _Il s'appelle Alcaius Delgado_, le renseigna Harry. _J'ai entendu McGo le dire à mon père quand on est arrivé. Dumbledore a eu du mal à trouver un professeur de Défense cette année. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est un ancien instructeur auror en Espagne qui est venu s'installer ici pour se rapprocher de sa fille_.

- _Il ne peut pas être pire qu'Ombrage_, sourit Ron.

- _C'est évident_, renchérit Hermione. _Et puis un ancien instructeur, il doit savoir de quoi il parle._

_- Oui je pense qu'on va enfin avoir des cours de défense digne de ce nom. Parce qu'à part Remus… Entre Quirell qui bégayait tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir la moindre leçon, Lockart qui n'y connaissait rien, le faux Maugrey qui faisait une fixation sur les impardonnables et Ombrage_…

Ron et Hermione éclatèrent de rire devant le résumé résigné - mais très proche de la réalité - d'Harry.  
À la fin du repas, le trio ne s'attarda pas dans la salle et monta aussitôt dans sa salle commune.  
Après trois nuits sans dormir ou presque, Harry était épuisé. Le 1er Septembre tombait un dimanche cette année et les cours reprenaient donc dès le lendemain.  
Se sentant enfin apaisé et en sécurité, l'adolescent ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par la conversation à mi-voix de ses camarades.

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain, les directeurs de maison semblaient sur le point d'étrangler quiconque poserait LA question de trop. En effet il leur fallait vérifier pour chaque élève entrant en 6ème année que celui-ci avait la note requise en buse pour suivre les options qu'il avait choisies. Si tel n'était pas le cas, le directeur de maison devait voir sur le champ avec lui quelles autres possibilités s'offraient à lui.

À la table des Gryffondors, Hermione était passée en premier pour faire valider ses cours par le professeur McGonagall, ce qui ne prit que quelques secondes, le professeur de métamorphose regorgeant de fierté envers son élève. La jeune fille s'était ensuite empressée d'aller aider les préfets de 5ème année, toutes maisons confondues, qui distribuaient les emplois du temps des 1ère, 2nd, 3ème et 4ème années, tandis que les préfets de 7ème année faisaient de même pour leurs camarades de même niveau.

Le professeur McGonagall félicita Neville pour ses excellents résultats en botaniques et en sortilèges. Elle l'encouragea à garder le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, dont l'aspic était souvent demandé pour les métiers de la nature.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de Ron et Harry et valida sans difficulté leur choix. Elle tapota tour à tour les deux emplois du temps vierges qui se remplirent aussitôt des cours des potions, défense, métamorphose, sortilège et botanique.  
C'était sans regret que les deux adolescents abandonnaient l'histoire, la divination et l'astronomie. Et en depit de leurs excellentes notes dans cette matière, ils avaient préféré tous deux abandonner le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Malgré une petite pointe de culpabilité, ils avaient décidés, sur les conseils d'Hermione qui connaissait les capacités de concentration des deux garçons, limiter leurs options de façon à se ménager suffisamment de temps libre pour les devoirs et les révisions qui allaient fondre sur eux comme des hippogriffes sur un tas de furets morts.

- _On n'a pas potion_… commenta Ron, choqué.

- _Tu ne vas pas te plaindre_, riposta Hermione.

- _C'est perturbant_, protesta le rouquin, _c'est la première année qu'on n'a pas potion le lundi _!

Amusé, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son propre emploi du temps. Deux choses lui sautèrent aux yeux. Déjà, comme l'avait fait remarquer Ron, ils n'avaient pas potion avant le mercredi. Ensuite, contrairement aux années précédentes, les cours étaient commun aux quatre maisons et non plus uniquement couplés Gryffondor/Serpentard et Serdaigle/Poufsouffle. Harry présuma que c'était dû au nombre réduit d'élève s'inscrivant dans chaque matière.

- _On commence par quoi _? demanda Ron en enfournant un septième toast couvert de marmelade d'orange.

- _Tu as ton emploi du temps devant toi, Ronald_, gronda Hermione.

- _Ne m'appelle pas Ronald_, riposta-t-il derechef.

- _Botanique_, intervint laconiquement Harry, coupant net la dispute naissante.

Hermione ramassa ses affaires, et, le nez en l'air, sortit de la grande salle pour prendre le chemin des serres. Ron et Harry réalisèrent soudain que, si Hermione, prévoyante, avait prit tous ses livres et pouvait donc se rendre directement en cours, il leur restait, à eux, moins de 20 minutes pour remonter en courant à la tour de Gryffondor, prendre leur affaires de la matinée, et redescendre au plus vite pour ne pas risquer un retard dès la première heure de cours.  
Ils arrivèrent, rouges comme la bannière de leur maison, juste avant que le professeur Chourave ne referme la porte de la serre, et s'installèrent le souffle court, sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione qui leur tendit leur gant protecteurs avec un sourire en coin.

Les trois premiers jours de l'année se déroulèrent dans le calme. Harry était content de retrouver Poudlard, même si, régulièrement, son cœur se serrait lorsque ses pensées déviaient vers Sirius ou Demi.

Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son père sous le coup de la colère, au milieu de l'été, il était persuadé que sa sœur n'était pas auprès de Bellatrix de son plein gré. Il tremblait à l'idée de ce que les mangemorts pouvaient bien lui faire. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'était pas maltraitée et que Bellatrix prenait soin d'elle, toute à sa certitude de pouvoir gagner sans difficulté sa fille à leur cause.

Le mercredi matin, le temps, ensoleillé depuis le premier jour de cours, était redevenu grisâtre et pluvieux. Harry tenta de ne pas y voir un mauvais présage, se disant que s'il avait abandonné la divination, ce n'était pas pour devenir un Trelawney masculin à la moindre goutte de pluie.  
À coté de lui, Ron avait l'air aussi abattu que lui, mais Harry ne savait pas si c'était à la perspective des deux heures de potion qui les attendaient ou parce qu'il n'y avait plus de toasts.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, encouragé par Hermione qui ne cessait de lui souffler à mi-voix que tout allait bien se passer, il attendait devant la salle de potion. Il entendait Malefoy, orphelin de ses deux gorilles qui n'avaient pas obtenus le nombre de BUSEs requises, et Theodore Nott chuchoter dans son dos et il sentait leurs yeux inquisiteurs sur lui. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, bien qu'il s'efforçât de les ignorer.  
Rogue ne tarda pas à arriver. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de la salle et siffla.

- _Entrez ! En silence _!

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Rogue avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, et nul ne voulait prendre le risque de s'attirer ses foudres.  
D'un commun accord, et sans avoir besoin d'échanger le moindre mot, Ron et Hermione prirent la décision de laisser Harry faire équipe avec la jeune fille.  
Ron s'installa aux cotés de Dean de bonne grâce. Hermione était le plus sûr atout d'Harry pour lui éviter les ennuis.  
Mais, en voyant Malefoy, qui d'ordinaire s'asseyait en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle, l'un à ses cotés, l'autre derrière lui, qui s'asseyait au même niveau que Hermione et Harry avec Théodore Nott, Ron se fit la réflexion qu'il n'était pas certain qu'Hermione réussisse à éviter les ennuis à son meilleur ami.

- _Bien_, commença Rogue dès que le dernier élève se fut assis. _Vous voilà à présent en classe d'aspic. Peu d'entre vous ont eu la note requise pour suivre cette classe de manière satisfaisante, mais, suite aux demandes répétées du Directeur, j'ai accepté des élèves n'ayant eu que E à la buse de potion. Il est évident que j'attends de ces élèves un maximum d'effort et de discipline, afin de tenter de ne pas ralentir et pénaliser leurs camarades qui ont une chance, eux, d'arriver à quelque chose dans ma classe_.

Il toisa les élèves comme s'il s'était agit de lutins de Cornouailles venant de mettre à sac une pièce : avec un mélange de mépris et d'exaspération.

- _Il va falloir travailler très dur pour arriver en deux ans au niveau exigé par les Aspics. Les potions que nous allons étudier pendant ce laps de temps sont très différentes de celles vues jusqu'à présent. Elles seront plus délicates à préparer mais ce n'est pas là le plus important. Ce que vous devez garder à l'esprit, et ce en toute circonstance, c'est que un tiers de ces potions présentent un danger certain, les vapeurs peuvent être toxiques, leur contact extrêmement corrosif. Un autre tiers ne vous exposera pas à un risque immédiat mais demande l'utilisation d'ingrédients extrêmement onéreux. Enfin le troisième tiers un mélange des deux_.  
_C'est pour toutes ces raisons que je ne tolérerai aucun chahut, aucune inattention, aucune dispersion dans cette classe, de quelque manière que ce soit, et par qui que ce soit._  
_Si vous hésitez, de quelque manière que ce soit, dans la confection de la potion, pointez votre baguette sur la préparation et prononcez l'incantation : « cohibitum temporis ». Cette incantation ne nécessite ni prononciation particulière, ni mouvement de baguette. Elle a pour effet de figer la préparation pendant 5 minutes. Au moindre doute, donc, figez la potion et appelez-moi_.

Rogue laissa son regard effleurer les visages tendus des élèves. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il était relativement satisfait des élèves présents. Draco et Hermione Granger étaient très largement au-dessus du lot. Chez Serpentard, Theodore Nott et Tracey Davies avaient obtenu un O, Blaise Zabini et Daphnée Greengrass un E. Il était somme toute satisfait des résultats de ses élèves.  
E et O confondus il y avait aussi Lisa Turpin, Padma Patil, Su Li, Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot de Serdaigle; Susan Bones, Poufsouffle solitaire, et enfin Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley et bien sur Harry. Ce qui portait le nombre total d'étudiants à 15 élèves. Un nombre correct pour une classe d'Aspics.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'agita en direction du tableau qui se couvrit aussitôt d'une écriture fine détaillant toutes les étapes de la potion du jour.

- _Bien, pour cette première potion, j'attire votre attention sur la valeur des ingrédients la composant. Il s'agit d'une banale potion de guérison qui va être sublimée, dirons-nous, par l'ajout au moment opportun d'un demi-nerf de dragon finement émincé et de 10 gouttes de larmes de phénix. Il s'agit d'une préparation individuelle. Je vais donc vous déposer un nerf de dragon par table ainsi qu'une fiole de larmes de phénix. Vous aurez soin de ramener cette dernière dans l'armoire à ingrédient à la fin du cours_.  
_Votre travail personnel concernant cette potion sera d'en apprendre par cœur les ingrédients et les étapes de préparation, ainsi que d'en faire une fiche historique. Vous rechercherez également les utilisations qui en sont faites et les dangers connus de son abus ou de sa mauvaise préparation. Ce travail sera à faire systématiquement pour chaque potion étudiée. Vous pouvez commencer_.

Harry déglutit d'appréhension. Pendant tout son discours, Rogue n'avait pas cessé de lui lancer des regards sévère et il était absolument convaincu que plus de la moitié des avertissements lui étaient directement adressés.  
Hermione lui jeta un regard rassurant. La potion était peut-être à préparer individuellement mais elle n'en restait pas moins à coté de lui et prête à lui venir en aide si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir.

- _Hé ! Psst ! Potter _!

Harry ignora Malefoy en mesurant le volume d'eau demandé. Il attendit l'imperceptible signe de tête d'Hermione pour le verser dans le chaudron et augmenter la puissance du feu. Selon les indications du tableau, la potion devait bouillir sans discontinuer pendant la moitié de sa préparation.

- _Oh Potter ! Qui tu as payé pour avoir cette note _? siffla encore Malefoy à mi-voix, sous le ricanement de Nott.

Harry serra les dents et entailla le bois de la table en ripant sur une noix de Macadamia qu'il devait couper en deux.

-_ Fais attention_, siffla Rogue d'une voix forte depuis le devant de la salle, d'où rien ne lui échappait, _je ne m'attends pas à des miracles, mais évite au moins d'abîmer le mobilier dès la première heure_.

Harry baissa la tête sans répondre, se concentrant sur la découpe de ses ingrédients.  
Il commença à plonger ceux-ci dans le chaudron, suivant à la lettre les instructions, tandis qu'Hermione gardait un œil attentif et discret sur sa préparation.  
Une demi-heure passa dans le silence absolu. La potion n'était pas difficile à préparer mais le prix des ingrédients rendait nerveux les étudiants.

Malefoy continuait à lui jeter des regards en coin tout en chuchotant avec Nott qui ricanait, sous le regard indulgent de Rogue qui ne les reprit pas une seule fois, alors qu'il appliqua une claque bien sentie derrière la tête d'Harry quand celui-ci toussa.  
Au bout d'un moment, voyant que les élèves s'en sortaient plutôt bien, Rogue s'installa à son bureau et sortit plusieurs parchemins qu'il se mit à étudier, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur la salle.

-_ C'est papa qui a soudoyé l'examinateur _? reprit Malefoy, dès qu'il fut certain que le professeur resterait à sa place.

- _Plutôt sa frangine qui aurait couché avec_, siffla Nott après avoir vérifié d'un œil que Rogue n'était pas à porté d'oreille.

-_ Au moins cette fois ci elle s'est tapé un sorcier digne de ce nom_, répliqua Malefoy sur le même ton, amusé, _heureusement que tante Bella l'a reprise en main !_

Harry serra les dents sans répondre. Hermione jetait tour à tour des regards absolument noirs vers les deux Serpentards et des regards d'avertissements à Harry, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes du bout des lèvres.

- _Non mais c'est vrai que ma cousine était vraiment sur la mauvaise pente. Elle avait vraiment de mauvaises fréquentations. Un moldu, puis un cracmol, et enfin un ex-taulard crasseux et visqueux qui devait puer Azkaban à 20 lieues. Heureusement que tante Bella a fait du ménage en exterminant toute cette vermine._

_-La ferme Malefoy_, siffla furieusement Harry sans lever les yeux vers le Serpentard de peur de lui sauter à la gorge. _Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Quant à l'odeur d'Azkaban, t'inquiètes tu la sentiras bientôt sur ton père, le fameux sang pur qui se traine au pied de lord Voldechiotte !_

_- Harry _! Gronda soudain Rogue d'une voix puissante, _tu te moques de moi ? J'ai demandé il y a moins d'une heure du calme dans cette classe _!

Surpris par la voix furieuse de son père, Harry sursauta et lâcha la fiole de larme de phénix qu'il tenait dans sa main. Celle-ci tomba dans le chaudron où elle s'enfonça aussitôt dans la potion frémissante. Cette dernière prit aussitôt une couleur métallique au lieu des légers reflets argentés qu'elle devait revêtir.  
L'adolescent devint aussitôt livide tandis qu'Hermione plaquait ses deux mains sur sa bouche et que Ron serrait les dents pour ne pas sauter sur Malefoy, qui lui eut un petit sourire satisfait.  
Un silence de mort tomba sur la classe alors que Rogue se leva d'un bond et fonça vers la table de son fils comme un Abraxan sur un seau de whisky pur malt.  
Il fixa le chaudron de l'adolescent, incrédule, avant de relever des yeux furieux sur lui.

- _Tu trouve cela amusant _? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

- _Je… j'ai_…

- _Quand j'ai parlé du prix des ingrédients, tu t'es dit que cela ne te concernait pas ? Qu'étant fils de professeur tu pouvais te permettre de détruire le matériel ? D'abord la table, maintenant les larmes de phénix ?_

_- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès_, murmura Harry, tétanisé par la colère de son père.

- _Il faut vraiment que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, n'est-ce pas ? Que tu n'écoutes rien !_

_- Mais non, j'ai juste… j'ai essayé de ne pas écouter mais c'est lui !_

_- Oh…bien sûr ! Et sur qui vas-tu rejeter la faute cette fois ci ?_

_- C'est Malefoy ! Il parlait de Demi et_…

Au nom de sa fille, Rogue perdit toute couleur. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et siffla d'une voix mortellement froide.

- _Dehors ! Le cours est terminé ! Laissez tout sur les tables, votre nom en évidence, je passerai noter les potions ! Quand à toi_, cracha-t-il en direction de son fils, _retenu ce soir, 19h _!

Sur ces mots, Rogue sortit de la salle de classe en claquant violement la porte de son bureau. Les élèves s'empressèrent de sortir, en silence pour ne pas attirer sur eux la colère de leur professeur. La plupart jetèrent des regards désolés à Harry en passant près de lui. Seuls les Serpentards sourirent d'un air moqueur. Harry se leva d'un bond quand Malefoy lui fit un petit salut moqueur. Ron l'attrapa par le bras et le retint.

- _Laisse, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisser tomber Harry_.

Hermione acquiesça vivement et les deux amis entrainèrent l'adolescent vers le parc, loin de Malefoy.

.

Oo

.

- _Avance…_

_- Ben j'avance._

_- Avance plus vite._

_- Je fais ce que je peux !_

_- Dem's si tu ralentis encore on va finir par reculer _!

Dementia haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent et se laissa faire sans protester quand Rabastan lui prit la main et la tira en avant, la forçant à allonger le pas.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis deux jours Sirius ne quittait plus ses pensées et elle ne cessait de pleurer. Non pas qu'elle eut oublié l'animagus auparavant mais la douleur aigüe des premiers jours avait laissé la place à une tristesse plus profonde et moins spectaculaire. Mais ces derniers temps, il lui semblait qu'elle venait d'apprendre la mort de son amant et qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de manière régulière.

Elle n'en avait pas parlé à sa mère, au vue de ce que la mangemort pensait de son cousin, mais elle en avait vaguement touché un mot à Lucius, qui avait émis l'idée que les hormones pouvaient être mises en causes et que ça « allait passer ».  
En l'absence d'autres explications, Dementia n'en avait plus parlé.

Mais c'était sans compter sans la perspicacité de Rabastan, qui, ayant remarqué l'état émotionnel de la jeune femme, venait la chercher tous les jours après le déjeuner, et l'entrainait dans de longues promenades dans les jardins du manoir.  
Demi se pliait avec un détachement alarmant au programme que lui imposait l'ancien Serpentard et rien de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter n'arrivait à lui arracher une ombre de sourire.

- _Dementia…_

_- Quoi_, répondit distraitement la jeune femme et Rabastan leva les yeux au ciel.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle n'hésitait pas à le frapper quand il l'appelait ainsi. Et, lorsqu'elle ne lui faisait pas immédiatement payer l'utilisation de son prénom complet, elle s'alarmait, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait fait.

- _Tu as froid _? demanda-t-il comme s'il était naturel qu'il appelle son amie ainsi.

- _Non._

_- Tu trembles_.

- _Ah… alors peut-être… oui_.

Le mangemort soupira. Il ôta sa cape noire et la posa d'autorité sur les épaules de Demi. Avisant un banc dans un renfoncement, il tira la jeune femme vers ce dernier et s'assit sans lui lâcher la main, la forçant à l'imiter.

- _Dem's… écoute… Je sais ce que tu ressens_.

Dementia lâcha un rire bref. Un rire qui glaça le sang de l'homme à ses cotés tant il était différent de ce à quoi elle l'avait habitué. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ce rire, aucune joie, pas même la moindre petite étincelle de l'espièglerie qui caractérisait la jeune femme.

Rabastan l'étudia un instant avant de lâcher d'une voix sourde.

- _Elle s'appelait Eliza_.

La phrase sortit Demi de sa torpeur.

-_ Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ça _?

Rabastan eut un sourire triste et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Demi.

- _Eliza. Elle avait un an de moins que moi. Elle était de la même promotion que ton père, à Serdaigle. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle était en train d'engueuler Lucius parce qu'il n'avait pas ramené à temps un bouquin qu'elle voulait lire pour son devoir de potion. Une minuscule Serdaigle de 11 ans qui sifflait comme une vipère en colère contre le préfet de Serpentard qui la dépassait de deux bonnes tête mais qui n'arrivait pas à placer un mot tant elle était furieuse. Elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux et de ce fait, elle a plu immédiatement à Bellatrix et Narcissa. Elle est un peu devenue notre mascotte et elle passait plus de temps avec nous qu'au sein de sa propre maison._  
_Et au fil des années, je l'ai vu devenir une magnifique jeune femme._  
_J'ai commencé à sortir avec elle en 6ème année. Elle était en 5ème et venait d'être nommée préfète de Serdaigle._  
_Au début, mes parents étaient un peu réticents car, bien qu'elle soit de sang pur et de famille très respectable, elle n'en restait pas moins une Serdaigle. Mais devant mon insistance, ils ont cédés. Mon père a même plaisanté sur le fait qu'un peu d'intelligence Serdaigle ne ferait pas de mal à notre famille._  
_Eliza était très différente de nous. La campagne politique du Lord ne l'intéressait pas._

Il remarqua le haussement de sourcil de Demi et précisa.

- _À l'époque ce n'était qu'une simple campagne politique, mais je vais y venir_.  
_Eliza, donc, était totalement désintéressée. Elle partageait certes nos opinions au sujet des moldus mais elle se jugeait bien trop supérieure à eux pour leur accorder la moindre attention._  
_Lorsque je me suis engagé aux cotés du Lord elle a été très fière et m'a approuvé sans réserve. Le mariage approchait et elle voulait rester près de moi en permanence, elle a donc assisté à quelques réunions et elle répétait sans cesse que je ferai de grandes choses._  
_Un soir, alors qu'on s'apprêtait à sortir diner, j'ai reçu un hibou urgent du Lord. À l'époque il n'avait pas encore conçu la marque… Enfin bref, il devait se rendre au ministère pour négocier un certain nombre de lois concernant la restriction de l'accès à Poudlard. Il souhaitait notre présence. Nous, les plus fidèles : Bella, Rod, Lucius, Avery, moi…_  
_Eliza a demandé si elle pouvait venir. Ce n'était qu'une simple réunion politique. Il a accepté._

Rabastan s'interrompit un instant, les mâchoires crispées.

- _Rab ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?_

_- On est tombé dans un piège_, souffla-t-il. _Le ministre de l'époque, conseillé par Dumbledore, n'avait aucune intention de négocier quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore était bien trop aveuglé par son amour des moldus et il ne pouvait pas tolérer que qui que ce soit n'aille pas dans ce sens. Quand nous sommes arrivés, ils ont tenté de nous arrêter. Bien sûr nous ne nous sommes pas laissé faire, après tout, nous n'avions rien fait de mal. Au début nous ne lancions que des Protego, des Stupefix, à la rigueur. Mais nos adversaires ne se sont plus contentés de simple incarcerem. Bella a été touché au bras par un sort cuisant très puissant et Rod a vu rouge .Les choses se sont envenimés_.

Rabastan se tut et ferma les yeux quelques instants, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs. Demi posa une main sur son bras et le pressa dans une tentative de réconfort.

- _Je ne sais pas qui a lancé le sort. J'étais en train d'essayer de contrer le sort de fermeture des portes quand j'ai entendu Eliza crier mon nom. Elle s'est jeté devant moi et a reçu le sort de plein fouet. Elle a été projetée en avant par la violence de l'impact. Sa tête a heurté le mur_.

Rabastan se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas.

- _Ils ont dit qu'elle était morte sur le coup. C'est ce qui a fait comprendre au maitre… ce qui nous a fait comprendre qu'en fait de politique, nous venions d'entrer en guerre. Le lord a créé la marque afin de pouvoir nous appeler en toute urgence et nous permettre de le rejoindre ou de le contacter au plus vite. Nous avons commencé à cacher notre appartenance au groupe. Les journalistes de la gazette nous on un jour appelés les mangemorts et le nom est resté_.

Le mangemort revint sur ses pas et s'accroupit devant la jeune femme.

- _Alors crois-moi ma belle quand je te dis que je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. Je n'ai jamais pu oublier Eliza. Peut-être le fait d'être emprisonné si longtemps m'a empêché de faire mon deuil correctement, et Merlin en soit remercié, ce n'est pas ton cas. Mais il y a une chose de sûre, c'est que quand je me battais, quand j'entendais les hurlements de douleur de mes adversaires, ma souffrance s'apaisait. Parce que l'être humain est ainsi fait Dementia. Voir quelqu'un souffrir nous aide à avancer. Je ne te dis pas de nous accompagner dans un raid, de toute façon ta mère ne le permettrait pas, pas dans ton état. Mais assiste à un interrogatoire. Et voit ce qui en ressort._

_- Je ne sais pas…_

_- C'est eux qui ont commencé Dem's. On ne voulait pas la guerre. Nous voulions protéger les sorciers, rien d'autre, protéger la magie. Ils n'ont laissé place à aucune négociation. Alors si les voir tomber peut t'aider, pourquoi t'en priver ? Eux ne nous ferons aucun cadeau. Essais au moins. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois_.

-_ Je vais y réfléchir_, murmura Demi. _Ramène-moi s'il te plait, j'ai froid_.

Rabastan se redressa et passa un bras autour de la taille de Dementia. Il la raccompagna en silence jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Devant sa porte, Demi ôta la cape du mangemort et la lui rendit en murmurant :

- _Rabastan… je suis désolée pour Eliza._

_- Merci_, sourit-il tristement.

La jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de reculer dans sa chambre et de murmurer à nouveau, juste avant de refermer la porte.

- _Non merci à toi. Pour tout_.


	28. Chapter 28

_Coucou, me revoilà! Désolée pour l'attente! Comme promis un chapitre aujourd'hui et un autre la semaine prochaine! _  
_Ah et puis, vant que j'oublie encore, j'ai tendance à oublier que les lecteurs ne peuvent pas savoir ce que je sais si je ne le leur dit pas, donc...roulement de tambour..._

_Merci à:_

_**Morphée**: la béta de cette fiction, et de toutes mes fictions en fait. Elle fait un boulot incroyable (du genre se souvenir qu'au début de l'histoire j'ai mentionné que Demi jouait du piano, moi je ne m'en souvenait plus du tout) surtout connaissant ma tendance plus que nette à faire des répétitions._

_**Mistycal**: pour ses conseils et son aide sur certaines parties pour lesquelles je bloquais totalement._

_**Me-Violine**: pour tous ses encouragements_

_Et bien sur **aux lecteurs**: stormtrooper2, lunenoire, brigitte, dororo03, brume7, vampyse pour n'en citer que quelques uns. Merci pour les reviews et pour les messages d'encouragement._

_sur ce, bonne lecture, ne me ture pas, ne me jettez pas de pierre (je préviens je les renvoie xD) et surtout..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

À 19 heure moins le quart, Harry abandonna Ron aux mains d'Hermione devant la bibliothèque et prit le chemin des cachots, une sourde angoisse au creux de l'estomac. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de réelle retenue en potion. Et il avait le sentiment que le retour à la réalité allait être des plus pénibles.  
Il savait parfaitement que les tendances sévères de son père avaient toujours été freinées par Dementia. Mais à présent que la jeune femme avait quitté la scène, il soupçonnait que la partialité et la sévérité de Rogue allaient prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à consumer la moindre parcelle de sa vie.  
Arrivé devant la salle de classe, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il savait qu'il n'était pas en retard mais arriver trop en avance conduirait sans doute Rogue à l'accuser de tenter de l'amadouer ou quelque chose du même acabit. Constatant qu'il avait moins de 5 minutes d'avance, il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte avant de perdre son courage.

- _Entre_, lança Severus d'une voix sèche.

Harry entra sans un mot et s'avança vers le bureau où Rogue préparait apparemment ses cours du lendemain. L'adolescent resta quelques secondes debout devant le bureau avant de toussoter discrètement.

- _Es-tu sûr de vouloir que je reporte mon attention sur toi _? demanda le maitre de potion sans lever les yeux de ses parchemins.

- _Euh... non père_, murmura Harry, mal à l'aise.

- _Alors tais-toi et attend_.

Harry obéit sans discuter, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de mettre son père plus en colère que ce qu'il semblait être.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, et alors qu'Harry commençait à avoir une crampe à force de rester immobile, Rogue se leva brusquement et sur un « suis-moi » sec, il sortit du bureau, et prit la direction de sa salle de cours. Après une seconde de flottement, Harry se précipita derrière son père.

Une fois dans la salle, Rogue désigna une pile de chaudron sale et siffla.

- _Au travail ! Je te conseille fortement de travailler vite et bien vu ce que ton inattention va me coûter_...

Harry se dirigea sans discuter vers la pile de récipient, après avoir posé sa baguette sur le bureau de son père sur un signe de ce dernier.  
Il trempa la brosse dans le seau d'eau claire et la frotta sur le pain de savon noir – de toute évidence Rogue avait tout préparé avant son arrivée – et commença son récurage tandis que son père entamait une potion commandée par Mme Pomfresh.

Après avoir travaillé silencieusement pendant près d'une heure, Harry commença à jeter des coups d'œil discrets vers son père sans pour autant cesser les mouvements circulaires qu'il faisait de plus en plus machinalement.  
Celui-ci était concentré sur la potion qu'il préparait et ne lui prêtait aucune attention.  
Harry remarqua, non sans inquiétude, la crispation de la mâchoire de l'homme.  
Rogue releva soudain la tête et Harry reporta précipitamment son attention sur ses chaudrons, le cœur battant. Son père ne lui adressant aucun reproche, il en conclu, soulagé, que Severus ne l'avait pas vu l'observer.  
Il continua à frotter jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal.

Il était un peu plus de 21 heure et Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à frotter de manière efficace, mais son père ne semblait pas près à le libérer.  
La fatigue aidant, la frustration et la colère commencèrent à l'envahir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il cessa de frotter.  
Alerté par le soudain silence, Rogue tourna la tête vers son fils, les sourcils froncés.

- _T'ai-je autorisé à cesser ton travail _?

Harry se remit à frotter quelques minutes avant de s'interrompre à nouveau. Rogue posa le flacon qu'il venait de remplir avec un soupir exaspéré.

- _Harry_, commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

- _Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas _? le coupa l'adolescent.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et remplit un nouveau flacon de sa potion de soin.

- _Pourquoi vous ne m'avez même pas écouté _? insista Harry sans toutefois oser lever les yeux vers son père.

- _Remets-toi au travail_, ordonna Severus, _je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes jérémiades._

_- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès_, continua Harry, _je rembourserai les larmes de Phénix._

_- Ne sois pas ridicule._

_- Ce n'était pas ma faute._

Rogue posa avec force son chaudron à présent vide dans son évier personnel, faisant sursauter l'adolescent.

- _Tu tiens vraiment à ce que l'on revienne là dessus ? Alors soit ! Vas-y ! Parle ! Sur qui veux-tu rejeter la responsabilité de tes actes cette fois c_i ?

Harry hésita. Le ton de Rogue n'était pas engageant et, bien qu'il n'attende rien d'autre que de pouvoir se justifier et qu'il espérât vaguement que la colère de Severus s'estomperait un tant soit peu à l'écoute de ses arguments, il ne savait plus par où commencer.

- _Je... J'ai..._

_- Ton éloquence s'améliore..._

_- J'étais en colère contre Malefoy _! s'écria Harry. _Il n'arrêtait pas de demander comment j'avais pu avoir un E en potion, si vous aviez payé l'examinateur ou si.._.

Il s'interrompit en voyant Rogue tressaillir.

- _Draco te provoque depuis des années. C'est une excuse qui ne tient pas_, déclara Rogue d'un ton froid derrière lequel la colère commençait à poindre.

- _Il a parlé de Demi_, souffla Harry.

-_ Bon ! Ça suffit_, s'énerva Rogue, _tu vas trop loin ! À chaque fois qu'on te fait un reproche, quel qu'il soit, tu remets ta sœur sur le tapis. Elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! J'avais demandé du calme et de la concentration et comme d'habitude tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête !_

_- Mais..._

_- Tais-toi _! hurla Rogue. _On en revient toujours au même problème ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête ! Tu n'écoutes jamais rien ! Si tu n'étais pas aussi obstiné, désobéissant et arrogant, ton imbécile de parrain serait probablement encore en vie et ta sœur ne serait pas en danger de mort chaque jour que Merlin nous accorde _!

Harry se laissa retomber sur la chaise la plus proche, un poids glacé venant de lui tomber au fond de l'estomac à la mention de Sirius.

Rogue avait raison. Bien sûr que Rogue avait raison. Il le savait, il le ressentait chaque jour depuis cette journée, dans les regards de tout le monde, dans les regards emplis de compassion de Ron, d'Hermione ou de Ginny, dans les regards de Molly Weasley quand elle lui disait d'être prudent même quand il ne faisait que sortir un plat du four, dans les regard curieux de ses camarades...

Rogue avait posé ses deux mains sur son bureau et avait penché la tête en avant, inspirant et expirant profondément.

- _Ça a bien trop duré_, murmura Severus comme pour lui-même.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté. Il ne savait pas ce que Rogue voulait dire par là mais ça ne lui plaisait pas.  
L'homme se passa une main sur le visage et continua à parler à voix basse.

-_ À entendre Albus il faudrait peut-être que je te récompense pour avoir provoqué la mort d'un homme_...

Soudain, Rogue se redressa et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, saisissant un tabouret haut au passage qu'il posa devant Harry.

- _J'aurais dû faire ça depuis bien longtemps, mais j'étais trop en colère contre toi_.

Il fit demi-tour et fouilla dans sa réserve. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré en ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la porte de la salle de classe avant de se raviser et de revenir vers Harry en grognant.

- _On fera sans. Enlève ta robe et ta chemise et pose tes mains sur le tabouret_, ordonna-t-il en débouclant sa ceinture.

Harry pâlit visiblement et eut un mouvement de recul.

- _Tu préfères que j'aille chercher la canne ? Ou peut-être me trouves-tu injuste ? Vas-y, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne le mérites pas !_

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Non. Il ne pouvait pas dire cela. Parce que Rogue avait raison, il le méritait. Il méritait ça et plus encore. Même la canne serait un traitement trop doux au regard de ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il laissa tomber le vêtement sur le sol et défit d'une main tremblante les boutons de sa chemise d'école avant de l'envoyer rejoindre la robe.  
Severus le poussa en avant et il se rattrapa de justesse au tabouret. Anticipant la douleur, il crispa les mains sur les rebords de l'objet et se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas crier, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Après tout, il méritait cette correction.  
Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il entendit le sifflement caractéristique de la ceinture une seconde avant que le claquement sec du cuir ne retentisse sur sa peau.  
Un second coup tomba, puis un troisième.

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements. Ses mains, toujours crispées sur les rebords du tabouret se mirent à trembler au moment même où le gout métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Instinctivement, il relâcha la pression de ses dents sur ses lèvres maltraitées, espérant réussir tout de même à conserver le silence.  
Rogue se mit à frapper plus fort et, alors que la ceinture claquait sur les premières marques, il ne put retenir son premier gémissement. Il voulait dire qu'il était désolé mais cela ne ferait sûrement qu'accentuer la fureur de son père.  
Je le mérite… je le mérite… Il se répétait ces mots comme un mantra qui l'aidait à supporter la douleur. Il devait supporter la douleur. Sirius n'en avait-il pas supporté davantage pour lui ? Et Dementia ? Sans doute son père était-il encore trop clément à son égard.  
Ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous lui à tout moment et ses gémissements se transformèrent rapidement en sanglots incontrôlables tandis que Severus, imperturbable, continuait à abattre la lanière de cuir sur son dos.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale que Rogue cessa de frapper.  
D'un seul mouvement, l'homme ramassa la chemise et la robe d'école et le releva avant de lui jeter ses affaires à la figure.

- _Prend ta baguette et fiche-moi le camp_, siffla-t-il, _hors de ma vue_.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il saisit la baguette sur le bureau et s'empressa de sortir des cachots. Là il prit quelques secondes pour enfiler péniblement sa robe, fourrant pèle mêle sa chemise roulée en boule et sa baguette dans les grandes poches de celle-ci. Puis, d'un pas incertain, il remonta jusqu'à sa salle commune.

Arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il tenta à plusieurs reprises de donner le mot de passe mais sa voix tremblait trop pour articuler correctement. Le tableau hésita une seconde avant de disparaître du cadre, laissant Harry en proie à la panique. Si un préfet, un professeur ou pire, Rusard passait par là et le trouvait dans le couloir, Rogue le tuerait. Littéralement.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps d'imaginer la réaction de son père avec plus de détails. Quelques secondes après que la Grosse Dame eut disparue, le tableau pivota et la tête rousse de Ron apparue.

- _Merde_, murmura-t-il avant de faire un pas en avant pour soutenir son ami.

Harry eut un mouvement instinctif de recul mais Ron ne le laissa pas refuser son aide.

-_ La salle est vide_, le rassura-t-il. _Il n'y a plus que moi et Hermione_.

Soulagé, Harry hocha la tête et se laissa soutenir jusqu'au canapé où il s'effondra sous le regard horrifié d'Hermione.

- _Merlin, Harry, tes lèvres_, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vint s'accroupir devant son ami et le força à relever légèrement la tête afin d'évaluer les dégâts.

- _Harry_, intervint la voix grave de Ron, _tu saignes_.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, agacée, prête à le rabrouer d'énoncer une telle évidence, mais Ron la réduisit au silence d'un geste en lui montrant sa main, qu'il avait posé dans le dos de leur ami pour l'aider à marcher et qui portait des traces de sang.

- _Ron_, murmura la jeune fille, _je monte chercher de quoi le soigner dans ma chambre, est-ce que tu peux l'aider à enlever sa robe_?

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Harry avant de monter en courant vers son dortoir.

Ron la suivit du regard une seconde avant de se tourner vers Harry qui refusa catégoriquement d'enlever sa robe. Hermione redescendit, une trousse en tissu dans les mains. Devant l'air interrogateur de Ron, elle expliqua.

- _A la fin des vacances, après que le professeur Rogue ait emmené Harry, je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'on ait quelque chose pour le soigner au cas où. Quelque chose de moldu, pour que ce ne soit pas détecté par un professeur. Alors quand je suis repassée chez moi avant la rentrée, pour dire au revoir à mes parents, j'ai fais une razzia dans la pharmacie familiale. Ce n'est pas aussi bien que la magie, mais ça pourra toujours aider_.

Elle étala ses trésors sur la table basse devant le canapé et commença par tendre un comprimé à Harry.

- _Tu n'es pas allergique au paracétamol, ni à la codéine?_

_- Non_, souffla Harry, _on m'en a donné quand j'avais 10 ans et que je me suis cassé le bras_.

- _Ok, alors prend un comprimé, ça va soulager la douleur. C'est en vente libre donc ce n'est pas fortement dosé mais il ne faut pas en prendre plus d'un toutes les six heures. Ça devrait quand même te faire du bien_.

Harry avala le médicament sans broncher, les yeux toujours baissés tandis qu'Hermione jetait un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ron. Celui-ci lui signifia discrètement qu'Harry avait refusé d'ôter sa robe; la jeune femme n'eut pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires.

- _Ron_, dit-elle d'un air décidé, _viens voir. Harry allonge-toi et détend-toi un moment, le temps que la codéine agisse_.

Elle regarda le jeune homme s'allonger précautionneusement sur le ventre en serrant les dents avant de retourner son attention sur le rouquin.

- _Ça, pour ses lèvres. S'il y a des coupures nettoie-les à l'eau claire avec ceci, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant un paquet de gazes stériles. C'est comme du tissu mais exprès pour les blessures. Ensuite utilise du coton pour désinfecter chaque coupure avec ce liquide-là. Ça risque de lui faire un peu mal mais il faut absolument le faire. Enfin passe-lui cette pommade_.

Ron acquiesça, résistant à l'envie de poser des milliers de questions, conscient que ce n'était pas le moment. Hermione embrassa Harry une nouvelle fois et lui chuchota qu'elle les laissait entre eux et qu'elle serait dans son dortoir s'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Après avoir échangé un dernier regard inquiet avec Ron, elle monta se coucher, sachant par avance qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

Une fois seuls, Ron tenta à nouveau d'aider Harry à ôter le vêtement. Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent se laissa faire sans discuter. Il soupira en voyant l'état physique de son meilleur ami, bien qu'il se soit attendu à pire et que l'état émotionnel de ce dernier le préoccupât d'avantage. Son dos était zébré de rouge. Les marques laissées par la ceinture avaient pris une teinte sombre et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à foncer plus encore, pour devenir probablement presque noires. Il y avait deux ou trois coupures nettes, heureusement pas trop profonde. Les mouvements qu'avaient fait Harry pour remonter à la tour avaient accentué l'écoulement de sang mais, maintenant qu'il était immobile, elles avaient presque cessé de saigner.

Il monta à la salle de bain du dortoir et revint avec un bol d'eau fraiche. Les blessures se remirent à saigner lorsqu'il les nettoya tandis qu'Harry étouffait un gémissement de douleur.  
Il eut un instant d'hésitation mais Harry lui souffla que c'était normal et que la pommade devrait arrêter le saignement.  
L'adolescent ne put retenir un sanglot quand Ron passa le désinfectant sur ses coupures et Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Il accéléra le mouvement, résolu à épargner le plus de souffrance possible à son ami.  
Harry ne réussit à se détendre que lorsque Ron eut fini d'étaler la pommade sur son dos, les propriétés anesthésiantes de celle-ci aidant grandement à la chose.  
Le rouquin aida son ami à se relever et lui tendit le tube plus petit qu'Hermione avait désigné comme étant "celui pour les lèvres". Harry finit de se soigner en silence, évitant le regard de Ron.

- _Harry,_ commença ce dernier, _d'un air hésitant, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait le dire à Dumbledore?_

_- Et à quoi ça servirait_, murmura l'adolescent, _la loi…_

_- Ouais je sais_, le coupa Ron. _Mais mis à part la loi, Rogue respecte Dumbledore, peut-être qu'il arriverait à le calmer, non?_

_- Laisse tomber Ron._

Le ton était résigné et Ron n'osa pas insister. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se leva lentement et fit quelques pas vers le dortoir.

- _Tu ne viens pas_? Demanda-t-il à son ami.

- _Va devant_, répondit Ron, _je vais ranger tout ça d'abord_.

Il regarda sans le voir l'adolescent monter péniblement les escaliers. Après avoir fait disparaître toutes traces des soins qu'il avait apportés à son ami, il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé et attendit.  
Sans surprise, quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione descendit de son dortoir, un livre dans une main et une épaisse couverture dans l'autre.  
La jeune fille s'installa à ses cotés sur le canapé et ouvrit un énième livre sur les droits parentaux dans le monde des sorciers. Sans un mot, Ron tendit un bras vers elle et elle se blottit contre lui pour lire après les avoir recouvert de la couverture d'un mouvement de baguette.  
Ron mit en place une alarme pour les réveiller à 6h. Trois quarts d'heure avant que les premiers étudiants ne se lèvent.  
Hermione entama sa lecture à voix haute.  
Comme toutes les nuits.

.

Oo

.

- _Je suis désolé maitre _? répéta Voldemort d'un ton dangereusement incrédule.

Les trois jeunes mangemorts baissèrent la tête, apeurés.  
Ils savaient tous trois que des excuses ne suffiraient pas à faire pardonner l'échec de leur mission.  
Peu importait au maitre que leur cible, un sang pur italien qui avait refusé de se joindre à la cause, se soit entouré d'une véritable petite armée de fidèles gardes du corps.  
Ainsi, au lieu d'un combat – et une victoire – facile, le petit groupe s'était retrouvé face à une quinzaine de sorcier bien entrainés.  
Ils avaient perdus l'un des leurs et n'avaient eu que le temps de fuir sans avoir pu lancer le moindre sort à l'arrogant vicomte, qui leur avait lancé d'une voix moqueuse de transmettre toute son inimitié à leur maitre et de lui rappeler que se faire appeler Lord ne faisait pas pour autant de lui un grand homme.  
Bien entendu les trois survivants n'avaient aucune intention de délivrer ce message. Ils ne risqueraient pas d'accentuer la colère que leur échec avait déjà provoquée. D'autant plus que le vicomte avait probablement déjà posé suffisamment de protection sur sa demeure pour qu'une nouvelle attaque ne soit pas envisageable. Ils auraient de la chance de s'en sortir vivants.

- _Vous êtes désolés_, repris le maitre d'un ton froid, _de quoi êtes vous désolés ? De votre incompétence ? De m'avoir causé une profonde déception ? Et Salazar sait que je ne supporte pas d'être déçu... Cela me met en colère... Je n'aime pas être en colère_, poursuivit-il sur un ton presque mondain. _L'incompétence de mes serviteurs me met en colère. Être en colère me fait perdre du temps et cela me met encore plus en colère ce qui fait que je dois punir mes serviteurs pour leur incompétence. Ce qui me fait perdre encore plus de temps. Et ma colère ne s'apaise pas. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'apaiser. Votre repentir ? Êtes-vous repentant ?_

- _Oui maitre_, murmurèrent en cœur les trois mangemorts, tétanisés.

- _Silence... _siffla le lord, _bien sûr que vous êtes repentants. Les enfants désobéissants sont toujours repentants. Faut-il pour autant fermer les yeux sur leur insolence ? Non... bien sûr que non_.

Avec un soupir faussement désolé, le lord se leva et d'un geste sec il désigna l'un des mangemorts et lui ordonna de faire un pas en avant.  
Le jeune homme s'avança en tremblant. Il s'excusa encore une fois, espérant contre toute logique qu'il obtiendrait ainsi la clémence de son maitre.  
Le doloris le frappa de plein fouet et pendant une seconde la douleur qui l'envahit fut si fulgurante qu'il ne fut pas capable de crier. Puis il entendit quelqu'un qui hurlait à pleins poumons et il réalisa soudain que ce hurlement sortait de sa bouche.  
Le lord continua pendant une trentaine de secondes avant de relâcher le sort. Tandis que le jeune homme se recroquevillait sur le sol, secoué de sanglots, il se tourna vers ses deux autres servants qui, terrifiés, attendaient leur tour.

- _Toi_, dit-il au plus jeune d'entre eux, _avance d'un pas_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, de nouveaux hurlements retentirent.  
Tandis qu'il punissait ses serviteurs, Voldemort remarqua un mouvement du coin de l'œil. Une silhouette menue, enveloppée dans une cape noire, capuche rabattue, qui observait la scène, dissimulée derrière une colonne.  
Un sourire amusé fleurissant au coin de ses lèvres, le lord termina sa petite séance d'éducation, comme il se plaisait à les appeler. Il fut plus sévère avec le dernier mangemort, plus âgés que ses camarades, le considérant comme responsable de la mission de part son ancienneté. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il congédia d'un geste les trois hommes, il fallut que les deux plus jeunes, pourtant bien endoloris, trainent le corps inconscient de leur camarade.  
Le lord noir les regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, les mains croisées sous son menton, un air pensif sur le visage.

Lorsque la lourde porte se fut refermée sur les trois hommes, il esquissa un sourire.

- _Cesse de te cacher Dementia Rogue_.

Il retint de justesse un rire en entendant le glapissement de surprise que poussa la jeune femme.

- _Approche_.

Dementia sortit de l'ombre et repoussa le capuchon de la cape avant de plonger dans une révérence parfaite.

- _Je ne voulais pas vous déranger Mon Seigneur_, murmura-t-elle.

- _Tu ne me déranges nullement_, assura Voldemort. _J'ai appris ton état. Reçois toutes mes félicitations._

_- Merci Mon Seigneur,_ répondit Demi sans pouvoir cacher sa surprise.

- _L'arrivée d'un enfant digne de la magie ne peut qu'attirer mon attention. Alors dis-moi, que faisais-tu ici_?

La jeune femme s'empourpra et balbutia une explication où revenaient à plusieurs reprises les noms de Rabastan, de Sirius et le mot transfert.

- _Je vois_, répondit Voldemort avec un mince sourire. _Et dis-moi… cette scène a-t-elle été à la hauteur de tes espérances? Qu'as-tu ressentis en entendant ces hommes hurler de douleur?_

Demi s'empourpra davantage, si cela était possible, et se mordilla les lèvres, hésitante. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de mettre des mots sur le déferlement d'émotion qu'elle avait ressenti. Du dégout... oui certainement, pour ces hommes qui se trainaient aux pieds d'un autre, serviles et soumis; pour Voldemort lui-même, pour prendre un plaisir si évident à infliger ces souffrances; pour elle-même, d'y avoir assisté. De la colère aussi, contre Rabastan pour l'avoir convaincu d'assister à ce genre de scène; contre Sirius pour l'avoir abandonné; contre sa mère pour l'avoir exposé à tout cela.

Mais derrière ces sentiments-là, il y en avait un autre, plus diffus, plus inavouable. Un certain… apaisement. Un soulagement. Entendre ces hommes hurler, c'était comme leur transférer sa souffrance. Comme s'ils la prenaient sur eux et la libéraient un instant de cette douleur sourde qui étreignait sa poitrine et menaçait de l'étouffer.  
Voldemort se taisait, montrant une patience qu'il n'avait jamais montré pour quiconque.

- _Je ne sais pas, Mon Seigneur_, commença-t-elle, hésitante. _Je ne sais pas comment analyser cela. Je crois que j'ai été…soulagée…_

_- De ne pas être à leur place_, demanda le lord, moqueur.

- _Euh… oui… aussi_… sourit timidement Demi. _Mais surtout, tant que je les écoutais vous supplier, hurler, je n'ai plus rien ressentis… je n'ai plus eu mal… ça n'a duré qu'un instant mais c'était… euh…_

_- Libérateur?_ Proposa le mage.

- _Oui… c'est cela Mon Seigneur. Libérateur._

_- Et bien je pense que cela veut dire que tu es sur la voie de la guérison. Je ne suis guère un expert en affaire de cœur, et ta mère pourrait sans doute te renseigner mieux que moi à ce sujet. Mais je crois que tu vas aller mieux_.

Il leva sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre ouvragé, emplis d'un liquide clair. Naguini s'enroula lentement autour des jambes de son maitre en sifflant, et se hissa sur les genoux de celui-ci, provoquant un long frisson incontrôlable de la jeune femme.

-_ À présent tu devrais aller te préparer pour le diner. Ta tante est rentrée d'Italie et je suis sûr qu'elle apprécierait que tu te joignes à eux pour le repas_.

Dementia prit ces paroles pour ce qu'elles étaient : un ordre formel d'apparaître au diner. Elle s'inclina à nouveau et murmura un "oui Mon Seigneur" avant de se retirer.  
Voldemort la regarda s'éloigner.  
Il resta silencieux un court moment après qu'elle eut fermé la lourde porte derrière elle, caressant Naguini d'un air absent.

- _Tout est parfait_, dit-il soudain. _Tout marche au delà de mes espérances_, ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre derrière lui, au fond de la pièce, _je dois te féliciter pour ton initiative_.

Rabastan sortit de l'ombre, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

- _Merci maitre, j'étais sûr qu'une jeune femme aussi romantique que Dementia ne pouvait qu'être touchée par un si tragique amour brisé_, ricana-t-il.

Voldemort laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

-_ A-t-elle cru cette histoire de marque?_

_- Oui Maitre._

_- Il est heureux que cette demoiselle ne s'y connaisse pas plus en magie noire, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas manqué de connaître les intentions nécessaires à la création d'un tel symbole_.

Rabastan se contenta de sourire froidement. Voldemort vida sa coupe et d'un coup de baguette la fit s'évaporer dans les airs.

- _Tu peux te retirer Rabastan. Il va de soi que ta récompense sera à la hauteur de ta prestation._

_- Merci Maitre_.

Rabastan s'inclina profondément avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Il avait presque atteint la porte quand la voix de Voldemort retentit à nouveau dans le silence de la pièce.

- _Je suis curieux mon cher Rabastan, cette Eliza… a t elle existé?_

_- Tout à fait Maitre. Utiliser une personne réelle donnait plus de poids à mon histoire._

_- Qui était-elle?_

Le sourire du mangemort s'étira en un rictus sadique.

- _Comment l'oublier maitre. Cette petite idiote a été la première sang-de-bourbe que j'ai tué en votre nom. Celle qui m'a valu l'honneur de porter votre marque_.

Voldemort sourit et congédia son serviteur d'un geste de la tête.  
Tout marchait à la perfection.


	29. Chapter 29

Remus Lupin inspira à fond en regardant autour de lui. Il avait toujours trouvé que l'air de Poudlard sentait différemment que le reste de l'Angleterre. Un parfum de liberté, de sérénité. Et la légère brise de ce samedi matin confirmait cet état de fait.

- _Oh bonjour professeur Lupin !_

Remus sourit au petit groupe de Gryffondor de septième année qui l'avait interpellé depuis l'arbre où ils semblaient réviser leurs leçons, et leur fit un signe de main en guise de salut. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir été à leur place, et avoir préféré travailler en plein air, profitant des dernières belles journées ensoleillées de septembre avant que la grisaille de l'hiver ne les confine dans la bibliothèque ou les salles communes.  
Il traversa la cour d'un pas rapide, souriant aimablement à tous ses anciens élèves qui, Serpentards exceptés, le saluaient avec chaleur.  
Son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'il atteignit les premiers escaliers du grand hall. Il les dévala rapidement, une lueur sombre au fond de ses yeux qui tiraient à l'instant plus sur le jaune du loup que sur l'ambre chaleureux qu'ils revêtaient habituellement.  
La pleine lune aurait lieu dans quelques jours et le loup, qui n'avait pas encore accepté la disparition de son compagnon canin, s'agitait au fond de lui, menaçant et dangereux.  
Il traversa les couloirs des cachots d'un pas rapide, concentré sur sa destination.  
Arrivé devant la porte des appartements du maître des potions, il frappa sèchement et attendit.  
Il entendit les pas se rapprocher derrière le portrait et une série de sort être prononcé avant que celui-ci ne pivote.

-_ Lupin, qu'est-ce que…_

Le poing de Lupin s'écrasa de toutes ses forces contre la mâchoire de Severus qui bascula en arrière et s'effondra contre les chaises de sa table de salon, les renversant sous son poids.  
L'homme eut une exclamation de douleur qui se changea en surprise lorsque, passant sa main sur sa mâchoire endolorie, il la retira tachée de sang.  
Il leva un regard furibond vers son vis à vis, bien décidé à lui faire payer son geste de sa baguette, mais la réaction de ce dernier le laissa sans voix.  
En effet, Remus, tout en se massant sa main meurtrie, dit d'une voix égale et dépourvue de rage.

- _Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. On peut discuter à présent._

Il s'avança d'un pas et tendit une main pour aider le maître de potions à se relever. Celui-ci refusa d'un geste l'aide ainsi offerte et se releva apparemment sans effort, témoignage des nombreux sévices reçu des mains de son ancien maître.

- _Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te clouer au mur d'une malédiction_, grogna Rogue.

- _Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire regretter d'avoir été sorti à temps de ce tunnel il y a vingt ans _? riposta Remus sur le même ton.

Ces paroles, semblables en tout point à la lettre reçue presque un an auparavant firent déglutir Rogue.  
Reprenant aussitôt contenance, il siffla.

- _Ainsi il t'a appelé pour se plaindre ?_

_- Non_, répondit sèchement Remus, _bien que j'aurais souhaité qu'il le fasse._

_- Prend-moi pour un cracmol…_

_- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a prévenu. Ne sous-estime pas l'amitié qu'un grand nombre de personne ressent pour Harry, Severus. Mais savoir qui m'a averti n'est pas le problème. Le problème c'est toi. Et Harry. Je te rappelle que par la mort de Sirius je suis devenu officiellement le parrain d'Harry selon les volontés de ses parents_.

Rogue se contenta de grogner. Il avait été informé par hibou de cet état de fait. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Harry. De toute façon le rôle de Remus ne pourrait être que symbolique puisqu'il n'avait pas l'intention de mourir. Et même si tel était le cas, les lycanthropes n'étaient pas autorisés à prendre un enfant sous leur toit. La loi ne leurs interdisant pas, par contre, de procréer, tout ceci était une nouvelle preuve de l'aberration qu'était le droit sorcier.

Remus s'installa dans un fauteuil sans attendre d'y être invité et Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour le remettre vertement à sa place.

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me mettre en colère plus que je ne le suis déjà, Severus_.

Rogue n'aurait pas survécu si longtemps dans les rangs des mangemorts s'il n'avait pas su quand il valait mieux se taire et faire profil bas. Aussi se laissa-t-il tomber dans un fauteuil en face de celui qu'occupait le dernier maraudeur.

- _Tu veux discuter ? Discutons. Harry me prend pour un imbécile, il n'écoute rien, est insolent, fait n'importe quoi en cours, il ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir avec les conséquences que tu sais. Il méritait une bonne correction. Fin de la discussion. Content de t'avoir vu. Au revoir_.

Remus soupira d'un air agacé. Severus était de loin le plus borné d'entre eux. Il n'y avait guère que sa fille pour en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Sa fille et Dumbledore, quand il voulait bien se donner la peine de faire entendre raison à son maître de potion. La mère adoptive de Demi, Isa, ne se laissait pas non plus marcher sur les pieds par l'ancien mangemort, mais elle devait être anéantie par la disparition de la jeune femme. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui demander d'intervenir.

Il comprenait tout à fait ce que pouvait ressentir Severus. Il aurait été lui-même fou d'inquiétude s'il avait eu un enfant et que celui-ci soit parti rejoindre les rangs des ténèbres. Oui, il aurait été dévasté.

Mais Harry n'avait pas à payer pour les erreurs de sa sœur adoptive. N'avait-il pas assez souffert comme ça ?

- _Severus_, gronda-t-il d'un ton menaçant, _je veux bien admettre que parfois, et j'ai bien dit parfois, Harry mérite de recevoir une bonne leçon. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée qu'il y a d'autres méthodes pour punir un adolescent. Surtout un adolescent en deuil_, siffla-t-il. _Si tu n'es pas capable de te contrôler, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux le confier à quelqu'un d'autre le temps que tu ais récupéré Dementia._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par incapable de te contrôler_, grogna Severus, furieux.

- _J'entends par là que tu es sur les nerfs et que tu as besoin de te concentrer pour trouver le moyen de sortir ta fille de cet enfer. Mais Harry ne peut pas servir d'exutoire à ton angoisse. Si tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour récupérer Demi, tu peux compter sur moi. Mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire Harry ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

_- Ça va,_ grogna Rogue. _Je te promets de ne plus le punir. Mais uniquement pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière ! Je ne le laisserai ni se moquer de moi, ni être insolent, que ce soit bien clair_.

Remus acquiesça. Il se leva sans un mot et hocha la tête vers Rogue avant de sortir des appartements privés de celui-ci.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Il n'était que 9h mais il pensait qu'il avait une chance pour que l'adolescent soit réveillé.  
Il prit la direction de la tour de Gryffondor, ne réalisant qu'une fois devant le portrait qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe.  
Il sourit aimablement à la Grosse Dame et lui demanda d'avoir la gentillesse de demander à un préfet de venir lui ouvrir. Toute émoustillée par la politesse de Remus, celle-ci gloussa et disparut à l'intérieur de la pièce.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermione qui lui fit un sourire triste.

- _Bonjour profess… euh… Remus_, rectifia-t-elle immédiatement sous le regard faussement sévère de l'ancien professeur de défense.

- _Bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ?_

_- Moi ça va, _soupira la jeune fille avant de s'écarter du passage, révélant Harry, roulé en boule dans un fauteuil près du feu. _Il a refusé de sortir_.

Remus hocha la tête et pressa l'épaule de la jeune fille d'un air réconfortant avant de se diriger vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci, les yeux mi-clos, ne le vit pas approcher et sursauta quand Remus s'assit sur la table basse devant lui et le secoua doucement par l'épaule. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron et Hermione lui faire signe qu'ils attendaient dehors, leur laissant un peu de tranquillité.  
Remus sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les yeux rougis d'Harry. Sans un mot, il attira l'adolescent à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il retint un soupir en sentant le jeune homme lui rendre son étreinte comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le sentant tressaillir, il l'écarta doucement de lui et ébouriffa un peu plus sa tignasse indomptable.

- _Comment tu te sens, Harry _?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et grimaça.

- _Fais voir_, murmura Remus en remontant doucement le T-shirt du Gryffondor.

Harry se raidit mais ne fit pas un geste pour empêcher Remus de dénuder son dos. Les soins apportés par Ron avaient évité aux plaies de s'infecter mais, sans magie, son dos étaient toujours marqué et douloureux.  
Remus sortit sa baguette et prononça une incantation. Une douce chaleur se répandit sur le dos d'Harry et la douleur se résorba presque immédiatement.

- _Merci_, murmura Harry.

-_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir Mme Pomfresh _? demanda Remus.

- _Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ait le droit de me soigner._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Elle te soignera. Droit ou pas. Promet-moi d'aller la trouver quelles que soient les circonstances_.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air ailleurs.

- _Harry_… commença Remus, cherchant ses mots. _Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écris ? Tu m'avais pourtant promis de me dire si Severus te menait la vie dure_.

Harry rougit et murmura quelque chose de quasiment incompréhensible, mais c'était sans compter l'ouïe décuplée de Remus à cette approche de la pleine lune.

- _Faux_, gronda-t-il, faisant sursauter l'adolescent, _tu ne le mérites pas. Est-ce que tu aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir ? Oui certainement. Est-ce que tu as inutilement risqué ta vie ? Tout à fait. Si j'étais ton père, je t'aurais très certainement chauffé l'arrière-train pour cela. Mais uniquement pour cela. Et je n'aurais pas fait preuve d'une telle sévérité_.

Harry rougit de plus belle devant l'insinuation de Remus quant au genre de punition qu'il aurait mérité.

- _Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Sirius, Harry. Et Sirius serait profondément affecté de savoir que tu te tourmentes à ce sujet. Sirius n'aurait jamais accepté de ne pas se battre et tôt ou tard, il se serait montré sur un champ de bataille où il aurait risqué sa vie doublement, tant par les mangemorts que par les aurors qui étaient pour la plupart persuadés d'avoir affaire à un mangemort en fuite. Mets-toi bien cela en tête : tu. n'es. pas. responsable._

Harry sentit les larmes lui brûler les paupières. Il avait tellement espéré entendre ces mots. Et même s'il n'y croyait qu'à moitié, il se sentait soulagé.

- _Et il en va de même pour Dementia. La seule responsable est cette folle de Bellatrix qui a, et ce pendant plusieurs mois, tout fait pour détruire la vie de sa fille._

_- Alors pourquoi est-elle là bas _? demanda Harry, perdu.

- _Parce que Demi était bouleversée et que même si tu la voies comme une adulte forte et indépendante, elle vient à peine de sortir de l'adolescence. Elle a prit une mauvaise décision. Et on fera tout pour la sortir de là. J'ai déjà dit à Severus qu'il pouvait compter sur mon aide. Mais je veux que tu arrête de te torturer avec tout cela. Cesse de ressasser sans arrêt ce que tu aurais dû faire ou ne pas faire. Cela n'a aucun sens, ne laisse personne te convaincre du contraire_.

Harry hocha la tête, légèrement rasséréné par les paroles du loup-garou. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il serra longuement Harry dans ses bras, et lui fit encore promettre de lui écrire si ça n'allait pas. Précisant qu'il pouvait aussi lui écrire si tout allait bien.  
Puis il sortit de la salle commune, laissant derrière lui un adolescent un peu moins dévasté qu'avant son arrivée.

Dehors, installés côte à côte dans le couloir, se trouvaient Ron et Hermione. Il les salua et leur demanda de veiller sur Harry.  
Hermione épousseta son jeans et, après avoir salué Remus, retourna dans la salle commune afin de tenter de convaincre Harry d'aller se promener au bord du lac.  
Ron hocha la tête vers l'ancien professeur puis emboîta le pas de son amie.

- _Ron_ ?

L'adolescent s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Remus, l'air interrogateur.

- _Merci de m'avoir prévenu_.

.

Oo

.

Harry hésita un instant avant de frapper à la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait, une sourde appréhension lui nouant les entrailles.

- _Entrez_, fit une voix sèche à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Harry déglutit, inspira pour se donner du courage et entra dans le bureau.

- _Je peux vous parler _? demanda-t-il.

- _Mais bien sûr Monsieur Potter_, sourit brièvement le professeur McGonagall en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Harry prit place en face de sa directrice de maison et essuya ses mains moites sur sa robe d'école.

- _Je vous écoute Monsieur Potter._

_- Alors voilà. Je… euh… j'aimerais… enfin je voudrais… abandonner les potions_.

McGonagall se recula légèrement sur sa chaise et observa un instant l'adolescent par dessus ses lunettes sans un mot. Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur.  
Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, le professeur de métamorphose soupira légèrement et croisa les mains se pencha légèrement en avant.

- _Et bien, vous en avez le droit, bien entendu. Mais_…

Le professeur soupira et se leva. Elle prit sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence sur son bureau.

- _Pourquoi voulez-vous abandonner cette matière Harry _?

L'emploi de son prénom ne rassura pas l'adolescent, bien au contraire, McGonagall ne l'utilisait jamais, excepté quand elle avait des choses pénibles à lui annoncer.  
Il secoua légèrement la tête, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet.

- _Les relations avec Severus sont-elles tendues à ce point _? demanda encore la vieille femme.

Harry baissa les yeux sans répondre. Qui dans cette école ignorait le traitement que lui avait infligé son père quelques jours auparavant ? Il sentait sans cesse sur lui les regards scrutateurs et plein de compassion de ses camarades.  
Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus. Cette pitié présente dans les yeux de la quasi-totalité de ses camarades ou bien la lueur de triomphe dans ceux des Serpentards.  
Finalement, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un Serpentard également, il préférait de loin croiser Blaise Zabini. L'adolescent le saluait d'un sobre signe de tête. Son regard ne reflétait ni pitié, ni joie vengeresse. Ce n'était même pas vraiment de l'indifférence. Cela ressemblait plutôt au respect de la vie privée. Si Zabini avait dû incarner un pays, Hermione aurait dit qu'il était la Suisse, toujours constant dans sa neutralité.

Le professeur McGonagall toussota et Harry reporta avec difficulté son attention sur elle.

-_ Harry, il est évident que vous avez tout à fait le droit d'abandonner une matière. Vous pouvez faire cela jusqu'aux vacances de noël. À partir de la rentrée de janvier et jusqu'au ASPICs, il ne vous sera plus possible de modifier votre emploi du temps. Toutefois, êtes vous bien conscient des conséquences de votre décision _?

Voyant que l'adolescent ne répondait pas, elle soupira et enchaîna :

-_ Vous ne pourrez pas être auror Harry. L'ASPIC de potion est obligatoire pour intégrer l'école de formation des aurors. Êtes vous certain de vouloir renoncer à cette possibilité ? Il me semblait pourtant, lors de notre entretien d'orientation, que vous étiez plus qu'intéressé par ce choix de carrière._

_- Je sais_, murmura Harry.

-_ Ne pensez-vous pas que suivre les cours de votre père pendant encore deux ans n'est qu'un faible prix à payer pour la réalisation de votre rêve _?

Harry hésita. Peut-être que McGonagall avait raison. Peut-être comme dirait Hermione qu'il faisait une montagne d'une taupinière. Peut-être que ce ne serait pas aussi pénible s'il se montrait discret et concentré.

- _Je suppose que je ne peux pas passer l'Aspic de Potion sans suivre les cours _? demanda-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

- _Et bien, cela est possible mais vous devez avoir arrêté vos études depuis au moins un an et justifier de 6 mois de travail dans le domaines qui vous intéresse ou domaine voisin. Par exemple être employé chez un apothicaire et souhaiter passer l'Aspic de potion pour avoir la possibilité d'aider son patron dans les préparations… Et même dans ces cas-là, les personnes travaillent très dur sur des livres et dans des cours privés pour arriver à passer l'examen, et beaucoup échouent. Je vous assure Monsieur Potter, votre meilleure chance d'être auror est de continuer vos études de potion jusqu'aux ASPICs_.

Harry soupira, découragé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Continuer à suivre les cours potion lui paraissait insurmontable. Renoncer à son rêve d'être un jour auror était pire. Il voulait être auror. Comme l'auraient été Sirius et son père, son vrai père, si la vie n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Il voulait avoir la chance qu'ils n'avaient pas eue.

Le professeur McGonagall l'observait sans un mot. Les émotions qui s'affrontaient en lui étaient facilement lisibles sur son visage.

La vieille dame aurait volontiers mit une rossée au professeur de potion si elle avait été sûre que cela arrange la situation d'Harry. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de pouvoir tenir tête à l'homme, ancien mangemort ou pas. Il avait été son élève. Et même si elle était bien obligé d'admettre que l'homme qu'il était devenu était impressionnant tant par son apparence physique que ses connaissances, il resterait pour elle le gringalet de Serpentard qui se débattait avec bien trop d'options pour un seul élève.

- _Écoutez Harry, je vous propose de réfléchir. Je ne voudrais pas que vous détruisiez toutes vos chances sur un coup de tête. Faites-moi plaisir, continuez jusqu'à la fin du trimestre. Au retour des vacances de Noël, revenez me voir et donnez-moi votre décision. Mais laissez-vous le temps de la réflexion._

_- Très bien_, soupira Harry.

Il aimait bien sa directrice de maison qui avait toujours été là pour lui sous ses dehors sévère et intransigeant. Elle lui avait donné sa première chance au quidditch, lui avait offert son premier balai, l'avait toujours discrètement encouragé, il ne pouvait pas refuser cette demande.  
Il tiendrait bon jusqu'à Noël. Puis il ferait le point. Et si vraiment les choses restaient si éprouvantes en cours de potion, il abandonnerait.  
Il eut un sourire hésitant vers McGonagall.

- _Voulez-vous que ce soit moi qui lui en parle_?

La panique traversa les yeux d'Harry et McGonagall leva la main pour qu'il la laisse finir.

- _Lorsqu'un élève souhaite abandonner une matière durant le premier trimestre, le sujet est abordé en réunion professorale. Je pense que Severus préférerait être prévenu de cette possibilité en privé plutôt que devant tous ses collègues. Vous pouvez lui en parler vous même, mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux m'en charger, avec, je vous assure, toute la diplomatie nécessaire_.

- _D'accord_, soupira Harry, _je veux dire, oui c'est mieux que vous lui disiez seule à seul plutôt que devant tout le monde, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait._

_- Nous ferrons donc ainsi_, conclu la directrice adjointe en se levant, signifiant la fin de l'entretien.

Harry se leva à son tour et, ramassant son sac, se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant de la franchir, il se tourna vers sa directrice et murmura :

- _Merci professeur_.

Minerva se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa sérénité pour expliquer à Severus que son propre fils voulait abandonner la matière qu'il enseignait.

.

Oo

.

- _Ai-je déjà précisé que je pensais que tu commettais une grossière erreur ?_

_- Trois fois Hermione_, siffla Harry, exaspéré.

- _Excuse-moi. Je pensais que tu voulais devenir auror_.

Harry poussa un grognement inarticulé en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, frustré. Bien entendu qu'il voulait devenir auror. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses envies. Ça avait avoir avec ses capacités et son instinct de survie. Ron fusilla du regard la jeune fille qui haussa un sourcil le défiant de lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Le rouquin ne dit rien. Lui aussi était perturbé par la décision d'Harry.

- _Je n'y arrive pas Herm_, râla Harry. _Je me plante à chaque fois. Ça le rend furieux et j'en prends plein la figure de tous les cotés_.

Ron lui assena une claque fraternelle sur l'épaule, lui signifiant sa compassion. Hermione feuilletait un livre de potion, d'un air absent, se mordillant les lèvres.

- _Et si_, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, _et si tu t'en sortais un peu mieux en potion ? Est-ce que tu tiendrais mieux le coup ?_

_- Comment veux-tu qu'il s'en sorte en potion si ce bâtard des cachots ne lui explique rien_, explosa Ron.

- _J'ai peut-être une idée_, répondit la préfète prudemment.

- _Quelle idée_, demanda Harry, intéressé.

- _C'est pas vraiment orthodoxe_, prévint-elle.

- _Pas grave_, assura Harry.

- _Pas vraiment quoi _? demanda Ron.

- _Et c'est pas très catholique non plus._

_- Ça sera pas la première fois_, répondit Harry.

-_ Pas très quoi_, protesta Ron.

Ses deux amis l'ignorèrent. Hermione soupira et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, avant de lui dire fermement.

- _Ça veut dire transgresser au moins 10 règles de l'école. Et si jamais on est pris, le professeur Rogue sera sans doute furieux. Fou de rage, même_.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul. Mais il se reprit immédiatement.

- _Ça ne peut pas être pire, Hermione_, mentit-il.

La jeune fille soupira de nouveau et se décida. Elle se leva d'un bond et tendit la main à Harry.

- _Alors allons-y ! Ron, tu pourrais aller faire quelque chose avec Dean et Seamus? De préférence là où on peut te voir. Ça sera moins suspect si on disparaît pas d'un coup tous les trois_.

Ron n'hésita pas une seconde. Il hocha la tête, fit un clin d'œil à Harry et partit sauter sur Seamus pour essayer de le jeter dans le lac.  
Hermione monta au septième étage, Harry sur ses talons, se demandant pourquoi ils prenaient la direction de la salle sur demande.  
Il regarda la jeune fille passer trois fois devant le mur où se cachait la salle et lorsque la porte apparut, elle l'entrouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil prudent à l'intérieur.  
Puis elle regarda Harry, ravie.

- _C'est parfait ! Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait_.

Elle entra dans la salle sur demande, Harry sur ses talons. À peine eut il refermé la porte sur lui qu'il resta bouche bée : la salle était claire, une longue table ressemblant aux tables de physique-chimie de son ancienne école était placée au milieu de la pièce. Les pièces en question étaient réservées aux élèves de collège mais Harry s'y était réfugié une fois pour échapper à la bande de Dudley.  
À priori Hermione avait une idée très arrêtée sur ce que devait être un labo de potion et ce n'était pas du tout la même que Poudlard.  
La jeune femme consultait la pile de livre posées sur une desserte et se retourna soudain vers lui, souriante.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Hermione _? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

- _Ton problème_, expliqua la jeune femme, _c'est que tu es stressé par la présence du professeur Rogue. Ta note aux BUSEs prouve que tu n'es pas si désespéré que ça en potion. Doooonc… nous allons travailler de notre côté sur le programme. Partie théorique. Et partie pratique. Tu t'en doute, c'est là que ça coince au niveau du règlement. On n'a pas le droit de pratiquer les potions sans la présence d'un professeur. Y'a toujours un risque que ça tourne mal._

- _Waow_… se contenta de répondre Harry.

- _Mais, si tu es mieux préparé, je pense que cela contrebalancera les effets du stress. Le professeur Rogue n'aura plus rien à te reprocher. Et la situation sera moins tendue. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

_- Que tu es géniale_ !

Hermione éclata de rire et lança à Harry un livre qu'elle choisit dans la pile de bouquin.

-_ Allez, on s'y met ! D'après les recommandations de potion magazine, les potions doivent être traitées dans l'ordre du livre recommandé par le conseil des maitres. Puisqu'il a choisit cet ouvrage-là, je suppose qu'il va suivre les conseils de ses pairs. Alors, je te propose de travailler sur la prochaine potion du programme_.

Harry hocha la tête, retrouvant son sourire. Peut-être ne devait-il pas renoncer à ses rêves finalement.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Hermione et Harry prenaient leurs cours en cachette et Harry, à son grand désespoir, ne voyait pas grande amélioration. Hermione lui soutenait le contraire, arguant que dans cette matière les changements se faisaient de manière progressive et non pas spectaculaire comme en défense ou en métamorphose.  
Septembre et ses derniers rayons de soleil avaient laissé la place à Octobre et sa pluie incessante. Les élèves n'ayant plus trop l'occasion de sortir, les réunions secrètes des deux adolescents passaient plus inaperçues et Ron s'étaient joint à eux.  
Ils travaillaient la théorie dans la salle commune et se réunissaient trois fois par semaine dans la salle sur demande pour travailler la pratique.  
La salle, bien que pouvant leur fournir tout le matériel et l'eau nécessaire, ne pouvait pas fournir les ingrédients. Hermione avait commandé du matériel de base par correspondance mais ils ne pouvaient guère que travailler sur des potions de première année avec ces ingrédients là. Ron avait écrit à ses frères et ceux-ci avaient prévu de leur faire parvenir des ingrédients plus particuliers par un colis censé refermer des friandises.

En attendant, Hermione avait décrété que reprendre les bases ne pouvaient pas faire de mal.

.

Oo

.

Harry sortait de la bibliothèque où il venait d'achever son devoir de défense quand il tomba nez à nez avec son père. Il ne put retenir un brusque mouvement de recul tandis que son cœur s'emballait.

-_ J'ai parlé au professeur McGonagall_, dit Rogue d'un ton neutre.

Incapable de déterminé si son père était ou non en colère, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête. Le professeur Rogue le jaugea quelques secondes avant de siffler.

-_ C'est hors de question._

_- Pardon _? sursauta Harry.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et leva une main. L'adolescent recula d'un pas et se reprit immédiatement.

- _Père ! Pardon, père_.

Rogue hocha la tête, satisfait.

- _Je disais donc c'est hors de question. Tu n'abandonneras pas les potions. Tu ne gâcheras pas ton avenir pour un caprice de diva_.

Sans un mot de plus, Rogue tourna les talons et s'en fut, laissant un Harry interloqué dans le couloir.

* * *

Je ne résiste pas à vous faire part d'un petit délire musical que nous avions eu avec mon ancienne beta en mettant au point le plan de l'histoire. Je pense que tout le monde aura reconnu et deviné sur quelle musique il convient de chanter ce petit intermède musical! ;-)

Je vous ferai toutefois grâce de la version audio de ce délire, ne tenant pas à voir tous mes lecteurs partir en courant en poussant des hurlements horrifiés (il parait que je chante affreusement faux et aiguë… mais bon on le sait: les voisins sont tous que des jaloux)

_« un p'tit Remus qui surgit dans les cachots,  
__venant faire sa fête au Sevy !  
Son nom, il le signe à la pointe de ses crocs  
d'un L qui veut dire Lupin !_

Lupin, Lupin,  
moitié loup et moitié humain,  
Lupin, Lupin, Sevy il t'veut pas que du bien…

Lupiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn !!! »

Voila, sur ce petit intermède musical, je vous laisse en vous disant: à la semaine prochaine !


	30. Chapter 30

je viens de réaliser que cette $&#!! de site avait fait sauter tous les sauts de paragraphes! Je vais donc tout reprendre pour que les textes soient plus lisibles. Donc désolée par avance si vous etes inondés d'alertes ffnet concernant cette fic.

Mis à part cela, j'essais de mettre la suite la semaine prochaine, sauf contre ordre.

bonne lecture, merci de me lire et

Enjoy!

* * *

Severus se servit un verre de whisky pur-feu avant d'aller s'effondrer dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. Il raviva le feu d'un mouvement sec de la baguette. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus frais en cette fin octobre et la température des cachots, situés sous le niveau du lac noir, était franchement glaciale.  
L'ancien espion s'abima dans la contemplation du feu. Ce soir là était un mauvais soir. Halloween avait cessé d'avoir le moindre attrait pour lui lorsque Voldemort avait tué Lily.  
Il s'approcha d'un meuble fermé à clef après s'être extirpé de son fauteuil. Le déverrouillant d'un geste, il en sortit un A3M - Appareil Moldu Magiquement Modifié, selon l'appellation officielle du ministère, un simple lecteur CD pour toute autre personne.  
Il fouilla parmi sa collection de CD jusqu'à trouver celui qui l'intéressait. Quelques secondes plus tard la chanson « on this land », la meilleure selon lui du groupe Middle of The Road, s'éleva dans la pièce.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait entendu cette chanson. C'était à l'hôpital. Demi, alors âgée de trois ans, ne cessait de pleurer. Lily, qui était de garde, avait prit la fillette dans ses bras et l'avait bercée au son de cette mélodie.  
Par la suite, Demi n'avait jamais été calmé que par cette chanson. Il avait d'abord acquis le vinyle puis, des années plus tard, le CD.  
Il eut un soupir. L'année précédente, à la même date, il était fou de rage contre sa progéniture, furieux de la voir bouleverser l'ordre établit à Poudlard, de la voir s'afficher dans un accoutrement qu'il jugeait plus qu'indécent.  
Aujourd'hui, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour entendre son rire clair et espiègle, quitte à la voir, encore une fois, mettre Poudlard sans dessus-dessous.

Un bruit persistant à sa fenêtre lui fit lever les yeux. Un hibou gris, qui ne devait plus être tout jeune, le fixait d'un air furibond de l'autre coté de la vitre. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit le volatile gonfler ses plumes comme s'il était en présence d'un prédateur. De toute évidence, l'oiseau devait tenter d'attirer son attention depuis un certain temps sans succès.  
Il donna un coup de baguette, les fenêtres de ses appartements se trouvant près du plafond, et l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce, trempé.  
Évitant habilement un coup de bec vengeur, Severus prit le parchemin et posa sans ménagement le volatile sur le guéridon devant la cheminée. Il prit quelques biscuits secs dans le mini bar et les émietta devant le hibou qui lança un hululement impatient.

- _Ça va, ça va_, grogna l'ex-espion en retournant s'installer dans son fauteuil avec sa lettre. _Je n'avais pas vu qu'il pleuvait. Tu survivras_.

L'oiseau lui tourna ostensiblement le dos pour picorer ses biscuits et Severus, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, décacheta la missive.  
Il sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et un peu hachée de son expéditrice.

« _Coucou mon chéri,_

_Je fini à 20h. Je sais qu'Halloween n'est pas ta fête préférée et que la situation actuelle ne te donne aucune envie de célébrer quoi que ce soit, mais peut-être voudrais-tu échapper à ces, comment dis-tu déjà ? 'Insupportables cornichons incapable de se conformer au règlement même si leur vie en dépendait' ?!  
__Que dirais-tu de me rejoindre aux trois balais et de venir dîner en tête à tête avec moi dans le monde moldu ?  
__Répond-moi par retour de hibou._

_Tendrement_

_Evaelianne_

_Ps : Fais attention au hibou, il a un rhume et il est donc d'une humeur de troll à qui on aurait volé sa massue. _»

Severus tourna un regard septique vers l'oiseau et réprima un hoquet de surprise. Cette sale bête avait profité de son court moment d'inattention pour s'endormir purement et simplement sur SON fauteuil.  
Il caressa un instant la possibilité d'éjecter le volatile d'un sort bien placé avant de se raviser. Il lui restait une bonne heure avant de pouvoir rejoindre Evaelianne et il n'avait pas le temps de mettre en pièce cette bestiole. Il devait mettre en bouteille une potion terminée un peu plus tôt dans la journée et qui devait avoir suffisamment refroidit à présent. Il lui resterait juste assez de temps après ça pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de retrouver la jeune femme.  
Après un dernier regard noir en direction du hibou ronfleur, il sortit de ses appartements et prit la direction de son laboratoire.

.

OoO

.

- _Harry_, reprocha gentiment Hermione, _tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Le festin d'Halloween commence dans moins de 20 minutes ! Et si on est en retard, on n'a pas fini d'entendre Ron se plaindre !_

_- Hey !_ protesta l'intéressé de l'autre côté de la salle commune où il se chamaillait avec Dean.

Hermione lui tira la langue avant de reporter son attention sur leur ami qui n'avait pas bougé, relisant pour la centième fois son livre de quidditch.

- _Harry ?_

_- Je viens pas_.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'assit à coté de l'adolescent.

- _Comment ça tu ne viens pas ? C'est le festin d'Halloween. Il faut que tu viennes. Et de toute façon, il faut bien que tu manges._

_- J'ai pas envie, Hermione. Je pourrai toujours demander à Winky de me porter un sandwich._

_- Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser Winky ici, Harry, le professeur Rogue risque de se mettre en colère_.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- _Ben pour une fois il aura une raison valable_, siffla-t-il.

Hermione sursauta au ton d'Harry. D'un côté elle était plutôt contente de le voir se rebiffer quelque peu et d'un autre elle avait peur que cela lui attire encore plus d'ennuis. Mais, se rassura-t-elle, pour l'instant Harry ne se révoltait pas ouvertement contre son père, il se contentait de remarques acides le concernant.

Elle fit discrètement signe à Ron de les rejoindre.

- _On y va _? demanda le rouquin.

- _Harry ne veut pas venir._

_- Ben pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que ça ne fera qu'envenimer les choses_, soupira Harry, _et je suis pas en état de le supporter. Pas aujourd'hui. Je l'entends d'ici : tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser alors que ta sœur est toujours là bas !..._

_- C'est le repas du soir_, protesta Ron sans grande conviction. _Il ne peut quand même pas s'attendre à ce que tu ne viennes pas manger _!

Hermione lui lança un regard éloquent et il haussa les épaules. Lui aussi était persuadé qu'un peu de mauvaise foi ne ferait pas peur à leur professeur de potion. Il comprenait tout à fait la réaction d'Harry.  
Hermione sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se décider.

- _Ok, tu veux quoi ? ragout ? pain de viande ? On te ramène tout ce que tu veux et on se fera notre propre repas ici. On va aller aux cuisines et demander à Dobby. Comme ça Winky ne sera pas impliquée. Ça convient à tous le monde _?

Ron acquiesça et Harry eut un sourire reconnaissant et enthousiaste. Il adorait cette idée. Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune et prirent discrètement la direction des cuisines dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec des parts de tourtes, des petits pains, des parts de tartes à la citrouille et un gros pichet de jus de citrouille.

- _Dobby a dit qu'il nous porterait le reste au même rythme que dans la grande salle_, annonça Ron.

Les trois amis s'installèrent autour de la table basse faisant face à la cheminée de la salle commune, à présent vide et entamèrent joyeusement leur festin.

.

OoO

.

- _Tu reprends du vin blanc _?

Severus tendit son verre avec un sourire.

- _Tu essais de me saouler ?_

_- Comme ça je pourrai abuser de toi_, sourit la jeune femme.

- _Je suis choqué par tant de duplicité_, se moqua Severus.

- _Qui a dit que les Poufsouffles étaient de petits anges ? On se contente de laisser croire cela pour endormir la méfiance des vils Serpentard_.

Severus sourit et leva la main pour réclamer l'addition.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a même pas prit de dessert _! protesta Evaelianne.

L'homme ne répondit pas se contentant de sourire. Quelques instants plus tard, le serveur vint porter l'addition accompagné d'un sac.

-_ L'addition et votre commande, monsieur_.

Severus sortit une liasse de billets moldus et paya immédiatement.

- _Bonne fin de soirée_.

Empoignant le sac d'une main il se leva et tendit sa main libre à sa compagne.

-_ Il y a quoi dans le sac _? demanda-t-elle, curieuse dès qu'ils furent sortis dans la rue. _Allez_ ! insista-t-elle en secouant son bras, voyant qu'il gardait le silence.

- _Rien_, répondit-il. _Juste le dessert. Ah et aussi des fraises et une bouteille de leur meilleur champagne_.

Evaelianne stoppa net sa marche, Severus s'arrêta à son tour et leva un sourcil interrogatif.

- _J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas marié... tu caches quoi ? Alcoolisme ? Perversion ? Tu découpes tes petites amies ?_

_- J'ai été mangemort, Evy. Sachant cela, tu connais le pire._

_- Bien. Alors ce sont les filles qui sont devenues complètement folles _!

Severus eut un sourire amusé. La conversation avait un goût de déjà vu. Il tira sur la main d'Evaelianne et entoura sa taille de son bras. Elle se blottit contre lui. Pas une fois de la soirée elle ne lui avait demandé comment il se sentait, ni s'il avait des nouvelles de Dementia. Et paradoxalement, ce comportement qui aurait paru aux yeux de tous comme indifférent, était pour lui la preuve de l'affection d'Evy. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler s'il le désirait, mais elle ne lui mettait aucune pression, aucune obligation de s'attarder sur ce qu'il voulait oublier, ne serait-ce qu'une soirée.  
Sans échanger une parole, ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

.

OoO

.

Il régnait un silence presque angoissant dans le manoir de Little Hangleton. Dementia se promenait dans les couloirs déserts, de plus en plus agacée. Était-elle vraiment toute seule ? Elle pensait avoir entendue du bruit à l'étage inférieur, l'étage des loups garous, mais elle ne risquerait pas d'aller vérifier. Bien qu'elle ne supportât pas l'homme, elle savait qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait en présence de Greyback, mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce dernier soit là.

Elle avait cru comprendre que ce dernier avait une tanière à quelques lieues de là, où il éduquait quelques louveteaux. Elle n'était pas sûre de saisir ce qu'il entendait exactement par là, mais il lui semblait qu'il ne passait plus autant de temps au manoir que précédemment.  
Elle avait essayé d'interroger sa mère mais celle-ci lui avait dit de ne pas se mêler de ça. Elle avait tenté sa chance auprès de son oncle, mais il avait à son tour refusé de lui répondre, se contentant de lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas à se préoccuper de l'éducation de ces bêtes.  
Même Rabastan l'avait envoyé baladé, plus vigoureusement que les autres. Il l'avait accusée de curiosité mal placée. Greyback la répugnait, pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à lui ? Quand elle avait insisté pour comprendre, il s'était contenté de lui dire que Greyback élevait de très jeunes loups-garous et qu'il devait faire preuve d'une extrême sévérité. Demi avait pâli et ouvert la bouche pour protester, et Rabastan l'avait coupé, elle ne pouvait rien changer à cela. Qu'elle importance après tout, que Greyback maltraite ou pas la nouvelle génération de loup-garou. Elle ne devait se préoccuper que de sa santé, point final.  
Ils s'étaient affrontés du regard quelques secondes, puis Dementia avait utilisé une technique purement Serpentard pour se venger.  
Avisant du coin de l'œil sa mère qui entrait dans la pièce, elle éclata en sanglots de Velane. Le sang de Bellatrix ne fit qu'un tour et Dementia eut toutes les peines du monde à garder un air affligée en voyant Rabastan courir dans tous les sens pour éviter les « doloris » de sa belle-sœur.  
Pour l'heure, hormis la probable présence de quelques loups garous à l'étage inférieur, il semblait n'y avoir personne dans ce fichu manoir.

Enfin, le Lord devait être là, mais elle n'avait aucune intention d'aller vérifier. Sa tante était en France jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle avait eut l'air de vouloir lui proposer de l'accompagner, mais un regard de Bellatrix l'avait fait se raviser. Demi haussa les épaules, sa mère devenait de plus en plus protectrice. Et elle n'en était encore qu'au début de sa grossesse.

Elle était allée gratter à la porte de Rabastan mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait lui en vouloir plus de quelques minutes, elle en conclu qu'il était sortit. De même, de toute évidence, que sa mère, son oncle et Rodolphus. Chacun d'entre eux étant activement recherché par le ministère, ce devait être une sortie officielle.

- _Je m'ennuie _! Cria-t-elle, sachant parfaitement que son cri ne serait pas entendu.

Elle fit demi-tour et reprit le chemin de sa chambre. Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'elle entendit le rire hystérique de sa mère retentir au rez-de-chaussée. Faisant aussitôt demi-tour, elle dévala les escaliers en direction du bruit. La voie suraiguë de sa mère retentit de nouveau.

- _Rampe, rampe petit vers… tu n'iras pas bien loin _!

Elle éclata de nouveau d'un rire hystérique tandis que les rires plus graves des trois hommes retentissaient à leur tour.  
Demi ralentit sa course brusquement, en entendant une autre voix masculine inconnue, bien plus faible. Elle descendit quelques marches supplémentaires sur la pointe des pieds et tendit l'oreille.

- _Non… je vous en prie… je ne_…

Le rire de sa mère couvrit le reste de la phrase. Dementia regretta que sa grossesse lui interdise de se désillusionner. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et descendit les dernières marches. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas encore la pièce dans laquelle s'étaient installés sa mère et les trois hommes mais elle entendait parfaitement leur conversation qui couvrait à peine les gémissements plaintifs d'origine inconnue.

- _Tu triches Rabastan_, grogna Rodolphus, _si tu ne lui lances qu'un sort par demi-heure, c'est évident que tu vas gagner._

_- Ce n'est pas de la triche, mon cher frère_, riposta le plus jeune des Lestrange, _cela s'appelle de la patience. Ce dont vous semblez tous dépourvu._

_- Au diable la patience,_ protesta Bellatrix. _Je veux de l'action !_

_- Très bien, alors pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas _? rit Lucius. _De toute façon, tu vas perdre, le tien n'a plus l'air très en forme._

_- C'est moi où ils tiennent moins longtemps qu'il y a 15 ans_, intervint Rodolphus d'un ton moqueur.

Lucius ricana tandis que Bella lançait le doloris d'un ton presque amoureux. Elle eut un gémissement extatique tandis que les hurlements emplissait la pièce, et Dementia ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules : jeter un doloris n'allait tout de même pas lui provoquer un orgasme, si ?  
C'était frustrant de ne pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce avant de se dissimuler de nouveau derrière le mur. Les sorciers lui tournaient le dos et faisaient face à plusieurs personnes recroquevillées sur le sol. L'une d'entre elles se tordait sur les dalles de marbres, comme saisis de convulsion, bien que Bellatrix ait levé le sort.  
Il n'y avait aucune colonne derrière laquelle se cacher dans cette maudite pièce et elle était sûre que son oncle la renverrait dans sa chambre sitôt qu'il la verrait. Elle remarqua cependant qu'elle était tout près d'une grande fenêtre entourée par de lourdes et imposantes tentures. Si elle parvenait à se glisser derrière sans se faire repérer, elle pourrait espionner à loisirs.

- _À toi Rodolphus_, retentit la voix enjôleuse de sa mère.

Il y eut un silence avant que la voix écœurée de Rabastan n'intervienne.

- _Merlin, retenez-vous ! Il y a certaines choses que je n'ai pas besoin de savoir concernant la vie de mon frère et cela en fait très clairement partie_.

Bellatrix eut une exclamation outrée tandis que le bruit d'une gifle retentissait, provoquant le rire de Lucius. Sans avoir rien vu, Demi pouvait deviner que Rodolphus avait probablement assené une grande claque derrière le crâne de son petit frère adoré.  
Elle se prépara à entrer dans la pièce, sachant que l'attention du petit groupe serait détournée le temps que son beau-père jette son sort, et que le bruit qu'elle pourrait faire serait étouffé par l'agitation qui en résulterait.

- _Diffindo_ !

Cette fois ci c'est une femme qui hurla et Demi se précipita vers la tenture, se glissant prestement à l'abri du tissu.

- _Joli_, siffla Rabastan, _allez à moi _!

Dementia écarta très légèrement la tenture et jeta un œil sur la scène. Un frisson mêlé d'horreur et de fascination remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Il y avait là 4 moldus. Trois hommes et une femme. Ils étaient contusionnés et couvert de sang. Recroquevillés sur le sol, tremblants et sanglotant, ils gémissaient des supplications auxquelles ils n'avaient pas l'air de croire eux-mêmes.  
Rabastan se contenta d'un simple doloris, s'attirant les commentaires moqueurs de Bellatrix sur son manque d'originalité. L'homme haussa les épaules, marmonnant qu'il n'existait pas 150 sorts intéressants susceptibles de faire souffrir sans pour autant tuer. Lucius réfléchit un instant avant de lancer un sort cuisant qu'il maintient suffisamment longtemps pour que sa victime perdre à moitié connaissance sous la douleur.

- _Tu vois_, persiffla Bella à l'adresse de son beau-frère, _un sort de troisième année bien employé peut-être amusant aussi_…

Rabastan marmonna quelque chose de bien peu flatteur si elle en cru la réaction de Rodolphus qui faillit se jeter sur son frère pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.  
Lucius l'attrapa au vol et lui intima sèchement de se calmer.

-_ Bon, ça devient lassant_, grogna Rodolphus après s'être dégagé de la poigne de Lucius. _On les tue ?_

_- Ouais_, acquiesça Rabastan, _j'en ai marre._

_- Très bien, vas-y commence,_ ordonna Bellatrix.

L'homme haussa les épaules et lança un Avada d'un air indifférent. Rodolphus fit de même quelques instants plus tard.  
Lucius leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque d'originalité des deux frères. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de pointer à son tour sa baguette sur sa victime.

- _Sectumsempra_ !

L'homme hurla et hurla encore tandis que le sang jaillissait des profondes coupures recouvrant son corps. Il continua à hurler, bien que de plus en plus faiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait perdu trop de sang pour émettre le moindre son.  
À l'abri des tentures, Dementia observait la scène, figée d'horreur, une main sur sa bouche pour prévenir tout gémissement.  
Une forme au fond de la pièce attira son attention et elle émit un son étranglé en voyant Sirius. Il était habillé comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il se tenait un peu en retrait mais parfaitement visible, et pourtant ni sa mère, ni aucun des trois hommes ne semblèrent remarquer sa présence. Il regardait fixement en direction de Dementia et secoua légèrement la tête, l'air déçu.

- _Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça _!

Demi sursauta en entendant cette voix familière. Voix qu'elle était de toute évidence la seule à avoir entendue.  
Pourtant, l'homme, l'apparition ou quoi qu'il soit, n'avait pas bougé les lèvres. Il se contentait de la fixer, de son regard triste, secouant toujours doucement la tête.  
Une nausée plus violente que d'ordinaire la saisit soudain et elle chancela.

- _Ce n'est pas le moment_, murmura-t-elle en mettant une main sur son ventre.

Elle inspira profondément mais contrairement aux fois précédentes cela ne la calma pas. Elle reporta son attention sur la scène devant elle et la nausée augmenta lorsqu'elle avisa la large tâche de sang qui entourait le moldu que venait d'assassiner son oncle.  
En arrière plan, elle ne distinguait plus que les yeux remplis de reproches de Sirius.  
Bellatrix s'avança, la baguette à la main et pointa celle-ci sur le dernier moldu encore en vie.

- _Voyons combien de temps son cœur peut tenir sous un Doloris_, siffla-t-elle.

Sans attendre davantage, sans se soucier d'être vu, Dementia se précipita hors de la pièce. Elle remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse et ne s'arrêta de courir qu'une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre.  
Elle se roula en boule sur son lit, tremblant de tous ses membres.  
Que lui arrivait-il ?

.

OoO

.

_Du sang tomba sur le sol. Il s'était coupé la main en poussant la pierre. Il secoua la main, agacé, et ramassa une poignée de neige pour frotter la blessure. Il poussa à nouveau la pierre et cette fois ci, elle roula sur le coté, révélant l'entrée d'une sorte de caveau. Oui ici ce serait parfait.  
__Il descendit une volée de marches et déposa le médaillon dans une niche à droite, tout au fond. Il scella la niche d'un sort, mais même à travers la plaque de marbre qu'il venait d'ériger il sentait le médaillon… pulser…  
__Il remonta à l'air libre et reproduit le même sort sur l'ouverture du caveau avant de replacer la pierre.  
__Satisfait il sourit. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il y avait là une tombe. Et encore moins quel trésor elle renfermait.  
__Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour en chasser la poussière qui avait dû s'y déposer. Il retira sa main pleine de boucles châtains.__Il secoua la main. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à son apparence physique. Qu'est ce qu'était la beauté comparé à la puissance ?_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

-_ Putain de bordel de merde_, marmonna-t-il, profitant de l'absence d'Hermione.

- _Keya_ ? marmonna à son tour Ron.

- _Euh_… hésita Harry, _Je suis pas très sûr. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. Tu crois qu'Hermione est réveillée ?_

_- Y'a de fortes chances_, grogna Ron en regardant l'heure.

- _Alors viens _! s'exclama-t-il en sautant hors de son lit.

Ron le suivit en grommelant.  
Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois installés dans un coin de la salle commune et Hermione analysait d'un air soucieux ce que venait de lui raconter son meilleur ami.

- _Comment ça pulsait ?_

_- Ben je sais pas. Comme s'il était vivant. Mais c'était malsain._

_- Et tu faisais quoi d'autre ?_

_- Ce n'était pas moi,_ précisa-t-il. _Je voyais comme si c'étais moi qui faisait mais ce n'était pas mes idées, pas mes souvenirs et définitivement pas mes pensées… Je suis pas sûr d'être clair_…

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres.

- _Harry, tu ne captes l'esprit que d'une seule personne…_

_- Je sais_, répliqua sombrement l'adolescent.

- _Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore_, renchérit Ron.

.

OoO

.

Harry tournait en rond devant le bureau directorial. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe et il avait eu beau menacer, supplier et s'énerver, la gargouille avait obstinément refusé d'ouvrir le passage.  
Il tempêtait devant l'entrée depuis près d'une demi-heure quand une voix familière s'éleva derrière lui.

- _Que faites-vous ici, monsieur Potter ?_

_- Oh ! Professeur Flitwick. J'aurais voulu voir le professeur Dumbledore. J'avais quelque chose d'important à lui demander._

_- C'est que le professeur Dumbledore s'est absenté jusqu'à demain soir. Peut-être devriez vous aller voir votre directrice de maison_.

Harry secoua la tête.

- _Ce n'est pas un problème scolaire_.

Le petit professeur hocha la tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Cependant l'air abattu d'Harry lui fit rebrousser aussitôt chemin.

- _Monsieur Potter, si vous avez un problème d'ordre extrascolaire qui ne peut attendre, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'aller voir le professeur Rogue. Vous êtes seul juge bien sûr, et je me garderai bien d'interférer mais pensez-y. Après tout, rares sont les élèves qui ont le privilège d'avoir un parent sous la main,_ sourit le sorcier.

« privilège » pensa amèrement Harry mais sans oser faire le moindre commentaire. Après tout, le professeur Flitwick ne faisait que lui accorder ce que peu de personnes semblaient vouloir lui donner : un peu d'intimité sur ses problèmes familiaux.  
Aussi se contenta-t-il de sourire au professeur de sortilège en hochant la tête avant de reprendre la direction de sa salle commune.  
Pas question d'aller voir Rogue. Ce rêve n'était sans doute pas si important que cela. Et si Dumbledore n'était pas là, cela pouvait certainement attendre.

Oui…ça attendrait.


	31. Chapter 31

Comme toujours, merci a Morphée ma bête adorée, qui vous laisse un petit mot à la fin du chapitre (Et c'est sa faute! oui oui oui, sa faute à elle! a elle! A EEEEEEEELLLLLLEEEEEE! si je publie aussi tard!) hum...euh je disais? Ah oui donc merci à Morphée xD

Merci à Mistycal (vous pouvez mettre le y où vous voulez, ça dépend du degré d'exaspération que vous voulez obtenir. Enfin moi je m'y risque plus hein) et à Me-Violine (toute personne pouvant me fournir une quelconque matière à chantage pour avoir la suite de sa fic plus vite aura ma reconnaissance éternelle) pour leur soutien indéfectible (sauf quand une d'entre elle retrouve son chéri, là y'a plus personne au bout du fil pfff)

sur ce, je vais faire comme mon père m'a toujours dit: je me tais... et je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre.

Enjoy

* * *

Dementia se rallongea sur le sol glacé de sa salle de bain, épuisée. Elle s'était réveillée plus d'une heure auparavant et avait été immédiatement saisie de telles nausées qu'elle n'osait plus sortir de la pièce carrelée, où elle s'était péniblement trainée.  
Elle avait été tentée d'appeler Alima avant de se souvenir que la petite créature avait une sorte de rhume et qu'elle lui avait ordonné de rester dans la chaleur de la cuisine où la doyenne des elfes du manoir pourrait la soigner. Elle avait eu l'intention de passer la majeure partie de son temps avec l'elfe, mais pour le moment elle se retrouvait livrée à elle-même.  
Bien heureusement, d'ici une dizaine de minutes, elle aurait plus de vingt minutes de retard au petit déjeuner et elle était sûre que sa mère ne manquerait pas de venir la chercher.

En effet, moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard elle entendit taper à la porte et la voix agacée de sa mère s'éleva.

- _Dementia ! Ça devient lassant de venir te chercher tous les deux jours !_

_- Entre_, gémit Demi en espérant que sa voix porterait jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce.

Elle entendit avec un certain soulagement la porte s'ouvrir.

- _Mais où es-tu _? demanda Bellatrix dans une voix où perçait l'inquiétude.

- _Salle de bain_, grogna la jeune femme. _Je n'arrête pas de vomir, c'est horrible_, gémit-elle lorsque la silhouette de sa mère se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Bellatrix posa un genou au sol pour vérifier d'une main la température de sa fille. Constatant qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre, elle fit venir une couverture dont elle recouvrit la jeune femme.

- _Très bien, je vais chercher le médicomage. N'essais pas de te lever tant qu'il ne t'a pas vu. Ne bouge pas. Je reviens dans 5 minutes_.

Dementia se contenta d'émettre un semblant de grognement en se recroquevillant sous l'édredon.  
Moins de cinq minutes passèrent avant que sa mère ne revienne, accompagnée du médicomage et de Rabastan.  
Ce dernier se pencha vers la jeune femme et la souleva dans ses bras sans le moindre effort.

-_ Viens par ici princesse_.

Tandis que Bellatrix ramassait l'édredon abandonné par terre, Rabastan déposa son chargement au milieu du lit, et le médicomage commença à agiter sa baguette au-dessus de la jeune femme sous le regard noir de cette dernière.

- _Je ne vois rien de grave, mis à part une grande fatigue._

_- Ça fait des jours qu'elle n'arrête pas de pleurer_, indiqua Rabastan, ignorant superbement le faible coup de poing que lui assena Demi dans le bras.

- _Oui ceci peut expliquer cela_, marmonna le médicomage, _bon je vais l'examiner plus avant, veuillez sortir._

_- Évidemment, quand ça allait devenir intéressant_, se moqua l'ancien Serpentard.

Dementia eut un petit rire amusé en regardant sa mère et son ami sortir de sa chambre.  
Le médicomage lança encore plusieurs sorts sur elle après lui avoir demandé d'ôter son haut, ces sorts particuliers de diagnostic devant être lancés à même la peau.  
Après quelques minutes d'examens, il la rassura. Le bébé allait très bien.  
Il lui conseilla de dormir encore un peu, lui promettant de lui faire porter un fortifiant dès que possible.

Il sortit de la chambre et repéra immédiatement Bellatrix, appuyée contre le mur, qui attendait son verdict. Le plus jeune des Lestrange avait disparu, sans doute était-il allé préparer un raid quelconque.

- _Alors_ ? exigea Bellatrix, le sortant de ses réflexions.

- _Ce n'est rien_, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer, _un contrecoup de son deuil. Elle s'épuise à pleurer sans cesse mais cela n'a aucune incidence sur le bébé. Tout se passe comme prévu._

_- Je l'espère_, siffla Bellatrix, _vous n'apprécieriez certainement pas de devoir répondre de vos actes en cas de problèmes._

_- Il n'y aura pas de problème_, répondit le médicomage sur le même ton. _J'ai dit à votre fille qu'il lui fallait se reposer et que j'allais lui faire porter un fortifiant._

_- Elle ne peut pas prendre de fortifiant, _grogna Bellatrix, _ce n'est pas compatible avec…_

_- Je suis au courant,_ la coupa sèchement le médicomage.

Il sortit une fiole opaque et la tendit à la mangemort.

- _Ceci ne posera aucun problème. Mélangez-en deux gouttes par jour à sa tisane habituelle._

_- Cela ne risque-t-il pas de contrebalancer les effets attendus ?_

_- Non. Tant que vous ne dépassez pas la dose. Mais il faut impérativement que Miss Rogue ignore la nature de cette potion, car je crains, si elle la découvrait, qu'elle ne refuse de la prendre. Elle poserait probablement beaucoup plus de questions que nous ne pouvons nous le permettre sur les raisons qui nous empêchent de lui donner un fortifiant de grossesse normal._

_- Je m'en charge,_ acquiesça Bellatrix en enfouissant la fiole dans une poche de sa robe. _De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?_

_- Sang de licorne._

_._

OoO

.

- _De l'asphodèle séché réduit en poudre ?_

_- Sois plus précis._

_- 16.5 grammes d'Asphodèle séché au soleil réduit en poudre ?_

_- Oui _! Cria Hermione, _c'était parfait Harry _!

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire ravi. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'avait vraiment rien retenu de ses cours et devoirs de potions et il constatait, sous la houlette d'Hermione, que les bases qu'il possédait étaient bien plus solides qu'il ne l'avait pensé.  
En plus, se dit-il en tournant une dernière fois la potion qu'ils allaient devoir faire en classe au prochain cours, les potions pouvaient être amusantes. Du moins quand ce n'était pas Rogue le professeur.  
Et la jeune fille avait probablement raison, il serait certainement moins anxieux au prochain cours en sachant qu'il avait déjà réussi une fois cette potion.  
Hermione commença à trier les livres présents dans la salle sur demande, n'en laissant que deux sur le plan de travail. Harry de son coté nettoya et rangea les instruments après avoir vidé son chaudron d'un evanesco.

- _Tiens_, lui dit Hermione quand il eut terminé, _tu as tout ce qu'il faut dans ces deux livres pour faire la fiche technique et historique de la potion._

_- Je dois faire cela maintenant ?_

_- Oui. Plus tu connaitras la potion et moins tu auras de difficulté à la réaliser lorsque tu te retrouveras en situation de stress_.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé. « Situation de stress » lui paraissait un terme très édulcoré pour définir l'état dans lequel le mettait la perspective des cours avec son père. C'était à tel point que lors de chacune de leur séance de rattrapage en potion, Hermione préparait alternativement un plein chaudron de potion contre la nausée et contre les maux d'estomac. Elle s'assurait d'avoir toujours sur elle une fiole de chacune des deux potions et Harry remerciait Merlin qu'il n'y ait aucune limitation de quantité existante.

Une heure plus tard, il tendit le résultat de son travail à son amie. Celle-ci le relut attentivement, fit quelques annotations dans la marge, corrigea quelques fautes d'orthographe en poussant de petits soupirs résignés, et rendit enfin son parchemin à Harry.

- _C'est bien. Il ne te restera plus qu'à le recopier au propre. Quoi_? demanda-t-elle aussitôt en voyant le sourire amusé du survivant.

- _Tu ferais une super prof, Hermione._

_- Cesse de dire des sottises_, le rabroua-t-elle gentiment sans pouvoir toutefois empêcher ses joues de prendre un teinte rose soutenue.

Harry vérifia que la route était libre grâce à sa carte des Maraudeurset ils retournèrent rapidement à leur salle commune, à l'abri sous la cape d'invisibilité, où Ron, qui avait fini par refuser de continuer à se joindre à eux pour le rattrapage de potion, les attendait en jouant aux échecs contre lui-même.

Le lendemain, le trio s'installait à leurs places respectives en cours de potions quand la voix de Rogue s'éleva.

-_ Harry ! Viens me voir _!

Déglutissant avec difficulté, l'adolescent obéit.

-_ J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton chaudron d'hier_, siffla Rogue, _tu n'as rien à me dire par hasard ?_

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Tu ne comprends pas… Ta potion est plus que correcte._

_- Ben c'est pas bien ?_

_- Ne me prend pas pour un cracmol, Harry !_

_- Mais je comprends pas,_ protesta Harry à voix basse, jetant un regard nerveux autour de lui, soulagé malgré tout que Rogue n'ai pas monté le ton.

- _S'il y a une chose que je ne tolérerai pas dans mon cours, c'est bien la triche !_

_- Quoi ?_ glapit Harry.

Il avait imaginé toutes les réactions possibles et imaginables devant ses progrès en potion : indifférence, étonnement, interrogation poussé pour savoir comment il avait fait, suivit probablement de colère et de punition pour mise en danger; il s'était même laissé aller à imaginer un instant que Rogue puisse être un tant soit peu fier de lui, bien qu'il ait immédiatement chassé cette idée saugrenue. Mais jamais, à aucun moment, il n'avait pensé une seconde que son père puisse l'accuser de tricher.

- _Tu m'as parfaitement compris_, continua Rogue d'une voix glaciale. _Je ne sais pas comment vous procédez, mais je ne vais pas te laisser continuer dans cette voie. Prend tes affaires et va t'installer à côté de Draco._

_- Mais, _protesta Harry, indigné, _pourquoi à côté de lui ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas me mettre seul à une table ?_

_- Harry !_

_- Mais…_

_- Obéis !_

Vaincu, Harry retourna vers la table qu'il partageait avec Hermione et rassembla ses affaires. La conversation avec son père s'était déroulée à mi-voix, et Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatif.  
Harry haussa les épaules sans oser la renseigner, sentant le regard implacable de Rogue dans son dos.

Il se dirigea vers la table de Malefoy avec l'air d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban se rendant à son dernier rendez-vous avec les détraqueurs.  
Il laissa tomber son sac sur la table, s'attirant un regard noir du Serpentard. Il sortit son matériel en le regardant de la même façon, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par le blondinet.

Gardant les conseils d'Hermione en tête, il se plaça de manière à ne pas avoir son voisin de table dans son champ de vision et prépara d'avance tous ses ingrédients, les disposants près de lui dans l'ordre d'ajout à la potion.  
Ignorant toujours le Serpentard à ses cotés, Harry se concentra sur sa préparation.

La première partie se passa sans anicroche et au bout d'une demi-heure, la potion avait la couleur vert pâle requise.  
Il prit la poudre d'Asphodèle séché qu'il avait préparé et en pesa exactement 16 grammes 50. Il avait préféré ne pas la peser plus tôt, de peur que Malefoy ne rajoute ou n'enlève une pincée, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué de provoquer une réaction indésirable.

Il saupoudra la surface du chaudron et remua comme indiqué dans le livre : une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, deux fois dans l'autre sens. La potion prit aussitôt une couleur vert forêt. Harry fronça les sourcils, la couleur lui semblait légèrement plus foncée que celle qu'il avait obtenu avec Hermione mais il n'était pas sûr. De plus l'éclairage de la salle sur demande était bien plus puissant que celui des cachots, ceux-ci comportant plusieurs torches alors que la salle sur demande reproduisait la lumière naturelle.  
Il se pencha au raz de son chaudron, mais finit par se rendre à l'évidence, il était incapable de dire si la couleur était légèrement trop foncée ou pas. Sans doute se faisait-il des idées.

Il entama la partie la plus délicate. Il s'agissait de remuer de manière très précise selon le schéma suivant : deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, une fois dans l'autre sens, pause de deux secondes, une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, pause d'une seconde, deux fois dans l'autre sens, pause de trois secondes. À recommencer 10 fois.

Il en était à son troisième tour quand la voix de Malefoy s'éleva dans un murmure.

- _Alors Saint Potter, on a encore mit papa en colère ? C'est que ça deviendrait une habitude _!

Harry s'efforça de l'ignorer, continuant à compter méticuleusement les secondes entre chaque étape ainsi que le nombre de tour.

- _Tu sais Potter_… commença Malefoy, avant de s'interrompre le temps d'ajouter un ingrédient dans son chaudron.

Harry faillit lui répondre mais il réussit à se contenir, comprenant soudain pourquoi Malefoy avait tant trainé pour démarrer sa potion. Alors que lui-même en était à la partie la plus délicate, son ennemi en était à la partie la plus simple de la confection.

- _Oui, je disais donc_, reprit Malefoy comme s'il entretenait une discussion mondaine, _mon père m'a écrit. Il m'a dit qu'il était très fier de Dementia. Je le comprends. Il aura fallu qu'elle satisfasse particulièrement le maître pour que celui-ci lui ouvre sa bibliothèque personnelle…_

Harry se crispa et perdit le compte, il attendit une seconde de trop dans sa pause et la potion se mit à fumer. L'adolescent commença à paniquer. Non ! Tout se passait très bien, il avait presque fini ! Et une seule seconde de retard n'aurait pas du avoir cet effet là. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir été vigilant. Sans doute Malefoy avait-il ajouté une autre plante réduite en poudre dans son Asphodèle pendant qu'il surveillait sa potion.

Il entendit la voix du serpentard, haute et claire, résonner à ses cotés.

- _Professeur ! Vous devriez venir par ici _!

Quelques secondes plus tard, l' « evanesco » sec de son père retentit et celui-ci, sans un regard pour lui, retourna à son bureau, le laissant, impuissant, devant un chaudron vide.

- _Bien il vous reste 10 minutes_.

Au terme des 10 minutes, le professeur prit un échantillon des potions, réalisées avec plus ou moins de succès, et chassa les élèves de sa salle. Il autorisa Draco à rester un moment afin de terminer sa potion. Harry fusilla le Serpentard du regard, mais, sachant qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation en l'accusant, il tint sa langue et ramassa ses affaires.

Alors qu'il sortait, Rogue lui lança :

- _Nous reparlerons de cette histoire plus tard _!

.

OoO

.

Draco Malefoy était satisfait de lui-même. Il venait de monter à la volière pour envoyer à son père la lettre dans laquelle il lui racontait comment il avait réussi à déstabiliser Potter au point de lui faire rater sa potion. Il en profitait bien sûr pour lui dire qu'il avait lui-même parfaitement réussi la sienne.  
Peut-être ce succès ferait-il oublier à son père sa dernière défaite au quidditch.

Il restait moins de dix minutes avant le couvre-feu mais Draco n'avait nullement l'intention de se presser. Après tout, il était préfet et il lui suffirait de prétendre faire une dernière ronde dans les couloirs avant d'aller se coucher pour que personne, pas même cette harpie de MacGonagall, ne trouve quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher.  
Alors qu'il tournait l'angle d'un couloir désert, il lui sembla entendre un chuchotement. Il eut un sourire amusé. Il se trouvait à proximité de la salle commune des Poufsouffles et il avait de bonne chance de tomber soit sur l'un de ces idiots, soit sur un téméraire Gryffondor en train de chercher l'entrée des cuisines. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les retenues allaient pleuvoir.  
Comme il atteignait le milieu du couloir, une épaisse fumée noire envahit celui-ci et il ne fut plus capable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il put entendre une série de sorts être chuchotés à toute vitesses, trop vite pour qu'il les comprenne, trop bas pour qu'il puisse identifier la voix. Il se sentit frapper par trois sortilèges qui le projetèrent au sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, la fumée se dissipa. Il était seul.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir et il put percevoir le miaulement rauque de Miss Teigne. Rusard ne tarda pas à tourner le coin du couloir et se figea en voyant Malefoy, son discours acerbe sur ce qui attendait ceux qui enfreignait le couvre-feu mourant sur ses lèvres.

-_ Je suis préfet_, siffla Malefoy sans lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir. _Je viens d'être attaqué dans ce couloir, et j'exige de voir le professeur Rogue._

Rusard, médusé, hocha la tête et tourna les talons, prenant la direction des cachots en oubliant l'adolescent, qui, avec un soupir excédé, lui emboita le pas.  
Arrivé devant les appartements de son directeur de maison, il accéléra pour contourner le concierge et frappa lui-même au portrait, peu désireux de prononcer le mot de passe, qu'il arrivait enfin à dire, devant un subalterne.  
Le portrait pivota très vite, pour laisser voir un Rogue contrarié d'être dérangé pendant la correction des copies des septièmes années.  
Toutefois lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Draco, il haussa des sourcils surpris et, sans un mot, s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

-_ Merci, Argus, je vais me charger de cela_.

Rusard haussa les épaules et, après avoir appelé Miss Teigne, repartit à la poursuite de quelques perturbateurs.

- _Alors_ ? demanda Rogue en désignant un fauteuil à Draco.

- _Je faisais une ronde avant de rentrer_, commença le jeune homme, _j'ai entendu chuchoter et puis tout est devenu complètement noir dans le couloir ou j'étais. J'ai senti des sorts me toucher mais je ne sais pas ce que c'était._

_- Hum… Je te conseillerais de respirer un grand coup et de jeter un coup d'œil dans le miroir_.

Draco lui jeta un regard inquiet avant de se lever et de foncer dans la chambre de Demi, où il était sûr de trouver un miroir.

- _Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh ! C'est… J'ai… Je … C'est quoi ça !_

_- Un joli teint vert pomme, monsieur Malefoy_, ironisa Severus.

- _Et mon nez ! Vous avez vu mon nez ?_

_- Oui en effet, le style crotale ne te va pas vraiment._

_- Oh misère ! Père…_

_- N'a pas besoin de savoir_, termina Severus pour lui.

Il leva sa baguette et tenta un « finite incantatem » qui n'eut absolument aucun effet. Il lança un sort de diagnostic et eut un rictus amusé.

- _Bien, un sort d'un niveau de troisième année. Très bien exécuté je dois dire. Il est très facilement réversible grâce à une potion. Tout sera redevenu normal dans deux jours. Tu peux t'installer ici en attendant. Tu prendras ma chambre. Installe-toi et commence tes devoirs, je vais prévenir les professeurs que tu seras absent deux jours et te préparer cette potion._

_- Et pour le coupable ?_

_- J'ai ma petite idée sur la question… ce sort me rappelle un certain livre… un livre que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû offrir_…

.

OoO

.

Le couvre-feu avait sonné depuis plus d'une heure mais Ron et Harry n'avaient pas du tout sommeil.  
Harry était fou de rage contre Malefoy et n'avait cessé de marmonner des menaces à son encontre depuis la fin du cours de potion, à tel point qu'Hermione, délaissant ses livres, était allée s'installer aux cotés de Ginny pour lire des magazines féminins.  
Le seul moment où les deux adolescentes avaient pu avoir un peu de silence avait été peu avant le couvre-feu, lorsque les garçons étaient allés chercher à boire aux cuisines.  
Hermione, en jeune fille parfaite qu'elle était, venait d'aller se coucher quand on frappa quelques coups secs à la porte.

- _À cette heure-ci_… commenta Ron d'un air sombre, sans préciser le fond de sa pensée.

Tout aussi sombre, Harry acquiesça avant de se lever pour ouvrir.

- _Tricheries, désobéissance, non-respect du couvre-feu, agression d'un préfet… tu en as encore beaucoup en réserve comme ça _? siffla Rogue en entrant dans la pièce quasiment vide.

Ron se redressa dans son fauteuil, inquiet, tandis que Ginny refermait machinalement son magazine.

- _Tu croyais vraiment que je ne ferai pas le rapprochement entre toi et la petite blague stupide dont à été victime Malefoy ?_

_- Euh… je…_

_- Silence ! Tu vas descendre avec moi dans les cachots et peut-être qu'après t'avoir regardé recevoir une bonne raclée, Draco sera disposé à te pardonner d'avoir porté atteinte à son intégrité physique ! Avance _! siffla-t-il en poussant l'adolescent horrifié vers le portrait.

Harry paniquait complètement. Il avait encore agit sans réfléchir et il n'avait pas songé un instant que son père puisse l'humilier en le corrigeant devant son pire ennemi.

- _C'était moi _!

La voix claire de Ginny figea tout le monde. Harry la regarda d'un air incrédule tandis que Severus faisait volte-face vers elle.

- _Je vous demande pardon, Miss Weasley ?_

_- Malefoy… c'était moi. Il… il a insulté ma mère ce matin et j'étais furieuse, mais si je l'avais dit à mon frère, il serait devenu fou de rage, alors j'ai décidé de me venger moi-même. Je suis allée prendre le livre d'Harry au déjeuner et j'ai trouvé ce sort_.

Severus regarda attentivement l'adolescente sans pouvoir déceler la moindre trace de mensonge. Il jeta un regard à son fils, qui avait la bouche entrouverte, manifestement soufflé par le culot de la rouquine.

- _Bien, Miss Weasley. Retenue ! Demain 19h30 dans mon bureau ! Quant à toi_, ajouta-t-il en direction d'Harry, _concernant cette histoire de triche, tu seras en retenue également, même heure. Prend tes livres de potion, tu me prépareras la fiche technique et historique d'une potion_.

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre, soulagé d'échapper à la correction promise et surtout à l'humiliation d'être puni devant Malefoy.  
Rogue tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune en claquant le portrait derrière lui, à l'immense indignation de la Grosse Dame.  
Ginny tira la langue en direction du portrait et la Grosse Dame approuva derechef, regrettant que les bonnes manières l'empêchent de faire de même.  
L'adolescente tira avec obligeance une seconde fois la langue au nom de la peinture, puis, prenant ses magazines, elle lança un « bonne nuit » enjoué et prit la direction de son dortoir.

Harry eut un instant de flottement avant de réaliser la situation et de s'écrier, en s'élançant derrière l'adolescente :

- _Ginny ! Hé Ginny ! Attend _!

Il la rattrapa sur le palier, à l'intersection des escaliers menant au dortoir des 5ème année.

- _Merci Ginny_.

Elle haussa un sourcil et sourit. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser léger comme un papillon sur sa joue avant de murmurer :

- _C'est fait pour ça les amis._

Puis, elle monta dans son dortoir, laissant Harry figé sur le palier, perdu dans ses pensées.

.

OoO

.

_- Tu es si belle en blanc…_

_- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir te voir ?_

_- Tu es mort…_

_- Euh oui, ça complique un peu les choses je te l'accorde, mais il fallait que je te parle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux pas rester… Il faut que tu partes ! Harry a besoin de toi. Et Isa, Charlus, Zoé, même ton père…_

_- Je sais. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là. Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faut que je m'en aille. Ou que j'écrive à papa…mais quand je me réveille…J'ai oublié…_

_- Il faut que tu te battes Demi. _

_- Je ne suis pas assez forte…_

_- Guette une brèche. Et dès que tu en auras trouvé une, engouffre-toi dedans et ne les laisse pas te reprendre. Promet-le moi._

_- Je te le promets. Je t'aime Sirius._

_- Je t'aimerai toujours._

Dementia se réveilla les joues mouillées de larmes. Elle avait rêvé de Sirius sans doute. Il lui semblait qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ? C'était si dur de se rappeler de ses rêves…

On toqua à la porte et Demi alla ouvrir machinalement, s'écartant pour laisser passer sa mère qui avait décidé qu'il serait plus simple de petit-déjeuner dans la chambre de la jeune femme. L'elfe qui accompagnait la mangemort posa le plateau sur une petite table et Demi vint rejoindre sa mère devant le repas. Elle passa une robe de chambre verte sur sa nuisette blanche. Blanche… Sirius lui avait dit qu'elle était belle en blanc ! Il avait ajouté qu'il voulait lui parler… Il lui avait dit que… qu'elle…

Sans un mot, Bellatrix lui tendit son thé matinal et Demi, la remerciant d'un vague sourire, en bu quelques gorgées, toujours plongée dans ses pensées.

- _À quoi penses-tu _? s'enquit la mangemort.

Dementia eut un instant d'hésitation. Oui… à quoi pensait-elle ? C'était comme avoir un mot sur le bout de la langue…

- _Dementia_ ?

Elle eut un sourire plus franc pour sa mère.

- _Oui maman ?_

_- À quoi penses-tu ?_

_- Oh… À rien…_

* * *

Message de Morphée, Bêta de son état :

« Allo la terre des fans de cette cool fan fic, ici Morphée, la bêta lectrice ! =) Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? De Démi plus précisément? Vous la trouvez… Dans son état normal? Y'a pas quelque chose qui vous semble… louche? Quelque chose que l'auteure tente de vous faire parvenir désespérément depuis plusieurs chapitres? - x)

Je m'adresse donc à toutes celles (tous ceux?) qui ont osé dénigrer cette pauvre Démi : Vous n'avez plus qu'à faire exploser le nombre de reviews pour espérer être pardonnées et avoir la suite ! =)

PS : Sinon vous pouvez aussi nous faire parvenir un stock de Nutella, ça marche aussi…

---Morphée---

ps de l'auteur: euh...on prend les carte bancaire, le liquide, les chèques, et les paiement paypal

morphée: Hé!

l'auteur: ben quoi...les temps sont durs hein


	32. Chapter 32

Vous pouvez faire une ovation à Morphée pour ce chapitre. Je le lui ai soumis à 21h40 hier soir et sans avoir eu le temps de le relire, donc avec les fautes d'orth, de frappe, les inversions de lettres, les fautes d'accords, les endroits où j'ai mis un mot en étant persuadée d'en écrire un autre...etc...

merci de me lire

Enjoy

* * *

- _God rest ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay, remember Christ our saviour was born on Christmas day, to save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray. O' tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy_…

Bellatrix, en train de rouler des parchemins, fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à sa fille.

- _C'est Noël,_ se justifia-t-elle aussitôt, sur la défensive.

- _C'est surtout moldu_, grogna Bella.

- _Désolée_, répondit Demi d'un ton hautain, _mais Noël l'emporte sur moldu._

_- Oui mais même._

_- Si ça te défrise à ce point, je peux remplacer God par Merlin, Christ par Sal et Satan par Godric._

_- Sal ? _S'étrangla Bella.

- _Salazar c'est trop long ! C'est pas faisable ! Faut adapter !_

_- De toute façon il n'est pas né en décembre_, protesta la mangemort.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu y étais ?_

_- « Son sang réchauffé dès sa naissance par le haut soleil d'été _» ?

Demi haussa les épaules d'un air insouciant.

- _C'est la légende ! En plus les dates à cette époque… c'était pas franchement la préoccupation première. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas changer la période !_

_- Tu n'as qu'à… oh et puis chante ce que tu veux_, capitula Bella.

- _From God our heavenly Father, a blessed angel came, and unto certain shepherds brought tidings of the same, how that in Bethlehem was born the son of god by name, O' Tiding_…

Bellatrix eut un profond soupir et s'empressa de quitter la pièce avant de céder à la pulsion de balancer un « silencio » bien placé à la pie piaillante qui lui servait de progéniture. Demi haussa les épaules et continua à chanter à tue-tête tout en continuant à accrocher des décorations de noëls vertes, rouges et argents qu'elle avait conjurés. Lorsque Dolohov, l'un des mangemorts, avait protesté quant à la présence de rouge, la jeune femme lui avait cloué le bec d'un « et le sang c'est vert fluo peut être ? » indigné. Depuis plus personne n'avait émis le moindre avis sur la décoration du salon.  
La jeune femme avait terminé de décorer le salon, le patio et la véranda, les trois pièces que le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait autorisé à toucher en dehors de sa chambre.  
Elle était en train de chercher une occupation quelconque quand Narcissa entra dans le salon.

- _Oh Demi chérie, justement je te cherchais !_

_- Tu m'as trouvée _! répondit joyeusement la jeune femme.

- _Pouvons-nous aller ailleurs ? Ta chambre ou la mienne ? Je n'ai guère envie que ta mère ou qui que ce soit d'autre vienne mettre son nez dans nos affaires_.

Demi haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Narcissa eut un sourire.

- _J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Un cadeau de Noël avec quelques jours d'avance mais je ne pense pas que ton oncle et ta mère apprécieraient que je te remette cet objet_.

Sa curiosité excitée, Dementia préféra suivre sa tante dans la suite qu'elle partageait avec Lucius, sa mère et Rabastan ayant tendance à débarquer dans sa propre chambre sans prévenir. Elle se drapa dans un grand châle noir qu'elle sortit de sous un des coussins du canapé et qu'elle avait dérobé à Bellatrix, laquelle d'ailleurs le cherchait partout depuis trois jours, et emboîta le pas à sa tante.

Arrivée dans la chambre de Narcissa, elle s'installa sur le lit. L'aristocrate blonde ouvrit un coffre dans un coin de la pièce et en sortit un objet enveloppé dans une étoffe de velours vert.  
Elle revint s'asseoir à côté de sa nièce et déposa l'objet sur ses genoux.

- _Ceci te revient ma chérie._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est _? Demanda Demi en déroulant la coque de tissu, faisant apparaître un coffret ouvragé.

Narcissa eut un sourire en caressant le dessus de la boite.

- _J'ai offert ceci à Sirius lorsqu'il a été réparti à Gryffondor. Je me doutais bien que les choses allaient devenir difficiles pour lui. Alors j'ai commandé ceci à Pré-au-lard et j'ai demandé au professeur Flitwick de m'aider à l'ensorceler pour qu'il me revienne directement si son propriétaire avait de graves ennuis. J'avais précisé graves ennuis car, connaissant la violence d'Orion, le père de Sirius, des ennuis il allait forcément en avoir. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas prévu qu'il pourrait être emprisonné à Azkaban, et le professeur Flitwick non plus d'ailleurs, donc son incarcération n'a pas provoqué le retour du coffret. Sa mort en revanche..._

Narcissa eut un soupir et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Dementia.

- _J'ignore ce qu'il y a dedans. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Ce peut être de la correspondance échangée avec ses amis Gryffondors comme des cartes de chocogrenouilles... connaissant Sirius... Vas-t-en savoir. Mais quoi qu'il y ait dans ce coffret...c'est à toi_.

Demi posa le coffret sur le lit et passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Narcissa.

- _Merci tante Narcissa. Merci infiniment_.

Chargée de son précieux fardeau, la jeune femme retourna précipitamment dans sa propre chambre.  
Arrivée là, elle posa le coffret sur son lit et s'assit en tailleur devant l'objet. Elle le regarda pendant de longues minutes avant d'ouvrir le loquet. Après quoi il lui fallut encore presque autant de temps pour soulever le couvercle. Elle contempla un instant le contenu du coffret. Il y avait là tout ce que Sirius avait considéré comme un trésor. Plusieurs paquets entourés de pièces de cuir. Elle en sortit un et l'ouvrit délicatement. Des lettres.  
Elle les consulta rapidement sans les lire : James, Remus, Peter, Remus, James, James, James...  
Elle fronça le nez... Peter... cet infâme cloporte avait osé écrire à Sirius ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la date : 16 juillet 1975. Mouais, l'été avant leur 5ème année. Avait-il déjà choisi de trahir ses amis ? Non, sans doute pas, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter à ses considérations. Ce rat, sans mauvais jeu de mot, avait trahi Sirius ! Il n'avait donc pas à lui écrire ! Le bébé lui donna un coup de pied, lui montrant ainsi ce qu'il pensait de l'énervement qui la gagnait. Elle posa une main sur son ventre pour le calmer, murmurant des paroles apaisantes tout en commençant un massage circulaire. Le bébé se calma.

- _Bon_, murmura-t-elle, _tu as raison mini-Sirius, il vaut peut-être mieux que je remette la lecture des lettres à plus tard, sinon je vais m'énerver. Et si je m'énerve, tu t'énerves. Et si tu t'énerves, tu me donnes des coups de pieds, tu me fais mal et ça m'énerve_.

Forte de sa décision, elle replaça le tas de lettres dans son enveloppe de cuir et rangea celui-ci au fond du coffret après en avoir retiré un autre paquet. Elle ouvrit ce dernier et son souffle se coupa tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle venait de découvrir des dizaines de photos de Sirius. Parfois seul en train de lire ou de dormir, parfois en compagnie de James, Remus, Peter et Lily. Des dizaines et des dizaines et des dizaines de photos. C'était à la fois un bonheur et un déchirement, car le garçon qu'elle avait sous les yeux, s'il était sans aucun doute Sirius, n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Cet adolescent sur ces photos n'avait pas les traits marqués, les rides aux coins des yeux, les quelques cheveux argentés... tous ces petits détails qui faisaient de Sirius... Sirius...  
Malgré la douleur que ces images réveillaient en elle, elles étaient tout de même plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais.  
Bien sûr elle serait toujours à temps de mettre ses souvenirs du temps passé avec Sirius dans une pensine pour les conserver et les regarder à loisirs, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Ce n'était ni mieux, ni moins bien...c'était différent.  
Elle regarda une dernière fois les photographies avant de les ranger soigneusement dans le coffret dont elle sortit le dernier paquet.

Une fois ce dernier ouvert, elle découvrit un épais cahier relié de cuir. Elle en caressa la couverture un moment avant de se décider à ouvrir la première page. Quelques lignes manuscrites s'étalaient au milieu de la page.

_« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas parler mon pote, mais tu ne peux pas garder tout ça à l'intérieur, quoi que ce soit. Alors à défaut de parler, libère-toi, écris. Et si jamais tu veux parler un jour, n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure, tu sais où me trouver mon frère. _

_Joyeux Noël._

_James, 12 Décembre 1976_ »

C'était au premier semestre de leur sixième année. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Sirius, la situation s'était nettement aggravée cet été là. Son père s'était montré bien plus violent, sans doute à cause de la volonté de plus en plus marqué de Sirius de combattre Voldemort. À la fin de la sixième année, à peine un mois après le début des vacances, il avait dû fuir le domicile familial, la violence de son père ayant atteint le point de non-retour. Il s'était bien sûr réfugié auprès de James, lui qui avait compris ce qu'il vivait bien qu'il n'ait jamais rien raconté. Les parents de son ami avaient été formidables. Quand son père était venu chercher Sirius, fou de rage contre son héritier, monsieur Potter lui avait dit que s'il ne laissait pas l'adolescent avec eux jusqu'à sa majorité, il s'assurerait que la famille Black fasse la Une de la gazette et du chicaneur jusqu'à ce que leur réputation soit à jamais irrécupérable.  
Par peur du scandale, Orion Black avait capitulé.

Dementia feuilleta le manuscrit, lisant ça et là des passages qui attiraient son œil. Elle plissa les yeux de contrariété en lisant la description plus qu'enthousiaste d'une certaine Lola, leva les yeux au ciel en voyant une quinzaine de lignes consacrées à la façon d'embrasser de la demoiselle, de toute évidence peu farouche, et ne put réprimer un ricanement de joie vengeresse quand elle constata qu'en moins de trois semaines, ladite Lola était passée de « la plus merveilleuse des filles de Poudlard toutes maisons confondues » à « l'autre grue ». Elle fut prise d'un véritable fou rire à la description peu flatteuse que Sirius faisait de Severus.  
Après avoir feuilleté sans but la totalité du journal, elle le rouvrit du début, bien décidée à le lire entièrement.

Aux premières lignes, son sourire s'accentua avant de s'effacer progressivement tandis qu'elle plongeait dans l'enfer qu'avait été l'adolescence de Sirius.

« _James vient de m'offrir ce journal, et non, je me refuse absolument à commencer la moindre page par cher journal ou cher quoi que ce soit. Déjà qu'écrire un journal c'est bon pour les filles… Mais bon, vu le sourire de James depuis qu'il m'a vu écrire le premier mot, je vais peut être faire un effort. Il est pas croyable quand même. Regardez-moi la tête d'ahuri qu'il a. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?… Ah non, c'est bon, j'ai compris…Evans vient d'entrer dans la salle commune… pfff pathétique. Ce ne serait pas mon meilleur ami (et accessoirement Remus ne m'en empêcherait pas) que je lui aurait déjà balancé une dizaine de paire de baffes pour le faire redescendre sur terre. _

_C'est incroyable; même là, dans ce journal que je serai le seul à lire (pose ça immédiatement James ! Il est ensorcelé !) J'évite de parler des choses qui comptent.  
__Peut-être parce que je ne veux pas que ça compte. C'est aussi pour ça que je refuse de parler à James. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Il serait désolé pour moi ? Il se sentirait coupable d'avoir une famille comme la sienne ?  
__Quel bien cela ferait-il que je lui dise que je suis plus sérieusement blessé que d'habitude ? Que cette fois j'ai été obligé de passer voir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle me soigne avant que mes blessures ne s'infectent ? Que même elle, bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit, a été horrifiée par ce qu'elle a vu ?_

_Il faut dire qu'il n'y est pas allé de main morte cette fois. La ceinture j'y suis habitué mais cette canne de corde torsadée, c'est un vrai instrument de torture. J'ai dit à James que j'avais la voix cassé parce que j'avais eu un rhume et, connaissant mon aversion pour la pimentine, il n'a pas cherché plus loin. La vérité c'est que j'ai tellement hurlé que j'ai réussi à me casser la voix. Heureusement Mme Pomfresh a pu faire quelque chose là aussi.  
__Les vacances de Noël commencent la semaine prochaine. Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de rester à Poudlard. Je sais que c'est impossible, la lettre que j'ai reçu hier est assez éloquente à ce sujet. Je dois rentrer à la maison, que cela me plaise ou non. Il n'a rien dit de spécial dans cette missive mais chacun de ses mots, même les plus anodins, transpire les menaces.  
__L'idée de passer quinze jours coupés de mes amis, coupé de mon frère, mon vrai frère, pas ce gosse peureux et si soucieux de plaire à mère qu'il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi, y comprit vendre son âme, l'idée d'être coupé d'eux dans cette maison sordide… c'est…  
__Je n'aime pas l'avouer, et je ne l'admettrai jamais à voix haute, mais cette fois ci, j'ai peur_.»

Sans transition, Sirius s'était mis à parler du dernier match de quidditch, comme si coucher cette confession sur le papier avait été le maximum qu'il avait pu faire.  
Dementia continua à lire plusieurs heures durant, vivant à travers les pages jaunies les 6 dernières années de liberté de l'animagus.  
Sirius avait rarement écrit dès lors qu'il avait fui la maison paternelle, n'ayant plus de raison de cacher ses pensées à James, mais il lui arrivait de consigner certains épisodes de sa vie. Son coup de cœur pour Sonia, une sorcière espagnole pour qui il avait bien failli abandonner la formation d'auror, la manière dont le père de James l'avait ramené au bercail à coup de pied aux fesses comme s'il s'était agit de son propre fils, la mort de ce dernier dans ses fonctions d'auror, la mort de madame Potter quelques mois plus tard, qui n'avait pas survécu au chagrin d'avoir enterré son mari ; le mariage de James et Lily la tigresse, la mort de Regulus, tué par ses « camarades » pour avoir voulu quitter les rangs des mangemorts, la mort de ses propres parents, à quelques mois l'un de l'autre ; la naissance d'Harry, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots…

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Dementia arriva au terme du journal. Éclairée d'une bougie, elle pouvait distinguer les traces de larmes qui parsemaient le papier lorsque son propriétaire y avait consigné ses dernières pensées d'homme libre.

« _On s'est trompé. Je me suis trompé. Oh Merlin est-ce que Remus pourra jamais me pardonner ? James et Lily… Merlin pardonnez moi. J'étais tellement arrogant dans ma certitude d'avoir trouvé une parade infaillible. Un tel coup de bluff ! Tout le monde aurait dû croire que c'était moi. Ils auraient dû me poursuivre pour m'arracher leur cachette. Et je les aurais éloignés d'eux. Et pendant ce temps ils auraient été en sécurité. James… mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Et Lily… et Harry…  
__Oh tout le monde croit bien que c'était moi, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois le retrouver. J'ai compris à l'instant où j'ai trouvé sa planque vide… j'ai compris l'erreur que j'avais commise.  
__Rien ne pourra la réparer.  
__Mais je dois les venger.  
__Pour Harry… Pour Remus…_

_Je ne sais pas si je vais parvenir à mes fins. Je ne sais même pas si je serai encore en vie dans quelques heures.  
__J'aurais voulu connaître ce que James a connu.  
__Une famille… une femme… un fils…  
__Je te le jure James, si je survie, j'aurais tout ça. J'aurais un fils. Un fils qui réhabilitera le nom des Black. Je sais déjà comment je l'appellerai. _»

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, Dementia caressa le prénom tracé de l'écriture hâtive de Sirius.  
Il n'était pas revenu de sa quête. Quelques heures après avoir écrit ces lignes, il était incarcéré à Azkaban. Jeté au fond d'une cellule. Sans procès.  
Il n'avait jamais connu le bonheur d'avoir un fils.  
Dementia posa une main sur son ventre et, refermant le journal, elle porta ce dernier à ses lèvres.

- _Très bien Sirius, si c'est ce que tu souhaitais, on va faire comme ça. Il portera le nom que tu as choisi_.

Elle se roula en boule sous son édredon, serrant le journal contre son cœur, les yeux fixés sur le ciel.  
À travers la brume qui entourait le manoir de little Hangleton, il lui sembla que Sirius, l'étoile dont le père de son fils tirait son nom, brillait plus que jamais.

.

OoO

.

- _Miss Granger _?

Hermione frôla la crise cardiaque. Elle se croyait seule dans ce couloir de l'école. Le couvre-feu avait sonné depuis longtemps et elle faisait une dernière ronde avant d'aller se coucher. L'absence d'élèves dans les couloirs lui laissait tout le loisir de se perdre dans ses pensées. Aussi, dire que la voix du professeur Dumbledore l'avait prise par surprise était un euphémisme.

- _Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer Miss Granger. Je voulais vous entretenir au sujet des vacances de Noël._

_- Oui professeur ?_

_- Je crois savoir que vous et monsieur Weasley avez décidé de rester à Poudlard ?_

_- En effet professeur. Aucun Gryffondor n'a prévu de rester à Noël, le professeur Rogue reste ici et Harry n'a pas eu l'autorisation de venir avec nous au Terrier. Nous avons décidé de rester pour qu'il ne reste pas seul._

_- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que vous retourniez au Terrier, comme prévu initialement._

_- Mais professeur, Harry…_

_- Les raisons qui vous ont poussés à renoncer à un Noël en famille sont tout à fait honorables mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de vouloir vous éloigner de Poudlard_.

En temps normal, la préfète aurait obéi immédiatement et sans la moindre hésitation, mais il s'agissait d'Harry, et dans ce cas particulier, le bien-être du jeune homme passait largement au dessus de son amour du règlement et de son respect pour ses ainés.  
Aussi, ne répondit-elle pas de suite à la requête, ou plutôt l'ordre, inutile de se voiler la face, du directeur. Les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchit quelques instants avant que son visage ne s'illumine de compréhension.

- _Oh ! Vous voulez essayer d'arranger les choses entre eux ?_

_- En effet Miss Granger, j'ai bon espoir d'amener le professeur Rogue à prendre conscience de l'injustice dont il a fait preuve ces derniers mois. Comme je le lui ai déjà fait remarquer, Harry n'est pas responsable des décisions de sa sœur qui, à l'instar de son père, a toujours eu une nette tendance à agir sans prendre le temps de la réflexion. Je ne pense pas, en outre, que Dementia soit en danger immédiat. Il est évident que la récupérer fait partie de nos priorités mais sa vie ne semble pas menacée. Sans quoi, et bien que je me garderais bien de le formuler de manière aussi brutale auprès de Severus, nous aurions retrouvé son corps depuis bien longtemps. Les vacances me paraissent le moment idéal pour réconcilier les deux têtes de centaures que sont Harry et le professeur Rogue_.

Hermione eut une grimace sceptique. Elle savait que le professeur Dumbledore avait un fort penchant à croire en la bonté des personnes mais elle craignait qu'une fois de plus, Harry souffre dans le processus.  
Mais le directeur ne leur laissait guère de choix. Aussi soupira-t-elle ostensiblement pour bien montrer sa désapprobation avant de répondre d'un ton légèrement plus froid que d'ordinaire :

- _Très bien professeur. Je vais dire à Ron que nous partons demain avec les autres. Mais j'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites_, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en s'éloignant, sans attendre la réponse du directeur.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Ron et Harry prirent très mal la nouvelle. Harry plongea dans un profond mutisme à la pensée de passer quinze jours seul dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ron et Hermione lui promirent de lui écrire tous les jours s'il voulait et Ron en particulier lui assura que Molly allait probablement contacter Rogue à nouveau pour le convaincre de l'envoyer au Terrier.  
Harry hocha vaguement la tête, persuadé que rien de ce que pourrait dire la matriarche ne convaincrait son père de le laisser prendre un peu de bon temps.  
Dépité, il alla se coucher tôt, bientôt suivit par ses deux amis qui préparèrent rapidement un sac pour leurs vacances. Hermione en profita pour préparer un nouveau courrier pour ses parents. Ceux-ci partaient en effet aux sports d'hiver en Suisse et la jeune fille leur avait écrit une première fois pour leur annoncer qu'elle passerait les vacances dans la famille de Ron, puis une seconde fois quelques jours plus tard pour leur expliquer que finalement elle préférait rester à l'école. Elle soupira, son père allait encore dire que les sorciers étaient vraiment inconstants et elle ne pourrait pas le blâmer.

Le lendemain, Harry insista pour les accompagner à la gare, reculant au maximum le moment de se retrouver seul. Très peu d'élèves avaient choisi de passer les vacances à Poudlard. Quelques Serdaigles de cinquièmes et septièmes années, qui préféraient profiter du calme de l'école pour réviser leur BUSEs et ASPICs, une poignée de première et seconde années de Serpentards dont les parents, la plupart mangemorts, les jugeaient trop jeunes pour assister à des réunions, aucun Poufsouffle… et Harry.  
Résistant à l'envie de sauter dans le train malgré tout, l'adolescent mit un point d'honneur à secouer vigoureusement le bras jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express ne soit plus qu'un point dans l'horizon.

Il reprit lentement le chemin du château. Il croisa les professeurs Flitwick et MacGonagall qui semblaient se rendre à Pré-au-lard et le saluèrent avec sympathie, puis le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, un sac de voyage à la main, avec qui il échangea quelques mots sur un nouveau livre de défense qui venait de sortir. Il y avait peu de choses à dire sur le professeur Delgado. Bien que maintenant une certaine distance avec les étudiants, ne se mêlant pas à eux en dehors du strict sujet de sa discipline, il était juste, impartial et ses cours étaient intéressant, mêlant de façon égale théorie et pratique. Ce qui, après Ombrage, Quirell, Lockart et Barty Croupton junior, en faisait aux yeux de Harry, qui avait reprit plaisir au cours de défense, un quasi demi-dieu_**. **_

À peine eut il passé la porte du grand hall que le sourire que la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le professeur s'effaça. En effet, près des escaliers, en grande conversation, se tenaient le professeur Dumbledore et son père. Impossible d'aller où que ce soit sans passer près d'eux, constata-t-il. Il songea un instant à rebrousser chemin et à retourner dans le parc mais le professeur Dumbledore, levant les yeux, l'aperçut et l'appela aussitôt.

- _Ah Harry ! Nous parlions justement de toi_.

Rogue ne dit rien mais posa son regard froid sur l'adolescent qui, dans un réflexe conditionné, déglutit.

- _Il semblerait que tu sois le seul Gryffondor à être resté pour Noël_, continua gaiement le directeur et Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour éviter de lui lancer un regard noir. _J'ai donc pensé_, continua le vieil homme, _qu'il valait mieux que tu t'installes dans les appartements de ton père pour la durée des vacances._

Harry pâlit sensiblement et jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue, qui, les dents serrées, ne lui accorda et pas la moindre attention.

- _Professeur_, commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix, _vous croyez que c'est vraiment…_

_- On ne te demande pas ton avis_, cracha Rogue. _Va prendre tes affaires et rejoins moi en bas. Tu t'installeras dans la chambre de ta sœur et je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de ne rien déplacer_.

Accablé, Harry prit la direction de la tour, sans voir le regard réprobateur qu'Albus lança à Severus.  
Heureusement pour lui, son père n'avait pas la moindre intention de lui imposer sa présence, et, dès qu'il eut déposé ses affaires dans la chambre de Demi, il put ressortir se promener dans le parc.  
Les premiers jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement. En l'absence de Malefoy au château et en dehors des cours, les occasions de se heurter à Rogue avaient sensiblement diminué et ils ne faisaient que se croiser.  
Harry faisait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque et les déposait le soir sur le bureau de son père qui les vérifait. Il les récupérait le lendemain sur son lit sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre eux.  
Malgré les tentatives répétées d'Albus, lors des repas, de les pousser à la discussion, chacun se murait dans un silence froid et buté.  
Ce statut quo, s'il ne satisfaisait absolument pas le directeur, convenait tout à fait à Harry qui se prit à penser que les vacances ne seraient peut-être pas aussi pénibles que prévues.  
Bien entendu, un tel calme ne pouvait pas durer.

La soirée du 24 décembre avait été morose pour l'adolescent. Il avait reçu la lettre journalière de Ron et Hermione et avait compris à demi-mot que les choses avaient sensiblement évolués entre eux deux. Bien sûr ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait clairement qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais Harry en était persuadé. Il se résolu à demander confirmation auprès de Ginny le plus vite possible.  
Cette nouvelle lettre, si elle lui avait réchauffé le cœur en premier lieu, lui avait fait ressentir également avec plus d'intensité la solitude dont il était entouré.  
Severus l'avait chassé du salon une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, prétendant avoir besoin de calme pour corriger des copies, chose qu'il faisait d'ordinaire dans son bureau.  
Harry n'avait pas osé répliquer et il était allé s'installer dans la chambre de Demi avec le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter.  
La pièce était bien plus froide que celle qu'il venait de quitter, mais, n'ayant pas le courage de retourner dans le salon pour demander l'autorisation d'appeler Winky pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée, il se glissa sous les couvertures et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

La violence du rêve le prit au dépourvu.  
La plupart des rêves concernant Voldemort commençaient en général par des images floues. La vision devenait de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure que le lien se renforçait mais les sons étaient encore étouffés. Il avait ainsi droit à plusieurs minutes d'images silencieuses avant que le son n'apparaisse, faible d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à atteindre le niveau réel de la scène.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut comme être plongé au cœur de l'action sans préavis. Le hurlement du mangemort qui était en train de se faire corriger par son maître à coup de doloris retentit soudainement dans son esprit, avant même que la moindre image ne s'impose à lui. Il sursauta mentalement lorsque la douleur que ressentait l'homme lui arriva par vagues.  
C'était la première fois depuis une éternité qu'il ressentait ainsi une sensation physique lors d'un cauchemar.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il hurla.

Encore quelques secondes et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Severus en chemise de nuit grise, un Severus pas content du tout.  
L'homme s'approcha du lit et, contenant sa colère, secoua sans ménagement l'adolescent par l'épaule.  
Ce dernier eut un violent sursaut en se réveillant et faillit tomber du lit en voulant s'éloigner de cette main qui l'agrippait.

- _Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues _? Siffla Severus, menaçant.

- _Je… quoi _? Balbutia Harry avec incompréhension.

- _Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Il n'est pas venu à ta cervelle de moineau que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, les personnes normales dormaient, à plus de 3h du matin _?

Harry tiqua sur l'emploi du mot normal. Il avait été traité de monstre bien trop longtemps pour supporter l'emploi de ce mot. Mais, bien qu'il ne soit pas tout à fait réveillé, son instinct de survie lui souffla de ne pas répondre, et pour une fois, il décida de l'écouter.  
Ce qui ne calma pas son père pour autant.

- _Est-ce vraiment trop te demander que d'avoir la décence de maintenir tes divagations à un niveau sonore normal ? Oui sans doute_, cracha Severus après une seconde de réflexion, _j'aurais dû me douter qu'un gamin capable de quasiment livrer sa propre sœur aux mains du seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait que peu de scrupule à anéantir toute tentative de repos d'autrui_.

Harry pâlit aux paroles acides de Rogue. Il se redressa tant bien que mal dans le lit et se raclant maladroitement la gorge il murmura :

- _Je suis désolé. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Voldemort doit_…

La violence de la gifle lui coupa le souffle et la parole. Severus lui attrapa la mâchoire d'une main de fer et se pencha pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils.

- _Je te l'ai dit plus de cent fois : ne-pro-non-ce-pas-son-nom _!

Il le repoussa sèchement en arrière et Harry, déséquilibré, tomba à la renverse sur le lit.

- _Je suis trop fatigué pour m'occuper de ton cas maintenant, mais ne te fais aucune illusion, nous allons régler cela à la première heure demain matin, et crois-moi, je vais prendre tout mon temps pour que le message passe une bonne fois pour toute_.

Sur ces mots, Rogue tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Juste avant de claquer la porte avec force, il jeta un dernier regard sur l'adolescent terrorisé et siffla :

- _Que je ne t'entende plus _!

Resté seul, Harry mit de longues minutes pour réussir à arrêter de trembler. Puis un sentiment de révolte fit son chemin en lui. Il se leva silencieusement et s'habilla chaudement. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit quelques mots avant de cacheter la lettre. Il s'assit ensuite devant la pendule et attendit. Vers 4h du matin, enfin certain que son père s'était rendormi, il se leva et enfila un gros pull par-dessus celui qu'il portait déjà et, prenant son éclair de feu d'une main, il sortit discrètement et silencieusement, priant pour que personne ne se réveille et donne l'alerte. Tous dormaient. Y comprit Baker et le potionniste du portrait qui ne broncha pas lorsqu'il fit doucement pivoter la peinture pour se glisser dehors.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte des maraudeurs et, constatant que la voie était libre, il se hâta de monter à la volière.  
Là il réveilla avec douceur Hedwige qui lui picora le visage d'un air inquiet. Il attacha à sa patte la missive qu'il avait préparée.

- _Tiens ma belle, tout à l'heure il faudra que tu porte ça à Remus Lupin_.

Il hésita un instant avant de se décider. Il savait que cela n'empêcherait pas Rogue de le retrouver, mais cela lui ferait gagner un peu de temps, au moins jusqu'à ce que Remus arrive.

- _Mais d'abord, guide-moi chez les Weasley_.

La chouette blanche hulula doucement et s'envola dans la nuit, décrivant des cercles dans le ciel, attendant visiblement qu'Harry la rejoigne.  
L'adolescent soupira, il avait plusieurs heures de vol devant lui. Il désillusionna son balai, devant s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir le sortilège, puis, se couvrant de sa cape d'invisibilité, ne laissant à découvert que ses yeux et le haut de sa tête, ce qui suffirait sans aucun doute à le protéger du regard des moldus, il enfourcha son balai et s'envola.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hello everybody,**_

_**Déjà je suis affreusement désolée pour cet affreux retard de 1 jour (ben c'est long 1 jour, ça fait 24 heures ! Donc 1440 minutes, donc approximativement 86400 secondes…allez-y, comptez-les pour voir !)  
**__**Les vacances scolaires approchent... qui dit vacances dit souvent maison de vacances sans Internet... c'est le cas pour ma bêta.. **_

_**Et pour ma part ce n'est guère mieux. En effet mes collègues commencent à partir en vacances dès début juin et la somme de travail est de ce fait accrue, nos « petits vieux » ne pouvant pas attendre septembre pour recevoir leurs remboursements.  
**__**Ce qui veut dire des journées très lourdes et, j'en suis la première désolée, pas assez de temps pour écrire.  
**__**C'est pourquoi la publication va reprendre au rythme de 1 chapitre tous les 15 jours de juin à fin août. Les dates de publication seront donc les suivantes :  
**__**Chapitre 34 : 9 juin  
**__**Chapitre 35 : 23 juin  
**__**Chapitre 36 : 7 juillet  
**__**Chapitre 37 : 21 juillet  
**__**Chapitre 38 : 4 août  
**__**Chapitre 39 : 18 août  
**__**Chapitre 40 : 1**__**er**__** septembre**_

_**À cette date, je reprendrai la publication tous les mercredi.**_

_**Merci d'avance de votre compréhension.**_

_**Bonnes vacances et bon courage à ceux qui passent BAC, BEPC, Examens de fin d'années etc… **_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse au chapitre**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Severus se réveilla aux alentours de 6h du matin, comme d'ordinaire et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « Pourquoi suis-je fatigué ? »  
Bien entendu, dans les trente secondes qui suivirent, la mémoire lui revint et il sentit la colère revenir. Cet insupportable gamin hurlait comme un perdu en pleine nuit au moindre petit cauchemar alors qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir. Il n'avait peur que lorsque ça l'arrangeait… Et cette obstination à prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Combien de fois lui avait-il dit de ne pas dire ce nom ? Ça devenait de la pure provocation. Ce sale gosse n'avait aucune idée de ce que subissait un mangemort qui osait prononcer le nom de son maître.  
Il lui avait désobéi une fois de trop.  
Autant régler ça de suite, rien de tel qu'une bonne raclée au réveil pour faire rentrer un message.  
Il traversa le salon d'un pas rapide et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de Dementia. Il resta une seconde interdit en la découvrant vide.

- _Quelle surprise_, marmonna-t-il en reprenant contenance.

Sans doute ce sale gamin était-il planqué quelque part dans le château ou le parc dans le vain espoir d'échapper à la correction amplement méritée qu'il lui avait promis.  
Il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de se mettre à sa recherche. Il lui mettrait la main dessus bien assez tôt pour lui faire passer l'envie de désobéir, que ce soit en prononçant le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou en se cachant de lui.

La matinée se passa dans le calme pour le maître des potions, comme d'ordinaire durant les vacances ; il ne descendit pas à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, se contentant d'un café bien fort que lui apporta Backer.  
Il ne consentit à sortir de ses cachots que lorsque l'horloge sonna 12h, sachant que s'il tardait à se montrer au déjeuner, Albus n'hésiterait pas à venir le chercher lui-même.  
Il soupira en se lavant les mains. Il n'avait pas faim et sans Albus et la nécessité d'avoir une petite conversation avec son fils, il aurait bien volontiers continué à brasser ses potions en toute tranquillité.  
Il arriva très vite à la grande salle et s'assit à la droite d'Albus, à la place de Minerva McGonagall qui avait pris quelques jours de congés, pour aller soigner sa sœur qui avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe.  
Aussitôt, Albus, le visage soucieux, se pencha vers lui.

- _Severus, avez-vous vu Harry ce matin ?_

_- Non_, répondit le professeur en se servant un bol de soupe de potiron, _il était déjà parti quand je me suis levé et je n'ai pas quitté mon laboratoire de la matinée._

_- Il était déjà parti _? demanda Dumbledore, incrédule, _si tôt ?_

_- Sans doute le fait que je lui aie promis une bonne correction n'est pas étranger à cela_.

- _Severus_, soupira le directeur.

- _Albus_, répliqua Rogue d'un ton d'avertissement.

Le vieil homme marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, que Severus ne chercha pas à comprendre, en retournant à son ragoût.  
Alors que le vieil homme semblait sur le point de repartir à l'offensive, un hibou déplumé, qui manqua de peu d'atterrir tête la première dans la soupière, se posa devant le directeur et tendit maladroitement une patte ou un parchemin était accroché.  
Albus caressa avec sympathie le volatile avant de décrocher la missive. Il la parcourut des yeux rapidement. Aussitôt son regard se durcit et il se tourna vers son maître des potions avant de lui ordonner d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique :

- _Severus ! Dans mon bureau _!

.

OoO

.

-_ Tu reveux un peu de tourte mon petit Harry_, demanda Mme Weasley d'un ton inquiet.

- _Non merci, madame_, répondit Harry d'une voix tendue. _Ils ont du recevoir la lettre maintenant ?_

_- Je suppose que oui._

Harry hocha la tête. Hedwige était revenue depuis quelques minutes ce qui signifiait que Remus avait eu son courrier. Où était-il ? Comme il se posait la question, le bruit d'une arrivée par transplanage retentit à l'extérieur et Harry sentit son cœur manquer un ou deux battements. Rogue ! Il était sûr que c'était Rogue !  
Il fixa la porte d'entrée du Terrier avec autant d'appréhension que le reste de la famille Weasley et tous poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils virent Remus en franchir le seuil.  
Le loup-garou embrassa l'assemblée du regard et celui-ci se durcit en se posant sur Harry qui déglutit.

- _Molly ? Y a-t-il un endroit où je peux parler en toute tranquillité avec Harry ? Une petite conversation s'impose_.

Molly eut un sourire compatissant pour l'adolescent qui se détendit légèrement. Madame Weasley n'aurait jamais été aussi calme s'il avait risqué quoi que ce soit. Aussitôt il se gifla mentalement : comme si Remus allait lui faire le moindre mal.  
Sur l'indication de la matriarche des Weasley, Remus lui fit signe de monter pour se rendre dans la chambre parentale.  
Arrivé là, l'ancien professeur de défense ferma la porte et posa un sortilège de silence, suivit, après réflexion, d'un sortilège d'impassibilité. Il désigna d'un geste sec le lit en ordonnant à l'adolescent de s'asseoir.

- _Tu mériterais une paire de claques_, siffla-t-il, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui se tendit aussitôt.

Remus soupira et pressa d'un geste réconfortant l'épaule d'Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- _Oui, tu mériterais une paire de claque pour avoir prit autant de risques. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écrit de Poudlard ? Même en pleine nuit, je serais venu aussitôt. Mais faire tout ce trajet en balai… avec ce froid… et tous ces mangemorts qui rodent… As-tu conscience du danger que tu as couru _?

Harry hocha la tête, sentant une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge. Il essaya de prendre un air dégagé mais c'était sans compter les talents d'observateur de Remus, qui n'avait rien à envier à Rogue sur ce coup là.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Harry ? Je veux dire je suis content que cette fois-ci tu aies décidé de me prévenir mais j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne le laisserai pas te blesser mais je n'ai aucune intention de t'éviter une punition méritée_.

Harry déglutit, craignant soudain que Remus ne soit de l'avis de Rogue et qu'il ne le ramène à Poudlard pour y recevoir une correction qui serait sans aucun doute bien plus sévère à présent.

-_ J'ai fait un cauchemar et je l'ai réveillé_, murmura l'adolescent.

- _Et ?_

_- Et j'ai prononcé le nom de Voldemort…_

_- Et ?_

_- Et c'est tout._

_- Tu te moques de moi _?

Harry secoua la tête, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant le ton sec de Remus. Il réussit à les empêcher de couler, mais pas avant que le dernier des maraudeurs ne s'en aperçoive.

- _C'est ridicule_, soupira-t-il en attirant le jeune homme contre lui et en le serrant doucement dans ses bras. _Je vais lui parler Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Vous croyez qu'il va vous écouter ?_

_- Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix. En temps que parrain la loi m'autorise à intervenir entre vous pour aplanir les conflits. Chose que ne peuvent légalement pas faire Albus ou Molly._

_- P… Parrain?_ balbutia Harry.

- _Oui_, sourit Remus, _Sirius avait fait un testament me léguant son titre de parrain au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. Il ne l'aurait pas fait en temps normal, sachant que je n'avais pas besoin d'un bout de papier pour m'occuper de toi, mais avec cette adoption, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux donner un caractère légal à tout ceci._

_- Vous avez bien fait_, sourit tristement l'adolescent. _Je crois qu'il a plus peur de vous que de Sirius._

_- Je doute sincèrement qu'il ait peur de moi, _sourit le lycanthrope, _mais nos relations sont un peu plus cordiales que ne l'étaient celles qu'il entretenait avec Sirius. Et il sait que contrairement à Patmol, je ne m'énerve que rarement, aussi lorsque je perds mon calme, il sait à quel point je suis sérieux_.

Harry hocha la tête, pas tout à fait convaincu, mais tout de même plus rassuré de savoir Remus présent qu'à l'idée d'affronter seul son père.  
Il hésita un instant avant de demander.

- _Remus ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Même si vous n'arrivez pas à le calmer et qu'il… vous savez… vous pourriez rester à Poudlard ? Pour être là… après…_

_- Nous n'en arriverons pas là Harry, mais oui, je vais faire en sorte de rester à Poudlard ce soir._

_- Merci._

_- À présent, va dire au revoir à tes amis, il est temps de rentrer rassurer Albus._

.

OoO

.

- _Comment avez-vous pu ne pas vous rendre compte qu'il s'était sauvé !_

_- Il savait qu'il allait être puni, je n'ai pas imaginé qu'il pourrait sciemment aggraver son cas à ce point ! J'ai pensé qu'il se cachait quelque part !_

_- Et bien vous pensiez mal !_

_- De toute évidence…_

_- Ne prenez pas ce ton là avec moi Severus, vous savez parfaitement l'importance qu'Harry a aux yeux du monde sorcier ! Et le revers de cette prétendue médaille ! S'il avait été repéré par un mangemort ! Ou un simple partisan de Voldemort !_

_- Cessez de me crier dessus Albus _! s'énerva à son tour le maître des potions, _vous saviez parfaitement que je ne voulais pas adopter ce garçon insupportable ! Je vous l'ai dis ! Mais vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête comme toujours ! Je ne l'ai pris avec moi que pour ne pas avoir à retourner parmi les mangemorts ! Mais franchement Albus, après réflexion, j'aurais mieux fait de me remettre à espionner _!

.

OoO

.

- _Allez monte_, encouragea Remus après avoir débloqué le passage menant au bureau directorial. _Albus ne va pas te tuer._

_- Le directeur non_, soupira Harry, _mais je parie qu'il n'est pas seul._

_- Courage ! Je suis juste derrière toi._

Harry soupira et monta l'escalier. Il avait promis à Remus de faire un effort et son nouveau parrain était persuadé qu'une bonne conversation entre Rogue et lui pourrait aplanir pas mal de leurs différents.  
Arrivés devant la porte, il fit signe à Remus de passer devant lui. Celui-ci eut un sourire vaguement moqueur et le dépassa pour frapper à la porte. Son geste se suspendit de lui-même en entendant les éclats de voix qui venait du bureau.

- _… je ne voulais pas adopter ce garçon insupportable ! Je vous l'ai dis ! Mais vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête comme toujours ! Je ne l'ai pris avec moi que pour ne pas avoir à retourner parmi les mangemorts ! Mais franchement Albus, après réflexion, j'aurais mieux fait de me remettre à espionner _!

Remus entendit un bruit étranglé derrière lui et avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Harry avait fait demi-tour et avait dévalé les escaliers à toute vitesse. Le temps de se précipiter à sa suite, le garçon avait disparu.  
Remus se passa une main lasse sur le visage et ne se retourna pas quand il entendit le directeur le rejoindre.

- _Remus ? Que se passe-t-il _?

Le loup-garou ne répondit pas. Il se retourna brusquement et sans préavis, balança un direct du droit dans la mâchoire de Severus qui venait de les rejoindre sous l'exclamation de surprise du directeur. Severus fut projeté contre le mur le plus proche et reprit de justesse son équilibre, se massant la mâchoire en fixant Remus d'un air mauvais.

- _Ça devient une habitude… C'est ta nouvelle façon de dire bonjour, Lupin ?_

_- Harry t'as entendu !_

_- Oh_, murmura Albus, arrêtant d'un geste la réponse qu'allait faire son acariâtre maître des potions. _Et où est-il ?_

_- Il est parti en courant. Il est sans aucun doute dans le château puisqu'il m'a promis de ne plus en sortir_.

- _Et tu penses qu'il va t'obéir _? ricana Rogue.

- _J'obtiens bien plus en lui parlant que toi en le terrorisant_, riposta sèchement Remus.

Voyant la fureur à peine contenue dans les yeux ambre de son ancien camarade, Rogue jugea plus prudent de se taire.

- _Comment le retrouver,_ soupira Remus, _on en a pour des heures à fouiller ce château_.

Rogue haussa les épaules et appela :

- _Backer _!

Aussitôt un petit elfe de maison apparu devant lui et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

- _Oui maître._

_- Harry a disparu peux-tu demander à Winky d'aller le rejoindre et lui dire de revenir ici immédiatement ?_

_- Oui maître_.

L'elfe disparut comme il était venu.

.

OoO

.

Assit contre le mur, Harry ne cherchait même plus à retenir les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Après tout personne ne pouvait le voir. Il sentait l'humidité de la pierre transpercer sa chemise mais il n'avait aucune intention de bouger.  
Comment avait-il pu ne jamais penser à venir ici avant ? Après tout, à présent que le Basilic était mort, la chambre des secrets était un endroit parfait, calme, isolée et avec l'avantage non négligeable de ne pouvoir être ouverte que par lui.  
Personne ici ne lui criait dessus, personne ne lui faisait la morale, personne ne lui faisait mal. Il pouvait oublier que personne ne voulait de lui.  
Il était là depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure quand un Pop! le fit sursauter. Il releva la tête, qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux, et tomba nez à nez avec une Winky aux grands yeux inquiets.

- _Maître Harry ne doit pas rester là _! couina-t-elle, _le père de maître Harry lui ordonne de retourner au bureau du grand monsieur Dumbledore._

_- Non_, murmura Harry, _je ne veux pas y aller. Winky s'il te plait, ne leurs dit pas où je suis !_

_- Winky garde les secrets de son maître, maître Harry_, assura la petite créature, _mais maître Harry va tomber malade ici, maître Harry doit sortir_.

Harry secoua la tête avec obstination et renvoya l'elfe d'un geste. Celle-ci obéit aussitôt.  
Moins de 5 minutes plus tard un nouveau Pop! retentit. Harry releva immédiatement la tête, s'attendant à voir à nouveau Winky, et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- _Harry Potter, monsieur, ne doit pas rester ici_, piailla Dobby. _Vilain endroit ! Mauvais sorcier ici !_

_- Le mauvais sorcier est parti Dobby, tu le sais bien._

_- Oui… Harry Potter, monsieur, est un grand sorcier. Il a fait disparaître le mauvais sorcier et a tué le méchant serpent aux yeux jaunes. Mais pas bon ici…_

_- Dobby_, implora Harry, sachant que l'ancien elfe des Malefoy n'était pas tenu de lui obéir, _ne dit à personne où je suis. S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'il vienne me chercher ici_.

Dobby eut l'air de réfléchir et répondit prudemment.

- _Dobby dira rien. Dobby aime pas le méchant professeur qui crie sur Harry Potter monsieur. Mais si Dobby allait chercher le professeur McGonagall ?_

_- Elle est en vacances, Dobby. Laisse-la tranquille. Et tu as promis de ne rien dire._

_- Dobby dira rien…_

Il disparut sur ces mots, comme il était arrivé. Harry sentit à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il reposa la tête sur ses genoux.  
Une demi-heure plus tard un nouveau Pop! retentit et cette fois-ci, l'adolescent ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant violemment sursauter.

- _Harry_, murmura Remus, _tu vas attraper froid ici_.

Harry releva la tête et fusilla du regard Dobby qui se trouvait quelques pas en arrière. Le petit elfe tira sur ses oreilles et couina.

- _Dobby a rien dit_.

Avant de disparaître. Remus eut un sourire moqueur.

- _Je confirme. Il n'a rien dit. Il est apparu à côté de moi, m'a saisit le poignet et m'a transporté ici par la magie des elfes sans me demander mon avis._

_- Je suis bien ici_, murmura Harry.

- _Je comprends. Je t'assure_, insista Remus en voyant le regard sceptique de l'adolescent. _Mais il faut remonter. Albus est fou d'inquiétude pour toi et si Mme Pomfresh sait qu'on t'a laissé dans cet endroit froid et humide sans réagir, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau à tous._

_- Je ne veux pas retourner là bas,_ insista le jeune homme.

- _Et bien_, concéda le loup garou en s'installant à coté d'Harry et en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules,_ je suppose qu'on peut rester ici encore un peu_.

Harry se laissa aller contre Remus en poussant un soupir de soulagement qui serra le cœur de l'ancien professeur. Si Lily voyait ça, soupira-t-il intérieurement.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, il se résolu à être la voix de la raison et il secoua légèrement l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- _Allez… il faut y aller_.

Sentant Harry se tendre comme un arc, il ajouta :

- _Je reste avec toi, je te le promets. Je ne pars que demain matin et je reviendrai si tu as besoin de moi._

_- D'accord_, soupira le garçon.

- _Alors... comment on sort d'ici _?

Harry sourit tristement et appela Winky qui les ramena aussitôt devant la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
Ils prirent lentement le chemin du bureau directorial, Harry sentant avec soulagement le bras que Remus avait passé autour de ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais vu le loup garou autrement que comme un ancien professeur génial avec qui il s'entendait particulièrement bien, mais il réalisait aujourd'hui qu'il était le meilleur ami de Sirius et son vrai père, qu'il était le dernier maraudeur, et que si ces parents n'avaient pas été tués, il aurait probablement été : « oncle Remus ». Il était encore temps d'avoir une vrai relation avec lui, surtout maintenant qu'il était officiellement son parrain. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer cette occasion.  
Remus raffermit sa prise sur les épaules de l'adolescent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du bureau directorial.  
Severus et Albus discutaient toujours dans le couloir. Le directeur, qui leur faisait face, les aperçut le premier et s'avança d'un pas précipité vers eux.

- _Ah Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tout va bien ? Plus de peur que de mal, je suppose_...

- _Euh oui professeur_, répondit prudemment Harry, les yeux fixés sur Severus qui les rejoignait de son pas rapide.

-_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu être aussi stupide_, siffla Rogue en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Harry eut un brusque mouvement de recul qui le fit se heurter à la poitrine de Remus, toujours derrière lui. Il avala avec difficulté en voyant le regard furieux de son père. Celui-ci lui ordonna sèchement d'approcher et alors qu'Harry, la mort dans l'âme, allait obéir, persuadé de se faire littéralement massacrer, Remus le retint d'une poigne ferme, quoiqu'indolore.

- _Tu souhaites avoir à nouveau cette conversation Severus _? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui aurait pu sembler amical si ses yeux n'avaient pas été aussi froids.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur son fils. Il sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques instants avant de cracher :

- _Ce sera inutile, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour une cause perdue_.

Harry sentit la boule dans sa gorge grossir un peu plus et il se tourna vers le directeur, les yeux implorants.

- _Professeur ? Je ne pourrais pas retourner chez les Weasley, s'il vous plait _?

Avant même qu'Albus ne puisse répondre, Severus eut un rire froid.

- _Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas détruit assez de familles cette année _?

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une bombe chez Harry. Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Le souffle coupé, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour retrouver une respiration normale.  
Albus se tourna vers Severus avec un regard désapprobateur mais, pour la première fois, il n'osa pas sermonner son subordonné. Rogue l'avait en effet menacé de retirer Harry de Poudlard et de lui faire classe au manoir. Et c'était son droit le plus strict.  
Isolé, coupé de ses amis, Harry serait détruit. Ici, au moins, avait-il encore la possibilité d'occuper son maitre des potions afin de détourner son attention de son fils.

N'étant pas animé de ce genre de considérations, Remus vit rouge et ne se priva pas de signifier à l'ancien Serpentard ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il s'interrompit brusquement au milieu de sa tirade en sentant Harry lui agripper la manche.

- _Il a raison,_ murmura le garçon, la voix brisée. _Je suis dangereux. Même si je ne le veux pas, aller chez les Weasley les mettraient en danger._

_- Harry, non, tu ne peux pas penser que…_

_- Si_, le coupa l'adolescent. _Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je reste là. Mais est-ce que je peux retourner dans mon dortoir _? ajouta-t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Albus eut un soupir las. Il avait lamentablement échoué.

-_ Si tu veux_, répondit-il avant que Severus n'ouvre la bouche.

Le maitre des potions n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons pour retourner à son laboratoire.  
Remus échangea un regard désolé avec Dumbledore et passa son bras sur les épaules d'Harry.

- _Allez viens_, murmura-t-il, _je te raccompagne_.


	34. Chapter 34

Afin de pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes et aux questions auxquelles je peux (veux) répondre, j'ai profité de la possibilité d'ouvrir un forum sur ffnet. Vous pouvez donc trouver les réponses aux review ici : http :/ www .fanfiction. net/ myforums/ khalya/ 1359607/

Comme d'habitude, enlevez tous les espaces… Et si je ne réponds pas à une review, anonyme ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas répondre, c'est plus probablement que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire sur le moment et que j'ai ensuite oublié…

.

OoO

.

Aurlie = « C'EST NUL ! ». Et bien ma chère Aurlie (à moins que ce ne soit Aurélie ?), tu me vois profondément navrée que n'ai pas passé un bon moment à la lecture de ma fic. Je suis vraiment désolée qu'il t'ait fallut 33 chapitres pour t'en rendre compte (sinon je suppose que ta review aurait été posté pour le chapitre 1) Toutefois, si je peux me permettre une remarque, les reviews négatives sont aussi intéressantes que les reviews positives en ce qui me concerne car elles permettent de s'améliorer. Or je ne vois aucune remarque constructive dans ta review. Aussi, si jamais tu repasses dans le coin, je te serais gré de bien vouloir faire un effort de rédaction et de développer un peu ta critique. Je te remercie par avance et te souhaites, si tu es dans ce cas là, d'excellentes vacances.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

Enjoy

* * *

Dementia marchait sans but dans les couloirs du manoir de Little Hangleton. Elle venait d'entrer dans son 8ème mois de grossesse et le médicomage lui avait dit que marcher pouvait aider le bébé à se positionner correctement. Elle n'avait lu ça dans aucun des magazines moldus qu'elle avait lu et qu'Alima était allée lui chercher en cachette mais elle préférait obéir à l'homme de science.  
Elle croisa Dolohov et Yaxley, qu'elle soupçonnait avoir des vues sur sa mère et qu'elle fusilla du regard pour le principe, puis Rabastan qui, les bras chargés de parchemins se hâtait vers la salle de réunion et qui lui fit un clin d'œil de salutation.  
En descendant au rez-de-chaussée, elle croisa Greyback et pressa le pas sous le regard ouvertement concupiscent du loup-garou, mal à l'aise.

Elle prit la direction du jardin d'hiver où elle aimait bien s'allonger sur une des chaises longues pour rêvasser. Elle avait envoyé Alima à New York, munie d'une liste des choses dont elle avait besoin pour le bébé.  
La notoriété de Voldemort n'avait pas atteint l'autre coté de l'atlantique et elle savait que la petite elfe pouvait sans risque lui procurer tout le nécessaire chez mini-sorcier, la boutique de puériculture et de vêtements pour bébé du quartier sorcier.

En passant à un croisement de couloir, elle entendit la voix de sa mère provenant d'un petit salon, et bifurqua, dans l'intention de lui demander de venir avec elle jouer aux cartes ou à quoi que ce soit susceptible de la distraire. Elle allait entrer dans le salon quand la voix de Rodolphus, moqueuse, se joignit à celle de sa mère.  
Curieuse, Demi ralentit le pas et tendit l'oreille.

- _Nous approchons du but_, disait Rodolphus d'un ton satisfait.

- _Oui_, répondit Bella, _cet imbécile de gamin est bientôt à point. Je ne sais pas ce que le maitre a préparé mais il est content. Ce sale traitre travaille pour nous sans même s'en rendre compte._

_- C'est grâce à toi ma chérie, si tu n'avais pas eu la brillante idée de la ramener ici, jamais cet imbécile n'aurait rejeté le garçon._

_- Je sais comment il fonctionne… Il n'a jamais été capable de montrer ses sentiments. J'étais sûre que plutôt que de montrer qu'il avait peur et qu'il était malheureux, il deviendrait tyrannique. Il a toujours été ainsi._

_- Je suis étonné que le vieux fou ne soit pas intervenu._

_- Il est tellement persuadé que l'amour est la clef de tout_, se mit à rire Bellatrix, _tout sera bientôt fini. Et le maitre m'a promis que je pourrai m'occuper de tous les deux moi-même ! Il a dit que la petite resterait en dehors de ça. Il m'a également assuré que lorsqu'il s'occupera du gamin, nous auront droit à un magnifique spectacle._

_- J'en suis convaincu_

Dementia se retira aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue. La conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre lui laissait une étrange impression de malaise. Comme si elle savait de quoi il retournait mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir… C'était comme être dans un labyrinthe… connaître le chemin de la sortie… mais être entourée d'un épais brouillard qui l'empêchait de la retrouver…

Elle arriva dans le jardin d'hiver, plongée dans ses pensées. Mini-Sirius ne bougeait presque plus, comme s'il avait sentit que sa mère avait besoin de réfléchir; tout au plus sentait-elle de douces ondulations, bien loin des violents coups de pieds qu'il lui assenait habituellement, la faisant le menacer, sans succès, de contacter SOS maman battue.  
Toute à ses réflexions, elle n'entendit pas la porte vitrée du jardin d'hiver s'ouvrir et sursauta lorsque la voix de Voldemort retentit.

- _Bonjour Dementia._

_- Monseigneur_, répondit-elle aussitôt en tentant de se relever au plus vite dans l'intention de plonger dans une révérence respectueuse.

Le mage noir leva une main, lui signifiant de rester allongée et, appelant un elfe, lui commanda du thé et de la tisane.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il se servit une tasse

-_ Joins-toi à moi_, demanda-t-il à Dementia en lui versant une tisane à la camomille.

La phrase, bien que prononcée sur un ton presque mondain, n'en restait pas moins un ordre auquel Dementia s'empressa d'obéir.

- _Ta grossesse se passe-t-elle bien_, demanda-t-il.

- _Oh oui, monseigneur_, répondit Demi, surprise, _l'enfant est vigoureux._

_- Et épuisant,_ ajouta le mage avec un sourire froid.

- _En effet_, répondit Dementia, de plus en plus étonnée de l'intérêt de Voldemort, tout en soufflant doucement sur le liquide brulant. _Ma tante prétend que c'est naturel et que les garçons sont toujours fatiguant quel que soit le stade de leur développement_.

Voldemort eut un rire sec.

- _Et que pense Lucius de cette explication ?_

_- Il n'a pas jugé utile, ou prudent, de nous faire part de son avis_, s'amusa Dementia.

- _Un homme sage_…

Dementia eut un sourire qui manqua de se transformer en bâillement, qu'elle réprima de justesse.  
Elle but sa tisane qui avait à présent assez refroidi pour qu'elle ne se brule pas, et reposa la tasse sur le plateau d'argent.  
Elle continua à discuter avec le seigneur des ténèbres quelques instants mais elle sentit très vite qu'elle perdait le fil de la conversation. Elle se sentait si fatiguée. Après avoir dû faire répéter la question du mage noir deux fois, elle décida de capituler.

- _Monseigneur, veuillez me pardonner, mais ma grossesse m'épuise comme nous le disions plus tôt et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'entends les mots mais je n'arrive pas à leurs donner un sens._

_- C'est tout à fait compréhensible_, répondit le lord en se levant. _Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de retourner dans tes appartements et de prendre un peu de repos. Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques._

Dementia se leva et s'inclina.

- _Oui, monseigneur_.

Sans attendre, elle sortit du jardin d'hiver et prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Resté seul, Voldemort eut un sourire froid avant de demander à son elfe d'aller chercher son médicomage. Bien que mangemort depuis la première guerre, il n'avait pas voulu marquer l'homme qui, du fait de son métier, devait fréquemment remonter ses manches et se serait sans doute fait arrêter dès la première semaine.  
Celui-ci ne tarda pas. Le lord lui fit signe de ne pas perdre de temps en génuflexions et autres signes d'allégeance et croisa ses longs doigts fins sous son menton avant de prendre la parole.

- _Je suis satisfait. Ton élixir fait des merveilles. Il va m'en falloir davantage. Nous n'allons pas tout gâcher par négligence, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- N'ayez crainte, maitre, j'en ai préparé assez pour les prochains mois. Vous n'en manquerez pas. Voulez-vous que je vous les remette directement ou dois-je les confier à Bellatrix ?_

_- Apporte-les moi _!

Le médicomage s'inclina profondément et sortit en se dandinant pour aller chercher les flacons demandés.  
Voldemort profita de son absence pour appeler Bellatrix via sa marque. Presque aussitôt, sa fidèle servante se présenta devant lui et il se demanda un instant si elle avait passé la journée dans les couloirs, à rôder près de lui, attendant son appel.

- _Te reste-t-il de la potion, Bella ?_

_- Il m'en reste encore pour trois jours, maître. J'ai demandé au médicomage d'en ramener afin que nous n'en manquions pas._

_- Excellente initiative. Il va nous les livrer dans quelques instants. Comment se porte ta fille ? Elle me semble fatiguée…_

_- En effet maître, mais je ne saurais dire si la cause se trouve dans sa grossesse ou dans la potion._

_- Veille à ce qu'elle se nourrisse suffisamment. Quelque soit la cause de sa faiblesse, nous devons faire en sorte que cela n'affecte pas le développement de l'enfant. Combien de temps reste-t-il ?_

_- À peu près deux mois, maître. Il est impossible de donner une date précise. Certaines sorcières accouchent à 8 mois… d'autres à 9 ou 10._

_- Surveille-la bien jusqu'à cette date, Bella._

_- Bien sûr maître. Je vis pour vous servir_.

Voldemort saisit 2 fioles dans le coffret que lui remit le médicomage qui venait de revenir dans la pièce et les tendit à Bella qui s'empressa de les faire disparaître dans une poche de sa robe. Le mangemort lui tendit à son tour deux fioles contenant le sang argenté de licorne, qui suivirent le même chemin.  
Cela étant fait, les deux mangemorts, sur un signe impatient de leur maître, s'empressèrent de quitter les lieux.

Enfin seul, Voldemort se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, vidant son esprit, s'efforçant de ne ressentir ni joie, ni colère, ni impatience. Il commença doucement à ouvrir le lien qui le connectait à Potter. Il se sentit presque aussitôt traversé par une vague de tristesse et il fut un instant déstabilisé par le sentiment d'inutilité et de solitude qui faillit le submerger.  
Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour se reprendre et il se concentra pour envoyer une vision au gamin, ce qui lui prit un certain temps, ne voulant pas trop brusquer les choses. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une erreur et la vision devait ressembler en tout point à une scène surprise par accident. Il se concentra donc pour faire passer à travers le lien une excitation qu'il ne ressentait pas mais qui serait aux yeux de l'adolescent et de Dumbledore la preuve qu'il avait laissé échapper une information sans s'en rendre compte.  
Après plus d'une demi-heure d'effort, satisfait, il se leva vivement et prit la direction de la salle de réunion tout en convoquant l'ensemble de ses mangemorts.

Il attendit un instant que tous soient réunis devant lui avant de prendre la parole.

- _Mes amis, aujourd'hui nous allons frapper un grand coup. Un coup qui, sans être fatal, pourrait bien être décisif pour notre cause. Nous allons montrer au ministère de quoi nous sommes capables et à l'ensemble des sorciers qu'il n'y a rien à attendre du soi-disant ordre du phénix ! Aujourd'hui nous allons marquer les esprits pour longtemps. Aujourd'hui, mes amis, nous allons attaquer Pré-au-lard_.

.

OoO

.

Assit contre la fenêtre de son dortoir, Harry regardait la neige tomber sur le parc de Poudlard. Hedwige, qu'il avait fait entrer par la fenêtre quelques minutes plus tôt, frotta doucement sa tête contre lui, avant de saisir une mèche de cheveux et de tenter de la lisser comme elle l'aurait fait d'une plume récalcitrante.

Harry la repoussa avec douceur avant de se pelotonner contre la vitre et de fermer les yeux. L'heure du repas avait sonné mais il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre dans la grande salle et de faire face une fois de plus à son père. Il n'avait de tout façon pas faim et il se sentait juste fatigué. Il aurait bien dit qu'Hermione et Ron lui manquaient mais ça aurait été un mensonge. Enfin… oui bien sûr, ils lui manquaient, mais son sentiment d'abandon et de solitude ne s'éteignait pas en leur présence. Il avait été content de passer la soirée avec Remus et de s'endormir en le sachant tout près, allongé sur le lit de Ron. Il avait été tenté, l'espace d'une seconde, de lui demander de ne pas partir, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, Remus avait des choses à faire, pour l'ordre et puis il y avait Tonks. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que son ancien professeur et la jeune auror entretenaient une liaison. Remus lui avait dis que c'était elle qui lui avait offert le pull à noël, celui dont tout le monde avait tenté de deviner la provenance.

Ce n'était que lorsque Remus lui en avait parlé qu'il s'était souvenu qu'après la débâcle du ministère, Tonks l'avait appelé plusieurs fois « chéri »; sur le moment il n'y avait pas fait attention.  
Il adorait Remus, et bien sûr il lui était plus que reconnaissant pour s'être ainsi interposé entre lui et son père mais… la vérité c'était que Dementia lui manquait. Encore plus que Sirius.  
Avec Remus, comme avant avec Sirius, il se sentait dans une sécurité toute relative, sachant que quoi qu'ils interdisent à son père et quoi que celui-ci promettent en leur présence, cela ne l'empêcherait pas et ne l'avait jamais empêché, de le corriger sévèrement dès qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Mais avec Dementia… quand son père lui promettait de ne pas le punir, il ne revenait pas sur sa parole, jamais… parce que c'était elle.

Il était sûr qu'elle serait folle de rage si elle apprenait comment Severus le traitait depuis la mort de Sirius. Et d'un autre côté, elle aurait bien dû s'en douter, non ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Sans lui ? Certes elle n'aurait pas pu l'emmener chez les mangemorts mais si elle avait besoin de partir, pourquoi n'était-elle pas allée ailleurs ? En France, chez ses parents adoptifs ? Ou à New York où un « ami » lui laissait utiliser son loft à sa guise ? Et elle aurait pu l'emmener avec elle. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas emmené, son père n'aurait pas été furieux contre lui si la jeune femme avait simplement quitté le pays pour un temps.

Harry soupira et tira maladroitement un plaid roulé en boule à ses pieds pour se couvrir un peu. Perchée sur le montant du lit le plus proche, Hedwige hulula doucement. L'adolescent frotta ses yeux qui le brulaient et réalisa qu'il pleurait. Cela n'avait aucune importance, se dit-il, personne n'était là pour le voir.  
Il se blottit de nouveau contre la fenêtre et referma les yeux, la tête lourde. Il était si fatigué.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait.

.

OoO

.

_Voldemort se tenait devant une grande table, autour de laquelle étaient installés une vingtaines de personnes. Il consultait des parchemins devant lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il leva les yeux vers l'assemblée et eut un sourire froid._

_- Mes amis, je sais que l'inaction vous pèse et vous avez fait preuve de patience. Nous allons donc nous amuser un peu. Un sorcier du nom de Perry Levington me nargue depuis quelques temps, et dit à qui veut l'entendre qu'il n'a pas peur de moi et de mes marionnettes._

_Un brouhaha contrarié s'éleva à ses mots._

_- Oui, oui mes chers fidèles, c'est vous qu'il nomme de cette appellation outrageante. Nous allons frapper et frapper fort. Afin que tous sachent ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de nous. Que tous se rappellent qu'il y a de bonnes raisons de nous craindre. Cet homme va mourir. Et avec lui, tout son village de moldus. Qu'il n'en reste rien… Nous partons dans 20 minutes._

_- Quel est ce village, Maitre ? Résonna la voix criarde de Bellatrix, où est-il ?_

_- C'est un petit village d'environ 500 habitants, il se trouve à la pointe sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, à l'ouest de __Plymouth. Une carte circule parmi vous indiquant clairement son emplacement, pour que vous puissiez transplaner. Mes amis, nous partons pour Perragar._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il se sentait excité et il savait que cette excitation n'était pas la sienne. Pas question de refaire la même erreur deux fois, se dit-il en saisissant la carte du maraudeur. Il chercha rapidement le professeur Dumbledore et le vit qui se dirigeait vers son bureau. Un coup d'œil à son réveil magique lui apprit qu'il n'avait pas dormi une heure. Le directeur venait sans doute à peine de finir son repas.  
Sans attendre il libéra Hedwige, qui avait patiemment attendu son réveil pour partir chasser, et il sortit en trombe de la tour de Gryffondor, prenant la direction du bureau directorial.  
Il arriva dans le couloir du directeur au moment ou la gargouille commençait à refermer le passage derrière le vieil homme.

- _Professeur Dumbledore _! hurla-t-il, _Professeur Dumbledore _!

Soulagé, il vit la gargouille pivoter immédiatement en sens inverse et il pila net, après un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, devant le directeur qui le regardait d'un air légèrement inquiet.

- _Professeur_… dit-il essoufflé par sa course, _j'ai… vision… Voldemort… attaque…_

- _Calme-toi Harry_, répondit Dumbledore en le prenant par le bras et en le conduisant dans son bureau.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau et quelques secondes après, l'adolescent avait suffisamment reprit son souffle pour raconter sa vision au directeur.

- _Harry_, demanda gravement le directeur, _m'autorises-tu à user de légilimencie sur toi ? J'aimerais voir cette vision et tu ne sais pas utiliser une pensine. J'aimerais m'assurer que ce n'est pas un autre piège de Voldemort_.

Harry eut un instant d'hésitation avant d'hocher prudemment la tête.

- _Je te promets de ne pas chercher à voir autre chose que cette vision_, promit Dumbledore, _pense à ce que tu as vu_.

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les images de la réunion de Voldemort. Il entendit le professeur Dumbledore murmurer « legilimens » et se crispa, s'attendant à la brutale invasion de son esprit telle que celles auxquelles l'avait habitué son père lors de leurs séances.  
Au lieu de cela il ressentit comme une sorte de courant d'air tiède dans sa tête, un courant d'air qui semblait effleurer ses souvenirs sans s'y attarder jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon. La vision se déroula dans son entier, et si Harry n'avait pas su que Dumbledore était en train de le légilimenser, il aurait cru qu'elle se déroulait naturellement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit l'esprit du directeur quitter doucement le sien et rouvrit les yeux.

- _Prend un chocolat, Harry_, sourit le directeur en lui tendant une boite.

L'adolescent obéit avant de demander d'une voix tendue :

- _Alors ?_

_- Alors, ta vision me semble authentique. Je connais bien un Perry Levington à Perragar. Il est bien du genre à crier sur les toits qu'il n'a pas peur de Voldemort. Et bien que cet homme n'ait plus toute sa tête, c'est bien de Tom d'en prendre ombrage. Je vais envoyer l'ordre sur place. Tu as bien fait de venir me trouver Harry_.

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation avant de se lever et de prendre la direction de la porte. Albus eut un instant l'intention de lui reprocher gentiment son absence au repas puis il renonça. Il se contenta d'appeler un elfe et de lui demander de porter un plateau au jeune monsieur Potter dans la tour de Gryffondor, lui recommandant de demander à Winky et Dobby de le composer.  
Puis, il convoqua l'ordre au complet. Il leur exposa ce qu'Harry lui avait raconté et ce qu'il avait lui-même constater en légilimensant le jeune homme. Severus ne fit aucun commentaire. Si Albus avait vérifié la véracité de l'histoire après tout…  
Chaque membre regarda l'immense carte qu'Albus avait conjurée et celui-ci leur indiqua le lieu où ils devaient se rendre. Il retira les sorts anti-transplanage de son bureau et donna son feu vert. Une fois que chacun des membres de l'ordre eut disparut, il remit en place le sort anti-transplanage, renforça les protections de Poudlard et demanda à Fumseck de venir le chercher au moindre signe de problème au sein de l'école. Une fois cela fait, et utilisant les privilèges de directeur, il transplana à son tour vers Perragar.

.

OoO

.

Evaelianne saisit un torchon et commença à essuyer les verres à vin, trop fragiles pour être livrés à une brosse nettoyante. Elle était seule dans la pièce principale des trois balais. Mme Rosmerta s'était retirée dans son bureau pour faire le compte des recettes de la journée. Vidée de ses clients, l'auberge paraissait presque sinistre. Les chaises et tabourets, retournés sur les tables, semblaient abandonnés.  
La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la serpillère qui déambulait seule entre les pieds de tables et jugea que celle-ci aurait terminé de nettoyer le sol dans un petit quart d'heure. C'était parfait.  
Elle rangea le dernier verre, propre et sec, puis donna un coup de baguette vers chaque fenêtre, fermant les volets. Elle rangea ensuite les instruments de ménage magique, s'y reprenant à deux fois pour attraper la brosse magique qui s'entêtait à vouloir nettoyer une brulure sur le comptoir, qu'elle prenait pour une tache.  
Elle passa sa cape doublée de fourrure et s'attacha autour de la taille sa bourse contenant les pourboires de la journée.

-_ Mme Rosmerta_, appela-t-elle, _j'ai fini, je m'en vais._

_- Merci d'être restée, Evaelianne,_ répondit la tenancière en revenant dans la pièce. _Tu m'as sauvée la vie et je sais à quel point tu détestes faire la fermeture._

_- Pas de problèmes,_ sourit la jeune femme, _avec Amerys malade, je n'allais pas vous laisser toute seule !_

_- Je te rajouterai un petit quelque chose sur ta paye de la semaine._

_- Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine._

_- J'y tiens. À demain. Tu peux venir un peu plus tard si tu veux._

_- Merci beaucoup. Je serai là vers 9h. À demain_.

Evaelianne sortit en chantonnant. Elle se demanda un instant quel était le pourcentage de chance qu'elle arrive à convaincre Severus de la rejoindre chez elle. 99.99 pour cent, se dit-elle en riant. Mme Rosmerta et Amerys avaient été sidérée d'apprendre que la jeune femme avait craquée sur le ténébreux maître de potion. Amerys avait été l'élève de l'homme et Mme Rosmerta avait acheté l'auberge alors que le professeur était dans sa 6ème années à Poudlard. Aucune des deux n'avait compris l'attirance d'Evaelianne, mais celle-ci avait fait ses études au collège pour jeune fille du Canada et rétorquait que Severus Rogue devait être un professeur laxiste à côté de son professeur de Potion, la redoutable Mme Batonsec. Et puis de toute façon avait-elle rajouté, clôturant ainsi le débat, Severus lui plaisait, il était charmant avec elle, et elle était positivement ravie qu'aucune de ses compagnes ne lui trouve un quelconque attrait, ce qui lui éviterait de devoir lancer certains sorts assez désagréables.

Alors qu'elle était arrivée à mi-chemin de l'appartement qu'elle louait derrière Derviche et Bang, elle entendit un bruit qui s'amplifia rapidement. Des sorts étaient lancés à quelques rues de là et au vue de la lueur rougeoyante qui s'élevait, un ou plusieurs magasins étaient la proie des flammes. Des cris ne tardèrent pas à retentir derrière elle et elle pressa le pas, inquiète, sortant sa baguette. Elle pila net moins de dix mètres plus loin. Les cris et les sorts ne venaient pas de derrière elle, réalisa-t-elle avec effroi. Ils venaient de partout à la fois. Devant, derrière, sur les cotés… Elle vit une silhouette encapuchonnée traverser la rue à quelques pas d'elle et sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale : des mangemorts ! Il y avait des mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard. Et si celui qu'elle venait d'apercevoir n'avait eut l'air de remarquer sa présence, recroquevillée contre un mur, elle savait qu'elle ne passerait pas inaperçue bien longtemps. Ils étaient partout. Ils détruisaient tout.

- _Oh Merlin_, murmura-t-elle, paniquée.

La défense n'avait jamais été sa matière favorite et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas deux minutes face à l'un de ces sorciers dont le seul but dans la vie était de détruire, de blesser, de tuer.

- _Severus_, murmura-t-elle.

Sa seule chance était de joindre l'ancien mangemort. Pour cela il lui aurait fallut une cheminée, mais elle répugnait à entrer dans une boutique avec autant de mangemorts s'amusant à incendier Pré-au-Lard.  
Elle se plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et jeta un coup d'œil angoissé à la longue avenue la séparant de la sortie de Pré-au-Lard. Peut-être valait-il mieux se faufiler le long du dédale de petites rues situées en périphérie de l'avenue principale. Le chemin serait certes plus long, mais les recoins où se cacher plus nombreux.

Elle se glissa dans une ruelle sur sa droite; si elle ne se trompait pas, celle-ci la mènerait à une autre ruelle qui la mènerait elle-même droit derrière Honeyduke. Elle aurait ensuite un pâté de maison à franchir avant de se retrouver en face des trois balais. Là se trouvait la sortie de Poudlard, soit une longue distance à découvert. Elle aviserait ce problème plus tard, décida-t-elle en espérant que les mangemorts aient alors suffisamment progressés vers le centre du village pour ne pas la voir.  
Elle commença une progression lente et angoissante, se terrant contre les portes des maisons au moindre bruit, adressant prière sur prière à Merlin. Soudain la porte contre laquelle elle se tenait s'entrouvrit, manqua de lui arracher un cri qu'elle réprima de justesse.  
Elle tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec les grands yeux effrayés d'une femme de son âge, tenant dans ses bras une fillette d'environ 4 ans, trop terrorisée pour pleurer.

- _Ne restez pas là_, murmura-t-elle, _ils brulent les maisons_.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se glissa à l'extérieur. Evaelianne lui montra une bifurcation, quelques mètres plus loin et lui souffla :

-_ Par là vous irez vers la cabane hurlante. Faites-moi confiance_, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la jeune mère secouer frénétiquement la tête à la mention du lieu réputé hanté, _mieux vaut les fantômes que les mangemorts. D'ailleurs vous ne ferez que passer devant. Derrière la cabane hurlante il y a une colline, vous voyez laquelle ?_

_- Je crois…_

_- Il y a pleins de grottes par là-bas. Vous pourrez vous cacher._

_- Vous ne venez pas ?_

_- Je vais essayer d'aller chercher de l'aide à Poudlard…_

_- Bonne chance_, murmura la jeune femme avant de bifurquer dans la ruelle.

- _Bonne chance_, murmura à son tour Evaelianne, bien que sa compagne d'infortune ne puisse plus l'entendre.

Des hululements perçants lui firent lever la tête et elle frissonna en voyant des éclairs verts essayer d'atteindre des dizaines de hiboux s'envolant à tire d'ailes. Sans doute les employés de la poste avaient-ils libérés les volatiles pour les empêcher de finir carbonisés à l'intérieur de la boutique. Elle détourna la tête en voyant une boule de plume s'écraser sur le toit d'un immeuble après avoir été frappé de plein fouet par le rayon mortel.

Elle continua sa progression laborieuse et ne tarda pas à atteindre Honeyduke. Là, environ cinq mètres la séparait de la protection relative du prochain pâté de maison.  
Elle se tassa sur elle-même pour jeter un œil au delà du mur contre lequel elle se tenait et porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri.  
A moins de deux mètres d'elle, si près qu'elle aurait presque pu le toucher en tendant la main, se trouvait un jeune homme, tout juste sortit de l'école, les yeux grands ouverts, le visage figé dans un masque de terreur.  
Elle reconnu avec effroi le jeune préposé des postes, sans doute le seul de leurs employés à avoir voulu rester en arrière pour sauver les petits travailleurs à plumes. Son courage et sa bonté avaient été bien mal récompensés.  
Un bruit de poubelle renversé la fit sursauter et, sans réfléchir, elle brandit sa baguette et cria un stupefix qui manqua de peu le chat effrayé qui traversait à présent l'avenue principale comme s'il avait un hyppogriffe aux fesses.

-_ Par ici ! Il y a quelqu'un_, entendit-elle crier.

Des pas rapides se rapprochèrent et elle s'élança vers le pâté de maison suivant, maudissant sa voix trop aiguë, son manque de sang froid et la lumière du sort qui avaient alertés les mangemorts de sa présence.  
Elle sentit la chaleur de l'incendie qui ravageait l'intérieur de la maison la plus proche lorsqu'elle se glissa entre deux habitations.  
Elle entendit les mangemort faire demi-tour, déçus de n'avoir trouvé personne et retourner vers le centre de Pré-au-Lard, et soupira de soulagement. Elle sursauta en entendant le toit d'une maison toute proche s'effondrer et se retourna juste à temps pour voir le mur de celle-ci tomber sur la maison contre laquelle elle se tenait.  
Elle n'eut que le temps de réaliser que le mur arrivait droit sur elle.  
Elle poussa un cri strident, et tout devint noir.

.

OoO

.

- _Où est-elle _? rugit Severus en poussant la porte de l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter l'infirmière.

- _Au nom de Merlin, Severus Rogue, je vous ai dit et redit de ne pas entrer dans cette infirmerie comme à la tête de sanglier_ !

Si un regard avait pu tuer, nul doute que l'infirmière de Poudlard giserait désormais au sol, foudroyée aussi sûrement que par un avada.  
Elle soupira et posa une main sur le bras de l'ancien mangemort.

- _Elle est dans le fond, venez_.

Severus la suivit sans mot dire jusqu'au lit le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée, le seul de la pièce dont les rideaux étaient tirés.  
Il ouvrit le paravent d'un coup sec et resta un instant interdit devant la pâleur d'Evaelianne.

- _Je l'ai placée dans un coma magique_, dit calmement Pompom en promenant sa baguette sur le corps de sa patiente. _Un médicomage de Sainte Mangouste est passé tout à l'heure et il pense qu'il n'est pas utile de la déplacer. Ce serait même dangereux pour l'instant. Il va rester à l'hôpital cette nuit et viendra la voir si besoin est_.

Severus hocha la tête en caressant le front de la jeune femme d'une main hésitante. Mme Pomfresh soupira et approcha une chaise du lit pour le maitre des potions.

- _Je suppose que vous voulez rester ici cette nuit ? Severus_, ajouta-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, _je ne vous cache pas que son état est préoccupant. Nous en saurons plus demain matin._

_- Si elle passe la nuit_.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et l'infirmière se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle vérifia une dernière fois la température de la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Severus.

- _Je vais me faire du thé. Je vous en apporte une tasse._

_- Pas maintenant_, répondit l'homme d'un ton dur en se levant.

- _Où allez-vous ?_

_- Régler mes comptes _!

.

OoO

.

Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi coupable de sa vie. Sa vision avait envoyé la totalité de l'Ordre du Phénix à l'autre bout du pays, laissant le champ libre à Voldemort et ses hommes pour saccager Pré-au-Lard. Il avait entendu le professeur Maugrey dire qu'il y avait eut des morts. Un jeune employé de la poste, et un vendeur de chez Honeyduke qui avait tenté d'empêcher la boutique de son patron d'être incendié.  
Pourtant Dumbledore avait vérifié la véracité de sa vision ! Sans doute se sentait-il aussi coupable que lui à l'heure actuelle.  
La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit brusquement, arrachant un cri outrée à la Grosse Dame et un Severus fou de colère apparu sur le palier.  
Harry se leva vivement, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait nul endroit où se réfugier pour fuir son père.

- _Espèce de petit con _! hurla l'homme, le faisant sursauter.

Jamais son père n'avait employé ce langage avec lui. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait déjà employé en d'autres circonstances.

- _Tu as réussi ton coup ? Tu es fier de toi _? continua-t-il en le saisissant par le col de son pull.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- _As-tu atteins ton but ? Hein ? Savoir que j'avais enfin une chance d'être heureux t'écœurait à ce point _?

Ne comprenant rien aux hurlements de son père, Harry tenta de se dégager. Rogue le jeta sur le canapé sans ménagement.

- _Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas reconnu le nom du village ? Evaelianne risque de mourir à cause de toi !_

_- Dumbledore a dit_… balbutia le jeune homme avant de glapir de surprise quand Rogue, se penchant vers lui, lui saisit la mâchoire d'une main de fer.

- _Tu ne gagneras pas en jouant à ça ! Plus de Quidditch ! Plus de sortie ! Plus rien ! Rien d'autre que tes études ! Je te conseille d'avoir Optimal dans les matières principales, tu m'entends ? Sinon je te jure que tu n'as pas fini de dormir sur le ventre _!

Sans laisser à Harry le temps de réagir, Severus tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune, claquant la porte avec tant de force que le portrait de détacha d'un côté et pendit misérablement, arrachant un cri perçant à la Grosse Dame qui, accrochée au cadre, tentait tant bien que mal de garder son équilibre.  
Rogue retourna d'un pas vif à l'infirmerie et, ignorant le regard suspicieux de Mme Pomfresh, il reprit sa place au chevet d'Evaelianne.  
Là il posa les coudes sur le bord du lit, prit dans ses mains la main fine de sa compagne et la porta à son front.  
Il resta là sans bouger, et attendit.

**

* * *

**

**Scène coupée au montage** :

_- Espèce de petit con ! hurla l'homme, le faisant sursauter. Tu as réussi ton coup ? Tu es fier de toi ? As-tu atteins ton but ? Hein ? Savoir que j'avais enfin une chance d'être heureux t'écœurais à ce point ? _

_Rogue le jeta sur le canapé sans ménagement._

_- Tu veux me faire croire-_

-KKKKKAAAAAYYYYAAAAA

Spalsh !

- Aïe !

- Saloperie d'imbuvable mangemort ! Tu vas laisser ce pauvre enfant tranquille !

- Aïe ! Mais Aïe ! Mais elle me frappe ! Sécurité ! Sécurité !

- Ah ça ne te fait pas le même effet quand c'est toi qui prends hein ? T'en prendre à Harry c'est facile, hein ? Mais à une adulte, ça c'est une autre histoire.

- Aïe ! Mais stop ! Mais j'y suis pour rien !

- T'y es pour rien ? Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu es sous impérium en plus ?

- Aïe ! Mais non ! Mais c'est… c'est… MAIS C'EST LE SCENARIO !

- Euh… m'dame Violine ? Euh ? Siou plait ?

_"Aïe…Aïe…oweuh"_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis là, je te protégerai…

- Oui mais non, enfin oui c'est gentil, hein, je dis pas le contraire, mais euh, enfin, c'est pour de faux quoi, il ne me bat pas pour de vrai… y'a un sort de coussinage sur la canne. C'est juste pour le tournage vous comprenez ?

_"Sécurité ! Sécurité ! Mais où est l'auteuuuuur"_

- Tu as vu ce que tu as fais ? Tu as traumatisé ce gosse au point qu'il se croit consentant !

- Non mais m'dame, je… mais j'ai… Mais enfin… oh et puis merde ! Je serais dans ma loge quand vous aurez fini !


	35. Chapter 35

Comme toujours, merci à Morphée, ma beta, et à Me-Violine pour ses "conseils techniques".  
Merci également à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, et meme a ceux qui m'ont mis en "alert" ou en "favoris" meme s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews.

bonne lecture

enjoy

* * *

Harry, assis près de la cheminée, regardait d'un œil morne Ron et Hermione se chuchoter il-ne-savait-quoi à l'oreille.  
Les cours avaient repris depuis la veille et il avait eu la satisfaction de voir ses soupçons confirmés quant à l'évolution de la relation de ses meilleurs amis ; il en était ravi pour eux, mais ne pouvait faire disparaître le sentiment d'avoir été mis de côté.  
Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione releva la tête et lui sourit.

- _Tu veux faire une partie de Monopoly sorcier, Harry ?_

_- Non_, répondit-il en plaquant un sourire factice sur son visage, _mais si vous voulez être tranquille, vous devriez aller dans le parc. Il vous reste une heure avant le couvre-feu et si vous restez là, vous n'échapperez ni aux commentaires de Seamus, ni aux piaillements de Lavande et Parvati !_

_- Tu viens avec nous ?_ demanda Ron.

- _Euh… non, ça ira_, répliqua Harry avec une grimace qui fit rire ses amis.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers le portrait. Arrivés là, ils eurent une hésitation, observant discrètement leur ami qui s'était replongé dans ses pensées.  
Hermione se mordilla les lèvres et jeta un regard désespéré à Ron qui haussa les épaules avec un soupir.

- _On ne peut pas le forcer à nous parler, Mione_, murmura-t-il.

-_ Je sais bien_, soupira la jeune fille, _mais ça fait mal de le voir comme ça_.

- _Je sais, mais si on reste avec lui, je le connais, il va s'imaginer qu'on se prive de moment d'intimité, il va culpabiliser et être encore plus mal que d'habitude. On a qu'à sortir une demi-heure, on pourra dire qu'il fait trop froid pour rester dehors en revenant et il ne pourra pas dire qu'on n'est pas resté seuls à cause de lui._

Hermione lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- _Mais c'est que je deviendrais presque jalouse de votre esprit de stratège, monsieur Weasley !_

Ron sourit à son tour et lui prit la main.

- _Dis pas de bêtises et viens, plus vite on y va et plus vite on pourra revenir tenir compagnie à Harry_.

Les deux tourtereaux sortirent après un dernier regard pour leur ami. Sitôt la porte refermée sur eux, Ginny, qui avait observé la scène, se leva, souffla quelques mots à ses copines, et se dirigea sans la moindre hésitation vers Harry, en face duquel elle se laissa tomber avec un soupir de soulagement à peine exagéré.

-_ Pfiou… mes copines auraient dû aller à Serdaigle ! Elles sont en train de réviser… pour les BUSEs ! Alors elles sont adorables hein, mais là moi j'abandonne _!

Harry lui décrocha à grand peine un sourire faible, détournant à peine les yeux du foyer. Pas découragée, Ginny continua son monologue.

- _Ron et Hermione ! Qui aurait imaginé ça ! Enfin sûrement que Mione arrivera à mettre un peu de plomb dans la passoire qui sert de tête à mon frère _!

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage d'Harry, bien qu'il n'ait pas détournés les yeux de sa contemplation du feu. Ginny continua à énumérer tout le bien que cette relation pourrait faire sur le tempérament de son frère, avant de demander soudain sans transition :

- _Comment tu vas _?

Harry eut un sursaut et jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui le regarda fixement, sans dire un mot, mais dont l'expression ne laissait aucun doute sur son intention d'obtenir une réponse à sa question.  
Il songea un instant à lui mentir avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait écopé d'une retenue pour lui éviter une punition.  
Il jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui avant de lui faire signe de le rejoindre dans le fauteuil.  
L'adolescente se leva sans hésitation et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du siège, étendant ses jambes par dessus celle de Harry.

- _Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Ron et Hermione ?_

_- Je n'ai pas envie de leur gâcher la vie. Ils viennent à peine de se trouver, je veux qu'ils puissent vivre leur histoire tranquille._

_- Bon, ben moi je suis là, tu peux me parler tu sais, la seule chose que tu vas m'empêcher de faire, c'est d'étriper mes copines qui révisent pour un examen qui aura lieu dans plusieurs mois_, répondit Ginny.

Elle évita soigneusement de faire remarquer que Ron et Hermione voudraient qu'il leur parle, elle savait que c'était là le meilleur moyen de braquer Harry.  
Celui-ci soupira et haussa les épaules.

- _Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te parler Gin, c'est que je sais pas quoi dire, par où commencer…_

_- Et bien déjà dis-moi pourquoi t'es encore plus mal qu'avant les vacances ? Le professeur Rogue t'a mené la vie dure après que le professeur Lupin soit venu te chercher chez nous _?

Avec hésitation, Harry commença le récit de ses vacances depuis le moment où Remus l'avait ramené à Poudlard. Il lui raconta la discussion qu'il avait surprise dans le bureau du directeur en arrivant, et comment il s'était réfugié dans la chambre des secrets, refusant d'en sortir. Il sentit Ginny se tendre à la mention de la salle et il passa un bras autour d'elle, se souvenant ce qu'elle y avait vécu.  
Elle lui pressa le bras en retour, lui murmurant de continuer. Il lui raconta combien il avait apprécié la soirée avec Remus.  
Quand il arriva au récit de son rêve et de l'attaque qui avait suivi à Pré-au-Lard, l'adolescente se laissa glisser de l'accoudoir sur ses genoux pour se serrer contre lui. Elle lui serra la main lorsqu'il lui apprit que la petite amie de son père avait été gravement blessée dans la bataille.

- _Mais elle va bien, non _? Chuchota-t-elle.

- _Ouais_, soupira Harry, _elle s'en est sortie. Le directeur est venu me le dire. Elle va devoir voir régulièrement un médicomage pendant quelques mois, pour être sûr qu'il n'y aura aucune séquelle, mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger._

_- Tant mieux._

_- À qui le dis-tu_.

Harry soupira à nouveau et resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille.

- _Si tu l'avais entendu ce soir là Gin. Il était… Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux. Même quand il me tape dessus il n'est pas dans cet état. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas frappé parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait été capable de me tuer s'il me touchait. C'était la pire chose que je pouvais faire après avoir provoqué le départ de Demi._

_- Harry ! Arrête _! Gronda Ginny à mi-voix, _arrête tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas responsable du départ de ta sœur. Elle est partie toute seule, personne ne l'a forcée._

_- Non_, protesta Harry, _elle n'est pas comme ça ! Elle n'aurait jamais rejoint…_

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça_, le coupa son amie. _Peut-être était-elle en chemin pour aller au ministère pour prendre une cheminée pour la France et qu'elle a été kidnappée, ou peut-être que sa dingue de mère lui a fait du chantage, ou peut-être qu'elle a voulu rencontrer sa mère et qu'elle est maintenant retenu contre sa volonté, je ne sais pas, mais tu ne l'as pas poussé hors du château. Sinon elle serait partie le soir même. Mais elle est restée enfermée dans sa chambre plusieurs jours avant de décider de s'en aller, quelque chose a dû se produire, et elle t'expliquera certainement quoi dès qu'elle reviendra. En attendant il faut que tu arrêtes de te fustiger pour cela ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?_

_- Tu feras une mère terrible un jour, Gin_, grimaça l'adolescent provoquant un sourire amusé de la jeune fille.

- _Pour l'attaque… bon sang Harry ! Perragar… Pré-au-Lard… C'était impossible de ne pas confondre. En plus même le directeur n'y a vu que du feu. Maintenant vous savez tous que Tu-sais-qui peut t'envoyer volontairement de fausses visions très crédibles. Tu ne t'es pas méfié parce que la dernière fois,_ continua-t-elle sans oser prononcer le nom de Sirius, _tu as eu une vraie vision à laquelle il s'est contenté d'ajouter un message. Mais là c'était une vision entière. Et en plus, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il peut faire le contraire et t'empêcher de voir de vrai visions quand il est énervé ou excité. L'ordre sera forcé de vérifier ce que tu vois. Parfois ce sera de fausses pistes et parfois ça sauvera des vies._

_- C'est lourd à porter comme responsabilité._

_- C'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas plus coupable que la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oui ! L'endoloris qui a torturé les parents de Neville sortaient peut-être de cette baguette, mais c'est elle qui l'a lancé ! Tu vois où je veux en venir ?_

_- Oui je crois… Je ne peux que transmettre les visions que je vois mais je ne suis pas responsable de leur contenu._

_- Voilà ! Quant au professeur Rogue… Je crois qu'il est fou d'inquiétude et qu'il ne sait pas comment agir autrement qu'en étant agressif. Il a peur Harry. Peur pour Dementia, puis il a eu peur pour Evaelianne, et je suis certaine qu'il a peur pour toi. Mais il ne sait pas le dire. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je suis certaine que dès que Demi posera un pied dans le château, il réalisera ce qu'il t'a fait et qu'il se sentira très mal._

_- Tu te fais des idées Ginny !_

_- Pas du tout !_

_- Si, crois-moi. Ton seul modèle de référence c'est ton père, et il t'aime, il tient à toi, alors tu n'arrives pas à imaginer qu'un père puisse détester son fils. Mais crois-moi, c'est le cas. Il ne voulait pas m'adopter._

_- Il ne le pensait pas Harry ! Il était en colère._

_- Il dit toujours ce qu'il pense, Gin. Mais ce n'est pas grave_.

Ginny soupira et tourna la tête vers le feu. Elle entendit Harry la remercier d'être là et tourna la tête vers lui pour lui assurer qu'elle serait toujours présente pour lui.  
Harry, qui s'était penché pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue rata sa cible lorsque la jeune fille bougea et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.  
Il recula comme s'il s'était brulé et balbutia des excuses sans queue ni tête en s'empourprant.  
Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et lui caressa la joue.

- _Arrête de t'excuser pour tout Harry_.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte en soupirant de soulagement.

- _Si tu savais comme Sirius me manque_, murmura-t-il.

- _Je sais_…

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille ne se dégage doucement.

- _Il faut que tu te changes les idées Harry ! Ça devient urgent. Tu vas t'effondrer si tu ne te vides pas la tête au moins le temps d'une soirée._

_- Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais faire ça._

_- Oh moi je sais_, répliqua Ginny d'un ton joyeux.

Elle se pencha vers la table basse et saisit une affichette que quelqu'un avait laissé trainer là avant de la brandir devant le nez d'Harry qui déglutit avant de la regarder avec incrédulité.

- _Toi et moi, mon cher Harry, allons aller au bal de la saint Valentin _!

.

OoO

.

- _Triangle !_

_- Euh… ouais alors déjà ça s'appelle un brelan. Ensuite on joue pas au poker, on joue au gin !_

_- Ah._

Rabastan récupéra les cartes des mains d'une Dementia boudeuse et les mélangea avec un soupir.

- _Tu voudrais qu'on joue au poker ?_

_- Non, je sais pas y jouer. Va pour le gin_…

Pendant que Rabastan distribuait les cartes, Demi bu une gorgée d'eau, le seul liquide qui passait depuis plusieurs heures sans lui provoquer de haut le cœur.  
En regardant son jeu, elle se massa distraitement les reins en grimaçant.

- _Ça ne va pas _? demanda le mangemort.

- _Si si, mauvaise position_.

Ils reprirent leur jeu. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Dementia se leva pour aller chercher un coussin sur son lit et tenta de se caler plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- _Tu es sûre que ça va ?_

_- Oui, j'ai mal au dos c'est tout. Gin !_

_- Absolument pas !_

_- Bien sûr que si !_

_- Tu as 49 points ! Il en faut 51 !_

_- J'ai abattu toutes mes cartes !_

_- Il faut quand même 51 points !_

Demi ne répondit pas. Les sourcils froncés, elle se mordilla les lèvres.

- _Bon Dem's ça commence à être pénible ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !_

_- Je… Je sais pas_… souffla Demi.

- _Comment ça tu sais pas ?_

_- J'en sais rien_, s'énerva la jeune femme, _je me sens bizarre ok ! Ça me pince dans le dos et un peu ici aussi,_ ajouta-t-elle en désignant le bas de son ventre.

- _T'as dû manger un truc qui est pas passé._

_- Ouais… bon tu joues ?_

_- Ouais._

Ils jouèrent en silence une vingtaine de minutes avant que Demi n'abatte ses cartes sur la table.

-_ Ah non_, protesta Rabastan, _tes cartes ne se suivent même pas._

_- J'ai plus envie de jouer_.

Rabastan soupira, agacé, et rangea les cartes sans commentaires. Demi grimpa sur son lit et demanda d'une voix la faisant curieusement ressembler à Mimi Geignarde :

- _Tu me lis un livre ?_

_- T'as pas passé l'âge _?

Dementia lui jeta un regard suppliant et Rabastan capitula. Il s'installa sur le lit à côté d'elle et saisit le livre entamé posé sur la table de chevet. Il jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à la jeune femme en découvrant un roman romantique moldu, mais s'abstient de faire la moindre remarque et commença sa lecture à voix haute.  
En moins d'une demi heure, il était à deux doigts d'étrangler purement et simplement sa compagne qui, blottie contre lui, avait joué successivement avec ses cheveux, un fil sur l'édredon, et les boutons de son gilet. Elle ne cessait de se tortiller pour changer de position et il commençait à la trouver vraiment horripilante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer le livre d'un coup sec et à se lever pour partir, Dementia gémit et se redressa brutalement, le souffle court.

- _Quoi, encore ?_

_- Je… Ow_…

Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune femme pour retrouver son souffle.

- _C'était quoi ?_

_- Sûrement une contraction de fin de grossesse, j'ai lu que ça arrivait parfois. Ce n'est rien._

_- T'es sûre ?_

_- Oui, lis._

_- Tu ne m'écoutes même pas Demi._

_- S'il te plait._

_- Bon,_ soupira Rabastan, _très bien_.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Demi se releva de nouveau et cette fois poussa un cri étouffé.

- Dem's ?

- _J'ai mal…_

_- Mal comment _? répondit le mangemort soudain inquiet, _mal comme dans c'est un peu pénible ? Ou mal comme dans au secours maman _?

Dementia hésita un instant avant de fermer les yeux en se roulant en boule sur son lit et de souffler :

- _Maman…_

_- je vais la chercher._

_- Reviens après._

_- Euh Dem chérie, je suis pas sûr que…_

_- Reviens je te dis _! siffla Dementia.

- _Ok… comme tu veux je reviens_.

L'homme partit en courant à la recherche de Bellatrix qu'il trouva en train de prendre le thé avec Narcissa. Dès qu'il eut prononcé les mots Demi… bébé… les deux femmes lâchèrent leurs tasses et se précipitèrent vers la chambre de leur fille et nièce.  
Rabastan voulu chargerun elfe d'aller chercher le médicomage avant de revenir à son tour dans la chambre il lui fallu cependant près de vingt minutes pour en trouver un, ayant complètement oublié qu'à cette heure-ci, tous les elfes étaient dans les cuisines, et n'ayant pas eu la présence d'esprit d'en appeler un.

- _Tu peux nous laisser_, siffla Bellatrix en le voyant entrer dans la chambre.

- _Il reste_, grinça Demi depuis son lit, visiblement en proie à une contraction.

- _Ma chérie_, soupira Bellatrix, _je ne crois pas que ce soit…_

_- Il reste !_

Devant le ton sans réplique, Bellatrix n'insista pas et se contenta d'arranger les coussins de sa fille pour lui permettre de mieux s'installer tandis que Narcissa faisait prévenir Lucius, expliquant en même temps à Rabastan que les choses pouvaient prendre un long moment.  
En effet rien ne se passa pendant plus de vingt minutes et la mangemort commençait à se demander si tout cela n'avait pas été une fausse alerte, quand Demi poussa un nouveau cri avant de gémir.

- _Maman ! Je… j'ai_…

Bellatrix s'approcha pour essayer de comprendre ce qui troublait sa fille et se rendit compte que le lit était trempé. Elle le nettoya et le sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de caresser les cheveux de Dementia.

- _Ce n'est rien… Où est le médicomage_, demanda-t-elle à sa sœur, _elle a perdu les eaux _!

Rabastan fronça les sourcils, pas certain de comprendre mais Bella le poussa vers la tête de lit avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se demander s'il voulait savoir quoi que ce soit.

- _Toi tu te mets là, ou tu t'assois derrière elle et elle s'appuiera sur toi. Je ne veux pas te voir plus bas que le milieu du lit_.

Sachant vaguement ce qui allait se dérouler plus bas, Rabastan hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de se glisser derrière la jeune femme et de l'enserrer de ses bras.

Le médicomage fit enfin son entrée, ignorant le regard noir de Bellatrix, il sourit à la jeune femme étendu sur le lit.

- _Tout va très bien se passer. Les contractions ont lieu tous les combien ?_

_- Toutes les vingt minutes environ_, répondit Bellatrix. _Elle vient de perdre les eaux._

_- Bien, sa magie va donc accélérer les choses. Les contractions vont rapidement se rapprocher_.

L'homme alla soigneusement se laver les mains et, après que Demi eut appelé Alima, il donna quelques instructions à la petite créature dont la tâche serait de l'assister comme il l'était coutume dans les grandes familles sorcières. Plus de 40 minutes s'écoulèrent dans le calme, seulement troublées par deux contractions d'intensité moyenne.  
Le médicomage venait régulièrement promener sa baguette sur le ventre de Dementia, lui assurait qu'elle s'en sortait bien et repartait installer linge, baignoire pour enfant et tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin.  
Dans l'heure qui suivit, les contractions se rapprochèrent sensiblement, arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés à la jeune femme. Le médicomage lança une serviette à Rabastan.

- _Elle va transpirer, assurez-vous que la sueur ne lui coule pas dans les yeux, inutile de rajouter à son inconfort._

_- Inconfort ?_ grogna Dementia d'un ton scandalisé, arrachant un sourire à l'assistance.

Sourires qui s'effacèrent quand elle se crispa en poussant un cri.

- _Ah_… déclara calmement le médicomage après avoir vérifié l'avancement des choses d'un sort, _c'est le moment_.

Tout s'accéléra. La douleur s'intensifia brusquement, coupant le souffle de Dementia qui, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes s'exclama :

- _Sirius tu as de la chance d'être mort ! Sinon je t'étriperais de mes mains !_

_- Calme-toi, _souffla Rabastan en épongeant la sueur qui coulait le long de son front, _détend-toi._

_- Me détendre ? Tu veux que je me détende ? Maman ! Balance un doloris à ce crétin ! Ça, ça va me détendre _!

Rabastan tiqua et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à sa belle-sœur qui avait levé les yeux au ciel sans la moindre intention apparente de s'exécuter.  
Son attention revint sur Dementia quand cette dernière hurla, crispant ses mains douloureusement sur ses avant bras. Il serra les dents et ne dit rien, se contentant de lui prendre les mains. Le médicomage s'installa devant la jeune femme et sourit.

- _On y est presque, je vois la tête. À la prochaine contraction, poussez de toutes vos forces_.

Demi hocha la tête et raffermit sa prise sur les mains de Rabastan. Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur l'envahit à nouveau accompagnée d'une forte envie de pousser. Elle en chercha pas à combattre la sensation, au contraire, et, s'accompagnant d'un nouveau hurlement, elle poussa de toutes ses forces.  
Quand la contraction se calma, le médicomage releva la tête et lui sourit.

- _C'est parfait, respirez profondément, encore deux poussée je dirais et ce devrais être bon_.

Demi obéit et tenta de respirer lentement. Elle entendit sa tante lui murmurer des encouragements, lui promettant que toute la douleur allait disparaître d'un coup dès l'instant où elle tiendrait son fils dans ses bras. Elle se demanda vaguement où était sa mère mais n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question. Une contraction arrivait. Elle inspira à fond et poussa de nouveau.

- _Bien_, s'exclama le médicomage, _la tête est dégagée. Encore un effort et ce sera fini_.

Demi grogna quelque chose que personne ne chercha réellement à comprendre. Une vague de douleur l'envahit à nouveau et, sans prévenir, elle poussa, arrachant une exclamation de surprise au médicomage.  
Elle ressentit soudain une impression de soulagement immense et, quelques secondes plus tard, les hurlements d'un nouveau né retentirent dans la pièce.

- _Ça y est_, lui chuchota Rabastan à l'oreille, _tu entends ? Il a ta voix _!

Demi eut un rire nerveux. Le médicomage coupa magiquement le cordon et tendit l'enfant à Alima qui s'empressa d'emmener son précieux fardeau dans un coin de la chambre afin de le nettoyer.

- _Allez, on y est presque. Les contractions vont être nettement moins douloureuses. Votre magie va vous aider à expulser le placenta bien plus vite que ne l'aurait fait une moldue._

Demi acquiesça. Le médicomage la fit doucement léviter tandis que Narcissa faisaient disparaître les draps souillés de sang et les remplaçaient par d'autres. Elle plaça un drap épais sous la jeune femme, par-dessus la parure fleurie qu'elle avait installée. Les contractions reprirent et effectivement, elles semblèrent presque indolores en comparaison des précédentes. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le médicomage retira le drap épais et Demi pu enfin se reposer.  
Bellatrix avait prit le bébé des mains d'Alima et le berçait, assise dans un fauteuil.

- _Montre le moi maman_.

La mangemort ne répondit pas.

- _Maman_ ?

Narcissa adressa un sourire rassurant à sa nièce et s'approcha de sa sœur. Parlant assez bas pour n'être entendu que d'elle, elle siffla d'un ton glacial :

- _Ne joue pas à ça ! Le maître ne t'a pas demandé de les séparer. Donne tout de suite son fils à Dementia _!

Bellatrix lui jeta un regard noir que sa cadette soutint sans sourciller. Elle se rembrunit et la laissa prendre l'enfant. Narcissa alla déposer le petit garçon qui baillait dans les bras de la jeune femme qui lui fit un sourire tendre.

- _Coucou R.J. bienvenu sur terre _!

Quand Dementia, contaminée par les bâillements de son fils, bailla à son tour, Narcissa fit signe à sa sœur et à Rabastan de sortir.

- _Alima est parfaitement capable de veiller sur eux et Demi à besoin de repos_.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa nièce et chuchota :

- _Ton oncle voudra probablement venir t'embrasser un peu plus tard_.

Demi sourit sans détourner le regard de son fils et les trois adultes les laissèrent seuls. Ils prirent chacun un chemin différent.  
Dans l'effervescence de la mise au monde, pas un seul d'entre eux ne réalisa que Dementia n'avait pas absorbé de potion depuis plus de dix heures.

.

OoO

.

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé convaincre par ta sœur_, grommela Harry en passant sa robe de soirée.

- _Elle a eut raison, ça te fera du bien,_ riposta Ron en enfilant la sienne, de bien meilleure facture que ne l'avait été celle qu'il avait dû porter lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Bien entendu, il pensait toujours que ses frères avaient eu un moment de générosité et ne soupçonnait pas une seconde Harry de n'être pas étranger à l'affaire.

- _Et puis on se soutiendra l'un l'autre. Les filles adorent ce genre de choses et je préfère nettement savoir ma sœur avec toi qu'avec un de ces crétins qui ne rêve que de jeter un œil sous son uniforme. Toi au moins tu la respecteras..._

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin et s'abstient de répondre, repensant aux lèvres de la jeune fille effleurant les siennes. Même s'il s'était agit d'un accident, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser.

- _Allez allons-y_, dit-il en se secouant pour sortir de ses pensées, _si on est en retard, Hermione va nous tuer… Enfin surtout toi _!

Ron grogna quelque chose mais emboita le pas à son ami sans discuter. Dans la salle commune Dean et Seamus attendaient respectivement Lavande et Parvati qui se préparaient avec Hermione, et Neville attendait Ludmilla, une des copines de cinquième année de Ginny.  
Les jeunes filles les rejoignirent bientôt et les cinq garçons déglutirent avec un bel ensemble qui fit éclater de rire leur cavalières.  
Ginny se glissa au bras d'Harry et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- _Idées noires interdites ou je dis à mon frère que tu m'as peloté dans le fauteuil hier soir _!

Harry lui jeta un regard faussement paniqué et promit de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à ne pas lui écraser les pieds en dansant.  
Intérieurement, il n'était pas sûr de tenir le coup. Les bals n'avaient jamais été son fort, et, bien que Ginny soit très en beauté, il n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser.

Quelques heures plus tard, il dut admettre qu'il s'était trompé. La soirée avait été très agréable, sans doute en partie parce que son père n'avait pas daigné s'y montré. Il avait vu du coin de l'œil le professeur MacGonagall sourire en le voyant entrer dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dansé, laissant Ginny se démener sur la piste avec ses copines mais se joignant de bonne grâce à elle pour quelques slows. Il avait également accordé une danse à Hermione et avait rit à gorge déployée en voyant Ron tenter de suivre le rythme effréné d'une chanson des bizar's sisters.  
Peu après minuit, il raccompagna Ginny, qui commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. La salle commune était vide, la plupart des étudiants refusant de quitter le bal avant le couvre feu, prévu à 1h.  
Ginny monta une marche des escaliers, se retrouvant ainsi à sa hauteur et se tourna vers lui.

- _Merci Harry, j'ai passé une très bonne soirée._

_- Non, merci à toi. Je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi bien depuis… depuis trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne en fait_.

Il tendit la main vers elle et la retira aussitôt, hésitant. Voyant que l'adolescente ne bougeait pas, il s'enhardit et posa une main sur sa joue.

- _Merci Ginny_.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- _Merci d'être là._

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue et il s'écarta à peine, la sentant retenir son souffle.

- _Merci d'être toi_.

Avant que son courage ne l'abandonne, il l'embrassa. Sans un mot, Ginny passa les bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. Ginny sourit et lui caressa doucement les lèvres.

- _Bonne nuit, Harry_.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus rapidement, mais lui provoquant encore plus d'effet, avant de monter l'escalier menant à son dortoir.  
Harry resta planté au bas des marches quelques secondes.  
Peut-être que les choses allaient devenir plus supportables à présent.


	36. Chapter 36

_Je remercie encore et toujours ma beta: morphée pour son travail et ses conseils. Et Mistycal et Me-violine pour m'écouter me plaindre, raler et dire que je vais tout laisser tomber très régulièrement sans jamais s'énerver._

_J'en profite pour féliciter ma beta, Morphée qui a eu son BAC avec mention avec une note époustoufflante en philo (entre autre)! Bravo ma belle!_

_Et bien sur je remercie tous ceux qui me laisse de gentilles reviews, et meme ceux qui lise sans laisser de review parce que je suis gentille...et tiens même ceux qui laisse des reviews sans lire (ben quoi y'a des fous partout)_

_bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours!_

_(et vous, vous avez eu le BAC? (les exams...le brevet...))_

_enjoy_

* * *

_Du sang tomba sur le sol. Il s'était coupé la main en poussant la pierre. Il secoua la main, agacé, et ramassa une poignée de neige pour frotter la blessure. Il poussa à nouveau la pierre et cette fois ci, elle roula sur le coté, révélant l'entrée d'une sorte de caveau. Oui ici ce serait parfait.  
__Il descendit une volée de marches et déposa le médaillon dans une niche à droite, tout au fond. Il scella la niche d'un sort, mais même à travers la plaque de marbre qu'il venait d'ériger, il sentait le médaillon… pulser…  
__Il remonta à l'air libre et reproduit le même sort sur l'ouverture du caveau avant de replacer la pierre.  
__Satisfait, il sourit. Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'il y avait là une tombe. Et encore moins quel trésor elle renfermait.  
__Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour en chasser la poussière qui avait dû s'y déposer. Il retira sa main pleine de boucles châtains.__Il secoua la main. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à son apparence physique. Qu'est-ce qu'était la beauté comparé à la puissance ?_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait déjà fait ce rêve, et, réalisa-t-il, il n'avait toujours pas eut l'occasion d'en parler à Dumbledore.  
Sans faire de bruit, il chaussa ses lunettes et tendit la main vers la carte du maraudeur, qu'il gardait sous son oreiller avec sa baguette. Il constata avec soulagement que son père était dans ses appartements et, vu sa position exacte et son immobilité, il devait être en train de dormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et grimaça : 2h28 du matin. Sans trop y croire, il chercha l'étiquette du directeur, dont les appartements privés n'apparaissaient pas sur la carte. Il eut la surprise de repérer presque aussitôt la petite étiquette montrant clairement son possesseur faire les cents pas dans son bureau.  
Il se leva prestement et s'habilla. Une fois dans la salle commune, il vérifia une dernière fois les positions des divers éléments dangereux. Rusard et Miss Teigne était dans une pièce près des cuisines, immobiles, et Harry soupçonna qu'il s'agissait là des quartiers privés du concierge, Rogue n'avait pas bougé, les professeurs étaient tous dans leurs quartiers respectifs et le directeur faisaient toujours les cents pas.  
Harry sortit dans le couloir silencieusement et prit rapidement la direction du bureau directorial, recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'arrêta à de nombreuses reprises pour s'assurer que la voie était toujours libre et le trajet lui prit presque une demi-heure.  
Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de l'antre de Dumbledore, il resta un moment figé : il n'avait pas le mot de passe. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait devoir rebrousser chemin sans avoir vu le directeur, la gargouille pivota soudain sur ce dernier.  
Harry eut un mouvement de recul instinctif quand les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur lui.

- _Tu voulais me voir Harry ?_

L'adolescent eut un soupir imperceptible et retira la cape d'invisibilité qui semblait ne lui être d'aucune utilité face au vieux sorcier.

- _J'ai fais un rêve très bizarre,_ souffla-t-il.

Dumbledore le jaugea du regard quelques secondes avant de s'écarter et de désigner les escaliers d'un geste.

- _Allons donc nous installer plus confortablement_.

Harry gravit 4 à 4 les escaliers, suivit par un directeur bien plus posé. L'adolescent se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau et, plutôt que de s'installer à sa place de l'autre côté du meuble, Dumbledore s'installa à ses cotés. Il désigna, selon son habitude, une grosse boite ronde sur le bureau.

- _Un bonbon au citron, Harry ? Il y en a aussi à l'orange mais je ne les aime pas vraiment_.

Harry sourit et prit un bonbon orange.

-_ J'aime les deux, je vous laisse les citrons._

_- Tu as donc fait un rêve que tu as qualifié de bizarre_...

Aussitôt, Harry eut l'air mal à l'aise.

- _En fait, c'est la deuxième fois que je le fais, mais la dernière fois, vous n'étiez pas là et je ne voulais pas aller voir le professeur Rogue…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, je ne te reproche rien, raconte-moi ce rêve_.

Harry s'exécuta, essayant d'être le plus précis possible, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de frémir en décrivant comment le médaillon semblait pulser à travers la pierre, comme animé d'une vie propre.  
Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment après que l'adolescent eut finit de parler, l'air soucieux.

- _Harry_, commença-t-il prudemment, _as-tu déjà entendu parler des horcruxes ?_

_- Euh… non monsieur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Et bien ça ne m'étonne pas. Un Horcruxe, vois-tu, est un objet dans lequel on a dissimulé un morceau de son âme._

_- Je ne comprends pas…_

_- C'est un procédé très compliqué qui consiste à déchirer son âme pour en cacher un morceau dans un objet quelconque._

_- Mais comment est-ce qu'on peut déchirer l'âme ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut saisir._

_- Tu as raison Harry, c'est pour cela que les horcruxes font partis de la magie la plus noire qui puisse exister, parce que pour que l'âme se déchire, il faut commettre l'acte le plus noir qu'il soit. Il faut prendre une vie juste avant de faire le rituel d'attachement_.

Harry grimaça avant de froncer les sourcils.

- _Ça doit être horrible ?_

_- C'est un acte terriblement douloureux. Vois-tu si tu tues quelqu'un par accident ou en état de légitime défense, tu ressentiras une douleur moindre que les moldus appellent douleur morale. Mais lorsque tu assassines quelqu'un, volontairement, la douleur est terrible._

_- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le font ? Je veux dire, ca apporte quoi pour qu'on passe par-dessus une telle douleur _? demanda Harry visiblement perturbé.

- _Tout d'abord, dis toi que c'est une douleur différente de la douleur d'un coup, c'est une douleur particulière et des personnes comme Bellatrix Lestrange s'en repaissent et la recherche. Pour Tom c'est différent, pour lui c'est un mal nécessaire, la douleur lui est indifférente et le but poursuivi infiniment plus important._

_- le but ?_

_- Il s'agit d'atteindre l'immortalité. Ou presque. Vois-tu l'âme ne peut passer de l'autre côté que si elle est entière. Dans le cas des fantômes, l'âme n'a pas pu continuer son chemin parce qu'elle s'est désespérément accrochée à notre monde et que tenter de forcer le passage risquait de la déchirer. Dans le cas des horcruxes, le corps est détruit mais l'âme ne peut se reconstituer. Elle ère donc sans but jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui serve de vaisseaux, ainsi que l'avait fait le professeur Quirell, ou ne lui redonne un corps bien à elle, ainsi qu'à réussi à le faire Pettigrow._

_- Vous le saviez ?_

_- Je m'en doutais quand l'Avada s'est retourné contre Tom lorsqu'il a tenté de t'éliminer et que nous n'avons pas retrouvé de corps. C'était un signe. Un avada ne fait pas disparaître les corps. Mais l'âme l'a consumé en essayant d'appeler à elle le morceau manquant. Au fil des années j'ai fait des recherches sur le sujet. J'en ai trouvé deux._

_- Deux ? Vous voulez dire que ce malade a fait ça plusieurs fois ?_

_- Oui, je suis navré de devoir affirmer que Tom est allé très loin sur le chemin de l'horreur et de sa recherche d'immortalité. J'ai détruit la bague de sa famille il y a plusieurs années. Et je pense que ton rêve nous explique où trouver le troisième horcruxe, le médaillon._

_- Vous avez dit que vous en aviez trouvé deux…_

_- Oui le second est cette pauvre Naguini. Ce n'est pas par fidélité qu'elle obéit si bien à son maître. Elle est empoisonnée, contrôlée par ce morceau d'âme et par la magie noire qui a servit à l'emprisonner dans son corps. Je n'ose imaginer les souffrances qu'endure cet animal, privée de sa volonté propre, de toutes chances de liberté. Ce sera lui rendre service que de mettre un terme à sa vie. Mais cela ne pourra sans doute se régler que sur-le-champ de bataille je le crains._

_- Génial_, marmonna Harry.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu ne seras pas seul. Je serai à tes côtés, ainsi que tes amis. Le professeur MacGonagall restera aussi près de toi, ainsi que Remus, les Weasley, et les membres de l'Ordre. Et même si je me doute que tu ne me croiras pas, Severus ne laissera personne t'atteindre tant qu'il lui restera un souffle de vie._

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas convaincu des paroles du directeur et surtout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander : quand le jour de la bataille arriverait, Dementia serait-elle derrière lui ? Ou en face de lui, baguette tendue ?

.

OoO

.

_"- Il faut que tu te battes Demi. _

_- Je ne suis pas assez forte…_

_- Guette une brèche. Et dès que tu en auras trouvé une, engouffres-toi dedans et ne les laisse pas te reprendre. Promets-le-moi."_

Demi se réveilla en sursaut arrachant un couinement indigné à R.J qui fourra son poing tout entier dans sa bouche en guise de protestation.  
Dementia sourit à son fils et changea de position afin de lui présenter son sein. Le nourrisson émit un gazouillement joyeux avant de se mettre à téter avec conviction, apparemment imperméables aux pensées qui troublaient sa mère.

« Guette une brèche » avait dit Sirius dans son rêve. Oui mais une brèche de quoi ? Et elle ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves. Certes elle savait qu'elle rêvait toutes les nuits, ses études lui avaient appris qu'il était impossible de ne pas rêver, sauf sous l'emprise d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Et l'être humain avait besoin de rêver pour ne pas devenir fou, c'était pourquoi cette potion était réglementée et ne pouvait pas être administrée trop souvent. Elle savait aussi que la plupart des gens ne se souvenait au maximum que de 15% de leurs rêves, et bien souvent ils ne se souvenaient de rien. C'était son cas. Auparavant, elle se souvenait d'images, parfois de scènes entières qu'elle racontait ensuite à maman Isa, à Charlus ou à ses copines. Mais cela n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Et depuis quand exactement, se demanda-t-elle tout en caressant d'un doigt le contour du visage de son fils.  
Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle était incapable de répondre à cette question.  
Le Pop ! caractéristique annonçant l'arrivée d'Alima dans la chambre résonna lui faisant lever la tête et provoquant un hoquet de la part de R.J.  
Demi s'excusa auprès de son fils, essuya le lait qui avait coulé hors de sa bouche et profita de l'interruption pour changer de position et lui présenter le second sein.  
Dès que l'enfant eut reprit le cours de sa tétée, Demi leva les yeux vers Alima. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la petite elfe, les oreilles tombantes, signe chez elle de tristesse ou de contrariété, arranger les coussins du petit canapé que Bellatrix avait fait porter le matin même.

- _Ali_ ? murmura la jeune femme. _Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu t'es disputée avec un des elfes du manoir ?_

_- Non maitresse Demi_, soupira la petite créature. _Mais Alima ne peut plus sortir du manoir. Le méchant mage a bloqué la magie des elfes. Il ne veut plus que les elfes puissent aller et venir sans sa permission. Le mage n'a pas confiance en ses elfes._

_- Oh… ce n'est pas grave_, répondit Demi sans y croire vraiment, une petite voix au fond d'elle lui hurlant qu'au contraire, c'était une catastrophe.

- _Mais comment Alima pourra aller chercher les magazines de sa maitresse _! couina l'elfe, visiblement bouleversée.

- _Je n'ai pas besoin de magazine_, assura Demi, avant d'ajouter, sûre de faire retrouver le sourire à sa petite servante : _tu veux faire faire son rot à R.J ? Il est né hier et depuis tu n'as pas encore eut l'occasion de le reprendre_.

Les oreilles d'Alima se redressèrent comme des ressorts à cette phrase et elle sautilla dans tous les sens avant de s'avancer pour prendre respectueusement l'enfant dans ses bras en roucoulant :

- _Tout petit maitre. Alima servira toujours le tout petit maitre_.

Laissant Alima le pouponner, Demi s'étira et plongea dans ses pensées.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa présence ici en tout premier lieu. Elle avait prévu d'aller en France, elle en était quasiment certaine. Elle jeta un regard sur R.J. Elle était ici depuis presque 9 mois. Pourquoi ? Et le pire était qu'elle ne se rappelait pas d'avoir écrit à qui que ce soit. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

- _Alima ? Est-ce que j'ai écris à quelqu'un dehors ? Mon père ? Zoé ?_

_- Non maitresse_.

- _Les as-tu vus depuis que nous sommes parties ?_

_- Oh non maitresse_, s'empressa de répondre Alima, _Alima a obéi à sa maitresse. Alima n'est allé voir personne_.

Demi lui fit un vague sourire pour la rassurer, mais au fond d'elle-même les questions se bousculaient. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas écrit ? Pourquoi avoir interdit à Alima d'aller voir qui que ce soit ? Elle ne se rappelait absolument pas avoir donné un tel ordre.

Elle essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs mais n'arriva pas à se rappeler quoi que ce soit de concret. Puis son regard accrocha un livre, posé sur son fauteuil et un souvenir s'imposa à elle.

"_- Afin de t'apporter__ quelques distractions, ma bibliothèque personnelle te sera dorénavant ouverte. Tu sais où elle se trouve, je pense."_

Le malaise en elle s'accentua. Pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait-il ouvert sa bibliothèque ? Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé venir ici pour commencer ? Elle ne représentait aucun intérêt pour lui, mis à part celui d'otage et encore : elle n'avait de valeur dans l'autre camp que pour sa famille. Pas de quoi exercer de pression sur le ministère ou sur Dumbledore. Et si le but du mage était d'exercer une vengeance sur son père, il l'aurait tué, il ne l'aurait pas gardé ici, il n'avait jamais fait dans la subtilité...  
Alors pourquoi l'avoir acceptée dans son antre ? Pourquoi lui ouvrir sa bibliothèque ? Pourquoi lui attribuer un médicomage quasiment personnel ?  
On frappa à la porte et la jeune femme sursauta si fort qu'elle manqua de tomber du lit.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est _? demanda-t-elle en tentant de prendre un ton ferme et assuré.

- _C'est moi Dem _!

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, ravie d'entendre la voix de Rabastan. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le faire basculer en arrière.

- _Ouh là ! Tu es en forme _! s'exclama-t-il.

- _Oui ! Viens voir ma merveille !_

_- Je l'ai déjà vu ! Je te rappelle que j'y étais !_

_- Ah oui c'est vrai, je me rappelais pas !_

_- Et bien je te remercie !_

_- Dis donc, j'étais un peu occupée tu vois _!

Rabastan sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil après avoir jeté un regard prudent au bébé, ce qui fit sourire Demi. Ils commencèrent à discuter en disputant une partie d'échec. Alors que la jeune femme observait fixement l'homme assis en face d'elle, cherchant de toute évidence à le déconcentrer pour retourner la partie à son avantage, un souvenir la frappa de plein fouet, manquant de lui arracher un gémissement.

_"- Bon, ça devient lassant, grogna Rodolphus après s'être dégagé de la poigne de Lucius. On les tue ?_

_- Ouais, acquiesça Rabastan, j'en ai marre._

_- Très bien, vas-y commence, ordonna Bellatrix._

_- Avada Kedavra !"_

Demi frissonna et Rabastan haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-_ Je suis fatiguée_, mentit-elle, _ce petit monstre m'épuise._

_- Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer, de toute façon j'avais gagné_.

- _Dans tes rêves_, protesta Dementia en embrassant l'homme sur la joue,_ j'allais t'écraser _!

Rabastan ricana d'un air délibérément incrédule avant de prendre congé. Demi ferma soigneusement la porte et s'adossa à celle-ci, infiniment soulagée. Elle savait qu'il lui avait compagnie à de nombreuses reprises, elle savait qu'il avait été présent à la naissance de R.J. mais elle venait de réaliser quelque chose, comme si on lui avait soudain retiré un bandeau de devant les yeux.  
Rabastan était dangereux.  
Elle récupéra son fils et se rallongea avec lui, le calant contre son cœur. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait trouvé sur son fauteuil et se plongea dans sa lecture.  
C'est la pénombre, quelques heures plus tard, qui la tira de sa concentration. R.J. dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, indifférent aux angoisses de sa mère.  
Alors que Demi allait appeler Alima, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Bellatrix entra.

- _Coucou chérie._

_- Coucou maman._

_- Je t'apporte une tasse de tisane. J'ai demandé au médicomage, il a dit que ça n'était pas contraire à l'allaitement._

_- Attends tiens-moi la deux seconde que j'arrive à le faire lâcher ma robe_.

Tandis qu'elle se débattait avec le petit poing serré de son fils, elle sentit les yeux de Bellatrix posés sur elle. Un sentiment de malaise monta soudain en elle sous le regard acéré et un nouveau souvenir s'imposa à elle.

_« - Bois donc ta tisane._

_- Je n'ai pas soif maman._

_- Fais-moi plaisir._

_- Maman…_

_- Bois cette tisane Dementia ! »_

Pourquoi cette insistance se demanda la jeune femme. Une petite voix au fond d'elle, une petite voix qui ressemblait fort à celle de Sirius lui hurla de ne rien montrer de son trouble.  
S'étant enfin dégagée de la poigne de son fils, Demi se leva et prit la tasse des mains de sa mère avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Elle inclina le récipient, les lèvres bien serrées sur le rebord et déglutit dès qu'elle sentit le liquide l'effleurer, se gardant bien d'en avaler la moindre goutte.

- _C'est super bon_, sourit-elle en posant sa tasse sur la table de nuit, _mais c'est super chaud. Je vais changer R.J pour la nuit et je la boirai en terminant mon livre. Au moins je suis sûre de passer une bonne nuit. Alima s'occupera du bébé s'il se réveille dans la nuit pour autre chose que la tétée de 3h. Merci maman… Tu es géniale _!

Bellatrix eut un sourire ravi. Elle s'était souvenue de porter la potion à sa fille juste à temps. Une seconde potion, incolore et sans gout celle-là, avait été versée dans l'eau que la jeune femme buvait à table. Il ne fallait pas que le bébé soit empoisonné par la potion de confusion et le médicomage avait clairement dit qu'il fallait que Demi cesse d'allaiter l'enfant dans un délai de 3 semaines. Ce qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, dès que la jeune femme perdrait son lait. Ils pourraient ensuite lui donner une potion régénératrice de lait qui immuniserait l'enfant contre la potion de confusion. Le plan était un peu tordu mais cela en valait la peine.

La mangemort embrassa sa fille et caressa la joue de son petit fils qui éternua. Elle se retira non sans rappeler à la jeune femme de boire sa tisane.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Demi jetait le contenu de la tasse dans les toilettes et reposait celle-ci sur sa table de nuit, veillant à laisser plusieurs marques de gloss sur le rebord donnant ainsi l'illusion qu'elle avait bu la tisane en plusieurs fois.

Elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de faire certaines choses. La première étant de rassurer son père sur son état de santé. Ensuite elle chercherait un moyen de rentrer à la maison.  
Se blottissant contre R.J, elle éteignit les lumières d'un mouvement de baguette et s'endormi.

.

OoO

.

Draco replia la lettre de sa mère et la glissa dans sa poche. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune avant de se raviser et de faire demi-tour en direction de la cheminée. Sortant le parchemin il le jeta dans les flammes et, saisissant un tisonnier, il remua les cendres jusqu'à être certain que la missive avait bien été totalement consumée.  
Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'aucun morceau lisible ne subsistait, il sortit de la salle commune et prit le chemin de la salle de potion. Il avait à peu près un quart d'heure d'avance mais il voulait parler au professeur Rogue avant le cours. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre la salle de classe et il tapa quelques coups à la porte avant d'entrer. Sans surprise, Rogue était déjà là, préparant les ingrédients particuliers nécessaire au cours, ceux que les élèves n'était pas censé avoir dans leur réserve personnelle. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le professeur tourna la tête vers lui.

- _Un problème Malefoy _? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- _Non. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère. Elle m'a donné des nouvelles de Dementia_.

Rogue, qui avait recommencé à préparer ses cours se tourna si brusquement vers lui qu'il pu entendre nettement son cou craquer.

- _Elle va bien_, s'empressa de dire Draco, _Mère dit qu'elle reste enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle n'a jamais participé à quoi que ce soit. Jamais._

_- Je suis heureux de l'entendre,_ répondit Rogue, la voix rauque.

- _Elle veut partir... mais tante Bellatrix la surveille sans cesse. Mais elle n'est pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle ne l'a jamais été._

_- Elle va bien ? Vous êtes sûr ?_

_- Elle va très bien. Mère dit qu'elle remonte la pente doucement mais sûrement_.

Rogue s'avança vers Draco et lui tendit la main.

- _Merci Draco_.

L'adolescent serra la main tendu et Rogue le serra brièvement dans ses bras. À cet instant précis la porte s'ouvrit et la majorité des élèves entrèrent dans la pièce, le trio en tête. Harry resta figé devant la scène. Il sentit la jalousie lui tordre les entrailles et serra les dents. Rogue lâcha Draco qui, en se retournant pour s'installer à sa place intercepta le regard de son ennemi. Il ne put retenir un demi-sourire amusé ; ainsi saint Potter était jaloux ! Voilà qui était intéressant !  
Sa satisfaction augmenta encore quand il vit Harry lui jeter un regard noir en s'installant à ses côtés pour le cours. Ça allait être un jeu d'enfant.  
Dès que les élèves eurent commencés leur potion, et que le professeur Rogue se fut éloigné pour contrôler les préparations, Draco attaqua.

- _Alors saint Potter ? Tout va comme tu veux ?_

_- Ta gueule Malefoy !_

_- Ouh quel vilain langage ! Si ton père t'entendait ! Encore que... je suppose qu'il préfère passer du temps avec moi !_

_- Tant mieux pour toi_, siffla Harry, les dents serrées.

-_ En même temps je peux le comprendre, qui choisirait de prendre en charge un gamin mal élevé, qui attire les ennuis, provoque des catastrophes et, n'ayons pas peur des mots, porte malheur ? À moins d'y être forcé... euh mais c'est le cas non _?

Harry serra les dents, bien décidé à ne pas répondre. Le contenu de son chaudron se mit à bouillir et l'adolescent réalisa soudain que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le feu ou les ingrédients. C'était lui. Magie accidentelle. Sa colère et sa frustration étaient en train de prendre le dessus. Il tenta de respirer lentement mais Malefoy ne se taisait pas, il continuait à insister sur combien Rogue n'avait pas de chance d'avoir eu l'obligation de s'occuper de lui. Harry essaya désespérément de garder son calme, en vain. La table commença à trembler. L'adolescent entendit vaguement Draco appeler Rogue avant qu'il ne sente sa magie jaillir hors de lui. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre conscience fut l'explosion de toutes les fioles de verre de la pièce et les hurlements de Parvati et Lavande.

Rogue se précipita vers la table du premier rang à l'appel de Draco mais il comprit en une seconde qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. Il se contenta donc de lancer un sort de protection complexe qui enveloppa individuellement chaque élève. Une fois que tous les morceaux de verre furent retombé sur le sol, il leva le sort de protection et posa un genou devant son fils. Il donna deux ou trois coups de baguette et poussa un soupir de soulagement, l'adolescent n'avait rien. Juste un surmenage magique.

- _Que s'est-il passé _? demanda-t-il à Draco.

- _J'en sais rien_, répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules, _il voulait savoir de quoi on parlait quand ils sont arrivés. Il s'est énervé quand je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait qu'à vous demander_.

Rogue hocha la tête sans répondre et fit un signe impérieux à Ron et à Hermione.

- _Miss Granger, je ne doute pas qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans votre genre soit capable de faire léviter cet incapable jusqu'à l'infirmerie ; quant à vous Mr Weasley, ce ne doit pas être au dessus de vos piètres capacités que de rassembler les affaires d'Harry et de les ramener dans votre dortoir._

_- Euh oui professeur Rogue_, murmura Hermione sans oser protester.

Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça le sort adéquat, faisant avancer doucement Harry devant elle. Au moment où elle allait passer la porte, précédée par Ron, Rogue l'interpella.

- _Oh et quand cet idiot se réveillera, vous lui annoncerez qu'il sera en retenue pour le prochain mois._

_- Mais professeur..._

_- Et s'il émet la moindre protestation, il sera définitivement exclu de mon cours ! S'il veut être auror un jour, il ferait mieux de faire profil bas_.

Hermione n'osa pas répliquer et, sur un dernier soupir, elle sortit des cachots.

.

OoO

.

_« - Il est tellement persuadé que l'amour est la clef de tout, se mit à rire Bellatrix, tout sera bientôt fini. Et le maitre m'a promis que je pourrai m'occuper de tous les deux moi-même ! Il a dit que la petite resterait en dehors de ça. Il m'a également assuré que lorsqu'il s'occupera du gamin, nous auront droit à un magnifique spectacle._

_- J'en suis __convaincu »_

Dementia lâcha le livre qu'elle était en train de lire, prise par surprise par le souvenir. Comment avait-elle pu oublier que le but des mangemorts était de tuer Harry ? Merlin qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Pourquoi était-elle parmi ceux qui voulaient détruire sa famille et exterminer tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'avoir de la famille moldue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ?  
Elle se leva et avança jusqu'au miroir. Son reflet déclencha un nouveau souvenir.

« _- Dementia ? C'est bien toi ?_

_- Oui… tu voulais me rencontrer Bellatrix, je suis là. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je pars en France._

_- Je suis contente que tu aies accepté de venir._

_- Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Tes menaces étaient très claires. Ou je venais ou tu t'en prendrais à ceux que j'aime. Encore._

_- Je voulais juste te voir une fois. Je suis ta mère, ce n'est quand même pas trop demander !_

_- Avec ce que tu as fait ? J'ai eu tort de venir…_

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, murmura Bellatrix en sortant sa baguette._

_- Tu as dit quelque chose ?_

_- Non… juste… Turbatium !_ »

Dementia recula loin du miroir avec un hoquet. Elle l'avait piégé. Elle l'avait ensorcelée et probablement droguée par la suite. Pourquoi ? Qui le savait ? Lui probablement, rien ne semblait se faire sans son ordre. Pourquoi elle ? Et que feraient-ils lorsqu'ils réaliseraient qu'elle n'était plus sous leur emprise ?  
La jeune femme prit son bébé dans les bras et alla se pelotonner dans un fauteuil.  
Maintenant elle avait peur.


	37. Chapter 37

Ron ne décolérait pas. Il avait laissé Hermione à la bibliothèque et était allé prendre l'air. Il était descendu jusqu'au lac et était en train de remonter vers le château. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une pierre se trouvant sur le chemin. Harry n'avait-il pas assez souffert ? Non, il fallait encore qu'on l'accuse de chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Depuis quand la magie accidentelle était-elle sanctionnée à Poudlard ?

- _Oh Ron _!

Il ralentit pour laisser à Dean et Seamus le temps de le rattraper.

- _Ça va ? Tu sais comment va Harry ?_

_- Ouais ça va, ma sœur est allée le voir hier soir avant le couvre feu. Il dormait mais Mme Pomfresh lui a dit qu'il allait bien, que ce n'était qu'un peu de surmenage._

_- Alors c'est vrai ? Harry et Ginny ?_

_- Ouais… Ça te dérange ?_

_- Oh non, Gin et moi on s'est séparé en bon termes. Et puis tu connais ta sœur, c'est pas une garce, c'est pas possible de lui en vouloir longtemps_.

Ron hocha la tête. Depuis que Ginny avait commencé à fréquenter des garçons, il avait entendu des discussions à propos des ruptures et le même écho revenait : elle était correcte et douce et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher quoi que ce soit même lorsqu'elle prenait l'initiative de rompre.

- _Et puis_, continua Dean, _je crois que c'est vraiment ce dont à besoin Harry. Ce mec n'a vraiment pas de chance !_

_- Ouais,_ grogna Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans le château, désert à cette heure, la plupart des élèves terminant leurs devoirs dans leurs salles communes ou la bibliothèque avant le couvre feu, et prirent le chemin des cuisines. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans un long corridor, ils aperçurent Draco Malefoy qui tournait le coin et qui semblait lui aussi se rendre aux cuisines.

- _Tout ça c'est la faute de Malefoy_, siffla Seamus en désignant le Serpentard de la tête.

Celui-ci ne les avait pas encore remarqués et Dean poussa ses camarades dans un recoin, hors de vue avant de sortir un petit sac de sa poche.

- _Il serait peut-être temps de lui donner une petite leçon… à la mode moldue._

_- Poudre d'obscurité _? s'étonna Ron ; _C'est mes frères qui vendent ça._

_- Ouais. Prêt à donner une petite correction au prince des serpents _?

Ron hocha la tête, les yeux allumés d'un désir de vengeance. Les trois garçons avalèrent chacun une pastille de visibilité, qui étaient fournies avec la poudre d'obscurité et qui permettait d'être les seuls à voir comme en plein jour. Dean jeta le sac vers Malefoy et il explosa à ses pieds, plongeant aussitôt le couloir dans les ténèbres tandis que Ron et Seamus jetaient simultanément un sort de silence sur chaque extrémité du couloir. Les trois garçons s'amusèrent un instant de l'expression terrifié de Malefoy qui lançait en vain des lumos et, faisant craquer leurs articulations, ils avancèrent vers lui.

.

OoO

.

Severus entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas rapide, les sourcils froncés et se dirigea directement vers le lit d'Harry.

- _On ne crie pas dans mon infirmerie_, lança d'un ton sévère Mme Pomfresh.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune envie de crier, ni aucune envie de faire grimper sa tension artérielle en flèche à cause de son imbécile de fils.

- _Pouvez-vous rejoindre mes appartements et donner quelques soins à monsieur Malefoy ? Il semblerait que certaines personnes aient un sens particuliers de la justice et que Monsieur Malefoy en ait fait les frais_.

Mme Pomfresh pinça les lèvres et rassembla un assortiment de potion dans un panier avant de rejoindre les appartements du professeur de potion, sans laisser échapper ce qu'elle pensait du « sens de la justice » de Severus.

- _Attention à vous si vous criez ou quoi que ce soit du même ordre, je le saurai_, prévint-elle avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre et avança jusqu'au lit de son fils. Il ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec, faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui somnolait.

- _Es-tu complètement stupide _? demanda Severus en s'asseyant sur la chaise au côté du lit.

-_ Je suis désolé_, murmura Harry.

- _Tu croyais que je ne saurai rien ? Tu penses bien que Draco a filé dans mes appartements dès qu'il a pu._

_- Hein ?_ répondit très intelligemment Harry.

-_ Tu te prends pour le nouveau parrain de la mafia _?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, presque choqué d'entendre son père avoir de telles références.

- _En ce qui me concerne, envoyer tes amis casser la figure à Malefoy revient à l'avoir fait toi-même._

_- Quoi_, protesta Harry, _mais je n'ai pas_…

Severus leva une main d'un air fatigué, le faisant taire immédiatement.

- _Je double ta retenue. Ça t'évitera de faire l'imbécile et tes devoirs seront peut-être moins bâclés. Et nous reparlerons de cette histoire en privé._

Harry déglutit sans répondre, suivant du regard son père qui sortait de l'infirmerie. Ainsi Malefoy en avait prit pour son grade ? Tant mieux. Peut importe le prix qu'il devrait payer pour ça. Ça en valait le coup. De toute façon il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre son père de son innocence. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas ravi de ce qui était arrivé à Malefoy. Il espérait d'ailleurs savoir très vite qui avait fait ça et avoir des détails. La vérité était qu'il était simplement trop couard pour oser mettre sur pied un truc pareil.  
Il se renfonça dans son lit en essayant de se focaliser sur ce qui avait pu exactement arriver au Serpentard, mais sans pour autant réussir à faire totalement disparaître la légère pointe d'angoisse que les paroles de son père avaient fait naitre.

.

OoO

.

Dementia était assise à son bureau. R.J, couché dans son berceau à côté d'elle gazouillait gaiement en essayant d'attraper son pied. Il essayait de relever la tête le plus loin possible et tendait désespérément les bras, les doigts écartés. Sans surprise, il retombait en arrière sans avoir réussi à faire plus qu'effleurer les pieds de sa grenouillère verte. Il éclatait de rire et, sans se lasser, recommençait en gazouillant de plus belle.  
La jeune femme suspendit un instant l'écriture de sa lettre en le regardant. Elle semblant hésiter un instant, se mordillant les lèvres, puis elle secoua la tête, prit un morceau de parchemin vierge et, après avoir brulé sa précédente missive, recommença.  
Une heure, et une bonne dizaine de parchemins brulés plus tard, elle sortit de sa chambre, son fils dans les bras, et prit la direction de la chambre de sa tante.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle faisait. Et si sa tante n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait ? D'un autre côté elle était allée voir les Malefoy plus d'une fois et ils avaient eu mille occasions de l'ensorceler. Or ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Et de toute façon, à présent qu'Alima ne pouvait plus quitter le manoir grâce à sa magie, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution.  
Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre que partageaient Narcissa et Lucius. Elle hésita encore un instant avant de rassembler son courage et de frapper.

- _Oui_, résonna la voix froide de sa tante à l'intérieur.

Demi entrouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture.

- _Tante Narcissa, je peux te parler ?_

_- Oh, ma chérie_, s'exclama sa tante, soudain plus chaleureuse, _bien sûr, entre vite et laisse-moi voir R.J de plus près_.

Dementia tendit l'enfant à sa tante et se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon privé des Malefoy. Elle se pencha pour essayer de voir à l'intérieur de la chambre à coucher dont la porte était entrouverte.

- _Tu es seule, tante Cissy ?_

_- Et bien oui, ma chérie. Ta mère et ton oncle sont auprès du seigneur des ténèbres._

_- Oh... bien… c'est bien_… répondit distraitement Demi en maltraitant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils et, de sa baguette, transfigura un petit guéridon en berceau dans lequel elle déposa R.J avant de venir s'asseoir aux côtés de sa nièce.

- _As-tu un problème ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout…_

_- Non… enfin oui je sais. Mais non, je n'ai pas de problème… C'est juste que… euh… Je n'ai jamais vu d'hibou ici_, laissa-t-elle tomber d'une voix aiguë.

-_ Et bien_, répondit prudemment sa tante, ses sourcils parfaits légèrement froncés, _peu de personnes possèdent un hibou ici. Il y a Buckminster bien sûr. Il y a Nostradamus, le hibou de ton oncle, et deux ou trois autres appartenant à divers mangemorts. La plupart ne s'en servent que pour envoyer des lettres à leurs épouses, si elles ne sont pas ici, ou à leurs enfants, toujours scolarisés._

_- Oui, je suppose que le courrier est contrôlé…_

_- Non… non dans la mesure où le sortilège de fidelitas ne permet pas d'écrire l'emplacement du manoir, et que le contenu des réunions ne peut pas être révélé grâce à un sort de magie noire, non, les hiboux ne sont pas contrôlés… Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Tu veux faire des achats par correspondance ? Si c'est cela, je peux demander…_

_- Je voudrais envoyer une lettre a papa,_ révéla précipitamment Dementia sans oser se retourner.

- _Tu… quoi _?

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit un bruissement de tissus indiquant que Narcissa venait de se lever.  
Elle ne tarda pas à sentir sa tante juste derrière elle mais elle n'osa pas bouger, priant pour n'avoir pas fait d'erreur.

- _Demi… tu… oh Merlin_, souffla Narcissa,_ tu t'es libérée_…

Ce n'était pas une question et Dementia ne répondit pas, se contentant de se retourner.  
Narcissa était blême et avait posé une main sur son cœur.

- _J'ai tant prié_, murmura-t-elle. _J'en étais sûre. Il m'a semblé revoir une lumière de vie dans tes yeux qui avait disparue depuis trop longtemps. Bien sûr personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué. J'en ai même parlé à mon fils_.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à la porte et prenant les mains de Dementia dans les siennes, elle l'entraina vers le canapé.

- _Personne ne doit savoir que tu as réussi à échapper à la potion de confusion_, lui dit-elle précipitamment. _Tu entends ? Personne. Tu as ta lettre ?_

_- Oui,_ répondit fébrilement Dementia, gagnée par l'excitation en sortant un parchemin de sa robe.

- _Je vais l'envoyer avec ma prochaine lettre à Draco. Il la transmettra à ton père. Personne ne doit savoir que tu as envoyé du courrier, tu entends ? Personne. Ni ta mère, ni même Lucius._

_- Draco ne va-t-il pas tout dire à son père ?_

_- Ne sous-estime pas ton cousin, ma chérie, il a toujours été bien plus proche de moi que de Lucius, quoi qu'en pensent les gens. Si je lui demande de se taire, il le fera._

_- Oncle Lucius ne m'aidera pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ton oncle t'aime tendrement, ma chérie, mais il est persuadé d'agir pour le mieux. Et il n'hésitera pas à te garder prisonnière ici s'il pense qu'il te protège._

_- Pourquoi le seigneur s'intéresse-t-il a mon fils ? _demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tendue.

- _Je l'ignore. Sans doute voit-il en lui la nouvelle génération de mangemort. Une génération qui aura toujours vécu dans son ombre et ne saura pas ce qu'est un monde sans lui. Lucius m'a dit une fois qu'il allait interdire à ses fidèles de donner des parrains à leurs enfants. Il veut être considéré comme le parrain de toute une génération._

_- Merlin._

_- J'enverrai ta lettre ce soir. Draco l'aura demain matin. Ne laisse rien paraître ma chérie. Focalise-toi sur ton fils, cela t'aidera_.

Dementia hocha la tête et embrassa sa tante qui la tint serrée contre elle un long moment. Puis la jeune femme reprit son fils, qui s'était endormi, et retourna dans sa chambre, tandis que Narcissa s'asseyait à son secrétaire pour écrire à son fils.

.

OoO

.

Ginny entra dans la salle commune et balaya la pièce des yeux. Elle repéra aussitôt Harry, assis dans son fauteuil attitré, devant le feu mourant. Elle se dirigea vers lui, ôta sa robe de sorcier et ranima les flammes d'un mouvement de baguette. L'adolescent sursauta lorsque le feu se ralluma et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux derrière lui. Il sourit en voyant Ginny et tendit un bras vers elle, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- _Doucement_, souffla-t-il lorsqu'elle approcha.

Elle hocha la tête et s'installa le plus délicatement possible sur ses genoux. Malgré sa douceur, il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

- _Désolée_, grimaça Ginny.

- _Pas ta faute_, soupira Harry en embrassant ce qui passait à sa portée, à savoir son bras.

- _Il t'a frappé, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pas envie d'en parler Gin. Pas envie de parler du tout en fait. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non_.

Elle se blottit contre lui et il appuya son menton sur le sommet de son crane, en contemplant le feu. Au bout d'un moment il rompit le silence dans un murmure.

- _Gin_, _ne dis rien à ton frère et à Hermione._

_- D'accord_, répondit la rouquine sur le même ton, _mais c'était pourquoi cette fois ?_

_- Dean, Seamus et Ron ont cassé la figure à Malefoy et il croit que j'ai tout organisé._

_- C'est idiot ! Autant de croire ça que de l'avoir fait !_

_- Je n'en veux pas aux mecs, ils ont eu raison, c'est bien fait pour cet enfoiré. Quant au reste, j'ai plus envie d'y penser. J'ai sommeil. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je vais me coucher ?_

_- Non, _sourit Ginny en se levant, _vas-y, tu as besoin de repos_.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et il la tira vers lui pour approfondir le baiser jusqu'à ce que des ricanements retentissent. Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert et sur un dernier effleurement des lèvres, Harry monta dans son dortoir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron descendit dans la salle commune, l'air défait. Hermione se précipita vers lui, l'air interrogateur mais il se contenta de secouer la tête sans répondre. Ginny soupira et alla rejoindre son frère et son amie.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?_

_- Rien,_ marmonna le rouquin, visiblement perturbé.

- _Tu es au courant c'est ça ?_

_- Je l'ai vu se changer dans la salle de bain. Il ne m'a pas vu. Il t'en a parlé _? demanda Ron en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- _Juste pour me dire que ça va et qu'il ne veut surtout pas en parler. Alors ne le poussez pas ok ? Laissez-le tranquille_.

Ron, toujours aussi pâle et Hermione, défaite depuis qu'elle avait compris de quoi il retournait, acquiescèrent. Ginny embrassa son frère sur la joue, et, sur un soupir, retourna auprès de ses amies.

.

OoO

.

Grâce aux soins de Mme Pomfresh, Draco Malefoy ne présentait aucune marque de la soirée de la veille autre qu'un désir de vengeance. Bien qu'à contrecœur, il devait admettre qu'il ne croyait pas en la culpabilité de Potter. L'affaire était un peut trop sournoise pour le Gryffondor. Potter lui aurait certainement sauté à la gorge au vu et au su de tous, au milieu d'un couloir bondé, sans réfléchir une seconde aux conséquences. Bien sûr il n'allait pas pleurer sur le sort du Gryffondor qui avait du se faire sonner les cloches par Severus mais il continuait à penser que, pour une fois, Potter était innocent. Oh il l'avait dit à son directeur de maison, comme ça, en passant, sans trop insister. Severus lui avait répondu qu'il allait tirer cela au clair et il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. De toute façon quelle importance, une raclée n'avait jamais tué personne et au point ou en était Potter, une de plus ou de moins ne ferait plus grande différence.

Il leva les yeux au moment où une nuée de hiboux s'engouffra par les vasistas largement ouverts de la grande salle. Nostradamus se posa immédiatement devant lui, tendant fièrement la patte. Il détacha l'épaisse enveloppe, une sourde appréhension lui étreignant la poitrine, et se détendit en reconnaissant l'écriture fine de sa mère.  
Il décacheta rapidement la lettre et interrompit son geste en réalisant que la première enveloppe, en plus de contenir un parchemin plié en deux, contenait une seconde missive cachetée. Sans la sortir, il jeta un coup d'œil au destinataire : Severus Rogue.  
Fronçant les sourcils, il sortit la lettre de sa mère et enfoui le reste dans une de ses poches avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse remarquer quelque chose.

_Mon chéri_

Il eut un sursaut de fierté adolescente qui se traduisit par une grimace à la lecture du terme employé par sa mère.

_J'espère que tu te portes bien et que tu suis toujours avec autant d'assiduité tes cours. Tu sais que ton père tient à ce que tu sois parmi les premiers de ta promotion. Pour ma part, la seule chose qui compte est que tu ailles bien, que tu t'amuses et que tu sois heureux.  
__Je sais que je t'ai écris il y a peu de temps, et ici il n'y a rien de bien nouveau, comme tu peux t'en douter. Ton père passe ses journées en réunion et je n'ai guère le loisir de le voir.  
__Si je t'écris aujourd'hui c'est pour te demander un service. Mais mon chéri, il est excessivement important que personne n'en sache rien. Ni tes amis, ni ton père. Surtout pas ton père. Tu nous mettrais, Dementia et moi-même, en grave danger. J'ai mis dans l'enveloppe une seconde lettre écrite par ta cousine à destination de son père. Transmets toutes mes amitiés à Severus et demande-lui de détruire ta lettre. Je t'écrirai à nouveau dans quelques jours un courrier que tu pourras conserver si tu le souhaites._

_Je t'aime mon fils,_

_Mère._

Draco rangea la lettre dans sa poche et termina sans hâte son petit déjeuner. Il ne s'agissait pas de paraître suspect aux yeux de ses camarades de Serpentard.  
Une fois son repas fini, il se leva calmement et d'un ton froid, indiqua comme à son habitude à Crabbe et Goyle de le rejoindre dans la salle commune lorsqu'ils auraient fini de s'empiffrer.  
Il sortit calmement et, dès qu'il fut seul, il se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'arrière de la grande salle, d'où venait de sortir le professeur de potion, par la porte dérobée réservée aux professeurs. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du château pour transplaner Merlin seul savait où.

- _Prof… professeur_, haleta-t-il, essoufflé.

- _Un problème monsieur Malefoy _?

Draco secoua la tête en reprenant son souffle. Il sortit la lettre de sa mère de sa poche et la tendit à son directeur de maison. Celui-ci la parcourut rapidement, tandis que Draco regardait autour de lui, s'assurant que personne n'était en mesure de les voir. Il vit son professeur de potion déglutir avec difficulté avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- _Puis-je la détruire ?_

_- Allez-y, je l'ai lu deux fois_.

Dès que la preuve de la trahison de Narcissa eut disparue, Draco sortie la seconde missive de sa poche et la remit à Severus qui lui pressa l'épaule.

-_ Merci Draco. Vous remercierez votre mère de vive voix lorsque vous la verrez._

_- Bien sûr. Je… Je vous laisse… Si je ne suis pas dans la salle commune, ça paraîtra suspect. J'espère qu'elle va bien_.

Severus hocha la tête et sortit de Poudlard. Il transplana devant les trois balais, où il commanda un café avant de s'installer dans un recoin. Evaelianne n'était pas encore arrivée. Fébrilement, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, il décacheta la lettre où l'écriture étroite de sa fille avait sobrement tracé son nom.

_Papa,_

_Avant toute chose sache que je vais très bien. Je n'ai pas été blessée de quelque manière que ce soit.  
__J'ai l'impression de venir de me réveiller. D'après le peu de souvenir que j'ai pu me remémorer, Bella m'est tombée dessus alors que je partais pour la France. Elle m'a jeté un sort : turbatio ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pense qu'elle a ensuite versé un filtre de confusion dans ma tisane du soir, pour m'empêcher de fuir.  
__Un concours de circonstance a fait que je n'ai pas pris la tisane un soir et il semblerait que ça ait suffit à me désintoxiquer. Depuis je fais semblant de la prendre. En continuant à appeler Bellatrix maman, à utiliser la bibliothèque du lord et à être « amie » avec Rabastan, je peux donner le change.  
__Le lieu est sous fidelitas, tu t'en doutes. Il y a comme une sorte de brume autour de nous en permanence. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais ça ne m'inspire pas confiance.  
__Le lord a bridé la magie des elfes. Alima ne peut rien pour moi. Ne m'envoie aucun autre elfe, même s'il me trouvait, il serait coincé ici.  
__Mais je ne m'avoue jamais vaincue. Je vais trouver un moyen de partir de là. Si j'arrive à sortir de la maison, je devrais pouvoir transplaner. Comme tu le vois, j'ai une alliée. Mais je ne crois pas que tante Narcissa puisse pour moi plus que son soutien moral et tout son amour. Si j'arrive à fuir, j'espère qu'elle n'en paiera pas le prix.  
__Comment va Harry ? La question est stupide. Je sais qu'il va mal. Comment pourrait-il aller bien alors que j'arrive à peine à écrire le nom de Sirius. Il a besoin de toi papa, si tu savais à quel point. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressentis quand Lily Evans est morte ? Dis-toi que c'est vingt fois pire pour Harry.  
__Je sais que ma relation avec Sirius t'a choqué. N'en veux pas à ceux qui savaient, nous tenions à t'en parler nous-mêmes. On attendait le bon moment. Sirius voulait enterrer la hache de guerre, ne serait-ce que pour moi et Harry. On allait t'en parler. Très bientôt. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, mais j'avais prévu de tout te dire.  
__Embrasse Harry pour moi, j'ai hâte d'être auprès de vous deux. Dis-lui que je l'aime et qu'il me manque.  
__Je vais me sortir de là ! Je te le jure._

_Je t'aime,_

_Demi._

Severus replia le parchemin avant de lui jeter un sort de confidentialité. À présent, seul lui pourrait le lire.  
Ainsi Dementia fuyait en France, comme il l'avait pensé. Comment Bellatrix avait-elle réussit à la trouver ? Ou quel chantage, quelles menaces, avait-elle exercées pour que Dementia consente à une rencontre ?  
« Turbatium » se dit-il en relisant la lettre. À la seconde où le sort l'avait frappé, sa fille n'avait plus eu aucune notion de bien, de mal, de passé et d'avenir. Le sort ne pouvait certes pas effacer le chagrin mais les réactions de Dementia avaient dû être comme anesthésiées. Des larmes sûrement, une certaine colère peut-être, mais une incapacité totale d'en vouloir sérieusement à qui que ce soit de présent. Et sûrement une colère accrue pour les absents. Les réactions de sa fille dépendaient surtout du discours qu'avait du lui tenir Bellatrix dans l'heure suivant la mise en place du sort, puis de l'absorption de la première dose de potion.  
Elle jurait qu'elle réussirait à partir. Il lui faisait confiance bien sûr. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas la moindre indication du lieu où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pensé à brider la magie des elfes, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un portoloin puisse fonctionner. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre…et espérer.

- _Salut_, claironna une voix chantante, tandis qu'Evaelianne s'asseyait en face de lui.

- _Bonjour_, répondit-il en forçant un sourire, tout en rangeant la lettre.

- _Ça ne va pas ?_

_- Si si, je ne suis pas réveillé_, sourit-il en terminant son café.

Evaelianne se leva pour aller chercher un second café et un thé à la menthe. Mme Rosmerta n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à l'idée d'introduire quelques boissons moldues dans sa carte, mais elle était la première à reconnaître qu'elles rencontraient un franc succès.  
Pendant qu'Evaelianne préparait leurs boissons, Severus repensa à la fin de la lettre de sa fille : « _Comment va Harry ?... Il a besoin de toi papa, si tu savais à quel point. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as ressentis quand Lily Evans est morte ? Dis-toi que c'est vingt fois pire pour Harry… Dis à Harry que je l'aime »  
_Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il avait horreur de ça.  
Evaelianne revint s'asseoir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire et décida de remettre sa remise en question pour plus tard.  
Oui… plus tard… rien ne pressait.


	38. Chapter 38

Mon ordinateur étant à l'hopital, et moi meme en maladie, je n'ai accès à internet que depuis le cyber café du coin de la rue. Alors certes il est pas cher mais bon... donc je m'excuse par avance de ne pas répondre aux review et commentaires...

Bonne lecture et à dans 15 jours!

* * *

_- Pas bouger !_

_- Gah !_

_- J'ai dit pas bouger affreux jojo !_

_- Gue gah !_

_- Ah ! Maîtresse ! Maîtresse !_

_- R.J ! Vilain ! Lâche l'oreille d'Alima !_ gronda Dementia en retirant l'oreille meurtrie de sa petite servante de la main potelée de son fils.

L'enfant couina et tenta de nouveau de rouler sur lui-même avant de vider joyeusement sa vessie sur la couche que sa mère n'avait pas encore réussi à attacher. La jeune femme ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes qui lui firent rabattre le carré de tissu avant que le jet malodorant ne l'atteigne.

Elle eut un soupir et fit signe à Alima de lui tendre une nouvelle couche. La petite elfe s'exécuta tout en restant prudemment hors de portée des petits poings qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

Dementia recommença la toilette de son fils pour la troisième fois. Elle glissa l'étoffe sous l'enfant en regrettant les pampers moldus qu'elle se promettait d'acheter sitôt sortie de ce cauchemar.

Elle replia vivement la couche et réussit à attacher l'épingle à nourrice avant que son monstre de fils ne gigote assez pour faire échouer l'opération.

_- Ah Ah !_ s'exclama-t-elle, victorieuse, soulevant l'enfant pour le caler contre sa poitrine._ Maman -1 , R.J –0. Tu es bien le fils de ton père, petit démon !_

Elle déposa l'enfant dans le fauteuil qu'elle avait métamorphosé en landau et le recouvrit d'une petite couverture que lui avait donnée Narcissa et qui avait appartenu à Draco.

_- Tu sais quoi_, dit-elle à son fils en prenant un châle pour elle-même, _c'est un jour très important aujourd'hui ! Oui ! Tu as deux mois ! Et tu es assez fort pour qu'on sorte se promener un peu._

La jeune femme avait vécu ces deux mois dans une angoisse sourde, supportant mal l'inactivité.  
Bien que Narcissa lui ait promis que son père avait bien reçu sa lettre, elle s'inquiétait. Son père croyait-il qu'elle l'avait trahi ? Avait-il seulement lu la missive ?

Sa seconde inquiétude concernait son fils. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus apprenne l'existence de son petit-fils par une lettre impersonnelle ou pire par un tiers. Narcissa l'avait rassurée. Le maître avait interdit à quiconque de parler de la grossesse de la jeune femme, peu désireux de se heurter une fois de plus à Dumbledore qui aurait sans doute voulu sauver cet enfant innocent. Elle-même ne l'avait pas mentionnée à son fils. Personne ne serait donc à même de révéler quoi que ce soit à Severus, excepté Dementia elle-même.

Quelques jours plus tôt, le médicomage avait rendu visite à la jeune femme et lui avait enfin donné l'autorisation de sortir se promener. Elle allait donc enfin pouvoir s'éloigner des quartiers des invités, et tenter de repérer un moyen de sortir du manoir.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et quelques instants plus tard, elle se figea en haut des escaliers.

Ah. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Comment était-elle censée…

_- Laissez-moi vous aider Miss Rogue_

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'homme souleva le landau et le porta sans difficulté jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, passant sans un regard devant l'étage des loups-garous. Elle fronça le nez de désappointement, autant pour la discrétion, et lui emboîta le pas.

_- Merci monsieur Greyback_, se força-t-elle à sourire.

_- Vous allez vous promener ?_

_- C'est un bien grand mot, mais oui, je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes à présent que mon fils est assez grand pour être sorti de ma chambre_.

_- J'adore les enfants, _répondit l'homme d'un air gourmand en regardant le bambin.

Dementia se contenta de lui jeter un regard absolument noir et Fenrir eut un sourire amusé.

_- Ne vous méprenez pas. Je fais la distinction entre nos enfants et ceux des moldus et des traîtres-à-leur-sang._

_- Je l'espère bien_, siffla-t-elle, donnant à sa voix les même inflexions que celle de sa mère.

Fenrir éclata de rire et, après l'avoir saluée d'un signe de tête, remonta à son étage. Dementia secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté et reprit sa promenade. Elle s'aventura pratiquement partout, de la véranda au jardin d'hiver en passant par le corridor qui donnait sur les serres et elle dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, la seule et unique entrée était la porte principale.

_- Et pourquoi pas…_ se dit-elle.

Après tout, le lord, sa mère, son oncle, et tous les mangemorts plus ou moins importants étaient en réunion. Greyback venait de retourner à ses quartiers, quartiers dont les autres loups-garous n'avaient pas le droit de s'éloigner.

_- Alima ! _murmura-t-elle

L'elfe apparut aussitôt.

_- Ecoute c'est très important. Va dans ma chambre. Prends le coffret de Sirius et reviens ici. Vite !_

Alima obéit instantanément. Suivant l'exemple du père de son fils, Dementia avait pris l'habitude de ranger dans le coffret, avec les affaires de Sirius, tout ce qu'elle considérait comme important : l'acte de naissance magique de RJ, les quelques photos qu'elle avait prises de lui, dont une dans les bras de Bellatrix. Quelles que soient les horreurs que pouvait commettre la mangemort, Dementia était heureuse d'avoir une photo de sa mère et de son fils ensemble. Elle avait également quelques photos d'elles deux que Rodolphus avait prises.

Il fallut peu de temps à la petite créature pour revenir et Demi lui ordonna de rester avec eux.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et, après avoir nerveusement vérifié qu'elle était seule, tendit la main vers la poignée.

_- Ne touche pas à ça_, siffla une voix aiguë derrière elle, manquant de lui faire frôler l'attaque cardiaque.

_- Tante Cissy ?_

_- Es-tu folle ?_

_- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Dementia,_ soupira Narcissa, _si les choses étaient aussi simples, ne crois-tu pas que je t'aurais déjà fait sortir d'ici ? Seuls ceux qui portent la marque peuvent actionner cette poignée sans provoquer instantanément le déclenchement d'une alarme assourdissante._

Dementia pâlit et recula précipitamment, mettant une distance raisonnable entre elle et la porte enchantée.

_- Tu sortiras d'ici ma chérie. Mais ne te précipite pas. C'est le meilleur moyen de faire des erreurs. Tu n'auras qu'une seule chance. Si j'entrevois une solution, je viendrais te voir._

Demi hocha nerveusement la tête, pâle et nerveuse. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et demanda à Alima de ramener le landau dans sa chambre et de l'y attendre. Après avoir remercié sa tante dans un murmure, elle partit d'un pas rapide, son enfant serré contre son cœur.

Jamais elle n'avait parcouru aussi vite le chemin la séparant de ses quartiers. Et même lorsque la porte se referma sur elle, elle n'aurait pu affirmer sans mentir qu'elle se sentait en sécurité.

OoO

Albus Dumbledore était pensif. Les mains croisées derrière le dos, il contemplait le parc de Poudlard depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Derrière lui, Fumseck dodelinait doucement de la tête dans le plus parfait silence. Les tableaux des anciens directeurs s'étaient tus les uns après les autres, leurs occupants répugnants à troubler les réflexions de l'actuel dirigeant de Poudlard.

Apres une demi-heure de contemplation, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Dumbledore et, quelques secondes plus tard, des coups résonnèrent à la porte.

_- Entre, Harry,_ lança le vieil homme en retournant s'asseoir.

L'adolescent se glissa dans le bureau, un air perplexe sur le visage.

_- Comment saviez-vous que c'était moi ?_ demanda-t-il

_- Oh, je sais beaucoup de choses,_ s'amusa le directeur en lui désignant un siège. _Un bonbon au citron ?_

_- Euh, non merci, je viens de diner._

Le silence retomba tandis que le jeune garçon cherchait, de toute évidence, comment aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait.

_- Tu voulais me voir pour parler de quelque chose dont tu t'es rappelé, n'est-ce pas Harry,_ dit soudain le directeur après avoir observé son vis-à-vis quelques instants…

_- Euh oui,_ répondit Harry, hésitant,_ je me suis posé pas mal de question sur ces trucs là… les hormachins…_

_- Les horcruxes,_ corrigea patiemment le directeur

_- Voilà. Je me suis dit, s'il en a fait trois, est-ce qu'il aurait pu en faire plus ?_

Dumbledore eut un petit soupir et se renfonça dans son siège en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

_- J'y ai également pensé. Je me suis penché sur la question. J'ai relu des dizaines de pages de notes de Gellert Grindelwald._

_- Vous y avez accès ?_ demanda Harry surpris

_- Vois-tu, avant qu'il ne choisisse le chemin sombre de la magie noire, Gellert fut un condisciple de Poudlard et même un ami. J'ai mis très longtemps à réaliser que la petite guerre amicale que nous nous livrions pour la première place de la promotion avait pris des proportions inquiétantes. Vois-tu Gellert avait fait des recherches sur les horcruxes, avant de renoncer à y avoir recours, jugeant la chose trop noire… même pour lui._

_- Oh… Et vous avez découvert quelque chose qui peut nous aider ?_

_- Eh bien au terme de ses recherches, Gellert était catégorique : le corps humain ne pourrait survivre à la formation d'un cinquième horcruxe et mourir lors de cette création détruirait tous les horcruxes déjà existants. Tom étant toujours de ce monde, j'en déduis soit qu'il en est venu aux même conclusions, soit qu'il n'a pas tenté, pour une raison ou une autre de faire plus d'horcruxes._

_- Donc il peut bien y en avoir 4,_ souffla Harry

_- En effet. Et si je ne m'abuse, ce que je viens de t'expliquer te confirme quelque chose que tu soupçonnais…_

_- Le journal,_ murmura l'adolescent._ Il était presque vivant. Il a failli tuer Ginny._

_- Ce que n'est pas censé faire un horcruxe,_ le coupa Dumbledore. Et c'est pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

_- Pourquoi ce journal était si dangereux alors ?_

_- Tout simplement parce que Tom est dangereux. Je n'y ai pas pensé, car je voyais les horcruxes comme une telle abomination que je ne pouvais concevoir qu'il existe pire. Mais je pensais en tant qu'Albus Dumbledore ayant lu les notes de Gellert Grindelwald. Il m'a fallu du temps pour me résoudre à penser comme Tom. Et j'ai réalisé qu'il avait pu tout à fait ensorceler un de ses horcruxes pour lui donner d'autres capacités. Ce qu'il a fait avec le journal._

_- Donc j'ai bien tué un horcruxe ?_ soupira Harry, mal à l'aise

_- Non, tu en as détruit un,_ précisa Albus._ Les horcruxes sont les réceptacles de morceaux d'âme, néanmoins ils demeurent des objets. Mais en effet, tu en as bien détruit un. Dès que nous aurons trouvé ce médaillon, et que nous aurons tué la pauvre bête qu'il a attachée à lui, Tom sera vulnérable. Le reste se règlera sur le champ de bataille._

_- Tout ça, ça va pas améliorer mes rapports avec ce bon vieux Tom,_ essaya de plaisanter Harry

Albus eut un petit rire et, saisissant la grosse boîte ronde sur son bureau, il se pencha vers Harry.

_- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de bonbon ?_

Harry soupira, sans pouvoir retenir un petit sourire et se décida à piocher dans la boîte.

_- Merci, professeur._

_- Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à sonner, aussi permets-moi de te raccompagner à ton dortoir. Je serais désolé que tu ais des ennuis._

L'adolescent hocha la tête. Oui il n'avait pas besoin de s'attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il n'en avait déjà quotidiennement.

Le directeur l'invita d'un geste à le précéder dans l'escalier et ils prirent silencieusement le chemin de la tour de gryffondor. Au bout de quelques minutes, Albus se décida à prendre la parole.

_- Est-ce que tout va bien, Harry ?_

_- Oui monsieur_, répondit laconiquement l'adolescent.

_- Severus te mène-t-il toujours la vie dure ?_

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais Albus le vit nettement se raidir. Il retint un soupir.

_- Je suis profondément désolé mon garçon. J'ai pensé à ta sécurité et il était évident pour moi que la sincère affection qui liait ta mère au professeur Rogue suffirait pour que les choses aillent bien entre vous._

_- Ce n'est pas votre faute,_ murmura Harry,_ les choses commençaient à aller de mieux en mieux. Je veux dire, il est vraiment sévère et il laisse rien passer…mais Demi était là et elle le calmait… la plupart du temps. Mais depuis qu'elle est partie…c'est… difficile._

_- Veux-tu que je tente encore de parler à Severus ? Je ne veux pas trop le harceler, il serait bien capable de te retirer de Poudlard juste pour me faire bisquer._

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le commentaire et Albus fut satisfait d'avoir réussi à dérider le jeune homme. Ils continuèrent à deviser de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à arriver devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui arrangea d'un geste preste sa coiffure, en voyant approcher Dumbledore.

_- Oh bonjour monsieur le directeur,_ roucoula-t-elle, _une bien belle nuit n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien belle, bien belle Athénaïs. Auriez-vous l'obligeance d'ouvrir le passage pour le jeune Monsieur Potter._

_- Oh mais bien sûr monsieur le directeur._

Le portrait s'ouvrit immédiatement sans réclamer le mot de passe. Harry jeta un regard intrigué à Albus qui sourit.

_- Apanage du directeur de Poudlard. Passe une bonne nuit. Tes amis t'attendent, me semble-t-il, tu peux bien évidemment leur rapporter notre discussion, mais je te prierai d'être vigilant et de ne partager ces informations qu'avec tes deux amis et avec Melle Weasley si vraiment tu y tiens._

_- Ron, Hermione et Ginny, personne d'autre,_ promit Harry

_- Et concernant Severus, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Il va finir par réaliser l'injustice dont il fait preuve et tout ira beaucoup mieux. Et Dementia ne restera pas absente bien longtemps. Des qu'elle reviendra, elle remettra bon ordre à tout ceci._

_- Ca fait déjà presque un an… _soupira Harry

_- Chaque chose arrive en son heure, Harry. Va maintenant, tu es attendu._

Harry hocha la tête et souhaita bonne nuit au directeur avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. Comme ce dernier l'avait supposé, Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient réunis devant le feu et, dès qu'ils l'aperçurent, le mitraillèrent de questions.

Harry soupira imperceptiblement et s'assit parmi eux, attirant Ginny dans ses bras. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et leur dit tout ce qu'il savait.

OoO

R.J. fronça le nez, regarda sa mère d'un air furieux, prit une grande inspiration et hurla. Dementia gémit et le serra contre elle pour le bercer.

_- Je sais mon bébé, je sais…_

On frappa à la porte et elle la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette sans quitter son fauteuil. Bellatrix entra dans la chambre, les sourcils froncés.

_- Tu le tortures ? On l'entend hurler dans tout le manoir !_

_- Je sais, merci. C'est l'heure de la tétée, c'est pour ça qu'il hurle._

_- Et tu comptes le nourrir ? Ou le laisser d'abord rendre sourd la moitié des personnes présentes ?_

Dementia soupira avant d'embrasser le front de l'enfant.

_- C'est bien ça le problème, maman. Je crois que je n'ai plus de lait._

Bellatrix retint de justesse un sourire triomphant. Elle se força au contraire à prendre une mine soucieuse.

_- Tu es sûre ? Tu es encore jeune pour souffrir d'un manque de lait…_

_- Dis ça à R.J,_ siffla la jeune femme en lui décochant un regard noir.

_- Ne t'énerve pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent et ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Tu as deux solutions : soit tu décides de le nourrir au biberon, soit tu préfères prendre une potion qui forcera la montée de lait et te permettra de continuer à le nourrir au sein. C'est comme tu veux._

_- Je… Je ne sais pas … Je vais y réfléchir, mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller chercher le médicomage ? Je voudrais quand même qu'il m'examine. Juste pour m'assurer que le manque de lait ne cache pas quelque chose de plus grave._

_- Bien sûr. Je vais lui dire d'apporter une fiole de potion régénératrice de lait et je vais aller aussi chercher un biberon aux cuisines. Tu pourras le nourrir dès que tu auras fait ton choix, ce genre de potions agit en 12 minutes._

_- D'accord._

Dès que Bellatrix fut sortie, Dementia, livide, verrouilla à nouveau la porte. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Nourrir R.J. au biberon ? Oui mais cette méthode ne lui permettait pas de garder un œil sur ce que son fils ingurgiterait. Si Bellatrix avait été capable de la droguer, elle, sa propre fille, Merlin seul savait ce qu'elle était capable de faire au fils de Sirius. C'était dangereux. Bien trop dangereux. Son instinct de mère lui hurlait de refuser cette solution.

Mais prendre une potion elle-même n'était pas moins risqué. Elle faisait semblant de prendre sa tisane tous les soirs mais elle n'était pas à l'abri qu'ils décident de mélanger la potion de confusion à celle régénératrice de lait. Elle retomberait donc dans sa léthargie et serait incapable de partir de cet enfer.

Dementia posa R.J dans son berceau et plaça un sort de silence sur la zone réservée à son fils qui continuait à s'époumoner.

_- Désolée mon bébé, mais il faut que je réfléchisse._

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Très vite, Bellatrix allait revenir et refuser de prendre la potion ou de donner le biberon la rendrait immédiatement suspecte. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve une solution, n'importe laquelle, pour être capable de garder ses esprits, malgré une éventuelle potion de confusion.

Gardant un œil sur son fils, elle regarda autour d'elle, hésitante. Elle songea un instant à demander à Alima de lui révéler la vérité si jamais elle retombait sous la coupe de sa mère mais elle écarta cette pensée. Elle préférait ne compter que sur elle-même. Si sa mère soupçonnait la petite elfe de tenter de la sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle la plongeait la drogue, elle n'hésiterait probablement pas à la faire disparaître.

Non… il lui fallait une solution qui n'implique aucun intermédiaire.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le coffret de Sirius, sur sa coiffeuse, et une idée germa dans son esprit. Le journal de Sirius ! Elle le lisait tous les jours, et ce, même lorsqu'elle était droguée.

Précipitamment, consciente que sa mère n'allait pas tarder à revenir en compagnie du médicomage, elle sortit le journal du coffret et l'ouvrit à la première page. Là, juste sous la dédicace de James, elle inscrivit d'une main tremblante : « _Ils te mentent, ils te droguent. Tu prends une potion de confusion pour t'empêcher de te poser les bonnes questions. Tu dois trouver une solution pour partir. Ils veulent tuer papa et Harry. Tu ne peux le dire à personne, Ni à maman, ni à oncle Lucius. Ta seule alliée ici est tante Cissy mais elle ne peut rien pour toi. Et surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne fais pas confiance à Rabastan _»

Elle replaça le journal dans sa boîte et courut vers son fils qui avait cessé de hurler et hoquetait au fond de son berceau. Elle le prit dans ses bras, déverrouilla la porte et s'installa dans son fauteuil, quelques secondes avant que sa mère ne pénètre dans la chambre, suivie du médicomage.

_- Alors,_ demanda ce dernier,_ votre mère m'a dit que vous n'aviez plus de lait ? Nous allons voir ça._

Masquant sa répugnance, Demi tendit son fils à Bellatrix et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Le médicomage lança plusieurs charmes de diagnostic sur elle avant de se frotter le menton.

_- Vous me semblez en parfaite santé. Peut être un peu fatiguée mais c'est tout à fait naturel avec un nourrisson qui ne doit pas encore faire ses nuits. Je pense que votre manque de lait n'est dû qu'au petit appétit de R.J. Ne stimulant pas assez les glandes de lactation, celles-ci cessent de produire. Désirez-vous continuer l'allaitement ou préférez-vous passer au biberon ?_

_- Et bien,_ commença prudemment la jeune femme,_ je pense que je préfère continuer à nourrir mon bébé. Je n'aime pas vraiment les biberons, c'est tellement impersonnel… Quelle mère digne de ce nom choisirait cette solution ?_ ajouta-t-elle d'un air innocent, se rappelant que son père lui avait dit que Bellatrix avait toujours refusé de lui donner le sein.

Elle vit sa mère se raidir et sut que le coup avait porté. Elle se tourna vers la mangemort et lui sourit avant de demander d'un ton candide.

_- Tu en penses quoi maman ?_

_- Tu…tu as raison,_ répondit avec difficulté Bellatrix en reprenant contenance._ Il vaut toujours mieux allaiter le plus longtemps possible. C'est mieux pour l'enfant._

_- Alors c'est décidé,_ s'écria Demi d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre enjoué, moins sûre de sa décision qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Le médicomage lui sourit d'un air paternel avant de sortir une fiole de sa robe. Demi adressa une prière muette à Merlin avant d'avaler son contenu.

_- Tu vas voir_, sourit Bellatrix, _tout va s'arranger maintenant…_

OoO

_- Tu ne sors plus de ta chambre,_ protesta Rabastan en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte.

_- Ce manoir est rempli de courant d'air, _mentit Dementia d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne s'agissait pas de rendre le mangemort soupçonneux se dit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Rabastan haussa les épaules et elle put constater que ses paroles mordantes n'éveillaient aucune suspicion chez l'homme qui lui faisait face.

_- Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie enfermée, _bougonna-t-il

_- Non, _soupira-t-elle en le poussant vers la porte._ Je te jure que dès que R.J sera un peu plus grand, et surtout quand il fera ses nuits et que je serais moins fatiguée, je sortirai. Maintenant file, si tu es en retard pour la mission, oncle Lucius va te trucider._

_- Très bien,_ soupira le mangemort._ Mais tu me jures que très bientôt tu sortiras d'ici ?_

_- Promis !_

L'homme hocha la tête et prit congé. La jeune femme referma soigneusement la porte et poussa le verrou avant d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre.

_- Oui promis,_ répéta-t-elle dans un murmure pour elle-même, _je sortirai d'ici. J'y travaille._


	39. Chapter 39

Coucou à tous! Un petit mot rapide pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews depuis longtemps, mais j'ai été plus de 3 semaines sans internet et je ne descendait au cyber café que pour lire mes mails, publier mes chapitres et transmettre mes ébauches à ma beta. A partir de ce chapitre, si rien de foire, je recommencerais à répondre le plus possible aux review, personnellement pour les personnes enregistrées, sur le forum ffnet d'SCR pour les anonymes.

Ensuite, ma beta cherie a eu envie d'écrire un petit os ayant pour vedette notre Demi adorée! Je l'ai donc publié, avec sa permission, sans: breves de dementia Rogue (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, voir mon profil). Il s'intitule: la fouille.

Sur ce: bonne lecture!

enjoy

* * *

- _Ron ! Je t'ai dis mille fois que nous devions commencer par les sortilèges et non par la métamorphose ! C'est plus logique ainsi. Tu as vraiment envie d'échouer à tes examens ?_

_- Je suis désolé Hermione, _soupira Ron, trop las pour s'engager dans une dispute.

Dans le dos de la jeune fille, Harry, son livre de sortilège ouvert sur les genoux, haussa les épaules. Hermione était une vraie boule de nerfs depuis plusieurs jours et avait décidé de prendre en main l'organisation des révisions. Les garçons avaient bien tentés de protester mais leur amie avait fait une telle crise d'hystérie qu'ils avaient vite baissés les armes et acceptés de se plier à ses exigences.  
Ron s'empressa de changer son livre de métamorphose pour son livre de sortilège, et se réfugia auprès de son meilleur ami qui l'accueillit d'un sourire moqueur.  
Hermione les regarda d'un air soupçonneux avant d'ouvrir son propre livre et de s'installer en face d'eux, la table basse recouverte de ses notes tirées devant elle.  
Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant une trentaine de minutes, avant que le portrait ne pivote, faisant relever la tête à la préfète.

- _Ginny_, s'exclama-t-elle, faisant sursauter aussi bien la rouquine que les quelques amies qui l'accompagnaient et qui s'empressèrent de ressortir de la salle commune.

- _Hermione_ ? soupira la jeune fille.

La préfète se leva d'un bond et alla se planter devant son amie, vibrante de colère.

- _Où étais-tu ? Nous étions censés commencer à réviser à 15h ! J'avais bien dit 15h ! Ça fait une demi heure qu'on t'attend _!

- _Il n'est que 15h15 Hermione_, protesta Ginny, _tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de nerf pour quinze malheureuses petites minutes ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu allais les obliger à commencer en avance !_

_- Je te rappelle que tu passes tes buses bientôt ! Alors cesse de perdre du temps, va chercher tes livres et REVISE _!

Ginny plissa les yeux, caressant un instant l'idée de balancer un chauve-furie bien sentie à son amie. Au lieu de quoi, elle ferma les yeux et inspira et expira à plusieurs reprises. Dès qu'elle fut certaine de conserver tout son sang-froid, elle fixa froidement Hermione et du ton le plus calme qu'elle fut en mesure de produire, elle ordonna :

- _Hermione... mon dortoir... tout de suite._

_- Ginny on n'a pas le temps de..._

_- J'AI DIS DE SUITE _! hurla la rouquine, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de la salle commune et décidant Hermione à monter quatre à quatre les marches menant au dortoir des cinquième année.

- _Et ben_, commenta Ron dès que les deux filles eurent quitté la pièce, _t'as sacrément intérêt à filer droit, toi, avec ma furie de sœur !_

_- J'ai pas le souvenir que tu aies beaucoup tenu tête à Hermione,_ riposta perfidement Harry.

Ron soupira et, hochant la tête, se replongea dans son livre de sortilège_.  
_À l'étage, Hermione observait sans mot dire une Ginny furieuse qui faisait les cents pas devant elle.  
La rouquine cessa soudain ses allées et venues et se tourna vers son amie.

- _Hermione, il faut que ça cesse !_

_- De quoi tu parl_es ? demanda impatiemment la préfète.

-_ Il va vraiment falloir que tu te calmes ! Parce que je ne vais pas supporter tes allures d'instructeur-auror jusqu'aux examens !_

_- Les révisions sont très..._

_- Importantes, je sais ! Ça fait des jours et des jours que tu nous en rabâche les oreilles et j'en ai plus qu'assez ! C'est adorable de ta part et tu nous es d'une aide précieuse. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de le prendre comme ça ! Tu vas tous nous rendre dingue Mione !_

_- Je sais..._

_- Et en plus tu... hein ?_

_- Je sais... je sais que je suis infernale. Ron va finir par me quitter et il aura bien raison !_

_- Tu rigoles,_ plaisanta la rouquine, _il a bien trop peur de toi pour ça !_

Hermione eut un petit rire qui s'étrangla rapidement dans sa gorge. Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et soupira.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?_

_- Tu sais, à chaque fois que je suis stressée, inquiète ou angoissée, je bosse. Ça aide de se concentrer sur quelque chose et je fais d'un sort deux cibles en me concentrant sur un truc utile. Et ça ne fait pas de mal à Harry de se concentrer lui aussi sur une seule tâche, ça lui évite de penser à Sirius ou Dementia. Et je ne pouvais pas faire réviser Harry mais pas Ron ! En plus les notes que nous obtiendrons cette année compteront pour les Aspics et tu sais à quel point devenir auror tient à cœur à Harry, alors je me suis dit que j'allais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider à le devenir. Et mon domaine de compétence ce sont les études donc je ne pouvais qu'organiser les révisions…_

_- Ce n'est tout de même pas nos résultats aux examens qui te mettent dans cet état. Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'autre ?_

_- Harry est tellement malheureux._

_- Je sais. Mais les choses vont un peu mieux._

_- Ah tu trouves ?_

_- Le professeur Rogue ne l'a plus battu depuis un moment. Il l'a puni, secoué, il lui a hurlé dessus, mais Harry n'est plus rentré en sang et en tremblant de tous ses membres._

_- C'est vrai. Mais il n'en demeure pas moins malheureux. Et je ne le supporte plus Ginny. Je ne supporte plus de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider._

_- Je sais Hermione. Moi aussi ça me fait mal. Mais Harry n'a pas besoin d'un instructeur. Il a besoin d'amis. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que l'entourer. Il sera bientôt majeur et c'est notre soutien qui lui permettra de tenir jusque là. Aide-le pour ses révisions, mais cesse de nous hurler dessus à la moindre occasion. Ça ne changera pas les choses !_

_- Je voudrais tellement les changer..._

_- Moi aussi Hermione. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire_.

.

OoO

.

Severus biffa d'un trait rouge la moitié de la feuille qu'il était en train de lire. Par la barbe de Merlin, les élèves écoutaient-ils seulement ce qu'il disait en cours ? La lecture de ces parchemins lui donnait de sérieux doutes sur la question.  
Il traça un T dans le coin supérieur droit de la feuille et, après avoir roulé le parchemin, le plaça sur la pile déjà corrigé.  
Il tendit la main pour prendre une nouvelle copie. Harry Potter. Le nom lui sauta aux yeux et il soupira de nouveau avant de dérouler le parchemin.  
Il lu rapidement le devoir une première fois comme à son habitude avant de le reprendre pour une seconde lecture plus méthodique. Il trempa distraitement sa plume de correction dans l'encre rouge et barra un terme incorrect, écrivant machinalement la réponse correcte dans la marge. Plus loin il griffonna un : « _développe davantage _». Puis il raya tout un paragraphe et inscrivit : « données _correctes mais hors sujet, réfléchis avant d'écrire _» Enfin, après un instant de réflexion, il inscrivit un A dans le coin supérieur droit suivit de : « _Insuffisant. J'attends mieux que ça. Tu me feras trente centimètres sur la question pour laquelle tu as répondu hors sujet. Pour demain_. »

Il roula le parchemin et l'envoya rejoindre ses semblables, avant de se lever pour se servir une tasse de thé. Baker prenait toujours soin de maintenir une théière pleine à sa disposition à chaque fois qu'il corrigeait des copies.  
On frappa à la porte et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge avant de soupirer. À cette heure là, un samedi, ce ne pouvait être que le directeur. Il fut tenté de ne pas répondre avant de se résigner à lancer un « entrez » peu amène.  
La porte de son bureau pivota et Evaelianne se glissa dans la pièce.

-_ Et bien quel accueil_, ironisa-t-elle, lui arrachant un sourire en coin.

-_ Désolé, je pensais que c'était Albus qui venait me refiler une quelconque corvée._

_- Il ose avec un ton pareil ?_

_- Rien ne l'arrête _!

Il invita la jeune femme à le suivre dans ses appartements, plus confortables que son bureau. Elle s'installa dans le canapé et ramena un plaid sur ses jambes.

- _Bon sang, Severus, pourquoi fait-il aussi froid ?_

_- Il fait toujours froid dans les cachots_, répondit-il en sortant sa baguette pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

Evaelianne se pelotonna contre l'accoudoir, laissant la chaleur l'envahir. Elle observa Severus qui allait et venait dans la pièce, préparant du thé et regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre la théière préparée par Baker et qu'il avait laissée dans son bout d'une dizaine de minutes Severus lui tendit une tasse fumante et s'installa à côté d'elle.

- _Alors_, sourit-il, _que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite _?

Evaelianne détourna le regard, l'air subitement gênée et Severus sentit un bloc de glace lui tomber dans l'estomac.

- _Je te facilite la tâche _? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. _Je comprends. Et je ne t'en veux pas._

_- Par Merlin mais de quoi tu parles _? demanda Evaelianne, interloquée.

- _Evi, si tu es venue rompre, je..._

_- Rompre ? Et puis quoi encore ? _s'indigna la jeune femme. _Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi vite _!

Severus sourit, soulagé.

- _Bien alors pourquoi as-tu l'air si gênée ?_

_- Parce que je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet._

_- Quel sujet ?_

Evaelianne soupira et se redressa, s'installant de façon à faire face à son compagnon.

-_ Tu sais qu'il y a avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour les étudiants de Poudlard aujourd'hui ?_

_- Avec la difficulté que j'ai eu à éviter la surveillance pour pouvoir terminer des potions, oui, j'étais au courant._

_- Pas mal d'élèves viennent aux trois balais. Et aujourd'hui, un groupe de Serpentard y est resté un assez long moment._

_- L'un d'eux t'a-t-il manqué de respect ? _demanda Severus d'un ton sec.

- _Non_, s'empressa de répondre Evaelianne, _non, ne t'en fais pas. En fait ils discutaient de ton fils. Ils se moquaient de lui_.

- _Des bêtises d'adolescents_, grogna le maitre des potions.

- _Oui sans doute, mais ils parlaient de faits précis et je me demandais...enfin, je voulais savoir... je veux dire... peut-être qu'ils exagéraient mais... à les entendre..._

_- Viens-en aux faits !_

_- C'est de maltraitance qu'ils parlaient Severus_.

Rogue se leva en soupirant, s'approchant du feu.

- _J'ai du mal comprendre. N'est-ce pas _? insista la jeune femme.

Devant le silence de son compagnon, Evaelianne haussa le ton.

- _Severus_ !

Le professeur se retourna et la regarda, sans répondre. Evaelianne sauta au bas du canapé, livide de rage.

- _Répond ! Dis quelque chose ! Défend-toi ! Dis-moi qu'ils racontent n'importe quoi et que tu ne maltraite pas ton fils sans aucune raison !_

_- Evi ce n'est pas..._

_- Ce n'est pas quoi ? Tu as une justification ?_

_- Je..._

_- Tu quoi ? Il a fait quoi pour mériter le traitement dont parlait tes élèves ? Il a au moins essayé de te tuer pour ça !_

_- Je peux en placer une ?_

_- Non !_

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Seuls ses réflexes d'espion lui permirent d'éviter la tasse de thé qu'Evaelianne, furieuse, lui jeta à la tête.  
Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle et il eut tout juste le temps de lui bloquer le poignet pour éviter la gifle magistrale qu'elle tenta de lui administrer. Elle se tordit dans tous les sens et il la lâcha, craignant de lui faire mal. Pour la même raison il ne tenta pas d'éviter la pluie de coups qui s'abattit sur lui. Evaelianne finit par se calmer et il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, elle le repoussa.

- _Non. Ça c'est trop facile !_

_- Evi..._

_- Non. Je t'aime Severus. Mais là je suis furieuse. Il me faut du temps pour me calmer_.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de ramasser sa cape et de se diriger vers la sortie.

- _Oh j'oubliais_, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, _si jamais j'apprends que tu as encore battu ton fils pour une raison futile, ce ne sera même pas la peine de chercher à me revoir. Je me suis bien fait comprendre_?

Vaincu, Severus hocha la tête. Quand Evaelianne eut quitté la pièce, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, la tête enserrée dans ses mains.

.

OoO

.

-_ Gue !_

_- Oui ça vient_, râla Demi en s'installant dans un fauteuil, prenant son petit protestataire personnel dans ses bras et lui présentant le sein.

R.J commença rapidement à téter, émettant de petits grognements satisfaits, et Dementia sourit. Elle ne savait pas exactement de quoi était composée la potion que lui donnait le médicomage, mais de toute évidence, cela était plus que profitable à son fils.  
Quant à elle-même, il semblait que le philtren'avait aucun effet sur elle, elle avait conservé tout son libre arbitre.  
Elle se rembrunit. Oui elle était parfaitement lucide mais elle n'avait pas le moindre petit commencement d'idée lui permettant de sortir d'ici.  
Elle déplaça son fils, qui avait fini de se nourrir, afin de lui faire faire son rot, puis le tendit à Alima pour qu'elle le couche.  
Elle se posta, comme tous les soirs, devant sa fenêtre, d'où elle n'apercevait que les contours flous d'une colline noyée dans le brouillard, et, tandis qu'Alima jouait avec R.J avant de le coucher, la jeune femme se repassa mentalement, une fois de plus, les divers obstacles se dressant entre elle et la liberté.

.

OoO

.

Bellatrix frappa à la porte d'ébène des appartements de son maitre. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que la voix sifflante ne l'invite à entrer.  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce et, aussitôt, posa un genou à terre et inclina respectueusement la tête.

- _Bella_...

Elle leva un regard plein d'adoration sur celui qu'elle suivait aveuglément depuis la fin de son adolescence. L'homme lui fit signe de se lever. Elle savait qu'elle était la seule parmi les mangemorts à pouvoir se dispenser de saluer le maitre en s'agenouillant à ses pieds. Il y avait bien longtemps que le maitre l'avait autorisé à se contenter d'un signe de tête, mais elle aimait lui témoigner son profond respect ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Bien entendu, en public, elle profitait sans vergogne de l'autorisation, afin de bien écraser ses congénères de sa supériorité.

- _As-tu besoin de quelque chose_, s'enquit Voldemort en caressant distraitement la tête de Naguini, _tout se passe-t-il bien comme prévu ?_

_- Tout se passe à merveille, maitre. L'enfant prend un peu plus de force chaque jour. Et ma fille a recouvré la santé._

_- Tu m'en vois ravi._

_- Maitre, je suis venue vous voir pour vous demander de nouvelles fioles de potions. J'ai fini la dernière ce matin._

_- Ah oui en effet, le médicomage m'a livré la potion de base ce matin, me précisant que tu le lui avais commandé. Et bien puisque tu es là, tu va m'aider à préparer une dizaine de bouteilles._

_- N'est-ce pas trop, maitre ?_

_- Douterais-tu de mon jugement Bellatrix ?_

_- Bien sûr que non, Maitre, je vis pour vous servir_.

Voldemort eut un sourire indulgent et désigna le fond de la pièce.

- _Prend une dizaine de fioles et viens pas ici_.

Bellatrix se hâta vers le fond de la pièce et ouvrit une caisse marquée Sainte mangouste. Elle en sortit une dizaine de fioles à moitié remplies, estampillées « potion régénératrice de lait » et s'empressa de les rapporter à son maitre, lequel s'était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, à côté d'une table sur laquelle il avait posé un couteau et un petit entonnoir, tous deux en argent.  
Bellatrix déboucha rapidement la dizaine de flacons qu'elle posa à portée de main sur la table. Elle tendit le couteau à son maitre et se saisit d'une première petite bouteille et de l'entonnoir.  
Voldemort s'entailla profondément le bras, d'une main qui ne trembla pas et le tendit au dessus de l'entonnoir où le sang se déversa en un fin filet. Bellatrix tint la fiole sous le filet de sang jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit remplit. Puis, bouchant l'entonnoir quelques secondes de son pouce, elle posa la fiole pleine sur la table et recommença avec la suivante. Quelques minutes suffirent à remplir toutes les bouteilles. Elle les reboucha et les secoua pour mêler intiment sang et liquide tandis que son maitre soignait sa blessure d'un coup de baguette. Enfin, le lord noir prononça une incantation et le liquide qui avait prit une couleur rougeâtre redevint d'un blanc argenté et étincelant.  
Bellatrix fit disparaitre les flacons au fond de sa poche et s'inclina profondément avant de se retirer, laissant son maitre se reposer. Avec une dizaines de fioles en sa possession, elle avait devant elle une vingtaine de jours de tranquillité avant de devoir revenir demander à son maitre adoré de se saigner à nouveau.

.

OoO

.

Le vendredi suivant, Severus distribua les copies corrigées sans commentaires. Une fois cela fait, il retourna à son bureau et ordonna d'un ton sec :

- _Préparez individuellement et en silence la potion présente à la page 213 de votre livre_.

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir, sentant que leur professeur n'était pas d'humeur à les voir trainer.  
Harry s'écarta au maximum de Malefoy et prit soin de placer les ingrédients qu'il préparait à sa droite, laissant son chaudron entre lui et le Serpentard. Pas question de réitérer sa dernière expérience et de laisser une chance à ce crétin de bousiller encore une fois sa potion.  
Il sentait le regard de son père posé sur lui et ses gestes se faisaient moins assurés. Il aurait préféré être près de Ron ou Hermione, leur présence avait le don de l'aider à garder son calme.  
La potion était ardue et Malefoy devait, lui aussi, avoir besoin de toute sa concentration, car, pour une fois, il ne le harcela pas.

De son côté, Severus, tout en passant dans les rangs pour surveiller les préparations, jetait de fréquent coup d'œil à son fils. Sa simple vue l'énervait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les fois où il lui avait désobéit, lui avait mentit, en un mot comme en cent, l'avait prit pour un abruti.  
Il mourrait d'envie de le jeter hors de son cours mais il se devait de résister, l'avenir du gamin était en jeu et son rôle était de le conduire avec succès aux ASPICs. Et de toute façon, Albus l'avait bien prévenu, il était hors de question qu'Harry ne suive plus les cours de potions. Et comme il s'agissait là d'un problème strictement scolaire, le directeur avait toute latitude pour imposer ses décisions.  
Pour être totalement honnête, ce n'était pas les directives d'Albus qui le retenait de perdre son calme avec son fils, mais les menaces plus que claires d'Evaelianne. La jeune femme n'avait pas semblé seulement furieuse, elle avait eu l'air profondément choquée et bouleversée et c'était cela, plus que tout le reste, qui le faisait remettre en question son attitude. Peut-être s'était-il montré trop dur avec le gamin.

.

OoO

.

- _Le cours de potion s'est bien passé, tu ne trouves pas ?_

_- Rogue n'a pas hurlé sur Harry, il ne l'a pas mis en retenue ni ne l'a menacé de quoi que ce soit... ouais ça s'est bien passé._

_- Ron... tu n'es franchement pas drôle..._

_- Ose dire que ce n'était pas le sens profond de ta question _? protesta le rouquin.

Hermione haussa les épaules et se recala dans les bras de Ron.

- _En tout cas il est moins tendu._

_- Tu m'étonnes,_ se moqua Ron, _il est en train de peloter ma petite sœur_.

Hermione sourit et suivit le regard de Ron. À une centaine de mètres de là, Harry et Ginny s'étaient installés au bord du lac. Harry massait les épaules de la jeune fille qui lisait à voix haute un article du dernier numéro de quidditch mag'.  
Alors que le soir et la fraicheur commençaient à tomber, Hermione se leva, tirant Ron par la main pour le remettre debout et héla les deux amoureux :

- _Harry ! Gin ! Il commence à faire froid, vous venez ?_

_- On arrive_, cria Ginny en retour.

Ron leur fit un grand signe du bras et entraina Hermione à sa suite pour rentrer dans le château. Ginny et Harry ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Hermione sortit son jeu de Monopoly sorcier et les quatre amis se lancèrent dans une partie acharnée qui se prolongea jusqu'à plus de minuit.  
Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux filles, Ron et Harry rejoignirent silencieusement leur dortoir, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller leurs camarades.  
Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir de satisfaction. Le regard sévère de son père, toujours posé sur lui, continuait à le rendre mal à l'aise mais en l'absence de hurlements ou de punitions depuis près d'une semaine, il commençait doucement à se détendre et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se couchait relativement serein, sans trop de crainte pour le lendemain.

Comme toujours, le rêve le prit par surprise.

« _Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, il ne distinguait rien autour de lui si ce n'était le contour flou d'étagères le long des murs.  
__Il avança dans la pénombre. Le lieu, bien que plongé dans l'obscurité, lui semblait vaguement familier. Les objets hétéroclites qu'il distinguait sur les étagères lui étaient inconnus mais lui donnait un sentiment de déjà vu qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître.  
__La lumière s'alluma soudain, révélant la présence d'une dizaine de mangemorts qui, baguettes en main, commencèrent à détruire méthodiquement tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce.  
__Horrifié, Harry reconnut le magasin des jumeaux Weasley.  
__Un des mangemorts, sa voix magiquement modifiée mais pourtant reconnaissable, ordonna à deux de ses comparses :_

_- Trouvez les rouquins, montez à l'étage._

_Les deux mangemorts acquiescèrent et se précipitèrent vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait à l'appartement au dessus de la boutique. »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

- _Merde_ !

Son exclamation tira Ron du sommeil et il se tourna vers Harry en baillant.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Il faut voir Dumbledore ! Y'a des putain de mangemorts chez tes frères !_


	40. Chapter 40

Désolée, désolée désolée! Le pire c'est que le chapitre était fini mais j'ai completement et totalement oublié de poster. Ma connexion internet ramait, ça m'a énervée, la journée avait été pénible... oui bon ok, c'est vrai je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, nous reprenons le bon vieux rythme d'un chapitre par semaine! Et oui les vacances sont finies. les rombières...pardon les collègues sont rentrées et le boulot c'est calmé.

Merci à Morphée pour ses précieuses remarques

Bonne rentrée à tout ceux qui sont concernés! et A mercredi!

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry et Ron couraient comme des dératés dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans se soucier une seule seconde du bruit qu'ils produisaient. Ils croisèrent ainsi Rusard qui hurla dansleur direction des imprécations en montrant le poing. Voyant que les deux adolescents ne ralentissaient pas pour autant, il fit demi-tour et se hâta vers les cachots, à la recherche du seul professeur qui ne dormait pas à cette heure-ci.  
Pendant que le concierge courrait vers le professeur de potion, Harry et Ron étaient arrivés devant le bureau du directeur et tambourinaient à la porte de toutes leurs forces.  
Celle-ci finit par pivoter sur Dumbledore qui, sans se départir de son habituel air débonnaire, les invita d'un geste à entrer.  
Les garçons se précipitèrent à l'étage et firent les cent pas dans la pièce tandis que le directeur montait à leur suite d'un pas plus modéré.

- _Et bien mes garçons, que vous arrive-t-il,_ demanda-t-il calmement.

- _Harry a eut une vision_, répondit aussitôt Ron en se tournant vers son ami.

- _Je t'écoute Harry_, dit Albus en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

- _J'ai vu des mangemorts chez Fred et George. Je les ai vus détruire leur magasin et monter à l'étage à la recherche des jumeaux_.

Albus joignit ses mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant un instant. On toqua alors à la porte et Rogue entra. Aussitôt, Harry se figea. Bien que son père ne l'ait pas maltraité depuis plusieurs semaines, sa proximité le rendait toujours nerveux. L'homme jeta un regard acéré à son fils avant de se tourner sans mot dire vers le directeur.

- _Mon cher Severus, Harry a eu une vision. Une attaque du magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Étant donné les récentes visions mensongères que Voldemort a envoyé à ce jeune homme, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'y envoyer la totalité de l'Ordre mais nous ne pouvons pas pour autant ne rien faire. Tom a bien réussit son œuvre en nous mettant en position de ne plus pouvoir démêler le vrai du faux. Allez voir ce qu'il en est, Severus. Seul vous pourrez voir sans être vu et nous dire si cette vision était un leurre ou une triste réalité_.

Severus hocha la tête et, tournant les talons sans un mot, sortit d'un pas vif de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Dès qu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné des protections, il transplana sur le chemin de traverse. Discret comme un chat, il se glissa de rue en rue jusqu'au 93 chemin de traverse et resta un instant figé. La porte était arrachée de ses gonds, de la fumée verdâtre, sans doute due au mélange des potions dont les flacons avaient été brisés, s'échappait de l'ouverture béante et des fenêtres brisées. Et au dessus du magasin, la marque des ténèbres. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que personne n'avait entendu le moindre bruit. Les mangemorts avaient cette habitude de détruire les familles sous le couvert d'un sort de silence, renforçant ainsi le désarroi des personnes vivant à proximité qui, en se levant un matin comme les autres, découvraient près de chez eux le cadavre de leurs voisins et une maison en ruine sans que rien dans la nuit ne les aient alertés. Cela voulait clairement dire : « Vous n'avez aucune chance, personne ne viendra à votre secours, le jour où nous viendront pour vous. »

Severus s'avança prudemment, baguette au poing, dans la boutique dévastée. Il monta rapidement à l'étage et inspecta chacune des pièces constituant le logement des jumeaux. Aucune n'avait été épargnée. Comme la boutique, chacune avait été dévastée, détruite. Il n'y avait cependant ni corps, ni trace de sang, ce qui lui laissait à penser que soit les jumeaux avaient pu s'enfuir, soit qu'ils avaient été capturés, surprit dans leur sommeil sans avoir eu le loisir de se défendre.

Alors qu'il inspectait les décombres, il entendit un bruit à l'étage du dessous. Aussitôt il fut dans les escaliers, baguette tendue, prêt à se battre. L'exclamation qui suivit le détendit immédiatement.

- _Par les couilles desséchées de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?_

_- Je doute que votre mère apprécie pareil langage_, ironisa-t-il en descendant les marches.

Les jumeaux abaissèrent aussitôt leurs baguettes, qu'ils avaient vivement sorties en entendant du bruit dans les escaliers.

- _Professeur Rogue ? C'est gentil d'être passé... vous vous êtes prit les pieds dans un câble ?_ Ironisa Fred.

- _Harry a eu la vision d'une attaque ici. A la demande du directeur, je suis venu voir s'il s'agissait d'un autre leurre du seigneur des ténèbres et, si tel n'était pas le cas, de voir si vous pouviez être sauvés. Je constate que l'attaque à bien eu lieu et, considérant votre exclamation de tout à l'heure, je gage que vous n'avez pas fuit devant l'ennemi..._

_- Euh non, _répondit distraitement George en regardant parmi les débris si quelque chose pouvait être récupéré, _on était allé s'amuser dans le monde moldu… après un an à bosser sans relâche on avait besoin de se détendre un peu._

_- Pour une fois, je dois dire que vous avez eu une excellente idée. Retournons à Poudlard._

_- Professeur... en fait, je crois qu'on va aller au chaudron baveur_, soupira Fred.

- _Messieurs je ne pense pas..._

_- Pensez ce que vous voulez_, siffla George, manquant de perdre son calme, _on a tout perdu là ! On sait même pas si on va pouvoir reconstruire, alors, non, on ne va pas aller perdre notre temps à Poudlard _!

Rogue fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Serrant les dents, il se dirigea vers la cheminée, en dégagea l'ouverture du pied et alluma un feu de sa baguette, avant d'y jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il tira d'un sac sorti de sa poche. Il prononça un long mot de passe en latin avant d'y plonger la tête.

Dans son bureau, Albus avait fait servir un chocolat chaud aux deux adolescents et un thé au professeur MacGonagall qui les avait rejoints. Ce fut elle qui repéra la première les étincelles dans la cheminée, indiquant qu'une communication s'établissait. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre possédant le mot de passe permettant de communiquer avec la cheminée d'Albus, il y avait de grande chance que ce soit Severus.  
En effet, la tête de celui-ci apparu la seconde suivante.

- _Albus ?_

_- Ah Severus... Alors mon garçon ?_

_- Messieurs Weasley sont indemnes. Fort heureusement ils n'étaient pas présents à leur domicile car la vision d'Harry était authentique. Leur magasin et tout leur stock sont irrémédiablement détruit._

_- Merci Severus. Rentrez au plus vite_.

La communication fut coupée et Albus se tourna vers les garçons.

- _Vos frères sont saints et saufs mais le magasin a été complètement détruit. Ce ne sont heureusement que des dégâts matériels. Minerva, pouvez vous ramener ces jeunes gens dans leur dortoir ?_

_- Bien sûr Albus. Venez les garçons_.

Ils descendirent mais, à peine arrivé dans le couloir, Harry stoppa net.

- _Professeur, j'ai oublié de dire un truc important au directeur._

_- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain, monsieur Potter ?_

_- Non, c'est vraiment important !_

_- Très bien, allez-y. Dites au directeur de vous faire un mot pour pouvoir retourner sans encombre à la tour de Gryffondor. Venez monsieur Weasley._

Harry les regarda s'éloigner un instant avant de remonter quatre à quatre les marches menant au bureau directorial, espérant parler à Dumbledore avant le retour de son père.

-_ Il y a un problème Harry ?_ demanda Albus en le voyant revenir dans son bureau.

- _Professeur, il faut que j'aille sur le chemin de traverse ! Il faut que j'aide Fred et George ! Je sais comment les aider à reconstruire leur magasin. Je peux les aider !_

_- Harry, c'est extrêmement généreux à toi de vouloir les aider, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas t'autoriser à aller sur le chemin de traverse. Seul ton père peut te donner son autorisation._

_- Son autorisation de quoi ? _Raisonna la voix de Severus qui venait d'entrer.

Harry se raidit et baissa la tête sans répondre.

- _Harry souhaiterait se rendre sur le chemin de traverse afin d'apporter son aide aux messieurs Weasley pour la reconstruction de leur boutique._

_- Non._

_- Mais père, _ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Harry.

- _J'ai dis non, Harry. Les examens approchent, tu ne vas pas courir à droite et à gauche. Maugrey et Kingsley sont sur place et n'ont pas besoin de toi. Ton complexe du héro va devoir se mettre en veilleuse pour cette fois. Albus, les membres de l'Ordre sont arrivés, nous n'attendons plus que vous ; j'ai déjà insonorisé une pièce près de votre bureau. Et toi, dépêches toi ! Fiche-moi le camp _!

Sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, Severus tourna les talons et Albus lui emboita le pas, après avoir adressé à l'adolescent un petit sourire désolé.  
Resté seul, Harry soupira et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la porte, avant de se figer net, une idée germant dans son esprit. Il se rappela d'Hermione, lui expliquant inlassablement que la cheminée de Dumbledore était la seule permettant de circuler dans le réseau de cheminette et qu'elle ne permettait que les sorties de Poudlard, pas les entrées.  
Il hésita, jetant des regards nerveux vers la porte. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire déclencherait sans doute la colère et même la rage de son père. Est-ce que ça valait le coup? se demanda-t-il. La réponse s'imposa aussitôt : oui, ça valait le coup. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient toujours été là pour lui. Il leur devait bien ça. Il jeta encore un regard vers l'entrée : la réunion de l'Ordre venait de commencer, il avait au moins une heure devant lui.  
Il ferma les yeux, adressant une prière à Merlin, puis, avant que son courage ne l'abandonne, il saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette sur le manteau de la cheminée, la jeta dans le feu et y entra en criant : « chaudron baveur ! »  
Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait dans la salle principale de l'auberge sorcière, déserte à cette heure là. Se faufilant à l'extérieur, il ouvrit le passage et se glissa sur le chemin de traverse, utilisant les ruelles adjacentes pour rejoindre Gringott sans se faire repérer.  
Comme le lui avait expliqué Ron, contrairement aux banques moldues, la banque sorcière ne fermait jamais et il trouva un gobelin ensommeillé à son poste.

- _Bonjour, je voudrais retirer de l'argent de mon coffre._

_- Bien sûr Mr Potter, avez-vous votre clé ?_

_- Je la laisse en consigne chez vous._

_- Oui bien sûr, laissez-moi consulter le registre... ah voilà j'y suis. Piskook va vous conduire_, assura-t-il en faisant signe à un gobelin assit un peu plus loin.

Harry suivit le gobelin à travers le dédale de couloir jusqu'à la zone d'embarquement en wagonnet. Il rappela au gobelin son numéro de coffre et le wagon se mit en mouvement. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que la nausée menaçait de le submerger, le gobelin fit piler net le wagon devant le coffre d'Harry. La petite créature ouvrit la lourde porte et Harry pénétra dans le coffre en étouffant une exclamation de surprise.

- _C'est... Il n'y avait pas autant d'argent avant..._

_- Étant le seul héritier de monsieur Sirius Black, tout l'argent du coffre de la famille Black a été transporté dans votre coffre. L'ancien coffre de la famille Black a été mis à votre nom et renferme les objets précieux qui étaient présents dans les deux coffres. Désirez-vous les voir ?_

_- Non, pas aujourd'hui, merci. Je reviendrais voir cela un autre jour_.

Il prit le sac magique que lui tendait le gobelin et le remplit de 3000 gallions. Après réflexion, il demanda un autre sac à son compagnon et y mit 150 gallions. Il rangea ces deux sacs au fond de sa poche et signifia d'un signe au gobelin qu'il en avait terminé.  
Le retour à la surface fut aussi pénible que la descente et Harry ne fut pas mécontent d'arriver à destination. Il remercia chaleureusement les deux gobelins et sortit de la banque.  
Sans la moindre hésitation, il se rendit devant le magasin des jumeaux et repéra immédiatement les deux garçons aux côtés d'Alastor Maugrey.

- _Salut les gars !_

_- Harry _! S'exclamèrent les garçons en se retournant.

- _Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là Potter_, grogna Maugrey.

- _Je suis juste venu porter un truc à Fred et George_, expliqua Harry en sortant le plus gros des deux sacs et en le tendant à Fred.

Le rouquin ouvrit machinalement le sac et eu un hoquet de stupeur.

-_ Bordel Harry, y'a... waow… y'a au moins..._

_- 3000 gallions. Je veux que vous remettiez le magasin en état, que vous rachetiez les fournitures dont vous avez besoin et que vous fassiez mettre des protections efficaces._

_- Mais y'a bien trop !_

_- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez à court... J'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de venir ou de passer à Gringott_, marmonna-t-il.

- _Potter_, intervint Maugrey,_ tu te serais pas encore fourré dans les ennuis, dis-moi ?_

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre au vieil auror : le rugissement qui retentit dans la rue le fit pour lui.

- _HARRY !_

L'adolescent devint livide et se tourna juste à temps pour recevoir une gifle magistrale. Maugrey fit instinctivement un pas en avant en voyant Severus trembler de rage.

- _Comment as-tu osé me désobéir ainsi ?_

Il saisit brutalement l'adolescent par le bras et l'entraina vers le chaudron baveur.

- _Je peux t'assurer que dès que nous seront rentrés à Poudlard je vais te mettre une telle correction que tu n'oseras même plus respirer sans me demander l'autorisation au préalable !_ hurla-t-il.

À sa surprise, Harry se dégagea brusquement de son emprise et recula de quelques pas, blême de colère.

- _Harry_, siffla-t-il, _tu aggraves ton cas ! Tu vas le sentir passer crois-moi !_

_- Vous m'avez dis de ficher le camp,_ hurla à son tour Harry en perdant son sang froid, _vous me l'avez dit ! Pour une fois que je vous obéis, vous trouvez encore quelque chose à redire !_

Severus se figea en voyant les larmes couler sur le visage livide de l'adolescent. Il fit un pas vers lui et Harry recula rapidement, jusqu'à se trouver aux côtés de Maugrey.  
Il déglutit. Il avait dit ces mots, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'ils auraient un tel impact sur le garçon. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffla perfidement que ce n'était pas là la première fois qu'il rejetait son fils. Le contenu de la lettre de sa fille, les paroles de Remus et celles d'Evaelianne lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ? » pensa-t-il.

- _Harry... _commença-t-il.

Mais l'adolescent ne lui laissa pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Il se plaqua contre Alastor et leva les yeux vers le vieil homme.

- _Professeur Maugrey, je vous en prie... aidez-moi... ne le laissez pas m'emmener _!

Le vieil auror jeta un regard venimeux à l'ancien mangemort. Il n'avait jamais accepté qu'Albus l'empêche d'incarcérer l'homme qu'il jugeait mériter Azkaban. Pour lui il n'y avait aucune raison, pas même le changement de camps et l'espionnage, qui puisse justifier qu'on permette à un mangemort de s'en sortir aussi facilement.  
Alors à défaut d'autre chose, tout ce qui pouvait irriter Rogue était le bienvenu, et comme en plus de cela, il aimait bien le petit Potter... Sa décision fut vite prise.  
D'un mouvement calme, il poussa Harry derrière lui et croisa les bras en défiant Rogue du regard.

- _Je ramènerai le petit plus tard_, grogna-t-il.

- _Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Fol'œil !_

_- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas attaquer un auror en pleine rue ? Tu veux porter plainte pour ingérence dans une affaire familiale ? Il te faudra attendre demain 9h pour cela. En attendant le petit reste avec moi_.

Rogue serra les dents et fit un pas en avant, sur le point de sortir sa baguette. Son regard croisa celui, effrayé et sans plus aucune trace de colère, de son fils, et il capitula.  
Il eut un soupir et hocha la tête.

- _Très bien. Je te laisserai t'expliquer_, ajouta-t-il en direction de l'adolescent. _Et je ne te punirai pas si tu avais une bonne raison de vouloir venir ici_.

Sans attendre la réponse de son fils, il transplana.  
Maugrey passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et le ramena vers la boutique, où il le poussa vers les deux rouquins en lui indiquant qu'il le ramènerait à Poudlard d'ici une heure. Harry acquiesça et hésita un instant à demander la présence de Remus avant de changer d'avis : il se savait en tort et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir la déception dans les yeux de son nouveau parrain.  
Il se contenta donc de discuter des idées de réaménagement de la boutique avec les jumeaux jusqu'à ce qu'Alastor l'appelle pour rentrer.  
Le vieil auror le fit transplaner à Pré-au-lard et le trajet entre le village et l'école se fit en silence.  
Maugrey le laissa au pied de l'escalier menant au bureau directorial et, lui tapant sur l'épaule d'un air amical, il s'éloigna en claudiquant.  
Harry soupira et monta les marches lentement. Il frappa à la porte et entra. La première chose qu'il vit, fut son père assis dans un fauteuil légèrement à l'écart ; la seconde, fut le regard déçu du directeur et de Minerva MacGonagall.  
Le directeur resta silencieux tandis que Minerva lui fit un long sermon sur son inconscience et sur le danger qu'il aurait pu courir. Elle termina en lui donnant trois jours de retenue mais, le ton qu'elle employa donna la certitude au jeune homme qu'elle voulait plus le garder occupé que le punir.

- _Viens Harry, je te ramène à ton dortoir_, intervint Rogue dès que Minerva eut finit son discours.

Harry se raidit mais il n'osa implorer du regard le directeur ou sa directrice de maison, pas après la déception qu'il venait de leur infliger. Il emboita le pas à son père, tentant de retenir les larmes de terreur qui menaçaient de couler.  
Ils avancèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que Severus se décide à prendre la parole.

-_ Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi, père ? _demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

- _Je t'ai dis que je te laisserai t'expliquer, alors je t'écoute_.

D'une voix hésitante, Harry raconta les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait à tout prix se rendre au chemin de traverse. Rogue s'était arrêté de marcher et s'était adossé au mur. Il n'avait pas l'air trop fâché et il l'écoutait attentivement.

- _Bien_, déclara-t-il lorsque Harry eut finit son récit, _je peux comprendre. Mais il n'en reste pas moins que tu m'as désobéi_.

Il saisit le menton de l'adolescent et le força à le regarder.

- _C'était dangereux et stupide. Je ne t'aurais pas interdit d'aller retirer de l'argent, en journée et en sécurité. Il y avait des mangemorts au chemin de traverse cette nuit-même à peine quelques heures auparavant ! … Mais je ne t'ayant pas donné l'occasion de m'expliquer avant, je pense que la punition que t'as donné Minerva sera suffisante. Pour cette fois_.

Harry hocha la tête, remerciant son père à mi-voix. Severus reprit sa marche et le ramena jusque devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
L'adolescent donna le mot de passe et commença à entrer dans la salle commune.

- _Harry_... commença Severus d'une voix hésitante.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur et Rogue soupira.

- _Tu... Tu peux ne pas aller en cours demain matin. Je te ferai une dispense, tu n'auras qu'à venir la chercher dans ma classe quand tu te réveilleras._

Harry hocha la tête et passa le portrait. Il resta un instant intrigué par l'attitude son père mais une gifle magistrale le prit par surprise et il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

- _Ginny_, s'exclama Ron d'un ton de reproche.

- _As-tu une idée de la peur que j'ai eue !_ Hurla la rouquine en ignorant royalement son frère. _Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que tu disparaisses comme ça en pleine nuit !_

_- Je..._

_- Ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir ? _l'interrompit Hermione. _Bon sang Harry !_

_- Et si vous le laissiez parler_, s'énerva Ron à son tour.

- _Merci_, marmonna Harry, s'attirant un regard furieux des filles. _Ok, je voulais aller retirer de l'argent dans mon coffre et le donner aux jumeaux pour qu'ils puissent redémarrer leurs affaires rapidement._

_- Ça pouvait attendre demain non ?_ demanda Hermione d'une voix plus douce.

- _Non_, protesta Harry,_ il fallait que j'agisse avant que mon père s'en mêle et m'empêche de toucher à mon argent !_

_- Oh Harry_, soupira Ginny en le serrant dans ses bras, _Rogue ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il te vient d'héritage et il n'a aucun droit dessus_.

- _Oh_... balbutia Harry, _je l'ignorais. Je croyais que je n'avais qu'une heure devant moi._

_- C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir fait ça pour les jumeaux_, continua Hermione.

- _J'étais concerné_, marmonna Harry.

Les trois autres se regardèrent d'un air perplexe à cette phrase. Le visage de Ron ne tarda pas à s'éclairer de compréhension.

- _L'apport principal... c'était toi n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry soupira et hocha la tête.

- _Bon sang ! Harry est-ce que je peux le dire à ma mère ? Elle croit que les jumeaux ont fait quelque chose d'illégal pour ouvrir leur commerce, et ça la rassurerait de savoir que non._

_- Si tu veux_, répondit Harry en baillant.

Il serra Ginny dans ses bras, pressa la main d'Hermione et monta en titubant à son dortoir où il s'écroula littéralement sur son lit. Ce fut Ron qui, quelques minutes plus tard, lui ôta ses lunettes, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de retirer avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

.

OoO

.

Severus Rogue était assis à son bureau, plongé dans ses pensées. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la destruction du magasin des jumeaux Weasley. La veille Harry s'était présenté dans sa salle juste avant son cours avec les septièmes années Gryffondor/ Serpentard et il lui avait signé une dispense pour les cours de la matinée sans relever l'angoisse palpable du garçon.  
Les paroles des différentes personnes ayant prit fait et cause pour Harry tournait et retournait dans sa tête : Remus, Dementia, Maugrey, Minerva, Evaelianne, Molly, Albus...  
Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait exagéré avec le gamin, il savait qu'il s'était montré plus qu'injuste et d'une sévérité excessive... mais pouvait-il encore rectifier le tir ?  
Un hibou tapa à sa vitre et il leva sa baguette pour l'ouvrir. Le volatile s'écrasa sur son bureau et Severus leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant le vieux Errol. Il détacha la missive qui pendait à la patte du hibou et la décacheta. Il se renversa dans son fauteuil et plongea dans sa lecture.

_« Severus,_

_Mon Ron vient de m'écrire pour me raconter ce que vient de faire Harry. Il m'a dit que vous ne l'aviez pas puni et je m'en félicite car cet enfant s'est montré d'une générosité sans borne. Et en toute discrétion. À tel point que je soupçonnais mes deux garçons d'avoir commis un acte illégal pour obtenir les fonds nécessaires à l'ouverture de leur magasin.  
__Harry est un bon garçon. J'espère que vous le savez.  
__Ron m'a aussi dit que le petit était passablement déprimé._

_Il faut à tout prix faire quelque chose, Severus, je vous préviens, je ne plaisante pas, vous avez intérêt à faire en sorte que le petit aille mieux, sinon il n'y a pas une force sur terre qui vous mettra à l'abri de ma colère._

_Molly. »_

Severus soupira en roulant le parchemin en une boule serrée qu'il jeta dans la corbeille de papier. Il se passa une main sur le visage et d'un geste rageur, envoya valser la totalité des documents présents sur son bureau.


	41. Chapter 41

Narcissa Malefoy lissa les plis de sa robe avant de taper à la porte du bureau d'Albus. Elle entra et s'assit gracieusement dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au directeur sur un signe de celui-ci.

- _Merci d'avoir accédé à ma demande monsieur Dumbledore._

_- Je vous en prie madame Malefoy, je ne peux guère vous empêcher d'emmener votre fils à tout instant._

_- Il sera de retour à l'école Dimanche soir, mais la grand tante de Lucius est sans héritier et elle a décidé de léguer tous ses biens à mon fils, je pense donc que la moindre des choses est qu'il lui rende visite sur son lit de mort._

_- Je comprends tout à fait_, assura Albus.

On toqua à la porte et Drago pénétra dans la pièce.

-_ Directeur... Mère, bonjour._

_- Nous n'allons pas nous attarder plus longtemps, nous sommes attendus_.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se leva pour raccompagner Draco et sa mère jusqu'à la porte. Après avoir refermé la porte sur eux il alla se poster à la fenêtre et observa la silhouette de la mère et du fils qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de laisser l'adolescent partir avec sa mère, sachant d'avance que le gamin allait se retrouver tôt ou tard dans l'antre de Voldemort. Mais il n'avait aucune certitude et la loi permettait à Narcissa Malefoy d'emmener son fils où bon lui semblait. De plus il avait la conviction que la femme était innocente de tout agissement illégal, et prévenir Fudge de sa venue au château ne pouvait avoir que des conséquences désastreuses. Il espérait ne pas avoir commis d'erreur.

.

OoO

.

- _Maman_, demanda l'adolescent, reprenant un vocabulaire plus familier à présent qu'ils étaient seuls, _où va-t'on ?_

_- Nous allons voir ma grand-tante Izibeth. La pauvre femme est aux portes de la mort et, comme elle a fait de toi son héritier, je pense que la moindre des choses est de passer un peu de temps avec elle pour alléger ses dernières heures_.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et saisit la main que sa mère lui tendait pour transplaner.  
Ils réapparurent devant un joli manoir de taille modeste dans le sud du pays de Galles ; Narcissa rectifia d'un geste sa coiffure et lissa encore une fois les plis de sa robe. Elle jeta un regard critique à son fils et émit un petit claquement de langue satisfait. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, frappa et entra sans un regard pour l'elfe de maison qui venait de lui ouvrir. Draco lui emboita le pas docilement.

.

OoO

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Narcissa et Draco apparurent devant le manoir de Little Hangleton. Narcissa consulta sa montre et sourit à son fils.

- _Ton père ne va pas tarder à venir nous ouvrir_.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malefoy. L'aristocrate salua son fils d'un hochement de tête.

- _Bonjour père_, s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent.

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir et Lucius leur conseilla d'aller se rafraichir avant le déjeuner. Le ton tenant plus de l'ordre que du conseil, ni Narcissa ni Draco n'osèrent protester, et l'adolescent suivit sa mère jusqu'à la chambre parentale pour se préparer pour le repas.  
Une demi-heure après ils étaient prêts à descendre, mais Draco retint sa mère par le bras.

- _Maman ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera-t-il présent ?_

_- Non Draco. Il ne se joint jamais à nous. Mais il y aura ton oncle et ta tante. Peut-être Dementia._

_- Dementia…_ murmura l'adolescent, confus de n'avoir pas pensé à elle.

Il pénétra dans le salon où était dressée la table et aussitôt la voix criarde de Bellatrix retentit.

- _Draco, mon chéri ! Je suis si contente de te voir !_

_- Bonjour ma tante,_ réussit-il à articuler tandis qu'elle le serrait contre elle.

Rodolphus lui tendit sobrement la main.

- _Bonjour Draco._

_- Mon oncle..._

_- Demi va-t-elle se joindre à nous,_ demanda Narcissa en prenant place aux côtés de son époux, tout en faisant signe à son fils de prendre place en face d'elle.

- _Je le lui ai demandé_, signifia Bellatrix en s'installant à son tour, _mais tu la connais... Enfin cette après-midi nous avons une réunion très importante, Draco tu pourras peut-être aller tenir compagnie à ta cousine._

_- À ce propos,_ intervint Lucius, _si le Maitre demande après moi, rappelez-lui que je dois m'introduire dans mon bureau au ministère avant la réunion._

_- N'est-ce pas dangereux ?_ S'alarma Narcissa.

- _Ne t'inquiète donc pas..._

Draco décrocha rapidement de la discussion qui dévia rapidement sur la politique, ou plutôt, dans le cas de Bellatrix, dans une apologie des idées extrémistes de son maitre adoré.  
C'est avec soulagement que l'adolescent vit arriver la fin du repas. Son père prit congé rapidement pour effectuer sa mission tandis que sa tante et son oncle se hâtait vers la salle de réunion. Sa mère lui désigna la porte de Dementia avant de se retirer à l'étage pour son habituelle sieste.  
Draco hésita un instant devant ladite porte avant de se décider à frapper. Tout d'abord il n'obtint aucune réponse et il pensa que sa cousine s'était endormie. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand la poignée tourna. La porte s'entrouvrit et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, écarquillés de surprise, de Dementia.

- _Dray ?_

_- Salut_, sourit-il avant de reculer de deux pas sous le poids de sa cousine qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

- _Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !_

_- Euh... toi aussi ?_

_- Imbécile !_

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Un couinement retentit à l'intérieur de la pièce et Draco fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit...  
Dementia eut un grand sourire et tira son cousin par la main pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- _J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter_.

Draco la suivit et il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le bébé qui gazouillait dans son berceau.

- _Waow_, murmura l'adolescent, _je veux dire c'est euh... tu as un... un mec ici ?_

_- Non, ne sois pas stupide. C'est le fils de Sirius._

_- Oh... Il est vraiment petit..._

_- Ben c'est un bébé, pas un géant !_

_- Quel âge a-t-il ?_

_- 4 mois._

_- C'est génial... c'est waow..._

_- Oui on a comprit l'idée Draco_, sourit Dementia.

L'adolescent attrapa une chaise et s'assit face à sa cousine, la regardant arranger une petite couverture autour de son fils. Demi avait maigrit, il le remarqua tout de suite. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour noter la disparition de l'étincelle familière qui dansait d'habitude dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu as l'air triste_.

Dementia haussa les épaules d'un air absent en se mordant les lèvres. Elle mourrait d'envie de se confier à son cousin qu'elle avait toujours adoré mais elle craignait que, dans son désir de toujours plaire à son père, il ne s'empresse d'aller répéter ses paroles à Lucius, ce qui réduirait sans aucun doute à néant toutes ses chances d'évasion.  
Elle observa l'adolescent à la dérobée. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet pour elle et elle se souvint à cet instant qu'il avait fait passer sa lettre au maitre des potion. S'il avait dû la trahir, il l'aurait fait à ce moment là. De plus Narcissa l'avait assuré de la discrétion de l'adolescent, et sa tante lui avait certifié que Draco était bien plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de Lucius. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le moindre commencement de solution pour sortir du manoir de Little Hangleton, et, malgré le danger que cela représentait et sa répugnance d'y mêler Draco, se confier à lui était peut-être son unique chance. Elle soupira et, après avoir effleuré d'un geste tendre la joue de son fils, se tourna résolument vers son cousin.

- _Je... je veux partir d'ici. Je n'en peux plus, je ne sais plus quoi faire _!

Draco hésita un instant avant de se lever brusquement.

- _On s'en va !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ils sont en réunion Demi, on n'aura pas d'autre occasion ! Prend ce dont tu as besoin et partons _!

Demi n'hésita qu'un instant, elle enfila une cape tout en appelant Alima. Quand la petite elfe fut auprès d'elle elle fourra dans sa besace le coffret de Sirius et quelques babioles appartenant à son fils. Elle réduisit le sac à la taille d'Alima et le tendit à la petite créature. Enfin, elle prit son fils dans ses bras et l'enroula dans les plis de sa cape. Elle hocha la tête en direction de Draco, lui signifiant qu'elle était prête. Ils descendirent rapidement les marches, suivis d'Alima, jusqu'à arriver dans le hall d'entrée.  
Draco se dirigea vers la porte et tendit la main. Dementia l'intercepta juste avant qu'il ne touche la poignée.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Tu veux partir ou pas ?_

_- Seuls ceux qui ont la marque peuvent ouvrir cette porte sans déclencher d'alarme ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois je l'aurai fait depuis longtemps sinon ! S'écria-t-elle. Je pensais que tu le savais ! Je croyais que tu avais un plan !_

_- Je savais même pas que je venais ici_, s'énerva l'adolescent, _quel plan tu voulais que je prépare ! On ne peut pas franchement dire que tu t'es beaucoup investit dans la recherche de solution non plus ! Tu aurais pu faire semblant d'être de leur côté et demander à faire une mission, tu aurais pu transplaner dès que tu aurais été dehors !_

_- J'ai eu un bébé ! Comment j'aurais pu aller en mission avec lui ? Quelle excuse j'aurais pu avancer ? « Excusez-moi, j'amène la relève ? » Ne soit pas ridicule Draco !_

_- C'est moi qui suis ridicule ? Si on ne peut pas ouvrir cette porte, comment veux-tu qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit ?_

_- Oh c'est pas vrai ! Si jamais on se fait prendre on va…_

_- Que se passe-t-il ici ?_

Dementia fit volte-face, le cœur battant. Devant eux se trouvait Lucius, le visage sévère. Il comprit la situation en quelques secondes. Blêmissant, il fusilla son fils du regard avant de sortir sa baguette et de la poser sur sa gorge, un sonorus au bord des lèvres.

- _Lucius, non !_

La voix claire et angoissée de Narcissa fit sursauter tout le monde. Elle descendit rapidement les marches et s'approcha de son mari, posant sa main sur son bras.

- _Si tu donnes l'alerte, Il tuera notre fils !_

Lucius regarda son épouse. Puis son fils. Puis Dementia. Il tourna son regard en direction de la salle de réunion. L'indécision se lisait clairement sur son visage. Narcissa murmura quelques instants à son oreille, trop bas pour que les deux jeunes gens entendent ce qu'elle disait mais tout dans sa posture et les expressions de son visage clamait la supplication.  
Lucius ferma les yeux un instant puis se décidant soudain, il dépassa Dementia et ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée.

- _Filez _! Siffla-t-il. _Vite_ !

Ils n'attendirent pas qu'il change d'avis. Sur un dernier regard pour Narcissa, les deux jeunes gens sortirent du manoir. Draco s'agrippa au bras de sa cousine, et Alima, qui ne pouvait toujours pas utiliser la magie des elfes pour se déplacer tant qu'elle restait à proximité du manoir, fit de même avec sa jambe. Dementia se concentra de toutes ses forces sur Pré-au-Lard et transplana.  
Dans le manoir, Lucius, sur un dernier regard noir à son épouse, renforça ses barrières d'occlumencie et rejoignit la salle de réunion. Narcissa poussa un soupir et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

- _Morgane, protège-nous_.

.

OoO

.

Le quatuor apparut à Pré-au-Lard et Dementia vacilla, manquant de tomber dans les pommes. Draco la rattrapa de justesse, veillant à ce qu'elle ne lâche pas le bébé.

- _Alima ? Tu peux te téléporter maintenant ?_

_- Oui Alima peut._

_- Tu peux nous rapprocher de Poudlard ?_

_- La magie des elfes permet d'entrer dans Poudlard : Alima peut ramener sa maitresse, le jeune petit maitre et monsieur Draco dans le château._

_- Ok, ramène-nous dans la petite salle désaffectée à côté du hall d'entrée. Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque qu'on nous voit arriver ensemble… Tu vas tenir le coup Demi ?_

_- Oui, ça va aller_.

Draco passa un bras autour de Demi qui resserra sa prise sur son fils. Alima attrapa sa mainet la seconde d'après, ils apparaissaient dans une salle poussiéreuse. Draco entrouvrit discrètement la porte et écouta les sons qui leurs parvenaient de l'extérieur. D'après le bruit qui retentissait dans la grande salle, il en déduisit que le déjeuner battait son plein. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils avaient mangés tôt au manoir et le peu de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis.

Il se tourna vers Dementia et haussa un sourcil.

- _Tu veux entrer ? Ou tu veux que j'aille chercher ton père discrètement._

_- J'entre._

_- Ok, je vais aller au fond du parc, du côté de la grille, je vais y rester caché une heure environ et puis je rentrerai. Tout le monde pensera que je viens d'arriver._

_- Albus ne sera pas dupe…_

_- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais là maintenant, ce n'est pas du directeur que je me méfie._

_- Ok, on se reverra de toute façon plus tard. Et Draco… merci…_

L'adolescent hocha la tête et sortit rapidement du château. Dementia attendit quelques minutes avant de pousser les portes de la grande salle. La première à remarquer sa présence fut le professeur Chourave qui s'exclama un « oh Merlin » qui fit lever la tête à Severus. Le bruit de son verre se fracassant sur la table et de sa chaise se renversant sur le sol au mouvement qu'il fit pour se lever, fit tourner la majorité des têtes et fit tomber un silence de mort sur la salle.  
Severus avança rapidement vers sa fille et sans un mot l'attira dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Dementia sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de son père se refermer sur elle. Elle était enfin à la maison. Elle était en sécurité...

La plupart des élèves commencèrent à s'agglutiner autour d'eux et personne ne vit Harry, suivit de Ginny, se glisser hors de la grande salle et disparaître dans le château.  
Au bout de quelques minutes d'étreinte, Severus sentit une étrange excroissance remuante entre sa fille et lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'écarta d'elle et, sans qu'elle oppose la moindre résistance, il écarta les pans de la cape de la jeune femme qui l'observait en se mordillant les lèvres.  
Le professeur de potion inspira lentement et leva un regard incertain sur sa fille.

- _Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais... Dis-moi qu'il est de Black._

_- Oui papa_, le rassura aussitôt Demi, _il est de Sirius. Je n'ai jamais été maltraitée ou violentée, je te le promets. Je vais bien. Et R.J aussi. Nous allons bien tous les deux._

_- D'accord, d'accord... vous êtes en sécurité... c'est l'essentiel..._

Demi se serra encore une fois contre lui avant de regarder autour d'elle, perplexe.

- _Où es Harry ?_

_- Il était là y'a une minute_, assura Ron, _mais il a peut-être pas osé s'approcher..._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Tous les regards convergèrent instantanément vers Rogue qui s'éclaircit la gorge, embarrassé, avant de marmonner qu'il avait peut-être été un peu loin avec le gamin.

- _Comme Henry VIII avec Anne Boleyn_, murmura Hermione s'attirant un regard noir du professeur de potion.

Dementia fusilla son père du regard et lui mit d'autorité R.J dans les bras.

- _Essaie de le garder un quart d'heure sans me le traumatiser._

_- Demi je..._

_- On discutera plus tard_, siffla-t-elle avant de s'élancer hors de la pièce en trainant Ron et Hermione derrière elle. _Vous avez un moyen de trouver Harry rapidement ?_

Ron sortit la carte du maraudeur de sa poche, qu'il avait emprunté à Harry dans l'intention de s'isoler un moment avec Hermione après le déjeuner. Il la consulta rapidement et ne tarda pas à repérer l'étiquette portant le nom de son ami.

- _La tour d'astronomie !_

_- Très bien j'y vais, vous vous restez ici,_ ordonna Demi avant d'entamer au pas de course l'ascension des étages.

Elle mit environ un quart d'heure pour atteindre la tour et sortit sur la plateforme. Ginny la vit la première. Sur un signe de la jeune femme, elle embrassa tendrement Harry sur la tempe et sortit, les laissant seuls.  
Dementia vint s'installer sur le sol, à côté d'Harry et passa une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son frère. L'adolescent se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et Demi n'insista pas.

- _Harry_...

Le jeune homme regarda obstinément dans la direction opposée à sa sœur, tous ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

- _Harry_, insista Demi, _je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas tout ça... Je voulais juste partir quelques temps en France. Ça ne devait pas finir comme ça..._

_- Tu es partie_, murmura l'adolescent, en se tournant enfin vers elle.

- _Je sais... Harry, tu as maigri et tu es vraiment pâle. Dis-moi, les choses se sont mal passées avec papa _?

Harry déglutit et détourna le regard sans répondre. La jeune femme tendit de nouveau une main hésitante pour lui effleurer les cheveux et cette fois, il ne se déroba pas au contact.

- _Tu ne veux pas me raconter ? Ça peut peut-être te soulager de parler._

_- C'était... dur... _commença Harry d'une voix tremblante. _Il était en colère, vraiment en colère contre moi. Il a dit des choses... c'était encore pire que les coups. Et il cognait souvent, pour tout. Je savais jamais quand ça allait tomber. Et ça faisait mal. Bien sûr y'avait Ron et Hermione et surtout Ginny. Et Remus est venu lui aussi. Mais la plupart du temps j'étais tout seul face à lui. Et j'avais tellement peur. Et Sirius me manquait tellement. Il me manque toujours autant d'ailleurs._

_- À moi aussi il me manque_, murmura la jeune femme, _mais il reste quelque chose de lui._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Quelqu'un qu'il faut que je te présente. J'ai eu un bébé, Harry, un bébé de Sirius. Tu as un neveu_.

Harry leva les yeux vers Dementia, la bouche ouverte de surprise.

- _Harry_, reprit Demi d'une voix douce,_ je voulais que tu sache que j'étais vraiment désolée. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su gérer les choses._

_- Gérer les choses ?_

_- Je veux dire de ne pas avoir été capable de faire face à la mort de Sirius sans prendre la fuite. Et de t'avoir laissé affronter tout ça tout seul_…

Elle lui caressa le front d'un geste tendre. Le geste figea Harry et il eut une sorte de hoquet. Il se mit à trembler et soudain il éclata en sanglots violents. Dementia referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha désespérément à elle et, à travers des hoquets déchirants, elle pu distinguer quelques phrases. Son cœur se serra et elle resserra son emprise sur l'adolescent et l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne en psalmodiant :

- _Non, Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas responsable... tu n'es pas responsable_...

.

OoO

.

_« Père,_

_Je suis rentré selon vos ordres à Poudlard dès aujourd'hui. J'étais dans le parc en train de réviser mes examens pour les ASPICs quand j'ai vu Dementia passer à quelques pas de moi en compagnie de son elfe de maison, un bébé dans les bras.  
__J'ai cru que j'avais mal vu, aussi je me suis levé et je me suis rendu à l'intérieur du bâtiment afin de vérifier et je suis formel : Dementia est bien de retour à Poudlard.  
__Ne sachant pas si sa présence ici est normale, j'ai préféré vous écrire aussitôt afin de vous prévenir._

_En espérant vous revoir bientôt,_

_Votre fils dévoué,_

_Draco. »_

Lucius eut un sourire froid, ainsi son fils avait tout de même eut la présence d'esprit de les mettre hors de cause tous deux.  
Il allait quand même falloir qu'il se rende auprès de son Maitre porteur de mauvaise nouvelle et cela ne l'enchantait guère.  
L'aristocrate eut un soupir résigné et monta à l'étage où son Maitre tenait ses appartements. Il se composa un visage inquiet et frappa à la porte. Dès que la voix sifflante l'eut invité à entrer, il poussa la porte et s'inclina devant le lord noir.

- _Maitre, mon fils vient de m'écrire une lettre préoccupante._

_- Une lettre dis-tu,_ demanda Voldemort d'un ton absent.

- _Oui Maitre. Il prétend avoir vu Dementia à Poudlard_.

Voldemort bondit de son siège et sortit vivement de son bureau en ordonnant à Lucius de le suivre. Il convoqua Bellatrix et Rodolphus en hurlant et, apostrophant Rabastan dans un couloir il lui ordonna d'aller vérifier si Dementia était dans sa chambre et de venir lui donner la réponse dans la salle de réunion.  
L'homme se laissa tomber dans son trône et pianota sur l'accoudoir impatiemment en attendant que Rabastan vienne lui confirmer ou lui infirmer la présence de Dementia dans le manoir.  
Bellatrix faisait les cents pas dans la salle, il était évident pour elle que Draco s'était trompé. Dementia ne pouvait être que dans sa chambre ou dans le jardin d'hiver, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'elle ait quitté le manoir !  
La porte s'ouvrit et Rabastan pénétra dans la pièce, l'air inquiet.

- _Alors_ ? Ordonna brutalement le mage noir.

-_ Et bien Maitre, la chambre est effectivement vide, mais toutes ses affaires sont bien là et elle se promène peut-être dans le manoir. J'ai demandé à un elfe d'aller la chercher_.

Voldemort hocha sèchement la tête et l'attente reprit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, un elfe tremblant apparut dans la salle de réunion et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol.

- _Maitre, Iffy a cherché dans tout le manoir mais miss Dementia n'est pas là. Les autres elfes ont aidé Iffy à chercher mais personne n'a rien trouvé_.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce. Il dura quelques instants avant d'être déchiré par les hurlements du petit serviteur qui se tortillait sous le puissant doloris du Lord.  
Rabastan fut la cible suivante, puis Rodolphus et enfin Lucius. Bellatrix, comme d'ordinaire, échappa à la colère du seigneur des ténèbres.  
Le Lord se laissa retomber dans son trône, le souffle court.

- _Non_, marmonna-t-il, _non ! J'ai trop investi dans ce projet ! J'ai investi trop de temps et de magie pour que tout échoue_...

Il se leva soudain et hurla d'une voix à faire trembler les murs, une voix qui tétanisa tous les mangemorts présents, et qui conduisit Naguini lui-même à chercher protection sous un meuble :

- _Ramenez-moi cet enfant _!


	42. Chapter 42

Ce chapitre a bien failli être en retard! Déjà j'ai eu du mal à écrire au vu de mes problèmes de santé qui se sont rappelés à mon bon souvenir. Ensuite ma chère beta a été surbookée et a eu du mal à le corriger.  
On l'applaudit pour avoir quand meme réussi a le rendre à temps! Et un merci a Mistycal qui a donné également de son temps pour le relire une fois à la recherche des fautes! Et aussi à Me-Violine pour ses encouragements! Allez lire leurs histoires! je répete: Me-Violine et Mistycal (et Morphée ça ne saurait tarder si j'insiste encore un peu!)

Pardon si je ne répond pas trop aux reviews en ce moment mais je suis completement à plat.

merci de me lire

Enjoy

* * *

Harry s'étira dans son lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de contempler d'un air morne les posters qu'il avait accroché la veille. Ils étaient de retour au manoir. Oh bien sûr les choses avaient changées depuis les vacances précédentes. Cette année, Dementia était revenue elle avait réinvesti sa chambre comme si elle n'en était jamais partie et sa présence, bien que plus silencieuse et moins exubérante qu'autrefois, le rassurait quelque peu.  
Pour autant il n'oubliait pas que Rogue n'avait jamais eu trop d'hésitation à le punir alors même que sa sœur se trouvait dans la pièce voisine. Il savait qu'elle interviendrait si son père devenait trop sévère, injustement ou non, mais il préférait rester sur ses gardes.  
Il jeta un regard à l'heure et se décida à se lever : le petit déjeuner était dans moins de vingt minutes et le retour de la jeune femme n'avait pas changé les règles sur ce point.  
Après un passage rapide à la salle de bain, Harry revêtit un jean et un T-shirt rouge foncé avant de traverser le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Dementia à laquelle il toqua doucement. Un « entrez ! » retentit et il poussa la porte. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle et observa la jeune femme qui finissait d'habiller son fils.  
Elle finit par se retourner, R.J gazouillant gaiement dans ses bras.

- _Coucou, tu n'es pas descendu déjeuner ?_

_- J'avais envie de t'attendre_, répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

Dementia haussa un sourcil interrogatif mais ne posa aucune question. Son fils bien calé sur sa hanche, elle emboita le pas à son frère.  
Ils entrèrent au salon et échangèrent un regard surpris. La table était mise mais il n'y avait nulle trace de Rogue. Son couvert était toujours là et n'avait visiblement pas servi. Demi transforma une chaise en chaise haute d'un coup de baguette et y installa son fils, qui gesticulait en tentant de saisir le collier de sa mère. Une fois l'enfant fermement attaché sur la chaise, elle inspecta le contenu des plats posés sur la table sous le regard attentif de son frère.

- _Tu es sûre qu'il a faim ? Il serait pas plutôt fatigué ? Non parce que ça doit être épuisant de hurler la moitié de la nuit_, termina-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Demi lui lança un regard faussement noir en flattant tendrement la tête de son petit démon.

-_ Il s'exprime voilà tout,_ le défendit-elle.

- _Ah mais je comprends tout à fait_, sourit Harry, _mais est-ce qu'il pourrait s'exprimer plutôt aux alentours de, je sais pas moi, trois heures de l'après-midi ?_

_- Euh oui ça m'arrangerait aussi_, avoua la jeune femme en réprimant un bâillement. _Alors le petit déjeuner de monsieur, donc..._

_- Ça ne boit pas de lait à cet âge là ?_

_- Si si, mais il mange un peu de compote de fruit, de yaourt et de bouillie maintenant_, expliqua la jeune femme en mélangeant dans un bol un peu des deux premiers ingrédients qu'elle avait cité.

La jeune femme s'installa à côté de son fils et entreprit de le faire déjeuner. Vers la moitié de son bol, alors qu'il avait mangé gaiement jusque là, il gonfla brusquement les joues. Dementia se figea, la cuillère en l'air.

-_ R.J... _Menaça-t-elle.

Le gamin, les joues toujours gonflées, la regarda fixement. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et Harry recula prudemment sa chaise loin de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

- _R.J, non !_

_- Prttllllttttt !_

Harry écarquilla les yeux et se mordit les lèvres en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait le sentiment que sa sœur, à présent recouverte de yaourt et de compote de poire, devait avoir son sens de l'humour quelque peu émoussé. Il eut beau garder les lèvres hermétiquement scellées, lorsque Dementia se rassit posément face à la table et entreprit de retirer le plus gros de la bouillie qui la recouvrait sous l'œil hilare de son fils qui battait des mains, il ne put empêcher un gloussement de naitre du plus profond de sa poitrine. Demi lui lança un regard glacial et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il éclata de rire.

Dementia haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- _C'est très bon pour la peau, et en institut de beauté ils te font payer ça au moins 15 gallions..._

_- Ouais_, croassa Harry en cherchant à reprendre son calme, _tu fais des économies en somme._

_- Voilà..._

Ayant fini de plus ou moins se nettoyer, elle se pencha pour prendre son fils dans les bras et eu un soupir faussement exaspéré lorsqu'il tira sur ses cheveux avec un couinement aigu.

- _Oui, c'est bien le fils à son père..._

_- Merlin nous en préserve_, fit une voix grave depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Le rire de Harry s'étrangla dans sa gorge aussi vite que s'il avait reçu un seau d'eau. Dementia fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son changement d'attitude mais son père détourna son attention en continua d'un ton moqueur.

- _Cela dit, ton nouveau look est très... comment dire... champêtre_...

La jeune femme lui tira la langue et il eut un rictus en s'asseyant à sa place. Le regard de Demi glissa sur Harry, subitement silencieux, et qui avait repoussé son assiette, la gorge visiblement trop serrée pour manger.  
Alors qu'elle allait se décider à demander ce qui n'allait pas, l'adolescent s'éclaircit faiblement la voix et murmura.

- _Puis-je me lever de table ?_

_- Harry tu n'as rien mangé_, protesta Demi.

L'adolescent leva un regard suppliant vers elle et elle n'osa pas insister. Severus les regarda tour à tour et eut un léger soupir.

- _Tu peux_, accorda-t-il.

En un clignement de paupière, Harry avait disparu dans les étages. Dementia se leva à son tour et regarda fixement son père jusqu'à ce que celui-ci repose sa tasse de café et lève le regard vers elle.

- _Oui_ ?

- _Je vais monter me doucher, me changer et noyer mon fils... mais ne te fais aucune illusion, quand je redescendrais, et je vais redescendre très vite, il va falloir que tu me donnes quelques explications._

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, riposta Rogue avec une évidente mauvaise foi.

- _Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé avec Harry !_

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la jeune femme prit la direction de sa chambre. Son fils, qui venait de comprendre qu'il se dirigeait tout droit vers une baignoire pleine d'eau, hurlait à pleins poumons sous son bras.  
Resté seul, Rogue repoussa à son tour son assiette, l'appétit coupé. Il savait bien que ce moment devait arriver, mais il l'aurait volontiers reporté indéfiniment.  
Kookie s'avança pour débarrasser avec un regard désapprobateur vers les deux assiettes intactes et les éclaboussures de compote et de yaourt, avant de retourner vers sa cuisine en grommelant sur le travail supplémentaire et le manque de considération dont faisaient preuve ses maitres.  
Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Si même les elfes s'y mettaient, il n'allait pas faire de vieux os pendant les vacances.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit sa fille qui redescendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et grimaça en constatant que la jeune femme avait mit moins de vingt minutes pour se laver et se changer ainsi que pour nettoyer et rhabiller son fils. Si même Dementia devenait ponctuelle, le monde tel qu'il le connaissait n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Au souvenir de la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir, il se prit à prier Merlin que la maternité l'ait également rendu plus douce et moins hystérique.

Demi passa devant lui sans un regard et se dirigea du côté de la fenêtre, Alima, qui portait une petite couverture et un panier, sur ses talons. La jeune femme métamorphosa une chaise en parc et Alima se précipita devant elle pour y étaler la couverture. Elle déversa ensuite le contenu du panier, qui s'avéra rempli de peluches, d'anneau de dentition, de cubes et de hochets... Dementia embrassa la tête de son fils avant de le déposer au beau milieu de ses trésors. R.J resta assis quelques secondes avant de basculer en arrière. Demi sourit et attira à elle un coussin du canapé afin de caler l'enfant en position assise. Elle chuchota quelques mots à la petite elfe qui acquiesça gaiement avant de sauter dans le parc et de distraire le gamin, qui semblait bien plus intéressé par l'hypothétique possibilité d'attraper les oreilles tressautantes d'Alima entre ses petites mains, que par la multitude de jouets que Demi lui avait acheté depuis le début des vacances.  
La jeune femme leur jeta un regard attendri avant de venir s'asseoir en face de son père et de le fixer en silence.  
Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Severus se racla la gorge.

- _Bien que je sois tout à fait ravi que tu aie appris à opposer à tes vis à vis un silence aussi pénétrant que constant, si tu me disais exactement ce que tu veux savoir._

Dementia eut un sourire ironique.

- _Vois-tu, chez maman, ou plus exactement chez son taré de « maitre », j'ai appris la patience... plus quelques techniques de torture_, ajouta-t-elle avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Quand je pense qu'à 14 ans, tu as écris au magenmagot pour me dénoncer pour meurtre parce que j'avais tué des souris blanches pour tester des potions._

_- Ils ont gardés la lettre je te signale, c'est Albus qui me l'a dit !_

_- Ils ont gardés la lettre parce qu'ils ont bien besoin de rire de temps en temps _! riposta Severus.

- _Trêve de plaisanterie_, reprit Demi après un instant de silence. _Tu vas me dire à quel point tu t'es conduit comme un imbécile avec Harry._

_- Dementia..._

_- Il a peur, papa. Ce n'est pas de la simple appréhension de mal faire, comme avant. C'est de la pure terreur. Alors je répète : qu'as-tu fais ?_

Severus soupira. Il savait parfaitement que sa fille ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas raconté chaque minute de l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Et Merlin savait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier le récit.

Il finit par se décider à parler. Il raconta la colère qui s'était emparé de lui quand il avait découvert qu'elle était partie, colère qui s'était ajoutée à celle qui l'avait envahi en découvrant qu'il était probablement la seule personne à des kilomètres à la ronde à ignorer la relation existant entre Black et Dementia. Il expliqua ensuite comment le chagrin d'Harry, après l'avoir peiné, avait commencé à l'agacer jusqu'à aboutir à un véritable rejet de l'adolescent. Comment chacune des actions du gamin lui apparaissait comme un nouveau moyen de le défier, de lui désobéir. Et comment il avait fini par le corriger sans pitié, à la moindre incartade, qu'elle soit volontaire ou accidentelle.

- _Combien de fois tu l'as battu _? Siffla Dementia en l'interrompant.

- _J'ai arrêté de compter_, souffla Severus.

- _Comment est-ce que tu as pu..._

_- Je sais. J'ai perdu la tête. Tu avais disparu sans laisser de traces, et je savais parfaitement en quelle compagnie tu te trouvais. Je ne savais jamais si Albus n'allait pas me convoquer un jour pour me dire qu'on avait retrouvé ton corps. Et Harry pleurnichait sans cesse sur la mort de ce crétin de Black, de ce moins que rien qui n'a jamais rien fait de sa vie..._

_- C'est du père de mon fils dont tu parles !_

_- Je sais_, se radoucit Rogue, _mais nous nous sommes détestés toute notre vie. J'aurais peut-être fini par le tolérer mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps et j'étais vraiment furieux._

_- Alors tu l'as fait payer à Harry..._

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer et Dementia soupira en se levant brusquement.

- _Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses, parce que je ne supporterai pas qu'Harry vive dans la crainte, est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?_

La jeune femme s'éloigna de lui et passa une veste.

- _Je dois aller faire quelques recherches au ministère concernant la filiation de R.J. Je veux savoir comment procéder pour faire reconnaître mon fils comme l'enfant de Sirius._

_- C'est simple, on utilise une potion de reconnaissance de la signature magique_, avança Severus après s'être raclé la gorge pour se donner contenance.

Dementia hésita un instant en le regardant d'un air suspicieux. Croyait-il vraiment que cette réponse allait l'absoudre de son attitude envers Harry ? Non. Il n'était pas stupide à ce point. Elle décida donc de ne pas relever et d'attendre, pour lui arracher les yeux, de voir les efforts qu'il comptait faire pour rassurer définitivement l'adolescent. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de répondre calmement bien qu'un peu froidement :

- _Comment ça ?_

_- Pour faire simple, lorsqu'un enfant est né de deux sorciers, sa signature magique est un mélange de celles de ses parents. Chaque signature est parfaitement unique et une potion permet de séparer ces deux signatures et de les identifier. Seuls les maitres de potion assermentés par le ministère peuvent préparer cette potion_.

Il hésita un moment puis ajouta :

- _On m'en a demandé à plusieurs reprises._

_- Donc j'ai de bonne chance de faire reconnaître la filiation de R.J_, sourit Dementia.

- _À ta place, je m'abstiendrais_.

Dementia fronça les sourcils.

-_ Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Réfléchis Demi_, soupira Rogue, _pense aux difficultés que le nom de ta mère t'a apportées. Ton fils est le petit fils de Bellatrix Lestrange et le fils du plus célèbre évadé d'Azkaban, l'homme qui a tué une dizaine de moldus après avoir vendu ses meilleurs amis._

_- Tu sais parfaitement..._commença Demi, furieuse.

- _Je sais qu'il était innocent_, l'interrompit Rogue en levant une main apaisante. _Mais pour le moment on croit toujours à sa culpabilité. Kingsley tente de le faire réhabiliter mais en attendant il vaut mieux que ton fils reste le fils de Dementia Rogue, né de père inconnu_.

Dementia tourna le regard vers son fils qui venait d'éclater de rire et hocha doucement la tête. Oui, son père avait raison, tant que Sirius continuait à être vu comme un dangereux criminel par la population sorcière, il valait mieux garder la filiation de R.J. secrète.  
Sans un regard vers Severus, elle retourna près du petit garçon et s'assit près de lui après avoir fait disparaître un côté du parc.  
Elle ôta sa veste et entreprit de jouer avec R.J en plaçant une étoffe entre eux et en la retirant régulièrement en criant « coucou ». L'enfant éclatait de rire à chaque fois que sa mère découvrait son visage. Rogue les observa en silence. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il se leva et prit la direction de son laboratoire. La voix de Demi s'éleva au moment où il allait refermer la porte du salon derrière lui.

- _Débrouille toi comme tu veux, papa, mais arrange les choses avec Harry_.

.

OoO

.

Harry referma son livre de métamorphose et roula soigneusement son parchemin. Les vacances n'avaient commencées que depuis trois semaines et il avait quasiment terminé ses devoirs de vacances. Il n'avait pratiquement pas mis le nez dehors depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir et avait passé ses journées à travailler. Bien sûr Winky était à plusieurs reprises allée chercher Dementia pour qu'elle le sorte de ses bouquins, et il avait fait plusieurs promenades dans le parc du manoir en compagnie de la jeune femme et de R.J.  
Elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait pu s'échapper de l'antre de Voldemort, et avoir une dette envers la famille Malefoy était quelque peu resté en travers de la gorge de l'adolescent. Mais il avait réussi à rester hors du chemin de son père et ne s'était pas encore attiré d'ennuis. En cela, le retour de Dementia se faisait réellement sentir, bien que la jeune femme ait changée. Elle travaillait à la maison, ne portait plus ses tenues hautes coutures, ne sortait plus le soir elle était à l'heure aux repas, ne chantait plus à tut tête dans les couloirs... elle s'était... assagie.

Un toc toc retentit à sa fenêtre et Harry se précipita pour ouvrir à Hedwige. Celle-ci lui tendit la patte et il détacha la missive qu'elle portait.

« _Salut Harry, _

_Je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Être à l'écart du monde de la magie est un peu perturbant mais je suis contente de passer quelques temps avec mes parents.  
__Je viendrai avec plaisir à ton anniversaire et je suis contente que Dementia ait organisé ça pour toi. Mes parents sont d'accord pour que Demi viennent me chercher le jour J et ensuite __soit je repartirais chez les Weasley, soit Demi me ramènera chez moi, rien n'est encore décidé.  
__Je te renvoie ton devoir de sortilège. Il est très bon. Je n'ai pratiquement rien corrigé. Juste quelques fautes d'orthographe et je t'ai marqué quelques points à développer.  
__Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te renfermer sur toi-même, je sais que les choses sont difficiles, mais maintenant que Dementia est là, tu ne risques plus rien. _

_Mais je te comprends, je t'assure. _

_Tu peux m'écrire aussi souvent que tu le veux. Mes parents et moi n'avons rien prévu de spécial alors je te répondrai immédiatement._

_À très bientôt Harry_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Hermione._

_Ps : j'ai envoyé cette lettre à 10:25, combien de temps met Hedwige à faire le trajet ? » _

Harry regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit. Il était 10:52. Hedwige couvrait donc la distance entre le manoir Rogue et la maison de banlieue des Granger en approximativement 22 minutes.

-_ Chapeau Hedwige_, s'exclama-t-il, _tu es une chouette supersonique _!

La dite Hedwige émit un sifflement dédaigneux et lui tourna le dos. Harry sourit d'un air moqueur et s'installa à sa table pour répondre à la jeune fille.

« _Salut Hermione,_

_Je te remercie infiniment pour les devoirs. Je ne veux pas embêter Demi avec ça, elle est tellement occupée avec le bébé. Je t'envoie le devoir de métamorphose. Après ça il ne me restera plus que le devoir de potion à faire.  
__Je suis content que tu viennes à mon anniversaire. Je suis sûr que Ron doit compter les jours qui le séparent de ton arrivée - mais si tu lui répètes que j'ai dis ca, je nierais en bloc. Et si tu lui montres la lettre je dirais que tu as utilisé un sort d'imitation d'écriture ou quelque chose de ce genre !  
__Pour répondre à ta question Hedwige a fait le trajet en 22 minutes.  
__Est-ce que tu sais qui Dementia a invité d'autre pour mon anniversaire ? Elle ne veut rien me dire..._

_À bientôt_

_Harry_ »

Harry attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et la lâcha par la fenêtre. Il la regarda s'éloigner à tire d'aile avec un sourire. Il regarda à nouveau l'heure, il était 11:10. Il avait au moins 45 minutes devant lui avant le retour d'Hedwige. Le temps qu'il fallait pour attaquer son devoir de potion. Il se demanda vaguement, en s'installant à son bureau, comment il allait bien pouvoir occuper ses journées lorsqu'il aurait terminé tous ses devoirs.  
Il avait presque fait la moitié du devoir quand la chouette s'engouffra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Elle se posa sans ménagement sur son bureau et tendit la patte. Il eut tout juste le temps de détacher le parchemin avant qu'elle n'aille se percher sur l'armoire, lui tournant le dos.  
Harry haussa les épaules et décacheta la réponse d'Hermione.

_« HARRY JAMES POTTER,_

_Comment oses-tu ? Comme si Ron allait te croire ! Quoique, il en est bien capable ! En parlant de Ron, tu ne cesses de m'envoyer des lettres mais j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié d'écrire à Ginny ! Tu sais qu'elle tient vraiment à toi, n'est-ce pas ?  
__Je suis sûre que Demi ne sera jamais trop occupée pour passer du temps avec toi, et je suis certaine que tu dois adorer t'occuper du bébé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que Demi est maman ! C'est si bizarre ! Mais je suis sûre qu'elle est une maman fantastique.  
__Je te renverrai le devoir de métamorphose dans la soirée. Pour le devoir de potion, tu trouveras toutes les données dont tu as besoin dans les chapitres 7 à 15 du livre de l'année dernière. _

_Pour ton anniversaire, je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'elle a dû inviter toute notre année chez Gryffondor plus les amis que nous avons chez Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Dans tous les cas je peux garantir qu'il y aura les Weasley et moi. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire davantage. Mais tu connais ta sœur, elle fait un mystère des choses les plus basiques._

_Et à propos, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu n'as pas répondu à ce que je te disais ! Tu ne dois pas te replier sur toi-même ! Dementia est là, Harry. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre._

_À très vite_

_Hermione_ »

Harry regarda l'heure. Il était temps de descendre pour le déjeuner. Il ne pourrait répondre à Hermione qu'après cette épreuve. Il passa comme à son habitude par la chambre de sa sœur mais celle-ci était déjà descendue. Il avala douloureusement sa salive en réalisant que Demi elle-même était arrivée à table avant lui. Il hésita un instant, s'il ne descendait pas du tout, pourrait-il invoquer un manque d'appétit pour éviter les ennuis ? Non, probablement pas. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la présence de Demi calme suffisamment son père pour qu'il ne se mette pas trop en colère.  
Il dévala les escaliers et se glissa dans la salle à manger le cœur battant. Dementia essayait de faire avaler de la purée de carotte à R.J et Severus mangeait calmement.

- _Je suis désolé_, murmura Harry, _je faisais mes devoirs et je n'ai pas vu l'heure._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, _répondit son père d'une voix calme, le faisant toutefois sursauter, _assieds-toi et mange avant que ça ne refroidisse_.

Harry s'empressa d'obéir et croisa le regard rassurant de Demi. Certain à présent qu'on ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son léger retard, il sentit son appétit se réveiller et prit sa fourchette qu'il planta de bon cœur dans le rôti de bœuf.  
Rogue resta silencieux pendant toute la durée du repas et Harry se détendit légèrement. À la fin du déjeuner, il autorisa l'adolescent à quitter la table sans sourciller et celui-ci retourna à sa correspondance.

« _Salut Hermione, _

_Pour qui tu me prends ? Évidemment que j'écris à Ginny ! Si tu ne le sais pas encore, je t'annonce qu'elle a eu de super notes à ses BUSEs. Mme Weasley est ravie et je soupçonne Ron d'être un peu jaloux. En fait c'est Winky qui joue le facteur entre le terrier et le manoir. Comme tu habites plus près de chez moi, je t'envoie Hedwige parce que sinon elle fait la tête. Quoique j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle commence à râler de faire autant d'aller-retour.  
__Merci pour les indications pour le devoir de potion, j'en ai déjà fait la moitié, mais je bloque sur la quatrième question, j'espère trouver la réponse dans le bouquin.  
__Prends ton temps pour le devoir de métamorphose. Tu en fais déjà assez pour moi, je ne vais pas, en plus, être exigent sur les délais._

_Tu as raison pour Demi, c'est une maman géniale, et, crois le ou non, mais la maternité l'a rendue ponctuelle ! Je te le jure ! Elle n'a pas été une seule fois en retard depuis qu'on est rentré au manoir.  
__Et R.J est vraiment adorable. Il adore tirer les oreilles d'Alima, du coup Winky a la trouille de s'approcher de lui. Je lui ai promis qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en occuper si elle ne le voulait pas._

_Et je sais bien que je ne t'ai pas répondu. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je ne sais pas comment le formuler.  
__Comment dire... Je sais bien que le retour de Dementia a changé les choses. Je sais bien qu'elle fera barrage entre mon père et moi mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle a autre chose à faire qu'à me servir de garde du corps.  
__En même temps, c'est à peine s'il m'adresse la parole. Il n'a pas haussé le ton une seule fois depuis le début des vacances mais... je ne sais pas... je me sens... oppressé ici. Je ne sais pas trop mais... j'ai hâte que les vacances se terminent. De toute façon, je serai bientôt majeur, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours._

_À te lire _

_Harry_ »

Harry attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour l'attacher correctement sous les coups de becs réprobateur du volatile.

- _Aïe ! D'accord ! Aïe ! Hedwige, promis, tu fais un dernier aller retour et après on arrête ! Je te jure _!

Affichant un air peu convaincu, Hedwige consentit finalement à se tenir immobile. Avec un dernier hululement menaçant, elle s'envola une fois de plus.  
Harry grimaça et espéra qu'Hermione n'attendrait pas de réponse à sa prochaine lettre avant plusieurs jours. Il aurait même pu parier qu'Hedwige ne le laisserait pas l'approcher avant son anniversaire. Il songea un instant à continuer sa correspondance par l'intermédiaire de Winky, qui ne verrait sans doute aucun inconvénient à passer au terrier et chez les Granger, mais il savait que la chouette, qui n'en était pas à une contradiction près, ne supporterait pas qu'on donne son travail à un simple elfe de maison.  
Délaissant son devoir de potion avec la ferme intention de le finir le lendemain, il ouvrit son exemplaire du « grand livre du quidditch » et s'affala à plat ventre sur son lit.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dementia entra dans sa chambre sans frapper. Aux protestations d'Harry, elle désigna du menton R.J endormi dans ses bras, prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait pas frapper à une porte et porter l'enfant en même temps. Harry secoua la tête, refusant d'entrer dans la polémique en faisant remarquer que si la jeune femme avait été capable d'ouvrir la porte elle aurait pu tout aussi bien frapper.

-_ Tu fais quoi _? demanda Demi.

- _Un poker_, grogna Harry en se replongeant dans son livre.

- _Je trouve que papa déteint sur toi_, rouspéta Dementia. _Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi sur le chemin de traverse demain. J'ai l'intention d'y passer la journée, mais si tu préfères rester ici..._

_- Non ! Je viens avec toi !_

_- Va savoir pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! Ouh là_, ajouta-t-elle en effectuant un repli stratégique vers la porte, _tu as du courrier et j'ai l'impression de le facteur n'est pas content _!

Harry la chassa d'un geste de la main, et n'eut que le temps de se baisser avant qu'Hedwige ne lâche le courrier qu'elle portait entre ses serres - il la soupçonna de ne pas avoir laissé Hermione la lui attacher. La chouette ne ralentit même pas pour faire demi-tour dans la chambre et ressortir par la fenêtre pour aller se percher sur l'un des arbres du jardin.  
Harry grimaça et n'essaya même pas de rappeler l'animal de peur que celle-ci ne perdre son calme et ne se jette sur lui.  
Il se réinstalla sur son lit pour lire tranquillement ce qui allait plus que probablement être la dernière lettre de la semaine.

« _Harry,_

_Elle m'a pincée ! Hedwige m'a pincée ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête pour le moment. Je crois que je te ramènerai ton devoir de métamorphose lors de ton anniversaire. J'en profiterai pour prendre ton devoir de potion.  
__Je savais pour les BUSEs de Ginny, et comme toi, je pense que Ron est un peu jaloux mais bien sûr il ne risque pas de l'avouer. Tu le connais._

_Winky fait le trajet entre le terrier et ton manoir tous les jours ? J'espère qu'elle est d'accord et que tu ne la forces pas ? Je sais qu'elle t'appartient, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la traiter comme une esclave. Enfin, je ne m'inquiète pas trop, il suffit de voir comment tu as agis avec Dobby pour savoir que tu n'es pas du genre à faire du mal à une créature sans défense. _

_Tu as raison, imaginer Dementia ponctuelle... c'est... difficile. _

_J'ai hâte de voir R.J. Quand Dementia est revenu à Poudlard, je n'ai fait que l'entr'apercevoir et je meurs d'envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Tu crois que Demi voudra bien ? J'adore les bébés. Tu as de la chance ! J'aurais adoré avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur mais en fait j'ai dû me contenter d'une cousine qui a 10 ans aujourd'hui. Alors j'ai bien l'intention de tomber sur R.J comme une vélane sur un milliardaire !_

_Je comprends ce que tu ressens par rapport à ton père mais je suis sûre que Dementia prendra toujours tout le temps qu'il faut pour toi. Avoir un bébé ne change rien au fait que Demi est ta sœur et que quand il s'agit de toi c'est une vrai dragonne couvant ses œufs.  
__Cela dit je comprends parfaitement que tu sois impatient d'atteindre ta majorité. Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que tu ferais après la septième année ? Tu vas acheter une maison ? Ou aller chez les Weasley ?  
__Enfin, mes parents m'attendent pour sortir. Je te vois dans quelques jours pour ton anniversaire._

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_À très bientôt_

_Hermione _»

Harry eut un sourire et replia la lettre qu'il rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau. Puis il se réinstalla pour terminer son livre.  
Oui, quelques soient les difficultés qu'il devait encore rencontrer avec son père, tout serait bientôt terminé.  
Dans quelques jours, il aurait 17 ans, et Rogue n'aurait plus aucun droit sur lui.


	43. Chapter 43

Comme toujours merci à ma beta: morphée que je vais finir par rendre chèvre à force de lui filer les chapitres au dernier moment.

Désolée si je ne répond pas toujours aux reviews mais je ne suis pas toujours en assez bonne forme pour rester longtemps sur l'ordi, alors quand j'ai des forces, je préfère écrire.

merci de me lire

enjoy

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur l'horloge de sa chambre. Il était 7h20 et la date du 31 juillet clignotait joyeusement en face de lui. Après quelques secondes de flottement, un sourire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres : c'était son anniversaire.

Il se leva d'un bond et fonça sous la douche. Il avait plus d'une heure devant lui avant le petit déjeuner et il avait bien l'intention de profiter à fond de l'eau chaude. Quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain il eut la surprise de constater qu'il était 8h. Sifflant tout bas, il s'approcha de son armoire pour s'habiller et eut la surprise de la trouver fermée d'un sort.  
Il fronça les sourcils et appela Winky, sans succès. Il tourna sur lui-même, perplexe, et avisa un ensemble posé sur le lit. Il s'approcha et constata qu'il y avait là un jean bleu foncé, un T-shirt blanc et une chemise bleue.

- _Au moins je peux choisir moi-même mes sous-vêtements_, grogna-t-il en ouvrant le tiroir de sa commode.

Le temps de s'habiller et il était presque en retard. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre et pila net devant celle de sa sœur. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

- _Décidément_, marmonna-t-il.

Il avait pensé que la nouvelle ponctualité de Dementia ne résisterait pas au retour de ses habitudes au manoir Rogue, mais de toute évidence il s'était trompé. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme était descendue déjeuner avant lui.  
Il s'empressa de descendre à son tour. Certes son père ne lui avait rien reproché depuis le début des vacances mais il appréhendait toujours le moment où celui-ci exploserait. Il était certain que la présence de Dementia ne le protégerait plus très longtemps.  
Il entra dans la salle à manger et trouva sa sœur, attablée devant une tasse de thé, lisant un magazine moldu et jetant quelques coups d'œil distraits sur son fils qui gazouillait dans son parc.

Lorsqu'Harry entra elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire appréciateur.

-_ J'aime beaucoup ce que tu portes..._

_- C'est vrai que j'avais vachement le choix_, ironisa Harry en s'asseyant. _Comment tu as réussis à convaincre Winky de ne pas me répondre ?_

_- Je lui ai dit que ça faisait partie de ton cadeau d'anniversaire et qu'il fallait qu'elle m'aide pour te faire plaisir..._

_- Honte sur toi, _sourit-il en se servant un bol de porridge.

Dementia ne répondit que par un sourire satisfait en se tortillant d'amusement sur sa chaise, faisant lever les yeux au ciel au jeune homme. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui.

- _Père n'est pas encore descendu ?_

_- Si._

_- Il est dans son labo ?_

_- Nan._

_- Il est remonté dans sa chambre ?_

_- Nan._

_- Il faut vraiment que je te tire les vers du nez ? _S'énerva Harry devant les monosyllabes que lui servait sa sœur.

Celle-ci le regarda un instant, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, avant de se lever d'un bond.

- _Alima_ !

La petite elfe apparu dans l'instant, levant un regard interrogateur sur sa maitresse.

- _Surveille R.J. s'il te plait. J'ai un truc à montrer à Harry. Et toi suis-moi _!

Harry soupira et posa sa serviette avant d'emboiter le pas à sa sœur jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle lui désigna cinq caisses de bois empilées dans un coin.

- _C'est quoi ?_ demanda l'adolescent.

- _Une partie du cadeau d'Evaelianne : elle a fourni la bierreaubeurre pour ton anniversaire._

_- Sérieux ? C'est génial, _s'exclama Harry._ Tu crois que je peux en prendre une bouteille maintenant ?_

_- Certainement pas ! Et je croyais que tu voulais savoir où était papa..._

_- Vouloir, vouloir... _marmonna le jeune homme, _c'est un grand mot. Et je vois pas le rapport en plus..._

Dementia eut un sourire satisfait.

- _La deuxième partie de son cadeau c'est qu'elle a embarqué papa avec elle et qu'il passera la nuit chez elle. Tu es libre comme l'air jusqu'à demain_.

Harry sentit comme un poids s'envoler brusquement et un immense sourire apparu sur son visage pour ne plus en repartir. Dementia tapa dans ses mains et saisit un sac de décorations qu'elle tendit à son frère.

- _Allez ! Tes amis arrivent vers 11h on a tout juste le temps de tout préparer. On va préparer le buffet et je placerai un sort pour conserver la température de chaque plat. Et puis on va laisser la cuisine à Kookie pour qu'elle prépare les plats de résistance._

_- Ok, alors on met quoi sur les tables là ?_

_- Les boissons, les salades et les chips. Winky s'occupe de la décoration et Alima gardera un œil sur R.J à l'étage._

_- C'est parti !_

Harry hocha la tête et le frère et la sœur entamèrent les préparatifs. Après plusieurs tentatives pour donner son avis sur la disposition des plats, Harry cessa de faire le moindre commentaire, réalisant que la jeune femme avait une idée très arrêtée de comment les choses devaient être arrangées.  
Ils travaillèrent sans relâche jusqu'à 10h30, puis Demi monta s'habiller et vérifier que tout allait bien pour son fils tandis que Harry se détendait un moment dans un fauteuil.  
Une demi-heure plus tard les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver, et Harry put constater que sa sœur avait invité tous ses amis, quelque soit leur maison. Détendu comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des mois, l'adolescent navigua d'un groupe à l'autre, s'assurant de discuter avec chacun de ses invités.  
Quand ses amis quittèrent le manoir aux alentours de 14h, ce fut la famille Weasley ainsi que Remus et Tonks qui arrivèrent.

Harry était particulièrement heureux de revoir ces derniers, qui s'étaient mariés à l'étranger au début du mois de juillet. S'il aurait voulut être présent au mariage du dernier des maraudeurs, il savait parfaitement que le couple avait bien fait de se marier hors d'Angleterre. Entre le métier d'auror de la jeune femme, la lycanthropie et l'engagement auprès de l'Ordre de Remus, leur union aurait été la cible parfaite pour les mangemorts.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry était ravi de les revoir.

Après les embrassades de rigueur, Kookie et Winky apportèrent un immense gâteau, et c'est attablé devant celui-ci que la distribution des cadeaux commença.  
Hermione fut la première à poser un paquet devant son meilleur ami.

- _Alors j'ai pensé qu'il était urgent que tu te détendes. Étant donné que tu as tendance ces derniers temps à te plonger dans la lecture, il fallait que tu aies quelque chose de plus amusant que l'histoire de Poudlard._

_- Je rêve ou elle vient de critiquer son livre fétiche _? Se moqua Ron, provoquant les rires de l'assemblée.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et déballa prestement le paquet emballé dans un papier rouge sombre et parsemé de trainées or laissé par des vifs d'or. Il découvrit cinq livres moldus intitulés respectivement : « légendes des mers et rivières » « légendes des montagnes et des forêts » « légendes des Trolls et Farfadets » « légendes des dragons » et « légendes des vampires et autres créatures effrayantes ».

- _Ce sont des évènements sorciers ayant eut lieu avant la promulgation du code du secret_, expliqua l'adolescente. _Des moldus en ont été témoins et ces histoires se sont élevées au rang de légendes. Bien sûr elles sont racontées du point de vue moldu et certains faits ont été altérés, mais dans l'ensemble elles sont fidèles et amusantes !_

_- C'est super, merci Hermione !_ Répondit sincèrement Harry, ravi d'avoir autre chose à lire que ses livres de cours ou ses manuels de quidditch.

Hermione le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Ron s'avança ensuite et tendit un gros sac à son meilleur ami.

- _J'aurai pu t'offrir des accessoires de Quidditch mais étant donné que tu es aussi maigre qu'un coucou anorexique, je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux réorienter mes recherches_.

Harry lui sourit faiblement avant d'ouvrir le sac et d'afficher un sourire plus franc.  
Ron avait fait une réserve conséquente de toutes ses friandises préférées, y comprit de celle que lui-même n'aimait pas - ce qui fit aussitôt taire les mauvaises langues qui persiflaient que le rouquin avait choisi un cadeau dont il pourrait lui-même profiter.

-_ Et je vais t'avoir à l'œil jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini ce sac !_ Prévint Ron d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Harry eut une petite grimace désolée et serra son ami dans ses bras. Il était conscient de l'inquiétude permanente de Ron à son égard et lui était reconnaissant de ne pas être sur son dos de manière plus pénible.

- _À nous, à nous_, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux Weasley en jouant des coudes pour passer entre Hermione et Ron, qui protestèrent bruyamment.

-_ Tiens Harry_, commença Fred.

- _Nous t'avons fait une petite sélection de nos nouveautés_, continua George.

- _La plupart ne sont pas encore en magasin..._

_- ... mais on est sûr que ça va te plaire..._

_- En tout cas, on est sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser, _conclurent-il ensemble.

Harry observa un moment les divers objets présents dans la caisse que venaient de lui remettre les jumeaux, sous les regards enthousiastes de ceux-ci.

- _C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas présents à Poudlard pour voir les résultats de tout ça_, sourit l'adolescent.

-_ Et bien..._

_- ... en fait..._

_- ... nous seront là..._

_- ... en quelque sorte..._

_- ... Le professeur Dumbledore..._

_- ... nous a proposé de passer nos Aspics cette année. Nous ne serons..._

_- ... dans aucune maison. Nous auront cours le matin uniquement. Ce qui nous permettra..._

_- ... de tenir notre boutique l'après midi. Nous avons déjà ..._

_- ...embaucher une vendeuse pour assurer les matins._

_- Bien sûr, nous n'habiterons plus..._

_- ... à Poudlard._

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à la manière des jumeaux de parler ainsi en tandem. Mais ce qui ressortait de leur discours le ravissait. Ainsi Fred et George revenaient à Poudlard et allaient passer leurs Aspics. Et, s'il en croyait les exclamations de stupeur de l'assistance et celles de joies de madame Weasley, ils n'avaient pas révélé cette information avant cette après-midi.  
Il était ravi pour les jumeaux Weasley et encore plus pour madame Weasley, qui, bien qu'elle ait tenté de garder pour elle ses angoisses, avait très mal vécut l'abandon de Poudlard par ses deux fils terribles. Même si leur boutique avait du succès, elle vivait dans la terreur qu'ils fassent faillite et qu'ils ne puissent jamais trouver le moindre emploi, n'ayant pas de diplômes. Un énorme poids venait d'être enlevé des épaules de la mère de famille.

Après une nouvelle série d'embrassades, Remus s'avança à son tour vers Harry et lui tendit un paquet sobrement enveloppé dans du papier brun.  
Haussant un sourcil interrogatif, il déchira le papier et découvrit un livre de défense dont le titre lui parut familier. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler où est-ce qu'il avait pu le voir. À côté de lui, Hermione tendit le cou pour lire la couverture de l'ouvrage et eut une exclamation de surprise.

- _Hé ! C'est le livre de défense de septième année !_

_- Mais oui_, s'écria Harry, _je savais bien que j'avais vu ce titre quelque part ! Sur la liste !_

_- Oui,_ sourit Remus. _Je me suis dis que vous alliez adorer ce bouquin, il est vraiment très bien écrit._

_- Vous..._

_- Harry... _menaça Remus.

- _Euh oui... je veux dire tu t'es dis que... comment ça tu t'es dis ?_

_- Et bien, _sourit Remus, _il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de reprendre le poste de Défense contre les forces du mal. Sachant que Severus a accepté de continuer à me fournir la potion tue-loup, et de prendre en charge mes classes la veille et les deux jours suivant la pleine lune, j'ai accepté de reprendre mon ancien poste_.

Harry resta la bouche ouverte. Il chercha Dementia des yeux et celle-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire. L'information fit son chemin dans son esprit et un sourire commença à naitre sur ses lèvres. Il était majeur et Remus serait présent à Poudlard, prêt à intervenir si son père passait outre sa majorité et essayait de s'en prendre à lui physiquement. Il s'avança sans dire un mot et Remus lui ouvrit les bras sous le sourire attendri de l'assemblée.

- _Je ne sais pas quoi dire_, murmura l'adolescent. _C'est fantastique._

_- Je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit un cadeau d'anniversaire suffisant mais Dora a eu l'air de penser que oui._

_- Elle a eu raison._

_- Tu m'en vois ravi._

Remus lui embrassa le sommet du crâne avant de le repousser doucement en lui soufflant :

- _Il y a une petite rouquine qui meurt d'impatience de t'offrir son cadeau _!

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Ginny qui, effectivement, piaffait d'impatience.

- _Alors_ ? La taquina-t-il, _c'est quoi mon cadeau ?_

_- C'est moi !_ répondit la rouquine sur le même ton.

- _Ginny_ ! s'écria madame Weasley sur un ton outré.

- _Non maman_, s'esclaffa l'adolescente, _pas moi dans ce sens là_.

Elle tendit une petite boite à Harry qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur se trouvait un pendentif en acier en forme de tête de lion. Les deux yeux étaient des pierres rouge sombre paraissant presque noire.

- _Les yeux renferment une goutte de mon sang_, expliqua la jeune fille. _J'ai fais beaucoup de recherche l'année dernière quand tu allais si mal. Je voulais trouver un moyen de te soulager. Ce n'est que juste avant les vacances que j'ai trouvé et même si Dementia était revenu, j'ai décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Le professeur Lupin... je veux dire Remus, _se reprit-elle comme celui-ci se raclait la gorge, _m'a aidé pour l'enchantement. À chaque fois que tu te sentiras triste ou mal à l'aise ou effrayé ou même juste parce que tu en as envie, serre le pendentif dans ta main en pensant à moi. Si tu as du mal à te concentrer, tu peux prononcer mon prénom. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être t'envahira immédiatement…_

_- Comme si tu étais près de moi, _murmura Harry.

- _Exactement…_

L'adolescent attira la rouquine dans ses bras et la serra contre lui en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux. Derrière eux, Molly et Tonks essuyèrent leur yeux en reniflant discrètement, tandis qu'Hermione et Dementia se détournaient de la scène, l'air subitement intéressées par les rideaux au fond de la pièce.  
Ginny embrassa doucement Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- _Comme ça, je serai toujours avec toi. Comme je te l'ai promis_.

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour répondre, et embrassa une dernière fois la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers sa sœur qui avait fini par se reprendre et avançait vers eux, deux coffrets lévitant derrière elle.

- _À moi_, chantonna-t-elle en posant le premier des coffrets, le plus grand, devant son frère._ Allez ouvre-le ! ...ouvre... ouvre..._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude puérile de Dementia et s'empressa d'ouvrir le coffret, constatant qu'elle ne cesserait pas de chantonner ses « ouvre » tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait.  
Il resta bouche bée en découvrant la vasque circulaire qui se trouvait dans la boite. Une pensine. Dementia lui avait offert une pensine.

- _Demi_, souffla-t-il, _ça vaut une fortune…_

_- De quoi je me mêle,_ riposta la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

Harry sortit précautionneusement la vasque de pierre de son coffret et la posa sur la table.

- _Elle n'est pas censée être pleine de liquide ?_

_- Si, _répondit Dementia en lui tendant une grande bouteille. _Tu dois d'abord verser le contenu de cette bouteille dans la pensine. Puis tu pourras y mettre des souvenirs, ce qui nous mène au cadeau suivant, _continua-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe et en désignant le second coffret, de taille plus modeste, qu'elle avait laissé sur la table derrière elle.

Harry prit l'enveloppe et jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la boite avant de regarder Dementia, un sourcil levé.

- _C'est de la part de papa,_ avoua-t-elle.

Elle retint un soupir en voyant Harry se raidir.

- _Je n'en veux pas_, siffla-t-il en posant l'enveloppe.

Dementia soupira et reprit l'enveloppe avant de la tendre à son frère.

- _S'il te plait Harry. Lis au moins ce mot. Pour moi_.

L'adolescent hésita et, soupirant, reprit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. L'écriture fine et serrée de son père s'étalait sur le parchemin.

« _Harry, _

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je t'offre un cadeau bien modeste mais j'ose espérer qu'il te fera plaisir. Tu trouveras dans ce coffret la grande majorité de mes souvenirs concernant ta mère. Dans les premiers elle n'a que 10 ans. Ils datent de nos premières rencontres, peu de temps avant que l'on entre à Poudlard. Les derniers datent de nos derniers instants à Poudlard. Elle avait alors 17 ans. Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes dans le passé, Harry, mais je comprends que tu aies besoin de connaître tes parents. Je pense que Remus Lupin pourra faire de même concernant ton père._

_Encore bon anniversaire_. »

Il n'avait sans doute pas su comment signer la lettre aussi s'était il abstenu. Harry jeta un regard à moitié émerveillé et à moitié confus vers Dementia. Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

- _C'est peut-être sa façon de faire un premier pas vers toi_, avança-t-elle doucement.

Harry haussa les épaules et caressa le couvercle du coffret de bois sombre renfermant les précieux souvenirs.  
Après quelques plaisanteries et diverses embrassades, les invités prirent congés. En effet Harry avait un rendez-vous des plus important à 18h et il ne devait pas être en retard. Laissant aux elfes le soin de ranger le salon et de ramener les présents d'Harry dans sa chambre, Dementia se prépara à accompagner celui-ci à son examen de transplanage.  
Arrivé devant le centre d'examen, Harry, nerveux, se mit à faire les cents pas. Dementia, tapotant le dos de R.J tout en le berçant, tenta de le rassurer.

- _Harry, cesse de t'inquiéter. Tu es prêt ! Je t'ai donné des cours tout le mois et je t'assure que tu es bien plus prêt que moi lorsque j'ai passé mon propre examen._

_- Et tu l'as eu ?_

_- Et bien oui... enfin pas la première fois certes..._

_- Combien de fois tu l'as passé ?_

_- Quatre fois, mais je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec le fait que tu dois te calmer_.

Harry grogna en retour, et sentit qu'il n'était pas prêt de se calmer quand il vit un vieux sorcier entrer dans la salle d'attente, un calepin entre les mains.

- _Potter, Harry_, appela-t-il.

- _Oui_, répondit brusquement l'adolescent en s'avançant vers le nouvel arrivant, qui lui fit un sourire bienveillant.

- _Détendez-vous jeune homme et suivez-moi_.

Harry jeta un regard à sa sœur, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et leva un pouce en signe de victoire. Il emboita le pas au vieil homme qui le conduisit dans un petit local.

- _Bien jeune homme. Asseyez-vous_.

Harry obtempéra en essuyant ses mains moites sur son jean.

- _Bien… Vous avez donc 17 ans depuis… et bien aujourd'hui en fait… on ne perd pas de temps, hein _?

L'adolescent grimaça un sourire qu'il espérait convaincant tandis que l'examinateur consultait ses papiers.

- _Bien_, répéta-t-il alors qu'Harry se jurait en lui-même d'écharper le vieil homme si celui-ci prononçait le mot « bien » une fois de plus, _avec qui avez-vous prit des cours ?_

_- Avec ma sœur. Dementia Rogue._

L'homme haussa un sourcil septique, mais ne fit pas le moindre commentaire en griffonnant le nom de la jeune femme sur un parchemin.

-_ Vous a-t-elle parlé des dangers du transplanage ?_

_- Euh… non, je ne crois pas._

_- Bien,_ répéta une nouvelle voix l'examinateur, manquant de faire hurler l'adolescent. _Le danger le plus certain est le désartibulage. C'est pourquoi il vous faut être concentré. Il serait regrettable de laisser un de vos bras derrière vous lors d'un transport_.

Harry hocha consciencieusement la tête en frémissant. Pourquoi Dementia ne lui avait-elle pas parlé de ce problème ? Il faudrait qu'il demande des renseignements à Hermione à ce sujet et il ne doutait pas que la jeune sorcière, qui avait son permis depuis le mois d'avril, ne soit parfaitement au courant de tous les aspects de l'art de transplaner.

- _L'autre point important n'est pas lié au transplanage lui-même_, continua le sorcier. _C'est tout au plus un point légal, mais d'une extrême importance. Il est formellement interdit de transplaner en présence de moldus. Vous devrez donc toujours choisir des lieux isolés lorsque vous devez vous rendre dans leur monde. Sans quoi vous perdrez votre permis et serez passible d'amende ou d'emprisonnement en cas de récidive. Ah et une dernière chose, si vous ratez votre examen, vous devrez attendre un délai de 4 mois pour le repasser et aurez l'obligation de prendre 10 heures de cours avec un professeur assermenté du ministère_.

L'adolescent acquiesça solennellement. Dementia ne lui avait parlé de rien de tout cela mais en ce qui concernait l'interdiction de transplaner devant des moldus, il s'en serait douté. Il essuya une nouvelle fois ses mains sur son jean et se leva à la suite du vieil homme.

- _Bien. L'examen se déroulera ainsi : tout d'abord vous ferez un petit échauffement de rigueur en transplantant à l'autre bout de la salle. Puis, je vous indiquerai un lieu, qui vous sera connu bien sûr, et nous y transplanterons l'un après l'autre. Si vous réussissez ces deux étapes, votre permis sera validé. Prêt?_

_- Oui… monsieur._

_- Nous allons donc commencer. Veuillez transplaner de l'autre côté de cette pièce. Prenez votre temps, respirez et allez-y dans vous vous sentez prêt_.

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il inspira plusieurs fois puis se concentra comme sa sœur le lui avait apprit. Il sentit sa magie s'activer et la sensation d'écrasement à présent familière ne tarda pas à survenir.

- _Bien, très bien_, sourit l'examinateur en le voyant disparaître pour réapparaitre à l'endroit prévu. _À présent nous allons faire le test grandeur nature. Vous connaissez le magasin de monsieur Ollivander sur le chemin de traverse ?_

_- Euh oui_, répondit Harry avec un sourire, en se rappelant ce jour où il avait acheté sa baguette.

- _Très bien, j'y vais le premier. Comptez jusqu'à dix et suivez moi_.

Harry hocha la tête et, dès que le sorcier eut disparu, il commença à compter. Il se concentra ensuite sur sa destination et se lança.

- _Parfait monsieur Potter_, applaudit l'examinateur, _je crois que vous avez réussit votre examen de transplanage ! Toutes mes félicitations. Retournons au centre d'examen. Comment êtes-vous venu ?_

_- Ma sœur m'a emmené par transplanage d'escorte._

_- Alors nous allons y retourner de la même façon. N'ayant jamais vu la localisation précise du centre, vous ne pouvez pas transplaner par vous-même_.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient de retour et, son permis de transplanage en poche, l'adolescent bondissait vers sa sœur pour lui faire partager son succès

Plus tard, en arrivant au manoir, il sentit la fatigue de la journée lui tomber dessus et, sachant que son père ne serait pas de retour avant le lendemain, il souhaita bonne nuit à Dementia et s'allongea sur le canapé du salon.  
Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans le sommeil, il entendit des tapotements à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit un œil et aperçut le vieil Errol derrière la vitre.  
Il se leva vivement pour ouvrir au volatile et détacha la lettre qu'il portait, se demandant vaguement ce que ses amis pouvaient bien avoir à lui dire de si urgent alors qu'il s'étaient vu quelques heures plus tôt.

Avant de prendre connaissance du courrier, il prit le temps de servir de l'eau fraiche et quelques morceaux de miamhibou au hibou épuisé, et lui tapota les ailes le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'Errol fut repartit qu'il se décida à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant l'écriture régulière d'Hermione et se laissa tomber dans le canapé pour lire tranquillement sa lettre.

« _Harry,_

_J'espère que ton examen de transplanage s'est bien passé. Ton anniversaire était génial et je m'en veux un peu de gâcher ta journée, mais il faut absolument que je te parle de mes découvertes. _

_Je ne cherchais rien de particulier mais je n'avais plus rien à lire alors je suis allée emprunter des livres à Percy. Je lui ai dit que je voulais en savoir plus sur la société sorcière et il m'a donné une sorte de livre de droit. C'est comme ça que je suis tombée sur ce passage. Sur cette loi. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, c'est si dur...  
__Je crois qu'il faut que je me jette à l'eau parce qu'il faut vraiment que tu sois au courant.  
__Voilà : la loi stipule que tant qu'un étudiant est scolarisé à Poudlard, il demeure sous la responsabilité de ses parents. Même s'il est majeur.  
__Cela veut dire que si tu abandonnes ta scolarité, tu bénéficieras de ta majorité. Mais que si tu reviens à Poudlard, tu seras toujours sous la coupe de ton père jusqu'aux Aspics._

_Je suis tellement désolée, Harry. Tu sais bien que tu dois absolument revenir à Poudlard sinon tu gâcheras ta vie entière.  
__Encore une fois je suis vraiment désolée Harry. Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Hermione_ »

Harry resta figé un moment, la lettre froissée dans son poing qui s'était crispé malgré lui. Il se redressa lentement, les yeux écarquillés. Il était toujours soumis à son père et celui-ci pouvait encore le battre sans que personne ne puisse s'y opposer.  
Non... ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Pour le moment, il était majeur et tant qu'il n'était pas de retour à Poudlard, Rogue n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Comme si cela allait l'empêcher de lui faire du mal, se dit il.

- _Réfléchis, réfléchis_, marmonna-t-il en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas.

Il lui fallait se mettre à l'abri jusqu'au jour de la rentrée. Dementia ne pouvait rien pour lui, elle était bien trop prise par le bébé pour pouvoir le protéger et il ne voulait pas le lui demander de toute façon.  
Une fois à Poudlard, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur la présence de Remus, mais jusque là... Comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ? Il n'avait jamais connu d'autres lieux que Privet Drive, le manoir Rogue, et Poudlard. Le dernier était inaccessible jusqu'en septembre et le premier lui était définitivement fermé. Avec les mangemorts et Voldemort dans la nature, il n'avait aucun autre endroit ou aller, à moins de vouloir se suicider.

Si seulement Sirius était vivant il aurait pu...

Il se releva brusquement la tête. Sirius. Bien sûr, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de cela ?

- _Winky !_

_- Maitre Harry a appelé Winky_, demanda la petite elfe en apparaissant à ses côtés.

- _Écoute-moi bien, emballe toutes mes affaires, absolument toutes et prend Hedwige aussi. Et viens me rejoindre dans un quart d'heure. Tu sauras où me trouver ?_

_- Winky peut trouver son maitre où qu'il soit._

_- Parfait. Va vite_.

Dès que la petite créature eut disparut dans les étages, Harry sortit du manoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la bâtisse avant de soupirer et de fermer les yeux, se concentrant sur sa destination.  
Un pop! Retentit lorsqu'il réapparut dans une rue de Londres, sur le perron d'une maison. Il savait que les protections présentes sur la demeure empêchaient les passant de le voir, quand bien même il aurait transplané sous leurs yeux. De toute façon la rue, à cette ci, était déserte.  
Il entra dans cette dernière et après une nouvelle hésitation, il appela :

- _Kreattur_ ?

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le vieil elfe apparaisse devant lui.

- _Le maitre a appelé Kreattur ?_

_- Oui_, répondit Harry en regardant autour de lui. _Que dirais-tu de rendre à cette maison sa splendeur d'autrefois? Je crois que je vais rester un moment..._


	44. Chapter 44

Désolée de publier si tard, mais ma béta et moi même ayant beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je lui ai envoyé le chapitre tres tard et elle a encore fait un boulot super en le corrigeant dans un délai aussi court!

merci pour vos reviews et votre lecture.

enjoy

* * *

Harry se redressa sur les genoux et regarda autour de lui. Il grimaça en voyant le tas de chiffon crasseux sur lesquels dormait Kreattur.  
D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une demi-douzaine d'étagères le long des murs et y plaça la quinzaine d'objets hétéroclitesqu'avait enfoui l'elfe sous ses « couvertures ».  
Un second coup de baguette fit disparaître le tas de chiffons et le remplaça par un grand coussin moelleux qui s'enfonça lorsqu'Harry s'appuya dessus.  
Satisfait, l'adolescent ressortit du réduit à quatre pattes. Il faudrait qu'il autorise, à l'occasion, Kreattur à agrandir sa « chambre ».

Sur la table de la cuisine il avait posé deux couvertures neuves qu'il avait trouvées dans un placard du premier étage, ainsi que trois morceaux de tissus frappés des armoiries de la famille Black.

- _Kreattur !_

L'elfe transplana aussitôt devant lui, le regardant avec méfiance.

- _Tiens_, lui lança Harry en lui tendant les morceaux de tissus. _Tu te feras des toges décentes. Il y en a trois alors veille à les garder propres._

_- Oui maitre_, répondit Kreattur avec raideur, une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux.

Harry lui désigna les deux couvertures sur la table avant de poursuivre.

- _Et va mettre ces couvertures dans ta chambre. Je me suis débarrassé de tous ces chiffons crasseux_.

Il aurait juré voir l'elfe pâlir tendit qu'il saisissait les étoffes et se précipitait dans le réduit.  
Sous le choc, Kreattur faillit lâcher les couvertures. Il les posa sur le coussin avec hésitation avant de grimper sur ce dernier et de laisser échapper un couinement ravi en s'enfonçant d'une dizaine de centimètres.  
Il se releva d'un bond et passa une main tremblante le long des étagères en bois clair, regardant chacun des objets qu'elles supportaient.  
De grosses larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quidditch, Harry se retrouva avec un elfe sanglotant accroché à ses genoux.

- _Merci, merci maitre. Le maitre est trop bon pour le pauvre Kreattur_.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry avisa Winky, cachée derrière la porte, qui ouvrait de grands yeux. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de tapoter maladroitement la tête de Kreattur.

- _Allons, allons, reprend-toi. Si tu le lui demande gentiment, je suis persuadé que Winky acceptera de te faire de très belles toges. Mais en attendant nous avons du travail. Tu pourras prendre ce que tu veux dans les objets que je ne désire pas garder du moment qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux._

Il fit apparaître deux grandes caisses de bois.

- _Allez. Vide-moi les placards. Met la nourriture dans une caisse, les objets et la vaisselle dans l'autre. Appelle-moi quand tu auras fini_.

Harry sortit de la cuisine et sourit lorsque Winky se pressa contre sa jambe.

- _Allez viens_, lui dit-il, _allons nous occuper du salon_.

La petite elfe hocha vigoureusement la tête et lui emboita le pas, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers la cuisine.  
Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant une heure avant que Kreattur ne vienne annoncer qu'il avait fini.  
Harry le suivit dans la cuisine et observa la pièce d'un air critique : la table et les placards, bien que tachés et présentant des traces d'usure, étaient en bon état, taillés dans l'ébène.

- _Ok_, décida-t-il, _tu vas poncer et revernir la table et les placards. Ensuite tu recouvriras les murs de pierres gris clair. Jette cette caisse, ajouta-t-il en montrant la caisse remplit de nourriture, périmée depuis bien longtemps. Lave et range le reste. Jette ce qui est dépareillé, ébréché ou trop vieux. Nous rachèterons ce qu'il faut._

_- Kreattur peut utiliser la magie, maitre ?_

_- Bien entendu_, répondit Harry en constatant qu'il n'y avait plus trace de mépris dans la voix de l'elfe. _Quand tu auras terminé, tu pourras regarder dans la caisse que j'aurais posée dans le couloir et y prendre ce que tu veux_.

Il laissa Kreattur travailler et retourna au salon. Sirius avait changé le mobilier de la pièce peu de temps avant sa mort et, à part un bon lessivage et le tri qu'il venait de faire, la pièce était prête à être utilisée.

Winky avait déjà entamé le nettoyage. Les chambres et les salles de bain ayant également été remises à neuf, il ne restait que la chambre des parents de Sirius et celle de son frère qui étaient restées intouchées depuis toutes ces années. Et bien elles attendraient ! décida Harry, avant de monter ranger ses affaires dans la chambre de Sirius, qu'il avait décidé d'occuper.

.

OoO

.

Dementia, réveillée comme tous les matins à 6h15 par les gazouillis de son fils, entrouvrit péniblement les yeux pour découvrir Hedwige, patiemment installée sur la commode, la fixant de ses grands yeux jaunes.  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda à Alima de s'occuper de la toilette de R.J, qui battit des mains en voyant l'elfe venir vers lui, et rejoignit la chouette qui leva obligeamment la patte pour lui permettre de décrocher la missive.

- _Désolée, Hedwige_, murmura-t-elle, _tu attends depuis longtemps _?

Hedwige hulula doucement, arrachant un piaillement ravi au bambin qu'Alima tentait tant bien que mal de changer, et s'envola par la fenêtre.  
Dementia la suivit des yeux un instant avant de s'installer à son secrétaire en soupirant pour lire la lettre.

« _Salut Demi,_

_Ne t'affole pas ! Je suis chez Sirius. Toutes les protections sont encore en place, bien que l'Ordre n'ait plus utilisé cette maison. Je crois que Dumbledore n'a pas voulu me demander l'autorisation de rouvrir le QG au square tant que tu n'étais pas là. Sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois « dépossédé » de la dernière chose qui me rattachait à Sirius…  
__Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Mais j'aimerais que tu ne dises pas à Père où je me trouve.  
__Et puis je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais retourner à Poudlard… Je sais, Hermione me l'a déjà dit, il est important pour mon avenir que j'y retourne. Mais là j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir. Je suis encore sous le choc d'avoir appris que, malgré mes 17 ans, je resterais soumis à l'autorité de Père si je décide de revenir à l'école. J'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver seul pour faire le point.  
__Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant de partir, mais il fallait à tout prix que je m'éloigne.  
__J'ai emporté toutes mes affaires, mais il est possible que je repasse au manoir. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas je ne peux pas te dire quand._

_Je t'embrasse. Embrasse fort R.J. pour moi._

_Harry_ »

- _Oh c'est pas vrai_, marmonna Dementia en se laissant tomber en arrière dans son fauteuil. _Et comment je vais dire ça à papa, moi _?

Alors qu'elle disait ces mots, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et les pas rapide de son père retentir dans les escaliers. Celui-ci ralentit en passant devant sa porte et elle retint son souffle, bien décidée à éviter son paternel le plus longtemps possible.  
Alors que ce dernier, pensant certainement qu'elle dormait encore, reprenait sa route en direction de la salle de bain, R.J leva les bras vers elle et cria :

- _MA_ !

Elle le fusilla du regard en entendant son père faire demi tour et frapper à la porte de son salon privé.

- _Entre_ ! cria-t-elle en passant un kimono en soie lilas avant de caler son fils sur sa hanche, et de rejoindre Severus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce attenante à sa chambre.

- _Bonjour, déjà réveillée ?_

_- Ton petit-fils est un tortionnaire_, soupira-t-elle en posant l'enfant sur son tapis d'éveil.

- _La journée d'hier s'est bien passée ?  
_

_- Tout était parfait. Harry était ravi._

_- Il dort encore ? J'aurais voulu lui parler..._

_- Et bien en fait il est sorti. Il a voulu profiter de sa majorité toute neuve et de son permis de transplanage pour aller voir quelques amis…_

_- Les Weasley ?_

_- Probablement_, mentit Demi, sachant que le Terrier était soumis à suffisamment de règles de sécurité et de sorts de protection pour que son père ne cherche pas plus loin. _Il est adulte et loin d'être stupide, je n'ai pas enquêté…_

_- Très bien… Sais-tu tout de même vers quelle heure il compte rentrer ? Je tiens à lui parler aujourd'hui._

_- Il… _improvisa la jeune femme, _m'a parlé de la probabilité qu'il passe la nuit là bas…_

Rogue soupira légèrement.

- _Bon, envoie-lui un hibou. Dis-lui de rentrer ce soir et qu'il pourra ensuite, s'il le souhaite, passer plusieurs jours chez ses amis. Mais on ne peut pas rester comme ça, il faut qu'on parle. Dis-lui que je l'attendrais, même s'il veut rentrer après le diner. Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer. Tu n'as pas l'intention de sortir, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non,_ le rassura-t-elle, _je reste en sécurité au manoir, ne t'en fais pas. Et si je veux aller faire des courses, j'irai sans R.J et sous polynectar, comme la dernière fois. Même que tu pourras encore me suivre soi-disant discrètement_, pouffa-t-elle.

- _Vas-y, moque toi… tant que tu es en sécurité tu peux persiffler autant que tu veux_.

Dementia sourit en chassant son père d'un geste amusé. Elle perdit son sourire sitôt qu'il eut passé la porte et croisa le regard réprobateur d'Alima.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Maitresse a mentit_, protesta la petite créature d'un air indigné.

- _À te voir on dirait que c'est une première…_

_- Maitresse n'avait jamais mentit sur un sujet sérieux._

_- C'est vite dit, _marmonna la jeune femme en faisant venir à elle une écritoire, un parchemin, une plume et un encrier.

« _Salut frangin,_

_T'inquiète, je ne suis pas fâchée et la maison de Sirius est à toi ! Que veux tu que R.J fasse d'une maison ? Il a bien le temps. Tu étais comme un fils pour Sirius et c'est l'ainé qui garde la maison et les elfes - même si dans ce cas précis je ne suis pas sûre que l'un comme l'autre soit un cadeau…  
__Je pense que tu as raison pour Dumbledore. Mais ne te sens en aucune façon obligé d'accéder à sa demande. Il y a plein d'autres endroits qui peuvent servir de QG dès lors que Monsieur-citronné-du-bulbe daigne y placer les protections adéquates. Alors si tu as envie qu'on te fiche un peu la paix, je te conseille de lui dire d'aller se payer sa propre baraque décrépie pour y faire ses crises de réunionite aiguë.  
__  
Y'a pas à réfléchir ! Tu retournes à Poudlard ! Enfin, je serai là et Remus aussi… qu'est-ce que tu peux craindre ? Tonks m'a raconté que l'année passée, Remus a expérimenté une nouvelle façon de dire bonjour à papa qui a laissé quelques traces… Je suis sûre qu'il se fera un plaisir de recommencer si besoin est. Et je te jure sur la tête de mon fils que si ça peux te rassurer, je me baladerai partout avec une poêle en fonte pour lui en filer un grand coup sur la tête au besoin._

_Je sais que tu as envie d'être seul mais papa m'a demandé de te faire passer un message : il veut te parler. Il t'attendra ce soir, même si tu rentres tard. Il veut juste parler rassure-toi. Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais partit sans prévenir, et je lui ai fait croire que tu étais chez les Weasley. Mais si tu veux un conseil, viens. Je serai dans ma chambre mais si tu veux que je sois présente, envoies-moi Hedwige avant de venir._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Demi_

_Ps : J'ai embrassé ton neveu pour toi… il m'a bavé dessus…_ »

Elle tendit l'enveloppe scellée à Alima et celle-ci partit à la recherche de Nexus pour qu'il délivre le courrier.  
La journée s'écoula paisiblement. Lorsque Dementia décida d'aller rejoindre son fils, couché depuis deux heures, aux alentours de 21h, Harry n'avait pas envoyé Hedwige.

.

OoO

.

Severus faisait les cents pas devant la baie vitrée du jardin d'hiver, guettant l'horizon. Un point noir apparu dans le ciel et grossit rapidement, laissant reconnaitre la silhouette familière de Nexus.  
L'oiseau entra par la baie entrouverte et se posa sur le dossier du fauteuil en osier, tendant la patte vers son maitre en hululant doucement.  
Severus détacha le courrier et soupira en reconnaissant sa propre écriture. Il s'agissait là du troisième courrier que son fils lui renvoyait sans même l'avoir décacheté. Il avait attendu en vain le garçon tout la nuit, se faisant violence pour ne pas transplaner chez les Weasley malgré l'heure tardive, et bien lui en avait prit. Arthur, qu'il avait joint au ministère dès qu'il avait été sûr que l'homme s'y trouvait, lui avait assuré qu'Harry n'avait pas mis les pieds chez lui, et il se félicita d'avoir prévenu l'homme plutôt que la matriarche, qui aurait sûrement ameuté la population sorcière en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire « veritaserum ».  
Additionnant sans difficulté 1+1, ou plutôt l'air coupable de Dementia la veille et les déclarations d'Arthur d'aujourd'hui, Rogue avait comprit que sa fille lui avait mentit. La jeune femme ne semblait pas inquiète pour autant et il pensait sincèrement qu'Harry, où qu'il soit, était sans aucun doute en sécurité.  
Mais cette troisième lettre refusée était la lettre de trop. Après avoir émietté un biscuit pour Nexus sur le guéridon, il monta rapidement les escaliers et entra sans frapper dans la chambre de sa fille pour la première fois depuis que celle-ci avait cessé de sucer son pouce.

- _Dementia !_

_- Oui _? demanda anxieusement la jeune femme en sortant de sa chambre en enfilant en toute hâte un autre kimono, en soie vert d'eau, sur un morceau de tissu qu'elle avait le culot de nommer chemise de nuit.  
Sans répondre, il lui jeta les trois lettres d'un geste rageur. La jeune femme recula de trois pas pour ne pas être touchée par les enveloppes et haussa un sourcil.

- _J'appelle tout de suite Sainte Mangouste ? Ou tu m'expliques pourquoi tu entres comme un sauvage dans ma chambre alors que le manoir n'est pas en feu ?_

_- Où est-il ?_

_- Qui ça ?_

_- Grindelwald !_

_- Ah… euh… ben aux dernières nouvelles, tu sais, enfin j'ai jamais été très attentive en cours d'histoire et Albus pourrait répondre mieux que moi mais…_

_- DEMENTIA _!

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma immédiatement et ses yeux perdirent l'éclat amusé qu'ils avaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

- _Dementia_, reprit plus posément Severus, _ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour. J'ai attendu Harry toute la nuit et il n'est pas rentré et à présent toutes les lettres que je lui envoie me reviennent scellées. Il faut que je sache s'il va bien._

_- Il va bien,_ répondit froidement la jeune femme en s'installant dans son canapé, un bras étendu le long de l'accoudoir.

-_ Tu lui as bien dis que je voulais lui parler ?_

_- Et tu crois que vouloir va suffire ?_

_- Je te demande pardon _? s'indigna Severus.

- _Tu ne fais que récolter ce que tu as semé_, siffla sèchement la jeune femme en se levant. _J'espère que tu en as bien conscience_.

Severus traversa en deux enjambé la distance qui les séparait et saisit fermement sa fille par le menton, faisant toutefois attention à ne pas lui faire mal.

- _Dementia, quelques soit les raisons d'Harry, et Merlin sait qu'il en a d'excellentes, de se méfier de moi et de ne pas vouloir me parler, il n'en demeure pas moins que je suis son père et qu'il est peut-être en danger. Je dois tout au moins m'assurer qu'il est en sécurité ; alors tu vas me dire où est-ce qu'il se trouve ou alors je te jure que 20 ans ou pas, tu auras du mal à t'asseoir pendant une bonne semaine quand j'aurai terminé de m'occuper de ton cas_.

Dementia se dégagea en lui jetant un regard noir, sans pouvoir empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Il osait la menacer d'une punition de gamine alors qu'elle était mère de famille. Il n'oserait pas !  
« _Tu parles_ » ricana une petite voix dans sa tête, « _il va se gêner ! Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en train de te frotter les fesses en braillant, comme quand tu avais 10 ans et qu'il t'a surprit en train d'embrasser le fils de la boulangère derrière le vieux moulin abandonné, tu ferais mieux de te mettre à table, comme disent les moldus _»

- _D'accord, d'accord_, marmonna-t-elle, _ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! Je te le dis à une condition !_

_- Laquelle ?_

_- Je veux un serment sorcier ! Un serment sorcier comme quoi si tu vas voir Harry, tu ne le brutaliseras d'aucune façon, qu'elle soit physique, magique ou verbale et ce quelque soit la tournure que prendra votre conversation ! Sinon je ne te dis rien et je dirai à maman Isa que tu as menacé de me frapper _!

Severus se retint de déglutir à la menace de sa fille. Il se borna à sortir sa baguette et à prononcer le serment d'une voix ferme. Dès que cela fut fait, Dementia soupira.

- _Il va m'en vouloir à mort… mais… il est au square Grimaud_.

Severus hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, saisit sa cape au vol et sortit du manoir.

.

OoO

.

Harry déjeunait, assis à la table de la cuisine, dégustant les œufs brouillés que venait de lui servir Winky, quand Nexus entra pour la troisième fois par la vitre ouverte et se posa sur la table, manquant de faire valser l'assiette posée devant lui. Harry pencha légèrement la tête pour voir l'écriture sur le devant de la lettre et toisa l'oiseau froidement avant de siffler :

- _C'est toujours non ! Ramène ça immédiatement ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de revenir si ce n'est pas une lettre de Demi que tu apportes _!

Après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes, Nexus se résigna au fait qu'il ne pourrait pas délivrer sa lettre et parti à tire d'ailes. Harry planta rageusement sa fourchette dans les œufs avant de la laisser retomber, l'appétit coupé. Il avait relativement bien prit les deux premiers envois mais le troisième avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Le fait que son père l'ai envoyé probablement moins d'une minute après avoir vu revenir sa seconde missive lui avait semblé être la preuve que l'homme était à présent en colère. Et il n'était plus sûr d'être capable de lui tenir tête, même paré de sa toute nouvelle majorité.  
Kreattur passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et resta silencieux, n'osant pas s'avancer devant la visible humeur maussade de son maitre.  
Winky passa à côté de lui et soupira :

- _Pauvre maitre. Si Winky pouvait redonner le sourire au maitre..._

_- Peut-être Kreattur peut,_ déclara l'elfe avant de s'approcher d'Harry et de tirer doucement sur sa manche.

- _Quoi_, aboya l'adolescent avant de se reprendre devant l'air piteux de Kreattur. _Oui que veux tu ?_

_- Kreattur a quelque chose à montrer au maitre. Quelque chose qui devrait plaire au maitre_.

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, Harry emboita le pas de l'elfe qui le conduisit jusque dans la cave. Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué aux dizaines de cartons qui s'entassaient.

- _Ce sont les vêtements et les affaires de monsieur Sirius et de monsieur Regulus. Madame l'ancienne maitresse de Kreattur ne voulait pas jeter tout cela. Madame avait plus de cœur qu'elle ne voulait le montrer..._

_- C'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ?_

_- Non, maitre. Kreattur veut vous montrer ça_, expliqua-t-il en montrant un mur plus clair, étrangement dépourvu d'étagères.

L'elfe s'approcha et appuya sur trois briques, formant un V. Aussitôt, une porte apparue dans le mur et Kreattur précéda Harry dans une grande pièce. Agrandie magiquement, se dit le jeune homme en regardant autour de lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit _? demanda Harry en constatant que les murs étaient souples et que le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis moelleux.

- _Une salle d'entrainement_, répondit immédiatement Kreattur. _Monsieur et Madame les anciens maitres de Kreattur voulaient que leurs enfants puissent s'entrainer à la magie noire dès leurs 11 ans. Mais ils ne voulaient pas être pris par le ministère. Alors ils ont installé cette pièce. Elle est protégée contre toute détection. Ainsi Monsieur Sirius, Monsieur Regulus et Miss Bellatrix ont pu s'entrainer à tous types de sortilèges sans que personne ne le sache. Le maitre pourrait s'entrainer ici pour se préparer à la bataille contre le mage noir_…

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Oui, ce serait parfait. Il allait pouvoir se préparer sans aucune interaction. Pas de Severus Rogue pour lui hurler dessus, pas d'Albus Dumbledore pour lui dire que la seule arme était l'amour, pas de Remus pour lui dire de se reposer. Seulement lui... et un tas de cibles...

- _Si le maitre le désire, Kreattur sait où trouver un épouvantard_...

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire sur la pièce avant de sortir et de faire signe à Kreattur de refermer le mur.  
Alors qu'ils remontaient de la cave, Winky les rejoignit à mi-chemin.

- _Maitre, Monsieur le père du maitre est là_.

Harry sentit son visage se vider de ses couleurs et il chancela. Kreattur et Winky échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-_ Le maitre veut-il que je renvoie monsieur le père du maitre_, demanda Kreattur d'un air presque menaçant.

Harry hésita. La tentation était grande mais il ne devait pas céder. Il devait être fort. Sinon comment pouvait-il prétendre vouloir devenir auror ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre être celui qui devrait mettre fin au règne de Voldemort ?  
Il serra les dents et monta les marches, se dirigeant dans la cuisine, où, il en était sûr, Winky avait dû conduire son père. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La silhouette noire de Severus se découpait devant l'évier, là où était la fenêtre, et regardait la rue déserte.

- _Père_ ?

Il n'eut pas le plaisir de voir l'homme sursauter. Severus se tourna vers lui et esquissa un demi-sourire.

- _N'en veux pas à ta sœur, je l'ai menacé_.

Harry hocha la tête et Severus s'assit à la table.

- _Je vais aller droit au but : tu dois rentrer à la maison, Harry. Ce n'est pas une question de majorité, c'est une question de sécurité. Les protections du manoir ont été renforcées. Tu as une chambre et une famille._

_- Non,_ murmura Harry.

- _Je te demande pardon ?_

_- Non_, répéta l'adolescent d'une voix plus ferme, enhardit par le calme dont faisait preuve Severus. _Je ne reviendrai pas. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée. On se verra à Poudlard_.

- _Harry, tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Je ne te demande pas, je t'ordonne de..._

_- Je suis majeur_, siffla Harry, _et sauf si je décide de revenir à Poudlard, vous n'avez plus rien à m'ordonner ou à m'interdire !_

_- Harry..._ soupira Rogue en se levant, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez l'adolescent, qu'il ignora. _Harry... tu dois rentrer chez toi..._

_- Je suis chez moi,_ protesta Harry, _la maison m'appartient ! Et les mesures de sécurité équivalent celles de Poudlard_.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter mais Harry le prit de vitesse.

- _Et au moins ici, je ne suis pas battu en permanence pour un oui ou un non_, murmura-t-il amèrement.

Severus soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il l'avait mérité. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité. Même sans le serment que lui avait soutiré Dementia, il aurait été incapable de perdre son sang froid tant la tristesse dans la voix d'Harry était douloureuse.

- _Très bien_, capitula-t-il, _reste ici mais je veux que tu saches que quelque soit ta décision concernant Poudlard, la porte du manoir te sera toujours ouverte et que ce sera toujours ta maison. Mais concernant l'année à venir, je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas tes études. Cette loi n'est qu'une formalité. Et je te promets que tu n'auras pas à en souffrir_.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Severus sortit de la maison et transplana, laissant derrière lui un Harry confus et désorienté.


	45. Chapter 45

**Salut les gens!**

**Chapitre 45 en ligne. Encore très tard et j'en suis désolée, mais je vous promet qu'on fait de notre mieux avec Morphée!**

**Au fait je cherche une "équipe de traduction" J'aimerais bien traduire SCR en Anglais et peut être en espagnol et malheureusement je n'ai définitivement pas le temps pour le faire moi meme. Mais si jamais ça interesse quelqu'un. Je dis une équipe parce que j'ai conscience que c'est un gros boulot et qu'une seule personne aura du mal a le faire en continuant a vivre sa vie... si ca vous interesse on en parle en mp.**

**merci pour vos reviews et votre lecture.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Remus Lupin ouvrit avec difficulté l'unique fenêtre délabrée de la maison presqu'en ruine qu'il habitait pour laisser entrer Hedwige. Sans emploi depuis des mois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus que cette masure. Il avait préféré utiliser ses maigres économies pour renouveler sa garde robe, et s'il avait choisis des robes de seconde main, il avait du moins de quoi être présentable pour la rentrée.  
Encore une fois, Albus lui sauvait la vie. Après la proposition du vieil homme, il était sûr de pouvoir faire vivre sa famille correctement pendant plusieurs mois, peut-être même pourrait-il acheter une petite maison. Le salaire de Nymphadora leur permettrait de vivre, s'ils n'avaient pas de loyer à payer, et lui-même se débrouillerait pour ramener un peu d'argent pour améliorer l'ordinaire… Et puis, s'il avait de la chance, peut-être qu'il pourrait exercer le métier de professeur plusieurs années ? Il n'était pas sûr d'y croire mais il voulait garder espoir.  
Pour l'heure, il avait encore quelque temps à vivre dans ce taudis. Il aurait volontiers amélioré le confort de la maison grâce à la magie mais l'énergie que cela lui aurait demandée était bien trop importante. Le loup à l'intérieur de lui n'était jamais complètement apaisé et il avait besoin de toutes ses forces pour le garder sous contrôle. Et les circonstances actuelles faisaient qu'il ne pouvait pas permettre que Tonks se charge de ces aménagements  
Son épouse, malgré ses protestations, avait fini par se ranger à son idée et était aller vivre chez sa mère, laquelle refusait toutefois que son gendre ne mette les pieds dans leur maison, à l'indignation de la jeune auror. Remus comprenait toutefois Andromeda, même si cela lui faisait mal : un époux lycanthrope n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle avait espéré pour sa fille.  
Il vivait à présent séparé de sa femme depuis leur retour de voyage de noces. Ils se voyaient pour la soirée et chacun rentrait chez soi. À quoi bon être mariés, se dit-il amèrement.  
Avec l'année qui allait bientôt commencer, les choses ne s'amélioreraient guère. Il passerait ses nuits à Poudlard et s'il était sûr qu'Albus tolérerait la présence occasionnelle de la jeune femme, il savait que ce ne pourrait en aucun cas être fréquent. La politique de l'école avait toujours été claire à ce sujet.  
Le bon côté des choses c'était que le couple n'aurait guère de frais, chacun étant logé, nourri et blanchi gratuitement ou presque. Mais il savait bien qu'ils auraient bientôt besoin d'argent, aussi, même si la situation ne lui plaisait pas, il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait économiser tout ce qu'il pouvait.  
Même cette maison délabrée, dont le toit tombait en ruine, lui coutait plus cher qu'il ne pouvait réellement se le permettre.  
Hedwige hulula doucement, comme pour rappeler sa présence au lycan. Remus lui flatta doucement la tête en s'excusant et décrocha la lettre de la patte de la chouette, se demandant ce que pouvait bien vouloir Harry.  
Le calme d'Hedwige lui laissait à penser que rien de grave ne se passait mais il ne pouvait jurer de rien, connaissant la situation de l'adolescent.  
Il émietta quelques biscuits devant le volatile, qui ne semblait pas vouloir partir sans réponse de sa part, et s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil à moitié éventré avant de décacheter la missive.

« _Bonjour Remus,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu vois, c'est plus facile de t'appeler Remus et de te tutoyer par écrit. Je t'écris pour affaire, si j'ose dire. Voilà, maintenant que je suis majeur, et sachant que cet avantage me sera retiré dès que j'aurai remis un pied à Poudlard, j'ai décidé de quitter le manoir Rogue jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Pas d'affolement, je me suis installé au 12, square Grimaud.  
__La maison est toujours protégée et Dumbledore ne m'a pas encore demandé si l'Ordre pouvait à nouveau l'utiliser. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si j'ai envie que tout le monde vienne ici, et Dementia m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave parce que le directeur pourrait très bien faire ça ailleurs. Je ne suis pas encore décidé et je pense qu'il faudra qu'on en parle, toi et moi.  
__J'ai commencé à rénover la maison avec Winky et Kreattur - qui d'ailleurs est devenu super sympa, depuis que je lui ai permis de garder certains objets et que j'ai remplacé son tas de chiffons crasseux par un coussin et des couvertures. Je lui ai aussi donné des morceaux de tissus frappés aux armoiries des Black, il s'est fait des toges avec et il est ravi.  
__Enfin bref, je m'égare. Je t'écris pour un truc particulier.  
__Voila, je sais que tu vis dans un truc qui ne mérite pas le nom de maison et que Tonks est retournée chez sa mère, c'est Dementia qui me l'a dit il y a quelques jours.  
__Alors j'aurais voulu qu'elle et toi vous veniez vivre ici, au square Grimaud. La maison est bien plus protégée que la maison des Tonks et je voudrais être sûr que Tonks soit en sécurité pendant qu'on sera à Poudlard. J'en ai déjà touché deux mots à Kreattur et il m'a dit qu'il prendra bien soin d'elle pendant notre absence. Quand je dis qu'il a changé !  
__La maison sera en état de vous recevoir après demain et vous pourrez passer la fin des vacances ensemble.  
__Dementia, toi et maintenant Tonks, vous êtes toute ma famille et j'adorerais que vous veniez ici, je me sentirais moins seul aussi.  
__Je sais que Sirius aurait voulu que tu vives ici, mais il ne voulait pas te heurter en te laissant croire qu'il te prenait en pitié.  
__Moi ça n'a rien à voir. Je veux le meilleur pour ma famille et je voudrais avoir la possibilité de passer le maximum de temps avec vous. Et je trouve aussi que c'est bête de laisser la maison vide avec tout le boulot qu'on a fait pour la rendre habitable._

_J'espère que tu diras oui._

_Je t'embrasse _

_Harry. _

_PS : Kreattur a utilisé la magie des elfes pour restaurer la tapisserie des Black : Sirius et Andromeda sont à nouveau dessus ! Et il a réussi à la décrocher. On l'a roulé et rangé à la cave. Il a aussi réussi à décoller le portrait de cette horrible Mme Black_. _Je pense qu'il a toujours eu la capacité de le faire, mais il s'est bien gardé de le laisser savoir à Sirius. __Au début il voulait le garder mais elle a dit de telle horreur sur Regulus Black qu'il a fini par me demander s'il pouvait le bruler !_ »

Remus eut un petit rire et secoua la tête en lisant ces dernières lignes. Sa première réaction concernant la proposition de l'adolescent aurait été de le remercier et de décliner, mais Harry avait raison sur un point : pendant l'année scolaire, Nymphadora serait bien plus en sécurité au square que n'importe où ailleurs.  
De plus, il connaissait suffisamment bien l'adolescent pour savoir que d'une part celui-ci n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour lui, que le fait de lui proposer de s'installer dans sa maison était une évidence pour lui et surtout qu'il n'allait pas bien. La phrase sur la majorité qu'on allait lui enlever l'éclairait bien assez sur ce qui perturbait Harry, et l'exclusion de Severus dans la liste de sa famille était révélatrice.

- _Je lui écris rapidement une réponse et je te libère Hedwige_, dit-il avec un sourire à la chouette qui attendait patiemment en se lissant les plumes.

Il sortit de quoi écrire de sa malle et s'installa à la table branlante qui ne tenait debout que par miracle.

« _Harry, _

_Je te remercie infiniment pour ta proposition. James et Sirius seraient très fiers de toi, crois-moi. J'accepte avec plaisir et, si Nymph est d'accord, je te contacterai pour décider du jour où tu souhaites nous voir arriver. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis certain qu'elle sera enchantée. Tu risques de la voir se transformer en une Molly Weasley bis, tu es prévenu !  
__Je mettrai toutefois une condition à cet arrangement : tu dois nous laisser participer ! Je sais que tu refuseras que nous te payions un loyer, mais nous prendrons en charge d'autres choses, comme la nourriture ou le bois pour la cheminée. Nous en discuterons.  
__Si tu as besoin de moi avant que la maison soit prête à nous accueillir, n'hésite surtout pas. Envoies-moi Hedwige et je viendrai aussitôt._

_Je t'embrasse et te remercie encore une fois._

_À très bientôt _

_Remus._ »

Remus attacha la réponse à la patte d'Hedwige, qui était venue se poser devant lui, la patte levée dès qu'elle l'avait vu poser son buvard sur le parchemin, et regarda le volatile s'éloigner à tire d'ailes. Il regarda l'heure, il était encore tôt. Nymphadora ne prendrait sa pause-déjeuner qu'une demi-heure plus tard, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps d'aller prendre une douche et de se préparer sans se presser. Il espérait que la jeune femme ne verrait aucun inconvénient à emménager dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius et que la mère de celle-ci n'essaierait pas de la dissuader de le faire.

.

OoO

.

Harry replia la réponse de Remus avec un sourire ravi.

- _Il a dit oui _! déclara-t-il aux deux elfes qui attendaient patiemment qu'il ait fini sa lecture. _Bien, il va falloir se bouger les amis ! J'ai dis à Remus qu'il pourrait venir après demain._

_- Tout sera prêt, maitre_, assura Winky tandis que Kreattur hochait la tête à côté d'elle.

- _J'en suis sûr. Kreattur, tu vas m'aider à ranger et nettoyer la chambre des parents de Sirius. C'est là que vont s'installer Remus et sa femme._

_- Mais c'est la chambre des maitres_, s'indigna Kreattur.

Harry haussa un sourcil surprit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kreattur n'avait manifesté aucun intérêt envers ses anciens maitres et, si Winky n'avait pas été en train d'hocher la tête avec vigueur, il aurait pensé que le vieil elfe n'appréciait pas que cette pièce soit occupée.

-_ Et alors _? Se contenta-t-il de dire.

- _C'est le maitre qui doit dormir dans la chambre des maitres._

_- Oui, c'est toujours la plus confortable_, assura Winky.

Harry leur sourit. Pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord…

- _Je comprends, mais je tiens à occuper la chambre de Sirius. Et puis je ne vais pas être là pendant l'année, je serai à l'école ; Mme Lupin, elle, sera là, et je veux qu'elle soit installée le mieux possible. En plus la chambre est plus grande, il y a un dressing et une salle de bain indépendante._

_- Très bien maitre,_ soupirèrent les deux elfes en cœur.

- _Winky, tu vas aller faire les courses, je pense que tu seras plus à même que moi ou Kreattur de choisir ce qu'il faut. Quand tu auras fini, tu iras arranger mon ancienne chambre pour qu'elle devienne la chambre d'Hermione. Ginny gardera pour elle la chambre qu'elles partageaient avant. Le reste ne bougera pas. Kreattur, il faudra débarrasser et nettoyer la chambre de Regulus, je voudrais qu'elle devienne la chambre de mon ami Ron, étant donné que seule la salle de bain commune la sépare de celle de Sirius_

_- Oui maitre_, répondit Kreattur les oreilles tombantes.

- _Tu pourras garder les photos, et tout ce que contient la chambre excepté les vêtements. Je veux juste voir ce que tu as décidé de garder pour vérifier que ça ne risque pas de blesser quelqu'un._

_- Oui maitre, Kreattur fera ce que le maitre lui ordonne _! Acquiesça Kreattur qui sembla rasséréné par la promesse de conserver les photos.

Tandis que Winky partait avec son panier-sans-fond, ainsi que le parchemin signé d'Harry lui permettant de faire les courses au marché alimentaire sorcier de Grande-Bretagne, Kreattur et le jeune homme entrèrent dans la chambre des parents de Sirius.  
La pièce n'avait pas été ouverte depuis la mort de ses propriétaires et la masse de poussière que souleva le mouvement de la porte fit tousser Harry.  
Kreattur se précipita pour ouvrir en grand la fenêtre, inondant la pièce de soleil, qui apparue soudain moins lugubre.  
Harry regarda autour de lui d'un air critique. La pièce était peinte en vert pâle et de lourdes tentures vert sombre et argenté pendaient aux murs, assorties à la parure de lit.  
L'adolescent passa une main sur le mur le plus proche. La couleur était reposante, plutôt agréable et la peinture magique ne s'écaillait pas avec le temps.  
Des lampe à pétrole en forme de serpent trônaient de chaque côté du lit, le faisant grimacer.

- _Kreattur_, appela-t-il, _débarrasse nous de ces lampes, des tentures et de la parure de lit. Du matelas aussi,_ ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

L'elfe s'empressa d'obéir. Dès que ce fut fait, Harry lui tendit un carton et lui ordonna de vider complètement le dressing tandis que lui-même s'occupait du magnifique secrétaire en merisier, qui, il en était sûr, servirait aussi bien à Tonks pour l'écriture de ses rapports qu'à Remus pour la correction des copies lors des vacances de noël et d'avril.  
Un carton posé à ses pieds, un autre sur un tabouret déniché dans le dressing, il s'installa sur le large fauteuil après que Kreattur l'eut nettoyé d'un sort.  
Il ouvrit le secrétaire et l'examina. Le meuble comportait 3 tiroirs à sa droite et un central. Deux fines étagères se trouvaient au fond du meuble. Des piles de parchemins, des dossiers reliés de cuir ainsi que diverses boites y étaient entreposées.  
Harry commença par vider les tiroirs. Plumes cassées, bouteilles d'encre presque vides et dont l'encre avait séché, parchemins déchirés, et parchemins vierges monogrammés furent jetés dans le carton posé au sol, tandis que plumes neuves, encrier en métal ou en verre et reliures de cuir n'ayant de toute évidence jamais servi étaient placées dans le second carton.  
Il feuilleta ensuite les piles de parchemins posés à l'intérieur du meuble. Il ne s'agissait que de pamphlets prônant la supériorité du sang qu'Harry jeta avec une grimace dégoutée. Les boites contenaient des bijoux et Harry les mit sans y toucher dans le carton à garder, se promettant de les montrer à Remus afin qu'il les examine. S'ils n'étaient pas ensorcelés, tout ceci reviendrait à R.J.  
Il trouva une pile de parchemin portant l'insigne de Poudlard qui détaillait les frasques de Sirius. La lecture de ceux-ci lui arracha un sourire avant qu'il ne se rembrunisse en songeant aux punitions qu'avait dû récolter son parrain pour tout cela. Il décida néanmoins de les garder. Pas question de jeter un souvenir de Sirius.  
Enfin il explora le tiroir central. Celui-ci était à peine visible et était très fin. Harry doutait qu'on eut pu y stocker grand-chose. Après quelques difficultés et un alohomora bien placé, il réussit enfin à ouvrir le réceptacle récalcitrant. Dedans ne se trouvait qu'un livre. Fin, pas plus d'une centaine de pages à première vue, une couverture marron foncé sans inscription. Il l'ouvrit à la page de garde : « la meilleure défense est l'attaque ». Était-ce le titre ? Il feuilleta le livre et sentit une sueur glacé lui couler dans le dos en lisant la description de quelques uns des sorts qu'il renfermait. De la magie noire. Très noire si même Orion Black avait jugé utile de dissimuler l'ouvrage.  
L'adolescent tendit la main pour jeter le livre dans le carton des affaires dont il comptait se débarrasser, avant d'hésiter.  
Il était censé combattre et vaincre Voldemort. Mais comment ? Avec un expelliarmus et un stupefix ? Car c'était là les seuls sorts offensifs que Poudlard lui avait apprit.  
S'il réussissait l'école d'auror, bien sûr, il apprendrait à réellement se battre, mais qui pouvait dire si la bataille finale attendrait qu'il soit prêt ? Ne devait-il pas connaître les armes de son ennemi pour pouvoir se défendre efficacement ?  
Il hésita encore.  
Dans le dressing, Kreattur remua et le bruit d'un carton plein qu'on soulève se fit entendre. Juste avant que l'elfe ne revienne dans la chambre, Harry enfoui prestement le livre dans sa poche.

- _Bien, je te laisse faire le ménage ici et dans la chambre de Regulus_, ordonna-t-il d'une voix étranglée. _Moi je vais commander par cheminette un nouveau matelas, des lampes, des parures de lit et des rideaux_.

Il sortit de vivement la pièce en emportant le carton qu'il voulait montrer à Remus, laissant Kreattur, légèrement étonné de l'agitation soudaine de son maitre, attaquer le nettoyage de la pièce.

.

OoO

.

Harry ferma sa malle avec un soupir. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner à Poudlard.

Remus et Tonks avaient emménagé deux semaines plus tôt et l'avaient félicité pour les changements apportés à la maison.  
Il les avait conduit jusqu'à la chambre et Tonks avait eu une exclamation ravie en découvrant les murs pastel, fraichement nettoyés, les rideaux en voilage blanc assortis de tentures d'un vert légèrement plus foncé que les murs, mais qui n'avaient pas la lourdeur de celles installées par les précédents propriétaires. Les meubles de merisiers avaient été cirés, le dressing nettoyé, la salle de bain, toute en marbre blanc, briquée de fond en comble. Harry avait choisi une parure blanche pour le lit, plus deux autres, l'une en coton ivoire imprimée de petites fleurs bleues et l'autre en satin uni d'un rouge profond, qui étaient rangées dans la commode installée au fond du dressing. Enfin il avait commandé deux lampes à pétrole représentant des fées tenant des globes de lumières pour remplacer les serpents des Black.  
Il avait passé deux merveilleuses semaines. Tonks travaillait, certes, mais elle rentrait tous les soirs, se prenant immanquablement les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée. Remus, qui connaissait l'existence de la salle secrète, avait entrainé Harry au Patronus et à d'autres sorts de défense. Il avait en outre vérifié ses devoirs et tous deux avaient disputés de passionnantes parties d'échecs.  
Le soir venu, après le diner qu'ils prenaient tôt, Remus et Tonks se retiraient dans leur chambre vivre leur vie de jeunes mariés, tandis qu'Harry, laissant Kreattur en surveillance et chargé de le prévenir si l'un des deux adultes venaient à descendre, s'exerçait aux sorts du livre jusque tard dans la nuit. Personne ne l'obligeant à petit-déjeuner à heure fixe, cela n'avait aucune importance et il n'hésitait pas à se lever le plus tard possible.  
Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient venus passer un week-end de 4 jours au square Grimaud, la présence de Remus ayant suffit à obtenir la permission de Molly. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait fermé les yeux sur le fait que les chambres des filles étaient souvent restées vides de leurs occupantes, chacune ayant rejoint leur petit ami respectif dès les lumières éteintes.  
Dementia n'avait pas été en reste, venant déjeuner avec Harry et Remus presque tous les midis, après avoir convaincu l'adolescent de la laisser connecter les cheminées des deux manoirs. Harry avait accepté à condition qu'un mot de passe soit nécessaire pour obtenir la connexion.  
Enfin, Albus était passé lors d'une visite de courtoisie durant laquelle, au grand soulagement de l'adolescent, il n'avait pas cherché à le convaincre de rentrer au manoir Rogue.  
Il lui avait demandé l'autorisation de poursuivre les réunions de l'Ordre au square Grimaud, comme Harry s'y était attendu, mais il avait tout de suite mit à l'aise l'adolescent en lui promettant que les réunions ne seraient pas nombreuses, et qu'il pourrait y assister si elles avaient lieu en dehors des périodes scolaires. Remus avait ajouté que la mise à disposition de la maison pourrait cesser dès lors qu'il en emmétrait le souhait.  
Oui, ces deux semaines avaient été parfaites et il avait le cœur gros de devoir retourner à Poudlard, où, il en était sûr, son père ne manquerait pas de lui faire chèrement payer son départ.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

- _Entre_ !

Tonks ouvrit la porte et lui sourit.

- _Tu es prêt _?

Il hocha vaguement la tête, faisant sourire plus largement la jeune femme.

- _Quand je pense que je vais rester toute seule. Remus me manque déjà. C'est vrai quoi c'est pas juste, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus et Dementia seront tous avec toi…_

_- Et mon père, _ajouta Harry d'une voix lugubre.

- _Encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse passer le barrage des cinq justiciers pour t'approcher. Dementia a toujours été plutôt vindicative, Remus est plus que prêt à lui mettre de nouveau son poing dans la figure, quant à Ginny elle s'est entrainée à lancer le chauve-furie de manière informulée spécialement pour lui_.

Harry ne put retenir un rire à cette pensée. Il ne put davantage résister à taquiner la jeune auror.

- _Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer non plus ! Fol Œil voudra sans doute profiter de la bibliothèque pour écrire ses rapports et il va rester ici de looongues heures. Et j'ai dit à Kreattur de te faire de gros câlins si ça n'allait pas_…

La mine horrifiée de Tonks le fit éclater de rire. Elle ne garda pas longtemps son air sérieux et éclata de rire à son tour.  
Harry donna ses dernières instructions à Kreattur avant d'ordonner à Winky de rejoindre Poudlard avec ses affaires. Il ne gardait avec lui que son sac de cours, contenant un livre de défense et une bourse de gallions, et la cage d'Hedwige.  
Dès qu'il fut fin prêt, Tonks et lui transplanèrent l'un après l'autre derrière la gare de King Cross.

Il repéra sans difficulté ses amis qui lui faisaient signe depuis le compartiment où ils étaient déjà installés. Il répondit à leurs saluts avant de se tourner vers Tonks pour l'embrasser chaleureusement.  
Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le train, l'auror le retint par le bras.

- _Attend Harry._

_- Y'a un problème ?_

_- Non,_ assura-t-elle,_ pas un problème mais je craque. Je sais que j'ai promis à Remus de ne rien te dire, mais je n'arriverai pas à tenir ma langue plus longtemps. Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas dire à Remus que j'ai craché le morceau. Joue les surprit quand il te parlera..._

_- Oui bien sûr,_ acquiesça Harry, _c'est promis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_- Alors voilà… Personne n'est encore au courant parce que Remus pense qu'il vaut mieux garder ça secret pour l'instant. Je n'ai même rien dit à ma mère, c'est tout dire. Bien sûr tu peux en parler à Ginny, Ron et Hermione, je sais qu'ils seront discrets mais le dire à ma mère reviendrait à envoyer une invitation à ma tante Bellatrix via la gazette du sorcier, elle a toujours été incapable de garder le moindre secret et…_

_- Tonks, Tonks, Tonks ! Le train va partir…_

_- Euh, oui, pardon. Voilà… Je suis enceinte Harry._

_- De Remus ? _Balbutia l'adolescent prit de court.

- _Non, de Fudge ! … Évidemment de Remus !_

_- Ouais ok, question idiote_, marmonna Harry avant de lui adresser un grand sourire. _C'est génial Tonks, félicitation !_

_- On voudrait que tu sois le parrain, Harry._

Le choc le rendit muet. La seule chose qu'il pu faire fut de hocher la tête, les yeux brillants. Tonks lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras avant de le pousser vers le train, et, avant d'avoir comprit ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva assis dans le compartiment, Ginny sur ses genoux et entouré de Ron et Hermione le pressant de dire qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas.  
C'est la voix enrouée qu'il lança un charme de silence sur le compartiment pour leur faire part de la nouvelle avant de leur faire jurer le secret.  
Quelques instants plus tard, remit de ses émotions, il jouait à la bataille explosive avec Ron, tandis que les filles devisaient gaiement en attendant le passage du chariot de friandises.  
Ils dormirent quelques heures, entre deux parties, et se régalèrent des friandises qu'ils avaient finies par pouvoir acheter.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as, Harry _? demanda Ron après que son ami ait regardé à travers la vitre du compartiment pour la troisième fois.

- _Je sais pas, j'ai… une impression…_

_- Comment ça une impression _? demanda Ginny en se tournant vers lui.

- _Un pressentiment. Quelque chose de mauvais._

_- Tu as mal à ta cicatrice _? demanda soudain Hermione en le voyant se frotter le front.

- _Non… pas mal mais… ça me tire… Je crois qu'ils vont tenter un truc contre le train._

_- C'est impossible Harry_, le rassura Hermione en secouant la tête, _le Poudlard Express est soumis à un sort anti-transplanage, comment veux-tu que qui que ce soit nous attaque ?_

_- Je sais pas, _marmonna Harry, _j'en sais rien_.

Sans croiser le regard d'Hermione, l'adolescent tira sa baguette, la gardant fermement serrée dans son poing. Ginny l'imita aussitôt et Ron, après un regard vers Hermione, fit de même en haussant les épaules.

- _Mieux vaut les sortir pour rien_, murmura-t-il à sa petite amie qui acquiesça en sortant sa propre baguette.

Les minutes passèrent et, alors que les adolescents commençaient à se sentir ridicules, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre à l'arrière du train. Hermione se leva d'un bond et se pencha par la fenêtre avant de rentrer la tête précipitamment.

- _Des mangemorts ! Ils attaquent en balais !_

_- Vite_, s'exclama Ginny, _il faut faire déplacer les plus jeunes vers l'avant du train_.

Le quatuor se précipita dans le couloir, baguettes tendues devant eux. Les plus jeunes courraient dans le couloir. Hermione hurla pour se faire entendre.

-_ Enfermez-vous dans les compartiments de devant, vite _!

Se frayant un passage à travers la foule des élèves paniqués, les quatre amis avancèrent vers l'endroit où, de toute évidence, un sort avait fait exploser une vitre, permettant aux mangemorts d'entrer dans le train.  
Une silhouette vêtue de noir apparu dans le couloir et Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde.

- _Stupefix !_

_- Endoloris _! Fut la riposte immédiate du mangemort qui avait évité le sort sans problème.

Ron poussa in extremis la jeune fille de la trajectoire de l'impardonnable qui, Merlin en soit remercié, ne toucha personne.  
Un second mangemort rejoignit le premier, suivit d'un troisième.

-_ Ils ne sont que trois_, marmonna Ginny en lançant un chauve-furie qui toucha le premier des attaquants.

- _Dans un train rempli d'adolescents, ils ne s'attendaient pas à de la résistance_, répliqua Ron.

- _Et ils ont raison_, siffla Harry, _nos sorts ne les retiendront pas longtemps_.

- _On sera à Poudlard dans 10 minutes_, cria Hermione en jetant un énième protego entre eux et les mangemorts tandis que Ron les repoussait d'un stupefix.

- _Et on sera morts d'ici là _! répliqua Harry.

Il inspira à fond, n'hésitant qu'un instant alors qu'un Avada manquait Ginny d'un cheveu, lui faisant frôler la syncope.  
Il tendit sa baguette droit devant lui, visant le mangemort le plus proche et hurla, en mettant dans son sort toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour celui qui venait de tenter de tuer sa petite amie :

- _Pulmonis trunca _!

Le sort frappa le mangemort de plein fouet. Celui lâcha aussitôt sa baguette et porta les mains à sa poitrine, griffant ses vêtements comme pour essayer de pénétrer la peau. Il eut un haut le cœur et une gerbe de sang jaillit de sa bouche tandis qu'il tentait de prendre une inspiration. Il y eut un gargouillis horrible alors que le sang s'écoulait de plus en plus rapidement. L'homme tomba à terre et convulsa quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser. Mort.

- _Magie noire_, siffla un mangemort qui avait prestement reculé. _Viens ! On n'est pas assez nombreux pour ça _!

Son complice ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils s'enfuirent, sans un regard pour leur infortuné camarade.  
Dès que la menace se fut clairement éloignée, Hermione, qui s'était avancée pour vérifier que le mangemort était hors d'état de nuire, tourna vers le trio un visage choqué.

- _Harry_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- _De la magie noire, mec _? Renchérit Ron sur le même ton.

- _Ils nous auraient tués_, murmura Harry sans pouvoir soutenir le regard scandalisé de ses deux amis.

Ses deux amis le dévisagèrent, la réprobation se lisant clairement sur leur visage.

-_ Il a raison_, intervint Ginny d'une toute petite voix, faisant sursauter le trio.

- _Ginny_, siffla Ron.

La rouquine secoua la tête, visiblement ébranlée par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Elle continua d'un ton déterminé.

- _Ron je n'aime pas plus que toi la magie noire, mais ils étaient là pour tuer. Ce n'est pas un stupefix qui m'a frôlé, c'était un Avada. J'ai faillis mourir_, murmura-t-elle comme si elle le réalisait seulement à ce moment là, faisant perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait à Ron.

Harry l'attira contre lui et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. L'adolescente regarda l'homme étendu sur le sol dans une marre de sang et frissonna en fermant les yeux.

- _Harry voulait juste nous sauver_, certifia-t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre la poitrine du jeune homme.

Le train ralentit sensiblement et Hermione entra dans le compartiment le plus proche pour regarder à l'extérieur. Elle fit un pâle sourire en réponse aux regards interrogateurs de ses trois amis et ne prononça qu'un seul mot :

- _Poudlard_…

.

OoO

.

Harry était assis dans un fauteuil du bureau directorial. Les mains sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés, il écoutait, mal à l'aise, les récriminations de sa directrice de maison. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que cette dernière, tout comme le directeur, lui demandait où est-ce qu'il avait apprit une telle magie.  
Jusqu'alors, Harry avait obstinément refusé de répondre. Il sentit son courage l'abandonner quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Severus à l'évidence plus que contrarié.  
Il se sentit pâlir et il déglutit avec difficulté, attirant sur lui l'attention du directeur.

- _Je suis navré Harry, mais cette affaire est extrêmement grave. J'étais obligé de prévenir ton père._

_- En effet_, intervint ce dernier d'une voix glaciale, _cette affaire est gravissime_.

Harry ferma les yeux et tenta d'empêcher son corps de le trahir en étant saisit de tremblements, mais la phrase suivante de Severus les lui fit rouvrir aussitôt.

- _Plutôt que de chercher comment des mangemorts ont pu contourner les soi-disant mesures de protection exceptionnelles placées sur ce train, vous êtes ici à faire le procès de mon fils ?_

_- Severus_, soupira Dumbledore, _il a utilisé de la magie noire !_

_- Je sais encore lire, vieux fou_, siffla l'ancien mangemort.

- _Et qu'avez-vous à dire _? Demanda Minerva, choquée de le voir prendre les choses à la légère.

- _Que je ne vois pas très bien comment vous espérez qu'Harry vienne à bout du seigneur des ténèbres. Avec un sort de chatouille ? En le faisant mourir de rire ? En lui proposant un câlin, peut-être, sans doute cela provoquerait-il une crise cardiaque salutaire chez le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps…_

_- Severus…_

_- Non Albus ! Je ne laisserai pas mon fils affronter le seigneur des ténèbres à coup d'expelliarmus. Harry n'a jamais été attiré par le pouvoir et la célébrité et vous le savez mieux que est certainement la dernière personne au monde qui ferait mauvais usage de la magie noire. S'il veut l'utiliser pour avoir une chance de survivre, alors soit. Et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre Harry de manière officielle, je porterai plainte contre vous pour négligence auprès du ministre._

_- Severus_, intervint Minerva, choquée, _jamais il n'a été question de cela voyons. Nous sommes inquiet pour monsieur Potter, voila tout_.

- _Laissez sa famille s'inquiéter pour Harry, Minerva. À présent si vous voulez bien nous excuser, mon fils doit se reposer pour contrer les effets négatifs du sort qu'il a utilisé, sauvant ainsi la vie de nombres d'élèves. Harry…_

Sans oser protester et encore sous le choc des paroles que venait d'avoir son père, Harry se leva et lui emboita le pas, sans un regard pour les deux sorciers.  
Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Severus soupira et se tourna vers l'adolescent, ignorant volontairement le léger mouvement de recul qu'il provoqua.

- _Connais-tu la méditation _? Lui demanda-t-il brusquement.

- _Euh… un peu_, bafouilla Harry, _on en a fait en troisième année avec Remus quand on travaillait sur les épouvantards…_

_- Très bien. Alors pratique un peu. Une dizaine de minutes avant de te coucher. Cela t'aidera à ne pas te laisser contrôler par la magie noire. Si tu utilise un sort dans la journée, lance ton Patronus afin d'en contrebalancer les effets négatifs. Si jamais tu ressens le moindres effet : impression de ne pas pouvoir t'en passer, insomnie, obsession, n'importe quoi, viens me voir. À n'importe quelle heure. Je suis passé par là, je t'aiderai à passer le cap sans être dévoré par les ténèbres_.

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, toujours sous le choc.

- _Bonne nuit Harry_, conclu Severus, se retenant de tendre la main vers l'adolescent de peur de l'effrayer.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il s'éloigna vers les cachots, laissant Harry seul, décontenancé et profondément troublé par cette conversation.


	46. Chapter 46

Coucou les gens!

Tout d'abord, merci de votre patience et de vos messages. Je vous met exceptionnellement ce chapitre un mardi, car ca y est, j'ai récupé tous les appareils de mon nouvel opérateur et je vais faire les brachements. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la ligne desuite ou dans quelques jours et, dans le doute, je préfère de pas risquer de vous faire faux bond à nouveau. Alors, puisque numericable, dans une vaine tentative d'éviter une nouvelle résiliation, ont rétabli ma ligne, je poste maintenant. Je posterait la suite le mercredi 27 quoi qu'il arrive. Le chapitre étant écrit et corrigé, j'irais au cyber s'il le faut.

applaudissement à Morphée pour son travail! _clap clap clap_

sur ce bonne lecture

Enjoy

_

* * *

_

- _Permets-moi de te dire que tu as viré parano, Harry._

_- Merci Hermione_, grinça l'adolescent.

-_ Elle a pas tort_, intervint Ron.

- _Toi aussi_, protesta Harry, indigné. _Je croyais que tu l'aimais pas !_

_- Je ne l'aime pas_, confirma le rouquin. _Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vois rien. S'il voulait te punir ou te maltraiter, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montrerait aussi patient et accommodant ?_

_- Je viens de te le dire_, siffla Harry, _il veut que je baisse ma garde pour que je revienne au manoir, où il pourra me faire payer d'être parti cet été _!

Hermione soupira, cela faisait trois jours qu'Harry s'obstinait dans sa version. Persuadé que la soudaine gentillesse de son père cachait des intentions violentes à son égard, il ne fermait plus l'œil de la nuit, retournant sans cesse la situation pour trouver une échappatoire à un problème qui, selon Hermione, n'existait que dans sa tête.

- _Harry_, insista-t-elle patiemment,_ le professeur Rogue n'aurait pas besoin de faire tout ça. Tu restes soumis à son autorité toute l'année, y comprit pendant les petites vacances. Alors s'il veut que tu rentres au manoir à Noël, tu n'auras pas le choix. Il n'a pas besoin de faire toute cette comédie. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas admettre qu'il puisse être sincère et regretter véritablement ce qu'il t'a fait _?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air maussade.

- _Il ne s'est pas excusé. Ça prouve bien qu'il ne regrette pas !_

_- Ça ne prouve rien du tout, mec_, intervint à nouveau Ron. _C'est de Rogue qu'on parle. Il n'a jamais dû s'excuser de sa vie._

_- Si c'est déjà arrivé,_ insista Harry, buté.

- _Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi sérieux. Il ne doit même pas savoir comment s'y prendre pour s'excuser._

_- Il doit penser que tu vas le rejeter, Harry_.

Harry secoua la tête et se tourna vers le feu, signifiant ainsi la fin de la discussion. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, avant de faire mine de frapper son ami sur la tête d'un grand coup de livre, arrachant un rire silencieux à Ron. Le rouquin lança un livre de métamorphose à son meilleur ami qui le rattrapa de justesse.

- _Allez, amènes-toi. Hermione a des runes anciennes à revoir et nous il faut vraiment qu'on finisse le devoir pour McGo si on ne veut pas finir transformé en quelque chose de franchement ignoble_.

Harry grommela quelque chose que ni Ron, ni Hermione ne prirent la peine de tenter de comprendre, et suivit son ami jusqu'à une des tables de la salle commune où ils s'installèrent pour travailler.

.

OoO

.

- _J'ai pourtant tout fait pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre_, éclata Severus en entrant dans le salon de ses appartements privés.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il dit _? demanda Dementia en regardant son fils qui gazouilla gaiement.

- _Demi !_

_- Oui papa_, soupira-t-elle.

- _Je suis mortellement sérieux._

_- Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles..._

_- Harry !_

_- Ah..._

La jeune femme se leva et alla déposer son fils dans son parc, dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, elle se tourna vers son père et croisa les bras.

- _Allez, je t'écoute... Harry, donc..._

_- J'ai essayé Dementia, vraiment. Je me suis montré compréhensif, constant et tout ce que tu m'as incessamment rabâché - et rien ! Il m'évite, il tremble comme un feuille si je m'approche de lui ! Je n'ai plus d'idées_.

Dementia éclata de rire, faisant se renfrogner l'homme face à elle.

- _Pardon, désolée. Écoute, je comprends que tu sois frustré, mais ne perd pas de vue que tu as fais beaucoup de mal à Harry et qu'il va falloir beaucoup de temps pour qu'il baisse sa garde envers toi._

_- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'arranger les choses, _marmonna Severus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

Dementia alla chercher un landau dans sa chambre et souleva R.J pour l'y déposer. L'enfant essaya d'attraper une de ses longues mèches noires tandis qu'elle se penchait pour l'attacher et elle repoussa tendrement mais fermement la petite main.

-_ Écoute papa, reste constant, continue comme ça. Harry finira par réaliser que tu as sincèrement changé. Il faut que tu sois patient. Laisse faire le temps_.

Severus la regarda sortir sans un mot. Laisser faire le temps... il n'avait pas pour habitude d'attendre sans réagir. Bien entendu il allait continuer à montrer de l'affection et du soutien à Harry mais il était sûr qu'il pouvait donner un petit coup de pouce aux événements. Restait à savoir lequel...

.

OoO

.

Harry laissa tomber ses affaires à côté de son chaudron et jeta un regard noir à Malefoy, de l'autre côté de la travée. L'adolescent blond lui rendit son regard mais il sembla à Harry que son regard était moins vindicatif que d'ordinaire.

Rogue entra en claquant la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

- _Préparez la potion dont les ingrédients et la marche à suivre s'affichent au tableau_, ordonna l'homme en agitant sa baguette.

Avec un soupir, Harry prépara ses ingrédients à côté de son chaudron et commença la préparation difficile de la potion. Sans surprise, au bout d'une demi-heure il constata qu'il avait raté sa potion. Ça ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde, il était bien trop tendu pour réussir la plus simple des préparations.

À sa gauche, un ricanement se fit discrètement entendre et il jeta un regard mauvais à Malefoy.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui adresser la moindre remarque venimeuse. Severus remarquant l'inactivité de son fils descendit de son estrade et se dirigea vers lui. Il jeta un regard perçant au chaudron et grimaça.

- _Trop de jusquiame_.

Voyant Harry retenir son souffle, raide comme un piquet, il soupira légèrement.

- _Que préfères-tu, Harry_, demanda-t-il a mi-voix. _Tu n'as pas assez de temps pour peux donc soit écrire un essai sur cette potion en expliquant ton erreur et en essayant de comprendre quels effets a la jusquiame sur cette préparation, soit venir ce soir après tes cours pour la refaire._

L'adolescent déglutit et tenta désespérément de croiser le regard d'Hermione pour lui demander conseil. Mais la jeune fille était hors de vue, cachée derrière le dos du maitre des potions.

- _Harry_, intervint Rogue d'une voix égale,_ il n'y a pas de mauvaise réponse. Si tu préfères passer la soirée en compagnie de tes amis, je peux le comprendre. Si tu n'as pas envie de faire cet essai et que tu préfères refaire la potion ce soir, je te donnerai une autre potion plus courte à effectuer, ou quelques exercices… Tu es tout à fait libre de choisir l'option qui te convient le mieux._

_- Je… je crois que je vais tenter l'essai_, décida Harry d'une voix hésitante.

- _Bien. Je te laisse travailler dans ce cas. Tu trouveras toutes les informations dont tu as besoin dans ton livre. Chapitre 2 à 6_.

Severus s'éloigna, non sans faire une remarque acerbe à Goyle qui baillait aux corneilles, oubliant de remuer sa potion. Harry sortit de son sac du parchemin, de l'encre et une plume, après avoir poussé de côté son chaudron sans le vider, soucieux de garder à portée de vue le résultat de sa maladresse afin de bien décrire les conséquences de son erreur dans son texte.

Il travailla en silence un moment puis un chuchotement le tira de ses réflexions.

- _Eh… Potter_…

Harry pencha résolument la tête vers son parchemin, bien décidé à ne pas répondre.

- _Oh… Potter… tu sais que tu as une dette envers moi ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Malefoy_, siffla Harry dans un souffle sans même un regard pour son ennemi.

-_ Oh, allez, _reprit Malefoy d'une voix étouffée, _si je n'avais pas ramené Dementia, tu ne serais pas en train d'écrire un essai mais en train de supplier ton père de ne pas te mettre la raclée de ta vie devant tout le monde_…

Harry déglutit et lança un regard noir à Draco.

- _Même que ça serait presque du favoritisme… Ça pourrait jaser…_

_- C'est ça, et tu sais de quoi tu parles… C'est pas ton père qui sort la bourse de gallions dès que tu éternues ?_

_- Moi au moins j'en ai un de père… Le mien on lui a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge pour qu'il me ramasse dans le ruisseau…_

_- Tu vas la fermer Malefoy, _s'exclama Harry en montant le ton avant de s'interrompre brusquement et de se tourner vers son père, livide. _Je… Je…_

Severus leva une main, le réduisant immédiatement au silence. Il descendit à nouveau l'estrade et d'un regard glacial, fit replonger toutes les têtes au dessus de leur chaudron.

-_ 5 point en moins pour Gryffondor, Harry. Pour conduite inapproprié en classe. Remets-toi au travail_.

Harry écarquilla de grands yeux en se rasseyant précipitamment. Il s'était attendu à se faire écharper en public mais la voix de son père était dénuée de toute colère. Celui-ci se tourna vers Draco qui releva la tête dans une attitude de défi.

- _5 points en moins pour Serpentard, monsieur Malefoy_.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna à son bureau. Une fois assis il ajouta :

- _Et vous serez en retenu tous les soirs pendant une semaine._

_- Pardon _? protesta Draco, en oubliant d'utiliser son ton hautain.

- _Vous avez un problème d'audition, peut-être _? S'enquit Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

-_ C'est… c'est injuste… et complètement disproportionné ! Vous ne lui avez enlevé que 5 points à lui !_

_- Il me semble que cela ne vous perturbait pas lorsque vous bénéficiez vous-même d'un traitement de faveur…_

_- Mais… mais…_

_- Cela suffit, monsieur Malefoy. Je ne suis ni aveugle, ni stupide. Harry était en train de travailler lorsque vous avez commencé à le provoquer. Si vos paroles exactes m'ont échappées, et je pense que vous ne voudriez pas que j'en connaisse la teneur, je sais encore reconnaître la volonté de nuire. Et, votre père n'étant plus présent au conseil d'administration pour menacer de renvoie quiconque essaierait de vous donner un semblant d'éducation, vous allez devoir vous attendre à recevoir le traitement que vous méritez et à être puni comme le commun des mortels. À présent silence,_ tonna Severus comme Draco ouvrait la bouche d'un air indigné. _Vous viendrez me voir à la fin des cours._

La voix irrité de Severus figea tout le monde et personne, Harry y comprit, n'osa lever les yeux vers Malefoy pour juger de sa réaction. Ce dernier, blême, était penché sur son chaudron, les dents serrées. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son directeur de maison, son « oncle » par l'intermédiaire de Dementia, ait osé l'humilier ainsi devant tous les septième année.

À la fin du cours, il resta assis à sa place après avoir rangé ses affaires, regardant d'un air faussement indifférent les élèves sortir après avoir déposer une fiole étiquetée à leur nom sur le présentoir posé devant la réserve.

Harry lui se dirigea vers le bureau de son père et tendit quelques feuilles de parchemin ce dernier.

- _Merci Harry_, dit calmement Severus en prenant le devoir, _je tiendrai compte du fait que tu as été dérangé dans ton travail bien évidemment_.

Harry le remercia du bout des lèvres en lui lançant un regard incertain. Puis, il fit demi-tour et s'empressa de rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient à la porte, sans prêter la moindre attention au Serpentard qui fulminait en silence à sa place.

Severus prit le temps de ranger ses papiers, et de faire léviter les chaudrons dans un coin de la pièce, où les elfes viendraient les chercher pour les nettoyer si aucun élève en retenue n'était chargé de le faire entre temps. Alors que Draco se demandait s'il n'avait pas oublié sa présence et allait se manifester, un hibou s'engouffra par le soupirail ouvert et déposa un parchemin froissé sur le bureau. Après l'avoir lu, Rogue eut un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers Draco.

- _Monsieur Malefoy_, commença-t-il, faisant tiquer Draco.

Après tout, Severus l'avait toujours appelé par son prénom et tutoyé lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, l'emploi de monsieur Malefoy n'augurait rien de bon.

- _Vos retenues auront lieu tous les soirs à compter de demain de 19h à 22h ainsi que le samedi et le dimanche de 16h à 22h. Bien évidemment vous êtes interdit de quidditch et de sorties à pré-au-lard_.

Severus leva une main impérieuse, coupant net l'embryon de protestation qui allait sortir des lèvres de l'adolescent.

- _À ma demande, le professeur Hagrid a accepté de prendre en charge ces retenues. Vous salir les mains vous fera du bien et il est d'accord avec moi qu'il serait particulièrement instructif pour vous de prendre soin des hippogriffes_.

Passé l'instant de surprise – quand donc Severus avait-il envoyé un hibou ? – Draco se sentir devenir livide. Avait-il bien comprit ? Non, Severus ne pouvait pas lui faire cela ! Il avait toujours été complètement terrorisé par ces bêtes, il ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire toutes ses retenues en leurs compagnies !

- _Severus… professeur_, se reprit-il sous le regard glacial, _s'il vous plait, je…_

- _Il va sans dire_, l'interrompit le maitre des potions, _que je vais de ce pas écrire à votre mère pour l'informer de votre punition. Je ne doute pas qu'elle arrivera ainsi à qui de droit. Vous pouvez disposer._

_- Professeur !_

_- J'ai dis : vous pouvez disposer ! À moins que vous ne vouliez passer à deux semaines de retenues _?

Draco secoua la tête et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, la gorge serrée. Lorsque la porte se referma sur l'adolescent, Severus ne put retenir un petit sourire satisfait.

.

OoO

.

La porte des appartements du professeur de potion claqua violement et la seconde suivante des cris se firent entendre.

- _Vous pourriez faire attention, espèce d'écervelée !_

_- C'est moi qu'il traite d'écervelée le tableau à moitié rongé par les mites ?_

_- Je ne vous permets pas ! Et cessez de claquer les portes, petite insolente !_

_- Si vous n'aimez pas les courants d'air, on peut vous transférer dans un grenier, vieux bouc _!

Le tableau resta muet de fureur sous l'insulte et Dementia s'empressa de s'éloigner.

Severus posa sa plume enduite d'encre rouge avec un soupir résigné. Son heure de tranquillité venait de s'achever. Il leva les yeux vers Dementia qui se laissait tomber avec la grâce d'un troll aveugle dans le fauteuil le plus proche et fronça les sourcils.

- _Qu'as-tu fais de mon petit-fils ?_

_- Il est retenu en otage par Poppy, _révéla la jeune femme, _elle a décrété qu'il fallait que je me détende et qu'elle te le rendrait quand tu irais lui porter les flacons de pimentine que tu lui as promis pour aujourd'hui… elle l'a redit trois fois : pas de potion, pas de bébé._

_- Et tu as accepté ce chantage ?_

_- Tu parles, connaissant mon fils, dans deux heures elle nous le ramène en le tirant par les couches ! Mais ça fera toujours deux heures de calme et il fallait qu'on discute._

_- Que se passe-t-il,_ s'enquit Severus en prenant place dans le canapé face à sa fille, inquiet du ton subitement grave qu'elle employait.

- _Et bien je dois dire que je suis furieuse contre toi._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Ou oublié de faire ?_

_- Réfléchis… Tu n'as rien fait de stupide aujourd'hui ?_

_- Non._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui certain. J'ai bien retiré 5 points à Harry…_

_- On s'approche…_

_- Dementia, tu ne peux quand même pas me demander de ne pas le punir quand il perturbe la classe. Je trouve que j'ai été particulièrement indulgent._

_- Ça dépend du point de vue._

_- Si tu t'expliquais_, soupira Severus, _j'avoue ne pas comprendre un traitre mot à ton problème._

_- Mon problème ? Draco Malefoy._

Severus se servit un verre de scotch et secoua la tête.

-_ Je sais Dementia. Mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'ennuie plus Harry, ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Mais tu le fais exprès _?

Devant la mimique d'incompréhension de son père, Dementia soupira et se pencha en avant.

- _Comment suis-je sorti de little Hangleton à ton avis ?_

_- Tu m'as dis que Lucius t'avais ouvert._

_- Et pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?_

_- Parce que tu es sa nièce ? Et que je me suis trompé et qu'il t'aime sincèrement ?_

_- Tu parles ! Tante Narcissa m'aime. Lucius a peut-être de l'affection pour moi mais rien qui ne saurait rivaliser avec son ambition ou les désirs de son maitre. Il ne m'a ouvert que pour une raison, Draco était avec moi et s'il avait donné l'alarme, Tu-sais-qui aurais su que Draco avait tenté de m'aider et il l'aurait tué. Il a voulu protéger son héritier, voila tout. Et probablement uniquement parce qu'il sait Narcissa stérile à présent et qu'il est évident que si Draco meurt, le nom de Malefoy s'éteindra. Maintenant laisse-moi te poser une question : À ton avis, qu'est-ce que Lucius fera à Draco aux prochaines vacances ?_

_- Dementia, Lucius a eu toutes les vacances d'été pour faire payer ses actes à son fils et de toute évidence, il n'en a rien fait…_

_- Papa, Lucius n'a pas vu Draco depuis notre évasion. Narcissa l'a inscrit en voyage organisé de deux mois dans l'Amérique sorcière. Lucius n'a pu s'y opposer puisqu'il est recherché et que ce voyage était géré par le ministère. Imagine la colère qu'il a dû accumuler depuis ! J'espère convaincre Draco de ne pas rentrer à little Hangleton à Noël, mais puisque Narcissa a prétendu auprès du ministère qu'elle se cachait de son mari dans un lieu secret, si Lucius l'oblige à réclamer le retour de Draco, personne ne pourra le retenir à Poudlard._

_- Je comprends ton inquiétude, mais je ne vais pas laisser Draco torturer mentalement Harry pour autant._

_- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'écrire à Narcissa pour te plaindre de son comportement. D'autant que tu sais parfaitement que Lucius lira cette lettre !_

_- Il doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes !_

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, _siffla Dementia en se levant, _le problème c'est que c'est la conséquence des tiens qu'il assume !_

_- Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_- La vie de Draco ne sera pas aussi misérable ici qu'elle va l'être au manoir ! Tu veux arranger les choses avec Harry, j'en suis ravie. Mais je ne te laisserai pas utiliser ce gosse dans le but de retrouver les bonnes grâces de ton fils _!

Sur ses mots, Dementia sortit en trombe de leurs appartements, ne laissant pas même le temps au portrait de l'invectiver à nouveau.

Severus ne la revit qu'au repas où, en grande conversation avec Minerva, elle ne lui accorda pas un regard. R.J babillait gaiement sur les genoux de Mme Pomfresh et cette dernière accepta avec joie de garder le bambin pour la nuit, assurant à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas peur des nuits raccourcies. Le repas sitôt terminé, Dementia courut pour rattraper Hagrid qui avançait d'un bon pas en direction de la forêt interdite.

Severus la suivit du regard un moment avant de secouer la tête et de prendre la direction de son laboratoire. Il avait de la pimentine à finir.

.

OoO

.

Draco sursauta lorsque la porte de la tour d'astronomie s'ouvrit. Le couvre-feu des préfets avait sonné depuis 45 minutes et, s'il se faisait prendre, Severus lui arracherait probablement la tête.

Il soupira de soulagement en découvrant Dementia sur le pas de la porte. Celle-ci, essoufflée par son ascension se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de lui et ils restèrent assis en silence le temps que la jeune femme retrouve une respiration normale.

Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- _Ça va ?_

_- Oui_, répondit-il, un peu trop vite.

- _Menteur. Je suis au courant pour le cours de potion._

_- Qui te l'a dit ?_

_- Hermione Granger_.

Draco grogna mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Le silence retomba un moment jusqu'à ce que Dementia le brise à nouveau.

- _J'ai parlé à Hagrid_.

Draco releva la tête brusquement, l'air passablement inquiet.

- _Il comprend tout à fait que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec les hippogriffes et il ne voit aucun inconvénient à te confier d'autres tâches._

Le soulagement fut clairement visible sur les traits de l'adolescent et Dementia passa un bras autour de son épaule.

- _Tu sais, tu devrais lui présenter tes excuses pour ton attitude de ces dernières années. Déjà vous serez seuls et Hagrid n'est pas du genre à raconter partout que quelqu'un s'est excusé ensuite il n'est pas rancunier et il peut même devenir un excellent allié si tu lui en donne l'occasion_.

Draco hocha prudemment la tête sans répondre.

- _Je ne t'oblige à rien_, assura Dementia, _mais je pense que ça serait une bonne idée._

_- D'accord, j'essaierai_, accepta le jeune homme dans un souffle.

- _Bon_, déclara soudain Demi en se levant, _on commence à se geler ici. Le couvre-feu est largement dépassé, même pour les préfets. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à ta salle commune ?_

_- Non merci,_ murmura Draco, _je vais rester ici encore un peu._

_- Comme tu veux_.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et hésita.

- _Dray ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_- Non, non._

_- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui, _répondit-il avec un sourire. _Merci d'avoir parlé à Hagrid._

_- Ce n'est rien du tout. Si tu as un souci, quel qu'il soit, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sûr_, répondit Draco.

Mais il semblait déjà ailleurs. Dementia soupira et le laissa seul sur la plateforme d'astronomie.  
Lorsque l'adolescent fut certain que sa cousine ne reviendrait pas, il tira de sa poche une lettre pliée en quatre.  
Il la déplia pour la relire pour la quinzième fois. Toutes ces relectures n'atténuaient en rien la colère que semblait dégager la missive.  
Lucius était furieux, plus exactement il était fou de rage. Sa colère, déjà considérable après que son fils l'eut forcé à prendre position contre ses convictions, avait été décuplé par la lettre que Narcissa avait reçue de Rogue, l'informant de la punition de son fils. Oh bien sûr, l'homme se moquait totalement que Draco ait perturbé la classe ou se soit moqué de Potter, mais qu'il se soit fait prendre, ça, c'était impardonnable aux yeux du mangemort. Et qu'il doive effectuer ses retenues sous la responsabilité du demi-géant, que Lucius avait toujours méprisé au plus haut point, ne faisait que renforcer la rage de l'aristocrate.  
Lucius indiquait en des termes très clairs ce qui attendait son héritier dès qu'il aurait l'occasion de se trouver en sa présence. Il détaillait minutieusement la « discussion » qu'il prévoyait d'avoir avec son fils et l'adolescent en frémissait d'avance.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la tour, et songea un instant à courir après Dementia pour lui faire lire la lettre et la supplier de faire quelque chose, quoi que ce soit. Il était certain qu'elle trouverait un moyen de le protéger. Mais il renonça. Demi avait déjà fait beaucoup pour lui en convainquant Hagrid de ne pas l'obliger à s'occuper des hippogriffes et il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour elle. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de choses à gérer avec son fils, sa thèse et son magazine qu'elle gérait toujours par correspondance, inutile de rajouter ses petits problèmes personnel à son emploi du temps déjà chargé.  
Après tout elle n'était pas responsable de la situation. Elle ne l'avait pas obligé à l'aider lorsqu'elle se trouvait à Little Hangleton, elle ne le lui avait même pas demandé.  
Non, il n'y avait qu'un responsable à tout cela. Et c'était toujours le même.  
Draco froissa la lettre et l'enfoui dans sa poche rageusement avant d'essuyer vivement ses yeux qui le brulaient.

- _C'est de ta faute Potter. Tout est de ta faute…_


	47. Chapter 47

**Désolée pour cette seconde alerte de publication mais je tenais à faire passer un message. Voila, la mort dans l'ame, j'en pleure encore, j'ai du effacer une review anonyme (si quelqu'un veut m'en mettre une pour compenser la perte hein qu'il se gene pas! Je suis presque à 1000! la moindre review compte!)**

**Bref j'ai donc effacé cette review, de quelqu'un s'étant simplement identifier comme étant "a" tout simplement parce qu'elle était insultante, pas envers moi, envers les autres lecteurs, plus précisément pour ceux éprouvant une certaine sympathie pour Draco. **  
**Alors voila, ce genre de review, disant qu'il y a des gens stupides partout parce qu'ils aiment bien draco, ou comportant tout autre genre d'insultes, aussi minime soit elle, sera toujours traité comme il se doit. **  
**S'il s'agit d'une review anonyme, je l'effacerais immédiatement. **  
**S'il s'agit d'une review signée (mais bon ce genre de review n'est jamais faite a "visage découvert" et je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de langage de mes "habitués" qui ont toujours fait preuve de respect envers tout le monde (et non, je ne dirais pas nananananèreuh aux auteurs qui n'ont pas cette chance, je suis adulte...quoi que)) s'il s'agit d'une review signée, donc, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser le bouton "report abuse" prévu à cet effet.**

**Je pense que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi qu'on peut être critique sans être insultant, grossier ou malpoli (par contre vous avez le droit d'insulter les personnages, ils sont là pour ça)**

**bises à tous**

* * *

« _Harry,  
__Peux-tu venir dans mon bureau sitôt que tu auras reçu ce message.  
__Albus Dumbledore_ »

- _Qu'est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore te veut _? demanda Hermione, étonnée.

- _Je ne sais pas_, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, _allez au lac sans moi, je vous rejoins dès que je peux_.

Ron acquiesça et Hermione rendit la missive à son ami avant de lui sourire d'un air entendu. L'adolescent regarda ses amis s'éloigner en se chamaillant avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre la direction du bureau directorial.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver et constater que, contrairement à ses habitudes, le directeur ne lui avait pas communiqué son mot de passe. Espérant que la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée fonctionnait comme les tableaux, il s'adressa à elle.

- _Euh… bonjour… j'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore_…

Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes et Harry se sentit ridicule de s'être adressé à une statue. Puis, sur un grincement sinistre, la gargouille pivota et le passage en colimaçon s'ouvrit.  
Harry s'engouffra dans l'escalier et monta quatre à quatre les marches. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y frapper et il put voir le directeur, assis à son bureau, qui l'invita d'un geste à entrer.

- _Assieds-toi, Harry_, ordonna le vieux sorcier d'un air grave et Harry obtempéra, soudain inquiet.

- _Il y a un problème _? S'enquit l'adolescent.

- _Je crains que oui, Harry._

_- C'est Dementia ? R.J _? S'alarma l'adolescent, prêt à bondir sur ses pieds.

- _Non rassures-toi, tout le monde va bien. Mais avant d'en venir au sujet de ta convocation ici, je voudrais savoir : as-tu quelque chose à me dire _?

Harry secoua prudemment la tête, inquiet du ton employé par le directeur. L'homme n'était en rien agressif mais il n'y avait pas dans son ton calme la chaleur que le jeune homme avait l'habitude d'entendre.  
Dumbledore sembla déçu de la réponse du Gryffondor et rassembla quelques parchemins devant lui.

- _J'ai reçu un certain nombre de… plaintes émanant de première année. Deux Serdaigles, deux Poufsouffles et un Gryffondor, pour être précis._

_- Des plaintes monsieur _? Intervint Harry sans comprendre,

- _Oui, des plaintes. Les victimes ne se taisent pas toujours, Harry… et heureusement. Mme Pomfresh a examiné ces jeunes personnes et a trouvé des traces de magie noire._

_- Quoi _? s'exclama Harry, voyant où voulait en venir le directeur. _Non… je n'ai attaqué personne !_

_- Ces enfants t'accusent nominativement, Harry... _

_- Ils se trompent ! Je n'ai plus utilisé la magie noire depuis le train ! Je n'ai même pas prit avec moi les livres qui en parlent ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Vous me connaissez ! Vous savez que je n'ai pas fais cela !_

_- J'aimerais pouvoir te croire, soupira le directeur d'un ton las, mais le fait est que tu t'es entraîné à la magie noire, pendant sans doute de nombreuses heures. J'ai la conviction que l'attrait de cette magie est bien trop forte et néfaste pour quelqu'un de ton âge pour que tu sois capable de le combattre._

_- Ce n'est pas moi !_

_- Ces jeunes gens n'auraient aucune raison de me mentir, Harry._

_- Vous pouvez vérifier_, siffla Harry, paniqué en lançant sa baguette au sorcier, _regardez, vous verrez que je n'ai pas utilisé de magie noire _!

Le vieil homme ne fit pas un geste pour prendre la baguette.

- _Il aurait suffit que tu jette un sort mineur pour que nous ne puissions rien vérifier. Le sort de vérification des baguettes ne permet de consulter que le dernier sort lancé. Cela ne suffit pas Harry. Je t'assure que j'aimerais désespérément croire en ton innocence mais tous les faits sont contre toi._

Harry s'affaissa dans son fauteuil.

- _Vous allez faire quoi ?_ demanda-t-il, défait. _Vous allez vous plaindre à mon père ? Lui demander de me punir ?_

_- Je suis navré Harry, je sais que tu es un bon garçon, et je suis sûr que tu as seulement perdu contrôle de toi-même à cause de cette mauvaise magie, mais c'est une affaire trop grave pour que je me contente de prévenir ton père. Tu comprendras bien que les victimes exigent réparation. Je ne vais pas prévenir les autorités car je suis persuadé que tu peux encore te sortir de cette mauvaise passe, que la magie noire te rend agressif et que tu n'as pas vraiment conscience de tes actes ; de plus il ne serait pas bon que cette affaire soit connu de Fudge et médiatisée. Mais je vais convoquer les professeurs qui t'enseignent et nous allons mettre au vote une proposition d'exclusion temporaire. Si cette motion est acceptée, tu seras exclu pendant 2 semaines. Ta baguette sera confiée aux professeurs, qui ne te la donneront qu'en cours et uniquement si cela s'avère indispensable. Ainsi j'ai bon espoir que l'attrait pour la magie noire va s'estomper et que tu redeviennes très vite de nouveau toi-même… Tu rattraperas les cours manqués durant les week-end, les professeurs te confieront des notes écrites et tu pourras bien entendu bénéficier de l'aide de tes camarades dans ta salle commune. Tu seras également interdit de tout évènement collectif organisé, à l'exception des repas et des cours. Et bien entendu, cela sera consigné dans ton dossier… ce qui te fermera les portes de l'école d'auror_.  
_Cela doit te sembler lourd Harry, et ça l'est, mais je t'assure que c'est dans l'unique but de t'empêcher de sombrer du mauvais côté. C'est mon devoir de faire cela, tu me remercieras un jour_.

Tandis que l'adolescent s'effondrait dans son fauteuil, livide, le directeur se leva, une infinie tristesse traversant ses yeux.

- _Je suis profondément désolé Harry, tu dois assumer les conséquences de tes choix. Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs et, même s'il te semble que cette solution est inextricable, tu finiras par voir le bout du tunnel. Nous t'aiderons pour cela, même si tu as actuellement l'impression du contraire_.

L'adolescent ne tourna pas la tête vers lui et resta prostré, tandis que Dumbledore appelait chaque professeur par cheminée, leur demandant de libérer leurs classes et de venir immédiatement dans son bureau pour un conseil de discipline.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'ensemble des professeurs pour arriver dans le bureau, le dernier arrivé étant Hagrid, le seul à ne pas pouvoir utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour rejoindre le bureau directorial.  
Harry n'avait levé les yeux que brièvement, juste le temps de croiser le regard de son père et celui de Remus, respectivement furieux et inquiet.  
Ce n'est que lorsque Rogue prit place à côté de lui et lui pressa l'épaule d'un geste sûr, qu'il réalisa que la colère qui animait les traits de son père n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

-_ Allons Albus_, siffla celui-ci, _expliquez-nous qu'est-ce qui justifie que vous convoquiez un conseil disciplinaire sans avoir préalablement rencontré les parents de l'accusé_.

Albus soupira et retira ses lunettes.

- _Faisant vous-même parti du conseil, Severus, il n'aurait servi à rien de différer plus que nécessaire_.

Le directeur exposa les faits, révélant à tous ceux qui l'ignoraient l'utilisation de la magie noire par Harry lors de l'attaque du train. Il distribua des copies des rapports de soin de Mme Pomfresh, et l'attitude d'Harry, notamment en classe, fut décortiquée sans que le concerné ne soit consulté une seule fois.  
Au bout d'une discussion qui sembla interminable, Dumbledore leva les mains pour réclamer le silence.

- _Nous allons passer au vote. Comme le réclame la procédure, vous vous prononcerez pour ou contre l'exclusion puis vous motiverez votre décision. Il n'y aura pas d'abstention. La majorité l'emportera_.

Harry se redressa aussitôt dans son fauteuil, essayant vainement de calmer ses tremblements. Hagrid lui adressa un sourire rassurant, tout comme Remus. La main de son père se posa sur sa nuque et, après un mouvement instinctif de recul, il se laissa aller contre la présence pour une fois rassurante.  
Le premier à parler fut Dumbledore.

- _Je vote… pour l'exclusion. Comme je l'ai déjà exposé à Harry, j'aimerais volontiers croire en son innocence mais les faits ne sont pas en sa faveur. Il a été clairement établi qu'il avait consciemment et volontairement utilisé la magie noire. Même si cela m'attriste, je pense cette magie a commencé à modifier le comportement d'Harry en le rendant plus agressif et, si je souhaite vivement l'aider, je ne peux laisser de tels actes impunis_.

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête, prenant en compte le vote du directeur. Minerva MacGonagall, en sa qualité de directrice adjointe et de directrice de maison s'exprima en second.

- _J'ai hésité sur la nature de mon vote. J'ai hésité car, comme vous tous, je suis attachée à monsieur Potter. Mais je pense que ce ne serait pas lui rendre service que de le laisser passer au travers des mailles du filet. Si j'avais la certitude que monsieur Potter ait agit dans une sorte d'état second, je refuserais sans doute de l'exclure, mais puisqu'il ne fait montre d'aucun remord… je vote pour l'exclusion temporaire_.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Les deux plus hautes autorités de Poudlard étaient convaincues de sa culpabilité. Il tourna un regard angoissé vers la personne suivante, soulagé de connaître d'avance sa réponse.

- _Je suis contre cette exclusion_, siffla Remus, _et je n'arrive pas à comprendre que vous puissiez même imaginer qu'Harry ait commis ce genre d'actes. Insolence, oui, désobéissance, j'y croirais volontiers, mais agression ? Certainement pas !_

_- Pareil_, tonna Hagrid sans attendre le signe de Dumbledore lui donnant la parole. _Harry est p'être ben une forte tête mais jamais il f'rait du mal à un petiot ! Ni à personne d'aut'e d'ailleurs _!

Deux contre deux, se dit l'adolescent en adressant un faible sourire aux deux hommes qui venaient de prendre sa défense. Le professeur Flitwick était le suivant. Il ne dit rien, tout d'abord, se tortillant sur son siège d'un air mal à l'aise, afin de pousser un gros soupir.

- _Ces enfants n'auraient pas menti_, murmura-t-il, _je veux dire, s'il n'y avait eu que des Serdaigles, ou que des Poufsouffles, j'aurais pu croire à une vengeance personnelle, mais un Gryffondor, et deux autres maisons… Je suis désolé, monsieur Potter mais je suis obligé de voter pour l'exclusion… Je n'aurais pas cru cela de vous…_

_- Et vous ne devriez pas y croire ! _S'exclama le professeur Chourave. _Cette école à un lourd passé en matière d'accusation rapide et injustifiée_, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Hagrid qui hocha vigoureusement la tête. _Pour ma part, j'ai confiance en ce jeune homme qui, depuis qu'il est entré dans cette école, a toujours eu à cœur la défense d'autrui. Je pense aussi qu'il a subi plus qu'un adolescent de son âge n'aurait dû avoir à subir et que nous n'avons tout simplement pas le droit de l'accabler davantage_.

Harry sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance l'envahir à l'égard du professeur de botanique qui lui adressa un sourire complice. Récapitulant rapidement les choix de ses professeurs il constata qu'il y avait pour l'instant un partage égal des choix. Trois pour et trois contre. Tout allait donc reposer sur la décision de son père. Il leva un regard incertain vers l'homme, il était presque prêt à le supplier de le punir physiquement si cela lui permettait d'accéder à l'école d'auror. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à son rêve.  
Severus se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux sur son fils. Il le regarda quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

- _Je ne crois pas à la culpabilité de mon fils, que les choses soient bien claires. Et il me paraît évident que je vote contre cette exclusion. Si j'avais la moindre raison de penser qu'Harry ait pu commettre un acte pareil, croyez-moi, ce serait en public que je lui administrerais une correction exemplaire. Mais je sais que mon fils n'est pas de ceux qui font leurs coups en douce. S'il avait eu des griefs contre l'un de ses camarades, Rusard nous l'aurait ramené par la peau du cou après qu'il ait sauté sur ledit camarade au détour d'un couloir à la mode moldu. Harry a utilisé la magie noire en début d'année ? Oui. Et alors ? Harry veut survivre. Et on ne survit pas à Voldemort bardé de bons sentiments. Peut-être que ça dérange les bien pensants, ceux là même qui envoient sans scrupule un adolescent se battre à leur place, mais pour ma part je pense que mon fils veut juste se donner les moyens de sortir vivant de tout cela_.  
_Toutefois, bien que la motion soit rejetée, la majorité des contres l'emportant sur les pours, j'aimerais que les professeurs qui doutent de l'innocence d'Harry en soient convaincus. Pour ce faire, je propose, s'il est d'accord, qu'il soit à ce sujet interrogé sous veritaserum, afin d'éclaircir cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute_.

Il consulta Harry du regard et celui-ci déglutit, conscient de tous les regards posés sur lui. Devait-il vraiment ? Après tout il avait gagné. Mais il réalisa immédiatement qu'il ne supporterait pas de savoir que sa directrice de maison et son professeur de sortilèges continuerait à être persuadés de sa culpabilité.

- _D'accord_, accepta-t-il, _mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Remus me pose des questions_.

Severus hocha sobrement la tête tandis que Remus se levait vivement. Le maître de potion tendit une fiole de veritaserum, qu'il avait prit soin d'apporter dès que Dumbledore avait mentionné un conseil disciplinaire, à son fils, et lui ordonna :

- _Avale une gorgée Harry_.

L'adolescent croisa le regard rassurant de Remus et avala une gorgée de la potion incolore avant de fermer les yeux.  
Presque aussitôt, il se sentit comme dans du coton, incapable de réfléchir et de bouger de manière fluide et naturelle.

- _Comment t'appelles-tu_, demanda la voix douce de Remus.

- _Harry James Potter Rogue_, répondit-il avant d'avoir pu se retenir et il se sentit rougir d'avoir ajouté le nom de Rogue au sien.

Il ne vit pas Remus interroger Severus du regard et celui hocher la tête, lui signifiant que la potion avait fait effet.

- _Très bien Harry, as-tu déjà utilisé la magie noire ?_

_- Oui_, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix monocorde.

- _Tu as tué un mangemort dans le train, savais-tu les effets de ce sort ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Harry toujours sur le même ton, _mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait comme ça._

_- Comme ça quoi ?_

_- Si douloureux._

_- Tu ne voulais pas le faire souffrir _?

- _Non, je voulais juste qu'on s'en sorte vivant._

_- As-tu utilisé la magie noire ici, à Poudlard ?_

_- Non._

_- Pas même pour t'entraîner ?_

_- Non._

_- As-tu blessé quelqu'un à Poudlard Harry ?_

_- Oui._

Severus faillit s'étrangler en entendant la réponse de son fils.

- _Qui_ ? demanda Remus la voix tendue.

- _J'ai fais tomber Ron de son lit en voulant le réveiller et j'ai fait trébucher Cormack McLaggen dans les escaliers la semaine dernière._

_- As-tu volontairement agressé un autre élève à Poudlard cette année _? Reprit Remus un instant plus tard, avec un soupir rassuré.

- _Non_.

Dumbledore fit signe que l'interrogatoire pouvait s'interrompre et Remus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, l'air plus que soulagé. Severus saisit le menton d'Harry et observa les pupilles de celui-ci. Après quelques minutes, celles-ci se rétractèrent et l'adolescent secoua doucement la tête.

- _Alors_ ? Murmura-t-il, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

- _Alors nous vous devons des excuses, Harry_, s'exclama Flitwick.

Le professeur MacGonagall hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.  
Dumbledore se leva et lissa sa barbe d'une main.

- _Tu peux retourner à ton dortoir Harry. Je suis désolé pour tout ça, mais je suis sûr que tu comprendras les raisons qui m'ont poussées à agir ainsi._

_- Oui, bien sûr_, siffla Harry d'un ton écœuré, _je ne réagis plus uniquement comme vous le voulez, je vous échappe et vous ne le supportez pas, ajouta-t-il amèrement. Et vous…_

_- Harry_, le coupa Severus sur un ton d'avertissement, sans pour autant mettre dans sa voix la menace qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ressortir de ses phrases.

L'adolescent s'interrompit net et leva un regard inquiet vers son père. Mais celui-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- _Tu devrais aller rejoindre tes amis, il fait beau, vas donc profiter du soleil, je ne crois pas que tu aies encore cours aujourd'hui_.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte.

- _Je vais enquêter sur cette affaire_, assura Albus juste avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil, _je saurai très vite qui a commis cet acte et comment tout ceci a pu retomber sur tes épaules._

Sans un regard en arrière, l'adolescent sortit du bureau.

.

OoO

.

Il ne fallut guère de temps à Dumbledore pour trouver le fin-mot de l'histoire. Une fois la culpabilité d'Harry écartée, les victimes furent interrogées de nouveau et confirmèrent qu'ils avaient bien été attaqués par le Gryffondor. Le directeur leur assura de l'innocence de leur camarade et se demanda quelles étaient les solutions qui pouvaient expliquer les faits.  
Mme Pomfresh examina tout d'abord les victimes une nouvelle fois, s'assurant qu'aucun sort de confusion ou d'oubliette n'aie pu leur être lancé. Elle examina ensuite Harry afin d'éliminer la théorie de l'imperium.  
Toutes ces pistes s'étant révélées sans issue, il ne restait qu'une seule solution : le polynectar. Les réserves de Severus n'avaient pas été pillées mais la majorité des ingrédients étaient assez facile à se procurer, excepté la peau de serpent du cap. L'apothicaire étant devenu, au fil des années, un ami du maître des potions, il accepta sans difficulté de chercher dans ses dossiers qui avaient commandé cet article dans le mois précédent. La réponse ne tarda pas et quelques heures après sa demande, Severus recevait un parchemin lui révélant l'identité de son client.  
Le maître des potions étouffa un grognement, se morigénant de ne pas s'être douté plus tôt de l'identité du coupable et s'empressa de monter au bureau directorial.  
Moins d'une heure plus tard, le conseil disciplinaire était de nouveau réuni. L'identité de l'accusé seule avait changée.  
Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- _Les faits sont les même que lors de notre dernière réunion. Vous voudrez bien prendre en compte que, non content d'avoir agressé plusieurs de ses camarades, monsieur Malefoy a agit dans l'unique intention de causer un tort considérable à Harry Potter. Nous allons immédiatement procéder au vote. Vous vous prononcerez donc pour ou contre une exclusion définitive. Si la motion est adoptée, la baguette de monsieur Malefoy sera brisée et son dossier communiqué au ministère qui jugera des suites légale à donner à cette affaire. Vous motiverez votre choix, comme de bien entendue. La majorité l'emportera. En ce qui me concerne, la duplicité de monsieur Malefoy, la volonté de nuire, l'utilisation de magie noire dans l'enceinte de l'école dans le seul but de jeter le discrédit sur un camarade avec un mépris total pour les vies des enfants attaqués, me poussent sans la moindre hésitation à voter pour l'exclusion définitive_.

- _Je suis du même avis qu'Albus_, déclara Minerva, _monsieur Malefoy a de toute évidence choisi volontairement d'utiliser la magie noire et sans perdre son sang froid face à une situation exceptionnelle. Tout a été méticuleusement prémédité. Je vote pour l'exclusion_.

Severus fut le troisième à prendre la parole en sa qualité de directeur de maison.

- _Je vote pour._

_- Severus_, murmura Draco, mais le regard glacial de son directeur de maison le fit taire immédiatement.

- _C'est professeur, monsieur Malefoy. Vous attendiez-vous à mon indulgence ? Vous vous en êtes pris à mon fils. À mon fils ! Sa vie entière a failli être irrémédiablement gâchée. Vous ne méritez aucune indulgence._

_- Je suis d'accord avec Severus, vous ne méritez aucune compassion, monsieur Malefoy_, siffla Remus dont les pupilles étaient dilatées sous l'effet de la colère,_ je vote pour et j'espère que le ministère saura vous traiter comme il se doit._

_- Je vote pour, également,_ déclara Flitwick d'un air pincé, _je peux pardonner un coup de sang, une bagarre, mais je ne peux certainement pas pardonner la duplicité et la volonté de nuire._

_- Je pensais que vous aviez un certain sens de l'honneur, monsieur Malefoy_, intervint Chourave d'une voix douce, _vous ne m'avez pas habitué à faire vos coups en douce. Je ne parle pas de vous dissimuler aux yeux de vos professeurs, quel étudiant ne l'a pas fait, mais vous aviez jusque là toujours attaqué vos ennemis à visage découvert. Je suis profondément déçue même si je doute fortement que mes paroles vous atteignent. Je vote pour_.

Le silence retomba. Draco avala convulsivement sa salive. Il allait avoir l'unanimité en faveur de son exclusion, sa baguette serait brisée. Il ne craignait pas le ministère, une fois à little Hangleton, celui-ci ne pourrait plus l'atteindre. Même le bris de sa baguette ne l'émouvait pas plus que cela, sa mère lui en procurerait une autre sans difficulté. Mais être renvoyé de Poudlard… jamais son père ne lui pardonnerait cette humiliation. Il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

- _Hagrid_, intervint le professeur Dumbledore, _nous attendons votre vote._

_- Et ben_, commença le demi-géant d'un ton hésitant, _j'sais bien qu'mon vote n'a plus grande importance mais j'pense que j'vais quand même voter contre_.

Draco releva brusquement la tête, dévisageant Hagrid la bouche entrouverte. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire amical avant de se tourner vers les autres professeurs.

-_ J'sais bien que le petiot a fait une grosse bêtise - et j'dis pas qu'il doit pas être puni ! Mais j'sais c'que c'est qu'd'être jeté dehors. Et j'pense qu'le gamin est pas irrécupérable. Quand il est en retenue avec moi, y s'conduit bien, il est pas insolent ni rien. Alors j'vote contre_.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête, prenant en compte le vote d'Hagrid.

- _Très bien, toutefois avec 6 votes pour l'exclusion contre 1, la motion est donc adoptée. Monsieur Draco Malefoy vous_…

Des coups rapides furent frappés à la porte et elle s'ouvrit avant même que le professeur Dumbledore ne puisse répondre.

- _Attendez,_ s'exclama une Dementia essoufflée,_ R.J calé sur sa hanche, attendez… avant que vous ne preniez une décision définitive, est-ce que je peux vous parler ?_

_- Comment diable savais-tu que nous étions ici _? demanda Severus.

- _J'ai des espions partout_, répondit la jeune femme du tac au tac.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil impérieux en direction des portraits des anciens directeurs et au moins trois d'entre eux eurent la grâce de rougir en détournant les yeux, provoquant un petit rire chez le professeur Chourave. Sur la demande expresse de Dementia, Draco fut envoyé dans la salle voisine, sous la garde d'Hagrid.  
Dès que l'adolescent fut hors de portée d'oreille, Dementia prit une chaise et s'assit, après avoir déposé son fils, ravi, dans les bras de Minerva.

- _Écoutez, je sais bien que Draco a mal agit, et je suis vraiment furieuse contre lui et je ne me priverai pas de le lui dire, mais… si vous le renvoyez… c'est comme si vous l'envoyiez vous-même dans les bras de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_- Demi_, commença Severus.

- _Non, papa, tu sais que j'ai raison. À peine Draco aura mis un pied hors de Poudlard, Lucius le présentera à son maître. Et il n'aura pas le choix, il sera marqué. J'ai vécu là bas, j'ai vu ce qu'ils font aux enfants de mangemorts qui ne sont pas enthousiastes à l'idée de rejoindre les rangs. Ils sont d'abord marqués puis puni pour leur hésitation. Ma mère et Greyback sont ceux qui appliquent les punitions et je ne sais pas lequel est le plus sanguinaire. Croyez-moi, on ne peut pas faire cela à Draco. On ne peut faire cela à personne. Professeur Dumbledore_…

Dumbledore soupira. Dementia avait raison. Renvoyer le fils Malefoy c'était l'offrir sur un plateau à Voldemort, donner un nouveau soldat sa cause. Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête.

- _Très bien, Miss Rogue. J'accepte de changer mon vote, ce qui ne veut pas dire que Monsieur Malefoy ne sera pas puni, bien au contraire. Mais je ne demanderai pas à mes collègues de réviser leur jugement. Vous devez les convaincre vous-même puisque vous vous êtes faite l'avocate de votre cousin. Vous devez convaincre deux professeurs supplémentaires pour que la motion soit rejetée._

_- Elle n'aura à en convaincre qu'un seul_, intervint Chourave avec un sourire pour la jeune femme. _J'hésitais à condamner monsieur Malefoy et je suis déjà convaincue. Je me suis laissée emportée par ma déception et je reviens sur mon vote. À la condition que sa punition soit exemplaire_.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Dementia regarda tour à tour les autres professeurs. Flitwick évitait son regard, l'air buté, Minerva secouait la tête d'un air pincé en berçant distraitement RJ qui commençait à s'endormir, Severus et Remus la fusillait du regard.

- _Papa…_

_- Ne demande même pas_, siffla Severus avant de se lever et de sortir en claquant la porte, réveillant en sursaut R.J qui se mit à pleurer.

- _Remus_, ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton suppliant.

-_ Non._

_- C'est le cousin de Tonks, celui de Sirius, le mien… Remus s'il vous plait._

_- Harry a failli être condamné à sa place _!

Le loup-garou sortit à son tour. Dementia reprit son fils, et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- _S'il vous plait, laissez-moi 24h pour essayer de les convaincre. Juste 24h_.

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un air las.

- _Minerva, veuillez conduire monsieur Malefoy dans l'une des chambres de l'étage des préfets en chef. Jusqu'à la prise de décision finale, il est consigné et ne doit avoir aucun contact avec ses camarades. Un elfe lui apportera à manger_.

Minerva hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Après avoir remercié le professeur Dumbledore, Dementia sortit à son tour, se demandant lequel, des quatre professeurs restant était le plus susceptible de se laisser fléchir.

.

OoO

.

Remus était installé dans son fauteuil de bureau, relisant pour la quatrième fois une copie sans en comprendre le moindre mot. La situation l'avait rendu bien trop furieux pour qu'il soit capable de corriger quoi que ce soit.

Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et il soupira.

- _Entrez_ !

Il s'attendait à voir Dementia et fut étonné de voir entrer Harry.

- _Il y a un problème_, demanda-t-il en voyant l'air défait de l'adolescent.

- _Dementia m'a raconté_, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_, le rassura Remus, _il y a peu de chance que Malefoy reste à Poudlard, malgré les efforts que ta sœur fait en ce s_ens.

Harry hocha vaguement la tête l'air mal à l'aise. Remus fronça les sourcils.

- _N'en veut pas à Dementia, Harry. Elle pense que même Malefoy ne mérite pas ça mais elle est furieuse contre lui quand même, tu sais. Et Hagrid, tu le connais… Il est incapable de faire le moindre mal à quiconque._

_- Je sais,_ sourit faiblement l'adolescent en se mordant les lèvres.

- _Severus est fou de rage_, continua le lycan. _Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi glacial avec un Serpentard. Il n'a pas arrêté de répéter à Draco qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'attaquer à son fils et …_

_- Change ton vote_, l'interrompit soudain Harry.

- _Pardon ?_

_- S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'il soit livré à Voldemort. Personne ne mérite ça._

_- Harry il t'a causé beaucoup de torts…_

_- Il a sauvé Dementia…_

.

OoO

.

- _Le résultat final du vote change la donne. Monsieur Malefoy vous pourrez remercier les professeurs Chourave, Hagrid et Lupin pour avoir refusé votre expulsion. Vous devez une fière chandelle à monsieur Potter qui est intervenu en votre faveur. Et bien sûr, vous aurez tout intérêt à remercier Miss Rogue, qui, malgré vos actions, n'a eu de cesse de vous éviter le renvoi. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne serez pas puni. Vous prendrez tous vos repas dans la chambre qui vous sera alloué. Vous ne partagerez plus le dortoir de vos condisciples. Vous effectuerez tous vos devoirs sous la surveillance active de vos professeurs. Vous n'aurez le droit de participer à aucun évènement collectif en dehors des cours. La bibliothèque vous sera fermée, les préfets se chargeront de vous porter les livres dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Votre badge de préfet vous est bien entendu retiré et les professeurs vous donneront des devoirs supplémentaires afin de vous garder occupé. En dehors des salles de cours et de la salle d'étude, vous ne serez pas autorisé à sortir de votre chambre. Votre baguette sera confisquée et confiée à vos professeurs qui ne vous la rendront que si son emploi est absolument nécessaire. Vous ne serez plus autorisé à recevoir de colis. Je vais écrire à votre mère pour détailler cette affaire et lui signifier votre punition_.

Draco hocha la tête, la gorge trop serrée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Sur un signe de Dumbledore il se prépara à se retirer, sous la garde de Rusard qui avait été chargé de le surveiller dans ses déplacements.  
Juste avant qu'il ne sorte, le directeur le rappela.

- _Vous êtes en sursis, monsieur Malefoy. Si quiconque a à se plaindre de vous, de quelque façon que ce soit, il n'y aura pas de conseil de discipline, vous serez immédiatement et irrévocablement expulsé de mon école_.

Tremblant, Draco sortit de la pièce et suivi Rusard jusqu'à une petite chambre meublée sobrement. Toutes ses affaires avaient été apportées et la petite taille de la pièce faisait paraître sa malle énorme.  
Rusard ricana et le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre. L'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit en entendant la porte claquer.  
Ça ne pouvait pas être pire…


	48. Chapter 48

**Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour cet énorme retard ! Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est de n'avoir plus eu de chapitre d'avance et d'avoir été particulièrement fatiguée ces derniers temps. J'essais de faire bonne figure au boulot et mine de rien, ça me pompe pas mal d'énergie. Mais je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus les week-ends, histoire d'essayer de reprendre un peu d'avance. Encore désolée.**

**D'autre part, je ne réponds pas généralement aux reviews anonymes sur les chapitres, (oui je sais ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews anonymes du tout, il faut que je m'en occupe…) cependant je vais quand même faire une exception pour « a » : Tout d'abord je n'ai rien contre les critiques, elles font parties de l'univers des fics, mais je pense qu'il y a l'art et la manière de les formuler. Je sais que tu n'es pas « une lectrice de longue date » puisqu'elle m'a contacté depuis. Je trouve tout de même que lorsque l'on se permet de faire des critiques sur l'orthographe, il faut soi-même être irréprochable sur le sujet, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas quand on voit le nombre de fautes présentes dans une review d'une dizaine de lignes. En ce qui concerne la review que j'ai supprimée, ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque critique mais avec ton irrespect. Tu n'apprécies pas Draco, c'est ton droit. Mais insulter les lecteurs qui, eux, l'apprécient, c'est autre chose. Personne ne te dit « stupide » parce que tu semble incapable de voir au-delà d'une action ou de faire preuve de compassion… Tu seras gentil(le) de t'abstenir de t'adresser ainsi à ceux qui ne partagent pas ton opinion.**

**Je demande par ailleurs aux autres lecteurs de ne pas relever et de ne pas monter au créneau. Vous valez mieux que ça.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

****

**

* * *

**

Le hurlement du mangemort résonna dans la salle et Lucius leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. L'homme avait toussé. Seulement toussé au milieu d'une phrase mais cela avait suffit à déchainer contre lui les foudres de leur maître.  
L'humeur de ce dernier s'était dégradée ces derniers mois à tel point que même les mangemorts les plus aguerris répugnaient à lui porter la moindre nouvelle, craignant les réactions violentes que chacune d'elle ne manquait pas de déclencher.  
Tandis que le seigneur des ténèbres relâchait le sort et que les hurlements cessaient, laissant place à la respiration laborieuse de l'homme, Lucius regarda autour de lui d'un air détaché.  
À côté de celui qui reprenait péniblement sa respiration, un autre mangemort lui ressemblant étrangement tentait de garder contenance, sans pouvoir dissimuler totalement les tremblements qui l'agitaient.  
Plus loin, Bellatrix, les yeux écarquillés d'excitation, était presque à genoux tant elle s'était penchée en avant pour ne rien perdre de la punition infligée par son maitre.  
Derrière elle, les deux frères Lestrange échangeaient des coups de coude amusés devant la scène, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Lucius se demanda si c'était la scène elle-même qui amusait ainsi les deux hommes ou s'ils avaient un quelconque compte à régler avec l'infortuné mangemort.  
Un bruissement se fit entendre sur sa gauche, et il abandonna un instant son observation pour se tourner dans la direction du bruit. Il retint de justesse une grimace en découvrant Naguini qui ondoyait autour d'eux, décrivant comme un grand cercle, n'attendant de toute évidence qu'un signe pour se jeter sur celui qui deviendrait son repas. L'aristocrate blond espérait de tout cœur ne pas assister à cette scène écœurante, dont il avait déjà été témoin quelques années plus tôt.  
D'un geste agacé, Voldemort renvoya les deux mangemorts et le plus blond des deux aida son camarade à sortir le plus dignement possible de la salle. Lucius les regarda sortir d'un air glacial. Lorsque le Maître les avait convoqués, lui-même, Bella et les deux Lestrange, il avait secrètement espéré que la réunion ne durerait pas longtemps. Mais avec l'arrivée de ces deux idiots, venus faire un rapport obscur sur une mission secondaire dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, sans compter la saute d'humeur du lord, cela faisait à présent plus de vingt minutes qu'il était là, debout dans un coin de la pièce, à attendre que quelqu'un se décide à parler.  
Mais le silence s'éternisa, aucun d'entre eux n'osant troubler les réflexions de leur maitre, peu enclin à en subir les conséquences.

- _Des nouvelles ?_ Siffla soudain celui-ci, _sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier_.

Rodolphus et Rabastan échangèrent un regard inquiet, toute trace de moquerie ayant désertées leur visage.  
Lucius se sentit grimacer. La conversation ne portait pas sur un sujet anodin et il n'avait aucune envie que son maître, ou sa belle-sœur, ne se penche avec un peu trop d'attention sur les circonstances exactes du départ de Dementia. Il leva mentalement les yeux au ciel et se fustigea pour ne pas être capable d'appeler les choses par leurs noms : Dementia n'était pas partie… elle s'était enfuie. Et son idiot de fils l'y avait aidé. Bon sang, cet imbécile avait-il réfléchit à la portée de ses actes ? Ce n'est pas comme si Dementia avait réellement couru le moindre danger. Mais ce n'était plus le cas : à présent, le maitre voulait récupérer l'enfant à tout prix, quitte à se débarrasser de la mère.  
Se forçant à sortir de ses pensées, il vérifia que ses boucliers d'occlumencie n'avaient pas bougé avant de reporter son attention sur la scène.  
Bellatrix avait fait quelques pas en avant, la tête haute. Lucius n'aurait su dire si la femme était trop folle pour avoir peur de son maitre ou si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

- _Non, Maitre_, se lança-t-elle, _malheureusement nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. J'ai essayé d'écrire à Dementia mais la lettre m'est revenue non décachetée…_

« Et ça t'étonne ? » se surprit à penser Lucius d'un ton moqueur. Dementia avait peut-être tout d'une écervelée mais elle n'était pas stupide au point de reprendre volontairement contact avec sa mère après avoir découvert que celle-ci l'avait droguée pendant des mois.  
Voldemort pianota impatiemment sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

- _Il faut trouver une solution au plus vite Bella_, marmonna-t-il en dardant un regard perçant sur sa plus fidèle servante.

- _Je m'y emploie Maitre_, répondit humblement la femme, _mais il est malheureusement plus que probable que tous les accès à Dementia et à son fils soient coupés. Je ne peux la joindre d'aucune façon et il n'y a aucune chance de la convaincre de se rendre à un rendez-vous. Par ailleurs il semblerait qu'elle ait même cessé toute sortie. Une embuscade ne peut donc pas être mise sur pied._

_- Et bien ça ne me convient pas,_ siffla Voldemort d'un ton sec.

Rodolphus se racla la gorge avec hésitation.

- _Peut-être pourrait-on lui faire parvenir une boite de chocolats fourrés de la potion nécessaire. Même si elle n'en prend qu'un, ce sera toujours ça de gagné_.

Le lord plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à cette possibilité.

- _Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile de se procurer le nom d'une de ses amies et d'envoyer ce colis de sa part. Elle ne se méfiera pas_, insista le mangemort.

- _Ça ne peut pas marcher_, intervint à contrecœur Lucius qui serait bien resté silencieux afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention du mage noir.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil en sa direction, l'invitant à poursuivre. L'aristocrate étouffa un soupir résigné avant de faire un pas en avant.

- _Ce plan est voué à l'échec Monseigneur. Même si, par extraordinaire, le colis échappait au contrôle effectué par les professeurs de Poudlard, ainsi qu'à celui, plus rigoureux, que Severus fait de tout ce qui doit atteindre ses enfants, Dementia n'avalerait jamais quelque chose d'aussi calorique que du chocolat. Son obsession de la minceur nous est défavorable._

_- Quand bien même_, ajouta Rabastan, _le petit à quoi ? Neuf mois à peu près ? Vous croyez qu'elle l'allaite encore ?_

_- Non je ne pense pas_, convint Bellatrix.

- _Alors même si on arrive à faire prendre la potion à Dementia, comment est-ce qu'elle sera transmise à l'enfant _?

Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois tandis que chacun tentait d'assimiler cet état de fait. Le mage noir se leva brusquement, le visage fermé.

- _Bon, faisons av_ec, déclara-t-il. _Il nous reste six mois pour récupérer cet enfant. S'il ne recommence pas à prendre la potion en juin prochain, le rituel ne pourra pas avoir lieu pour ses deux ans, et tout sera perdu._

_- Nous n'aurons aucun repos avant de vous avoir apporté satisfaction, Maitre_, assura Bellatrix.

L'homme hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

- _Maitre, l'enfant pourra-t-il tenir jusqu'à ce que nous le reprenions _? demanda Lucius.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil.

- _C'est l'ennui. Il se pourrait que nous n'ayons pas autant de temps devant nous que je le souhaiterais. Cela dépend de beaucoup de la constitution naturelle de l'enfant. En tout état de cause, il ne devrait pas tarder à ressentir les effets du manque. Ce traitre de Severus et ce vieux fou de Dumbledore seront impuissants à le soulager. Il se pourrait bien que l'instinct maternel de ta petite idiote la pousse à te contacter_, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Bellatrix.

Secouant la tête il donna congé à ses mangemorts en leur ordonnant de chercher un moyen de ramener l'enfant à Little Hangleton au plus vite. Une fois seul, il tendit la main et Naguini s'empressa de venir se frotter contre lui. Voldemort lui adressa un sourire pensif.

- _Ça promet d'être intéressant_…

.

OoO

.

- _J'y crois pas, il s'est endormi_, marmonna Demi en constatant que le bruit de succion émanant de son fils avait cessé.

- _De quoi tu te plains_, rétorqua Severus, occupé à corriger des copies de l'autre côté de la pièce.

- _Il n'a même pas fini son biberon et il n'a pas fait son rot ! Il va sûrement se réveiller dans une heure en pleurant._

_- Tu les remplis peut-être trop_, suggéra son père en posant sa plume et en se tournant vers elle.

Dementia alla coucher l'enfant avant de répondre.

- _Je ne lui donne que les trois quarts de ce qu'il devrait avaler à son âge. Regarde-le, il a la taille d'un bébé de 6 mois._

_- Tu n'as jamais été toi-même un gros bébé_, assura Severus.

- _Moui mais bon, c'est bizarre_, insista Dementia.

- _Écoute si tu es inquiète, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Poppy ? Elle examinera R.J et elle pourra te dire ce qu'il en est exactement._

_- Tu as raison_, déclara-t-elle, _j'irai la voir dès qu'il sera réveillé_.

La jeune femme sortit une liasse de parchemins de son sac et s'installant sur la table basse, assise sur le sol, elle entreprit de relire ses notes.  
Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, les pleurs de son fils se firent entendre dans la pièce voisine et elle bondit sur ses pieds.  
Après avoir changé l'enfant et lui avoir en vain proposé un nouveau biberon, elle prit résolument la direction de l'infirmerie.

- _Dementia_, s'exclama Poppy en la voyant entrer une dizaine de minutes plus tard. _Il y a un problème _? ajouta-t-elle aussitôt en voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune femme.

- _Et bien, je ne suis pas sûre_, avoua la jeune femme en tendant son fils à l'infirmière. _Je trouve que R.J est petit pour son âge et il ne mange pratiquement rien._

_-Et bien, vous savez, _dit Poppy en chatouillant le petit garçon, _je ne suis guère spécialisée dans les enfants de cet âge mais il me semble bien éveillé, attentif à tout._

_- Il ne fait que dormir_, protesta la jeune femme, une angoisse clairement perceptible dans la voix.

-_ Calmez-vous_, la rassura l'infirmière. _Une de mes anciennes camarades de maison est mariée à un médicomage spécialisé dans les jeunes enfants. Je vais la contacter tout de suite et lui demander si son mari peut venir ici_.

Quelques minutes de conversation par cheminée plus tard, Poppy lui annonça que le médicomage allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Elle passa un nouveau coup de cheminée pour que le professeur Dumbledore active le passage entre le domicile de son amie et l'infirmerie de Poudlard, puis contacta une fois de plus la vieille femme pour lui communiquer le mot de passe qui donnerait accès à sa cheminée.

- _C'est une chance_, expliqua-t-elle, _il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui et il a accepté de prendre sur son temps libre au nom de l'amitié qui me lie à son épouse._

_- C'est très gentil à vous d'être intervenue, Poppy_.

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Dementia se répéta plusieurs fois les symptômes qu'elle avait décelés chez son fils. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux et elle avait le sentiment de faire perdre leur temps aussi bien à Poppy qu'au médicomage, mais celui-ci, à peine arrivé, la rassura sur ce point.

- _Je préfère me déplacer pour rien que de laisser planer un doute à propos de la santé d'un enfant_, assura-t-il.

R.J gazouilla gaiement quand il le prit dans ses bras et le fit sauter en l'air. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire quidditch, il déshabilla le bambin et le pesa avant de le mesurer. Une plume enchantée, flottant à côté de lui, notait toutes les données ainsi récoltées. Mettant l'enfant debout, il le maintient quelques instants par les mains avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

- _Tout me semble parfait. Votre fils est un petit bébé certes, mais il est bien proportionné. Il semble éveillé et attentif et s'est suffisamment musclé pour tenir debout si on le soutient. Vous me dites qu'il dort beaucoup _?

- _Oui_, répondit Dementia, _il s'endort systématiquement en prenant son biberon. J'ai pensé que je le nourrissais un peu trop tard, alors j'ai avancé l'heure de la tétée d'un quart d'heure mais ça n'a rien changé. Je lui propose environ les ¾ de ce qui est préconisé pour son âge mais il ne termine jamais ses repas._

_- La diversification se passe-t-elle bien _?

- _Oui mais il mange très peu. Une ou deux cuillerées de compote ou de purée de légume pas plus. J'ai essayé un peu de poisson mixé mais il n'a rien voulu savoir_.

Le médicomage eut un sourire amusé.

-_ Rien ne presse, réessayez dans quelques semaines. Est-ce qu'il se réveille pour réclamer à manger quelques heures après ses repas ?_

_- Non, il fait ses nuits complètes et ne réclame jamais en dehors des horaires habituels._

_- Bien,_ répondit le médicomage en rendant l'enfant à Dementia avant de ranger ses notes dans un dossier en carton, sur lequel il nota le nom de R.J. _Je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Cet enfant est ce que l'on appelle un petit modèle. Il mange peu et dort beaucoup. Cela à tendance à rentrer dans l'ordre après la première année. Il semble bien assimiler ce qu'il avale et n'a pas l'air de souffrir d'un réel retard de croissance. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je peux le suivre régulièrement._

_- J'aimerais beaucoup oui._

_- J'ai cru comprendre que vous deviez rester à Poudlard pour raison de sécurité_, ajouta-t-il, et Dementia lui fut reconnaissante de sa discrétion.

Elle hocha la tête sans plus de détails.

- _Très bien, je vous propose donc de passer tous les 15 jours après mon service, disons le jeudi, vers 19h. Si j'ai un empêchement je vous contacterai pour convenir d'un autre rendez-vous et, bien entendu, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez faire appel à moi. Je vais vous inscrire sur la liste de mes patients extérieurs, ainsi, si vous contactez Sainte Mangouste, ils sauront qu'ils doivent vous mettre en contact avec moi au plus vite._

_- Merci beaucoup docteur. Donc pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire ?_

_- Pour le moment, non. Il n'y a pas lieu d'user de potion fortifiante. Si l'appétit de R.J n'augmente pas après son premier anniversaire ou si ses repas semblent devenir insuffisants, nous aviserons._

_- Encore merci._

_- Mais je vous en prie_, sourit-il d'un air paternel en chatouillant la joue de R.J qui enfouit la tête dans le cou de sa mère, gardant un œil rieur sur l'homme au cheveux poivre et sel qui l'amusait beaucoup.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Poppy, le médicomage prit congé et Dementia soupira.

- _Je me sens vraiment ridicule. J'ai affolé tout le monde pour rien._

_- Ne vous reprochez rien,_ la gronda Poppy, _vous devez toujours suivre votre instinct. Et puis si vous êtes inquiète, R.J le sera également. À présent que vous voilà rassurée, vous allez cesser de communiquer votre stress à votre adorable petit garçon_.

Dementia éclata de rire en voyant R.J, qui avait parfaitement comprit que l'on parlait de lui, faire mille grâces à l'infirmière. Il eut un rire clair quand sa mère lui prit la main pour l'agiter en direction de la vieille femme en chantonnant.

- _Au revoir Poppy !_

_- Au revoir R.J,_ répondit cette dernière sur le même ton, _prend bien soin de ta maman _!

Sur un dernier sourire, Dementia, à présent totalement rassurée, reprit le chemin des cachots tout en parlant gaiement avec son fils.

- _On va aller rassurer grand-père et puis si tu es bien sage et que demain il fait beau, on pourra aller se promener dans le parc, qu'en dis-tu _?

R.J n'eut aucune réaction et, baissant les yeux sur lui, Dementia constata, résignée, qu'il s'était rendormi.  
Alors qu'elle traversait le grand hall, elle entendit crier son nom. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elle sourit en voyant Harry se hâter vers elle.

- _Salut_, dit-il, légèrement essoufflé, en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- _Salut_, répondit-elle avec un sourire en changeant son fils de position pour mieux le tenir.

- _Il dort _? Demanda l'adolescent, légèrement déçu.

-_ Oui, il s'est endormit il y a quelques minutes._

_- Ah… dommage, j'espérais le voir un peu_…

Dementia marmonna qu'il n'avait qu'à venir le voir plus souvent et Harry détourna les yeux en rougissant.

- _Je sais que je ne suis pas venu une seule fois mais… je préfère éviter les cachots tu sais_…

Sa sœur soupira. Apres le conseil de discipline elle avait espéré que cette affaire serve au moins à rapprocher son père et son frère, mais Harry, s'il était plus détendu, restait tout de même sur la défensive dès qu'il était question de Severus.

- _Bon écoute, s'il fait beau demain, j'ai l'intention d'emmener R.J près du lac. Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle devant l'air horrifié de son frère.

- _Et s'il tombe dedans ?_

_- Il ne marche qu'à quatre pattes Harry, et je serai juste à côté de lui, il ne risque rien. Est-ce que tu voudras venir avec nous ? Tu n'as pas cours avant 15h, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Euh oui. Oui pourquoi pas,_ ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. _On se retrouve à 13h devant les portes ?_

_- Ça marche. Bon allez je vais aller coucher monsieur. Il n'a pas l'air comme ça, mais il est lourd._

Harry hocha la tête et embrassa doucement la joue du petit endormi avant de partir rejoindre ses amis sur un « à demain » joyeux.

.

OoO

.

Dementia ouvrit le coffre qu'elle avait trainé au milieu de sa chambre et plongea la tête dedans. Elle farfouilla dedans quelques instants avant d'en ressortir une robe blanche vaporeuse. Elle se planta devant le miroir, la tenue plaquée devant elle et grimaça. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cette robe était transparente. Jetant un coup d'œil à son fils, elle hésita un instant avant de finalement jeter le vêtement sur son lit.  
Elle replongea dans le coffre à la recherche d'une tenue plus appropriée. Elle lança, sans même les avoir essayées, trois tenues supplémentaires dans un coin de la chambre. La première était la tenue de fée clochette qu'elle avait portée l'année précédente, la seconde un costume de squaw pour le moins minimaliste et la dernière une tenue hindoue rose bonbon qui lui rappelait bien trop Dolores Ombrage pour qu'elle accepte un jour de la remettre.  
Elle soupira en se redressant sur ses genoux. N'y avait-il aucune tenue mettable ? Sans doute ne se serait-elle pas posée de question sans la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Harry au bord du lac, lors de l'après midi qu'il avaient passé ensemble. L'adolescent lui avait demandé comment elle allait s'habiller pour Halloween et avait ajouté sur un ton moqueur qu'il se demandait si elle avait un déguisement convenable pour une mère de famille. Elle lui avait envoyé une gerbe d'eau - faisant hurler d'indignation R.J qui en avait reçu la moitié, mais intérieurement, elle l'avait approuvé. Elle ne pouvait plus débarquer à moitié nue sous prétexte qu'Halloween permettait à une fille d'aborder les tenues les plus légères sans attirer de commentaires.  
Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, cela ne la mènerait nulle part et elle n'avait pas de tenue pour autant. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, pensive, avant de sauter sur ses pieds, une idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit.  
Elle attrapa un grand foulard rouge vif dans sa commode ainsi qu'un ceinturon à large boucle en bronze qu'elle n'avait jamais mis. Puis, elle demanda à Alima d'aller lui chercher une tenue en France, dans sa chambre d'adolescente. La petite elfe ne mit que quelques minutes à lui ramener ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle enfila le pantalon en matière extensible puis la chemise d'homme à jabot qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle boucla la ceinture par-dessus celle-ci, cintrant le vêtement, avant de raidir ses longs cheveux noirs à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle attacha ensuite son foulard sur sa tête comme un serre tête, dissimulant le nœud sous la masse bruneet laissant un long pan tomber sur son épaule. Elle accrocha enfin des créoles de bronze à ses oreilles et passa un lourd bracelet de la même matière à son poignet. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même devant la glace, satisfaite, avant de soulever R.J, lui-même habillé en robin des bois, dont elle avait déjà vu un dessin dans un livre moldu.

- _Allez viens, on va aller se montrer à Grand père _!

Elle sortit de sa chambre en claironnant, sans même regarder si son père était ou non dans la pièce :

- _Pa'_ !

Celui-ci poussa un soupir depuis le fauteuil où il lisait un magazine sans prendre la peine de répondre.

- _Ah tu es là !_

_- De toute évidence…_

_- Regarde ton petit fils _!

L'homme daigna enfin lever les yeux de son potion mag' avant de froncer les sourcils.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue _?

Se faisant, il leva les yeux vers sa fille et secoua la tête.

- _Je reformule : qu'est-ce que c'est que ces tenues !_

_- Tu sais quel jour on est rassure-moi ?_

_- Justement ! Je pensais te voir dans une tenue qui aurait une fois de plus manqué de me faire avoir une attaque._

_- Je suis mère de famille_, s'exclama la jeune femme sur un ton indigné.

- _Heureux de te l'entendre dire… Et qu'est-ce que cela représente ?_

_- Je suis une pirate !_

_- Ce n'est pas la tenue que tu mettais pour aller en discothèque quand tu avais 16 ans ?_

_- … ça s'appelle de la récupération !_

_- Rappelle-moi comment tu avais réussi à entrer dans cette antre de perdition ?_

_- Euh… Et comment tu trouves R.J. _?

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel devant le changement de sujet. Dementia croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ignorait qu'elle et sa copine Zoé s'étaient procurées de fausses cartes d'identités moldues pour pouvoir entrer dans le lieu réservé au plus de 18 ans ? Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de tendre les bras pour soulever son petit fils qui avait crapahuté jusqu'à ses pieds.

- _N'est-il pas un peu jeune pour être la victime de ta folie des déguisements ?_

_- Non, si j'attends encore il pourra se plaindre_, rétorqua Dementia avant de gagner le portrait d'un pas dansant.

- _Je vous laisse entre hommes jusqu'à ce soir! Je dois aller vérifier que tout est prêt, Albus m'a chargé de superviser les animations du diner _!

Severus grogna quelque chose sur l'inconséquence du directeur de laisser une telle responsabilité entre les mains d'une écervelée et protesta contre le fait de s'occuper de l'enfant, alors qu'il comptait faire une ronde dans les couloirs pour surprendre les fauteurs de troubles en pleine action. Il ne tarda pas à réaliser que ses récriminations resteraient sans effet, Dementia ayant quitté l'appartement. Il posa les yeux sur l'enfant assis sur ses genoux. Celui-ci lui sourit et lança un « gha ! » très convaincu.

- _Comme tu dis_, répliqua Severus avant de faire venir la veste de l'enfant d'un coup de baguette.

Puisqu'il ne pourrait de toute évidence pas s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour la soirée, ni courir les couloirs dans l'espoir de retirer le maximum de points, autant emmener l'enfant se promener du côté des serres.

Pendant que Dementia harcelait les elfes et les fantômes et que Severus essayait de faire marcher R.J., dans la tour des Gryffondors l'ambiance était au plus bas. Harry affalé dans un fauteuil, refusait de croiser le regard d'une Hermione contrariée qui, les bras croisés, tapotait du pied d'un air impatient.

-_ J'ai dis non, Hermione !_

_- C'est ridicule ! L'année dernière, avec l'absence de Dementia et tout ça, je pouvais comprendre, mais cette année ? Quelle excuse as-tu ?_

_- Je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser_, siffla l'adolescent. _Explique-lui toi, ajouta-t-il en direction de Ron qui haussa les épaules._

_- Expliquer quoi ? Je ne te comprends pas non plus_, soupira le jeune homme.

Harry se tourna vers le mur. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune envie de descendre participer au banquet d'halloween ?  
Ces derniers jours il avait pensé à Sirius plus que d'habitude et l'animagus lui manquait avec une intensité accrue. Était-ce la présence de Demi et R.J qui lui faisaient ressentir cela ? Ou le fait que cette journée était l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents et donc de la perte de liberté de Sirius… Il ne pouvait cesser de se demander comment les choses auraient évoluées si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, avait su que Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret. Il n'aurait sans doute jamais souffert car il aurait grandit auprès de son parrain. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Dementia. Peut-être que toutes ces réflexions ne servaient à rien. Peut-être qu'il devrait descendre avec Ron et Hermione et participer aux festivités. Il ne savait pas. Toujours était-il qu'il n'arrivait pas à jouer le jeu, il n'arrivait pas à faire semblant de s'amuser.  
Au bout d'un moment, Ron eut un soupir et tira Hermione par le bras.

- _Allez viens ! On ne va pas le forcer. On te ramènera de quoi manger_, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire vers son ami. _Et si tu changes d'avis, on te garde une place !_

_- Mais si Dementia me demande où tu es, je ne lui mentirais pas_, prévint Hermione d'un ton sec, _je lui dirais que tu préfère déprimer dans ton coin !_

Harry serra les dents et ne répondit rien. Ce n'est qu'une fois Ron et Hermione partis qu'il remarqua Ginny, assise sur la première marche de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs. Sans un mot, la jeune fille se leva et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il la serra contre lui et elle resta silencieuse encore quelques minutes.

-_ Veux-tu que je reste avec toi _? Finit-elle par murmurer.

- _Non_, répondit-il sur le même ton, _je veux que tu ailles t'amuser. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu subisses ma mauvaise humeur_.

Après un instant de silence il se sentit obligé de préciser.

- _Je pense à Sirius… et à mes parents…_

_- À tous tes parents _? demanda-t-elle et il haussa les épaules.

- _À James et Lily…_

_- Tu peux me mentir Harry, mais tu ne peux pas te mentir à toi-même_…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle glissa hors de ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de sortir de la salle commune, le laissant à ses réflexions.  
Il soupira en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Oui il pensait à Rogue. Il y pensait sans arrêt. Il ne cessait d'analyser le comportement de l'homme à son égard. Et il n'avait aucune réponse.

.

OoO

.

- _Je dois avouer que cette soirée était particulièrement réussie. La reconstitution des fantômes était impressionnante. Et enchanter les chandeliers pour qu'ils fassent le service était une bonne idée…_

_- Je rêve_, se moqua Dementia, _il m'a fait un compliment !_

_- Ne t'y habitue pas _! Sourit Severus, puis il désigna R.J, endormi sur le canapé à côté de sa mère. _Tu ne vas pas le coucher ?_

_- Il est bien là, je ne vais pas l'embêter, je le coucherai plus tard_.

Elle porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres avant de soupirer.

-_ Il n'est pas descendu…_

_- Je sais_, répondit Rogue sans prendre la peine de demander de qui elle parlait.

- _Il faut qu'on l'aide_, insista la jeune femme.

- _Comment veux-tu que je l'aide s'il refuse de me parler ?_

_- Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour vous réconcilier. Je pense qu'il faut rentrer au manoir pour Noël. Là-bas il ne pourra pas s'enfermer en permanence, nous ne le laisserons pas faire. Et il verra bien que tu fais des efforts._

_- C'est une idée… Je vais-y…_

Il fut coupé dans sa réponse par le hurlement strident que poussa soudain R.J, les faisant sursauter.  
Dementia se pencha vers son fils et tenta de l'apaiser, en vain. Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos pour le calmer.

- _Il a dû faire un cauchemar_, marmonna-t-elle en direction de son père.

Elle se mit à chantonner en berçant son fils, qui ne cessait de hurler, les yeux écarquillés. L'enfant se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, obligeant la jeune femme à resserrer son étreinte pour ne pas risquer de le laisser s'échapper.  
Severus se leva et se précipita auprès d'eux.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _? Demanda-t-il en haussant le ton pour couvrir les cris de son petit fils.

- _Je ne sais pas_, répondit Dementia d'une voix affolée,_ il_…

La fin de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge alors que le bébé se tendait comme un arc avant d'être prit de convulsions, les yeux révulsés. Severus se jeta sur la cheminée pour appeler Mme Pomfresh. Son cri résonna dans le silence qui tomba brusquement sur la pièce alors que R.J retombait mollement dans les bras de sa mère, inerte.


	49. Chapter 49

**Comme toujours merci à Morphée pour son travail, à Me-Violine pour son aide et à Mistycal pour ses mauvais conseils (oh prend ton temps, c'est pas grave si tu es en retard) ca a l'air de rien comme ça, mais ça détend! lol**

**Et merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews et à qui je n'ai toujours pas répondu, je vous promet que dès que je me sentirais mieux, je recommencerais à vous répondre! Pour l'instant j'avoue que mes moment d'énergie sont réservée à l'écriture.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Severus faisait les cents pas dans l'infirmerie. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Mme Pomfresh et le médicomage, rappelé en urgence, s'affairaient autour de R.J. Dementia avait refusé de s'éloigner de son fils et personne n'avait osé essayer de la convaincre d'attendre avec son père.  
L'absence de sons provenant du bébé était le plus effrayant. Quand il s'était effondré dans les bras de Dementia juste au moment où il appelait Poppy, le silence de mort qui s'était abattu dans la pièce l'avait fait suffoquer.  
En état de choc, Demi n'avait pas hurlé, n'avait pas pleuré, elle avait enveloppé l'enfant dans son châle et l'avait serré contre elle sans le moindre mot, les yeux écarquillés d'angoisse. Elle avait suivi Mme Pomfresh à l'infirmerie et avait accompli tous les gestes qu'on lui demandait, toujours en silence.  
Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le médicomage et Mme Pomfresh le rejoignirent, laissant un paravent autour du lit, transformé en lit d'enfant, dans lequel reposait R.J.

- _Alors_ ? Demanda le maître de potions, jetant un œil vers le fond de la pièce.

- _Son état est stable pour l'instant_, répondit le médicomage d'un air soucieux.

- _Au nom de Merlin que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a_ ? Insista l'homme d'un ton sec, destiné à masquer son inquiétude.

- _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée_, avoua l'homme en secouant la tête. _Physiquement il est en parfaite santé et rien n'explique ses hurlements ou sa perte de conscience. Les sorts de diagnostic n'ont rien donné. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas…_

_- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal, Severus_? intervint Mme Pomfresh.

- _Ne croyez-vous pas que j'en aurais déjà fait part au médicomage, vieille femme _? S'emporta Rogue.

L'infirmière soupira mais ne releva pas. Elle avait l'habitude des réactions de Severus, qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard comme élève plus de 20 ans plus tôt, et elle ne se formalisait plus depuis longtemps de son attitude revêche et agressive.

- _Que comptez-vous faire _? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton sec en se tournant à nouveau vers le médicomage.

- _Pour le moment, j'ai placé l'enfant…_

_- R.J._

_- Euh… oui, j'ai donc placé R.J dans un coma artificiel. Quelque soit ce qui le fait souffrir, cela ne semble pas l'atteindre dans son sommeil._

_- Mais pourtant…_

_- Oui, mais je pense que l'enfant… R.J… s'est réveillé de lui-même et que la douleur ou quoi que ce soit ne l'a assaillie qu'à ce moment là, avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux. En tout état de cause, il dort pour l'instant paisiblement et cela nous donne un peu de temps. Je vais vous faire envoyer des potions nutritives pour nourrisson, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Mme Pomfresh. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment à part me plonger dans les livres pour chercher quel mal peut échapper à un sort de diagnostic…_

_- Les moldus prennent un peu de sang pour l'analyser_, répondit Severus, _ne pourrait-on pas…_

_- Je crains que non. Nous ne sommes ni formés, ni équipés pour ce genre d'actes, et les recherches que pourraient faire un laboratoire moldu ne nous seraient en rien utile. Ils ne cherchent, si je me souviens bien, que des maladies précises et des dosages d'hormones… enfin tout ce qu'un bon sort de diagnostic peut nous apprendre. Et même si nous étions à même de procéder nous même à ce genre d'analyses, je ne saurais pas que chercher_…

L'homme reprit sa cape, qu'il avait jeté en toute hâte sur un dossier de chaise, et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

- _Je vous fais immédiatement passer la potion nutritive. N'hésitez pas à me contacter au moindre symptôme_.

Poppy le remercia et s'excusa du manque de politesse de Severus qui se dirigeait déjà à grand pas vers sa fille et son petit-fils sans avoir salué l'homme. Ce dernier fit un geste pour interrompre le flot d'excuses de Poppy, lui assurant qu'il comprenait parfaitement. Sur une dernière recommandation de l'appeler au moindre changement, il disparut dans les flammes vertes.  
Severus contourna le paravent et posa une main sur l'épaule de Dementia qui tressaillit légèrement, sans pour autant se retourner.

- _Le médicomage dit qu'il ne souffre pas_, murmura-t-il, comme de peur de réveiller l'enfant en haussant le ton, sachant pourtant que c'était impossible.

Dementia hocha la tête, caressant doucement la petite main de son fils.

- _Demi, on va trouver ce qu'il a, je te le promets. Je vais faire des recherches, le médicomage aussi et très certainement qu'Albus en fera de son côté. Nous allons trouver et soigner ton fils, ok _?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il soupira et, après avoir embrassé la jeune femme sur le sommet du crâne, il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner.

- _C'est de sa faute_…

La voix cassée de sa fille le fit se retourner.

- _De qui parles-tu, chérie ?_

_- Sirius… C'est de sa faute… s'il… s'il n'avait pas joué au héros, s'il avait été là… rien ne serait arrivé_…

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Severus lui pressa maladroitement l'épaule avant de sortir en grand pas de l'infirmerie. Il savait que Dementia ne pensait pas sincèrement ce qu'elle disait, mais il lui fallait un coupable et un mort ne pouvait pas protester. Descendant d'un pas rapide dans les cachots, il fit mentalement la liste des livres de sa connaissance dans lesquels il était susceptible de trouver une quelconque information…

.

OoO

.

La nouvelle de l'état de santé de R.J se répandit dans Poudlard comme une traînée de poudre. La peinture du potionniste gardant la porte des appartements privés de Severus l'avait dit au couple d'alchimistes gardant la salle commune des Serpentards, lesquels en avait informé le baron sanglant qui l'avait confié à la dame grise. Celle-ci en avait parlé à Sir Nicholas qui l'avait révélé, entre deux couloirs, à un préfet de cinquième année de Gryffondor. Moins d'une heure plus tard, on ne parlait plus que de cela dans les couloirs.  
Malgré son isolement, Draco Malefoy n'avait pas tardé à être également au courant. Entre le baron sanglant, qui n'appréciait guère qu'un membre de sa maison soit « tenu aux arrêts » comme il se plaisait à le répéter, et Peeves qui hurlait la nouvelle dans les couloirs sur le ton de « le mini-rogue de mini-rogue va mourir ! », il avait fini par avoir une vision assez complète des évènements.  
Il avait cours le lendemain de 8h à 9h puis il avait une heure de libre, heure pendant laquelle il devait se rendre en salle d'étude où un préfet – ou à défaut Rusard- devrait surveiller ses devoirs. Est-ce que Dementia valait la peine qu'il risque le renvoi définitif en faisant un détour par la volière pour envoyer une lettre ?  
Oui, décida-t-il, après un instant de réflexion, définitivement oui.  
Il s'assit immédiatement au bureau de sa chambre et, prenant du parchemin il entama l'écriture d'une lettre destinée à sa mère. Peu importe que son père la lise, tous les Serpentards avaient probablement entendu parler des problèmes de R.J et les fils et filles de mangemorts s'empresseraient sans aucun doute d'écrire à leur père pour leur apprendre les ennuis du petit-fils du « traître ».  
Le lendemain, il suivit d'une oreille distraite le cours d'histoire de la magie - que son père l'avait obligé à conserver - en pensant au risque qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre. À la fin du cours, il se glissa silencieusement et rapidement dans les étages. Arrivé à la volière il attacha vivement le parchemin roulé à la patte de son hibou en lui ordonnant :

- _Porte ceci à ma mère _!

Il dévala aussitôt les escaliers en sens inverse sans attendre de voir le volatile prendre son envol. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra, le souffle court, dans la salle d'étude et retient un grognement en voyant Hermione, assise elle-même à une table.

- _Il fallait que je passe aux toilettes,_ dit-il en s'installant avant qu'elle ne fasse la moindre remarque.

La jeune fille hocha sèchement la tête avant de replonger dans ses livres sans un mot. Draco retint un soupir avant d'ouvrir ses propres ouvrages et de se plonger dans son devoir de potion.  
Ce n'est que le surlendemain, au petit déjeuner, que son hibou revint, un élégant parchemin crème attaché à la patte.  
Prenant un air dégagé, il ouvrit la missive couverte de l'écriture fine de sa mère.

« _Mon chéri, _

_Je t'écris très tôt ce matin en espérant avoir le temps de t'envoyer cette lettre avant le réveil de ton père.  
__C'est avec une vive inquiétude que j'ai pris connaissance de ton dernier courrier. Ce pauvre petit ange. Par Morgane, Dementia doit être __morte __d'angoisse.  
__Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il en est exactement mais une chose est certaine, la présence de Dementia à little Hangleton __il y a quelques mois__, est liée à ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui !  
__Après avoir reçu ton courrier, je me suis promenée dans les couloirs, essayant d'entendre quelques bribes d'informations. Je pensais ne pouvoir rien te raconter mais hier soir, très tard, j'ai surpris une conversation entre ma sœur et son époux. Ils parlaient de R.J, et de quelque chose qu'ils ont nommé le renforcement du sang. Sur le moment je n'ai pas compris s'ils parlaient d'un sort ou d'une mission, mais il a été question de rituel, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'une potion a été donné à ta cousine afin qu'elle la transmette à son fils par l'allaitement. Malheureusement j'ai entendu des pas dans le couloir derrière moi et j'ai dû m'éclipser sans avoir entendu quoi que ce soi de probant et je n'en sais pas plus.  
__Toutefois je suis sûre que si tu montres ma lettre à Severus cela pourra orienter ses recherches.  
__Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir aider ce pauvre enfant davantage, mais le Lord n'a jamais ouvert sa bibliothèque à personne d'autre que Bellatrix et Dementia.  
__Quant à toi j'espère que tu vas bien mon chéri. Rien ne pourra jamais effacer la fierté que j'ai ressentie lorsque tu as décidé d'aider ta cousine à s'enfuir, même si je crains que tu ne paye très cher cette décision vis-à-vis de ton père.  
__Je vais continuer à essayer de le calmer et de le ramener à de meilleures dispositions envers toi.  
__Je profite de ce courrier pour te rappeler que ta présence près de nous est exigée par ton père pour Noël…_

_Je t'aime mon fils._

_Ta mère à qui tu manques,_

_Narcissa Malefoy »_

Draco referma la lettre, plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire. Il la rangea vivement dans sa poche et se leva pour rejoindre la salle d'étude, n'ayant pas cours avant deux heures. Pendant qu'il faisait semblant de réviser sous le regard distrait d'un préfet de Serdaigle, il réfléchissait à la conduite à tenir. Il fallait qu'il fasse parvenir la lettre à quelqu'un susceptible d'aider R.J, mais qui ?  
Quelques mois plus tôt, le nom de Rogue lui aurait aussitôt sauté à l'esprit mais aujourd'hui, il n'osait plus s'adresser à l'homme, qui se montrait de plus en plus intransigeant à son égard. Quelques jours plus tôt, pour une définition oubliée dans un devoir, il lui avait fait récurer les chaudrons une partie de la nuit pour « lui faire passer l'envie d'être un tire-au-flan ».  
Dumbledore non plus ne paraissait guère accessible et il n'osait pas aller le trouver dans son bureau. Quant à Dementia, elle ne quittait plus l'infirmerie, refusant de s'éloigner de son fils ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.  
Mis à part la jeune femme, le seul allié qu'il avait parmi les adultes était Hagrid mais, malgré l'estime et l'affection qu'il avait commencé à développer pour le demi-géant, il savait que celui-ci lui conseillerait d'aller trouver Dumbledore et il ne le voulait pas.

- _Malefoy_, l'appela le préfet de Serdaigle, le faisant sursauter.

- _Quoi_, répondit-il d'un ton maussade.

- _Je dois voir le professeur Vector avant mon cours d'arithmancie, il va donc falloir que tu patientes un quart d'heure devant la salle de ton prochain cours. Tu as quoi là ?_

_- Défense,_ marmonna machinalement Draco avant de se figer.

Lupin ! Voilà la réponse ! Il était le seul à avoir changé son vote et à être suffisamment proche du directeur – et suffisamment calé sur le sujet – pour prendre totalement en charge cette affaire.  
Il rassembla rapidement ses livres et parchemins et partit en courant vers la salle de défense, ignorant les cris du Serdaigle qui lui disait qu'il devait l'accompagner jusqu'à sa salle.  
Il arriva légèrement essoufflé, une dizaine de minutes avant le début du cours. Le couloir était encore désert mais il savait que les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.  
Il entra dans la salle, la trouvant sans surprise vide, et monta rapidement les marches menant au bureau de Remus. Il se mordit les lèvres, soudain craintif, puis se força à frapper à la porte avant de faire machine arrière.  
La voix de Remus, chaleureuse, l'invita à entrer et il poussa la porte. Il eut un petit mouvement de recul en constatant que d'une part, le professeur Lupin s'était renfrogné à sa vue, et d'autre part qu'Harry était présent, confortablement assit dans un fauteuil.

- _Monsieur Malefoy ?_

_- J'ai… euh… j'ai écris à ma mère pour lui raconter ce qu'il se passait au château. Je me suis dis que je pouvais puisque tout le monde est au courant et les enfants de mangemorts ont dû prévenir leur père, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant que quiconque ait pu parler._

_- Et bien ? _demanda toujours sèchement Remus, voyant que l'adolescent redevenait silencieux.

- _Elle m'a écrit ce matin et elle a entendu des trucs là bas… Ça peut peut-être servir_…

Remus haussa un sourcil et s'avança pour prendre la lettre que tendait Draco. Il la parcourut rapidement tandis qu'Harry lisait par-dessus son épaule. Le professeur de défense jeta un coup d'œil à son filleul avant de se tourner vers Draco.

- _Ça va nous aider, en effet. Cela va nous faire une base de recherche. Je te remercie de nous avoir donné cette lettre, je te la rendrai dès que le directeur et Severus en auront pris connaissance._

_- Ce n'est pas la peine,_ répondit Draco. _Quand ils l'auront lu… détruisez-la. Je vais attendre le début du cours dans la salle_.

L'adolescent tourna les talons avant que Remus ne réponde, refermant la porte du bureau derrière lui. Le professeur tourna un regard interrogateur vers Harry, qui haussa les épaules d'un air d'incompréhension avant de se diriger vers l'autre sortie du bureau :

- _Je vais attendre Ron et Hermione dehors_…

Remus le suivit du regard avant d'activer sa cheminée en criant :

- _Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore _!

.

OoO

.

- _Renforcement du sang ? Tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui Hermione, c'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit : le renforcement du sang. Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?_

_- Non_, soupira la jeune fille, _mais s'il s'agissait de simple médicomagie, le directeur et le médicomage auraient déjà trouvés… Je penche plutôt pour de la magie noire._

_- Alors le directeur trouvera aussi, non _? Demanda Ron.

- _Le directeur déteste la magie noire_, objecta Hermione.

- _Et c'est rien de le dire_, grogna Harry.

-_ Donc je ne pense pas qu'il la connaisse en profondeur_, continua Hermione sans relever l'interruption. _Et si le professeur Rogue n'a pas trouvé une solution immédiate, c'est très probablement un sort, une potion ou un rituel peu commun. En tout cas, ce n'est pas à Poudlard qu'ils trouveront quoi que ce soit. Ça m'étonnerait que le directeur ou même ton père aient ce genre de livre ici._

_- Je ne suis même pas sûr que mon père ait ce genre de livre au manoir…Y'a des livres de magie noire c'est sûr, mais il les a tous lu, alors si l'un d'eux parlait du renforcement du sang, il serait déjà allé le chercher._

_- C'est pas faux,_ marmonna Ron.

- _Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… oh ! Oui ! Toi Harry _! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- _Moi ? Comment ça moi ? Je connais deux ou trois sorts pas plus, et je n'ai même pas prit le livre avec moi…_

_- Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas le sujet ; Il y a une partie de la bibliothèque au square Grimmaud qu'on n'a jamais exploré, est-ce que tous les livres ont été référencés ?_

_- Euh non, je ne pense pas,_ réfléchit Harry, _Sirius n'aimait pas vraiment lire, à part les bouquins policiers moldus. Je crois qu'il s'était contenté de demander à Kreattur de mettre sur les étagères du haut les livres potentiellement dangereux… tu crois qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas ?_

_- Ça vaut le coup d'essayer… la moindre information peut aider le professeur Rogue et le médicomage à trouver la solution _!

Harry hocha la tête et appela à voix haute :

- _Kreattur_ !

Presque instantanément, un plop ! Retentit et Kreattur apparut, courbé en avant, le nez touchant le tapis.

- _Le maître a appelé Kreattur ? Qu'est-ce que Kreattur peut faire pour son maître _?

Harry jeta un regard à Hermione et la jeune fille sourit au vieil elfe.

- _Peux-tu, s'il te plait, nous apporter tous les livres présents dans la bibliothèque des Black dans lesquels il est fait mention du renforcement de sang ?_

_- Kreattur pourrait_, répondit prudemment l'elfe en jetant un coup d'œil interrogatif à Harry.

-_ Il te faut beaucoup de temps _? Demanda celui-ci.

- _Kreattur peut utiliser la magie des elfes pour faire briller tous les livres où ces mots sont écrits_, assura le serviteur, _Kreattur peut tout vérifier et apporter les livres à son maître dans une heure._

_- Alors fait-le vite,_ ordonna Harry.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut sans même se relever.  
Plus d'une heure s'écoula, semblant interminable pour l'adolescent qui ne cessait de regarder sa montre. Finalement, l'elfe réapparut, tenant un unique ouvrage sous son bras.

- _C'est tout _? demanda Harry en prenant le livre.

- _Oui maître_, répondit Kreattur. _C'est le seul livre qui a brillé et Kreattur a appelé les mots plusieurs fois_.

Harry et Ron jetèrent un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui haussa les épaules en murmurant : magie des elfes.

- _Maître ? Kreattur peut rentrer ? Kreattur doit préparer le repas pour Miss Tonks_.

Harry le remercia et le renvoya d'un geste au square Grimmaud. Il feuilleta le livre, consultant la page du sommaire et secoua la tête.

- _Il n'y a pas de chapitre consacré_, annonça-t-il, _mais si les mots y sont écrits, peut-être que ça peut donner une piste de recherche à tout le monde_.

L'adolescent sortit la carte du maraudeur de sa poche et l'activa d'un coup de baguette avant de la consulter.

- _Et merde !_

_- Quoi_, demanda Hermione.

- _Remus n'est pas là…_

_- C'est la pleine lune, Harry_, soupira Ron.

-_ Ah merde !_

_- Tu te répètes_… sourit le rouquin, récoltant un regard noir.

- _Porte-le au professeur Dumbledore_, suggéra Hermione.

Le regard noir glissa de Ron à elle.

- _Certainement pas _! Siffla-t-il en consultant la carte.

Le professeur MacGonagall n'apparaissait pas sur la carte et il se fit la réflexion que sa directrice de maison était souvent absentemais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question, la seule solution acceptable lui sautant aux yeux : Rogue.  
L'homme était dans son bureau, corrigeant des copies ou plus probablement cherchant dans ses livres la moindre information utile pour sauver R.J. L'adolescent soupira et replia la carte.

- _Bon… je vais voir mon père…_

_- Maintenant _? Sursauta Hermione. _Harry le couvre feu a sonné depuis 20 minutes !_

_- Je sais. Mais la seule personne qui rôde, c'est Rusard, et s'il me chope il m'emmènera droit au bureau de mon père, et donc j'aurais atteint mon but._

_- Il risque d'être furieux_, objecta Ron.

- _M'en fiche_, riposta Harry, _c'est de R.J qu'il s'agit_…

Ni Ron, ni Hermione n'osèrent protester et Harry se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte de la salle commune. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il tourna le coin du couloir, le mettant hors de vue du portrait de la grosse dame, qu'il s'adossa au mur et inspira profondément, tentant de faire refluer la panique qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui.

- _Pour R.J,_ murmura-t-il avant de se remettre en route.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour gagner les cachots et se retrouver devant la porte du bureau redouté. Il inspira encore une fois et frappa au battant. La voix froide de Rogue l'invita à entrer et il poussa la porte, se glissant dans l'entrebâillement.

- _Harry_ ? S'étonna l'homme, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'heure. _Il y a un problème ?_

_- Euh… Non… Kreattur m'a porté ça_, dit-il rapidement en posant le livre sur le bureau. _La magie des elfes lui a indiqué que les mots « renforcement du sang » sont mentionnés. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut ni si ça sera utile mais… on ne sait jamais_…

Severus le regarda quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux sur l'ouvrage.

-_ Je vais le lire dès ce soir ; s'il contient une information utile, je la trouverais. Je te remercie Harry._

_- C'est mon neveu,_ répondit l'adolescent avant de tourner les talons.

Severus se leva à demi, près à le rappeler, mais il se ravisa et laissa son fils s'enfuir. L'état de santé de R.J ne lui laissait pas le temps de tenter un rapprochement avec son fils dans l'immédiat. Mais si Harry avait pu dépasser la peur qu'il lui inspirait pour lui porter cet ouvrage en main propre, au lieu d'envoyer son elfe ou un de ses amis, il avait bon espoir de réussir à rétablir des relations saines avec lui.  
Délaissant les documents qu'il s'obstinait à relire, il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et se plongea dans la lecture du livre que lui avait remis son fils.

.

OoO

.

_- _Ç_a commence à être long !_

_- Je sais maître, je suis désolée de ce contretemps !_

_- Tes excuses ne m'intéressent pas Bellatrix ! Le manque peut être très violent. Je doute qu'un enfant de cet âge y survive._

_La mangemort baissa la tête, contrite, et le lord se leva, faisant les cents pas devant sa cheminée, enjambant distraitement la queue de Naguini à chaque passage._

_- Quand je pense à l'énergie dépensée pour ce projet…_

_- Maître il y encore de l'espoir - _

_- De l'espoir ? Allons ne te voile pas la face, Bellatrix, cet enfant est déjà mort !_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de tomber du lit. Une sueur froide lui coula le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il avait remis le livre trouvé par Kreattur à son père trois jours plus tôt mais n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Excepté ce rêve… ou cette vision…  
Il repoussa brusquement les couvertures et enfila un jean et un pull par-dessus son pyjama. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et, sans un regard pour l'heure, s'élança dans le couloir, prit d'un besoin urgent de voir R.J.  
Il arrivait au niveau des portes de l'infirmerie et s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh quand le battant s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Severus.  
Ce dernier eut un temps d'arrêt, fronçant les sourcils en découvrant son fils hors de son lit à 3h du matin.

- _J'ai rêvé de Vol…euh de Lui_, bredouilla Harry… _Il a dit que R.J était_…

Sa voix s'étrangla et Rogue leva la main d'un geste apaisant.

- _Respire Harry, tu es au bord de la syncope. R.J va bien…grâce à toi._

_- À moi ?_

_- Oui, grâce à toi. Il y avait bien une mention du renforcement de sang dans le livre que tu m'as donné. Bien que l'on ignore toujours pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres a pu vouloir renforcer le sang de R.J, j'ai pu procéder à une potion de sevrage. R.J ira bien. Cela prendra un peu de temps mais il se remettra parfaitement._

_- Mais c'est si simple ?_

_- Étonnement oui… Le procédé est très simple bien que peu courant. Mais tant que nous ne saurons pas pourquoi le Lord a prit la peine d'utiliser cette potion sur R.J, il demeure en danger. Après tout ce n'est qu'une préparation destinée à préparer la personne qui l'absorbe pour un rituel qui demande beaucoup d'énergie_.

Harry hocha la tête. R.J était tiré d'affaire pour le moment, mais la perspective que Voldemort soit après lui n'était guère rassurante.

- _Voudras-tu bien me montrer la bibliothèque dont est tiré cet ouvrage _? Demanda Severus.

- _Euh… pourquoi pas…on verra_, bredouilla Harry, prit au dépourvu.

- _R.J dort_, déclara l'homme après un moment, _mais ta sœur est bien réveillée. Tu devrais aller la voir. Je m'en allais_.

Harry suivit son père du regard, des sentiments contradictoires s'agitant en lui. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie. L'entendant entrer, Dementia se tourna vers lui, un sourire fatigué mais soulagé aux lèvres et lui ouvrit les bras. Sans se faire prier, il courut se serrer contre elle. Le danger était écarté. Du moins pour un temps.


	50. Chapter 50

**Désolée pour le léger retard. Merci à Morphée qui a fait encore un travail génial en très peu de temps puisque je lui ai rendu ma copie hier seulement. Et merci a Me-Violine qui a été d'une aide précieuse!**  
**Allez lire sa fic: le chemin des âmes, elle vaut le coup d'oeil!**

**Le prochain chapitre dans 15 jours car je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire cette semaine.**

**sur ce bonne lecture**

**enjoy**

* * *

- _Ouvre-toi, _siffla Harry après s'être assuré une fois de plus qu'il était seul.

Le lavabo pivota, dévoilant le passage sombre menant aux sous-sols Poudlard. L'adolescent regretta un instant de ne pas avoir demandé à Winky de le conduire en bas par la magie des elfes mais il secoua la tête, espérant que la petite servante ne se soit pas trompée en disant qu'elle l'entendrait même s'il se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets.  
Avant de changer d'avis, il sauta dans le passage, atterrissant brutalement sur le sol spongieux. Il se releva en grimaçant et s'avança dans le couloir sombre menant à la chambre, tandis que le passage des toilettes du deuxième étage se refermait doucement. Il constata que la longue mue du basilic avait disparue. Était-elle là lorsqu'il s'était réfugié dans la chambre quelques mois auparavant ? Il n'aurait su le dire, il avait été ce jour là bien trop bouleversé pour faire attention à ce détail. L'éboulement par contre lui avait disparut récemment et il soupçonnait Winky et Kreattur d'être venu déblayer les pierres et consolider le passage. Lui mis à part, personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans la chambre, faute de pouvoir l'ouvrir ; les elfes eux, usaient de leur magie personnelle pour se téléporter directement sur place. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir dû escalader les pierres et les blocs écroulés pour aller se réfugier au pied de la statue, la dernière fois, et sans doute Winky avait-elle voulu éviter qu'il se blesse s'il devait y revenir. Il lui en fut reconnaissant, cela lui facilitait grandement la tâche.  
Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour atteindre la chambre où il avait affronté le basilic et il regarda autour de lui, satisfait.  
La pièce était grande, il y avait des statues entières ou brisées un peu partout, qui seraient autant de cibles pour son entraînement.  
Il savait au fond de lui que Dumbledore avait tort. La magie noire utilisée à mauvais escient était certes nuisible, mais tout comme la magie dite blanche. Utiliser un "repulsio" pour pousser quelqu'un d'une falaise était-il moins condamnable qu'un "avada" ? Pour lui le directeur se trompait de combat. La magie n'agissait pas seule, elle ne faisait que ce qu'on lui ordonnait et il était un peu facile de l'accuser de tous les maux.  
S'il avait été le seul à penser cela, sans doute aurait-il pensé qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et qu'il devait écouter ses aînés. Mais son père l'approuvait et Merlin savait que l'homme n'aurait pas prit son parti s'il n'avait pas été intimement persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.  
Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui d'un air satisfait, notant les blocs de pierres détachés qui semblaient assez petits pour être déplacés.

- _Kreattur_ ! Appela-t-il, espérant que Winky avait dit vrai.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant l'elfe apparaître devant lui.

- _Apporte-moi immédiatement le livre d'Orion_, ordonna-t-il, et ne te fais pas remarquer par Tonks, elle préviendrait Remus.

-_ Oui maître_, répondit l'elfe, _Kreattur fera attention. Kreattur apporte le livre tout de suite à son maître. Le maître veut-il autre chose ?_

_- Non. Le livre suffira._

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Kreattur pour revenir avec le livre, assurer à Harry que personne ne l'avait vu et repartir à square Grimmaud.  
L'adolescent s'assit sur un bloc à peu près sec et feuilleta l'ouvrage jusqu'à trouver un sort intéressant. La paralysie des membres inférieurs et supérieurs, était-il écrit sous une formule. Il lut la description plus attentivement, ne souhaitant pas avoir de mauvaises surprises comme avec le « Pulmonis trunca ». Il respira plus librement après quelques lignes : le sort avait pour effet de paralyser complètement bras et jambes pour une durée moyenne d'une semaine. S'il ne le lançait pas sur un mangemort en train de voler ou de nager, ou en n'importe quelle situation où sa vie dépendait de ses bras et jambes, il ne risquait pas de tuer. Neutraliser était son seul but. Il relut plusieurs fois la description du mouvement de baguette et la prononciation du sort avant de poser son livre à côté de lui et de croiser les jambes. Il pencha la tête dans tous les sens pour faire partir la raideur de son cou et, posant les mains sur ses genoux, il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il allait méditer pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis il s'entraînerait pendant 1h ou jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise le sort s'il lui fallait moins de temps. Puis il lancerait son Patronus et méditerait encore pendant 15 minutes.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserait pas la magie noire le submerger.

Après ses dix minutes de méditation, se sentant détendu, il commença à chercher des cibles avant de réaliser que sans mouvement, il ne pourrait pas savoir si le sort était bien lancé. Il haussa les épaules : il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner sur un être vivant, hors de question d'imposer cela à un de ses elfes. Les cibles lui permettraient de s'entraîner à viser correctement sans même y penser.  
Il ramena plusieurs débris de statues de petites tailles avant de s'avancer dans les différentes excavations à la recherche d'une roche plus conséquente. Après quelques minutes il soupira d'un air excédé, il n'avait trouvé que des roches bien trop lourdes pour être déplacées. Il se résolut à utiliser un sort de 4ème année afin de briser une statue mais, par acquis de conscience, explora la dernière excavation. Il eut un sourire satisfait, voilà exactement ce qu'il lui fallait : le bloc de pierre avait la taille d'un coffret à balles de quidditch. Il ne pourrait pas le soulever à bout de bras mais il pourrait sans aucun doute le pousser jusqu'au centre de la chambre. Mais quand il tira, la pierre refusa obstinément de bouger. Il eut beau tirer, pousser, essayer « accio », « repulsio », « wingardium leviosa » et tout autre sort lui venant à l'esprit, rien n'y fit.  
Alors qu'il allait donner un coup de pied rageur dans le bloc, il sursauta devant une petite tête aplatie qui pointa par-dessus le rocher. Le cœur battant, il se traita mentalement d'imbécile en reconnaissant une inoffensive petite couleuvre. Il agita la main, restant toutefois à distance prudente du reptile qui, s'il n'était pas dangereux, pouvait tout de même le mordre.  
L'ignorant, la couleuvre rampa le long de la pierre. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et siffla en fourchelang :

-_ Allez, ouste ! Lève-toi de là_!

Le rocher s'ébranla faisant se recroqueviller l'animal.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe_, siffla-t-elle paniquée.

- _Je ne sais pas_, répondit Harry. _Tu devrais partir, ça peut être dangereux et ça m'embêterait que tu sois blessée par ma faute_…

La couleuvre se tourna vers lui avant de hocher la tête d'une manière si humaine qu'Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

- _Tu n'es pas comme les autres humains, je te remercie, parleur…_

Elle se glissa dans une fente derrière le rocher et disparut. Harry reporta son attention sur la pierre. Ainsi, seul le fourchelang pouvait faire bouger le roc. Il n'y avait pas besoin de savoir additionner plus que 2 et 2 pour comprendre que Voldemort y était pour quelque chose. C'était, à la connaissance d'Harry – et donc en fait d'Hermione – le seul fourchelang à avoir fréquenté Poudlard depuis Salazar, tout comme lui-même était le seul depuis le mage noir. Qu'est-ce que le mage avait bien pu vouloir dissimuler aux yeux du monde pour les enfouir ainsi dans la chambre ?  
Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir…

- _Lève-toi _! Siffla-t-il.

Le rocher trembla de nouveau, comme anticipant la suite, sans bouger pour autant.  
Perplexe, Harry essaya de réfléchir à la manière d'Hermione. Il fallait de toute évidence un ordre en fourchelang pour faire bouger la pierre, mais lequel ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être caché ? Et où cachait-t-on les choses en général ? Dans une cache… une cavité… et la pierre était sûrement posée par-dessus.

-_ Écarte-toi _!

Il n'obtint pas d'autre réaction qu'un nouveau frémissement du rocher. Comment diable ouvrir cette cachette ? Il fronça les sourcils… Évidemment… se traitant à nouveau d'imbécile, il jeta un regard peu amène au roc avant de lui ordonner :

- _Ouvre-toi _!

La pierre se suréleva de quelques centimètres et recula légèrement, laissant un espace suffisant pour glisser une main à l'intérieur, mais sans pour autant permettre de voir ce qu'elle dissimulait.  
Avec une hésitation, l'adolescent plongea la main dans la cavité et, sentant sous ses doigts des liasses de parchemins, il les ressortit pour les examiner à la lumière.  
Au premier coup d'œil, il ne vit que des lignes, des traits obliques, des vaguelettes et des symboles étranges, mais, en y regardant bien, il réalisa qu'il comprenait ce semblant d'écriture aussi bien que l'anglais.  
Le mot « horcruxe » lui sauta aux yeux et il déglutit. Il devait aller voir Dumbledore de toute urgence. Malgré la rancœur qu'il avait encore pour le directeur, il savait qu'il tenait entre ses mains une mine de renseignement qui pourrait se révéler inestimable.

- _Winky_ !

Un Pop retentit presque instantanément et la petite elfe apparu devant lui.

- _Emmène-moi devant le bureau du directeur_, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant une main.

Winky obéit aussitôt et, quelques secondes plus tard, elle le laissait devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial.  
Ne connaissant pas le mot de passe, Harry s'adressa directement à la statue qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, semblait communiquer avec le vieux sorcier.

- _Peux-tu informer le directeur qu'Harry Potter a besoin de le voir de toute urgence et que cela concerne Voldemort _?

Pas un tressaillement ne parcouru la gargouille et Harry commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé quand le passage s'ouvrit.

- _Merci_, lança-t-il en direction de la statue avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

La porte du bureau était ouverte et Dumbledore, debout au milieu de la pièce, s'avança vers lui en le voyant.

- _Harry, je suis content de te voir. Kelsie m'a informé que tu souhaitais me voir au sujet de Voldemort… Aurais-tu eu une nouvelle vision ?_

_- Non directeur_, répondit Harry sur un ton légèrement froid, _mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose_, ajouta-t-il en tendant les documents au sorcier.

Celui-ci parcourut les parchemins rapidement et alors qu'Harry allait proposer d'en faire la traduction, il s'exclama :

-_ Les horcruxes ! Où as-tu trouvé cela Harry ?_

_- Vous pouvez lire le fourchelang _? S'écria Harry, stupéfait.

- _Et bien oui_, avoua le directeur, _je peux le lire mais je ne peux ni le comprendre oralement, ni le parler._

_- Comment est-ce possible ?_

_- La magie est pleine de mystères_, se contenta de répondre le directeur, emplissant l'adolescent de frustration. _Où as-tu trouvé ceci, Harry ? _répéta-t-il.

- _Oh, euh… dans la chambre des secrets… J'aime bien y aller pour faire de la méditation sans être dérangé_, mentit-il avec aplomb. _C'est calme et depuis que le Basilic est mort, c'est un endroit relaxant. Je cherchais une pierre pour faire une sorte de siège et une petite couleuvre m'a fait peur. Quand je lui ai dit de partir, une des pierres a frémit. Ça m'a intrigué…_

_- Et comme seulement trois fourchelangs ont pu accéder à cette pièce depuis la création de Poudlard, tu t'es dit que seul Salazar Serpentard ou Voldemort avait pu cacher quelque chose. Finement raisonné Harry…_

_- Monsieur ? Si Voldemort parle des horcruxes dans ses notes, cela veut dire qu'il les a faits pendant sa scolarité ?_

_- Non,_ répondit le directeur, _ces parchemins sont daté et bien plus récents. Vois-tu, Harry, peu de temps avant les heures noires du monde des sorciers, Voldemort, qui se nommait encore Tom Jedusor, est venu postuler au poste de professeur de défense. Connaissant son penchant pour la magie noire, j'ai refusé. Mais il semblerait qu'il ait fait un petit détour par la chambre des secrets… Sans doute était-il persuadé d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait et pensait il donc pouvoir venir les y chercher au besoin_.

Harry hocha la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui désigna Albus avant de s'installer lui-même dans son fauteuil et de parcourir les documents d'un regard rapide.

- _As-tu lu ces parchemins, Harry ?_

_- Non, je suis venu immédiatement dès que j'ai vu qu'ils étaient rédigés en fourchelang._

_- Voilà ce qu'il écrit : « J'ai tremblé pendant des heures après avoir enfermé un morceau de mon âme dans le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Ni mon journal, ni la bague des Gaunt ne m'avait fait cet effet. Après des recherches, je sais que je ne pourrai refaire qu'un horcruxe supplémentaire, mais je veux en faire un capable de se défendre lui-même. Je sais comment. J'ai acheté un serpent magique aujourd'hui. Il était confiné dans une cage trop petite pour lui et le marchand le frappait pour le faire reculer les rares fois où il le nourrissait. Ou plutôt où il la nourrissait. Cette petite femelle m'est reconnaissante à l'extrême pour l'avoir sorti de là. Elle sera le réceptacle du dernier morceau d'âme qui je m'arracherai. Elle le défendra autant que je la protégerai. »_

_- Il y a donc bien 4 horcruxes._

_- Oui et il ne nous en reste donc plus que deux. Lorsque nous aurons trouvé le médaillon, nous serons presque prêts à affronter Tom. Je vais étudier ces documents, peut-être comportent-ils une indication sur l'emplacement du médaillon, même si celui-ci a pu être déplacé depuis trente ans. Cependant si nous savons où il était caché, peut-être y trouveront-nous des indications sur son emplacement actuel. Je te tiendrai au courant_.

Harry hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- _Harry_, le rappela le directeur, _je voudrais te dire encore une fois combien je suis désolé des derniers incidents qui…_

_- Je ne veux pas en parler, directeur_, le coupa Harry. _Nous avons une tâche à accomplir, c'est tout ce qui importe. Mais je ne veux plus jamais parler de tout ça…_

Albus hocha la tête d'un air malheureux. Il sentait qu'il avait à jamais perdu la confiance d'Harry et, bien qu'il soit agréablement surprit de la maturité dont faisait preuve le jeune homme, il en souffrait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

.

OoO

.

Au-delà de la lisière de la forêt interdite, drapé dans sa robe noire, Voldemort fulminait. L'enfant était là, il le sentait, mais il sentait aussi que leur lien s'affaiblissait. Dementia aurait déjà dû se jeter à ses pieds, en larmes, le suppliant de sauver son enfant - mais non, elle n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie à sa mère et il avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. À présent qu'il se trouvait si prêt, la tentation de briser les défenses de Poudlard et de prendre l'école était grande mais, après plusieurs tentatives plus violentes les unes que les autres, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : les protections de Poudlard étaient trop puissantes pour lui. Il savait de plus qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là, ses tentatives n'ayant pu passer inaperçues aux yeux de Dumbledore. Oui, Albus savait probablement qu'il était là. Et s'il ne partait pas immédiatement, il verrait arriver l'ordre du phœnix au complet.  
Avec un dernier regard plein de haine vers les tours du château qui apparaissaient au-dessus des arbres, il transplana.  
Il réapparut au centre de sa salle de réunion, fou de rage. Il appela ses mangemorts avec tant de fureur que Bellatrix, déjà présente à son retour, étouffa à grand peine un cri de douleur en pressant sa main sur sa marque.  
Il ne fallut guère de temps aux sorciers pour se présenter devant leur maître, tremblant de tous leurs membres.  
Celui-ci saisit un couteau sur la table et le lança de toutes ses forces sur une tapisserie murale représentant la grande Bretagne.  
Bellatrix s'avança pour retirer le couteau et se tourna vers Voldemort, un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Goathland, Maître._

_- C'est parfait_, cracha Voldemort, _qu'il n'en reste rien _!

Frémissant d'excitation, les mangemorts, après avoir jeté un œil à la carte, transplanèrent les une après les autres.

- _Bellatrix_, appela le lord.

- _Oui Maître ?_

_- Que tous en parlent et en tremblent encore dans une centaine d'années !_

_- Selon vos désirs_, répondit-elle avant de transplaner.

.

OoO

.

La nouvelle de l'attaque du petit village du Yorkshire parvint à Albus dans le quart d'heure. Un vieux sorcier y résidant avait envoyé un message à Poudlard avant de sortir sa baguette au poing, tenter de protéger ses voisins et amis qui n'avaient jamais eu la moindre idée de sa nature.  
Lorsque l'Ordre arriva devant l'entrée du village, son corps éventré et crucifié sur la porte de l'église fut la première chose qu'ils virent.

- _Merlin_, gémit Elphias Dodge, _crucifier un homme sur la porte d'une église c'est…_

_- Horrible_, murmura Hestia Jones.

- _C'est plus qu'horrible, c'est… une atteinte à leurs croyances... je vous expliquerai…_

Presque aussitôt, avant même que l'Ordre n'eut totalement reprit ses esprits, les sorts fusèrent dans leur direction. Aux hurlements des moldus se faisant torturer se mêlèrent immédiatement les cris des membres de l'Ordre se jetant dans la bataille. Les « stupefix », les « incarcerem », les « expelliarmus » et divers sorts destinés à immobiliser plutôt qu'à blesser retentissaient d'un côté tandis que des « endoloris », des « sectumsempra » et des « avada kedavra » leurs répondaient.  
Malheureusement, les mangemorts libéraient leurs comparses dans les secondes qui suivaient leur immobilisation tandis que les membres de l'Ordre savaient que s'ils étaient touchés par un sort ennemi, ils n'auraient pas l'ombre d'une chance.  
Des « bloclang » et des « silencio » retentissaient ci et là, destinés aux plus jeunes mangemorts, qui, manquant encore d'expérience en batailles réelles, paniquaient et n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer suffisamment pour lancer des sortilèges informulés, se retrouvant alors impuissants, incapable de continuer le combat.  
Après une bataille acharnée de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, Emeline Vance réussit à toucher Alecto Carrow d'un stupefix qu'elle fit immédiatement suivre d'un incarcerem. Elle lévita le corps à l'abri d'un auvent, espérant qu'ainsi ses camarades ne la remarqueraient pas et ne la libéreraient donc pas.  
Elle se jeta à nouveau dans la bagarre sans regard supplémentaire pour la mangemort ligotée et silencieuse.  
Tout s'enchaîna alors très vite.  
Maugrey Fol Œil assomma d'un coup de poing Antonin Dolohov qu'il venait de désarmer avant de lui jeter un incarcerem désinvolte, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. À ses côtés, Kingsley livrait un combat acharnée contre les frères Lestrange, le plus jeune se tenant à l'abri du monument aux morts trônant au milieu de la place, aidant ainsi sournoisement son aîné sans prendre lui-même le moindre risque.  
Un peu plus haut dans la rue, Elphias Dodge et Sturgis Podmore s'associèrent pour envoyer violemment trois mangemorts hors de la cour de récréation de l'école, où ils étaient en train d'installer les cadavres des enfants du village, dans une mise en scène macabre, désignant l'instituteur comme l'assassin de ses jeunes élèves innocents.  
Plus loin, Bill Weasley était aux prises avec deux mangemorts mineurs et Lucius Malefoy, qu'ils secondaient toutefois efficacement.  
Encore un peu plus loin sur sa gauche, Hestia Jones poussa un cri en se cognant violemment l'épaule gauche contre un muret de pierre en évitant de justesse un Avada.  
Bill tourna la tête vers elle un quart de seconde. Quart de seconde qui suffit à Lucius pour prendre l'avantage dans leur duel.

- _Sectumsempra_ !

Bill s'effondra sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Sortant d'une maison où elle venait de se livrer à ses plus bas instincts, Bellatrix regarda fièrement autour d'elle avant de porter la main à sa marque, donnant ainsi l'ordre de la retraite en usant du pouvoir dont l'avait investit son Maître.  
Elle fit apparaître la marque au-dessus de l'église où le corps de l'unique sorcier du village était toujours accroché, personne n'ayant pu encore s'occuper de lui.  
Les mangemorts transplanèrent les uns après les autres.

Dès que le danger se fut écarté, les membres de l'Ordre se précipitèrent vers Bill.

- _Il est vivant_, s'exclama Hestia.

-_ Pas pour longtemps_, grogna Fol Œil, _il faut le ramener à Poudlard immédiatement. Allez-y, King et moi allons attendre les oubliators et emmener les prisonniers au ministère._

_- Pour quoi faire les oubliators_, murmura Kingsley regardant autour de lui, ils ont décimés le village.

Fol Œil lui tapa sur l'épaule en soupirant et entreprit de faire le tour du village, à la recherche des prisonniers et d'éventuels survivants, tandis qu'Hestia et Sturgis Podmore transplanaient à Poudlard avec Bill Weasley dans l'espoir qu'il puisse être encore sauvé.

Après plusieurs minutes, Alastor revint, faisant léviter devant lui trois corps.

- _Il n'y a aucun survivants_, dit-il d'une drôle de voix qui fit tourner toutes les têtes vers lui.

-_ Je m'en doutais_, soupira King,_ j'ai envoyé Dedalus au ministère chercher des renforts. Nous aurons au moins fait trois prisonniers_.

- _Deux en réalité,_ répondit le vieil auror, une tristesse manifeste dans la voix.

King déglutit, comprenant ce que cela signifiait, tout en interrogeant son ancien mentor du regard. Celui-ci laissa tomber au sol sans ménagement deux des corps, qui se révélèrent être Alecto Carrow et Antonin Dolohov que personne n'avait pu délivrer.  
Il posa délicatement le troisième, enveloppé dans sa propre cape, sur un banc en pierre. Kingsley écarta un pan du vêtement pour découvrir le visage livide d'Emmeline Vance.

- _Qui l'a tuée _? demanda-t-il.

- _Je ne l'ai même pas vue tomber_…

King hocha la tête.

- _Vas-y,_ dit-il en posant une main sur le bras de Fol Œil, _ramène-la à Poudlard, Elphias et moi allons attendre les renforts_.

Maugrey acquiesça et souleva le corps de la jeune femme avant de transplaner.

.

OoO

.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Severus Rogue et quatre visages angoissés se levèrent immédiatement vers lui.

- _Monsieur Weasley s'en sortira. Il lui faut beaucoup de repos mais il est tiré d'affaire. Vous pouvez aller le voir, vos parents sont déjà à son chevet_.

Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent dans l'infirmerie après qu'Harry et Hermione leur aient demandé d'embrasser Bill pour eux. Ils ne voulaient pas troubler les retrouvailles familiales ni fatiguer plus que nécessaire le rouquin, déjà pourvu d'une grande famille exubérante.  
Harry passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione qui tremblait et elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, oubliant la présence du professeur de potions.  
Harry la serra dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos.

- _Hermione, calme-toi, Bill va bien…_

_- Oui mais ces pauvres moldus… ce pauvre sorcier… et cette pauvre madame Vance…_

_- Je sais_.

Severus pressa l'épaule de son fils avant de s'éloigner rapidement, leur laissant toute l'intimité nécessaire, se doutant que l'adolescente serait après coup mortifiée d'avoir craquée en présence de son professeur de potion.  
Tout en serrant son amie contre lui, Harry sentait la colère bouillonner en lui. Emmeline Vance était la mort de trop, sans parler du fait que Ron et Ginny avait failli perdre un frère. Il allait redoubler d'effort dans son entraînement. Peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait, il allait devenir plus fort, plus discipliné et il mettrait bientôt un terme à tout cela…ou il mourrait en essayant…

.

OoO

.

Dumbledore était penché sur les parchemins qu'Harry lui avait confiés. Il venait de prévenir la mère d'Emmeline de la mort de sa fille au combat et n'avait pu rester pour réconforter la vieille sorcière, la laissant au bon soin d'une voisine moldue, à qui il avait dit que la jeune femme était décédée dans le braquage d'une petite épicerie. Il n'avait pu utiliser l'excuse habituelle de l'accident, Mortia Vance ne cessant de répéter des « ils ont tué mon bébé » pathétiques.  
Il s'était détesté de laisser ainsi la pauvre femme, se faisant l'effet d'un monstre sans cœur, mais il était intimement persuadé que les parchemins contenaient une information capitale, et seul lui et Harry pouvait en prendre connaissance. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette responsabilité au jeune homme. Si quelqu'un devait commettre une erreur, ce serait lui ; Harry ne porterait plus la responsabilité de ses égarements.  
Il lisait depuis plus de trois heures et ses yeux commençaient à le brûler de plus en plus. Il allait se résigner à abandonner pour ce soir là et à reprendre le lendemain, quand un mot lui sauta aux yeux : renforcement de sang.  
Il lut avidement la suite, écarquillant les yeux de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture.  
Tout était détaillé.  
Comment le corps d'un enfant innocent devait être préparé avec une potion de renforcement de sang administrée une seule fois à la naissance. Comment le sang de « l'appelant » devait ensuite être ingéré par « le réceptacle » pendant 10 mois, consécutifs ou non.  
Le rituel qui devait être effectué avant les deux ans de l'enfant était ensuite détaillé de manière très précise. L'enfant devait être enduit d'un baume fait à base d'un fluide corporel de l'appelant, fluide dont la nature n'était pas précisée, ce qui laissait à penser à Albus qu'il pouvait s'agir de sang, d'urine, de salive ou de sperme. Puis les bras des deux participants devaient être entaillés et le sang être mélangé directement à la source.  
Enfin, tandis que les fidèles devaient psalmodier une incantation, l'appelant et le réceptacle devaient boire chacun la moitié d'une potion d'échange d'essence.  
Sur le moment, Albus pensa que Voldemort cherchait à fabriquer un nouvel Horcruxe, méprisant les risques auxquels il s'exposait. Mais la réalité était plus effrayante encore, comme le lui révéla la page suivante.  
La finalité de tout ceci n'était ni plus ni moins que de préparer un nouveau corps pour Voldemort.  
Si celui-ci devait mourir, qu'il soit abattu ou qu'il meure de vieillesse, l'enfant choisi, qui fort heureusement ne devait pas avoir été exposé à la magie noire avant le début du renforcement, conçu par amour et descendant de sorciers depuis au moins deux générations, verrait son essence consumée et remplacée par la conscience de Voldemort. Lequel pourrait immédiatement refaire le même rituel sur un autre enfant et recommencer le cercle…indéfiniment...  
C'était une nouvelle forme d'immortalité.

Rassuré quant au fait que le plan du mage avait échoué - du moins s'il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main sur R.J dans les prochains mois, Albus se frotta les yeux de lassitude.  
D'après le parchemin, la dépendance à la magie noire et la violence du sevrage avaient été les seuls dangers physiques encourus par l'enfant, et Voldemort ne le reprendrait jamais. Il y veillerait.  
Et pour s'assurer que Voldemort ne pourrait pas réaliser ses vœux d'immortalité, il fallait que tout soit terminé avant que le délai minimum de 10 mois se soit écoulé.  
Albus referma le dossier de cuir dans lequel il avait rangé les parchemins d'un geste sec. Le temps en avait décidé ainsi. Ils mettraient bientôt un terme à tout cela… où ils mourraient en essayant.


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello les gens!**

**Merci de votre patience et de vos messages. Je vais un peu mieux, pas encore génial mais mieux quand meme.  
****Voici le chapitre 51 en espérant que vous ne vous soyez pas tous envolés vers de plus verts paturages en mon absence, et je vais essayer, et je dis bien essayer de:**

*** poster le 52 mercredi**

*** poster le 53 le jour de noel**

*** poster le 54 mercredi 29**

*** poster le 55 le jour de l'an**

**Etant en congé maladie, puis en congés tout court, j'espère réussir à tenir ces dates, je vais tout faire pour en tout cas.**

**Je remercie Morphée et Mistycal (allez voir ses fics, surtout "Rêve que tu as des ailes" dont je suis la beta) pour avoir respectivement traqué les erreurs et corrigés les fautes d'orthographes de ce chapitre.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture **

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Ginny repoussa une guirlande de houx qui menaçait de lui tomber sur le nez et jeta un regard agacé aux monceaux de papiers cadeaux qui jonchaient le sol de la salle commune.  
Noël approchait à grand pas et un groupe de première année avait, sans grand succès, tenté d'emballer les cadeaux qu'ils comptaient offrir à leur famille. Bien évidement, ils avaient fichus le camp dans le parc avant l'arrivée du moindre préfet et avaient laissés une véritable zone sinistrée derrière eux.  
La rouquine savait bien que les elfes auraient tout nettoyé dès le lendemain matin mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir furieuse contre les fauteurs de troubles.  
Le fait que tous ses camarades soient dans le parc à s'amuser dans la neige - alors qu'elle était dans la salle commune, coincée avec un stupide devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'elle recommençait pour la troisième fois - n'arrangeait rien.  
Elle avait également vu passer son frère et Hermione, se tenant par la main, et elle était persuadée qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la direction de l'étendue de neige, ni celle du lac gelé mais plutôt celle d'une salle vide ou de la salle sur demande, où ils pourraient faire toutes sortes de choses qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'imaginer.

Elle était replongée dans ses bouquins depuis plusieurs minutes quand un bruit de pas dans les escaliers lui fit lever la tête, juste à temps pour voir Harry traverser la pièce d'un pas rapide, tête baissée. Elle l'appela mais il traversa le portrait sans l'avoir attendu.  
Ginny n'hésita qu'une fraction de secondes avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.  
Il y avait plusieurs jours qu'elle s'interrogeait sur les absences quotidiennes de son petit ami. Il disparaissait une ou deux heures et réapparaissait épuisé mais l'air satisfait. Elle n'avait pas osé l'interroger, se disant que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'important, il finirait par lui en parler. Mais les jours passaient sans que l'adolescent ne lui raconte quoi que ce soit et la curiosité allait finir par la tuer.  
Se sentant comme le chat de l'histoire*, Ginny se glissa silencieusement dans les couloirs à la suite d'Harry. Il marchait vite et le temps qu'elle sorte à son tour de la salle commune elle n'eut que le temps de le voir prendre le couloir de droite avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle se hâta, soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu sa trace dès le début de son investigation. Heureusement pour elle, Harry ne semblait pas se soucier de consulter la carte du maraudeur. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Rien ne lui interdisait de se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure de la journée et personne, ni professeurs, ni préfet, ne lui poserait la moindre question.  
Il faillit pourtant la repérer à deux reprises en se retournant pour regarder derrière lui, mais elle réussit à se dissimuler la première fois en se collant derrière une armure et la seconde en se glissant juste à temps sous une tenture. Elle réussit finalement à suivre Harry jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde dont il referma la porte sur lui. À travers le battant, sur lequel elle colla son oreille en regrettant de ne pas avoir d'oreille à rallonge sur elle, elle entendit le jeune homme se débarrasser du fantôme pleurnichard d'une pirouette avant de prononcer un long sifflement, qui fit se dresser le duvet de son bras et les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Elle attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'oser pousser la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce vide, l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets encore béante.

Ginny déglutit. Les souvenirs qu'elle avait de son passage dans la chambre étaient toujours aussi vifs dans son esprit et elle se réveillait encore plusieurs fois par mois, haletante, hantée par les yeux de celui qui avait failli la vider de son énergie vitale. Elle n'était plus sûre que son envie de savoir ce que trafiquait Harry valle la terreur que lui inspirait cette chambre.  
Dans un grincement, le passage commença à se refermer et Ginny, prenant sa décision en une fraction de seconde sans réfléchir davantage, se jeta dans l'ouverture.  
Elle resta quelques secondes figée, à moitié sonnée après sa descente brutale, et écouta attentivement, cherchant à entendre le moindre bruit signifiant qu'Harry l'avait entendu descendre derrière lui, mais le silence était complet.  
Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, elle se leva et emprunta le couloir accidenté qui conduisait à la chambre.  
Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour atteindre les premières statues délimitant le centre de la vaste pièce ayant abritée le basilic.  
Harry était là, lui tournant le dos. Il était assis en tailleur sur le sol, les mains posées sur ses genoux, immobile. Ginny fronça les sourcils mais se retint de s'élancer vers le jeune homme, sentant confusément qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui si elle se montrait immédiatement.  
Après une dizaine de minutes, Harry se leva et fit face à une dizaine de pierres alignées sur un bloc à la surface plane. Il pointa sa baguette vers la première des cibles et prononça une incantation que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Un rayon violet s'échappa de la baguette tendue et la pierre explosa.  
Ginny retint un hoquet en sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir : de la magie noire. Seuls les aurors entrainés, quelques sorciers puissants ou ceux en ayant été victimes pouvaient la ressentir ainsi. Et malheureusement pour elle, Ginny appartenait à la troisième catégorie. N'y tenant plus, elle sortit brusquement de derrière la statue qui la dissimulait en criant :

- _Harry James Potter _!

- _Expelliarmus_ ! Fut la réponse immédiate du jeune homme, le rayon doré de son sort la manquant d'un cheveu et lui faisant pousser un cri perçant.

Harry pâlit et se précipita vers elle en multipliant des excuses, qu'elle balaya d'un geste de la main.

- _Laisse, c'est de ma faute. Tu étais concentré et je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça… Bon réflexes d'ailleurs !…_

_- Euh… merci… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Je t'ai suivi_, avoua la jeune fille en rougissant.

- _Sans blague_, se moqua Harry d'un air narquois.

- _Ron et Hermione disparaissent sans arrêt et on sait très bien pourquoi. Et puis après tu t'es mis à disparaître aussi…_

_- Ginny, je n'ai…_

_- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à jouer double jeu comme ca ; mais je pensais que tu finirais par me dire ce que tu fabriquais et j'ai essayé d'être patiente, mais tu ne me disais rien et j'ai craqué… Je comprends pourquoi tu ne disais rien à présent…_

_- Gin…_

- _Je sais que tu dois te préparer à combattre mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça tout seul_, l'interrompit-elle.

- _C'est de la magie noire…_

_- Oui je sais. Je t'ai déjà dit que je comprenais que c'était nécessaire. Mais tu ne peux pas nous tenir à l'écart. Je ne dis pas qu'Hermione, Ron et moi devrions nous entrainer à la magie noire mais on pourrait s'entrainer aux sorts de défense et d'attaque courants._

_- Ginny, je ne sais pas du tout quels effets la magie noire pourraient avoir sur moi. Je médite avant et après mais pendant l'entrainement il peut y avoir des effets secondaires. Si je suis seul, pas de problème, mais je ne veux pas que vous me voyiez comme ça_…

L'adolescente le prit par la main et l'entraina jusqu'à un rocher sur lequel elle s'assit, tandis qu'Harry se tenait debout entre ses jambes, les mains sur ses hanches.

- _Harry_, reprit-elle fermement au bout de quelques secondes, _quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que tu n'agis que dans l'intérêt de tous. Il n'existe personne d'aussi intègre que toi. Mais tu ne peux pas agir seul. Ce n'est pas seulement ta guerre : même si tu es l'élu et que tu devras porter le coup fatal, c'est toute la communauté sorcière qui est impliquée. Tout le monde doit prendre ses responsabilités. Et si ceux qui nous entourent ne le font pas, Hermione, Ron et moi nous seront derrière toi. Quoi qu'il arrive_.

Harry la contempla un instant avant de hocher la tête.

- _Très bien… d'accord pour que tu viennes. Mais pour l'instant je préfère ne pas en parler à Ron et Hermione_.

.

OoO

.

- _Non ! R.J lâche les cheveux de maman ! Sois mignon !_

_- Je le trouve adorable_…

Dementia grimaça en détachant un à un les petits doigts de sa chevelure noire.

- _Ça c'est parce que ce n'est pas vos cheveux qu'il agrippait_, répondit-elle une fois dégagée de la poigne de son fils.

Poppy Pomfresh eut un petit rire en tapotant sa coiffe et prit le bambin dans ses bras pour le poser sur le plateau de pesage.

- _Bien, très bien, il a pris 400 grammes cette semaine. Comment va-t-il de manière plus générale ?_

_- Il mange plus. Il ne finit toujours pas ses biberons mais il mange un peu de compote et de purée de légumes à chaque repas_, sourit Demi en prenant son fils pour le poser sur un lit à coté d'elle

- _Bien, bien, bien_, répondit l'infirmière en consignant les informations dans le dossier de R.J. _Je pense que son médicomage passera vous voir dans la semaine._

Dementia hocha la tête sans répondre, perdue dans la contemplation de l'enfant qu'elle avait posé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie et qui tentait de se recouvrir complètement avec les draps.

- _Dementia_, reprit Poppy après un silence, _pendant la maladie de R.J vous…_

_- Je sais_, la coupa la jeune femme avec un sourire d'excuse, _j'ai accusé Sirius de tous les maux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas responsable, ni moi d'ailleurs… Les responsables ce sont le fou furieux qui a empoisonné mon fils et la cinglée qui se prétend ma mère…_

_- Vous savez que si vous avez besoin de parler…_

_- Oui je sais. Vous nous êtes toujours d'une aide précieuse, Poppy. Je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans vous_.

Dementia embrassa la joue parcheminée de la vieille sorcière avant d'attraper son fils - qu'elle cala sous son bras comme un sac de pomme de terre, ce qui le fit rire aux éclats, et sortit de l'infirmerie.  
Alors qu'elle tournait l'angle du couloir, elle aperçut quelques mètres devant elle la silhouette de Draco, se dirigeant de toute évidence vers les cachots. Elle le héla et accéléra le pas pour se porter à sa hauteur.

- _Salut_, marmonna l'adolescent sans la regarder. _Tu étais où ?_

_- À l'infirmerie. Visite de contrôle pour R.J._

_- Oh… Il va bien ?_

_- Merveilleusement. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? _demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

- _Ça va_, répondit laconiquement son cousin, ne réussissant qu'à l'inquiéter davantage.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de le jauger du regard. Draco avait maigri, cela sautait aux yeux. De larges cernes violettes avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux et son teint, déjà naturellement pâle, était à présent carrément cadavérique. Elle se retint de passer une main dans les cheveux blonds de l'adolescent et se contenta de lui demander :

- _Tu es sûr ? Tu as une sale mine…_

_- J'ai mal dormi_, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, _je me suis couché tard pour finir mes devoirs._

_- Comment ça se fait ? Même Hermione qui est perfectionniste les a expédiés en deux heures !_

_- J'étais en retenue jusqu'au diner et ensuite jusqu'à 23h._

_- Oh… En retenue avec qui ?_

_- Ton père…_

_- Encore !_

Draco haussa les épaules et le geste en lui-même semblait pomper toute son énergie.

- _Dray… Tu veux que j'essaie de lui parler ? Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Mme Pomfresh… Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien…_

_- Non, c'est pas la peine. C'est juste un coup de fatigue… ça va aller. Je te laisse, j'ai des cours à réviser_, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant de bifurquer dans le couloir menant à une salle d'étude où un préfet devait l'attendre, la laissant interloquée, à quelques pas des appartements de son père.

Elle secoua la tête après quelques instants et passa le portrait du potionniste, qui ne prenait même plus la peine de lui demander le mot de passe et qui refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis leur dernière dispute.  
Severus était assis à son bureau, annotant un article de son magasine de potion en marmonnant contre l'imbécilité de certains auteurs.  
Il leva les yeux en entendant le portrait s'ouvrir et posa sa plume en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

- _Mme Pomfresh dit qu'il est en pleine forme_, déclara Dementia en réponse à sa question muette. _Je verrais son médicomage dans la semaine pour une visite de contrôle._

_- Je remercie Merlin qu'Orion black ait été un fou furieux possédant des livres de magie noire dont personne n'ait entendu parler !_

_- et qu'Harry ait eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer son elfe le chercher…_

_- Aussi._

_- Et qu'on ait un grand potionniste dans la famille _!

- _Toi tu veux me demander quelque chose… les compliments ne sont jamais gratuits…_

_- C'est pourtant pas faute que maman Isa ait tenté de contrebalancer l'effet génétique_, se moqua la jeune femme en déposant son fils dans son parc.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en se gardant bien de répondre. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance, Isabelle ayant toujours clamé à cor et à cri qu'une heure qu'il passait avec Dementia était capable d'annihiler un mois d'éducation qu'elle s'efforçait de lui inculquer.  
La jeune femme s'assura que son fils avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait avant de lui souffler un baiser, et vint s'installer face à son père dans un des fauteuils qu'elle déplaça devant le bureau.

- _J'ai croisé Draco tout à l'heure…_

_- Dans la mesure où il est toujours étudiant ici, je suppose que cela n'a rien d'étonnant…_

_- Pas faux,_ répondit Dementia sans relever l'accusation à peine voilée, _mais ce qui ne l'est plus en revanche, c'est l'état dans lequel il est. On dirait qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis des jours… Entre ses devoirs et ses retenues…_

_- Dementia_, la coupa Severus d'un ton sec, _il ne t'appartient pas de juger d'une punition scolaire._

_- Je ne juge pas. Je constate seulement que les autres professeurs ne semblent pas avoir à se plaindre de lui autant que toi et je me demande donc si tes punitions ont réellement pour sources des problèmes scolaires…_

_- Ne va pas trop loin jeune fille, tu n'es pas trop âgée pour être corrigée _!

Dementia balaya la menace d'une main insouciante avant de se pencher vers son père.

- _Je suis sérieuse papa, il a une sale mine. Il a des cernes, il a maigri, et je ne parle pas d'un ou deux kilos, il a vraiment maigri, il tremble… Il ne se plaint pas, ce qui est étonnant venant de lui_, plaisanta-t-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- _Écoute_, soupira Severus en se levant, _Draco a toujours été traité comme un petit roi en son royaume ici. J'en suis plus qu'en partie responsable, même si mon indulgence à son égard était dictée par la nécessité de préserver ma couverture. Ce n'est plus le cas et Draco doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Il n'est encore au château que parce que tu as plaidé sa cause et réussit à convaincre ton frère de lui pardonner. Mais en ce qui me concerne, l'indulgence aveugle est terminée._

_- Papa…_

_- Non, Dementia, inutile de plaider sa cause. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui comme tu t'inquiétais pour Harry mais cette fois-ci il n'y a rien à dire. Draco supporte mal d'être traité comme un étudiant normal et non comme le prince de Serpentard. Il s'adaptera_.

La jeune femme soupira. Il était inutile de discuter. Se promettant de garder toutefois un œil sur son cousin, elle capitula.

- _J'ai du travail à la bibliothèque. Je laisse R.J ici avec Alima. Il ne te dérangera pas._

_- De toute façon j'ai terminé_, répondit-il en désignant son bureau de la main, _je vais rester avec eux._

_- Très bien. Je ne reviendrai pas trop tard. À ce soir_, ajouta t'elle après avoir embrassé son père et son fils et caressé la tête de la petite servante ravie d'être en charge du bébé.

Juste avant de passer le tableau elle hésita un instant et, se retournant à moitié vers Severus lui lança :

-_ J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de faire de Draco ton nouveau bouc-émissaire dans une tentative aussi pathétique que désespérée de te rapprocher d'Harry… Ce serait indigne de toi, en plus d'être complètement inutile_.

Sans laisser à son père le loisir d'émettre une quelconque protestation, elle claqua le portrait derrière elle et s'enfuit en direction de la bibliothèque.  
Avec tous les évènements passés, elle n'avait plus touché à sa thèse depuis des lustres et il était temps qu'elle s'y remette. La veille elle avait officiellement démissionné de son emploi de rédactrice en chef après en avoir longuement discuté avec son père. Le journal avait depuis longtemps prit une direction qui ne lui convenait plus et elle aspirait à créer sa propre publication pour un public plus jeune, n'ayant pas encore quitté Poudlard. Elle voulait parler de mode bien sûr mais aussi de métiers peu connus, d'orientation, de voyages, de problèmes de société… Elle avait les fonds nécessaires pour débuter, et son père avait déclaré qu'il la prendrait financièrement en charge tant qu'il le faudrait pour qu'elle mène son projet à bien, si elle menait sa thèse à son terme. La prochaine session de soutenance de thèse était en juillet. Il lui restait donc 7 mois pleins pour terminer son écriture. Si plus rien ne venait se mettre dans son chemin, c'était faisable.  
Toute à ses pensées, elle ne regarda pas devant elle en tournant l'angle du grand hall et entra de plein fouet dans une personne qui venait en sens inverse.

- _Oh désolée _! s'exclama-t-elle en reconnaissant Remus.

- _Il n'y a pas de mal, sourit le professeur de Défense en s'accroupissant pour ramasser les quelques parchemins qu'il avait laissé échapper. Où alliez vous, si concentrée ?_

_- À la bibliothèque,_ sourit-elle, _oh Remus puisque je vous tiens, j'aurais voulu parler avec vous de Draco Malefoy._

_- Il y a un problème ?_ demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils. _Il me semblait qu'il avait compris la leçon et se tenait plutôt tranquille._

_- Ce n'est pas de l'avis de mon père… Draco accumule les retenues dans sa classe et cela commence à avoir un impact sur sa santé. Avez-vous vu combien il a maigri ? Et ses cernes ?_

_- Dementia…_ soupira Remus en s'assurant d'un regard que la conversation était toujours confidentielle, _Severus se montre en effet assez sévère avec Draco, ce que pour ma part je peux comprendre. Mais ce jeune homme ne devrait pas être si épuisé malgré tout. Une partie de sa retenue est consacrée à ses devoirs et à l'apprentissage de ses leçons et il a ensuite assez de temps pour dormir._

_- Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il avait dû faire ses devoirs dans la nuit_, murmura Demi, perplexe.

- _Je pense que c'est une certaine… appréhension… concernant les prochaines vacances, qui perturbe Draco. D'après la lettre qu'il m'a montrée concernant R.J, son père semble en colère contre lui._

_- Oncle Lucius est un sanguin. Tante Cissy l'aura sans doute calmé d'ici les vacances._

_- Sans doute l'aurait-elle pu si le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas écrit à Madame Malefoy pour l'informer des détails de la punition de son fils, lui signifiant à quel point il est passé proche du renvoi…_

_- Je vois…Lucius sera fou de rage et Draco le sait… merci Remus, j'essaierai de lui parler_.

Remus hocha la tête avec un sourire tandis que la jeune femme reprenait la direction de la bibliothèque, de nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.  
Quelques heures plus tard, satisfaite de son travail, elle reprit le chemin des appartements, sous le regard furieux de Mme Pince, qu'elle avait dû envoyer balader une bonne fois pour toute après qu'elle l'ait dérangée trois fois en moins d'une heure pour lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle se remettrait à l'inventaire, et ce sans demander des nouvelles de R.J une seule fois, trop occupée à se plaindre du temps perdu. Dementia avait héroïquement réussi à ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, se contentant de la rembarrer suffisamment sèchement pour que la vieille pie batte en retraite derrière son bureau.  
Sur le chemin des cachots elle aperçut Draco qui retournait vers sa chambre solitaire et bifurqua pour lui couper la route.  
L'adolescent sursauta lorsqu'elle surgit dans son champ de vision, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui.

- _Faut qu'on parle_, lui intima-t-elle en le poussant vers une salle désaffectée quelques mètres plus loin.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux et jeta un sort de silence avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent qui la regardait, les yeux ronds.

- _T'as perdu l'esprit _? demanda-t-il. d'un air circonspect.

- _Je respecte ton silence_, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, _même si ça me rend dingue de savoir que tu gardes tout pour toi._

_- Je suis largué_, commenta l'adolescent en s'appuyant contre un pupitre avant de se redresser aussitôt, l'air écœuré en frottant vigoureusement les toiles d'araignées et la poussière accroché à sa cape.

Dementia nettoya un coin de table d'un coup de baguette avant de s'y asseoir et de faire signe à son cousin de prendre place à côté d'elle. Il jeta un regard suspicieux à la table fraichement nettoyée mais toujours aussi branlante avant de décliner l'invitation d'un signe de tête. Demi soupira et secoua la tête.

- _Tu ne me facilites pas les choses, tu sais ?_

_- Désolé_, riposta Draco d'un air peu concerné.

- _Ok, pour faire court : Je sais que tu n'as pas revu ton père depuis mon évasion et que ta mère espérait le calmer d'ici Noël. Je sais aussi que Dumbledore a écrit à ta mère pour lui parler de tes dernières conneries, de la punition que tu as récoltée et de la menace de renvoi définitif qui plane sur toi. Et on sait tous les deux que tante Cissy aura dû montrer cette lettre à ton père puisque ses elfes le préviennent dès que ta mère reçoit du courrier. Et il ne faut pas être Merlin pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'il va être en colère._

_- C'est rien de le dire_, marmonna Draco.

-_ Je peux t'aider si tu m'y autorises…_

_- Comment ? Tu n'es pas Morgane en personne que je sache ?_

_- Non, mais ayant été reconnu mangemort en fuite, ton père n'a plus de droit sur toi. Je suis ta cousine, je peux réclamer une garde temporaire s'il le faut… ou du moins demander à ce que tu restes à Poudlard pendant les vacances…_

_- Ma mère n'a pas été déchue de ses droits, et père l'obligera à exiger ma présence_.

- _Il suffirait que j'écrive à Amélia Bones en témoignant que lors de ma captivité j'ai pu constater que ta mère est retenue par ton père et que la laisser te ramener auprès d'elle revient à te laisser voir un mangemort qui essaiera de t'enrôler de force._

_- Tu vas mettre ma mère en danger ! Le ministère la verra comme une mangemort._

_- Bien sûr que non, on leur expliquera qu'elle a rejoint ton père pour te protéger et Albus confirmera cette hypothèse, j'en suis sûre. Remus pourra témoigner qu'elle a essayé d'aider R.J. Tout ceci se fera à huis-clôt et personne n'en saura rien dans l'autre camp_…

Draco fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à cette solution. C'était tentant, vraiment tentant. Si le ministère acceptait d'entériner une demande de garde temporaire au nom de Dementia, il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire. Mais sa mère était là-bas… et il savait comment son père réagissait face à la frustration…

- _Non… c'est trop risqué pour elle. De toute façon, je ne risque rien…_

_- Draco, ne sois pas ridicule. Ton père sera furieux et je comprends que tu ais peur de lui mais _…

- _Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles Dementia_, trancha l'adolescent d'une voix sèche. _Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas le droit de trainer dans les couloirs._

Sans rien ajouter, il ouvrit la porte et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, laissant Dementia dans la pièce désaffectée.

.

OoO

.

- _Quelle heure est-il _? Demanda Harry une fois que Winky ait disparu dans un 'plop!'.

- _Presque 23 heures_, répondit Ginny avant de se tourner vers la grosse dame : _bellissima_.

- _Le pensez-vous _? minauda la peinture avant d'ouvrir le passage.

Les deux adolescents entrèrent rapidement dans la salle commune avant de se faire surprendre par un quelconque professeur, et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant Ron et Hermione, assis dans un canapé, la carte du maraudeur ouverte devant eux.

- _Salut_, dit Ron après quelques secondes de silence. _Quand on a vu que vous ne reveniez pas et que tu n'avais ni ta cape, ni la carte, on s'est dit qu'on allait essayer de voir où vous étiez et que l'un de nous allait vous rejoindre avec la cape. Histoire que vous ne vous fassiez pas prendre._

_- Et, quelle surprise, _continua Hermione, _vous n'étiez nulle part. Au début on a pensé à la salle sur demande avant de se rappeler que Neville et Luna y étaient, et y sont toujours d'ailleurs._

_- Alors on a gardé les yeux sur la carte, en hésitant à aller chercher Rogue parce que si vous n'apparaissez pas dessus et si vous n'êtes pas dans la salle sur demande, c'est que vous avez quitté le château, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Heureusement qu'on en a rien fait…_

_- Oui parce que d'un coup, hop ! Vous avez réapparu dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et vous avez disparu aussitôt pour réapparaitre devant la salle commune. Alors on se demandait, qu'est-ce que vous fichiez dans la chambre des secrets ? Ce n'est pas le lieu rêvé pour un rendez-vous romantique_…

Harry soupira en regardant Ginny. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire rassurant et, le prenant par la main, l'attira jusque dans le fauteuil faisant face au canapé. Une fois installés, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-_ Il faut leur dire, Harry. Tu m'as promis qu'on leur dirait bientôt. Je pense que là c'est le moment_…

Harry hocha la tête mais garda le silence et finalement c'est Ginny qui prit la parole.

- _Depuis quelques temps, j'ai remarqué qu'Harry s'isolait une heure environ tous les jours. Il y a trois jours je l'ai suivi jusqu'à la chambre. Harry s'entraine pour combattre vous-savez-qui._

_- S'entraine ?_ Demanda Hermione d'un air suspicieux.

- _Oui, s'entraine_, répondit Ginny avec un regard lourd de sens.

-_ Oh Merlin_, s'exclama la jeune fille sous l'œil rond de son petit ami, _Harry tu t'exerces à la magie noire au sein de Poudlard !_

_- Quoi _? S'exclama Ron.

- _Oh ça suffit_, s'énerva Ginny sans laisser à Harry le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. _Arrêtez avec vos considérations bien pensantes ! Vous pensez qu'Harry peut survivre face à vous-savez-qui, avec les sorts qu'on apprend ici ? Si un simple stupefix pouvait l'arrêter, vous ne croyez pas que les aurors l'auraient déjà fait ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'Harry utilisera la magie noire pour autre chose que combattre ce taré ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non,_ balbutia Hermione tandis que Ron secouait la tête avec vigueur avant de demander :

- _Euh et toi ? Tu fais quoi dans la chambre ?_

_- Je m'entraine aussi. Mais aux sorts normaux comme expelliarmus, stupefix, et quelques autres cités dans nos manuels… Normalement on aura à faire qu'aux mangemorts. On ne devrait pas être confrontés à l'autre taré alors ça devrait pouvoir suffire. Je m'exerce aussi aux sorts informulés. Je pense que ça serait bon de s'entrainer ensemble ; si jamais la magie noire a un effet négatif sur Harry on devrait s'en rendre compte et on pourra intervenir. Harry m'a expliqué comment_.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, hésitants. Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et attendit que leur deux amis terminent de se débattre avec leur préjugés. Au bout de longues minutes, Ron haussa les épaules et Hermione se tourna vers eux :

- _Ok, quand est ce qu'on commence ?_

_

* * *

_

* « se sentant comme le chat de l'histoire » : L'expression anglaise équivalente de notre « la curiosité est un vilain défaut » est « curiosity killed the cat » littéralement : « la curiosité tua le chat ».


	52. Chapter 52

**Coucou les gens, merci pour vos reviews, je vais essayer de répondre à tout le monde pour le prochain chapitre si j'arrive a rester assez longtemps sur l'ordi. Je fais tout mon possible pour tenir ma promesse de publier un chapitre le 25. bises à tous et bonne lecture**

**enjoy**

* * *

- _Papa ?_

_- Mmmh ?_

_- Rassure-moi, on ne va pas rester ici pour Noël, n'est-ce pas _?

Severus posa le livre qu'il avait sous les yeux et se tourna vers Dementia qui berçait R.J.

- _J'y pensais, oui_, avoua-t-il. _La proximité de l'infirmerie me parait plus sûre pour R.J et je doute qu'Harry ait envie de venir au manoir._

_- R.J va très bien. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit on pourrait être très vite ici, il suffit de demander à Albus de laisser nos cheminées connectées. Quant à Harry, il ne risque pas de voir tes bonnes intentions si vous ne vous voyez jamais._

_- Ce n'est pas faux… Écoute, si Albus est d'accord pour la cheminée et si Mme Pomfresh pense que c'est raisonnable, pourquoi pas ?_

_- Ils sont d'accord, je leur en ai parlé ce matin_.

Severus eut un soupir de lassitude. Pourquoi était-il encore étonné ?

- _Tu as prévenu Harry ?_

_- Non pas encore._

_- Alors fais-le à la première heure demain matin, il ne reste que quelques jours avant les vacances_.

Dementia hocha la tête avant de retourner dans sa chambre, satisfaite.  
Le lendemain, aux aurores, elle attendait d'un pied ferme l'ouverture du portrait des Gryffondors par l'élève le plus matinal, en général Hermione. Sans surprise, la grosse dame pivota sur la jeune fille un peu après 7h. Celle-ci eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant Demi appuyée contre le mur.

- _Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui oui, il faut juste que je vois mon frère. Nous allons passer les fêtes de fin d'année au manoir et je voulais le prévenir_.

Elle ignora l'air inquiet de l'adolescente, qui resta dans la salle, et monta d'un pas décidé les marches menant au dortoir des garçons. Des piaillements peu masculins s'élevèrent peu de temps après et Dementia redescendit en courant et en bougonnant.

- _Non mais vraiment, j'en ai vu d'autre_…

Quelques instants plus tard, un Harry furibond fit son apparition.

- _Alors toi j'te retiens _! Siffla-t-il à sa sœur, _je vais avoir Dean et Seamus sur le dos pendant les lustres !_

_- Oh ça va, je n'ai rien vu. Rien à part le caleçon à fleur de ton copain…_

_- Dementia !_

La jeune femme leva les mains en signe de reddition, un sourire en coin.

- _Bon, tu voulais quoi de si bonne heure ?_

_- Juste te dire qu'on rentrait au manoir pour les vacances_.

Ce fut comme si elle avait appuyé sur un bouton. Harry eut un hoquet et perdit instantanément toutes ses couleurs. Il se pencha en avant, la main sur l'estomac et Hermione, toujours réactive, eut tout juste le temps de conjurer une bassine avant qu'il ne vomisse.  
Dementia nettoya l'adolescent d'un coup de baguette tandis qu'Hermione faisait disparaître le récipient, et le fit asseoir dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune.

- _Merlin Harry, calme-toi,_ murmura Demi en lui caressant le front, _ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Il ne va rien se passer du tout._

_- Tu ne seras pas toujours là_, gémit l'adolescent.

- _Bien sûr que si. Même si je suis en train de m'occuper de R.J, je ne serai jamais loin. Mais je te promets que tu n'auras pas besoin de ma protection, Harry_.

Harry lui jeta un regard plein de doutes mais hocha toutefois la tête. Dementia l'embrassa sur le front avant de sourire.

- _Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-lard ce week-end pour que vous puissiez terminer vos achats de Noël._

_- J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut_, murmura Harry.

- _Pour tout le monde _? Demanda Dementia en insistant particulièrement sur « tout ».

Harry lui lança un regard hésitant avant de soupirer.

- _Je suppose qu'il me reste un truc à acheter_…

Dementia hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et le serra brièvement contre elle avant de sortir de la salle commune. Juste avant de passer le portrait elle se tourna de nouveau vers son frère :

- _Harry, je te promets sur la tête de mon fils que tout se passera bien_.

La jeune femme redescendit rapidement aux cachots, espérant voir son père avant qu'il ne parte en cours. Elle arriva dans leur appartement comme celui-ci passait sa cape noire.

- _Tu aurais deux minutes ?_

_- Pas plus_, répondit-il en rassemblant les copies qu'il devait rendre à ses élèves, _j'ai cours dans dix minutes_.

Dementia s'appuya contre le bureau et lui raconta la scène qu'avait provoquée son annonce à Harry. Severus, adossé à la porte, l'écouta en silence, pressant l'arrête de son nez entre l'index et le pouce.

-_ Il faut le rassurer papa_, conclu Dementia d'une voix douce.

- _Je vais réfléchir_, la rassura-t-il. _Je vais trouver quelque chose pour le convaincre que je ne le fait pas venir au manoir pour un quelconque règlement de compte._

_- Merci, papa_.

Severus hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Demi souleva son fils et lui souffla sur le visage, le faisant éclater de rire, avant de lui murmurer :

- _Allez, on va voir si mamy Poppy est d'humeur à te supporter une ou deux heures, le temps que maman travaille un peu. Tu viens Alima_, lança-t-elle à la petite elfe avant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.

.

OoO

.

Harry, Hermione et Ron était assis dans le canapé de la salle commune. Tandis qu'Hermione relisait ses notes de la journée, les complétant grâce à ses manuels, Harry et Ron disputaient une partie de bataille explosive. Harry s'était plus ou moins calmé pendant la journée grâce aux efforts combinés de ses deux amis et de Ginny. La rouquine avait hésité à annuler une soirée pyjama prévue de longue date chez ses amies de Serdaigle  
- le professeur MacGonagall l'avait autorisée à passer la nuit chez les aigles - mais Harry l'avait convaincu de maintenir ses projets, lui assurant qu'il allait bien.  
Peu de temps après le couvre-feu, on frappa à la porte. Ron se leva en râlant.

- _Si c'est Ginny qui rentre à cette heure-ci parce qu'elle a des remords de te laisser tout seul, je la laisse dehors ! Elle savait bien pourtant qu'on changeait le mot de passe ce soir_.

Harry eut un petit rire, qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsque le portrait pivota, révélant Severus sur le pas de la porte.  
Celui-ci entra dans la salle commune et s'installa face à son fils sans un mot. Harry déglutit et se redressa tandis qu'Hermione amorçait un mouvement pour se lever en disant d'un air gêné :

- _On va vous laisser discuter…_

_- Non, Miss Granger, vous pouvez rester. En fait, cela serait même souhaitable dans la mesure où ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne, vous et monsieur Weasley_.

Ron vint se rasseoir près d'Harry et celui-ci lui jeta un regard angoissé. Le rouquin lui adressa un sourire rassurant, l'air de dire : « rien ne se passera maintenant ».  
Après avoir prit une brève inspiration, Severus prit la parole.

- _Noël est une fête familiale et Dementia n'a aucune envie de le passer ici. J'ai bien conscience que tu aies pu concevoir une certaine… appréhension… à l'idée de retourner au manoir et je me doute que ma parole de ne te faire aucun mal ne te suffira pas. Aussi je venais te faire une proposition._

_- Une proposition ? _répéta Harry d'un ton hésitant.

- _Je propose d'inviter tes trois amis, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et Miss Weasley pour passer les fêtes de Noël avec toi. Vous resteriez jusqu'en fin de matinée le 25 décembre puis vous iriez passer la seconde semaine de vacances au terrier. Madame Weasley a déjà donné son accord. C'est à toi de décider_.

Harry resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il jeta un regard hésitant à Ron, qui hocha la tête, puis à Hermione qui lui sourit :

- _Mes parents seront d'accord. Ils voulaient faire une sorte de seconde lune de miel, ça ne les dérangera pas._

_- Ça serait… bien_… murmura Harry sans oser lever totalement les yeux vers son père.

- _Alors c'est entendu. Je vous laisse faire la proposition à Miss Weasley. Miss Granger, j'attends un courrier de vos parents donnant leur autorisation._

_- Oui professeur. Je leur écris dès demain matin._

_- Bien_.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle. Il se retourna un instant, l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais il renonça et, dans un claquement de cape, sortit de la pièce.

- _Et ben dis donc_… commenta Ron.

- _Tu vois, Harry_, ajouta Hermione, _il ne nous ferait pas venir s'il avait l'intention de te faire du mal._

_- Ginny va être ravie !_ Sourit Ron. _Mais ne vous faites aucune illusions, je vais vous avoir à l'œil tous les deux…_

_- Ouais comme tu as gardé un œil sur nous au square Grimaud_, persiffla Harry, faisant rougir Hermione qui s'empressa d'intervenir.

- _Je doute que le professeur Rogue soit aussi tolérant à ce sujet que Remus et Tonks, donc personne n'aura à garder l'œil sur personne. Et puis il est tard on devrait aller se coucher_.

Elle embrassa rapidement les deux garçons avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers menant à son dortoir, sous les éclats de rire de ses deux amis.

.

OoO

.

Harry était en train de défaire son sac et de ranger les cadeaux emballés dans l'armoire pour qu'ils y attendent le soir du réveillon quand on frappa à la porte.

- _Entrez !_

_- Mon vieux, Hermione et Ginny nous attendent en bas, tu viens ?_

_- Je vous rejoins_.

Harry termina de ranger ses affaires avant de descendre à son tour dans le salon, où il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son père était assis dans un fauteuil, Ron, Ginny et Hermione lui faisaient face installés le canapé, et Dementia était assise plus loin sur une couverture étalée sur le sol, où elle jouait avec son fils.

- _Très bien Miss Granger, disait Rogue, je capitule, vous avez eu un O à votre dernier contrôle. Je me demande même pourquoi je prends encore la peine de lire vos essais… Quand à vous Miss Weasley je vous ai mis un E_.

Hermione et Ginny, ravies, se mirent à discuter de leurs devoirs respectifs tandis que Severus reportait son attention sur Ron.

-_ Vous et Harry êtes en constant progrès. Après la brève période où j'ai pensé à de la triche, je suis forcé de reconnaître qu'il n'en est rien. Je suppose que Miss Granger vous donne des cours particuliers ? Non - ne répondez pas. Je ne veux rien savoir ; la confection de potion sans la présence d'un professeur est interdite… mais si je ne sais rien je ne peux guère vous sanctionner, n'est-ce pas _?

Ron eut un sourire et déplaça une pièce sur un échiquier placé entre eux sur la table basse. Severus haussa un sourcil amusé.

- _Audacieux, monsieur Weasley, je n'aurais jamais cru voir le courage des Gryffondors servir aussi admirablement la stratégie requise aux échecs… mais je ne me rends pas aussi aisément._

Ils échangèrent quelques coups avant que Severus ne reprenne la parole.

- _Draco Malefoy vous pose-t-il toujours des problèmes ? Si tel est le cas, vous pouvez venir m'en parler, j'y mettrai bon ordre_.

Seul Harry, toujours appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, vit Dementia grimacer. Il haussa les épaules, mettant cette grimace sur le fait que R.J avait, une fois de plus, réussit à empoigner à pleine main la chevelure de sa mère, et tentait de se mettre debout en tirant dessus.  
Il observa encore quelques instants la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux, étant plus reconnaissant qu'il n'aurait su le dire à ses amis de faire bonne figure et de tout faire pour que l'ambiance soit détendue, avant d'avancer dans la pièce pour s'installer sur le sol à côté de son neveu. Oui, peut-être que finalement, tout allait bien se passer.

.

OoO

.

- _Les enfants _! S'époumona Dementia depuis le bas des escaliers. _On passe à table, descendez vos cadeaux on les ouvrira après le dîner _!

Elle attendit une demi-seconde avant d'ajouter sur le même ton :

- _Vous m'avez entendu ?_

_- On t'a entendu jusque dans l'hémisphère sud_, râla Severus depuis le salon.

Dementia sourit sans répondre, mais ne quitta le bas des escaliers que lorsqu'elle entendit les pas des adolescents dans les escaliers. Ceux-ci entrèrent dans le salon les bras chargés de paquets, qu'ils déposèrent délicatement sous le sapin gigantesque que Dementia avait absolument tenu à installer au milieu du salon, au grand désespoir de Severus et Kookie. R.J pour sa part, était enchanté et totalement subjugué par les lumières des guirlandes.  
Ils passèrent enfin à table et les yeux de Ron manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites en voyant les dizaines de plats apparaître sur la table sur un geste de Kookie : Soupe d'huitres, dinde farcie aux champignons, sauces diverses, pâtés et mini-tourtes, pommes de terres sautées, châtaignes, haricots vert, toast de foie gras à la française et tartes en tout genre. Le rouquin ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais n'osait pas se laisser aller à sa gourmandise légendaire en présence de son professeur.  
Hermione et Harry échangeaient des sourires amusés en le voyant se forcer à manger lentement et posément, tout en gardant un œil sur les plats qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. Ginny, quant à elle, le regardait d'un air sévère ; elle l'avait en effet menacé, juste avant de descendre, de rapporter à leur mère le moindre de ses faits et gestes s'il faisait honte à leur famille en se conduisant mal à table.  
Après les plats salés, Kookie débarrassa la table d'un geste et fit apparaître une farandole de desserts : tarte à la mélasse, tarte au citron meringué, puddings, gelées…

- _Je propose de se servir de la table comme buffet et de prendre le dessert en ouvrant les cadeaux_, intervint Rogue avec un demi sourire.

- _Je vote pour_, claironna Dementia.

- _C'est une excellente idée professeur_, renchérit Hermione.

Conformément à l'idée lancée par le professeur, chacun se servit généreusement en dessert avant d'aller s'installer dans le salon. Les adolescents s'installèrent sur le sol, R.J, toujours éveillé malgré l'heure tardive, installé entre les jambes de son oncle tandis que Severus et Dementia prenaient place dans des fauteuils qu'ils avaient rapprochés du sapin d'un coup de baguette.

- _Alors_, demanda Harry d'une voix résignée, comment _veux-tu qu'on procède ?_

_- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je propose de commencer par le petit monsieur qui tombe de sommeil, comme ça j'irai le coucher avant de continuer_.

Les adolescents hochèrent la tête avec un sourire en voyant R.J frotter ses yeux et bailler mais lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait avec exactitude, l'enfant était intrigué par tous ces paquets colorés et mourrait visiblement d'envie d'en déchiqueter l'emballage.  
Ginny se pencha vers le sapin pour saisir un paquet enveloppé de rouge et le posa devant R.J en souriant.

- _Ma mère m'a envoyé ce cadeau pour lui_, expliqua-t-elle, _elle a dit qu'elle nous donnerait les notre demain mais qu'elle voulait que R.J ait le sien ce soir._

_- C'est trop gentil_, s'exclama Dementia en se laissant glisser de son fauteuil pour aider son fils à défaire le ruban et à dévoiler une joli brassière tricotée par la matriarche, brodées des initiales R.J.B qui firent monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme.  
Elle n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour constater que la taille était parfaite. Elle tendit les mains et déjà Hermione lui tendit un second paquet :

- _De la part du professeur Rogue._

_- Ouh, c'est de la part de grand-père _!

Elle ouvrit rapidement le paquet et en tira un body sur lequel était inscrit « futur maitre de potion ». Dementia ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que les quatre adolescents pouffaient de rire.

- _Papa_, dit-elle d'un ton faussement outré, s'attirant un regard amusé de Severus. _Me demande où ton grand-père a pêché des idées pareilles_, demanda-t-elle à son fils sans voir les regards complices que se lançaient les adolescents.

Hermione tendit un autre paquet à la jeune femme, qui ouvrit le présent qui venait cette fois d'Harry. Elle eut un demi-sourire en voyant un nouveau body marqué cette fois « futur auror ».

- _Laissez-moi deviner_, murmura-t-elle en saisissant le paquet suivant.

Un gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres en découvrant un troisième body, de la part de Ron, sur lequel était inscrit « futur joueur de quidditch » et elle éclata carrément de rire en ouvrant le cadeau d'Hermione dont le body mentionnait « futur major de promo ».  
R.J lui, cria de protestation, se sentant dépossédé du plaisir de déchirer ses paquets lui-même : sa mère s'était totalement absorbée dans cette tâche.

Ginny eut un sourire amusé et prit trois autres paquets. Elle aida elle-même l'enfant à ouvrir les deux premiers, se contentant de l'aider en lui donnant l'illusion qu'il faisait tout le travail. L'un des paquets venait de Dementia et renfermait un assortiment de cubes colorés ; le second avait été envoyé par Remus et Tonks et contenait un jouet éducatif adapté à l'âge de l'enfant. Enfin, elle ouvrit pour lui, dont les paupières commençaient à se fermer, son propre cadeau, découvrant sous les yeux ravis du bambin un ours en peluche d'une douce teinte miel qu'il saisit immédiatement entre ses bras. Prenant la petite main de R.J, Ginny lui fit saisir la truffe de l'ourson et la presser dans son poing. Aussitôt une mélodie douce s'éleva de la peluche, qui se mit à émettre une vibration continue, comme un ronronnement de chaton. R.J serra le jouet contre lui et se blottit contre Harry en baillant_. _Dementia le souleva dans ses bras et le monta dans sa chambre où elle le laissa sous la surveillance d'Alima.

- _Il dormait avant même que je le pose dans son lit _! annonça-t-elle en redescendant. _Merci Ginny c'était une merveilleuse idée. Merci à tous, son premier Noël était parfait ! Et maintenant à nous ! Je commence _!

Elle tendit un paquet à chacune des personnes présentes qui s'empressèrent de les ouvrir. Hermione et Ginny furent ravies de leurs miroirs de coiffure et maquillage. Cet artefact permettait en effet de se retrouver magiquement coiffée et maquillée à la perfection en accord avec la tenue que l'on portait, en seulement quelques minutes. Si Hermione n'envisageait de l'utiliser que pour les grandes occasions, Ginny décréta avoir la ferme intention de s'en servir tous les jours.  
Ron de son côté poussa un sifflement d'admiration en découvrant un souaffle dédicacé par son équipe fétiche : les canons de Chudley.

- _Demi… c'est fantastique mais comment…_

_- Oh, j'ai contacté une collègue dont le mari est journaliste sportif… il a tiré quelques ficelles et voilà !_

_- Merci beaucoup _!

Severus de son côté remercia également chaleureusement sa fille qui lui avait déniché une trilogie de traités de potions allemand qui étaient magnifiquement illustrées, et qu'elle avait fait traduire, toujours par le biais de ses connaissances dans le monde de l'édition. Quant à Harry il découvrit une boite de jeu, le nom Vox Animalis gravé sur le couvercle en bois. Hermione eut un rire enthousiaste en le voyant :

-_ Oh, j'en ai entendu parler, il parait que c'est très amusant _!

- _C'est une sorte de jeu de devinettes_, expliqua Dementia._ Tu as des cartes à tirer et des dragées dans un sac. Tu tires une carte qui t'indique le mot ou l'expression que tu dois faire deviner, puis tu avales l'une des dragées. Puis tu dois poser la carte face contre le plateau au centre dans une encoche creusée à cet effet ; cela crée un lien magique. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de tes adversaires devine le mot en question, tu auras la voix d'un animal. Bien sûr il y a diverses options de jeu qui te permette d'avoir des bonus et divers avantages pour te sortir d'un mauvais pas. Lis bien la règle du jeu avant de faire une partie, ça peut t'être utile. Et au bout d'une demi-heure l'effet des dragées s'annulent si vraiment personne ne trouve_.

Harry eut un sourire ravi et embrassa sa sœur.

Severus tendit ensuite un paquet à chacun de ses enfants, provoquant un froncement de sourcil étonné chez Harry.  
Dementia piailla de bonheur en découvrant un sac à main de haute couture sorcière et Harry resta sans voix devant une photo d'un autre Noël. Dans un cadre finement ciselé, ses parents faisaient signes à l'appareil, assis devant un sapin et un tas de présents étalés autour d'eux, et lui-même, âgé de cinq mois, dans les bras de son père ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés.

- _Lorsque j'ai examiné la maison de tes parents, après le drame_, expliqua Severus, _j'ai récupéré quelques livres que j'avais offerts à Lily. Dans l'un d'eux, il y avait cette photo. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je l'avais gardé jusqu'à présent, mais je suis heureux de l'avoir fait et de pouvoir te la donner._

_- Merci_, murmura Harry, sans toutefois oser lever les yeux de la photo.

L'heure tardive incita les adolescents à s'offrir pêle-mêle leurs propres présents. Ron fut ravi des friandises et du vif d'or messager offert par Harry, ainsi que du t-shirt des Canons de Chudley - portant son nom - que lui offrit sa sœur. En découvrant le cadeau d'Hermione, il devint rouge comme une pivoine et refusa de le montrer aux autres qui le charriaient pour savoir. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui souffla à une Dementia hilare qu'elle lui avait acheté une huile de massage.

La jeune fille d'ailleurs fut enchantée par le flacon de son parfum préféré que lui avait offert le benjamin des Weasley. Elle apprécia aussi grandement les piques à chignon torsadées que lui offrit Ginny - le seul genre de piques à pouvoir dompter sa chevelure - et dut se faire violence pour ne pas entamer sur le champ la lecture du livre de Runes Anciennes offert par Harry.

Ginny sauta au cou d'Harry en découvrant, dans un écrin en velours noir, un pendentif en forme de cœur, sertit en son centre d'un cœur plus petit en rubis. Gravée derrière, la date de leur premier baiser. Les deux tourtereaux restèrent un moment l'un dans les bras de l'autre en regardant les autres, avant de finalement replonger dans leurs cadeaux respectifs.  
D'Hermione elle reçut un chemisier qu'elle avait longuement admiré en boutique, et de son frère un flacon de repousse-importun censé « coller une conjonctivite à tous les minables qui espèreraient te voler à Harry », qui la fit éclater de rire.

À son tour Harry l'embrassa tendrement en découvrant une photo d'eux deux, flânant au bord du lac, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, insérée dans un cadre en ébène faisant ressortir à merveille les couleurs automnales du parc. Il poussa un petit sifflement approbateur devant le tout nouveau coupe-brindille spécial éclair de feu choisit par Ron et se montra extrêmement satisfait de la harpe enchantée sur laquelle Hermione avait porté son choix, qui l'aiderait grandement à méditer lors de ses entrainements.

Hermione offrit, en son nom et celui des deux Weasley, un livre de potion français à son professeur - elle savait par Dementia qu'il maitrisait parfaitement cette langue - en remerciement de son invitation, ainsi que des bons de babysitting qui ravirent la jeune femme qui avait du renoncer à toute activité avec son elfe, qui s'occupait exclusivement de R.J.

Enfin Harry tendit un petit paquet à Demi qui y découvrit un médaillon ovale en or, ciselé comme de la dentelle, incrusté d'un diamant en forme de goutte d'eau lui conférant un éclat inimitable. À l'intérieur se trouvait une photo de la jeune femme, son fils entre les bras. Après qu'elle l'eut remercié, il tendit d'un air hésitant un dernier paquet à son père qui lui sourit affectueusement.

- _Je te remercie Harry, cette boite à ingrédient est magnifique. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à y intégrer un sort de stase_.

-_ Le vendeur m'a dit que ça venait de sortir et que les potionnistes allaient se l'arracher…_

_- C'est une évidence_.

Harry eut un sourire hésitant en réponse à celui plus franc de Severus et les adolescents allèrent enfin se coucher.

- _C'est un début_, murmura Dementia à l'oreille de son père, avant d'elle-même monter dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Severus conduisit les quatre jeunes gens chez les Weasley pour une deuxième fournée de rires et de cadeaux.  
Ayant convenus qu'ils retourneraient directement à Poudlard sans repasser par le manoir, Severus remercia Molly pour accueillir son fils, lui remit une lettre de remerciement de la part de Dementia pour le cadeau de R.J et prit congé.

Immédiatement, l'échange des cadeaux reprit, se révélant satisfaisant pour tous. Mais même s'il adora tous les présents reçut, Harry avoua à Ginny, plus tard dans la journée, que le plus précieux à ses yeux était les souvenirs que Remus lui avait offert. Souvenirs de leur adolescence à son père, Sirius et lui, comme souvenirs de moments passés avec Sirius après son évasion du plus sinistre des bâtiments sorciers. Il les mettrait dans sa pensine, que lui avait offert Demi en juillet, avec les souvenirs de sa mère que lui avait offert son père, ce jour là.

De la même façon, l'adolescent était sûr que les photos de Sirius adulte, que Remus avait envoyé à Dementia, constitueraient pour la jeune femme le plus beau de tous les présents.

.

OoO

.

Draco soupira avant de cogner à la porte trois fois comme prévu. Un mangemort de seconde zone lui ouvrit la porte et il pénétra dans un hall aussi glacial que l'extérieur.  
Il resta indécis un moment, son sac posé à ses pieds avant que la voix de sa mère ne retentisse dans les escaliers.

- _Draco ! Mon chéri _!

Narcissa l'embrassa doucement sur la joue en lui pressant la main. Ils n'eurent toutefois pas l'occasion de se parler davantage : les portes de la salle de réunion s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le Lord, suivi de Bellatrix, Lucius et les mangemorts les plus importants.  
Après lui avoir adressé un clin d'œil, sa tante se glissa derrière lui et sortit du manoir, suivie de ses comparses. Seuls le Lord et Lucius restèrent dans le hall.

-_ Jeune Malefoy_, dit le mage noir de sa voix sifflante, comment _se portent donc ta cousine Dementia et son fils ?_

_- Maître,_ répondit Draco en s'inclinant, _ma cousine semble se porter bien mais je n'ai pas revu l'enfant depuis le jour où je l'ai aperçu. Le jour où je vous ai avertit de sa présence à Poudlard._

_- Oui. Excellente initiative par ailleurs… Passez une bonne soirée en famille_, ajouta le lord en disparaissant dans les étages, Naguini glissant presque silencieusement derrière lui.

Lucius suivit son Maître du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans ses appartements. Sans se retourner vers eux, Lucius ordonna d'une voix froide :

-_ Draco, monte dans la chambre qui t'es assignée_.

Devant ce ton si glacial, Draco n'osa pas protester et commença à monter lentement les escaliers. Il entendit sa mère murmurer un « Lucius » suppliant.

- _Ne te mêle pas de cela_, siffla Lucius d'un ton sec, faisant taire sa femme.

Il monta rapidement à la suite de son fils et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise sans s'arrêter, l'obligeant à accélérer le pas. Il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette la porte de la chambre attribuée à son fils et le propulsa violement à l'intérieur, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et tomber brutalement sur le sol.  
Draco se retourna vivement, refusant de tourner le dos à son père, sachant que celui-ci le prendrait comme une offense et se doutant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aggraver son cas.  
Lucius s'était adossé à la porte de la chambre, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- _J'aurais vraiment passé cette fin d'année à remettre ma famille dans le droit chemin. Il a déjà fallut que je m'explique avec ta mère au sujet de cette correspondance secrète qu'elle croyait pouvoir entretenir avec toi_…

Draco serra les dents sans répondre. Lucius secoua la tête d'un air faussement désolé avant de poursuivre :

- _Il y a tant de choses que nous devons voir ensemble toi et moi… ces lettres avec ta mère, ces retenues avec ce… ce demi-géant, et maintenant cette menace d'exclusion… un Malefoy ! Menacé d'être jeté dehors comme … comme un Weasley ! Oui il y a tant de choses à régler… Et si peu de temps_…

Lucius empoigna sa canne à deux mains, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer sans attendre_…


	53. Chapter 53

**Coucou!**

**Comme prévu voilà un chapitre de Noël! Un grand merci à Morphée qui a corrigé en un temps record!**  
**En parlant de Morphée, J'ai (enfin) réussie a la faire inscrire sur le site. Comme c'est elle qui a écrit l'os la fouille, je lui ai dit de le mettre sur son profil, meme si il est déjà sur le mien. Et bien entendu, une petite idiote qui s'ennuyait le lui a repproché, alors qu'elle ne sait de toute évidence pas de quoi elle parle. Donc ca serait bien que vous alliez y faire un tour pour lui montrer votre soutien, parce qu'il faut bien le dire, sans elle, scr ne ressemblerait à rien!**

**Alors vous avez son profil dans mes auteurs favoris, sur mon propre profil, ou alors dans le moteur de rechet ffnet, vous tapez morphee (oui sans accent), y'en a qu'une, c'est la bonne!**

**Joyeux noel à tous! et a mercredi**

**enjoy**

* * *

Le retour à Poudlard s'était fait dans le calme. La rentrée s'effectuant cette année un dimanche, le train était exceptionnellement parti à 8h, ceci afin de permettre aux élèves de profiter de leur fin d'après-midi avant de reprendre les cours dès le lendemain.  
La froideur de l'hiver avait poussé la grande majorité des élèves à se retrouver dans leurs salles communes, la bibliothèque ou les salles d'étude.  
En fait, seuls Harry et Ginny avaient bravé le temps hivernal et se baladaient, chaudement emmitouflés, mais dans la main.  
Ils étaient d'abord passés saluer Hagrid qui leur avait proposé une tasse de chocolat chaud. Son humeur joviale et la rougeur qui avait envahi son nez et ses oreilles avait convaincu les adolescents que le demi géant avait ajouté autre chose que du chocolat dans sa chope…  
Après avoir passé une demi-heure au coin du feu, ils avaient remercié le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et avaient reprit leur promenade en longeant le lac gelé.

-_ Le professeur Flitwick a dit qu'il allait renforcer la glace cette semaine et que le week-end prochain on pourrait patiner_, révéla Ginny.

- _Comment tu le sais _? S'étonna Harry.

- _C'est Smeralda Vango qui me l'a dit, je l'ai croisé en descendant te rejoindre._

_- J'espère que c'est vrai, ça serait bien._

_- Tu sais patiner ?_

_- Absolument pas ! Tu m'apprendras ?_

_- Bien sûr._

Sur un sourire, Harry replongea dans ses pensées. Ginny se pressa contre lui et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules sans mot dire. Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment avant que la jeune fille ne brise le silence.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? Tu as l'air… perturbé…_

_- Non… je pensais à mon père_…

Ginny hocha la tête mais se garda bien de prononcer le moindre mot, laissant à Harry le loisir de se confier à son rythme.

- _Je sais qu'il ne m'a rien fait depuis longtemps mais… je sais pas… je me méfie._

_- Comment ça _?

- _Il m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal pendant… deux ans… d'abord en croyant Ombrage, ensuite avec les leçons d'occlumencie, et puis l'année dernière pendant l'absence de Demi… Je sais qu'il a dit que ça ne se reproduirait plus, mais il l'avait déjà dit avant…_

_- Oui je te comprends… Mais peut-être que tu devrais en parler avec lui ? Je veux dire, ça serait mieux pour toi, tu serais plus serein. Tu vivrais beaucoup mieux si tu n'étais pas tiraillé en permanence par tous ces sentiments contradictoires…_

_- Quels sentiments contradictoires ?_ Demanda Harry d'un ton indigné.

- _Oh pas à moi hein_, riposta l'adolescente, _tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle _!

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin sans répondre, accélérant légèrement le pas. Voyant que la jeune fille n'insistait pas, il se détendit visiblement et finit par reprendre la parole.

- _Bon, c'est vrai, tu as raison. Au début j'étais furieux de devoir vivre avec lui. Je veux dire, merde, j'avais pas assez de problèmes ? Avec Voldemort qui me court après ? Et puis après avoir subit les Dursley si longtemps, j'espérais pouvoir souffler un peu. Mais non, on me colle avec un maniaque du contrôle que j'exaspère rien qu'en respirant _!

Ginny eut un petit sourire devant la description de Rogue, et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry en ralentissant sa marche.

- _Ensuite_, continua l'adolescent, _il y a eu tous ces cauchemars. Et il s'inquiétait. Je veux dire il s'inquiétait vraiment ! Pour moi ! Il venait me voir, il me calmait. Pareil quand il a découvert ce qu'Ombrage me faisait pendant les retenues, quand il a finalement arrêté de se laisser manipuler… Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir... pas un ami comme Remus en troisième année, ni une sorte d'oncle amusant comme Sirius, mais un père. Un vrai. Et quand il m'a rejeté l'année dernière, j'ai eu l'impression de devenir orphelin une seconde fois_… avoua-t-il faiblement.

Ginny s'arrêta de marcher et de dégagea du bras d'Harry pour lui faire face.

- _Alors laisse-lui une chance de redevenir ton père…_

_- On est en guerre Ginny. Et si, et je prie Merlin que non, mais si il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Demi, et qu'il me rejette encore à cause de ça ? Je ne le supporterais pas une seconde fois_…

L'adolescente hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, Harry étant de taille modeste n'avait de fait qu'à légèrement baisser la tête pour atteindre ses lèvres ; mais ainsi elle se portait vraiment à sa hauteur et pouvait le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
Ce fut Harry qui mit fin à leur baiser en levant les yeux vers les flocons qui recommençaient à tomber.

- _On se gèle… On rentre ?_

_- D'accord mais on passe par le jardin du professeur Chourave. Il ne tombe que quelques flocons, on a encore le temps_.

Harry acquiesça et, reprenant la main de l'adolescente, reprit sa marche vers le jardin.  
Derrière un bosquet, à quelques pas de là où ils s'étaient tenus quelques secondes plus tôt, Severus, immobile, resta silencieux. Il était parti à la suite du couple quand il l'avait vu sortir de chez Hagrid dans l'intention de demander à Harry comment s'était passé cette seconde semaine de vacances, mais les confidences du jeune homme à sa belle l'avaient paralysé.  
Il savait, bien entendu, qu'il avait fait souffrir Harry physiquement, mais il n'avait jamais eu idée de lui avoir infligé une telle torture mentale.  
Il savait qu'il devait rassurer le jeune homme, lui dire qu'il ne le rejetterait plus jamais, qu'il avait comprit ses erreurs… mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne savait pas comment convaincre Harry de ses paroles et lui faire comprendre à quel point il était sincère.  
Sans se montrer, il attendit que le couple ait tourné derrière une excroissance rocheuse, puis reprit lui-même silencieusement le chemin du château, par un trajet opposé à celui emprunté par les adolescents.  
De leur côté, Harry et Ginny avaient atteint le jardin de leur professeur de botanique et la jeune fille avait lâché son compagnon pour aller admirer les roses.

- _Comment elle fait pour avoir des roses blanches en plein hiver _? s'étonna Harry.

- _C'est un sort de stase_, expliqua Ginny, _la tante Muriel utilise le même sur ses bégonias. C'est maman qui me l'a expliqué. Mais je n'ai jamais vu ce sort aussi bien lancé. Les bégonias de ma tante sont toujours un peu… flapis, en hiver, alors que ces roses sont resplendissantes !_

_- Pas autant que toi, _sourit Harry, s'attirant un sourire radieux de la jeune fille qui revint vers lui.

- _Quel dommage qu'il fasse si froid… J'aurais bien aimé rester ici jusqu'au couvre-feu _!

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air déçu de Ginny. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient bien, ici en pleine nature, loin de tous les regards posés sur eux en permanence, dans le château et plus particulièrement dans la salle commune. Il frissonna et vérifia d'un œil que Ginny était bien couverte ; pas question de la ramener avec un rhume. Il lui donnerait sa cape s'il le fallait. Mais il secoua la tête en voyant que la rouquine, qui s'était à nouveau éloignée de lui, tournoyait sur elle-même les bras écartés et le visage renversé en arrière, tendu vers les quelques flocons qui tombaient toujours.  
Il jeta lui-même un regard vers le ciel. Celui-ci était uniformément gris perle. Pas un nuage noir n'annonçait d'orage et, bien que les cieux ne semblent pas décidés à laisser échapper plus de quelques flocons, il se doutait que cela changerait sous peu. Et si tempête de neige il devait y avoir, il préférait de loin être au chaud au coin du feu lorsqu'elle débuterait.

- _Ginny_ ! Appela-t-il, un rire dans la voix.

- _Moui_, répondit l'adolescente sans se retourner.

- _Viens on rentre ! Tu vas attraper la crève !_

_- Mme Pomfresh me donnera de la pimentine _! Riposta la rouquine en riant.

- _Allez Gin_, insista Harry. _Je demanderai à Winky de nous porter un truc chaud, tu veux ?_

_- Très bien_, capitula la jeune fille en revenant vers lui.

Toutefois, après seulement quelques pas elle s'arrêta net, les sourcils froncés.

- _Quoi_ ? Demanda Harry en la rejoignant d'un pas vif, la main sur sa baguette.

- _Ne soit pas parano_, murmura Ginny, _j'ai juste entendu un bruit… là ! Tu as entendu _?

Harry écouta attentivement mais ne perçut que le léger bruit du vent.

-_ Il n'y a rien Gin…_

_- Si,_ insista l'adolescente. _Ça venait de par là_, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main vers un coin du jardin.

- _Tu es sûre ?_

_- Oui !_ Assura-t-elle, catégorique.

- _Très bien_, soupira Harry, _je vais voir… reste là_.

Il s'éloigna prudemment dans les bosquets de fleurs, ne voyant rien d'autre dans la neige que quelques traces de pas qui ne faisaient qu'indiquer le passage d'un ou plusieurs élèves plus tôt dans l'après-midi, sans doute pendant qu'ils étaient eux-mêmes chez Hagrid.  
Avec un début d'exaspération, il contourna un rosier plus imposant que les autres et remarqua une trouée dans ce dernier. Secouant la tête, il jeta un regard par l'ouverture et se figea.

- _Merde_…

Il entendit derrière lui la cavalcade de Ginny qui avait entendu son exclamation et se hâtait de le rejoindre.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe _? fit-elle en arrivant.

Il passa la trouée et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à en faire autant. Ginny émit une sorte de hoquet avant de jeter un regard en biais à son compagnon.

- _Tu vois ? J'avais bien entendu quelque chose_…

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Devant lui, moitié-assis, moitié-effondré dans la neige, se tenait Draco Malefoy. Malgré le froid, il semblait en nage.  
Après une infime hésitation, l'adolescent s'approcha de son ennemi et posa un genou à terre. Il tendit la main pour la poser sur le front du Serpentard, qui eut un mouvement du bras comme pour le chasser. Mais il n'acheva pas son geste, comme si élever le bras aussi haut était un effort insurmontable.  
Dès que sa main entra en contact avec la peau de Draco, Harry poussa un sifflement impressionné. L'adolescent était brulant.

- _Malefoy ? Tu peux te lever ?_

Sans répondre, le blond tenta de se redresser, mais sans succès. Sa tentative lui arracha un gémissement de douleur et les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent au souvenir des fois, pas si éloignées, où lui-même avait été dans un état similaire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ou qui avait attaqué le Serpentard, mais il était évident qu'il souffrait.  
Il eut un soupir et retira sa cape qu'il posa sur son camarade, avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

- _Ma puce, cours chercher ma sœur. Elle est à la bibliothèque. Dis-lui que Draco semble blessé et qu'il faut qu'elle vienne._

_- D'accord._

_- Et Ginny ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Ne dis rien à personne. Ne parle qu'à Demi !_

L'adolescente acquiesça et partit comme une flèche en direction du château. Harry la suivit du regard un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Malefoy.

- _Tu veux essayer de t'asseoir un peu mieux _?

Draco hocha la tête avec difficulté et ne pu retenir un gémissement de souffrance quand Harry le saisit sous les bras pour l'installer un peu mieux.  
Le Gryffondor l'examina avec attention. Malefoy avait perdu toute trace d'arrogance ; il tremblait comme une feuille et était pâle comme un spectre. Depuis combien de temps était-il ainsi assis dans la neige ? Et si Ginny n'avait pas tenu à passer par le jardin ? Ou si elle ne l'avait pas entendu ? Ou encore si lui, ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux ? S'il l'avait convaincu que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu n'était que le produit de son imagination ? Le Serpentard aurait-il passé la nuit ici, couché dans la neige ?… Ou quelqu'un l'aurait-il trouvé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?  
Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées alarmantes. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'autre adolescent, mais de là à vouloir sa mort…

- _Allez, tiens le coup Malefoy_, murmura-t-il, _Demi ne va pas tarder à arriver_.

Malefoy parla mais d'une voix si basse qu'Harry ne l'entendit pas. Il fallut au Serpentard trois tentatives pour réussir à articuler de manière audible.

- _Pourquoi tu fais ça _?

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il convient de faire » aurait voulu répondre Harry, mais il doutait que la réponse satisfasse l'adolescent assis devant lui. Peut-être parce que lui-même n'aurait jamais porté assistance à quiconque sans une bonne raison ? Toujours était-il qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'une réponse telle que celle-là. Et pourtant il n'en avait pas d'autres à donner. Il n'aimait pas Malefoy. Encore moins depuis tous les ennuis qu'il lui avait causé, en particulier cette année. Mais il n'envisageait pas pour autant de le laisser là. Il réfléchit un moment avant de penser à la réponse que pourrait comprendre le Serpentard.  
Il le toisa quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

- _Parce que tu as sauvé la vie de ma sœur et de mon neveu. Alors je vais pas te laisser crever au fond d'un parc_.

Draco soutint son regard quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer douloureusement et de refermer les yeux.  
Un bruit de courses résonna au loin et Harry se détendit. Demi arrivait.  
La jeune femme passa la trouée que lui indiquait Ginny en dérapant, manquant de peu de s'écorcher le visage aux brindilles inégales et tomba à genoux près de Draco avant même de s'être complètement arrêtée.

- _Dray_ ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet, le souffle court.

- _Il est brulant_, lui signifia Harry en se relevant et en reculant de quelques pas, se plaçant derrière Ginny qu'il enlaça.

Dementia posa sa main sur le front de son cousin pour juger elle-même de l'état de ce dernier et grimaça. Harry avait dit brulant. C'était un euphémisme. Et malgré sa température élevée, les lèvres de Draco étaient légèrement bleutées, lui donnant à penser qu'il était ainsi recroquevillé dans la neige depuis sa descente du train, près de deux heures plus tôt.  
D'un coup de baguette elle jeta un sort de réchauffement sur le Serpentard, faisant ainsi fondre et disparaître la neige dans laquelle il était assis. Remarquant la cape enroulée autour de l'adolescent, et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry ; il avait passé la cape de Ginny avant de rabattre l'étoffe sur leur deux corps, les maintenant ainsi tous deux au chaud.

- _Tu devras prendre une dose de pimentine, Harry_.

L'adolescent hocha la tête sans détourner les yeux du visage pâle de Malefoy. Demi reporta son attention sur le jeune homme et écarta ses mèches blondes humides de neige qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

- _Dray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu as mal où _?

Le Serpentard secoua la tête avec difficulté et Demi soupira.

- _Draco_, reprit-elle fermement,_ il faut que tu me dises. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me parles pas_.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle mais garda le silence. Dementia se passa une main sur le visage et se tourna vers Harry et Ginny.

-_ Rentrez tous les deux, vous allez vous rendre malade. Allez prévenir Mme Pomfresh que je lévite Draco jusqu'à l'infirmerie et qu'il a besoin de soins immédiats bien qu'on ne connaisse pas l'étendu de ses blessures._

_- Non !… _gémit Draco, faisant se retourner la jeune femme.

- _Pourquoi non ? Tu es blessé, tu as passé des heures dans la neige… Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Mme Pomfresh pourra te soigner._

_- Non_, insista l'adolescent, la voix cassée, _s'il te plait… je t'en prie… pas l'infirmerie…_

_- Draco…_

_- Elle doit faire un rapport_, murmura-t-il,_ ils sont… com… muniquer… aux familles…_

_- On lui demandera de faire une exception. Je suis sûre qu'elle acceptera de ne pas garder de trace de ton passage_.

Le visage fermé, l'adolescent secoua la tête. C'était trop dangereux. Son père ne supporterait pas d'apprendre qu'il était allé « se faire plaindre ». Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter l'aide de l'infirmière. Il ne pouvait rien accepter d'officiel. Il essaya de s'éclaircir la gorge pour demander à Dementia de lui trouver une potion anti-douleur quelconque et de l'aider à rejoindre les cachots, et lui assurer que tout irait bien, mais Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, le prit de vitesse.

- _On pourrait le ramener dans nos appartements_.

Sa sœur se tourna vers lui, un sourcil relevé.

- _Oui, s'il ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie, ce que je peux comprendre… on peut demander à père de le soigner. S'il nous dit que ça dépasse ses compétences on pourra toujours appeler Mme Pomfresh par la cheminée_.

- _En plus on peut passer par derrière et rejoindre les cachots sans passer par le grand hall_, renchérit Ginny, _ça sera plus discret que d'aller à l'infirmerie._

_- Oui c'est une idée, _acquiesça Demi, pensive.

- _Non_, protesta Draco d'une voix faible, s'attirant un regard sévère de sa cousine.

- _Non Dray. Ce n'est pas négociable. Je ne vais pas me contenter de te renvoyer dans ta salle commune. Tu as besoin de soins, c'est évident ! Alors tu vas venir avec moi et papa va voir ce qu'il peut faire. Et s'il faut faire appel à Mme Pomfresh ou a un médicomage, on le fera_.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais il ne se sentit pas la force de protester davantage, malgré l'angoisse qui le saisit à la mention de Rogue. Il pensa amèrement que, quelques mois plus tôt seulement, il serait allé de lui-même demander à son professeur préféré de lui donner des potions de soins. Aujourd'hui, rien que l'idée de se retrouver en sa présence le paralysait d'effroi.  
Il sortit de ses pensées en un glapissement en sentant le sol s'éloigner. Sans prévenir, Demi l'avait soulevé de terre d'un coup de baguette, et le dirigeait à présent lentement vers le château.  
Draco se dit que si quiconque devait le voir en cet instant, il mourrait de honte. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, sa cousine lança à Harry et Ginny sans les regarder :

-_ Partez devant. Assurez-vous qu'on ne rencontre personne_.

Le couple hâta le pas, les précédant de quelques mètres, faisant signe à Demi lorsque la voix était libre, ou lui signifiant de ralentir lorsqu'ils craignaient de rencontrer quelqu'un. Ils finirent par arriver sans encombre dans les appartements du maitre de potion. La jeune femme posa délicatement son cousin sur le canapé, s'assura qu'il était correctement installé puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

- _Papa doit être dans son labo. Je vais aller le chercher_.

Sans attendre de réponse elle sortit en coup de vent du salon, laissant les trois adolescents seuls.  
Ginny s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil tandis qu'Harry scrutait le visage du Serpentard.

- _Tu tiens le coup Malefoy _? Demanda-t-il.

Ce dernier hocha la tête sans ouvrir les yeux et Harry remarqua qu'il était de plus en plus crispé. Mais, s'interrogea-t-il en voyant le souffle court du blond, était-ce la douleur, ou la peur, qui indisposait ainsi le Serpentard ?  
Il réalisa soudain que lui-même ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela à l'idée de voir arriver son père. Une appréhension diffuse, peut-être, mais rien de commun avec les crises de panique que son seul nom pouvait provoquer avant Noël. Les rôles s'étaient soudainement inversés. Il ne savait pas quand, il ne savait pas comment mais une chose était sûre : c'était Malefoy qui à présent craignait Severus Rogue.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Rogue entra brusquement dans la pièce, faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. Ginny se leva brusquement, avant de se rasseoir tout aussi brutalement. Harry recula de trois pas, tendant instinctivement la main vers sa baguette. Et Draco, coincé sur le sofa dont il ne pouvait bouger, eut un hoquet de surprise qui provoqua une quinte de toux, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

- _Et bien monsieur Malefoy_, assena durement Rogue qui jeta à peine un regard sur l'adolescent, _à peine arrivé que vous vous faites déjà remarquer…_

_- Papa_ ! Protesta Demi derrière lui, ne provoquant aucune réaction chez son père.

- _Alors ? Qu'avez-vous ? Quelle maladie imaginaire vous a encore frappé _?

Draco pâlit davantage si cela était encore possible et avala convulsivement sa salive. Rogue fronça les sourcils devant son silence et reprit d'une voix dure :

- _J'exige une réponse audible quand je parle !_

_- Ne lui criez pas dessus _!… protesta faiblement Harry avant de se mordre les lèvres.

Severus lui jeta un bref regard et, à sa grande surprise, acquiesça après quelques secondes de réflexion. L'homme eut un soupir et reporta son attention sur le Serpentard.

- _Très bien… Voyons voir… Pouvez-vous nous laisser_, ajouta-t-il.

Demi et Ginny obtempérèrent immédiatement ; Harry eut un instant d'hésitation, qui s'évapora lorsqu'il croisa le regard terrifié de Malefoy :

- _Je reste_, affirma-t-il d'un ton défiant quiconque de le contredire, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre.

Severus le jaugea du regard et hocha une fois de plus la tête, sans insister. Une fois les filles sorties, il lança un premier sort de diagnostic à l'adolescent couché sur son canapé. Aussitôt un parchemin apparu devant lui et commença à se remplir de données, qui firent pâlir à son tour l'imperturbable maitre des potions.

- _Merlin_, murmura-t-il avant de s'approcher enfin du jeune homme. _Tu vas devoir enlever ta robe et ta chemise, Draco_.

L'adolescent tressaillit à l'entente de son prénom et du tutoiement que Severus n'avait plus utilisé depuis si longtemps au prix d'un immense effort, Draco réussit à se redresser en position assise, mais ne fit pas un geste pour défaire les boutons qui maintenaient sa chemise fermée.

Severus eut un soupir et, saisissant une chaise, s'assit face à l'adolescent.

- _Peut-être devrais-tu nous laisser seul, Harry._

_- Il peut rester_, murmura Draco d'une voix faussement désinvolte, mais qui ne trompa personne.

L'adolescent ne voulait de toute évidence pas rester seul avec son directeur de maison et pour cela il était prêt à laisser voir à son pire ennemi ce qu'il aurait tant voulu garder secret.

- _Enlève ta chemise_, insista Severus, _Draco tu es blessé, tu as besoin de soins_.

Malefoy détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard du professeur de potions. Celui-ci soupira de nouveau et décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat une bonne fois pour toute :

- _Combien de fois t'a-t-il battu _? Demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux adolescents. _Je peux voir que tu as des ecchymoses, des meurtrissures, des coupures… Mais le sort de me dit pas combien de fois il t'a frappé, et il ne me dit pas ce qu'il a utilisé. Connaissant Lucius, je dirais une canne ?_

Draco tressaillit et Harry se raidit en le voyant fermer les yeux douloureusement, sans répondre. Lui-même avait subit la canne à plusieurs reprises mais il savait avec une quasi certitude que jamais son père, même dans ses pires colères, ne l'avait frappé comme Lucius Malefoy avait dû frapper Draco. Cet homme était effrayant et semblait dépourvu du moindre scrupule. Son père, qui savait pourtant si bien masquer ses émotions, semblait plus qu'inquiet et cela l'intrigua.

- _Ce que le sortilège de diagnostic me révèle en revanche_, poursuivit Severus d'une voix presque douce, _ce sont les sorts de coupure, les sorts cuisants… et les doloris…_

Draco déglutit et ne put retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Harry détourna le regard, gêné, et ce faisant croisa les yeux de son père, qui semblait aussi désemparé que lui. Il avait toujours eu du mal avec les sentiments ; c'était la partie de Demi, pas la sienne. Mais Demi n'était pas là. Il décida d'intervenir avant que le silence ne devienne trop pesant.

- _Allez Malefoy, il faut que tu enlèves cette chemise si tu veux qu'on te soigne. On va pas y passer la soirée ! Ou tu préfères que Demi s'en occupe ?_

Draco lui lança un regard hésitant avant de se résigner et de défaire les boutons. Il ne put retenir un gémissement en faisant glisser l'étoffe le long de son dos, révélant une multitude de bleus et de coupures, dont certaines avaient commencées à s'infecter.  
Severus s'était éloigné jusqu'à sa réserve personnelle où il avait toujours quelques potions post-doloris. Sans cette potion, les effets du sort surtout s'il était jeté plusieurs fois, mettaient des semaines à s'estomper.  
Il tendit la fiole à l'adolescent qui la bu sans protester. Puis il lui fit avaler une seconde potion, un anti-douleur basique, qui engourdirait son corps le temps qu'il soigne les blessures externes et que la post-doloris fasse effet.  
Dès que Draco se détendit, il l'aida à s'allonger sur le ventre et nettoya soigneusement les blessures avant de les badigeonner d'un onguent à base de larmes de Phoenix.  
Pendant qu'il s'occupait de soigner l'adolescent, il envoya Harry dans sa chambre chercher une de ses chemises. Si celui-ci fut gêné d'entrer ainsi dans son domaine, il n'en montra rien et ramena rapidement une chemise de coton blanc.  
Severus aida Malefoy à la passer, la laissant volontairement à sa taille d'origine, préférant ne pas l'ajuster tant que les plaies étaient à vif. Il agrandit enfin le canapé d'un coup de baguette et transfigura les coussins de décoration en moelleux oreillers et édredon.

- _Draco_, dit-il, une fois le jeune homme installé le plus confortablement possible. _Cela peut ne jamais se reproduire. Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons te mettre sous protection et ne plus laisser à ton père le loisir de t'approcher. En utilisant un impardonnable sur toi, il a outrepassé ses droits, la loi est formelle. Si tu le désires, nous pouvons faire cesser cela._

_- Ma mère_, gémit le Serpentard.

- _Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle voudrait te savoir en sécurité _?

Draco hésita. Il savait que Rogue avait raison mais il lui répugnait toujours autant d'abandonner Narcissa.

- _Veux-tu être mis sous protection _? Insista Severus qui n'avait pas l'intention d'agir sans l'autorisation expresse de l'adolescent.

- _Sous protection ? Ça veut dire quoi ?_

_- Que nous te trouverons un endroit sûr où rester en dehors de Poudlard après l'année scolaire._

_- Mais où ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore…_

_- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne viendrait pas chez nous_, intervient Harry. _Il y a de la place, non ?_

Il espérait presque que son père accepterait car, s'il n'en avait encore parlé à personne, il n'avait aucune intention de retourner au manoir une fois l'école finie. Peut-être que la présence de Draco occuperait l'homme suffisamment pour qu'il ne fasse pas grand cas de son absence…  
Severus lui jeta un regard indéfinissable avant de déclarer d'un ton prudent :

- _Oui, c'est une possibilité. Une possibilité qui demande réflexion. Mais le lieu importe peu pour le moment, la question est de savoir si Draco veut ou non être protégé_.

Le blond jeta un regard interrogatif à Harry avant de fermer les yeux et de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment sans poser les questions qui semblaient se bousculer dans sa tête.

- _Très bien_, répondit Severus, _je vais en discuter avec Albus. Repose-toi, demain tu n'auras presque plus mal_.

Draco hocha la tête, l'esprit embrumé par la potion post-doloris dont l'effet sédatif commençait à agir. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, épuisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément, se sentant enfin en sécurité.


	54. Chapter 54

**Salut les gens! Voila (enfin!) le chapitre 54... Désolée pour cette attente! Je sais que mon rythme de publication a prit du plomb dans l'aile et j'en suis désolée. Je ne vous promet pas le chapitre 55 pour mercredi parce que, mon état de santé étant ce qu'il est en ce moment, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir le rythme, mais je vous jure que je vais essayer de toutes mes forces de vous l'écrire pour très bientôt!**

**Merci à tous mes "fidèles" qui me pardonne sans hésiter cette longue attente et qui continuent à me lire (même à ceux qui ne laissent pas de review!)  
Et merci à Morphée qui m'algré un emploi du temps chargé, à réussi à corriger ce chapitre en prenant sur ses heures de sommeil.**

**Il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres, épilogue inclu. Ca fait un peu plus de deux ans que je travaille sur cette histoire que dont j'ai publié le premier chapitre en Octobre 2008, alors j'ai l'intention de m'accrocher pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre pour en connaitre la fin!  
L'avantage de la prochaine histoire que je publierais c'est que sur 19 chapitres environs, j'en ai déjà 10 d'écrit et que donc les délais seront respectés sans problème (la joie d'être prévoyante!). Pour ma défense, j'avais pas prévu que SCR soit si longue!**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture**

**enjoy**

* * *

- _Répète-moi ça_, ordonna Voldemort d'une voix trop calme.

- _Draco a décidé de ne plus revenir et donc de ne pas s'engager auprès de vous, Maître_, répéta Lucius d'un ton froid. _Il l'a écrit en cachette à sa mère pour le lui dire, sans penser que celle-ci me montrerait la missive_.

Voldemort serra les poings.

- _Si tu ne me servais pas depuis de si nombreuses années, Lucius, je te tuerais immédiatement pour l'exemple _!

Celui-ci baissa la tête sans répondre.

- _Mais_, poursuivit le lord, _puisque tu es venu sans attendre m'informer de ce regrettable… contretemps, je me bornerai à faire un exemple de ton traitre de fils. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je suppose ?_

_- Maître_, assura Malefoy avec ferveur en relevant la tête, _je châtierai cet imbécile de mes propres mains si j'en avais l'occasion !_

_- Ton éducation laisse quelque peu à désirer tu en conviendras, je me chargerai donc moi-même du châtiment. Commence à trouver un autre héritier, Lucius, parce que tu peux dire adieu a celui-ci…_

_- Mon… fils,_ siffla le mangemort avec dégout, _ne mérite pas de me succéder, Maître. Je préfère voir le nom des Malefoy s'éteindre plutôt que de le voir représenté par un lâche_.

Voldemort hocha la tête avec satisfaction avant de se lever, jaugeant du regard ses fidèles les plus actifs : Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Lucius.

- _Bellatrix, je te charge de mettre au point un stratagème quelconque pour mettre la main sur ce petit couard. Tu te feras, j'en suis sûr, une joie de participer au châtiment que je compte lui infliger !_

_- Bien entendu Maître_, assura la mangemort, _je suis mortifiée que mon propre neveu se montre aussi peu digne de son nom et du nom des Black…_

_- Ne te sens pas coupable ; parfois, malgré la meilleure des éducations, une pomme pourrie reste une pomme pourrie. Nous nous devons à présent la supprimer avant qu'elle ne pourrisse le reste du panier._

_- Je retrouverai Draco,_ assura la mangemort, _et je le ramènerai tremblant et gémissant à vos pieds pour y subir son juste châtiment !_

_- Rodolphus t'accompagnera. Je compte sur lui pour faire en sorte que Draco arrive devant moi en un seul morceau. Je veux me charger de lui personnellement et je connais trop ton… enthousiasme, ma chère Bella_.

Bella s'inclina devant son maitre avec un gloussement tandis que derrière elle son époux en faisait autant, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, signifiant ainsi à son maitre qu'il se montrerait à la hauteur de sa mission.  
À l'extérieur de la salle d'audience un bruit de dispute étouffée se fit entendre, faisant froncer les sourcils du lord.

- _… en réunion… accès interdit…_

_- Immédiatement… mon fils… mensonge _!

Lucius se rembrunit imperceptiblement et amorça un geste pour se relever.

- _Laissez-moi régler ce problème Maître_…

D'un geste, le lord lui ordonna de rester à sa place et, d'un mouvement de sa baguette, ouvrit brusquement les portes de la pièce.  
Devant celles-ci, un jeune mangemort, les bras écartés, tentait d'interdire l'accès à la pièce à une Narcissa furieuse qui lui pointait sa baguette sous le nez.

- _Quelle est cette agitation _? Siffla le lord d'un air mécontent.

Profitant de la seconde d'inattention du garde, Narcissa le contourna rapidement et se précipita vers le lord, un parchemin serré contre elle. Elle se jeta à genoux sans prendre la peine d'arriver jusqu'à Voldemort.

- _Que veux-tu Narcissa _? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

- _Mon fils n'est pas un traitre, Maître. Et je peux le prouver _!

Voldemort se laissa aller contre le dossier de son trône en se caressant le menton.

-_ Je vous en prie Maître_, implora Narcissa, _au nom de la loyauté et de la dévotion que vous on toujours montré les familles Malefoy et Black, je vous supplie de bien vouloir prendre la peine de lire cette lettre_.

Voldemort la regarda intensément quelques instant. Son regard dériva vers Malefoy, qui regardait son épouse, une étincelle meurtrière au fond du regard, puis vers Bellatrix qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête à la question muette de son maître. Narcissa n'aurait jamais interrompu une réunion sans avoir quelques cartes en main.  
Sans un mot, le mage tendit la main en un geste impérieux et Narcissa se releva prestement pour lui remettre la missive, qu'il lui arracha des mains.  
Croisant le regard furieux de son époux, la sorcière blonde frissonna et se réfugia près de sa sœur qui fusilla son confrère du regard.  
Le lord fronça les sourcils en lisant la lettre. Il leva brièvement les yeux sur Lucius avant de se replonger dans la missive, sans mot dire.  
Après avoir relu la lettre une seconde fois, il la tendit brusquement dans la direction de Bellatrix qui avança rapidement pour s'en saisir. Sur un signe de son maitre elle se plongea dans la lecture du parchemin et poussa un grognement furieux.

- _Quoi_ ? demanda Rodolphus.

La mangemort leva les yeux vers son maitre qui hocha la tête, lui donna son assentiment.

- _Maman_, lut-elle, _je suis désolé de te laisser comme ça mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne reviendrai pas à la fin de l'année. Tu sais que je souhaite servir le maitre mais j'ai trop peur de revenir ; Tu sais que père me tuera. Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur à ses yeux, il n'est jamais satisfait. S'il me refait ce qu'il m'a fait cette semaine, je ne survivrai pas assez longtemps pour réaliser ma première mission_.

Bellatrix cessa sa lecture et rendit la lettre à Narcissa qui se tordait les mains d'angoisse.  
Voldemort les regarda lentement, l'un après l'autre avant d'arrêter son regard glacial sur Lucius.

- _À la lecture de cette lettre_, siffla-t-il, _il me parait évident que le jeune Malefoy n'a en aucun cas fuit la cause. Ce qu'il a fuit, Lucius, c'est toi… Toi et tes mauvais traitements permanents et injustes !_

_- Maître…_ tenta le mangemort, les yeux écarquillés.

- _Silence_ ! Tonna Voldemort. _Nous perdons assez de soldats comme cela sans que tu risques d'en tuer un toi-même avec ton incapacité flagrante à garder ton sang-froid_ !

Lucius baissa la tête sans répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? De toute évidence, pas la vérité. Révéler à son maitre que Draco avait contribué à la fuite de Dementia et son fils, et que lui-même avait ouvert la porte pour qu'ils puissent quitter la demeure sans encombre, revenait à signer leur arrêt de mort à tous.

- _Doloris_ ! lança sèchement Voldemort

Lucius s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol, réprimant un cri de douleur. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne servirait qu'à envenimer davantage les choses. Il ne pouvait que subir les doloris de son maitre en gardant le silence quant à la réalité des choses.  
Après quelques minutes, le lord se sentit plus calme.

- _Bellatrix_, ordonna-t-il froidement, _tu vas écrire à Draco et lui dire qu'il sera marqué cet été, après ses examens de fin d'étude. Dis-lui que son imbécile de père n'aura plus aucun droit sur lui et que nous veillerons, toi et moi, à ce qu'il ne lui cause plus aucun tort_.

Bellatrix hocha la tête et Voldemort, sur un dernier regard méprisant pour le sorcier qui reprenait son souffle, sortit de la pièce suivit par Naguini.  
Aussitôt que leur maitre eut disparu, Lucius se leva en chancelant légèrement, et, furieux, fit un pas vers Narcissa, pâle de frayeur. Bella tendit aussitôt sa baguette devant elle, s'interposant entre les époux.

- _Ne t'avise pas de toucher à ma sœur_, siffla-t-elle d'un air mauvais. _Tu n'as plus la faveur du Maître et il ne me tiendra pas rigueur de quelques débordements…_

Lucius la jaugea du regard, les dents serrées, conscient de la véracité des paroles de la mangemort. Auparavant, Bellatrix rongeait son frein, soumise à l'ordre du Lord de laisser Lucius mener sa vie familiale comme il l'entendait ; il avait donc pu corriger Narcissa comme bon lui semblait. Mais à présent, il savait que le lord était trop furieux contre lui pour prendre son parti si sa belle-sœur le clouait au mur d'un maléfice de son cru pour avoir levé la main sur Narcissa.  
Malgré ses 40 ans, la seule blonde de la famille Black resterait toujours aux yeux de tous comme « le bébé » de la famille.  
Le sorcier jeta un regard noir à Rodolphus qui n'avait pas bougé de son coin et sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées. Narcissa porta une main tremblante à son cœur tandis que Bella suivit du regard son beau-frère jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

- _Je vais aller écrire cette lettre à Draco_, déclara-t-elle à sa sœur. _Je lui assurerai que tu vas bien et qu'il n'a aucun soucis à se faire concernant Lucius, ni pour toi, ni pour lui-même. Va donc te reposer. Et n'hésite pas à venir me prévenir si Lucius te cherche des noises_.

Narcissa hocha la tête et, après avoir serré la main de sa sœur dans un geste de gratitude, elle prit la direction de ses appartements.  
Bellatrix chargea Rodolphus de l'accompagner, pour s'assurer de l'absence de Lucius, et prit elle-même le chemin de sa chambre dans l'intention d'écrire sa lettre.

.

OoO

.

Le bruit d'un bec heurtant la vitre tira Draco de sa somnolence. Il se redressa avec difficulté du canapé et jeta un œil vers ladite vitre avant de déglutir : un grand duc imposant était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le toisait d'un air supérieur.

- _Buckminster_, soupira-t-il.

Serrant les dents, il se leva. Ses blessures avaient toutes disparues grâce aux onguents de Severus, mais les contrecoups du Doloris, eux, mettaient bien plus de temps à s'estomper. Severus le lui avait succinctement expliqué. Il avait reçut le sort un trop grand nombre de fois pour que la potion post-doloris soit efficace et bien que celle-ci eut rendu la douleur tolérable, il souffrirait de raideurs pendant encore plusieurs jours.  
Il finit par atteindre la fenêtre et l'oiseau entra rapidement, lui signifiant son mécontentement d'un grand coup de bec.  
Avec un soupir résigné, Draco suivit le volatile jusqu'au dossier de chaise où celui-ci s'était posé et récupéra l'enveloppe portant son nom.  
Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, il décacheta la missive et resta quelques secondes à contempler l'écriture fine et penchée de sa tante sans la lire, repensant aux vacances qui venaient de s'écouler.  
Il avait bien cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Jamais son père ne l'avait corrigé avec tant de hargne et de vigueur, lui brisant plusieurs côtes. Sa mère, qu'il n'avait vu qu'en de rares occasions et toujours brièvement, lui avait fait boire une potion destinée à ressouder les os, ce qui lui avait évité de devenir fou de douleur et de risquer une perforation d'organe mais Narcissa n'avait pu faire plus pour lui. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit, ni rien reproché, il était persuadé qu'elle avait dû elle-même faire face à la colère de son père.

Sentant sur lui le regard impérieux de Buckminster, il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pénibles souvenirs et se força à plonger dans la lettre. Il le fallait bien, il devait savoir comment les choses se passaient à Little Hangleton, est-ce que sa mère allait bien ? Son père était-il encore furieux ? Contre toute logique, il craignait que le lord ait deviné sa demande de protection auprès de Rogue et Dumbledore. Et, bien que revenir à Poudlard ait été un réel soulagement, bien que le professeur Rogue ait recommencé à s'occuper de lui, même s'il le faisait la plupart du temps rapidement et dans un silence pesant, la crainte qu'il éprouvait envers son professeur de potion l'empêchait de se sentir totalement en sécurité.  
La fine écriture de sa tante n'était pas aisée à lire et il s'attela à la tâche, les sourcils froncés. Il retint une exclamation de surprise lorsque celle-ci lui annonça le nombre de doloris que ses mauvais traitements avaient coûté à son père et il se sentit trembler. Comment Lucius avait-il prit une telle humiliation ? Il était impensable qu'il laisse une telle chose passer sans réagir et, s'il ne pouvait s'en prendre à son maitre, il ne faisait aucun doute que Narcissa et Draco auraient bientôt à affronter sa rage.  
La suite de la lettre l'étonna encore plus. Sa tante l'assurait de sa protection et le lord lui-même lui donnait tout son soutien contre son père. Il désirait en revanche, et cela provoqua une douloureuse contraction de l'estomac de Draco, le marquer dès la fin de l'école.  
Il terminait la lettre, avec l'affirmation de sa tante que sa protection s'étendrait désormais à sa mère, puisque Lucius n'était plus en position auprès du seigneur des ténèbres de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, lorsque Severus entra brusquement dans la pièce.

- _Qu'est-ce que cet infernal volatile fait dans mes appartements _? Gronda l'homme d'un ton furieux en chassant Buckminster d'un geste sec.

-_ J'ai reçu du courrier_, répondit Draco en tremblant devant la colère à peine contenue de son directeur de maison.

Severus lui arracha pratiquement des mains le parchemin qu'il lui tendait et le parcourut rapidement tandis que Draco se recroquevillait dans son fauteuil, prenant conscience qu'il se trouvait seul avec l'homme.  
Celui-ci lut la lettre deux fois avant d'esquisser un sourire satisfait.

- _Bien… C'est parfait. Je dois dire que je n'en espérais pas tant._

_- C'est bien _? demanda Draco, étonné.

- _Et bien oui. Cela te donne du temps. De toute évidence le seigneur des ténèbres ne tentera pas de te récupérer avant tes ASPICs, ce qui te laissera donc finir sereinement cette année scolaire. Tu vas répondre à ta tante._

_- Vous avez chassé Buckminster_, fit remarquer Draco.

- _Tu répondras avec le tiens, il est déjà allé là bas pour porter du courrier à ta mère, il est donc évident qu'il peut passer les protections du manoir_.

Voyant la moue peu convaincu de Draco, Severus ajouta avec humeur :

- _De quoi as-tu peur ? Elle ne va pas le manger ! Et tu vas de toute façon répondre positivement._

_- Quoi ?_ S'étrangla l'adolescent.

- _Fais attention à ta façon de me répondre_, gronda Severus, faisant se recroqueviller à nouveau l'adolescent. _Oui tu vas répondre positivement et même avec enthousiasme ; tu vas faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse aucun doute pour ta tante que tu attends avec impatience d'être marqué et que, maintenant que tu sais qu'elle te prendra sous sa protection, tu ne ressens plus aucune crainte à l'idée d'y retourner. Cela suffira à les faire patienter jusqu'en juin_.

Draco soupira, s'attirant un regard noir de Severus qui saisit une liasse de parchemins vierges sur son bureau et les lui jeta au visage.

- _Cesse de faire l'enfant et va écrire cette lettre. Installe-toi dans la chambre de Dementia et sois convainquant ! Inutile de préciser que j'exige de lire ta réponse avant de l'envoyer. Mais je te déconseille de me faire perdre mon temps en ne t'appliquant pas, compris _?

Draco hocha la tête, tétanisé, et se précipita dehors aussi vite que son corps douloureux le lui permettait, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et Severus. Il ne se détendit qu'une fois à l'abri dans la chambre de sa cousine, assis à son secrétaire, un parchemin vierge devant lui et une plume à la main. Convainquant et enthousiasme avait dit Rogue… Il soupira à nouveau et tenta de re-glisser dans la peau de parfait petit mangemort.

« _Ma chère tante Bella,_

_J'ai reçu ta lettre avec un grand plaisir doublé d'un immense soulagement.  
__Je pensais déjà ne jamais pouvoir servir les ambitions de notre Maître et, pire que tout, passer pour un traitre à ses yeux. Mais je pensais sincèrement que je n'avais aucune chance de survivre à un éventuel retour. Mon père… enfin tu sais comment il est. J'ai vraiment pensé cette fois que je ne survivrai pas à ces vacances. Il était effrayant et semblait avoir perdu toute commune mesure. Je suis retourné à Poudlard à moitié inconscient et j'ai prétexté une chute depuis les marches du train auprès de Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle me donne de quoi me soigner. Je ne pouvais guère la laisser m'examiner, j'avais peur qu'elle ne détecte les effets du doloris. Elle m'aurait interrogé, et même si je sais que je ne peux pas trahir la position du quartier général du Maître, je ne veux pas prendre le risque et je préférerais mourir que de lui porter préjudice.  
__Je te remercie de ta protection, je suis sûr à présent de pouvoir prendre ma place auprès de notre Seigneur sans risque d'être tué par mon propre père avant d'avoir pu faire mes preuves…  
__J'attends avec impatience la fin de l'année scolaire pour commencer mon véritable apprentissage à tes côtés. Toi qui as toujours été la plus fervente et la plus douée des fidèles de notre cause, je sais déjà tout ce que tu pourras m'apporter, toutes les connaissances que tu pourras me transmettre.  
__Et à présent, c'est sans aucune appréhension mais avec une impatience grandissante que j'attends de pouvoir revenir, et enfin m'engager vraiment dans cette lutte qui est la notre.  
__Veilles bien sur ma mère , je crains en effet que la colère de mon père ne rejaillisse sur elle, comme toujours._

_À très vite_

_Ton neveu impatient et reconnaissant,_

_Draco Malefoy. »_

L'adolescent relu plusieurs fois la lettre qu'il venait d'achever. Ça lui semblait correct, tout était réuni pour satisfaire sa tante Bellatrix : enthousiasme, flatterie, impatience…  
Après un moment d'hésitation il sortit de la chambre de Dementia et se dirigea en grimaçant vers le bureau où Severus corrigeait des copies. Il resta un instant immobile au milieu du salon, hésitant à s'approcher et la voix froide de Severus le fit sursauter.

- _Tu attends un carton d'invitation ?_

_- Euh… non monsieur_.

Il tendit le parchemin d'une main tremblante, se maudissant intérieurement pour sa faiblesse. Severus le saisit brutalement et le parcourut rapidement, les sourcils froncés. Draco se mordilla les lèvres pendant toute la durée de la lecture de son directeur de maison, qui lui sembla durer des heures. Au bout d'un long moment, et de toute évidence de plusieurs lectures, Severus leva des yeux mi-moqueurs mi-soupçonneux sur lui.

- _Quel sang froid dans le mensonge_, ironisa-t-il, _à se demander si vraiment tu as changé de camp ou si tu ne t'empresseras pas de filer auprès de ta chère tante dès ton année terminée_…

Draco déglutit avec difficulté sans oser répondre. Que pouvait-il dire ? S'il n'avait pas été convaincant, sans doute Severus serait-il entré dans une colère noire, l'accusant de lui faire perdre son temps.

- _Bon_, reprit le professeur de potion, l'obligeant à reporter son attention sur la conversation, _ça devrait pouvoir aller. Bellatrix devrait être convaincue de ta bonne foi et de ta bonne volonté et pourra rassurer son maitre sur ta loyauté_.

Draco hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre.

- _Tu vas l'envoyer immédiatement. Ainsi tu seras assuré d'être tranquille jusqu'en juin… d'ici là nous aurons trouvé où te cacher. Que ce soit au manoir Rogue ou ailleurs_…

Draco sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Lorsque Potter avait émit l'idée qu'il aille vivre au manoir Rogue et que Severus n'avait pas protesté, il avait pensé que la chose était acquise. Il réalisait avec angoisse que son sort était loin d'être réglé et que personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il adviendrait de lui à la fin de l'année scolaire. Plus exactement, admit-il en son for intérieur, personne ne semblait vouloir de lui.  
Il serra les dents, refusant de s'effondrer.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends _? Siffla Severus. _Crois-tu que la volière va descendre jusqu'à toi ? Ça ne te fera pas de mal de te bouger un peu ! Allez file _!

Draco n'osa pas protester qu'il n'était pas censé déambuler dans les couloirs ; ce n'était pas comme si on pouvait encore le jeter dehors, n'est-ce pas ?  
Réprimant un soupir, il prit lentement la direction de la volière.  
L'aller-retour lui prit près d'une heure, chaque muscle de son corps semblait hurler de mécontentement à chaque pas qu'il faisait et il craignait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. C'est avec soulagement qu'il arriva dans le couloir des cachots, et la pensée que Severus avait dû se rendre en cours ne fit que renforcer ce soulagement.

- _Eh Malefoy _!

La voix d'Harry le prit par surprise et il manqua de s'étaler de tout son long dans le couloir. Par habitude, il jeta un regard mauvais à son camarade, lequel ne sembla pas impressionné pour deux noises.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? Je croyais que t'avais pas le droit de te promener. Et puis t'es pas censé te reposer ? Tu viens d'où ?_

_- Tu serais pas hyperactif Potter ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Comment veux-tu avoir des réponses si tu me laisses pas en placer une ?_

_- Olala, on dirait Hermione !_

_- La sang de… euh je veux dire Granger remonte dans mon estime dans ce cas !_

_- Mouais, bon alors tu réponds ?_

_- Je retourne dans les appartements du professeur Rogue. Je n'ai pas le droit. Il parait qu'il faut que je bouge. De la volière._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu ne te souviens même plus de tes propres questions ? Non je ne suis pas censé me promener, mais le professeur Rogue m'a demandé d'aller envoyer une lettre à ma tante pour calmer le jeu. Et j'essaie de retourner dans ses appartements._

_- Demandé ?_

_- Ordonné…_

_- Ouais ça lui ressemble plus… J'aurais même dis aboyé… J'y vais aussi, tu vas y arriver ?_

_- Bien sûr que je vais y arriver _! Protesta Draco, indigné.

Harry leva les mains en signe de défense et marcha lentement aux côtés du Serpentard. Arrivé dans le salon vide, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et regarda le blond s'installer en grimaçant dans le canapé.

- _Alors ? Tu vas venir au manoir à la fin de l'année ?_

_- Je crois que rien n'a été décidé, _soupira Draco avec un haussement d'épaule, sans pouvoir dissimuler totalement son inquiétude.

Harry fronça les sourcils ; il lui semblait pourtant que la chose était entendue. Pourquoi son père ne prendrait-il pas chez lui un Serpentard en difficulté ? Un Serpentard dont il avait toujours été particulièrement proche…

- _De toute façon_, soupira-t-il, _tu auras toujours un endroit ou aller…_

_- Ah oui_, railla Draco, _ils se bousculent à l'entrée pour me prendre !_

_- Tonks et Remus sont d'accord, eux_, riposta Harry.

- _Qu'est-ce que le professeur Lupin vient faire là ?_

_- Tu ne sais pas qu'il a épousé ta cousine ? La fille d'Andromeda, la sœur de ta mère. J'en ai parlé avec eux et ils ont dit que si mon père ne pouvait pas te prendre, eux le feraient. Ils étaient vraiment furieux contre ton père. Alors tu vois, tu auras un endroit où aller de toute façon_…

Derrière eux un bruit étouffé de dispute retentit et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Quoi_ ? Demanda Draco.

- _Demi et le potionniste de l'entrée peuvent pas se voir !_

_- Elle se dispute avec une peinture ?_

_- Elle se dispute bien avec les meubles… là au moins la peinture lui répond _!

La jeune femme pénétra dans le salon sur ses mots, claquant avec force le portrait derrière elle, faisant s'égosiller la peinture qu'elle recouvrit d'une couverture d'un geste sec de baguette, et battre des mains à R.J qu'elle tenait sous son bras.

- _Salut les garçons !_

_- Salut_, répondirent-ils dans un ensemble parfait.

La jeune femme tendit son fils à Harry qui lança l'enfant en l'air, le faisant éclater de rire.

- _Harry tu pourrais emmener R.J se promener un petit quart d'heure ? J'ai quelques petites choses à voir avec Draco._

_- Bien sûr, _accepta immédiatement l'adolescent.

Faisant tournoyer le bambin dans les airs en imitant un bruit d'avion, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et disparu dans le couloir.  
Dementia reporta son attention sur Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Comment vas-tu _?

Draco haussa prudemment les épaules.

-_ Ça peut aller…_

_- Papa te mène la vie dure _?

-_ Non ça va,_ mentit l'adolescent.

- _Il est pas croyable. Harry, qui est le principal concerné, ne t'en veux pas et lui il s'obstine_…

Draco ne répondit pas et Dementia soupira.

- _Écoute, je ne sais pas du tout comment les choses vont se passer mais tu auras toujours un endroit où vivre, tu le sais n'est-ce pas _?

Draco leva des yeux angoissés vers elle.

- _Ouais je crois, Potter vient de me dire que le professeur Lupin était disposé à me prendre, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi il ferait ça…_

_- Parce que c'est un homme bien et que tu es son cousin par alliance. Mais je ne pensais pas forcément à eux… Si tu ne vas pas au manoir, effectivement tu peux aller au square Grimmaud, mais tu pourrais également aller en France, chez mes parents nourriciers, ou alors on pourrait aller à New York toi et moi, j'ai plusieurs amis là bas qui nous prêteraient un appart sans sourciller, ou je pourrait louer ou acheter une maison en France ou aux états unis, ou même ici en Angleterre _!

Draco esquissa un sourire, rassuré. Il en espérait presque que Rogue ne veuille pas de lui et que Lupin change d'avis. Vivre avec Demi serait sans aucun doute bien plus agréable que de trembler en permanence en présence de son directeur de maison, ou d'être gêné auprès d'une pseudo famille qu'il connaissait à peine.

-_ Je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose_, reprit Demi d'une voix joyeuse.

- _Quoi_, demanda-t-il, intrigué par le changement de ton.

- _Voilà… Accepterais-tu d'être le parrain de R.J _?

La mâchoire de Draco parut sur le point de se décrocher et de tomber au sol.

- _Mais… mais… mais…_

_- Quoi ? _Rit Demi.

- _Je pensais que tu demanderais ça à Potter !…_

_- Harry est l'oncle de R.J, c'est déjà pas si mal. De plus il vient d'accepter d'être le parrain de l'enfant qu'attendent Tonks et Remus. J'en ai parlé avec lui et il trouve que c'est une bonne idée. La marraine de R.J sera mon amie Zoé, j'ai déjà dû te parler d'elle_…

Draco hocha la tête.

- _Alors ? Tu acceptes _?

L'adolescent sentit un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire. Le premier depuis des semaines.

- _Évidemment_ !


	55. Chapter 55

****

****

**Message pour « lecteur » : Euh… non… Tu pourras parler d'abandon quand j'aurais pas « updated » depuis plusieurs mois et que je ne répondrais pas aux messages privés. Enfin comme d'habitude je remarque que ce genre de message se fait toujours sous le couvert de l'anonymat alors qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Si dès que le délai de publication dépasse une semaine, cela te perturbe, ben écoute…ne lis plus. J'ai publié le dernier chapitre il y a 21 jours, ce n'est pas non plus un délai aberrant. J'essaie d'être régulière, ce n'est pas toujours possible pour diverses raisons, tout le monde semble le comprendre à une exception près… Après comme toujours, c'est ceux qui en fichent le moins qui se plaignent le plus mais bon… Et autre chose, si tu veux des réponses, il vaut mieux laisser un moyen de te joindre, sinon je ne vois pas l'utilité de poser des questions. Et pour information, je donne une explication à tous ceux qui se sont posé la question sur la publication, suffit de demander…**

**Pour les autres, tous ceux qui comprennent qu'il y a une vie en dehors de ffnet, (c'est-à-dire 99% des lecteurs), merci de me lire et bonne lecture !**

**Et merci à Morphée pour son travail et pour m'avoir fait découvrir Google docs qui nous permet de travailler sur les chapitres ensemble et en direct. :) (_commentaire de la bêta en question) _et à Mistycal (courrez voir ses fics) qui a fait une ultime vérification d'orthographe.**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

- _Comment va ta famille _? Demanda Severus en posant un assortiment de légumes accompagnés d'une sauce au fromage blanc devant Evaelianne, blottie dans un fauteuil.

- _Ils vont bien_, répondit-elle laconiquement sans lever la tête de son livre.

Severus haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se servit un verre de vin blanc et se tourna à demi vers sa compagne.

- _Veux-tu un verre de vin _?

Evaelianne hocha la tête, toujours sans mot dire. Severus soupira et servit un second verre avant de venir s'asseoir face à la jeune femme, devant laquelle il posa un verre plein. Elle marmonna un remerciement en le prenant, continuant sa lecture.  
Severus la contempla quelques minutes avant de soupirer de nouveau.

- _Me ferais-tu la tête ?_

_- Du tout… Je devrais ?_

_- Evi, il est évident que tu m'en veux. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignore…_

Evaelianne se contenta de lui jeter un regard peu amène avant de replonger ostensiblement dans son livre. Severus se pencha en avant et lui enleva l'ouvrage des mains, lui arrachant un petit cri indigné.

- _Je t'écoute_, signifia-t-il en maintenant le livre hors de sa portée.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard furieux et croisa les bras.

- _Si tu crois revenir dans mes bonnes grâces en me prenant pour une de tes élèves…_

_- Merlin m'en préserve, mais il est plus qu'évident que tu m'en veux et j'aimerais comprendre ce que j'ai fait… ou dit…_

_- Ou pas fait…_

_- Développe !_

_- Ta fille m'a écrit pour me remercier du cadeau que j'ai envoyé pour R.J en revenant du Canada. Je lui ai demandé si tout allait bien et elle m'a raconté deux ou trois petites choses que je n'ai pas franchement appréciées._

_- Ma fille ferait bien de s'occuper de ce qui la regarde_, marmonna Severus.

- _Oh je t'en prie, j'aurais bien fini par le savoir, non ? Severus à quoi penses-tu bon sang !_

_- Evaelianne, je ne comprends rien. Qu'est-ce que ma gamine a bien pu dire qui te mette dans cet état ?_

_- Combien de temps ce pauvre gosse va-t-il rester dans l'expectative ? D'accord c'est vrai il a déconné, mais tu devrais être au dessus de ça _!

Severus retint une grimace devant le langage employé par la jeune femme mais garda prudemment le silence. Evaelianne semblait contrariée et ce qu'elle disait n'était pas dénué de sens, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de l'admettre.

- _Tu t'es toujours occupé de ce gamin et, de ton propre aveu, tu as toujours été indulgent avec lui. Ce n'est pas maintenant que tu dois te montrer aussi dur avec lui ! Pas maintenant où il doit faire un choix ! S'il ne sent aucun soutien de ta part, s'il se rend rejeté par notre camp, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera d'aller chercher ce soutien auprès de ton ex-femme _?

Severus retint une grimace, se retenant de justesse de préciser que Bellatrix et lui n'avaient jamais été mariés. Il n'était pas sûr qu'Evaelianne prenne bien cette précision. Il s'aperçut soudain que la jeune femme s'était tue et attendait visiblement sa réaction.

- _Tu as raison_, soupira-t-il, _je devrais être au dessus de tout ça, je ne devrais pas continuer à lui en vouloir pour ses actes, d'autant plus qu'il a été puni de manière particulièrement sévère par le directeur, et, si l'on considère que c'est cette action qui l'a conduit à affronter la colère de son père, la punition a été plus que suffisante…_

_- Mais ? _L'encouragea sa compagne, le voyant hésiter.

- _Je ne voudrais pas qu'Harry prenne ma décision d'accueillir Draco chez nous comme un nouveau rejet de ma part…_

_- Attends… Arrête-moi si je me trompe mais ce n'est pas lui qui a proposé cette solution ?_

_- Oui, mais Harry…c'est le stéréotype du parfait Gryffondor, le cœur en bandoulière et ne réfléchissant qu'après coup. C'est évident que la détresse de Draco l'a interpellée mais il n'a sans doute pas pensé au fait qu'il allait devoir partager sa maison et sa salle de bain avec lui pendant des semaines, des mois ou même des années. Tant que le seigneur des ténèbres est en vie, aucun d'eux ne pourra espérer voler de ses propres ailes. Ce sera trop dangereux._

_- La guerre ne durera pas éternellement, enfin j'espère en tout cas. Mais je pense que pour le moment le plus sage serait de parler avec ton fils de la situation. De toute façon, tu ne dois pas avoir enfin une conversation à cœur ouvert avec lui ? Tu sais, La conversation, celle dont tu me parles depuis septembre ?_

Severus lui jeta un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un sourire moqueur en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre de vin, tout en replongeant dans son livre. Sans lever les yeux de l'ouvrage, elle posa le verre sur la table basse et tendit la main vers lui. Il soupira et répondit à l'invite sans se faire prier, la serrant contre lui. Bientôt, se promit-il, très bientôt, il aurait cette fameuse discussion avec son fils et tout pourrait enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

.

OoO

.

Le dimanche matin, Severus reprit la route de Poudlard après avoir accompagné Evaelianne aux trois balais. Il entra dans ses appartements, l'esprit ailleurs, repassant dans sa tête les différents points qu'il espérait pouvoir aborder avec Harry dans la journée, et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de s'immobiliser, l'oreille aux aguets.  
Après quelques secondes d'écoute attentive, il entendit un faible sanglot provenant de la chambre de Dementia. Faisant immédiatement demi-tour, il toqua à la porte de la jeune femme et, n'obtenant aucune réponse, entra dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre.  
La première chose qu'il vit fut Demi, recroquevillée sur son lit, portant une chemise d'homme et secouée de sanglots.  
S'approchant d'elle, il pu constater que la jeune femme serrait contre elle un R.J enveloppé dans le même genre de vêtement, tirant à pleines mains sur les cheveux de sa mère, dans le vain espoir de la sortir de son immobilisme.

-_Demi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, enfouissant son visage dans la chemise dont elle avait recouvert son fils pour étouffer ses larmes et Severus soupira. La question était inutile, il savait fort bien ce qui arrivait à sa fille : Elle venait de prendre brutalement contact avec la réalité.  
Était-ce l'approche de la St Valentin ? Ou son anniversaire qui approchait ? Ou encore l'anniversaire de son fils ?  
Toujours était-il que Dementia n'avait pas fait le deuil de Black et qu'il s'attendait chaque jour à la voir sombrer. Juste après la mort du cabot, elle avait été soumise à un puissant sortilège puis à une potion qui avait anesthésié la douleur ; puis quand elle avait pu se libérer de cette emprise, toutes ses pensées avaient été tournées vers l'échafaudage de plans d'évasions. Enfin, revenue à Poudlard elle avait plongée dans l'angoisse quant à la santé de son fils… À présent qu'R.J était hors de danger et qu'elle était en sûreté, la mort de Black lui revenait en pleine figure, violemment, brutalement… et elle ne pouvait qu'être dévastée.

- _Dementia_, insista-t-il en prenant place au bord du lit, _tu veux prendre un tasse de thé dans le salon ? Il faudrait que tu te lèves un peu_…

La jeune femme se contenta de secouer la tête sans répondre. Jugeant qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps, il lui caressa furtivement les cheveux avant de sortir de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

.

OoO

.

- _Dementia_, annonça fermement Severus en entrant dans la pièce toujours plongée dans le noir, _aujourd'hui tu sors !_

_- Je suis sortie ce matin_, murmura la jeune femme en tirant la couverture par-dessus sa tête.

- _Tu es allée prendre une douche avant de renfiler cette chemise immonde !_

_- Elle n'est pas immonde !_

_- Uniquement parce qu'Alima la nettoie magiquement pendant que tu te laves ! Mais ce n'est pas le propos ! Tu ne peux pas continuer à rester enfermée ici ! Depuis combien de temps est ce que tu laisses Alima s'occuper de laver, nourrir et faire faire une promenade à ton fils avant qu'elle ne te le ramène dans ce lit ?_

- _Laisse-moi tranquille_, cria Demi depuis le fond de son lit, la voix éraillée par les larmes, tu n'as pas un Gryffondor quelconque à torturer ? Alima !

La petite elfe se matérialisa devant Severus en se tordant les oreilles.

- _Alima doit faire sortir monsieur. Alima est désolée_.

Severus soupira et fit signe à l'elfe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

- _Alima_, demanda-t-il dès qu'il fut hors de portée des oreilles de sa fille, _ça ne peut plus durer, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Elle n'ira pas mieux si elle ne sort pas de sa chambre. Je sais qu'elle est malheureuse mais elle ne peut pas continuer à pleurer ainsi toute la journée. Est-ce qu'elle s'alimente au moins ?_

_- Alima prend soin de sa maîtresse_, assura la petite créature. _Et quand Alima dort, Winky vient l'aider à surveiller sa maîtresse puisque le maître de Winky n'a pas besoin d'elle à Poudlard._

_- C'est bien que tu aies de l'aide mais tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour la sortir de son marasme : si elle t'ordonne de la laisser, tu es contrainte de lui obéir… or elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui ne l'écoute pas. Pour son bien. Malheureusement je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre avec elle. Peut-être devrais-je contacter Isabella et lui demander de venir, mais je pense que Dementia le prendrait mal._

_- Alima a une idée…_

_- Dis-moi._

_- Alima connaît la seule personne qui peut parler à la maîtresse. Alima connaît celle qui pourra aider la maîtresse même si la maîtresse ne le veut pas._

_- Dis-moi, _répéta patiemment Severus._C'est pour le bien de ta maîtresse._

_- Miss Zoé_, murmura l'elfe avant de pousser un petit cri plaintif et de disparaître brusquement, sans doute pour retourner au chevet de sa chère Maîtresse Demi.

Severus considéra un instant l'idée que venait de lui soumettre Alima et dû convenir que c'était là la solution la plus raisonnable. Il s'installa à son bureau et sortit un parchemin vierge.

« _Miss Finebois,_

_Bien que nous ne nous soyons pas revus depuis votre remise de diplôme à l'académie Beaubatton, je crois savoir que ma fille et vous êtes restées très amies.  
Je vous écris en dernier recours car j'imagine bien que votre occupation professionnelle réclame tout votre temps mais j'avoue avoir épuisé toutes mes ressources.  
Depuis la mort de Sirius Black, les évènements se sont enchaînés avec une telle frénésie que Dementia n'a pas eu la possibilité de faire son deuil. Or il semblerait que la réalité l'ait rattrapée avec une violence peu commune. Je ne sais si c'est l'approche de son anniversaire, de l'anniversaire de R.J ou de la St Valentin mais toujours est-il que Demi n'a pas quitté son lit depuis plus de 5 jours et qu'elle ne cesse de pleurer, enveloppée dans une chemise de cet individu.  
J'avais envisagé de contacter sa mère nourricière mais Alima m'a convaincu de vous contacter vous, arguant que vous aviez toujours eu une grande influence sur ma fille.  
Je vous serais gré de bien vouloir venir quelques jours à Poudlard afin d'essayer de redonner l'envie de vivre à ma fille._

_Dans l'attente d'une réponse que j'espère positive, veuillez recevoir mes meilleurs souvenirs._

_Severus Rogue_.»

Le professeur de potion monta à la volière et appela d'un sifflement bref son hibou qui vint se poser majestueusement sur le perchoir le plus proche. Il lui attacha le parchemin roulé à la patte et lui ordonna :

- _Porte ceci à Miss Zoé Finebois, en France. Je suis sûr que tu connais l'adresse exacte_.

Le volatile poussa un cri qui pouvait passer pour un oui et s'en fut à tire d'aile vers le continent.

.

OoO

.

- _Il va falloir qu'on s'organise des tours de rôle dans cette salle_, bougonna Harry.

- _Désolé_, soupira Ron, _je n'ai pas pensé que tu voudrais toi aussi passer la soirée dans la salle sur demande. Il y a certaines choses concernant ma petite sœur que j'ai tendance à occulter._

_- Ah non, hein, _protesta celui-qui-avait-survécut-et-n'était-pas-sûr-de-survivre-à-la-colère-de-sa-petite-amie, _ne me fait pas le coup du grand frère ! Dis-moi plutôt que tu voulais être sûr d'avoir la paix pour… euh… ben pour faire ce que tu fais avec Hermione quand je ne suis surtout pas là pour le voir…_termina-t-il piteusement en rougissant.

- _Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver un autre endroit pour passer la soirée avec Ginny_, insista Ron s'attirant un regard noir.

- _Oui et bien si je ne trouve pas, je ne mourrais pas seul, je te préviens ! Tu me suivras dans la tombe quand ta sœur saura que c'est à cause de toi qu'elle n'a pas eu sa soirée en tête à tête _!

Ron soupira théâtralement. Il n'était en fait pas plus contrarié que cela d'avoir soufflé la salle sur demande à son ami. Non pas qu'il voulait à tout prix empêcher Ginny et Harry de se retrouver, il avait accepté l'idée de leur couple depuis longtemps. Mais il espérait faire un sans faute et ainsi prouver à Hermione qu'il n'était pas qu'un adolescent poussé par les hormones. Et puis… Harry finirait bien par trouver une solution, non ?

Il ouvrait la bouche pour proférer de nouvelles excuses dénuées de sincérité quand on frappa à la porte. « Sauvé par le gong » se dit-il en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

- _Monsieur Weasley_, salua sobrement Severus en entrant dans la salle commune. _Harry_, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de l'adolescent qui s'était redressé dans son fauteuil, _on peut discuter ?_

_- Demi va mieux ?_ Demanda Harry en se levant vivement.

- _Pas vraiment, mais son amie Zoé va venir voir si elle peut l'aider. Mais je voudrais te voir pour tout autre chose. Mon bureau te convient-il ? Ou préfères-tu discuter en marchant ?_

_- On peut aller vers le lac_, avança l'adolescent avec hésitation, pas certain d'avoir la bonne réponse.

- _Si tu veux_, acquiesça Severus,_va chercher ta cape, je t'attends dans le couloir_.

Dès que le portrait se fut refermé sur le professeur de potion, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard perplexe.

- _Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut te parler, mais il a l'air calme, c'est plutôt bon signe_, finit par dire le rouquin.

-_Ce qui est bon signe_, répliqua Harry, _c'est qu'il accepte de me parler dehors, là où il y aura plein de monde_.

Sur ces paroles, il monta en courant à son dortoir chercher sa cape, peu désireux de contrarier l'homme en le faisant attendre anormalement longtemps.  
Quelques minutes plus tard il s'éloignait en compagnie de son père en direction du lac. Celui-ci garda le silence un long moment, et ils étaient presque arrivés de l'autre côté du lac lorsque Severus se décida à parler.

- _Il y a longtemps que toi et moi devons avoir une conversation_, commença-t-il maladroitement.

- _C'est à cause de cet été _? Demanda prudemment Harry.

- _Non, enfin oui ça en fait partie. Mais ce n'est qu'un aspect du problème. Il y a beaucoup de points qui nécessitent une discussion : ton départ au square, la magie noire, Draco…_

_- Je suis…_

_- Non, laisse-moi parler_.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris, et hocha la tête en silence. Severus s'assit sur un banc de pierre et fit signe à Harry de le rejoindre. Après une hésitation, réalisant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés des élèves flânant dans le parc, l'adolescent se résigna à obéir.

- _Harry… je suis profondément désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière_, soupira Severus, ne sachant pas comment commencer la conversation autrement.

-_ Vous êtes désolé_… murmura Harry d'un ton incrédule.

- _Oui, je ne sais si cela suffira mais je le suis. Je sais que tu conserves une certaine crainte à mon encontre et j'aimerais la faire disparaître, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Mais j'espère que le temps suffira à te montrer ma bonne foi et à te convaincre que je ne te ferai plus de mal. Tu es adulte Harry, à la fin de l'année tu pourras prendre tes affaires et ne plus jamais me revoir si tu le souhaites mais j'espère vraiment que tu me donneras une chance d'être ton père. Un meilleur père que je n'ai été jusqu'à présent_.

Harry, abasourdi, ne put que hocher une nouvelle fois la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il n'avait jamais imaginé réellement couper les ponts avec Rogue, il s'était plus imaginé devoir assister à quelques repas de famille où lui et son père se regarderaient en chiens de faïence au désespoir de Dementia. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que celui-ci puisse vouloir rétablir de bonnes relations entre eux. Il n'était pas sûr de le pouvoir. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de rejeter l'homme alors que, pour une fois, il faisait un pas vers lui.

- _Concernant Draco_, reprit Severus d'un ton calme, _je voudrais bien évidemment lui offrir un foyer mais je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes cela comme un rejet de ma part te concernant._

_- Comment ça,_ demanda Harry d'un air perdu, _c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée…_

_- Oui mais je crains que ton impulsivité ne t'ai conduit à faire une offre que tu regrettes peut-être déjà. Draco t'a causé du tort et…_

_- Il était désespéré,_ le coupa Harry. _Il savait que son père était fou de rage contre lui et il cherchait un moyen de se racheter. Il n'a pas réfléchi. Il s'est même excusé, _mentit-il.

Severus haussa un sourcil sceptique mais ne releva pas, se contentant d'enchaîner.

- _Donc tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que Draco emménage au manoir, tu en es sûr ? Ne te sens pas obligé de dire oui, il y a bien d'autres solutions envisageables._

_- Je sais mais non, si Draco est d'accord, je pense que ça serait bien qu'il vive au manoir._

_- Et toi ? As-tu l'intention de revenir ? Ou vas-tu rester au square _?

Harry se sentit rougir. Lui qui croyait berner Rogue se rendait compte que ce dernier n'avait pas été dupe un seul instant.

- _Je ne sais pas._

_- Quelque soit ta décision, je la respecterai. Et la porte du manoir te sera toujours ouverte, ta chambre sera toujours la tienne, même si tu ne vis plus là de manière permanente._

_- Merci, _murmura l'adolescent, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

- _Concernant la magie noire_, reprit l'homme après quelques secondes de silence, _je suppose que tu as continué à t'entraîner._

_- Euh oui, en effet, _murmura Harry, incertain de la réaction de son père.

- _Je t'ai déjà donné mon point de vue sur la question, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu apprennes à t'en servir si tu prends toutes les précautions utiles. Tu penses à ta méditation ? Tu n'as rien ressenti de bizarre, de désagréable depuis que tu pratiques ? Pas de tiraillement dans le corps lorsque tu cesses de t'entraîner pendant un certain temps ?_

_- Non, non rien de tout cela. Je médite avant et après et je lance mon patronus si je me suis entraîné plus d'une demi-heure._

_- C'est parfait. Harry j'insiste sur le fait que tu ne dois pas hésiter à venir me trouver en cas de problème quel qu'il soit et particulièrement concernant cette pratique_.

L'adolescent acquiesça sans répondre et Severus reprit le chemin du château, estimant que la conversation avait porté ses fruits et qu'il était inutile de risquer de braquer Harry en la poussant plus avant.  
Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'adolescent.

- _Et… Harry… Une dernière chose : Tu es toujours mon fils. Draco ne sera en aucun cas un fils de remplacement, que j'aurais choisi de mon plein gré… Je l'accueille uniquement parce que je suis en capacité de le protéger. Je voulais être sûr que tu en sois bien conscient._

_- D'accord…_ Souffla Harry.

Ils reprirent leur route en silence, chacun se repassant la conversation intérieurement. Arrivé devant les portes du château, Severus se tourna vers Harry.

- _À propos, j'ai cru comprendre que Monsieur Weasley t'as soufflé la salle sur demande sous le nez pour la St Valentin_.

Harry écarquilla de grands yeux, se demandant comment son père pouvait savoir une chose pareille. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur.

- _J'ai croisé Miss Granger qui discutait de la chose avec Miss Padma Patil. Toujours est-il que mes appartements seront vides. Ta sœur refusera sans aucun doute de sortir de sa chambre et je passerai moi-même la soirée avec Evaelianne. Tu peux donc, si tu le désires, y inviter Miss Weasley. Draco sera retourné dans sa chambre._

_- Ah… euh… oui ça serait bien… Merci_.

Severus hocha la tête et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses appartements et annoncer à Draco qu'il viendrait au manoir à la fin de l'année scolaire.  
Harry le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de détaler dans les étages à la recherche de Ginny.

.

OoO

.

Le soir de la St Valentin, attendu par les unes, redouté par les autres arriva enfin. Partout dans le château, et malgré la désapprobation évidente de Minerva, Albus avait ouvert des salles d'étude pour aménager une cinquantaine d'alcôves, permettant aux élèves à partir de la 4ème année de se retrouver en tête à tête. Les plus jeunes prendraient leur repas dans la grande salle où, exceptionnellement, ils n'auraient pas à s'asseoir selon les maisons, les quatre grandes tables ayant été remplacées par des tables plus petites, leur permettant de se regrouper selon les affinités. Peu de professeurs étaient absents : le professeur Vector avait rejoint son mari au restaurant, promettant toutefois à Albus de venir assurer la surveillance en deuxième partie de soirée. Les professeurs Lupin et Rogue avaient prévenus qu'il ne faudrait pas compter sur eux avant le lendemain et enfin le professeur Bibine avait prévenu qu'elle ne serait présente que jusqu'à 20h, son ami finissant de travailler assez tard. Albus avait également prit la décision de repousser le couvre feu des quatre dernières années à minuit, tandis que les plus jeunes pourrait bénéficier d'une heure supplémentaire.

.

OoO

.

Pansy entra dans la chambre de Draco et regarda autour d'elle. Des dizaines de chandelles rendaient l'endroit un peu moins sinistre et un guéridon faisait office de table. Elle fit un sourire chaleureux à l'adolescent qui haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé.

- _Je sais que je t'ai habitué à mieux_, soupira-t-il, _mais_…

- _C'est très bien ainsi_, le coupa-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. _Ce n'est pas l'elfe de Potter là _?

Draco tourna les yeux vers Winky, gracieusement prêtée par Harry. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Pansy la reconnaisse. Comme Dobby avait offert de s'occuper d'Harry ce soir, il avait accepté avec joie l'aide de la petite créature. Pansy étudia quelques minutes l'air embarrassé de Draco avant de secouer la tête.

- _Merlin, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Draco…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_- Tu n'a pas l'intention de retourner auprès du Maitre, n'est-ce pas _?

L'adolescent garda le silence. Merlin, Severus allait le tuer. Il organisait un diner clandestin dans sa chambre et il se faisait griller moins d'une semaine après avoir écrit à sa tante pour l'assurer de sa fidélité.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_, reprit la jeune fille, le sortant de ses pensées, _je n'aimais pas l'idée que tu t'engages. Je n'ai rien dis parce que j'avais peur que ça arrive aux oreilles de mon père… Mais si tu as trouvé un moyen sûr d'échapper à tout ça… tant mieux_…

Draco respira, soulagé. Il avait toujours cru que Pansy adhérait aux idées de ses parents et l'idée de la perdre avait été douloureuse. Il réalisait que l'adolescente s'était contentée de ne pas faire de vague, vivant pleinement sa jeunesse sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il adviendrait plus tard. Les filles étaient en général moins sollicitées que les garçons sur le sujet de l'engagement et il était peu probable que sa fidélité soit remise en cause, du moins pas avant la fin de l'année.

-_ Tu partirais avec moi _? demanda-t-il spontanément.

- _Tu crois que ça serait possible ?_

_- Je me renseignerai… Et maintenant passons à une partie plus agréable de la soirée, sourit-il en faisant signe à Winky de leur servir à boire_.

.

OoO

.

- _Tu as l'air bien détendu ce soir_, ronronna Evaelianne en se lovant contre Severus, un apéritif à la main.

- _Et bien sans parler de ta compagnie, j'ai parlé avec Harry comme tu me l'as…_

_- Conseillé ?_

_- Si tu veux… conseillé. Et ça s'est bien passé. Tu seras aussi contente d'apprendre que j'ai informé Draco qu'à la fin de l'année il pourra venir vivre au manoir._

_- J'en suis ravie Severus _!

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et se leva, le tirant à sa suite.

- _Viens passons à table, je meurs littéralement de faim et je crois que Baker s'est surpassé, ça sent divinement bon !_

_- Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça_, se moqua Severus.

- _Non, pas qu'à ça_, rétorqua Evi avec un clin d'œil coquin, faisant sourire l'ancien mangemort.

Pendant que Baker s'affairait autour d'eux pour servir la rosace de saumon fumé qu'il avait préparé, Severus s'éclaircit la voix et, prenant la main d'Evaelianne, se pencha vers elle.

- _En parlant d'emménager au manoir_…

.

OoO

.

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que le professeur Rogue nous ait laissé ses appartements_, murmura Ginny en regardant autour d'elle.

- _Oui c'était inattendu_, sourit Harry en la serrant dans ses bras. _Bon bien sûr Demi, le bébé et son amie Zoé sont à côté, mais j'ai vu ladite Zoé tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit qu'elle mettait un charme d'isolation sur la chambre et que nous serions tranquilles._

_- C'est tout simplement parfait,_ sourit l'adolescente en s'approchant de la table mise pour l'occasion au milieu de la pièce.

Dobby s'avança alors en s'inclinant à maintes reprises et posa sur la table basse un plateau contenant des bouchées apéritives et deux verres d'un cocktail sans alcool.

- _Dobby_ ? S'étonna la rouquine. _Tu as deux elfes à toi et c'est Dobby qui s'occupe de tout ça ce soir ?_

_- J'ai demandé à Kreattur de s'occuper de Remus et Tonks, quant à Winky… je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de Malefoy_… ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix, n'étant pas certain de la réaction de sa petite amie.

Ginny resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant de prendre le visage d'Harry en coupe dans ses mains.

-_ Tu as un cœur d'or_, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

.

OoO

.

- _Merlin, Ron_, s'exclama Hermione en pénétrant dans la salle sur demande, _c'est magnifique ! Tu as fait ça tout seul ?_

_- Oui, presque_, répondit le rouquin. _Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on accapare un elfe ce soir alors je suis allé les voir plus tôt dans la soirée pour prendre notre repas et j'y ai placé un sort de stase. Puis j'ai demandé au professeur Chourave de m'aider à transformer des lochifères ailées en roses jaunes, je sais que ce sont tes préférées. J'avoue que Dobby est venu m'aider à décorer la salle cet après-midi_.

Hermione se tourna vers le rouquin, les yeux brillants étrangement et, sans crier gare, se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément.

.

OoO

.

-_ Voilà, tu es beaucoup plus jolie avec cette robe, magnifique je dois dire, et pas seulement parce que c'est moi qui l'ai créée_.

Dementia jeta un regard peu amène à son amie avant de lorgner vers son lit qui semblait lui tendre les bras.

- _Non_, siffla Zoé en interceptant le regard de la brune, _pas question, tu restes debout et nous allons fêter ensemble l'anniversaire de ton fils _!

Demi eut un hoquet étranglé et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- _Merlin j'avais oublié ! J'ai oublié l'anniversaire de mon bébé !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas_, la rassura Zoé, _super marraine a tout prévu, j'ai des cadeaux en pagaille et Alima va apporter un bon repas et un gâteau. On doit juste rester ici parce que le môme roucoule avec sa chérie à côté _!

Cette information arracha un sourire triste à Dementia qui se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, regardant distraitement la rouquine jouer avec son fils. Le premier anniversaire de R.J aurait dû être un moment de pur bonheur. Il aurait dû y avoir Harry et ses amis, Draco, Zoé et son frère, son père et Evaelianne également, Sirius aurait lancé R.J en l'air et Severus aurait marmonné que ce cabot ne grandirait jamais, et Demi aurait passé la soirée à crier des « papa ! » et des « Sirius ! » indignés alors même qu'elle aurait été amusée de leurs chamailleries incessantes. Puis elle aurait couché l'enfant de bonne heure et chaque couple serait parti de son côté fêter la St Valentin. Sirius et elle auraient jeté un œil dans le berceau de leur fils endormi avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

Elle éclata soudain en sanglots et dans la seconde qui suivit, Zoé la serrait dans ses bras.

- _Il est là_, l'assura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, _il a rejoint sa constellation et de là-haut il veille sur toi et sur votre bébé. Il ne voudrait pas que tu te vides de tes larmes !_

_- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre_ ? gémit Dementia.

- _T'occuper de ton fils. Reprendre ta thèse. Vivre_…


	56. Chapter 56

**Une précision : pour les fleurs, je connais parfaitement leur « langage » mais je n'aime pas m'y référer. Personnellement j'adore particulièrement les roses jaunes. Est-ce que mon mari ne doit jamais m'en offrir sous prétexte que quelqu'un a décrété que c'était la couleur de l'amour finissant (et dans un style moins poétique des cocues ?) ? Est-ce que je dois subir des roses rouges alors que je n'aime pas ça ? Donc si Hermione aime les roses jaunes, je trouve qu'il est normal que Ron lui en offre.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, A Morphée pour son travail et à Mistycal pour sa dernière relecture à la traque des fautes…**

**sur ce...**

**enjoy**

* * *

- _Je te retrouve plus tard_, annonça Ginny en déposant un baiser rapide sur la joue de Harry. _Il faut que je voie Demelza pour mon devoir de potion_.

Elle s'évapora aussitôt sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de protester.

- _Elle a raison_, ajouta Hermione en faisant de même avec Ron, _moi, je dois voir le préfet de Serdaigle concernant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard _!

Ron jeta un coup d'œil désabusé à son ami qui haussa les épaules.

- _On peut pas les accuser d'être collantes_, marmonna le rouquin.

- _Bah, au moins on pourra manger ce qu'on veut au petit dej' sans commentaires sur nos « épouvantables habitudes alimentaires », _sourit Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami qui éclata de rire en lui emboitant le pas.

En entrant dans la grande salle, ils croisèrent Severus qui en sortait.

- _Bonjour Harry, monsieur Weasley…_

_- Bonjour professeur_, répondit Ron en observant son ami du coin de l'œil.

- _Bonjour père_, répondit à son tour celui-ci d'une voix neutre.

- _Tu vas déjeuner je suppose ?_

_- Oui._

_- Bien. Je te vois en potion alors._

_- Ok. À tout à l'heure_.

Le professeur sortit de la grande salle tandis que les deux adolescents rejoignaient la table des Gryffondors. Tandis qu'ils se servaient généreusement en muffins, marmelade et gâteaux, dédaignant les fruits et porridge qu'Hermione et Ginny s'évertuaient à leur faire avaler chaque matin, Ron demanda :

- _Ça a l'air de bien se passer entre toi et Rogue._

_- Ça se passe,_ répondit simplement Harry en faisant un signe à Dementia qui venait de prendre place à la table des professeurs, R.J sur ses genoux.

Ses yeux dérivèrent quelques secondes vers la table des Serpentards où seuls quelques premières années étaient installés. Interceptant son regard, Ron fit remarquer :

- _Si tu cherches Malefoy, je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas le droit de prendre ses repas ici._

_- Pourquoi je chercherais Malefoy _?

Ron haussa les épaules sans répondre. Après quelques instants de silence, il reprit la parole, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- _Au fait mon pote, en parlant de Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui a été décidé ?_

_- Il va aller au manoir Rogue_, répondit Harry la bouche pleine de muffin. _Je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire moi, mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger mon père si je reste au square Grimmaud._

_- Il t'en a parlé ?_

Harry acquiesça et, jetant un nouveau regard à la table des Serpentards où quelques filles venaient de s'installer, il ajouta en désignant les nouvelles venues du menton.

-_ Tu sais qui risque de venir s'installer aussi ? Parkinson ! Malefoy m'a dit qu'elle n'adhérait pas aux idées de ses parents et que là où Draco allait, elle voulait aller. Ils sont fiancés semble-t-il mais ils ont peur que les vieux de Parkinson la marie à un autre dès qu'ils sauront que Draco a retourné sa veste. Du coup il n'osait pas trop en parler, mais Dementia s'en est occupé. Rogue a dit que, comme elle sera majeure d'ici là, il ne voit aucun inconvénient à l'accueillir._

_- Un vrai repère de Serpentard_, commenta Ron.

Harry eut un sourire moqueur mais ne répondit rien, faisant passer sa dernière bouchée avec un verre de jus de citrouille. Après avoir discuté un moment avec leurs camarades de dortoir, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de métamorphose, premier cours de la matinée.  
Harry bailla en songeant à l'emploi du temps chargé qu'ils avaient en cette matinée : métamorphose, potion, défense. Il s'était couché très tard et n'aspirait qu'à retourner s'enfouir sous ses couvertures.  
Hermione était déjà devant la salle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et le trio entra ensemble pour s'installer dans la classe encore déserte.

- _Ce devoir était difficile_, soupira la jeune fille en sortant deux parchemins roulés de son sac, _j'espère que je n'ai pas fait un hors-sujet._

_- Comme si tu pouvais,_ riposta Ron en sortant à son tour un rouleau, moins épais que celui de la jeune fille.

Harry, lui, ne dit rien, réalisant soudain qu'il avait complètement oublié de finir le devoir, qui était resté à moitié écrit sur son lit.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de demander conseil à Hermione, le professeur venant d'entrer dans la salle, mais après tout, se dit-il, ce serait la toute première fois qu'il oublierait un devoir en sept ans, et il n'y avait pas mort d'homme.  
Le professeur MacGonagall réclama le silence et débuta son cours sans attendre, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur son oubli.  
À la fin d'un cours qui s'était révélé intensif et épuisant, Harry, en plus de sa fatigue due à sa courte nuit, avait hérité d'un superbe mal de tête lancinant qui avait commencé à altérer sa bonne humeur.

- _Je vais passer ramasser les devoirs que je vous avais demandés_, prévint Minerva en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour se trouver à la hauteur du trio. Elle prit les trois parchemins roulés et, les observant, s'aperçut immédiatement que deux d'entre eux étaient à Hermione et que celui d'Harry manquait.

- _Votre devoir monsieur Potter_, demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

- _J'ai oublié de le faire_, marmonna Harry.

- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- J'ai oublié de le faire, professeur_, répéta l'adolescent un peu plus fort.

- _Vous avez oublié_, répondit le professeur, incrédule. _10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous viendrez en retenue ce soir afin de faire ce travail pourtant demandé depuis plus de deux semaines_.

Voyant l'espoir de se coucher tôt anéanti, Harry soupira, un peu trop fort.

- _Un commentaire peut-être monsieur Potter ?_

_- Je ne pourrais pas vous le rendre au prochain cours _? Tenta l'adolescent, sachant qu'il aurait ainsi un week-end entier pour finir son travail.

- _Les devoirs que je donne ne sont pas facultatifs_,_ monsieur Potter, ils ont pour but de vous aider à assimiler les cours et de mesurer vos progrès. Vous ferez donc ce devoir, comme je viens de le dire, en retenue._

_- Je n'ai jamais oublié de rendre le moindre devoir_, protesta Harry, furieux, _même quand tout le monde aurait compris que je ne les fasse pas, et pour une fois que j'oublie on dirait que j'ai commis la pire erreur de ma vie, c'est injuste !_

_- Je vous semble peut-être injuste monsieur Potter, _répondit encore plus sèchement le professeur, _mais il n'est guère temps de vous relâcher, vous avez les aspics à la fin de l'année et…_

_- On le saura_, siffla Harry.

- _Cela suffit. Sortez monsieur Potter, nous nous verrons ce soir à 20h_.

Harry ramassa ses affaires d'un geste rageur et sortit vivement, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Minerva regarda cette dernière avec incrédulité avant de se reprendre et d'ordonner à sa classe de sortir à son tour dans le calme.  
Une fois seule, elle s'assit lourdement à son bureau, oscillant entre la colère et l'incompréhension. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué l'adolescent, toujours si poli à son égard ? Elle hésita quelques instants avant de prendre un parchemin. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais songé à informer Severus de l'attitude de son fils, sachant qu'elle condamnerait ainsi le jeune homme à une lourde correction disproportionnée quant à la gravité de sa faute. Mais, à présent que son collègue avait reprit une attitude plus normale envers l'adolescent, elle se voyait contrainte de lui relater l'incident, de peur que l'attitude d'Harry ne cache un problème plus profond. Severus restait après tout son père et était responsable de lui. Peut-être pourrait-il y voir plus clair. De plus, elle préférait que l'homme sache par avance dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait l'adolescent avant qu'il n'arrive en cours de potion et ne se fasse remarquer.

.

OoO

.

Sur un geste de Severus, les élèves s'installèrent à leurs tables selon leurs affinités. Harry jeta son sac sur la paillasse qu'il partageait avec Ron et s'assit, le visage fermé. Severus agita sa baguette vers le tableau noir, inscrivant deux listes d'ingrédients.

-_ Voici un tableau d'équivalence. Vous allez devoir faire la potion page 210 de votre manuel. Chacun d'entre vous dispose de certains ingrédients qui n'apparaissent pas dans la potion et certains de ceux requis ne sont pas sur vos tables. Vous allez devoir adapter la potion en utilisant ce tableau d'équivalence. En cas de doute, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler_.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent des regards hésitants et remplirent leur chaudron d'eau avant de le mettre à chauffer. Un plop ! retentit soudain et un elfe de maison apparut, tendant un parchemin plié en quatre au professeur. Celui-ci s'en empara et congédia la petite créature d'un geste avant de lire la missive. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard rapide à Harry avant d'enfouir le parchemin dans sa poche. Il entreprit, comme à son habitude, de passer dans les rangs et s'arrêta devant son fils.

- _Pourrais-tu rester à la fin du cours ? Je dois te p_arler, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- _J'ai cours de défense_, protesta Harry.

- _Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps, miss Granger t'excuseras auprès du professeur Lupin_.

Harry hocha la tête et Severus s'éloigna sans rien ajouter. L'adolescent croisa le regard interrogateur d'Hermione et haussa les épaules avant de plonger dans la confection de sa potion.

.

OoO

.

Severus ne leva les yeux de ses parchemins que lorsque le dernier élève eut refermé la porte derrière lui.  
Il savait, bien sûr, que les secondes années de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor attendaient à l'extérieur de la classe mais il tenait à discuter sans délai avec son fils.  
Il se leva et vint se rasseoir devant l'adolescent qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif. Sans un mot, Severus sortit le parchemin qu'il avait reçu au début du cours de sa poche et le tendit à Harry, l'enjoignant d'un geste à le lire.  
Le jeune homme déplia la missive et Severus le vit pâlir brusquement avant de lever vers lui des yeux dans lesquels il lu la même crainte que quelques mois plus tôt.  
S'efforçant de conserver une expression des plus neutres, Severus prit appui sur ses coudes et plongea ses yeux calmes dans ceux effrayés de son fils.

- _Tu veux m'expliquer ?_

_- Je suis désolé_, répondit précipitamment Harry, faisant soupirer l'ancien mangemort.

- _Je ne te demande pas d'excuses. Je te demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as toujours été en bons termes avec Minerva et ce genre d'éclat ne te ressemble pas. Tu n'as jamais agit ainsi qu'avec Ombrage ou moi-même et tes griefs à notre égard prenaient sources en dehors de la classe. Alors je répète ma question : que s'est-il passé _?

Harry hésita, jetant un regard vers la porte fermée à travers laquelle les bavardages des secondes années étaient perceptibles. Si les choses dégénéraient, il serait à nouveau la risée de toute l'école.  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Severus le rassura aussitôt.

- _Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te punir. Mais je voudrais être certain que tu vas bien et que ton attitude de ce matin ne cache pas un problème plus profond. Alors explique-moi._

_- J'ai mal dormi_, commença Harry avec hésitation.

Voyant que son père lui faisait signe de poursuivre sans manifester la moindre colère, il reprit :

- _C'était la première fois que j'oubliais un devoir. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé en six ans ! Et elle a réagit comme si je ne fichais jamais rien…_

_- Et bien, elle n'a pas été d'une sévérité excessive mais je peux comprendre que tu te sois senti peu écouté. Je suis certain qu'elle te libérera dès que tu auras fini ce devoir. Est-il long à faire ?_

_- Pas vraiment… Je l'ai déjà rédigé à moitié et le reste est sur brouillon_.

- _Ta retenue ne sera pas bien longue alors. Profite de tes heures de libre dans la journée pour faire tes autres devoirs et tu pourras te coucher relativement tôt._

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé de ne pas s'être attiré davantage d'ennuis. Avec le recul, il devait admettre que le professeur MacGonagall n'avait pas été sévère et qu'il aurait de toute façon dû faire ce devoir le soir même sous la surveillance d'Hermione.  
Les bavardages à l'extérieur s'étaient intensifiés et Severus jeta un regard agacé vers la porte.

- _Je crains d'avoir cours et toi-même devrais te rendre en défense. Veux-tu que je te fasse un mot ?_

_- Non, Hermione a sans doute prévenu Remus, il comprendra._

_- Bien_.

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, suivit d'Harry qui avait saisit son sac. Avant d'ouvrir pour laisser entrer ses élèves suivants, Severus se tourna vers son fils et ajouta :

-_ Je ne t'ordonne pas de le faire, je ne t'oblige à rien, mais Minerva a toujours beaucoup fait pour toi et ton attitude l'a peinée. Je pense qu'elle apprécierait des excuses_.

Harry hésita et hocha prudemment la tête. Severus lui pressa l'épaule avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte en rugissant :

- _Que signifie ce chahut ? Entrez et en silence _!

Harry secoua la tête et se faufila entre les plus jeunes qui s'empressaient de rejoindre leurs places. Il savait qu'il devait se rendre en cours de défense, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il utilisa le passage qu'il avait emprunté pour ramener Draco dans les appartements de son père, et alla se réfugier dans le jardin du professeur Chourave en attendant la fin de l'heure.

.

OoO

.

- _Hermione, est-ce que Severus a laissé entendre qu'il garderait Harry aussi longtemps _?

L'adolescente cessa de ranger ses affaires et releva la tête vers Remus.

- _Non, il semblait dire qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps au contraire…_

_- Je vois_.

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres d'un air inquiet.

- _Mais il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, le professeur Rogue a changé, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, il ne va pas lui faire du mal, n'est-ce…_

_- Calme-toi, Hermione_, souffla Remus, s'assurant d'un regard que le début d'hystérie de la jeune fille n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur eux. _Je vais m'occuper de ça,_ promit-il avant de libérer la classe, en leur rappelant de travailler la théorie d'un nouveau sort, aux chapitres 10 et 11 de leur manuel, afin de pouvoir aborder la partie pratique lors du prochain cours.

Il traversa la salle pour ouvrir lui-même la porte à ses élèves, ainsi qu'il le faisait toujours, et se figea en découvrant Harry, assis sur le sol dans le couloir.  
L'adolescent se releva aussitôt sans difficultés apparentes qui auraient pu trahir une quelconque douleur, et il se détendit quelque peu. Harry adressa un sourire rassurant à ses deux amis avant de se tourner vers l'homme d'un air hésitant.

- _Tu as une minute ?_

_- Bien sûr, je suis libre jusqu'à 15h. Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui, oui. Il voulait juste discuter… mais j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je suis désolé d'avoir raté le cours._

_- Rien que l'on n'ait déjà vu cet été. Monte, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça. Je commande un repas aux elfes et j'arrive_.

Harry eut un sourire soulagé et monta s'installer dans le bureau, où Remus le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, portant un plateau sur lequel étaient posés une assiette de sandwiches et un pichet de jus de citrouille. Il dégagea le dessus de son bureau d'un mouvement de baguette, tenant le plateau en équilibre sur un bras, avant de poser ce dernier entre eux deux. Il servit deux verres et saisit un sandwich en faisant signe à l'adolescent de faire de même. Celui-ci s'empressa d'obéir et mordit de bon cœur dans le sandwich au roastbeef qu'il avait choisi.

- _Je t'écoute Harry_, intervint Remus, rappelant au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas venu dans ce bureau sans un but précis.

Il raconta brièvement au professeur de défense ce qu'il s'était passé en première heure entre lui et le professeur MacGonagall, et comment cette dernière en avait informé son père. Puis il relata la réaction calme de ce dernier.

- _Minerva n'aurait jamais prévenu Severus si elle avait craint une réaction violente_, lui assura Remus dès qu'il eut terminé son récit.

- _Il dit qu'il faudrait que je m'excuse._

_- Est-ce que tu es désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi avec elle ?_

_- Je crois, oui…_

_- Alors il serait en effet souhaitable que tu t'excuses._

_- Je le ferai ce soir,_ soupira Harry en haussant les épaules.

- _Je pense qu'elle apprécierait que tu y ailles avant… Attendre ce soir ferait perdre de la valeur à ta démarche, beaucoup d'étudiants se sentent obligés de s'excuser lorsqu'ils arrivent en retenue. Ce sont le plus souvent des excuses machinales, qui ne reflètent en rien les sentiments réels de leur auteur. De plus, si comme je le pense Minerva a supposé que ton éclat cachait un problème plus profond, elle a essayé de t'aider. Et considérant la cordialité de votre échange, je gage qu'elle a eu raison d'en parler à Severus… Il semble avoir bien changé…_

_- Je sais. Et je sais aussi qu'il a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne me ferait plus de mal mais je le l'avait pas vraiment cru. Mais maintenant…_

_- Tu ne sais plus où tu en es_, termina Remus.

- _Voilà, j'ai envie de le croire, tu sais. Jusque là je m'étais dit qu'il suffirait qu'on s'ignore et qu'on fasse bonne figure à Noël et aux anniversaires mais…_

_- Tu n'es plus sûr que ça suffise ?_

_- Ça ne lui suffit pas à lui, en tout cas_, marmonna Harry.

- _Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi, toi _? Demanda Remus en se penchant vers lui.

Harry garda le silence quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- _Moi, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis…_

_- Cherche la réponse au fond de toi, Harry. Est-ce que tu as envie de te rapprocher de Severus ? Est-ce que tu as envie qu'il fasse partie de ta vie ?_

Harry soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- _C'est mon père…On est censé former une famille… Et puis c'est ce que souhaite Demi…_

_- Harry,_ le coupa Remus, _malgré toute mon affection pour Dementia, tu importes beaucoup plus à mes yeux. Alors la seule chose qui compte c'est : est-ce que tu le veux, toi ?_

L'adolescent ferma les yeux un moment, avant de les rouvrir pour fixer son regard vert sur son second parrain :

- _Je pense que oui… mais je ne veux plus souffrir_…

.

OoO

.

Harry hésita un moment devant la porte avant de se décider à frapper.

- _Entrez_.

Il poussa le battant et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement avant de demander avec hésitation :

- _Je peux vous parler un instant, professeur _?

Minerva ôta ses lunettes et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- _Bien sûr, monsieur Potter_.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau, le regard obstinément fixé sur le mur derrière sa directrice de maison. Il avait écouté son père, Remus et sa propre conscience et à présent qu'il se trouvait devant elle, il ne savait pas par où commencer.  
Minerva le contempla en silence quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir exaspéré et de saisir une boite en fer blanc qui trônait sur un coin de son bureau.

- _Par Merlin, asseyiez-vous et prenez un biscuit au gingembre, Harry_.

Harry se servit dans la boite que lui tendait le professeur et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

- _Professeur_, commença t-il après quelques secondes, _je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû vous crier dessus_.

Minerva remit ses lunettes et contempla un instant l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

- _C'est oublié Harry_, finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire. _J'ose espérer que ce genre d'éclats ne se reproduira plus et que, si quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, n'allait pas, vous n'hésiteriez pas à venir me trouver pour en parler…_

_- Bien sûr, professeur._

_- Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? J'ai hésité à parler de votre saute d'humeur au professeur Rogue, mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait le plus à même de déceler un éventuel problème, j'espère ne pas m'être trompée._

_- Non, tout s'est bien passé._

_- Tout s'est donc définitivement arrangé entre vous _? s'enquit Minerva, l'air réellement concernée.

- _Je crois que oui,_ sourit Harry avec une légère hésitation. _Je crois que ça va aller…_

_- Très bien. Alors voulez-vous me dire ce qui vous est arrivé ce matin ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, professeur. J'étais fatigué, j'avais très mal dormi. …J'ai oublié un devoir pour la première fois et j'ai eu l'impression que…_

_- Que ?_

_- Que je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur, vous comprenez ? Alors que j'ai toujours rendu mes devoirs, même quand Ombrage s'acharnait sur moi, même quand…_

Il s'interrompit, incapable de continuer.

- _Très bien, je comprends. Mais vous devez comprendre également que si je me montre intransigeante c'est parce que je sais que vous avez les capacités pour obtenir d'excellentes notes à vos Aspics. Et justement après toutes les épreuves que vous avez traversées, je ne veux pas qu'un simple coup de fatigue vous prive de vos chances. Me comprenez-vous ?_

_- Oui professeur_, répondit sincèrement Harry.

- _Votre retenu aura lieu a 20h comme je vous l'ai dis. Dès que vous aurez terminé votre devoir, vous pourrez aller vous reposer._

_- Je l'ai à moitié écrit et le reste est fait au brouillon_, avoua Harry.

-_ Et bien, nous ne passerons donc pas beaucoup de temps ensemble ce soir_, conclut le professeur, un petit sourire aux lèvres en se levant pour signifier la fin de l'entretien.

Elle tendit de nouveau la boite en fer blanc à son élève et lui ordonna de prendre quelques biscuits. Harry la remercia et sortit du bureau, soulagé. Remus avait raison, il se sentait mieux. Il croqua avec plaisir dans un des biscuits et parti à la recherche de Ginny, espérant pouvoir passer un moment avec elle avant son prochain cours.

.

OoO

.

Remus descendit d'un pas alerte les marchent conduisant aux cachots. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait du potionniste et lui demanda poliment :

- _Est-ce que Severus est là Paracelse ?_

_- Oui, professeur Lupin_, répondit la peinture, qui semblait apprécier la courtoisie de Remus à son égard. _Je vais annoncer votre visite, veuillez patienter_.

Le potionniste disparut et, quelques secondes plus tard, des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

-_ Je ne suis pas à votre service, vieux bouc !_

_- Merlin me préserve de vous demander quoi que ce soit, petite morue !_

_- Si vous avez envie de finir dans un grenier, j'avais justement envie de changer la déco, hideux pétoncle asthénique !_

_- Je me plaindrai à votre père, petite dévergoigneuse !_

_- Vous pouvez bien vous plaindre à Merlin en personne, pour ce que ça m'intéresse, espèce d'insignifiant protozoaire décérébré _!

De l'autre côté de la porte, Remus ne put retenir un rire étouffé. Quelques secondes plus tard, Paracelse, les moustaches vibrantes d'indignations réapparaissait devant lui, son chapeau d'alchimiste de travers.

- _Mademoiselle Rogue_, dit-il d'un ton guindé en insistant sur le « mademoiselle », _va venir vous ouvrir_.

Sur ces paroles, il disparut du cadre. Remus supposa qu'il était parti bouder dans un autre de ses portraits. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une Dementia, un peu pâle mais qui affichait un sourire serein.

- _Entrez Remus, Papa arrive._

_- Vous allez mieux, Dementia ?_

_- Oui, _acquiesça la jeune femme en ramassant quelques magasines éparts sur la table basse. _La visite de Zoé m'a fait du bien, elle m'a permis de reprendre pied. Je pense toujours à lui_…ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

- _C'est naturel. Je pense moi-même beaucoup à lui, mais la douleur s'estompe pour laisser la place aux souvenirs heureux…_

_- Oui_, sourit doucement Demi,_ je crois qu'il va me falloir pas mal de temps pour en arriver là, mais j'avance_…

Derrière eux, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Severus, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, entra dans la pièce.

-_ Je vais vous laisser discuter_, décréta Dementia avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

Severus la suivit du regard et attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte derrière elle pour se tourner vers son visiteur.

- _Un problème, Lupin ?_

_- Non pas vraiment. Harry m'a dit que tu avais finalement décidé de prendre Draco Malefoy en charge ?_

_- C'est mon filleul. Et du moment que cela ne pose aucun problème à Harry…_

_- Tu vas te charger de la petite Parkinson aussi ?_

_- Elle et Draco sont fiancés_, répondit Severus en haussant les épaules, _comme la quasi-totalité des jeunes sang-pur. Mais lorsque Draco sera reconnu comme traitre à la cause, il est fort probable qu'elle soit mariée en hâte à un quelconque mangemort pour éviter le déshonneur… Dolohov et Rokwood sont encore célibataires me semble-t-il, tout comme Rabastan Lestrange…_

_- Chacun d'eux pourrait être son père _! Protesta Remus, indigné.

- _Ça ne rentrera pas en ligne de compte. Miss Parkinson sera majeure en mai, je pourrai donc en toute légalité la cacher chez moi. Harry est d'accord avec cette solution… bien qu'il n'ait pas encore décidé de revenir vivre au manoir ou de retourner au square Grimaud._

_- Si cette guerre pouvait se terminer bientôt_, soupira Remus.

- _Tu prêches un converti… Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?_

_- Harry…_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _? s'enquit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Ta réaction à son attitude envers Minerva l'a perturbé._

_- Quoi ? Je suis resté parfaitement calme _! S'insurgea le professeur de potion.

- _Justement. Il ne croyait qu'à moitié tes promesses de changements et à présent il n'est plus sûr de rien. Il a envie de te croire, il meurt d'envie de se rapprocher de toi mais il craint que tu ne fasses volte-face à nouveau_.

Severus soupira sans répondre.

- _Fais attention, Severus_, ajouta Remus en se dirigeant vers la porte, _Harry est fort mais il ne supporterait pas que tu le rejettes encore une fois. Pas après lui avoir fait miroiter la possibilité d'une vraie vie de famille. Tu le briserais définitivement_…

Sur un dernier regard, Remus passa la porte et disparut dans le couloir, laissant Severus retourner ses paroles dans tous les sens.

.

OoO

.

- _Vous travaillerez le chapitre 29 pour le prochain cours. J'ose espérer que vous êtes capables, à votre niveau, de faire la différence entre écraser et émincer, sans quoi la potion sera sans effet. Sortez _!

Severus regarda les élèves se bousculer pour sortir le plus vite possible en retenant un soupir. Il détestait particulièrement les cours du vendredi. Excités par l'approche du week-end, les étudiants étaient dissipés et lui-même devait redoubler de vigilance pour éviter les accidents.  
Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Remus concernant Harry, et il ne savait pas comment convaincre définitivement l'adolescent de sa bonne foi.  
Son regard tomba sur son magasine mensuel de potion, lequel avait traité de la baisse de niveau dans les Aspic, et une idée germa aussitôt dans son esprit.

- _Harry_, interpella-t-il l'adolescent qui allait passer la porte, _tu peux rester un instant _?

Le jeune homme fit signe à ses amis de continuer sans lui et revint sur ses pas. Ils attendirent quelques secondes que le dernier étudiant ferme la porte en sortant.

- _Harry_, reprit Severus, _tu sais que les Aspic approchent à grand pas._

_- J'aurai de bonne notes_, s'empressa de répondre le Gryffondor.

- _Je n'en doute pas_, sourit Severus d'un air apaisant, _aux vues de tes notes de devoir je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucune difficulté à t'en sortir de manière honorable. Tu souhaites toujours faire la formation d'auror _?

Harry hocha la tête prudemment.

- _Bien. Plus tes notes seront élevées en potion et en défense, plus tu auras de facilités lors de cette formation et plus tu auras de chance de pouvoir choisir ta première affectation._

_- Première affectation ?_

_- Les aurors débutants sont soumis à un an d'affectation fixe sur le terrain. Certain font de la paperasse au ministère - oui, ils osent appeler cela du « terrain » - d'autres sont envoyés à l'étranger, d'autres sont affectés à la protection de Gringotts, d'autres encore surveillent les réserves de Dragons… Il y a des dizaines d'affectations et le stagiaire qui obtient les meilleures notes choisit en premier, et ainsi de suite ; celui obtenant la plus basse note n'a pas le choix, il prend ce qu'il reste_.

Harry grimaça à cette idée et Severus secoua la tête.

- _Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je suis sûr que tu te classeras très bien tout seul. Mais, pour faire en sorte que tu tentes une première place, je te propose de te donner des cours particuliers le soir en potion et en défense. Et connaissant les dangers qui te guettent dehors, je pense qu'on pourrait y ajouter des cours de duels et de magie noire. Qu'en dis-tu _?

Harry déglutit avant de murmurer.

- _Des cours… le soir ?_

_- Le soir, le week-end… On décidera au fur et à mesure de quand on peut se voir, rien de fixe, tu dois aussi prendre le temps de te détendre avec tes amis_.

L'adolescent hocha la tête d'un air hésitant.

- _Harry_, reprit le professeur, _ce n'est pas une obligation, ne me dit pas oui pour me faire plaisir. Et nous pourrons arrêter les cours dès que tu le souhaiteras. Il s'agit de t'aider, pas de te stresser ou t'angoisser. Juste un soutien… sans cris, sans énervement_…

Le Gryffondor réfléchit quelques instants avant de hocher la tête plus fermement.

- _D'accord… On peut essayer… On commence quand ?_

_- Demain soir à 19h _?

L'adolescent resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

- _Demain soir_…


	57. Chapter 57

**Salut les gens!**

**Voilà donc (enfin!) le chapitre 57. Plus que trois chapitres, épilogue compris...**

**Le chapitre est passé entre les mains de Morphée, pour la cohérence et les idées, et sous la plume rouge de Mistycal pour les fautes d'orthographes (donc s'il y en a encore... tapez mistycal dans la recherche, y'en a qu'une...)**

**Merci a tous ceux qui lisent encore cette fic et particulièrement à ceux qui laissent un message (mais ceux qui en laisse pas aussi hein). Sur ce, je vous laisse a votre lecture et je retourne sur mon fichier word... direction chapitre 58...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

À la fin d'une journée qui s'était passée relativement calmement, Harry prit la direction de la classe de son père, où devait avoir lieu leur premier cours.  
Tandis qu'il descendait les marches conduisant aux cachots, il se repassait en boucle les paroles d'Hermione pour se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer.

« Que veux-tu qu'il arrive ? Tu t'en sors très bien en défense et il ne te hurlera pas dessus si tu n'arrives pas à maitriser un sort de magie noire. Et si vous devez voir les potions, explique lui la méthode qu'on a mis en place depuis l'année dernière, il a vu que tu avais progressé, il sera sûrement intéressé de savoir comment tu as fait. Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison que vous vous disputiez ».

Hermione avait raison, bien sûr, se répétait-il en arrivant devant la salle de potion. Il frappa à la porte sans se laisser le temps de changer d'avis. La voix sèche de son père lui ordonna d'entrer, le faisant hésiter. Il pénétra dans la classe et l'homme lui sourit.

- _Je craignais que ce ne soit encore un de mes Serpentards se plaignant d'une quelconque futilité_, expliqua le sorcier en contournant son bureau.

Il désigna de la main le premier bureau.

- _Pose donc tes affaires. Nous allons consacrer ce premier cours aux potions_.

Harry pâlit légèrement mais ne protesta pas. Il se dirigea vers la table désignée pour y poser son sac de cours qu'il avait prit avec lui. Severus le suivit du regard sans mot dire. Intérieurement il se félicita d'avoir choisi le cours de potion comme premier sujet d'étude : de toute évidence Harry se méfiait encore de lui et il était certain que si les potions passaient bien, l'adolescent serait enfin convaincu que tout pourrait bien se dérouler.

- _Alors_, reprit le professeur dès qu'Harry l'eut rejoint à une seconde table, sur laquelle il avait installé tout le matériel nécessaire. _Tout d'abord je tenais à te dire que j'étais très satisfait de tes progrès en potion. Je suis vraiment fier de toi_.

L'adolescent eut un mouvement de surprise que Severus choisit d'ignorer. Il continua sur sa lancée, décidé à rassurer définitivement son fils sur ses intentions.

- _Je suppose que Miss Granger n'est pas étrangère à cette nouvelle compréhension de la matière. Je serais tout de même curieux de savoir comment elle a procédé_.

D'une voix hésitante, Harry détailla à son père comment Hermione lui faisait travailler toute la théorie d'une potion et en construire la fiche signalétique. Il se mordit les lèvres avant d'avouer qu'une fois qu'il connaissait par cœur la potion, Hermione la lui faisait effectuer dans la salle sur demande. Son père pinça légèrement les lèvres à cette révélation mais ne fit pas de commentaires, de tous les élèves de l'école seuls Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy étaient, selon lui, aptes à préparer une potion sans surveillance. L'action de la jeune fille n'ayant eu pour autre but que d'aider Harry à mieux appréhender les potions, il n'avait pas l'intention de la sanctionner.

- _Très bien_, reprit-il d'une voix tout aussi calme, _jusqu'où as-tu travaillé en théorie comme en pratique _?

- _En théorie j'ai préparé les fiches des cinq prochaines potions du programme. En pratique seulement celles des deux prochains cours…_

_- Parfait. As-tu besoin de revenir sur ces deux potions ?_

_- Non, je pense que c'est bon. Je crois… Enfin…_

_- Harry, ce n'est pas la fin du monde si tu ne réussis pas une potion_, soupira Severus, _il m'arrive à moi aussi de me tromper dans un dosage et de devoir recommencer, particulièrement lorsque je suis fatigué ou préoccupé. Si ces potions ne te posent pas de problèmes majeurs, nous pouvons passer à la suivante._

_- Ok_, répondit Harry après une hésitation,_ je crois qu'on peut avancer…_

_- Parfait. En tout état de cause, ces cours sont là pour t'aider, si tu veux revenir sur une potion quelle qu'elle soit, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me le dire_.

Harry hocha la tête et ouvrit son manuel à la potion concernée. Il sortit la pochette de cuir dans laquelle Hermione le forçait à ranger ses cours et ses fiches et en tira la fiche de la potion qu'il tendit à son père. Celui-ci la parcourut rapidement des yeux avant d'acquiescer d'un air satisfait.

- _Très bon travail. À présent va chercher les ingrédients nécessaires dans l'armoire_.

L'adolescent s'empressa d'obéir et Severus s'appuya contre le bureau, l'observant sélectionner sans hésitations les éléments dont il avait besoin. Pas de doute, songea-t-il, miss Granger avait fait du bon travail. Un travail qu'il aurait dû faire lui-même, grimaça-t-il intérieurement. Il y avait toutefois une matière dans laquelle nul autre que lui ne pouvait aider son fils. Et même s'il savait que Dumbledore ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil qu'il lui fasse travailler la magie noire, peu importait. En fait, réalisa-t-il, il y avait une autre matière dans laquelle il pouvait se rendre utile.

- _Harry_ ?

L'adolescent se retourna vers lui, l'air interrogateur, un bocal de foie de batracien dans chaque main. Severus désigna celui de gauche du menton avant de reprendre.

- _Que penserais-tu de reprendre les cours d'occlumencie _?

Le tressaillement qui agita Harry ne lui échappa pas et il bénit les réflexes d'attrapeur du garçon qui l'empêchèrent de laisser échapper le bocal qu'il tenait encore. L'adolescent détourna légèrement le regard, n'osant répondre. Après quelques secondes, il décida d'abréger le calvaire de son fils en répondant lui-même.

- _Non. C'est trop tôt. Nous laisserons donc l'occlumencie de côté pour le moment. Nous nous contenterons des cours de potions, de défense et de magie noire. Il y a là de quoi faire_…

Harry hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé et apporta tous les ingrédients qu'il avait choisis sur la table de travail. Sans attendre les instructions de son père, il commença à ranger ces derniers sur la table, autour de son plan de travail, à gauche de son chaudron, dans l'ordre d'incorporation à la potion.  
Severus hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

- _Je vois que Miss Granger t'as donné d'excellentes méthodes de travail. Prépares-tu tes ingrédients avant de commencer _?

Après une infime hésitation, Harry répondit d'une voix mal assurée :

- _Non. Je les prépare au fur et à mesure, Hermione a dit que certains ingrédients devaient être ajoutés dès qu'ils sont préparés._

_- C'est exact. Avec le temps, bien sûr, tu sauras quels sont ceux que tu peux émincer, broyer et réduire en poudre avant de débuter ta potion et ceux qui doivent être préparés quelques secondes avant leur incorporation. Tu gagneras ainsi un temps précieux et tu seras plus à l'aise dans la préparation. Mais tu es encore un peu novice, tout comme Miss Granger, pour pouvoir procéder ainsi. Ta méthode reste la plus fiable à ton niveau_.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et remplit son chaudron d'eau des sous bois, comme indiqué dans son livre, avant de poser le chaudron sur le feu et d'y plonger un thermomètre magique. L'eau des sous bois ne pouvant pas bouillir, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'être sûr d'avoir atteint la température requise pour la confection de cette potion, destinée à soigner les pneumonies.  
Après avoir fait de même avec son propre chaudron et tout en gardant un œil sur l'appareil de mesure, Severus se tourna de nouveau vers son fils.

- _Pour l'occlumencie… je comprends tes réticences, vraiment_, insista-t-il devant le regard incertain de l'adolescent. _Mais je veux que tu sois bien conscient que tu pourras changer d'avis à n'importe quel moment. Que ce soit demain, dans 6 mois ou dans 10 ans, je serai toujours prêt à t'enseigner ce que je sais. Tu n'auras qu'à demander_.

Le jeune homme le regarda quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête, un éclair de soulagement passant dans son regard. Severus se redressa d'un coup sec et, s'approchant de son fils, lui posa la main sur l'épaule, le poussant en douceur devant son chaudron. Il enleva d'un geste rapide sa robe de sorcier et remonta les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras. Harry jeta un regard sur la marque noire, que son père ne dévoilait, pour autant qu'il le sache, que devant sa famille ou Albus, avant de reporter son attention sur son travail.

- _Bien, alors, voyons cette potion. Cette satanée Poppy sera ravie d'avoir tout un stock de potion fraiche et elle arrêtera peut-être d'inonder mon bureau de commandes pendant quelques jours. Ma santé mentale est entre tes mains, Harry_, plaisanta-t-il, arrachant enfin un sourire à l'adolescent.

Ils commencèrent à travailler côte à côte en silence. Tendu au début, Harry tentait de calquer ses gestes sur ceux de son père, qui semblait pouvoir faire cette potion les yeux fermés.

- _Émince les foies plus finement_, dit soudain ce dernier d'une voix calme, faisant légèrement sursauter le garçon.

Severus, sans cesser d'émincer ses propres ingrédients, observa Harry faire avant de claquer la langue d'un air appréciateur :

- _C'est mieux. Tourne un peu plus vite. À peine. Parfait_.

Harry se concentra de son mieux, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils arrivaient à travailler ainsi, ensemble, sans se disputer et sans que le cours ne se termine de manière désagréable, voire douloureuse pour lui.  
Absorbés par leurs chaudrons, ils ne virent pas la porte derrière eux s'ouvrir. Dementia entra, un « papa » strident au bord des lèvres qui resta étranglé dans sa gorge. Elle observa son père et son frère quelques secondes avant de sourire d'un air satisfait et de ressortir, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle savait, bien sûr, que son père avait perçu son entrée mais il n'y avait rien d'urgent, rien qui ne soit plus important que la réconciliation de deux des trois hommes de sa vie.  
Après une heure de travail dans un silence à peine troublé par les conseils de Severus, les potions furent prêtes. Le professeur sortit de son armoire deux présentoirs à fioles, une quarantaine de flacons et deux petits entonnoirs et posa le tout sur la table de travail.

- _Dernière étape, la mise en fiole_, annonça-t-il.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux deux chaudrons et se mordit la lèvre.

- _Quoi_ ? demanda Severus.

- _Ma potion est plus foncée que la votre…_

_- En effet, tu as remué un peu trop vite dans la dernière étape, mais cela n'a guère de conséquences, il vaut mieux remuer trop vite que trop lentement. Ta potion est légèrement plus concentrée que la mienne et les effets secondaires seront plus marqués mais rien d'inquiétant. Cette potion est tout à fait utilisable et si tu me refais pareil en cours, tu obtiendras un Effort exceptionnel sans difficulté. Tu devrais même pouvoir viser l'optimal si tu arrives à remuer très légèrement plus lentement et de façon constante, mais je préfère une potion remué un peu trop rapidement qu'une potion ratée par excès de lenteur. Allons, il faut la mettre en flacon et sceller le bouchon avant qu'elle ne refroidisse_.

Ils s'activèrent aussitôt et Harry ne put se départir du sourire qui était né sur ses lèvres lorsque son père lui avait dit que son travail valait un E. Il savait que ce dernier notait avec sévérité et il était ravi d'avoir réussi à lui montrer ce dont il était capable. De plus si en cours il n'avait plus à trembler devant Severus, et comme Draco ne faisait plus échouer ses potions, il savait avoir toutes les chances de réitérer son succès.

- _C'est toujours ainsi_, demanda Harry en scellant son dernier flacon, _il vaut mieux remuer plus vite que trop lentement ?_

_- À ton niveau oui. Les potions d'un niveau plus élevées, celles que l'on n'apprend que lors d'une maitrise, requièrent une vitesse de remuement précise, qui peut différer selon les étapes. C'est le cas, par exemple, du veritaserum_.

Harry hocha la tête en déposant dans un panier que son père venait de faire venir d'un _accio_ les fioles qu'il avait fini de remplir. Il posa ensuite le tout près de son sac d'école, ayant proposé de passer le déposer à l'infirmerie avant de remonter à la tour Gryffondor.  
Severus retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et prit un parchemin pour rédiger une autorisation de déplacement pour son fils, indiquant que malgré l'approche du couvre-feu, celui-ci devait passer par l'infirmerie avant de regagner son dortoir.

- _Ça suffira pour ce cours_, déclara-t-il en tendant le document à l'adolescent qui le remercia d'un sourire, _c'était excellent Harry. Quand veux-tu remettre ça ? Et quelle matière veux-tu travailler la prochaine fois ?_

_- Je n'ai pas de problème en défense depuis que c'est Remus qui s'en occupe, mais on pourrait voir un peu de magie noire et le duel ?_

_- Si tu veux, laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver un endroit adéquat pour la travailler._

_- Je vais dans la chambre des secrets, personne ne peut ouvrir le passage à part moi. En général Winky vient me chercher quand j'ai fini._

_- Si tu es d'accord pour partager ton refuge, c'est une excellente idée. Quand voudrais-tu y aller ?_

Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

- _Pas demain, j'ai un entrainement de quidditch à 18h, je serai trop crevé. Après-demain, non plus… Seamus et Dean voulait faire une fête dans la salle commune et il parait que McGonagall a donné son accord, vu qu'on n'a pas cours mardi matin… mardi soir ?_

_- Très bien. Mardi soir après le repas_.

Severus s'appuya contre son bureau, faisant face à Harry.

-_ Il y a autre chose dont je voulais de parler_, commença-t-il en grimaçant.

- _Oui_ ? Demanda l'adolescent légèrement inquiet.

- _Bon, n'y allons pas par quatre chemins… Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de faire une annonce officielle mais ta sœur ne l'entend bien sûr pas de cette oreille. Tu sais que ça fait maintenant deux ans que je fréquente Evaelianne Montgomery. Je lui ai proposé de venir vivre avec nous, au manoir et elle a accepté._

_- Vous allez vous marier ?_

_- C'est une possibilité, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Ta sœur a décidé qu'il était nécessaire de faire… comment a-t-elle appelé cela ? Un dîner de présentation… Elle souhaite que toi et Draco fassiez officiellement connaissance avec Evy. Bien entendu elle en a déjà parlé au directeur qui s'est empressé de donner son accord pour que nous passions un week-end au manoir. Draco sera supposé être à l'infirmerie, malade. Nous passerons par la cheminée d'Albus. Nous partirons un samedi matin et nous serons de retour le dimanche en fin de matinée pour que tu puisses profiter de tes amis. Je pense que nous ferons cela le mois prochain_…

Ne sachant que dire et voyant que son père était très clairement embarrassé par l'idée de faire ce dîner, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer sobrement. L'homme lui sourit en retour et lui fit signe de déguerpir. L'adolescent obéit et, prenant le panier, prit la direction de l'infirmerie, le cœur allégé d'un grand poids.

.

OoO

.

Dimanche soir. Le week-end était passé à toute allure et Harry était à présent écroulé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune.  
Après l'entrainement de quidditch, Ron et Hermione étaient allés se promener tandis que lui-même était passé voir Hagrid. Il avait passé la journée avec Ginny, puis la rouquine était allée rejoindre ses amies avec qui elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque.  
Il bailla légèrement et s'étira pour attraper le carnet vierge qu'il avait emporté avec lui, dans l'intention de faire quelques croquis de stratégie pour le prochain match. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. La nuit précédente, il avait de nouveau fait ce rêve. Celui dans lequel il voyait un jeune homme, qu'il savait être Voldemort, cacher un médaillon dégageant une aura maléfique. Le rêve l'avait moins perturbé que les fois précédentes et sans doute l'habitude qu'il avait prise de faire une dizaine de minutes de méditation chaque soir y était pour beaucoup. Il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'en parler à quiconque. Il n'avait rien vu de nouveau, à quoi bon déranger le professeur Dumbledore avec cela ? Mais son esprit ne voulait pas s'écarter du rêve et les images tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.  
Voldemort n'aurait pas caché quelque chose de si important n'importe où, se dit-il, l'endroit choisi devait forcément être une sorte de symbole. Mais le directeur connaissait le mage noir depuis l'enfance de celui-ci et il avait sans doute minutieusement fouillé les lieux susceptibles de renfermer un tel trésor.  
À moins que Tom ne l'ai changé de place après sa résurrection, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de laisser loin de lui un fragment de son âme.  
Harry eut un soupir frustré et, machinalement, commença un croquis de l'objet tel qu'il s'en souvenait. Après en avoir rêvé une demi-douzaine de fois, il lui semblait tellement familier qu'il se surprit à se demander s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu autrement que dans son sommeil.  
La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit derrière lui et il jeta un regard distrait aux nouveaux arrivants avant de leur sourire.

- _Salut !_

_- Oh Harry, je suis désolée_, s'exclama Hermione en prenant place face à lui et en se mordant les lèvres.

- _Tu es désolée_, répéta Harry perplexe en se tournant vers Ron.

- _Ouais moi aussi, vieux, j'étais sûr que t'y étais déjà allé, c'est Neville qui nous a dit que non… mais on avait presque fini._

_- Merlin_, s'énerva Harry, _mais de quoi vous parlez ?_

_- On est allé manger sans toi_, murmura Hermione, _on était en retard, on pensait que tu y étais déjà allé._

_- Mais quelle heure il est_, s'étonna l'adolescent, sentant en effet son ventre se mettre à gargouiller.

- _Il est 19h passé, vieux_, le renseigna Ron.

- _Oh. Je n'ai pas fais attention. Franchement Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état. Vous avez mangé sans moi, et alors ? C'est pas la fin du monde._

_- Oui bien sûr_, concéda l'adolescente. _Mais je ne voulais pas que tu t'imagines qu'on t'avait laissé volontairement en arrière. On a pas fait exprès, vraiment_…

Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé et Ron lui rendit son coup d'œil moqueur. Hermione s'angoissait pour tout et l'approche des Aspic n'allait pas pour arranger cette tendance naturelle.

- _Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de descendre manger, maintenant_, soupira Harry avant de se redresser dans son fauteuil et de poser son carnet de croquis ouvert à côté de lui. _Winky_ !

La petite elfe apparu aussitôt.

- _Le maître a appelé Winky ?_

_- Oui, est-ce que tu peux me porter à manger, j'ai sauté le repas dans la grande salle. Vous voulez quelque chose ? _demanda-t-il à des deux amis.

- _Je veux bien une part de tarte à la mélas_se, sourit Ron en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

- _Vraiment Ron_, protesta Hermione, _on sort de table… J'abandonne_, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard plein de défi de son petit ami. _Je me contenterais d'une tisane à la camomille si tu veux bien Winky._

_- Oh oui miss Hermione, Winky apportera tout ce qui fera plaisir à miss Hermione. Que veut manger le maître ?_ poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

- _Je te laisse choisir, tu connais mes goûts._

La petite créature s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sol. Elle allait s'évaporer dans les airs quand son regard accrocha une déchirure dans la robe d'Harry.

-_ Oh le maitre a abimé sa robe. Winky va la réparer si le maître veut bien la lui donner. Winky s'en occupera après avoir préparé le plateau du maître et si le maître veut bien, Winky chargera Kreattur de monter son repas au maître._

_- Kreattur ?_ Sursauta Harry. _Il est à Poudlard ?_

_- Oh oui maître,_ répondit Winky avec empressement. _Kreattur vient tous les soirs à Poudlard pour demander à Winky si le maître a besoin de lui. Il aide Winky à finir son ouvrage avant de retourner s'occuper de miss l'épouse de monsieur le parrain du maître…_

_- Bien… très bien… _marmonna Harry, dont la manière de s'exprimer de Winky commençait à accentuer le mal de tête. _Fais donc comme ça_…

Winky s'inclina à nouveau et disparut dans un pop ! sans même se redresser.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut Kreattur qui apparut, chargé d'un immense plateau. Il laissa l'objet léviter à côté de lui tandis qu'il donnait une tasse fumante à Hermione et une assiette contenant une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse recouverte de crème fouettée à Ron. Puis il fit apparaître une petite console devant Harry sur laquelle il déposa un bol de soupe au potiron, une grosse part de Hachis Parmentier, une assiette identique à celle qu'avait reçu Ron et un pichet de jus de citrouille. Pendant tout le temps nécessaire à l'installation de la table improvisée, l'elfe ne cessa de multiplier les courbettes sous le regard désespéré d'Harry.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retirer, son maître lui ayant assuré qu'il n'avait besoin de rien de plus, Kreattur se figea, ses yeux globuleux fixés sur le carnet de croquis resté ouvert, s'écarquillants jusqu'à atteindre une taille ridicule.

- _Kreattur_ ? Demanda Harry, intrigué par la soudaine immobilité de l'elfe.

Celui tressaillit et se tourna vivement vers son maître en tirant sur ses oreilles comme s'il voulait les allonger jusqu'à leur faire toucher terre.

- _Maître… pardonnez au vieux Kreattur. Kreattur sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de poser des questions à son maître. Kreattur est un mauvais elfe. Mauvais… mauvais…_ répéta-t-il en tirant plus fort sur ses malheureux appendices.

- _Arrête_, lui ordonna Harry. _Si tu veux me poser une question, fais-le._

_- Le maître est trop bon pour le pauvre Kreattur. Mais comment le maître connaît-il le collier du grand Salazar ?_

_- Le collier de qui ?_ Demanda Harry, interloqué. _De quoi est-ce que_…

Il s'interrompit soudain, et, manquant d'envoyer valser son repas, s'empara de son carnet qu'il tendit à Kreattur.

- _Tu connais ce collier ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?_

_- Oui maître. C'est le collier du grand Salazar. Mais le maître ne devrait pas connaître ce collier. Oooooh Kreattur est un méchant elfe…._

_- Kreattur ne pleure pas_, soupira Harry avant d'écarter les mains de l'elfe d'une tape, _et arrête de tirer sur tes oreilles tu vas finir par les arracher. Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es un mauvais elfe ?_

_- Parce que si le maître connaît le collier, alors Kreattur a manqué à son devoir et aux ordres que lui avait donnés maître Regulus…_

_- Le frère de Sirius,_ murmura Harry. _Quels ordres ?_

_- Maître Regulus a apporté le collier du grand Salazar à Kreattur et lui a dit : Va cacher ce collier à un endroit où personne ne pourra jamais le trouver. Ne me dis pas où il est mais cache le bien. Kreattur a obéit à son maître. Mais ensuite le méchant sorcier a tué le maître de Kreattur et Kreattur est allé vérifier que le collier était toujours bien caché comme le maître de Kreattur voulait. Et Kreattur n'y a plus pensé_.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard excité tandis que Ron avalait sa bouchée de tarte et reposait son assiette, l'appétit soudain coupé.

- _Kreattur_, reprit Harry en retenant son souffle, _Je n'ai vu ce collier qu'en rêve. Est-ce que tu l'as vraiment bien caché ?_

_- Kreattur a fait de son mieux, maître._

_- Très bien, alors va à ta cachette, et si le collier y est toujours, est-ce que tu peux me le ramener ? Je sais que Maître Regulus t'avais dit de bien le cacher. Il t'a dit que le collier était dangereux ?_

_- Kreattur l'a senti tout seul maître. Mauvais objet… mauvaise magie…_

_- Kreattur… va me chercher ce collier. Nous allons le détruire et ainsi nous pourrons venger maître Regulus_.

Les yeux de l'elfe s'emplirent de larmes et, sans prendre le temps de s'incliner, il disparut dans un plop ! sonore.  
Harry se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, hébété.

- _Et bien_, lâcha Ron, _quand je pense que le directeur le cherche depuis tant de temps et que c'était ton elfe qui l'avait…_

_- Ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué_, les tempéra Hermione, _depuis tout ce temps, le collier a pu être volé des milliers de fois_…

Harry acquiesça. Hermione avait raison, il était inutile de crier victoire trop tôt. Ils s'installèrent plus prêt du feu, blottit les uns contre les autres, attendant le retour de l'elfe.

- _Euh… Hermione, au fait_, demanda Ron, _pourquoi tu voudrais vendre une peau d'ours _?

Harry et Hermione lâchèrent un rire nerveux et la jeune fille expliqua rapidement la chose à son petit ami tandis qu'Harry contemplait son dessin.  
Au bout d'une quinzaines de minutes d'attente nerveuse, un plop ! retentit, les faisant se lever d'un bond. Mais ce n'était que Winky qui ramenait à son maître sa robe reprisée, lavée et fraichement repassée. Elle débarrassa sans un mot les assiettes à moitié pleines, ne pouvant toutefois retenir un regard désapprobateur. Puis, sur un geste d'Harry, elle leur apporta un pichet de tisane et deux tasses supplémentaires avant de disparaître.  
L'attente se prolongea une demi-heure supplémentaire avant qu'un nouveau bruit de transplanage ne les fasse de nouveau sursauter. Cette fois il s'agissait bien de Kreattur, qui tenait contre sa poitrine un chiffon crasseux. Il le déposa doucement sur les genoux de son maître avant de reculer de quelques pas. Harry s'empressa de déballer l'objet et expira bruyamment.

- _C'est lui !_

_- Oh Merlin_, souffla Hermione, _c'est le dernier n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Le dernier dans la nature, le vraiment dernier, c'est Nagini. Le directeur dit que ça se réglera sur le champ de bataille._

_- On y est alors,_ murmura Ron, _cette fois on y est vraiment._

_- On est pas prêt !_ S'alarma Harry, _pas encore…_

_- Il faut que tu le portes au directeur, Harry._

_- Tu as raison. Restez-ici._

_- Tu ne prends pas la carte, vieux ?_ Intervint Ron._ Le couvre-feu a sonné !_

_- Peu importe, c'est McGo qui fait les rondes ce soir, elle comprendra. Et si je tombe sur Rusard, il me conduira à mon père. Il comprendra aussi_.

Sans laisser le temps à ses amis de répondre, Harry ouvrit le passage de la salle commune et partit en courant dans les couloirs.

.

OoO

.

Harry arriva essoufflé devant le bureau directorial. Il n'avait pas le mot de passe mais il ne lui fallut guère de temps, et une dizaine de sucreries, pour débloquer l'ouverture du passage. Trépignant d'impatience sur l'escalier tournant, il serrait contre lui le collier, bien enveloppé dans son chiffon protecteur.  
Il frappa à la porte du bureau sitôt sur le pallier et entra sans attendre de réponse, faisant sursauter les occupants du bureau.  
Dumbledore, assis à sa place, haussa un sourcil bienveillant en le voyant, tandis que Remus et son père, installés dans les fauteuils des invités froncèrent les sourcils de concert.

- _Quelles manières_, ironisa Severus, _y a-t-il le feu dans le château ?_

_- Dans le château, je ne sais pas,_ répondit Harry, haletant, _mais sur un plan métaphorique_…

Tout en disant ces mots, il posa le chiffon au centre du bureau du directeur et d'un coup sec, déballa l'objet.  
Dumbledore se leva d'un coup, son regard bleu devenant aussi froid que l'acier. Severus déglutit tandis que Remus portait une main à sa bouche en gémissant :

- _Merlin… Je sens … tellement de noirceur…_

_- Harry_, intervint Severus d'un ton sec, _dis-moi que tu n'es pas allé te jeter dans la gueule du loup._

_- Je n'ai pas bougé de ma salle commune,_ promis l'adolescent, la sincérité se lisant dans ses yeux.

Le regard du directeur s'adoucit légèrement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur son protégé.

- _Et si tu nous racontais _? Dit-il en faisant apparaître un troisième fauteuil.

- _J'ai rêvé encore une fois de ce collier_, expliqua brièvement le jeune homme, _rien de nouveau mais ça me turlupinait alors j'ai dessiné…_

Il leur raconta tout. Comment il avait sauté le repas et demandé à Winky de lui porter un plateau, comment elle lui avait envoyé Kreattur pendant qu'elle-même réparait un accroc dans sa robe, la réaction du vieil elfe devant le croquis, la discussion qui s'en était suivie et son ordre envers Kreattur d'aller voir si le collier était toujours caché, et dans l'affirmative de le lui ramener.

-_ Tu as fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid Harry_, murmura Dumbledore quand l'adolescent se tût enfin.

- _Et d'une grande prudence_, ajouta Severus en montrant le chiffon qui avait entouré l'artefact. _La chose est suffisamment rare pour être soulignée_.

- _Finissons-en_, décréta Dumbledore tandis qu'Harry s'empourprait devant la réplique de son père.

Le vieux directeur se leva et alla décrocher l'épée de Gryffondor.

- _Qui procédera _? Demanda-t-il

- _Pas moi_, réagit aussitôt Severus,_ la marque des ténèbres agit comme un catalyseur de magie noire et cela risque d'interférer avec la magie positive de l'épée._

_- Je crains que ma lycanthropie n'ait le même effet_, ajouta Remus.

- _Harry ? Veux-tu le faire _?

L'adolescent hésita avant de secouer la tête. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Certes, il avait détruit le journal et ainsi le premier horcruxe, mais il l'avait fait dans le feu de l'action sans bien réaliser la portée de son acte. Il recula son fauteuil, se rapprochant sans s'en rendre compte de son père qui posa un bras réconfortant sur ses épaules. Il ne songea pas à se dérober au contact, les yeux rivés sur l'avant dernier morceau de l'âme déchiré de son ennemi.  
Albus leva l'épée au dessus de sa tête et l'espace d'un instant, Harry ne vit plus un vieux directeur d'école bienveillant mais un chef de guerre redoutable. Le choc de l'épée sur l'artefact fut effroyable, une longue plainte déchirante s'élevant du médaillon comme si celui avait été une créature vivante.  
Un halo vert s'échappa de l'objet, comme une vague de magie malveillante qui força Harry à se détourner. Puis la plainte se tut, le halo vert disparut et il ne resta sur le bureau directorial qu'un vieux médaillon terne et cassé.  
Dumbledore rangea l'épée avant de ramasser l'artefact brisé d'un air satisfait.

- _Je ne sens plus de magie noire._

_- Moi non plus_, ajouta Severus.

Remus et Harry se contentèrent d'hocher la tête. Le directeur reprit sa place d'un air songeur.

- _Il ne reste donc plus que Naguini… Et Tom bien entendu_…

Harry tressaillit et Severus resserra sa prise sur ses épaules.

-_ Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu ne seras pas seul_, reprit le vieux directeur, _et nous ferons en sorte non seulement que tu sois prêt mais que la bataille se déroule au moment le plus opportun pour nous. Tom n'attaquera pas Poudlard tant qu'il me saura dans la place. Il espère sans doute en finir avec toi pendant les vacances d'été, ou à la gare de Pré-au-lard ou de King cross… Nous ne lui en donnerons pas l'occasion. Remus, apprenez aux élèves le plus de sorts de combat possible. J'espère pouvoir éviter aux plus jeunes de se mêler à la bataille mais je préfère qu'ils sachent se défendre. Severus, demandez à vos élèves les plus doués de renouveler le stock de potions de Mme Pomfresh. Quant à vous, intensifiez l'entrainement d'Harry, plus il sera prêt et moins il devra se reposer sur nous_.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

- _Nous n'y sommes pas encore mon garçon, mais je veux que tu sois le plus préparé possible. Les choses vont s'accélérer à partir de maintenant, et je ne sais combien de temps nous pourrons faire croire à Tom que rien n'a changé_…

Le directeur se leva et se tourna vers sa fenêtre, les mains croisées dans le dos.

- _Oui, la fin approche. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue_…


	58. Chapter 58

**Coucou les gens!  
**  
**Voila le chapitre 58. Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue et on refermera la page sur SCR *_écrase une larme_* Ben oui, j'ai beau râler et pester et tout, ça fait quand même bizarre de dire aurevoir à Dementia... Oui à Dementia surtout, parce que Harry, Ron, Severus... sont déjà prêts à remonter en selle pour d'autres fics... Mais Demi, elle, est attachée à SCR...**

**Me reste plus, à moi, qu'à me remettre au boulot pour les deux derniers chapitres mais en attendant, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 58 en vous remerciant de toujours me lire et de toutes vos reviews!**

**Comme d'habitude merci a Morphée, beta-lectrice, et Mistycal, beta-correctrice. N'hésitez pas à aller voir leurs fics!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

- _Encore_, ordonna Severus en réparant la cible d'un coup de baguette.

- _Je n'en peux plus_, protesta Harry, essoufflé en tombant à genoux.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que l'adolescent alternait sans relâche sorts de combat, sorts de défense et sorts de magie noire. Depuis deux mois que le collier avait été détruit, il n'avait eu aucun répit. Un jour sur deux il rejoignait son père dans les cachots, avant de se rendre avec lui dans la chambre des secrets où ils passaient plusieurs heures à s'entraîner de manière intensive. Le reste du temps libre de l'adolescent était consacré à préparer les ASPIC en compagnie d'Hermione, qui se montrait aussi intransigeante que son père.

- _Allez Harry_, insista Severus en remettant le garçon debout, _je sais que tu es fatigué,_

_- Mais Voldemort n'arrêtera pas le combat pour me laisser reprendre des forces, je sais_, répliqua l'adolescent en serrant les dents. _On reprend._

_- Quand tu es prêt_.

Harry inspira plusieurs fois avant de relancer l'enchaînement que lui avait demandé Severus, avec plus de difficulté que les quatre fois précédentes mais de manière relativement satisfaisante. L'homme lança un dérivé du charme de diagnostic sur le mannequin enchanté qu'ils utilisaient pour l'entrainement et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur.

- _C'est bien. La force de tes sorts reste constante malgré ta fatigue. Il faudra continuer à travailler sur la rapidité mais on va arrêter là pour ce soir._

_- Merci Merlin_, soupira l'adolescent en rangeant sa baguette. _Winky_ !

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient revenus dans les quartiers de Severus et Harry se laissait tomber sur le canapé en retenant un grognement de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Une fiole de potion entra dans son champ de vision et il l'avala avec reconnaissance. Presque aussitôt, ses muscles endoloris se détendirent et il se redressa pour faire face à son père.

- _Vous croyez que je vais y arriver ?_

_- Nous n'y sommes pas encore mais tu progresses tous les jours. De plus je te garantis que tu ne seras pas seul. La prophétie exige peut-être que tu portes le coup fatal, mais elle ne prétend pas que tu doives affronter tout ceci sans aucune aide._

_- Je me sens mieux de savoir que tout le monde sera en danger,_ ironisa l'adolescent.

-_ Pas d'insolence_, sourit Severus en lui tendant une bierreaubeurre.

Harry avala une longue gorgée du liquide doré en retenant un sourire. Les choses s'étaient vraiment arrangées avec son père depuis qu'ils s'entrainaient ensemble. Leur passion commune du combat et de la défense avait largement contribué à les rapprocher et Harry ne craignait plus de se retrouver seul avec l'homme. Celui-ci avait réitéré ses excuses pour la façon dont il l'avait traité et ils avaient discuté plusieurs heures sur le sujet.

- _Tes révisions avancent _? Demanda Severus en terminant son whisky pur feu.

- _Hermione est un véritable tyran mais oui, je crois que je suis prêt._

_- Tant mieux. Allez, viens, je te raccompagne à la tour_.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry se laissait tomber sur son lit sous le regard plein de compassion de Ron.

- _Ça va aller ?_

_- Je suis mort. Mais ouais ça va. Entre les révisions et l'entrainement… D'ailleurs comment se passe le votre d'entrainement ?_

_- Bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais Remus est moins acharné que Rogue… En même temps, ni Hermione, ni Ginny, ni moi n'aurons ton rôle…_

_- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi,_ grogna Harry, _le seul rôle de Ginny et Hermione serait de s'égosiller depuis le sous-sol du square Grimmaud, furieuses d'avoir été mises à l'écart…_

_- Entièrement d'accord_, approuva le rouquin. _Aucune chance mais entièrement d'accord_…

Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que la fatigue n'eut raison d'Harry, qui s'endormit au milieu d'une phrase. Ron secoua la tête et lui ôta ses lunettes avant de remonter la couverture sur son ami et d'aller lui-même se coucher.  
Le surlendemain, Harry descendit rejoindre son père dans sa salle, un quart d'heure avant l'heure de leur séance de combat.  
Il trouva celui-ci en train de mettre la dernière touche à une potion cicatrisante qui bouillonnait dans un immense chaudron.

- _Les potions avancent bien_, constata le jeune homme en s'installant à un bureau.

-_ En effet, mais je crains qu'il n'y en ait pas de trop._

_- Une guerre sans blessés ce serait trop beau_, soupira l'adolescent. _J'aimerais vraiment que Ginny accepte de partir au square avec Tonks et Demi quand le moment sera venu…_

_- Ses frères et ses parents seront certainement de ton avis, mais Miss Weasley est assez têtue pour vous tenir tête à tous… Je crois que tu devras malheureusement respecter sa décision._

_- Parce qu'Evaelianne va se battre _? Demanda perfidement Harry.

Severus sourit. Touché ! Il pouvait se permettre de grandes phrases sur le droit à se battre, dans la mesure où Evi avait accepté d'être dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles pour aider les professeurs Burbage, Sinistra et Trelawney à s'occuper des élèves les plus jeunes.

- _On va y aller_, déclara-t-il sans répondre à la question de son fils, qui laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur.

Il secoua la tête, amusé. Il avait fallut plusieurs semaines pour qu'Harry se détende réellement en sa présence mais les jours noirs de leur relation semblaient être derrière eux.  
Oh il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, son fils ne lui faisait pas encore pleinement confiance. Mais il avait cessé de craindre sa présence et le moindre de ses gestes et cela était déjà un énorme pas en avant.  
Alors qu'il rangeait son matériel et mettait de côté la potion cicatrisante qui devait refroidir 12 heures avant de pouvoir être mise en bouteille, on frappa à la porte.

- _Entrez_, aboya-t-il, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à son fils, qui marmonna qu'il était étonnant qu'il ne fasse pas fuir les visiteurs en leur répondant ainsi.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Draco pénétra dans la pièce, l'air hésitant. Il sembla se détendre en constatant la présence d'Harry, mais se raidit lorsque Severus lui demanda durement :

- _Que faites-vous en dehors de votre chambre, Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous devriez être en train de travailler !_

_- Je…_

_- Et bien ?_

_- Je voudrais m'entrainer avec vous_, déclara le Serpentard d'une voix tremblante mais forte.

- _Retournez dans votre chambre monsieur Malefoy_, siffla Severus en se détournant.

- _Professeur… Severus_… insista Malefoy. _Je sais que la fin de la guerre approche, j'en suis sûr. Je vous vois préparer des potions de soins en permanence et contrairement à mes camarades je ne pense pas que ce soit pour l'usage courant de l'infirmerie. Je serai sur le champ de bataille. Et si je dois me retrouver face à face avec mon père, je veux pouvoir me défendre, parce qu'à l'instant où il comprendra que je ne me battrai pas pour le Lord, il voudra me tuer_.

Severus se tourna vers l'adolescent et le jaugea du regard quelques instant, sans dire un mot. Malefoy déglutit devant le regard acéré mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry s'éclaircit la voix et les deux Serpentards se tournèrent vers lui.

- _Malefoy n'a pas tort. Son père ne lui pardonnera jamais d'avoir changé de camp. Vous le savez, non _?

Severus soupira en hochant la tête. Lucius était intransigeant et ses convictions n'étaient pas feintes. Il ne servait pas Voldemort par peur ou pas simple intérêt comme pouvait le penser la plupart de ses détracteurs. Il croyait vraiment à la supériorité des sang-purs et était prêt à user de toute la violence nécessaire pour l'asseoir définitivement, quitte à éliminer son propre fils.

- _Très bien_, abdiqua-t-il, _vous vous entrainerez avec nous, monsieur Malefoy. Vous viendrez me rejoindre ici aux horaires que je vous indiquerai, et malheur à vous si vous en parlez à quiconque. Croyez-moi, si vous ne tenez pas votre langue, votre père sera le cadet de vos soucis_.

Draco déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça. Il croisa le regard d'Harry qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. Severus, surprenant l'échange, leva les yeux au ciel et, sur un signe sec de sa part, les deux adolescents prirent le chemin de la chambre des secrets.

.

OoO

.

Harry relut une dernière fois sa copie et, satisfait, se leva pour aller la rendre à l'examinateur qui la reçut avec un sourire bienveillant.

- _Tout s'est bien passé _? Demanda le vieil homme.

- _Je pense, oui_, répondit sincèrement l'adolescent.

- _Il ne reste que quelques minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve, vous pouvez sortir si vous le désirez._

_- Merci monsieur._

_- Les étudiants qui ont rendus leur copie peuvent sortir_, annonça l'examinateur à l'ensemble de la classe. _Pour les autres, il vous reste 7 minutes _!

La moitié des élèves se levèrent aussitôt, le plus silencieusement possible. Sans surprise, Harry constata qu'Hermione n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise, ainsi que Draco. Il rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait devant la porte et les deux amis sortirent ensemble du château pour aller s'écrouler au bord du lac.

- _4h_, gémit Ron, _4h sans bouger, avec un examen de métamorphose aussi tordu que l'esprit de Salazar Serpentard _!

Harry sourit et se laissa aller en arrière sans répondre. Les Aspics avaient débuté la veille avec les épreuves théoriques de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal. L'épreuve de métamorphose lui avait semblé ardue mais il pensait s'en être bien sortie grâce, il devait bien l'avouer, à l'organisation sans faille d'Hermione concernant les révisions.  
Ginny les rejoignit et se laissa tomber à côté de son petit ami, lui volant un baiser au passage sous le regard faussement réprobateur de Ron.

-_ Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ?_

_- Oui, oui,_ répondirent les deux garçons en cœur.

- _Hermione est toujours là-bas, hein ?_

_- L'épreuve vient de se terminer, _répondit Ron en consultant sa montre, _elle va arriver_.

En effet la jeune fille ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, le nez plongé dans ses notes de potions, épreuve dont la partie théorique devait avoir lieu l'après midi. Ron leva les yeux au ciel mais se garda bien du moindre commentaire.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la silhouette sombre de Severus apparu au bout du sentier.

- _Harry_, murmura Ginny, _le professeur Rogue_…

L'adolescent se redressa et jeta un regard soupçonneux à son père.

- _On a dit pas de questions_, rappela-t-il avant même que l'homme n'arrive à leur hauteur.

- _Je sais_, riposta Severus, _je suis porteur d'une nouvelle, rien de plus_…

Les adolescents se regardèrent, intrigués par le demi-sourire de leur professeur. Celui-ci tendit une photo à Hermione, la plus proche de lui. La jeune fille s'en saisit et poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- _Quoi_ ? Demanda Harry.

- _Miss Tonks vient de mettre au monde un petit garçon_, le renseigna Severus tandis que la photo circulait parmi les adolescents. Tu _es parrain, Harry…_

L'adolescent eut un sourire ravi. Severus leur promis qu'ils pourraient tous très bientôt voir le bébé et adresser leurs félicitations de vive voix aux jeunes parents, avant de les laisser commenter la nouvelle entre eux.

.

OoO

.

- _Enfin_ ! S'exclama Ron avec un soupir de contentement, se laissant tomber dans le canapé de la salle commune sous le rire de Ginny. _On en a enfin terminé avec ce cauchemar !_

_- Si Hermione t'entendait_, sourit Harry en resserrant son étreinte sur la rouquine.

- _Hermione est en train de passer son examen de runes anciennes_, riposta Ron avec un sourire moqueur, _je peux donc continuer à me réjouir de la fin des examens pendant encore 45 minutes ! Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas ME nuire !_

_- Elle ne le sait pas pour l'instant_, s'amusa Ginny, _mais dès qu'elle passera le pas de cette porte, je m'empresserai de lui faire un rapport détaillé !_

_- Merlin_, gémit Ron avec exagération en portant une main à son cœur, _trahit par mon propre sang, par ma propre sœur_…

Un plop ! discret retentit dans un coin de la salle commune et, tout en observant Ron et Ginny se chamailler gaiement, Harry se leva pour aller rejoindre Baker qui attendait patiemment que le fils de son maître s'approche.

-_ Le maître m'a remis cette missive pour vous, jeune maître_.

Harry le remercia d'un geste et, tandis que la créature disparaissait, il décacheta la missive.

« _Harry,_

_Prétexte venir me voir dans mes appartements et rejoins-moi dans le bureau du directeur. Tu expliqueras tout à tes amis plus tard._

_S.R _»

L'adolescent retourna vers ses amis et, après avoir débité avec conviction l'excuse fournie par son père, se hâta de rejoindre le bureau directorial. La gargouille s'ouvrit à son arrivée sans qu'il eut besoin de prononcer le moindre mot de passe et il se demanda si le directeur n'avait pas placé une alarme quelconque dans le couloir pour le prévenir de l'arrivée et de l'identité des visiteurs. Il monta prestement l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau et frappa à la porte. La voix d'Albus l'invita à entrer et il haussa les sourcils de surprise en découvrant, assis près de son père, Draco qui eut l'air soulagé de ne plus être seul avec les deux adultes.

- _Harry_, commença Dumbledore dès que celui-ci se fut installé, _tu auras sans doute remarqué mon absence à table depuis quelques jours. Severus et moi-même avons imaginé un stratagème pour décider nous-mêmes du moment de la bataille t'opposant à Tom._

_- Un stratagème, professeur ?_

_- Oui. Vois-tu, ma plus grande crainte serait que Tom ne décide d'attaquer à la gare, en espérant que tu y sois présent. Et que, ne t'y trouvant pas, il ne décide de s'en prendre à tes camarades. Malheureusement les élèves sont trop nombreux pour que j'envisage de les renvoyer chez eux par cheminette ou par portoloin. Il faut donc régler tout ceci avant les grandes vacances_.

- _Mais il ne reste qu'une semaine _! S'alarma Harry. _Et vous avez dit vous-même que Voldemort n'attaquera jamais tant que vous serez là pour défendre Poudlard !…_

_- Et c'est pour ça que je ne me suis plus montré en public depuis quelques jours. Monsieur Malefoy va écrire une lettre, qui, je l'espère, va provoquer l'attaque de Poudlard d'ici la fin de la semaine. J'ai déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires avec les directeurs de maison pour que les élèves les plus jeunes soient installés dans les quartiers des Poufsouffles, au centre du château : ils y seront en sécurité. Les élèves de sixième et septième années qui ne souhaiteront pas combattre pourront trouver refuge dans les cuisines, juste à côté de la salle commune de leurs camarades_.

Harry déglutit et jeta un regard angoissé à son père.

- _Nous ne savons pas qui sera de notre côté et qui se retournera contre nous_, précisa ce dernier. _Nous nous méfions de la plupart des Serpentards dont je connais l'affiliation des parents mais ce ne sont certainement pas des certitudes. L'histoire de Pettigrow te montre bien que nous devons nous méfier de tout le monde. Dementia et R.J partent ce soir, ils vont rejoindre Tonks au square Grimaud et ne reviendront que lorsque tout sera fini._

_- Et si ça finit mal ?_ murmura Harry.

Albus pinça les lèvres mais Severus le prit de vitesse.

- _Si cela devait mal se terminer, Dementia possède un portoloin d'urgence qui les conduiraient, elle, Tonks et les enfants en Italie. De là elle gagnerait les Etats-Unis. Par prudence, sa fuite par moyens moldus a déjà été organisée_.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. Il ne partait certes pas perdant, mais savoir que Dementia, Tonks, R.J et Teddy seraient en sécurité si quoi que ce soit devait mal se passer, le rassurait au-delà de l'imaginable.

- _Monsieur Malefoy_, intervint Albus en se levant, _veuillez prendre place à mon bureau et écrire la lettre dont nous avons parlé._

_- Est-ce que je peux tenir Ron, Hermione et Ginny informés _? Demanda Harry.

- _Oui_, acquiesça son père, _mais eux seulement. Les autres, même s'ils sont tes amis, seront mis au courant comme le reste de l'école en temps utile. Plus nombreuses seront les personnes au courant, plus le risque de fuite sera grand. Par ailleurs, emmène-les dans mes appartements pour leur parler, ce sera plus sûr. Trouve une excuse quelconque pour les faire sortir de ta salle commune_.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie, non sans jeter un dernier regard sur Draco, qui, assis à la place du directeur, l'air concentré, écrivait de son écriture élégante la lettre qui devait tout précipiter.

.

OoO

.

Lucius donna un violent coup de pied à l'elfe qui se trouvait sur son chemin avant de monter les escaliers menant à ses appartements d'un air rageur.

- _Son caractère s'améliore_, remarqua Bellatrix d'un air goguenard.

Narcissa soupira en retour et la mangemort se pencha en avant, l'air soudain plus sérieux.

- _Cissy, s'il te fait du mal, tu dois me le dire._

_- Non, il n'a rien fait. Il m'ignore quasiment. Mais je suis inquiète pour mon fils. Bella, il a été jusqu'à essayer de le faire passer pour un traitre aux yeux du maître, Merlin seul sait de quoi il est capable d'autre !_

_- Ça lui passera, il a agit sous la colère, sans réfléchir. Et c'est bien pour cette raison que le maître ne lui en a pas tenu rigueur davantage_…

Narcissa hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu en sirotant sa tasse de thé. Un bruit sec leur fit tourner la tête. Un hibou grand duc se tenait derrière la fenêtre, l'air hautain.

- _C'est le hibou de Draco_, s'alarma Narcissa en se levant précipitamment pour ouvrir au volatile.

Mais celui-ci passa devant elle et alla se poser face à Bellatrix, levant la patte pour que celle-ci puisse détacher la lettre qui y était accrochée.  
Elle la décacheta avidement, laissant à sa sœur le soin de nourrir le messager et plongea dans la lecture. Elle éclata soudain d'un rire excité et se leva comme mue par un ressort.

- _Ton fils t'embrasse_, cria-t-elle à sa sœur, _et il me fait part de merveilleuses nouvelles _!

Elle courut jusqu'aux appartements de son maître et frappa frénétiquement à la porte. Elle entra dès que celui-ci l'y invita et se précipita vers lui, se jetant à ses pieds en lui tendant la lettre.

- _Des informations capitales, maître _!

Fronçant les sourcils et oubliant de l'autoriser à se relever, Voldemort déplia le parchemin et le parcourut des yeux, un sourire mauvais se frayant un passage sur ses lèvres décharnées au fur et à mesure de la lecture du court message.

« _Ma tante,_

_Je n'ai guère de temps pour écrire mais je sais que l'information que j'ai recueillie vaut largement le risque que je prends en me rendant à la volière.  
__Pendant toute la durée des examens, le directeur n'a pas fait une seule apparition. J'ai appris de mes camarades qu'il n'était même pas venu aux repas, ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Néanmoins, connaissant son obsession à vouloir contrecarrer les moindres faits et gestes de notre Maître, j'ai pensé qu'il passait tout son temps au ministère._

_J'ai vite eu la preuve qu'il n'en était rien. Il y a deux jours, souffrant de maux de tête, je me suis rendu à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière m'a donné une potion et m'a fait allonger, l'un des effets secondaire étant l'endormissement. J'ai toujours été immunisé contre cet effet de la potion, mais je me suis bien gardé de le dire, je pouvais ainsi éviter de passer deux heures d'étude sous la surveillance de la sang-de-bourbe Granger. J'ai donc simulé le sommeil.  
__Quelques minutes après mon soi-disant endormissement, cette vieille chouette de MacGonagall est venue trouver l'infirmière pour parler de l'état de santé du directeur. Le mot « mourant » a été prononcé. Ces deux pies étaient en larmes. _

_Ainsi alors que je le croyais œuvrant contre notre Maître, le vieux fou était alité dans ses quartiers, en train de s'éteindre d'un mal dont je n'ai malheureusement pas pu connaître le nom._

_En espérant que cette information sera utile à notre cause et te trouvera, ainsi que maman en bonne santé. Embrasse-la pour moi._

_À bientôt très chère tante, ensemble pour servir notre Maître._

_Ton neveu affectionné,_

_Draco Malefoy._ »

Un rire sec s'échappa de la poitrine de l'homme qui caressait d'une main absente la tête de Naguini.  
Il rendit la lettre à Bellatrix avant de se lever.

- _Fais venir tout le monde ma chère Bella. Tous. Qu'ils aient ou non ma marque. Fais-les venir. Demain à l'aube nous marcherons sur Poudlard. Mon avènement est proche. À portée de main_…

.

OoO

.

Ce fut la voix magiquement amplifiée de Minerva MacGonagall qui réveilla la tour des Gryffondors.

- _Tous les élèves sont priés de s'habiller rapidement et de descendre dans la salle commune munis de capes et de leurs baguettes _!

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et sautèrent au bas de leur lit, enfilant rapidement les vêtements qu'ils avaient pris soin de disposer la veille à portée de main.  
Régulièrement exhortés par le professeur de métamorphose, la totalité des Gryffondors ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver, baillant et ahuris, dans la salle commune.

- _Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, avec vos homologues de sixième année, veuillez accompagner vos camarades des 5 premières années dans les quartiers des Poufsouffles où le professeur Burbage les prendra en charge. Vous nous rejoindrez ensuite rapidement dans la grande salle. Pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, veuillez me suivre et ne trainez pas _!

Sur un dernier regard incertain vers Ron et Hermione, qui, aidés des préfets de sixième et cinquième année, tentaient de rassurer les plus petits tout en poussant le groupe en direction des cuisines, près desquelles se trouvait la salle commune des Poufsouffles, Harry emboita le pas à sa directrice de maison qui l'avait discrètement attiré près d'elle.  
Ils parcoururent rapidement la distance les séparant de la grande salle. Le professeur MacGonagall marchait vite et faisait la sourde oreille aux murmures de la douzaine d'élèves qui se hâtaient derrière elle.  
À peine entrés dans la grande salle, elle leur ordonna de s'asseoir sur les bancs disposés face à l'estrade des professeurs, et, faisant signe à Harry de la suivre, rejoignit Severus et le professeur Flitwick qui venaient d'arriver.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe_, demanda Harry d'un air inquiet, _où est le directeur _?

- _Il ne se montrera qu'au dernier moment_, lui murmura Severus d'un ton calme. _Minerva va endosser son rôle pour expliquer aux élèves ce qu'il va se passer. Les membres de l'Ordre, les aurors dignes de confiance et les habitants de Pré-au-lard capables de se battre sont passés par la cheminée du directeur et patientent actuellement dans les couloirs du cinquième étage. Albus va surveiller l'arrivée du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses troupes et, dès que ceux-ci auront pénétré dans l'enceinte du parc, il rétablira de puissantes protections. Personne ne pourra quitter l'arène avant la fin du combat,_ ajouta-t-il d'un ton pincé qui laissa deviner à Harry qu'il avait dû s'élever contre cette idée.

Harry hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui.

- _Vous faites confiance aux Serpentards ?_

_- Non,_ répondit catégoriquement Severus. _S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, ils seraient enfermés dans les sous-sol mais Albus tient à ce qu'il leur soit donné la chance de choisir le bon camp… quel vieux fou…_

Harry ne répondit pas mais il n'était pas loin d'être d'accord avec son père.

- _Evaelianne est avec les autres ?_

_- Elle est arrivée hier soir_, révéla Severus. _Elle est à présent dans l'infirmerie avec Mme Pomfresh, Mme Pince et le professeur Vector_.

Severus garda le silence un instant, balayant du regard les élèves qui discutaient avec animation, se demandant pourquoi on les avait tirés du lit au milieu de la nuit et pourquoi seuls les deux dernières années avaient été autorisées à se rendre à ce qui semblait être une réunion. Il entendit à plusieurs reprises les termes de conflits, guerre, combats… mais la grande majorité des élèves ne semblaient pas vouloir croire que la guerre pouvait les rattraper dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard.

- _Harry_, reprit-il, _je vais tâcher de rester près de toi, mais peut-être seront nous séparés. Dans ce cas là, tente de rester avec Ron et Hermione, ils te connaissent bien, ils peuvent anticiper tes actions. Ne tourne jamais le dos à qui que ce soit, même un de tes camarades_.

L'adolescent hocha la tête en déglutissant.

- _Utilise des sorts incapacitants : incarcerem, petrificus… Brise la baguette de ceux que tu as immobilisés. Réserve tes forces, n'utilise la magie noire qu'en cas de nécessité._

_- Je sais… Vous me l'avez déjà dit_…

La directrice adjointe monta sur l'estrade et le silence se fit. Il ne dura que quelques secondes. Dès que les mots « Mage noir » et « approche » furent prononcés, un concert de cris d'effrois et de sanglots se déchaina. Il fallut à la vieille femme toute son autorité pour terminer son allocution. Aucun des élèves présents ne désira se réfugier dans les cuisines avec les elfes. Tous étaient morts de peur, mais tous avaient décidés de se battre.  
Le sourire mauvais des Serpentards convainquit sans peine Harry que son père avait eut raison. Ils étaient déjà tous acquis à la cause de son ennemi.

- _Comment le directeur a-t-il su _? Demanda-t-il soudain.

- _Albus a placé des alarmes dans les environs de la demeure moldue des parents du seigneur des ténèbres, à Little Hangleton. Il semblait certain que son repère était par là, bien qu'avec le sortilège de fidelitas on ne puisse être sûr de rien. Mais il avait raison. Des arrivées massives de mangemorts se sont produites à cet endroit et, dans la mesure où il ne leur reste plus que deux jours avant la fin de l'année, il pense qu'ils attaqueront aujourd'hui ou demain. Nous avons préférés nous mettre sur le pied de guerre dès à présent, inutile de risquer de n'avoir pas le temps de mettre les plus jeunes en sécurité. Fumseck surveille le village. C'est là-bas qu'ils transplaneront. Il nous préviendra_.

À l'instant même où Severus finissait sa phrase, Bill Weasley entra en courant dans la grande salle.

- _Albus m'envoie vous dire qu'ils sont à Pré-au-lard_, murmura-t-il aux directeurs de maisons qui avaient fait un cercle autour de lui. _Ils seront là dans dix minutes. Tout le monde doit se rendre dans le hall. Albus va renforcer les protections du château dès qu'ils seront dans le parc : ils ne pourront ni repartir, ni entrer dans le bâtiment._

Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'approchèrent en constatant l'air défait d'Harry. Bill serra son frère et sa sœur contre lui.

- _Je n'aime pas vous savoir ici_, murmura-t-il.

Personne ne répondit. Hermione prit la main d'Harry et la serra de toutes ses forces.

- _On reste avec toi Harry. On ne laissera personne te faire du mal_.

L'adolescent sourit faiblement à son amie et enlaça Ginny qui avait lâché son frère pour se serrer contre lui.

- _Vous deux, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit._

_- Oui vieux, t'inquiète_, assura Ron, _on a fait passer le mot à Dean, Seamus et Neville. Le premier qui arrive à s'en approcher massacre ce serpent _!

Un brouhaha se fit soudain entendre à l'extérieur. Les murs de la grande salle brillèrent quelques secondes et les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer Albus et le reste des combattants. Harry distingua les visages de la famille Weasley au complet. Il reconnut la plupart des membres de l'Ordre ainsi qu'un grand nombre de sorciers croisés à Pré-au-lard. Le directeur leva les mains et le silence se fit.

- _Mes enfants, j'aurais voulu éviter ce qu'il va se passer aujourd'hui. J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à envoyer à la guerre des adolescents de votre âge, mais aujourd'hui c'est la guerre qui vient à nous. Grâce à vos professeurs, notamment au professeur Lupin, je vous crois capable de défendre vos vies et ceux de vos camarades. Aujourd'hui nous sommes, vous êtes, le dernier rempart contre le mal absolu._  
_Le temps de l'apprentissage est révolu. N'hésitez pas, n'hésitez jamais, cela pourrait vous être fatal. Vous ne devez compter que sur vous-même car vos camarades, vos professeurs et toutes les personnes ici présentes, si je suis sûr qu'elles vous protégeront dans la mesure de leurs possibilités, n'auront peut-être ni le temps, ni l'opportunité de vous sauver la vie. Soyez vifs ! Soyez inventifs ! Et par Merlin mes enfants, soyez prudents ! Je n'ose espérer que le sang ne coulera pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de prier pour que les blessures reçues aujourd'hui ne soient fatales à aucun de vous_.

Il fit une courte pause, scrutant la petite foule d'étudiants qui se tenait devant lui, tendue. Puis il enchaina d'une voix forte :

- _Harry, viens près de moi. Et à présent sortons mes enfants, sortons la tête haute et montrons-leur que nous ne sommes pas prêts à courber l'échine devant l'obscurantisme et la tyrannie _!

Aucune réaction ne suivit les paroles du directeur, si ce n'est des embrassades et quelques sanglots effrayés. Les élèves se groupèrent en rangs serrés derrière Dumbledore et Harry, entourés du reste de l'équipe enseignante et des autres adultes.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Hermione et Ron étaient à ses côtés. Son père se trouvait juste derrière lui, la main posée sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas le temps de repérer la position de chacun de ses camarades mais son regard accrocha celui de Remus, quelques pas sur sa gauche, se tenant aux côtés de Ginny, comme il le lui avait maintes fois promis.

La main de son père resserra sa prise et les portes du grand hall s'ouvrirent. Albus s'avança dans la lumière du début du jour et Harry lui emboita le pas, la gorge serrée. Devant lui se tenaient des dizaines de mangemorts, leurs capuches rabattues sur leurs masques argentés grimaçant. Dans le fond du parc, il distingua avec un hoquet quelques géants, soupesant d'un air mauvais leurs massues semblables à celles des trolls. Des dizaines de chaporouges (1), d'Acromentulas (2) et d'Erklings(3) étaient disséminés au milieu des assaillants. Parfois l'un d'eux, submergés par l'excitation, se jetaient sur l'un de ses semblables ou sur l'un des mangemorts, qui le repoussait alors d'un coup de baguette.  
Et au milieu de toute cette agitation, debout sur un monticule de terre magiquement créé, entouré de ses deux lieutenants Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy, le regard froid et rougeoyant fixé sur Harry : Voldemort.

* * *

1 Chaporouges = Petites créatures semblables à des nains ou des gobelins, les Chaporouges aiment les lieux où le sang humain a été versé.

2 Acromentula = Gigantesque araignée noire (l'écartement des pattes peut atteindre 4,5 m) dont la morsure est venimeuse.

3 Erkling = Créature semblable à un elfe, originaire d'Allemagne. Son caquètement aigu est particulièrement attirant pour les enfants dont les Erklings aiment se régaler. Mais les meurtres commis par les Erklings ont beaucoup diminués au cours des siècles grâce aux contrôles stricts mis en place par le Ministère de la Magie allemand.


	59. Chapter 59

**Coucou les gens !**

**Voici donc le chapitre 59 ! Après quelques petites modifications, il y aura finalement un chapitre 60 ET un épilogue…**  
**La fin approche vraiment à grand pas, cette fois ci… Le chapitre 60 est déjà bouclé et il sera donc posté la semaine prochaine. L'épilogue quant à lui, est écrit et en Beta…**

**Merci à Morphée, Beta-lectrice et Mistycal, beta-correctrice…**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

**Enjoy**

* * *

- _Dumbledore_, siffla Voldemort d'un ton glacial qui ne dissimulait pas totalement sa stupéfaction de voir le directeur prêt à combattre.

- _Tom_, répondit Albus sensiblement sur le même ton, tandis que le mage noir jetait un regard furieux à Bellatrix qui n'osa pas lever les yeux sur son Maître.

- _Il semblerait que les rumeurs de ta mort n'aient été grandement exagérées… du moins pour l'instant. Mais je vais remédier à cela._

_- Tu as toujours eu une bien haute opinion de toi-même Tom. Et pourtant il semble que nous ne cessions de contrecarrer tes plans._

_- De simples contretemps sans importances ! Après ce jour, tu ne seras plus qu'un souvenir déplaisant et l'exemple de ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent se dresser contre moi. Je vais me débarrasser de toi et de cet insupportable gamin tandis que mes fidèles serviteurs se chargeront de cette pathétique illusion d'armée que tu as rassemblée ici. Regarde autour de toi ! Des villageois ! Des vieillards ! Et des enfants ! Je suis sûr que mes mangemorts tremblent déjà_ !

Autour de lui, ses acolytes ricanèrent en repoussant leurs capuches, certains découvrant un visage recouvert d'un masque argenté, d'autre se présentant sans artifices.  
Voldemort regarda ses serviteurs d'un air satisfait avant de reporter son attention sur Albus.

- _Je devrais peut-être être désappointé de faire face à une si pitoyable assemblée mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire pour instaurer mon ordre nouveau que je te serais presque reconnaissant de me faciliter ainsi la tâche._

_- Euh_, intervint Harry d'un ton ennuyé, _dites si vous avez l'intention de tenir salon, on peut vous laisser… Non parce que c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais franchement on se gèle…_

Des murmures horrifiés parcoururent les rangs des élèves et des habitants de Pré-au-Lard, tandis que les membres de l'Ordre resserraient leur prise sur leur baguette.  
Derrière Harry, Severus se raidit et pressa involontairement plus fort l'épaule de son fils, faisant haleter l'adolescent.  
Il adoucit aussitôt sa prise et déplaça sa main sur la nuque, l'exhortant silencieusement à rester calme et concentré.  
Le lord ricana mais le rire sonnait faux tant la colère l'envahissait rapidement.  
De toute évidence, Harry avait une très nette tendance à faire sortir le seigneur des ténèbres de ses gonds, ce que, pour avoir lui-même éprouvé la même exaspération face à l'adolescent, Severus savait pouvoir pousser à commettre de graves erreurs.

Perdant soudainement le peu de sang froid qu'il avait opposé à ses ennemis, Voldemort descendit de la butte du haut de laquelle il avait toisé Dumbledore et, tirant sa baguette dans la foulée, la brandit droit devant lui en hurlant :

- _Ignis Torrens_ !

Les réactions furent immédiates :Severus tira violement Harry sur le côté, le mettant hors de la trajectoire de l'immense langue de feu qui jaillissait de la baguette de lord ; Ron et Hermione hurlèrent un « _protego_ » qui déploya un immense bouclier vert, mais qui ne résista qu'un dixième de seconde avant d'imploser sous la pression brulante du sort adverse. Enfin Dumbledore, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, riposta d'un « _Aquae paries propugnaculum_ » sonore.  
Aussitôt une gerbe d'eau glacée s'éleva dans les airs et fondit sur la lanière flamboyante qui arrivait sur eux à toute vitesse.  
Voldemort poussa un cri de rage lorsque la toile aquatique enveloppa sa gerbe de feu qui explosa en son sein, projetant une lumière aveuglante autour du point d'impact.

- _Tuez-les_ ! S'égosilla le mage, le regard rougeoyant. _Tuez-les tous_ !

Comme un seul homme, les mangemorts s'élancèrent et les sorts fusèrent de toutes parts. Harry se planta fermement à quelques pas de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas gêner le directeur mais il était bien décidé à faire le vide autour des deux combattants. Pas un mangemort, pas une créature ne viendrait prêter main forte à Voldemort tant que lui-même serait debout.  
D'un signe de tête, il éloigna Ron et Hermione. Naguini était quelque part, au milieu de toute cette agitation et leur rôle était de le trouver et de le faire disparaître. Dès que l'adolescent aurait la confirmation de la disparition du serpent, il prendrait la place de Dumbledore et tenterait de remplir sa mission…  
Sur sa gauche, Harry vit son père serrer les dents et se raidir lorsque, sans surprise, les Serpentards, à l'exception notable de Tracey Davies, Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini, Draco et Pansy, se retournèrent contre leurs camarades, affichant ainsi leur soutien au seigneur des ténèbres.

- _Allez-y_, lança Harry en repoussant deux acromentulas d'un geste sec de sa baguette.

- _Je reviens_, promit Severus avant de s'élancer vers les lignes ennemies.

Harry s'interdit de le suivre du regard ou de chercher Ginny et lança un sort cuisant à un Erkling qui rodait autour de deux Poufsouffles terrifiés, serrés l'un contre l'autre._  
_La créature tomba sur le sol en hurlant, et, tandis que ses deux camarades détalaient, l'adolescent fut assailli par une dizaine de Erklings, furieux du sort subi par leur congénère.

.

OoO

.

Dès que les premiers sorts fusèrent, Draco prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança à la recherche de sa mère. Il était persuadé que la sorcière était présente et elle était pour lui sa seule priorité. Il espérait pouvoir bénéficier de l'ambigüité de sa situation pour passer à travers la bataille le temps de la rejoindre, mais il ne tarda pas à tomber face à face avec des yeux semblables aux siens dans lesquels se lisait une fureur sans nom.

- _Mon propre fils_, siffla l'homme avec difficulté, la rage déformant ses traits et altérant sa voix. _Mon héritier, mon sang…_

_- Bonjour père_, se contenta de répondre Draco en tendant sa baguette devant lui.

- _Bonjour père_, ironisa Lucius, le regard toujours aussi glacial démentant le ton presque cordial de sa voix. _Il semblerait que je t'aie au moins enseigné l'art de conserver un ton mondain en toutes circonstances. Il n'en est pas de même de ton sens de l'honneur, je le crains_…

L'adolescent passa mentalement en revue les sorts incapacitants qu'il connaissait. Il allait devoir neutraliser son père pour avoir une chance de retrouver sa mère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- _J'ai choisi une autre voie que la votre. Quant à l'honneur, c'est une question d'appréciation. J'avoue que seule la sécurité de mère m'importe._

_- Ah… ta mère… ta précieuse mère… Après ton départ, le Maître a laissé Bellatrix se dresser entre nous mais dès que je te ramènerai devant lui pour y subir ton châtiment, il ordonnera à ta chère tante de se mêler de ses affaires, et ta mère et moi aurons une longue conversation._

_- Vous ne gagnerez pas_, souffla Draco, tentant de donner à sa voix une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Lucius eut un petit rire de gorge qui s'interrompit aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, laissant place à une expression dure.

- _Confringo !_

_- Protego ! Expelliarmus_ !

Lucius eut un sourire amusé lorsque Draco tenta de le désarmer.

- _Je vois que tu as amélioré tes réflexes. Tout ceci va devenir intéressant_…

Sans laisser à son fils le temps de riposter, Lucius attaqua de nouveau.  
À quelques pas de là, Tracey Davies leva sa baguette et expédia dans un autre monde une poignée de chaporouges avant de se tourner vers les Malefoy, bien décidée à prêter main forte à son camarade qui avait les plus grandes difficultés à tenir tête à son père.  
Elle brandit résolument sa baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Les yeux écarquillés, la jeune fille s'écroula sur le sol, face contre terre. Derrière elle, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, se tenait Daphnée Greengrass, celle-là même qui, depuis sept ans, était connue de tous comme étant la meilleure amie de celle qu'elle venait sans hésitation d'abattre dans le dos.  
Elle n'eut pas le loisir de savourer sa trahison. Surgissant sur sa droite, Adrian Pucey, qui avait assisté impuissant à la scène, étant trop loin pour intervenir, la stupefixa avant de la ligoter d'un « _incarcerem_ » et de la tirer à l'abri d'un buisson, non sans avoir brisé sa baguette en deux. Il récupéra ensuite celle de Tracey dont il caressa vaguement les cheveux, et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste avant de replonger dans la mêlée.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers un groupe d'acromentulas, il fut dépassé par une horde de centaures lancés au triple galop qui se portaient au devant d'une meute de loups pour leur barrer le passage.  
L'étalon dominant se dressa sur ses antérieurs et fracassa la mâchoire d'un loup qui venait de déchirer la gorge d'une femelle tout en lui labourant le flan des griffes de ses pattes arrières.  
La compagne du loup blessé sauta à son tour sur l'étalon qui la jeta à terre, récoltant une morsure au passage.  
Les loups resserrèrent les rangs, grognant et trépignant, prêts à attaquer. Un homme crasseux et à la crinière hirsute s'avança au milieu de la meute, provoquant une vague d'excitation chez les animaux. Il était évident que les loups considéraient l'homme comme leur alpha.

-_ Laissez ces maudites carnes_, ordonna-t-il, _et attaquez ces morveux, décimez les gosses_ !

Les loups hésitèrent et l'homme poussa un grognement rauque, les décidant à obéir.  
Mais ils n'allèrent pas loin. Une dizaines de lianes solides et épaisses jaillirent du sol et emprisonnèrent les bêtes qui hurlèrent de frustration.  
Fou de rage, l'homme contourna l'amas végétal pour faire face à la sorcière à l'air revêche, responsable de l'immobilisation de sa petite armée personnelle.

- _MacGonagall_, grogna-t-il.

- _Greyback_, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. _Ainsi votre lycanthropie vous donne l'ascendant sur les simples loups._

_- C'est bien pratique_, répliqua-t-il. _Mais si cette bataille avait eu lieu à la pleine lune, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ces animaux ! Je me serai chargé moi-même d'égorger vos précieux élèves !_

_- Mais puisque tel n'est pas le cas_, riposta la sorcière en brandissant sa baguette, _montrez-moi donc ce que vous valez comme sorcier_ !

.

OoO

.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Colin se laissa tomber sur le sol et regarda le rayon vert passer à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête pour aller frapper Gregory Goyle. Le Gryffondor profita de la stupéfaction de Vincent Crabbes, qui venait de tuer son meilleur ami, pour le neutraliser d'un « _incarcerem_ ». Il brisa ensuite les baguettes des deux gorilles, stupéfait de s'en être sorti vivant.  
Lee Jordan, de son côté, se battait contre Malcom Baddock. Il lui jeta un « _impedimenta_ » qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres, entrainant dans sa chute Marcus Belby qui était sur le point de prendre le dessus sur Alicia Spinnet.

Les deux Serpentards roulèrent dans l'herbe jusqu'à heurter l'amas végétal créé par Minerva MacGonagall. Celui-ci, comme mû par une volonté propre, incorpora les deux jeunes hommes à la prison se trouvant en son centre, les jetant ainsi au beau milieu d'une bande de loups excités par les cris et les odeurs de sang et fous de frustration de ne pas pouvoir participer plus activement à la bataille.  
Les bêtes observèrent les deux Serpentards quelques secondes avant de se jeter sur eux, tous crocs sortis.

Plus loin, près du terrain de quidditch, Katie Bell poussa un hurlement en voyant Olivier Dubois tomber en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, frappé par le rayon vert sorti de la baguette de Miles Bletchley. Sans réfléchir, elle lui jeta un « _expelliarmus_ » d'une telle force que Bletchley fut violement projeté en arrière. Sa tête heurta une pierre en bordure du terrain de quidditch. Il ne se releva pas.

De l'autre côté du parc, Roger Davies faisait face à Eddie Carmichael.

- _Comment peux-tu faire cela_, s'insurgea Davies en toisant l'autre Serdaigle avec mépris. _Toi qui es l'un des plus brillants de notre maison !_

_- Exactement ! Je suis brillant ! Et de sang-pur ! Et je devrais toute ma vie me dissimuler aux yeux des moldus alors qu'ils devraient s'agenouiller devant nous !_

_- Tu es fou ! Tu fais honte à notre maison !_

_- Et toi tu n'es qu'un traitre à ton sang_ !

Les deux sorciers brandirent leur baguette et le duel commença.

.

OoO

.

Hermione essuya du revers de sa manche le sang et la terre qui maculait sa joue. Elle avait dévalé la pente presque jusqu'à la hutte de Hagrid après s'être jetée à terre pour éviter un « _avada_ » et les pierres du chemin avaient provoquées de multiples écorchures, sans gravité, mais douloureuses.

-_ Hermione ? Hermione ça va_ ?

La jeune fille attrapa la main que lui tendait Neville et regarda autour d'elle.

- _Oui ça va… Eh_, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le bord du lac, _c'est pas Ginny là bas_ ?

Ils coururent vers la jeune rouquine qui se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

- _Ginny, tu vas bien ? Où es Remus ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ! On a été séparé par la foule ! Et Ron ?_

_- Pareil ! Je suis certaine qu'ils vont bien_…

- _Comme c'est touchant_, intervint une voix moqueuse.

- _Je crois que je vais verser une larme_, renchérit une autre.

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent comme un seul homme, la baguette tendue, pour faire face à Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, un sourire mauvais identique aux lèvres.  
Neville pâlit dangereusement.

- _Lestrange…_

_- C'est à toi qu'il parle ou à moi_ ? Demanda Rabastan avec un rictus.

- _Je sais pas. Dis-moi petit, tu veux parler au Lestrange qui a torturé ton père, ou à celui qui a torturé ta mère_ ?

Les filles ne réussirent que de justesse à empêcher Neville de se jeter sur les deux hommes à la méthode moldue.  
Hermione fut la première à engager le combat en tentant de désarmer Rodolphus qui riposta aussitôt d'un « _sectumsempra_ ». Ginny tira Hermione en arrière et le sort ne frappa qu'un rocher.  
De son côté, Neville combattait avec acharnement Rabastan mais il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps face à l'expérience du mangemort.  
Bien heureusement leur situation pour le moins critique ne passa pas inaperçue et, quelques instants plus tard, Pénélope Dauclaire et Percy Weasley se portaient à leur secours.  
Hermione lança un sort cuisant qui rata Rodolphus mais touchant Rabastan à l'épaule, le faisant se pencher en avant et éviter ainsi l' « _incarcerem_ » que lui avait jeté Percy.

- _Vise donc ta propre cib_le, Hermione, protesta le rouquin d'un air indigné.

- _Désolée, désolée_, répondit la jeune fille en tentant à nouveau de lancer le sort.

Rodolphus para le sortilège sans difficulté et leva sa baguette sur Hermione.

- _Avada_…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir de prononcer le sort de la mort : une myriade de petites chauves-souris se jetèrent sur lui, se prenant dans ses cheveux, griffant son visage et battant des ailes de façon désordonnées. Ginny, voyant Hermione en danger, avait paniqué et lancé le premier sort qui lui était venu à l'esprit : son fameux « _chauve-furie_ ». Elle avait espéré gagner ainsi quelques secondes et permettre à Hermione de riposter de manière plus offensive, mais son sortilège dépassa l'effet escompté.  
Aveuglé et gesticulant, Rodolphus recula jusqu'au bord du lac. Il ne tarda pas à glisser sur la berge humide et se sentant basculer en arrière il chercha à se rattraper ; ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le bord de la cape de Rabastan et il s'y raccrocha de toutes ses forces, entrainant ainsi son frère dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent dans une gerbe d'eau glacée et commencèrent aussitôt à se relever. Ils étaient presque sortis du lac, jetant devant eux nombres de sortilèges destinés à empêcher les adolescents de les attaquer quand deux tentacules sortirent brusquement du lac et s'enroulèrent autour de leurs jambes avant de les entrainer, malgré leurs hurlements, dans les profondeurs du lac, sous les regards stupéfaits des cinq jeunes gens..

.

OoO

.

Remus avait perdu Ginny dans la foule dès le début des combats. Il n'avait détourné le regard que quelques secondes, le temps de jeter un sort de protection sur un élève de sixième année en mauvaise posture et, lorsqu'il s'était retourné, l'adolescente avait disparue. Il était aussitôt parti à sa recherche mais il progressait lentement, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour venir en aide à ses élèves.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité des serres, il entendit le hurlement de Padma Patil.

- _Parvati_ !

Il courut pour rejoindre la jeune fille mais n'arriva que pour voir Padma brandir sa baguette sur Cormack McLaggen et hurler :

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Elle tomba à genoux en sanglotant sur le corps de sa sœur tandis que le Gryffondor tombait sur le sol.  
Remus secoua la tête. La jeune fille avait jeté le sort de la mort. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.  
Il se retourna dans l'intention de repartir à la recherche de Ginny, afin de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Harry, quand ses yeux accrochèrent un regard fuyant. Il sentit un grognement monter de plus profond de sa poitrine. Jamais, si loin de la pleine lune, il n'avait sentit la présence du loup avec autant de force qu'à cet instant.  
Le son qui s'échappa de sa gorge tenait plus du grondement que du mot :

- _Peter_ !

Pettigrow poussa un couinement effrayé et se figea sur place tandis qu'il tentait, comme à son habitude, de prendre sa forme animagus pour s'enfuir. Il réalisa avec effroi que les protections posées par Dumbledore incluaient une protection anti-animagus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Peter allait devoir se battre.

- _Remus… mon ami_, couina-t-il sans grande conviction.

- _Ne m'appelle pas ainsi_, siffla Remus le regard noir, _tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler comme ça le jour où tu as livré James et Lily !_

_- Je n'avais pas le choix…_

_- Tu avais le choix de ne pas aider Voldemort à revenir ! Tu lui as volontairement offert ta chair en sacrifice !_

_- Il est si puissant_…

- _Il ne pourra rien pour toi cette fois_, riposta Remus en tendant sa baguette.

.

OoO

.

Le géant poussa un grognement irrité et balaya le sol de sa massue, tentant d'assommer l'énervante petite créature blonde qui lui avait jeté des rayons lumineux douloureux.  
L'adolescente se jeta à terre et évita l'arme de justesse.  
Elle pointa sa baguette et un rayon bleu en sortit et toucha le géant dans l'œil, lui faisant lâcher sa massue dans un hurlement de douleur. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, les mains sur son visage ensanglanté, puis commença à tomber lentement en avant. Voyant le danger, Luna tenta de reculer précipitamment, malgré sa cheville foulée, pour éviter le corps du géant qui s'affaissait inexorablement vers elle.  
Une main entra dans son champ de vision et elle s'en saisit. Pansy la hissa sur ses pieds et, la portant à moitié, la tira de justesse à l'abri d'un arbre tandis que le colosse chutait à leurs pieds, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

- _C'était moins une_, grimaça Pansy.

- _Merci_, répondit Luna, de son habituel air rêveur. _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me viennes en aide. Tu n'as jamais été très gentille…_

_- Euh… oui… c'est vrai_, bredouilla Pansy, prise de court.

- _Enfin… un de moins… c'est bien… je vais aller à l'infirmerie faire soigner ma cheville. De toute façon nous allons gagner : Voldemort est cerné par les jonchobrunes_…

Luna s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, laissant Pansy interloquée. Elle regarda l'adolescente blonde s'éloigner de sa démarche sautillante et, secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, partit à son tour dans la direction opposée, dans l'espoir de retrouver Draco.

De l'autre coté du parc, près de la lisière de la forêt interdite, ce dernier était en mauvaise posture. Essoufflé, épuisé, à moitié aveuglé par le sang maculant son visage à cause d'une coupure au front qu'il s'était fait en tombant, l'adolescent peinait à tenir tête au mangemort expérimenté qu'était son père.  
Il réussit néanmoins à jeter un sortilège cuisant qui atteignit l'homme à la cuisse, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Aussitôt, Lucius redoubla d'acharnement, noyant son fils sous une multitude de sortilèges que Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à contrer.  
Soudain, il eut un rictus amusé et cria :

- _Endoloris_ !

Draco n'eut pas le temps de détourner ou d'éviter le sort et la douleur familière l'envahit, lui arrachant un hurlement.  
Un sourire particulièrement mauvais aux lèvres, Lucius maintint le sort plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et, quand il leva sa baguette, Draco fut incapable de se relever.

- _Regarde-toi_, siffla le mangemort, _regarde où te mène ta couardise ! Tu vas payer ta trahison. J'ai honte de t'avoir un jour appelé mon fils, mais je vais réparer mes erreurs_ !

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'adolescent qui, résigné, ferma les yeux.

-_ Avada Kedavra_ !

Ne sentant ni douleur supplémentaire, ni la moindre perte de conscience, Draco rouvrit prudemment les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut le corps de Lucius, couché à plat ventre dans la boue. Derrière lui, la baguette encore tendue, pâle et échevelée, Narcissa Malefoy.  
Elle se précipita sur son fils sans le moindre regard pour son défunt mari.

- _Draco, mon chéri ! Tu peux te lever ?_

_- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que… père_ ?

Narcissa jeta un regard méprisant sur son époux.

- _Il ne sera plus un problème_.

Elle passa un bras autour de la taille de son fils et, titubant sous son poids, l'entraina vers le château.  
En l'absence de marque sur leur bras, les protections les laissèrent passer et, quelques minutes plus tard, Draco se laissait tomber sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie.

.

OoO

.

- _Endoloris !_

_- Raté !_

_- Sectumsempra !_

_- Ils sont pas doués, hein_ ?

Fred éclata de rire en évitant un nouveau rayon lumineux. George riposta d'un « _impedimenta_ » qui envoya Yaxley à quelques pas. Le mangemort se releva d'un bond, furieux, et rejoignit Nott Sénior qui continuait à lancer sortilège sur sortilège aux jumeaux Weasley.  
Yaxley jeta un regard autour de lui et appela Amycus Carrow en renfort. À deux contre trois, les jumeaux perdirent leur sourire et se concentrèrent avec plus d'intensité sur le combat.

Le reste de la famille Weasley avait réussi à rester ensemble.  
Arthur et Molly, côte à côte, se déchainaient contre Crabbe père et Travers. Ils se battaient de concert, jetant leurs sorts indifféremment sur l'un ou l'autre de leurs adversaires, se surveillant l'un l'autre du coin de l'œil.  
À quelques pas d'eux, Bill utilisait toutes ses connaissances de conjureur de sorts pour tenir tête à Avery qui peinait sous ses assauts.  
Charlie de son côté, faisait face à Walden MacNair. Celui-ci ne cessait de parler des nombreuses créatures magiques qu'il avait exécutées, dans le but de déchainer la colère de l'amoureux des animaux, espérant le déstabiliser. Un sort de coupure toucha le dragonnier au bras et celui-ci riposta instinctivement d'un « _Apage_ ! » utilisé dans le cadre de son métier. Le sort, destiné à mater les dragons récalcitrants, projeta violement MacNair dans les airs. L'homme percuta avec force le saule cogneur qui se déchaina. Lorsque la colère de l'arbre s'apaisa enfin, le corps disloqué du bourreau officiel du ministère apparut, pris dans les branches, tel un pantin désarticulé et grotesque.

.

OoO

.

Fenrir se redressa sur un genou, essoufflé, et jeta un regard noir à Minerva.  
Même en dehors de la pleine lune, il sentait la présence du loup tapie en lui. Puissante. Dévastatrice. Enivrante.  
La force que la bête lui conférait lui avait toujours donné un avantage certain sur ses adversaires.  
Aussi ne s'était-il pas attendu à rencontrer une telle résistance chez la sorcière d'une soixantaine d'années qui lui faisait face.  
Il avait sous-estimé son adversaire.  
Il savait qu'il risquait de payer très cher cette erreur.

.

OoO

.

Bellatrix tournait autour du château. Peu importaient les protections posées par le vieux fou, elle était résolue à trouver une faille, aussi petite soit-elle.  
Alors qu'elle allait lancer un nouveau sort de magie noire destiné à creuser une brèche dans l'aura protectrice de l'école, une voix glacée retentit derrière elle.

- _Elle n'est pas là_.

Bella se retourna brusquement, l'air mauvais. Un sifflement furieux s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus qui la tenait en joue avec sa baguette.

- _Comment oses-tu_, hurla-t-elle, _comment oses-tu ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur moi ?_

_- Que je me souvienne,_ ironisa Severus, _je n'ai pas posé sur toi que les yeux_…

Bellatrix cracha sur le sol, furieuse.

- _Tu as monté ma propre fille contre moi !_

_- Ta fille ? Celle que tu as enlevée ? Droguée ? Dont tu as empoisonné l'enfant afin de l'offrir comme réceptacle au cinglé qui te sert de maître ?_

_- Si tu l'avais élevée correctement_, hurla-t-elle de plus belle, _elle aurait offert son fils elle-même avec fierté ! Si tu ne l'avais pas laissé vivre au milieu des moldus !_

_- Ses parents nourriciers sont de sang pur ! Ce qui n'est le cas ni de notre fille, ni de ton précieux maître_ !

Bellatrix poussa un cri de rage et jeta un sort sans même prendre le temps de viser. Severus n'eut aucune difficulté à dévier le rayon d'un sort de magie noire.

- _Tu ne le savais pas_ ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement concerné.

- _Le Maître n'a aucun secret pour moi ! Tu ne sais rien, tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ajoutes foi aux mensonges que les adorateurs des moldus ont lancés pour discréditer sa puissance et son œuvre_ !

Severus leva ostensiblement les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- _Tu es si aveugle ma pauvre Bellatrix ! Mais tes convictions, aussi erronées soient elles, m'importent peu. Quelque soit l'issue de cette bataille, tu ne reverras jamais Dementia._

_- Lorsque nous aurons gagné cette bataille_, se rengorgea Bellatrix, _il ne faudra guère de temps au Maître pour régner sur le monde. Je n'aurais aucun mal à la retrouver. Il est trop tard pour se servir du gamin mais Rabastan est plus que disposé à faire un autre enfant à ma fille pour qu'il puisse servir les desseins du Maître._

_- L'enfant doit être conçu par amour…_

_- Oh, dès que Dementia reprendra la potion, elle aimera Rabastan, crois-moi_…

Le visage de Severus se ferma. Il l'avait su dès le début. Il avait su avant même de se retrouver face à elle que Bellatrix ne devrait pas quitter le champ de bataille vivante. Il en allait de la sécurité de Demi. Il savait que Voldemort ne prendrait pas la peine de rechercher la jeune femme. Mais Bellatrix ne renoncerait jamais au prétendu honneur de donner son petit-fils en pâture à son maître.  
Il tendit sa baguette devant lui et la mangemort en fit autant.

- _Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû faire cela. Il y a des années…_

_- J'aurais dû convaincre le Maître de se débarrasser de toi depuis plus longtemps encore_ !

Les deux anciens amants se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, leurs regards reflétant la haine qu'ils se portaient, puis, exactement à la même seconde, ils hurlèrent :

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

.

OoO

.

Une heure. Cela faisait une heure qu'Harry repoussait les chaporouges rendus fous par l'odeur du sang, toujours plus nombreux, et les acromentulas, de plus en plus audacieuses et agressives.  
Son père n'avait pas reparu, il avait depuis longtemps perdu de vue Remus et Ginny et la pièce d'un galion soumise à un sortilège protéiforme par Hermione, qui était censé le prévenir de la mort de Naguini en chauffant et vibrant, restait désespérément froide et immobile dans sa poche.  
Il avait combattu deux jeunes mangemorts dont il ne connaissait pas les noms, les seuls, de toute évidence, à avoir osé tenter de se mêler du combat acharné que se livraient leur maître et Dumbledore.  
Les bienfaits de l'entrainement intensif auquel l'avait soumis Severus ne s'étaient pas fait attendre. Il lui avait fallu moins de cinq minutes pour venir à bout de son premier adversaire, certainement novice en matière de combat, et tout juste vingt minutes pour neutraliser le second, un peu plus expérimenté.  
Il n'avait pas encore dû recourir à la magie noire.  
Du combat entre Albus et Voldemort il ne percevait que des bribes : « _lacerate_ », « _firmate_ », « _perstríngite_», « _moenia defendens_ »…  
Les sorts s'enchainaient avec tant de rapidité que la luminosité des rayons empêchait de distinguer les deux sorciers avec clarté.  
Étonnamment, l'adolescent n'avait pas peur. Sans doute son père avait-il raison lorsqu'il lui répétait qu'être préparé diminuait l'appréhension.  
Soudain, il entendit la voix de Voldemort clairement. Ce fut comme si soudain tous les bruits de la bataille avait été mis en sourdine : plus de hurlements de douleur, plus de bruits de chutes… Seulement cette voix… Cette voix qui, il le réalisa soudain, n'était pas dans sa tête. Non, ce n'était pas Voldemort qui avait ainsi écarté tous les bruits, c'était lui-même. C'était son propre cerveau qui n'avait pu entendre d'autre son que le sort qui venait de frapper Albus de plein fouet. « _Pulmonis trunca_ »… _  
_Aussitôt son esprit le ramena plusieurs mois en arrière, lors du voyage en train de la rentrée. Ce voyage au cours duquel il avait lui-même jeté ce sortilège particulier sur un mangemort qui avait failli toucher Ginny d'un Avada. Il eut l'impression de revoir l'homme se griffer la poitrine, les yeux écarquillés par la souffrance, il le revit cracher du sang de plus en plus abondamment, il le revit se convulser… Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas là un tour de son esprit.  
C'était Albus. C'était Albus qui tombait à genoux, les mains pressées sur sa poitrine, Albus qui vomissait du sang, Albus qui tentait de se relever, Albus qui retombait en arrière, pris de convulsions. Albus, enfin, qui s'immobilisait, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts, définitivement aveugles… mort.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la perte de son directeur et mentor : les yeux rouges de Voldemort se vrillèrent aux siens et il sentit sa cicatrice le bruler sous son regard implacable.  
Il remarqua toutefois le souffle court de l'homme qui accusait visiblement le coup de son violent combat contre Albus.

- _Potter_, siffla-t-il, tentant non sans effort de dissimuler son essoufflement, _enfin, toi et moi, face à face…_

_- Ça change des fois où vous envoyez vos sous-fifres tenter de me tuer_, riposta Harry.

La rage enflamma le regard de Voldemort et l'adolescent fit nerveusement tourner sa baguette dans sa main, cherchant une prise plus sûre et se prépara à l'attaque, qu'il savait ne plus devoir tarder.  
Mais Voldemort se contenta de le toiser d'un air suffisant.

- _Tu penses réellement pouvoir te battre contre moi et survivre ?_

_- Je l'ai déjà fait… deux fois… Je vous accorde que la partie combat n'était pas présente lors de notre premier face à face… Ça ne m'a pas empêché de vous envoyer dans les limbes_ !

Le mage noir faillit s'étrangler de fureur et brandit sa baguette, provoquant la réaction immédiate du jeune homme :

- _Endoloris !_

_- Expelliarmus_ !

.

OoO

.

Ron tressaillit en entendant la voix de Voldemort retentir dans le parc. Le mage noir avait dû se lancer un « sonorus » car il l'entendait parfaitement malgré la distance qui les séparait. Comment se faisait-il que Voldemort fasse déjà face à Harry ? Où était Dumbledore ?  
Et plus important encore, se demanda-t-il en étouffant un grognement, où était ce fichu serpent ?  
Harry ne pouvait rien faire tant que la bête était en vie. Il ne pourrait pas gagner. Même s'il tuait Voldemort, le dernier horcruxe le protégerait et tout serait à refaire dans quelques années.

- _Gagne du temps, vieux_, murmura-t-il, avant de reporter son attention sur la végétation l'entourant.

Il élimina d'emblée les abords du lac de son champ de recherche. Le calmar géant promenant ses tentacules loin sur les berges, il était peu probable que Naguini se soit aventurée à proximité du gardien aquatique.  
De même, il élimina la lisière de la forêt. Sur les deux géants venus avec les mangemorts, il en restait un debout qui faisait les cent pas le long de la lisière tout en effectuant de grands moulinés avec sa massue. Les risques d'être piétinés étaient trop importants pour que le reptile, avec l'intelligence hors du commun que lui conférait le morceau d'âme, se soit aventuré dans les parages.  
Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit présentant une végétation assez haute pour dissimuler un animal de la taille de Naguini.  
Serrant sa baguette dans son poing, il courut vers le jardin du professeur Chourave.  
Sans hésitation, Ron lança plusieurs « _incendio_ » sur les différents bosquets et massifs de fleurs.  
Un sifflement furieux retentit lorsqu'il brula un rosier et il se jeta au sol pour éviter, de justesse, les crochets du serpent enragé d'avoir été débusqué.  
Il dû rouler sur lui-même pour éviter deux nouvelles attaques avant de pouvoir se relever. Il jeta un « _stupefix_ » qui sembla glisser sur la peau luisante du serpent, puis un « _impedimenta_ » qui n'eut pas plus d'effets.  
Il réfléchit rapidement, cherchant un sort susceptible d'être efficace, et celui qu'utilisait son oncle Billius, boucher de son état, pour trancher la peau épaisse des animaux dont il vendait ensuite la viande lui revint en mémoire.

- _Diffindo_ !

Une longue entaille apparue sur le flan du reptile qui siffla de douleur en se lovant en position d'attaque.  
Voyant l'efficacité du sort, Ron avança résolument vers lui, lançant « _diffindo_ » sur « _diffindo_ », sautant et courant habilement autour de la bête pour éviter ses attaques rageuses tandis que la peau de celle-ci se couvrait de coupures profondes inondant l'herbe de sang. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naguini perdit de sa vigueur et Ron lança une dernière fois le sort de coupure avec toute la force dont il était capable.  
Le serpent tenta de fuir, en vain avant de finir par se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de cesser de bouger.  
Ron, le souffle court, prit appuie sur ses genoux en regardant la dépouille du reptile. Il ne s'accorda que quelques secondes avant de lancer, selon les recommandations d'Hermione, un « _inflammare_ », et de reculer d'un pas devant la hauteur des flammes, tellement plus puissantes que celle de l'« _incendio_ ».  
Tandis que Naguini se consumait, il actionna son galion et, pour plus de sûreté, il se jeta un « _sonorus_ » et hurla :

- _Harry ! Maintenant_ !

.

OoO

.

De l'autre coté du parc, Harry entendit le hurlement de Ron au même moment qu'il sentait le galion dans sa poche se mettre à vibrer et à chauffer.

- _Tes fans s'impatientent_, ironisa Voldemort.

Harry savait qu'il devait prendre garde à ses paroles. Inutile de faire savoir au mage noir qu'il n'avait plus aucune protection contre la mort.  
Il haussa donc un sourcil insolent, dans cette attitude qui avait toujours fait sortir son père de ses gonds. La réaction de Voldemort fut identique. La rage déforma ses traits et Harry put constater que l'homme peinait toujours à reprendre son souffle. Ses sorts étaient moins puissants que ceux qu'il lui avait jeté dans le cimetière lors de sa renaissance et il n'avait pas eut trop de mal à les éviter. Lui-même en avait peu lancé, se contentant de tourner autour du lord comme une abeille autour d'un pot de miel, décuplant la rage de l'homme qui ne cherchait même plus à viser.  
Il n'avait pas encore fait usage de magie noire et sentait ses pouvoirs s'agiter, pulser dans sa mains tenant sa baguette, n'attendant que le moment d'exploser à la surface. C'était le moment, s'il patientait plus longtemps, il ne contrôlerait plus rien.  
Bien heureusement, ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas les seuls à ne plus pouvoir attendre.

- _Cela fait seize ans que j'espère vivre ce moment. Seize ans que j'attends impatiemment de pouvoir te faire subir le sort qui aurait dû être le tien si ton idiote de mère ne s'était pas interposée_ !

L'adolescent serra les dents, s'exhortant mentalement à ne pas répondre, le sort de magie noire qu'il avait inlassablement répété et travaillé avec son père sur le bout de la langue, prêt à entrer en action.  
Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Voldemort brandit sa baguette, un air suffisant sur le visage.

- _Nous avons assez joué, Harry Potter ! Il est temps que mon avènement s'accomplisse ! Avada Kedavra !_

_- Proprium Repercussus_ !

Harry avait hurlé, mettant toute sa haine pour l'homme responsable de la mort de ses parents, de sa vie misérable chez les Dursley et de l'enfer qu'il avait vécu auprès de Severus, dans ses mots.  
Une orbe mauve s'échappa de sa baguette et s'étira comme un bouclier devant lui. Le rayon vert la frappa de plein fouet et les deux sorts partirent avec force en sens inverse.  
Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut touché en pleine poitrine par son propre sortilège, et s'écroula.  
En face de lui, Harry fut violement percuté par l'orbe qui avait rebondit vers lui comme un élastique trop tendu. Il fut projeté en arrière, finissant brutalement sa course contre le mur en pierre du château avant de retomber sur le sol, immobile.


	60. Chapter 60

Coucou les gens!

Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai essayé de répondre à chacune des reviews signées, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un j'en suis désolée!  
Voila le dernier chapitre avant épilogue de SCR... J'espere qu'il vous plaira.  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue, le dernier dernier dernier soubresaut de vie de cette fic commencée en 2008 qui devait à l'origine avoir une trentaine de chapitres et qui finalement en aura eu 61.

Je remercie comme d'habitude Morphée, bêta-lectrice et Mistycal, bêta-correctrice.

Bonne lecture! Et à la semaine prochaine!

Enjoy

* * *

- _Demi, tu me files le tournis_, protesta Tonks en faisant faire son rôt à Teddy.

-_ Pourquoi on n'a pas de nouvelles_ ? Gémit Demi en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Elle frissonna en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était assise dans le fauteuil préféré de Sirius et changea brusquement de place.  
Tonks lui sourit avec compassion en changeant son fils de position pour le bercer.

- _Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de te retrouver ici_…

- _J'ai l'impression qu'il va passer le pas de la porte d'un instant à l'autre_, admit Demi. _Mais c'est sûrement pire pour toi. Ne pas savoir… Et j'avoue que là tout de suite c'est pour mon père et pour Harry que je m'inquiète. Ça me rend folle d'attendre comme ça…_

_- Oui moi aussi. S'il n'y avait pas Teddy… Je veux dire, je suis auror et Remus est professeur… C'est moi qui devrais être là bas et lui en sécurité ici_ !

Dementia changea à nouveau de place pour s'asseoir près de Tonks et lui prit la main.

- _Il ne serait pas d'accord avec toi, et tu le sais_.

Tonks eut un sourire triste et secoua la tête.

- _Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ? Où en es-tu dans tes projets_ ?

Demi hocha la tête et se plia à la demande de Tonks de bonne grâce, bien qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait la tête à ce qu'elle racontait.

- _J'ai presque fini ma thèse. Ce qui tient du miracle si l'on considère les évènements des trois dernières années. Cela dit, j'ai raté la date limite de l'inscription pour la soutenance et je ne pourrai donc la présenter qu'en Septembre de l'année prochaine._

_- Ça te laisse le temps de peaufiner._

_- Oui. Et puis j'ai eu une idée pour un nouveau magasine. Ça m'est venu en entendant parler les jeunes à la bibliothèque de l'école. Ils ne connaissent rien en dehors de Poudlard et j'aimerais faire un magasine destiné à ce public particulier. Un magasine avec moins de mode et plus de sujets d'actualités, des reportages sur les autres écoles de sorcelleries du monde et sur les métiers, des conseils pour les révisions aussi pourquoi pas, et des témoignages sur les options pour que les plus jeunes aient une meilleure idée de ce qu'ils vont choisir d'étudier…_

_- C'est une excellente idée ! C'est un projet passionnant_ !

Demi hocha la tête avant de tourner le regard vers l'horloge murale.

- _Pourquoi c'est si long ?_

_- C'est plutôt bon signe_, murmura Tonks en déposant son fils, enfin endormi, près de R.J qui faisait sa sieste sur la couverture épaisse garnissant le fond de son parc.

Les deux femmes regardèrent leurs fils dormir, laissant le silence s'installer.  
Une heure supplémentaire passa.  
Le cliquetis de la porte fut infime, mais les deux amies étaient si tendues qu'elles sursautèrent de concert et se tournèrent vers l'entrée.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Charlie Weasley entra dans le salon. Tonks et Dementia se levèrent d'un bond, le visage figé par l'anxiété.

- _Alors_ ? Croassa Demi, la gorge nouée, incapable d'émettre un son plus clair.

Charlie prit une profonde inspiration.

- _Voldemort est mort. Nous avons gagné_.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Par-dessus l'épaule de Dementia, Tonks avisa l'expression du jeune homme. Elle tapota le bras de son amie pour attirer son attention. Celle-ci se tourna vers le rouquin et, cette fois-ci, remarqua ses yeux rouges et sa pâleur.

- _Qu'y a-t-il ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Charlie.

.

OoO

.

Ce fut le brouhaha ambiant qui tira Harry de l'inconscience. Il entrouvrit prudemment les yeux et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il reconnut le décor familier de l'infirmerie et constata que les rideaux entourant son lit avaient été tirés.  
Il tourna la tête et vit Ron et Hermione, assoupis à son chevet. Ses deux amis étaient propres et avaient de toute évidence changé de vêtements, et il se demanda combien de temps il était resté inconscient.  
Ron présentait un grand bleu sur tout le coté droit du visage et la joue d'Hermione était barrée d'une fine ligne rosâtre, dernier signe éphémère d'une blessure qu'avait dû soigner Mme Pomfresh.  
Il tendit la main et toucha le poignet de la jeune fille qui tressaillit et ouvrit les yeux. L'air anxieux qu'elle arborait même dans son sommeil s'évapora sitôt qu'elle constata le réveil de son ami. Elle donna une secousse à Ron avant de se pencher vers le lit.

- _Harry ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais_ !

L'adolescent déglutit avec difficulté et aussitôt, Hermione lui présenta un verre d'eau. Il but une longue gorgée et, dès que la brûlure de sa gorge diminua, il croassa :

- _Ginny ?_

_- Elle va bien_, répondit Ron d'une voix éteinte. _On est au milieu de la nuit, ma mère l'a obligée à aller dormir._

_- Oui,_ ajouta Hermione, _et Demi est allée dormir avec R.J mais elle nous a fait promettre de la prévenir s'il y avait le moindre changement_.

Harry hocha la tête sans pouvoir détacher son regard de Ron qui avait toujours les yeux baissés.

- _Quoi_, s'alarma-t-il, _qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où est mon père ? Où est Remus ?_

_- Ils vont bien,_ le rassura Hermione en jetant un regard à Ron, _le professeur Rogue renouvelle le stock de potions avec Malefoy et sa mère. Remus est ici, il a reçu un méchant sort de brûlure mais il est hors de danger. Bellatrix et Pettigrow sont morts._

_- Tant mieux… Je vais pas les pleurer_, siffla Harry avec satisfaction. _J'ai eu Voldemort n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, ton sort a fonctionné à merveille, il n'a rien dû comprendre._

_- Il était affaibli,_ répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, _je n'aurais pas eu autant de chance s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. Albus…_

Sa voix se brisa et il ne termina pas sa phrase. Hermione serra sa main avec compassion.

- _Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes ? De notre côté_ ?

L'adolescente eut un profond soupir et se frotta les yeux avant de répondre.

- _Un certain nombre. Des habitants de Pré-au-lard, je ne connais pas leurs noms. Tracey Davies, de Serpentard, a choisi notre camp et il semblerait que sa meilleure amie, Daphnée Greengrass le lui ait fait payer. C'est Adrian Pucey, de Serpentard également, qui l'a neutralisée après qu'elle ait abattu Tracey dans le dos. Dedalus Deagle et Sturgis Podmore, de l'Ordre, ont été tués l'un en combattant un mangemort, l'autre en essayant de faire reculer les deux géants_.

Harry eut un soupir et, jetant un regard à Ron, toujours silencieux, demanda à contrecœur :

- _Et parmi nos camarades ?_

_- Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, Romilda Vane, Hannah Abott, Justin Finch-fletchey et Cho Chang…_

_- Putain._

_- Parvati et Olivier sont morts également Harry_.

L'adolescent tenta de se redresser, en vain, les yeux agrandis. Olivier avait été un ami très proche malgré leur différence d'âge et Parvati avait partagé le dortoir d'Hermione pendant 7 années. Il se rappelait aussi du bal des trois sorciers où la jeune fille l'avait accompagné.

- _En face, plus de la moitié sont morts_, intervint Ron, de sa voix lasse, y comprit cette ordure de Malefoy sénior. _Les filles se sont payé les frères Lestrange. Maugrey s'est fait une joie d'organiser le transfert des survivants à Azkaban._

_- C'est bien_, marmonna Harry. _Ron qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez tous les deux ? Je vois bien que…_

_- Chourave est morte_, le coupa Ron.

La fin de la phrase d'Harry resta coincée dans sa gorge. Le professeur Chourave, avec sa douceur et son soutien indéfectible et inconditionnel… la seule, en dehors de sa famille, a avoir refusé de croire en sa culpabilité lorsque Draco – que cela lui paraissait loin- avait tenté de le faire renvoyer.

- _Comment ?_

_- On ne sait pas. Un « Avada » certainement, mais personne n'a rien vu_.

Le silence retomba, pesant. Au bout d'un moment, Harry regarda ses deux amis et, à contre cœur, demanda :

- _Ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a autre chose_…

Hermione soupira et serra la main de Ron dans sa main. Celui-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- _Harry_, annonça la jeune fille d'une voix douce, _George est mort_.

L'adolescent eut un sursaut si violent qu'il faillit tomber de son lit.

-_ Quoi ! Non_ !

Il se redressa en serrant les dents et attrapa Ron par les épaules.

- _Ron ! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai_ !

Mais les larmes de son meilleur ami lui confirmèrent la réalité des paroles d'Hermione. Sans rien ajouter, il serra le rouquin dans ses bras. Ce dernier s'agrippa à sa chemise et laissa aller son chagrin. Des sanglots dans la voix, Hermione ajouta, en entourant les deux garçons de ses bras :

- _Fred est dans un état critique. Il n'a toujours pas repris conscience_.

Harry ne répondit pas, serrant Ron plus fort. Oui ils avaient gagnés… Mais à quel prix…

.

OoO

.

Tous les enterrements eurent lieu en même temps, trois jours après le réveil d'Harry.  
Le jeune homme se tenait droit derrière Minerva, Ginny et la famille Weasley à sa droite, son père, Dementia, Remus et Tonks à sa gauche.  
Quelques heures après son réveil, Demi, prévenue par Hermione avait failli l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras, de même que Tonks et Remus. Pas une phrase À la surprise générale, lui et Draco, remonté du laboratoire de potions pour prendre des nouvelles, s'étaient donnés une accolade fraternelle et, lorsque Severus, prévenu du réveil de son fils, était remonté à son tour des cachots, c'était Harry qui était allé de lui-même se couler dans les bras du professeur de potion. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit d'autre que « Je suis fier de toi ».  
Dementia avait éclaté en sanglots à l'annonce de la mort de sa mère, tout en répétant inlassablement que ce n'étaient que les nerfs qui lâchaient et que la disparition de Bellatrix était un bienfait pour tous.

Et ils étaient là, en ce jour ensoleillé de juin pour dire un dernier adieu à leurs amis, familles et mentors.  
Minerva MacGonagall, promue directrice de Poudlard, avait décidé de transformer le jardin du professeur Chourave, partiellement détruit par le combat opposant Ron à Naguini, en petit cimetière où seraient enterrés les élèves et membres de l'Ordre tombés au combat.  
Au fond du carré délimité par une haie, se trouvait un mausolée de marbre blanc abritant la dépouille de Dumbledore. Tout autour de lui, en demi-cercle, seraient enterrés les élèves, le professeur Chourave, les membres de l'ordre et deux des habitants de pré-au-lard, sans famille, qu'on n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser reposer au cimetière officiel du village. Chaque pierre tombale avait été découpée dans un marbre semblable à celui de la dernière demeure du directeur.  
Après une cérémonie émouvante qui les laissa tous plus ou moins en larmes, la foule s'éparpilla. Minerva salua ses collègues et retourna dans son bureau, afin de s'occuper de la paperasse qu'engendrait le changement de direction ; Kingsley, pressenti pour être le prochain ministre tant il était évident que Fudge ne serait pas réélu, repartit au ministère avec ses aurors ; Molly et Arthur embrassèrent les adolescents et repartirent à Sainte-Mangouste, auprès de Fred, dont l'état ne s'était guère amélioré.

Très vite il ne resta dans le cimetière que Severus, Demi, Harry, Remus, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ainsi que Draco et Narcissa.

- _Je vais aller rejoindre Evaelianne à Pré-au-lard_, murmura Dementia, _elle doit avoir besoin d'aide pour soutenir les familles des victimes._

_- Je viens avec toi, ma chérie_, décida Narcissa.

-_ Attend un moment_, intervint Harry, _je voudrais te dire un truc, mais il faut que je parle à Remus d'abord._

_- Oh… oui, très bien_…

Remus, intrigué, jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui se contenta de sourire d'un air mystérieux. Harry lui avait fait part de ses projets la veille et il avait approuvé sans réserve chacune de ses décisions.

L'adolescent marcha un moment en silence avant de se tourner brusquement vers son parrain et de lui tendre une liasse de papier.

-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est_ ? demanda Remus, intrigué en commençant à déplier les parchemins.

- _C'est l'acte de propriété du 12, square Grimmaud._

_- Harry, non…_

_- Si… Je ne peux pas vivre là bas. C'est trop dur ! Et je ne peux pas la vendre non plus… S'il te plait Remus… Ni Demi, ni moi nous se serons capables de faire notre deuil de Sirius en vivant là-bas. Toi tu pourras… Tu feras revivre cette maison. Kreattur a accepté de continuer à vous servir jusqu'à ce que je m'installe ailleurs : pour l'instant il y a suffisamment d'elfes au manoir et Winky me suffit._

_- Tu retournes au manoir, alors ?_

_- Oui. On en a discuté et j'ai d'autres choses à vous dire à tous mais dans la mesure où Draco peut rentrer chez lui maintenant, et que mon père va reprendre son travail à Poudlard à la rentrée, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne resterais pas là-bas avec Evaelianne._

_- Et Demi…_

Harry eut un sourire mais ne répondit pas. Remus hésita encore, relisant les papiers avant d'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Ils rejoignirent le reste du groupe qui avait quitté le cimetière. Sans hésitation, l'adolescent se dirigea vers les appartements de son père et, effectivement, ils étaient là, attablés devant une tasse de thé.

Harry prit une nouvelle liasse de parchemin dans le secrétaire de son père et, cette fois, la tendit à Dementia. Celle-ci déplia les documents, perplexe. Elle commença sa lecture avant de relever la tête brusquement, incrédule.

- _Tu m'as acheté une maison ?_

_- Pas à toi, je sais bien que tu aurais refusé… À R.J. C'est sa part. La moitié de la valeur de square Grimmaud. Et dès que tu lui auras ouvert un compte, j'y mettrais sa part de l'héritage de Sirius._

_- Harry…_

_- J'y tiens_.

Dementia se jeta à son cou sans répondre. Harry la serra brièvement avant de la repousser pour poursuivre.

- _J'ai donné le square à Remus et Tonks. Moi je retourne au manoir._

_- De toute façon_, intervint Remus, _tu vas faire la formation d'auror et tu seras logé sur place_.

Harry échangea un regard avec son père qui, lui souriant d'un air confiant, lui fit signe de continuer.

- _J'ai décidé de faire une pause. Les mages noirs, j'en ai ma claque. En fait… Peu avant la bataille, j'ai signé un contrat de deux ans avec les Tornades de Tutshill. Je crois que je vais un peu m'éclater au quidditch avant de passer à plus sérieux. J'en ai parlé avec Kingsley, il est d'accord. Je pourrai faire la formation dans deux ans._

_- Ça tombe bien_, intervint Ron. _Je ne vais pas non plus à l'école d'auror. Percy et moi nous allons reprendre la boutique des jumeaux. Percy s'occupera de l'administratif en plus de son travail au ministère et moi je m'occuperai du reste. Je pense que je trouverai des employés sans trop de problèmes. D'ici deux ans je ferai l'école avec toi. Et dès que Fred sera remis_…

Sa voix se brisa et personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Les nouvelles de Sainte-Mangouste étaient pessimistes quant à une éventuelle amélioration de l'état de Fred. Le jeune homme avait certes les yeux ouverts mais il semblait incapable de parler, incapable de bouger. Paralysie compète avaient dit les médicomages. Ils avaient été totalement incapables de dire dans quelle mesure Fred avait pu conserver ses facultés intellectuelles.

- _Et toi Hermione_ ? Demanda Dementia, pour détourner l'attention de Ron.

- _Et bien, j'ai parlé avec Kingsley moi aussi. Je vais entrer en formation au département de la justice. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps de remanier les droits des elfes et celui des sorciers encore mineurs_.

Harry eut un sourire amusé en jetant un regard en biais à son père. Tout le monde dans cette pièce savait ce qui avait poussé la jeune fille à se tourner vers cette voie.

- _Et toi?_ demanda-t-il à Draco, soucieux de ne pas isoler l'adolescent.

- _Maitrise de potion_, répondit laconiquement le Serpentard. _Il faut bien assurer la relève de monstre des cachots_ !

Severus protesta sans grande conviction sous les taquineries de sa fille et de Narcissa. Ginny s'appuya contre Harry. Il lui restait une année à Poudlard avant de pouvoir faire de réels projets, mais Dementia l'avait d'ores et déjà mise en contact avec un de ses amis, journaliste à la gazette et celui-ci était prêt à prendre l'adolescente en stage auprès de lui dès l'obtention de ses ASPICs. Demi lui avait également parlé, sous le sceau du secret, de son projet de magasine et lui avait promis un poste au sein de la rédaction si celui-ci se concrétisait.

- _Dumbledore aurait été fier de vous tous_, déclara Remus, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

Le silence se fit. Chacun plongea dans ses pensées. La perte du directeur était difficile à réaliser, lui qui avait toujours été présent, se dressant entre eux et le danger autant qu'il l'avait pu.  
Hermione, voyant l'air morose de ses camarades, prit l'initiative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- _Bon, il y a plus important à régler immédiatement les garçons !_

_- Quoi donc ?_ Demanda Draco d'un air suspicieux.

- _Les ASPICs ! Alors dites-moi, à l'ASPIC de potion, qu'est-ce que vous avez répondu à la question n°4 sur les propriétés de_…

Les trois garçons se redressèrent dans leur fauteuil et, d'une seule voix, ordonnèrent :

- _La ferme Hermione_ !

Tous éclatèrent de rire.


	61. Epilogue

**Hello les gens!**

**Cette fois on y est... Voilà l'épilogue de SCR, deux ans et demi apres le premier chapitre. J'oscille entre un YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS et un BOUHOUHOUUUUUU... J'hésite...**  
**Je remercie Morphée, qui bien qu'elle ait prit cette fic en temps que Bêta en cours de route, a fait un super boulot (et n'a pas fini puisque je commence déjà à lui taper sur le système pour une nouvelle fic). Elle va toutefois faire une petite pause, puisuqe ce ne sera pas la beta de la prochaine, et j'espère qu'elle va en profiter pour nous publier plein de trucs géniaux!**

**Je remercie aussi Mystical (allez comme ça tu peux crier une dernière fois, tu m'as bien dit que ça te manquait) pour la correction orth (elle ne corrige pas les annonces, vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué) qui sera, elle, la bêta de la prochaine fic.**

**Et bien sûr, je vous remercie vous, les lecteurs, ceux qui ont laissés des reviews signés, auquelles j'ai essayé de répondre le plus souvent possible, ceux qui ont laissés des reviews anonymes, ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews mais qui ont mis l'histoire en alert ou en favoris, et ceux également qui ont lu, sans se manifester, faisant augmenter tout de même mes stats.**

**Samedi, dans le courant de la journée, je publierais le chapitre 1 de ma fic suivante: Au coeur de la guerre. A la fin de cet épilogue, je vous met un résumé et quelques petits passages, afin de vous donner une idée de ce que ce sera en espérant que vous viendrez y faire un tour.**

**Sur ce, je cesse de blablater, et je laisse place à l'épilogue.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cinq ans plus tard…  
**

Une porte claqua, faisant sursauter la jeune femme brune qui se maquillait devant le miroir de sa salle de bain.

- _Les portes_ ! cria-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'époumonait en vain.

Elle regarda à nouveau le miroir et soupira en voyant la trace d'eye-liner qui partait de son œil et s'étendait jusqu'à sa tempe. Le pot à coton posé sur le bord du lavabo était trempé et les carrés qu'il contenait, inutilisables.  
Marmonnant diverses menaces de mort contre « l'Attila des salles de bain », elle se résigna à utiliser un kleenex pour démaquiller son œil, tentant de ne pas faire de traces trop visibles dans son fond de teint.  
Il fallait bien l'admettre, depuis qu'elle était maman, Dementia n'arrivait plus à arborer son look parfait d'autrefois. Mais qu'importe… son fils valait bien cette petite entorse aux règles de la mode.

Alors qu'elle finissait enfin de se maquiller et commençait à brosser ses longs cheveux noirs, on frappa à la porte d'entrée.  
Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir elle entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir et la voix de son fils claironner :

- _Coucou tonton ! Maman est en haut, elle se fait une queue de sombral_ !

Elle attacha rapidement ses cheveux et descendit l'escalier au pas de course.

- _Regulus James Black ! Combien de fois encore devrais-je te dire de demander qui est là avant d'ouvrir la porte ? Et cesse de répéter à tout va les idioties que te raconte ton imbécile de parrain !_

R.J se cacha derrière les jambes de son oncle en regardant sa mère d'un air de défi. Celle-ci croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil impérieux, faisant hésiter l'enfant. Un regard à la dérobée à Harry lui confirma que ce dernier n'avait aucune intention de se ranger de son côté, aussi, soupirant de manière parfaitement audible, le gamin adressa un sourire faussement contrit à sa mère.

- _Pardon, je le ferai plus maman…_

_- Tu parles_… murmura Dementia tout en enlaçant Harry. _Tu es en retard_ !

- _Je suis parfaitement à l'heure_, protesta le jeune homme en jetant un regard à sa montre, _ce n'est pas parce que tu deviens ponctuelle avec l'âge que tu dois devenir aussi pénible qu'une certaine personne de notre connaissance_ !

Demi ignora superbement l'allusion à peine voilée à son âge - elle n'avait finalement que 26 ans et avait décidé de ne pas déprimer avant au moins ses trente ans – et embrassa sa belle-sœur.  
Puis, se tournant vers son frère, elle haussa le même sourcil inquisiteur qui avait fait le don de faire se ratatiner R.J sur lui-même, et demanda d'un ton impérieux :

- _Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi_ ? Répondit Harry d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête, sous le regard amusé de son épouse.

Dementia lui lança un regard absolument noir. Harry se mordit les lèvres, étouffant de justesse un fou rire et secoua la tête d'un air d'incompréhension.

- _Demi, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…_

_- Harry_, riposta cette dernière d'un ton sec, _tu sais que j'ai une réserve de patience très limitée et crois-moi quand je te dis que ton neveu adoré a très, très largement entamé ladite réserve_ !

Ginny eut un sourire et donna un coup sur le bras de son mari.

- _Cesse de faire bisquer ta sœur !_

_- Tu es de quel côté toi_ ? Protesta Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- _Et bien tu es mon mari… tu as signé, tu es prisonnier. Tandis que Demi c'est ma patronne, et j'ai une idée à lui soumettre pour le prochain numéro du magasine… donc sans hésitation… le sien_ !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire devant l'air désabusé de l'ancien Gryffondor. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci secoua la tête d'un air blasé et capitula :

- _Très bien… Alors oui…_

_- Oui ?_

_- Oui j'ai réussi… Je suis Auror_ !

Dementia poussa un cri strident en se jetant au cou de son frère.

- _Je le savais ! Je le savais_ ! Piailla-t-elle en l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises. _Mon petit frère est auror_ !

Harry la serra contre lui avant de la repousser doucement.

- _J'aurais aimé partager ce moment avec Ron et Hermione_, soupira-t-il.

- _On les voit dimanche prochain_, lui rappela Ginny. _Tu sais comment est Hermione, telle que je la connais, elle serait bien capable d'accoucher pendant sa pause-déjeuner_.

- _Ça lui ressemblerait assez_, s'amusa Harry. _On pourrait passer à la boutique ce soir avant de rentrer, histoire d'annoncer la nouvelle à ton frère_.

Ginny accepta d'un hochement de tête. Elle savait que Harry n'avait pas encore totalement digéré la décision de Ron de ne pas faire la formation d'auror et de reprendre la boutique des jumeaux à temps plein.  
Ainsi que l'avait prédit les médicomages, Fred n'avait jamais retrouvé l'usage de son corps. Il avait survécu cinq années, prisonnier d'une paralysie complète, et avait fini par s'éteindre quelques mois plus tôt. Personne n'avait jamais su leur dire si le jeune homme était resté lucide ou s'il avait été plongé dans une bienheureuse catatonie. Ginny espérait qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de ces années de cauchemars…

-_ Comment se fait-il qu'on soit les premiers_ ? Demanda la rouquine pour se sortir ces idées noires de l'esprit.

- _Pansy, Tiphaine et Evaelianne ne vont pas tarder_, répondit la jeune femme en chassant R.J du plateau de canapés qu'elle venait de poser sur la table basse.

- _Où sont Draco et papa_ ? Demanda Harry en sortant les verres du buffet.

À sa grande surprise, Dementia éclata de rire.

- _Et bien_, expliqua-t-elle quand elle réussit à se calmer, _R.J a dormi chez son parrain hier soir et ce matin, très tôt, Draco a voulu faire le malin en soulevant ensemble R.J et Tiphaine. Et bien entendu, cette andouille s'est fait un tour de rein. Comme Pansy ne pouvait pas l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, elle a appelé papa en urgence et c'est lui qui s'y est collé. Je suis allée récupérer le petit tout à l'heure. J'ai proposé d'emmener Tiphaine mais Pansy voulait la coiffer tranquillement donc on a convenu de se rejoindre ici_.

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il tenait sa vengeance ! Trois ans plus tôt, il avait dû subir les moqueries de Draco pendant des mois après avoir atterri dans un parterre de violettes, en voulant prouver qu'il était capable de manœuvrer son nimbus 3000 les yeux fermés.  
La vieille sorcière propriétaire du jardin dans lequel il avait atterrit, ratant d'une centaine de mètres son point d'atterrissage, n'avait guère apprécié l'expérience et il avait dû courir dans tous les sens pour éviter les maléfices qu'elle lui avait jetés.  
Draco, témoin de la scène, en avait fait des gorges chaudes pendant de nombreuses réunions familiales et Harry lui avait promis que, tôt ou tard, il prendrait sa revanche.

Se doutant du cheminement de pensée de son cher époux, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et, se tournant vers Demi, aborda le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- _Comme je le disais tout à l'heure j'ai eu une idée pour le prochain numéro de Periph'Poudlard._

_- Je t'écoute_, assura Demi en désignant le bar d'un geste autoritaire à son frère, lui intimant ainsi de finir de préparer l'apéritif.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire un numéro spécial Canada ? Leur système éducatif et leur système judiciaire sont totalement différents des nôtres. Ils pratiquent des sports qu'on ne pratique pas ici et ont des métiers très spécifiques… On aurait de quoi couvrir toutes les rubriques du magasine !_

_- Ça me parait intéressant. Mais pas pour le prochain numéro. Je pense qu'un numéro spécial devrait attendre les vacances. Le numéro de Juillet ça serait bien, ça nous laisserait quatre mois pour tout préparer - même si je suppose que tu y as déjà beaucoup pensé._

_- Oui,_ avoua la rouquine en sortant un petit carnet qu'elle remit à Demi. _J'ai noté des infos sur leurs écoles, tu verras c'est étonnant. J'ai également fait une liste de leurs sports locaux et de leurs métiers spécifiques…_

_- Et pour la rubrique société ?_

_- J'ai les noms de deux assistants de leur ministre de la justice… On pourrait aussi faire une rubrique spéciale sur le pays, les coins à voir, les bonnes adresses etc… Et je me disais, si ça marche, on pourrait régulièrement faire des numéros spéciaux sur les différents pays_…

Demi feuilleta le carnet et sourit.

- _Ça me parait réalisable et je suis sûre que ça marchera. Je lirai ça tranquillement ce soir et on en parle au bureau lundi, ça te va ?_

_- Oui ! J'espère que ça plaira au reste de l'équipe…_

_- Un voyage tout frais payé au canada ? Ils vont te faire une vraie ovation_ !

R.J, que la conversation ennuyait, vint s'asseoir d'autorité sur les genoux de sa tante et réclama son attention pour lui montrer son dernier dessin.  
Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard amusé. L'enfant n'avait gardé aucune séquelle de ses débuts difficiles dans la vie. Il était parfois turbulent, certainement trop gâté et personne n'aurait pu mettre en doute sa paternité tant il ressemblait à Sirius.  
L'année précédente, Kingsley, ministre de la magie depuis quatre ans, avait enfin obtenu du magenmagot la réhabilitation du nom de l'animagus. Dementia avait aussitôt entamé la procédure de reconnaissance de paternité. La maison que leur avait achetée Harry à la fin de sa septième année avait été validée comme étant la part d'héritage de l'enfant et Demi avait refusé, au nom de son fils, la propriété de Kreattur. L'elfe, bien qu'appartenant toujours à Harry, servait la famille Lupin au square Grimmaud et était très attaché au petit Teddy. C'était lui également qui s'occupait de Remus, toujours professeur à Poudlard et il faisait donc d'incessants aller-retour entre les deux lieux. Pour sa part, Alima lui suffisait largement.  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry lui demanda :

- _Comment va Alima ?_

_- Elle est en pleine forme_, répondit Demi, un sourire éclatant de fierté aux lèvres. _Il faut qu'elle se repose encore quelques semaines mais elle est en pleine forme !_

_- Tant mieux. Baker me harcèle de questions chaque fois qu'on se croise. Ils ont bien cachés leur jeu ces deux là_…

- _Moi j'en suis ravie ! Si Alima avait mis bas une portée d'un elfe quelconque, on aurait été obligé de donner la moitié des petits à peine sevrés à la famille à qui il aurait appartenu. Là au moins, ils restent tous les trois ici !_

_- Techniquement tu dois en donner la moitié à papa_…

Demi balaya l'argument d'un haussement d'épaule. Des coups énergiques furent frappés à la porte et la voix étouffée de Pansy leur parvint à travers le battant.

- _Tiphaine, tu n'es pas obligé d'essayer de passer à travers ! Je suis sûre que ta marraine t'a entendu_ !

Demi agita sa baguette et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une blondinette de 3 ans qui entra en bondissant.

- _Marraine ! Marraine ! Papa a fait mal au dos ! Grand Tonton l'a mené à Pital !_

_- Je sais mon ange, maman me l'a dit_, sourit Demi en embrassant la fillette qui, sans plus de cérémonie, se dirigea vers R.J.

- _On joue_ ?

Le gamin jeta un regard implorant à sa mère qui, inflexible, lui désigna la salle de jeux. Soupirant, il prit la main de sa cousine et l'entraina vers l'autre pièce, répondant machinalement au babillage incessant de la petite Malefoy.

- _Attention convoi exceptionnel_, retentit une voix enjouée dans l'entrée.

- _Merlin Evi, tu es énorme_, sourit Demi, qui n'avait pas vu l'épouse de son père depuis deux mois.

- _Oui_, s'amusa la jeune femme, _se déplacer devient compliqué, surtout quand on est ensemble Pansy et moi. Je te raconte pas la tête qu'à fait Mme Rosmerta la semaine dernière : une fois qu'on était installées, la taverne était pleine !_

_- Ne te plains pas_, protesta Pansy qui arborait les même dimensions, _tu accouches avant moi !_

_- Je ne suis pas sûr que le salon soit calibré pour vous deux_, se moqua Harry, s'attirant un regard faussement noir des deux futures mères.

- _Mon imbécile de mari n'est pas encore revenu_ ? Demanda Pansy en se laissant tomber avec un soulagement visible dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- _Il ne devrait pas tarder_, assura Demi, _je te sers un tropical spritzer en attendant ? Evi ?_

_- C'est quoi_ ? Demanda Harry d'un ton inquisiteur tandis que Dementia se levait pour préparer les deux verres.

- _Couché l'auror_, riposta la jeune femme. _C'est de la limonade avec du jus de mangue et du jus de pêche. Pas une goutte d'alcool !_

_- Auror ? Ça y est ? Tu l'as_ ? Piailla Pansy.

Elle et Evi tentèrent de se lever pour embrasser Harry mais renoncèrent toutes deux après quelques secondes d'efforts inutiles. Bon prince, le jeune homme se pencha vers chacune d'elle pour y recevoir le baiser promis.

L'apéritif était bien entamé lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, gémissant d'un air mélodramatique, Draco fit son entrée, appuyé sur la canne qui avait autrefois appartenu à Lucius.  
Severus le suivait, levant les yeux au ciel devant les simagrées de son ancien élève qui, selon le médicomage qui l'avait soigné, n'avait plus rien.  
Le blond leva les yeux vers l'assemblée et son regard tomba immédiatement sur celui, goguenard, d'Harry qui leva sa bouteille de bierreaubeurre en un salut moqueur. Aussitôt, il cessa sa comédie et, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, siffla :

- _La ferme Potter…_

_- Ouh là_, se moqua ce dernier, _insulte à auror… Ça peut coûter cher ça_…

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant que Draco ne traverse le salon pour serrer la main à celui qui avait fini par devenir un ami proche.

- _Félicitation_ !

Harry lui répondit d'un sourire avant de s'avancer vers son père qui le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- _J'ai un instant craint que tu ne décides de revenir au quidditch_, sourit l'homme.

- _Oh non, pas de danger_, rit le plus jeune, _trop de chutes. J'avais envie d'un métier plus calme_…

Severus secoua la tête, amusé, la fierté se lisant dans ses yeux.  
Dementia appela les enfants pour passer à table et Severus, avec une dernière tape affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils, s'avança pour aider son épouse à se lever. Il voyait dans la grossesse d'Evaelianne une ultime chance de racheter ses erreurs du passé. Il s'était bien promis que, fille ou garçon, il ne serait avec l'enfant à naître ni trop sévère, comme il l'avait été avec Harry, ni trop laxiste comme il l'avait été avec Demi, et l'était encore avec R.J.  
Dementia fit le service, aidée de Ginny et tous s'attablèrent devant le bœuf bourguignon que Dementia avait mis si longtemps à apprendre à faire.

- _Maman_, demanda soudain R.J, _on s'en va dans longtemps ?_

_- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine_, le sermonna sa mère abruptement avant de se tourner vers sa filleule. _Tu veux que je te coupe ta viande en plus petit ma chérie_ ?

La fillette secoua la tête en mâchant énergiquement le morceau de viande un peu trop gros découpé par son père. Bien heureusement la viande était fondante, se dit la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée.

- _Qui veut encore du vin ? Un verre coupé d'eau Evi_ ?

- _Je suppose qu'un seul ne peut pas faire de mal_, acquiesça Evaelianne en tendant son verre, _juste une larme de vin, pour le gout._

_- Tu dois aller où_ ? Demanda Harry qui avait parfaitement entendu la question de l'enfant.

- _Nulle part_, rétorqua Demi avec aplomb. _Tu sais comment sont les enfants… Draco_, enchaina-t-elle rapidement, _tu reprendras bien un peu de bourguignon ? Tu es bien trop mince… Même pour un styliste_…

L'homme failli s'étouffer dans son verre d'eau en tentant de dissimuler le fou-rire qui était en train de monter dans sa poitrine, et Harry et son père échangèrent un regard soupçonneux, Severus oubliant son habituelle réflexion : « _trois ans de maitrise de potion pour finir découpeur de tissus pour le compte d'écervelées qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de dépenser l'argent de leur maris_ ».  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son épouse qui semblait soudain particulièrement intéressée par le contenu de son assiette, tandis que le professeur de potion et directeur adjoint de Poudlard plissait les yeux d'un air calculateur.  
Après un moment, il se tourna vers son petit-fils, l'air de rien.

- _Alors R.J_, _dis à grand-père ce que maman et toi vous allez faire de vos journées cette semaine ?_

_- On va aller voir les dr…mmmphm._

_- Fini ton pain_, intervint précipitamment Demi en enfournant un gros morceau dans la bouche de son bavard de fils.

Décidément certains qu'on leur cachait quelque chose, Severus et Harry regardèrent autour d'eux à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Soudain Harry bondit de sa chaise.

- _Ah !_

_- Quoi_ ? Demanda Demi d'une voix légèrement trop aigue pour être honnête.

- _Je me demandais pourquoi Ginny m'avait soigneusement caché le numéro de Periph'Poudlard qui est sorti mercredi ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'acheter. Tu l'as lu Pa' ?_

_- Non… Je m'arrange toujours pour le confisquer le vendredi soir et pouvoir le lire le week end, mais Minerva m'avait à l'œil hier_…

- _Alors voyons voir… société : une nouvelle loi en faveur de la protection de l'enfance bientôt présentée au magenmagot par Hermione Granger, chef de cabinet du ministre de la justice._

_- Hermione a toujours voulu révolutionner le droit sorcier_, intervint Ginny, _on dirait qu'elle va réussir._

_- Oui,_ ajouta obligeamment Pansy, un sourire en coin, _Granger a toujours eu de la suite dans les idées…_

_- Ne changez pas de sujet,_ gronda Severus. _Continue Harry…_

_- Oui… alors… sport : un sport méconnu : le sombral polo… tiens ça a l'air pas mal, faudrait que j'essais un jour…_

_- Harry…_

_- Euh ouais… un mois, un métier : La protection des Dragons, interview exclusive de Charlie Weasley… Je savais pas que t'étais restée en contact avec Charlie…_

_- Euh oui…vaguement_…

N'y tenant plus Draco et Ginny éclatèrent de rire et Harry devint livide.

- _Attends… C'est de dragons que R.J voulait parler quand tu as essayé de l'étouffer ! Tu vas en Roumanie_ ?

-_ Passe aux aveux_, se moqua Draco avant même que Severus n'ai pu prononcer sa phrase fétiche.

Rouge comme une pivoine, Demi finit, au terme d'une longue phrase presque incompréhensible, par avouer que Charlie Weasley et elle entretenaient depuis plusieurs mois, une liaison. Et que, bien que très peu de gens soient au courant, il avaient décidés d'officialiser leur relation en commençant par présenter le gardien de dragon à R.J - qui était, il fallait bien l'avouer, plus excité à l'idée de voir de ses propres yeux un bébé dragon recueilli depuis quelques semaines que de rencontrer le petit ami de sa mère.

- _Et vous ne savez pas la meilleure_, hoqueta Ginny, _il l'a demandé en mariage_ !

-_ Et qu'est-ce que tu as dit_ ? Demanda Evi, manifestement ravie.

Dementia hocha la tête, incapable de parler.

- _Oh non, encore_ ! Gémit une voix en bout de table.

Tous se tournèrent vers Severus qui avait pincé l'arrête de son nez entre le pouce et l'index d'un air désespéré et éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

**Au coeur de la guerre...**

**Voldemort est plus puissant que jamais. La guerre, débutée il y a dix ans fait rage. Les lycans et les vampires sèment la terreur. Sous le commandement d'Harry ,moldus et sorciers se rassemblent. Et la résistance s'organise**

**"Bande-annonce"**

_La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage depuis 10 ans. Des pertes ont été constatées dans les deux camps.  
Voldemort compte dans ses rangs les clans lycans et vampires qui chaque jour déciment la population.  
Les différents ministres de la magie ont dû se résoudre à révéler l'existence des sorciers aux moldus.  
Je n'y avais pas cru.  
J'avais tort.  
__Une unité d'élite avait été créée pour combattre cette menace grandissante_

_Je suis l'une d'entre eux_

_Je m'appelle Katarina_

OoO

Hermione examina rapidement Malefoy.

- Il est vivant.

- Évidemment, grogna Fred Weasley, tu crois qu'on aurait trimballé sa carcasse jusqu'ici sinon ?

Hermione et Katarina lui jetèrent un regard noir.  
Harry, lui, regardait la porte, mais personne ne suivait le trio.

- Où sont Katie et Ernie ?

OoO

_Saletés__ de vampires ! J'ai dévalé tout le flanc de la colline pour atterrir dans cette grotte.  
Je suis blessée, désarmée...  
Obligée de rester là à attendre que Ron me trouve._

_Je crois que je deviens trop faible pour écrire. Je deviens trop faible pour m'alimenter, trop faible pour me battre.  
Après tous ces combats, est-ce que c'est la fièvre qui va m'abattre ?  
On ne tiendra plus bien longtemps._

_Trouve-nous__ Ron…_


End file.
